Luchando Por Los Malfoys - (Traducción al Español)
by Pekis Fletcher
Summary: FIGHTING FOR THE MALFOYS *SECUELA DE SUMMER OF THE DRAGON* Una nueva profecía aparece, y todos sus testigos se encuentran al límite. Especialmente cuando se anuncia el compromiso de Draco y Hermione, lo que podría ser el detonante para poner todas las cosas en marcha. Se deberán escoger bandos, se probarán lealtades, y nadie estará seguro.
1. Prologo

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

**TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL**

* * *

**Solo voy a poner esto una vez, para ahorrar tiempo y espacio: esta historia NO ME PERTENECE, le pertenece a la genial y única Lena Phoria, quien me dio permiso para traducir esta historia, junto con su primera parte, "El verano del Dragón". Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, ni a Lena, solo la trama. Todo el mundo de Harry Potter es de la mente brillante de J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Resumen:**

Una nueva profecía aparece, y todos sus testigos se encuentran al límite. Especialmente cuando se anuncia el compromiso de Draco y Hermione, lo que podría ser el detonante para poner todas las cosas en marcha. Se deberán escoger bandos, se probarán lealtades, y nadie estará seguro. Una nueva guerra comienza, y la única esperanza del mundo mágico es la de creer que el poder del amor es capaz de conquistarlo todo.

**Prólogo:**

El final del semestre se estaba acercando, y los profesores necesitaban un descanso tanto o más que los estudiantes. Ese era el motivo por el cual la Directora McGonagall, el profesor Hagrid, el profesor Flitwick, la profesora Sprout, el profesor Slughorn y la profesora Trelawney estaban disfrutando la cena y whiskey de fuego en el Cabeza de Puerco, una noche a los principios de diciembre.

El dueño del pub, Aberforth Dumbledore, se acercó y se unía al grupo sin dejar de estar pendiente de sus otros clientes, que eran prácticamente sombras. Eso era porque, aunque el Cabeza de Puerco no era el pub más bonito de Hogsmeade, era el mejor lugar para reunirse para cualquiera que quisiera pasar desapercibido, sin ser juzgado.

-Hablo en serio, Molly Mellick de Hufflepuff estará muerta para el próximo verano – le dijo Trelawney al grupo, mirándolos fijamente.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace a Molly la elegida este año? – preguntó McGonagall en tono apático.

-No soy yo la que toma esas decisiones, Minerva. Solo las veo. Ese es el lado oscuro de poseer El Ojo. No puedes cambiar las cosas, solo predecirlas.

McGonagall rodó sus ojos – Si mal no recuerdo, predijiste que Harry Potter moriría una o dos veces durante el tiempo que fue estudiante. La última vez que me fijé, seguía vivo y pateando. ¿No es cierto eso, Hagrid?

-Sip. Él, Ron y Hermione vinieron a visitarla justo la semana pasada. Ninguno de los tres ha estirado la pata todavía.

-¿LA Srta. Granger y el Sr. Weasley vinieron _juntos?_ – preguntó Flitwick con gran interés. Todos se inclinaron en dirección a Hagrid.

-Claro que sí. Siguen siendo amigos, ¿saben? Quizás no tan cercanos como antes, pero esos dos han pasado por muchas cosas juntos como para tirar toda la amistad por la borda solo "por romper".

-Pero fue un rompimiento bastante desastroso, ¿no? – preguntó Sprout – Es decir, _todos_ vimos como ella seguía adelante con el Sr. Malfoy el verano pasado. Considerando la historia que tienen, no puedo imaginarme como el Sr. Weasley podría estar feliz con el romance de los dos tórtolos.

-No es fanático de Malfoy, eso es seguro, pero Hermione es feliz y Ron tiene su propia novia ahora.

Los ojos de McGonagall se abrieron de golpe - ¿No hablas de Astoria Greengrass, verdad?

Hagrid asintió.

-Admito que cuando los vi bailando juntos en la boda de Potter pensé que era extraño, pero supongo que hay parejas incluso más extrañas en el mundo.

-¿Creen que la Srta. Granger y el Sr. Malfoy se casarán alguna vez? – preguntó Flitwick con su aguda y pequeña voz – El rumor es que están muy encaminados en esa dirección.

-Si lo hacen, entonces colóquenme cosas peludas y violetas en todo el cuerpo y llámenme Pigmeo Peludito de ahora en adelante – dijo McGonagall – porque el mundo, de hecho, se habrá puesto de cabeza.

-Si lo hacen, exijo que te vistas con túnicas violetas y peludas en su boda – rió Sprout.

-Con gusto.

En ese momento, Aberforth se acercó con varios shots de whiskey de fuego hacia la mesa. Se sentó y todos chocaron los vasitos antes de beberse los tragos.

-No creo que una boda entre esos dos sea algo descabellado – dijo Slughorn, incluyéndose en la conversación por primera vez en la noche.

Él se había mostrado particularmente silencioso con el grupo desde que él y Trelawney se habían escabullido juntos a la fiesta del profesorado de fines de Junio, para celebrar el fin del año escolar. Y todo para que ella luego se "olvidara" de lo que pasó al día siguiente - lo que podría ser cierto, considerando que vivía intoxicada durante gran parte del año – pero seguía siendo sospechoso dado que culpaba a su "don" por la falta de memoria.

_-Oh, simplemente no puedo recordar ni una sola cosa de anoche. Mis sueños estuvieron plagados de visiones de imprecisas muertes y planes de vacaciones en el Caribe. ¿Puedes creer que la gente de verdad planea ir allí durante la temporada de Huracanes? ¡Qué desperdicio de vacaciones!_

A todos les pareció como una enorme carga de excremento de hipogrifo, casi como todo lo que salía de la boca de ella.

-¿Y por qué crees eso, Horace? – preguntó McGonagall.

-Como Pomona dijo, todos la vimos a ella seguir adelante el verano pasado. Eso significa que todos vimos el modo en el que se miraban el uno al otro. Están enamorados. Sin importar lo improbable que suene eso.

-Los padres de él nunca permitirán eso – dijo Flitwick.

-¿Están hablando de la chica Granger y del pillo de Malfoy? – preguntó Aberforth, rápidamente poniéndose al día con la conversación.

-Sí, ¿por qué? – preguntó McGonagall.

Él se encogió de hombros – Por lo que escuché de Rosmerta, el idiota padre del pillo ya les dio su aprobación.

-¿Cómo, en la tierra, Rosmerta sabe eso? – preguntó Sprout. Todos sabían la historia que Draco tenía con madam Rosmerta de las Tres Escobas. Cuando él era un Mortífago, había utilizado la maldición Imperius en ella para que hiciera lo que él ordenara. Aunque ella le había dejado que permaneciera en su posada durante el verano pasado, todavía faltaba mucho para ser perdonado.

-El chico consiguió meter al padre de ella en cierto tipo de tratamiento experimental en San Mungo. Cuando ella va a visitarlo al hospital, el chico siempre se asegura de encontrarse con ella ahí. En realidad, pareciera como si el chico realmente le gustara.

-Aunque tengo que admitir que Draco Malfoy ha cambiado, todavía no me creo que él y la Srta. Granger vayan a casarse alguna vez – declaró McGonagall – El mundo no está listo para una unión tan poco convencional.

Justo entonces, las manos de Trelawney golpearon con fuerza la mesa. Todo el mundo saltó y se inclinó hacia ella. Sus ojos miraban fijamente un punto frente a ella, y estaba totalmente tensa.

-Sybill, querida, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Sprout, posando una confortante mano en su hombro. Trelawney giró su rostro hacia ella. Se estremeció y retiró con urgencia la mano de allí.

Volviendo su rostro para mirar hacia donde estaba mirando antes, Trelawney comenzó a hablar con un grave y rasposo tono, que ninguno de ellos había escuchado antes.

"_El Lord Oscuro ha sido derrotado, el mundo está en paz, pero sus seguidores siguen dispersos y no cederán… dos corazones opuestos se unirán como uno, para crear un nuevo poder que nadie podrá superar… este poder debe permanecer firme en su agarre, porque en otras manos nuestro futuro se volverá nuestro pasado… el amor puede ser fuerte, pero sujétense firmemente. Una nueva guerra comenzará, y todo el mundo debe luchar… las lealtades serán probadas, y las familias se destruirán, pero el futuro es ahora, y todo está a punto de comenzar…"_

La puerta del Cabeza de Puerco se abrió y una fuerte corriente de viento viajó por todo el pub, silbando agudamente.

Cuando el viento cesó, los ojos de Trelawney comenzaron a enfocarse nuevamente. Después de un par de parpadeos, miró a su alrededor y notó que todos la miraban horrorizados.

-¿Sucede algo? – preguntó ella.

-Por Merlín – susurró McGonagall. Era la única capaz de hablar, aunque solo fuera apenas unas palabras.

Todos estaban demasiado absortos en lo que acababan de presenciar como para notar la figura encapuchada que los miraba desde una esquina. La figura se bebió el resto de la cerveza de mantequilla que tenía en su vaso y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

Después de todo, alguien debía compartir la profecía con los magos y brujas que querían que el futuro del mundo mágico fuera como solía ser en el pasado.

Solo ellos podían asegurarse de que todo terminara a su favor.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! Y bienvenidos a esta nueva historia, la secuela de "El Verano del Dragón", que finalizamos la semana pasada. ¿Están listos para esta nueva aventura? Como les adelanté, al principio va a ser bastante ligerita, pero luego se pondrá oscura, bien oscura. Si se fijan bien, notarán que la historia está catalogada como Tragedia y Romance. Así que… sí, van a pasar cosas trágicas jejeje **

**Bueno, si llegaron hasta aquí, espero leerlos la semana que viene con el primer capítulo de esta historia, y de ahí veremos si me dan los tiempos para más de una actualización semanal :)**

**Recomendación McFly del día: Memory Lane**

**Nos leemos la semana que viene!**

**Pekis :)**


	2. The Hot Date

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

**Secuela de ****Summer of the Dragon**

**TRADUCCIÓN AL ESPAÑOL**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La Cita Caliente**

Draco Malfoy miraba en blanco por la ventana de su oficina, completamente ciego a las calles del callejón Diagon bajo ésta. Tenía dificultades para concentrarse hoy. No solo por el hecho de que era Domingo y estaba trabajando, _de nuevo_, sino, porque hoy era un día muy especial y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería en solo un par de horas.

-¿Estás pensando en tu cita caliente de esta noche, veggdad? – Draco levantó la mirada para ver a Sophie Prior, antes Labelle, sentada en la silla del otro lado de su escritorio y sonriéndole ampliamente. Él no se había dado cuenta de que había entrado.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa - ¿Cómo lo adivinaste?

-Oh, pogg nada en paggticulagg. Es solo que tuviste esa miggada de cachoggito enamoggado todo el día. Phillip dice que estás hecho un flojo.

-¡No dije eso! – espetó Phillip Prior, su esposo enorme y duro como una roca, entrando en la oficina – Eres tú la que dijo que él estaba completamente desenfocado durante nuestra reunión estratégica en la mañana.

-Peggo lo dije con una songgisa en mi ggostggo. ¿Lo ves? – dijo ella, señalando el modo en que no dejaba de sonreír - ¡Feliz!

Phillip rió – Tienes suerte de ser adorable, porque eres una jefa terrible.

Sophie rodó sus ojos – _De cualquiegg modo,_ Dggaco, Phillip queggía que yo viniegga a pediggte que comiences a concentggaggte. Tenemos todas las ggeuniones con los inveggsogges justo después de las vacaciones, y no hay tiempo que peggdegg, ni siquiegga por un día. Pogg un muy especial día…

-¡Sophie!

-Bueno, ¡lo siento! ¡No puedo evitagg segg una ggomántica empedeggnida!

-Saben, no es necesario que pasemos por todo ese proceso de reuniones. Ya les dije que estoy más que dispuesto a darles el dinero para…

-¡No! – los recién casados le gritaron al unísono.

Draco rió – Muy bien. Lo entiendo. Quieren hacerlo "de la manera correcta".

-No es solo eso, Draco – dijo Phillip – Esta es una compañía que se especializa en ayudar a los hijos de muggles a mantener el contacto con el mundo exterior.

-No me digas… - se burló el rubio.

Phillip lo ignoró – Seguimos trabajando en revitalizar el nombre Thinx después de que Zandicus casi lo destruyera. No creemos que aceptar dinero, que esencialmente le pertenece a tu padre, sea bueno para su imagen.

Draco asintió solemnemente – También comprendo eso.

Aunque todavía le molestaba un poco, Draco entendía el punto de Phillip y Sophie. Su padre había hecho un ligero desastre el verano anterior cuando se volvió loco y trató de matar a la bruja hija de muggles más famosa en el mundo mágico, Hermione Granger. Por suerte, había recobrado su lucidez desde entonces – o gran parte de ella – pero aún así el daño estaba hecho. Todo el trabajo que Draco había hecho para mejorar el nombre de los Malfoy ahora no significaba nada, y tendría que comenzar desde el principio nuevamente.

Por eso había aceptado su posición en Thinx, una compañía en la que ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado a sí mismo trabajando. No solo porque estaba orientada a los hijos de muggles, un detalle menor al que él más o menos se había acostumbrado, sino porque los dueños eran Phillip y Sophie y, por lo tanto, sus jefes.

Justo unos cuantos meses antes habían sido colegas trabajando para el Sr. Ollivander, pero ahora él tenía que responder ante ellos. Aunque Sophie no era tan mala, dado que se pasaba la mayoría de su día laboral metida en la oficina de él conversando sobre trivialidades, Phillip se tomaba todo en serio. Esta compañía era más suya que de Sophie – dado que él había sido muy cercano con el anterior dueño, el viejo Zanzar Thinx – y estaba determinado a recuperar su anterior gloria.

-No pretendía ofenderte – dijo Phillip, bajando sus ojos llenos de culpa hacia el suelo.

-No me ofendiste, Pip – dijo Draco, usando a propósito el apodo que Phillip odiaba – Mi padre es un maldito idiota. Soy el primero en admitirlo.

-¿Has hablado con él o con tu madgge en los últimos días? – preguntó Sophie, moviéndose hacia su lado del escritorio y posando una mano confortante sobre el hombro de él.

Draco negó con su cabeza – No desde el mes pasado.

-¿Les enviaggás una lechuza… después de lo que pase esta noche?

-Solo si la noche termina bien – le guiñó un ojo.

Sophie sonrió – lo haggá.

-Eso espero… - dijo Draco, mirando nuevamente por la ventana.

-¡Draco, concéntrate!

-¡Lo siento! – dijo él, regresando a la realidad.

-Todo lo que necesito es que termines ese reporte sobre el sistema de correo electrónico Muggle antes que acabe el día. Si lo terminas temprano, eres libre de marcharte y prepararte para tu "cita caliente".

-¡Yey! – Sophie aplaudió con felicidad antes de arrojarse a los fuertes brazos de su esposo.

Phillip aprovechó su oportunidad para arrastrarla hacia la puerta. Tan pronto como consiguió sacarla de la oficina, le gritó a Draco - ¡Y no te preocupes! ¡Todo saldrá bien!

-¡BUENA SUEGGTE! – le gritó Sophie mientras Phillip cerraba la puerta.

Bueno, dejando de lado todo lo demás, al menos las palabras de Phillip eran positivas. Con la posibilidad de salir temprano del trabajo, rápidamente se puso a trabajar en el reporte que debía haber comenzado dos horas atrás. Había estado tonteando con el correo electrónico Muggle desde hace un par de semanas y había mejorado mucho su manejo. Aunque tenía que admitir que era algo muy útil, y mucho más rápido que mandar una lechuza, seguía negándose a creer que era mejor. Nada superaría jamás el recibir una carta escrita a mano. Especialmente cuando era firmada con esos hermosos "xoxo" que se había acostumbrado a amar.

Draco finalmente terminó su reporte con media hora de anticipación y se apresuró a entregárselo a Phillip. Su compañera de trabajo, Caroline, ya estaba parada en el pasillo fuera de su oficina. Ella sonrió cuando lo vio salir corriendo – Sophie me mandó a controlarte, ¿terminaste todo?

-Sí – dijo él, con la voz acelerada.

-Yo se lo llevaré, entonces – dijo ella, tendiendo su mano – Tienes una "cita caliente" a la que debes llegar.

Draco rió y se lo entregó – Gracias Caroline. Dile a Sophie y Phillip que les mandaré una lechuza después.

-¡MANDAME UN MENSAJE DE TEXTO! - escuchó que Sophie le gritó desde su oficina - ¡Es mucho más ggápido!

-¡La velocidad no es lo que importa, Soph! – gritó Phillip desde su oficina, justo frente a la de ella - ¡Necesita _mejorar_ en eso!

-¡Seh, seh, seh! ¡LOS TEXTOS SON MÁS GGÁPIDOS!

Draco y Caroline intercambiaron una mirada divertida antes de separarse en direcciones opuestas. Draco regresó a su oficina a juntar sus cosas. Estaba a punto de desaparecerse de allí cuando algo golpeteó su ventana. Una enorme y blanca lechuza estaba aleteando afuera. Él gimió, sabiendo exactamente de quién era la lechuza y qué significaba.

Contra su buen juicio abrió la ventana y dejó entrar la lechuza, leyendo rápidamente la pequeña nota atada a su pata. Era justo lo que sospechaba.

Después de prácticamente empujar la lechuza fuera de la ventana y cerrarla con fuerza, Draco se puso la capa y salió de su oficina hacia las escaleras, encaminándose hacia la chimenea más cercana. Ahora tenía un nuevo destino, lo que requería una forma de transporte diferente.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Draco pasó junto a una bruja que trabajaba en el segundo piso, pero siempre se aseguraba de llegar al piso de Thinx para usar el baño. Ella le sonrió brillantemente mientras pasaba junto a él. Incluso aunque todos supieran que él ya no estaba en el mercado, Draco todavía tenía una reputación, y las brujas fáciles querían que la recuperara. Nadie había tenido éxito todavía. Por primera vez en su vida, Draco Malfoy era completamente fiel. Algo que incluso lograba sorprenderlo a él. Y, lo que era más increíble, era que él estaba feliz con ello.

Draco ni siquiera hizo el intento de devolverle la sonrisa. Nunca lo hacía. Honestamente, no podía esperar a que se terminaran todas las reuniones con inversionistas para que Thinx Corporation pudiera finalmente mudarse a un edificio más grande. Preferiblemente uno en donde no tuvieran que compartir el espacio con empresarios inadecuados, como el que empleaba a brujas como esa. Ella le había dicho quien era una vez, tratando de atraerlo a una conversación, pero él no estaba escuchándola. Todo lo que sabía era que si su trabajo era importante, le habría prestado atención.

Finalmente llegando a la chimenea del primer piso del edificio, Draco arrojó algo de polvos flú y entró a las llamas verdes – Mansión Greengrass – dijo antes de ser absorbido por las llamas, para llegar después a un elegante recibidor decorado con colores verde esmeralda y plateado. Se encaminó directamente hacia la puerta frente a él.

-¡Querido, llegas temprano! – una bruja de pelo oscuro con rostro sorprendido se levantó del sofá en el que había estado sentada y corrió a sus brazos. Draco le dio un beso en la mejilla, mirando de reojo al viejo mago al que ella tanto se le parecía, quien les sonreía desde su sillón.

-Lo siento, _querida._ Me dejaron salir temprano del trabajo, así que me pensé que podríamos comenzar nuestro paseo más temprano.

-¡Absolutamente! Solo dame cinco minutos, ¿de acuerdo?

-Apresúrate – le dijo Draco, en un susurro.

La bruja se reclinó y pretendió darle un beso, susurrándole en secreto – Lo siento – antes de salir de la habitación.

Una bruja rubia, similar en apariencia, entró en la habitación tan pronto la otra desapareció – Oh, Draco – dijo ella, viéndolo parado allí - ¿Estás aquí para llevarte a Astoria a otra "cita caliente", verdad? – ella le sonrió.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa – Sabes que sí. ¿Y dónde está _Gregory_ en esta hermosa tarde?

-Sigue en el trabajo – dijo ella, caminando hacia el sofá y repantigándose en él.

-Por favor, siéntate como corresponde, Daphne. Ninguna hija mía debería _repantigarse_, especialmente cuando tenemos compañía – regañó el Sr. Greengrass.

-Lo siento, padre – dijo Daphne, enderezándose en su lugar – Estoy segura de que Draco está enormemente ofendido por mi forma de sentarme.

-Terriblemente – Draco le guiñó un ojo.

-No deberías ser tan informal con el señor Malfoy, querida. A pesar de que es una visita asidua, no es parte de nuestra familia… todavía – el Sr. Greengrass miró a Draco y sonrió.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a Draco por toda su columna. Trató de devolver la sonrisa pero salió muy extraña. Daphne notó eso y rió detrás de su mano. Era una de los pocos miembros de su casa que sabía sobre su preciosa Astoria y su relación con el infame Draco Malfoy.

-¡Estoy lista! – exclamó Astoria, corriendo hacia la habitación y hacia Draco. Ahora tenía puesta una capa verde oscura, que parecía estar usando para cubrir un vestido gris muy pequeñito. Draco atrapó un vistazo de él y supo que alguien iba a ser muy feliz esa noche. Astoria le tomó la mano y lo arrastró hacia el vestíbulo - ¡Buenas noches, Daphne! ¡Buenas noches, Padre! ¡No llegaré muy tarde!

-¡Buenas noches, Stori! ¡Diviértete con _Draco_ esta noche! ¡Con nadie más! ¡Solo tú y _Draco!_

Astoria le disparó una mirada dura. Daphne le sonrió ampliamente, sin disminuir la dicha de su rostro hasta que vio desaparecer a Astoria y Draco.

Ambos usaron la red flú para llegar al Callejón Diagon. Astoria salió primero. Cuando Draco aterrizó, ella comenzó a arrojar disculpa tras disculpa – Draco, ¡lo siento tanto! Probablemente tú tenías planes y yo los estoy arruinando, pero cuando recibí esa lechuza pidiéndome venir aquí esta noche no pude negarme. ¡Lo siento tanto! Gracias por venir tan rápido. ¿Me odias?

-Un poco – dijo él, honestamente.

-Oh – El rostro de Astoria cayó un poco - ¡Lo siento mucho!

Lo cierto era que él y Astoria habían salido brevemente en septiembre, pero todo había terminado antes de que incluso comenzara. Brevemente después, ella había comenzado a salir con alguien más, alguien que ella estaba segura que su padre no aprobaría, por lo que había decidido no mencionar que ella y Draco habían roto. Solo su hermana, Daphne, y su cuñado, Gregory Goyle, sabían la verdad. Y por eso, Draco estaba constantemente obligado a llevar a citas a Astoria, solo para entregársela a alguien más. Normalmente, él jamás haría algo así, pero su _verdadera_ novia había insistido. Ella todavía trataba de volver a buenos términos con el _verdadero_ novio de Astoria.

Astoria y Draco caminaron en silencio por las calles del callejón Diagon. Llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, en donde Astoria inmediatamente encontró una mesa vacía y se sentó a esperar. Draco pensó en dejarla sola, pero cuando notó el modo en que los hombres en el lugar la miraban mientras ella se quitaba la capa, revelando el vestido que tenía abajo – que era incluso más pequeño de lo que había pensado con anterioridad – supo que debía quedarse. Gimiendo, Draco se sentó junto a ella.

-Entonces, ¿qué tenías planeado para la noche? – preguntó Astoria, tratando de entablar una conversación.

-Es nuestro aniversario – dijo Draco, mirando el reloj – Ella cocinaría la cena en nuestro apartamento – cena a la que ahora llegaría tarde.

-Oh, ¡que tierno! – dijo Astoria, sonriéndole - ¿Es una buena cocinera?

Draco se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. Su madre le estuvo enseñando durante los últimos meses algunas cosas. Todavía no me dejó probar nada, más que el desayuno – Astoria intentó decir algo más, pero Draco sostuvo en alto una mano para silenciarla. Luego la miró seriamente y le dijo – Necesito que sepas esto, Astoria. Esta es la última vez que voy a hacer esto por ti. Después de esta noche, no podré seguir pretendiendo que soy tu novio, por lo que te sugiero que cuando llegues a casa esta noche, le digas la verdad a tu padre.

-¿No podrás seguir pretendiendo? – repitió ella - ¿Qué significa eso?

Antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de responder, la entrada trasera del Caldero Chorreante se abrió y un conocido pelirrojo entró. Sus ojos azules escanearon la habitación hasta que aterrizaron en Draco, siempre viéndose visiblemente decepcionado por más que sabía que él estaría allí.

-Tu novio está aquí – dijo Draco, asintiendo en su dirección.

Astoria volteó y sonrió. El pelirrojo le sonrió en respuesta.

-El motivo por el que sales voluntariamente con Weasley es algo que nunca comprenderé.

-Oh, no seas así, Draco – dijo ella, volteando nuevamente y sacándole la lengua – En realidad es muy dulce. Y si no fuese por tú, nosotros jamás nos habríamos conocido, por lo que puedes agradecerte a ti mismo eso.

Draco rodó sus ojos – No tomaré el crédito por eso – se levantó, sabiendo muy bien que Ron no se acercaría hasta que él se hubiese marchado.

-Entonces, sobre este asunto de _no_ poder seguir aparentando… ¿Eso significa que tú estás…

Draco sonrió – supongo que te enterarás mañana.

Eso fue tan bueno como un "sí" para Astoria. Le sonrió ampliamente – Oh, ¡eso es tan emocionante! ¿Te molesta si lo preparo un poco? – preguntó ella, señalando hacia Ron.

-Haz lo que sea que consideres necesario – dijo él, enderezándose para partir – Te veo pronto, Astoria – le guiñó un ojo y rápidamente se desapareció de allí, reapareciendo en su propio salón.

-Bueno, ya era hora, _maldita sea._ – escuchó que alguien se burlaba con su mejor imitación de la voz de Draco.

Volteó, para encontrar su rostro invadido por un tupido cabello de arbusto, mientras su dueña se arrojaba a sus brazos. Antes de que sus ojos tuvieran siquiera tiempo para enfocarse, ella acunó su rostro en sus suaves manos y lo besó. Él le devolvió el beso con vigor, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y levantándola del suelo.

Cuando la bajó, él se alejó y miró con adoración a los ojos ambarinos de Hermione Granger – Feliz aniversario, mi amor – dijo él, besándola de nuevo.

Era justo ese mismo día, seis meses atrás, cuando los dos habían partido juntos en un viaje de trabajo de verano, recolectando elementos para la construcción de varitas de Ollivander. Y aunque el amor no había surgido de inmediato, ambos coincidían en que deberían celebrar por siempre el día en el que el verano había comenzado. Hermione todavía no lo sabía, pero Draco también tenía intenciones de celebrar su primer "follaniversario" en un par de semanas más. por supuesto, esa sería una celebración completamente _diferente_. Una donde la cena sería completamente innecesaria.

Cuando dejaron de besarse, Hermione permaneció entre los brazos de Draco pero le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho - ¿Por qué llegas tarde? Le mandé una lechuza a Sophie para ver si el tirano que tiene por esposo seguía haciéndote trabajar hasta tarde, pero me dijo que en realidad saliste temprano. Más te vale que hayas estado buscándome un regalo o algo. Aunque, claro, si realmente has esperado hasta último momento, posiblemente tendría que matarte.

Draco rió, abrazándola con más fuerza – No será necesario asesinarme. Tu regalo está listo y empaquetado desde hace semanas.

-¿Y por qué llegas tarde?

-Astoria me mandó una lechuza justo cuando estaba por marcharme. Otra escapada secreta con la Comadreja – se burló él – Y dado que la recogí temprano, por supuesto, esperé como el caballero que soy a que él llegara.

-¿Al menos se acercó mientras tú seguías allí, o esperó en la esquina hasta que te marcharas?

-¿Qué crees tú?

Hermione frunció el ceño – Bueno, estoy segura de que será cuestión de tiempo hasta que se ablande. Después de todo, si tú no hubieras roto conmigo, salido con ella, y luego la hubieras llevado a la boda de Harry para conseguir que yo regrese contigo – extraña jugada, por cierto – ellos dos jamás se habrían conocido.

Draco todavía no reconocería el crédito por esa pareja, ni aunque se fuera al infierno Muggle.

-Harry cree que Ron se casará con ella algún día, pero los Weasley… bueno, todavía están en seria negación sobre él saliendo con una Slytherin.

-¿Todavía creen que volverás a ellos? – bromeó él.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Estoy bastante segura de que ya saben que no lo haré. Y, lo más importante, no creo que me quieran en su familia mucho más que a Astoria. Posiblemente me quieran menos.

Draco sabía que eso era cierto. Él y Hermione habían hecho su primera aparición pública como pareja al final de la boda de Potter y la Comadrejita. A pesar de que no salió todo mal, tampoco salió exactamente bien. Ron tomó el camino fácil – bueno, para él, al menos – y los ignoró, eventualmente desapareciendo hacia las sombras con Astoria. Pero los otros Weasley fueron mucho menos indulgentes.

Charlie fue el único que no hizo nada. Se había encontrado con Draco y Hermione varias veces durante el verano, y sabía que los sentimientos que se tenían eran legítimos. Además, notó que Ron lo había superado, a medias.

Bill trató de echarlos de la boda – bueno, solo a Draco, pero Hermione dijo que si él se tenía que ir, ella también se marcharía – pero su esposa Fleur lo contuvo y lo tranquilizó. Ella también los había visto juntos en la boda de Sophie y Phillip, y sabía que estaban, de hecho, enamorados.

George trató de hechizarlo, por supuesto, pero Phillip – quien estaba jugando a ser guardaespaldas – le quitó su varita antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Luego estaban el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley, quienes no dijeron nada pero negaron con la cabeza en apabullante decepción. Eso fue lo que más hirió a Hermione. Draco todavía recordaba el modo en que ella no dejaba de presionar su mano, para evitar romper en llanto.

Ginny – quien también era muy consciente del amor que se tenían, incluso sin entenderlo del todo – regañó a sus padres por ser tan críticos y fue a abrazar a Hermione. sabía que su amiga había sido miserable sin Draco. Harry incluso llevó todo a otro nivel al estrechar la mano de Draco, pero su rostro estaba un tanto rígido al hacerlo. Ninguno de los dos magos disfrutó particularmente eso, pero ambos sabían que era necesario.

-Vamos – dijo Hermione, arrastrándolo hacia la cocina – quiero que veas.

Draco sonrió mientras ella usaba su varita para apagar las luces y encender dos velas encantadas que flotaban por encima de la mesa. Ella la había decorado con un mantel de seda verde y servilletas a juego, con cubiertos, copas y platos dorados.

A Hermione le gustaba combinar el verde con el dorado en todo el apartamento, viéndolo como su propio modo de unificar las casas. Un estilo que ella había nombrado "Gryfferin". Cada vez que ella decía esa palabra, Draco se estremecía de horror.

La cena ya estaba lista. Era algo así como carne roja quemada, vegetales salteados que se veían dorados de más, y algo que él solo podía asumir – y rogar – que fuera puré de patatas.

-Se ve perfecto, Mione – dijo él, abrazándola por la cintura desde atrás y dándole un beso en el cuello.

Ella volteó su rostro y unió sus labios a los suyos. Draco comenzó a pasar sus manos a lo largo del ceñido vestido negro que ella estaba usando. Eventualmente, una de sus manos consiguió deslizarse hacia el muslo de ella, desde donde comenzó a subir poco a poco entre sus piernas, mientras la otra mano atendía sus pechos.

Hermione trató de alejarse, pero él no la dejó mover – Draco… no… la comida se enfriará…

-Podemos calentarla luego – dijo él, desabrochándole el vestido y abriendo el cierre, dejándolo caer al suelo y revelando un sexy conjunto de encaje verde. Él sonrió – Oh, amor, ¿es por mí?

Hermione rodó sus ojos antes de usar su varita para quitarle la ropa a él y empujarlo al suelo. Él le tomó la mano y la atrajo hacia él, rodando ambos hasta quedar él encima de ella. ella rió mientras él le hacía cosquillas en la parte interna de los muslos, antes de quitarle cuidadosamente las bragas.

-Te amo, Hermione – dijo él, como siempre hacía antes de comenzar.

Hermione sonrió – Te amo también – dijo ella, mirándolo a sus cálidos ojos grises.

Siempre feliz de oír esas palabras, Draco se reclinó y la besó, mordiendo su labio inferior mientras comenzaba a mover su cadera contra la de ella.

Hermione gimió feliz sobre sus labios. Era lindo saber que, después de esos meses, no habían perdido ni una pizca de la pasión que los caracterizaba. Todas las veces eran tan increíbles como la primera, sino mucho más.

Draco y Hermione se pasaron gran parte de la noche completamente consumidos el uno por el otro, olvidándose de la comida que los esperaba a solo unos metros de allí.

**XXX**

Varias horas después, Draco estaba sentado en una silla vestido solo con sus bóxers mientras Hermione estaba en su regazo, todavía desnuda bajo la sábana en la que se había envuelto el cuerpo. Ella le iba convidando pequeños bocados de la comida que había preparado, mientras él pretendía disfrutarla.

No era que Hermione fuera una mala cocinera. Solo era nueva en ello. Después de que Ron y ella hubiesen roto, regresó a vivir con sus padres y su madre finalmente pudo enseñarle todas las cosas que las madres usualmente les enseñan a sus hijas en la juventud, como a cocinar.

Ella se había mudado con Draco solo un mes atrás, pero todavía pasaba muchas tardes en casa con sus padres. Draco la había acompañado un par de veces, principalmente para aprender sobre los muggles y sus costumbres, para su trabajo. Al menos, eso era con lo que Hermione había logrado convencerlo. En realidad ella solo quería que él conociera a sus padres, quien sorprendentemente lo adoraban. El sentimiento no era exactamente mutuo, pero era un comienzo.

-¿Está bien si te doy mi regalo ahora? – preguntó Hermione mientras bajaba el tenedor.

Draco la besó en la mejilla – Claro. Y luego yo te daré el mío – su corazón comenzó a latir al tiempo en que se imaginaba su reacción ante su regalo. Esperaba que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta.

Si lo hizo, no le dijo nada. Hermione usó su varita para mover una cajita bellamente envuelta desde debajo del sofá y la levitó hacia ellos. Se la entregó y sonrió.

Draco mantuvo sus brazos alrededor de ella todo el tiempo mientras desenvolvía el regalo. Odiaba destruir el hermoso trabajo que el perfeccionismo de ella había creado. Hermione trató de esperar con paciencia, pero eventualmente terminó por rendirse y comenzó a desgarrar el papel por él.

Él rió antes de alejarlo de ella – Este es _mi_ regalo, Mione, y lo abriré con toda la calma que quiera.

Hermione rodó sus ojos antes de mover su mano hacia la pierna de él, acariciando la piel desnuda justo debajo de la parte final de sus bóxers – Yo me apresuraría, si fuera tú – dijo ella, guiñándole sugestivamente.

Draco arrojó el papel de envoltorio a un lado y abrió la caja, revelando un conocido reloj de oro de bolsillo. Él lo miró con curiosidad.

-Sigue abriéndolo – dijo ella.

Draco levantó el reloj de la caja y lo abrió. En un lado había ahora una fotografía de él y Hermione besándose en la boda de Sophie y Phillip. Él siempre había amado esa foto. Y, del otro lado, notó que las manillas del reloj se movían por primera vez en meses, pero no había sonido de tic-tac.

-Me llevó algo de tiempo, pero finalmente conseguí un hechizo silenciador permanente – dijo ella, jugueteando con la cadena que caía por sus piernas – Sonó como grillos durante un largo tiempo hasta que conseguí el correcto.

Draco sonrió. Incluso aunque solía ser de su padre, siempre había adorado ese reloj. Solo había dejado de utilizarlo porque el sonido de tic-tac atormentaba a Hermione. Ella le explicó una vez que la primera vez que su padre le arrojó una maldición asesina, la habitación estaba en completo silencio a excepción del sonido del reloj. Desde entonces, Draco se aseguraba de que no hubiesen relojes a su alrededor. Tenía suerte de que esos celulares muggles vinieran con alarmas "electrónicas", porque de otro modo jamás conseguiría llegar a tiempo al trabajo.

-Gracias Mione, me encanta – dijo él, besándola con adoración.

Hermione sonrió – Ahora, ¿dónde está el mío? – preguntó.

Draco rió antes de levantarla, con la sábana y todo, y llevarla hacia el sofá. La dejó allí y le dijo – Cierra los ojos.

Hermione hizo lo que él le indicó. Él salió de la habitación, y ella trató de espiar para ver qué estaba haciendo, pero él le gritó que mantuviera los ojos cerrados. La conocía demasiado.

Lo escuchó regresar a la habitación y arrodillarse frente a ella, pero se obligó a seguir con los ojos cerrados, incluso aunque se moría por saber qué estaba haciendo.

-Bueno, puedes abrirlos ahora.

Hermione lo hizo. Jadeó. Draco ahora estaba en una rodilla frente a ella, sosteniendo una pequeña cajita con un anillo con un enorme diamante y esmeraldas. Luego ella miró a través del anillo, hacia el mago que lo sostenía. Él la miraba, nervioso.

-Hermione Granger, desde el momento en que regresaste a mi vida, fui incapaz de pensar en nadie más. Me haces más feliz de lo que nunca me imaginé poder ser, y sería un idiota si alguna vez hago que te me escapes de las manos.

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a nublarse mientras él seguía con el discurso que había preparado con tanto cuidado.

-Entonces, habiendo dicho eso, Hermione, mi Mione, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

-¡Sí! – exclamó Hermione sin dudar. No paraba de sollozar ahora, con las manos temblándole mientras Draco sacaba el anillo de la cajita y se lo colocaba en su dedo anular izquierdo.

Tan pronto como estuvo en su sitio, Hermione saltó del sofá hacia sus brazos, besándolo apasionadamente mientras reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quién te enseñó cómo proponen los muggles? – le preguntó ella, entre respiraciones agitadas.

-Sophie y Phillip – respondió Draco - ¿Hice todo el asunto de la rodilla en el suelo de manera correcta? Al principio me arrodillé con las dos, por accidente.

-Sí, ¡todo fue perfecto! – dijo ella, abrazándolo con fuerza – Excepto…

-¿Excepto qué? – preguntó el, preocupado.

Hermione sonrió – Bueno, en realidad no podremos contarles a nuestros hijos que papi le propuso matrimonio a mami mientras ella estaba desnuda…

Draco se alejó de ella y rió ante el modo en el que Hermione intentaba asegurarse de mantener la sábana alrededor de su cuerpo. Él le quitó la parte que le cubría un hombro y comenzó a besarla gentilmente en la piel recién revelada – Bueno, si no me hubieras seducido al instante en que llegué aquí, podría haber hecho esto antes de la primera ronda de sexo.

-¿_Yo, _seducirte_ a ti?_ ¡Difícilmente! - bufó ella – Podría haber estado usando una bolsa de papas en el cuerpo, y _aun así_ habrías estado listo para hacerlo.

-Estás en lo cierto – dijo él, quitándole la sábana del otro hombro – Soy fácil. Lo admito.

Él movió sus labios hacia arriba por su hombro y hacia su cuello, chupando su dulce y suave piel con un poco más de agresividad. Las manos de Hermione cayeron laxas mientras comenzaba a gemir, y Draco tomó la oportunidad de deslizar la sábana hacia abajo y arrojarla al suelo.

-¿Deberíamos celebrar, entonces? – dijo él, posicionándola en el sofá mientras ella lo tomaba por el cuello y lo atraía junto a ella.

Y sí que lo celebraron. Ambos lo hicieron por toda la noche, ignorando completamente el continuo sonido del celular perdido en alguna parte, entre los montículos de ropa esparcidos por el suelo.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: ¡Primer capítulo a la orden! Y recién salido del horno, asíque ni bien terminé de traducirlo, lo subí. Seguro hay errores, pero no quería demorarme más. prometo que cuando tenga más tiempo me busco a alguien que le de una revisión final, pero por ahora estoy siempre en carrera contra reloj.**

**¡GRACIAS POR EL APOYO A ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA! Simplemente no puedo creer el número de RR, alertas y favoritos que me fueron llegando al correo cada día durante la semana, y n se imaginan lo feliz que me hicieron! GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS! A los que me acompañaron desde Summer of the Dragon, y a quienes se unen recién ahora :) **

**Espero llegar a subir capítulo antes del miércoles que viene, haré lo posible! :) **

**Recomendación McFly del día: Down By the Lake **

**No olviden pasarse por el increiblifabulufantástico fic Cruel y Hermoso Mundo, también de Lena Phoria y traducción de la aún más increiblifabulufantástica Sunset82, aka Sandra. No se arrepentirán! Sorpresa tras sorpresa en cada capítulo!**

**También, y para quienes no se pasaron por ahí todavía, dense una vuelta por otra de mis traducciones: A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy, de Countess of Abe. Es muuuuuy linda!**

**Y por las dudas, si llegaste hasta aquí y no tienes idea de lo que és Summer of the Dragon, estás en problemas. Porque repito, esta es la secuela a ese fic. Así que si no lo leíste, corre a leerlo y después nos vemos por aquí. Solo agrego esto por si hay alguien despistado :P**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Pekis **


	3. It's a Thing

**Fighting For The Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 2 – Es un Hecho.**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó un poco sorprendido al encontrar que estaba solo en la cama. Podía oír a Hermione hablando con alguien en el salón, mientras el aroma del tocino revoloteaba en el aire.

Draco se levantó para investigar, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de salir de la habitación, la nueva lechuza suya y de Hermione comenzó a llamar su atención desde su jaula. Se la habían comprado juntos varias semanas atrás, pero todavía no habían llegado a usarla. Hermione la había llamado Polly como forma de tributo a Sophie, quien estaba obsesionada con comer el jarabe de las flores Polly violetas.

Draco se acercó a la jaula y dejó salir a la lechuza, que comenzó a volar en círculos encima de la cama hasta que él abrió la ventana, para que pudiera salir. Una vez que se marchó, él finalmente pudo encaminarse hacia la parte delantera del apartamento.

Hermione estaba traqueteando en la cocina mientras hablaba animosamente por su celular.

-Sí, estoy extremadamente emocionada… sí, estaríamos _encantados_ de ir a cenar esta noche para celebrar… - rió - ¡Mamá! Asegúrate de mantener a papá en su lugar… oh, ¿sus padres? No creo que puedan asistir esta noche… sí, probablemente la semana que viene tampoco… umm, déjame preguntárselo y te responderé después…

Draco se aclaró la garganta. Hermione levantó la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y sonrió al verlo.

-Lo siento, chicos, pero mi _prometido_ finalmente despertó, así que tengo que irme… sí, sí, iremos esta noche… ¡Gracias! Los amo también… muy bien, ¡Hasta pronto! – Hermione colgó la llamada y dejó que el tocino y los panqueques se dieran vuelta solos mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de Draco – Buenos días, futuro esposo. ¿Dormiste bien? – le preguntó, mientras le daba millones de besitos en los labios.

Draco rió antes de tomarle la cabeza y atraerla para uno más profundo – Sorprendentemente sí, considerando que solo dormimos unas cuantas horas.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, y Hermione dejó que Draco fuera a ver quién era. Rió cuando notó el nombre en la pantalla – Es Sophie, de nuevo. ¿Deberíamos sacarla de su miseria y responder?

-Déjala sudar un poco más. Voy a verla en una hora, después de todo – dijo Draco, caminando hacia ella y sacándole el teléfono de las manos – Entonces, ¿iremos a cenar a casa de tus padres esta noche?

-Sí, espero que no te moleste – dijo Hermione, regresando a la cocina – Por cierto, ¿ya te mencioné lo mucho que amo esa cosa? – señaló hacia el celular - ¿Sophie y Phillip ya te explicaron cómo consiguieron que esta tecnología funcionara en el mundo mágico?

-Un proceso muy complicado y caro que les permitió filtrarse en los salépites muggles.

-Satélites, Draco.

-Sí, eso dije.

Hermione rodó los ojos.

-Como _iba_ diciendo, es muy complicado y costoso lograr que eso suceda, especialmente considerando el hecho de que no tenemos mucho capital. Por ahora, Seth es el único de nosotros que puede hacerlo. Ahí reside la necesidad de buscar inversores.

Hermione lo miró y frunció el ceño – Realmente me gustaría que te dejaran ayudarlos con eso. Quizás entonces no tendrías que trabajar hasta tan tarde todo el tiempo.

-Phil y Sophie me dejaron muy en claro que no quieren nada de dinero asociado a mi padre – dijo Draco, abrazándola por detrás y descansando su cabeza en los hombros de ella.

-Hablando de tu padre, ¿vas a contarle a él y a tu madre sobre esto? – preguntó ella, jugueteando con el enorme anillo en su dedo antes de usar su varita para voltear un panqueque.

-Por supuesto que sí – dijo él.

Polly entró en la habitación y se robó uno de los panqueques terminados que había en un plato.

-Ah, justo a tiempo. Les enviaré una lechuza ahora mismo – Draco caminó hacia el escritorio en la sala y tomó un pergamino, tinta y pluma.

Estaba a punto de comenzar a escribir cuando Hermione le dijo – Draco, espera – Ahora estaba parada detrás de él y posó su mano sobre la suya para detenerlo - ¿Realmente quieres que tus padres se enteren de esto mediante una carta¿ ¿No crees que deberíamos decírselo en persona?

-No – dijo él, quitando su mano del camino – Les contaste a tus padres por teléfono celular, lo que es un equivalente Muggle de una lechuza.

-Bueno, eso es distinto. Mis padres están felices _por esto_. Mientras que los tuyos… bueno, ambos sabemos que no les agrado mucho.

-Mi padre no te odia.

Hermione sonrió con burla – "No me odia" está muy lejos del agrado, e incluso mucho más de la aceptación. Te dijo que te apoyaría si tú eligieses estar conmigo, pero no dijo si eso se extendía hasta el matrimonio.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que lo asumió.

-Por favor, hazlo por mí, Draco. No te pedí mucho en lo que concierne a ellos, pero creo que esto es realmente importante. Te guste o no, ellos dos van a ser parte de nuestras vidas. Deberíamos al menos comenzar todo como corresponde.

Draco suspiró – Bien. Por ti. – dijo él. Hermione sonrió ampliamente antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y besar su mejilla – Les escribiré ahora y los invitaré a cenar el Sábado. ¿Será eso suficiente?

-Sí, eso será perfecto – dijo Hermione antes de regresar a la cocina.

Draco garabateó una nota rápida y la colocó en la patita de Polly. Para cuando la envió, Hermione ya tenía el desayuno servido en la mesa. Él caminó hacia allí y con gusto se unió a su hermosa prometida en su primera comida con nuevos títulos.

**XXX**

En un intento de molestar a Sophie mucho más de lo que ya estaba, Draco decidió llevar a Hermione al trabajo y llegar unos minutos tarde al suyo. Y aunque Hermione no aprobaba que él llegara tarde, estaba feliz por tener compañía, incluso aunque solo tuviera que aparecerse en el ministerio.

Ambos se aparecieron juntos, besándose, como siempre lo hacían. Ambos amaban la sensación de estar apretados por fuerzas más fuertes que la naturaleza mientras lo hacían.

Draco y Hermione caminaron de la mano hasta que estuvieron justo fuera de la entrada. Los magos y brujas a su alrededor los miraban, como siempre. Nadie sabía muy bien qué pensar del ex Mortífago y la famosa hija de muggles como una pareja. Definitivamente les tomaba mucho tiempo acostumbrarse, incluso a ellos mismos.

Antes de que Draco se marchara, Hermione arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un entusiasta beso de despedida. Cuando terminó, lo abrazó más cerca de ella y le susurró al oído – Desearía haberme quedado en casa hoy y celebrar un poco más.

Draco rió – También yo, amor, pero Phil no habría dudado al dispararme una maldición asesina.

El celular en el bolsillo de Draco comenzó a vibrar. Ambos se miraron y rieron – Creo que en realidad, Sophie es tu mayor amenaza en este momento.

No era broma. Draco le dio un último beso antes de soltarla y voltear para marcharse, accidentalmente chocándose justo de frente con Ron Weasley.

-Lo siento – dijo Ron, antes de notar a quien había golpeado. Cuando se dio cuenta, su rostro cayó – Oh, eres tú.

Harry llegó detrás de él. Ambos miraron a Hermione, quien jugueteaba con el anillo en su dedo. Por un instante, ella había considerado esconder la mano, pero rápidamente decidió no hacerlo. Draco jamás le dejaría hacerlo sin protestar.

Ron notó el anillo primero – Dijiste que sí al instante, ¿verdad?

Draco le frunció el ceño - ¿Cómo te atreves…

-Draco, está bien – dijo Hermione, sosteniendo su mano en alto para evitar que él se abalance sobre el pelirrojo – Sí, Ron, dije que sí al instante.

Las orejas de Ron se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo. Justo unos seis meses atrás, él le había preguntado lo mismo que Draco, solo que ella le había dicho que debía pensarlo y luego le pidió un tiempo. No hay necesidad de aclarar que su rompimiento se había vuelto permanente, y aunque Ron declaraba que no le importaba, era difícil para él no sentir resentimiento hacia ella por escoger a alguien que él siempre había odiado en su lugar.

-Felicitaciones, Hermione – dijo Harry, posando una mano en el hombro de Ron para mantenerlo quieto y en calma.

El sonrojo de Ron se apagó y pudo mirarla a los ojos con éxito – Seh, felicitaciones.

Él se encaminó hacia adentro, pero Harry esperó a que Hermione le diera a Draco un último beso antes de entrar junto a ella. Al menos las felicitaciones de _él _sonaron sinceras.

Draco la miró alejarse hasta que su tupida cabellera estuvo fuera de su campo de visión. Su celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo en su bolsillo. Rió. Sin otra razón para prolongar la tortura de Sophie, Draco se desapareció del Ministerio para reaparecer en su propia oficina. Ella estaba sentada en su escritorio y lo esperaba con llamas en los ojos, con su rostro, normalmente bello, distorsionado en una mueca horrorosa.

-Dggaco Malfoy, ¡más te vale tenegg una buena excusa pagga no habeggme ggespondido anoche! ¡_Y_ esta mañana!

-¡SOPHIE! ¡Estaba ocupado _comprometiéndose!_ – Phillip gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo antes de entrar a su oficina - ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes a Draco en paz? – él miró a Draco, cuyo rostro tenso no daba ningún tipo de señal – _Estás_ comprometido, ¿verdad, colega?

Draco no dijo nada. Caminó hacia su escritorio, tomó algo de su trabajo de uno de los cajones y se sentó – Preferiría no hablar sobre eso – dijo finalmente.

Sophie jadeó, comenzando a lagrimear mientras arrojaba ambos manos a su rostro, para cubrir su boca en forma de una perfecta O – Dggaco, no… Heggmione nunca… pogg favogg, dime que ella no te dijo… le mandaggé una lechuza ahogga mismo, ¡y la pondggé en su lugagg!

-Por favor no lo hagas, Sophie. No te incumbe.

-Espera… ¿hablas en serio? – preguntó Phillip - ¿De verdad que te dijo que no?

Draco se mantuvo en silencio, pero se estaba volviendo cada vez más complicado contener la sonrisa.

-Oh, ¡_por favor!_ ¡Está jodiéndolos! – Caroline se apareció en la oficina – Diles que estás jodiendo con ellos, Draco. Todos sabemos que ella te dijo que sí. Esa chica está demasiado enamorada como para incluso considerar la otra opción.

Sophie y Phillip miraron esperanzados a Draco. Él miró a Caroline y rompió en una sonrisa mientras sacudía su cabeza. Además de Hermione, ella era la única que conseguía ver a través de toda su mierda. Él no estaba seguro de si le agradaba eso de ella o no. Finalmente, miró a sus amigos y dijo – Por supuesto que me dijo que sí. ¿_Realmente_ lo dudaron?

Sophie dejó escapar un fuerte grito y comenzó a saltar de arriba abajo. Phillip sonrió y rodó sus ojos – Maldito bastardo – dijo.

-Seth, ¡es positivo! – exclamó Caroline.

Casi instantáneamente, el quinto y último miembro de Thinx, Seth, se apareció en el salón con una botella de champagne. La abrió mientras Caroline transfiguraba cualquier objeto que pudiera encontrar en el escritorio de Draco en copas.

Draco se levantó y Sophie saltó a sus brazos - ¡Cuéntamelo _todo!_ ¿Dónde lo hiciste? ¿_Cómo_ lo hiciste? ¿Qué le dijiste? ¿Qué dijo _ella?_ Oh, por Merlín, ¿pogg dónde debeggíamos comenzagg?

-Deja respirar al pobre hombre, Soph – dijo Phillip, colocándole en las manos una copa de champagne – Todavía no ha pasado ni doce horas de su compromiso.

-¡No sabes eso! Dggaco, ¿a qué hogga se lo pggopusiste?

-¿Realmente es eso importante? – preguntó Draco, tomando su copa de champagne que Caroline le extendía. Sophie lo miró expectante. Él rodó sus ojos – Fue justo después de las diez – de acuerdo a su nuevo reloj que ahora sí funcionaba, y que acababa de abrir, un momento antes.

-¿Por qué tan tarde?

-Uh… estábamos celebrando nuestro aniversario. ¿Qué creen?

-_Oh_ – Sophie elevó sus cejas sugestivamente.

-¡Un brindis! – dijo Phillip, sosteniendo en alto su copa. Todo el mundo lo secundó – Por Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. La pareja más incompatible y peleadora que conocí en mi vida. Y así, de alguna forma, funcionan.

-¡Salud, salud!

Draco rió – Que discurso tan adorable – dijo él antes de chocar su copa con la de todos, y tomar un sorbo de su champagne.

-¡Tienes que dejaggnos llevaggte a ti y a Heggmione a bebegg algo pagga celebggagg! Pogg favogg, pogg favogg, ¿puedes?

-Supuestamente iremos a cenar con los padres de ella esta noche.

-¿Y después? – preguntó Sophie con los ojos amplios llenos de esperanza.

-Supongo que eso está bien.

-Probablemente deberías preguntarle a ella, Soph. Todos sabemos que los hombres pierden sus derechos de tomar decisiones una vez que aceptan el gran compromiso.

-Tú no lo peggdiste.

Draco, Phillip, Caroline y Seth intercambiaron miradas de reconocimiento y rieron.

Sophie rodó sus ojos – Lo que sea. Entonces iggé a enviaggle una lechuza a la jefa de esta paggeja. – rápidamente desapareció de la oficina.

Se escuchó un fuerte golpeteo en la ventana de Draco. Él miró hacia afuera y vio a Polly revoloteando cerca. Tenía una enorme carta en el pico, sellada con la insignia de la familia Malfoy. Él gimió antes de dejarla entrar. La lechuza dejó caer el sobre en el escritorio.

-¿Correo tan temprano por la mañana? – preguntó Phillip.

Draco asintió – Por sobre todas las cosas, los Malfoy son eficientes – rasgó el sobre y se encontró con la caligrafía perfecta de su madre.

-¿Malas noticias? – preguntó Caroline, notando el modo en que el rostro de él caía con cada palabra que reía.

Draco volvió a asentir – Horribles. Hermione y yo iremos a cenar con mis padres este sábado – Y eso que él esperaba que ellos declinaran la oferta. Debió pensarlo mejor. Draco pasó saliva. No había modo en que eso fuera a terminar bien.

**XXX**

Después de cenar con sus padres, Draco y Hermione fueron al Caldero Chorreante, donde sus amigos claramente habían comenzado a celebrar sin ellos.

Sophie chilló con alegría al verlos. Corrió hacia Hermione y se arrojó a ella con demasiada fuerza, casi logrando que ambas cayeran.

Draco tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hermione, y pudo estabilizarlas antes de que tuvieran alguna chance de caer.

-¡Déjame vegglo! ¡Déjame vegglo! – exigió Sophie, tomando la mano de Hermione y evaluando el enorme anillo.

-Sophie, ¡tú me ayudaste a elegirlo! – Draco rodó sus ojos.

-¿Y? siempgge se ve difeggente cuando lo tiene puesto.

Todos fueron hacia la mesa donde Phillip ya había ordenado una botella de champagne. Seth y Caroline también estaban allí y, muy poco después de que Draco y Hermione tomaran asiento, Harry y Ginny llegaron. Ninguno se mostraba especialmente feliz con el compromiso, pero intentaron apoyar a Hermione lo mejor posible.

-Buenas noches, Potter, y Pottercita – dijo Draco, asintiéndoles brevemente a modo de saludo - ¿No viene la Comadreja hoy?

Ginny entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección - ¿Qué crees tú?

Draco se encogió de hombros – Le envié una lechuza a Astoria, y ella dijo que trataría de conseguir que viniera. Pensé que tendría éxito, considerando que él está colado por ella.

-¡Él no está _colado_ por ella_!_ – exclamó Ginny.

Miró a Harry para asegurarse, pero él estaba pretendiendo estar interesado en la copa de champagne que Sophie le había pasado. Por supuesto, sabía que era cierto. Ginny solo se negaba a creerlo, porque odiaba el hecho de que su hermano terminara con una Slytherin. Cuando se habían conocido, les había demostrado su apoyo pensando que solo sería un rápido amorío para superar a Hermione, pero ya habían pasado cerca de tres meses y esos dos no mostraban ninguna señal de que su separación estuviera cerca.

Decidiendo dejar el tema, Ginny tomó asiento y rápidamente se bebió una copa de champagne. Después de dejarla con fuerza en la mesa, miró a Hermione muy seriamente y dijo - ¿Estás completamente segura de que no quieres ser mi cuñada?

Draco dejó salir un fuerte - ¡JÁ! – pero Hermione estaba horrorizada.

-Ginny, ¡claro que sí! ¡Estoy ciento cincuenta por ciento segura de que _no quiero_ casarme con Ron!

-Además, no creo que él quiera tenerla a esta altura – bromeó Draco.

Hermione lo miró con frialdad. No estaba divertida. Inmediatamente él cerró su boca con un trago de champagne.

-Muy bien, entonces. Solo necesitaba oírlo una vez. No volveré a preguntarlo – Ginny hizo una pausa y dejó salir un fuerte suspiro – Lo siento, Hermione, realmente estoy… - tragó saliva - … feliz por ti.

-Gracias, Ginny. Eso significa mucho para mí.

-¿Puedo verlo? – preguntó Ginny, inclinando su cabeza a un costado para intentar echarle un vistazo al anillo que su amiga había escondido entre sus brazos cruzados. Hermione sostuvo su mano en alto y Ginny dejó salir los "oh" y "aws" justo como se suponía que debía hacerlo - ¿Por qué no me sorprende que sea verde? – dijo ella.

Hermione rió – A mi tampoco me sorprendió. Pero me gusta como se ve. Las esmeraldas le añaden un toque al anillo. Y no creas que pasé por alto la banda de oro. – dijo ella, codeando a Draco – Justo otro magnífico ejemplo de Gryfferin.

Draco se estremeció – Si vuelves a llamarlo así, no dudaré en quitártelo y darte uno de plata.

Hermione sonrió mientras se acurrucaba contra él – No lo harás. Siseas mucho pero no muerdes.

-No me pongas a prueba.

Justo entonces, la puerta del Caldero Chorreante se abrió y Astoria entró… sola. Miró a su alrededor hasta que los encontró y saludó con su mano. Miró detrás de ella y comenzó a buscar algo. Después de un par de segundos, volvió a abrir la puerta y arrastró a alguien adentro. Por supuesto, a nadie le sorprendió ver que era Ron. Ella prácticamente lo arrastró hacia la mesa.

-Lamentamos llegar tarde – dijo ella, enganchando su brazo con el de él, para que no intentara escapar – Nos, uhh… es decir, yo, uhh… ¿me demoré mucho mientras me preparaba?

Draco rodó sus ojos – Seguro que sí, Stori. Eso fue _muy_ convincente.

-Bueno, ¡felicitaciones! – dijo Astoria, ignorando a Draco y abrazando a Hermione - ¡Oh, mira! ¡El anillo tiene esmeraldas! Muy Slytherin de tu parte, Draco – le guiñó un ojo.

-Para ser justos, es el color favorito de _ella_.

-Draco, estoy segura que te dije que mi color preferido es el rojo. ¡Pero no es que no adore el verde! – añadió Hermione rápidamente.

Draco intercambió una mirada de reconocimiento con Ron. El verano pasado, en un intento patético de probar que él conocía a Hermione más que su ex, Draco había accedido a participar en un muy intenso juego de bebidas. Perdió miserablemente. La primera pregunta fue sobre el color preferido de Hermione. Draco había apostado al rojo, dado que eso es lo que ella le había dicho, pero Ron rápidamente lo corrigió y dijo que realmente su color preferido era el verde, dado que dominaba en todas sus pertenencias. Ahora que Draco vivía con ella, sabía que Ron había estado en lo correcto. Tenía muchísimas cosas de color verde.

-Ya sabía yo que esto es lo que ibas a hacer cuando me dijiste que no podrías seguir jugando a ser mi novio – dijo Astoria, empujando a Ron a una silla y tomando asiento en su regazo. Él realmente no tenía interés en estar aquí, pero ella estaba determinada a quedarse. Una vez le había dicho a Draco que la razón por la que quería que Hermione y Ron fueran amigos nuevamente era que, una vez que lo fueran, significaría que Ron la había superado. Créanlo o no, Astoria era muy insegura respecto a eso, especialmente desde que ya la habían dejado una vez por Hermione Granger.

Ginny no dejaba de pasar sus ojos alternativamente entre Astoria en el regazo de Ron, y Draco con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Hermione. sabía que ella no era la única que pensaba que todo esto estaba mal, pero nadie estaba dispuesto a admitirlo en voz alta.

-Oh, no – Astoria tenía la mirada fija en algo junto a la puerta. Se levantó y se abalanzó en esa dirección. Todo el mundo giró sus cabezas y la siguieron con la vista - ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, están haciendo aquí? – exclamó a una bonita bruja rubia y al enorme mago que la tenía de la mano.

-¿Invitaste a Daphne y Goyle? – preguntó Hermione, apretando la rodilla de Draco con su mano.

Draco negó con la cabeza – Definitivamente no.

Aunque él y Goyle habían retomado algo de la amistad durante los últimos meses, después de años de no hablarse luego de la guerra, él sabía dónde dibujar la línea. Tan pronto como Hermione le preguntó si podía invitar a Harry y a Ginny, supo que Daphne y Goyle no podrían venir. Desafortunadamente, así es como debían ser las cosas. Por ahora, de cualquier modo.

Draco se levantó de su silla y dijo – No te preocupes, Mione. Me encargaré de esto y ¡Oomph!

Hermione lo había empujado de nuevo para que se sentara, y luego se levantó ella misma – No. Déjame a mí. Tu quédate en tu sitio y sigue bebiendo.

Draco sonrió – Adoro cuando me dices que hacer. ¿Hay algún modo en que te gustaría que bebiera el champagne, querida?

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Cambia al whiskey de fuego. Todos sabemos que eso es lo que quieres.

-Me pillaste.

Moviendo su mano hacia él de manera desinteresada, Hermione volteó y caminó hacia donde Astoria seguía discutiendo con su hermana y cuñado. Cuando ella se aproximó, Astoria se puso pálida.

-Hermione, te juro que no les conté que ustedes estaban aquí. Daphne se metió a mi habitación y leyó la nota que Draco me había mandado.

-No hay problema, Astoria. No es tu culpa que una bruja casada y su esposo sigan viviendo con sus padres. Eso deja poco espacio para la privacidad.

Las mejillas de Daphne se sonrojaron. – Estamos en el proceso de encontrar una casa. Esto es temporal.

-Era temporal tres meses atrás. Ahora se están acercando a lo…

-…patético – terminó Astoria por ella.

Hermione sonrió – En realidad, estaba por decir permanente, pero supongo que eso también funciona. – volviendo su mirada hacia Daphne, añadió – No quiero sonar descortés, pero ¿qué hacen aquí? No quiero creer que de verdad ustedes dos estén aquí para arruinar la celebración de mi compromiso con Draco.

-No queremos…

-¿Entonces, qué? ¿Qué otra razón podría existir para que ustedes estén aquí, si no quieren unírsenos? Ya escuchamos suficientes burlas sobre nuestra relación, y obviamente las superamos.

-No estamos aquí para burlarnos…

-Sé que tú y Draco están recuperando de a poco los lazos amistosos – dijo Hermione, volviendo sus ojos hacia Goyle – Y por esa razón, y solo _esa_ razón, los invitaré a quedarse. No es asunto mío con quién decide él entablar una amistad, y si él te ve como un amigo, ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar? Pero, si dices una sola cosa grosera a mis amigos, te prometo que esta oportunidad no volverá a presentarse otra vez. ¿Entendido¿

Goyle y Daphne miraron boquiabiertos a Hermione antes de mirarse entre ellos y asentir. No estaban esperando esto. Y, para ser honestos, no estaban seguros de quererlo, tampoco.

-Hermione, ¿estás segura sobre esto? – le preguntó Astoria, manteniendo su mirada en el rostro desencajado de su hermana.

-No – dijo ella – Pero Draco aceptó que mis amigos vinieran, así que creo que su lado también debería estar representado.

-Pero yo estoy de su lado. Te prometo que puedo representarlo muy bien yo sola.

Hermione la miró y frunció el ceño – En realidad, te veo a ti como a alguien en el medio.

El rostro de Astoria se encendió - ¿De verdad?

Astoria sonrió – Sí, Astoria. Pasamos demasiado tiempo juntas durante los últimos meses. Creo que está perfecto que comencemos a llamarnos amigas.

Astoria se estiró y tomó a Hermione en un apretado abrazo. Daphne hizo una mueca ante el modo en que su hermana se aferraba a una hija de muggles.

Cuando el abrazo terminó, Hermione volteó hacia Daphne y Goyle y dijo – Síganme – antes de guiarlos hacia la mesa – Todo el mundo, el Sr. Y la Sra. Goyle van a unirse a nosotros esta noche – anunció.

-¿Pogg qué? – preguntó Sophie después de una larga e incómoda pausa.

-Uh, bueno… ¿por qué no? – dijo Hermione antes de volver a ocupar el sitio junto a Draco – Cuantos más seamos, más divertido.

Ron la miró con curiosidad - ¿Acaso un escreguto se metió en tu cabeza, o algo?

Astoria lo golpeó en el brazo antes de volver a sentarse en su regazo. Daphne y Goyle se veían disgustados. Antes de que pudieran expresar su desdén verbalmente, Hermione usó su varita para atraer un par de sillas vacías y golpearlas contra la parte trasera de sus piernas, obligándolos a sentarse.

Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio por un largo rato. Sophie comenzó a mover sus ojos alrededor de la mesa antes de finalmente decir – Me siento como si foggmagga paggte de un póstegg pogg la diveggsidad en este momento. Tenemos a cuatggo Slytheggins, cuatggo Ggyffindoggs, dos Hufflepuffs y un Ggavenclaw.

-No te olvides de la belleza de Beauxbatons – añadió Phillip mientras frotaba su hombro con cariño. Ella le sonrió.

-¿Quiénes son los _Hufflepuffs? _– preguntó Daphne mientras fruncía la nariz.

Phillip y Caroline levantaron sus manos.

Seth frunció el ceño - ¿Realmente soy el único Ravenclaw? Necesitamos una mejor representación.

-Luna es una Ravenclaw – anunció Ginny – pero ella no pudo venir esta noche. Algo sobre un Snorkack que se vio en el Congo.

-Pensé que los Snorkack de cuerno arrugado vivían en Suiza… - cuestionó Ron.

-Lo hacen – dijo una suave voz – Pensé que quizás habrían migrado al sur durante el invierno, pero era una pista falsa.

Todos voltearon para ver a Luna Lovegood viéndose igual de soñadora que siempre en una silla junto a Daphne. Nadie la había visto llegar.

-Me apresuré a llegar al momento en que me di cuenta de eso. ¡No quería perderme una fiesta entre amigos! Y unos cuantos Slytherins. Esta es, de hecho, una mezcla muy interesante – ella giró el rostro para ver a Daphne – Oh, hola. ¿No eras tú amiga de esa chica horrible con el rostro aplastado?

El whiskey de fuego salió disparado dolorosamente de la nariz de Draco mientras rompía en carcajadas. Luna era la única de los amigos de Hermione cuya compañía no le resultaba molesta, dado que siempre era divertida sin intención. Él encontraba su sinceridad muy refrescante, pero entendía que los otros pudieran malinterpretarlo como algo grosero. Él sabía que ella no tenía intenciones de serlo. No era su culpa ser socialmente extraña. Bueno, no era _toda_ su culpa.

Daphne trató de mostrarse ofendida, pero resultaba complicado dado que era muy obvio de quién estaba hablando Luna. – _Pansy_ y yo éramos amigas, sí, pero no la vi mucho desde que me casé. Se mostró bastante enojada desde el asunto de "Draco y Astoria" siendo una pareja – dijo ella, enfatizando las comillas en el aire.

Draco y Astoria se sonrieron mutuamente y chocaron los puños. Amaban cualquier cosa que involucrara molestar a Pansy.

-¿Draco y Astoria están saliendo? Pero, Hermione, ¿no es ésta una celebración por _tu_ compromiso con Draco?

Todo el mundo rió. Excepto Luna. Ella hablaba completamente en serio.

-Draco y Astoria solo fingían salir, Luna – dijo Hermione, una vez que su risa se calmó – Bueno… solían hacerlo, de cualquier modo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Es un juego?

-Algo así – dijo Hermione, sonriéndole de costado a Draco.

-Es complicado – añadió él, tomando la mano de Hermione y sosteniéndola en su regazo – Hablando de eso, ¿lograste hablar con tu padre anoche, como te lo pedí? – dijo él, mirando a Astoria.

Ella evitó sus ojos – No exactamente.

Daphne bufó – En realidad, no en absoluto. Ella se aseguró de salir de la casa esta mañana incluso antes de que él se despertara.

-¡No lo hice! Es solo que tenía muchas cosas por hacer hoy. Eso es todo – Ron se tensó bajo ella, quien apretó su agarre en los hombros de él – Suficiente sobre mí. Estamos aquí para celebrar a Draco y Hermione. ¿No debería alguien hacer un brindis?

-Oh, ¿por qué no vamos por turnos alrededor de la mesa y cada uno dice algo lindo sobre ellos? – sugirió Luna, viéndose totalmente deleitada – Escuché que eso es lo que la gente hace en este tipo de reuniones.

Hermione y Draco se miraron. Sabían que era una idea horrible, pero antes de que pudieran objetar, Sophie rió y dijo – Yo iggé pggimegga – se aclaró la garganta y sonrió a la pareja – Tuve el pggivilegio de conocer a Heggmione y a Dggaco al mismo inicio de su histoggia de amogg y, aunque tenía mis dudas al pggincipio, ggápidamente me di cuenta de que esos dos paggecían estagg hechos el uno pagga el otggo. Me di cuenta de que estaban enamoggados incluso antes de que ellos lo notaggan, y estoy muy feliz de que finalmente se hayan dado cuenta de eso. Pogg nada – les guiñó un ojo.

Phillip le siguió – Aunque se sabe que ustedes dos chocan de vez en cuando – todos rieron – siempre creí en secreto que disfrutaban discutiendo uno con el otro. Ambos tienen cierto tipo de entendimiento que nadie en esta mesa sería capaz de corresponder. Aunque sus creencias puede que sean diferentes, cada uno tiene una marca en su personalidad que los hace muy similares.

-¡Juguemos un juego! ¡Cada uno nombre esas marcas! – exclamó Caroline.

Phillip rió y negó con la cabeza – Creo que deberíamos guardar el juego para otra noche. Pero nombraré una. Obstinacion.

Tanto Draco como Hermione fruncieron el ceño hacia él - ¡No lo soy! – dijeron al mismo tiempo, sin siquiera intentar defender al otro.

Sonriendo, Phillip dijo – No lo dije como un insulto. Todo lo contrario, en realidad. Solo recuerden que una vez que estén casados, alguien deberá ceder. Draco, probablemente serás tú, para que sepas desde ya. Te lo advierto.

Draco rodó sus ojos – Gracias, Phil.

La siguiente fue Caroline. Se enderezó en su silla y sonrió en dirección a la pareja – Bueno, no los conozco desde hace mucho, pero me gusta pensar que nos hicimos muy cercanos durante el transcurso de los últimos meses, especialmente contigo, Draco, dado que estamos forzados a vernos la cara durante el infinito número de horas que trabajamos, los siete días de la semana – dijo ella, mirando a Phillip al mismo tiempo – Lo admito, no estaba muy segura sobre ustedes dos la primera vez que nos conocimos, pero el modo en el que sus rostros se iluminan ante la mera mención del nombre del otro… bueno, así es como supe que algún día estaríamos aquí para esto. Este es el amor que dura para siempre. No lo arruines al trabajar demasiado, Draco – dijo ella, volviendo a mirar de reojo a Phillip, quien bufó suavemente mientras tomaba un sorgo de su champagne. Sophie rió detrás suyo.

Seth rodó sus ojos hacia Caroline antes de mirar a Hermione y Draco – También tenía mis dudas sobre ustedes dos, al principio, pero puedo señalar el momento exacto en el que cambié de idea. Todo el mundo estaba trabajando hasta tarde en Thinx ese día…

-Sorpresa, sorpresa…

-¡Caroline! – espetó Sophie. La otra bruja inmediatamente cerró su boca.

-Como iba diciendo – continuó Seth – todos estábamos trabajando hasta tarde ese día y Hermione apareció con la cena para todos. Aunque todos estábamos agradecidos, Draco tú estabas en éxtasis. Creías que eras el tipo con más suerte en el mundo, solo por tener a una novia tan considerada.

-Aww, ese fue una anécdota dulce – canturreó Caroline – Me gusta más tu historia. ¿Te molesta si le coloco mi nombre?

-Sí – sonrió Seth – De cualquier modo, te pusiste todo amoroso después de eso, por lo que me di cuenta de lo que sentías. Algunas veces tienes esa tendencia a mostrarte un tanto frío, pero no cuando ella está a tu alrededor. Te desearía buena suerte, pero no creo que lo necesites.

Hermione apretó la mano de Draco con la suya y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hasta ahí llegaban los discursos de la gente que veía su amor de forma positiva. Por lo menos deberían disfrutar el momento.

Draco estaba sentado junto a Seth, y Hermione junto a él, por lo que la siguiente en dar el discurso era Ginny. Miró a Harry con duda por un instante antes de mirar a Hermione y decirle – Te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo y, por mucho que odie admitirlo, jamás que vi tan feliz como ahora. Aunque no creo llegar a comprender alguna vez qué pasó entre ustedes dos para hacer que se sientan de esta forma, realmente no hay ningún motivo por el que no debería apoyarte. Realmente estoy contenta por ti, Hermione. Y por ti, Draco. Entonces… buena suerte. Sin importar lo que suceda, quiero que sepas que siempre estaré de tu lado.

Hermione comenzó a llorar. Se estiró y posó su mano libre en la de Ginny. Esto era lo más cercano que se había sentido a ella en los últimos meses, y significaba muchísimo realmente tener su apoyo.

Ginny le sonrió débilmente antes de voltear hacia Harry. Él enderezó sus gafas y se aclaró la garganta antes de mirar por encima de la cabeza de su esposa a la extraña pareja – No voy a mentir. Cuando me enteré al principio de que ustedes dos estaban juntos, me puse igual de lívido que Ron. Quizás incluso más que él.

Ron rió. Harry lo miró y ambos sonrieron con reconocimiento. Era evidente que habían intercambiado un par de palabras al respecto. Por suerte, nadie las repetiría.

-Pero ahora sé que eres un buen tipo, Malfoy…

Hermione se aclaró la garganta.

-Uh… Draco – se corrigió, estremeciéndose al instante – Y aunque sigues sin ser mi persona preferida, puedo notar que realmente amas a Hermione, y eso es todo lo que me importa. No sé si esto significa algo para ti, pero tienes mi bendición.

Hermione sonrió y dijo – Eso es muy amable de tu parte, Harry – ella estaba pellizcando la pierna de Draco con fuerza, para evitar que él dijera algo sarcástico.

Draco le tomó la mano y la movió más arriba de su pierna. Luego sonrió y dijo – Sí, muy amable – Ella lo pellizcó incluso más fuerte. Él se llevó su bebida a los labios para que nadie pudiera verlo lagrimear.

Ron y Astoria estaban sentados junto a Harry. Ella lo miró a su rostro pecoso y esperó a que él fuera primero. Cuando él no dijo nada, ella suspiró y dijo – Bueno, yo iré. Hermione, la única razón por la que intenté algo con Draco después de que rompieran fue por cómo se mostraba él contigo después de que su padre te atacara. Podía ver que había cambiado y, si él hubiese sido el mismo playboy que solía ser en el colegio, jamás habría desperdiciado mi tiempo. El problema era que él solo había cambiado por ti. Eres la única chica capaz de domar al dragón y, por ello, te admiro. Bien hecho.

-¿Domado? – Draco repitió con desdén - ¿Quién dijo que yo fui domado?

Todas las brujas alrededor de la mesa intercambiaron miradas y rieron.

-Es tan dulce lo inocente que egges – dijo Sophie.

Cuando la risa terminó, todos los ojos voltearon hacia Ron, quien era el siguiente en hablar. Permaneció en silencio por un momento, con sus ojos enfocados solo en Astoria quien estaba silenciosamente animándolo a continuar.

Acababa de abrir la boca para hablar cuando una voz firme y potente lo interrumpió - ¿Qué demonios es esto?

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron mientras saltaba del regazo de Ron y giraba en redondo - ¡Papá! ¿Q-qué haces aquí?

En menos de un segundo, Daphne y Goyle también se incorporaron. Astoria miró de forma acusadora a su hermana antes de volver a mirar a su padre, quien tenía sus ojos fijos en Draco.

-Puedes imaginar mi sorpresa cuando fui al ministerio hoy para almorzar con un colega, y todo el lugar vibraba de excitación ante las noticias de que la amiga sangres… – aclaró su garganta – la amiga _hija de muggles_ de Harry Potter acababa de comprometerse con nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy. Lo que encontré bastante extraño, considerando que él estaba saliendo con _mi _hija por los pasados tres meses.

-Papá, puedo explicarlo…

-Entonces, ¿con esto estuviste tonteando? - preguntó mirando a Ron, quien se había girado en su silla. Sus orejas se pusieron de un rojo brillante – No me digas que por un _traidor a la sangre _vale la pena mentirle a tu familia. Bueno, no a _toda_ tu familia – miró fijamente a Daphne y Goyle, quienes miraron avergonzados al suelo.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablar tan despectivamente de Ron! ¡Ni siquiera lo conoces!

-Y nunca lo haré. Nos marchamos de aquí – él la tomó por el brazo y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia la puerta, pero ella se alejó.

-¡No! ¡No me iré a ninguna parte contigo! ¡No hasta que te disculpes por ser tan grosero e irrespetuoso con mi novio!

-¡No voy a hacer tal cosa!

-Entonces _yo_ no me iré contigo. – dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Astoria Serenity Greengrass, harás lo que yo te ordene o te juro que, en el nombre de Salazar Slytherin, te voy a…

-¿Harás qué? ¿Quemarme del árbol familiar? ¡Bien! ¡Hazlo! ¡Fíjate si me importa!

-No estoy bromeando, Astoria. Si no te vienes conmigo en este instante…

-¡Te dije, _vete!_

Ron se levantó incómodo de su silla, posó una mano en su hombro y dijo – Uh, Astoria, quizás deberías tomarte un momento para calmarte y hablar con tu…

-¡Esto no te incumbe, _traidor a la sangre!_

-Lo siento – Ron elevó sus manos en defensa – Y aquí yo pensando que esta discusión era sobre mí. Fue mi error.

-No me llevo bien con el sarcasmo, muchacho.

-Entonces realmente debería estar contento de que su hija no esté saliendo con Draco ya, porque él es el _rey_ del sarcasmo – dijo Caroline, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Solo Sophie rió.

-Él no es digno de nuestra familia, Astoria.

-Él es digno de mí – dijo ella, tomando la mano de Ron.

Las aletas de la nariz del Sr. Greengrass temblaron – Bien, como quieras. Daphne, Gregory, nos marchamos. Y no crean que se librarán de mi furia. Discutiremos esto en casa – giró sobre sus pies y salió de la taberna.

Daphne lo siguió al instante, pero tuvo que regresar y atraer a Goyle, quien miraba con la boca abierta a su cuñada, con la que siempre se había llevado de maravilla.

Antes de que pudieran marcharse, Astoria miró a su hermana directo a los ojos y le dijo con desdén – No puedo creer que le contaras en dónde estábamos.

-No lo hice, Stori. Lo juro. No tengo idea de cómo se enteró.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de Astoria – Ya vete.

Daphne le dio a su hermana una última mirada de disculpas antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta seguida de Goyle.

Tan pronto como se hubiesen marchado, Astoria colapsó en una silla vacía y lloró en sus manos. Ron se sentó junto a ella frotándole la espalda mientras todo el mundo miraba alrededor con incomodidad.

-Es una pena que tuvieggan que iggse. – dijo Sophie de repente – Tenía cuggiosidad sobgge lo que iban a decigg sobgge Dggaco y Heggmione.

-Yo también tenía curiosidad – dijo Hermione, honestamente.

Luna se estiró y palmeó la espalda de Astoria – Tranquila, tranquila. Al menos serás quemada del árbol familiar con dignidad. Tu padre no parece muy amable, ¿verdad?

Esto hizo llorar mucho más a Astoria - ¡Pero él _siempre_ fue amable conmigo! – su cabeza de repente se levantó. Miró a Hermione y Draco y dijo – Perdón por arruinar la celebración. Probablemente debería marcharme – Astoria se levantó e hizo un solo paso antes de congelarse en su sitio. Luego comenzó a mirar a cualquier lado del salón.

-Stori, ¿qué va mal? – preguntó Ron, estirándose para tomarle la mano.

-Yo… no tengo dónde ir – dijo ella, sollozando más fuerte que antes.

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron ampliamente mientras se envaraba en su sitio. Obviamente sabía lo que eso significaba, pero no hizo ningún intento de decir algo.

Hermione rodó sus ojos antes de levantarse y posar un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Astoria – Vamos, siéntate – dijo ella, guiándola nuevamente hacia la silla – Ya lo arreglaremos después. Pensemos, todos, ¿_dónde_ podría dormir Astoria en este tiempo tan complicado? – todo el mundo miró a Ron menos Astoria, quien mantuvo su vista enfocada en un punto sobre la mesa. Tenía miedo de verlo a los ojos y notar lo que todo el mundo podía ver.

Hermione lo miró con seriedad por encima de la cabeza de Astoria, pero él comenzó a mirar el mismo punto que su novia.

Varios incómodos y torturados minutos pasaron y él siguió sin decir nada. Finalmente, Hermione suspiró y dijo – Supongo que puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta que…

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Astoria, mirándola esperanzada.

Hermione le echó un vistazo a la mirada horrorizada de Draco y pasó saliva – Uhuh. Por un tiempo, de cualquier forma.

Astoria chilló y la abrazó – Muchísimas gracias, Hermione. No sabes el alivio que tengo. Pensé que tendría que dormir en la calle – sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – Debo ser un horror. Vuelvo enseguida. Solo iré a refrescarme un poco.

Tan pronto como se hubiese marchado, Draco fulminó con la mirada a su futura esposa, totalmente lívido - ¿_En qué_ demonios estabas pensando?

-¡Pensaba que alguien necesitaba hablar! – dijo ella, entrecerrando sus ojos en dirección a Ron – No podíamos dejarla sin un sitio a dónde ir. Somos sus únicos amigos, Draco.

-¡Eso es porque ella alejó a sus otros amigos para pasar todo su tiempo con un tipo que ni siquiera es capaz de ofrecerle un sitio donde pasar la noche después de que su padre la hubiera corrido de su casa! ¡_A causa_ de él!

Los ojos de Ron no se movieron del sitio en donde estaban enfocados.

-No sé por qué estás tan molesto al respecto – dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos – Ella no será la primera persona que duerma en nuestro sofá.

-Pero apenas nos _comprometimos _ayer.

-¿Y?

-Y esperaba que pudiéramos pasar algo de tiempo _retozando en la dicha._

-¿Qué significa eso?

Draco miró de reojo a Ron, quien estaba enrojeciendo progresivamente. En lo que era quizás su primer intento de ser amable con la Comadreja, Draco intentó gesticularle a Hermione con los ojos sobre lo que estaba hablando, pero ella no estaba siguiéndolo.

-Oh, por el amor de Merlín. Significa que quiere _follar_, Hermione - dijo Hermione, señalando lo obvio – Ya sabes, celebrar mientras el compromiso siga fresco.

-¿Eso es un hecho? – preguntó ella.

-Es un hecho – respondió Draco – Es un hecho, ¿verdad? – miró a Sophie y Phillip por algo de apoyo.

Ambos sonrieron ampliamente y asintieron – Oh, sí. Es un hecho – dijo Phillip.

Hermione miró a Harry y Ginny, la otra pareja de casados en la mesa, y espero una respuesta. Harry se sonrojó, pero Ginny se encogió levemente de hombros y lo admitió – Sí, es algo así como un hecho. Esos primeros días después del compromiso son bastante increíbles. Solo superados por la noche de bodas – miró a Harry y le guiñó un ojo. Él se sonrojó aún más, pero sonrió al hacerlo.

Ron se levantó de repente de su asiento y dijo – Necesito algo de aire fresco – antes de apresurarse hacia la puerta.

Ginny codeó a Harry – Síguelo, ¿quieres? Tengo un mal presentimiento de que tratará de huir.

Harry se levantó y lo siguió, justo antes de cruzarse con Astoria que volvía del baño. Cuando ella regresó al grupo, miró alrededor de la mesa - ¿Dónde está Ron? – preguntó.

-Salió hace un instante a tomar aire – dijo Hermione, esperando que realmente estuviera haciendo eso.

-Oh, bueno. Creo que ya me voy. Ha sido una dura noche y todavía tengo que ir al trabajo mañana por la mañana. ¿Les molesta si me adelanto a ustedes? – preguntó ella.

Hermione negó con la cabeza – Para nada. Dudo que tardemos mucho – metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una llave, para luego pasársela a Astoria.

-Gracias por hacer esto por mí – dijo Astoria, tomando la llave – Felicitaciones, de nuevo. Estoy muy feliz por ustedes dos – sonrió y saludó con la mano a todos antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta.

Hermione regresó a su asiento junto a Draco y se bebió de un sorbo una copa de champagne.

-¿Debería dar mi discurso ahora? – preguntó Luna, desfasada con los eventos de la noche. Hermione y Draco le hicieron señas para que continuara. Luna sonrió y se enderezó en su lugar. Apenas había conseguido aclararse la garganta cuando Harry entró apresuradamente.

-Uh, Ginny, me temo que estabas en lo cierto.

-¿Sobre qué? – inquirió ella, volviéndose fantasmagóricamente blanca.

-Justo estaba logrando que Ron hablara sobre lo que sucedió ahí dentro cuando Astoria salió. Él la miró una sola vez y desapareció. Ella acaba de irse llorando.

-¿_Realmente_ huyó? – preguntó Hermione, lívida.

-Me temo que sí – dijo Harry.

Draco gimió miserablemente – Definitivamente no vamos a follar esta noche, ¿verdad? – Hermione ni siquiera tuvo que contestar. Él ya sabía que estaba en lo cierto.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Buen Miercoles para todos! ¿Cómo les va? Seguro mejor que al pobre de Draco, que se quedó sin… ¿Cómo es que lo expresó él? ah, sí, **_**Retozar en la dicha**_** jajaja sutilezas marca Draco Malfoy.**

**Me alegra mucho la respuesta que está teniendo esta secuela, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS INCREÍBLES COMENTARIOS! La verdad es que no sé que haría sin sus palabras de aliento, de verdad!**

**Gracias también a quienes agregan día a día esta historia a favoritos y alertas!**

**No se pierdan el capítulo que Sunset82 subió hace unos días de Cruel y Hermoso mundo, como siempre, INCREÍBLE! Sandy, mil gracias siempre por todo el apoyo, y por la manito que me ofreciste. Sos una genia y te aplaudo de pie!**

**MCFLY SACÓ UN NUEVO TEMA! Durante el último año estuvo trabajando con una banda inglesa que se separó cerca del 2003, Busted, y como son muy amigos armaron un supergrupo "McBusted" (temporal, solo por un tiempo) y vienen haciendo conciertos y dentro de poco sacan un CD de los dos. Ya está disponible en Youtube el primer single, se llama "Air Guitar", y está… no sé, no tengo palabras para describir la magnitud de la genialidad que construyen estos chicos. Busquenlo y me avisan que les pareció :) **

**Eso es todo por ahora, nos estamos leyendo pronto!**

**Besos,**

**Pekis :)**


	4. Dinner with the Malfoys

**FightingFor the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoy-**

* * *

**Capítulo 3 – Cenando con los Malfoy**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco despertó, una vez más, para encontrarse en la cama solo, solamente que esta vez no habían pasado toda la noche follando, para su mala suerte. Hermione se había pasado todo el tiempo en la sala con una llorosa Astoria, pero le había prometido que lo seguiría pronto y follarían hasta que saliera el sol. Hasta donde él podía comprobar, el sol ya había estado fuera al menos por veinte minutos.

Refunfuñó antes de salir de la cama. Abrió la ventana y dejó salir a una chillante Polly de su jaula antes de encaminarse al salón. Astoria estaba tumbada en el sofá con sus brazos colgando por el borde, y Hermione estaba recostada incómodamente en el suelo. Ambas seguían dormidas.

Draco caminó de puntas de pie hacia su prometida y cuidadosamente la cargó en sus brazos. Sus pestañas comenzaron a revolotear y lo miró con ojos soñolientos.

-Draco… qué…

-Shh – le dijo él. La cargó hacia la habitación, la acomodó sobre la cama y cerró la puerta en silencio. En cuestión de segundos, ya estaba sobre ella y besándola con voracidad.

-Draco, tenemos que prepararnos para ir a trabajar – dijo Hermione, entre jadeos.

-Puedo ser rápido – le dijo él.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Eres terriblemente romántico – pero no lo detuvo. Le permitió quitarle la camiseta mientras ella jugaba con el elástico del pantalón de su pijama, que solo utilizaba a beneficio de Astoria. Ella apenas había comenzado a meter la mano dentro de ellos cuando, de repente, se oyó un débil llamado a la puerta de entrada.

-Oh, ¿y ahora qué? –Draco echaba fuego por la nariz – Juro que alguien morirá hoy.

Hermione se puso la camiseta de nuevo mientras él caminaba hacia la puerta. En la sala, Astoria apenas estaba sentándose en el sofá, frotándose los ojos cansados.

Draco abrió la puerta de un tirón y se sorprendió al encontrar a Ron parado al otro lado. Sus ojos se entrecerraron de inmediato – _Tú_ – dijo con tono acusador.

-Uh, sí, soy yo. ¿Astoria está aquí?

Antes de que incluso terminara de hablar, Astoria se había levantado del sofá y empujado a Draco fuera del camino – Ron – dijo ella, posando una mano en el marco de la puerta intentando verse casual - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? A solas – añadió mientras Hermione entraba a la sala.

Ella le frunció el ceño antes de tomar asiento en el sofá. Draco caminó hacia ella y se sentó en el apoyabrazos detrás de ella, acomodándola entre sus piernas y envolviéndola con sus brazos. Hermione sabía que estaba haciendo eso a propósito para deshacerse de Ron – como hacía a menudo – pero en ese momento no le importó. Estaba demasiado enojada con el pelirrojo como para preocuparse por sus sentimientos.

-Lo que tengas que decirme, puedes hacerlo frente a ellos – dijo Astoria, posando una mano en su cadera.

Ron miró a Hermione y suspiró – Bien – dio un paso adentro y Astoria cerró la puerta. Ella se reclinó contra el otro apoyabrazos del sofá y esperó a que él comenzara – Soy un idiota. Sé que lo soy.

Draco rió fuertemente. Hermione lo golpeó en la rodilla.

Ron no quitó su mirada de Astoria – Sé que debí ofrecerte que te quedaras conmigo, considerando que como que dejaste que tu padre te desherede por mí y todo eso, pero ni siquiera hemos salido por tres meses, y en realidad no estoy listo para eso.

-Podrías haberme dicho eso, ¿sabes? No había motivo para que te fueras de esa forma. No intentaba presionarte ni nada…

-Sí, sé eso. Pero todos los demás lo hicieron.

Hermione se removió incómoda entre las piernas de Draco.

-Mira, solo tuve otra novia que me importó – sus ojos viajaron rápidamente hacia Hermione – Y nos mudamos juntos apenas empezamos a salir. Sé que nos conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, pero realmente creo que mudarnos juntos tan rápido fue uno de los errores que cometimos.

Astoria miró sobre su hombro a Hermione. Claramente, todo el mundo comenzaba a sentirse incómodo.

-No es que no lo haya superado, ya lo sabes – dijo él, reconociendo esa mirada – Porque lo hice. No tiene nada que ver con eso. Pero no voy a mentir y decir que no me afectó cuando me obligaste a ir a su celebración de compromiso.

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a acomodarse el cabello. Draco las tomó y las sostuvo para inmovilizarlas.

Astoria bajo la mirada – Yo solo quería que todos vuelvan a ser amigos, para que ya puedas seguir adelante.

Ron rió suavemente – Pero yo ya _la superé_. Te dije, no se trata de eso. Pero ser amigo de tu ex es raro. Por mucho que a la gente le guste pretender que sí, las cosas nunca volverán a ser como antes.

Hermione levantó la mirada y ambos se miraron por un instante. Era triste pero cierto. Su amistad jamás sería lo que fue. Demasiado daño estaba hecho. Quizás algún día las cosas podrían ser normales de nuevo, pero por ahora, tendrían que acostumbrarse a un poco de incomodidad.

-Pero eso no es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Lo que vine a decirte es que soy un idiota, tú eres fantástica, y aunque no estoy listo para que vivamos juntos, realmente me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo. Ya sabes, hasta que veamos que hacer después. No hay motivo por el que tengas que dormir en un sofá extremadamente incómodo si yo tengo una cama perfectamente buena en donde puedes meterte.

-¡Este sofá no es incómodo! – espetó Draco – Es de la colección Scorpio Levitan y es _muy_ costoso. Algo que ustedes, los Weasley, jamás podrían…

Hermione le cerró los labios con los dedos – El precio no es equivalente a la comodidad, Draco.

Draco le quitó la mano – Bueno, no vi que te quejaras cuando follamos ahí la otra noche.

-¡Acepto! – exclamó Astoria de repente, arrojando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron – Solo sácame de aquí antes que la tensión sexual haga que Draco explote por combustión espontánea – le susurró al oído.

Ron rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla – No hay problema. ¿Deberíamos ir a la tienda de la esquina y conseguirte las cosas básicas?

-Buena idea. ¿Puedes creer que alguien tan _particular_ como Hermione no tiene un cepillo de dientes extra?

-¿De verdad? Ella siempre tenía varios extras cuando vivíamos juntos, aunque la gente raramente se quedara a pasar la noche allí.

-Quizás todo el mundo prefiere nuestro sofá extremadamente cómodo antes que…

-_Discúlpenme_, pero Caroline se quedó aquí un par de noches la semana pasada cuando ella y su novio rompieron, _de nuevo_, y lamento no haber tenido más tiempo para ir y comprar más cepillos de dientes – espetó Hermione – Además, en realidad no estábamos esperando compañía.

Astoria y Ron se miraron y rodaron los ojos.

-Gracias por permitirme pasar la noche aquí – Astoria tomó la mano de Ron y se encaminó hacia la puerta - ¡Nos vemos pronto! – les gritó antes de cerrarla.

Al segundo en que se hubieran marchado, Draco volteó a Hermione y la empujó hasta recostarla sobre su espalda antes de acomodarse encima de ella – Draco, ¿qué haces? Tenemos trabajo…

-Entonces llegaremos tarde – dijo él, arrancándole la camiseta – Todavía planeo retozar en la dicha de nuestro compromiso en nuestro _muy_ cómodo sofá.

-Eso no es un hecho – rió ella.

Draco elevó sus cejas sugestivamente – Oh, es un hecho. ¿Quieres que te lo pruebe?

-Por alguna razón, tengo el presentimiento de que ya estabas planeando hacerlo.

Incluso aunque tenían poco tiempo, Hermione rápidamente aprendió que la dicha post compromiso era, de verdad, un hecho.

**XXX**

Varios días después, Draco estaba ocupado en su oficina cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Levantó la mirada y se sorprendió al ver a Goyle parado en su puerta, cargando una maleta.

-¿Te vas de viaje? – le preguntó, sin siquiera señalar el hecho de que no se habían visto o hablado desde que Goyle y Daphne habían abandonado el Caldero Chorreante con el Sr. Greengrass.

-No. Es para Astoria – dijo Goyle, caminando y dejándola sobre la mesa – Fue todo lo que Daphne pudo conseguir antes de que su padre incendiara todo. Él en verdad enloqueció. Nunca antes lo vi actuar tan irracional.

-¿No deberían tú y Daphne mudarse pronto de allí? Pensé que solo sería temporal hasta que ustedes encontraran un sitio.

-Lo era, y encontramos _varios_ sitios, pero Daph no quiere quedarse con ninguno de ellos. Siempre encuentra algún defecto. Las ventanas son demasiado amplias, la chimenea es demasiado angosta, hay demasiadas escaleras. Es decir, las quejas siguen y siguen.

-No creo que no quiera quedarse con ninguna casa, Goyle – dijo Draco con honestidad – Sabías eso cuando te metiste en este _matrimonio_. Eso es lo que sucede cuando dejas que tu padre tome las decisiones por ti.

Goyle se hundió en una silla – No todos nosotros somos tan valientes como tú, de ir y desafiar a nuestros padres para casarnos con una Sang… - Draco le disparó una mirada dura – Hija de muggles. Lo siento. Es la costumbre.

-Entonces, ¿qué habrías dicho la otra noche si el Sr. Greengrass no se hubiera presentado antes de tu turno?

Goyle se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. No pensé mucho al respecto. Supongo que solo habría dicho algo sobre lo feliz que te ves. No la conozco mucho. Probablemente nunca lo haré, a este punto.

-Esa es tu decisión.

-Tienes razón, lo es – dijo él, levantándose – Tomé esa decisión al casarme con Daphne. Lo que apesta es que Astoria era la única de toda esa familia a la que realmente podía soportar. Ella es la única Greengrass con los pies en la tierra, y ahora se marchó. Asegúrate de que esa maleta llegue a ella, ¿podrías? – preguntó él, señalando el equipaje – Y dile a la comadreja de mi parte que más le vale tratarla bien. Si al final él no vale la pena, no dudaré en dispararle una maldición asesina en el trasero.

Draco rió – Lo haré. Y, Goyle… si cambias de idea…

-Sé dónde encontrarte – sonrió él antes de desaparecerse.

Cuando él se marchó, Draco siguió observando el lugar donde había estado y frunció el ceño. Goyle y él apenas habían comenzado a reconstruir su amistad en septiembre y ahora, por culpa de la comadreja, se veían forzados a terminarla de nuevo. Ahora más que nunca, Draco se daba cuenta de que su vieja vida realmente se había ido. Por mucho que amara a Hermione, algunas veces seguía sintiendo que estaba perdiendo partes de sí mismo. Pero parecía que, a menos que el mundo mágico por completo superara sus prejuicios, tendría que contentarse con no recuperarlas jamás. Astoria era oficialmente su último lazo con su antigua vida, y eso que ni siquiera la conocía realmente en sus días como Slytherin.

Con un suspiro, Draco tomó la maleta de Astoria y la dejó detrás de su escritorio. Aunque Goyle había sido anteriormente un buen y leal amigo, y odiara dejarlo ir, Hermione valía la pena. Ahora solo necesitaba convencer a sus padres de eso.

**XXX**

La noche siguiente, Draco y Hermione se sentaron en una mesa para cuatro en uno de los mejores restaurantes mágicos en la ciudad, esperando a que los padres de él llegaran. Hermione no paraba de golpear su pie contra la pierna de él, mientras se mordía las uñas con nerviosismo. Ella lo miró de reojo y notó lo relajado que estaba, con una expresión de aburrimiento en el rostro.

-¿Cómo haces para estar tan calmado? – le preguntó, casi enfadada.

-Porque no es tan importante, Mione.

-¿No es importante? Estás a punto de decirle a tus tradicionales padres que vas a casarte con una hija de muggles. ¿Sabes cuántos Malfoys están revolcándose en sus tumbas en este momento?

-Todos ellos – sonrió él - ¿Pero de verdad crees que mis padres todavía no lo saben? Durante toda la semana se me acercaron un montón de extraños a felicitarme por ser tan valiente. Al principio me preguntaba cómo hacían ellos para saber que casarse con alguien de tan alto perfil como tú requería de mucha valentía, pero luego me di cuenta de que estaban hablando sobre todo el asunto de Sangrepuras – Hijos de Muggles.

Hermione lo golpeó en el brazo – Si no te amara, te odiaría – se reclinó y lo besó en la mejilla – Pero sé a lo que te refieres – añadió – El Ministerio no deja de vibrar con todo este asunto desde que llegué con el anillo en mi dedo. Y no me sorprendería que el Sr. Greengrass le hubiera mandado a tus padres una lechuza o dos después de descubrir que tú, en realidad, no estabas saliendo con su perfecta hija.

-Quisiste decir… ¿perfectamente desheredada? – rió él. Hermione le frunció el ceño - ¿Demasiado pronto?

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para reprenderlo correctamente por su insensibilidad, Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy entraron al recinto. Encontraron a su hijo de inmediato y se encaminaron hacia su mesa. Mientras se acercaban, Draco y Hermione se levantaron de sus asientos.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Narcissa, señalando frente a ellos.

Draco y Hermione miraron hacia abajo y luego entre ellos – Una mesa – respondió Draco, sonando descolocado.

-Bueno, _obviamente_ – espetó Narcissa – A lo que me refiero es que, ¿por qué estamos sentados a _esta_ mesa? El maître sabe que cuando un Malfoy viene a este restaurante, _siempre_ nos sentamos en la mesa al fondo, junto a la enorme pecera.

Hermione volteó y miró sobre su hombro a la mesa en cuestión. Muy ocupada por una pareja joven que no dejaba de besarse.

-¿Por eso siempre nos sentábamos ahí? – preguntó Draco, pestañeando – Siempre me imaginé que era una coincidencia.

Hermione frunció el ceño antes de decir – Es mi culpa, Sra. Malfoy. Hice la reservación bajo mi nombre, por lo que el maître no tenía idea de que ustedes cenarían aquí esta noche – Esa era una muy gran mentira. La reservación fue hecha, definitivamente, bajo el nombre de Draco Malfoy. Es solo que el apellido Malfoy no es tan poderoso como solía serlo.

El maître se acercó. Mirando directamente a Hermione, preguntó - ¿Hay algún problema?

-¡Definitivamente sí!

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron. Narcissa había conseguido, con éxito, acaparar la atención de todo el restaurante. Draco y Lucius parecían acostumbrados a ello, pero ella no – Detesto ser un incordio, pero ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que podamos cambiar de mesa por aquella junto a la pecera? - preguntó ella, señalando a la mesa que Narcissa quería. La pareja, que había dejado de besarse, inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que ella estaba hablando de ellos.

-No tienes que recaer en sus ridículas demandas, Hermione. No hay nada de malo con la mesa que tenemos ahora – dijo Draco. Él y su padre intercambiaron sonrisas.

-Con permiso – todos voltearon para ver a la joven pareja, parada junto a ellos. Era la chica la que había hablado – sería un honor darle nuestra mesa a la _gran_ Hermione Granger. Eso, si no te molestaría firmar el cromo de la rana de chocolate de mi novio.

-Llevo al trío dorado donde quiera que vaya – dijo él, sosteniendo en alto su cromo con la figura de Hermione moviéndose en él.

-Seguro – dijo Hermione, tomando el cromo y usando su varita para marcarlo con su firma – Realmente apreciamos esto.

-Oh, no hay problema – dijo la chica, tomando asiento en su nueva mesa y atrayendo a su novio que no dejaba de chillar de emoción.

Narcissa elevó una perfecta ceja en dirección a Hermione antes de seguir al maître hacia su nueva mesa.

-Lamento mucho la confusión, Srta. Granger – dijo él, moviendo la silla para ella – No sucederá de nuevo.

-De verdad, no pasa nada. La próxima vez me aseguraré de pedirlo.

-Eres tan humilde – dijo Narcissa, tomando asiento en la silla que su esposo había movido para ella. Definitivamente no sonó como un cumplido – Sabes, me cuesta mucho creer que Draco te dejara hacer la reservación. Crié a mi hijo mejor que eso.

-Tienes razón, madre. Ella solo estaba siendo amable – admitió Draco – Yo hice la reservación, y a la gente aquí no podría importarle menos en dónde se sienta un Malfoy. Si Hermione no hubiera estado con nosotros, habríamos sido el hazme reír de este lugar.

-Oh, entonces, ¿es por eso que estás con ella? – preguntó ella – Lo admito, es un modo más rápido de conseguir que el nombre Malfoy vuelva a ser lo que era en el mundo mágico, pero definitivamente no es como yo lo habría hecho.

El rostro de Draco se puso rojo de la furia – Como te atreves… - espetó.

-¿Cómo me atrevo _yo?_ ¡Cómo te atreves tú, Draco! No soy una idiota. _Sé_ por qué estamos aquí. Tuve que escuchar que mi propio hijo estaba comprometido con una… - miró a Hermione por un momento y sopesó sus opciones. Fue inmediatamente claro el rumbo que seguiría - …Sangresucia – siseó – de boca del maldito Arron Greengrass. ¿Puedes imaginarte semejante vergüenza?

Los puños de Draco se ciñeron en una servilleta mientras el vapor salía, literalmente, de sus orejas – No-Te-Atrevas-A-Llamarla-Así-De-Nuevo.

-¿Llamarla cómo? ¿Sangresucia? – se burló ella – Pero ella es _mi_ futura nuera. Me gané el derecho de llamarla como yo quiera.

Draco estaba a punto de explotar. Hermione posó una mano gentil en su pierna para calmarlo, miró a Narcissa y dijo – Esta vez sí que es mi culpa. Draco quería mandarles una lechuza al instante, pero yo pensé que sería mejor dar la noticia en persona. Con nuestros esquemas de horarios tan complicados, especialmente los de él, las noches de los sábados son en realidad el único tiempo que tenemos disponible. Lamento mucho no haber podido arreglar algo antes – Eso no era una completa mentira. _Realmente_ estaban muy ocupados, pero podrían haber encontrado algo de tiempo si hubiesen querido. Después de todo, habían visitado a sus padres justo después, pero eran mucho menos atemorizantes.

-En persona realmente es mejor, Cissy – dijo Lucius, en un intento de calmar a su esposa – Deberíamos aprovechar este momento para celebrar, no para crear problemas que deberemos discutir en un futuro en terapia mágica familiar.

-¡Un año atrás tú habrías estado de mi lado! – espetó ella.

-Un año atrás yo estaba al borde de la locura, así que no creo que mi opinión hubiera importado mucho.

-Algunos podrían pensar que estás más loco ahora de lo que estabas antes.

Lucius elevó sus cejas – Cissy, traté de asesinar a la novia de nuestro hijo solo porque un elfo doméstico vestido como un dementor me lo ordenó.

-Creía que tú pensabas que era un Mortífago – comentó Hermione.

Lucius se encogió de hombros – Mi mente sigue un tanto borrosa en lo que concierne a mis días oscuros – mirando sobre su hombro, Lucius elevó su brazo y llamó al maître – Una botella del champagne más fino que tenga, por favor. Hoy vamos a celebrar a los Malfoy. Presentes y futuros.

-Ahora mismo, señor – dijo el mesero antes de alejarse.

Hermione le sonrió a Lucius. Debía admitir que por lo menos lo estaba intentando. Pero ser aceptada por él no compensaba exactamente el casi ser asesinada por él, el verano pasado. Sabía que no había estado completamente lúcido en ese momento, pero esa no era una excusa para un intento de asesinato.

Él apenas había salido del hospital un mes atrás, y parecía estar bien, pero era difícil saber cuán bien estaba, considerando que Draco era la única conexión que ella tenía con él, y solo lo había visto una vez desde que había salido. Y era ese mismo día.

Narcissa sacudió su cabeza ante el rostro sonriente de su esposo antes de girarse hacia Hermione. La miró con frialdad por un momento antes de rodar sus ojos y sostener en alto su mano – Déjame ver.

Sin dudarlo, Hermione levantó su mano izquierda hacia su futura suegra y le mostró el anillo de compromiso.

-Se ve muy parecido al anillo de mi abuela – dijo ella, pasando sus dedos por encima del diamante.

-Lo sé – dijo Draco – lo elegí por eso.

-Aunque el corte es diferente – dijo ella, soltando la mano de Hermione – Es mucho más moderno.

-Por lo general, las cosas se modernizan con el paso de los siglos.

-No te hagas el sabelotodo conmigo.

-No llames Sangresucia a mi futura esposa.

-¡Oh, miren! ¡El champagne está aquí! – Lucius se veía sobreexcitado cuando el mesero reapareció con cuatro copas y una botella de vino espumante. Todo el mundo permaneció en silencio mientras abría la botella y servía. Tan pronto como se hubiese marchado, todo el mundo tomó una copa. Lucius elevó la suya en el aire – Por un nuevo comienzo – todos chocaron las copas y bebieron un sorbo. Hermione frunció su nariz cuando las burbujas chispearon en su nariz. No le gustaba mucho el champagne, pero parecía beberlo muy seguido últimamente.

-Entonces, ¿ya tienen una fecha? – preguntó Lucius, tratando de llevar adelante una conversación casi normal.

Hermione y Draco se miraron – Estábamos pensando en algo cerca de Junio – dijo ella – Cerca de la fecha de nuestro primer aniversario.

-¿Realmente piensan casarse tan pronto? No hay nada malo con un compromiso largo – explicó Narcissa – De hecho, muchas personas lo prefieren en estos días.

-Un compromiso corto está perfecto para nosotros, madre. Además, no es como si fuésemos a tener una boda muy elaborada, por lo que no serán necesarios varios meses de planificaciones.

Narcissa abrió los ojos - ¿No muy elaborada? – repitió como si nunca hubiera escuchado algo tan absurdo – Y supongo que tampoco será en la Mansión Malfoy, ¿verdad? ¿A pesar de la tradición familiar?

-Claro que no – dijo Draco – Papá se aseguró de ello el verano pasado, ¿no es así?

Lucius se puso más pálido que lo usual – Quité el reloj de la sala tan pronto como llegué a casa – dijo él, mirando a Hermione – Escuché que el sonido del tic-tac te molesta. Ya no debes temer.

-No es el miedo lo que me mantiene lejos de allí, Sr. Malfoy.

-Por favor, llámame Lucius.

Hermione sonrió levemente – Muy bien, Lucius. A lo que me refiero es que no tengo miedo de la Mansion Malfoy. Se trata en realidad de las memorias que ese lugar alberga. No tengo ninguna agradable.

-Bueno, quizás las tendrías si tú lograras superar tus tonteras y acompañar a mi hijo allí de vez en cuando.

Hermione volteó fríamente hacia Narcissa – Bueno, quizás si usted no hubiera dejado que su hermana me torture allí, no me molestaría tanto hacerlo.

-¿Disculpa? – dijo Narcissa, juntando sus cejas - ¿Qué te da el derecho de hablarme de forma tan desconsiderada?

-¿Yo soy la desconsiderada? – Draco podía darse cuenta de que, por el rostro que tenía Hermione, de que finalmente la había superado. Sonrió con satisfacción mientras se reclinaba contra su silla. Iba a ser un espectáculo entretenido – No ha sido nada más que desagradable conmigo desde el momento en que llegó. No me gusta ser tratada con condescendencia.

-Y a mí no me gusta que me contesten así.

-Bueno, eso está malditamente mal porque, conmigo en su vida, eso es exactamente lo que va a conseguir. No puede dirigirse a mí de esa manera y esperar no recibir algún tipo de contestación.

-No mereces llevar el apellido Malfoy, Sangresucia.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó del vaso. Hermione golpeó la copa contra la mesa, miró a Narcissa directamente a los ojos y dijo – Déjame decirte algo, _Cissy._ Amo a tu hijo. Aunque su tía me haya torturado y me haya dejado cicatrices que tendré para siempre – levantó su brazo y le mostró a toda la mesa la palabra _Sangresucia_, que estaba permanentemente grabada en el – Aunque su padre haya intentado asesinarme cuatro meses atrás – Lucius se encogió en su silla – E _incluso_ aunque su madre es cruel conmigo y nunca me aceptará, _aún _así lo amo. Y si no fuera porque yo constantemente lo obligo, él no seguiría considerándolos parte de su vida. Pero, si tú no mejoras un poco, todo lo que tengo que hacer es decir una palabra y él saldrá de sus vidas para siempre. Ahora, no quiero llegar a eso, pero si vuelves a llamarme así una vez más, me sentiría tentada a usar esa carta.

-¿Estás amenazándome? – preguntó Narcissa, con los ojos abiertos.

-Sí – espetó Hermione – Es tu hijo _y yo_, o nada. La elección es tuya.

-Nunca me sentí tan atraído por ti como lo estoy ahora mismo – Draco miraba con adoración a su futura esposa.

-¿Deberíamos ordenar ahora? – preguntó Lucius, sosteniendo la carta con el menú.

-No gracias. De repente perdí mi apetito – dijo Narcissa, fulminando a Hermione con la mirada – Draco, por favor dile a esta pequeña niña insolente que no existe siquiera la posibilidad de que tú vayas a renunciar a tu familia por ella. Necesita que alguien la ponga en su lugar.

-No, tú necesitas que alguien te ponga en tu lugar, Madre – dijo Draco finalmente, enderezándose en su silla.

La mandíbula de Narcissa casi cae al suelo - ¿Qué acabas de decir…?

-Hermione está en lo cierto. Si ella lo quiere así, estoy afuera. Casi la pierdo una vez por culpa de ustedes. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

-¿De verdad estás diciéndome que dejarías de hablar conmigo _o_ con tu padre si esta Sangr… - Narcissa, notando el modo en el que los puños de su hijo se fruncían, tomó una profunda respiración y se corrigió - …chica te lo dice?

-Sí, eso es lo que te estoy diciendo. La amo, y voy a casarme con ella en Junio. Con o sin tu bendición.

Hermione intentó con todas sus fuerzas reprimir la burlona sonrisa que podía sentir creciéndole en el rostro, pero tuvo éxito a medias. Lucius notó esto y elevó sus cejas en su dirección. Ella se sonrojó levemente, lo que lo hizo reír. Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa apenas simpática mientras los otros dos seguían con su discusión.

-¡No tengo por qué sentarme aquí y tolerar todo esto! – exclamó Narcissa, incorporándose – Lucius, nos iremos en este…

-Siéntate, Narcissa – dijo Lucius tercamente, con los ojos fijos todo el tiempo en Hermione – No nos iremos a ningún lado.

-¿Perdón? ¿Acaso no escuchaste el modo en que tu hijo me ha hablado?

-Sí, lo escuché.

-¿Y no lo ves como un problema? – preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Aunque no creo que nuestro hijo deba hablarle a su madre en ese tono – movió sus ojos hacia Draco – No puedo negar que tú lo provocaste. Realmente veo un solo problema en todo esto.

-¿Y cuál es? – ella frunció el ceño.

Lucius finalmente movió sus ojos hacia su esposa y sonrió – Los hombres Malfoy siempre se sintieron atraídos por mujeres de fuertes opiniones. Lo que no significaría un problema si sus opiniones coincidieran de vez en cuando. Desafortunadamente, tú y la Srta. Granger…

-Llámame Hermione.

Lucius la miró de nuevo y guiñó un ojo – Muy bien. Desafortunadamente, tú y _Hermione_ tienen diferentes opiniones. Nunca coincidirán. A pesar de eso, van a tener que aprender a coexistir. Draco ya hizo su elección y heredó tu obstinación, por lo que creo que es acertado afirmar que no va a ceder en este asunto. No desafié al Señor Oscuro para que mi hijo después se alejara de mí, y no creo que tú lo hayas hecho tampoco. Te sugiero que dejes de lado tu ego por una noche, te sientes, y discutas planes de boda con tu hijo y su futura esposa, quien me recuerda mucho a una joven Narcissa Black.

Los ojos de los otros tres se abrieron de golpe y sus bocas cayeron abiertas.

La nariz de Hermione se frunció - ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-_Asqueroso_.

-No estoy segura de lo que recuerdes de mí, Lucius, pero no recuerdo haber sido una pequeña zorra sabelotodo.

-Draco, ¿eso fue un insulto o un cumplido?

-_Asqueroso_.

-Y además no recuerdo haberme robado a un chico de su familia.

-¡No lo hice!

_-Asqueroso_.

-Para ser justos, querida, tu nombre estaba en la lista de candidatas aprobadas para ser mi futura esposa, por lo que no fue necesario un robo. Ellos me pasaron esa lista en mi tercer año, dado que fue entonces cuando consideraron que yo comenzaría a salir con chicas.

-Sí, y no tenían idea que besaste una chica por primera vez cuando eras un pequeño niño de apenas once años.

Lucius rompió en una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Impresionante, padre – rió Draco – Incluso yo lo hice a los trece.

Hermione se estremeció ante el pensamiento de un Draco de trece años besándose con Pansy Parkinson. Él volteó hacia ella con expectación. Ella le devolvió la mirada por un momento antes de rodar sus ojos y decirle – Quince.

Todos miraron a Narcissa, quien seguía parada junto a su silla. Ella bufó antes de sentarse y decir – También tenía quince.

-Muy bien, querida – dijo Lucius, frotando con gentileza el delgado hombro de su esposa antes de ponerle un menú en la mano – Ahora, por favor ordenemos. Creo que nos haría muy bien poner algo de comida en nuestros estómagos.

Lucius no estaba equivocado. Después de que ordenaran y de que sus ensaladas vinieran, la conversación pasó de ser completamente intolerable a medianamente tolerable. Principalmente porque Narcissa se abstuvo de seguir hablando. Todavía no podía creer que su precioso bebé dejaría de hablarle por siempre si una bruja hija de muggles se lo pedía. Aunque estaba feliz de que el Señor Oscuro esté derrotado, había instantes en los que sentía que el mundo había avanzado demasiado.

Draco y Hermione compartieron todo pequeño detalle que tuvieran hasta ese momento. Todavía estaban considerando la fecha, pero sabían que querían casarse cerca de la fecha de su aniversario. Sería una boda pequeña, con un número de entre treinta y cuarenta invitados, los que habrían sido mucho menos si Hermione no hubiera insistido en invitar a todos los Weasleys. Si asistían o no, ese era otro asunto.

-¿Cuántos, uh… muggles asistirán al evento? – preguntó Lucius un tanto escéptico. Aunque estaba intentándolo, no era un devoto de ellos.

-Solo mis padres – respondió Hermione – Queremos tener una boda mágica, por lo que nadie más a quien yo conozca podrá venir. Mis dos padres son hijos únicos, y solo tengo una abuela viva y está un poco loca, por lo que no es un gran problema.

Tanto Lucius como Narcissa dejaron salir suspiros de alivio.

Hermione frunció los labios y miró a Draco. Él asintió antes de voltear hacia sus padres – Si no es mucho problema, el Sr. Y la Sra. Granger han preguntado si pueden conocerlos antes de la boda. ¿Qué les parece, digamos, la próxima semana?

Con los ojos refulgiendo, Narcissa y Lucius jadearon - ¡Definitivamente no! – proclamó ella.

-Ahora, espera un momento. Pensémoslo, Cissy – dijo Lucius, posando su mano en la de ella – Vamos a tener que conocerlos tarde o temprano y, conociéndote, no queremos que eso se lleve a cabo frente a los invitados de la boda de nuestro hijo.

-¿Realmente estás considerando esto? – preguntó ella, consternada.

Él asintió – Lo estoy – luego, mirando a su hijo, añadió – Quizás necesitaremos un poco más de una semana para procesarlo todo.

Draco miró a Hermione, quien dijo – Por supuesto. Podemos contemplar nuevamente la idea el año que viene.

-En ese caso, debería advertirles que no iré a casa para Navidad – dijo Draco.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Narcissa con el labio inferior temblándole. Se veía como si estuviera a punto de largarse a llorar.

-La Sra. y el Sr. Granger nos invitaron a pasar las fiestas con ellos, y aceptamos. Ustedes también estaban invitados, por supuesto, pero dado que no contemplaremos la idea hasta el año que viene, no creo que eso sea posible, ¿verdad?

-Honestamente, ¿estás diciéndome que preferirías pasar las Fiestas entre muggles antes que con tus propios padres? – preguntó ella, con sus ojos entrecerrándose en dirección a Hermione.

-Supongo que sí. Pasar tiempo con los padres de Hermione ha sido genial para mi trabajo.

-Sí… la compañía que se "especializa en utilizar tecnología Muggle" – citó Lucius, sacando la frase de un folleto que Draco le había enviado sobre la compañía poco después de haber aceptado el trabajo – Lo recuerdo. ¿Cómo te va con eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros – En realidad no tengo muchas ganas de hablar sobre el trabajo hoy.

El tema pasó y volvieron a hablar sobre la boda. Eso, hasta que algo comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Narcissa, mirando alrededor.

Draco y Hermione compartieron una mirada antes de que él metiera la mano en su bolsillo y sacara su teléfono celular que no dejaba de sonar – Es Phil – le dijo a Hermione.

-¿Ese horrible sonido está saliendo de ese pequeño…objeto? – preguntó Lucius.

Draco asintió – Tengo que contestar esto. Hermione, ¿podrías explicarles a mis padres acerca de los celulares mientras yo atiendo la llamada?

Mientras Draco se levantaba y salía, pudo escuchar a Hermione decir – Bueno, los teléfonos celulares Muggle son una maravillosa fuente de tecnología que permite que una persona en un lugar pueda hablar con alguien que se encuentra a una distancia inmensurable…

-¿Cómo estás, Phil? – dijo él, respondiendo la llamada con una leve risita.

-¿Cómo va la cena? – preguntó Phillip desde el otro lado.

-¡Hola Dggaco!

-Sophie dice hola.

-¡Hola Sophie! – respondió él – La cena podría ser peor, pero no iría tan lejos tampoco como para decir que va todo bien. Mi madre utilizó la palabra con "S" demasiadas veces y Hermione la amenazó con alejarme de ellos si no se detenía. Fue en realidad bastante excitante.

Sophie dejó salir una risita – Já – y dijo – Adoggo a nuestgga pequeña petaggda.

-Y bien, ¿para qué están llamándome exactamente? De algún modo dudo que en realidad quieran saber segundo a segundo de nuestra cena con mis padres.

Sophie y Phillip rieron – Tienes razón. Puedes darnos esos detalles mañana.

-¿Mañana? – repitió Draco.

-Sip – dijo Phillip.

-Entonces, ¿eso harían tres domingos seguidos?

-Desafortunadamente.

-Pero se suponía que Hermione y yo buscaríamos posibles lugares para la boda mañana. Va a matarme. Y a ti. Incluso también a Sophie.

-Ooh, ¡lugagges pagga la boda! Phillip, ¡déjalo tomaggse el día libgge!

-Sophie…

Una pausa.

-De veggdad necesitamos que vengas mañana, Dggaco – murmuró ella, infeliz – Los lugagges pagga la boda tendggán que espeggag un día más.

Draco gruño – Bien. Los veré mañana – colgó la llamada y se tomó un momento para regularizar su respiración antes de regresar al restaurante.

Cuando la mesa estuvo dentro de su campo visual, Hermione levantó la mirada y ambos se miraron fijamente. Inmediatamente ella pudo afirmar qué había sucedido y dijo – Lo voy a _matar._

-Le dije que lo harías – dijo él, inclinándose y besándola en la mejilla antes de tomar asiento.

-Está bien – dijo ella, respirando varias veces hasta tranquilizarse – Tenemos mucho tiempo.

-¿Te molesta si veo este "tefélono celular"? – preguntó Lucius, mirando el objeto que seguía en la mano de Draco.

-_Teléfono_, padre – lo corrigió él, pasándoselo.

Lucius pasó el resto de la velada jugando con el teléfono mientras Narcissa se negaba siquiera a verlo. No quería saber nada con la tecnología Muggle.

Antes de que incluso hubieran terminado con las entradas, Hermione ya estaba contemplando el postre. Cuando notó la carta en el otro lado del restaurante, inmediatamente se levantó para investigar.

-¿Por qué no vas con ella, querido? – animó Narcissa a Lucius mientras le frotaba el brazo – A Draco y a mí nos vendría bien algo de tiempo a solas.

Lucius miró a su esposa – ¿_Tú_ quieres que _yo_ me pare y mire la _carta de postres?_ – preguntó absolutamente derrotado. Narcissa asintió y él se levantó escéptico, para luego unirse a Hermione.

Tan pronto como se marcho, Draco miró a su madre y dijo – Lo que sea que quieras decirme, no quiero oírlo. Voy a casarme con ella en seis meses, lo quieras o no.

Narcissa bufó – Ustedes dos son unos tontos si creen que yo soy su más grande obstáculo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Mirando a los ojos fríos como piedras de su hijo, ella le dijo – Déjame ser clara en una cosa, Draco. No me desagrada tu futura esposa. Si ella hubiera nacido sangrepura, habría estado primera en mi lista de posibles candidatas para ti, pero no lo hizo.

-Todavía no entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.

Narcissa miró hacia su esposo y suspiró – Parece que el intento de quedar bien de tu padre lo cegó ante la imagen completa.

-Que es…

-El mundo mágico no está listo para que un Malfoy se case con una Sangr…hija de muggles – se corrigió rápidamente – Quizás cuando tus hijos tengan tu edad las cosas sean diferentes pero, ahora mismo, seguimos recuperándonos de la guerra. El Señor Oscuro puede que ya no esté, pero los magos y brujas que compartían su pensamiento siguen entre nosotros. Vienes de dos de las más importantes familias, Draco: los Malfoy y los Black, y ella es la hija de muggles más famosa del mundo mágico. Si siguen adelante con todo el asunto de la boda, están arriesgando sus vidas.

-Somos conscientes del riesgo, y estamos dispuestos a afrontarlo. El mundo no cambiará jamás si la gente tiene demasiado miedo a pelear por lo que consideran bueno. Incluso aunque nuestro matrimonio genere resentimiento y odio, al menos habremos marcado la diferencia.

-Estás jugando con fuego, Draco.

-Y Hermione vale cualquier quemadura que pueda conseguir.

Y con eso, Narcissa quedó en silencio. Nada más fue dicho hasta que Hermione y Lucius regresaron a la mesa. Un minuto después, el camarero se acercó con una tarta, una crème brulee, una mousse y un trozo gigante de pastel de chocolate, que Hermione no estaba dispuesta a compartir. Narcissa no tocó nada de eso, por lo que Draco se robó con gusto la tarta que el mesero había colocado frente a ella y le convidó bocaditos en la boca a Hermione solo para molestarla.

Incluso aunque él se mostrara más que dispuesto a desafiar a su madre y casarse con la chica que amaba, no podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que estaba en lo cierto. El mundo mágico no estaba listo para que una bruja y un mago, ambos de alto perfil social y de mentalidades y creencias opuestas se casaran. Pero, a pesar de todo ello, lo harían. Llegado Junio todo cambiaría, así la gente esté dispuesta a aceptarlo o no.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que todos hayan tenido un buen inicio de semana. Ahora solo queda ponerle pilas para terminarla y esperar el finde! jaja**

**Nuevo capítulo de esta historia, que poco a poco va a dejar entrever los riesgos a los que se someterán los personajes al seguir adelante con esta boda :)**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS! me hacen muy feliz, me alegra muchísimo que estén disfrutando tanto de la historia!**

**Este capítulo fue revisado y corregido por mi muy talentosa y fantástica amiga y colega Sunset82, encargada de la traducción de otro de los fic de Lena, Cruel y Hermoso Mundo. Quien todavía no lo agarró, ¡se lo pierde! Gracias Sandy por tomarte el tiempo de leerlo y acomodarlo para darle coherencia, considerando que tu tiempo vale oro y seguro tenés un millón de cosas para hacer, además de, obviamente, traducir para tu historia. Gracias tambien por todo el apoyo. Siempre. Incondicional. Sos una Genia.**

**No olviden pasarse por las otras historias que ya están terminadas, Summer of the Dragon y A Wonderful Caricature of Intimacy, dos historias realmente geniales :)**

**Mi Facebook, por si alguien me quiere agregar: Pekis Fletcher (FF)**

**Recomendación de hoy: me salteo el tema de McFly hoy para recomendarles el nuevo tema de Taylor Swift, "Out of the Woods" otro más incluído en su más reciente album que sale en UNA SEMANA y se llama 1989. No puedo esperar a que salga ya, porque a pesar que me gustaba más cuando su canciones dependían exclusivamente de su voz, el toque pop no está tan malo (por ahora!)**

**Una cosa que quería contarles porque no doy más de la emoción: Giovanna, la esposa de Tom Fletcher, me contestó vía Youtube en un video que ella subio! yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey lkdfgbñjlsfgjnñvgrughwñrsgfjnjledfgn así me siento, Bueno, eso nomas.**

**Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia, (y estas densísimas notas de autor jaja)**

**Nos leemos el Miércoles que viene!**

**Pekis :)**


	5. The Venue

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 4 – El Lugar**

Draco no volvió a contactar a sus padres hasta la Navidad, después de que ellos les hubieran mandado a su nuevo elfo doméstico con regalos para él, Hermione _y_ los padres de ella. Dado que se habían traído a Polly con ellos, Hermione obligó a Draco a mandarles una lechuza agradeciéndoles de inmediato. Por supuesto, él no estaba seguro de lo que podrían hacer el Sr. Y la Sra. Granger con una Recordadora o un par de Omnioculares, pero Hermione parecía bastante contenta con el espejo doble que había recibido. Draco estaba convencido de que el regalo era el modo que tenían sus padres de afirmar que los teléfonos Muggle no eran necesario, pero no quería arruinar su ilusión al mencionarlo por lo que mantuvo la boca cerrada. Algo que era _muy_ difícil para él.

Pasaron la noche de Año Nuevo en una fiesta que Sophie y Phillip habían organizado en su casa. Harry y Ginny se pasaron por allí un rato, pero Ron y Astoria no. Aparentemente, pasarían la noche en su casa. _Solos_. Ella todavía no había encontrado un lugar propio, y Ginny expresó su temor de que parecía que no fuera a hacerlo jamás. Las cosas iban bien entre ellos dos. _Demasiado_ bien.

-Relájate, Comadrejita – dijo Draco, pasándole una botella entera de champagne y animándola a que la bebiera completa – Hay brujas mucho peores que Astoria con las que él podría terminar. No es justo que la odies solo porque fue una Slytherin.

Ginny se sonrojó, tomando un tono tan brillante de rojo que sus pecas casi pasaban desapercibidas – Yo… eso no es lo que… es decir…

-Sí, lo es. Pero, te lo aseguro, si hay un Slytherin que fue colocado en una casa equivocada, esa es ella. Si te pones a recordar, en su primer año el Sombrero Seleccionador tardó mucho en asignarle una casa. Pregúntale al respecto.

-¿Por qué no me lo cuentas tú?

-Porque tú deberías _preguntárselo._ Es muy probable que ella se convierta en tu cuñada algún día, por lo que tendrías que comenzar a acostumbrarte – él le dio una sonrisa presumida.

Poco después, Harry y Ginny se marcharon. Incluso aunque Harry había pensado que el comentario de Draco había sido un poco gracioso y probablemente cierto, Ginny no estaba divertida.

Hermione intentó mostrarse enfadada con él por perturbar a Ginny, pero cuando llegó la medianoche y él la besó, todo su enojo se desvaneció. Era difícil permanecer enojada con alguien quien, con cada beso, lograba que sus rodillas temblaran.

Cuando el Año Nuevo comenzó, y las reuniones con los inversores de Thinx se aproximaban, Draco y el resto de los empleados se vieron obligados a trabajar siete días a la semana. Hermione entendía la importancia de la compañía para Phillip y Sophie, pero no podía sentirse feliz con ello, dado que Draco y ella no estaban ni cerca de encontrar el lugar para la boda, ni de tomar el resto de decisiones concernientes a ésta. Ella había estado averiguando como loca sobre posibles lugares y planeaba visitarlos tan pronto él estuviera un poco más libre de trabajo. Era difícil decidirse solo mirando una fotografía, pero estaba segura de que ninguno de esos lugares era el indicado. Su boda con Draco debía ser perfecta, y ningún lugar parecía ser lo suficientemente bueno. Quizás solo deberían ahorrarse los gastos y casarse en la tienda en la que pasaron tantas noches juntos el verano anterior. Al menos tenía muchos recuerdos allí.

Lo único bueno de que Draco trabajara hasta tarde era que volvía a casa muy tensionado y listo para descargar algo de stress todas las noches. Aunque se sabía que, desde hace mucho, el libido de él era más fuerte que el de ella, Hermione lo extrañaba tanto que era probable que lo hubiera superado, aunque eso a él no le molestaba en absoluto. Solo significaba que tendrían menos tiempo para dormir, pero valía la pena.

La reunión con el primer posible inversor de Thinx fue dos semanas después de Año Nuevo. Era un mago llamado Atticus Quartz, dueño de una compañía que elaboraba alrededor del ochenta por ciento de las plumas usadas en el mundo mágico. Era un mestizo, como la gran mayoría de los posibles inversores, y parecía genuinamente interesado en la propuesta. Desafortunadamente, al final de la presentación del proyecto, él le murmuró algo a su asociado, quien procedió a comunicarles que, aunque pensaban que la compañía era genial y que les gustaban su entusiasmo, no podían trabajar con gente que tenía un Malfoy como parte del equipo. Considerando cómo estaban las cosas, ese nombre estaba demasiado dañado como para arriesgar a manchar su propia compañía si trabajaba con Draco.

Sophie intentó defenderlo al decirle que iba a casarse con una hija de muggles en Junio, pero Atticus solo rió y dijo – Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Había una posibilidad de que todo hubiese mejorado si se limitaban a decirle que Hermione Granger era la prometida de Draco, pero nadie lo sacó a relucir. Sophie y Phillip querían lograr que Thinx brillara por mérito propio, y ahora se daban cuenta de que eso sería difícil teniendo a Draco Malfoy en el equipo. Además, cabía la posibilidad de que Atticus ya estuviera al tanto de ese detalle. Todo el mundo lo sabía, también.

A medida que la semana iba transcurriendo, las reuniones fueron de mal en peor. Uno de los posibles inversores, Benson Bentley, incluso tuvo la audacia de decir que tanto el trabajo de Draco en Thinx como su matrimonio con Hermione eran una táctica de publicidad.

-Aunque nunca entenderé el cómo lograste embaucar a una bruja tan dulce como Hermione Granger y conseguir que se casara contigo. Hazle un favor a todo el mundo y no sigas con eso. Ella se merece algo mejor que un idiota manipulador.

Draco estaba lívido. Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad no golpear a Benson en el trasero, pero, de alguna forma, se contuvo. En su lugar, educadamente – por lo menos, lo más educado que pudo mostrarse – le dijo al mago:

-Hermione no es una tonta. Si yo hubiera querido manipularla, es seguro como un demonio que me habría descubierto y me habría hecho sufrir lentamente, lo que es exactamente lo que hará con usted cuando le cuente el bastardo insolen…

Caroline arrojó su mano sobre la boca de él y comenzó a reír histéricamente – Eres tan gracioso, Draco – dijo ella, pellizcándole la mejilla para evitar que siguiera lamiéndole la mano.

-Gracias por venir – dijo Phillip solemnemente antes de guiar hacia la puerta a quien había sido la última esperanza del futuro de Thinx.

Tan pronto como se marchó, Caroline liberó a Draco. Para ese instante él estaba tan frustrado que inmediatamente se desapareció de la sala de conferencias para aparecer en su oficina. Usó su varita para arrojar sus cosas hacia todas partes, pero rápidamente se dio cuenta de que se sentía mejor al arrojarlas con sus propias manos. Al menos, los muggles hacían algunas cosas mejor que los magos.

Cuando toda su oficina estuvo esencialmente destruida, llamaron a su puerta - ¡Largo de aquí! – exclamó.

-Seh, soy tu jefe, colega. El "largo de aquí" no funciona conmigo.

Phillip entró un momento después con Sophie justo detrás. Ambos miraron alrededor de la oficina y fruncieron el ceño. Ella inmediatamente utilizó su varita para arreglar las cosas, y colocarlas en su lugar.

-Un poco exagerado, ¿no crees? – le preguntó Phillip.

Draco desvió su mirada de él y la dirigió hacia la ventana – Si viniste a despedirme, no hay necesidad. Renuncio voluntariamente.

-Nadie va a ggenunciagg, Dggaco. Y nadie va a despedigg a nadie – dijo Sophie, volviendo a colocar todos los libros en los estantes, ordenándolos por autor, justo como Hermione lo había hecho la primera vez que lo había visitado en el trabajo.

-Creo que esa es una mala idea. ¿Cómo esperan conseguir inversores teniéndome a mí trabajando con ustedes? Jamás había notado cuánta gente me odiaba antes, en realidad – o quizás había elegido no notarlo.

-Yo no te odio – dijo Sophie brillantemente, antes de posar una mano en su hombro – Y tampoco Phillip.

-Lo que me hace un ejemplo perfecto – dijo Phillip tomando un paso al frente – te juzgué abiertamente cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

-Ambos lo hicimos – sonrió Draco.

Phillip rió levemente – Sí, bueno, me tomó algo de tiempo pero eventualmente noté mi error. No eres un mal tipo, Draco, y tarde o temprano alguien va a notarlo.

-Y con sueggte, ese alguien tendggá muchos galleones – rió Sophie.

Draco finalmente volteó para encontrarse con su oficina, una vez más, ordenada – Gracias – dijo casi tímidamente, mientras miraba el suelo, incapaz de ver a sus dos amigos a los ojos.

-No sé si lo notaron, pero tenía una terrible necesidad de golpearlo cuando sacó a relucir toda esa basura sobre manipulación.

-¡También yo! – se unió Sophie – Deseaggía que Caggoline no te hubiese detenido.

-¡Hey! – exclamó Caroline desde la puerta de la oficina. Entró seguida inmediatamente por Seth - Estaba velando por el bien de la compañía. Todos sabemos que esa horrible desgracia de mago habría corrido de inmediato a sus ricachones amigos y les habría contado sobre eso.

-Bueno, estoy seguro que no tengo interés en trabajar con ningún allegado a ese hombre – dijo Phillip. Todos jadearon. Jamás había dicho algo tan superficial sobre gente adinerada. Excepto sobre los sangrepura racistas, con los que tampoco tenía interés en trabajar.

-Y bien, ¿cuál es nuestro siguiente movimiento, jefe? – preguntó Seth, caminando hacia el escritorio de Draco y escarbando en sus cajones hasta que encontró una botella "secreta" de whiskey de fuego. Transfiguró un par de plumas en vasos y comenzó a servir.

Phillip dejó salir un pesado suspiro y dijo – Bueno, esa era la última reunión programada. Tomémonos unos cuantos días libres para respirar un poco antes de regresar y comenzar desde el principio.

Ahora los jadeos fueron más profundos. Phillip nunca les había dado tiempo libre antes.

-Entonces, cuando dices unos cuantos días, ¿qué significa eso exactamente? – preguntó Caroline.

Phillip pensó en ello – Bueno, es Viernes, por lo que los espero recién el Miércoles que viene, listos para la acción.

-¡Wuju! – exclamó Caroline. Se bebió todo su vaso de whiskey de fuego antes de decir – Los veo el Miércoles que viene, colegas! – y se desapareció de allí antes de que Phillip pudiera cambiar de idea. Seth la siguió al momento.

-¿Ustedes dos tienen planes? – preguntó Draco mientras Sophie se abrazaba al brazo de su esposo.

-Estaba pensando que hace mucho que no visitamos el chateaux de tus padres. ¿Qué opinas de eso, Soph?

-Cggeo que eso suena absolutamente peggfecto, mon chérie – se reclinó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Prométeme que tú y Hermione harán algo para relajarse.

Draco sonrió y negó con la cabeza – No podemos. Tenemos que planificar una boda.

**XXX**

El fin de semana, Draco y Hermione lo pasaron visitando lugares posibles, uno tras otro. No querían tomar ninguna decisión antes de determinar el sitio del evento. Y aunque les gustaban varios lugares, ninguno se sentía _el_ indicado.

Hermione se fue a la cama el Domingo bastante infeliz, pero su ánimo mejoró significativamente cuando Draco la sorprendió a la mañana siguiente con el desayuno en la cama - ¿Cuál es el motivo? – le preguntó mientras él acomodaba la bandeja y se sentaba junto a ella.

-El motivo es que mi amada prometida está estresada y necesito que se relaje un poco para que yo también pueda relajarme durante el único tiempo libre que probablemente vaya a tener – se inclinó y le besó el cuello.

-¿Entonces, todo esto es por ti? – le preguntó, alejándolo juguetonamente de ella.

-Claro que sí – sonrió él - ¿por quién más?

Sus técnicas de seducción eran cuestionables. Aunque, de alguna manera, funcionaban bien. Hermione solo legó a probar dos bocados de su desayuno antes de que desapareciera la ropa, y luego tuvo que apresurarse para alistarse y no llegar tarde al trabajo. Pero Draco se portó bien y le empacó la comida, para que pudiera llevársela.

Dado que Hermione iba a pasar todo el día en el trabajo, Draco decidió aprovechar el tiempo y elaborar un plan de acción para Sophie y Phillip. Incluso aunque se suponía que no debía trabajar durante ese tiempo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Habían perdido inversores por su culpa. Y, lo que era más importante, todavía querían tenerlo en el equipo. Se los debía.

Draco se vistió rápidamente y se encaminó hacia el Ministerio, donde saludó brevemente a Hermione avisándole que estaría allí antes de encaminarse hacia uno de los pisos más bajos para darle una leída a los archivos de negocios que se guardaban allí. Tenían información sobre cada uno de los emprendedores mágicos del mundo, y dado que los Malfoy eran más o menos consejeros en el Ministerio, le garantizaron acceso completo.

Aunque tenía planeado investigar nuevos posibles inversores, algo lo llevó hacia aquellos que ya había conocido. Varios parecían más que interesados en la compañía y, con la adecuada persuasión, estaba seguro que podría convencerlos para que reconsideraran la idea.

Se pasó horas allí abajo, leyendo todo lo que podía encontrar sobre esas personas, lo que iba desde artículos de _El Profeta_ tanto positivos como negativos, y autobiografías tanto humildes como arrogantes. Y entonces, un poco después del almuerzo, comenzó a investigar a Atticus Quartz. Era un mago bastante impresionante. Un mestizo criado solo por su madre Muggle. Había nacido en la nada, y fue reclutado para trabajar en Plumas de Calidad justo después del colegio. En menos de cinco años se volvió vicepresidente y elevó las ganancias de la compañía en un doscientos por ciento.

Cuando el dueño se negó a hacerlo socio, renunció y comenzó su propia compañía, Plumas de Quartz. Sacó del mercado a Plumas de Calidad en solo tres años.

Aunque estaba enfocado principalmente en su compañía, pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando en varios proyectos de caridad. Dos años atrás, había mudado su compañía arriba de la biblioteca mágica más grande del mundo, la que él había fundado y construido diez años antes que eso. Había una foto de él del día cuando fue inaugurada, en donde salía cortando un gigante lazo rojo, en _El Profeta._ El lugar era magnífico. Justo detrás de él se vislumbraba un largo y blanco corredor de marfil que parecía ser interminable. A cada lado del pasillo habían filas y filas de libros que se acomodaban en, al menos, tres pisos. Las paredes eran de trullo (1) rústico y oro, y Draco incluso pudo vislumbrar a lo lejos un enorme salón en el medio con un techo abovedado. Definitivamente, Hermione amaría visitar un lugar así.

Draco casi cae hacia atrás cuando todo le cayó encima, con el peso de una tonelada de galleones. Éste era. Era el lugar perfecto. Era tanto hermoso como clásico, lo que lo complacía totalmente, pero era también una biblioteca, que era uno de los sitios favoritos de Hermione.

Olvidando todo lo de su trabajo, Draco arrojó nuevamente los papeles que había sacado en su lugar y salió del Ministerio. Utilizó la red flú para llegar a la Biblioteca Quartz y fue recibido inmediatamente por el aroma a libros e incienso. Justo entonces supo que el lugar era absolutamente perfecto.

Caminó alrededor hasta que encontró el pasillo que había visto en la foto. Era como si lo hubiesen construido para que una novia caminara por allí hacia el altar. Lo siguió hasta que llegó al salón con el techo abovedado y levantó la mirada. Arriba había un mural móvil de nubes doradas con todos los tipos imaginables de criaturas mágicas volando alrededor. Junto a los bordes había una frase en latín, que Draco tradujo a grandes rasgos como: _"Los corazones fuertes son capaces de alcanzar hasta lo inalcanzable"_

-Sr. Malfoy – Draco desvió sus ojos del techo y localizó la fuente de la voz. Atticus Quartz estaba parado justo unos cuantos pasos por detrás, viéndose ligeramente perturbado – Mi socio me dijo que usted estaba vagando por aquí. ¿Teníamos una reunión de la que no estaba enterado?

-No, señor – dijo Draco, con sus ojos volviéndose hacia el mural de nuevo – En realidad vine a ver la biblioteca.

-De algún modo encuentro eso bastante difícil de creer.

Draco comenzó a fruncirle el ceño pero rápidamente se abstuvo – Le aseguro que es cierto. como ya sabe, voy a casarme en unos cuantos meses, y mi prometida y yo estamos teniendo problemas para dar con el lugar indicado. Encontré por ahí una fotografía de su biblioteca hoy, y me encaminé hacia aquí de inmediato. Verá, mi prometida es una gran fan de los libros.

-Sí, eso escuché.

Draco inclinó un poco su cabeza y sonrió. Claro que no le sorprendía que Atticus supiera quién era su prometida. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Aparentemente, su nombre no habría hecho la diferencia.

-Si cree que casarse en un sitio de mi pertenencia hará que cambie de idea, le aseguro…

-Eso no tiene nada que ver – dijo Draco, francamente – Lo admito, planeo convencerlo para que reconsidere la idea en el futuro, pero no hoy. Y no usando a Hermione. Justo ahora, todo lo que quiero es encontrar un lugar donde casarnos y creo que ella amará este sitio. ¿Lo alquiló alguna vez para una boda?

-No – dijo Atticus, mirándolo con curiosidad – Ustedes serían los primeros.

-¿Lo consideraría?

Él se encogió de hombros – Supongo que lo haría por la bruja mano derecha de Harry Potter.

-Excelente – dijo Draco, sin siquiera importarle que fuera el nombre de Hermione el que consiguiera conseguir el lugar, y no el suyo – La traeré mañana en el horario de su almuerzo y si ella lo aprueba, lo que estoy seguro que hará, uno de sus asociados y yo hablaremos de números.

-Creo que tomaré eso en mis propias manos, Sr. Malfoy.

Draco asintió. Caminó hacia él y sostuvo su mano en alto. Atticus se la estrechó con renuencia antes de que ambos se dirigieran en direcciones opuestas. Draco abandonó la biblioteca casi saltando entre paso y paso. Parecía que finalmente se las había arreglado para hacer algo bien.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco se encontró con Hermione en su hora de almuerzo. Le había dicho que había encontrado el sitio perfecto para la boda, pero se había negado a decirle dónde era. Ella estaba nerviosa y emocionada al mismo tiempo mientras recibía el beso que él le daba, y se dejó guiar hacia las chimeneas fuera del Ministerio. Él se mostraba tan entusiasta sobre todo que ella no podía evitar rogar que le gustara el sitio. Merlín sabía que no era buena enmascarando sus emociones.

Dado que viajarían por red flú para llegar, y Draco quería sorprenderla, le había mandado una lechuza a Atticus esa mañana solicitando permiso para llegar a su oficina en su lugar. Él no tuvo problemas con ello.

Draco dejó que Hermione fuera primero, diciéndole que dijera "Quartz Incorporated". Ella elevó una ceja antes de tomar un puñado de polvos flú y arrojarlo a las llamas. Él la siguió poco después.

Apenas llegó, Hermione se sorprendió al ser recibida por nada más y nada menos que Atticus Quartz. Había leído sobre él en la sección de negocios de _El Profeta_ más de una ocasión, y lo reconoció de inmediato. También reconoció su nombre de la lista de Phillip de posibles inversores, dado que siempre revisaba las notad de Draco para ver si había algún modo en el que pudiera ayudar.

Cuando llegó Draco, Atticus acababa de terminar de presentarse a sí mismo, y estaba estrechando la mano de Hermione – Sí, sé quién es usted. ¿Esto significa que está reconsiderando la idea de invertir en Thinx?

Draco rió levemente antes de decir – No estamos aquí para discutir de negocios, Mione.

-Solo tenía curiosidad – dijo ella, tomando la mano de Draco y sonriéndole – Pero estás en lo cierto. Este es tu día libre. Tomemos un tema estresante a la vez. Creo que tiene un sitio que mostrarme, Sr. Quartz.

-Sí – dijo él, mientras estudiaba el modo en el que Draco se inclinaba hacia ella – Síganme.

Él los guió hacia un gran elevador, donde una bruja –su secretaria, quizás – ya les tenía la puerta abierta. Todos entraron y Atticus presionó el botón "V", lo que Hermione asumió que significaba vestíbulo.

-Tengo que decirlo, me siento honrada de que usted sea quien nos enseñe el lugar, Sr. Quartz – dijo ella tan pronto las puertas se cerraron – Me imaginé que alguien en su posición tendría a uno de sus empleados de menor categoría para enseñarnos un sitio posible para una boda – miró a Draco y le dio un leve guiño. Él rió ante su tierno intento de ablandar al mago y le presionó la mano.

-Me esfuerzo en hacer que mis empleados se sientan como iguales – respondió Atticus – Ninguna tarea es demasiado pequeña o insignificante siquiera para que yo la realice.

-¿Eso significa que usted prepara el café cuando se termina? – preguntó Draco – Porque Phil… uh, el Sr. Prior nunca lo hace.

-Bueno, él está muy ocupado, Draco – justificó Hermione – Y yo probé el café de Phillip. Tú eres mucho mejor preparándolo.

Atticus rió – En realidad hago un café muy bueno.

El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Atticus salió primero seguido justo después por Draco, que llevaba a Hermione de la mano.

Ella lentamente salió del elevador, con los ojos amplios al mirar la magnífica sala en la que acababan de entrar. Era alta y amplia, con ventanas en la parte más alta, que permitían el paso de la luz, iluminando fila tras fila de libros. Todo el sitio parecía brillar con el rústico oro. Estaba en completo asombro.

-Esos… son _muchos_ libros – dijo ella, con los ojos abriéndose cada vez más - ¿Creen que es posible leerlos a _todos?_

Draco sonrió – Estoy seguro que tú estarías dispuesta a comprobarlo.

-Este lugar es absolutamente impresionante – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa - ¿Realmente no te molestaría casarte en una biblioteca?

-Claro que no – dijo Draco, dándole un beso en la mejilla – Quizás no soy un lector tan fanático como tú, pero pasé el mismo tiempo que tú en la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

-Sí, lo recuerdo. Odiaba eso – dijo ella, codeándolo juguetonamente.

-¿Es que acaso te distraía con mi hermosura?

-No. Era en realidad que me distraías con tus continuas molestias. Simplemente no podías dejarme estudiar en paz. Recuerdas esa vez que tú y Pansy no paraban de conjurar colas de ratas y de arrojármelas, hasta que conseguí meterles una a cada uno en el…

-Bueno, esta es mi idea – dijo él, cambiando de tema. La llevó a través del salón hacia el pasillo rodeado de estanterías llenas de libros – Este parece ser el lugar perfecto para que la hermosa novia camine hacia el altar, que podrá colocarse aquí – señaló él – en la entrada de ese salón central.

-Es un camino bastante largo para caminar – Hermione miró el pasillo, con la boca torciéndose hacia un lado mientras visiones de ella tropezando y cayendo de lleno sobre el rostro invadían su mente – Nuestra boda será bastante pequeña. Quizás podría comenzar a la mitad del pasillo.

-¿Te preocupa caer? – dijo él, elevando una ceja.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección – Sal de mi cabeza.

-Sé Oclumancia, no Legelemancia, Mione.

-Estoy segura que podrías hacerlo si lo intentaras.

-No tengo interés en hacerlo. La tuya es la única mente que me interesa comprender, y eres tan fácil de leer como uno de estos libros.

Hermione levantó uno de sus puños como si fuera a golpearlo, pero luego lo besó – Quiero ver ese salón – dijo ella, arrastrándolo por el pasillo. Atticus los siguió justo por detrás.

Entraron al salón circular y Hermione dejó escapar un – Oh – por la impresión, al levantar la mirada y ver el mural - _"Los corazones fuertes son capaces de alcanzar hasta lo inalcanzable" _– tradujo en voz alta.

-Gappelish – dijeron ambos, reconociendo la cita de un libro de historias de magos antiguos que esencialmente convertían a los magos y brujas en Dioses. Charidon Gappelish era el autor.

-Oh, conocen a Gappelish – dijo Atticus, quien sonreía de repente – Y, Srta. Granger, ¿sabe latín?

-Ambos sabemos algunas cosas – dijo ella, mirando a Draco – pero ninguno lo habla con fluidez. Esa cita es bastante famosa, por lo que no fue realmente un desafío.

-No sea humilde, Srta. Granger. Incluso ser capaz de leer tanto es impresionante en los días que corren.

-Gracias – dijo ella, volviendo a mirar el mural – Después de la boda, este lugar será increíble para la recepción, ¿no crees?

Draco asintió.

-¿El mural está encantado para cambiar según el momento del día?

-Sí - respondió Atticus.

-¿Cómo se ve por la noche? – preguntó ella.

Él sonrió – Exquisito.

Finalmente despegando sus ojos del mural, Hermione miró a Draco - ¿Podríamos hablar en privado un momento? – comenzó a alejarse, pero Atticus educadamente regresó al anterior salón del que acababan de venir. Una vez que estuvieron solos, ella dijo – Draco, sé que este lugar es hermoso y… bueno, perfecto en realidad, pero ¿cuánto costará rentarlo para una noche completa? Me imagino que no es barato.

-No te preocupes por ello.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y frunció sus labios – Aunque admiro tu entusiasmo, algunas veces me pregunto si acaso te olvidaste de que ya no cuentas con el dinero de tus padres. Lo admito, Phillip te paga bien, pero no _tan_ bien como para esto – dijo ella, señalando el salón que los rodeaba.

-No todo el dinero que tenía antes le pertenecía a mis padres, Hermione. Varios parientes Malfoy y Black me dejaron en herencia una enorme cantidad de galleones. No tuve la oportunidad de utilizarlos todavía, pero si hace falta, lo haré.

-¿Y quieres usar ese dinero en la boda?

Draco asintió – Sí, absolutamente. Quiero usarlo en la boda y también para comenzar nuestras vidas juntos. Tan pronto como nos casemos quiero cambiar nuestro pequeño apartamento por algún lugar más lindo. Sé que pensaste en eso también.

-Por supuesto que lo hice. Pero siempre pensé que ahorraríamos parte de nuestros ingresos y los combinaríamos hasta encontrar un sitio que juntos pudiéramos pagar.

Draco rió – Vamos, Hermione. Estás casándote con un _Malfoy_. Luchar día a día con el dinero no está en nuestro futuro.

Hermione frunció el ceño – Supongo que estás en lo cierto. Pero tampoco tienes en mente comprar un sitio igual de grande que la Mansión Malfoy, ¿verdad? Porque todo ese espacio es en realidad innecesario.

-Lo que sea que tú quieras, amor mío – dijo él, atrayéndola junto a su cuerpo – Podemos empezar a lo pequeño. Solo cinco o seis dormitorios.

Hermione rodó sus ojos.

Draco rió y pegó su frente a la de ella – Entonces, ¿vamos a por esto?

Hermione miró a su alrededor, al salón que los rodeaba. Volvió su mirada hacia él y sonrió – Muy bien, sí. Vamos a por este lugar.

Draco la levantó del suelo y la giró alrededor mientras la besaba. Ella arrojó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo besó con pura dicha. Éste era el indicado. En cinco meses se casarían en este mismo lugar, y ninguno podía esperar más.

_(1)Tipo de construcción antigua propia de Italia que se realiza íntegramente con muros de mampostería de piedra en seco, rematada con una gran cubierta de forma cónica._

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! Un capítulo más de esta historia. Sé que puede parecer que avanza a tranco de hormiga, pero ya falta poco para que el drama comience. No. No termina mal la historia. Sepan que soy amante de los finales felices, amante de un "y vivieron felices por siempre" y no tolero los finales trágicos, así que jamás subiré algo así. Puede que todos suframos en el transcurso, pero al final vale la pena, si? Paciencia! :) **

**Muchas gracias a los RR que recibí! Gracias a: **_**Candice Saint Just – Luna maga – Elegv – Luly Len – AKAmart – SALESIA – Nyx 88 y Sally Elizabeth HR **_**por tomarse el tiempo de comentar. Gracias!**

**Estuve viendo que ya llevamos casi un mes de esta historia (el 24 se cumple) y solo vamos 4 capítulos! Nop, definitivamente tengo que volver a subir, al menos, dos veces por semana, no creen? Asique voy a intentar ponerme manos a la obra con esto.**

**Como siempre, no olviden escuchar cualquier canción de McFly, que son todas fantásticas. En esta ocasión, les recomiendo: Ultraviolet.**

**Nos leemos pronto, con suerte!**

**Pekis :)**


	6. The Annual Ministry Ball - part 1

**Fighting For The Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 5 – El Baile Anual del Ministerio.**

Una noche, a principios de Febrero, Draco estaba esperando pacientemente en su _muy_ cómodo sofá, vestido con una túnica de gala color azul medianoche a que Hermione terminara de alistarse. Esa noche estaban invitados al Baile Anual del Ministerio, que sería el primer evento social en el que se mostrarían oficialmente como una pareja. No hace falta aclarar que Hermione estaba más que solo nerviosa.

Aunque Draco estaba bien. Se había alistado rápidamente y sin esfuerzo, y en ese momento se encontraba utilizando su teléfono celular para mandarle mensajes a Sophie pretendiendo ser Hermione. Al principio le funcionó bien, pero luego le preguntó cómo se veían sus pechos con el vestido que estaba usando, y eso lo delató. Ella le respondió que se veían bien, pero no tan increíbles como los de ella la noche que pasaron juntas el Noviembre anterior, cuando los chicos salieron de la ciudad. Draco elevó sus cejas ante eso y le pidió que le contara más. Aunque sabía que estaba mintiendo, quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de llegar. Era una pena que Hermione no se enrollara en esas cosas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

Draco volteó para encontrarse a Hermione detrás suyo y leyendo por encima de su hombro. Ella entrecerró sus ojos y posó ambas manos en su cadera, firmemente.

Él sonrió inocentemente y dijo – Sophie justo estaba contándome lo mucho que se divirtieron esa noche que pasaron juntas, el pasado Noviembre. ¿Hay algo que quieras confesarme?

-¿Te lo _dijo?_ – dijo Hermione, con un rubor casi convincente.

-No juegues conmigo – dijo él, apoyándose de rodillas en el sofá y girando para poder besarla – Que conste que, si alguna vez _quieres_ hacer algo como eso, tienes mi bendición.

-¿La tengo?

-Absolutamente. Siempre y cuando yo pueda mirar – dijo él, levantando sus cejas sugestivamente – Y no solo con Sophie, ya sabes. La Comadrejita funcionaría, también. Es bastante caliente para ser pelirroja.

-Pottercita – lo corrigió Hermione.

-Correcto, ella – dijo él – O Astoria. Ella estaría bien, también. Pero no tu amiga Luna. Ella tiene ese aire de inocencia a su alrededor que hace que simplemente no pueda aprobarla para eso.

Hermione rodó sus ojos. Él sonrió y la besó en la mejilla, haciéndola sonreír de inmediato. Ella dio un paso atrás y levantó sus brazos - ¿Cómo me veo? – preguntó.

-Gira para mí – dijo él. Ella obedeció. Cuando terminó, Draco sonrió y dijo – Despampanante, como siempre – y lo decía en serio.

Hermione llevaba puesto un vestido azul medianoche, para hacer juego con la túnica de él. No tenía tirantes y era ceñido a la cintura, con una espalda estilo corsé y una falda que fluía elegantemente. El maquillaje en sus ojos era oscuro y sus labios estaban retocados apenas con brillo de labios. Su cabello estaba arreglado bajo en la nuca, con algunos rizos sueltos enmarcándole el rostro.

-Aunque algo falta – dijo Draco, mirándola a los ojos y frunciendo el ceño.

Hermione palideció y miró el vestido - ¿Qué es? No creo haberme olvidado nada.

Draco se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta colocarse detrás de ella. la besó en el cuello y sacó algo de su bolsillo. Moviendo sus labios por todo su hombro, acomodó el objeto alrededor del cuello de ella y lo colocó en su sitio. Hermione bajó la mirada hacia lo que le acababa de poner y jadeó. Era un collar. Tenía lirios adornados con diamantes en la cadena, y el adorno central era un gran diamante negro, que colgaba de ella.

-¿Dónde… cuándo… conseguiste esto?

-Lo vi cuando pasaba por una joyería en el callejón Diagon la semana pasada, y pensé que se vería absolutamente perfecto con tu vestido. Ahora veo que estaba en lo correcto.

Hermione sonrió mientras jugueteaba con el negro diamante – Draco, es demasiado.

-¿Quién lo dice? – demandó él – Casi siempre te dejo salirte con la tuya con ese asunto de mujer independiente y con derechos, pero hoy déjame tratarte como la dama que eres – la besó justo encima del collar, logrando que un pequeño gemido escapada de sus labios – Déjame probarte que la caballerosidad no está muerta.

-Draco… - susurró ella - … más te vale detenerte allí mismo antes de que tengamos problemas para salir del apartamento.

-Me parece perfecto.

Draco la tomó del brazo y la giró en redondo hasta colocarla enfrente de él. Posó una mano detrás de su cabeza y la atrajo a por un hambriento beso. El cuerpo de ella estaba reclinado contra el respaldo del sofá, mientras él se apoyaba contra ella. Ambos estaban tan inmersos en el otro que ninguno notó dos _"pops"_ distintivos en su apartament.

-¡Ejem!

Draco y Hermione voltearon para ver a Sophie y Phillip parados cerca de la puerta y sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Mis mensajes te excitaggon? – peguntó Sophie con un guiño.

-Demasiado – dijo Draco, dándole un último y rápido beso a Hermione antes de alejarse y tomarla de la mano – Supongo que su presencia aquí significa que es tiempo que nos marchemos.

-Sí. Philip está muy ansioso – dijo Sophie, rodando sus ojos.

-Gracias, de nuevo, por conseguir meternos en la lista, Hermione. Realmente lo apreciamos.

-Un placer – dijo ella, caminando hacia el closet y tomando la capa de Draco y la suya. Draco se escabulló detrás de ella y la ayudó a colocársela, antes de ponerse él mismo la suya.

-Ambos se ven muy bonitos – sonrió Sophie.

-Gracias – respondieron los dos, mirando a Sophie con su brillante vestido rojo, pegado al cuerpo – También tú.

-Y debo agregar que tus pechos realmente se ven preciosos – dijo Draco. Hermione se aclaró la garganta – Pero los de Hermione se ven mejor – le tomó la mano y la besó en la mejilla, mientras ella volvía a rodar sus ojos.

-Aunque no tan bonitos como aquella noche en Noviembre pasado – Sophie volvió a guiñar.

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Phillip, con sus oídos alertas de inmediato.

-Nada, querido mío – dijo Sophie, besando al aire hasta que Phillip se acercó y le devolvió un beso.

Los cuatro se encaminaron hacia la chimenea y usaron la red flú para llegar al Atrio, esa área de recepción del Ministerio, que ya estaba llena de invitados engalanados para la fiesta. Tan pronto como estuvieron allí, Hermione tomó la mano de Draco y lo guió a través de la multitud hacia la nueva Fuente, que era muy parecida a la antigua, solo que Luna Lovegood la había diseñado y ahora se veía mucho más animada. Era como si realmente aligerara el ambiente.

Los otros miembros del trío dorado ya estaban esperándola con varios reporteros y fotógrafos, y Kingsley Shacklebolt, el Ministro de Magia. Sus parejas estaban paradas a los costados.

Algún tiempo atrás, Kingsley y Draco habían estado en buenos términos. Ahora, no tanto. Él todavía estaba enfadado con Draco por no contarle sobre la creciente demencia de su padre. Draco en realidad no podía culparlo. Si le hubiera dicho antes, Hermione jamás habría resultado herida, y eso es algo que él jamás se perdonaría.

Cuando llegaron junto a ellos, Hermione volteó hacia Phillip y Sophie – Ustedes dos adelántense y comiencen a establecer contactos. Estaré con ustedes en un ratito.

-Ah, sí. La fotoggafía – dijo Sophie, dándole la señal de 'ok' con la mano – Te veggé en un ggatito – Phillip y ella se perdieron en la multitud.

Draco tomó la capa de Hermione antes de alejarse y pararse junto a Astoria y Ginny, mientras Hermione se unía a Harry, Ron y Kingsley – Buenas noches, señoritas. Hoy solo soy un adorno de brazos – dijo orgulloso.

-¡También yo! – exclamó Astoria, chocando los cinco con él.

-Deberías estar feliz de que ellos dos terminaran, Comadrejita. Ahora, en lugar de estar parada en un costado sola, tienes la suerte de pasar el rato con nosotros – sonrió él.

-¡Sí! – exclamó Astoria levantando un puño triunfante al aire. Ginny no estaba divertida. Astoria bajó su mano y miró escéptica a Ginny antes de decir – Te ves muy bonita hoy, Ginny.

-Gracias – dijo ella, sonriéndole a medias a la otra bruja – Tú también te ves bonita. Puedo ver el por qué mi hermano te escogió a ti para ser su adorno de brazo.

Astoria se rió bastante alto como para sonar sincera. Rápidamente se contuvo.

-Bueno, vamos, señoritas. No me dejen colgado – dijo Draco, sosteniendo ambos brazos a los costados para que ellas pudieran apreciar el paquete completo.

Astoria y Ginny se miraron y rodaron sus ojos – Sí, Draco. También te vez muy bonito – dijo Astoria, estirándose y pellizcándole la mejilla.

-Ese collar que Hermione está usando es bastante impresionante – dijo Ginny, moviendo su cabeza para echarle un mejor vistazo – Un regalo tuyo, presumo.

-Lo fue – dijo él, mirando a su prometida, quien en ese momento estaba hablando en exclusiva con uno de los reporteros. Ella lo miró de reojo y le guiño un ojo.

-Casi cuatro años pasaron y la gente todavía no se cansa del trío de oro – dijo Astoria - ¿Viniste el año pasado, Draco?

-Así es – dijo él – Recuerdo haber pasado justo al lado de ellos durante este mismo tiempo de entrevistas. No creo haberlos visto de nuevo durante la noche.

-Encontraste un sitio oscuro para pasar el rato con tu cita, ¿verdad? –preguntó ella. La sonrisa de Draco lo dijo todo – Es gracioso como cambian las cosas.

-¿Quién era tu cita el año pasado? – preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

Draco pensó al respecto – Uhh… - le tomó un minuto. Parecía como si su cerebro estuviera realmente doliéndole mientras fruncía el rostro para concentrarse – No estoy muy seguro. Pero sí recuerdo que era rubia. Espera… morena. No… no, yo tenía razón. Rubia. O quizás era pelirroja… Espera…

-Por favor detente – dijo Astoria, arrojando sus manos a su boca – Si no lo recuerdas, eso nos basta.

Ginny rió – Estás en lo cierto. Era rubia. Los vi entrar el año pasado.

-Pudiste detenerme mucho antes, ¿sabes?

-Podría haberlo hecho – dijo ella, sonriendo – Pero quería verte sufrir.

Draco sonrió – Eres, por mucho, mi Weasley favorita.

-Draco, te lo dije al principio del verano, ahora soy la Sra. del Cara Rajada.

Astoria dejó escapar una aguda risa. Arrojó sus manos a su boca para cubrirse – Lo siento, no sé por qué encontré eso tan gracioso.

-¡Draco! – Draco volteó hacia el trío dorado para ver a Hermione haciéndole señas – Ven aquí, por favor.

-Ooh, me están convocando – arrojó su capa y la de Hermione a los brazos de Astoria – Fue un placer, señoritas – besó a ambas en la mano y se acercó a Hermione - ¿Sí, querida? – preguntó, envolviendo su brazo con posesividad alrededor de su cintura.

-Draco, ésta es Inga Utkin, de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_. Quería saber más sobre nuestro compromiso.

-Sí, justo estaba preguntándole a la Srta. Granger, o, mejor dicho, a la futura Sra. Malfoy, sobre el modo en el que se lo propuso. Fue muy breve con los detalles, diciendo que usted prefería mantener la privacidad…

Draco le dio a Hermione una sonrisa secreta, sabiendo muy bien que lo único que ella quería mantener en privado eran los detalles al "desnudo".

-… pero sí mencionó que usted se lo propuso el día de su aniversario y yo, al igual que los millones de lectores del _Corazón de Bruja_, amaríamos saber hace cuánto tenía planeado proponerle matrimonio – dijo ella, acercándole lo que parecía ser algún tipo de aparado grabador al rostro.

-Bueno – dijo Draco, empujándole sutilmente la mano lejos de él – Compré el anillo cerca de dos semanas antes de nuestro aniversario. Había decidido hace mucho qué día quería hacerlo, pero quería comprar el anillo con bastante anticipación, dado que no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo me tomaría encontrar el indicado. La chica perfecta se merece un anillo perfecto – se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla, sin poder evitar notar el modo en el que Ron hacía una mueca al verlos. Él le guiño un ojo.

-¿Hace cuánto tenía pensado proponérselo?

La grabadora volvió a su rostro. Esta vez, él no se molestó en moverla – No estoy seguro de cuándo comencé a pensar en la propuesta, pero sabía que quería casarme con ella desde el día en el que oficialmente comenzamos a salir.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso?

Draco miró al resto de los miembros del trío dorado y sonrió – Bueno, el día de la boda de Harry Potter, por supuesto.

-¿Les importa si les tomo una fotografía a los dos? – preguntó Inga, llamando a su fotógrafo.

-Definitivamente no – dijo Draco, atrayendo a Hermione cerca suyo y sonriendo a la cámara.

-¿Podría conseguir una de ustedes besándose?

-¿Qué dices tú, querida? – preguntó Draco, mirando a Hermione. Ella asintió tímidamente antes de girar el rostro y besarlo. Sus labios se encontraron lentamente mientras más de una cámara aprobada disparaba en su dirección, pero a ninguno le importó. Cuando se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

-Simplemente hermoso – dijo Inga - ¿Cómo es que nunca ganó nuestro premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora, Sr. Malfoy?

Draco besó a Hermione una vez más en la nariz antes de voltear hacia Inga y decir – No tengo idea, se lo aseguro. ¿Por qué? ¿Me lo está ofreciendo?

-Tendría que hablar con mi editor, pero estoy segura de que es algo que se puede arreglar.

-Si logran hacer eso, entonces definitivamente debería entrevistar a Draco sobre la increíble compañía en la que trabaja – dejó escapar Hermione – Se llama Thinx y su objetivo es el de encontrar distintas formas para utilizar la tecnología Muggle en el mundo mágico. Es todo muy fascinante.

-Bueno, estaríamos encantados de oír sobre eso – dijo Inga, extendiéndole su tarjeta a Draco – Mándeme una lechuza el Lunes.

Un poco después, todos los reporteros comenzaron a dispersarse – Phillip va a adorarte – le dijo Draco a Hermione, mientras se guardaba la tarjeta de Inga en el bolsillo.

Ginny y Astoria se acercaron hacia sus parejas - ¿Por qué, cuando tu y yo nos comprometimos, no me hicieron ninguna entrevista? – bromeó Ginny con un puchero en los labios.

-Porque eso fue diferente – dijo Ron, tomando la mano de Astoria – Tu compromiso no fue controversial.

-Esa es una palabra muy grave, Comadreja.

Miradas afiladas llegaron a Draco desde la gente que lo rodeaba. Él se encogió de hombros. Las viejas costumbres tardaban en morir.

Ginny observó algo en un costado, con su rostro normalmente alegre hundiéndose de inmediato – Allí están papá y mamá – le dijo a Ron – Y parece que quieren que nos acerquemos hacia allí.

-¿Por qué no vienen para aquí? – dijo él, atrayendo a Astoria cerca suyo.

-¿Realmente quieres que responda eso?

Draco y Astoria se miraron mutuamente y fruncieron el ceño - ¿Qué te parece si hago esto un poco más fácil y me excuso para ir a guardar nuestras capas al guardarropas? – dijo Draco, tomando su capa junto a la de Hermione de los brazos de Astoria.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Hermione. Él asintió – Iré contigo.

-Soy capaz de guardarlas por mí mismo, Mione – sonrió él – Solo búscame cuando te desocupes. Seré el mago extremadamente guapo esperando con dos bebidas en su mano – Hermione sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Dado que Hermione no va a acompañarte, quizás yo debería – dijo Astoria, alejándose de Ron.

Draco levantó su mano para detenerla – No, no lo creo. Se una buena bruja y ve a hablar con los padres de tu novio. Si van a desheredarte por culpa de él – miró a Ron con desdén – lo mínimo que puedes hacer es intentar ser amable con su familia.

Astoria gimió pero asintió. Los cinco se acercaron a hablar con mamá y papá Weasley mientras Draco iba hacia el guardarropa con seis capas, lo que eran cuatro más de las que había accedido a guardar.

Después de guardarlas, se encaminó de inmediato hacia el bar. Ordenó algo sabor a frutas para Hermione, y un whiskey de fuego con hielo para él.

-Realmente espero que esa copa rosa no sea para ti.

Draco volteó para encontrarse al Sr. Greengrass recostado contra la barra junto a él – No, no lo es – dijo Draco, agregando unas cuantas cerezas más a la bebida rosa antes de comerse una - ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?

-¿Has visto a mi hija esta noche?

Draco miró alrededor y encontró a Daphne y Goyle conversando con Blaise y Pansy a poca distancia – Está por ahí – señaló Draco – Me alegra ser de ayuda.

-No te hagas el listo conmigo, niño. Sabes de quién estoy hablando.

-¿Te refieres a la hija que desheredaste? No sabía que seguías considerándola como tuya – sonrió él – Está afuera conversando con los padres de su novio. Deben estar por entrar en breve.

-¿Está viviendo con él?

-Lo hacía, la última vez que lo comprobé – dijo Draco, tomando un sorbo de su whiskey de fuego – Pero se suponía que sería temporal, considerando que la corriste de su casa y todo eso.

-No tengo interés alguno en asociarme con traidores a la sangre, lo que es exactamente lo que será, si se queda con _ese_ chico.

-Si no tienes interés en asociarte con traidores a la sangre, ¿por qué, exactamente, estás asociándote conmigo? Considerando que estoy comprometido con una hija de muggles y eso, solo me queda asumir que soy uno de ellos.

-¿No es eso una trampa para conseguir publicidad?

La boca de Draco cayó abierta - ¡Absolutamente no!

-Eso no es lo que tu madre dice – rió él.

-Bueno, mi madre tiene su propia y distorsionada versión de la realidad - Draco miró hacia la puerta. Hermione todavía no volvía. Se encontró a si mismo extrañando su compañía - ¿Te importa si te pregunto algo?

El Sr. Greengrass asintió para que continuara.

-Nunca fuiste un Mortífago, entonces, ¿qué pasa con esa repentina hostilidad hacia los hijos de Muggle y traidores a la sangre?

-Solo porque no me hayan tatuado el brazo no significa que no simpatizara con sus creencias.

-Bueno, realmente te mostraste bastante misterioso al respecto. Goyle me dijo una vez que no te importaba con quién se casara Astoria, siempre y cuando fuese un sangrepura. Por mucho que me duela decirlo, Weasley es uno de ellos, entonces ¿por qué te importa tanto? ¿Es en realidad el asunto de los traidores a la sangre, o es porque su familia carece de los recursos de los que un Malfoy o un Zabini podría proveerte?

El Sr. Greengrass rió – Un poco de ambos, supongo.

Finalmente, Hermione entró al salón. Draco se movió para encontrarse con ella pero, antes de que llegara a alejarse, el Sr. Greengrass dijo – Yo tendría cuidado si fuera tú, Draco.

Draco volteó y bufó en dirección al hombre - ¿Perdón? – preguntó.

-Sé que crees que estás enamorado, pero hay demasiados magos y brujas que no están felices con tu elección de esposa. No quieres iniciar una nueva guerra, ¿verdad?

-Realmente encuentro difícil de creer la idea de que _mi_ matrimonio inicie una guerra.

-No estaría muy seguro de eso – dijo el Sr. Greengrass, levantando su copa en su dirección – Fue bueno hablar contigo, Draco.

Draco lo dejó ahí sintiéndose un tanto fuera de lugar. Él había parecido bastante seguro sobre todo el asunto de la guerra pero, por mucho que Draco odiara admitirlo, Hermione y él no eran tan importantes.

Hermione sonrió al verlo llegar - ¿Eso es para mí? – preguntó, tomando una cereza de la bebida rosa y comiéndola - ¿No te avergonzaste al ordenarla?

Él se la pasó con una sonrisa – Mucho.

-¿De qué hablabas con el Sr. Greengrass?

-No estoy muy seguro – dijo él, honestamente – Comenzó con Astoria, pero luego llevó la conversación hacia sitios más extraños. De todos modos, ¿dónde está ella?

-Sigue afuera, con los Weasley. _No van_ bien las cosas. Lo gracioso es que, si solo abrieran sus ojos un poco, notarían que Astoria es absolutamente perfecta para Ron.

-Los Slytherins no son los únicos prejuiciosos.

Ella frunció el ceño – Comienzo a notarlo.

Hermione tomó el brazo de Draco y ambos caminaron hasta encontrar su mesa. No fue demasiado difícil, considerando que Sophie y Phillip ya estaban sentados allí conversando animadamente con Neville Longbottom y su novia, Hannah Abbott.

-Oh, hola Hermione – dijo Neville, mirando con escepticismo al modo en que ella tenía a Draco por el brazo. Aunque sabía que estaban comprometidos, dado que él trabajaba en el ministerio al igual que Hermione y mantenían correspondencia continua, solo los había visto juntos una vez, en la boda de Harry y Ginny.

-_Y_ Draco – añadió Hannah, sonriéndoles a ambos.

-Buenas noches, Longbottom – dijo Draco, moviendo la silla de Hermione para que ella pudiera sentarse. Miró a Hannah y sonrió – Aunque te reconozco, amor, me temo que no recuerdo tu nombre. ¿Me refrescarías la memoria?

-No hay problema. Soy Hannah – dijo ella, sosteniendo en alto su mano – Estábamos en el mismo año, pero no teníamos mucha relación.

-Estoy seguro de que eso fue más que nada culpa mía – dijo él, tomando su mano y besándosela – a Hermione le gusta recordarme continuamente el gran idiota que fui en ese entonces. Y que sigo siéndolo, muchas veces – le guiñó un ojo.

Hannah se sonrojó y se aferró al brazo de Neville.

Volteando hacia Sophie y Phillip, Hermione dijo – Jamás adivinarían lo que pasó. _Corazón de Bruja _quiere darle a Draco el premio a la Sonrisa más Encantadora.

Todos en la mesa rieron, excepto por Draco, quien sentía que todo el mundo parecía encontrarlo entretenido - ¿Cómo te las arreglaste con eso, colega? – preguntó Phillip, una vez que dejó de reír.

-Creo que la reportera estaba un poco enamorada de él – dijo Hermione, rodando sus ojos.

-Hey, no es mi culpa que mi sonrisa sea tan encantadora.

A su alrededor, las mesas comenzaban a llenarse. Después de solo un par de minutos, Harry, Ginny, Ron y Astoria aparecieron, la última viéndose un tanto llorosa.

-¿Todo va bien? – preguntó Draco, mientras ella se dejaba caer en la silla junto a él.

-No preguntes – dijo ella, en voz baja.

Ron suspiró junto a ella – Realmente lo siento, Stori. Jamás me imaginé que ella se animaría a decir eso en voz alta.

-¿Pero _sabías_ que pensaba eso?

Ron miró a Ginny, quien intentó negar levemente con la cabeza – Uh… ¿no?

-Eres un mentiroso terrible – Draco le pasó a Astoria el resto de su copa, y ella se la bebió de un solo trago – Gracias – respondió ella, dejando sobre la mesa la copa vacía.

Ron le frunció el ceño pero luego se encogió de hombros. No había forma de que ella pudiera aguantar el resto de la noche sobria, especialmente estando su padre allí, por lo que le convenía comenzar desde ahora y ahorrarse los dramas después.

Las últimas dos personas que se acercaron y sentaron a la mesa eran Luna Lovegood y un mago a quien nunca habían visto antes. Su cita de la noche. Aunque no trabajaba en el ministerio, ella era invitada todos los años por ser amiga del trío de oro. Vencer a Ya-Saben-Quién les daba el libre derecho de invitar a quien quisieran. Ese era el motivo por el que Sophie y Phillip estaban allí esa noche, solo interesados en encontrar posibles inversores.

-Hola, a todo el mundo – dijo ella, con su tono de voz soñador – Él es Rolf Scamander. Trabajamos juntos en la Sociedad de Conservación de la Naturaleza Mágica.

-Scamander – repitió Hermione - ¿Eres algo de Newt Scamander?

-Sí. Él era mi abuelo – dijo Rolf, tratando de abrir la silla para Luna, solo para que ella distraídamente tomara la que estaba al otro lado. Draco no pudo evitar reír un poco, pero una sola mirada de Hermione fue suficiente para lograr silenciarlo.

La primera parte del Baile del Ministerio fue bastante aburrida. Todo el mundo permaneció en sus asientos asignados y se sirvieron con una comida mediocre. Draco no podía dejar de notar que Pansy y Blaise no dejaban de fulminarlo con la mirada a poca distancia. Cada vez que ellos lo hacían, él se acercaba a Hermione y la besaba en el cuello.

Daphne y Goyle también estaban en esa mesa, al igual que Theo Nott y unos cuantos Slytherins más, pero la gran mayoría solo los ignoraba. Él ya no estaba en sus radares. Aunque, Goyle tenía un ojo puesto en Astoria. No le gustaba lo vidrioso que se veían sus ojos. Incluso desde esa distancia podía notarlos. Miró una vez a Draco para confirmarlo, quien procedió a asentir en dirección a la mesa del Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley quienes, por coincidencia, estaban solo a una mesa de distancia de la de su madre y padre, quienes parecían entablar una apenas decente conversación con los Greengrass, los Goyles, los Crabbes, los Notts, los Parkinsons y la Sra. Zabini, quien recientemente había enviudado. _De nuevo._

Después de que la cena acabara, hubo una pequeña ceremonia de premiación. El único nominado a algo era Harry, quien recientemente había pasado de ser un Auror en entrenamiento a un Auror con todas las letras. Ganó el premio, por supuesto, que era por trabajo ejemplar por ser un nuevo Auror.

Cuando terminaron de entregar todos los premios, Kingsley fue hacia el escenario para dar un discurso. Cuando parecía que iba a comenzar, dijo de repente - ¿Podría venir Hermione Granger aquí arriba, por favor?

Hermione se puso pálida. Miró escéptica a Draco antes de levantarse lentamente y subir las escalerillas ara unirse a Kingsley en el podio.

Draco pensaba que era muy divertido que estuviera tan nerviosa. Obviamente, lo que fuera que Kingsley estuviera por decir, iba a ser algo bueno. No había motivo para que ella se viera como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. Bajó la mirada hacia él y atrapó un vistazo de la sonrisa que él tenía en el rostro. Su tenso cuerpo comenzó a relajarse.

La sonrisa de él creció mucho más y moduló las palabras –Te amo – con sus labios. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y finalmente se relajó.

-La Srta. Granger pasó los años después de la guerra trabajando duro en el Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas, donde continuó con su trabajo en la organización que ella misma fundó en sus años de colegio, La Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada mientras recordaban sus días siendo forzados a trabajar en la P.E.D.D.O. con la presidente Hermione. Estaban más que contentos de que hubiese terminado.

-Aunque ya no se enfoca solamente en los elfos domésticos, ellos son unos de las muchas criaturas no-humanas que se benefician con su trabajo. En menos de cuatro años, ha renovado completamente las leyes laborales de los elfos domésticos, creó un espacio para ayudar a los nuevos hombres lobo con sus transiciones, al igual que organizar reuniones de Hombres Lobo Anónimas, y más recientemente trabajó con el líder de la comunidad de Gigantes para ayudar a establecer sus leyes y organización. Por supuesto, estos no son todos sus logros, pero son simplemente demasiados como para nombrarlos.

Hermione se sonrojó mientras Kingsley no dejaba de hablar sobre lo fantástica que era. Ella era bastante modesta, y estaba más que ansiosa de que llegara a su punto de una vez por todas.

-Habiendo dicho eso, me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad para ofrecerle a la Srta. Granger una nueva posición en el Ministerio. Una que solo puede ser ocupada por alguien tan talentoso y determinado como ella.

La boca de Hermione cayó abierta. Miró a Draco, quien elevó sus cejas en su dirección, viéndose bastante impresionado. El Ministro de Magia mismo había elegido ascender a Hermione, frente a una gran porción de la comunidad mágica. Era algo por lo que había que enorgullecerse.

-Si lo acepta, estará trabajando justo debajo de mí en el Departamento de Leyes del Ministerio. Entonces, ¿qué dice Srta. Granger? ¿Acepta?

-¡Po-por supuesto que sí! – dijo Hermione, prácticamente tartamudeando por la emoción - ¡Muchísimas gracias, Ministro!

Los ojos de Ron se abrieron – Espera. El Departamento de Regulación de Leyes Mágicas. ¿Esto significa que Hermione será nuestra jefa? – le preguntó a Harry, quien estaba sentado junto a él.

-En realidad, creo que ella será la jefe de tu jefe – lo corrigió Draco – O quizás la jefe del jefe de tu jefe. No estoy totalmente seguro de cómo funcionan los niveles en tu departamento – sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

-Wow. Debe ser la persona más joven a la que se le ofrece semejante posición. ¡Debes estar super orgulloso de ella, Draco! – sonrió Astoria.

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. Por años habían sido ellos los que se suponían que estarían orgullosos de Hermione. No habían caído en la cuenta de que ellos no seguirían siendo felicitados por su éxito.

La mayoría del salón se levantó y aplaudió mientras varios fotógrafos corrían para tomar fotos de Hermione estrechando la mano de Kingsley.

Draco echó un vistazo a la mesa de los ex Slytherins, tanto jóvenes como mayores, y notó que ninguno estaba parado. Creyó ver a Goyle aplaudiendo con las manos bajo la mesa, pero además de él, nadie movía un músculo. Su padre volteó y lo miró a los ojos. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada hasta que él levantó sus manos y comenzó a aplaudir, urgiendo a su mujer a que lo imitara. Ella lo hizo, pero ninguno de los dos se levantó. Aceptaba eso. Habría sido un suicidio social incorporarse en esa mesa.

Hermione regresó a su asiento, viéndose particularmente mareada, y le dio un beso a Draco antes de sentarse. Las cámaras estuvieron encima de ellos para captar ese momento también.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: las excusas de la demora van en el próximo capítulo. Esta es una entrega doble, así que si no les aparece un capítulo después de este, prueben recargando la página. Nos leemos ahí.**


	7. The Annual Ministry Ball - part 2

**Fighting For The Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 6 – El Baile del Ministerio – parte 2**

Después de que toda la emoción pasara, todos se levantaron de sus mesas y se mantuvieron a los costados mientras el personal usaba sus varitas para limpiar el área y preparar la pista de baile

Una vez que todo estuvo acomodado, varias brujas y magos se acercaron a Hermione para felicitarla por su nuevo empleo. Draco se quedó con ella por un rato, pero cuando la multitud alrededor de ella comenzó a crecer y crecer, se disculpó y se fue hacia el bar.

Después de buscarse un trago, escuchó que lo llamaban y vio a su madre haciéndole señas. No la miró, y giró en redondo para encaminarse directamente en la dirección opuesta, aunque se chocó con alguien al instante.

-Lo siento – dijo él, asegurándose de mantener su mano firme para no derramar la bebida, notando que eso era algo que jamás habría hecho antes de comenzar a salir con Hermione. Draco se sorprendió al ver que era la Directora McGonagall con quien había chocado. Los ojos de ella se ampliaron al verlo – Buenas noches, profesora. No tenía idea de que la vería aquí.

-Sí, bueno, como Directora, soy invitada todos los años – Hagrid se acercó detrás de ella, con sus ojos ampliándose también al ver a Draco.

-Buenas noches, Hagrid – dijo él - ¿Ya fueron a felicitar a la mujer de la noche?

-No, todavía no – dijo McGonagall, con sus ojos moviéndose alrededor del salón – La multitud que la rodea sigue siendo bastante abundante.

-Dudo que Hagrid vaya a tener problemas para hacerse un espacio – rió él. Ninguno se le unió. Aclaró su garganta - ¿Todo va bien?

-¡Sí, bien! – dijo ella, demasiado rápido para ser normal - ¿Has visto a Potter en algún lado?

-La _Sra._ Potter lo arrastró a la pista de baile un momento atrás. ¿Está segura de que todo va bien?

-Muy bien, Sr. Malfoy – espetó McGonagall, viéndose incluso más alterada al mirarlo a los ojos. Él levantó una ceja en su dirección – Discúlpame – tomó a Hagrid y ambos se alejaron.

Draco los miró con curiosidad. Apenas se había dado la vuelta para ir a buscar a Hermione cuando alguien nuevo se metió en su camino – Bueno, bueno. Si no es nadie más ni nadie menos que el futuro esposo de Hermione Granger.

Draco bufó - ¿Qué quieres, Parkinson?

-Esa fue una lista bastante impresionante de cosas que realizó tu futura esposa. ¿Cuántas realizó desde que sale contigo?

-Solo la de los gigantes – respondió él, honestamente - ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

Pansy frunció el ceño en su dirección. No le gustaba ser tratada con tanta frialdad por él. Desafortunadamente, ese era el modo en el que Draco trataba a cualquier persona que no le interesara.

-Blaise y yo tenemos una apuesta, sabes. – explicó ella, al sentir a Blaise acercarse por detrás – Él cree que la única razón por la que estás comprometido con una Sangresucia es porque ella, en este momento, tiene una gran influencia en el mundo mágico y que tú todavía buscas mejorar el nombre mágico…

-No creas que solo por ser una chica me contendré en hechizarte por utilizar esa _palabra_ con mi …

-Aunque _yo_ creo que, en secreto, has estado enamorado de Harry Potter y es la única forma que se te ocurrió de poder estar cerca de él durante años.

-Púdrete – Draco trató de alejarse de ellos, pero Blaise lo tomó por el brazo y lo acercó nuevamente.

-Incluso después de haber caído tanto, sigues pensando que eres mejor que nosotros, ¿verdad?

Draco no tuvo que contestar. Ellos ya sabían su respuesta.

-Tendría cuidado si fuera tú. Has hecho enfadar a un montón de gente, y ellos "no se detendrán".

-¿Qué mierdas estás hablando?

-¿Todo va bien, querido? – Hermione apareció detrás de él de repente, y lo tomó de la mano. Posó la otra en el hombro de él, al igual que su barbilla y se aseguró de que Pansy pudiera echarle un buen vistazo al anillo en su mano. Esto hizo que la chica Slytherin se estremeciera, y Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír satisfecha.

-Muy bien, _querida_ – respondió él, asegurándose de que Pansy volviera a estremecerse – Parkinson y Zabini aquí estaban pidiéndome que te felicitara de su parte por tu nuevo empleo.

-De alguna forma, lo dudo – sonrió ella. Pansy seguía con su mirada en el anillo – Oh, ¿quieres verlo, Parkinson? – dijo ella, colocando su mano izquierda en el rostro de la otra bruja – Sé que es un tanto grande, pero Draco insiste siempre en que la futura Sra. Malfoy solo merece lo mejor. Realmente suena muy bien. _Hermione Malfoy_ – prácticamente cantó el nombre. Pansy y Blaise se veían como si fuesen a vomitar - ¿Crees que debería quedarme con mi apellido de soltera? La feminista que llevo dentro me dice que sí, pero tengo el presentimiento de que mi _prometido_ no lo aprobará – ella le guiñó un ojo a él.

-Estás malditamente en lo cierto – dijo él, muy seriamente.

-Hasta ahí va mi feminismo – Hermione se estiró y lo besó.

-Oh, Merlín, voy a vomitar – dijo Pansy, sosteniéndose el estómago y alejándose corriendo dramáticamente.

-¿Embarazaste a Parkinson, Zabini? – preguntó Draco, elevando una ceja.

-¡No sabía que ustedes dos estaban juntos! – sonrió Hermione.

Blaise la fulminó con la mirada y dijo – Me cuidaría la espalda si fuera tú – antes de voltear y encaminarse en la misma dirección por la que Pansy había salido.

Tan pronto como se hubiera marchado, Hermione preguntó - ¿Y qué querían en realidad?

-Oh, quién sabe – respondió Draco – Había algo acerca de una apuesta y de cómo yo estoy enamorado de Potter. Solo tonteras sin sentido que inventaron para intentar alterarme.

Hermione lo miró y elevó sus cejas con curiosidad - ¿Estás enamorado de Harry? – él asintió - ¿Entonces por eso vas a casarte conmigo? Un camino muy inteligente para llegar a él.

-Esa era mi intención, sí.

Hermione rió – Bueno, al menos yo soy la que aprovecha los beneficios – dijo ella, antes de arrastrarlo hacia la pista de baile – Vamos, Casanova. Muéstrame cómo te mueves.

-¿_En público?_

Hermione rodó sus ojos antes de tomar el vaso que él aún sostenía y colocarlo en una bandeja que justo flotaba junto a ellos. Lo movió hasta la pista de baile y, tan pronto estuvieron allí, él la acomodó entre sus brazos y comenzaron a bailar.

Hermione amaba bailar con Draco. Él era, por mucho, el mejor bailarín que conocía, y estaba orgullosa de poder reclamarlo como suyo. Por supuesto, habría sido lindo que él no se mostrara tan presumido al respecto, pero sabía a qué se estaba enfrentando cuando escogió casarse con él.

Después de unas cuantas canciones, Kingsley se acercó y preguntó si podía interrumpirlos. Aunque Draco no tenía interés en compartir a Hermione, tampoco podía decirle que no exactamente al Ministro de Magia. Educadamente le entregó su mano y salió de la pista de baile.

Draco consiguió otra bebida y se reclinó solo contra una pared por un rato. Al principio mantuvo sus ojos fijos en Hermione, quien se veía hermosa mientras volaba a través de la pista de baile con una viva sonrisa en el rostro.

Por mucho que la amara, solo llegó a mirarla durante un rato antes de aburrirse. Comenzó a mover sus ojos alrededor de todo el salón, buscando algo que captara su interés. Astoria y Weasley parecían estar peleando en una esquina. Eso captó su atención un total de dos segundos.

Phillip y Sophie estaban conversando en ese momento con un círculo de magos de apariencia importante. También aburrido.

Localizó a su padre riendo y bebiendo con sus viejos amigos, aunque su madre no aparecía por ningún lado. La encontró un minuto después en la pista de baile con el Sr. Crabbe. Draco hizo una mueca. El por qué ese hombre no estaba en Azkaban, escapaba de su entendimiento.

Después de tomarse un momento para reír ante el modo en que la pareja de Luna revoloteaba a su alrededor mientras ella conversaba ignorante a eso con Longbottom y su novia, Draco notó algo muy peculiar. McGonagall y Hagrid habían encontrado a Potter, y se veían muy serios mientras se reclinaban y le susurraban algo. Él miró a su alrededor nerviosamente antes de hacerles señas para que lo siguieran fuera del salón.

Aunque Draco normalmente no se interesaría en lo que Potter hiciera, encontró su previo encuentro con sus ex profesores demasiado extraño como para no seguirlos. Miró alrededor y se aseguró de que Hermione todavía estuviera ocupada con Kingsley antes de beberse todo el vaso y seguirlos afuera.

Potter los guió fuera del salón principal, hacia un pasillo abandonado.

-Bueno, ahora díganme exactamente qué dijo ella – exigió.

Draco se escondió entre las sombras y se inclinó, escuchando atentamente mientras McGonagall comenzaba a recitar un críptico poema.

"_El Lord Oscuro ha sido derrotado, el mundo está en paz, pero sus seguidores siguen dispersos y no cederán… dos corazones opuestos se unirán como uno, para crear un nuevo poder que nadie podrá superar… este poder debe permanecer firme en su agarre, porque en otras manos nuestro futuro se volverá nuestro pasado… el amor puede ser fuerte, pero sujétense firmemente. Una nueva guerra comenzará, y todo el mundo debe luchar… las lealtades serán probadas, y las familias se destruirán, pero el futuro es ahora, y todo está a punto de comenzar…"_

Cuando terminó, Potter permaneció allí parado con una mirada descolocada – Eso en realidad podría ser sobre cualquier persona – dijo él, de forma poco convincente.

McGonagall lo miró seriamente a través de sus gafas rectangulares – Creo que la coincidencia dice lo contrario, Sr. Potter.

-Pero "dos corazones opuestos" podrían significar cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué tiene que ser sobre un sangrepura y una hija de muggles?

-Harry, debes tomártelo con seriedad – dijo Hagrid – Justo al inicio menciona a Ya-Sabes-Quién. ¿De qué otro tipo de corazones opuestos podría estar hablando?

-¿Pero Hermione y Malfoy? – los oídos de Draco se pusieron alertas - ¿Acaso las guerras no están aburridas de lidiar siempre con las mismas personas?

-Bueno, supongo que no podrían ser ellos si… - McGonagall dejó la frase inconclusa.

-¿Si qué? – preguntó Potter.

McGonagall y Hagrid intercambiaron una mirada – En su más honesta opinión, Sr. Potter, ¿cree que este matrimonio es real?

-¿A qué se refiere?

-Mira, Harry, no hay dudas en nuestras mentes de que Hermione está enamorada, ¿pero qué me dices de Malfoy?

-No lo entiendo.

Draco rodó sus ojos. Oh, Potter. Tan inocente… tan humilde… tan idiota. Incluso _él_ entendía de qué estaban hablando, y no le gustaba en absoluto.

McGonagall suspiró, obviamente detestando tener que decir esto en voz alta - ¿Cree que el señor Malfoy está realmente enamorado de la Srta. Granger, o cree que solo es una treta publicitaria?

-Oh – dijo Harry, finalmente captando la idea – Yo… yo creo que es real – pasó saliva.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza, Potter – dijo Draco, emergiendo de las sombras – Es lindo saber que no todo el mundo se encuentra cegado por la influencia de los medios – miró fríamente a sus ex profesores, quienes bajaron sus miradas avergonzadas al suelo.

-Malfoy, ¿hace cuánto estás allí? – preguntó Harry.

-El suficiente como para saber que todos ustedes creen que Hermione y yo somos los protagonistas de algún tipo de profecía. Pero lo que no entiendo es cómo pueden pensar que un matrimonio creará un nuevo poder.

-El significado se mostrará con el tiempo – dijo McGonagall.

-Quizás, pero ¿por qué nosotros? No somos los primeros sangrepura Slytherin e hija de muggles Gryffindor en casarse, ya saben.. y justo ahora, puedo nombrar al menos una pareja más que entra en esa categoría.

-El sr. Weasley y la Srta. Greengrass difícilmente tienen la misma influencia que tienen usted y la Srta. Granger.

-Pero ¿_podrían_ ser ellos?

-Yo… sí, supongo que podrían ser ellos – McGonagall frunció sus labios.

Draco sonrió satisfecho – Bueno, ¿quiénes presenciaron la profecía?

-Solo algunos profesores y Aberforth – respondió Hagrid – Unos cuantos más, pero a nadie pareció importarle mucho.

-¿Ningún seguido del Señor Tenebroso? – preguntó él. Todos negaron – Entonces estamos bien. Solo olvídense de lo que escucharon y todo se desvanecerá.

-¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Harry.

-Piensa en ello, Potter. Si Ya-Sabes-Quién jamás hubiera escuchado la primer profecía, entonces jamás habría intentado asesinarte, y por ende jamás te habría dado el poder para derrotarlo y hacer cumplir la profecía misma. Si ésta hubiera sido dejada de lado desde un principio, nada habría sucedido. ¿Por qué ésta sería diferente?

-No creo que funcione así, Malfoy. Las profecías tienen su modo de hacerse cumplir tarde temprano, así la gente sepa sobre ellas o no.

-Solo estás buscando una excusa para conseguir que yo no me case con Hermione.

-¡No lo estoy! – espetó Harry – No tengo problema con que se casen ustedes dos – Draco elevó una ceja en su dirección – Bueno, no es que esté totalmente emocionado por ello, pero jamás intentaría detenerlo.

-Bueno, si esto no se trata de nosotros, no hay necesidad de mencionárselo a ella.

-Pero _es_ sobre ustedes.

-Pruébalo.

-¡Lo haré, entonces! – dijo Harry, volteando y caminando hacia el elevador – Ven conmigo.

Malfoy lo siguió - ¿A dónde lo llevas? – gritó McGonagall.

-Al Salón de las Profecías - respondió Harry por encima de su hombro – Si él la levanta y se vuelve completamente loco, sabremos que no se trata de él, ¿verdad?

McGonagall negó con la cabeza en desaprobación – Hagrid, regresa al salón y asegúrate que nadie note que nos marchamos. Iré con ellos y supervisaré esta idea tan mala.

McGonagall los siguió hacia el elevador y Harry presionó el número nueve. Todos estaban en silencio. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, caminaron a lo largo del pasillo hacia una puerta negra. Se abrió y los tres ingresaron en un salón enorme y circular, con al menos doce puertas. Solo segundos después de que ingresaran, un fuerte sonido comenzó y la pared circular que los rodeaba comenzó a rotar.

Draco la observó moverse con la boca abierta. Cuando las paredes se detuvieron, preguntó - ¿Y ahora qué, Potter?

Harry miró con curiosidad a las puertas por un instante antes que McGonagall moviera su varita. Una de las puertas inmediatamente comenzó a brillar. Ella los guió hacia allí y entraron en un salón con miles y miles de relojes con sonoros tic tacs, de todas formas y tamaños. Draco instintivamente los silenció. Se había vuelto un hábito. Harry asintió hacia él con aprobación.

Continuaron caminando hasta pasar una enorme campana de cristal que emitía una brillante luz blanca como diamante, y llegaron a una puerta justo detrás. Entraron en una habitación alta y amplia con pasillos separados por dos filas de estanterías. McGonagall los guió, claramente sabiendo hacia dónde iba.

-Bueno, acerca de esta locura… es reversible, ¿verdad? – preguntó Draco, quizás un poco más tarde de lo que debería haberlo hecho.

-Me encargaré de ello, Sr. Malfoy – dijo McGonagall.

-Estoy un tanto sorprendido de que usted apruebe esta obvia violación a las reglas, profesora.

McGonagall lo miró de reojo y le dio una media sonrisa – Aunque no apruebo este tipo de actividad, estaría mintiendo si diría que no tengo interés en saber si la profesía se trata de ustedes o no.

Terminaron en la fila noventa y nueve, justo una después de dónde Harry había encontrado la suya casi seis años atrás. Él se tomó un momento para ver al espacio libre que todavía tenía su nombre escrito en él. Era gracioso el modo en el que las cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Por primera vez, estaba aquí voluntariamente, y con Draco Malfoy, cuyo padre los había atacado en esta misma habitación la última vez que estuvo aquí.

McGonagall apuntó a la esfera en cuestión. Draco la miró con curiosidad por un momento, leyendo y releyendo la etiqueta justo debaj. La fecha era el mismo día que él se lo había propuesto a Hermione, y bajo esa decía:

_S.P.T. a la G.E.E.C.D.P._

_Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy._

-¿Quién es G.E.E.C.D.P.? – preguntó él.

-Gente En El Cabeza De Puerco – respondió McGonagall.

-Esta profecía tiene casi dos meses ya. ¿Por qué recién está contándoselo a Potter?

McGonagall se sonrojó – No queríamos… preocupar a nadie hasta estar seguros.

-¿Seguros de qué?

-De que eso fuera a suceder, Sr. Malfoy – dijo ella, con calidez.

Draco frunció el ceño. Incluso sin explicar a qué se refería con "eso", él ya sabía que estaba hablando sobre el compromiso – Las invitaciones fueron mandadas la semana pasada. ¿Asumo que recibió la suya?

-Lo hice – dijo ella, sin inmutarse – Me disculpo por mi falta de …

-No importa – interrumpió él, volviendo su mirada a la profecía.

Draco pasó saliva y estiró su mano, dejándola suspendida justo por encima de la esfera de cristal que brillaba con una leve lucecita azul interna. Después de una profunda respiración, la tomó rápidamente.

-¡AHHH! – gritó, cayendo de rodillas y sosteniéndose la cabeza - ¡Las voces! ¡Hay tantas voces! ¡No se detendrán! ¡No lo harán hasta que yo… que yo…!

Draco se levantó y apuntó su varita al corazón de Harry. McGonagall tembló y se preparó para hechizarlo. Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo, Draco sonrió con burla en dirección a Harry, lo codeó y bajó su varita.

-¡No es gracioso, Malfoy!

-Si fue un poco gracioso – dijo Draco, arrojando al aire la esfera y atrapándola un par de veces antes de mirarla profundamente. Nadie dijo nada mientras él la regresaba al estante y regresaba por el sitio del que habían venido.

Cuando reingresaron al salón con los relojes, Draco se detuvo y miró alrededor. Suspiró y volteó hacia Harry – No le digas a Hermione – dijo él, apenas capaz de ver al mago a los ojos – Ha pasado por mucho este año.

Harry asintió – Por ahora. Pero solo hasta después de la boda. Después no tendrás otra opción más que contarle.

-Lo haré – dijo Draco, temiendo ese día. ¿Cómo se suponía que le contaría a la mujer que amaba que, al casarse con él, podrían estar iniciando una guerra?

**XXX**

Hermione estaba parada en el borde de la pista de baile, escaneando la habitación en busca de Draco. Lo había perdido de vista un rato antes, y comenzaba a preocuparse. Ginny parecía tener el mismo problema con Harry desde el otro lado del salón, pero Hagrid la había encontrado y la mantenía ocupada. Hermione no había tenido tanta suerte.

Desde donde se encontraba, podía escuchar un atisbo de la voz de Lucius Malfoy hablando con su estrecho grupo de amigos sangrepura. Ellos no tenían idea de que ella se encontraba allí, dado que una estatua se interponía entre ellos, pero deberían haberlo pensado mejor antes de hablar tan libremente en público.

-Y bien, cuéntanos sobre esta _futura _nuera tuya, Lucius. Debes estar muy orgulloso de sus _innumerables_ logros – dijo una voz que ella estaba segura le pertenecía al padre de Theodore Nott. Todo ese grupo debería estar en Azkaban. Entendía el por qué los Malfoy se habían librado de la condena, pero no tenía idea de cómo habían hecho los demás para no ir a prisión.

-Sí, ella sabe cómo dar una buena impresión – fue todo lo que Lucius dijo.

-No puedo creer que permitas que alguien como ella ensucie la línea de sangre Malfoy. ¿Qué diría tu padre? – ese era o el Sr. Goyle o el Sr. Crabbe. No estaba segura de cuál.

-Solo estoy contento de que no esté aquí para verlo. Él, sin dudas, habría hecho la vida de mi hijo y su esposa miserables.

-Entonces, ¿realmente no vas a tratar de detener esto? – ese era definitivamente el Sr. Greengrass. Hermione reconocería su voz en cualquier lado.

-Draco es testarudo. Cuando toma una decisión, no hay nada que lo persuada de hacer lo contrario.

-Mi hijo no se atrevería a tratarme con tanta falta de respeto – Hermione ahí estaba segura de que se trataba del Sr. Goyle, dado que el Sr. Crabbe no tenía un hijo ya. Una horrible circunstancia que todavía perseguía a Draco en sus sueño – Lo dejaste ablandarse después de la guerra. Alguien necesita darle a ese chico tuyo una buena paliza.

-Estaría encantado de dársela – dijo el Sr. Greengrass. Hermione casi podía percibir la sonrisa en su voz. Si él se atrevía, ella estaría encantada de devolverle los golpes.

-No habrá ninguna paliza para mi hijo.

Hermione sonrió. Estaba orgullosa de Lucius por defender a Draco, y mantener a sus amigos en línea…

-Si no fuera por los impulsos de Draco, probablemente seguiríamos siendo parias en el mundo mágico.

Su rostro cayó inmediatamente.

-A causa de este matrimonio, los Malfoy volveremos a estar en la cima de la sociedad mientras todos ustedes siguen peleando contra los cargos que posiblemente los lleven a Azkaban. Draco debería ser recompensado por sus acciones, no apaleado.

-Entonces, ¿estás diciendo que todo este matrimonio es una farsa? – preguntó el Sr. Greengrass.

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron a sudar mientras esperaba la respuesta de Lucius. Su garganta se secó y pasó saliva para lubricarla.

-Por supuesto que lo es. Un Malfoy jamás se casaría voluntariamente con una Sangresucia. Todos deberían saber bien eso.

El corazón de Hermione se puso pesado mientras hacía lo imposible para luchar con la irrefrenable necesidad de llorar. Había escuchado suficiente.

Olvidando todo sobre Lucius y su patético grupo de lameculos, Hermione se encaminó hacia el bar y, por primera vez en su vida, ordenó un whiskey de fuego puro. Se bebió su copa rápidamente antes de ordenar otra. Una vez que tuvo su nueva bebida, encontró una silla y se dejó caer sobre ella.

Se sentía una idiota. Después de todo este tiempo, realmente había creído que Lucius había comenzado a cambiar. Al menos Narcissa había sido abierta y honesta sobre sus sentimientos, mientras que Lucius había sido misterioso y manipulador. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado hasta que él comenzara a meter ideas en la cabeza de Draco para volverlo en su contra? Quizás ya estaba haciéndolo. O quizás ella estaba siendo paranoica. Era difícil pensar objetivamente con ese incesante golpeteo en su cabeza.

-Hermione.

Levantó la mirada para ver al mago en cuestión parado junto a ella. ella comenzó a entrecerrar sus ojos en su dirección, pero rápidamente colocó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Si él podía fingir, ella también lo haría - ¿Sí, Lucius? – preguntó con el tono de voz más dulce que pudo componer.

-¿Te gustaría bailar?

Sostuvo en alto su mano. Hermione la miró con escepticismo antes de mirar de reojo hacia donde sus "amigos" estaban parados. Todos los miraban y reían.

-Muy bien – dijo Hermione, tomando su mano y determinada a comportarse como adulta.

Terminó lo último de su bebida y extendió el vaso a alguien que podría o no haber sido un camarero. Lucius la guió hacia la pista de baile y comenzó a hacerla girar con un estilo similar al de Draco. Dos ramas de un mismo árbol, pero Draco estaba definitivamente mucho más arriba.

-Y bien, ¿a dónde desapareció mi hijo? – preguntó él, en un intento de establecer una conversación.

Hermione se encogió de hombros. Realmente esperaba que apareciera pronto y la salvara de esta experiencia humillante.

-¿Hay algún problema?

-No – dijo ella rápidamente.

-¿Draco hizo algo que te molestara?

Hermione miró hacia otro lado para que él no pudiera ver cómo rodaba los ojos.

-Hermione, si él hizo algo que te ofendió, debería saberlo para poder…

-¿Para poder hacer qué? ¿Darle una paliza por ello? – espetó ella.

Lucius se puso blanco.

Hermione sonrió maliciosamente – O quizás podrías dejar que el Sr. Greengrass lo haga por ti. Escuché que él adoraría tener esa oportunidad.

-Hermione… yo…

-Por favor, guárdeselo. No aprecio ser tratada como idiota, Lucius.

-Esa no era mi intención.

-Prácticamente todos los días recibo rumores de que Draco solo está usándome para restablecer el nombre de los Malfoy, pero _jamás_, ni por un segundo pensé que los escucharía de la boca de alguien en quien confiamos, sangrepura o no.

-Estuve mal, lo admito.

-Draco me ama – dijo ella, con los ojos comenzando a humedecerse – A pesar de lo que tú y tu esposa quieran creer.

-Sé que lo hace.

-¿Entonces por qué mancharías lo que tenemos con mentiras?

-Esa no era mi intención – repitió él.

Hermione rió sin humor y negó con la cabeza – Y aquí yo, pensando realmente que habías empezado a cambiar. Draco siempre me dice que nunca lo harás, pero yo te defendí.

-Lo hice… es decir, estoy tratando…

-Wow – sonrió ella – Lucius Malfoy se quedó sin habla. Esta tiene que ser la primera vez.

Hermione miró a los ojos fríos del hombre que tanto se parecía al que ella amaba, solo notando las verdaderas diferencias entre ellos. Draco ya no se parecía a Lucius bajo su punto de vista. Él era el hombre _verdadero_, el mejor hombre.

Ella suspiró mientras mantenía fija su mirada en él – No tenía ninguna intención de conocer a mis padres antes de la boda, ¿verdad?

Lucius bajó sus ojos sin gracia hacia sus pies.

-Eso fue lo que pensé – Hermione levantó la mirada justo para ver a Draco entrar en el salón con Harry y McGonagall. Ni siquiera cuestionó su extraña compañía, solo estaba aliviada de volver a verlo – Parece que tu hijo ha regresado. Si no te importa, estoy un poco cansada. Creo que iré a buscarlo y nos marcharemos – ella detuvo el baile y sostuvo su mano para él – Gracias por el baile, Lucius.

Lucius tomó su mano y la estrechó firmemente. Antes de dejarla marchar, la atrajo hacia él y dijo – Realmente lamento haberte molestado.

-Ese es el problema. Lamentas molestarme, pero no lamentas el _motivo_ por el que me molestaste. Que tengas una buena noche, Lucius – soltó su mano y rápidamente fue a buscar a Draco, quien la recibió con un beso.

-¿Por qué bailabas con mi padre?

-Él me lo pidió – fue todo lo que dijo – Toda esta emoción me agotó. ¿Te molestaría si nos marchamos temprano?

Draco miró a su padre, quien había encontrado a su madre y los miraba en ese momento por encima de ella - ¿Él te dijo algo?

-No, claro que no – mintió ella. Para intentar convencerlo más, comenzó a pasar sus manos seductivamente por el pecho de él, mientras sonreía maliciosamente – En realidad, estaba esperando que tuviésemos la oportunidad de celebrar mi ascenso como corresponde. Ya sabes… - se inclinó y, con una profunda y rasposa voz, susurró - …solo nosotros dos.

Draco giró la cabeza y Hermione lo atrapó en un beso ferviente que probablemente no era apropiado para el ojo público. Draco sabía que ella intentaba distraerlo con el sexo, pero dado que él intentaba distraerla también, sería un tonto si no aprovechaba la oportunidad.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, ambos jadeaban pesadamente. Draco levantó su mano y le acarició la mejilla – Ve a despedirte mientras busco nuestras capas. Me reuniré contigo afuera en diez minutos.

Hermione asintió y se alejó para buscar a sus amigos. Antes de que Draco fuera hacia el guardarropa, localizó a su padre quien seguía parado a un lado de la pista de baile con un brazo alrededor de su madre. Draco dejó salir una profunda y frustrada bocanada de aire antes de caminar hacia él.

Narcissa se sorprendió al ver a su hijo acercarse hacia ellos viéndose tan cabreado, pero Lucius parecía esperarlo. En un intento de evitar hacer una escena, Draco tomó el brazo de su padre y lo atrajo cerca - ¿Qué mierda le dijiste? – le susurró a través de los dientes.

-No sé de qué…

-Evita las mentiras. Ella estaba perfectamente feliz y entonces, después de bailar contigo, ¿sorpresivamente quiere marcharse?

-Quizás tiene algo que ver con todo ese whiskey de fuego que estaba bebiendo – dijo Narcissa, parándose en medio de su esposo e hijo – Una chica tan pequeña como ella debería saber bien que no…

-Esta era _su_ noche y, en un instante, tú se la arruinaste – el rostro de Draco se puso completamente rojo mientras fruncía sus puños alrededor del brazo de su padre. Si no estuvieran en público, le habría gritado todo lo que se merecía – Aunque ella ve necesario defenderte constantemente, yo no. Sé que la miras como un boleto rápido para regresar a la alta sociedad, pero no dejaré que la uses así. Aquí termina todo. Con ambos.

La boca de Narcissa cayó abierta – Draco, no estás hablando en…

-Si lo hago, de hecho. Hermione es mi vida ahora, y si no la aceptan, entonces no me aceptan a mí. Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo que ir a buscar a mi prometida.

Draco volteó para alejarse de sus padres, y no volvió la vista atrás, pero todavía sentía sus duros ojos apuñalándolo en la espalda. Después de buscar sus capas, se encaminó hacia afuera sin mirar a nadie. Hermione ya estaba esperándolo junto a la fuente, completamente distraída por la noche clara y hermosa, rara de encontrar en Londres en Febrero. Ya parecía que tenía frío, por lo que él se acercó por detrás y le colocó la capa por encima de los hombros. Ella se sobresaltó levemente antes de devolverle la mirada y sonreír.

Draco la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó firmemente – Te amo – le dijo, respirando de su adictiva esencia – No importa nada más. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Claro que lo sé – dijo ella, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él, y presionándolo más cerca suyo – Y yo te amo, sin importar nada más.

-Bien – dijo él, antes de besarla en la frente - ¿Segura que quieres marcharte? Después del anuncio de Kingsley, eres algo así como la invitada de honor.

Hermione asintió contra su pecho – Justo ahora lo único que quiero es estar en casa contigo.

-No tengo problemas con eso – dijo él – Siempre y cuando podamos estar desnudos.

Hermione rió - ¿Para eso me pediste que me mudara contigo, en primer lugar? ¿Para que podamos estar desnudos constantemente?

-En parte – dijo él honestamente – Pero también quería que estés ahí porque amo despertarme contigo entre mis brazos.

Incluso sin mirarla, podía saber que Hermione estaba sonrojándose – Eso fue muy dulce.

-Soy un chico dulce – Draco se separó y le levantó la barbilla, para obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos. Juntó sus frentes, con los labios justo arriba de los suyos - ¿Nos aparecemos en casa? ¿Por los viejos tiempos?

Hermione asintió mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en los suyos. Draco salvó el espacio que los separaba y la besó, acunando su rostro entre sus manos mientras se desaparecía lejos de allí hacia su apartamento, donde planeaba hacerle recordar que no todos los sangrepura eran crueles, y algunos, particularmente él, solo tenían los mejores intereses en mente.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Bueno, aquí si termina la actualización. Era un capítulo de dos partes y, como no quería que quede colgada la primera, decidí publicarlas juntas. Los capítulos están sin corregir, recién termino de traducirlos, de hecho, así que si ven algún error, no duden en avisarme así los corrijo. **

**Y sí, yo sé que prometí aumentar los días de publicación, pero tuve exámenes el sábado, martes, miércoles y jueves, y la mente no me daba para más. Solo desaprobé uno de ellos, el del jueves, porque como les digo, mi cerebro no podía seguir leyendo y estudiando jajaj necesitaba un descanso. **

**Bueno, ¿Qué me dicen de los capítulos? Se vienen las cosas malas, parece… pero no se preocupen, todavía tenemos un par de capítulos felices… bueno, "felices". **

**Infinitas gracias a quienes me dejan un comentario después de leer. No se imaginan lo mucho que lo aprecio. Bienvenidos a quienes hace poco se unieron a la historia, también.**

**Les dejo la recomendación de hoy: Here comes the Storm - McFly**

**Nos leemos pronto, si puedo!**

**Pekis :)**


	8. Mortified

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 7 – Avergonzada**

Varias semanas después, Draco se encontraba en su oficina, sentado mirando por la ventana. Había estado de ese modo varias veces ya, y Phillip había expresado más de una vez su deseo de quitar la ventana de la oficina. Por suerte, Sophie lo había convencido de no llegar a ese punto.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde el Baile Anual del Ministerio, pero Draco no conseguía sacarse la maldita profecía de la cabeza. Había investigado un poco esas esferas, preguntándose si existía la posibilidad de que Potter hubiera conseguido engañarlo de alguna forma, pero no lo había hecho. Su falta de locura instantánea era un signo fiel de que la profecía era, de hecho, sobre él.

Y había algo más que lo estaba molestado. Dos cosas, en realidad. La primera era Blaise. En el Baile, él había mencionado algo sobre Draco molestando a mucha gente y el modo en el que ellos "no se detendrían". ¿Era solo una coincidencia de que esas fueran las mismas palabras utilizadas en la profecía, o él ya sabía de ella? Y después estaba el señor Greengrass, quien _dio a entender_ la posibilidad de una inminente guerra. Quizás también fue otra coincidencia, o quizás los profesores no fueron tan cuidadosos como pensaban. Si el otro lado había oído de la profecía, no cabían dudas en la mente de Draco. Estaban, de hecho, jodidos.

_¡Pop!_

-¡YA ESTÁ AQUÍ!

Draco levantó la mirada para ver a Sophie bailoteando alrededor de la oficina con una copia de la revista _Corazón de Bruja _ en sus manos, con el rostro de Draco sonriendo ostentosamente desde la portada. Al menos, así es como él se veía allí. Esperaba que los otros no estuviesen de acuerdo.

_¡Pop!_

Caroline le arrancó la revista de las manos de Sophie – Oooh, Draco, ¡te ves muy guapo!

_¡Pop!_

-Sí, sí, ¿pero qué tal salió el artículo? – preguntó Phillip, tomándola de las manos de Caroline y pasando las páginas hasta que encontró el artículo de Draco y su siempre encantadora sonrisa. Lo leyó en silencio, con Caroline y Sophie leyendo por encima de su hombro.

Seth entró a la oficina con calma, obviamente mucho menos interesado en el artículo que los otros tres. Draco ni siquiera se había movido de su silla. Era cierto, había estado emocionado por el artículo cuando le sugirieron hacerlo la primera vez, pero cuando esa Inga Utkin estuvo a solas con él en la oficina de ella, y comenzó a subir su mano por la rodilla de él… bueno, eso cruzó la línea. Él la habría dejado justo entonces si el editor no hubiera entrado y hubiera puesto a Inga en su lugar. Aparentemente, él no era el primer ganador de la Sonrisa más Encantadora con quien ella había intentado ligar.

-Wow. Esa inga Utkin es una escritora bastante buena como para ser una zorra – dijo Caroline, con franqueza.

La boca de Draco cayó abierta y miró acusatoriamente a Sophie, quien intentaba esconder su rostro entre los hombros - ¿Le contaste a _ella?_

-Bueno, ¡lo siento! ¡Tenía que contaggselo a alguien, ya que me pggohibíste contággselo a Heggmione!

-Es por eso que te lo conté a ti _y_ a Phil. Para que, si sentías la necesidad de cotillear al respecto, pudieras hacerlo con él.

-Dggaco, eso es muy tonto. ¿Pogg qué le contaggía a Phillip sobgge esto, si él ya lo sabe?

Draco arrojó sus manos al aire, derrotado. Obviamente, nada era privado aquí.

-Sabes, dicen que esta mujer es la próxima Rita Skeeter – dijo Caroline – Supongo que el mundo mágico necesita un reemplazo asquerosamente chismoso para ella, desde que desapareció y eso. Alguien necesita alimentarnos con basura.

-¿Estás diciendo que mi artículo es basura? – dijo Draco, finalmente levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia donde Phillip leía el artículo por segunda vez.

-No, no es basura – dijo ella, tomando asiento en la esquina del escritorio - pero es un poco tonto. Muchas cosas de tortolitos enamorados y eso.

Phillip le pasó la copia de _Corazón de Bruja_ – No está mal. Mencionan bastante a Thinx – dijo él, con orgullo – pero hace parecer que la única razón por la que cambiaste fue por haberte enamorado de una hija de muggles. No menciona en ninguna parte todas las cosas buenas que hiciste antes del último verano.

-Eso es poggque fueggon anónimas – guiñó Sophie.

Era cierto. Draco había trabajado duro para mejorar el nombre de los Malfoy, mucho antes de que Hermione regresara a su vida, pero para evitar que la gente se enterara sobre su padre – quien estaba enfermo hasta el punto de la demencia en ese momento – había evitado mencionar su nombre en la mayoría de veces. Por supuesto, la gente importante estaba al tanto de lo que había hecho, como Kingsley Shacklebolt, pero eso no era de mucha ayuda.

-Es un buen artículo, a pesar de todo – dijo Phillip, tratando de sonar positivo – Con suerte, te pondrá bajo un reflector lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la gente deje de juzgarte por tener el apellido Malfoy.

-¿Alguna vez consideraste tomar el nombre de Hermione? – preguntó Caroline con una enorme sonrisa – El Sr. Granger.

Sophie rió pero Draco rodó sus ojos – Ahora suenas justo como mis ex compañeros de casa.

Llamaron a la puerta. Todos voltearon para ver una bonita bruja pelinegra con pecas parada en la puerta – Espero no interrumpir nada.

-Chastity – dijo Phillip, con la boca abierta – Q-q-qué estás…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Sophie por él, mirando a la otra bruja con desdén.

Chastity era la ex esposa de Phillip, quien lo había dejado por nadie más y nadie menos que Zandicus Thinx, el tirano hijo del fallecido Zanzar Thinx, y quien había llevado el negocio y legado de su padre a la ruina. Esos dos se habían comprometido, pero eventualmente rompieron y ella consiguió que la abuela de Zandicus autorizara el paso de la empresa al poder de Phillip y Sophie, como regalo de bodas. Aunque eso difícilmente compensaba todo lo que había hecho.

-Lo siento, sé que debí mandar una lechuza antes, pero algo realmente terrible pasó.

-¿Más terrible que dejar a tu adorado esposo por un idiota tirano? – preguntó Caroline. Ella y Seth intercambiaron una sonrisa.

Chastity ignoró el comentario y entró a la oficina – Me temo que Zara Thinx falleció anoche.

La oficina quedó en silencio. Todos conocían y querían a zara. Ella era la única razón por la que la compañía podía resurgir ahora, y venía frecuentemente a ver cómo marchaba el negocio. Para haber estado bastante pasada de los cien años, se veía muy saludable.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Phillip después de un largo rato.

-No sé muy bien los detalles – dijo Chastity – Zara todavía me tenía en la lista de contactos en caso de emergencia. Recibí una llamada diciendo que había sufrido una terrible caída y que estaba en situación muy crítica. Para cuando pude llegar a San Mungo, ya había fallecido y no me quisieron decir nada más, dado que no soy familiar directo.

-¿Una caída derrotó a Zara Thinx? – preguntó Seth. Chastity asintió – Bueno, no se ustedes, pero yo opino que esa es pura mierda.

-¿P-perdón? – Chastity lo miró insegura.

-Ya me oíste. No hay modo de que Zara había caído así. ¿Por qué no le preguntas a tu precioso Zandicus qué le pasó? No pasaría por alto la posibilidad de que ese maldito patán hubiese hecho algo al respecto.

-Zandicus y yo terminamos hace tiempo. Sabes eso.

-Lo que sea. Todos sabemos que volverás con él eventualmente. Una vez que te des cuenta de que nadie más te quiere.

-¡Seth! ¡Este no es el momento pagga eso! – espetó Sophie.

Seth la miró disculpándose – Lo siento, Sophie. Si me disculpan. – salió de la oficina, asegurándose de golpear su hombro contra el de Chastity en el camino.

-Lamento eso – dijo Caroline, bajando del escritorio – Siempre actúa un tanto gracioso cuando se trata de alguna muerte. Iré a comprobar cómo se encuentra – ella lo siguió y golpeó el hombro de Chastity dos veces más fuerte que su amigo.

-Es lindo ver que finalmente están siendo más gentiles conmigo de nuevo – dijo Chastity, frotándose el hombro. Miró a Phillip con seriedad y suspiró – Hay algo más que necesito mencionar.

Phillip, Sophie y Draco esperaron expectantes.

-Mientras salía de San Mungo me crucé con Zandicus. Me dejó muy en claro que, ahora que su abuela no estaba en el camino, haría lo que fuese necesario para volver a tener el nombre Thinx en sus manos. Va a alegar que Zara estaba… - pasó saliva y frunció sus ojos – mentalmente inestable durante sus últimos meses de vida. Planea decir que yo me aproveché de ella después de que él rompiera nuestro compromiso y que la engañé para que ella firmara el traspaso de la compañía y nombre a ti.

-¡Peggo fuiste tú la que ggompió el compggomiso! – exclamó Sophie, claramente angustiada.

-Lo sé, pero acabo de volver de la oficina de mi padre. Él es abogado, y me dijo que se trata de un caso común de "él dijo esto", "ella dijo esto otro". No hay prueba de que fuera yo.

-Pero cualquiera que conociera a Zara podría dar fe de que ella se mantuvo completamente estable hasta el final.

-Desafortunadamente, Zara no salía mucho últimamente. Las únicas personas que ella realmente visitaba están paradas en esta habitación – todos se miraron entre sí – Ya pueden ver el problema.

-Bueno… ¡mierda! – Phillip caminó hacia la ventana, se recostó contra ella y miró hacia afuera, claramente inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Draco se acercó a él y le susurró – Apuesto a que te alegras de no haberla sacado de allí…

-¡NO ES EL MOMENTO, DRACO!

-Solo trataba de aligerar el ambiente, colega – dijo Draco, levantando sus manos en derrota.

Se escucharon gritos desde el pasillo. Todos voltearon para ver. Chastity apenas se había movido para echar un vistazo desde la puerta cuando alguien ingresó a la oficina, casi derribándola al suelo.

Una mano la estabilizó – Mil disculpas, querida.

Ella levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los fríos ojos de Zandicus Thinx.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Zandicus? – preguntó ella, alejándose de su agarre.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, pero ambos ya sabemos la respuesta.

-¡HEY! ¡Dile a tu guardaespaldas que lo suelte! – una Caroline sin varita entró en la oficina y se paró frente a Zandicus.

-Él no es mi "guardaespaldas", es mi abogado. Y el señor Littleton atacó primero.

-¡Solo porque tú eres una detestable desgracia de ser humano quien no tiene derecho ni motivo para estar aquí!

-Veo que sigues igual de encantadora que siempre – bufó Zandicus.

-¿Trajiste un abogado? ¿Para qué? – preguntó Phillip, alejándose de la ventana y caminando hacia el otro mago.

-Esperaba que pudiésemos tener una conversación privada, Sr. Prior. Solo usted y yo.

-¿Y su abogado?

Zandicus sonrió – Naturalmente.

-No le digas nada más, Phillip – dijo Chastity, levantando un brazo para contenerlo. Sophie lanzó dagas con sus ojos al notar como el brazo de ella rozaba levemente el pecho de él – Dame diez minutos para conseguir traer a mi padre.

Zandicus rodó sus ojos – Bueno entonces, apresúrate, querida. No tengo todo el día.

Chastity miró a Phillip y ambos intercambiaron un asentimiento antes de que ella desapareciera.

Tan pronto como se hubiera marchado, Draco fue hacia el pasillo y disparó un hechizo inmovilizador al enorme mago que sostenía a Seth, que no dejaba de retorcerse. Caroline lo siguió y lo besó en la mejilla, antes de correr hacia el otro y tomar su varita del bolsillo del mago.

Con una sonrisa satisfecha, Draco volteó hacia Zandicus y dijo – Moveremos a tu "abogado" a la sala de conferencias.

-Mientggas espeggas, Zandicus, quizás te gustaggía leegg este aggtículo sobgge Dggaco en _Coggazón de Bgguja._

Zandicus le frunció el ceño – No quiero nada que hayas tocado tú, Sangresucia.

En menos de un segundo, Draco, Phillip, Caroline y Seth habían disparado varios hechizos a Zandicus hasta dejarlo más o menos inmóvil. Todos rieron antes de moverlo a él y a su inconsciente abogado a la sala de conferencia.

**XXX**

Hermione estaba en su nueva oficina, trabajando en cosas de la boda en el horario de su almuerzo. Su copia de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ con el rostro de su apuesto futuro esposo estaba en su escritorio, junto al libro con las anotaciones de la boda, mientras que Ginny y Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de Harry, estaban sentados al otro lado. Kreacher había sido el coordinador de la boda de Ginny, y había hecho un trabajo tan excelente que Hermione lo había contratado para la suya. Dadas las nuevas leyes, él se veía obligado a recibir dinero por sus servicios, pero Kreacher, siendo el elfo anticuado que era, siempre se las arreglaba para devolverles el dinero a sus amos. Ese era un problema en el que Hermione todavía estaba trabajando para corregir, incluso aunque ya no formara parte de ese departamento.

-Realmente necesitamos elegir el color del tema inmediatamente, o todas estas decisiones serán imposibles de tomar – dijo Hermione mientras Kreacher le pasaba varias imágenes de arreglos florales.

-Dijiste que la biblioteca era dorada y con detalles en verde claro, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no vamos por esos tonos?

-¿No crees que será demasiado? – preguntó Hermione – Hay mucho dorado ya. No quiero sobrecargarlo.

-¿Qué te parece este lazo anaranjado intenso con las flores blancas y azules? – preguntó Kreacher, pasándole algunas muestras. Él estaba más que preparado – Harían un buen contraste.

-¡Oh! ¡Lo amo! – dijo Hermione, emocionada – Kreacher, realmente eres increíble. Si solo aceptaras la ropa, estaría más que dispuesta a ayudarte a iniciar tu propio negocio de planificación de bod…

-¡NOOOO! – gritó Kreacher antes de salir corriendo de la oficina.

-Hermione, realmente necesitas dejar de hacer eso – rió Ginny.

Llamaron a la puerta. Ambos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse a Lucius Malfoy en persona – Hola. Espero no interrumpir nada – dijo él, mirando a la pelirroja – pero quería hablar contigo en privado, si es posible.

Hermione palideció. Estaba a punto de decir que no, cuando Ginny se levantó y dijo – No hay problema. Probablemente debería ir a buscar a Kreacher, de cualquier modo. Diez galleones a que está llorando en el regazo de Harry.

-Sería una tonta si aceptara esa apuesta, Ginny. Ambas sabemos que eso es exactamente lo que está haciendo.

Ginny rió – Mándame un aviso interdepartamental cuando te desocupes – se aseguró de mirar fríamente a Lucius antes de salir. Ella era la única a la que Hermione le había contado sobre lo que había sucedido en el baile, y él no le agradaba en absoluto.

Cuando se marchó, Lucius cerró la puerta y se acercó. Hermione se removió incomoda en su silla – No es una mala oficina – dijo él, mirando alrededor – Definitivamente conseguiste instalarte rápido.

-Sí, bueno, trabajé duro para conseguirla.

-Estoy seguro de que lo hiciste – dijo él, tomando asiento en la silla que Ginny acababa de desocupar. La miró por un momento, haciendo que Hermione se incomodara aún más.

-No quiero ser grosera, pero ¿qué está haciendo aquí, exactamente? – preguntó ella.

Lucius se miró las uñas casi viéndose aburrido – Mi esposa está gravemente triste. Parece que nuestro hijo decidió dejar de hablarnos.

-Oh- dijo Hermione, quien estaba realmente sorprendida – No tenía idea.

-¿No lo sabías? – preguntó Lucius, levantando una ceja.

-Eso fue lo que dije. Es decir, él sí que tachó sus nombres de la lista de invitados con tinta roja, pero solo me imaginé que se trataba de un momento de enojo y los volví a anotar.

Ella pasó las páginas de su anotador de la boda hasta que encontró el pergamino con la lista de invitados. Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy volvían a estar, una vez más, tachados con tinta roja brillante, y con una breve nota al margen que decía – Deja de anotarlos – ella levantó su varita para intentar borrar la tinta roja, pero parecía que él había utilizado tinta permanente esa vez. Escribió sus nombres nuevamente al final de la lista de cualquier modo.

-Todo solucionado.

-Escribir un par de nombres no va a solucionar esto, Srta. Granger.

-Te dije que quería que me llamaras Hermione.

Lucius sonrió – No sabía si eso seguía siendo posible.

-Por supuesto que sí – espetó ella – No estoy seguro del motivo de tu presencia aquí, Lucius, pero no le dije nada a Draco de lo que sucedió. Lo que sea que esté pasando entre él y ustedes no tiene nada que ver con…

-Mi hijo no es idiota, Her-mi-o-ne. Y tú – él la señaló – eres terrible para enmascarar tus emociones.

Hermione bajó la mirada a su escritorio y suspiró. Desafortunadamente, él tenía razón. Esto probablemente tenía que ver con ella. No había otro motivo por el que Draco cortaría la relación de manera tan súbita.

-Si sirve de algo, realmente siento mucho lo que sucedió.

Hermione levantó sus cejas.

-No me caes mal. Tampoco a mi esposa. Pero se esperan ciertas cosas de nosotros, especialmente cuando estamos alrededor de nuestros viejos amigos. Ya me entiendes.

-Sí, lo hago. Y no tengo problemas con ello, pero tú no tienes que aceptar algún tipo de apuesta para bailar conmigo tampoco. Simplemente podrías haber dicho que no.

Lucius la miró con curiosidad. Obviamente él no se dio cuenta de que ella sabía eso, pero no debería sorprenderse. Hermione no era una tonta – No te habría pedido un baile si en realidad no hubiese querido bailar contigo, Hermione. Lo que ellos vieron como una cruel jugarreta, yo lo vi como una oportunidad para conocer mejor a la prometida de mi hijo. No hemos tenido más oportunidades de hacerlo todavía.

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? – preguntó ella de nuevo, determinada a llegar al fondo de esa incómoda conversación.

Lucius sonrió – Hablé con mi esposa, y ella y yo coincidimos en que debemos tomar tu ofrecimiento de conocer a tus padres.

-Realmente no creo…

-Ya les mandé a mi elfo doméstico con una carta, y ellos aceptaron.

Hermione jadeó – Pero… ¿cómo conocías su direcc…

-Lo sé todo – él le guiñó un ojo – Vamos a almorzar este domingo a las once. Tu madre preparará su tradicional Filete Asado de los Domingos, sea lo que sea que eso signifique.

-Uhh… - ella estaba sin palabras.

-Avísale a mi hijo, ¿podrías? Y dile que fue tu idea, para que se sienta más dispuesto a ir.

-Yo…

-Realmente aprecio tu cooperación con esto, Hermione. también Narcissa – él observó el silencioso reloj en el escritorio de Hermione – Bueno, mejor me marcho. Tengo una reunión con un viejo colega en unos minutos. ¿Te veo el domingo?

Hermione avió la boca una vez más antes de asentir. Él se estiró desde el otro lado del escritorio y rozó con sus nudillos la mandíbula de ella, para cerrársela.

-Mucho mejor – dijo él – Nunca juegues al poker mágico.

Luego se desapareció, dejando a Hermione con millones de preguntas y el presentimiento de que el Domingo sería un día horrible.

**XXX**

Cuando Draco llegó a casa estaba de un humor terrible. Phillip había pasado varias horas en la sala de conferencia con Zandicus, solo para que todo terminara de la misma forma en que había comenzado. Todo lo que Zandicus quería era el nombre. No le interesaba la compañía o lo que tenga que ver con ella, pero sentía que el nombre Thinx le pertenecía y quería comenzar su propia compañía con él. Phillip se negó. Sentía que le debía al menos eso a Zanzar, y se negó a que su apellido se manchara con cualquier tipo de negocio a manos de Zandicus.

Esto significaba que las cosas se pondrían feas. Pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde suspendiendo indefinidamente todas las reuniones con los futuros inversores, lo que era una pena dado que Phillip y Sophie habían logrado varios e importantes contactos en el baile, y cada uno de ellos había parecido emocionado con el prospecto de invertir en la empresa, incluso con Draco Malfoy como empleado.

Draco se apareció directamente en el dormitorio que compartía con Hermione y dejó salir a Polly antes de colapsar de cara contra el colchón de la cama.

-¿Mal día? – escuchó una voz detrás de él.

-No tienes idea – murmuró él, contra el cobertor.

Unos segundos después, sintió el peso de un cuerpo caliente treparse encima de él y posar su cabeza contra su espalda – Pobre bebé. ¿Debería besarte para hacerte sentir mejor?

-Sí, por favor – Draco volteó y ella cayó en la cama, mientras él se acomodaba encima de ella – Te ves muy hermosa – dijo él, notando el bonito vestido que estaba usando.

-Bueno, tenía pensado ir a celebrar fuera junto con el mago de la Sonrisa más Encantadora – ella le guiñó un ojo y le dio un pequeño beso.

-En realidad preferiría quedarme en casa – Draco comenzó a besarle el cuello, asegurándose de prestarle atención extra a ese punto justo encima de la clavícula que la volvía loca.

Hermione lo quitó de encima – Realmente creo que deberíamos salir. Siempre podemos festejar _así _más tarde.

Draco se congeló. La miró con curiosidad por un instante, estudiando su rostro cuidadsamente antes de preguntar - ¿Qué hiciste?

Las mejillas de Hermione se sonrojaron – Yo… ¿a qué te refieres?

-Solo _insistes_ en salir cuando hiciste algo malo porque, por algún motivo, crees que no te gritaré si hay gente alrededor. Pero ya conociste a mi madre. Créeme cuando que te digo que no me importa cuánta gente nos rodee. Es mejor decírmelo ahora para que no terminemos haciendo una escena.

Hermione frunció el ceño – Bueno, no hice nada. Nada que no te esperaras, de cualquier modo.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Significa, querido – dijo él, acunando la barbilla de él y sosteniendo con firmeza su rostro – que estamos invitados a almorzar con mis padres el domingo.

-Oh – dijo Draco, pensando que eso no era tan malo.

-Y tus padres también están invitados.

Los ojos de él se abrieron completamente mientras comenzaba a echar fuego por la nariz - ¿QUÉ? ¡No _puedes_ hablar en serio, Mione!

-En realidad sí – dijo ella, soltándole la barbilla y alejándose de él – Tu padre vino a verme y me expresó su deseo de hacer un esfuerzo, por lo que lo invité.

-¿Lo invitaste, o se lo exigiste?

Hermione parpadeó – Yo lo invité.

-No te creo.

-Bueno, lo hice – dijo ella, casi de forma convincente. Se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia el aparador, donde estaba su álbum de la boda. Después de pasar unas cuantas páginas, levantó una y la sostuvo frente a su rostro - ¿Cómo no habría de invitarlos después de ver esto?

Draco se sentó para poder echarle un buen vistazo a lo que ella tenía en su mano. Era la lista de invitados, con los nombres de sus padres tachados con brillante tinta roja, junto a su nota al margen – Sí, yo hice eso – dijo él, despreocupadamente.

-¿Y _por qué_ hiciste eso?

-Porque no quiero que vayan.

Hermione frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué no?

-¿Realmente necesito una razón?

-Sí, la necesitas – dijo ella, volviendo a guardar el pergamino en el álbum – Son tus padres, Draco. No puedes alejarlos totalmente de tu vida sin una buena razón.

-Seguro que puedo. Ya lo hice.

-¿Podrías ser honesto conmigo? – rogó Hermione – Tú y yo seremos marido y mujer en solo tres meses. No podemos comenzar con las mentiras desde ya.

Draco levantó sus cejas - ¿Realmente estás exigiéndome honestidad?

Hermione asintió.

-Bien, seré honesto. Siempre y cuando tú lo seas primero – Draco se aproximó hacia el borde de la cama. Atrajo a Hermione entre sus piernas y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella. levantando la mirada hacia sus ojos ambarinos, le preguntó - ¿Qué te dijo mi padre en el Baile del Ministerio?

-No me dijo nada.

-Hermione, tú y yo seremos marido y mujer en solo tres meses. No podemos comenzar con las mentiras desde ya – se burló Draco.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Créelo o no, no estoy mintiendo. Tu padre no me dijo nada _a mí._

-Muy bien. Déjame reformular la pregunta. ¿En qué actividad cruel y de poco tacto se vio involucrado mi padre que logró, mi amorosa prometida, molestarte tanto?

Hermione suspiró – Draco, por favor, no me hagas decírtelo.

-No entiendo por qué no quieres contármelo.

Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de él y se sentó en sus rodillas. Luego le susurró al oído – Porque no quiero que los odies por mi culpa. Jamás me perdonaría a mí misma si soy la razón por la que los sacas de tu vida.

-Hermione… tu no…

-Antes de que yo entrara a tu vida, tenías una relación increíble con tus padres. Incluso cuando tu padre estaba enfermo, todo lo que pensabas era mejorar la posición de tu familia para que si él mejoraba, pudiera volver a ser él mismo. Todo lo que hiciste durante tres años seguidos fue por ellos. Y entonces, ¡BAM! – golpeó ambas manos en un aplauso para lograr el efecto dramático – aquí viene Hermione Granger y de repente, todo lo relacionado a ellos comienza a importarte una cola de rata.

-Para ser honestos, mi padre _intentó_ asesinarte, y mi madre, quien debería estar arrojando disculpa tras disculpa hacia ti después de lo que su hermana te hizo durante la guerra, no se mostró más que cruel contigo.

-Pero esos son mis demonios, Draco. No los tuyos.

Draco suspiró – Mira, no voy a mentirte, Mione. Amo a mis padres. A pesar de todo – hizo una pausa, la miró directo a los ojos y dijo – pero te amo más a ti. Y el modo en el que te trataron… no es correcto – Draco junto sus frentes – Sé que tratas de poner cara de valiente, pero nadie espera que perdones a un hombre que intentó asesinarte, sin importar lo demente que estaba, y lo cuerdo que parece estar ahora.

-_Yo ya_ lo perdoné, Draco. Enloqueció por dementores que se alimentaban de su vida, y lo entiendo… - Hermione hizo una pausa - … pero eso no significa que pueda evitar verlo dispararme una maldición asesina cada vez que cierro los ojos.

Draco levantó una mano y la pasó por el cabello de ella – Nadie espera que olvides.

-Pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo _por ti_. Es por eso que estoy esforzándome tanto. Es por eso que tenemos que ir a ese almuerzo el domingo. Si lo mantienes lejos de mí, jamás seré capaz de seguir adelante por ti.

Draco despegó su frente de la de ella y asintió antes de besarla suavemente – Muy bien. Iré. Pero sigo queriendo honestidad. Dime qué pasó en el baile.

Hermione volteó su mirada un momento. Cuando volvió a mirarlo, dijo – Prométeme que no tratarás de diferente manera a tu padre después de que te cuente esto.

Draco frunció su rostro con desdén, pero terminó por acceder.

Hermione se presionó con más fuerza a su cuello – En el baile escuché sin querer a tu padre diciéndole a sus viejos _amigos_ que la única razón por la que estabas casándote conmigo era para mantener el estatus social – ella notó como los ojos de Draco comenzaban a refulgir, asegurándose de mantener su agarre firme alrededor de él.

-_Lo voy a matar._

-Draco. Me lo prometiste – dijo ella, apuntándolo con un dedo.

-¡Eso fue antes de enterarme de esto! ¡No hay forma de que deje pasar esto! Y él jugando a que nos apoyaba en esto. Al menos mi madre no es una hipócrita. Incuso una mentira así es una desgracia a sus ojos.

-_Gracias_ – sonrió Hermione.

Draco sonrió a medias – Sabes a qué me refiero.

Ella se inclinó y lo besó – Lo sé – dijo – pero eso no cambia nada. No vas a cortar relación con tus padres, sin importar lo vengativos que sean.

-Honestamente, no tienen idea de la suerte que tienen de que este por casarme contigo. ¡Cualquier otra chica me habría dicho que no les volviera a hablar jamás!

-Bueno, no soy cualquier chica.

Hermione le guiñó un ojo antes de empujarlo contra la cama y colocarse encima de él. comenzó a besarlo y pasó sus manos por sus perfectos abdominales mientras él enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de ella. Ella le quitó la camisa y dejó un rastro de besos por todo su pecho mientras él gemía pesadamente.

Draco la tomó por la barbilla y la llevó al encuentro de sus labios. Le bajó el cierre del vestido y lo levantó hasta los hombros, antes de intercambiar posición para quedar encima de ella, quien forcejeó contra el botón de los pantalones de él mientras él se deshacía de su sujetador y dejaba sus pechos perfectos en libertad. Después de dedicarles una cantidad de atención decente, se quitó los pantalones mientras ella se quitaba las bragas.

Draco levantó una de las piernas de ella por encima de su hombro y apenas comenzaba a moverse dentro suyo, con las suaves vibraciones de sus gemidos presionadas contra sus labios, cuando un doble _¡pop!_ resonó en la habitación.

-Hey, Hermione, nosotros… ¡OH, MIERDA SANTA!

-¡AHHH! – gritó Hermione horrorizada, al mirar a los rostros sorprendidos de Harry y Ginny.

Draco tiró el cobertor de la cama por encima de ellos para cubrirse y gritó - ¡LÁRGUENSE, MALDITA SEA!

Harry volteó tan rápido que terminó por golpearse directamente contra la pared - ¡Mis gafas! ¡Creo que rompí mis gafas!

Ginny se puso de veinte tonos distintos de rojo antes de guiar a su enceguecido esposo hacia la puerta - ¡Lo siento _taaaaaanto_, Hermione! Draco nunca está en casa tan temprano por lo que pensé…

-¿Qué están haciendo, Potters? ¿tomando notas? – espetó Draco - ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ! – él y Hermione gritaron al unísono. No lograban enfatizar el punto lo suficiente para dejarlo claro.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡No puedo ver!

-Es lo mejor, querido – dijo Ginny, prácticamente arrastrándolo fuera – Es para tu bien – cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Tan pronto como se hubiesen marchado, Draco miró a Hermione quien estaba escondiendo su sonrojado rostro bajo las mantas – Nunca me sentí tan avergonzada en mi vida – dijo ella, con la voz sofocada.

-¿Supongo que no querrás terminar con lo que teníamos entre manos? – preguntó él, bajando el cobertor para poder mirarla a los ojos.

Sin esperar su respuesta, comenzó a moverse de nuevo. Ella había colocado su boca de forma que iba a decir no, pero apenas se dio cuenta de que el sonido que salía de su boca eran gemidos, movió una mano para cubrírsela mientras que con la otra hechizaba la habitación con varios y numerosos hechizos silenciadores.

Lo hicieron rápido, dado que, por alguna razón, Harry y Ginny seguían esperándolos en la otra habitación. Cuando terminaron, se vistieron rápidamente y Hermione tomó varias respiraciones profundas antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta. Ginny y Harry estaban sentados en el sofá. Nadie miró a la cara a nadie.

-¿Pudiste arreglar tus gafas, Harry? – preguntó Hermione antes de sentarse en el sillón frente a ellos.

-Uhh… seh – dijo él, con las mejillas sonrojándose mientras se las reacomodaba en el rostro.

Draco se acercó y se paró junto al sillón de Hermione. Era el único que no estaba sonrojado – Por mucho que adore estas sorpresivas visitas de ustedes, Potters, ¿podrían decirnos qué hacen aquí? Y apareciéndose en nuestra habitación así…

-Esa es mi culpa – dijo Ginny, levantando una mano mientras sus ojos seguían pegados al suelo – Nunca me imaginé que llegarías tan temprano a casa, y la rutina de Hermione es bastante estándar. Normalmente, a esta hora está sentada en la cama con el pijama y hojeando su anotador de la boda.

-Bueno, _por favor_ permíteme disculparme por llegar a casa en un horario lo suficientemente decente como para poder hacer el amor con mi prometida en _mi_ cama, en _mi_ habitación. Qué desconsiderado fui.

-Oh, Merlín, no lo digas así – dijo Harry, viéndose como si estuviera a punto de vomitar.

-¿Cómo preferirías que lo llame, Potter? Follar, coger, echar un polvo, joder…

-¿Realmente tenías que abrir esa puerta, Harry? – preguntó Hermione, levantándose y arrojando su mano sobre la boca de Draco - ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Ginny y Harry intercambiaron una mirada, como si ya no estuvieran tan seguros del motivo de su presencia. Eventualmente, algo iluminó la cabeza de Ginny y dijo – Queríamos invitarlos a cenar fuera y a ver una película Muggle. Para celebrar la Sonrisa más Encantadora de Draco. Junto con otras cosas felices…

Draco rió – Hermione siempre me hace feliz… - insinuó.

-Por favor, haz que se detenga. Solo haz que se detenga – murmuró Harry para sí mismo mientras movía su cuerpo hacia delante y atrás.

-Aceptamos – dijo él, disfrutando la tortura que todos temían. No podría importarle menos. Era tiempo de que Potter aprendiera un poco sobre el modo en el que un verdadero hombre trataba a su mujer.

-De verdad, podemos organizar otro día – dijo Ginny.

Draco sonrió – Hoy podemos. Vamos, Mione. Vamos a vestirnos con nuestros atuendos muggles.

Él la tomó de la mano y la llevó de nuevo a su habitación. Cada uno se vistió con ropas Muggle casuales, pero antes de que regresaran a la sala, Hermione lo retuvo.

-Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo.

Draco se detuvo y esperó.

-En el baile desapareciste por un rato largo. Cuando regresaste, estabas con Harry y la profesora McGonagall. ¿A dónde se habían metido ustedes tres?

El estómago de Draco se retorció formando nudos. Puso su mejor cara de poker y la besó en la frente – Sé que nuestro grupo era muy poco convencional. No nos juzgues, pero todos fuimos al jardín para fumar un poco.

-¿Para fumar? – preguntó ella.

Draco asintió – McGonagall tenía su pipa y nos pidió que la acompañásemos. En realidad, creo que solo quería cuestionarme sobre nuestro compromiso con Potter presente, para aegurarse de que fuera real.

-Oh – dijo Hermione, no encontrando ninguna razón para no creerle. Después de todo, acababan de tener la charla sobre la "honestidad".

Draco la atrajo hacia él y la besó dulcemente. Antes de que salieran la abrazó con fuerza, con su corazón hundiéndose de inmediato al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Le había mentido, después de prometerle que nunca lo haría. Pero no le diría la verdad sobre la profecía. ¿Qué pasa si eso hacía que ella no quisiera estar con él? Él jamás tomaría ese riesgo. La amaba demasiado como para perderla. Con suerte, algún día, ella entendería el motivo de su secreto y, con más suerte aún, podría perdonarlo.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: bueno, oficialmente aquí en Argentina son las 2.13 de la mañana del Sábado, y estoy tres días atrasada con este capítulo. PERDÓN! juro que tuve una semana complicada, como siempre. Esta vez fue el turno de mi perrita Zamba, que a raiz de una herida en la mano izquierda tuve que amputarle desde la muñeca en adelante. Toda la semana pasó en recuperación, con los remedios y el cuidado que necesita, y eso sumado a la facultad me tuvo agotadísima. Mañana subiré foto de ella a mi Facebook, para que la conozcan jejej Recien termino de traducir este capítulo, así que como no pasó por ninguna corrección, seguro está plagado de errores.**

**Bueno, noticias! el 4 de Diciembre acaban las clases en la facultad (si todo sale bien) y solo me quedarán rendir examenes finales, por lo que a partir de esa fecha vamos a aumentar el número de publicaciones semanales. Por ahora, es decir este mes que nos queda, seguiremos con un capi por semana. No pongo día fijo, porque va a depender de la disponibilidad de tiempo.**

**¿Qué les va pareciendo la historia? parece que avanza lentamente, pero poco a poco van sumándose pequeños factores y, quienes leen a Lena, notarán que ella siempre, SIEMPRE termina haciendo eclosionar todo.**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! WOW, de verdad, son los mejores! **

**zzzzz me duermo, no olviden pasarse, como siempre digo, por Cruel y Hermoso Mundo, también de Lena y traducido por la genia de Sunset82.**

**La recomendación musical de hoy queda en una banda argentina, Las Pastillas del Abuelo: La Cerveza. **

**Hace cinco días soy oficialmente soltera de nuevo (todavía estoy en la etapa en la que no me decido si extraño o no a mi novio) asíque me disculpo si sueno un tanto seca :S es demasiado combinar tantas cosas durante la semana. No veo la hora de unas BUENAS VACACIONES!**

**Espero que hayan tenido una buena semana, y que arranquen el fin de semana con toda. **

**Beso grande a todos,**

**Pekis :)**


	9. Meet the Grangers

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 8 – Conociendo a los Grangers.**

Cuando Draco despertó el domingo, no tenía interés alguno en salir de la cama. Hermione estaba acurrucada en el hueco de su brazo, viéndose tan hermosa como siempre. Afirmó su agarre alrededor de ella y respiró su esencia. De alguna forma, siempre se las arreglaba para oler maravillosamente, incluso después de otra noche de una follada estilo "lamento haber invitado a tus padres sin tu permiso". Una ronda más de eso en ese momento sonaba perfecto, en realidad.

Draco se inclinó y besó sus párpados, que comenzaron a temblar. Luego se movió a su mejilla. Ella balbuceó levemente. Y luego fue a sus labios, que respondieron lentamente. Draco movió la mano de ella que reposaba en su pecho hacia donde su desnudez hacía acto de presencia. Ella rió, todavía sonando un tanto dormida.

Sin decir ni una palabra, ella movió su pierna por encima de las de él, con los ojos todavía cerrados mientras profundizaban el beso. Ella se frotó contra él antes de guiarlo con su mano dentro de ella.

Draco pasó sus manos por las caderas de ella, y las tomó firmemente para moverse más rápido. Hermione rompió el beso para dejar escapar un fuerte gemido. Acomodó sus manos en el pecho de él para sujetarse mientras él determinaba el ritmo. Incluso aunque era temprano y Draco indudablemente terminaría rápido, él estaba determinado a no dejar que eso sucediera hasta que ambos estuvieran satisfechos. Tomó a Hermione por el cabello y le bajó el rostro hacia abajo para un lento beso. Eso ralentizó el ritmo de sus caderas, y él los giró en la cama, alejándose por un momento para otorgarle a sus adorables partes femeninas algo de atención extra antes.

Hermione se afirmó a la espalda de Draco mientras los movimientos de él se volvían rápidos y fuertes. En poco tiempo ya estaba gritando su nombre, seguida de cerca por él, quien colapsó sobre ella y se tomó un momento para regularizar su aliento.

Draco rodó fuera de Hermione mientras ella se recolocaba en el hueco de su brazo – Prométeme que no dejaremos de hacer eso una vez que estemos casados – dijo él, mientras le acariciaba el hombro.

Hermione rió agotada, obviamente todavía intentando recuperar fuerzas – Bueno, los primeros años no. Pero cinco, o diez años después, realmente no puedo asegurártelo. No soy una _vidente_ – ella levantó la mirada y guiñó un ojo.

Draco sonrió – Estoy bastante seguro de que en diez años, todavía voy a querer hacer eso todas las mañanas.

-Entonces estoy segura de que yo también lo querré – dijo Hermione, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Podemos, por favor, quedarnos en cama todo el día? – preguntó él, abrazándola con más fuerza y besándole la frente – Dame cinco minutos y estaré listo para otro round.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – _Sabes_ que no podemos hacer eso. Hoy es día de padres, y si no vamos, dejaremos a mis padres _y_ a los tuyos solos en una casa Muggle. ¿Cómo crees que terminará eso?

Draco gimió – Nada bien, lo admito.

Polly comenzó a moverse en su jaula. Hermione se levantó y se cubrió con una bata antes de caminar hacia ella y dejarla salir. La lechuza voló en círculos hasta que Hermione abrió la ventana, e inmediatamente salió.

Tan pronto como la lechuza se marchó, Hermione regresó a la cama y comenzó a sacudir a su futuro marido – Vamos, Draco. Es hora de levantarse.

-¡No quiero! – él hizo un puchero.

-Bueno, que mala suerte – Hermione se alejó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Volteó y le sonrió seductoramente – Esperaba que cuando tus cinco minutos acabaran, pudiésemos tener un segundo round en la ducha – dejó caer la bata al suelo, dejándole echar un buen vistazo a su gloriosa desnudez.

Draco inmediatamente le prestó atención – No necesito cinco minutos – dijo él, saltando fuera de la cama y tomándola en sus brazos. Ambos rieron mientras la llevaba hacia el baño y la colocaba bajo la ducha, siguiéndola inmediatamente. Hey, si estaban a punto de pasar una terrible tarde, al menos podrían disfrutar de una fantástica mañana.

**XXX**

Hermione y Draco llegaron a la casa de los padres de ella un poco temprano. No querían llegar tarde y arriesgarse a que hubiesen presentaciones incómodas sin ellos.

Hermione se veía particularmente bonita ese día, con un lindo vestido, calzas y un cardigan, que escondía la cicatriz de la que sus padres no sabían. Había pasado la mayor parte de la mañana – la que no pasaron follando – alisando su cabello con la Poción para el Cabello Sleekeazy. Aunque a Draco le gustaba como le quedaba, se había acostumbrado al tupido cabello en el que normalmente le gustaba meter la nariz.

El Sr. Y la Sra. Granger ya estaban esperándolos junto a la chimenea cuando llegaron - ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! – Hermione corrió hacia los brazos de ellos y les dio un abrazo. Su madre pasó directamente después a abrazar a Draco, y su padre luego le estrechó la mano.

-Buen día, Sr. Y Sra. Granger – saludó él.

-Oh, Draco, deja de ser tan formal. Te dijimos varias veces que nos llames Emily y Wesley – dijo su mamá.

Draco sonrió – Es cierto. Lo lamento. Siempre lo olvido – dijo él, golpeteándose la frente. Él, por supuesto, recordaba que cada vez que pasaban a visitarlos le pedían que los llamara por sus nombres de pila, pero no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Toda su vida le habían enseñado a llamar a los adultos por su apellido. Incluso ahora, que era uno de ellos, no lograba acostumbrarse al cambio.

-¿Les gustaría un poco de sangría? – preguntó Emily – Preparé un poco solo para esta ocasión.

Draco comenzó a decir que no, pero Hermione lo codeó y rápidamente cambió su respuesta.

Emily sonrió – Hermione, ¿vendrías a darme una mano, querida? – preguntó ella, caminando hacia la cocina. Hermione la siguió, dudosa.

Tan pronto como se hubiesen marchado, Wesley posó una firme mano en el hombro de Draco y dijo – Entonces, cuéntame un poco sobre tu padre, Draco. Para saber qué esperar.

-Uh… bueno, es un tanto tradicional – eso era ponerlo a medias – No conoce mucho sobre los mugg-eh, _no magos_ y sus costumbres.

-Entonces debemos mostrarnos comprensivos con ellos – sonrió él.

Draco rió – Sí, eso sería perfecto.

-Y tu familia es "sangrepura! – lo pronunció cuidadosamente - ¿Es así?

-Sí, señor.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué dijo mi esposa sobre ser formal?

Draco se sonrojó. Estaba más nervioso de lo que creía – Lo siento, señor-ummm… es decir, Wesley. Me temo que mi etiqueta tiene mucho que ver con mi ascendencia, si eso te da alguna pista sobre mis padres.

-Detesto sacar a relucir fantasmas de antiguos novios, pero tuvimos la oportunidad de conocer a los Weasleys bastante bien durante los últimos años, y ellos también eran "sangrepura". Pero Hermione dice que ellos no son nada parecidos a tus padres. ¿Eso es cierto?

Draco gimió – Completamente. Mis padres y los Weasley no se llevan bien. Probablemente sería mejor no mencionarlos.

-Anotado – dijo Wesley, sonriéndole – Trata de relajarte, muchacho – comenzó a palmear la espalda de Draco, quien intentó sonreírle. Ambos rieron levemente antes de oír un '_swoosh' _en la sala. Ambos voltearon para ver a Lucius Malfoy parado en la chimenea y mirándolos con curiosidad.

-¡Padre! – dijo Draco, alejándose del padre de Hermione - ¿Viniste sin Madre?

Manteniendo sus ojos fijos en el Muggle, él respondió con su grave voz – Estaba unos minutos demorada. No quería ser grosero al llegar tarde.

-Usted debe ser el padre de Draco – dijo Wesley, dando un paso al frente y estirando su mano – Wesley Granger. Un gusto conocerlo.

Lucius la miró con renuencia antes de atrapar la dura mirada de su hijo. Luego tomó la mano de Wesley con la suya y la estrechó – Lucius Malfoy. El gusto es mío.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya estás aquí! – Lucius levantó la mirada para ver a Hermione entrando a la sala sosteniendo dos vasos con una bebida roja y lo que parecía ser fruta flotando en ella. una mujer similar en apariencia, pero sin esa frigidez que Hermione siempre emanaba la siguió de cerca - ¿Dónde está Narcissa? – preguntó Hermione después de pasarle a su padre y a Draco una copa. Draco miró la suya con escepticismo.

-Llegará en cualquier momento.

Emily colocó las dos copas que ella cargaba en las manos de su hija y extendió una de las suyas hacia Lucius – Estamos muy felices de que finalmente hayan podido venir. No tienen idea de lo feliz que nos pusimos al recibir su carta.

Lucius no pasó por alto el modo en que su hijo comenzó a escupir fuego por los ojos, pero se inclinó y besó la mano que Emily le extendía. Los furiosos ojos de Draco se dirigieron hacia Hermione, quien rápidamente desvió la mirada en otra dirección y tomó un sorbo de su bebida roja.

-Muchas gracias por recibirnos – levantó sus labios y le sonrió.

-Ooh, Hermione, ¡es muy apuesto! Si Draco se verá así en veinte años, te diría que eres una chica con mucha suerte.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Sí que lo es! – exclamó Draco, arrojando su brazo alrededor de ella. Se inclinó y pretendió besar su mejilla mientras le susurraba cuidadosamente – Va a tener que pagarme con mucho sexo por esa mentira, señorita.

Ella volteó su rostro y besó sus labios – Sí, cariño.

-Saben, realmente tienen unos dientes magníficos. ¿Cómo se arreglan los dientes los magos, sin dentistas?

Hermione y Draco voltearon, con el color abandonando sus rostros al ver a Wesley mirando incómodamente cerca la boca de Lucius - ¡Papá! ¡Aléjate del Sr. Malfoy y deja de mirarle los dientes!

Wesley levantó sus manos en defensa y se alejó lentamente.

-Es Lucius, Hermione – Lucius le recordó. Mirando a su padre, preguntó - ¿Qué es un dentissssta? – le añadió un siseo extra a la letra s.

Los padres de Hermione rieron como si se tratara de una increíble broma, pero Hermione y Draco sabían que hablaban muy en serio. Cuando nadie se les unió, Wesley y Emily se detuvieron y dejaron de reír.

Después de aclararse la garganta y tragarse sus risitas, Wesley explicó – Es el título que usamos en el mundo "Muggle" – le guiñó un ojo a su hija, claramente impresionada por su conocimiento de términos mágicos – para describir a la gente que, como profesión, trabaja con los dientes. Tanto Emily como yo somos dentisssstas – le sonrió a Lucius quién, sorpresivamente, le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí, supongo que en el mundo Muggle no es tan simple como mover la varita y arreglar las imperfecciones.

-¿Te refieres a como lo hizo nuestra hija? – dijo Emily, entrecerrando sus ojos en dirección a Hermione, quien se cubrió la boca instintivamente.

-Mamá, _ya te lo dije. _ Me lanzaron un hechizo que los alargaba y la sanadora _accidentalmente_ los acortó de más.

-Oh, sí. _Accidentalmente_ – se burló su madre, tomando una de las copas que Hermione sostenía y dándole un sorbo lentamente.

-Yo… uh… - Hermione miró a Draco y se lamió los labios al encontrar la salida perfecta – ¡Fue Draco quien me lanzó el hechizo alargador, en primer lugar!

La boca de Draco cayó abierta - ¿Quéeeee? No me arrojes bajo el Autobús Noctámbulo solo porque quieras una excusa por haber arreglado tus dientes de la forma _fácil_. Por nada, dicho sea de paso.

¡_Swoosh!_

Todos voltearon para encontrarse a Narcissa Malfoy saliendo de la chimenea. Ella hizo una pausa cuando notó a todos parados allí, mirándola. Sus ojos escanearon a cada uno de ellos hasta que encontró a su esposo. Él le devolvió la mirada con firmeza y ella inmediatamente pegó en su rostro una sonrisa falsa demasiado evidente – Querido esposo, olvidaste traer esto – dijo ella, sosteniendo una botella de hidromiel.

Lucius le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo – Ah, sí, ¿cómo pude olvidarlo? – le sostuvo la mano en alto y ella caminó hacia él. después de envolver su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella, miró a los dos muggles y dijo – Wesley, Emily, esta es mi adorable esposa, Narcissa. Narcissa, ellos son Wesley y Emily Granger.

Wesley y Emily sostuvieron sus manos hacia adelante, expectantes. Narcissa las miró por un momento antes de tomar dudosa la de Emily primero, y luego la de Wesley, quien procedió a besar la de ella al mejor estilo Lucius Malfoy – Debo decir, usted también tiene unos dientes excelentes – dijo él, mirándola – Es una familia de dientes perfectos. Eso es difícil de encontrar.

Los ojos de Narcissa se volvieron completamente fríos mientras continuaba intentando sonreír – Esto es para ustedes – dijo ella, dejando el hidromiel en manos de Wesley.

-Sí, gracias – dijo él, examinando de cerca la botella – Iré a dejar esto en la cocina. Emily, ¿te importaría ayudarme a servir más sangría?

-Seguro – dijo su esposa, sonriéndole a todos antes de seguirlo fuera de la sala.

Tan pronto como se hubiesen marchado, Narcissa tomó su varita y se colocó un hechizo desinfectante en las manos.

-No seas dramática, Cissy – dijo Lucius, tomando la varita de sus manos y volviendo a guardarla en su bolsillo.

-No puedo evitarlo. Ese sang – atrapó la mirada de Draco, aclaró su garganta y se corrigió – Ese _hombre_ me baboseó entera.

-Solo estaba imitando a _tú_ esposo – señaló Draco - ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?

-Tenía que reunir el valor, Draco – dijo Narcissa, con honestidad – Todavía no puedo creer que esté aquí. No sé cómo consiguió tu padre que viniera…

-Pensé que dijiste que era idea de ambos venir a almorzar, Lucius – dijo Hermione, elevando una ceja.

-¡Já! – espetó Narcissa – Solo me avisó de esta comida ayer por la tarde.

-¿Entonces mentiste? – Hermione se cruzó de brazos, mirando acusatoriamente a su futuro suegro.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a como me mentiste tú cuando me dijiste que fue _tu_ idea la de invitarlos? – preguntó Draco.

-Yo… él… t-tú no habrías aceptado si te decía que era idea de ellos.

-Lo habría hecho si _tú_ me lo hubieras pedido.

Hermione le sonrió. Se estiró y le acarició la mejilla – Eso es muy dulce – su mano se detuvo en su barbilla y la apretó con fuerza – Pero todos sabemos que eres un embustero. Si te hubiese dicho que tu padre fue el que les mandó una nota a mis padres pidiéndoles este almuerzo, tú lo habrías cancelado con más rapidez de lo que tardo en aparecerme.

-Bueno… quizás…

-Genial, ahora que ya establecimos que todos son una panda de mentirosos, ¿les importaría si aprovecho el momento para señalar cuán ridículo es pretender unificar estas dos familias?

-¡_Madre!_

_-¡Cissy!_

_-¡Sra. malf… eh, Narcissa!_

-¡Ya estamos aquí! – anunció Emily mientras ella y Wesley ingresaban a la sala. Cada uno le entregó a Lucius y Narcissa una copa antes de acomodarse con un brazo alrededor del otro. Ningún Malfoy se veía seguro de lo que acababa de recibir.

-Me gustaría proponer un brindis – dijo Wesley, elevando su vaso. Hermione y Draco se acercaron y se abrazaron por la cintura antes de levantar sus vasos junto a él. Esto iba a ser interesante – Por la unión de nuestras familias. Que Hermione y Draco tengan tantos años de dicha juntos como los que tenemos nosotros – dijo él, mirando a su esposa. Ambos compartieron un breve beso antes de beber un sorbo de sus bebidas.

Todos los imitaron, aunque Narcissa fue la única que se tomó un momento antes para fulminar con la mirada a la fruta que flotaba en su copa antes de beber. Sus ojos inmediatamente se iluminaron al probarlo – Oh, Merlín, ¡esto es delicioso! – se bebió el resto - ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Sangría – sonrió Emily – Ven conmigo a la cocina, Narcissa. Te serviré un poco más y te contaré el secreto para prepararlo.

-No importa. Solo me aseguraré de que mi elfo doméstico venga otro día y… - Draco le envió una mirada fría. Narcissa tragó antes de decir – En realidad, es una buena idea._ Dolorosamente_ buena – añadió entre dientes.

Siguió a Emily a la cocina. Los ojos de Hermione las siguieron con nerviosismo. Draco la codeó, indicándole que las acompañara. Ella lo hizo.

-Bueno Lucius, dime, ¿a qué te dedicas en el "mundo mágico? – preguntó Wesley.

-¿A qué me _dedico?_ – repitió Lucius, elevando una ceja.

-Sí, qué haces. Ya sabes, como una profesión.

Lucius pensó al respecto – Supongo que el título correcto para lo que hago sería Consultor, pero no lo hago desde la guerra.

Wesley lo miró con la boca abierta – Lo siento, ¿dijiste _guerra?_

-Así es – dijo Lucius, mirando a su hijo para aclararlo. Era obvio por la mirada de súplica de Draco que Hermione no había dado ese tipo de información a sus padres – Pero fue muchos años atrás. Draco solo era un niño en ese entonces.

Draco sonrió. Sí, apenas un niño de diecisiete años. Por suerte, Wesley no pidió mas detalles, y su padre pudo evitar el enredo con éxito y sin mentir. Por supuesto, dudaba que su padre le hubiese importado mentir. Después de todo, era un profesional en eso. Aún así, era bueno saber que no había sido su primera reacción.

-Entonces, si no te molesta que pregunte, si ya no trabajas como un Consultor, ¿qué haces?

Draco se mantuvo ocupado a sí mismo con su bebida frutal para que nadie notara lo nervioso que estaba. No sabía lo que su padre iba a decir, pero rogaba por su vida que no fuera "Dejo que pequeños elfos domésticos traten de convencerme de asesinar a tu hija". Tenía el presentimiento de que una declaración de ese tipo no terminaría muy bien.

Antes de que Lucius pudiera contestar, la puerta principal se abrió de un golpe. Una mujer mayor, con cabello canoso, ropa que no combinaba y con demasiado maquillaje encima se detuvo en el marco de la puerta lanzando llamas por los ojos - ¡Ajá! – dijo ella, apuntando a Wesley con un dedo.

-Ma-madre. ¿qué haces aquí? – tartamudeó él.

-Sabía que, cuando cancelaste tu almuerzo conmigo, estarías aquí entreteniendo a gente del circo. ¿Quién demonios son los albinos?

Lucius miró a su hijo, quien parecía estar igual de descolocado que él sobre quién era la mujer.

La canosa mujer cerró la puerta con otro golpe y dio varios pasos adentro – Uh, madre, estos son Lucius y Draco Malfoy. Draco es, umm… un _amigo_ de Hermione.

Lucius levantó su mano en alto mientras la mujer se acercaba incómodamente para investigarlo. Ella bufó en su dirección antes de escanearlo de arriba abajo, con sus ojos súbitamente concentrándose en su cabello - ¿Qué eres tú, un maldito hippie?

-No estoy seguro. ¿Qué es un "hippie?" – preguntó Lucius, mirando a wesley.

-Definitivamente algo que no eres – rió él.

Alguien jadeó. Todos voltearon para ver a Emily saliendo de la cocina, con Hermione y Narcissa justo detrás - ¡Regina! ¿Qué, en el nombre de Dios, estás haciendo aquí?

-Arruinando la fiesta que ustedes, groseramente, decidieron organizar _sin_ mí. Te juro, Emma-

-Emily-

-Emma, ¡no deberías contestarle así a tus mayores! Ahora, como estaba diciendo, te juro que tu y mi – Regina se congeló, con sus ojos escaneando ahora la mano de su nieta. Hermione intentó esconderlo, pero fue demasiado tarde - ¿_Estás comprometida? _ \- la boca de Regina cayó abierta.

-Uhh, sí – dijo Hermione, sonrojándose.

-¡Pero solo tienes quince años!

-Tengo veintidós, abuela.

-¡No, claro que no! – Regina miró nuevamente a Draco y a Lucius con reproche – Por tu bien, espero que sea el más chico. No necesitamos a ningún hippie albino uniéndose a nuestra familia. Aunque supongo que eso es mejor que esa familia de payasos que me presentaste antes.

Lucius y Narcissa se miraron entre sí e intercambiaron miradas de satisfacción – Solías salir con una de las pestes, digo, chicos, Weasley, ¿cierto, _querida?_ – preguntó Narcissa, moviendo su sonrisa hacia Hermione.

-Umm… sí – respondió ella, viéndose avergonzada.

-Bueno, supongo que con todo ese cabello rojo, uno fácilmente puede confundirse con un payaso.

-¿Quién es esta perra? – preguntó Regina, colocándose las manos en las caderas y entrecerrando sus ojos hacia Narcissa.

Ella sostuvo su nariz hacia arriba y caminó hacia Lucius – Yo vengo con el hoppy albino – dijo, tomando su brazo - ¿Eso es un tipo de conejo, o qué?

Hermione y sus padres rieron – No exactamente – dijo Wesley.

-Entonces, ¿cuándo es la boda, exactamente? – preguntó Regina, tomando la mano de Hermione de cerca y examinando el anillo.

-Claramente, esta familia no conoce nada sobre el respeto al espacio personal – le susurró Narcissa a Lucius.

-Uhh… no va a ser una boda formal, abuela. Vamos a, ehh, fugarnos – mintió Hermione.

Regina levantó la mirada - ¿Y yo no estoy invitada a eso?

-Umm… bueno, no. Es muy pequeña, ya sabes.

Regina rompió a llorar.

-Abuela, por favor no llores.

-¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? ¡Mi propia nieta me odia! ¡Claramente, su madre le envenenó la cabeza!

-¡Espera un minuto! – exclamó Emily – ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo y yo! ¡Hermione y Draco quieren una boda pequeña, y tú deberás respetar eso!

-¡TODOS USTEDES ME ODIAN! – Regina corrió hacia el sofá y enterró su rostro en un almohadón.

Wesley gimió – Si madre decide quedarse a almorzar, necesitaré algo más poderoso que la sangría de mi esposa – comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Eso suena como una idea fantástica – dijo Lucius, tomando a Narcissa de la mano mientras seguía a Wesley. Emily fulminó a Regina con la mirada con los brazos cruzados antes de negar con la cabeza y arrojar sus brazos al aire en derrota. Siguió a los demás a la cocina.

Cuando todos se hubiesen marchado, Draco atrajo cerca suyo a Hermione y susurró – Sé que dijiste que tu abuela estaba un poco loca, pero olvidaste mencionar que estaba completamente demente.

-Es parte de su encanto, te lo aseguro.

-Ese anillo que le diste a mi nieta es asquerosamente enorme – escucharon que Regina murmuraba desde debajo del almohadón – Y tu familia tiene ese horrible aire arrogante a su alrededor. ¿Eres rico?

Draco se veía horrorizado, pero Hermione no pudo esconder su sonrisa – Wow. Ella es igual de perceptiva que tú.

-Y… ¿lo eres? – preguntó Regina, sentándose y mostrándoles el rostro cubierto de máscara de pestañas corrida por las lágrimas.

-Supongo que sí – dijo él, juntando sus cejas - ¿Acaso importa?

-Bueno, _¡por supuesto_ que importa! – exclamó ella, saltando del sofá y bailoteando con alegría – Mi hijo se podría haber casado con una condesa, pero en su lugar terminó con una don nadie que conoció en la facultad de Odontología, quien creyó que sería muy inteligente nombrar a su única hija con un nombre que nadie puede pronunciar _ni_ tolerar. Hasta ahora, pensaba que era un desperdicio.

La boca de Hermione cayó abierta – Dioooos. _¡Gracias, abuela!_ Desafortunadamente, el dinero de él no significa nada para ti.

Inmediatamente, ella dejó de bailar - ¿Y por qué? No eres _canadiense_, ¿verdad?

-Ni siquiera sé qué significa eso.

-¿Por qué importaría eso? – preguntó Hermione – el dinero de ellos puede ser convertido, al igual que de cualquier otra parte.

-No, no puede convertirse, dulce e inocente niña.

Regina siguió así durante todo el almuerzo. No dejó de escabullirse y regresar con tijeras para intentar cortar el cabello de Lucius. Pudieron detenerla antes de que tuviera éxito al hacerlo, pero para la tercera vez que lo intentó, Narcissa estaba tan molesta que utilizó su varita para arrancarle las tijeras de las manos de Regina y estamparlas directo contra la pared detrás de ella. Por suerte, Regina culpó de eso a los fantasmas que aparentemente habitaban la casa. Según ella, éstos eran atraídos por la mala energía que todos allí tenían, especialmente Emma. No, espera… Emily.

Por molesta que fuera, Draco no podía evitar ver la presencia de Regina como una bendición. Al menos les daba a todos un enemigo en común. Sus padres estaban tan ocupados detestándola, que no tuvieron la oportunidad de pensar mal de Emily y Wesley.

Estaban a punto de terminar cuando Regina fue hacia la pared y tomó las tijeras. Miró a Lucius con cuidado, pero antes de que incluso pudiera contemplar la idea de hacer algún movimiento, Narcissa se incorporó.

-Escúchame bien, _Sangresucia_. ¡Si intentas cortarle el cabello a mi esposo una vez más, juro que no me importará lo demente y vieja que estés y no dudaré en hechizar… es decir, aporrear tu trasero!

Regina la miró boquiabierta por un momento antes de asentir con la cabeza y usar las tijeras para apuntarla – Me caes bien. ¿Ya ves, Wesley? _Este_ es el tipo de mujer con la que debiste casarte. Una con dinero y _pelotas._

Todos ignoraron a Regina, dado que estaban observando a Narcissa - ¿Qué es una _"sangre–sucia"? _– preguntó Emily, volteando hacia su hija.

Hermione no contestó. Estaba demasiado ocupada usando su tenedor para empujar su puré de guisantes de un lado a otro intentando no verse decepcionada, pero Draco era otra historia. Fulminó con la mirada abiertamente a su madre, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Narcissa miró a su hijo. Por primera vez en su vida, se veía realmente arrepentida por algo que había hecho – Discúlpenme – dijo ella, saliendo del salón.

Draco se levantó y la siguió - ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó al verla detenerse frente a la chimenea.

-A casa – respondió ella – Esto fue un error. Nunca debí venir, en primer lugar.

-_¡No te atrevas!_ – dijo Draco con voz demandante. Caminó hacia la puerta que daba hacia el jardín trasero y la abrió - ¡Afuera, Madre!

-Cómo te atreves a ordenarme como si yo fuera un…

-¡DIJE QUE AFUERA!

Narcissa bufó varias veces antes de salir por la puerta con los puños fruncidos.

Draco la siguió y cerró la puerta tras suyo. Inmediatamente colocó un hechizo silenciador alrededor de ellos - ¿Cuál, en el nombre de Merlín, es tu problema?

-¡Yo no tengo ningún problema, Draco! ¡Así soy yo!

-¡Te pedí que _nunca_ usaras esa palabra para referirte a Hermione! ¿Qué te hizo pensar que eso no se extendía a su familia? – preguntó él, moviendo un dedo firme frente al rostro de ella.

-Esa mujer es insufrible.

-¡Tú eres insufrible!

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Narcissa, mientras miraba a su hijo con los ojos llorosos – Draco, yo… yo realmente creo que debería marcharme.

La respiración de Draco se volvió pesada – Si te vas ahora, _jamás_ volveré a darte otra oportunidad. No volverás a ser parte de mi vida. ¿Me oyes?

-Sí, ya escuché _eso_ antes – espetó ella.

-Hablo en serio esta vez. No podrás manipular a Hermione para que sienta pena de nuevo. La única razón por la que ella te dejó llegar tan lejos es porque sabe que los amo y que _sí_ los quiero formando parte de mi vida, pero si yo decido _que hasta aquí llegamos_, ella lo respetará.

-Me cuesta mucho creer eso. Esa preciosa y pequeña entrometida jamás dejaría que tú nos sacaras de tu vida de esa forma.

-¿Realmente crees que le importas a Hermione, o que ella quiere que ustedes sean parte de nuestra vida? – rió Draco con crueldad – Ella _los odia_ a padre y a ti. Ella odia todo lo relacionado a ustedes. Quienes son, sus creencias, el doloroso pasado que continuamente le recuerdan… pero se está esforzando – añadió él – a pesar de todo lo que tú y padre le hicieron, a pesar de todo lo que ustedes dos representan, _sigue_ intentándolo. Pero ustedes… lo único que tienen en su contra es quién o quién no es su familia.

-Eso no es lo único que tengo en su contra – bufó Narcissa.

-¿De verdad? – dijo Draco, levantando sus cejas tan alto que tocaron la línea de su cabello – Entonces, por favor, ilumíname.

-Mira, Draco, tú y Hermione son muy inteligentes, y eso es lo que me molesta, ¡porque están actuando como estúpidos!

-Necesito que te expliques mejor.

-¿Realmente el amor que se tienen es tan fuerte como para estar dispuestos a poner en riesgo miles y miles de vidas? ¿Su amor vale la pena una nueva guerra?

Draco quedó en silencio. Parpadeó - ¿Qué te hace decir eso? – preguntó.

-Oh, no lo sé, Draco. ¿Acaso importa?

-Sí – asintió él – Sí, madre, importa. ¿Qué te hace pensar que mi matrimonio iniciará una nueva guerra? ¿Es idea tuya?

-Yo… bueno… sí. Sí, por supuesto que es mi idea. ¿De quién más sería?

Draco miró a su madre. Siempre sabía cuando mentía por ese leve temblor en su ceja izquierda y, diablos, en ese momento no paraba de moverse – Has escuchado la profecía, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Narcissa se abrieron por la sorpresa - ¿Cómo supis…

-Respóndeme – demandó él.

Narcissa suspiró – Sí, la escuché.

-¿Cómo?

-Tú primero – dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Escuché que McGonagall se lo contaba a Potter. Ellos creen que se trata de Hermione y yo.

Narcissa frunció sus labios – Draco, _todos_ piensan que se trata de ti y Hermione – dijo ella, señalando lo obvio.

-¿Quiénes son _todos?_

-La mayoría de las familias sangrepura de élite – respondió ella – Alguien la escuchó y fue corriendo a contárselo a Arron Greengrass. El hombre no ha dejado de esparcirla como si fuera el Friendfyre.

-¿Quién la escuchó?

-Oh, no lo sé, Draco. ¿Acaso importa?

-Lo hace, si lo sabes.

-Acabo de decirte que no lo sé, y hablo en serio – Narcissa miró a su hijo. Incluso aunque intentaba mostrarse enojada con él por saber sobre la profecía y aún así querer estar con esa Hija de muggles, no podía evitar sentirse afectada por su nerviosismo. Suspiró – Hermione no lo sabe, ¿verdad?

-No – dijo él, bajando los ojos al suelo – Y no voy a decírselo. No hasta que pase la boda.

-¿te refieres a después de condenarte a ti mismo… _y _ a ella?

-Eso no es lo que dice la profecía.

-No, tienes razón – dijo ella – Es ambigua. Al igual que la gente en cuestión. Ya sabes que Harry Potter no era necesariamente el niño de la profecía. Podría haber sido alguien más, pero dado que el Señor Tenebroso lo escogió, se convirtió en El Elegido. Sé que las circunstancias son distintas, pero de igual forma intenté convencer a todos de que no se trataba de ustedes. Desafortunadamente, nadie ve a Astoria Greengrass y a ese Weasley capaz de crear un gran poder juntos. Me culpo a mí misma por presionarte a ser tan increíble mago.

Draco rodó sus ojos. Quería decirle que no necesitaba que nadie lo presionara, dado que todo le salía de forma natural, pero este no parecía el momento indicado para alardear – Sabes que Hermione y yo no planeamos crear algún tipo de poder juntos. Ni siquiera sé a qué se refiere eso, pero si nunca intentamos crear nada, no creo que haya problemas, ¿verdad?

-No lo sé, Draco – dijo ella – Las profecías no deben tomarse a la ligera. No puedes manipular el destino, sin importar lo mucho que te esfuerces.

-Sí, Potter dijo algo parecido.

Ambos quedaron en silencio un largo rato. Draco miraba fijamente el horizonte y Narcissa lo miraba a él.

-¿En qué piensas? – preguntó ella, eventualmente.

El mundo de Draco se volvió sólido de nuevo al fijar la vista en su madre – Estoy pensando en que realmente estoy harto de la guerra.

-¿Acaso no lo estamos todos? – dijo ella, intentando sonreír.

-Pero si eso es necesario para que las cosas cambien, no estoy en contra de que suceda.

-Pero… Draco…

-No quiero que mis hijos crezcan en el mismo mundo en que yo lo hice, madre. Quiero que todo esté resuelto antes de eso. Y si esto tiene que pasar para que cambien las cosas, que así sea.

Narcissa no dijo nada.

Sin apartar su mirada de los fríos y azules ojos de su madre, Draco le dijo – Volveré adentro ahora. Ya fuimos suficientemente groseros – caminó hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, volteó hacia ella y preguntó - ¿Qué decides?

Narcissa le devolvió la mirada y suspiró – No quiero perderte, Draco. Ya sea por este matrimonio o… - pasó saliva – o por otros medios.

-Entonces supongo que tendrás que comenzar a trabajar en mi protección. O, mejor, en la protección de ella. No tengo intenciones de vivir sin ella. Si ella cae, yo caigo. Así de simple.

Incluso aunque Narcissa no emitiera ningún comentario ácido, era obvio lo que estaba pensando por su expresión. Aún así, era una buena madre y se mordió la lengua – Oh, terminemos con todo esto – dijo ella caminando hacia la puerta. Draco la abrió para ella y entraron.

De vuelta en la casa, encontraron a todos en la sala mientras Emily repasaba su colección de películas. Todos levantaron la mirada al ver entrar a Draco y Narcissa – Justo a tiempo – sonrió Emily – Lucius mencionó que nunca había visto una película, así que tenía que mostrarle qué se perdía.

-Mamá, realmente creo que deberíamos reservarlo para otra ocasión. Se supone que ustedes deberían estar conociéndose mutuamente, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo, que mostrándoles su primera película? Hmm… necesitamos asegurarnos de que sea una buena – los dedos de Emily repasaron cada uno de los títulos de las películas que poseía, que hace poco habían sido ordenadas alfabéticamente por Hermione. Eventualmente llegó a una cerca del final y la tomó – _Perfecto _– dijo, sosteniendo "Titanic".

Hermione y Wesley intercambiaron una mirada – Uh, mamá, esa película dura cerca de tres horas. ¿No deberíamos iniciarlos con algo más corto, como algo de Disney, por ejemplo? Esas duran normalmente una hora o poco más.

-¿Por qué, en la tierra, querrías que su primera película sea una animación? No, ésta es la indicada. Todo el mundo, tomen sus asientos. Wesley, ¿podrías encargarte de colocar la película mientras yo voy a preparar palomitas?

-Mamá, acabamos de almorzar.

-¡Deja de ser tan práctica, Hermione! ¡Necesitan tener toda la experiencia!

Hermione gimió mientras Draco se acercaba y se sentaba junto a ella en el sofá. Pasó su brazo alrededor de ella, y ella aprovechó para inclinarse hacia él y preguntar - ¿Está todo bien?

Él asintió antes de besarla.

-Si ustedes dos van a besuquearse por las próximas tres horas sugiero que se marchen antes de que me hagan vomitar sobre ustedes – dijo Regina mientras los observaba de cerca.

-Tu madre es tan encantadora – bufó Narcissa mientras caminaba hacia Wesley y miraba la portada de la "película" que estaban por ver, cuidadosamente leyendo la parte de atrás – ¿Esto es como una obra de teatro, pero en una pequeña cajita? – preguntó ella, señalando la televisión.

-Algo así – sonrió él.

Regina se levantó de su asiento y tomó el brazo de Narcissa. La reacción inicial de Narcissa fue la de alejarse, pero una sola mirada dura de Draco fue todo lo que indicó que debería dejar que Regina la arrastrase hacia el sofá, y hacia el asiento junto a ella.

-¿Considerarías dejar alguna vez a tu esposo hippie por un hombre entrecano?

Narcissa miró a Lucius y rodó sus ojos. Él rió antes de levantarse, mover su silla más cerca de ella y tomar su mano.

Todos se acomodaron y vieron la película por un rato, pero más o menos en la parte de "Jack, estoy volando", Wesley se levantó e invitó a Lucius y Draco afuera a fumar los habanos Montecristo que uno de sus parientes le había regalado. Todos se mostraron más que felices de alejarse de la película cursi que todas las mujeres, incluida Narcissa, encontraban interesante.

Draco no quería un cigarro, pero tomó un par de pitadas del de su padre solo por curiosidad. Aunque el mundo mágico tenía habanos, esos eran, obviamente, hechos al estilo mágico y muy diferentes. A pesar de todo, estos no estaban tan mal.

Después de que Draco le devolviera el habano a su padre, Wesley metió su mano en su bolsillo y sacó sus cigarrillos, que él sabía que era lo que Draco realmente deseaba. Él le había hecho probarlos la primera vez que lo conoció, y Draco resultó ser un fanático instantáneo. Desafortunadamente, Hermione no lo era y manifestó su opinión abiertamente sobre el tema.

Aunque Lucius se mostraba algo intrigado por los habanos y los cigarrillos, lo que realmente atrapó su interés fue el encendedor de Wesley. Por un rato intentó abrirlo suavemente, al igual que lo hacía Wesley. Y aunque no tenía la experiencia de alguien que lleva usándolo por años, eventualmente consiguió abrirlo y encenderlo al mismo tiempo. No era exactamente elegante al hacerlo, pero igual se sentía satisfecho.

Era difícil decir con exactitud de qué estaban hablado mientras las mujeres no los escuchaban, pero todo lo que le importaba a Draco era que esa conversación se llevara a cabo. En realidad el padre de Hermione le caía bien, y parecía que a Lucius también. Wesley podía ser un tanto peculiar, por decir algo, pero después de conocer a Regina, había que ser justos y decir que había salido bastante normal, considerando todo.

Después de pasar un rato afuera, la puerta se abrió y Hermione salió. Wesley sonrió - ¿Entonces, el barco se está hundiendo? – preguntó él.

-Sí – dijo Hermione, acercándose y sentándose en el regazo de Draco, dado que no habían más sillas disponibles. Ella bajó la mirada hacia la mano de él – Papá, sabes que detesto que le des cigarrillos a Draco.

-Hermione odia mirar el final de la película – dijo su padre, ignorándola por completo.

-¿Y por qué? – preguntó Draco, girando la cabeza en otra dirección para tomar una pitada de su cigarrillo. Hermione se lo arrancó de los dedos y lo apagó en el suelo - ¡Hey!

Ella tomó su varita y la movió en su dirección. La boca de él de repente se sintió fresca como la menta - ¿Para qué querría ver algo que sé que me pondrá triste? No tiene sentido.

Wesley rió – Algunas veces me pregunto de dónde viniste.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Gracias, papá.

Un ratito después, todos entraron y se encontraron con las otras tres mujeres llorando.

-No entiendo. ¿Por qué no se aparecieron en los botes vacíos, o calentaron un poco el agua? – preguntó Narcissa, llorosa.

-Son solo humanos, querida – dijo Emily, colocando una confortante mano en su hombro.

-¿Qué eso de "aparición" que estás hablando? – preguntó una despistada Regina, secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa. Todos la ignoraron.

-¡Pero Jack y Rose estaban tan enamorados! ¿Por qué él tenía que morir cuando no era, para nada, necesario?

-Solo espera hasta que te hagamos ver "Romeo y Julieta" – rió Wesley. Emily, Narcissa y Regina lo silenciaron. Él rió de nuevo – Mientras ustedes terminan, iré a servir unas copas de esa hidromiel que trajeron ustedes – le dijo a Lucius - ¿Quién quiere una?

Todos aceptaron excepto Narcissa, quien dijo – No para mí, gracias. De cualquier modo, no me importaría un vaso de esa San-kría.

-_Sangría_ para ti entonces – sonrió él.

Hermione y Draco lo ayudaron a servir las bebidas mientras Lucius iba a sentarse nuevamente junto a Narcissa. Él dejó que ella lo tomara con fuerza de la mano mientras seguía llorando histéricamente. Los otros regresaron a la sala justo cuando los créditos comenzaban a pasar.

-Sabes, en la realidad, ambos se habrían hundido con el barco, sin importar lo mucho que patearan – dijo Wesley, pasándole una copa a Emily.

-Por favor, no lo arruines con tus hechos triviales, querido – dijo ella.

Todos bebieron sus copas mientras terminaban de pasar los créditos. Cuando terminaron, Emily se giró hacia su hija y preguntó – Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus planes y los de Draco para el resto de la tarde, querida?

Hermione frunció el ceño – Oh, no lo sé. Probablemente llegaremos a casa y cenaremos temprano para poder follar toda la noche, dado que se lo debo por haberle mentido – arrojó sus manos a su boca. ¡No podía creer que hubiera dicho eso! Y, juzgando por las miradas de los demás, tampoco podían creerlo ellos – Lo siento. Yo…

-¡Já! – chilló Regina – Siempre supe que sacarías eso de tu madre, Hermyown.

-Es Her-mi-o-ne, Abuela.

-¿Acaso eso lo hace menos estúpido?

El padre de Hermione abrió la boca para defenderla, pero en su lugar terminó diciendo – No. Eso es exactamente lo que le dije a Emily cuando lo eligió.

-¡Wesley! – espetó Emily, viéndose horrorizada. Tratando de llevar la conversación a algo más normal, Emily volteó de nuevo hacia su hija y preguntó - ¿En qué le mentiste a Draco?

Hermione se cubrió con un almohadón antes de decir con la voz amortiguada – Le dije que fue mi idea invitar a sus padres a almorzar hoy, no la de Lucius.

-Creo que dijo algo sobre Lucius – dijo Wesley, mientras él y Emily se giraban hacia el mayor de los Malfoy - ¿Por qué le mintió ella a Draco sobre tu pedido para venir a almorzar?

Para este punto, Narcissa se había levantado y caminaba hacia la cocina. Hermione se levantó y la siguió. Mientras salía de la sala, escuchó decir a Lucius – Él estaba enojado conmigo porque Hermione escuchó… - se aclaró la garganta – …cosas de la familia. Ya me entienden.

-Ahhh – respondieron varias voces.

Aparentemente, la Oclumancia había hecho su efecto justo a tiempo.

En la cocina, Narcissa investigaba de cerca la botella de hidromiel - ¿Pusiste Veritaserum en eso? – preguntó Hermione, roja por la furia. Narcissa la ignoró y le quitó el corcho a la botella - ¡Respóndeme!

Narcissa levantó la mirada por un momento y dijo – No – se llevó la botella a la nariz y olfateó – De verdad, ¿para qué alguien haría una poción inodora e incolora?

-Estoy segura de que quien la utilizara le encuentra muchos beneficios a esas características – dijo Hermione. Narcissa bajó la botella – Bueno, si no lo hiciste, ¿por qué no bebiste?

-No quería.

-Pero tú fuiste la que la trajo.

-Solo porque Lucius se la dejó en casa.

-Oh, ¿lo estás culpando, entonces?

-¡Claro que no! – espetó Narcissa – él no tiene ningún motivo para utilizar veritaserum en la familia, y tampoco yo.

-¿Te refieres a otro motivo más que humillarme?

Narcissa bufó - ¿Crees que disfruto escuchando que tú y _mi hijo_ van a follar toda la noche? Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte cotillear sobre secretos inapropiados.

-No te creo – dijo Hermione, frunciéndole el ceño.

Narcissa le devolvió el gesto – Bien, lo probaré. – y con eso, tomó la botella de hidromiel y tomó un largo trago antes de volver a dejarla con un golpe sobre el mostrador. Cuando terminó, le dio una sonrisa socarrona y satisfecha a Hermione – Adelante. Pregúntame cualquier cosa. Ya sabes que no me intimida hablar de lo que siento.

-Bueno, no tiene sentido ahora, ¿verdad? Todos saben que los Malfoy son muy oclumantes muy hábiles.

-Si ya sabes eso, todo tu argumento sobre que no bebí al principio _tampoco_ tiene sentido, ¿no crees?

Hermione entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección.

Narcissa suspiró – No estoy usando oclumancia ahora mismo, niña, así que adelante. Pregúntame lo que quieras.

-¿Pusiste veritaserum en la hidromiel?

-No.

-¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

-No. Estoy intentado recordar quién nos regaló esta botella. Estoy segura de que fue un regalo, y obviamente estaba destinada para mí y Lucius.

-¿Quién haría algo así?

-Creo que ya dije que no lo sé – Narcissa levantó la botella de nuevo y caminó hacia el fregadero, en donde procedió a vaciarla - ¿Tú eres hábil con la oclumancia? – preguntó mirando a Hermione.

-No, nunca aprendí – respondió Hermione, de repente deseando haberlo hecho.

Narcissa sonrió maliciosamente mientras arrojaba la botella al cesto de basura y caminaba hacia Hermione para mirarla por encima de la isla de la cocina – Entonces déjame preguntarte algo.

Hermione pasó saliva.

-Mi hijo me dijo esta noche que tú me _odias_. ¿Eso es cierto?

-Sí – respondió Hermione, con la voz apagada.

-¿Y por qué?

Hermione intentó morderse el labio, pero no tuvo sentido. No tenía otra opción más que responder – Porque cuando te miro, veo a tu hermana.

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Narcissa. No era la respuesta que estaba esperando – Pero escuché que eras amiga de Andrómeda. ¿Acaso ella no te recuerda más a Bella que yo?

-Físicamente, sí, pero no hablo de eso. Es tu forma de ser lo que me recuerda a ella. Como cuando hablas conmigo como si yo no importara, o cuando me dices esa palabra que tengo que ver todos los días por culpa de ella – se frotó el antebrazo cubierto – Y no olvidemos que estabas allí, viéndola hacerlo.

-Draco también estaba allí – dijo Narcissa, intentando mantener la cabeza en alto.

-Sí, pero él cambió. Tú, me temo, no lo hiciste.

-¿Serías más feliz si yo no formara parte de la vida de mi hijo?

Hermione respiró profundamente y colocó sus manos en la isla con firmeza antes de mirar directo a los fríos y azules ojos de Narcissa – No.

Narcissa le devolvió la mirada como si no le creyera, posiblemente cuestionándose si el efecto del veritaserum ya se había agotado. Pero muy en el fondo, sabía que no.

-Incluso voy a explicarme mejor – dijo Hermione, sabiendo muy bien que no hacía falta que le preguntara algo más – No me agradas. Ahí tienes, lo dije – dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. Había tenido esas palabras en la boca durante mucho tiempo. Volvió a mirar a Narcissa, que permanecía firme y sin parpadear – Pero Draco… él te ama – añadió ella – y él es la persona más importante en el mundo para mí. Si tu no estuvieras en su vida, él no sería feliz, y por ende, tampoco lo sería yo. Así de simple – Hermione hizo una pausa y se mordió el labio - ¿Tú serías más feliz si… si yo no fuera parte de la vida de Draco?

Narcissa no le respondió de inmediato. Le devolvió la mirada a los ojos ámbares de la bruja que su hijo amaba mientras se preguntaba si debía usar oclumancia o no. Después de todo, la chica solo estaba buscando algún tipo de promesa que le asegurara que el resto de su vida no sería una miseria en manos de su futura suegra. Pero, aún así, su pequeño momento de potencial compasión jamás sobrepasaría la cruda verdad.

-Sí.

Un silencio de muerte llenó la cocina mientras las dos brujas seguían con la mirada fija en la otra. El único sonido que Hermione podía escuchar era el de su propio corazón y que, cuanto más lo escuchaba, más le parecía que sonaba como un reloj.

_Tic toc. Tic toc._

Fue entonces cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de la terrible verdad. Sin la ayuda de Narcissa y Lucius, los recuerdos y el dolor contra los que luchaba todos los días jamás se desvanecerían.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! ¿Cómo les fue en la semana? Yo tuve una muy positiva, dos examenes y ambos aprobados, ahora me quedan dos la semana que viene, y dos más en la siguiente y VACACIONES! :) **

**Pobre Hermione, es como si hasta las pequeñas cosas se mostraran en su contra, pero ya vendrán mejores tiempos! (aunque falte todo el fic jaja)**

**Mi perrita Zamba está muuuucho mejor, gracias a los lindos y positivos comentarios que recibí al respecto.**

**Y MIL GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS SOBRE LA HISTORIA! lo pongo en mayúsculas y con exaltación porque asi me siento jaja muy muy muy feliz por el rumbo que van tomando las cosas.**

**Recomendación McFly de hoy: un tema nuevo de ellos con esa fusión loca que durante el último año estuvieron haciendo con los ex Busted, formando McBusted- What happened to your band?**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo, que me perdonen los errores de traducción y nos estaremos leyendo pronto, si todo marcha bien!**

**Pekis :)**


	10. Not Attending

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 9 – No Asistirán.**

Hermione estaba sentada sola en su oficina, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas mientras miraba lo que acababa de llegarle. No debería sorprenderse pero, por alguna razón, lo estaba. Realmente había comenzado a creer que, finalmente, la gente comenzaba a ver más allá de los prejuicios. Evidentemente, así se sentía estar equivocada en algo.

Llamaron a la puerta. Hermione se limpió cuidadosamente los ojos y colocó lo que estaba sosteniendo debajo de su álbum de la boda, antes de decir – Adelante – Se sorprendió al notar que Lucius Malfoy entraba a su oficina – Oh, hola Lucius – dijo ella, tratando de sonar más entusiasta de lo que estaba.

-¿Todo va bien? – preguntó él, notando las manchas rojas alrededor de sus ojos.

-Sí, bien – disimuladamente movió su varita bajo el escritorio para arreglarse un poco - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Lucius no le creyó, pero no la siguió presionando – Solo vengo de una reunión con el Ministro, y me preguntaba si estabas disponible para ir a almorzar.

Hermione parpadeó - ¿Almorzar? – repitió.

-Sí – sonrió él.

Ella volvió a parpadear - ¿Contigo?

-Esa era mi intención, sí – maldita sea esa sonrisa presumida marca Malfoy.

-Pero ¿no tienes un montón de amigos que trabajan aquí? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres arriesgarte a ser visto conmigo?

-Si me preocupara eso, ¿realmente crees que te lo estaría preguntando?

Ella no dijo nada.

-Eso fue lo que pensé. ¿Nos vamos?

Él mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella. Hermione la miró por un instante antes de tomar una profunda respiración y levantarse del escritorio - ¡Oh! Antes de que me olvide – abrió uno de los cajones y tomó un libro antes de caminar hacia él y extendérselo.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó él, mirándolo.

-Es un libro sobre hippies – sonrió ella – Mi padre pensó que te podría gustar saber con qué te habían comparado toda la tarde. No hay problema si no lo quieres – dijo ella, estirándose para cogerlo.

Lucius lo alejó de ella – Me gustaría quedármelo, si no te molesta.

-Cla-claro – se sonrojó ella.

-No me juzgarás si hago que mi elfo doméstico lo deje en mi mansión por mí, ¿verdad? – sonrió él.

-Un poco – dijo ella, con honestidad.

-Puedo vivir con eso.

Lucius llamó a su nueva elfo doméstico, Flukey, y la mandó – Hermione supuso que era "ella" – a casa con el libro. Después de que eso, ambos fueron a lo que no sería, con suerte, un almuerzo muy incómodo.

No pasaron ni dos minutos después de que se marcharon cuando Draco se apareció en la oficina de Hermione. Se decepcionó al notar que ella no estaba allí. Sacó su cabeza por la puerta y notó a su asistente escribiendo algo en el escritorio.

-Greta – llamó él. La bruja levantó la mirada y sonrió - ¿Ya salió la futura Sra. Malfoy a almorzar?

-Sí. Salió un par de minutos atrás con tu padre.

-¿Mi padre? – preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño.

-Así es – dijo ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Raro – dijo él, antes de volver a la oficina.

Draco se acercó al escritorio de Hermione y se sentó en la silla. Las hojas del álbum de la programación de la boda estaban desparramadas por todas partes, junto con varias cartas de respuesta que tenían la marca de "asistirán". Habían mandado las invitaciones el día anterior, y parecía que gran parte de ellas ya habían regresado con su respuesta. Las invitaciones de los padres de ambos estaban arriba de todas, las cuatro marcadas con el "asistirán".

Draco realmente se alegró al ver que el Sr. Ollivander también asistiría, considerando que era más o menos responsable de que ellos estuviesen juntos. Rosmerta también iría, y traería a su padre. Draco había escuchado que él estaba mucho mejor, pero todavía no se podía cantar victoria. Al menos se alegraba de saber que el hombre estaba lo suficientemente bien como para asistir a la boda.

Kingsley iría, por supuesto, al igual que Harry y Ginny, Neville y Hannah, Luna y su "más uno" (posiblemente ese tipo, Scamander), todos sus compañeros de trabajo de Thinx (obviamente), todos sus profesores preferidos (es decir, los de Hermione), Grawp (tenían suerte de que la biblioteca tuviera techos altos), su tía Andrómeda (a la que nuca había conocido) y su nieto Teddy (debía recordar avisarle a su madre sobre ellos), Astoria e incluso Ron, junto con el resto de los hermanos Weasley y sus parientes e hijos. Solo había uno que faltaba.

Draco comenzó a escarbar entre las cartas de respuesta hasta que notó una esquina de una escondida bajo el álbum. La tomó y la sostuvo en alto, inmediatamente notando las marcas de lágrimas sobre ella. Los nombres Arthur y Molly Weasley estaban escritos con una letra cursiva perfecta y debajo de ellos, había un pequeño casillero marcado con las palabras "No Asistirán".

Draco estaba lívido. Eso no sería así. Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió de la oficina de Hermione y le preguntó a Greta - ¿En qué piso trabaja Arthur Weasley?

-Trabaja en el segundo piso, en la Oficina de Detección y Confiscación de Falsos Hechizos de Defensa y Elementos de Protección – respondió ella sin detenerse, ni siquiera cuestionando sus motivos.

-Gracias – dijo él, antes de encaminarse hacia el elevador. Varios de esos malditos avioncitos violetas lograron meterse junto a él, por lo que tuvo que detenerse en todos los pisos. Cuando llegó al segundo nivel, preguntó por allí hasta encontrar la oficina de Arthur.

Draco entró sin siquiera llamar a la puerta. Arthur se sobresaltó en su escritorio, accidentalmente dejando caer el sándwich que estaba comiendo – Sr. Malfoy, qué…

-¿Qué _demonios_ es esto? – preguntó él, dejando con un golpe la carta de respuesta sobre el escritorio, frente al atónito hombre.

-Oh – dijo Arthur mirándola – No sabía que mi esposa ya la había mandado.

Draco esperó, pero Arthur no siguió hablando - ¿Realmente eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

-¿Qué esperas que diga?

Eso fue todo. Draco había intentado permanecer más o menos calmado, pero en ese momento explotó - ¿¡Qué mierda está mal con ustedes!?

Arthur se mantuvo allí, con la boca por el suelo.

-¿Ves esas marcas allí? – dijo él, levantando la carta y poniéndosela en el rostro de Arthur – _Esas_ son marcas de lágrimas. Acabo de encontrar esto metido bajo las cosas de la boda de Hermione, en su escritorio.

-Yo…

-¡Entiendo que yo no les agrade! ¡Entiendo que mi familia no les agrade! ¡Pero la última vez que lo comprobé ustedes amaban a Hermione y, a pesar de todo lo que yo pueda oponerme, ella los ama a ustedes! Son como su segunda familia, ¿cómo demonios son capaces de no ir? ¡Incluso tu maldito hijo va a ir!

-Yo… no es tan sencillo…

-¡Sí lo es! ¡Si alguien importante para ustedes se va a casar, entonces obviamente deberían asistir!

-Nosotros… no podemos ir a algo que no apoyamos – dijo Arthur con las piernas temblorosas. Por alguna razón, tenía la sensación de que Draco lo golpearía, lo que definitivamente le había pasado por la cabeza, pero estaba esforzándose mucho en actuar de forma más madura. Además, Arthur Weasley tenía más o menos la misma edad de su padre. ¿Cómo podría sentirse bien al golpear a un hombre de esa edad?

Draco fulminó con su mirada al mago y negó con la cabeza – Ustedes los Weasley me disgustan – espetó – Actúan como si todos fueran buenos y humildes, pero en realidad son tan rencorosos como cualquier otro sangrepura. Ni siquiera pueden aceptar el hecho de que quizás las personas cambian.

-No tengo dudas de que hayas cambiado.

-No estoy hablando solo de mí – dijo Draco – No aceptarán a la increíble chica con la que sale tu hijo porque, hace un tiempo, la colocaron en Slytherin. Y, ¿sabes qué? Ella en realidad no tenía necesidad de cambiar nada, porque _siempre_ fue una buena persona. No tienen derecho a juzgarla por ser quien es, justo como mi familia no tiene derecho a juzgar a Hermione. Los sangrepura como los Malfoy no son los únicos que tienen prejuicios. Ustedes los Weasley parecen tener bastantes, también. Ahora, no voy a mentir y decir que me agradas, pero si yo pude dejar de lado mis sentimientos y dejar que ella los invitara, entonces ustedes pueden dejar sus sentimientos de lado y asistir.

-Nosotros… no podemos…

-Guárdate tus excusas – dijo Draco, volviendo a tomar la carta de respuesta y metiéndosela en el bolsillo – No voy a quitar sus nombres de la lista de invitados. Espero que sean capaces de superarse a ustedes mismos y aprovechar mi amabilidad. Ambos sabemos que eso significará el mundo para Hermione.

Y con eso se marchó, preguntándose en secreto si Arthur Weasley levantaría el sándwich que había tirado al piso y se lo comería de igual forma, dado que era, evidentemente, demasiado pobre como para comprar otro.

Cuando Hermione regresó a su oficina, se sorprendió al encontrar a Draco sentado en su silla. Estaba comiendo su propio sándwich mientras descansaba casualmente sus pies sobre el escritorio.

-¿Hace cuánto estás aquí? – preguntó ella.

-Oh, un poco menos de una hora – respondió él, quitando sus pies del escritorio y ofreciéndole un bocado.

Ella declinó - ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros – Tendrás que preguntárselo a Greta.

-¿Mandaste a mi asistente a conseguirte el almuerzo?

-Ella se ofreció – sonrió él. Solo un miembro más del club de fans de Draco Malfoy. También le pidió que consiguiera uno extra y que se lo llevara a Arthur Weasley. Aparentemente, él había aceptado el obsequio, pero no parecía halagado por él. - ¿Qué tal el almuerzo con mi padre?

-Interesante – dijo ella, antes de acercarse a él y darle un beso. Él la tomó por la cintura y la sentó en su regazo – Asumo que Greta te avisó.

-Naturalmente – le guiñó él - ¿Tenía motivos ulteriores con este _almuerzo?_

-No que me diera cuenta. Fue bastante normal. Aunque fuimos a un sitio mucho más elegante de lo que estoy acostumbrada a almorzar por lo general, pero supongo que eso viene en el equipaje cuando decides casarte con un Malfoy – ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y lo besó – Entonces, ¿cómo es que conseguiste deshacerte de Phillip por una hora completa?

-Zandicus está allí de nuevo – gruñó Draco – Todavía está intentando buscar algún tipo de acuerdo. No creo que quiera que esto pase al Wizengamot.

-¿Porque piensa que ustedes ganarán? – preguntó ella.

-Ese es el problema. No sabemos si ganaremos. Por más que tengamos buenos contactos en el Ministerio – dijo él mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja – No sé si eso es suficiente para quitarle a alguien un nombre que _técnicamente _ le pertenece.

-Bueno, ya sabes que los ayudaré en todo lo que me sea posible.

Draco movió sus labios de la oreja de ella hacia su cuello, haciendo que ella dejara escapar un leve gemido. Él le levantó de su regazo y la acomodó en el escritorio, cuidadosamente posicionándose entre las piernas de ella.

-Sabes, todavía no estrenamos tu nueva oficina – dijo él, frotándose contra ella.

-Eso es porque es… mmm… altamente poco profesional.

-Nunca dijiste eso cuando lo hicimos en _mi_ oficina – él movió su boca un poco más abajo.

Hermione se mordió el labio en un intento de ahogar los gemidos, pero estos terminaron saliendo de cualquier forma – Es difícil sentirse mal por eso cuando tus… _ohhh_… - tragó pesadamente – jefes lo hacen también en la sala de conferencias vidriada.

Hermione lo tomó por el cabello y atrajo su boca para unirse a la suya. Él se agarró del escritorio con las manos y se inclinó contra ella, mientras ella mantenía un firme agarre alrededor del cuerpo de él para evitar caer.

_¡Pop!_

Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Draco y Hermione se detuvieron en medio de un beso y levantaron la mirada para encontrarse a Kingsley parado cerca de la puerta – Espero no interrumpir nada.

Hermione se veía horrorizada mientras saltaba del escritorio y comenzaba a enderezar sus ropas – Lo siento tanto, Ministro. Esto está por encima de lo poco profesional y me discul…

-Oh, por favor, Srta. Granger. He presenciado situaciones peores – Kingsley miró a Draco y sonrió – Les daré un minuto. Siempre es un placer, Sr. Malfoy – abrió la puerta y salió de la oficina.

Al momento en que se marchó, Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la volvió a colocar sobre el escritorio. La besó apasionadamente mientras le pasaba las manos por cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Cuando se alejó, sonrió ampliamente, la besó en la nariz y dijo – Algún día, pronto, querida – antes de desaparecer para aparecerse nuevamente en su propia oficina, dejando a su futura esposa con muchas ansias durante el resto de su jornada laboral.

**XXX**

Draco estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando fijamente la sala de conferencias mientras Caroline y Seth hacían lo mismo a ambos lados de él. Phillip se estaba acalorando bastante allí dentro, caminando de un lado a otro y gritando, constantemente pareciendo que estaba a punto de irse a los golpes con Zandicus. Draco deseaba, en secreto, que lo hiciera, incluso aunque eso no fuera a ayudar en nada a su caso.

-¿Qué está haciendo ahogga? – preguntó Sophie, sacando solo su cabeza desde la puerta de su oficina. Ella era la única que no podía tolerar observar.

-Lo mismo – dijo Draco – Fruncir el ceño, mover los brazos, tener esa mirada que dice que está a punto de arrancarse la camisa y convertirse en ese tipo Muggle verde que tanto te gusta…

-¡El incggeíble Hulk! – chilló ella - ¿Cuántas veces debo decíggtelo?

-Honestamente, Sophie. Hace ocho años que no vives en Francia. Ya podrías aprender a pronunciar bien las "r" – bromeó Caroline.

Sophie la fulminó con la mirada antes de salir de su oficina y pararse junto a la otra bruja. Suspiró – Esto no tiene sentido. Phillip nunca va a cedegg.

-Si solo el nombre Thinx no quedara tan lindo… - dijo Caroline – Prior Incorporated no es igual de agradable.

-Creo que Malfoy Incorporated suena bastante bien. Siempre podemos recurrir a esa opción – sonrió Draco.

Caroline le devolvió la sonrisa – Lo admito, eso suena mejor que Prior, Littleton y Trask, pero Thinx sigue siendo el mejor.

-¿Y qué me dicen de Labelle? – preguntó Sophie, refiriéndose a su apellido de soltera.

-Eso suena como un restaurante – dijo Seth – Es más, creo haber comido en un lugar llamado así.

Phillip volvía a tomar asiento, y había permanecido quiero por el último minuto, pero tan pronto como volvió a saltar de allí, Sophie les dijo – Es mejor que se vayan a casa. No vamos a hacer nada más hoy.

Caroline y Seth tenían dudas, pero Draco tomó su reloj de bolsillo y miró la hora. Hermione estaría justo terminando – Los veo mañana, entonces- dijo, moviendo sus pies y encaminándose de regreso a su oficina para tomar sus cosas.

-¿Planes? – le preguntó Seth desde atrás.

-Oh, sí – dijo Draco – Voy a follar a mi prometida en el escritorio de su nueva oficina.

Hubo una pausa.

-Te creo – dijo Caroline, sonando divertida.

-Deberían saber que jamás bromeo sobre follar – dijo él, volteando hacia ellos cuando llegó a la puerta de su oficina, y guiñándoles un ojo.

Draco tomó todo lo que necesitaba y rápidamente se apareció en la oficina de Hermione. ella estaba justo incorporándose cuando él llegó – Draco, ¿Qué estás…

Draco no le permitió terminar esa oración. La tomó entre sus brazos y la arrojó sobre el escritorio de igual forma en que lo había hecho esa misma mañana. Su mano subió por su falda, movió sus bragas hacia un lado y comenzó su trabajo. Elevó sus cejas cuando notó lo encendida que estaba. Durante el sexo eran los únicos momentos en los que ella disfrutaba perdiendo el control, e incluso eso era en contadas ocasiones.

Sin decir ni una palabra, Hermione desabotonó los pantalones de él, quien sacó la mano y la atrajo para un beso muy caliente antes de penetrarla. Sus labios permanecieron enredados mientras Hermione le abría de un solo movimiento la camisa, sin siquiera importarle los botones, y se la arrancaba. Un instante después, él la bajó del escritorio y la giró, doblándola por la cintura mientras le corría el cabello hacia un costado y comenzaba a mordisquear la base de su nuca.

Mientras la tomaba por detrás, Draco le levantó la camisa hacia la cabeza y apretó brutalmente sus senos, mientras ella se mordía el labio intentando contener los gemidos. Él pasó un dedo por encima de ellos – No hagas eso, querida. Sabes que me gusta escucharte.

-Pero… Greta sigue aquí – jadeó ella – Y… y no pusimos… ¡oh!

Hermione tomó su varita del escritorio y colocó un hechizo silenciador para poder, finalmente, desatarse. Su cuerpo estaba en llamas y los dedos de sus pies comenzaban a cosquillarle, curvándose mientras ella dejaba escapar un fuerte grito.

Draco no ralentizó su velocidad. Tan pronto como ella regresó de su clímax, él empujó todo lo que había sobre el escritorio y la acostó encima – Draco… los libros – dijo ella al oír los libros cayendo al suelo.

-Por favor, dime que no estás pensando en libros en nuestro momento de pasión – rió él mientras se colocaba encima de ella.

Los ojos de Hermione se desviaron por un breve segundo hacia el suelo, antes de tomarlo por el cuello y atraerlo hacia ella. No tenía oportunidad de mostrarse tan espontánea con frecuencia. Por eso, debía disfrutarlo mientras pudiera… y reprenderlo sobre su maltrato de libros después.

**XXX**

Varias horas después, Draco estaba recostado en el piso con la cabeza de Hermione en el pecho. Ninguno estaba seguro de cómo habían llegado allí. Quizás había sido después de esa ronda divertida en la silla, o esa ronda aún más divertida contra la ventana.

Hermione estaba dibujando patrones sin sentido en el pecho de él mientras él miraba el techo. Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que habían podido pasar tanto tiempo haciéndolo. Draco odiaba ser desleal, pero estaba disfrutando su actual horario de trabajo. Si solo este problema con Zandicus pudiese extenderse hasta después de la boda, para poder aprovechar al máximo la dicha post matrimonial… realmente estaba esperando esos días.

-Hace tiempo que quiero preguntarte algo – dijo Hermione, posando la mano contra el pecho, para luego comenzar a moverla de arriba hacia abajo – Es sobre nuestro comité de boda.

-¿Qué pasa con eso? – preguntó él.

-Bueno, todavía no hablamos de quiénes formarán parte de él, ¿verdad?

Draco se encogió de hombros – Supongo que no.

-Estaba pensando en que Astoria realmente se volvió una gran amiga para ti últimamente.

-Lo hizo – dijo él.

-Y Harry es uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Lo es – Draco la miró con curiosidad, mientras ella no desviaba la vista de su mano.

-Entonces, estaba pensando… que quizás podríamos intercambiar.

-No te estoy siguiendo.

-Ya sabes – dijo ella, finalmente mirándolo a la cara – Le pediré a Astoria que sea una de mis damas de honor y tú le pedirás a Harry…

-¡Absolutamente no! – dijo él, tomándole la mano y manteniéndola quieta.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño – Ustedes dos pueden actuar civilizadamente el uno con el otro. Y realmente quiero que él sea parte de esto.

-Entonces ponle un vestido y tenlo de tu lado. No hay forma humana en que deje que el Niño que Vivió para torturarme sea uno de mis Padrinos.

-Draco, realmente desearía que pensaras más tiempo en esto. Significaría muchísimo para mí.

Draco gimió. Odiaba cuando ella le decía algo como eso – Vamos, Mione. Esto no es como cuando tú querías la vajilla de porcelana y yo quería la de plata.

-La de plata no combinaba con la biblioteca dorada, Draco.

-Sí, sí, lo sé. Te dejé ganar esa discusión. Pero esto… esto es algo grande. Quizás no detesto tanto a Potter como solía hacerlo – lo que es solo por ti, dicho sea de paso – pero eso no significa que lo considere un amigo. Está lejos de serlo. Pasamos tantos años en guerra uno contra otro que me imagino que él se mostrará tan entusiasta como yo sobre esto.

Hermione suspiró – Lo sé. Pero él es mi mejor amigo, Draco. Quiero que participe – ella lo miró con ojos de cachorrito.

Draco frunció el rostro y gimió con más fuerza – Oh, ¿por qué tienes que actuar tan tiernamente? Realmente no es justo.

-¿Eso es un sí, entonces?

Draco exhaló ruidosamente antes de decir – Bien – con la boca en una línea recta – Pero si planeas pedirme que la Comadreja también lo sea…

-¡No lo haré! – dijo ella, sonriendo mientras se estiraba para abrazarlo – ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, Draco! Una cosa más – dijo ella, alejándose.

-Oh, ¿ahora qué?

-Esto significa que voy a tener a Ginny, Sophie, Luna y Astoria como damas de honor. Y tú tendrás a Phillip, Harry y Seth, supongo.

-Supongo que sí – dijo él.

-Entonces necesitas uno más para que estemos parejos.

Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia donde había quedado su planificador de boda, en el suelo. Encontró su varita y la usó para colocar nuevamente todo en su lugar, antes de tomar una cosa de allí.

-Aquí hay una invitación que nunca mandé. Estaba pensando que quizás te gustaría entregarla en persona – regresó a Draco, quien ahora estaba sentado, se sentó en su regazo y le entregó la invitación.

Draco la miró cuidadosamente, observando los dos nombres escritos en ella - ¿Estás segura de que quieres que ellos vengan?

-No – dijo ella – Pero si _tú_ quieres que vengan, y ellos están dispuestos, ¿quién soy yo para negarme?

-Si él acepta, entonces este comité será de lo más divertido – rió él.

-Las cuatro casas estarán involucradas. Será el poster perfecto para la diversidad – dijo ella.

-Bueno, ¿qué dices, futura Sra. Malfoy? ¿Deberíamos irnos a casa ya, y tener otra ronda en nuestra cama? – preguntó él, abrazándola firmemente y besándola en la mejilla.

Hermione rió antes de acunarle el rostro y besarlo – Eso suena absolutamente perfecto.

Ambos se levantaron y usaron sus varitas para limpiar un poco la oficina, reuniendo sus cosas y apareciéndose en casa, sin siquiera molestarse en vestirse. Después de todo, se las quitarían nuevamente al llegar allí.

**XXX**

Unos cuantos días después, Draco y Hermione volvieron a quedar para almorzar, aunque esta vez ella sí sabía que él vendría, y tenía un plan. Fueron al mismo lugar en donde Greta había comprado los sándwiches para Draco la vez anterior, que casualmente también era el sitio donde Hermione sabía que Gregory Goyle almorzaba casi todos los días. Ella lo había visto allí unas cuantas veces, y Greta confirmó que era cierto. Ella realmente era buena para los chismes.

Lo encontraron sentado solo en una mesa. Goyle ya llevaba trabajando en el ministerio unos cuantos años, tratando de hacer lo mismo que Malfoy con su apellido, solo que él no era ni de cerca tan inteligente como Draco y, por ende, estaba mucho más lejos de triunfar.

Hermione arrastró a Draco hacia su mesa – Hola Goyle – dijo ella, felizmente.

Él levantó la mirada del sándwich tamaño monstruo que estaba comiendo, viéndose un tanto sorprendido – Uh, hola – escaneó rápidamente el salón.

-Bueno, eso duele – dijo Draco, sabiendo muy bien que lo había hecho para comprobar que nadie los estuviese mirando juntos.

-Sin ofender – dijo Goyle.

-¡Oh, mira! ¡Susan está allí! Si me disculpas, querido, realmente _debo_ ir a hablar con ella – dijo Hermione, dándole un beso a Draco antes de alejarse y sentarse junto a una pelirroja con la que, era evidente, ya había arreglado de antemano para que estuviera allí.

Goyle miró a Draco y elevó sus cejas. No era el idiota que solía ser, y era capaz de detectar una trampa cuando claramente lo golpeaba en la cabeza - ¿Hay algo que quieras comentarme, Draco?

-Supongo que sí – dijo Draco, tomando asiento. Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un sobre antes de deslizarlo a lo largo de la mesa hacia Goyle.

Goyle lo abrió y sacó una invitación. La leyó cuidadosamente antes de sonreír – No pensé que recibiría una de estas. ¿Estás seguro de que tu _novia_ quiere que Daph y yo asistamos?

-¿Quién crees que averiguó dónde estarías? – preguntó él, mirando hacia Hermione. Ella los estaba observando cuidadosamente junto a su pelirroja amiga – Hay algo más.

-¿Y qué es?

Draco volteó hacia Goyle y lo miró con seriedad – Desde que tengo memoria, tú y Crabbe siempre fueron mis mejores amigos. No parece cierto no tenerlos a ambos todavía. Pero, dadas las circunstancias, parece que Crabbe no podrá asistir.

Goyle rió levemente, pero no había diversión en eso. Extrañaba a su viejo amigo igual que Draco, si no más.

-Sobrevivimos una guerra juntos, Goyle. Somos dos de los magos más jóvenes que siguen vivos y con rastros del tatuaje de Mortífago en el brazo. Eres el único que conozco que remotamente puede llegar a comprender qué pasé en ese entonces, y ese es el motivo por el que no solo quiero que asistas a mi boda, sino que te quiero participando activamente de ella.

Goyle elevó sus cejas - ¿Quieres que sea un padrino? – preguntó sorprendido.

Draco mantuvo sus ojos firmes en los de Goyle y asintió. Estaba determinado a verse fuerte incluso aunque se sintiera de forma muy diferente.

Sin decir nada, Goyle metió su mano en el bolsillo interno de su túnica, tomó una pluma con autotinta y marcó uno de los recuadros de la tarjeta de respuesta, volviendo a pasársela a Draco a través de la mesa.

Draco la miró y vio que había pintado el recuadro junto a la palabra "Asistirán". Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Goyle sonriéndole mientras se guardaba el resto de la invitación en el bolsillo.

-Daph y yo nos mudaremos a la casa de verano que tiene su familia, la semana que viene, por lo que no estaremos tan vigilados ya. Haz que otro de tus padrinos me tengan al día sobre la despedida de soltero. Siento que eso es algo que no querré perderme.

Draco sonrió – No sé nada sobre eso. _Ella_ – asintió en dirección a Hermione, quien estaba recibiendo algo de una camarera – me suplicó que dejara que Potter fuera uno de mis padrinos, y ella hará que Astoria sea una de sus damas de honor.

Goyle rió – Bueno, si Stori no había sido desheredada antes, ahora definitivamente lo será.

-¡Ujujum!

Ambos levantaron la mirada para encontrarse a Hermione parada junto a la mesa con dos sándwiches envueltos en la mano.

-Lamento interrumpir, pero se supone que debes regresar a Thinx para esa reunión en cinco minutos, y preferiría si Phillip no te asesina antes de que incluso estemos casados.

-¿Ese es tu plan, entonces? Casarte conmigo y hacer que Phil me mate, para que puedas fugarte con el apellido Malfoy y mi fortuna…

-Sí, bueno, ya sabes lo mucho que me importa a mí el dinero y el poder.

-Sí, escuché rumores sobre eso – dijo Draco, levantándose y tomando el sándwich que ella le pasaba – Fue bueno hablar contigo, Goyle. Me aseguraré de que alguien te mantenga en contacto.

Ambos magos sonrieron antes de que Draco tomara la mano de Hermione y saliera del restaurante junto a ella.

-¿Y, como salió todo? – susurró ella, incluso aunque ya no podían escucharla.

Draco le pasó la tarjeta que seguía sosteniendo. Ella chilló deleitada y lo abrazó con fuerza antes de darle un lindo y sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Sabía que diría que sí! Es genial que finalmente todo esté saliendo bien. Ese día llegará incluso antes de que nos demos cuenta.

Draco dejó de caminar y la besó para evitar que ella notara la falta de dicha en su rostro. No era que no quisiera casarse con ella, porque definitivamente quería hacerlo, pero tan pronto como ese día llegara, todo cambiaría. ¿Cómo era ese dicho Muggle que Hermione insistía para incluir dentro de sus votos? Oh, sí. _En los buenos tiempos y en los malos, hasta que la Muerte nos separe…_ Draco solo podía esperar que no tuvieran que llegar a esa parte en mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! ya sé que pasaron una semana y dos días desde la última actualizacion :( lo peor de todo es que tenía el capi ya traducido, pero no tuve tiempo ni de conectarme para pedirle a alguien que lo revisara, ni para subirlo siquiera. Pero aquí está, tarde y seguro con errores, pero está... eso cuenta para algo, verdad?**

**Resumen académico: de los dos exámenes qe rendí la semana pasada, uno aprobado con nota excelente, otro desaprobadísimo. Evidentemente me gustan los extremos jjaja en fin, puedo recuperarlo, pero eso significa volveeeer a estudiar (cuak)**

**Okay, si no me equivoco, nos quedan dos capis más y llegaremos al casamiento :) yeeey :) Y por ahora, cosas buenas y malas vienen pasando.. Por un lado los Weasleys y por el otro Goyle... adelantan un paso y retroceden dos :/**

**En fin, quería comentarles que hay una chica en este universo Fanfictiano que está subiendo una traducción de un fic que se llama "El Brazalete". Leí la historia en su tiempo cuando recién la autora la publicaba, es de 103 capítulos, cortos, pero llevan su tiempo y es muy buena historia. Para quienes estén interesados en leerla, googleenla y seguro la encuentran. La traductora es Moon Dahee. Tengo opiniones opuestas con ese fic y su final, pero vale la pena darle una leída :) La traducción ya va por el capi 40 creo! **

**Sandy, queridísima, ví que publicaste un nuevo capítulo de Cruel y Hermoso Mundo, y si por casualidad lees esto... OMFGGGGGG NECESITO LEERLO!pero no puedo, no puedo hasta por lo menos el jueves que viene, después de rendir. Alejá la tentación de mi ser, colega... sino no me recibo más. Así que queda pendiente mi rr ;)**

**En fin... fjdgnañjnfr tanto que contarles sobre McFly/McBusted, pero no quiero ser muy pesada así que solo les diré: NUEVOS TEMAS! recomendacion de hoy: Hate your guts - en colaboracion con Mark Hoppus, ya saben, ese tipo genial de Blink ;)**

**Espero que nos leamos pronto! (no veo la hora de que sea ya 4 de Diciembre!) **

**Gracias por leer, añadir a favoritos y alertas, y por sobretodo COMENTAR. Sus comentarios son los que hacen que a pesar de la vida dura como la m****a quiera seguir traduciendo, haciendonos feliz a todos jajaja**

**Buena semana!**

**Pekis :)**


	11. You and everybody else

**Fighting For the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 10 – Tú y todas las demás.**

_-_Draco, ¿ya empacaste tu cepillo de dientes?

Draco volteó para encontrarse a Hermione espiando por encima de su hombro mientras él arrojaba cosas al azar en su equipaje.

-Sí, Madre – dijo él, sonriéndole.

-¿Y qué me dices del jabón extra? Algunas veces, las personas no tienen uno para los invitados, ¿sabes?

-Todos los elementos de higiene ya están guardados.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que no los tachaste de la lista que te di? – sostuvo en alto una lista con solo dos elementos tachados.

-Todo está empacado, te lo aseguro – dijo él, volviendo a mirar su equipaje.

-Aunque realmente confío en tu competencia, preferiría si me dejaras revisar esa valija y controlar con mi lista.

Hermione se estiró hacia la valija de Draco. Él la alejó de ella y la sostuvo fuera de su alcance – Hermione, estás siendo ridícula. No puedes controlar todo, ¿sabes?

-No, no lo sé. Ahora déjame ver.

Draco sostuvo el bolso por encimad e su cabeza.

-Draco, no es gracioso. ¡Déjame ver! – exigió ella, estirándose en el aire para tratar de alcanzar la valija.

-Di las palabras mágicas.

-¡_AVADA KEDABRA!_

_-_Ah, ah, esa no – dijo él, apuntándola con un dedo.

Hermione volvió a estirarse por el bolso, pero esta vez, Draco la tomó por la cintura. Arrojó la valija lejos de ellos y colapsó sobre la cama con ella entre sus brazos. Ella se retorció en ellos pero Draco no la dejaba ir. La sostuvo con fuerza y la silenció con un beso.

-Tus técnicas de seducción son patéticas, Malfoy – bufó ella.

-_Mione_ – sonrió él - ¿Por qué sigues intentando que nos peleemos cuando estamos a punto de pasar dos noches _completas_ lejos el uno del otro? – él comenzó a jugar con una hebra de su cabello – Si este es tu método para que yo te extrañe, adivina que… está funcionando – levantó sus cejas sugestivamente antes de besarla de nuevo. Hermione se tranquilizó lo suficiente como para devolverle el beso, pero no soltó el agarre de sus manos a cada lado del cuerpo de él.

Cuando terminaron, se miraron a los ojos – No estoy buscando una pelea – dijo ella, frunciendo su nariz en su dirección.

-Casi me engañas.

Hermione finalmente se dejó caer y presionó su oreja contra el pecho de él – Honestamente no entiendo el punto de estas despedidas de soltero y soltera. Todo lo que hacen es animarte a pasar tiempo lejos de la única persona con la que estás a punto de comprometerte de por vida.

-Existen para que puedas pasar una de tus últimas noches de soltero con tus mejores amigos.

Hermione levantó su cabeza - ¡Pero no estamos solteros! _Tú no eres_ soltero, Draco. – dijo ella, firmemente.

-Ya lo sé – Draco la miró con curiosidad – Hermione, no estás… preocupada de que vaya a engañarte, ¿verdad?

-¡No! – respondió ella, quizás demasiado rápido.

Draco la miró con frialdad – No puedo creer que siquiera pienses eso. ¿Para qué demonios te engañaría ahora, una semana antes de nuestra boda, cuando no me mostré nada más que fiel desde el día de nuestro primer beso? Menos ese minúsculo tiempo que rompimos y me besé con Astoria.

Hermione levantó una ceja.

-_Y_ con esa bruja en la despedida de soltero de Goyle. No te lo comenté para que me lo sacaras en cara todo el tiempo, ¿sabes?

-Draco, no es que piense que vas a engañarme. Es solo que… - suspiró - … sé que las oportunidades se presentan solas y no quiero que alguna bruja se aproveche del estado de ebriedad en el que indudablemente te encontrarás.

-Oh, relájate. Solo hay una bruja capaz de aprovecharse de mí, y ella ni siquiera va a estar presente – dijo él, besándola en la mejilla.

-¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó ella, mirándolo desesperadamente.

Draco rodó sus ojos – Claro, Hermione. En lo que a mi respecta, solo hay dos mujeres en el mundo. Tú… y todas las demás.

Hermione sonrió – Maldito seas tú y tus dulces palabras – se reclinó y lo besó.

-Y, además, soy el que verdaderamente debería estar asustado. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres intentan levantarse a una chica en sus fiestas de despedida de soltera, porque saben que será sin compromiso de por medio?

-¿Hablas por experiencia propia? – rió ella.

-¡Pues claro que sí!

-Realmente eres de lo peor.

-Ah, ah, Mione. _Era_, no soy.

_¡Pop! ¡Pop! ¡Pop! ¡Pop! ¡Pop! ¡Pop! ¡Pop! ¡Pop!_

-Hermione, Draco, ¿están allí? – escucharon preguntar a Ginny desde la sala.

-¡Sí, aquí estamos! – respondió Hermione, comenzó a bajarse de Draco pero él volvió a atraerla para un último beso antes de soltarla.

-_Están_ completamente vestidos, ¿verdad? – ese era Harry.

-Oh, ¿a quién le impoggta? – dijo Sophie, abriendo la puerta sin más.

Draco notó a Harry estremeciéndose en el otro lado. Sonrió para sí mismo.

-Heggmione, ¿estás lista? – preguntó Sophie, prácticamente saltando de arriba abajo.

-Solo un segundo.

Hermione volteó hacia Draco y sostuvo en alto su mano. Él rodó sus ojos antes de tomar su equipaje y entregárselo. Ella usó su varita para ordenar todas las cosas antes de repasar y tachar los elementos de la lista. Cuando terminó, lo miró y negó con la cabeza – Draco, olvidaste guardar ese shampoo extra que te preparé.

-Merlín lo prohíba – dijo él – No es como si Goyle tuviera shampoo, ¿verdad?

-Mejor prevenir que curar – dijo ella, antes de ir al baño y regresar con una botellita de shampoo tamaño ideal para viajar. Aunque parte de él no quería llevársela, la parte orgullosa, sabía que era preferible evitar una pelea cuando ella ya parecía estar de mal humor, por lo que cedió.

Hermione tomó su propio bolso, que ya estaba empacado de hace días, y Draco hizo lo mismo. Él tomó su mano y ambos caminaron hacia la sala donde Ginny, Harry, Sophie, Phillip, Seth, Caroline, Luna y Astoria ya estaban esperándolos.

-Señoritas – saludó él a las cinco brujas en la sala – Espero que mantengan un ojo atento en mi chica. Si algún hombre la mira, espero que le lancen un maleficio al trasero. Caroline, tu conoces los mejores hechizos para eso. Quizás puedes darle una rápida lección antes de que se vayan mañana en la noche. Estoy seguro de que todas la necesitan – miró a Luna especialmente.

-¿Estás seguro de que soy capaz de darles una lección, considerando que soy la única persona en esta sala que _no_ forma parte del comité de boda?

-Sí, sí, sabemos como te sientes al respecto. Y _no,_ no vamos a permitir que tú seas la niña de las flores, y que le robes el papel a una niña de dos años.

-Pero es que esa es la peor edad para ser niña de las flores. Sabes que solo vagará por el pasillo sin importarle nada mientras arroja una mínima cantidad de flores. Yo sería capaz de arrojarlos de forma maravillosa.

-¡Oh, pero Victoire se ve _tan_ hermosa en su pequeño vestido! – alabó la orgullosa Tía Ginny.

Caroline rodó sus ojos – Mis planes arruinados, nuevamente, por la ternura de una niña de dos años.

Draco notó que durante todo el intercambio, Astoria permanecía sentada incómodamente quieta en el sofá. Se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado - ¿Todo bien, muñeca?

-No – dijo ella, en un susurro – Ron y yo terminamos anoche – sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse por las lágrimas.

Draco estaba a punto de pedir más información cuando escuchó que Sophie decía – Bueno, ¡es hogga de moveggse! Señoggitas, hacia la gged Flú. Caballeggos, hacia… el medio de tgganspoggte que decidieggon usagg.

-Serán escobas – dijo Phillip – Draco y yo pensamos que podríamos jugar un pequeño y divertido partido de Quidditch mañana – le guiñó un ojo a Draco, quien sonrió hacia Harry.

Hermione se reclinó hacia el sofá y le susurró – Sé bueno – antes de darle un beso.

Todas las brujas se encaminaron hacia la chimenea – Estaba hablando en serio sobre el tutorial de maleficios – le recordó a Caroline.

Ella lo saludó antes de encaminarse primera a la chimenea, hacia la Mansión Labelle en el sur de Francia. Sophie fue la siguiente, después de darle a Phillip un sonoro beso de despedida, por supuesto, y seguida por Ginny quien hizo algo similar con Harry pero mucho menos repulsivo – excepto para Draco, que lo encontró incluso más que el de los Prior – y luego Hermione dio un paso al frente. Pero antes de que pudiera marcharse, Draco se levantó del sofá, la tomó del brazo y la giró en su lugar, dándole un beso que no olvidaría en mucho tiempo.

Cuando se separaron, ambos jadeaban pesadamente. Draco le acarició la mejilla mientras la miraba directo a los ojos – Solo existes tú ante mis ojos. Nunca te olvides de ello.

Hermione sonrió – Lo sé. Y solo estás tú en los míos – él la besó una vez más antes de soltarla y ella volteó hacia la chimenea – Y, que conste – dijo ella, volteando y dándole una maliciosa sonrisa – No necesito que Caroline me enseñe ningún maleficio. Si algún hombre se me acerca a menos de cinco pasos, estaré encantada de dejarle una lengua de serpiente en tu honor – le guió un ojo antes de arrojar un puñado de polvos flú y dar un paso hacia delante en las llamas verdes.

-Merlín, como la amo – dijo Draco, mientras ella era absorbida por la chimenea. Astoria dio un paso al frente tan pronto Hermione desapareció, pero antes de que pudiera arrojar el polvo, Draco la agarró – Hermione tiene un teléfono Muggle con el que se comunica conmigo. Solo pídeselo y ella te enseñará cómo usarlo si necesitas hablar conmigo.

Astoria intentó sonreír – Gracias, Draco, pero voy a intentar no decir nada. Este es el fin de semana de ella, y Salazar sabe que ya será suficientemente incómodo con su hermana allí, considerando que me odia y eso.

-Ella no te odia.

Ella suspiró – Ya lo veremos.

Y con eso, Astoria se marchó. Draco volteó para ver a Phillip, Seth y Harry esperando – Esta es tu última oportunidad de zafar de esta, Potter. Aunque, debo advertírtelo, Hermione se aseguró de empacar una cámara para capturar todas nuestras aventuras, y estoy segura que es solo un modo de comprobar tu presencia.

-Dije que iría y hablaba en serio, Malfoy. Además, ambos sabemos que Hermione no dudará en usar una maldición asesina en ambos si no voy.

-Eso es cierto – sonrió Draco – Muy bien, caballeros. Monten sus escobas. Tenemos un largo viaje por delante en territorio prohibido.

¿Prohibido? – repitió Seth – Pensé que íbamos a la casa de tu amigo.

-Así es. Pero también es una residencia Greengrass, y todos sabemos cómo se sienten los Greengrass con los traidores a la sangre como nosotros – dijo Draco, guiñándole un ojo.

Polly chilló desde el dormitorio.

-Oh, bien – dijo Draco, quien casi olvidaba la lechuza – Supongo que ella también viene con nosotros.

Él fue y la liberó de su jaula. Una vez que estuvo libre, los cuatro magos y la lechuza salieron y montaron las escobas. Despegaron y volaron en dirección a lo que sería, sin lugar a dudas, un fin de semana inolvidable, lleno de deporte, alcohol, risas y drama… obviamente.

**XXX**

La residencia veraniega de los Greengrass se encontraba en un punto ciego de un enorme bosque. Los jardines estaban completamente a oscuras a la noche y, su diseño, era bastante fantasmal. En cierto punto del viaje volaron por encima de lo que parecía ser un pozo sin fondo y, después de que Draco empujara a Harry de su escoba, descubrieron que era un lago.

La casa no fue difícil de encontrar dado que era la única luz en medio de un océano de oscuridad. Era enorme, posiblemente mucho más grande que su casa normal. Cuando llegaron allí, llamaron a la puerta y fueron inmediatamente recibidos por un elfo doméstico quien los llevó hacia dentro, excepto a Polly, quien obviamente planeaba permanecer fuera durante el fin de semana. El elfo los guió hacia el recibidor. Podían escuchar voces discutiendo desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero al instante en que la mano del elfo tocó la perilla de la puerta, se silenciaron.

Goyle y Daphne estaban parados en el centro del recibidor, ambos viéndose un tanto tensos. Daphne intentó sonreír cuando los vio – Wow, debieron volar increíblemente rápido. Esperaba no estar presente para cuando ustedes llegaran.

-Lamentamos correrte de tu propia casa – dijo Draco, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Oh, no hay problema. No se preocupen por ello. Pansy y yo hace siglos que venimos planeando tener un fin de semana de chicas – Draco notó que Goyle rodaba sus ojos. Daphne lo notó también, y su sonrisa se desvaneció – Los dejaré tranquilos – se levantó en puntillas para darle un beso a Goyle pero, aunque buscó sus labios, él giró su rostro y terminó por encontrar su mejilla. Ella suspiró antes de salir de la habitación.

Tan pronto como se marchó, Goyle se animó. Miró con curiosidad a Harry, quien seguía mojado, y preguntó - ¿Fuiste a nadar, Potter?

-Sí. También me sorprendió a mí – respondió él , mirando de reojo a un Draco que no dejaba de sonreír.

-Quizás deberías ir a secarte un poco antes de que apoyes tu trasero en los muebles de mis suegros. Pinko, por favor muéstrales sus habitaciones – dijo él al elfo doméstico.

Pinko asintió y se encaminó hacia las puertas en el lado opuesto del salón. Los otros comenzaron a seguirlo, pero Goyle se estiró y detuvo a Draco.

-Tu estás del otro lado, Malfoy.

-Ooh, ¿me van a dar un ala entera para mí? – preguntó él, levantando sus cejas.

-A menos que quieras compartir cama con Potter, no hay nada para ti por allí – sonrió él – Asumí que querrías la habitación más agradable disponible, que está en esta dirección.

-Asumiste bien.

Goyle guió a Draco a través de las puertas que estaban al otro lado. Atravesaron la cocina mientras caminaban, y un montón de puertas más, incluyendo una que era particularmente simple y aburrida, que solo podría llevar a un sótano.

Después de varias vueltas y giros alrededor de pasillos, Goyle abrió una puerta con apariencia muy Slytherin - ¿La habitación de los padres de Daphne? - preguntó Draco.

-Obviamente.

-Es una pena que Hermione no esté aquí. Sería divertido dejar un poco de "Sangresucia" en als sábanas. ¿Crees que las quemarían después?

-Sin lugar a dudas – rió Goyle.

Draco arrojó su equipaje y ambos regresaron a la cocina. Draco se sirvió a sí mismo una copa del sumamente caro whiskey de fuego del Sr. Greengrass mientras Goyle iba a ver por qué tardaban tanto los otros.

Mientras esperaba que él regresara, Draco comenzó a vagar hacia el vestíbulo mientras miraba las numerosas obras de arte dispuestas allí. Los Greengrass apreciaban más el arte abstracta que los Malfoy, quienes invertían en pinturas realistas y viejas armaduras. Algunas de las esculturas aquí eran un tanto retorcidas, y casi demoníacas. Definitivamente no eran su estilo.

Draco estaba del otro lado del vestíbulo ya, cuando escuchó que una puerta se abría. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Daphne saliendo de una habitación con una pequeña valija de mano. Se estaba secando los ojos como si hubiera estado llorando. Sin mirar, se encaminó hacia el recibidor. Draco la siguió.

Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y la observó caminar hacia la chimenea y tomar un puñado de polvos flú de un bote a un costado. Draco se acercó un poco más mientras ella lo arrojaba a las llamas.

Daphne dio un paso al frente y dijo cuidadosamente – Residencia Zabini.

Draco estaba en el medio de la habitación ahora, y ella encontró su mirada un segundo antes de ser absorbida por las llamas. Él nunca había visto a alguien verse tan avergonzada en su vida.

-Malfoy, ¿por qué demonios comenzaste sin nosotros? – los ojos de Draco lograron enfocarse justo a tiempo para ver a Seth arrancarle el vaso de la mano y bebérselo de un trago – Esto está bueno.

-¡Qué comience la bebida! – exclamó Phillip, dando un giro antes de darse cuenta de que no tenía idea de dónde estaba el alcohol.

Goyle rió antes de guiarlos a todos hacia la cocina. Fue entonces cuando Draco notó realmente cuán falsa era su sonrisa. Goyle no era un idiota. Sabía qué estaba pasando con Daphne pero, con suerte, no sabía con quién, y mucho menos que ese mismo "alguien" era el mismo que había intentado follarse a su cuñada menos de un año atrás. Gracias a Merlín, nunca había tenido éxito al hacerlo. Eso habría sido enfermo y retorcido, como todo lo demás en esta casa. Por supuesto, Draco no era nadie para opinar. Él mismo se había follado a algunas hermanas en su época. Por supuesto, casi nadie sabía sobre ello.

**XXX**

Draco no pudo conciliar el sueño esa noche. Justo antes del amanecer, tomó su celular de la mesita de noche y lo abrió. Dado que tenían tanto tiempo libre en el trabajo últimamente, a raíz de que el problema con Zandicus todavía no se solucionaba, Seth se las había arreglado para configurar otro teléfono más, por lo que ahora tanto Draco como Hermione tenían uno. Sin pesarlo, Draco marcó su número.

Después de tres llamados, alguien contestó - ¿Hola? – dijo con la voz rasposa.

-Buenos días, rayito de sol.

-Buenos días, Draco – casi podía sentir su sonrisa del otro lado - ¿Ya me extrañas?

-Te extraño incluso desde antes de marcharme.

-Oh, eres tan dulce como el azúcar.

Draco rió - ¿Por qué hablas así?

-Oh, no lo sé. Estoy cansada. Estuvimos despiertas hasta hace solo unas horas aplicándonos máscaras faciales y manicuras y bebiendo champagne – una pausa – Realmente no me gusta el champagne. Estaré súper feliz cuando todo este asunto termine, para no tener que volver a beber eso en mucho tiempo.

-¿Asunto? ¿Eso es lo que es todo esto?

-Mmhmm – dijo ella con un bostezo.

-Te castigaré por ese término tan pronto lleguemos a casa.

-Estoy segura de que lo harás – rió ella – Entonces, ¿siguen en pie los planes de Quidditch hoy?

-Ese es el plan.

-Asegúrate de _ser bueno _con Harry, ¿podrías? Siento que lo arrojé a un pozo de serpientes.

-No un pozo. Solo un lago.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué?

Incluso podía sentirla rodando los ojos – Repito: _sé bueno._

-Sí, querida – dijo él. una pausa – Hermione…

-¿Sí?

-Gracias.

-No es nada – dijo ella, con seguridad - ¿Por qué me agradeces?

-Por no engañarme con Blaise Zabini.

-Umm… bueno – otra pausa – No me digas que Daphne…

-Estoy bastante seguro de que él sabe que ella lo engaña, pero no creo que sepa con quién. ¿Debo mecionárselo?

Hermione suspiró – No, no lo creo. Solo hará que se sienta más herido de lo que ya está. Lo que sea que suceda entre ellos es asunto suyo. A menos que él lo saque a flote, probablemente no deberías mencionar que sabes sobre eso. Solo lo avergonzarás.

-Sí… supongo que estás en lo cierto – dijo él – Perdón, amor, por despertarte.

-No importa. Sabes que adoro levantarme con el sonido de tu sexy voz.

-Siempre aprovechando para burlarte de mí – rió él – Ya sabes, estoy acostado en la cama del Sr. Y la Sra. Greengrass justo ahora. Realmente adoraría follarte aquí.

-Apuesto a que sí – rió ella.

-Quizás en un futuro. Te veo mañana, Mione. Te amo.

-Te amo también – dijo ella mandando besos por el teléfono - ¡Y no olvides tomar fotografías! – añadió antes de colgar.

Draco permaneció acostado por un momento en silencio antes de levantarse y vestirse con su ropa para el día. Tomó su cámara de su valija y se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde se alegró de encontrar a Pinko preparando el desayuno. Se sentó y el elfo inmediatamente le trajo una taza de café.

Un rato después, Goyle, Phillip y Seth se le unieron - ¿Potter todavía no se levantó? – preguntó él, mientras todos se sentaban.

-Imagino que no – dijo Phillip – Su habitación está justo junto a la mía, y juro que estaba hablando en sueños toda la noche. Incluso se esmeró en hacer diferentes voces.

Draco rió - ¿De verdad? ¿Qué decía?

-No pude descifrarlo, pero es seguro como un demonio que me mantuvo despierto. Dónde está el cafff-¡oh! Gracias – dijo cuando Pinko colocó una taza frente a él.

-¿Cómo consiguió Granger que lo invitaras el fin de semana, de cualquier modo? – preguntó Goyle – Entiendo todo el asunto de padrino de boda y eso, pero debe tener unas técnicas de debate increíbles como para conseguir que ambos accedieran a ello.

-No tienes idea – dijo Draco, terminando su café. Pinko levitó la cafetera hacia allí y le sirvió un poco más – En realidad nos acorraló a ambos al mismo tiempo. Nos hizo difícil admitir cómo nos sentíamos realmente.

-Nunca tuviste problema en decirle a Potter cómo te sientes – rió Goyle.

-Y todavía no los tengo… cuando ella no está alrededor. Es solo que no vale la pena el castigo.

-Aww, ¿acaso te deja sin sexo? – bromeó Seth.

-Sabes que lo hace – Draco miró el reloj encima de la alacena – Bueno, supongo que mejor voy a despertar a Potty – dijo, levantándose y tomando la cámara – Quizás capturo un buen momento para ella – guiñó un ojo antes de dejar la cocina.

Draco no estaba realmente seguro hacia dónde iba, considerando que ese sitio era casi un laberinto, pero eventualmente encontró el camino que llevaba hacia los dormitorios en ese ala, que estaban en el segundo piso. Escuchó sonidos viniendo de una de las puertas y, dado que todos los demás ya estaban en la cocina, solo podía tratarse de una persona.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Draco abrió la puerta de una patada y tomó una fotografía. El flash fue tan brillante que hizo que Harry rodara de la cama, tirando las sábanas con él. Lo único extraño fue que alguien más cayó, en una esquina. Draco miró hacia allí para encontrarse a Ron levantándose de un salto y mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos.

-_¡Oh, demoooooooooonios!_ – exclamó.

-Malfoy, puedo explicar esto – dijo Harry, tratando de desenredarse de las sábanas.

-Lo admito, siempre asumí que ambos eran amantes, pero ¿realmente tenían que follar en el fin de semana de _mi_ despedida de soltero? ¡Eso es enfermo, en demasiados niveles!

-Cierra el pico, Malfoy – dijo Ron, con sus orejas volviéndose rojas.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

Las mejillas de Ron se sonrojaron y desvió la mirada. Draco miró a Harry con una fría mirada de aclaración.

Harry suspiró – Me envió una lechuza anoche diciendo que necesitaba hablar, así que le dije dónde estábamos y viajó por red flú hacia aquí.

-¿Esto es sobre Astoria? – preguntó Draco.

-¿Ella te _contó?_ – preguntó Ron, finalmente reuniendo el coraje para mirarlo.

-Por supuesto que lo hizo. Aunque, en realidad no tuvimos tiempo para entrar en detalle. Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que tú arruinaras las cosas. Pareces tener esa increíble necesidad de salir con chicas muy superiores a ti.

-¿Lo ves? _Esto_ es parte del problema – dijo Ron, girándose hacia Harry – Cada vez que algo sale mal, ella va y confía en _él._

-¿Disculpa? – dijo Draco, frunciendo el entrecejo – Deberías mostrarte agradecido de que yo sea a quien recurra con algo referido a ti. ¿Quién te crees que pensó en esa increíble idea para tu regalo de cumpleaños? – guiñó un ojo.

-Oh, creo que voy a vomitar – dijo Ron, palideciendo de repente.

-Tú y yo – dijo Draco – ¿Crees que me complace que el ex de mi prometida arruine mi despedida de soltero?

-No te preocupes, no voy a quedarme – dijo Ron, levantándose – Solo necesitaba hablar con Harry, y ya lo hice, así que ya me voy.

-Quizás debería ir contigo.

-No lo creo, Potter – dijo Draco, apuntándolo con un dedo – Hermione me recordó esta mañana que necesitamos tomar miles de fotografías – le tomó otra. Harry se frotó los ojos.

-¿Tomaste ese hábito de Hermione? – preguntó Ron, apuntando con su propio dedo – Ella suele hacer eso muy seguido.

-Probablemente sí – dijo él, tomando una foto de Ron.

-Pero no creo que debería dejar a Ron solo. Este rompimiento parece ser definitivo.

-No lo será – dijo Draco.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Ron, viéndose esperanzado.

Draco se encogió de hombros – Porque vas a casarte con ella. Eso es lo que ella dice, al menos. Declara que "jamás sintió por nadie lo que siente por ti" – se burló él mientras rodaba sus ojos - ¿Qué hicieron tus indigentes padres esta vez?

-¡Hey!

-Lo siento. _De escasos recursos. _

-¡Ellos no hicieron nada! ¡Fue ella! ¡Ella se enojó cuando se enteró que mis padres no irían a la boda, y los llamó insolentes!

-_Son_ insolentes.

-¡Ya lo sé! Pero siguen siendo mis padres, así que los defendí.

-_Ooh_ – Draco chasqueó la lengua – Mal movimiento. No me ves a mí defendiendo a mis padres cuando hay conflictos entre ellos y Hermione, ¿o sí?

Las orejas de Ron volvieron a ponerse coloradas mientras miraba al suelo – Debería irme – intentó caminar hacia la puerta.

-Espera, Comadreja – dijo Draco, tomándolo por el brazo mientras pasaba a su lado, haciéndolo volver dentro de la habitación – Por mucho que odie decirlo, no deberías estar solo ahora.

-Realmente… por qué…?

-Ambos sabemos que solo irás a casa y pensarás en esto hasta que se te ocurra el modo perfecto para empeorar todo.

Ron lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Así que esto es lo que vas a hacer.

Ron esperó que él continuara hablando, tratando de esconder su anticipación.

-_Na-da_ – Draco moduló cuidadosamente.

Ron se veía confundido - ¿Q-qué?

-Dale algo de tiempo. Déjale tener la oportunidad de verdaderamente extrañarte. Se verán obligados a verse la semana que viene, de cualquier modo – guiñó él – Arréglense ese día. Dile que fuiste un idiota. Ella parece apreciar eso.

-Pensaré sobre ello – dijo Ron, intentando otra vez ir a por la puerta.

Draco lo volvió a agarrar y tirarlo dentro de la habitación - ¿Acaso no acabo de decirte que no debes estar solo? Vamos a jugar al Quidditch y seguro nos vendría bien tener un jugador más. _Iba_ a hacer que Phillip se quedara en la banca. El mago puede ser enorme, pero es terrible en los deportes. Él puede estar en su equipo – dijo, sonriéndoles a ambos.

-No tengo una escoba.

-Por favor, deja las excusas. Estamos en la casa de alguien que jugaba al Quidditch en el colegio. ¿Realmente no crees que no tiene escobas extra alrededor?

Ron lo miró con curiosidad - ¿A qué estás jugando, Malfoy?

Draco se ofendió inmensamente - ¡_intento_ ser amable!

-¿Y Hermione podría matarte si lo dejaras marcharse? – sonrió Harry.

-Exactamente. Ahora, vístete, Potter – dijo él, mirando al mago en calzoncillos con disgusto – Estoy seguro de que el desayuno ya se enfrió, dado que me pasé demasiado tiempo hablando con ustedes dos idiotas.

Draco los dejó solos y regresó a la cocina. Tenía razón sobre el desayuno frío, pero Pinko le calentó el suyo. Les advirtió a los otros sobre Ron, para que todos pudieran dedicarles las apropiadas miradas de desdén cuando llegara. No lo decepcionaron. Draco les dio una sonrisa satisfecha. Adoraba la lealtad.

Tan pronto como todos terminaron de desayunar, tomaron sus escobas y se encaminaron hacia el jardín trasero, donde los Greengrass tenían un campo de Quidditch en miniatura.

Dado que no tenían suficiente gente como para completar dos equipos, decidieron tener una persona en cada uno que jugara ambos papeles de Buscador y Golpeador; Draco y Harry obviamente. Goyle y Ron eran los Guardianes, y Seth y Phillip eran los Cazadores. A Pinko le entregaron la cámara con las correspondientes instrucciones para que tomara fotos.

Durante la primera hora del juego, la Snitch no apareció. Draco se pasó la mayor parte del tiempo revoloteando alrededor de Ron mientras canturreaba "A Weasley Vamos a Coronar" para volverlo loco. Funcionó bien hasta que Seth recibió un golpe en la cabeza de una Bludger y le gritó a Draco que se enfocara en el juego.

-¡Lo siento, colega! – dijo antes de guiñarle un ojo a Ron y alejarse volando.

Cuando la Snitch finalmente apareció, tanto él como Harry la notaron, pero él estaba más cerca y casi la agarra, hasta que una Bludger salió de la nada y lo golpeó, haciendo que su escoba girara y se impulsara justo en dirección a Harry. Era más difícil de lo que imaginaban jugar en ambas posiciones. Después de eso, la Snitch volvió a desaparecer.

Pasaron cerca de dos horas más antes de que volviera a dejarse ver. En ese momento, el contador estaba 340-280, a favor del equipo de Draco. Phillip era tan terrible como Draco se lo imaginaba pero, desafortunadamente, Ron era mejor Guardián de lo que recordaba. Los puntos de cada equipo estaban cerca constantemente, así que evidentemente solo estaba en manos del Buscador ganar el juego.

Cuando la Snitch reapareció, estaba justo encima de la oreja de Harry. Draco intentó no mirarla demasiado, porque el otro mago estaba mirando hacia abajo y no se había percatado. Draco aprovechó ese momento para lanzarse a por ella. Se encaminó hacia el suelo con Draco justo por detrás. Pudo escuchar un sonido veloz que lo seguía, que solo podía significar que Harry ya lo seguía. Con el suelo acercándose cada vez más, Draco estiró su mano, con las puntas apenas acariciando la Snitch mientras se daba cuenta de que era tiempo de detenerse o morir – o al menos lastimarse seriamente. De cualquier modo decidió acelerar, aferrando la Snitch justo a tiempo para poder virar su escoba, que derrapó en el suelo en lugar de hacerlo aterrizar de cabeza. Al menos unos cuantos raspones y moretones eran mejor que daño cerebral. Incluso si se hubiera lastimado con gravedad, todo habría valido la pena.

-¡Woo! ¡Eso es por el segundo año, Potter! – exclamó antes de besar la Snitch.

Seth y Goyle bajaron y todos chocaron las manos antes de dar una vuelta de victoria alrededor del campo. Harry y Ron se veían un tanto heridos en el orgullo, pero Phillip solo se reía de ellos - ¡Hey! ¡No es bueno regodearse!

-¡Solo dices eso porque perdiste! – le exclamó Seth desde arriba.

Aunque a Draco no le importaba compartir su victoria con sus compañeros de equipo, no quería mencionarles la verdadera razón por la que realmente se emocionó por el juego. En los diez años que llevaban conociéndose, esta era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy vencía a Harry Potter en Quidditch. ¿Y saben qué? Se sentía jodidamente increíble.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Bueno, nos queda éste y otro más, con la segunda parte de esta "alocada" despedida de soltero, más la de Hermione y nos vamos de cabeza a la boda! **

**Capi recién terminado de traducir, me llevó dos horas y apenas lo terminé, lo estoy subiendo, así que está hecho a las apuradas y seguro con errores, sumado a que estuve medio distraída porque lo traduje con la música del nuevo cd de Taylor Swift de fondo (está MUY bueno, dicho sea de paso, a pesar del cambio de género que al principio me resultó bastante incómodo y me generó un toque de rechazo. Vale la pena, Taylor es una reina, y sus letras son FANTÁSTICAS. Con todo el asunto de la nueva soltería y bla bla bla, me vino barbaro porque tiene canciones de despecho y es lo que necesitaba jejejej ) (fue un parentesis muy largo, perdon)**

**Ya quiero que empiece el drama, y la tristeza, y las manchas de rímel a causa de las lágrimas jejejeje soy mala. También pensé en cambiarle el género porque Tragedia causa un poco de rechazo antes de leer, por lo general. Tipo que es muy dificil que yo me lea un fic titulado con ese genero, así que quizás simplemente lo cambio a Drama, porque de eso hay MUCHO :)**

**GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS! Me hacen tan pero tan felices, chicas! gracias!**

**Recomendacion musical de hoy: Nuevo tema de Mcfly/Mcbusted : Get over it (irónico que lo recomiende, repito, dada mi situacion, porque me viene como anillo al dedo. Traducido, es "SUPERALO!" ) SE VIENE EL NUEVO CD DE MCBUSTED! EL PRIMERO DE DICIEMBRE! no - puedo - esperar. **

**Nos estamos leyendo tan prontito como pueda subir otro capitulo :)**

**Muchos besos y buen fin de semana!**

**Pekis :)**


	12. Confessions

**Fighting For The Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 11 – Confesiones**

Hermione estaba sentada en una mesa en el club nocturno al que sus amigas la habían llevado, mirando a su alrededor y viéndose bastante insegura mientras ellas pedían una botella más de champagne. Comenzaba a considerar que quizás era tiempo ya de enunciar a viva voz su opinión sobre la bebida.

De alguna forma habían conseguido que se pusiera ese ridículo velo, que parecía ser un pase libre para conseguir todo lo que deseaban. Incluso la botella de champagne que estaban a punto de beber había sido regalo de un grupo de magos desagradables, quienes se lamían los labios cada vez que la miraban. Hermione estaba más que preparada para lanzarles el maleficio que le había prometido a Draco.

-¡Vamos, Hermione! ¡Alégrate un poco! – exclamó Caroline, haciéndose oír por encima de la fuerte música que resonaba en todas partes - ¡Jamás vi a nadie tan deprimida en su fiesta de despedida de soltera!

-Lo siento – dijo Hermione, regresando su atención a sus amigas, quienes estaban sentadas en sillones alrededor de una mesa baja – Yo solo… estaba pensando en Draco.

Sophie rodó sus ojos – Heggmione, ¡no va a engañaggte! ¿Qué demonios te hace pensagg eso?

Hermione suspiró – Ni siquiera lo sé. Es solo que hace poco caí en cuenta de que las mujeres lo aman. Es decir, _todo_ el mundo mágico sabe que estamos comprometidos, ¡y eso no las detiene a lanzarse a él! ¿Quién hace eso?

Caroline movió su cabeza en dirección a Sophie y entrecerró sus ojos – Le contaste sobre Inga, ¿verdad? – Sophie se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado, viéndose culpable. Caroline negó con la cabeza – Hermione, ¡Inga Utkin es una zorra asquerosa! ¡Draco jamás te engañaría con ella, o con cualquier otra, dicho sea de paso! ¡Él es ciento cincuenta por ciento devoto de ti!

-¿Entonces por qué no me contó sobre ella?

-¡Porque no fue nada! ¡Ella-no-es-nadie!

-¿No es acaso Inga Utkin la mujer que escribió ese artículo sobre él? – preguntó Ginny, obviamente curiosa sobre el tema de conversación.

-Sí, ¡e incluso tuvo el _coraje_ de intentar toquetearlo! ¿Puedes creerlo?

-¡Inga Utkin debe morir! – exclamó Caroline, arrojando un puño al aire. Las otras la imitaron al instante.

Su champagne llegó y Caroline abrió la botella mientras Ginny alineaba las copas, una junto a la otra, para que pudieran servir todas de una sola vez. Tan pronto las copas estuvieron llenas, comenzaron a pasarlas.

-Pagga mí no, ggacias – dijo Sophie – estoy un poco haggta del champagne ya.

Caroline fue la única que pensó dos veces en lo que dijo ella. Las otras solo se encogieron de hombros y levantaron sus copas para brindar - ¡Salud por la futura Señora Malfoy! – exclamó Ginny. Todas festejaron mientras entrechocaban sus copas.

Un tipo se acercó hacia su mesa y se deslizó en el asiento junto a Luna. Comenzó a decirle algunas obscenidades en Francés – Lo siento. No te entiendo – le dijo ella, antes de girarse confundida.

-¡Shoo! ¡Shoo! – exclamó Sophie, corriéndolo con un gesto de la mano. Ella lo había entendido perfectamente.

-Voy a buscar algo un poco más fuerte – dijo Astoria, levantándose - ¿Alguien quiere algo?

-Iré contigo – dijo Hermione, quien estaba más que contenta de alejarse de todos los hombres que revoloteaban la mesa en ese momento.

-¡Un Ginger ale para mí, por favor! – pidió Sophie.

-¿Qué te pasa? – escucharon que Caroline le preguntaba mientras se alejaban.

Astoria se abrió paso entre medio de la gente como una profesional y consiguió llegar hacia la parte de delante de la concurrida barra sin ningún problema. Se acomodó los pechos mejor en el vestido, para levantarlos y el camarero inmediatamente se acercó. - ¿Hablas inglés? – preguntó ella.

-Oui, ma chérie – dijo él - ¿Qué puedo ofggeceggte?

-Quiero un whiskey de fuego puro, un Ginger ale y, ¿qué quieres tú, Hermione? – preguntó ella, volteando para mirarla.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla con whiskey de fuego, por favor.

-Ahogga mismo – les dijo el bartender, con un guiño de ojos.

Astoria miró al hombre mientras él no dejaba de sonreírle, haciendo que sirviera horriblemente las bebidas, y desparramara el Ginger ale por toda la mesada. Ella intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero la alegría no alcanzaba sus ojos.

-¿Está todo bien, Astoria? – preguntó Hermione, notando sus tristes ojos – Pareces un tanto triste desde ayer.

-Sí, todo bien. Solo estoy un poco cansada.

Hermione era capaz de detectar una mentira a kilómetros de distancias - ¿Ves este velo? – preguntó ella, apuntando la vaporosa cosa en su cabeza.

Astoria sonrió – Lo veo.

-Esto significa que soy la novia, y la novia siempre consigue lo que desea. Así que dime qué va mal, ¡o enviaré a mis otras damas de honor a buscarte!

Astoria rió y suspiró al mismo tiempo – Este es tu fin de semana, Hermione. No quiero agobiarte.

-Si crees que me todo esto me importa, claramente perdiste la cabeza. Todo esto lo hago por ellas – señaló hacia su mesa – Solo soy la excusa para venir a Francia por un fin de semana. Ahora, agóbiame, por favor.

Astoria frunció el ceño – Ron y yo terminamos.

La boca de Hermione cayó abierta - ¿Qué hizo él? – exigió saber.

-Él no hizo nada. Fui yo. Me enteré de que sus padres no irían a tu boda y como que me desquité con él. Y entonces, antes de darme cuenta, le estaba diciendo que quizás necesitábamos tomarnos un tiempo. Solo me refería a tomarnos un tiempo de la pelea, pero él enloqueció de repente, y lo siguiente que sé, es que terminamos.

Las cejas de Hermione se fruncieron al notar algo de repente – Uhh, ¿qué día dijiste que fue eso?

-Jueves.

-Jueves… 30 de Mayo…

-Sí, ¿por?

-Umm… ese fue el día en el que Ron me propuso matrimonio el año pasado. Y entonces… bueno, en lugar de responderle, le sugerí que nos tomáramos un tiempo. Ya sabes el resto de la historia.

-Seggían cuatggo galleones, señoggitas – dijo el camarero.

Astoria levantó su mano para silenciarlo - ¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó, con los ojos abriéndose por la sorpresa.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

-¡Oh, por Merlín! ¡No puedo creer que le dije la palabra con "T" en _ese _día! ¡Debe odiarme!

-Lo dudo mucho – dijo Hermione, finalmente arrojándole algo de dinero al impaciente camarero. Una vez que él tuvo el dinero, volvió a hacerle ojitos a Astoria.

-A mí me paggece que necesitas olvidaggte de ese muchacho idiota y buscagg un veggdadeggo hom…

-¡No te atrevas a decir nada de eso sobre él! – espetó ella, antes de tomar su bebida y vaciarla de un solo trago – Otra, por favor.

Él se vio incluso más intrigado mientras le servía otra copa con gusto – La casa invita esta.

Hermione le arrojó algo más de dinero de todos modos, sabiendo muy bien que Astoria no tenía ningún interés en lo que él estaba ofreciendo gratis. Levantó la bebida de Sophie y la suya, tomó el brazo de Astoria y la alejó de la barra antes de que pudiera terminar su bebida y pedir otra más.

-¿Crees que debería mandarle una lechuza y disculparme? – preguntó Astoria.

-No esta noche. Dale unos cuantos días para que pueda pensar con claridad. Estoy absolutamente segura de que él espera que hagas lo mismo.

**XXX**

-¿Puedes_ creer_ que todavía no me envió una lechuza? – le preguntó Ron a Harry mientras todos tomaban asiento en un pub mágico local – Es decir, creerías que, después de que ella me pidiera un "tiempo" en el maldito aniversario de ese otro infame "tiempo" de mi vida, ¡estaría interesada en decir algo!

-Uhh… ¿acaso ella _sabe_ que ese día era el aniversario? – preguntó Harry.

-Vamos, Harry. Está con _Hermione_. La maldita historiadora. Estoy segura que se lo contó.

-En realidad, Astoria dijo que no le contaría nada a Hermione – dijo Draco, sin saber muy bien por qué estaba metiéndose en esta conversación de adolescentes. Levantó la cámara y tomó una foto de ellos.

-¿Podrías dejar de hacer esa maldita cosa? – espetó Ron. Le arrancó la cámara de las manos de Draco y tomó una foto en venganza. Draco sonrió brillantemente para la toma, con Goyle, Phillip y Seth levantando sus copas en el fondo.

-¿Sabes qué sería divertido? – preguntó Phillip – Si jugamos a ese juego de nuevo. Ya sabes, Draco. Aquel donde intentabas probar que conocías mejor a Hermione que él, y terminaste bebiéndote sin parar veinte medidas de…

-¡Cierra el pico, Phil! – Draco miró a su alrededor hasta que encontró a la camarera. Levantó su mano y la llamó. Ella prácticamente saltó desde la mesa hacia donde se dirigía en primer lugar, y fue hacia él primero – Dos botellas más de whiskey de fuego – dijo, pasándole la btoella vacía que ya habían acabado – Y que sea rápido.

-Ahora mismo, Sr. Malfoy – sonrió ella antes de alejarse.

-¿Cómo demonios haces eso? – preguntó Ron, disgustado – Las mujeres literalmente se arrojan a tus pies, y tú no eres más que un maldito bastardo con ellas.

-Se llama seguridad, Comadreja. Si la emanas, vienen hacia ti.

Goyle rodó sus ojos – Oh, vamos. Quizás conseguiste a tus primeras chicas con tu seguridad, pero desde entonces, solo se trata de tu maldita reputación. Conseguiste unas cuantas recomendaciones y de repente, las chicas lo arrastran desde cualquier parte hacia dentro de los armarios para escobas.

Draco rió – Algunas veces realmente extraño nuestros años en el colegio.

-¿Cuántas chicas conseguiste follarte mientras estabas en Hogwarts, de cualquier modo? – preguntó Ron, quien estaba más que curioso al respecto.

Draco y Goyle se miraron antes de comenzar a pensar – Bueno, primero fue Pansy – dijo Goyle.

-Un desliz desafortunado – rió Draco – y luego la engañé con Flora Carrow… y luego engañé a Flora con su hermana, Hestia.

-Eres desagradable – bufó Ron.

-¡Ah! _Era_ desagradable.

-No te olvides de esas dos chicas de Durmstrang durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Aw, mi primer trío – dijo Draco, sonriendo cálidamente ante el recuerdo - ¡Oh! Y no nos olvidemos de esa chica de Ravenclaw. Nunca supe su nombre, pero ella fue mi primera experiencia espontánea con un armario. El primer Jueves de cada mes de quinto año, ella me arrastraba a ese armario justo fuera del salón de Pociones. ¿Acaso iba a nuestro año? – le preguntó a Goyle.

-Creo que iba a sexto – respondió Goyle.

-Hmm… - Draco se encogió de hombros – Entonces, ¿cuántas vamos hasta ahí? ¿Seis?

-Espera – dijo Harry, acomodando los codos en la mesa e inclinándose hacia delante – si dormiste con seis chicas solo en Hogwarts, ¿con cuántas te acostaste en total?

Draco pensó al respecto. Eran… definitivamente mucho más que seis.

-¡Aquí tienen, chicos! – dijo la camarera, colocando las dos botellas de whiskey de fuego en el centro de la mesa - ¡Disfruten! – le guiñó un ojo a Draco antes de alejarse, asegurándose de mover las caderas seductoramente al hacerlo.

Draco tomó una de las botellas, la abrió y se sirvió una copa – Bueno, si voy a responder esa pregunta, voy a necesitar mucho más de esto.

**XXX**

Cuando Hermione y Astoria regresaron, encontraron a Caroline interrogando duramente a Sophie – De verdad, Soph, _¡dime_ que está pasando!

-¡No es nada, Caggoline! ¡Pogg favogg, déjalo ya!

-¿Por qué no bebes? – preguntó la bruja.

-¡Poggque no quieggo hacegglo!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Poggque no!

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Poggque estoy jodidamente embaggazada!

Todas jadearon. Y luego chillaron. Y antes de que Sophie se diera cuenta qué estaba pasando, todo el grupo se abalanzaba hacia ella.

-¡Oh, por Merlín!

-¿Cuándo?

-¿Cómo?

-Asegúrate de mantener al bebé lejos de los Nargles. Los pañales están llenos de ellos, ¿sabes?

-¿De cuánto tiempo estás?

-¡Oh, debes estar tan emocionada!

-Y de los Heliopaths. Esos están por todas partes ahora que Fudge ya no está en el Ministerio.

-¿_Por qué _ recién nos cuentas sobre esto?

-¿Phillip sabe? Por favor, por favor, ¡no me digas que nos contaste antes que a él!

-Aunque tu esposo es bastante grande y terrorífico. Estoy segura de que los heliopaths se mantendrán lejos de tu camino.

-¡Claggo que lo sabe, Heggmione! Peggo no queggíamos agguinar su fin de semana al anunciagglo!

-¡Como si nos importara! ¡Oh, mi Dios! ¡Sophie vas a tener un bebé!

Sophie intentó ocultar su sonrisa, pero era extremadamente difícil de hacerlo al contemplar el resto de miradas exultantes de felicidad a su alrededor – Bueno, en ggealidad estoy bastante emocionada – admitió Phillip – Phillip y yo no estábamos buscándolo exactamente, peggo tampoco estábamos _evitándolo_. Si saben a lo que me ggefieggo.

Más chillidos.

-¿De cuánto estás?

-Solo diez semanas. Eso es en paggte el poggqué no queggíamos decíggselo a nadie aún. Todavía es tempggano. No le digan a Phillip que ya lo saben, él ggealmente pggefeggía espeggag a que lleguemos al límite de las doce semanas.

**XXX**

-¡Voy a tener un bebé! – anunció un Phillip muy ebrio.

-¡WHOOOAAA! ¡Eso es increíble! – dijo Seth, levantando su copa.

Draco estaba más que agradecido de tomarse un descanso de la larga lista de nombres que había estado escribiendo durante la última hora – y descripciones para aquellos nombres que no recordaba – y levantó su copa también - ¿Por qué nos estás contando esto recién ahora, colega?

-¡Porque estoy borracho! – hipó él – Y Sophie realmente quería mantenerlo en secreto hasta que alcanzara el límite de las doce semanas. Oh, Merlín, ¡no pueden decirle que yo les conté!

-No te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros – dijo Draco, imitando un cierre en su boca – Necesitamos celebrar esto como corresponde. Phil, elige una bebida. La que quieras, sin importar el precio, y brindaremos con ella.

-¡Oh, no! Esta es tu fiesta, no vamos a convertirla en un festejo para mí.

-Bueno, dado que Hermione y yo optamos en no tener strippers…

Goyle rió – Eso significa que ella lo decidió.

-…esto es más una reunión de cuatro hombres y dos niños bebiendo juntos un Sábado.

-Apuesto a que puedo adivinar quienes son los dos niños – dijo Harry, rodando los ojos.

-Y probablemente ganarías, Potter.

-Me dijeron que los muggles celebran embarazos con cigarros. Quizás deberíamos conseguir unos – dijo Seth.

-Aw, una idea excelente – dijo Draco, levantando su mano para que la camarera se acercara. Ella sonrió y les hizo señas indicando que estaría allí en un minuto.

-No harás que _ella_ vaya a conseguirlos, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ron, viéndose horrorizado.

-Claro que sí. Ella nos sirve hoy, y nosotros necesitamos ser servidos. Te aseguro que estará más que feliz de hacerlo.

-Solo porque quiere saltarte encima – rió Phillip.

-Aunque puede que ella se desilusione por mi completa apatía ante esa idea, igualmente será recompensada con una excelente propina al final de la noche… y eso no es, de ninguna forma, una insinuación.

-¿Hay algo que necesiten? – preguntó la camarera, apareciendo de repente en la mesa.

-Sí, detesto ser una molestia, pero ¿te molestaría mucho salir y conseguirnos unos cigarros de buena calidad? – preguntó Draco, pasándole un pequeño bolsito con galleones – Acabamos de enterarnos que mi amigo aquí y su esposa están esperando un bebé, y queremos celebrar.

-¡Sí, por supuesto! – dijo ella, tomando el bolsito y metiéndoselo en el bolsillo – Solo tengo que avisarle a mi jefe que saldré un momento. No tardaré. ¡Felicitaciones! – añadió, mirando a Phillip.

Corrió hacia la barra. Tan pronto como desapareció, Draco miró a Ron y sonrió – No te sientas celoso, Comadreja. Eres suficientemente famoso como para controlar a las mujeres también.

-¿Eso es lo que haces con Hermione? ¿_Controlarla?_

-¡Claro que no! Sabes tan bien como yo que ella es siempre la que tiene el control. Bueno, excepto en la cama.

-¡La, la, la! – canturreó Harry, tapándose los oídos.

**XXX**

-Yo. Gustar. Rubia.

-Sí, el rubio es muy bonito – le dijo Luna al mismo mago francés que no dejaba de rondarla. Resultó ser que solo sabía una sola frase en inglés – A mí también me gusta. También me gusta el cabello castaño y el cabello colorado. Y el negro también es bonito. Oh, ¡y también me encanta cuando la gente cambia su cabello a colores realmente brillantes!

Sophie comenzó a maldecir al mago en francés. Él la fulminó con la mirada antes de alejarse finalmente – Luna, ¿no estabas saliendo con ese muchacho, Rolf? – preguntó una vez que el otro se había marchado.

Luna la miró, descolocada – Oh, no. Rolf y yo solo somos amigos.

-¿_Él _sabe eso? – rió Ginny.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto. Es más, justo el otro día le estaba diciendo lo mucho que valoro su amistad. Él es tan amable conmigo.

Todas las otras brujas gimieron – _Luna_ – dijo Hermione, golpeándose la frente – Ese chico está loco por ti. ¿Por qué le dijiste algo como eso?

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella, viéndose aún más desconcertada.

-Déjame deletreártelo – dijo Ginny, inclinándose hacia adelante – Le-gustas-a-Rolf.

-Oh, no. Solo somos amigos – repitió ella.

-Solo porque tú lo consideras un amigo, no significa que él no pueda querer más. Harry y yo fuimos amigos primero. También lo fueron Sophie y Phillip, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ginny, mirando a la otra bruja para aclarar.

Sophie asintió – Lo fuimos. Aunque no es el caso de Heggmione y Dggaco – añadió, sonriendo maliciosamente a la otra bruja – Ellos fueggon diggectamente al fuego de la pasión.

-_Técnicamente_, fuimos amigos primero – comenzó Hermione.

-Sí, folla-amigos – rió Caroline.

-¡No nos acostamos a la primera oportunidad!

-Debieggon hacegglo. Ese igg y venigg de ustedes dos duggante la pggimegga semana egga bastante molesto.

-Bueno, ¡no todo el mundo se folla a un tipo solo minutos después de compartir el primer beso!

La boca de Sophie cayó abierta - ¡Ey! ¡Phillip y yo nos besuqueamos duggante toda una hogga antes de que la ggopa saliegga!

-¿De verdad? ¿Qué les tomó tanto tiempo? – rió Caroline.

-Hola, _ma chérie._

Todas giraron para encontrarse al camarero masajeando de repente los hombros de Astoria. Ella saltó antes de girarse y sacarse de encima a lo que ella imaginaba como un atacante. Él le agarró la muñeca en pleno movimiento y rió.

-Mi amigo está cubggiéndome. Vamos a bailagg.

Sin esperar una respuesta, él la sacó de su asiento y la llevó a la pista de baile. Ella miró a todas con los ojos amplios, claramente insegura de qué hacer allí.

Ginny se levantó con una mirada furibunda en los ojos. Hizo el intento de abalanzarse hacia ellos, pero Hermione la contuvo – Ginny, no. Astoria puede cuidarse a sí misma.

-¡Como un demonio! ¡Si ella no maldice a ese bastardo, lo haré yo! ¡Cómo se atreve a bailar con alguien más cuando está saliendo con _mí_ hermano!

-Ginny… Astoria está soltera.

Ginny giró su rostro y la miró - ¿A qué te refieres?

-Exactamente lo que dije. Ron y ella rompieron.

-¿Cuándo?

-El jueves.

_-¿Jueves? _– repitió Ginny - ¿El "Día-T"?

-¡Oh, Ginny! ¡Acabas de usar un término Muggle – Ginny la fulminó con la mirada. Hermione tragó – Sí. El "día-T"(1)

Ginny suspiró antes de volver a mirar la pista de baile. El camarero ahora tenía sus manos en las caderas de Astoria, y la sostenía firmemente contra las suyas. Ella colocó sus manos contra el pecho de él, y trató de empujarlo lejos de ella, pero él la atrajo aún más cerca y la besó.

-Oh, ¡_demonios, no!_ – exclamó Ginny, abalanzándose contra la pista de baile. Las otras se levantaron y corrieron detrás de ella.

Cuando Ginny alcanzó a la pareja que bailaba, alejó a Astoria del hombre y usó su varita para sellarle los labios.

-¿Por qué demonios hiciste eso? – exclamó Astoria, alejándose de Ginny.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡El maldito cerdo estaba encima de ti!

-¡Puedo cuidarme de mí misma!

-¿Eso es lo que hacías, entonces? ¿Cuidando de tú misma? ¡Porque a mí me parecía que disfrutabas de su escurridiza lengua por toda tu garganta!

-¿PODRÍAN TÚ Y TU MALDITA FAMILIA DEJAR DE JUZGARME? – Astoria pisó con fuerza y se alejó lo más rápido posible de allí. Ginny la siguió.

Hermione rodó sus ojos antes de liberar los labios del hombre. Él comenzó a maldecirlas, pero Sophie y Caroline tenían la lengua mucho más afilada y eventualmente se marchó.

Una vez que se hubiese ido, Sophie miró a Hermione y dijo – Nosotggas nos encaggaggemos de la cuenta, Heggmione. Ve a vegg como están ellas. Con sueggte, no se habggán matado todavía.

Hermione asintió antes de encaminarse a la puerta. Mientras iba saliendo, un mago la tomó por el brazo e intentó hablar con ella. Le colocó una lengua de serpiente – en honor a Draco, como le prometió – y siguió su camino.

Fuera, Ginny y Astoria estaban en una acalorada discusión.

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso de mi mamá!

-Oh, entonces ella tiene permiso a llamarme pequeña zorra taimada, y prostituta, ¿pero yo no puedo llamarla una bruja metida? ¡No he sido nada más que amable hasta esta altura , pero ya no más! ¡No dejaré que tu maldita familia pase por encima de mí!

-¡Ella jamás te llamó taimada! ¡Mi madre no usa lenguaje de ese tipo! – exclamó Ginny - ¡Te llamó malvada!

-¿A quién le importa? ¡Ambos son groseros y degradantes, y completamente falsos! ¡No soy una zorra! ¿Y qué, exactamente, creen ustedes que persigo? ¡No es como si tu familia estuviera bañada en galleones! Ginny se detuvo por un momento – Ellos creen que estás detrás de su estatus – admitió ella, finalmente – Ron es un poco famoso desde la guerra, y tú buscaste tener algo con él cuando estaba soltero.

La boca de Astoria cayó abierta - ¡El momento fue solo una coincidencia! ¡Yo estaba sola y él parecía tan triste y dulce! Es decir, ¡mi familia intentaba hacer que me casara con el jodido _Blaise Zabini!_ Después de ver a Draco tan feliz con Hermione yo solo… ¡solo quería probar algo distinto por un tiempo! – las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de su rostro mientras hablaba – ¡Jamás pensé que me enamoraría de esta forma! Pero sucedió, ¡y que me caiga un rayo antes de disculparme ante nadie por amarlo!

Astoria comenzó a hipar cuando el llanto incrementó. Hermione suspiró antes de dejar el terreno neutro y caminar hacia ella para abrazarla.

-La_ – hip – _mento, Hermione, estar – _sollozo_ – arruinando tu noche.

-No, no estás haciéndolo. Vamos, regresemos a la casa. Ginny, dile a las otras que nos veremos allí – dijo, volteando hacia la bruja pelirroja.

Ginny asintió y Hermione se apareció a sí misma junto a Hermione en la mansión. Cuando llegaron, ambas se pusieron el pijama mientras Hermione se encargaba de preparar algo de té.

Las otras aparecieron al rato y, notando el cambio de ropas, fueron a hacer lo mismo. Ginny fue la primera en regresar y sentarse junto a Astoria en la mesa, mientras Hermione traía varias tazas.

Sin mirar a la otra bruja, Ginny preguntó - ¿Por qué el sombrero Seleccionador tardó tanto en ubicarte en una casa, en nuestro primer año?

Hermione miró a Ginny y entrecerró sus ojos. No podía _creer_ que recién estuviera por preguntarle eso. Draco le había dicho que le preguntara casi cinco meses atrás.

Astoria rió antes de frotarse las húmedas mejillas - ¿Draco te contó sobre eso? Es decir, estoy segura de que te lo dijo, considerando que él es el único que lo sabe.

-Me dijo que te lo preguntara, no me dijo la respuesta.

Astoria suspiró – El Sombrero Seleccionador quería ponerme en Gryffindor, pero le rogué que no lo hiciera. No quería ser desheredada de mi familia. Mira la diferencia que hizo ahora. Si solo hubiera dejado que hiciera lo que quería, jamás habría sido una Slytherin y quizás tu familia no me odiaría tanto.

-Ellos no te odian.

-¿Por qué, entonces, siempre me dicen cosas tan horribles? – preguntó Astoria, con sus ojos comenzando a brillar nuevamente.

Ginny suspiró. – No lo sé. Supongo… que tienen miedo.

-¿De mí? – sollozó ella.

Ginny negó con la cabeza – De lo que representas. Todos sabemos que habrían cambios después de la guerra, pero no creo que estuvieran preparados para que su hijo se enamorara de alguien que, más o menos, estaba en el bando oscuro.

-¡Pero yo no estaba en ese bando! Solo tenía quince años cuando fue la Batalla de Hogwarts y mis padres jamás fueron Mortífagos. Nos mantuvimos al margen.

-De cualquier modo, la ideología de tu familia no es exactamente un secreto. Mira, Astoria, mi madre y padre se dieron cuenta que no eres nada parecida a tus padres, o a la mayoría de los sangrepura ahí afuera, pero eso no significa que las cosas serán fáciles si ron y tú deciden seguir juntos. Porque no será fácil. Solo mira a Hermione y a Draco – dijo ella, señalando a su amiga en la cocina – La gente les dice cosas crueles y dolorosas todos los días, y ellos solo tienen que sonreír y aguantárselo. Mis padres no quieren que Ron pase por todo eso también.

-¿Crees que Ron y yo no recibimos ya nuestra propia mierda de la gente? – preguntó Astoria, cruzándose de brazos – Ninguno de ustedes le da suficiente crédito. Él es más fuerte de lo que ustedes creen.

-Bueno, yo sé que lo es – dijo Hermione, colocando las tazas calientes en frente de cada una de ellas – Ron y Astoria son tan fuertes como Draco y yo. Pueden manejar perfectamente el escrutinio y las humillaciones perfectamente.

-Gracias, Hermione – dijo Astoria, antes de secarse los ojos de nuevo y tomar un sorbo de su té – Esto sabe muy bien – dijo ella. De repente, su rostro se contrajo y cerró los ojos – Oh, merlín, ¿puedes creer que tuve la lengua de ese asqueroso hombre metida en mi garganta?

Ginny y Hermione rieron – Creo que Sophie conoce un hechizo que permite deshacerse de toda la saliva que no deseas.

-¡Claggo que sí! – dijo Sophie, entrando en la cocina con varios regalos en sus manos. Caroline la siguió, también cargando regalos, y Luna cerraba la comitiva cargando juegos de mesa. Sophie dejó caer los regalos delante de Hermione antes de apuntar con su varita a Astoria - ¿Mejor? - preguntó después de tomar asiento.

-Mucho – dijo Astoria, frotándose los labios.

Hermione tomó uno de los regalos que le habían colocado al frente. Era una cajita con forma de pene de veinte centímetros de largo y cinco de alto – Casi tengo miedo de preguntar qué tipo de regalos le das a alguien en su despedida de soltera.

-¿Recuerdas los regalos que me dieron a mí en la mía? – preguntó Ginny.

Hermione asintió.

Ginny sonrió – Los tuyos son peores.

-Oh, Merlín – dijo ella, dejando caer la caja.

-No te hagas la santa, Heggmione – dijo Sophie, rodando los ojos – Paggte de la diveggsion de casaggte con alguien como Dggaco es que él se anima a cualquiegg cosa. Los juguetes no lo asustan como a Phillip.

-_O_ a Harry. Una noche decidí mostrarle esas esposas Muggle peluditas que Fleur me regaló en _mí_ despedida de soltera, y prácticamente enloqueció – rió Ginny – No hay necesidad de aclarar, que allí están juntando polvo desde entonces – se cruzó de brazos – Ahora, anímate a decir que Draco tendría la misma reacción.

-Bueno, puedo decirte que se opone terminantemente a usar las esposas porque son un objeto Muggle. Pero… - hizo una pausa. Las otras esperaron al borde de sus asientos -… supongo que utilizamos hechizos de amarre uno sobre el otro un par de veces… por mes. Algunas veces, más.

Las otras brujas chillaron deleitadas.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que a Draco le gustaban las cosas raras! – exclamó Caroline, tomando uno de los regalos y arrojándoselo a Hermione – Abre ese primero. Draco va a amarlo, _completamente_.

Hermione miró con los ojos abiertos ante el envoltorio tan inocente.

-Vamos, chicas, no la asustemos – rió Ginny. Tomó un regalo que se veía como si fueran ropas desde la base de la pila de regalos y se lo entregó a Hermione – Abre _este_ primero. Es para la noche de bodas.

Hermione lo hizo. Se alivió al encontrar lencería sexy blanca con detalles verdes dentro de la caja.

-Bueno, _sé_ que a Draco le gustará esto. El verde es un lindo detalle – rió ella – Pero _sí le gustan_ otros colores, ¿saben?

-Es para que combine con tu anillo de compromiso, no _con él_ – rió Ginny.

-¡Tengo una idea genial! – exclamó Caroline de repente – Dado que Hermione claramente se muestra escéptica para abrir los regalos, ¿qué tal si jugamos a uno de esos juegos que Luna trajo?

Luna se veía deleitada, pero Hermione elevó una ceja. Sabía que tenía que haber más detrás de todo eso - ¿Cuál es la trampa? – preguntó.

Caroline sonrió malévolamente – Cada vez que pierdas, debes abrir uno de tus regalos.

-¿Cinco contra una? – dijo Hermione, pasando su mirada por cada una de los rostros sonrientes que la miraban – Por algún motivo, esto no me agrada.

-No te importaría si preparamos algo más fuerte que té, ¿verdad? – Caroline se levantó y fue hacia la cocina sin esperar una respuesta. Se estiró hacia una de las alacenas hasta encontrar una botella de tequila - ¿Quién quiere margaritas? – todos menos Sophie y Hermione levantaron sus manos – Vas a tomarte una, quieras o no, preciosa novia. ¿A dónde dejaste tu velo, de cualquier forma?

-¡Iré a buscarlo! – dijo Astoria, levantándose y corriendo hacia la habitación de Hermione. regresó un minuto después con el velo en la mano, y lo colocó cuidadosamente en la cabeza de Hermione, que no dejaba de fruncirle el ceño a sus supuestamente amigas.

-Las odio a todas

-¡_Nos amas!_ – rió Sophie.

Desafortunadamente, ella estaba en lo cierto. Hermione amaba a cada una de ellas. Jugaron con los juegos de mesa hasta muy entrada la noche, hasta que Hermione abrió el último regalo. A pesar del crudo inicio de la noche, terminó saliendo absolutamente perfecto. Había algo sobre pasar el rato con tus mejores amigas en pijama mientras bebes margaritas y juegas con juegos de mesa que volvía todo mejor. Era lindo saber que había tanta gente en el mundo en la que podía confiar, sin importar nada.

**XXX**

-¡DEMONIOS! ¡Acabo de recordar una más! – exclamó un Draco sumamente borracho, escribiendo un nombre más en su pergamino. O por lo menos pensaba que ese era su nombre.

-¿Cuántas vas? – preguntó Phillip, tomando una pitada de su cigarro.

Draco dejó caer su cabeza contra la mesa y, entre dientes, dijo – Ciento setenta y dos. ¡Y ni siquiera llegué a contar las del año pasado! – levantó la cabeza – Esta es una idea _horrible_. ¿Alguno llegó ya a los tres dígitos? – preguntó mirando a su alrededor con desesperación.

Ninguno estaba ni cerca a ello. Phillip era el único que estaba incluso en los dos dígitos, y solo por un poco.

Draco gimió - ¿Cuándo me convertí en _semejante_ desastre?

-Soledad y falta de voluntad ante el compromiso. Una combinación terrible – rió Phillip.

-¿Saben qué? ¡A la mierda con esto! - exclamó Draco, escribiendo algo con fuerza por encima de toda la lista - ¡En lo que a mí respecta, solo hay una sola! – levantó el pergamino para que todos pudieran ver el nombre "Hermione" escrito en letra enorme y gruesa, tapando todas las demás – Ella es la única que importa, de cualquier modo.

-No funciona así, Malfoy – dijo Ron – Todas las mujeres con las que estuviste no se desvanecerán solo porque tú lo digas.

-Oh, jódete. La lista de Hermione es mucho peor que la mía.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Ron, levantando las cejas - ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque puede que ella sea la única que importa de la mía, pero Hermione solo durmió con gente que amó – dijo él, frunciendo el ceño – _Odio_ que tu seas la única persona además de mí con la que se haya acostado.

-¿Preferirías que hubieran sido más?

-¡Preferiría ser solo yo! – espetó Draco – antes de que todo el asunto del amor sucediera, y solo follábamos, Hermione me dijo que era mucho mejor contigo que conmigo porque habían sentimientos _genuinos_ de por medio.

Ron sonrió con burla.

-Oh, borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu rostro. Estoy seguro que ahora conmigo es muchísimo mejor.

-Bueno, Draco, creo que ya tuviste suficiente – dijo Phillip, tratando de quitarle la bebida de las manos, pero Draco solo se la quitó y le corrió las manos – Bueno, deberías al menos dejar de hablar antes de que digas algo de lo que te arrepentirás.

-¡Jamás me arrepentiré de algo que le diga a la Comadreja! El desagrado que sentimos es mutuo y estoy _harto_ de intentar mostrarme civilizado con él todo el tiempo.

-Oh, ¿es eso lo que has estado haciendo? – bufó Ron – Desde que Hermione y tú están juntos, no puedo nombrar ni una sola cosa amable que me hayas dicho.

-Estás _aquí_, ¿no es cierto?

-Y todavía no tengo idea de por qué. Deberías haberme dejado marchar.

-Ya te lo dije. Si te marchabas, indudablemente harías algo para arruinar lo que tienes con Astoria, incluso más de lo que ya lo hiciste.

-No tienes ni idea de…

-Sé que das por sentado que nunca se irá. Al igual que lo hacías con Hermione. Pero si no tienes cuidado, vas a perderla también.

-¡Cómo te atreves! – exclamó Ron, levantándose de su silla y con el rostro volviéndose completamente rojo - ¡_Jamás_ di por sentado a Hermione! ¡La amaba!

-No. _Yo_ la amo. No sé que chispas sentías tú, pero alguien que no se toma su tiempo todos lod días para decirle a su chica que es hermosa, seguro como el infierno que no se la merece – Draco hizo una pausa, con las ideas en su mente claramente dando vueltas. Miró a Ron con curiosidad - ¿Y por qué estás defendiendo tu relación con Hermione? _Deberías_ defender la de Astoria. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que le dijiste _a ella_ que estaba hermosa, por cierto?

-Yo…

-Déjame adivinarlo. ¿El Baile del Ministerio?

Ron se sonrojó.

Draco sonrió con satisfacción – Eso fue lo que pensé. Solo en ocasiones _especiales. _Eso fue lo que Hermione me dijo, después de todo. Entonces dime, Comadreja, ¿acaso amas a Astoria?

-¡Po-por supuesto que sí!

-Bueno, es obvio que no pareces estar seguro de eso. Quizás deberías trabajar en eso antes de que intentes recuperarla. Pero, si no la amas, te sugiero entonces que ni siquiera te molestes. Si ella está dispuesta a dejar de lado a su familia por un tipo, debería ser al menos alguien que esté seguro de lo que siente por ella. Nada de esta cháchara de mierda.

Los puños de Ron se tensaron a ambos lados de la mesa. Harry los miró con preocupación – Uh, Ron, quizás deberías sentarte.

-Estoy bien, Harry – dijo a través de los dientes – No es tan fácil, Malfoy. Quizás yo no estoy tan dispuesto a ser desheredado por mis padres como ustedes los Slytherin.

-¡Mis padres no me desheredaron! – se defendió Draco – Todo lo contrario. Mi padre y Hermione llevan almorzando una vez a la semana durante los últimos meses. Te garantizo que no tengo ni la más pálida idea de lo que hablan, pero ambos parecen disfrutarlo. No puedo imaginar que tus padres sean peores que los míos. Si solo pudieras enfrentarte a ellos una vez, estoy seguro de que ellos lo superarían también. Pero, la verdad es que, tú no quieres hacerlo.

-Oh, no me digas, ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Lo sé, comadreja. Porque. No. Te. Quieres. Comprometer. – dijo Draco, pronunciando cuidadosamente cada palabra – Si no tuvieras problemas, no dejarías que _yo_ te retenga. Ya estarías de camino a Francia para disculparte por ser un idiota. Puedo darte la dirección, si eso quieres. Solo pídelo y es tuya. No te detendré.

Los puños de Ron se relajaron. Sus hombros se hundieron mientras miraba desanimado la mesa. Supo al instante que Draco estaba en lo cierto. No iba a ir a Francia. - ¿Qué quieres de mí? – preguntó, suplicante.

Draco entrecerró los ojos – Quiero que admitas que no superaste a Hermione. No dejas de decir que ya lo hiciste, pero si eso fuera cierto, serías feliz con Astoria y, claramente, no lo eres. No soy un estúpido. Sé cómo se ve alguien que no es feliz. Yo mismo me vi así.

Ron cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras tomaba varias respiraciones profundas - ¡Bien! ¡Tu ganas! ¡No la superé! – abrió los ojos - ¡Y me _mata_ que esté por casarse contigo! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio por robármela! ¡Te odiaba desde _antes _ que me la quitaras! Quizás se merece alguien mejor que yo, ¡pero, demonios, se merece alguien mejor que tú también!

La boca de Draco cayó abierta. Ya lo le gustaba este juego.

-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo me pasé mirando la invitación a la boda antes de confirmar mi asistencia? ¡Ni siquiera fui yo quien lo hizo al final! ¡Astoria vino y marcó la asistencia por mí! ¡La envió con Pig antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad para replicar! ¡No tengo absolutamente ningún interés en ir a tu maldita boda! De hecho… - hizo una pausa y miró a Harry. Su mejor amigo negó con la cabeza, pero no hubo modo de hacerlo cambiar de idea. Sabía lo que quería - … de hecho, creo que no iré.

-¿Qué? – dijo Draco, abriendo los ojos – Pero _tienes_ que ir.

-No _tengo_ que hacer nada.

-Sí. Si tienes que hacerlo – dijo Draco, tambaleándose hasta ponerse de pie – Hermione lloró cuando se enteró de que tus padres no irían, y te ama más que a ellos. ¡No puedes hacerle esto a ella!

-Supongo que debiste pensarlo mejor antes.

-¡No! No, ¡tienes que ir! ¡Retiro todo lo dicho! ¡Lo siento!

-Ya es muy tarde, Malfoy – dijo Ron, intentando caminar hacia la puerta.

Draco saltó frente a él - ¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Seré amable contigo por el resto de mi maldita vida, si es necesario! Solo, ¡ven!

-¡El que no la haya superado no significa que siga enamorado de ella, Malfoy! – dijo Ron, queriendo aclararse – ¡Pero no puedo verla arruinar su vida al casarse contigo! ¡Vas a hacer que la asesinen!

Draco abrió la boca por la sorpresa. Miró acusadoramente a Harry - ¿Le _contaste?_

-Yo… tenía que hacerlo – se defendió – El Ministro quería que todos los Aurores sepan de la profecía. Para que todos estuviéramos preparados en caso de que algo sucediera.

-¿_El maldito Ministro lo sabe?_

-¡Claro que sí! ¿No estábamos en el Ministerio cuando agarraste la esfera?

Draco en realidad no había pensado en eso, pero Harry estaba en lo cierto. y si Ron lo sabía, no cabía duda en la mente de Draco de que los otros Weasley también lo sabían. Y él se había encargado de contárselo a todos en Thinx. Y Goyle… bueno, su suegro era el que había comenzado a esparcir la noticia en la elite de los sangrepura. Indudablemente lo sabía, también. Lo que significaba que, dentro de las poquísimas personas del mundo mágico que seguían sin saber de la profecía, estaba Hermione, quien era una de los sujetos en cuestión. Cuando se enterara de ella, definitivamente lo mataría.

-Si Hermione muere por tu culpa, no dudaré en matarte yo mismo – dijo Ron, con las fosas de la nariz dilatadas mientras miraba a Draco con una de las miradas más frías que el rubio recibió en su vida.

-Hermione no va a morir, pero si lo hace, si tendrás que asesinarme. Preferiría morir antes de vivir sin ella.

-Díselo – exigió Ron, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en Draco – Antes de la boda. Que tenga la posibilidad de elegir si vales la pena el riesgo o no. De otro modo, será como que la engañaste.

Draco suspiró – Si se lo digo, ¿vendrás a la boda?

Los ojos de Ron cayeron al suelo – No. No puedo apoyar esto.

-¿No puedes apoyar a tu mejor amiga?

-No cuando está cometiendo un error tan colosal.

Y con esa frase terminante, Ron dejó el pub. Draco se mantuvo allí, inmóvil, borracho e inseguro sobre qué hacer ahora. Hermione iba a enfadarse tanto cuando se enterara de lo que acababa de hacer. Jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado en su vida.

-¿Estás bien, colega? – preguntó Phillip, quien de repente estaba junto a él.

-Bien – dijo Draco, regresando a su asiento.

Nadie dijo nada mientras Draco se bebía solo y en silencio una botella entera. Justo antes de que el pub cerrara, la camarera se acercó para darles la cuenta. Mientras los otros se encargaban de pagar, ella se acercó a Draco y le susurró al oído – Salgo en diez minutos, por si quieres encontrarme…

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁ MAL CONTIGO?! - le gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras la miraba - ¡Voy a casarme en una puta semana! ¡No voy a _follar_ contigo! ¿Por qué nadie en este mundo me cree que la amo?

-Lo-Lo siento… - se apresuró a contestar la camarera antes de alejarse.

-Yo te creo – dijo Seth, en un patético intento de aligerar el ambiente.

-¡Tú-no-cuentas! – dijo Draco, levantándose y encaminándose hacia la chimenea en el centro del salón. Tomó un puñado de polvos flú, los arrojó y dijo – Mansión Labelle.

-Oh, mierda – escuchó decir a Phillip antes de ser absorbido por el fuego, solo para reaparecer al instante en un sitio muy querido por él.

La casa estaba completamente a oscuras, y Draco estaba bastante borracho, por lo que utilizó la pared para guiarse. Eventualmente encontró el camino hacia la única habitación en el primer piso, la misma en la que él y Hermione habían dormido la primera noche que se acostaron juntos. Sabía que allí es donde estaría ella. Con suerte, sola.

Draco abrió la puerta y se alegró al vislumbrar la silueta de solo una persona en la cama. Se tambaleó hacia allí y prácticamente se dejó caer en la cama antes de girar y arrojar un brazo a su alrededor. El cuerpo de ella se estremeció.

-¿Draco? – preguntó con voz adormilada.

-Seh – respondió él.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – bostezó ella - ¿Todo está bien?

-No – dijo él, con las lágrimas cayéndole de los ojos y sobre el cabello de ella – Hice algo terrible.

Hermione volteó hasta enfrentarlo - ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó, claramente imaginando lo peor.

Draco casi rió sin dejar de llorar – No _eso_. Ya te lo dije. Tú… y todas las demás.

-¿Entonces qué hiciste?

Draco suspiró – Te mentí. Y no puedo permitir que te cases conmigo sin que sepas la verdad primero. No quiero que creas por siempre que te engañé, porque esa no fue mi intención.

-Draco, ¿qué es? – preguntó ella, con la voz cada vez más ansiosa – Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea.

Draco asintió. Y lo hizo. Le contó _todo_. Sobre la profecía y cómo se enteró de ella en el Baile del Ministerio. Como convenció a su mejor amigo para guardar el secreto. Como su madre y el resto de los sangrepura se habían enterado de eso. Y, lo peor de todo, como había sido capaz de mirarla a los ojos y mentirle.

-Lo siento, Hermione. Lo siento tanto – lloró – Es solo que no quería que las cosas cambiaran. Te amo más que a nada, y no quería perderte.

Hermione suspiró antes de estirarse y secarle los ojos – Bueno, estoy extremadamente enojada por el hecho de que me mentiste. Pero esto no cambia nada.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó Draco, con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Si una guerra es lo que quieren esos sangrepura tradicionalistas, ¿quién mejor que nosotros para dársela? Siempre supe que tú y yo crearíamos algo poderoso juntos. Ahora es nuestra oportunidad para probarlo con ese… poder o lo que sea.

Draco sonrió – Te amo, Hermione.

-¡Y yo te amo a ti, mentiroso! – dijo ella, dándole un beso – Nunca más, ¿me oíste?

-Absolutamente – rió él – La comadreja estaba en lo cierto. No te merezco.

-Demonios que no… espera… ¿Ron dijo eso? ¿Cuándo?

-Hace un rato – dijo Draco, apretándola más cerca suyo – Esa es la otra cosa mala que hice – la miró directo a sus hermosos ojos y suspiró – No va a venir a la boda, Hermione. Estaba borracho y dije algunas cosas realmente estúpidas e hirientes. Traté de retractarme pero fue demasiado tarde. Lo siento.

-Es-está bien – dijo Hermione, poco convencida – Ron y yo seguimos teniendo asuntos sin resolver. No es tu culpa.

-Pero sí lo es. Iba a ir hasta que lo provoqué.

Hermione estaba esforzándose por no llorar. Aunque no derramó lágrimas, sus ojos se humedecieron. Draco presionó su frente contra la de ella y posó el pulgar bajo su ojo izquierdo, para atrapar cualquier lágrima antes de que cayera.

-Lo siento. Por favor, no me odies.

-Yo… jamás podría hacerlo – fue todo lo que consiguió decir.

Hermione envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Draco y lo mantuvo cerca suyo. Ambos se durmieron en los brazos del otro, abrazando el único consuelo que tenían después de las que fueron, indudablemente, las peores fiestas de despedida de soltero y soltera en la historia.

_(1) Por si no queda claro, el "día-T" hace referencia al día del "tiempo" que Hermione le pidió a Ron._

* * *

**_N/T: maaaal, lo sé, pasaron años desde la última actualizacion, pero bueno, piensen que hay fics que actualizaron por última vez en el 2009, y yo por lo menos me tardé 8 días.. not so bad :( Comentando un poquito la historia: segunda parte de las despedidas de soltero, y aunque comenzaron con un toque de humor, rápidamente pasamos al drama.. obviamente ;) me dio un toque de pena Draco aqui, nadie creyendole que realmente está dispuesto al compromiso de por vida, pero tendrá tiempo para probarse a sí mismo. Ron, por el contrario... bueno, solo digo que si yo fuera Astoria, ya tendría la patada en el trasero bien puesta. Eso no más. PIP Y SAP ESPERAN UN BEBÉ! afnekñgjneñjvnbm *baila feliz por la habitacion*_**

**_Quiero aprovechar para agradecer los rr que no dejan de llegar a la historia. Increíble el apoyo que recibo día a día, y me alegra muchisimo saber que disfrutan tanto de la historia. Gracias, de verdad!_**

**_Tantas cosas pasaron en esta semana.. por donde empezar? rendí, aprobé todo hasta el momento pero hay una materia que me fue mal, y voy a tener que recursar el año que viene. No se dan una idea de la increíble decepcion que significa eso para mí, que siempre llevé mi carrera al día, pero bueno, más no pude hacer. En fin, la vida sigue, y este 17 tengo el último final del año (GRACIAS A DIOS) y me tomo dos semanas de descanso. No se preocupen, en esas semanas SI voy a actualizar, y voy a intentar subir un capi cada dos o tres días :) _**

**_Qué mas... SALIO EL NUEVO CD DE MCBUSTEd! YESSSS! para quienes no lo sben, McBusted es un mix entre mi banda preferida, McFly, y Busted, una banda que se separó allá por el 2003/04, pero cuyos integrantes son intimisimos amigos de los chicos de McFly. Durante la primera parte de este año salieron de gira por todo Reino Unido y les fue barbaro juntos, así que van a seguir un tiempo más como este supergrupo, por lo menos hasta el proximo tour el año que viene. No tiene fecha de caducidad, pero no es para siempre. El nuevo CD está UNA BOMBA! _**

**_Hoy es 8 de Diciembre. Para los católicos como yo, es una fecha muy especial. Armamos el Pesebre y arbolito y mi casa ya se viste con temática Navideña. LA MEJOR ÉPOCA DEL AÑO! Si, soy loca fanática amante de la Navidad, así que desde ya la estoy disfrutando :)_**

**_Fui a ver Sinsajo, la parte 3 de los Juegos del Hambre y OMFG es la mejor de las tres! Definitivamente se esforzaron en mantenerse fieles al libro (dentro de lo posible, osea, es una película. Jamás será igual al libro) pero estoy muy muy muy conforme. Sí, también soy del fandom de los Hunger Games. Aguante Peeta. _**

**_Hace unos días me leí una traducción de Moon Dahee (creo que así era el nombre), la misma traductora que recomendé la otra vez con El Brazalete. En este caso hablo de Los Herederos de los Fundadores, y es una historia MUY muy buena, también Dramione. Les recomiendo leerla si tienen tiempo, y lo mejor? Al principio de cada capítulo hay un pequeño verso de una canción, y en un capítulo aparece "The Heart Never Lies" de McFly.. seh, me zarpo de densa, pero bueeeeeh._**

**_que más, que más, que más... AH SÍ! Actualizó Historia de un Asesino? doble OMFG ! Acabo de ver la alerta entre mis mails, así que apenas termine esto, corro a leer. _**

**_Me di cuenta de que extiendo demasiado las notas de traductor. Eso de hablar mucho es de familia, perdón. Como saben, no digo nada esencial en ellas, así que si para la próxima prefieres pasar de ellas, adelante, colega!_**

**_Ya estoy hablando muchas tonteras.. en fin, Recomendacion musical de hoy: Sensitive Guy - McBusted. JA! como se van a reir con ese tema._**

**_Nos leemos pronto, con suerte!_**

**_Gracias por el apoyo incondicional!_**

**_Pekis :)_**


	13. The Wedding

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 12 – La Boda**

Finalmente llegó. El día de la boda de Hermione y Draco. Y Hermione no podía estar más nerviosa. Había pasado la noche en casa de Harry y Ginny, dado que la novia y el novio no debían verse hasta que estuviera caminando hacia el altar. Draco se había mostrado muy en desacuerdo con esta costumbre Muggle, pero ella ya estaba demasiado nerviosa así que prefirió contenerse antes de pelear.

-Levántate y brilla, hermosa novia – dijo Ginny, trepándose a la cama del cuarto de invitados y recostándose junto a ella - ¿Estás lista para convertirte en la Sra. Malfoy? Merlín, esa es una frase que jamás pensé que iba a decir.

Ambas rieron.

-Estoy más lista que nunca.

-Sophie acaba de llamar. Ahora va en camino a recoger a tus padres. Se encontrarán con nosotros en la biblioteca en una hora – dijo Ginny, toqueteando el celular Muggle que los empleados de Thinx le habían entregado el día anterior. Todos los que formaban parte del comité de la boda tenían uno, por las dudas.

-Oh, Merlín, realmente va a suceder – dijo Hermione, sonriendo ampliamente – No estuve así de nerviosa desde que rendí mis EXTASIS. Tengo el estómago hecho un nudo.

-Solo tú podrías comparar el día de tu boda con un maldito examen del colegio – dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Ambas levantaron la mirada para encontrarse a Harry parado en la puerta – Kreacher acaba de venir y me dijo que debo ir con Malfoy y los otros padrinos. Eso significa que no las veré hasta…

-¡La hora del show! – terminó Ginny, frotándose las manos.

Harry sonrió – Correcto. Bueno, supongo que ya me voy – guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación.

-¡Oh, rayos! – dijo Hermione, apenas se fue – Ginny, ve a buscarlo, ¿quieres? Acabo de darme cuenta de que podría mandar con él mi regalo de bodas para Draco.

\- Yo me encargo! – dijo ella, saltando de la cama y apresurándose hacia el pasillo.

Hermione buscó en su equipaje hasta que encontró el regalo cuidadosamente envuelto, y le añadió la nota que había escrito para él. Salió de la habitación para buscar a Harry y Ginny, pero se detuvo cuando los escuchó susurrando.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Ron? – preguntó Ginny.

-No – respondió Harry – Nadie ha sabido de él en toda la semana. Me ha evitado en el Ministerio, lo que es malditamente difícil cuando trabajas en la misma jodida oficina.

-Juro que si no aparece hoy, jamás se lo perdonaré. Puede que Draco haya estado un poco fuera de lugar en la despedida de soltero, ¡pero esa no es excusa! – susurró ácidamente.

-No tienes que intentar convencerme, Ginny. Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

-Y todo este asunto con Astoria. Ella está enamorada hasta el cuello del idiota, y él va a arruinarlo por completo solo porque no puede superar el pasado. Que estúpido.

-Vamos, Ginny, dale un respiro. Es _Malfoy_. Si tú me hubieses pedido un tiempo cuando te propuse matrimonio, y luego te hubieses enamorado de Malfoy, yo también estaría bastante enfadado.

-_No es excusa_ – repitió ella, severamente.

Hermione tomó una profunda respiración y entró a la sala con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro – Gracias por esperar, Harry – dijo, pasándole el regalo – Él me dijo que no me daría el mío hasta después de la boda, pero tiene que abrir el suyo antes.

-Yo me encargo – dijo Harry, sosteniéndolo con cuidado - ¿Quieres que lo abra en algún momento en particular?

-Apenas llegues sería ideal – dijo ella, claramente pasando por alto la burla de la necesidad de tener el control en toda situación - ¡Primero la nota!

Harry rió y dijo – Sí, señora – antes de caminar hacia la chimenea y viajar por polvos flú hacia el apartamento de Draco y Hermione.

Tan pronto como se marchó, Ginny bailoteó hacia Hermione y le tomó las manos – Muy bien, novia, ¡juntemos todas tus cosas y vámonos hacia la biblioteca! Wow, realmente hoy estoy diciendo muchas cosas que jamás imaginé que iban a salir de mi boca.

Hermione rió antes de caminar tomada del brazo con su amiga hacia el dormitorio de invitados, donde la esperaba su atuendo para la boda.

**XXX**

Harry fue el último de los padrinos en llegar. Draco estaba recostado cuan largo era sobre el suelo, viéndose un tanto nervioso mientras Phillip, Seth y Goyle compartían una botella de whiskey de fuego, sentados de piernas cruzadas junto a él. Todo el apartamento estaba vacío, excepto por ellos… y el alcohol.

-Uh, Malfoy… ¿Robaron el apartamento? – preguntó Harry, viendo alrededor del espacio vacío.

-No. Regalo de bodas. – dijo él – Ya verás.

-Hablando de regalos de boda.

Harry caminó hasta quedar frente a Draco, y sostuvo hacia él el regalo que Hermione le había dado. Draco se sentó y lo tomó - ¿No te dio un horario específico para que lo abriera?

-Dijo que apenas lo tengas sería lo ideal – sonrió él - ¡La nota primero!

-Estás citándola, estoy seguro – rió Draco mientras desenrollaba la nota.

_Queridísimo Draco,_

_¿Puedes creer que el día finalmente llegó? Si alguien me hubiera dicho un año atrás que tú y yo nos casaríamos, estoy segura de que le habría sugerido una visita en el piso de Hechizos Mal Conjurados de San Mungo. Aun así, aquí estamos, y yo no podría estar más emocionada por convertirme en la Señora de Draco Malfoy._

_En solo un corto año pasamos muchas cosas juntos. Sé que siempre puedo contar contigo, sin importar el difícil obstáculo que la vida nos ponga por delante, ya sea para capturar una fibra de corazón de dragón, o convertirnos en marido y mujer. Me has probado que vales la pena, y me sentiré honrada por tener el lujo de llamarte Mi Esposo cuando este día finalice. Te amo más de lo que las palabras pueden describir, y no puedo esperar para dar este siguiente paso junto a ti. _

_Espero que disfrutes tu regalo. Siempre te sentiste tan orgulloso del apellido Malfoy, pero esperaba que hoy pudieras cargar un pedacito del apellido Granger contigo también. Mi padre encontró estos en el ático. Pertenecían a mi abuelo, quien estoy seguro que te habría adorado. Créeme cuando te digo que no estaba, ni de cerca, tan loco como mi abuela._

_De cualquier modo, te amo y ¡no puedo esperar a verte en unas pocas horas! Seré la chica que intentará no tropezar hacia el altar con el largo y blanco vestido._

_Te amo, por siempre y para siempre,_

_Besos y Abrazos,_

_Hermione._

Draco rió para sí mismo mientras leía y releía la nota. Cuando levantó la mirada, todos sus padrinos lo miraban y sonreían - ¿Qué jodida mierda están mirando?

-Un hombre _enamorado_ – canturreó Seth.

Draco rodó sus ojos antes de doblar cuidadosamente la nota y colocarla en su bolsillo. Tomó el regalo, que había dejado en su regazo, y lo desenvolvió lentamente, hasta quedar cara a cara con un pequeño alhajero. Cuando lo abrió, la miró con curiosidad.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Phillip, inclinándose hacia delante, tratando de echar un vistazo. Los otros lo imitaron.

-Un pequeño pedacito de los Granger – respondió él – Potter, tú fuiste criado por muggles. ¿Qué son estos? – preguntó, sosteniendo en alto la caja.

Harry sonrió cuando vio dos pequeñas protuberancias de oro con la letra "G" talladas en ellas – Son gemelos. Los hombres muggles los utilizan en los puños de las mangas de camisas o sacos.

-Oh – dijo Draco, sonriendo mientras tomaba uno de la caja y lo inspeccionaba minuciosamente – Bueno, es una suerte que vaya a usar un traje Muggle, entonces. De alguna forma imagino que no habrían quedado bien en una túnica de gala.

_¡Pop!_

Todos voltearon el rostro para encontrar a Kreacher parado junto a la puerta – Los pichones están en el nido.

Draco ladeó la cabeza y miró con curiosidad al elfo - ¿Ah?

-Creo que está diciendo que las chicas ya están en la biblioteca, en donde se cambiarán – dijo Phillip – eso significa que podemos ir ahora, sin tener que preocuparnos de cruzarnos con Hermione.

-Ella es la supersticiosa. No yo.

-Como tú digas, pero sabes muy bien que no dudará en matarte si la ves antes de tiempo.

Draco frunció el ceño – Pero quiero follarla _ahora_ – sonrió él.

-Bueno, que mal – rió Phillip – Una de las primeras reglas del matrimonio que necesitarás recordar por siempre es que, lo que sea que ella quiera, lo conseguirá. Y este es su día.

-Perdón, creía que era _nuestro_ día.

-Un error muy común – sonrió Phillip – Todo lo que debes hacer es aparecer.

Los magos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la chimenea. Habían colocado varios hechizos alrededor de la Biblioteca Quartz para que solo aquellos magos y brujas cuyos nombres estaban en una lista especial pudieran entrar. Según Kreacher, varios reporteros ya habían intentado ingresar y permanecerían flotando en algún tipo de limbo hasta que la boda y la fiesta terminaran.

Solo le habían dado permiso a un reportero para que cubriera los artículos tanto del Diario _El Profeta_ como de la Revista _Corazón de Bruja_, por pedido de Kingsley. Pensó que sería bueno que el mundo mágico leyera sobre la unión entre el _Príncipe Sangrepura y la Descarada Hija de Muggles_. Hermione casi le lanza un maleficio cuando utilizó ese apodo en ella, aunque era obvio que el Ministro solo estaba bromeando. Tuvo suerte de que ella recordara que él era una figura de autoridad antes de sacar la varita. Después de eso, Kingsley había accedido a que le cambiaran el nombre a _La Doncella Hija de Muggles_. También había odiado ese apodo, dado que no era nada parecido a una doncella, pero era mucho mejor que "descarada".

Kreacher los guió por la biblioteca donde cientos de magos y brujas ya estaban preparando el salón. Fueron hacia la parte trasera, donde varios de los estudios privados habían sido transformados en cuartos de vestuario para los integrantes del comité de bodas, con los hombres en el ala este, y las mujeres en el ala oeste.

Draco se detuvo y miró largamente hacia el salón donde sabía que estaba Hermione. la puerta estaba levemente abierta. Sonrió y exclamó – ¡Te amo, Hermione Granger! – haciendo que todos sus padrinos rieran como colegialas.

-Vamos, Casanova – dijo Phillip, colocando una mano en el hombro de Draco y guiándolo hacia el este – La verás muy pronto. Y luego podrás llamarla Hermione _Malfoy_.

-Eso será encantador – dijo Draco, dejando que su enorme amigo lo arrastrara en la dirección opuesta a la chica que amaba. Si solo el "muy pronto" pudiera llegar más rápido.

**XXX**

Hermione se sonrojó mientras todas sus damas de honor la miraban sonrientes.

-Cggeo que Dggaco ya llegó – rió Sophie mientras jugaba con el cabello de la novia, intentado conseguir el estilo perfecto.

-Bueno, ciertamente sabe como hacer una entrada – dijo Ginny, echando un vistazo por la puerta y mirando hacia el pasillo – Y… listo, ya se fueron – Se quedó allí un ratito más – Sabes, quizás solo digo esto porque soy bastante parcial, pero esos sí que son unos traseros jodidamente buenos. El comité de bodas. Más. Sexy. Del. Mundo.

Astoria se levantó desde donde estaba sentada en el suelo junto a los pies de Hermione y se unió a Ginny – Oh, sí. El trasero de Draco se ve bastante bien, Hermione. Asegúrate de darle un mordisco de parte nuestra esta noche.

-¡Chicas! – exclamó Hermione, quitándose un zapato y arrojándoselos. Ellas rieron antes de regresar a sus lugares y cerrar la puerta.

Ginny y Astoria habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas la última semana y se habían vuelto muy unidas, principalmente porque Astoria estaba quedándose con Caroline y buscaba constantemente un escape para las peleas de nunca acabar entre ella y su novio. En este momento estaban peleados, por lo que Astoria tenía permiso para quedarse allí. Pero eso no era un impedimento cuando él iba a la noche y buscaba una pelea por un motivo u otro, normalmente a partir de algo insignificante.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y la cabeza de la madre de Hermione apareció - ¿Todas están decentes? – preguntó. Ellas asintieron. Abrió la puerta del todo y entró junto a su esposo y Atticus Quartz por detrás – El Sr. Quartz acaba de darnos un exquisito tour por la biblioteca.

-Sí, debo felicitar a Draco por encontrar el lugar más perfecto para la boda de nuestra pequeñita Hermimi – sonrió Wesley.

Hermione gimió – Papá, por favor no me llames así. Ya no soy una niñita.

-Sigues siendo _mi_ pequeñita – dijo él, rompiendo en llanto.

-Lo siento, querida – le dijo Emily a su hija mientras caminaba para consolar a su esposo – Ha estado así toda la semana.

-Lo siento – sollozó él - ¡Es que no puedo creer que mi bebé está por casarse!

-¡Miren a quién acabo de encontrar!

Todos voltearon para ver a Regina entrar en la habitación, arrastrando a Narcissa por el brazo.

-Abuelita Granger, no sabía que vendrías hoy – dijo Ginny con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Regina soltó a Narcissa y corrió a abrazar a la pelirroja – Oh, ¡es mi payaso preferido! ¿Cómo estás, Gwenny?

-Ginny.

-Oh, como sea. Mi nieta no quería que yo venga, ni siquiera _enganchada_, pero el hippie albino me dejó entrar.

-¿El hippie albino? – preguntó Ginny.

-Ese sería mi esposo – dijo Narcissa, enderezando su vestido.

Era cierto. Lucius había acudido a Kingsley poco después de conocer a los Granger y le explicó la situación. Hermione solo tenía una pequeña cantidad de familiares, y sería una pena que no todos pudieran asistir. Dado que Regina ya estaba un poco loca y era conocida por inventar historias sin sentido, el Ministro había accedido. Por supuesto, si ella, por alguna razón, decidía mostrarse más lúcida que nunca ese día y se daba cuenta que lo que estaba presenciando, tendrían que colocarle un hechizo desmemorizador. Hermione todavía trataba de decidir si la presencia de su abuela era una bendición o una maldición.

Narcissa levantó la mirada de su vestido y encontró los ojos de Atticus Quartz. Ambos palidecieron notablemente – Hola, Atticus. No sabía que estarías por aquí.

-Esta _es_ mi biblioteca. Pensé que sería apropiado estar aquí para asegurarme de que todo saliera perfecto.

-Oh, ¿ustedes se conocen? – preguntó Emily, obviamente sin notar la tensión.

-Sí, íbamos al mismo curso en el colegio – dijo Narcissa, indiferente.

-Y estábamos juntos en el club de Herbología – añadió Atticus.

Poco después de que Lucius atacara a Hermione el verano pasado, Hermione escuchó a Narcissa contarle una historia a Draco para intentar convencerlo de dejarla. Era sobre su primer novio, un hijo de muggles llamado Ethan, quien inició un club de Herbología. Ella se había unido para estar más cerca de él. Tan pronto como su padre se enteró de esa relación, Ethan desapareció. Juzgando por las miradas en sus rostros ahora, Hermione podía apostar una buena suma de dinero a que Atticus era amigo de Ethan.

-Bueno, supongo que debo dejar de invadir el tiempo de las chicas… es decir, _mujeres_ y dejarlas solas para terminar de arreglarse – dijo Wesley con un guiño – Lucius va a mostrarme un balcón desde donde podremos observar a la gente, pero ellos no podrán vernos a nosotros. ¿Quién se habría imaginado que mi hija es toda una celebridad?

Hermione se mordió la lengua y sonrió. Solo esperaba que esa multitud tuviera más gente que los apoyara en lugar de juzgarlos.

Wesley dejó el salón y Atticus lo siguió poco después, diciendo que quería comprobar el progreso del salón. Narcissa intentó salir también, pero Regina se abalanzó sobre ella - ¿Dónde demonios está la bebida? – preguntó la anciana.

-¡Justo aquí! – dijo Caroline, entrando a la habitación y moviendo una botella, claramente un tanto ya ebria.

Hermione se removió nerviosa. Sophie – quien seguía peinándole el cabello – posó una mano confortante sobre su hombro, se inclinó hacia abajo y le susurró – Ggelájate, Heggmione. Todo va a saligg peggfecto.

Hermione dejó salir un profundo suspiro y asintió. Solo esperaba que ella estuviera en lo cierto.

**XXX**

Draco se miró en el espejo y se aseguró de que cada hebra de cabello estuviera perfectamente en su lugar mientras sus padrinos lo miraban – Nunca antes te vi tan nervioso, colega – dijo Phillip con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Seh, bueno, si mal no recuerdo, tú también eras un desastre antes de tu boda.

-¡Demonios que sí! Estaba por casarme con la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Todavía sigo esperando el día en el que Sophie se dé cuenta de que es demasiado buena para mí.

-Nunca sucederá – dijo Seth, tomando un sorbo del whiskey de fuego que tenía en la mano – Para ella no hay nadie como su _Phillip_ – se burló – Tuviste suerte con esa – y de repente, Seth se detuvo en medio de un sorbo y miró a su alrededor - ¡Maldita sea, Merlín! ¡Acabo de darme cuenta de que soy el único soltero en esta jodida habitación! ¿Cuándo el mundo entero comenzó a ponerse en pareja?

-Como diez años atrás – dijo Draco.

Llamaron a la puerta. Harry se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado y fue a contestar – Oh, ¡hola! – dijo alegremente antes de salir al pasillo y cerrar la puerta tras él. Regresó un minuto después y caminó hacia Draco – Tengo un pequeño favor que pedirte.

-Dime, Potter – dijo Draco, apático.

-Tu tía Andrómeda está afuera con su nieto, Teddy – Draco dejó de acomodar su cabello y se congeló – Victoire acaba de ir con su madre a alistarse con las chicas, y ahora él quiere estar con los chicos. Ya sabes, por ser el niño de los anillos y eso.

Draco parpadeó – Jamás conocí a mi tía – dijo él, mirando con nerviosismo la puerta.

-Lo sé. Pero sabías que venía. No hay mejor momento que el presente.

-Supongo que tienes razón – Draco no podía alejar los ojos de la maldita puerta – Ve y déjalos entrar. Teddy puede pasar el rato con los chicos… es decir, hombres – los otros aplaudieron ante eso.

Harry sonrió – Gracias, Malfoy – caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió – Pasen.

Un pequeño niño con cabello castaño entró primero, seguido por una mujer algo mayor que se veía muy parecida a la tía de Draco, Bellatrix. Llevaba un pequeño bolso con ropa – Muchísimas gracias por hacer esto, Harry. Teddy se molestó demasiado cuando le dijimos que tendría que arreglarse con las chicas.

El pequeño miró a Draco, quien intentó sonreírle. Su cabello inmediatamente se volvió de un rubio platinado.

-Bueno, quién lo diría – dijo Andrómeda, frotando cariñosamente la cabecita de Teddy mientras miraba a Draco – ¿no es todo un adulador? Debes de gustarle.

Draco la miró boquiabierto por un momento, antes de reunir el coraje para sonreír – Bueno, me siento honrado – caminó hacia Teddy, se arrodilló y le tendió la mano al pequeño – Es un placer conocerte, Teddy. Muchas gracias por aceptar ser el niño de los anillos hoy. Es un trabajo difícil. ¿Estás seguro de que podrás con ello?

-¡Sí! Mi awela acaba de llevarme junto a Vicky para pwacticar – dijo él, estrechando la mano de Draco con entusiasmo.

-Sabes, Vicky es muy pequeña. Espero que hoy la ayudes en todo. ¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?

-¡Clawo que sí!

-¿Tu abuela te contó que tú y yo somos primos?

-¡Ajá! – dijo él, sonriendo - ¡Primos segundos!

-Eso es algo muy complejo para un niño de cuatro años – rió Draco. Levantó la mirada para encontrar a su tía sonriéndole.

-Sí, Teddy es muy adelantado para su edad. Puedo ver que está en buenas manos – dijo Andrómeda, pasándole el bolso con ropa a Harry – Los veré después.

Salió de la habitación. Draco se levantó y la siguió – Espera – la llamó antes de que ella desapareciera por el pasillo. Ella volteó y se sorprendió al encontrarlo allí – siento que debemos presentarnos apropiadamente – dijo él cuando la alcanzó, tendiéndole la mano – Draco Malfoy.

Ella la tomó y sonrió – Obviamente, ya lo sabía. Andrómeda Tonks, antes Black.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa – Y, obviamente, ya sabía eso también. Muchas gracias por venir hoy. Realmente significa mucho para Hermione.

-Es una niña muy dulce. No voy a castigarla por escoger voluntariamente a mi hermana como suegra. Definitivamente yo no la habría escogido – sonrió ella – _Realmente_ debe amarte.

-Me gusta pensar que es así – dijo él – Lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte hasta ahora.

-No pasa nada. Entiendo que el mundo todavía está acostumbrándose a los cambios. Tú y Hermione están, por supuesto, invitados a venir a casa cuando deseen. Quizás algún día tu madre también se anima a acompañarlos.

-Sí… quizás – dijo Draco, poco convencido – Bueno, supongo que debo regresar.

-Sí, deberías. Solo queda una hora antes de que comience el show.

Draco asintió con nerviosismo antes de girar en redondo y encaminarse de regreso hacia el cuarto de vestuario. Cuando llegó allí, Harry lo estaba esperando en la puerta - ¿Cómo salió todo? – preguntó.

-No fue tan terrible – dijo Draco, encaminándose hacia el alcohol.

Teddy lo miró curiosamente mientras él se servía su bebida - ¿Puedo tomar eso también? – preguntó el niño.

Draco movió su varita hacia la bebida y la transfiguró en jugo de calabaza antes de pasársela a Teddy. Luego se sirvió a sí mismo la verdadera bebida – Salud, colega – dijo, chocando su copa con la del niño.

-¡Salud! – rió Teddy y miró de cerca como Draco tomaba un sorbo de su bebida, asegurándose de imitar cada uno de sus movimientos.

**XXX**

Draco, sus padrinos de boda y el niño de los anillos estuvieron listos mucho antes de lo necesario. Permanecieron sentados alrededor de la habitación, hablando sobre cosas sin importancia, dado que la conversación ahora debía permanecer en términos aptos para todo público. Teddy se había puesto cómodo en la rodilla de Draco. Claramente se convirtió en el fan número uno del mago, y pidió que le peinaran el cabello de igual forma.

En cierto punto, Teddy decidió que Draco necesitaba sonreír un poco más, por lo que comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Draco le devolvió las cosquillas al instante, y eventualmente terminó por levantarse y comenzar a hacer girar al niño alrededor, hasta hacerlo chillar de dicha.

Llamaron a la puerta y los otros, demasiado ensimismados ante la visión de Draco Malfoy divirtiéndose con un niño, gritaron un "adelante" a quien sea que fuera, en lugar de levantarse y abrir la puerta. Ésta se abrió y todos giraron para encontrarse a Ron entrando a la habitación.

\- Carajo – dijo Draco, deteniéndose a mitad de un giro.

-¡El lenguaje! – exclamó Teddy, apuntándolo con un dedo.

-Lo siento – dijo él, bajando al niño sobre el sillón - ¿Qué haces aquí, Comadreja?

Ron permaneció en silencio mientras observaba todos los rostros enfadados. Incluso Harry se veía molesto con él – Parece que nadie quitó mi nombre de la lista – dijo finalmente después de un largo rato - ¿Podría hablar contigo? – Estaba mirando a Draco – A solas.

Los otros miraron a Draco, quien asintió y les indicó que salieran. Todos se levantaron y salieron del cuarto; todos excepto Harry le fruncieron el ceño a Ron al pasar junto a él. Ninguno más que Teddy, quien obviamente había entendido la tensión del ambiente.

Una vez que estuvieron solos, Draco siguió mirando fijamente a Ron, quien estaba esforzándose al máximo en no devolverle la mirada – Bueno, ¿vas a hablar? – preguntó después de un largo momento de silencio.

-Sé que el momento es el más inoportuno, pero yo solo… necesito que entiendas algo – suspiró – Hermione y yo… fuimos amigos durante mucho tiempo antes de que algo pasara entre nosotros. Fue un proceso lento, pero una vez que estuvimos juntos, estaba casi seguro de que sería para siempre. Jamás pensé lo contrario, hasta que me pidió ese maldito tiempo – hizo una pausa para tomar una profunda respiración – Y luego ella insistió en que solo era eso. Tiempo. Y le creí. Luego esos malditos artículos de Rita Skeeter comenzaron a aparecer, y yo no sabía qué pensar. No fue hasta que los vi juntos en Rumania cuando finalmente me di cuenta de la verdad.

Draco se cruzó de brazos y esperó a que continuara. Se sorprendió al descubrirse realmente intrigado por saber qué pasaba por la mente de Ron.

-Hasta ese día, solo pensé que si los rumores eran ciertos, y realmente estabas con ella, lo harías solo para hacerme enfadar, pero cuando los encontré juntos no me diste la mirada de desagrado que me esperaba. Podía afirmar que en realidad estabas… - Ron pasó saliva - …preocupado. Por ella. Por cómo se podría sentir.

-Y luego me hiciste vomitar babosas. Sí, lo recuerdo.

-Fue infantil. Lo admito. Pero no tienes idea de cómo se sintió ver a la chica con la que creí que iba a casarme, besuqueándose con el idiota que odié toda mi vida. Y luego enterarme que todo era cierto. Eso fue lo que verdaderamente me dolió.

-Seh, comprendo eso – dijo Draco, intentando sonar seguro de sí mismo incluso aunque no se sintiera así – pero pensé que habías dicho que al final, la ruptura fue en buenos términos. Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué no lo superaste todavía?

-No es tan simple – dijo Ron, finalmente levantando la mirada para encontrar los ojos grises de Draco – Es solo que… tú y Hermione… ustedes están tan… _desagradablemente_ enamorados.

Draco sonrió.

-Es como si lo mío con ella jamás hubiese ocurrido. Lo admito, cometí errores, ¿pero realmente fui un novio tan horrible?

-¿Cómo demonios podría saber eso?

-Bueno, debes saber algo. Eres tú el que afirmó que creía que la tenía asegurada.

Draco rió. Por alguna razón, encontraba enorme dicha en saber que lograba calar tan hondo bajo la piel de Ron – Probablemente exageré eso más de lo que fue en realidad. Ella mencionó algo _una vez_, que tú nunca le dijiste que se veía hermosa, pero solo lo dijo después que le pregunté.

-Oh – dijo Ron, bajando la mirada, visiblemente decepcionado.

Draco miró lo patético que se veía y suspiró. Realmente odiaba ser un buen tipo, pero sabía que debía hacerlo. Por Hermione – Para que lo sepas, si _fuiste_ importante.

-¿Lo fui? - preguntó Ron, viéndose esperanzado.

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué demonios te crees que te odio tanto?

-Bueno, realmente no recuerdo ni un momento en el que te haya caído bien, por lo que es difícil comparar.

-Míralo por donde quieras, pero si no lo notaste, últimamente he pasado una considerable cantidad de tiempo con Potter. Acepté que posiblemente tendré que hacerlo por el resto de mi vida, pero estoy seguro como un demonio que no planeo jugar a los amiguitos contigo.

Ron le dio una media sonrisa – Supongo entonces que esa promesa de mostrarte amable conmigo "por el resto de tu puta vida" ¿ya no sigue en pie?

-Seh, estaba muy borracho cuando dije eso, así que tendrás que disculparme por hacer una promesa vacía – guiñó Draco.

La media sonrisa de Ron creció levemente - ¿Te importaría si voy a hablar con ella? Solo necesito arreglar un par de cosas. Antes de que pueda… ya sabes… seguir adelante.

Draco pensó en ello. Sabía que permitir que la chica con la que está a punto de casarse viera a su ex novio era una causa de desastre, pero, por alguna razón, no veía a Ron como una amenaza. Además, la haría feliz tener todo arreglado con él. Y, como dijo Phillip, este era el día de _ella._

-Sí, sí, no hay problema – dijo Draco finalmente, moviéndose hacia la puerta – Cuanto más rápido consigas "arreglar" todo esto, más rápido podremos avanzar – colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta, pero se detuvo antes de abrirla. Volviendo a mirar a Ron, añadió – No voy a dejarte volver con Astoria hasta que estés absolutamente seguro de que la…

-¡Estoy seguro! – dijo Ron rápidamente – Finalmente me enfrenté a mis padres anoche… por el modo en el que la trataron. La amo – dijo él, mirando fijamente a los ojos de Draco.

Draco se mantuvo inmóvil.

Ron sonrió - ¿Estoy lo suficientemente seguro, para ti?

-Supongo que eso basta – respondió él – Hermione primero. Astoria después. No tenemos tiempo suficiente para que puedas arreglar todos tus lios antes de que comience la boda – Draco finalmente abrió la puerta y echó un vistazo al pasillo. Vio a sus padrinos y a Teddy parados cerca del final - ¡Potter! – llamó. Harry volteó y caminó hacia él – Lleva a la Comadreja a ver a Hermione, ¿quieres? Y que sea rápido.

-Tú eres el que manda – dijo Harry.

-Me alegra ver que finalmente estás comprendiendo esa idea – dijo él, sonriendo.

Harry rodó los ojos. Solo habían dado un par de pasos, cuando Draco volvió a llamar – ¡Oh, Comadreja! – Ron volteó para ver la sonrisa de Draco transformarse en una terrible mueca – Si intentas algo ahí dentro, y me refiero a _cualquier_ cosa, no dudaré en asesinarte.

-Comprendido – dijo Ron antes de girarse hacia Harry y seguirlo por el pasillo hacia donde las chicas estaban preparándose.

Las risitas podían escucharse desde el otro lado de la puerta. Llamó. Un segundo después, Ginny respondió. Ella sonrió hasta que notó quién estaba parado detrás de su esposo - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Esa parece ser la reacción más común – dijo Ron. Ginny no se veía divertida. Ron tragó – Malfoy… uhh, Draco dijo que podía hablar con Hermione.

-No puedo creerlo. Ni siquiera estamos casados todavía, y _ya_ está determinando con quién tengo permitido hablar – escucharon a Hermione murmurar desde el otro lado – Déjalo entrar, Ginny.

Ginny fulminó con la mirada a su hermano antes de abrir más la puerta. Ron y Harry se encontraron con una habitación llena de mujeres. La madre de Hermione estaba sentada en un sofá, con Narcissa acomodada incómodamente junto a ella, en un intento de evitar a la abuela de Hermione. Fleur estaba en una silla acomodando el cabello de Victoire, con la pequeña sentada en su regazo, levantando la mirada de vez en cuando para mirar con frialdad a su cuñado. La chica, Caroline, estaba sentada en el suelo y evidentemente borracha, mientras bebía de una botella de champaña. Las damas de honor estaban dispersas por todo el salón, cada una con vestidos de distintos tonos dorados, con un lazo verde anticuado atado alrededor de sus cinturas. Luna era la única que se veía contenta por verlo. Astoria se veía especialmente atormentada. Y entonces, justo en el centro del salón, estaba Hermione, ya vestida con su traje de novia. Aún no tenía puesto el velo, pero Sophie estaba parada cerca de ella y lo tenía entre sus manos. Obviamente, estaba a punto de colocárselo.

Hermione intentó sonreír al verlo, pero solo terminó suspirando - ¿Podrían darnos un minuto, por favor? – le pidió a la gente de la habitación.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a encaminarse hacia la puerta. Ginny, Sophie y Caroline se aseguraron de golpearlo al pasar, pero Astoria procuró no tocarlo en absoluto. Emily fue la única que sonrió y dijo – Qué bueno verte, Ronald.

Una vez que todos se marcharon, Harry cerró la puerta dejando a Ron y Hermione solos en la habitación. Se miraron con incomodidad por un momento antes de que Hermione finalmente se rindiera y arrojara sus brazos alrededor de su cuello – Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí – dijo, esforzándose al máximo por no llorar, para no arruinar su maquillaje.

-Seh, bueno, sabía que jamás me perdonaría a mí mismo si no venía a verte – dijo él, devolviéndole el abrazo – O peor, tú jamás me perdonarías – permanecieron abrazados por un momento, respirando la mutua esencia de alguien muy querido – Hermione, necesitamos arreglar esto.

-Lo sé – dijo ella, contra su hombro – Dime lo que tengo que hacer, y lo haré.

-No te cases con Malfoy.

-Merlín, espero que estés bromeando – dijo ella, con incomodidad.

Ron se alejó e hizo el gesto de "más o menos" con las manos – Si quieres escaparte, no te detendré.

-Bueno, no planeo hacerlo, pero me alegra saber que cuento con tu apoyo.

Ambos rieron a medias, algo que era más de lo que habían hecho en mucho tiempo – No hay nada que tengas que hacer, Hermione. Yo solo… necesito saber qué hice mal. Para no seguir cometiendo los mismos errores.

Hermione suspiró – No hiciste nada malo, Ron. Algunas veces, dos personas solo… no están destinadas a estar juntas. Tuve este enamoramiento por ti durante tantos años e intenté aferrarme a ello, incluso cuando se volvió evidente que éramos incompatibles. Es decir, incluso después de estar juntos, discutíamos _todo_ el tiempo.

-¿Pero Malfoy y tú no discuten todo el tiempo?

Hermione pensó en ello – Bueno, sí, lo hacemos, pero es diferente. Cuando él y yo discutimos, nos desafiamos mutuamente, mientras que tú y yo solo nos molestábamos mutuamente. Es decir, él también me molesta, pero no en la misma forma en la que tú me molestabas – Hermione se detuvo y se rascó la cabeza – Realmente no estoy diciendo las cosas bien. Déjame intentarlo de nuevo. Cuando tú y yo discutíamos, poníamos cada vez más distancia entre nosotros, peor cuando él y yo discutimos, nos acercamos cada vez más.

Ron rió y levantó una mano para detenerla – Está bien. Lo entiendo. Ustedes discuten de forma _diferente_.

-Exacto – dijo Hermione. Lo miró y frunció el ceño – Siento mucho haberte herido. Jamás fue mi intención. Eres una de mis tres personas preferidas en el mundo.

-¿Todavía lo soy? – rió él.

Hermione sonrió y golpeó juguetonamente su brazo – Sí, _todavía_ lo eres. Admito que ya no estás en el puesto número uno, pero mi relación con Draco jamás dejará de lado lo que tenemos nosotros. Pasamos por muchas cosas juntos. Tú y Harry… son mis rocas. Estaría completamente perdida sin ustedes. Esa es la razón por la que – _hip_ – significa tanto que estén aquí hoy.

-No llores, Hermione. Guárdalo para más tarde – dijo él, colocando sus dedos bajo sus ojos para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran y arruinaran el maquillaje. Se tomó un momento para mirarla profundamente - ¿Yo te… di por sentado? – preguntó.

-No más de lo que yo lo hice contigo – respondió ella. Hizo una pausa – Astoria es realmente perfecta para ti, Ron. Mucho más de lo que yo nunca fui. Y te ama… más que a nadie.

-Sí, lo sé – dijo Ron – Y, por supuesto, me las arreglé para arruinarlo todo.

-Todavía no acabó el día – sonrió, e hizo otra pausa – Siento que debes saber que Draco ya me contó sobre la profecía.

Ron la miró con los ojos abiertos - ¿Y te enfadaste?

-¡Maldita sea, sí! – dijo ella – Pero fue realmente difícil permanecer enfadada cuando él estaba borracho, llorando y _tan_ arrepentido.

-Y… vas a casarte con él de todas maneras – no era una pregunta.

Hermione asintió – Lo haré. Lo amo. Y si nuestro matrimonio es todo lo que puede iniciar una guerra, que así sea. Al menos podremos asegurarnos de que el mundo cambie para mejor.

-Esa es la Hermione Granger que conozco. Siempre buscando una pelea – rió él, y ella se le unió. Cuando se detuvieron, la miró con curiosidad - ¿Te contó… sobre la lista también? – y el premio para el Rey de los Inoportunos va para Ron Weasley.

El rostro de Hermione se tensó. En realidad había encontrado esa famosa "lista" en la túnica de Draco el día después de su despedida de soltero. Después de un intenso interrogatorio, él terminó por admitir lo que era. Un listado incompleto de todas sus conquistas sexuales. Ella lo quemó antes de poder leer verdaderamente lo que decía. El único consuelo que encontró fue que su nombre estaba escrito por encima de los otros en enormes y gruesas letras.

-_No_ me digas el número – dijo ella, firmemente – Este es uno de los aspectos en los que preferiría mantenerme a oscuras.

Ron rió entre dientes.

_¡Pop!_

Ambos giraron la mirada para ver a Kreacher aparecer en el medio de la habitación - ¿No estás lista todavía? – preguntó con los enormes ojos abiertos - ¿Dónde están las damas de honor? ¡La boda comienza en _diez_ minutos! ¡_Necesito_ a las damas de honor!

-Supongo que esa es mi señal – dijo Ron, encaminándose hacia la puerta. Antes de llegar, volteó y le echó una buena mirada a ella – Por cierto, Hermione, te ves hermosa. Y no solo lo digo porque esta sea una ocasión _especial_. Tú siempre te ves hermosa.

Ron le dedicó una última sonrisa sincera antes de salir de la habitación. Mientras lo hacía pasó junto a las damas de honor, quienes comenzaron a regresar al cuarto de vestuario una vez que lo vieron salir. Antes de que Astoria pudiera desaparecer junto a ellas, él la agarró y le susurró - ¿Podemos hablar después?

Ella evitó mirarlo.

-¿Por favor?

Astoria suspiró. Lo miró de reojo y asintió antes de seguir a las demás.

Draco estaba parado junto a sus padrinos en la entrada del Ala Este. Asintió levemente en dirección a Ron mientras pasaba hacia la sala principal. Teddy estaba en su espalda y reía con felicidad mientras él lo hacía girar alrededor. Narcissa se había acercado hacia ese lado de la biblioteca y miraba el intercambio con curiosidad. Emily estaba parada justo a su lado tomando fotos de la adorable vista.

-Realmente eres bueno con los niños, Draco. Me alegra saber que cualquier nieto mío estará en buenas manos.

-Y me alegra saber que Sophie y yo tendremos una increíble niñera – rió Phillip.

Lucius y Wesley aparecieron de repente, de Merlín sabe dónde, y parecían un tanto ebrios. Ambos reían – Draco, jamás me imaginé que tú y mi hija fueran tan famosos en este "mundo mágico" – dijo Wesley – ¡Hay _cientos_ de personas allí afuera cantando "_Dramione, Dramione"! ¡_Ninguno de los dos pudimos descifrar qué demonios es un _Dramione!_

-Es un montaje de sus nombres – dijo Narcissa, inspeccionándose las uñas – Han estado usándolo últimamente en _El Profeta_ durante la cuenta regresiva para la boda. Personalmente, creo que es odioso.

-¿Había una cuenta regresiva para nuestra boda? – preguntó Draco, indiferente.

Narcissa rodó sus ojos – _Por supuesto_ que había una cuenta regresiva, Draco. Honestamente, tú y tu pequeña novia no tienen ni la más pálida idea de lo mucho que sus acciones afectan al mundo mágico.

-¿En qué los afectan? – preguntó Emily, bajando la cámara por un momento para mirar a Draco - ¿Es porque Hermione no nació en una familia mágica como tú?

-Algo así – respondió Draco vagamente, esperando dejar pasar el tema.

Teddy seguía en su espalda, y miraba a Lucius. Su cabello comenzó a crecer por un instante, pero cuando miró a Draco de nuevo, volvió a hacerlo corto.

Lucius elevó una ceja - ¿Quién es el niño?

-Este es Teddy – dijo Draco – Él es…

-El nieto de Andrómeda – terminó Narcissa.

-Y un Metamorfomago – sonrió Lucius – muy impresionante.

-¿Es por eso que hizo esa cosa cambiante con su cabello? – preguntó Wesley.

-¡VA A COMENZAR! ¡VA A COMENZAR! ¡A SUS LUGARES, TODO EL MUNDO! – exclamó Kreacher, corriendo por los pasillos.

Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de dejar a Teddy en el suelo cuando el elfo doméstico lo tomó por el brazo y lo arrastró hacia el pasillo desde donde harían la entrada. Música suave comenzó a sonar al tiempo en que era colocado en una alfombra dorada adornada con pétalos de rosa. Todos voltearon y lo miraron. Él sonrió nervioso antes de caminar por el pasillo sin hacer contacto visual con nadie.

Kingsley estaba en el altar cuando llegó. Como Ministro de Magia, estaba autorizado para oficiar ceremonias de boda mágicas y había accedido a hacer la suya. Draco sabía que era más que nada por publicidad, pero de cualquier modo había algo emocionante en afirmar que una figura de tanta autoridad celebró tu matrimonio.

Mientras sus padres caminaban por el altar detrás de él, Draco finalmente se tomó el tiempo para mirar alrededor. Incluso aunque era una boda pequeña, la habitación parecía llena de gente, probablemente porque Grawp estaba ocupando una increíble cantidad de espacio en el fondo junto a Hagrid. El gigante sonrió brillantemente y dijo - ¡Hola Draky! – con estruendosa voz.

Draco sonrió y lo saludó con la mano. Su madre miró hacia el gigante, viéndose absolutamente horrorizada. Eso solo volvía todo mucho más divertido.

Fue entonces cuando los ojos de Draco se toparon con dos personas sentadas una fila por delante del gigante. Era una pareja mayor, con cabello brillante y rojo, túnicas poco impresionantes y expresiones inseguras en sus rostros. Arthur y Molly Weasley.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando los vio. Se preguntó que había logrado hacerlos cambiar de parecer; y luego recordó que Ron había dicho que habló con ellos sobre Astoria. Lo que sea que les haya dicho, debió calarles hondo. Incluso aunque no se veían especialmente felices, al menos estaban allí.

Después de sus padres vino Emily. Una vez que ella estuvo en su asiento, Teddy comenzó su andar por el pasillo hacia el altar con una pequeña almohadita en una mano, y la manito de la niña en la otra. Ella tenía una canasta de pétalos de flores colgada del brazo, pero no arrojaba ninguno. Teddy le susurró un par de palabras de aliento y ella se detuvo, tomó un puñado de pétalos y los arrojó frente a ella. La sonrisa en su rostro dejó entrever a todo el mundo que encontraba eso encantador. Apenas había conseguido llegar a la mitad del pasillo para cuando la canasta ya estaba vacía. Caroline miró a Draco y le dio una mirada de "te lo dije". Él rió.

Cuando los niños llegaron al altar, Victoire fue a sentarse en el regazo de su madre, pero Teddy quería permanecer junto a Draco en el frente, quien eventualmente tuvo que llevarlo de la mano hacia su abuela, para la total desilusión del niño.

Goyle y Astoria fueron la primera pareja en caminar hacia el altar. Ella no dejó de mirar constantemente a Ron quien estaba, por alguna razón, sentado junto a Daphne. Después de ellos entraron Seth y Luna, seguidos por Phillip y Sophie, y finalmente Harry y Ginny.

Las manos de Draco comenzaron a sudar mientras los dos se acercaban cada vez más a él, sabiendo muy bien quién venía después de ellos.

Cuando el último padrino y dama de honor estuvieron en su sitio, la música cambió y todo el mundo se levantó de sus asientos. Draco miró nerviosamente mientras Hermione aparecía al otro lado del pasillo, del brazo de su padre. Su corazón se saltó un latido.

Ella era toda una visión, vestida con un vestido largo y blanco, con mangas de encaje que caían desde sus hombros. Al principio ella parecía concentrada en cada paso, pero luego unió su mirada a la de él, y sus pies comenzaron a desplazarse sin esfuerzo a lo largo del pasillo. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia un costado, y luego hacia atrás en una coleta baja, y el velo estaba colocado sobre el mismo, flotando hacia atrás. Sus labios estaban pintados de rojo rubí y sus ojos apenas maquillados. Ella lo miró con intensidad mientras una sonrisa comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios. Podía afirmar, por la mirada embobada de él, que había conseguido un buen efecto.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más difícil se volvió para Draco controlarse. Jamás se había sentido tan abrumado por las emociones. Nervioso, excitado, aterrorizado, exultante de alegría… era demasiado, y terminó haciendo algo que nadie se esperaba. Lloró. Al momento en que Hermione notó sus lágrimas, hizo lo mismo, ambos sonriéndose todo el camino hasta que ella finalmente alcanzó el altar. Su padre le dio un beso en la mejilla y le entregó su mano a Draco.

-Estás hermosa, amor – le susurró al oído mientras se aproximaban al altar.

-También tú – le susurró ella.

Desde que la ceremonia comenzó, Draco y Hermione no pudieron mantener sus ojos alejados del otro. No escucharon a nadie más que a Kingsley mientras él recitaba sus votos, sin siquiera notar cuando cada una de las damas de honor comenzaron a llorar. Ni siquiera los padrinos podían contener sus emociones, aunque todos intentaron mostrarse masculinos al respecto. Grawp se sopló la nariz ruidosamente en el fondo, e incluso la Sra. Weasley tuvo que sacar un pañuelito para limpiarse una lágrima.

-Yo, Hermione Jean Granger, te tomo a ti, Draco Lucius Malfoy, como mi esposo, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en la riqueza y en la pobreza… - Draco bufó con burla, y ella rodó sus ojos - … en la salud y en la enfermedad, para amarte y respetarte, desde este día y para siempre, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Draco le apretó la mano con cariño y no pudo dejar de sonreír mientras recitaba sus propios votos. Les pasaron los anillos, sin siquiera notar quién, y cada uno se lo colocó al otro.

Sus ojos ámbar permanecieron fijos en los de plata de él mientras Kingsley seguía hablando, sin registrar qué decía hasta que escucharon - … Y ahora los declaro: Marido y Mujer.

Draco posó sus manos detrás de la cabeza de Hermione y la atrajo para su primer beso como marido y mujer. La inclinó por debajo de su rodilla, mientras todos aplaudían, y una lluvia de pétalos de rosas cayeron sobre ellos.

Draco volvió a levantarla sin dejar de besarse castamente, mientras sonreían de oreja a oreja. Cuando finalmente voltearon a enfrentar a la audiencia, Kingsley aprovechó el momento para anunciar:

-¡Damas y caballeros, es mi privilegio presentarles por primera vez, a los nuevos Sr. y Sra. Malfoy!

* * *

**N/T: No soporto máaaaas el estudio! Tengo la mente hecha trizas ya, pero solo me queda hasta el 17 y VaCaCiOnEs al fin! **

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, por contarme qué creen que sucederá a continuacion y por darme palabras de ánimo. Me emociona mucho leerlas!**

**Gracias por añadir la historia a favoritos y alertas, y tambien por agregarme a mí como autor a favoritos y alertas :)**

**Bueno, aquí está la primera parte de la boda, y se viene la segunda apenas termine de rendir. ¡Si! va a pasar menos de una semana! :) **

**Gracias SUNSET82 por leer y corregir el capítulo, darle forma, coherencia, cohesion y mil y una reglas gramaticales :P**

**Recomendacion musical de hoy, obviamente McFly/Mcbusted : How's my hair?**

**Nos leemos pronto, espero que todos esten de maravilla!**

**(creo que es la nota de autor más corta de mi historia de traductora en FF)**

**Pekis :)**


	14. True Love Enters The Dreams In Your Head

**Fighting For The Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 13 – El Verdadero Amor entra a los sueños de tu mente.**

Después de la ceremonia, Draco, Hermione y su comité de bodas se vieron arrastrados a la intensa sesión de fotos. Solo las primeras eran para ellos. Las demás las tomó el fotógrafo que representaba tanto a _El Profeta_ como a _Corazón de Bruja._ Aparentemente, las dulces imágenes tomadas durante la ceremonia no eran lo que el público deseaba ver.

La "sesión de fotos" con él no fue, en absoluto, lo que Draco y Hermione estaban esperando, ni deseando. La forma en la que se veían obligados a posar eran ridículas, por decir lo menos.

-¿Por qué estoy leyendo un libro en el día de mi boda? – preguntó Hermione mientras el fotógrafo la acomodaba en un sillón, con un libro llamado _Los Beneficios de Casarse con un Sangrepura_ entre las manos. Ella miró el título y sonrió antes de devolvérselo – No hay modo en que me tomes una fotografía leyendo eso.

Cuando el fotógrafo no hizo siquiera el intento de moverse, Draco tomó el libro en su lugar y comenzó a pasar las páginas.

-Bueno, necesito que estés leyendo algo. Es decir, _estamos_ en una biblioteca.

Hermione pensó en ello - ¿Qué tal algo de Gappelish? Después de todo, su cita pintada en el techo del salón principal es en gran parte el motivo por el que elegimos este lugar.

El fotógrafo mandó a su asistente a buscar algo de él.

-Hey, Mione, ¿sabías que si te casas con un sangrepura, no solo mejoras tu estatus sino también el potencial de tu magia?

-No _puede_ decir eso.

-Oh, sí que lo hace. Hay un capítulo completo sobre eso, de hecho – se reclinó y se lo mostró.

-Obviamente, algunos de los libros en este lugar son terriblemente anticuados. – dijo ella, frunciendo la nariz.

Después de que el fotógrafo le tomara una foto con el libro, quería tomar una de todo el comité de bodas, pero Draco y Hermione se negaron. Aunque obviamente habrían adorado tener una foto con todos sus amigos más cercanos, eran sumamente conscientes de que un miembro del comité estaba mintiéndole a su suegro sobre su presencia en el evento. Una foto que evidenciara eso en _El Profeta_ o en _Corazón de Bruja _ no era una opción.

Cuando la idea quedó vetada, el fotógrafo pidió una fotografía de los Malfoys, lo que significaba que también quería a Lucius y a Narcissa en ella. Hermione se sintió increíblemente incómoda al posar con Draco abrazados, mientras sus padres se paraban uno a cada lado del otro. Quizás fue incluso más incómodo que ella leyendo un libro en un vestido blanco.

Cuando las fotografías se terminaron, Kingsley los llevó hacia el reportero para que respondieran unas cuantas preguntas. Para su disgusto, era Inga Utkin.

Fue increíblemente difícil mostrarse amable con alguien a quien ambos odiaban, sobre todo para Hermione. En cierto momento, Inga le preguntó si siempre supo que Draco era el indicado para ella, a lo que respondió cortantemente – Depende. Si digo que no, ¿intentarás ligar con él de nuevo?

Draco hizo lo imposible por contener una risita mientras Inga se sonrojaba furiosamente. Y aunque verla avergonzada era realmente divertido, no sacó de sus planes futuros asesinar a Sophie por delatarlo con Hermione. No tenía duda alguna de que ella había sido la chismosa.

Se suponía que Inga se quedaría en la fiesta también, pero Hermione la escoltó hacia afuera en su lugar, para disgusto de la reportera. Una vez que se marchó, Hermione y Draco finalmente consiguieron tener su primer momento a solas como marido y mujer.

Iban caminando tomados de la mano hacia el área de la recepción cuando Draco decidió desviarse hacia los estantes de libros. Estampó a Hermione contra uno de ellos y dijo – Merlín, te ves hermosa hoy – antes de besarla, lentamente bajando sus labios por su barbilla y hacia su cuello.

Hermione rió – Draco, no llevamos casados ni una hora. ¿Por qué no… mmm… - se mordió el labio para evitar gemir - …guardas un poco para la luna de miel?

-No puedo evitarlo. Jamás tuve la oportunidad de saborear a una esposa de Draco Malfoy antes.

-_Hermione_ Malfoy – lo corrigió ella – No quiero oír nada de esa tontera de "Esposa de Draco Malfoy". Soy independiente.

-Lo que digas, _Hermione_ Malfoy – dijo él, levantando las cejas sugestivamente mientras regresaba a sus labios.

Sus manos se abrieron camino hacia los muslos de ella, levantando las innumerables capas de ropa mientras intentaba conseguir acceso de alguna forma. Obviamente, estos vestidos de boda no estaban diseñados para lo que él tenía en mente.

-Draco… no… - gimió Hermione – Nuestra primera vez como marido y mujer no debe ser un polvo rápido entre estanterías de libros. Debe ser especial.

Draco se detuvo. Hermione, notando recién que tenía los ojos cerrados, esperó un segundo antes de volver a abrirlos y encontrarse con el rostro de él a meros centímetros por encima del suyo. Al instante en que sus miradas se encontraron, él sonrió – Estás en lo cierto. Eres una Malfoy ahora, y los nuevos Malfoy merecen mucho más que rapiditos en la biblioteca. Esta noche será especial – se inclinó y la besó cariñosamente – Te lo garantizo.

Draco la tomó de la mano y comenzó a llevarla nuevamente hacia el área de recepción. Hermione dio dos pasos hacia adelante hasta quedar a su altura, para caminar lado a lado – Bueno, espero que ser una Malfoy no signifique que _nunca_ volveré a tener un "rapidito de biblioteca".

Draco sonrió – Nah. Solo serás una nueva Malfoy por un día más o menos. Después podremos tener polvos rápidos donde queramos.

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa y se recostó sobre su hombro mientras caminaba, con su mente comenzando a divagar sobre sus futuros encuentros, comenzando por el de esa noche.

Justo cuando Draco y Hermione llegaban al final del pasillo, escucharon voces discutiendo y se detuvieron. Ron y Astoria estaban parados junto a una estantería de distancia de ellos, y no parecían muy contentos.

-Ya es un poco tarde para eso, Ron. No puedes simplemente enfadarte y romper conmigo cada vez que, accidentalmente, utilice una palabra equivocada en el día equivocado. De lo que no tenía idea, dicho sea de paso. ¡Tuve que enterarme de eso por Hermione, maldita sea!

-Sí, lo sé. Estuve mal y lo siento. Debí decírtelo en ese momento, ese mismo día, pero realmente no soy la persona más despierta para esas cosas. ¿Podrías perdonarme, por favor?

Ron se acercó. Ella dudó por un momento, antes de alejarse - ¡No! ¡Ya tomé mi decisión y _no dejaré_ que me hagas cambiar de idea! ¡Estoy harta de salir con chicos a quienes yo quiero más de lo que ellos me quieren a mí!

-Ahora mismo, creo que yo te quiero más de lo que tú me quieres a mí.

Draco rió en silencio ante la estupidez de Ron. Hermione le dio un golpe tan silenciosamente como era posible.

-¡No es gracioso! – exclamó Astoria - ¿Lo ves? ¡Estoy _intentando_ hablar esto con seriedad ahora mismo y, por algún motivo, no eres capaz siquiera de mostrar la misma consideración!

-Bueno, no sé qué quieres que diga. No soy bueno en este tipo de cosas – pasó saliva – Pero te amo. Sé que lo hago. Es solo que no sé como pretendes que mida algo como eso. Nadie puede, en realidad, medir quién ama más que el otro.

-Dejé a mi familia solo por una oportunidad de poder estar contigo, Ron. Hice eso sin ningún tipo de garantía en un futuro. No tenía más que un presentimiento de que puede que hubiese algo más entre nosotros, pero tú… ni siquiera pudiste enfrentarte a la tuya por mí.

-Lo hice.

-Y lo repito: es un poco tarde para eso. Dijiste que tu madre te da miedo y es complicada, pero ¿realmente creías que mi padre es más fácil? Porque, te lo aseguro, no lo es.

-Vamos, Astoria. _Realmente_ estoy intentándolo. No quiero perderte – dijo él, mirándola suplicante.

Astoria respiró profundamente. Era evidente que quería ceder, pero, por algún motivo, se resistía – No quiero ser la chica con la que te conformaste, solo porque no puedes tener la que realmente quieres.

-¿Y de quién estarías hablando en ese caso?

Ella levantó sus cejas en su dirección. Como si no fuera evidente.

-_¿Hermione?_

Ella asintió.

-Pero ya te dije, no la quiero. Ya no más. es decir, hace tiempo lo hice, por supuesto, sí. La amaba.

-Todavía lo haces – le dijo ella.

-Bueno, sí, pero no de esa forma – dijo él – Fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo. Además, tú también eres amiga de tu ex. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

-La diferencia es que Draco y yo salimos por tres semanas. Tú y Hermione salieron por _tres años_. Y el amor nunca estuvo involucrado en mi historia.

-¿Y? no sé cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo, ya la superé. Es decir, por el amor a Merlín, está casada. Si tenía la necesidad de un cierre, creo que ya lo tengo.

-No lo sé, Ron…

-Oh, simplemente acéptalo, maldita sea…

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de sorpresa mientras cubría con su mano la boca de Draco, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Astoria y Ron miraban en su dirección. Draco la tomó por la cintura y la acercó hacia las estanterías, para que no los vieran, pero dado que ya lo habían hecho, no tenía sentido.

Hermione estaba en medio de fulminarlo con la mirada y reprenderlo con un severo susurro cuando Astoria y Ron aparecieron junto a ellos. Los recién casados sonrieron inocentemente.

-¡Hey! ¡Qué casualidad verlos por aquí! – exclamó Draco.

-¿Estaban espiándonos? – preguntó Astoria, mirándolos con curiosidad.

Ambos negaron con la cabeza – Jamás lo haríamos – dijo Hermione.

-Claro que sí, es difícil no sentirse atrapado escuchando cuando ustedes dos están bloqueando la única salida.

-¡Draco! – Hermione le golpeó en el hombro.

-¿Qué? No es como si no supieran que estuvimos escuchándolos.

-Lamento eso – dijo Astoria, viéndose avergonzada mientras bajaba la mirada al suelo – No teníamos intención alguna de que esto sucediera en su boda.

-¡No! ¡Para nada!

-No hay problema. Estábamos ocupados besándonos allá atrás.

-¡DRACO! – Hermione volvió a golpearlo.

-Solo llevamos una hora de casados y ya comienzas con el abuso marital. Eso no está bien, Mione.

-Probablemente es tiempo de que vayamos a la fiesta, de cualquier modo – dijo Astoria, girándose – No queremos ser groseros.

-Astoria, espera – dijo Ron, tomándola por el brazo. Ella se sacudió de su agarre.

Draco rodó sus ojos - ¿Por qué pretendes hacerte la dura, de repente? ¿Esto es idea tuya, Mione?

-¿_Mía?_ Si lo sacó de alguna parte, ¡es de _ti!_

-¿De qué hablan? – preguntó Astoria.

Draco bufó – Vamos, Stori. Todos aquí sabemos que _quieres_ perdonarlo, entonces ¿por qué no lo haces?

Ella parpadeó – Yo…

-Vamos, todos sabemos que yo no soy un fanático de la Comadreja ni nada, pero me acabo de casar y estoy de muy buen humor…

Hermine lo miró de reojo y sonrió.

-Él está aquí – continuó Draco – Se enfrentó a sus padres. _Ellos_ están aquí. Él parece genuinamente arrepentido. Él y Hermione arreglaron las cosas – miró a Hermione para confirmar eso último. Ella asintió – Tu te llevas bien con su hermana ahora. Y él te quiere de regreso. ¿Cuál es el problema, entonces?

-Yo… - Astoria pensó en ello - … no lo sé. Nada, supongo.

-Entonces, toma su mano, sal a la fiesta, camina directo hacia sus padres y muéstrales algo de maldita confianza – dijo él – después de la cena, obviamente. Y, también, deja el jodido apartamento de Caroline antes de que ella vuelva con su novio. Créeme, no quieres estar allí para cuando ese día llegue.

-Es cierto – dijo Hermione, asintiendo – Si crees que ahora es malo, espera a que él vuelva a mudarse allí. Yo definitivamente buscaría un sitio distinto donde vivir antes de que eso suceda – intentó mirar de reojo a Ron disimuladamente, pero resultó un intento patético.

Astoria lo miró menos disimuladamente – Solo estoy quedándome en lo de Caroline un tiempo, no vivo allí. Estuve buscando un nuevo apartamento toda la semana. No estaba viviendo realmente con Ron, de cualquier modo. Solo era temporal, ¿recuerdan?

-Era temporal seis meses atrás. Para esta altura, vivían juntos, maldita sea - dijo Draco.

-Pero mi nombre no estaba en el contrato.

-Deja de inventar excusas, Stori.

-Si eso es lo que quieres, considéralo hecho – dijo Ron

La boca de Astoria cayó abierta - ¿Q-qué?

-Quieres un compromiso. Una garantía. Bueno, esto es lo que te ofrezco, Astoria. Te amo, quiero estar contigo, y quiero vivir contigo. Le mandaré una jodida lechuza al encargado del edificio ahora mismo si es necesario.

-Polly anda por aquí, en algún lado – dijo Hermione, viéndose encantada – Déjame ir a buscarla y…

-¡Hermione, no! – exclamó Astoria, levantando su mano para detenerla – Este es el día de tu boda. Ya pasaste demasiado tiempo hablando con nosotros. Ve al salón y disfruta tu fiesta.

-No voy a disfrutar nada hasta que todo esto esté arreglado – dijo ella, colocando sus manos en su cadera.

-Quizás es tiempo de que emplees la carta de "la novia lo consigue todo", querida – susurró Draco.

-¡Oh, cierto! – sonrió Hermione – Olvidé que podía hacer eso – se aclaró la garganta – Astoria, soy la novia y este es mí día. Conseguiré lo que yo quiera, y lo que quiero es que le des una oportunidad más a Ron. Déjalo probarse a si mismo. Y, si después de todo, todavía sientes que nada cambió… bueno, tendrás todo mi apoyo para alejarte de él. Pero no sin darle una segunda oportunidad. Al menos se merece eso.

-No lo sé…

-¡Novia! – exclamó Hermione, apuntando su velo.

Astoria la miró escéptica por un segundo antes de darle una media sonrisa y negar con la cabeza – No es un argumento demasiado válido, pero supongo que lo dejaré pasar.

El rostro de Ron se iluminó.

-Con una condición, solamente.

-Lo que sea – dijo él, rápidamente.

-Cuando regresemos a la fiesta, quiero que vayamos directo hacia tus padres y les digas cómo son las cosas. Y si ellos dicen al menos una cosa mala sobre mí, espero que estés de mi lado.

Ron estaba a punto de decir que sí cuando Draco le cubrió la boca con la mano y dijo - ¡Whoa! Espera un momento. Como dije antes, quizás deberíamos esperar a que termine la cena _antes_ de derramar todo el drama. Siento que el novio tiene al menos voto para decir eso, y es mi único pedido.

-Bien – dijo Astoria, volviendo a mirar a Ron y cruzándose de brazos – Al instante en que termine la cena, iremos con tus padres juntos. ¿Podrás soportarlo?

-Claro que sí – dijo Ron, una vez más estirándose para tomar su mano. Esta vez, ella no se soltó – Pero no creo que vayan a decir nada negativo. Tuvimos una charla bastante larga y creo que estarán bien con nosotros.

Astoria sonrió.

-Entonces, ¿todo quedó atrás? – preguntó Hermione.

Ambos asintieron, manteniendo los ojos fijos en el otro.

-Ugh, _al fin_ – dijo Draco - ¿Deberían sellarlo con un beso, entonces?

Astoria y Ron giraron lentamente para verlo, ambos con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Qué? No me digan que solo porque fueron ex amantes nuestros tienen vergüenza de hacerlo. Adelante. Séllenlo. – Draco rodeó con su brazo a Hermione y esperó con ansias. Ella hizo lo mismo, obviamente nada molesta de que su ex novio besara otra bruja justo frente a ella.

Astoria y Ron volvieron a mirarse y se acercaron con incomodidad, antes de compartir un breve y casto beso.

-Oh, _vamos_. Pueden hacerlo mejor que eso.

-Draco, quizás deberíamos voltear para que puedan hacerlo correctamente – dijo Hermione, tomándole de la mano y girándolos, para mirar en otra dirección.

Después de oír el sonido de la saliva siendo compartida a sus espaldas, preguntaron si ya podían voltear. Cuando tuvieron permiso, apenas llegaron a felicitar a la recién unida pareja antes de que Kreacher se apareciera en el pasillo.

-¡Aquí están! ¡Todos están esperando! ¡Novia, novio, dama de honor, invitado de boda! ¡Todos vayan a sus lugares!

El elfo doméstico tomó la mano de Ron y lo empujó en dirección al salón de la fiesta antes de regresar y apurar a los otros tres en dirección hacia donde el resto del comité de boda estaba esperando. Las damas de honor inmediatamente se pusieron a acomodar el velo de Hermione. Era momento de que Hermione y Draco hicieran su primera entrada como marido y mujer.

Draco fulminó con la mirada a Sophie, quien por supuesto, no entendía por qué la miraba así, pero lo entendería pronto.

Todo el comité de bodas entró al salón de la fiesta siguiendo el mismo orden que en la entrada a la ceremonia. Hermione estaba del brazo de Draco, apretándolo cada vez más fuerte, a medida que las parejas iban saliendo.

Justo antes de que Harry y Ginny desaparecieran por las puertas, Draco se inclinó y le dio un beso – Solo relájate – le susurró – No tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

-¿Porque te tengo a mi lado? – sonrió ella.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa – obviamente.

Volvieron a besarse, solo para detenerse cuando escucharon a Kreacher gritándoles para apurarlos. Era su turno. Se miraron mutuamente y se sonrieron por última vez con nerviosismo antes de colocarse sus máscaras de confianza y dentro de la habitación con techo abovedado. Todos aplaudieron y festejaron al verlos entrar, caminando de la mano hacia su mesa, en donde Kreacher los estaba esperando para abrir una botella de burbujeante cerveza de mantequilla. Ahora que Hermione finalmente había dejado en claro su desagrado por el champagne, se habían asegurado de sacarlo del camino.

Mientras todos tomaban asiento para cenar, Hermione le echó un buen vistazo al salón decorado. Era la primera vez que lo veía completamente, en todo el día. El salón estaba cubierto con flores azules y blancas, decoradas con lazos de un intenso naranja, dorado y blanco. En ese momento, todos estaban sentados en mesas recubiertas con manteles de seda blanca. La cena era servida en porcelana china, mientras que la bebida se servía en copones de oro. Los de Draco y Hermione estaban además, decorados con pequeñas esmeraldas. Todo se veía perfecto.

En ese preciso momento, el mural del techo estaba cubierto con nubes rosas y doradas, mostrando una puesta de sol espectacular, quizás incluso mejor que la que podía verse afuera. Un Pegaso pasó volando, arrastrando una extravagante carroza que llevaba a unos Draco y Hermione dorados, haciéndolos ver casi como Dioses. Lo que encajaba muy bien con la cita de Gappelish. Aunque normalmente estaba escrita en Latín, esta noche estaba en Inglés, para beneficio de todos los invitados. No todos estaban tan familiarizados con idiomas extranjeros como Hermione y Draco. Entre los dos, sabían seis. Ambos sabían inglés, francés, latín y español, y luego él sabía japonés (un hecho que había sorprendido e impresionado a Hermione) y ella sabía alemán. Él se las arreglaba con alemán también, pero solo ella era fluida.

_Los corazones fuertes son capaces de alcanzar hasta lo inalcanzable._

-¿Alguna vez tuviste la sensación de que esa cita habla de nosotros?

Hermione levantó la mirada para ver a Draco observándola. Sonrió – En realidad, sí. ¿Recuerdas la historia que va con ella?

-No, no en realidad – dijo él – mi madre solía leerme todos los escritos de Gappelish cuando era niño, pero no recuerdo mucho. ¿Me la contarás?

-No ahora mismo – dijo ella, dándole un vistazo a Kingsley quien no dejaba de observarlos de cerca – Pero lo haré. Quizás después de nuestra luna de miel.

-No puedo esperar – dijo él, besándola en la mejilla.

Lo cierto era que, después de que Hermione viera por primera vez aquí esa cita, había comenzado a leer a Gappelish y se había enterado de muchas cosas interesantes. Había una cosa en particular que moría por comentarle a Draco. Pero no ahora. No durante su fiesta. Se merecían disfrutar el día. El drama podría venir después. E indudablemente vendría.

Después de la cena, el personal utilizó sus varitas para limpiar las mesas. Regina observó maravillada. Estaba convencida de que Hermione se había casado con un miembro de una familia de hippies magos, y le parecía bien. No dejaba de insistirle a Narcissa para que le enseñara algunos de sus secretos. Narcissa respondió tiñendo de azul el cabello de Regina, lo que en realidad no supuso un enorme cambio en la anciana, y dijo – Trata de descubrir como lo hice – para luego escapar. Recibió una mueca de reprocho de Kingsley por hacerlo, pero Regina no parecía notar nada extraño, por lo que todo fue bien.

La banda comenzó a tocar pero Hermione y Draco no se apresuraron a la pista de baile. Permanecieron en el centro del salón mientras todos se alineaban para felicitarlos correctamente. Todos se mostraron educados, y la gran mayoría parecían emocionados por ellos.

Ollivander fue uno de los primeros en la fila, y estaba obviamente orgulloso por el hecho de que dos matrimonios habían surgido de su increíble proceso de elección de personal. Aunque, este año optó por contratar sus empleados de manera distinta. No tenía planeado leer ningún tipo de drama en _El Profeta_ este año.

Justo detrás suyo estaba madame Rosmerta con su padre. Él todavía se veía un tanto perdido, pero nada parecido a como Draco lo había visto el verano pasado, y parecía tener sus ojos puestos en Regina. Eso solo podría significar un desastre monumental.

Grawp y Hagrid vinieron después, ambos dándole a la pareja apretados y dolorosos abrazos. Draco realmente disfrutó ver a Grawp en traje. Cuando Hermione le dijo que se veía muy apuesto, se mostró emocionadísimo - ¡Gracias, Hermy!

Neville y Hannah eran los siguientes, junto con el invitado de Luna, Rolf. Hermione inmediatamente comentó el diamante que Hannah tenía ahora en su dedo. Mientras ella hablaba de eso con la pareja feliz, Draco posó su mano en el hombro de Rolf y preguntó - ¿Cómo van las cosas con Luna?

Rolf la miró escépticamente mientras ella charlaba con otras damas de honor – Umm… no van de ninguna forma – dijo.

Draco rió – Déjame darte un consejo. Vas a tener que mostrarte sumamente obvio con ella.

-¿Cómo lo hago? – preguntó él, desesperado.

-Oh, estoy seguro de que se te ocurrirá algo – sonrió Draco.

Rolf asintió. Luego su rostro se volvió confiado, caminó directo hacia Luna, la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Pareció terminar todo bien.

-¿Qué fue eso? – rió Hermione detrás de él.

-Otro cliente feliz – dijo Draco.

Mientras Draco y Hermione conversaban con Charlie Weasley, algo comenzó a tironear de la pierna de Draco. Bajó la mirada para ver a Teddy intentando treparse a él. Se agachó y lo levantó del suelo.

-Ah, Teddy, mi hombrecito. ¿Ya le dijiste a mi esposa lo hermosa que se ve hoy?

Teddy miró tímidamente a Hermione y dijo – Te ves muy bonita hoy, Hermiwiny.

-Aw, gracias, Teddy – dijo ella, haciéndole cosquillas – Y tú te ves muy guapo también.

-Lo siento – dijo Andrómeda, corriendo hacia ellos – El pequeño insecto siempre se las arregla para escabullirse de mi vista.

-No hay problema – dijo Draco, devolviéndoselo.

Andrómeda sonrió, pero se congeló cuando notó a Narcissa mirándola por encima del hombro de Draco. Pasó saliva – Vamos, Teddy. Vamos a buscar a Victoire, ¿quieres?

-Parece que tienes un fan – dijo Hermione, notando el color del cabello del niño – Quién habría dicho que eras tan bueno con los niños.

Los siguientes fueron McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout y Slughorn. Draco y Hermione no pudieron evitar mirar aturdidos la túnica violeta esponjosa que usaba la Directora.

-¿Perdió una apuesta, profesora? – preguntó Draco.

-Algo así – dijo ella, fulminando con la mirada a Flitwick, que intentaba disimular una risita. Lo mejor de todo era el modo en que la túnica rebotaba a cada paso que daba.

Draco y Hermione estaban encantados con todas las palabras positivas que recibían de los invitados de la boda. No fue hasta que Arthur y Molly Weasley se acercaron a ellos que finalmente se pusieron algo nerviosos. Eran los últimos para saludar, dado que se habían mantenido a un lado hablando con Ron y Astoria. Todo pareció terminar bien. O por lo menos, no hubieron maleficios ni miembros rotos a la vista.

-Hola, Sr. y Sra. Weasley – dijo Draco al notar que Hermione no hacía ni el intento por hablar – Me alegra que hayan podido venir.

-Sí, bueno, nos alegra que te mantuvieras firme con tu palabra de no sacarnos de la lista – dijo Arthur – Seguridad me mostró en dónde están aquellos que intentaron entrar sin invitación, y dijo que se quedarán allí todo el día. Estoy feliz de no estar entre esas personas.

-Esa fue idea de Hermione – alabó Draco – De esa forma, no intentarán volver a entrar en toda la velada.

-Ah. Brillante como siempre, Hermio…

-Perdón pero, ¿desde cuándo ustedes dos hablan? – preguntó de repente Hermione. Miró a Draco por una respuesta.

-¿El Sr. Weasley y yo? – preguntó para aclarar. Ella asintió – Bueno, desde hace varios meses, en realidad. Es difícil especificar la fecha exacta cuando…

-Tu memoria es tan buena como la mía, Draco. Sé que al menos te acuerdas de la semana, si no es el día exacto.

Draco frunció el ceño – Puede que haya sido cerca de la fecha en la que recibimos su respuesta.

Hermione estaba que echaba fuego por la nariz. Volteó hacia Arthur - ¿Fue grosero contigo?

Draco gruñó – No te enojes, Mione. Actué por impulso. Cuando vi su respuesta estaba tan enfadado que…

-No fue tan rudo conmigo como lo fuimos nosotros al negarnos a asistir en primer lugar.

Tanto Draco como Hermione se congelaron antes de voltear lentamente en dirección a los Weasley.

Arthur sonrió – Fui a casa ese día y le dije a Molly que pensaba que nos habíamos apresurado al mandar nuestra respuesta.

Ahora Molly, mirando a Hermione por primera vez, hizo lo posible por sonreír – Pensé que Arthur se había vuelto loco, pero después de que Ron hablara con nosotros el otro día, realmente pude ver la verdad. El objetivo de la guerra era derribar esas barreras que clasificaban y separaban a los magos y brujas, y no estábamos comportándonos mejor que los seguidores de Ya-Saben-Quién. Lo último que queríamos es ser comparados con ellos.

-Eso significa que… ¿ya no están enojados conmigo? – preguntó Hermione, mirando nerviosamente al suelo.

-Oh, queridísima… - dijo Molly, usando su mano para levantar la barbilla de la joven bruja – Jamás estuvimos enojados contigo. Aunque admito que estábamos un tanto molestos cuando Ron y tú terminaron, jamás te culpamos a ti. Estas cosas suceden.

-Siempre serás una hija más para nosotros, Hermione – la consoló Arthur – Nada cambiará eso.

Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a lagrimear mientras les sonreía a ambos. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír también. Simplemente adoraba verla feliz.

-Les trajimos un regalo muy especial – dijo Molly, moviendo su varita. Poco después, una caja de gran tamaño apareció – Les vendrá bien para los meses que se acercan.

-¿Debería abrirla ahora? – preguntó Hermione, jugueteando con el lazo.

Ambos asintieron.

Hermione miró a Draco. Él deshizo el lazo y dejó que ella rompiera el papel. Ella lo quitó rápidamente y lo arrojó al suelo, antes de toparse con un segundo envoltorio de papel protector. Momentos después, sus manos emergieron de la caja sosteniendo un reloj dorado. Draco se estiró a por su varita para silenciarlo, pero antes de hacerlo notó que no hacía ruido.

-Ya nos encargamos de eso – dijo Arthur, sonriendo ante el rápido reflejo de Draco.

-¿Es igual al de ustedes, Sra. Weasley? – preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos. La mujer asintió - ¡Draco, mira!

Lo sostuvo en alto para que él pudiera observarlo bien. Había dos manecillas en el reloj, una con el nombre de él y otra con el nombre de ella, y en lugar de números había diferentes lugares. En ese momento, ambas manecillas apuntaban a "Biblioteca".

-Bueno, ¿no es esto increíble? – dijo él, tomando el reloj de sus manos para que ahora ella pudiera observarlo bien – Aunque no me gusta mucho ese de "peligro mortal". Quizás deberíamos esforzarnos al máximo para evitarlo.

-Eres todo un sabihondo – dijo Hermione, burlándose.

Él le entrecerró los ojos – Deberías ser más amable con tu esposo, dado que estás atrapada con él por un largo tiempo.

-Bueno, si sigues mintiéndome así, será menos tiempo del que te imaginas.

Draco rodó sus ojos – No te _mentí_ sobre la conversación que tuve con el Sr. Weasley, Hermione. Simplemente evité mencionártelo.

-Oh, deja de buscarle las cinco patas al gato.

Draco la miró, descolocado - ¿Es ese un término Muggle?

Ahora Hermione rodó sus ojos – No importa.

-¡Hora del baile! ¡Hora del baile! – Kreacher llego corriendo hacia ellos, entrando en pánico como siempre. Miró hacia los padres de su ama y preguntó - ¿Ya terminaron?

-No aún – dijo Molly, acercándose a Hermione y abrazándola – No sabes cuán emocionados estamos de poder compartir este día contigo.

Molly miró a Draco antes de atraerlo a un abrazo a él también. Cuando lo tuvo cerca suyo, le susurró al oído – Por favor, cuídala.

-Lo haré – respondió él antes de separarse. Después de estrechar la mano de Arthur, Kreacher hizo que alguien del personal tomara el reloj y lo dejara en un sitio seguro mientras él empujaba a los recién casados hacia la pista de baile. La banda comenzó a tocar su canción, que era algo así como una canción de cuna que Hermione había oído a Bill cantársela a Victoire una vez. Le había fascinado en ese entonces, y cuando Draco la sugirió para el primer baile, ella supo que era la indicada. Era un poco fuera de lo tradicional para una buda, pero considerando el hecho de que ellos mismos eran un poco fuera de lo tradicional, decidieron seguir adelante con la idea.

_¿Estás durmiendo bajo el sauce?_

_Las estrellas titilan mientras lo más profundo de tu corazón sangra._

_Recuéstate contra la suave almohada,_

_Mientras el verdadero amor entra en los sueños de tu mente._

_Cuando la mañana llegue lo encontrarás allí._

_Esperando por ti mientras lo más profundo de su corazón sangra._

_El amor puede ser verdadero pero no siempre es justo._

_Mientras las visiones del verdadero amor entran a tu mente,_

_El fénix canta y llora por ti,_

_Curando las heridas de tu profundo corazón que sangra._

_Juntos dejarán todo lo que conocen,_

_Y el verdadero amor no seguirá siendo solo un sueño en tu mente._

Draco y Hermione se pasaron gran parte de la noche en la pista de baile juntos, solo deteniéndose para cortar el pastel, una exquisita creación con una serpiente deslizándose por las distintas capas hacia el león en la parte superior. Cuando ambos se encontraron, las llamas los envolvieron y emergió un fénix, que se alejó volando entre la multitud.

Después del pastel, Draco y Hermione tuvieron que separarse para bailar con los otros invitados. Hermione bailó con su padre mientras Draco bailaba con Narcissa, y luego ella bailó con Lucius y él con Emily. Luego se turnaron con los distintos miembros del comité de boda.

Draco había estado esperando su turno de bailar con Sophie toda la noche. Una vez que la tuvo con él, comenzó diciendo – Sé que le contaste a Hermione sobre Inga.

Sophie lo miró inocentemente – No sé qué…

-Relájate, Sophie. Estoy a punto de darte la oportunidad de compensarlo.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó ella, con el rostro delatando su curiosidad.

-Hermione mencionó antes que nuestra primera vez como marido y mujer debe ser especial, y quiero que así lo sea – metió la mano en su bolsillo y tomó una llave – Encárgate de eso por mí.

Sophie tomó la llave y sonrió - ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Oh, no lo sé. Pétalos de rosas, velas encantadas. Usa tu imaginación.

-Cuenta conmigo – dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo y tomar a Caroline. Ambas desaparecieron juntas.

Cuando Draco se alejó de la pista de baile, inmediatamente viéndose arrastrado hacia un costado por Wesley – Hijo, necesito un consejo.

Draco se sorprendió ante lo feliz que se sentía de que el padre de Hermione lo llamara hijo - ¿Qué es? – preguntó.

-Bueno, se supone que debo ir a encontrarme con tu adre afuera para fumar en cinco minutos, pero estuve hablando con Arthur Weasley por un rato, y como que lo invité a venir también. Ahora, sé que ellos dos no se llevan bien, en realidad. ¿Será un gran problema?

-Podría ser – dijo Draco con honestidad – Ambos tienen una fuerte rivalidad desde que tengo memoria. Incluso me sorprende que Arthur haya aceptado ir.

-Seh, ese es el meollo del asunto. En realidad no lo mencioné. Se me olvidó por un momento, y solo le dije - ¡Hey! ¡Encontrémonos afuera para fumar en cinco! Estuve buscando a cualquiera de los dos para advertirles, pero ambos parecen haber desaparecido. ¿Debería preocuparme?

Sí, definitivamente debería hacerlo – Oh, no lo creo – Draco miró a su alrededor, buscando a cualquiera de las dos personas en cuestión. No estaban por allí, pero Kingsley sí – Quizás deberías invitar al Ministro también. Él se lleva bien con ambos, y puede que sea apropiado para mediar.

-Ah, ¡buen plan! Me alegra saber que no solo eres una cara bonita, Draco. No hay dudas del por qué mi hija te eligió como esposo – Wesley prácticamente corrió hacia Kingsley y ambos se alejaron.

-Draco, ¿adivina qué?

Draco tomó un paso hacia atrás mientras un Phillip muy borracho invadía su espacio personal - ¿Qué, colega?

-_ACABO_ de hablar con Atticus Quartz y él _QUIERE_ ayudarnos con todo este desastre de Zandicus. Y _ENTONCES_, cuando todo esté aclarado, ¡quiere _INNNN-VEEER-TIRRRR!_

-¿Qué? ¡Eso es increíble! – dijo Draco, sonriendo ampliamente - ¿Qué lo hizo cambiar de idea?

-¡Lo _CREERÉ _cuando lo _VEA_!

El Phillip borracho tenía suerte de que Draco reconociera esas palabras como las mismas que Atticus había dicho después de que Sophie le contara que Draco se casaría con una hija de muggles. debió terminar de convencerse de que esto era real . Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿_HAZ_ visto a mi _ESPOSA?_

Draco se frotó los oídos. Parecía que Phillip había tomado el terrible hábito de gritar palabras aisladas mientras estaba borracho. Normalmente solía comportarse mejor.

-Está haciéndome un favor. ¿Cuánto has bebido ya, colega?

Phillip se encogió de hombros – Quién _SABE_. No le dijimos a _NADIE_ que está embarazada todavía, por lo que he tenido que beberme los tragos de _AMBOS_ todo el tiempo. ¡Dile a la gente que _DEJE_ de darnos de _BEBER!_

_-_Lo haré, colega – dijo Draco, notando que Hermione estaba parada sola en la pista de baile. Palmeó el hombro de su amigo antes de acercarse y unirse a ella. Ambos bailaron durante el resto de la noche, solo separándose durante un breve instante en el que un borrachísimo Phillip tropezó con ellos, dándole a Sophie la oportunidad perfecta para pasarle a Draco su llave.

Para el final de la fiesta, ellos y el resto de los invitados tomaron el ascensor hacia el piso superior, donde acomodaron una cómoda escalera hacia la terraza y comenzaron a disparar luces con sus varitas, mientras la feliz pareja ascendía. En la terraza había una carroza idéntica a la del mural esperándolos, solo que esta era tirada por Buckbeak, el hipogrifo.

Draco y Hermione ingresaron, ambos saludando a todos mientras la carroza despegaba. Draco tomó las riendas y la guió hacia abajo, para pasar por encima de las cabezas de todos los que seguían intentando ingresar sin invitación, dándoles un último vistazo de la pareja que morían por ver.

Cuando regresaron a su apartamento, Buckbeak los dejó afuera antes de alejarse volando. Hermione se movió para entrar, pero Draco la retuvo – Quiero mostrarte algo.

Tomó una cinta negra de su bolsillo y la anudó sobre los ojos de ella – Espero que no planees ponerte pervertido aquí afuera y a la vista de todos. Porque, te lo aseguro, que estarás decepcionado.

Draco rió – Tendré eso en mente. Toma mi brazo, por favor.

Él la sostuvo en alto y Hermione se estiró manoteando en el aire hasta encontrarla. Una vez que tuvo un firme agarre, él los apareció en alguna parte.

Hermione intentó adivinar dónde estaban mientras él la guiaba por unas cortas escaleras - ¿Estás lista? – le preguntó él.

Hermione asintió.

Draco le quitó la venta, revelando una puerta sencilla de madera frente a ellos. Hermione la miró con curiosidad por un momento, antes de mirar a su alrededor. Estaban en un vecindario Muggle, no muy diferente de aquellas en Grimmauld Place, en donde Harry y Ginny vivían desde su matrimonio.

Hermione pudo notar al instante de que la casa frente a ellos era diferente. Estaba protegida por magia y, por ende, era invisible para los muggles – Draco, esto es…

-¿Nuestro? Bueno, sí, lo es – dijo él, moviendo la llave frente a ella.

-Q-qué… c-cómo… ¿Cuándo?

-La terminé el otro día, en realidad. Sophie y Phillip me ayudaron a escogerla. Aparentemente, mi primera opción era mucho más grande de lo que ellos consideraban que tú querrías, y estamos a unas cuantas cuadras de distancia de los Potters. Pensé que eso te agradaría.

Hermione tomó la llave y la miró, descolocada – Tenemos… ¿tenemos una casa?

-Sí – sonrió él – Y no te preocupes. Dejando de lado las cosas de nuestro apartamento, está completamente vacía. Me imaginé que querrías amoblarla juntos.

-Draco, esto es… absolutamente increíble – lo miró y sonrió. Moviendo la llave, preguntó - ¿Puedo verla?

Él tomó la llave y abrió la puerta. Hermione intentó entrar, pero él levantó una mano para detenerla – Sophie me contó sobre esa tradición Muggle, en la que yo te cargo a través de la puerta. ¿Podría hacerlo?

Hermione asintió. Draco la cargó en sus brazos, y juntos atravesaron la puerta a su nuevo hogar por primera vez, solo despegando sus ojos de los de ella para asegurarse de no tropezar y dejarla caer. Cuando entraron, ambos sonrieron ante el camino de pétalos de rosa y velas flotantes que guiaban la marcha hacia el piso superior.

-Iremos para allí en un minuto – dijo Hermione, besándolo mientras él la bajaba – Primero, muéstrame la casa.

El inmueble tenía tres niveles. La planta baja tenía lo básico: cocina, comedor y salón. Éste último tenía en ese momento la pequeña cantidad de muebles que tenían en su apartamento, pero era mucho más grande que el anterior y necesitarían mucho más. Uno de los motivos que terminó de convencer a Draco de que esta era la casa ideal era una repisa para libros en la pared del fondo del salón. Se abría para revelar una pequeña biblioteca escondida detrás. Hermione no podía esperar para llenarla de libros.

El primer piso tenía dos habitaciones, una oficina y un salón mucho más grande y abierto. Draco estaba convencido de que ese sería algo así como un salón de juegos, y Hermione estuvo de acuerdo. Solo que ella pensó que los juegos serían más aptos para niños de lo que él tenía en mente.

-Para cuando las otras habitaciones estén llenas – dijo ella, con un guiño.

-Pero hasta entonces, un ajedrez mágico, una mesa mágica de pool y lugares para tener sexo son solo algunas de las necesidades básicas de los recién casados.

-Oh, simplemente adoro tu activa imaginación.

-Atrévete a soñar – le dijo él, dándole un beso.

Salieron de esa habitación y siguieron el camino de pétalos de rosas y velas hacia el último piso. Allí había tres habitaciones más, de las cuales una era la principal. Después de un rápido vistazo a las otras habitaciones, entraron a la suya y vieron lo que Sophie había preparado.

Solo una vela flotaba en cada una de las esquinas de la habitación, emitiendo una leve y dorada luz. El centro de la cama estaba recubierto de pétalos de rosa formando un corazón. Tan pronto como lo vieron, los reacomodaron hasta que formaron la palabra "Malfoy". Una tranquila y romántica música podía oírse en el ambiente, flotando a su alrededor, y el techo estaba recubierto de estrellas titilantes.

Draco tomó a Hermione entre sus brazos y la besó suavemente. Ella colocó sus manos en su pecho y lo movió hacia la cama. Después de sentarlo allí, le quitó la venda del bolsillo y le cubrió los ojos.

-¿Estás listo para ver cómo me veo debajo del vestido?

-Estuve listo durante todo el día – rió él - ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda con eso?

-Yo puedo – dijo ella, quitándose el vestido con un solo movimiento de varita. Se acercó a Draco y le quitó la chaqueta y corbata, antes de acomodarse en su regazo. Lo besó con pasión antes de alejarse, quitándole la venda.

Draco dejó que sus ojos se enfocaran, viéndose muy complacido ante la increíble visión frente a él. Hermione no usaba nada más que un minúsculo conjunto de lencería blanca, adornada con un lacito verde.

-Un regalo para ti, de mis damas de honor – dijo ella, sonriendo ante la cara de embobado de él – Solo que yo le añadí algo extra – señaló a su cadera. Él siguió su dedo y se emocionó al encontrar el blasón de la familia Malfoy allí.

-Absolutamente perfecto – dijo él, estirándose hacia ella, quien se acercó a él y le dejó acomodarla sobre él. Draco cayó sobre la cama y ambos se besaron por un momento antes de que él rodara hasta quedar encima de ella. Hermione comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de él mientras él pasaba sus manos por sus muslos. Después de quitársela, ella comenzó a trabajar en sus pantalones. Una vez que esos también estuvieron fuera, ambos se detuvieron por un instante y se miraron fijamente. Draco le acarició la mejilla mientras ella acariciaba sus brazos.

-¿Estás lista para follar con tu esposo por primera vez? – preguntó él.

Hermione rió – Estuve lista _todo el día_ – lo imitó.

-Si no supiera que es cierto, podría ofenderme.

Las manos de Hermione dejaron de moverse y lo agarraron con firmeza. Aprovechó su agarre para empujarlo fuera de ella, hasta quedar encima de él. Trazó un camino de besos hacia abajo por su pecho, mientras que con las manos, lentamente le quitaba el bóxer. Draco gimió audiblemente, colocando sus manos en el cabello de ella, soltándolo de la apretada coleta hasta dejarlo caer alrededor de su rostro. La levantó para besarla de nuevo. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, la lencería debía marcharse, dado que quería ver a Hermione al completo esa noche. Corrección. A su _esposa_ al completo esa noche.

Cuando ella estuvo tan desnuda como él, Draco volvió a intercambiar posiciones, negándose a perder el juego del control.

Una vez que estuvo adecuadamente posicionado, posó una mano en su rostro y, mirándola profundamente, le dijo – Te amo, Hermione Malfoy.

Ella sonrió y usó su propia mano para quitarle un mechón de cabello rubio que le cubría sus ojos – Y yo te amo a ti, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione lo tomó por la nuca y lo atrajo hacia ella. Mientras se dejaba besar, Draco se movió hasta entrar en ella. No luchó contra ella al verse empujado nuevamente contra la cama, y la dejó quedarse arriba, finalmente dándose cuenta de que no estaba intentado ganar en un nuevo juego de control. Esa noche, ella solo quería complacerlo, y estaba haciendo un trabajo malditamente increíble.

Sus labios no se separaron ni una vez en toda la noche, mientras ambos se sentían sobrecargados de una emoción que ninguno reconoció. Era una de dicha completa, de verdadera euforia que Draco y Hermione creían haber experimentado antes, solo para darse cuenta ahora de que habían estado equivocados.

Todo era perfecto mientras hacían el amor toda la noche. Ginny había estado en lo cierto. La noche de bodas era incluso mejor que el sexo de recién comprometidos. Sería difícil superarla, pero ambos estaban seguros de que encontrarían la forma.

Draco y Hermione no se detuvieron hasta mucho después de que el sol saliera. Cuando finalmente decidieron irse a dormir, Hermione se acomodó entre sus brazos. Draco permaneció despierto durante mucho tiempo después de que ella se durmiera, pensando en lo increíblemente mágica que había sido esa noche, incluso sin todo lo que el mundo mágico tenía para ofrecerles. Hermione era ahora su esposa, y no podría estar más feliz por ello. Había algo realmente poderoso entre ellos, y no era una fuerza que debían subestimar. Juntos lograrían vencer esa profecía, y crearían un mundo mejor para las generaciones futuras.

Estaba absolutamente seguro de ello.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: oficialmente de vacaciones, me declaro completamente LIBRE. **

**Hay muchas que odian a Ron, pero simplemente yo no puedo hacerlo. Me encanta él, no con Hermione, pero amo su personaje, y me alegra que las cosas mejoraran entre él y Astoria, y entre ellos y la flia Weasley. Sophie se pasó con esa preparación, no creen? **

**GRACIAS por los reviews! Como ya estoy de vacaciones, voy a poder volver a contestarlos, así que yeeey **** aquí vamos (extrañaba hacerlo):**

**Salesia: Hola nena! Mil gracias por todos los mensajes de buena onda para los exámenes, me ayudaron mucho :) tampoco comprendo por qué Lena llamó al padre de Hermione de esa forma, que se yo jajaja se que detestas a Ron, pero dale algo de crédito en este capi, quieres? El si que ama a Stori ;) Gracias por mantenerte siempre al día con la historia, por dejar tu comentario y por siempre mostrarte positiva. Me encanta leer tus predicciones, que siempre resultan ser ciertas! Un beso enorme!**

**Lily Leon: jaajajajajaja me hizo reír tu: NECESITO OTRO YA! SUBELO YA! No, mentira, estudia… JAJAJAJA sos una genia, aquí tenes un capítulo más, espero que lo disfrutes y te llenes de amor. Besote enorme y gracias por los mensajes positivos por Facebook!**

**Bliu Liz: Y las emociones no terminan allí! Siguen y no paran, y no van a parar hasta el final del fic! Jajaja disfruta el capitulo nena! Besote enorme!**

**Bueno, me siento en la obligación y necesidad de aclarar una cosa: el conflicto que hubo ayer con Albaa, una traductora y yo a raíz de la publicación de Turncoat, el fic de Elizayee. Según lo que avisé en el ultimo capítulo de Summer of the Dragon, iba a comenzar a publicarla en cuanto pudiera, pero Albaa ya la está subiendo y va por el capítulo 13 si mal no recuerdo. Se dijeron cosas y se reprocharon otras, pero lo importante es que hablamos y arreglamos la situación. NO VAN A QUEDARSE SIN LEER ESA HISTORIA, vale la pena y es fantástica. Googleenla y seguro la encuentran. Ya está, pasado pisado y en lugar de publicar Turncoat como tenía pensado, comenzaremos una historia nueva llamada "Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy" , de Emerald Kisses (Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy, en inglés) . ¿Algo más acorde a esta época del año? No lo creo! Jajaja solo cuatro días para la Navidad, mi época preferida del año, asique hay que sonreír y disfrutar como nunca! **

**En fin, vieron la foto de Tom Fletcher y Tom Felton que subi a Facebook? OSEAAA que perfección, Dios mío!**

**Ya salió el videoclip de uno de los temas nuevos de Mcfly/ Mcbusted, "Get Over It". Si quieren reírse un rato y pasarla bien, búsquenlo en youtube!**

**Como todos los fin de semana, estoy yéndome a mi finca, pero el lunes subiré otro capi, asi aprovechamos esta época más tranqui.**

**Esta nota se hizo eterna. Lena está hiper feliz por la respuesta al fic, y también yo. **

**Les mando un beso enorme, y no olviden pasarse por Cruel y Hermoso Mundo, que hace unos días Sunset82 publicó nuevo capi y esta recontra genial.**

**Pekis **


	15. The Ever Locked Room

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 14 – La habitación siempre cerrada.**

Hermione estaba extremadamente feliz por entrar a su _nuevo_ hogar con su _nuevo_ esposo, al regresar de su luna de miel. Emily y Wesley les habían dado una semana en Bora Bora como regalo de boda, y Draco se había subido por primera vez a un avión. Lo adoró, al igual que todo lo demás en su escapada estilo Muggle.

Por muy divertida que resultara su luna de miel, ambos estaban contentos de volver a estar en casa. Polly se apresuró a bajar las escaleras y recibirlos volando en círculos por encima de sus cabezas. Los padres de Hermione también habían dejado allí al gato de Hermione, Crookshanks, quien corrió hacia ellos y comenzó a frotarse contra la pierna de Hermione. el único motivo por el que no había estado viviendo con ellos desde antes es que el apartamento era muy pequeño. Bueno, esa era la excusa de Draco para mantener lejos al animal, de cualquier modo. Ahora eso no contaba. Crookshanks estaba aquí para quedarse.

Hermione levantó su gato y lo llevó hacia el piso superior con ella, dejando a Draco solo para lidiar con los equipajes.

Cuando él llegó a su habitación, ella estaba recostada sobre la cama acariciando a Crookshanks, quien estaba estirado sobre su estómago. Polly ululaba cerca de ellos y comenzó a picotear al gato, para después acomodarse en el hueco del cuello de Hermione. Crookshanks comenzó a molestarlo con las garras y el ave salió volando, con el gato por detrás.

-¡Pórtense bien, ustedes dos!

-No es como si pudieran entenderte, Mione – dijo Draco, dejándose caer sobre la cama – Solo son animales estúpidos.

-No permitas que te escuchen decir eso.

Hermione abrió sus brazos y Draco se acurrucó entre ellos, reposando su cabeza en el pecho de ella – Ah, mis dos almohadas preferidas - comentó, frotando su nariz contra sus senos.

Ella rió – Cualquiera pensaría que estarías harto de ellas después de todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos la semana pasada.

-Jamás.

Hermione movió su mano para acariciarle el cabello – Desearía no tener que ir a trabajar mañana.

-También yo – dijo él, pasándole las manos por las piernas.

-No puedo esperar para amoblar todo este lugar y poder invitar a la gente a conocerlo.

La mano de Draco se detuvo – No es exactamente lo que yo tenía en mente, querida.

Hermione bajó su mirada hacia él y sonrió burlona – Sí. Imagino que lo que tenías en mente era probablemente lo mismo que quisiste hacer a cada minuto de cada día en nuestra luna de miel.

-Y lo habría hecho si me hubieras dejado.

-Bueno, perdóname por querer pasar algo de tiempo al aire libre, fuera de nuestra habitación, mientras estábamos en el paraíso.

-No estamos en el paraíso ahora – dijo él, inclinándose hacia ella y besándola.

Hermione le devolvió el beso con dulzura. Cuando se separaron, ella sonrió – Tendremos muchísimo tiempo para eso después, esposo mío. Primero necesitamos abrir nuestros regalos de boda, para poder enviar las tarjetas de agradecimiento y para que yo pueda hacer una lista con las cosas que vamos a necesitar comprar.

-¡Buuu! – abucheó él, mostrándole los pulgares hacia abajo.

-Vamos, esposito. ¡Vamos a por ellos! – dijo ella, empujándolo lejos de su cuerpo y bajando de la cama.

-_Mione_ – protestó Draco - ¿Por qué no follamos primero?

-Porque tú y yo sabemos que cuando follamos _primero_, nunca hacemos nada más después.

Draco rió – Sí. Y es genial.

-¡Arriba! – dijo ella, dándole un azote en el trasero.

-Bueno, bueno – dijo él, rodando fuera de la cama y parándose entre tropezones.

El estómago de Hermione gruñó – Supongo que no tenemos comida en la casa, ¿verdad?

-Nop – dijo Draco, equilibrándose – Por supuesto, si hubieras dejado que mis padres nos regalaran ese elfo doméstico que ofrecieron, estoy seguro de que nuestra cocina ya estaría completamente equipada.

-Ambos sabemos que fue otro patético intento de tu madre de hacerme enfadar.

-Bueno , claro que sí – dijo él – No es como si realmente hubiera intentado esconder la malévola sonrisa en su rostro cuando lo ofreció.

-Ginny y Harry no dejan de hablar de este lugar de comida china cerca de aquí – dijo Hermione, rápidamente cambiando de tema – Iré a buscarnos algo. ¿Podrías arreglártelas para ordenar los regalos hasta que regrese?

-¿Y cómo te gustaría que los ordenara? ¿Alfabéticamente a partir del apellido de quien nos lo regaló?

-No seas ridículo – dijo ella – Los ordenas según el tamaño.

Draco rió. Lo más divertido era que hablaba en serio – Sí, querida. Es decir, esposita – le guiñó un ojo.

Ambos bajaron las escaleras y Draco le dio un beso en la puerta de salida antes de encaminarse hacia la sala, donde estaban todos los regalos.

Cuando Hermione regresó con la comida, echó un vistazo hacia la sala y encontró a Draco sentado en el escritorio leyendo algo. Crookshanks estaba a sus pies y Polly estaba paradita en el estante superior de la biblioteca. Nada estaba ordenado - ¡Draco!

-¿Ya regresaste? – dijo él, volteando. Desvió la mirada desde su rostro enfadado hacia la pila de regalos – Oh, perdón – movió su varita y todos se ordenaron automáticamente por tamaño.

Hermione rodó los ojos -¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó caminando hacia el escritorio y mirando por encima del hombro de él.

-Parece que Sophie y Phil nos dejaron una copa tanto de _El Profeta_ como de _Corazón de Bruja_ cuando vinieron a dejarnos los regalos. El artículo de _El Profeta_ es solo un breve resumen, pero en _Corazón de Bruja_ nos dedicaron veinte páginas. Incluyendo esa fotografía adorable tuya leyendo el libro.

-Oh, _maravilloso_ – dijo Hermione. Tomó _El Profeta_ e inmediatamente se encontró con una fotografía móvil de ellos compartiendo su primer beso como marido y mujer. Sonrió ante el modo que Draco la había inclinado hacia abajo. Se había sentido como una estrella del viejo Hollywood en ese momento.

El artículo no era malo. Se enfocaba solamente en la boda, con una breve descripción del modo en que la pareja se había formado. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, inga Utkin realmente era una buena escritora, y no tenía ese sentimiento de venganza personal con ellos como lo tenía Rita Skeeter. Bueno, no todavía, al menos. Quizás Hermione debería comenzar a ser más amable con ella. Luego miró a Draco y recordó el motivo por el que había comenzado a odiar a la reportera. Nop. Ser amable no era una opción. Pero al menos podría intentar ser educada.

-¿Qué tal está? – preguntó Hermione mientras comenzaba a acomodar la comida en su pequeña mesita de café.

-Nada mal. Un tanto soso, pero era una boda, por lo que supongo que puedo dejarlo pasar. Aunque habla mucho de mi familia. La portada es la imagen de nosotros cuatro. Eso no me agrada.

Levantó la revista para que ella pudiera verla. Justo ahí en el frente estaba la incómoda fotografía que se habían tomado con Lucius y Narcissa. Debajo de ella estaba el titular: **Conozcan a los Malfoy****, **y luego cambiaba a **Una mirada dentro de la boda Dramione****.**

-¿Qué es un _Dramione?_ – preguntó ella.

-Somos nosotros, querida – dijo él, pasándole la revista para que ella pudiera hojearla – Mi madre dice que tenían una cuenta regresiva para nuestra boda en _El Profeta_, y usaban ese nombre para referirse a nosotros.

-¿De verdad? – dijo Hermione, viéndose horrorizada e intrigada al mismo tiempo – Por superficial que vaya a sonar esto, creo que deberíamos guardar algunas copias para nuestros hijos.

-Creo que sería mejor si nunca se lo mencionamos.

Hermione sonrió - ¿Por qué? ¿Preferirías que nos llamaran Hermico?

-Tengo una terrible necesidad de llenarte el rostro entero con el _chow mein (1) _ahora mismo.

-Oh, por favor hazlo. _Muero_ de hambre.

Ambos se pasaron las siguientes horas riendo junto a la comida china mientras abrían sus regalos. Hermione hacía una lista detallada con todo lo que recibían y de quién lo recibían, mientras Draco iba separando las cosas en distintos grupos: las cosas que irían al primer piso, al segundo, al tercero, al depósito, y las cosas que debían hacer desaparecer. Hermione no le prestó mucha atención a ese último grupo, pero le permitió armarlo. Especialmente después de ver la horrenda fuente que Percy y su esposa les habían regalado.

Resultó ser que ordenar los regalos según su tamaño fue un gran error, dado que el regalo de George – una caja llena de artículos de Sortilegios Weasley – era una de las más pequeñas y fue por donde comenzaron. Después de abrirla, fue casi imposible conseguir que Draco se alejara de esa caja. Jugó con los artículos mientras Hermione seguía abriendo regalos.

Habían recibido un buen surtido de regalos, a pesar de la pequeña boda que habían tenido. Después de que la idea del elfo doméstico fuera descartada, Narcissa y Lucius les habían regalado un juego completo de cocina – platos, bowls, copas, cubiertos de plata, etc. – con el símbolo familiar de los Malfoy en ellos. Sophie y Phillip – siendo los únicos que realmente conocían su nuevo hogar en ese momento – habían decidido comenzar la colección de libros de Hermione para su nueva biblioteca. Todos sus libros favoritos estaban allí, junto con otros libros a los que ya les había echado el ojo, y un par de novelas románticas que Sophie había insistido en que leyera. Esas eran definitivamente las últimas en su lista.

Ginny y Harry les habían regalado varios elementos en conjunto para él y ella, como pantuflas, toallas y salidas de baño. Ron, en un evidente intento de crear problemas les había regalado un sillón muy cómodo que había encogido hasta hacerlo caber en una pequeñísima caja. Por mucho que Draco odiara admitirlo, realmente era más cómodo del que tenían. Pero iría a la sala de juegos, no al salón. Después de todo, debían mantener las apariencias.

Aún así, por encima de todos los regalos recibidos, Hermione amaba más que nada el reloj que el Sr. y la Sra. Weasley les habían regalado. Lo colgó encima de la chimenea y dio varios pasos hacia atrás para asegurarse de que estuviera derecho. Draco vino por detrás y la abrazó por la espalda. Ella volteó para besarlo, pero se sorprendió al ver que no había ninguna cabeza rubia. Rodó los ojos antes de quitarle el Sombrero Sin Cabeza, y luego lo besó como corresponde.

Cuando se alejó, sonrió y volvió a mirar el reloj – Adoro el modo en que señala a "Casa". Realmente lo hace parecer real.

-_Es_ real, Mione. Tu y yo estamos casados, esta es nuestra casa, esas son nuestras adorables mascotas… - señaló al gato y la lechuza, que se habían puesto cómodos en lados opuestos de la repisa.

-Y quién lo hubiera dicho, apenas un año atrás compartíamos nuestro primer beso.

-Sí. Y luego fuiste y te besuqueaste con Phillip justo después.

-¡No lo hice! ¡Él me besó a _mí!_

-Es lo mismo – sonrió él antes de besarle la mejilla – No importa. Al final, todo terminó como debía hacerlo. Él está con Sophie, tú estás conmigo, ahora estamos en nuestro hogar, los regalos ya están desenvueltos, la cama está arriba…

-Sí, lo sé – Hermione miró a la lista de regalos y sus correspondientes remitentes. Frunció los labios – Supongo que podemos esperar hasta mañana para escribir las tarjetas de agradecimiento. Además, ni siquiera sé dónde terminó nuestro…¡woah! ¡Draco!

Draco la había levantado y la había arrojado sobre su hombro. Corrió escaleras arriba lo más rápido que le permitieron las piernas, mientras ella reía e intentaba no caer.

Incluso aunque fuera pequeña, cargarla durante dos tramos de escaleras en un hombro era demasiado para Draco, y colapsó sobre la cama completamente sin aliento. Sería responsabilidad de ella estar a cargo ahora.

Hermione lo recostó sobre la espalda en la cama y se trepó sobre él. Al instante en que sus labios se tocaron, la energía regresó a él, quien le arrancó la camisa mientras ella hacía lo mismo con la de él. Crookshanks comenzó a entrar a la habitación, pero Hermione saltó de la cama, tomó al gato y lo sacó de allí, cerrando la puerta después. Regresó corriendo a la cama y se trepó a Draco, dándole un millón de besos mientras él reía y le quitaba el sostén.

Crookshanks no dejó de arañar y maullar a la puerta mientras sus dueños seguían desnudándose. Una vez que se quitaron toda la ropa, Draco decidió que no había necesidad de que follaran en la cama, cuando había una pared en perfecto estado que todavía no estrenaban.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomó a Hermione y la estampó contra la pared, levantándole las piernas y enganchándoselas alrededor de la cintura. Merlín, ella amaba cuando se ponía agresivo.

Draco la tomó por el cabello y le tiró la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la penetraba, chupando su cuello y adorando el modo en que se sentían las vibraciones de sus gemidos contra su lengua. Había algo que realmente le fascinaba sobre saber que estaba follándose a su esposa, como si no importara qué hiciera o cuán sucio fuera con ella, porque estaría justificado. Tampoco es como si la falta de justificación lo hubiera detenido antes.

Una de las piernas de Hermione cayó al suelo, y él levantó la otra mucho más alto. Estaba determinado a hacerla gemir mucho más fuerte para que no tuvieran que oír al jodido gato maullando. Tendría que recordar encerrarlo en la planta baja la próxima vez. Draco giró a Hermione y la hizo doblarse por la cintura. Aceleró sus embestidas, tomándola incluso con más fuerza por el cabello antes de girarle el rostro y encontrar sus labios en un absorbente beso.

Le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior y movió su mano libre para acunar sus pechos mientras ella no dejaba de gemir en voz alta. En poco tiempo, las manos de ella se fruncían contra la pared mientras gritaba su nombre. Él la siguió poco después y, después de unas últimas embestidas, Draco y Hermione colapsaron sobre el suelo.

Solo habían estado recostados ahí por un minuto más o menos cuando Hermione miró la alfombra y dijo – Sabes… todavía no estrenamos esta, tampoco.

Draco siguió su mirada y sonrió ampliamente. Estar casados era fantástico.

**XXX**

Varias horas después, Draco y Hermione finalmente lograron llegar a la cama. Estaban recostados y abrazados pacíficamente, mientras disfrutaban la tranquilidad y el silencio. En algún momento durante la tercera ronda habían recordado que eran magos y habían colocado un hechizo silenciador sobre la habitación, para detener el maullido.

-Ugh, vamos a estar _tan_ exhaustos mañana – dijo Hermione, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar el reloj para comprobar qué tan tarde era – Esto es tan poco profesional.

-Hermione, somos recién casados. Todo el mundo _espera_ que estemos exhaustos.

-Supongo que es cierto – dijo ella, acercándose y dándole un beso - ¿Sabes lo que Phillip tiene planeado para ti mañana?

Draco se encogió de hombros – Solo tendremos que prepararnos para enfrentarnos al Wizengamot el mes que viene. El padre de Chastity estará allí para ayudarnos a preparar una buena defensa, al igual que Atticus Quartz. Aparentemente, ha estado ayudándolos toda la semana.

-Me alegra que se haya sumado – dijo ella, dibujando círculos con su dedo sobre el pecho de él - ¿Crees que puedas unirte a mí para el almuerzo mañana? Hay algo que quiero enseñarte. Y, no, no es mi nuca mientras me follas por detrás sobre mi escritorio – añadió antes de que él pudiera sugerirlo.

Draco le guiñó el ojo – Estoy seguro de que podré escaparme por una hora. ¿Qué es?

-Lo verás mañana – ella intentó sonreír, pero como no resultó creíble, escondió el rostro en el pecho de Draco para que él no pudiera ver el miedo en sus ojos. Si ella estaba en lo cierto, lo que solía ser normal, esto cambiaría todo. Draco acarició su cabello con una mano y le besó la frente. Ahora pudo sonreír genuinamente. Bueno, quizás no cambiaría _todo._

**XXX**

Al día siguiente, Draco no dejaba de controlar la hora en su teléfono celular mientras todos los demás en Thinx, junto a Atticus Quartz, y Chastity y Reginal Hanson estaban sentados en la sala de conferencias. Todavía no podía comprender el motivo que mantenía a Chastity aquí. Probablemente estaba aburrida, desde que su plan de convertirse en una esposa trofeo se le había arruinado. Quizás necesitaba un pasatiempo.

-Draco, ¿necesitas ir a algún sitio? – preguntó Phillip desde el otro extremo de la mesa.

-¡No! – dijo Draco, rápidamente volviendo a guardar su teléfono en su bolsillo – No es nada, lo siento. Continúen.

-Se supone que va a ggeuniggse con Heggmione pagga el almueggzo – dijo Sophie, revoloteando las pestañas.

-Veo que todavía estás atrapado en la dicha de recién casados – dijo Caroline, guiñándole un ojo.

Draco sonrió – Por divertido que suene, Hermione dijo que tiene algo para mostrarme. Algo _no-sexual_, solo para aclarar.

-¡Suena ggomántico! – sonrió brillantemente Sophie – Phillip, ¿puedes dejagglo maggchagg?

-Ya ha estado fuera una semana entera, Soph. Necesitamos prepararnos.

-Parece demasiada preparación para algo que durará unos jodidos cinco minutos – dijo Caroline, estirándose en su silla - ¿Me explican de nuevo por qué vamos a enfrentarnos a todo el Wizengamot? ¿No es algo que va más con la investigación de solo un agente?

-Sí, pero de esta forma realmente podríamos conseguir una moción de 50 porciento a favor – dijo Phillip – Zandicus, al ser… bueno, su forma de ser ha hecho un asunto de estatus de sangre, y si investiga el caso solo un agente que esté en contra de los hijos de muggles, bueno, no vamos a ganar precisamente, ¿verdad?

-Y Heggmione nos ayudó mucho para conseguigg una cita con el Wizengamot, pogg lo que debeggíamos mostggaggnos aggadecidos… y peggmitigg que su esposo la visite duggante el almueggzo.

Phillip rodó los ojos – _Bien_. Draco, tienes exactamente una hora comenzando desde ya. Te tomaré el tiempo – miró a su reloj – Y asegúrate de traer comida para todos nosotros cuando regreses, ¿quieres?

-Comprendido, jefe – dijo Draco, levantándose y desapareciéndose fuera de allí.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de Hermione, la encontró sentada leyendo un libro. Ella levantó la mirada cuando lo escuchó aparecerse – Wow, Phillip te dejó salir antes de lo esperado – sonrió antes de tomar un memo interdepartamental en forma de avioncito y mandarlo a volar.

-Bueno, solo me liberó con una condición – dijo él, deslizándose por encima de su escritorio y sobre su estómago para darle un beso – Tengo que llevar el almuerzo para todos cuando regrese. ¿Me dejarías aprovecharme de tu secretaria una vez más?

-Supongo que sí – dijo ella, levantándose de su asiento y saliendo de su oficina, con él siguiéndola por detrás. Ella todavía tenía el libro en la mano.

Después de que Draco le entregara las órdenes a Greta, Hermione le tomó de la mano y lo llevó hacia el elevador. Una vez dentro, presionó el número nueve. Draco levantó una ceja ante eso – Si quieres enseñarme la profecía, debes saber que ya la vi.

-No es eso – dijo ella, apretando el libro con más fuerza.

-¿Qué es eso que sostienes? – preguntó él, tomando el libro - ¿Gappelish?

-Umm… sí – dijo ella, quitándoselo.

-¿Entonces ahora vas a contarme esa historia de donde salió la cita? – rió él.

El rostro de Hermione se ensombreció – En realidad, sí. Lo haré. Una vez que lleguemos a nuestro destino.

-Hermione, qué es…

Las puertas se abrieron y Hermione se apresuró a salir. Llegaron al largo pasillo en donde Draco había estado con Potter solo unos cuantos meses antes, y caminaron hacia la sencilla puerta negra. Draco se sorprendió al ver a Kingsley esperándolos.

-Buenas tardes, Ministro – saludó él, ahora invadido por la curiosidad – Solo puedo asumir que tu presencia aquí significa que lo que sea que Hermione va a mostrarme ahora, tiene que ver con la profecía.

-Siempre supe que era inteligente, Sr. Malfoy – dijo Kingsley, guiando el camino hacia la puerta que ya estaba abierta.

Hermione miró a Draco e intentó sonreír antes de tomarle la mano y llevarlo junto a ella. al momento en que todos estuvieron dentro, la puerta se cerró de un golpe y las paredes circulares que los rodeaban comenzaron a girar. Kingsley levantó su varita y la detuvo inmediatamente. Miró alrededor y señaló la puerta en cuestión. Cuando ni él ni Hermione se movieron, Draco caminó hacia allí e intentó abrirla. Estaba bloqueada.

-_Alohomora_ – nada sucedió. Volteó a mirarlos con un encogimiento de hombros. Ninguno dijo nada – Solo tengo cuarenta y cinco minutos más, Mione. ¿Te importaría comenzar a hablar?

Hermione se giró hacia Kingsley, quien asintió. Ella volvió a mirar a Draco y se aclaró la garganta – Se llama La Habitación Siempre Cerrada.

-Acabo de comprobar que le hace fe a su nombre…

-Pero para los funcionarios más importantes del Ministerio, es conocida como la Cámara del Amor.

-Suena cursi – sonrió él.

Hermione suspiró – Esto es serio, Draco.

-_Lo siento_ – dijo él, levantando sus manos defensivamente – Continúa.

-Muchísimos años atrás, Gappelish escribió una historia llamada "_La Cámara del Amor"_. – sostuvo en alto el libro y pasó unas cuantas hojas.

-Realmente dudo que esta puerta estuviera aquí miles de años atrás, Mione.

-El Ministerio hizo que transfirieran la cámara aquí hace dos siglos – dijo Kingsley – para que pudiéramos estudiarla mejor. Solo que nadie consiguió entrar en ella.

-¿Por qué no?

-Ya llegaremos a eso – dijo Hermione, pasándole el libro, ya abierto en la página correcta – Comencé a leer a Gappelish después de que escogiéramos la biblioteca para nuestra boda, y algo sobre esta historia no dejaba de fascinarme. Es sobre un mago que no entiende el amor, por lo que se va en una misión para aprender más de ello. Eventualmente logra inventar la Amortentia, que considera como amor embotellado.

-Dicen que la historia se trata del mismo Gappelish – añadió Kingsley – pero fue hace tanto tiempo, que nadie puede saberlo con certeza.

-Termina conociendo una bruja y se obsesiona con ella, pero ella no le da ni la hora.

Draco pasó las páginas hasta que encontró un dibujo de la renombrada bruja. Se veía un tanto parecida a Hermione, aunque con el cabello más oscuro y no tan bonita.

-Por lo que en secreto comienza a suministrarle Amortentia, con la esperanza de que le haga abrir los ojos hacia él, antes de ir, de a poco, quitándole la dosis para que pudiera enamorarla de verdad.

-Déjame adivinar. No funcionó – dijo Draco, dando vuelta la página para encontrar una imagen de un hombre de rodillas, rogándole perdón a la misma bruja.

-Claro que no – dijo Hermione – Porque el amor no funciona de esa manera. Una vez que su mente estuvo clara, ella le explicó que el amor no es algo que pueda ser forzado, y que si realmente la hubiera amado jamás habría intentado engañarla. Incluso aunque sus acciones hubieran simulado un enamoramiento, durante el tiempo que consumió la poción y tuvo la mente nublada, su corazón se mantuvo limpio. El mago en la historia se pasó el resto de la vida en su cámara intentando comprender el amor desinteresado y el poder detrás de él, dado que era obviamente incapaz de sentirlo. Pero, antes de que pudiera terminar su investigación, murió protegiendo a la bruja que amaba de un mago violento, que también estaba obsesionado con ella.

Draco miró a Hermione observar la puerta nuevamente.

-Si la historia es cierta - dijo Kingsley – ese sería uno de los primeros casos registrados del auto sacrificio por amor.

Draco parpadeó - ¿Como lo que tuvo Potter?

El Ministro asintió.

-Obviamente, Gappelish no murió así – añadió Hermione – dado que no habría sido capaz de terminar su propia historia. Así que, incluso aunque la _Cámara del Amor_ sea sobre él, tiene su porción de ficción. Aunque eso no lo detuvo a la hora de crear su propia versión de la cámara de la historia.

-¿Y qué estaba intentado lograr, exactamente? ¿Embotellar el autosacrificio por amor? – preguntó Draco.

-No – Hermione negó con la cabeza – No embotellarlo.

-Quería replicarlo… en un hechizo – dijo Kingsley con voz profunda.

-Es solo que nunca lo consiguió – añadió Hermione – Y puso las cosas muy difíciles para cualquiera interesado en continuar su investigación.

-¿Cómo se las arregló para hacerlo?

-Al poner un hechizo en la cámara – Hermione miró hacia la puerta, nerviosa – _Los corazones fuertes son capaces de alcanzar hasta lo inalcanzable_. Así termina la historia.

-¿Y qué significa eso?

-Significa – dijo Kingsley – que solo dos almas poderosas enamoradas son capaces de abrir la puerta. Y aunque no está explícito, _deben_ estar casadas.

-Es un poco anticuado, pero así funciona. Quizás no era matrimonio en ese entonces, pero debió tratarse de algún tipo de ceremonia de unión o algo así. Para unir dos corazones.

Draco se congeló, con los ojos sin siquiera pestañear mientras miraba fijamente a los ojos a Hermione – Crees que esto es, ¿verdad? El nuevo e inmensurable poder.

Hermione pasó saliva – La profecía menciona un amor poderoso, y no hay nada más poderoso que esto.

-Pero jamás se te habría ocurrido esto si no fuera por la profecía en primer lugar. Qué si nunca la hubiésemos escuchado y…

-Estuve leyendo esto desde Febrero – dijo Hermione de repente.

Draco levantó las cejas.

-Y solo me contaste de la profecía dos semanas atrás – le recordó ella.

-Sí, me acuerdo.

Las manos de Hermione comenzaron juguetear con su cabello – Le pregunté a Kingsley poco después del baile sobre esto, y estaba pensando en preguntarte si te interesaría probar a abrirla. Algo como un lazo de unión para recién casados, supongo – suspiró ella – Pensé que sería divertido para nosotros.

-Bueno, toda la diversión se fue ahora – dijo él, cerrando de un golpe el libro y dándoselo de vuelta – No estoy interesado.

Hermione se quedó boquiabierta - ¿Qué? Pero, Draco…

-Sería mejor _para todos_ olvidarnos de esta profecía – dijo él, severamente – Imagina que alguien encontrara algún modo de crear este "poder". Podría ser una invitación abierta al lado oscuro para probarlo y adueñárselo. Pero no podrán llevarse algo que no existe, así que…

Hermione frunció el ceño – Draco, esta profecía va a suceder sin importar lo que hagamos. Si al menos comenzamos desde temprano, quizás ganamos una oportunidad de tener más ventaja y…

-¿Tener más ventaja? – repitió él - ¿Eso es lo que estamos haciendo? Porque, para mí, parece como si nos estuviéramos colocando directamente al alcance de _ellos_. Saben que el Ministro está aquí con nosotros y, tan pronto nos marchemos, sabrán de alguna forma que este es el motivo por el que estoy aquí. Me niego a caer en su trampa.

-Draco, por favor – Hermione intentó acercarse a él, pero Draco se alejó.

-Se supone que eres inteligente, Hermione, pero esto… esto es estúpido y arriesgado. Es decir, _realmente_ estás intentando encontrar un modo de brindarles, a la gente incapaz de amar, un medio para protegerse a sí mismos con este "poder".

-Quizás, pero también puede proteger a los inocentes. Si lo hacemos correctamente, podríamos terminar conjurando un escudo muy poderoso durante cualquier posible guerra.

-Sí, y si ambos bandos consiguen el hechizo, estaremos parados unos frente a otros sin poder tocarnos. Será incómodo.

Hermione frunció aún más el ceño – Draco, no estás tomándote esto en serio…

-En realidad, sí – dijo él – Tan seriamente que, de hecho, me doy cuenta de que si consigo obtener este "poder", estaré exponiendo al peligro a la persona más importante que existe en mi mundo. No lo haré, Mione.

La garganta de Hermione se secó, mientras le devolvía la mirada con los ojos acuosos – Draco, yo… - no sabía qué más decir desde allí.

-Al menos dinos que lo considerarás – dijo Kingsley, dando un paso al frente.

Draco quitó su mirada de Hermione y miró al Ministro – No hay nada que considerar. El mundo mágico estará mejor sin este tipo de magia. Es mi última palabra al respecto.

Justo entonces, el bolsillo de Draco comenzó a vibrar. Sacó su celular, lo abrió y leyó el mensaje – Phil necesita que regrese ahora mismo – Draco levantó sus ojos para mirar a Hermione, quien hacía todo lo posible por ocultar su desilusión. Suspiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla – Lo siento Hermione, pero realmente es lo mejor.

Ella lo miró y asintió poco convencida.

-¿Te veo en casa?

Ella volvió a asentir. Draco se inclinó y la beso en los labios antes de salir de la sala circular, y regresar a la oficina de ella para tomar la comida que Greta le había comprado.

Tan pronto como se hubiese marchado, Kingsley miró a Hermione y preguntó – Imagino que te das cuenta de que, si realmente este es el poder del que habla la profecía, tendremos que buscar algún modo de que ocurra. Nada bueno puede ocurrir si lo ignoramos.

-Lo sé – dijo ella, mirando la puerta por la que acababa de salir Draco – No se preocupe, no planeo rendirme todavía. Si esto está destinado a ocurrir, Draco terminará cediendo. Solo necesita algo de tiempo.

Kingsley la miró con curiosidad - ¿Estás segura de eso?

-Segura – la cabeza de Hermione comenzó a girar de repente. Cuando se llevó la mano a la cabeza, se tambaleo.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Kingsley, estirándole la mano para ayudarle a estabilizarse.

-Sí, estoy bien – dijo ella, enderezándose – solo un poco cansada. Creo que iré a recostarme por el resto de mi hora del almuerzo. Lo veré después, Ministro.

Hermione dejó a Kingsley parado allí, sin despegar la intensa mirada de la puerta cerrada. Ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para admitirlo, pero Draco no era el único temeroso de que el poder que esa cámara contenía cayera en las manos equivocadas.

Ojalá no estuvieran cometiendo un terrible error.

_(1) Un plato chino de fideos fritos con carne o mariscos y verduras._

* * *

**_Nota de la Traductora: okay, primero que nada: POBRE CROOKS QUE QUEDÓ AFUERA AISLADO DE SUS DUEÑOS MIENTRAS ELLOS HACÍAN COCHINADAS, Y EL NO DEJABA DE MAULLAR :(. Ahora que me saqué el sentimiento veterinariezco (?) de adentro, comentemos el fic: comenzamos los avances con el misterio de la historia. ¿Qué opinan de la historia de la Cámara del Amor? ¿Qué opinan de la reacción de Draco? Yo creo que tiene un punto, pero bueno, hay que ver como sigue todo._**

**_Solo quiero comentar que el capi pasado fue tooodo un asunto para subir, porque estaba en medio del campo, sin señal de internet y si no hubiera sido por la diosa única bonita de Yami Yampa, que se encargó de colgarlo, no habría podido actualizar. Gracias genia ! _**

**_Gracias por los reviews! Que linnnnnndo que vayan disfrutando la historia, me fascina ver como le agarraron la mano, sus opiniones al respecto y demás. A quienes tienen cuenta, ya les contesté. A quienes no, aquí va:_**

_Bliu Liz: Me alegra que disfrutaras la historia. Sii, Turncoat es de mis historias preferidas en el mundo Dramione. Y actualiza seguido, que es genial! Muchas gracias por tu comentario, nena!_

_Lily Len: Mi gran gran amiga, siempre me subís el animo y me da mucha alegría leer tus comentarios. Ja! fotos de mi navidad? Seguuuro subo! atenta a mi Facebook :) Gracias por tu fidelidad :* disfruta el capi y gracias por tu comentario!_

**_Bueno, solo dos noches para Nochebuena, y tres noches para Navidad! yupiiiii :) hoy estuve de compras! AMO las compras Navideñas! (le compré un huesito a mi perrita Zamba, para que ella también tenga su presente el día de Navidad jajaja)_**

**_No olviden pasarse por Cruel y Hermoso Mundo, y ya que están por allí, vayan al perfil de la genia de Sunset82 y revisen otras traducciones FAN TAS TI CAS. ¡Que buena es esa chica, por Dios!_**

**_Recomendación Mcfly/Mcbusted del día: I See Red._**

**_Noticias sobre Feliz Navidad Sr. Malfoy: prooooooonto..._**

**_Nos leemos, con suerte, mañana!_**

**_Besotes,_**

**_Pekis :)_**


	16. The Veredict

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

***Preparar pañuelos***

* * *

**Capítulo 15 – El Veredicto.**

Phillip caminaba de un lado a otro por el atrio del Ministerio, mientras él y Sophie esperaban a que los otros miembros del equipo llegaran. Su cabeza se levantaba bruscamente cada vez que oía un _¡Pop!_ resonar cerca, esperando que fuera alguien que conociera. Entonces, finalmente, llegaron Draco y Hermione, apareciéndose mientras se besaban como siempre lo hacían. Él se aclaró la garganta. La pareja volteó a mirarlo.

-Lo siento, colega – dijo Draco, dejando ir a Hermione a regañadientes. Al momento de hacerlo, Seth y Caroline salieron de una de las chimeneas.

Hermione tomó el reloj de Draco del bolsillo de una de sus más elegantes túnicas y frunció el ceño – Lo siento, chicos, pero debo ir a mi oficina. Los veré pronto. Muy, muy pronto – le guiñó ella a Phillip, antes de darle un último beso a Draco y encaminarse a su oficina.

Tan pronto como se hubiera marchado, Sophie le preguntó - ¿Estaban peleando _de nuevo?_

Draco la miró con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa - Cómo lo… ¡Sal de mi cabeza, mujer!

Sophie sonrió orgullosamente.

-¿Cómo te las arreglas para hacer eso?

-Es un don – dijo ella - ¿Es pogg, uhh… lo mismo de la otgga vez? – Sophie estaba haciendo lo imposible para mostrarse discreta, dado que no quería meterse nuevamente en problemas por chismosa. Desafortunadamente, mencionar que peleaban por algo que ya pasó antes atrapó la atención de todos.

-Sí – dijo Draco fríamente, tratando de pretender que no era nada importante.

Durante el último mes, él y Hermione no habían dejado de discutir sobre la maldita Habitación Siempre Cerrada. Intentaban pretender que no era nada frente a los demás, dado que no querían que la gente especulara que la dicha de recién casados se había terminado. Pero, de alguna forma, Sophie había logrado ver a través de ellos. Como siempre, ella y Phillip eran los únicos a los que le habían contado sobre todo. Habían decidido no contárselo a Astoria, dado que estaba saliendo con alguien que pertenecía al otro bando. Al menos, él asumía que la Comadreja estaba en el otro bando, dado que era amigo de Hermione y eso. Pero cabía la posibilidad de que él pensara también que era una idea suicida, como Draco.

-Bueno, pogg pggimegga vez, coincido contigo. ¡No te dejes pasagg por encima, Dggaco!

-¿Van a compartir los chismes con el resto de la clase? – preguntó Caroline, acercándose.

-No – dijeron Draco y Sophie al unísono.

Antes de que Caroline tuviera la oportunidad de quejarse, Reginald – su abogado y padre de Chastity – llegó con su hija y Atticus Quartz, pero Chastity se fue nuevamente a registrarse como una testigo. Era un poco extraño que Atticus estuviera allí con ellos, dado que solo era un inversor y no un empleado, pero Reginald pensó que se vería bien que estuviera allí, dado que Quartz era un nombre bastante importante en la comunidad mágica. No es como si no tuvieran ya al mismo Ministro de Magia y la bruja que era su mano derecha de su lado, pero un poco más de ayuda no le hacía daño a nadie.

-¿Estamos listos para esto? – preguntó Reginald.

Todos miraron a Phillip, quien pasó saliva, y asintió nerviosamente.

-Podemos con esto, mon chérie – dijo Sophie antes de tomarle la mano. Su embarazo ya llevaba cuatro meses, pero apenas comenzaba a notarse. Hoy estaba usando una camisita holgada dentro de su falda tubo para intentar disimular un poco la barriga, pero seguía siendo evidente qué estaba escondido allí. Para todos ellos, al menos.

El grupo entró caminando al ministerio. Incluso aunque no todos tenían permitida la entrada a la corte, querían presentarse como un frente unido. Para demostrarle a los miembros del Wizengamot lo bien que marchaba la compañía y el gran apoyo que brindaban los empleados a su desarrollo. También, todos querían estar presentes allí cuando recibieran el veredicto.

Además de Reginald, solo dos más tendrían permiso para entrar, y habían decidido que serían Phillip y Draco. Aunque Sophie habría parecido ser la opción más obvia para entrar, Reginald les aseguró que con el apoyo de Draco, y al ser tanto él como Phillip sangrepuras, podrían reforzar el caso. Además, desde que Draco se convirtió en esposo de Hermione, y no solo su prometido, su estatus en el mundo mágico había mejorado drásticamente. Varios inversores que lo habían rechazado en un principio basados en su presencia estaban ahora enviándoles lechuzas diciendo que querían entrar. Atticus fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer su movimiento el mismo día de la boda. Aunque financieramente solo necesitaran un mago, Phillip no quería depositar toda la esperanza en solo uno.

Mientras tomaban el elevador hacia los pisos inferiores, Draco comenzó a ponerse un tanto nervioso. No había estado allí desde que a su familia la sometieran a los juicios después de la guerra. Por suerte, no estarían en la misma sala de corte. Él odiaba quién fue en ese entonces, y no había nada que deseara más desesperadamente que olvidarlo. Por supuesto, todos habían recibido el perdón. Quizás eso significaba que esa corte era de la suerte. Si solo él fuera capaz de creer en toda esa mierda supersticiosa.

Mientras bajaban, se detuvieron en uno de los pisos y Zandicus, su abogado y unos cuantos colegas más entraron. Uno de ellos era el padre de Goyle. Draco pasó saliva. Eso definitivamente no era incómodo.

Hicieron varias paradas más a lo largo de los pisos. Algunas personas entraban, otras salían, unos cuantos memos interdepartamentales volaron por allí hasta que, finalmente, solo quedaron ellos. Nadie dijo nada, lo que hizo la situación mucho más incómoda. Sophie cambiaba su peso de un pie a otro mientras Caroline traqueteaba sus dedos contra su brazo. El elevador no iba lo suficientemente rápido.

Finalmente, las puertas se abrieron y todos se apresuraron a salir. Phillip y Zandicus se vieron atrapados al mismo tiempo para salir, pero Phil se las arregló para empujar más fuerte y salir primero. Una vez que el camino estuvo limpio, ayudó a Sophie a salir cuidadosamente. No quería que nada lastimara al bebé, o a su madre.

Los miembros de ambos grupos viraron hacia la izquierda y bajaron las escaleras, pero solo Draco le echó un vistazo rápido a la puerta negra en el otro lado del pasillo. Un escalofríos lo recorrió de pies a cabeza al verla. Esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para nunca tener que entrar allí, pero últimamente se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose si una guerra valía la pena, con tal de conseguir que Hermione no siguiera enfadada con él.

Draco se alegró de que todo se llevara a cabo en la Corte número cinco, que estaba en el lado opuesto a donde había sido su juicio, en la Corte número diez. No tenía idea de por qué los salones de Corte estaban en los pisos más inferiores. Probablemente porque allí había más espacio, pero seguía siendo un tanto desorientador.

Zandicus y su grupo llegó a la puerta primero. Él, su abogado y el Sr. Goyle ingresaron, mientras los otros permanecieron en el pasillo. Phillip alcanzó la puerta antes de que pudieran cerrársela en el rostro, y la mantuvo abierta para Draco y Reginald.

-¡Buena sueggte! – dijo Sophie, dándole un beso en la mejilla a Phillip antes de tomar la perilla de la puerta y cerrarla por él.

Una vez que la puerta estuvo cerrada, Draco le echó un buen vistazo a su alrededor. No era muy diferente a la Corte diez, solo un poco más pequeña. Las paredes estaban construidas con el mismo tipo de piedra oscura, y se veían tan frías como siempre. Solo un leve resplandor dorado se emitía desde algunas antorchas, haciendo que fuera casi imposible reconocer los rostros de las figuras sentadas en los bancos por encima de ellos.

-Todo el mundo, por favor tome asiento.

Draco desvió su atención hacia el centro de la habitación, donde dos mesas pequeñas, cada una con tres sillas de aspecto incómodo, estaban acomodadas. Zandicus y su grupo ya estaban poniéndose cómodos en la mesa de la izquierda del Wizengamot, por lo que Phillip guió la marcha hacia la mesa a la derecha.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, la puerta junto a los bancos del juzgado se abrió, y Kingsley entró caminando con dos figuras a su espalda. Draco se sorprendió y complació de ver que una de esas figuras era Hermione. Supuso que de eso se trataba su "nos veremos muy, muy pronto".

-¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí? – preguntó Zandicus, apuntando con un dedo acusatorio a Hermione.

Ella no dijo nada, viéndose completamente inmutable mientras el Ministro miraba fríamente al mago bajo él – No es asunto suyo, Sr. Thinx, pero si tanto desea saberlo, nuestro Escriba se declaró enfermo esta mañana, y la Sra. Malfoy está aquí, porque se presentó voluntariamente a reemplazarlo, incluso a pesar de que la posición sea sumamente inapropiada para alguien de su categoría. Aún así estábamos desesperados, y ella tiene mucha experiencia en esta posición.

Draco sonrió. Sabía que eso era una mentira. Hermione _tenía_ que haber planeado eso. Tenía el nombre Malfoy escrito por encima.

-Ministro, hay un completo conflicto de intereses allí – dijo el abogado de Zandicus, levantándose – La Srta. Granger aquí…

-¿Srta. Granger? ¿Quién es esa _Sra. Granger_ de la que habla? No hay nadie aquí que se llame de esa forma – Draco miró a su esposa y le guiñó un ojo. Ella le regaló una sonrisa.

-Bien – dijo el abogado con un tono de voz frustrado – _La Sra. Malfoy_ aquí está casada con uno de los demandados. Su influencia…

-Relájate, Gerald. Solo está aquí para transcribir la audiencia. Nada más. La Sra. Malfoy ya ha accedido a no hablar a menos que se lo solicite, y dudo que su mera presencia sea considerada como algún tipo de influencia para la gente aquí presente. Ahora, tome asiento. Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo. Sra. Malfoy, también tome asiento.

Hermione asintió, manteniendo su promesa de no hablar, y tomando asiento al final del banco de enfrente. Colocó sus pergaminos y tintero a mano, y se preparó para comenzar.

Kingsley aclaró su garganta y comenzó – Audiencia Civil del Quince de Julio…

Draco sonrió ampliamente al ver a Hermione comenzar a tomar notas muy seriamente. Era tan tierna cuando jugaba a ser toda una profesional.

-…en ofensa cometida bajo el Decreto del Aprovechamiento y Toma Injustificable…

Phillip rodó sus ojos. No podía creer que realmente existiera tal decreto.

-…por los miembros de Thinx Incorporated, representados por Phillip Igor Prior y Draco Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió al escribir el nombre de su esposo, asegurándose de terminarlo con una "Y" muy pomposa.

-Interrogadores: Kingsley Ernest Shacklebolt, Ministro de Magia, Wiley Ganderson Rosier, Jefe del Departamento de Leyes Mágica; Geneviere Faren Sattlehorn, Subsecretaria del Ministro. Escriba de la Corte: Hermione Jean Malfoy. Testigo de la defensa: Chastity Marie Hanson.

Esa era la señal de Hermione para levantarse y dejar pasar a Chastity a la corte. Bajó por el corto camino de piedras detrás de ella y abrió una puerta al fondo del salón. Chastity entró caminando hasta el centro de la corte. Hermione movió su varita y le acercó una silla, antes de regresar a su propio asiento.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en su lugar, Kingsley tomó un pergamino de una pila frente a él y comenzó a leer – Los cargos contra los acusados son los siguientes: consciente y deliberadamente se aprovecharon de una bruja mayor y senil, quien no tenía idea de lo que estaba firmando…

Phillip bufó.

-…vender una herencia familiar que no le pertenecía…

Los ojos de Chastity se abrieron por la sorpresa ante eso, y miró a Zandicus. Él le guiñó un ojo, haciendo que su enojo se disparara por los aires.

-…lo que constituye una ofensa bajo el párrafo H, al igual que el párrafo S del Decreto del Aprovechamiento y Toma Injustificable, de 1792. ¿Srta. Hanson?

Chastity le prestó toda su atención.

-Parte de mi se pregunta por qué no está usted en juicio ahora, cuando es la que obtuvo el contrato de Zara Thinx, traspasando el nombre de su familia y la compañía a Phillip Prior y Sophie Prior, anteriormente Labelle. ¿O no es así?

-Sí señor, fui yo – dijo ella nerviosa.

-¿Y no fue usted también la que les entregó la herencia familiar? Un… - rebuscó entre sus papeles, hasta que encontró el que buscaba - … antiguo anillo de diamantes.

Chastity tragó pesado – Así es, señor.

-Entonces díganos, Srta. Hanson, ¿qué sucedió el treinta de Agosto del año pasado, el año que obtuvo este "contrato"?

Tomando una larga y profunda respiración, Chastity dijo – Bueno, fui a visitar a Zara para devolverle el anillo, después de que mi compromiso con Zandicus se anulara. Dado que no me hablaba con él en ese momento, me pareció la solución más sencilla. Ella insistió en que yo me quedara el anillo, incluso aunque no fuera a casarme. Ella y su nieto nunca tuvieron una buena relación, y no confiaba en que él se lo fuera a dar a alguien que realmente se mereciera una joya tan valiosa.

-¿Parecía la Sra. Thinx "fuera de sus cabales" cuando habló con ella ese día? – preguntó Kingsley.

Chastity negó con la cabeza – Para nada. Era igual de lúcida al hablar que siempre – esto ocasionó risitas aisladas entre la gente de la corte. Obviamente, todos conocían a zara – Le dije que después de que Zandicus y yo termináramos, intenté volver a ganarme a mi ex esposo, Phillip Prior – lo miró de reojo – pero él ya estaba enamorado de alguien más. Le expliqué lo felices que estaban y que había escuchado rumores de que se casarían ese mismo fin de semana. Ella siempre tuvo especial cariño por Phil… uhm, por el Sr. Prior, y pensó en pasarle la compañía por la que siempre había trabajado duro, como el regalo de bodas perfecto.

-¿Y el anillo?

Chastity suspiró – Fue mi idea darles el anillo. Para que lo utilizaran como fuente de dinero para reiniciar la compañía que había entrado en bancarrota cuando el Sr. Thinx se hizo cargo.

-¿Y para eso utilizó el anillo, Sr. Prior? – Kingsley movió su mirada hacia Phillip.

-Uhh, sí, señor – dijo Phillip, al borde de los nervios.

-Srta. Hanson, aunque ahora normalmente le pediríamos que se retire, preferiría que se quedara – dijo Kingsley. Con un movimiento de su varita, movió a Chastity y su silla hacia la mesa de Phillip.

Su padre le tomó la mano – Muy bien, querida.

-Sr. Thinx, le pedí que trajera pruebas de que su abuela no se encontraba en correcto estado mental en el momento de la firma del contrato.

-Sí, Ministro – dijo el abogado de Zandicus, levantándose – Tenemos varios testigos y…

-Creo que me dirigí al Sr. Thinx – lo reprendió Kingsley con voz autoritaria.

El abogado inmediatamente tomó asiento y Zandicus se paró con confianza. Llamó a varios testigos, todos declarando ser amigos de la familia, aunque Phillip mencionó que jamás los vio cerca de Thinx antes, y cada uno de ellos asevero que Zara había dicho demasiadas cosas en ese último año, demostrando que estaba mal de la cabeza. Draco pensó que esa versión inventada de Zara sonaba similar a Regina, lo que le hizo reír por lo bajini.

-Bueno, esto parece un evidente caso de "ella dijo", "él dijo" – declaró Kingsley cuando se alejó el último testigo.

-Te lo dije – dijo Reginald, codeando a su hija.

-Dado que no parece existir evidencia poderosa para ambos lados, creo que es hora de que demos nuestro veredicto.

Todos los miembros del Wizengamot comenzaron a susurrar entre ellos, mientras los que esperaban en el centro de la corte los esperaban nerviosamente. Hermione bajó la mirada hacia Draco y trató de sonreír.

Cuando los susurros se detuvieron, todos se inclinaron hacia adelante para esperar.

-Aquellos a favor de que el nombre Thinx Inc. permanezca en manos de Phillip Igor Prior, levanten la mano – dijo Kingsley con la voz clara.

Muchas manos se elevaron en el aire, pero la poca iluminación le hizo difíciles las cosas a Draco para estar seguro de cuántas.

-¿Todos aquellos a favor de que el nombre Thinx Inc. regrese a las manos de Zandicus Jenson Thinx?

Más manos se levantaron. Draco estaba seguro de que eran menos, pero no se confió hasta notar la sonrisa de Hermione.

Kingsley miró a su alrededor – Muy bien, entonces. El nombre de la compañía, Thinx Incorporated, permanecerá en manos de Phillip Igor Prior y su esposa, Sophie Ann Prior.

-¿QUÉ? – exclamó Zandicus, levantándose de repente.

-¡SI!- dijo Phillip, también levantándose pero con menos violencia.

-Ministro, no puede hablar en ser...

-El Wizengamot ha hablado, Sr. Thinx. Sin embargo, no se retirará sin una compensación.

Phillip se congeló.

-Es mi orden personal que Chastity Hanson reintegre a la familia Thinx el valor del antiguo anillo de diamantes.

-¡Oh! – la boca de Chastity cayó abierta.

-Y el reintegro debe salir de su propio bolsillo, Srta. Hanson. Una suma estimada en quinientos cuarenta mil, seiscientos treinta y dos galleones.

Y con eso, Chastity se desmayó.

**XXX**

Llamaron a un sanador para que atendiera a Chastity mientras todos salían de la corte. Hermione bajó corriendo rápidamente y le dio un beso de felicitaciones a Draco antes de desaparecer nuevamente con los miembros del Wizengamot.

Zandicus fue y se acercó al reportero de la corte, en los bancos. Por supuesto, no era nadie más que Inga Utkin, dado que adoraba aparecer en cualquier parte donde estuvieran Hermione y Draco. Ambos intercambiaron un par de palabras antes de que ella saliera con los otros.

Reginald se quedó con Chastity mientras Draco y Phillip dejaban la corte para reunirse con el resto del equipo. Era obvio, por sus sonrisas, que habían ganado.

Sophie chilló y saltó a los brazos de Phillip. Él la giró alrededor mientras todos comenzaban a abrazarse mutuamente, hasta que alguien vino por detrás y empujó a Draco. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de estabilizarse y mirar al culpable, todos sacaron sus varitas. Cuando giró, vio a Zandicus fulminándolo con la mirada. Los miembros de su grupo, quienes habían esperado en el pasillo, se movieron detrás de él y también levantaron sus varitas.

-¡Esto es culpa _tuya!_ – exclamó, apuntando acusadoramente a Draco con su dedo - ¡Sin tu maldita influencia, ellos no habrían tenido ni una oportunidad!

-Bueno, no creo que eso sea cierto – dijo Draco, haciéndole señas a sus amigos para que bajaran las varitas – Hasta hace poco yo no era más que un paria de la comunidad mágica. No puedo imaginar siquiera que mi estatus haya mejorado tanto.

-Lo hizo cuando te casaste con esa pequeña perra Sangresucia.

Draco sacó su varita rápidamente, pero Phillip se la quitó antes de que pudiera hacer algo más – No aquí, Draco – dijo él, sabiendo muy bien que Draco tenía planeado ocasionarle mucho más daño que los hechizos que el resto pensaba lanzar.

Draco echaba fuego por la nariz mientras intentaba calmarse – Si llamas a mi esposa de esa forma una vez más, no vivirás para ver la luz de otro día.

-¿Qué derecho tienen ustedes de quitarme esto? – preguntó Zandicus, girando su atención hacia Phillip - ¡Es mi nombre! ¡El _maldito_ nombre de mi familia!

-Sí, y ya lo destruiste una vez – dijo Phillip - ¿Por qué demonios debería darte la oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo?

-Eso fue solo porque a mí no me importaba tu _patética_ compañía. Pero estaba vez tenía planeado hacer algo que yo quería. Algo de lo que mi padre estaría orgulloso.

Philip bufó – Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Volviendo su mirada hacia Draco – quien miraba su varita en las manos de Phillip, obviamente tratando de encontrar la forma de recuperarla – Zandicus frunció el ceño y escupió a sus pies. Levantando la nariz, dijo – Me cuidaría las espaldas si fuera tú, Malfoy. Estoy seguro de que ya eres plenamente consciente de que hay un precio altísimo por las cabezas de tu esposa y tuya. Y, después de lo de hoy, creo que acabo de levantar el precio.

-Si crees que mi presencia aquí tuvo algo que ver con el vered…

-¡Tuvo _todo_ que ver con el veredicto! – lo interrumpió Zandicus – Ser una figura crucial en la guerra, y haber escalado puestos en el Ministerio de esa forma la hace una influencia mucho mayor que el mismísimo Ministro. Y el que ella estuviera presente hoy solo fue su modo de recordarles a todos que esto tuvo que ver con su esposo. Los únicos que se animaron a votar contra ella, fueron aquellos que desprecian a los Sangresucia tanto como yo.

-Bueno, supongo que deberías haber escogido mejor con quien casarte – sonrió Draco.

Zandicus estaba a punto de saltarle de nuevo cuando alguien lo llamó desde la puerta. Todos se giraron para encontrarse a su abogado parado allí con el Sr. Goyle – Ella está bien – dijo él.

Phillip elevó sus cejas mientras Zandicus volvía a girarse – Todavía te importa Chastity, ¿no es así? Graciosa manera de demostrarlo.

-La tomé porque te odiaba – le dijo él – La mantuve porque la amaba. Y tú… tu elegiste a una Sangresucia por encima de ella – Zandicus miró a Sophie con desdén. Ella se acercó más a su esposo y le abrazó el brazo – Ustedes dos son perfectos el uno para el otro.

Zandicus se abrió camino entre el grupo, asegurándose de golpear a Draco extra fuerte al pasar. Goyle y su abogado lo siguieron.

-¿No era ese el padre de tu amigo? – preguntó Seth, una vez que se marcharon.

-Seh – dijo Draco, solemnemente.

-¿Por qué era parte de esto?

Draco se encogió de hombros – No tengo idea.

**XXX**

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de conferencias de Thinx, brindando por la victoria. Excepto por Chastity, quien seguía llorando en una esquina. No había dejado de hacerlo desde que dejaran el Ministerio varias horas atrás.

-Vamos, Chastity. Toma una copa y bebe, ya que yo no puedo hacegglo – dijo Sophie, pasándole una copa de champagne por el rostro – Ya te dijimos que te contggataggemos como secggetaggia. Eso te ayudaggá en algo.

-Oh, _seguro_ – dijo Chastity, tomando la copa y bebiéndosela de un solo trago – porque voy a poder pagar esa cantidad de dinero solo con el sueldo de secretaria. Voy a estar endeudada con Zandicus por el resto de mi vida.

-Probablemente – dijo Seth, sonriendo. Phillip le golpeó el brazo mientras Chastity comenzaba a llorar con más fuerza.

-Bueno, por divertido que esto sea, me temo que debo regresar a mi oficina y asegurarme que no hayan ocurrido ninguna catástrofe – dijo Atticus, levantándose – envíame una lechuza mañana, Phillip, y finalmente pondremos en marcha este espectáculo – sonrió ampliamente antes de desaparecer.

-Hey, ¡nos quedamos sin whiskey de fuego! - exclamó Caroline, tan pronto se hubo marchado. Ella intentaba desesperadamente servir las últimas gotas de la botella en su copa.

-Hay más en la oficina de Phillip – dijo Sophie, moviéndose para ir.

-Yo me encargo – dijo Draco, saltando de su silla y ganándole la carrera hacia la puerta.

-Estagg embaggazada tiene sus ventajas – dijo ella, guiñándole un ojo.

Draco caminó por el pasillo y se encaminó hacia la oficina de Phillip, que era la más cercana a la sala de conferencias. Fue hacia su escritorio y rebuscó hasta encontrar una botella de whiskey de fuego en el último cajón.

-Draco.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Hermione parada en la puerta – Hola – le dijo él, saliendo de detrás del escritorio – No sabía que vendrías.

-Sí, bueno, quería venir y felicitar a todos.

-Llegas en el momento ideal – dijo él, moviendo la botella.

Hermione intentó sonreír, pero no salió bien - ¿Podríamos hablar por un momento? – le preguntó.

-Muy bien – dijo Draco, sentándose en la esquina del escritorio.

Hermione entró a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras ella. Luego se acercó a él y le dijo – Draco, no quiero pelear nunca más.

-Somos dos, entonces. Sophie se dio cuenta, dicho sea de paso.

Hermione sonrió – Sí, siempre lo nota – hizo una pausa y miró al suelo – Yo solo… necesito que entiendas mi punto. No es que no me de cuenta que crear un poder semejante podría ser peligroso. Lo sé. Es solo que… si una guerra iniciará por culpa nuestra… quiero estar preparada. No creo que debamos ignorar la profecía, porque sabemos que existe. Y si lo hacemos, nada bueno puede ocurrir de ello. ¿No quieres proteger a nuestros amigos?... ¿Nuestra familia?... ¿A nosotros?

Draco suspiró – Claro que quiero hacerlo. Pero no significa que solo porque tenías pensado preguntarme de esto antes de que yo te contara sobre la profecía, voy a decir que sí. Realmente no creo que se trate de eso, Hermione – dijo él, honestamente – E incluso si hubiera aceptado sin conocer la profecía, eso no cambia las cosas como son ahora. La gente nos observa a cada paso que damos. No tenemos la misma privacidad que solíamos tener. Todos sabrán qué estamos haciendo.

-No lo harán – objetó ella – Muy pocas personas saben en realidad la historia detrás de esa puerta. Quizás saben a dónde vamos, pero no tendrán ni una pista de lo que hacemos.

-Mi decisión no ha cambiado – dijo él, dejando la botella en la mesa y cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione asintió – Lo sé. Solo tenía que preguntarlo una última vez.

Draco levantó sus cejas - ¿Una última vez? ¿De verdad?

Ella sonrió – Sí, de verdad. Estuve viéndote hoy y me di cuenta lo mucho que extraño simplemente ser feliz contigo, como el modo en que me sentí cuando ganaron – dio varios pasos hacia él – Apenas nos casamos y ya hemos desperdiciado demasiado tiempo estando enfadados. Supe que, al meternos en esto, tendríamos que lidiar con nuestra mutua testarudez, pero esta vez, soy yo la que decide echarse atrás. Es una profecía. Lo que tenga que pasar, _va _ a pasar, entonces, ¿para qué perder nuestro tiempo tratando de forzarlo, cuando deberíamos estar disfrutando nuestro éxtasis de recién casados?

Draco sonrió y le abrió los brazos. Ella se acurrucó entre ellos – Oh, amo el modo en que dices la palabra "éxtasis". Hazlo de nuevo. Pero con más siseo esta vez.

-Éxtassssssssis – le susurró ella al oído.

Draco apenas pudo contenerse. Se reclinó hacia ella y le mordió el labio inferior. Hermione se acercó incluso más a él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras él afianzaba su agarre en su cintura.

-¿Te apuntas al sexo de reconciliación? – jadeó él pesadamente sobre su boca.

Ella rió - ¿En el escritorio de Phillip?

Él asintió sin despegar sus labios de ella.

-Supongo que nos lo debe. Sophie me confesó que esos dos lo hicieron en nuestra sala mientras estuvimos de luna de miel.

Draco se detuvo y elevó una ceja - ¿Antes de nosotros?

Ella asintió.

-Bueno, parece entonces que toda la oficina al completo debe ser violada – con un movimiento de su varita, toda la ropa salió volando – Comenzando por el escritorio – dijo él, moviéndola arriba de éste mientras ambos reían felizmente.

**XXX**

Había pasado bastante desde que Draco fuera a buscar el whiskey de fuego, y todos comenzaban a impacientarse. Sophie, siendo la única sobria, fue a buscarlo. Se sorprendió al encontrar la puerta de la oficina de Phillip cerrada, y estaba a punto de abrirla cuando escuchó los sonidos que venían del otro lado. Parecía que Hermione y Draco se habían olvidado de colocar un hechizo silenciador.

Ella sonrió para sí misma antes de llamar a la puerta - ¡No se demoggen tanto, ustedes dos! ¡Hay mucho pogg celebggagg todavía!

-¡Bueno! – escuchó a Draco jadear desde el otro lado.

Volviendo a mirar la sala de conferencia, Sophie supo que no podría regresar sin el alcohol. Por suerte, Draco siempre tenía su provisión privada en su oficina, y estaba segura de que no le importaría cederla si lo chantajeaba con contarle a su enorme esposo que él y Hermione habían violado su oficina. Por supuesto, supuso que se los debían, después de lo que habían hecho en su sala de estar cuando fueron a dejar los regalos de la boda, mientras ellos estaban de luna de miel.

Sophie caminó hasta el otro extremo del pasillo. La puerta de Draco también estaba cerrada, lo que le pareció extraño, pero no lo cuestionó. La abrió y entró directamente, sabiendo muy bien que él estaba ocupado en otra parte. Tan pronto como entró, la puerta se cerró de un golpe. Ella giró en redondo para notar varias siluetas apenas visibles en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó ella, buscando su varita.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_ – la voz de una mujer resonó, quitándole a Sophie su varita.

-No es él – dijo otra mujer, sonando decepcionada.

-¿A quién le importa? – dijo un hombre bastante alto, dando un paso al frente. Sophie seguía sin poder distinguir sus rostros – Personalmente, creo que podríamos divertirnos también con la Sangresucia.

-No soy…

_-¡Crucio!_

Sophie gritó del dolor, y cayó al suelo por los espasmos. Fue como si millones de dagas le perforaran el cuerpo. Cuando los temblores cesaron, el dolor permaneció pero ella de igual forma se estiró instintivamente para recubrir su estómago – Por favor, no…

-_¡Crucio!_ – volvió a gritar el hombre.

La oscura habitación volvió a ponerse en blanco mientras el terrible dolor volvía a envolver a Sophie. Incluso aunque no pudiera escuchar, sabía que debía estar gritando - ¡Por favor, mi bebé! ¡Mi beBé! ¡MI BEBÉ!

Una de las mujeres dio un paso al frente y la miró de cerca - ¡Detente! – gritó - ¡PARA! ¡Está embarazada! ¡Mira! – el dolor remitió por un momento y Sophie apenas pudo distinguir una mujer señalándole el estómago. Su rostro se volvía cada vez más claro, y Sophie sabía que la había visto en algún lado antes.

-¿A quién le importa? El mundo estará mejor sin otro bebé Sangresucia en él. ¡_Crucio!_

-¡No! ¡Detente!

-_¡Crucio!_ – exclamó otra voz de hombre.

-¡PAREN! ¡PAREN!

-_¡Crucio! – _exclamó la otra mujer.

La mujer que les gritaba que se detuvieran levantó su varita y le quitó el hechizo silenciador a la habitación.

-¡Tú, perra estúpida! – exclamó el hombre que obviamente estaba a cargo. La golpeó antes de regresar a Sophie, quien seguía gritando en el suelo. Tomó su daga y le hizo un corte en el brazo, tomando algo de su sangre en sus dedos para luego caminar hacia la ventana y escribir algo en ella.

**XXX**

Draco y Hermione estaban en pleno proceso de volver a vestirse. Él vino por detrás y la abrazó así, mientras ella intentaba reacomodarse la camisa dentro de la falda - ¿No me digas que ya estás listo para otra ronda?

-Me conoces. Siempre estoy listo para hacerlo de nuevo – dijo él, besándole la mejilla – Pero supongo que podemos esperar hasta regresar a casa.

Hermione rió antes de girarse y atraerlo para un beso – Merlín, cómo extrañaba esto – dijo ella, descansando su frente contra la de él.

-Sí, dime, ¿por qué nunca repetimos ese sexo enfadado? Lo probamos el verano pasado y fue increíble.

-Tú dirás… - dijo ella, volviendo a besarlo.

Draco estaba ya moviendo sus manos para deshacer los botones de su camisa cuando lo escucharon. Un horrible y ensordecedor grito que venía de algún sitio cercano. Ambos giraron la cabeza.

-¿Fue Sophie? – preguntó Hermione, moviéndose hacia la puerta.

Phillip, Caroline y Seth ya estaban en el pasillo. Reginald contenía a Chastity mientras el resto iba a investigar.

-¿Sophie no está ahí? – preguntó Phillip.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, y otro fuerte grito se escuchó. Phillip salió corriendo, deteniéndose frente a la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Draco. Intentó abrirla pero estaba bloqueada - ¡Sophie! – llamó. Nadie contestó. Comenzó a golpearla - ¿Sophie, estás allí?

Hermione corrió hacia él y gritó - _¡Alohomora! _– a la cerradura, pero nada sucedió.

Caroline intentó entonces aparecerse adentro, pero solo terminó apareciéndose en su propia oficina.

-¡Sophie! – Phillip comenzó a gritar frenéticamente - ¡Sophie! ¿Estás allí? ¿Puedes escucharme?

Draco empujó a Phillip a un lado y comenzó a lanzar todos los hechizos que pudo recordar hacia la cerradura, incluyendo algunos que no tenían sentido, pero estaba desesperado. Hasta que, finalmente, la puerta cedió.

**XXX**

El líder caminó hacia los otros miembros de su grupo mientras alguien golpeaba la puerta. Todos se veían realmente nerviosos y él podía notar que no querían permanecer más tiempo allí.

-¡Golpéala una vez más! – le ordenó a otro. Se puso a oír y reconoció la voz de Draco exclamando diversos hechizos a la puerta. Sonrió con burla.

-_¡Crucio!_ – gritó otro hombre, finalmente enviando a Sophie a un estado de inconsciencia.

-Vámonos – dijo el líder. Todos comenzaron a desaparecerse pero, antes de que él lo hiciera, removió la traba de la puerta, desapareciendo justo cuando ésta se abría de un golpe.

Draco entró primero con todos pisándole los talones. Hermione usó su varita para encender las luces, dejando a la vista a una Sophie tirada y rígida en el suelo, sobre un charco de sangre.

-¡SOPHIE! – gritó Phillip, corriendo hacia ella y colocándole la cabeza en su regazo - ¡Sophie, querida, por favor despierta!

Todos excepto Draco se abalanzaron sobre Sophie. Él estaba demasiado ocupado en leer el mensaje escrito con sangre en la ventana.

_Tu Sangresucia es la siguiente, Malfoy._

Draco tragó con fuerza antes de bajar la mirada nervioso hacia Hermione. Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y señaló hacia abajo con un dedo tembloroso. Él siguió su indicación hacia la falda de Sophie, cubierta en sangre.

-¡Busquen ayuda! – gritó Phillip.

Caroline asintió antes de desaparecer.

-Phi…Phillip – todos miraron como las pestañas de Sophie comenzaban a revolotear – Phillip,,, el bebé… el bebé…

-Sí, está bien. El bebé está bien. Por favor, Sophie, aguanta.

Después de esas palabras, Sophie volvió a desmayarse. Phillip estaba demasiado ocupado sosteniéndola como para ver aquello de lo que los demás no podían despegar la vista. Hermione rompió en llanto cuando Draco vino a abrazarla. Seth, quien estaba mirando en blanco toda la sangre, no pudo seguir soportándolo y salió corriendo de la oficina. Nadie tuvo el corazón para avisarle a Phillip que ya no había ningún bebé.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: No sabía si subir o no este capítulo antes de Navidad, considerando lo triste que es, pero lo subí de cualquier forma. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de hacer un comentario gracioso, porque PIP y SAP son de mis parejas preferidas, en cualquier fic, y no se merecen algo tan desgarrador como lo que les acaba de suceder. Un bajón. Eso nomás.**

**Mañana subiré el prólogo (que es bastante largo) de Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy, para darle paso a la Navidad, pero esta historia la retomaré recién el 26. Solo serán dos días, asíque pronto sabremos como sigue este maldito episodio. **

**GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS! Veo que más gente se animó a dejarlos, y lo agradezco con toda el alma.**

Guest: Hola! Tiempo ahora tengo de sobra, por estar en vacaciones, así que aquí me encontrarán, en lo posible una vez por día! :) Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario, Un beso enorme y Felices Fiestas!

Rosie Fdez: como les dije a varias que plantearon esa idea, hay que considerar que Hermione no almorzó para mostrarle a draco la camara, y que pasó por mucho estrés entre pelea y pelea. que se yo, hay que considerar todo :P no niego ni afirmo nada. Gracias a vos por tomarte el tiempo de dejarme unas palabritas. Felices fiestas!

Lily Leon: AMO a tu gato Draco jajajajajaja me encanta. Yo tengo tres gatitas, y son mi vida. Gracias por tu comentario nena, y por la buena onda! Felices fiestas!

SALESIA: Wow! en serio mujer, si te atrasas con un capi, no te preocupes en dejar rr en ambos! ya sabes que me conformo con saber que disfrutan cada capítulo con el corazon :) jaja si, ahora que estoy de vacaciones voy a actualizar un poco más seguido. que lindo es descansar y hacer lo que uno quiera! me encanta leerte. Tenes una capacidad increible para adivinar lo que pueda pasar, como hiciste con el asunto de Gappelish. por favor, el arte de la adivinacion es una materia muy incierta. devolvele la bola de cristal a Trelawney y deja de adivinar todo! ja!con respecto a lo del "embarazo", no sabemos nada y, no voy a negar NI afirmar nada :) que mala soy :P muchas gracias por tu comentario! felices fiestas!

**Creo que no se me pasó nadie, y si alguien no recibió su correspondiente respuesta, me avisan y yo misma me encargo de autocastigarme por mala persona. De verdad. **

**Recomendación McFly/Mcbusted de hoy: una balada lenta, Beautiful Girls Are The Loneliest (Las chicas bonitas son las más solitarias). Coinciden con eso? Yo no sé jaja**

**Hoy 23 es el cumple de Harry Judd, el baterista de Mcfly, so... Happy Birthday to him! es muy seeeexy, busquenlo en Google, tiene un cuerpaso de LPM.**

**Y ya estamos aquí! Ya estamos a dos pasitos de LA MEJOR NOCHE DEL AÑO! **

_**LES DESEO A TODOS USTEDES, AQUELLOS QUE ME ACOMPAÑARON DESDE UN PRINCIPIO, Y AQUELLOS QUE SE SUMARON HACE POCO, UNA MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO. Que sus deseos se cumplan, que sean muy felices, y, para aquellos que creen en Él, que el Niño Dios renazca en cada uno de sus corazones y los llene de dicha. Sean muy felices!**_

**Nos leemos prontitisimo,**

**Pekis :)**


	17. Weak

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 16 – Débil.**

Draco, Hermione, Phillip, Seth y Caroline estaban sentados en la sala de espera de San Mungo, esperando a que alguien les dijera algo sobre Sophie. Cualquier cosa. Buena o mala, no les importaba. Solo necesitaban saber qué estaba pasando.

Chastity había subido al comedor para las Visitas hace un rato ya, para conseguir café para todos, mientras Reginald se quedaba en las oficinas de Thinx para hablar con los Aurores sobre lo que había sucedido.

Phillip estaba sentado en una silla con el rostro enterrado en sus manos, negándose a que alguien notara el horrible temor reflejado en sus ojos. Hermione descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Draco, mientras él la abrazaba por la espalda. Seth solo permanecía en silencio, mirando fijamente un punto en el suelo, sin siquiera parpadear. Caroline era la única que se veía sumamente enfadada. No podía quedarse sentada, por lo que no dejaba de caminar de un lado al otro mordiéndose las uñas y mirando a las puertas por las que había entrado Sophie.

-Esto tiene el nombre del jodido Zandicus escrito encima – espetó cuando escucharon un sonido, pero las puertas siguieron cerradas.

-No sabemos eso – dijo Draco, apretando a Hermione más cerca suyo.

-Oh, sí que lo sé. _Todos_ lo escuchamos amenazarte antes de irnos, ¿y en qué oficina ocurrió el ataque? ¡En la tuya!

Draco respiró profundamente – Sí, me doy cuenta de ello.

-¿De verdad? Porque para mí, estás demasiado pendiente de tu pequeña historia de amor como para notar lo que sucede a tu alrededor.

Hermione se removió incómoda en su asiento, pero Draco no aflojó su agarre en ella.

-¿Por qué demonios tardaron tanto en la oficina de Phillip, de cualquier modo? – continuó Caroline, cruzándose de brazos - ¡Y no te atrevas a decir que estabas buscando el whiskey de fuego!

-Reconciliándonos – fue todo lo que dijo Draco. No parecía un buen momento para mencionar su venganza sobre Phillip y Sophie por follar en su sala.

Caroline dejó salir un fuerte - ¡Ja! – y bufó en dirección a la pareja - ¡Debieron llevarlo a su propia oficina!

Los puños de Draco se tensaron – Caroline… te lo advierto…

-¡Debieron ser ustedes dos! ¡El único crimen de Sophie fue ser su maldita amiga, cuando nadie más se atrevería a serlo! Y ese bebé… - Caroline sollozó - … ese bebé ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad…

-¡Caroline, DETENTE! ¡Joder, solo detente! – exclamó Phillip, levantándose.

Caroline lo escuchó, con el labio inferior temblándole al intentar mantener la boca cerrada.

-¡No es culpa de ellos! – dijo él, señalando a Draco y Hermione – no es culpa de nadie, ¡excepto de quien sea que esté detrás de todo esto!

-P-pero ya oíste sobre la profecía, Phillip. Esto jamás habría sucedido si…

-¿Si qué? – se encogió de hombros? - ¿Si nunca los hubiésemos conocido? ¿Si ellos nunca se hubieran enamorado? ¿Por qué deberían unas malditas palabras mantener separadas a dos personas que se aman?

-¡Porque como esas malditas palabras nos condenaban a nosotros también, debieron comenzar a pensar también en los demás, y no solo en ellos mismos!

-¿Por qué? – Esto sucedería sin importar lo que ellos hicieran. ¿Por qué deberían cambiar algo?

-¡Porque cosas como _estas_ suceden, Phillip! – exclamó Caroline, señalando hacia las puertas que seguían sin abrirse - ¡Debieron cancelar la boda al momento de enterarse de la profecía! ¡_Todos_ debimos distanciarnos de ellos al momento de saberlo!

Phillip suspiró – Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, Caroline, pero yo no me iré a ningún sitio. Y, puedo asegurártelo, que Sophie tampoco lo hará.

-Pero… Phillip…

-Quizás no son los sentimientos de Hermione y Draco los que deben cambiar. ¿Acaso pensaste en ello? – preguntó Phillip, mirando intensamente los enrojecidos ojos de Caroline – A pesar de lo que creas, el mundo no puede seguir así. Todas estas peleas, este odio… ¡Es asqueroso! – hizo una pausa, y tomó una profunda respiración, dolorosamente consciente de que no podía soltarlo – No. Definitivamente no son los sentimientos de ellos los que deben cambiar. Son los del mundo. Y voy a asegurarme, maldita sea, de que eso suceda.

-¿Sr. Prior?

Todos voltearon para encontrarse a la Jefa de los Sanadores parada en el marco de la puerta, con Astoria justo por detrás, viéndose un tanto deprimida. Todos las miraron con esperanza.

La Jefa de los Sanadores intentó sonreír, aunque no había mucha felicidad en su intento – Su esposa estará bien. Acaba de despertar, y está preguntando por usted.

Todos dejaron escapar largos suspiros de alivio. Excepto Phillip.

-¿Y el bebé? – preguntó desesperado, sin querer pensar en lo inevitable.

La sonrisa de la Sanadora se desvaneció. Astoria giró el rostro para que nadie notara la lágrima que acababa de escaparse de la esquina de su ojo – Me temo que no pudimos salvar el bebé. Lo siento mucho, Sr. Prior.

Phillip se dejó caer en su silla. Se quedó sin aire, al sentir un fuerte y punzante dolor atravesándole el corazón. Pero no lloró. Por alguna razón, no lloró.

-¿Le gustaría verla? – preguntó la Sanadora.

-Por supuesto. La señorita Greengrass le mostrará el camino tan pronto esté listo.

El Sanador desapareció nuevamente por el pasillo.

Caroline se secó varias lágrimas de los ojos antes de decir – Iré a ver como van las cosas por la oficina. Yo solo… regresaré después – desapareció.

Seth seguía en silencio. Sus ojos no se habían movido del mismo punto de antes, y Draco comenzaba a preguntarse si acaso comprendía lo que había sucedido.

Draco levantó la mirada y vio a Chastity parada con varios cafés en dos bandejas lejos en el pasillo. Él codeó a Hermione y luego la señaló. Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia ella.

Chastity no los miró mientras se aproximaban – Es malo, ¿no es así? – preguntó.

Draco y Hermione fruncieron el ceño – Sophie está bien, pero perdió al bebé – respondió Hermine con la voz débil.

Chastity jadeó. Sus piernas flaquearon y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Hermione se apresuró a tomar los cafés mientras Draco se estiraba a agarrarla, pero ella logró estabilizarse antes de necesitar su ayuda. Su rostro demostraba el gran dolor que sentía, al mirar a su ex esposo.

-Saben, Phillip siempre soñó con ser padre – una lágrima cayó por su mejilla – Fue parte del problema de nuestro matrimonio. Él estaba listo para serlo, y yo no – más lágrimas cayeron. Se las secó y vio a Phillip desaparecer a través de las puertas con Astoria. Luego sus ojos se movieron hacia Seth - ¿Cómo la lleva _él?_

-No muy bien, creo – dijo Draco – No ha dicho más de dos palabras desde que todo sucedió.

Chastity suspiró – Nunca ha sido capaz de lidiar con este tipo de cosas – hizo una pausa – Sé que era muy joven cuando sucedió, pero Seth pasó por mucho durante la Primera Guerra. Es el hijo bastardo de un Mortífago y una Hija de Muggles. Su madre intentó esconderlo, dado que estaba muy avergonzada por lo que había hecho, pero por supuesto Ya-Saben-Quién se enteró. El padre de Seth fue asesinado poco después, y él y su madre fueron torturados. Algunos dicen que duró unos días, otros, meses. Solo Seth sabe la verdad, pero nunca habla de ello. Eventualmente, la tortura de su madre la llevó al punto de la locura.

Chastity hizo una pausa, tragando con fuerza para luchar en contra de las lágrimas.

-Ella está aquí, ¿saben? – dijo ella, sin despegar sus ojos de Seth – Su madre. En el cuarto piso, en la Planta de Daños Provocados por Hechizos. Creo que jamás la ha visitado desde entonces. Ni siquiera una vez.

Draco y Hermione miraron a Seth, quien seguía sin mostrar señales de movimiento. ¿Cómo es que nunca se habían enterado de estas cosas? Conocían a Seth desde hace casi un año ya, y recién se daban cuenta de lo poco que sabían de su pasado. Todo de lo que hablaban era del presente. Quizás era porque él no tenía ningún recuerdo memorable para compartir de su pasado.

-¿Cómo sabes sobre esto? – preguntó Draco con voz contenida, casi sintiéndose enfadado por el hecho de que ella sabía algo que él no.

Chastity volvió a secarse los ojos, negándose a permitir que más lágrimas cayeran – Sé que ahora no lo parece, pero Seth y yo fuimos muy buenos amigos en el pasado. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. Él fue el primer amigo que hice en Hogwarts. Estábamos en el mismo año, en la misma casa. Incluso me presentó a su nuevo compañero de trabajo, Phillip, justo después de graduarnos. Y, bueno… ya saben como sigue la historia.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, sin saber qué se suponía que debían hacer – Sabes, no tienes que quedarte, Chastity – dijo Draco después de que pasara unos cuantos minutos.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron - ¡No! – espetó ella, moviendo su cabeza hacia él – No, quiero hacerlo – Chastity tomó los cafés de las manos de Hermione y exhaló varias veces – Sé que no soy de sus personas preferidas, pero quiero estar aquí para ellos. No puedo simplemente dejarlos.

Chastity fijó sus ojos en Seth y caminó hacia donde él estaba. Dejó los cafés en una pequeña mesita antes de tomar asiento junto a él. Él se sobresaltó levemente al sentir la mano de ella envolviendo la suya, pero incluso después de ver quién era, no la alejó. En su lugar la aferró con más fuerza, dándole un ligero apretón antes de reenfocar su mirada en el mismo punto del suelo.

Draco y Hermione los miraron por un momento; Hermione apretándole el brazo y manteniéndolo cerca de ella. Sus ojos permanecieron fijos allí, pero él desvió primero su mirada al oír un ruido detrás de ellos. Volteó justo a tiempo para ver un rostro desaparecer al rodear la esquina. ¿Qué hacía ella…

-Hermione, iré a tomar algo de aire.

-Bueno. ¿Quieres que vaya cont…

-No, no pasa nada – dijo él rápidamente – Alguien debería quedarse aquí y vigilarla de cerca – hizo una seña en dirección a Chastity – Si Zandicus realmente está detrás de todo esto, no puedo imaginar que él estará feliz con que esté con nosotros.

Hermione asintió antes de acercarse y abrazarlo con fuerza. Respiró su esencia por un momento y dijo – Ten cuidado ahí fuera, ¿quieres?

-Siempre – dijo él, besándole la mejilla.

Hermione estaba reacia a dejarlo marchar. Mantuvo apretada su mano durante un largo rato antes de girarse rápidamente y, sin mirar hacia atrás, se alejó. Caminó hacia los otros y tomó uno de los café de la mesa antes de sentarse al otro lado de Seth y comenzar a sorberlo lentamente.

Tan pronto como Draco la vio segura con los otros, recorrió el pasillo y dobló la esquina. Alguien estaba presionada contra un pequeño recoveco de la pared, justo detrás de un expendedor de agua. Draco caminó hacia allí y colocó ambos brazos contra la pared, para impedir que la persona se alejara.

-¡Parkinson!

Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron de repente. Lo miró aterrorizada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó él.

-Yo… yo solo… uhh…

Ella giró el rostro solo un poco para mantenerlo oculto en las sombras, pero al hacerlo le dio a Draco una buena vista del moretón en su mejilla.

-Que bonito tesoro tienes ahí – dijo él - ¿Quién te lo hizo?

Sin saber de qué estaba hablando, Pansy estiró su mano y se tocó el rostro, estremeciéndose al sentir el dolor – ¡Oh! Yo… no me di cuenta…

-¿No te diste cuenta de qué? ¿De que alguien te golpeó?

-No… yo…

-¿Quién te golpeó, Parkinson?

-N-nadie.

-¿Fue Zabini?

-N-No. B-Blaise y yo… no somos…

-Eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo. ¿Es por eso que estás aquí? ¿Para que te revisen el golpe?

-N-n…sí. Sí, esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí.

Los ojos de Draco se convirtieron en delgadas rendijas al fulminarla con la mirada – Estás mintiendo. ¿Qué haces aquí, Parkinson?

Varias lágrimas cayeron de su rostro – No estoy… no estoy mintiendo.

-Sí lo estás. Ni siquiera sabías que tenías eso en el rostro hasta que te lo señalé. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… yo solo… quería… - Pansy comenzó a llorar. Levantó la mirada por un breve instante y atrapó los ojos de Draco, solo para volver a desviar la mirada al segundo. Aún así, ese breve momento fue todo lo que le tomó a él notar la culpa que la carcomía. Fue todo lo que le tomó a él comprenderlo.

Su corazón se saltó un latido, y luego se detuvo por completo – No – negó con la cabeza, incrédulo – No, no lo hiciste.

-Yo…

-Pansy, ¡dime que no lo hiciste!

Ella lloró con más fuerza.

-¡No! – Draco le tomó del brazo y abrió la puerta más cercana. Era una habitación vacía. La arrojó adentro y entró él también, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Después de un movimiento de su varita para colocar un hechizo silenciador, preguntó - ¿Qué carajos hiciste?

-N-nada… yo…

-¡No me mientas, joder! – todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron - ¿Estuviste allí? ¿Tuviste alguna participación en todo esto?

-Yo… no fue… ella… ¡no se suponía que ella estaría allí!

Esa fue toda la confirmación que Draco necesitaba. Tomó a Pansy y la golpeó contra la pared, apretándola mientras mantenía su varita contra su garganta - ¡Te mataré, maldita sea! ¡Voy a jodidamente _MATARTE!_ ¡Sophie no les hizo nada! ¡Ella no merecía esto!

-¡Draco, por favor! ¡Por favor, déjame ir! Nosotros… ¡nosotros no estábamos allí por ella! ¡Estábamos allí por ti!

-¿Para _torturarme?_

-¡Para asustarte! ¡Jamás nos dijeron que te torturásemos! ¡Solo debíamos asustarte! Pero luego ella entró y… ¡y él enloqueció! ¡Enloqueció y todos le siguieron la corriente! ¡Intenté detenerlos! ¡Le quité el hechizo silenciador a la habitación para que ustedes vinieran!

-¿Quién es _él?_ – preguntó Draco con claras y afiladas palabras - ¿Quién estaba contigo?

-Yo… yo no puedo decírtelo.

-Después de todo… de todo lo que tú y yo pasamos juntos… _¿esto_ es lo que tú me deseas? ¿Realmente me odias tanto?

-Draco, no – lloró ella – Jamás te odié. Yo solo… estaba preocupada por ti. Desde que comenzaste a salir con esa maldita Granger. Nada bueno puede salir de eso. ¡Tienes que alejarte de ella! ¡Tienes que dejarla! ¡Si no lo haces, ambos estarán en peligro! Por favor… por favor, ¡solo aléjate! ¡No sabes lo que tienen planeado para ustedes! Tú no…

-¿Cuándo se les meterá esa idea en sus jodidas y duras cabezotas? ¡_Nunca_ voy dejarla! ¡Prefiero morir, maldita sea!

-Draco, por favor…

-¿Quién está jodiendo contigo, Pansy? – preguntó de nuevo, presionando con más fuerza su varita contra su garganta.

-Draco, ¡sabes que no puedo decírtelo! ¡Me _matarán! ¡_Me matarán, mierda!

-¡Yo te mataré primero!

-¡No! ¡Tú no lo harás! – dijo ella con voz temblorosa - ¡No eres así! Tu eres…

-_Avada…_

-¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE! – gritó ella, retorciéndose para intentar alejarlo de él – Draco, ¡por favor!

Draco respiró pesadamente contra el rostro de Pansy. Quería hacerlo. Quería asesinarla en ese mismo momento, solo por haber estado allí. Pero a una parte dentro de él – una que nunca comprendería – todavía le importaba la bruja, y sabía que nunca podría hacerlo.

Él era débil.

Aunque jamás había sido fuerte, solo hace poco se estaba permitiendo volverse tan frágil, con las emociones controlándolo. Hace tiempo había sido muy bueno embotellándolas dentro suyo, pero ya no más. Ahora llevaba el corazón en la manga. No podía esconder el amor que sentía, ni siquiera si así lo quisiera. Lo único que deseaba ahora era proteger a sus seres amados, y ninguna parte de él deseaba herir a los que no lo eran. No como antes. Antes de que Hermione cambiara su vida.

¿Qué pasó con los días en los que había deseado las cosas normales por encima de todo? Dinero, poder, estatus. Eso fue para lo que lo criaron. Para creer que eso era lo importante. ¿Pero el amor? Ni siquiera lo había considerado una opción hasta que lo tuvo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, e incluso entonces intentó negarlo. Intentó ignorar lo que sentía por Hermione hasta que fue terriblemente doloroso hacerlo. E incluso entonces, la alejó de él, causando que fuera prácticamente imposible respirar del dolor por su ausencia. Parte de él se preguntaba si disfrutaba del dolor. Quizás era por eso que le había permitido consumirlo por tanto tiempo.

Draco dejó ir su agarre en Pansy, y ésta cayó al suelo. Él tomó varios pasos hacia atrás, sin despegar su mirada de la de ella – Vete – espetó sin contemplación.

-Draco, yo…

-Cometiste un error al venir aquí, Pansy – dijo él, guardando su varita – Te dejaré ir, solo esta vez, porque meter en prisión tu patético culo no me daría ningún beneficio. Pero te mantendré vigilada de ahora en adelante. Y dile a quien sea que estuvo esa noche contigo, que estaré buscándolos también. Y una vez que averigüe quienes son… - la miró hacia abajo, como siempre lo había hecho, directo hacia esos destruidos ojos, negándose a creer en la pena que cargaban, y torció el rostro ante el enfado - … Voy a destruirlos – dijo con la voz contenida y fría – Serán condenados a un destino incluso peor que la muerte. Haré que deseen jamás haber nacido.

Draco se movió hacia la puerta.

-Draco, ¡espera!

Él se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte, pero no volteó.

-El… el bebé. Por favor, solo dime… ¿Cómo está el bebé?

El agarre de Draco se tensó a cerrar sus ojos con fuerza – No hay bebé – dijo con palabras rotas y secas – Tú y tus amigos se aseguraron de que así sea.

Draco abrió la puerta y se alejó, asegurándose de golpear la puerta detrás de él. Pansy no se movió del suelo. Permaneció sentada en el suelo, llorando mientras se consumía en la devastadora miseria en la que sola se había metido.

**XXX**

Varias horas después, todos estaban sentados en la habitación de Sophie, intentando sonreír mientras ella pretendía que todo era normal. Fingía un optimismo falso, mientras el resto fingía que se creían su optimismo.

-De veggdad, estoy bien. Pueden dejagg de pggeocupaggse. Al menos estoy aquí ahogga. Eso es todo lo que impoggta, ¿veggdad?

Todos asintieron, poco convencidos.

La Sanadora ingresó a la habitación - Lo siento, pero la hora de visitas acaba en quince minutos. Sr. Prior, usted puede quedarse, pero me temo que el resto tendrá que irse.

Todos volvieron a asentir. La Sanadora le dio a Sophie una mirada de pena antes de alejarse.

Justo entonces, el teléfono de Seth comenzó a sonar. Lo abrió.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Sophie, aunque sabía perfectamente que Caroline era la única persona que no estaba en la habitación, y que podría haberle mandado un mensaje. No había regresado desde que se había marchado a la oficina, y los otros la cubrieron lo mejor posible, pero aún así Sophie no comprendía por qué una de sus mejores amigas no estaba allí para verla.

-Uhh… es Caroline – dijo él, renuente – Necesita algo de ayuda, umm… para acomodar la oficina.

Todos permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Hablas de limpiagg? – preguntó Sophie después de una larga pausa.

Seth no respondió – Debo irme. De cualquier modo, las horas de visita ya acabaron – Se levantó – Me alegra que estés bien, Soph – dijo él, besándole la frente.

-¿Mi padre sigue en la oficina? – preguntó Chastity.

-Debería estar allí – dijo Seth – Los Aurores acaban de marcharse. Estoy seguro de que pasaran por aquí en breve.

-Entonces debo irme también –dijo Chastity, levantándose de su silla – Iré a ver que todo marche bien – miró a Sophie – Eres… tan fuerte – le apretó la mano levemente antes de desaparecer con Seth.

Tan pronto como se marcharon, Phillip se incorporó – Iré rápidamente a casa a buscar algunas cosas, querida – dijo, acariciando el cabello de Sophie - ¿Les importaría quedarse aquí con ella mientras yo estoy lejos? – miró a Draco y Hermione – No quiero dejarla sola.

-Phillip, estoy bien.

Él suspiró – De igual forma, me sentiría más cómodo no dejándote sola.

-Claro que sí, colega – dijo Draco, acercando su silla a la cama de Sophie.

-Gracias – Phillip le dio un beso a su esposa antes de desaparecer hacia su casa.

Sophie miró a Draco y dijo – Ve con él. No quieggo que esté solo ahogga mismo.

Draco miró a Hermione, quien asintió – Volveré en breve – dijo antes de darle a ambas un beso en la mejilla.

Se apareció en la casa que los Prior habían comprado varios meses atrás. De hecho, habían salido en busca de casas juntos. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de que debió ser justo después del anuncio de su embarazo que habían tomado la decisión final, y se preguntó si no lo habían planeado así, en realidad.

Phillip no estaba en el recibidor – si así podía llamarse a una entrada tan pequeña. Draco caminó por la casa buscándolo, finalmente notando una leve luz que se colaba por una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. La siguió y echó un vistazo adentro de ella. Phillip estaba en el centro de una habitación de bebé a medio terminar, dándole la espalda a él. Sostenía entre sus manos un osito de peluche, mientras un móvil daba vueltas arriba de la cuna, al ritmo de la nana que Hermione y Draco bailaron en su boda.

Draco intentó permanecer en silencio, pero accidentalmente rozó su hombro contra la puerta, haciendo que esta rechinara al abrirse. Phillip volteó – Draco… ¿qué haces aquí?

-Sophie me pidió que viniera contigo – dijo él, entrando a la habitación.

-Claro que sí lo hizo – Phillip volvió a mirar el oso de peluche.

-¿Qué tienes ahí? – preguntó Draco, parándose junto a él.

Phillip suspiró – Compré esto para Sophie el día que nos enteramos que estaba embarazada. Quería contármelo en persona, pero no pudo contener su emoción y terminó por llamarme por teléfono – su respiración se aceleró – Me metí en la primera tienda que encontré y compré esto. Es solo un juguete barato, pero Sophie lo adoró. Dijo que el primer oso de peluche de un bebé es "_muy impoggtante"_. Que era el juguete que conservaría por siempre. ¿Todavía tienes tu primer oso de peluche, Draco?

Draco parpadeó.

-Ni siquiera creo haber tenido un oso de peluche – dijo él, honestamente – Los animales de relleno no son algo en lo que mi familia gastaría dinero.

-Seh… tampoco la mía. Jamás fui particularmente cercano a mi familia. No como Sophie con la de ella – Phillip sollozó, con su respiración haciéndose cada vez más errática – Pero… estaba determinado a darle a este bebé una buena familia… mejor que la que yo tenía – sus ojos comenzaron a inundarse – Una donde… donde las pequeñas cosas como este osito fueran atesoradas, no dejadas de lado al considerarse infantiles – las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, hasta caer en el osito que presionaba con fuerza entre sus dedos – No te culpo, Draco.

-Lo sé.

-Y no desearía que les hubiera ocurrido a ti o a Hermione. Jamás les desearía algo como eso. Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarle a ella? Cuando ella intentó buscar el whiskey de fuego de mi oficina, tú no se lo permitiste. Fuiste en su lugar. ¿Por qué, cuando ella fue a averiguar por qué tardaban tanto, no fui yo en su lugar? ¡Debió ocurrirme a mí! ¡Debí ir yo en su lugar! ¡Debí ser yo el que entrara en esa oficina!

-Phillip… _no_. Sophie jamás te perdonaría si te escuchara hablar de esa forma.

-¡No me importa! ¡Ella jamás debió ser torturada! ¡Mi bebé debería seguir aquí! ¡Mi… mi bebé se fue! Mi bebé está…

Phillip colapsó en sus rodillas, mientras presionaba el osito contra su pecho. Había algo terriblemente doloroso sobre ver a alguien quien siempre había sido el epítome de la fortaleza, en un momento tan devastador y viéndose tan vulnerable.

-Ni siquiera supe si sería un niño o una niña…

Draco cayó al suelo con él. No sabía qué hacer, pero se negó a no hacer nada. Pasó un brazo alrededor de su amigo y le permitió llorar en su hombro, algo que nadie excepto Hermione había hecho antes. Y se quedó allí. Con su amigo. Durante el tiempo que fue necesario.

**XXX**

Hermione se secó completamente sobre el inodoro de la habitación de Sophie. Era la tercera vez en la noche que se encontraba apoyada sobre la tabla del inodoro, y todavía no estaba ni cerca a sentirse bien. Todo el asunto era repulsivo. Quien sea que le hubiera hecho esto a Sophie realmente estaba mal de la cabeza. Astoria había venido y les había dicho que al parecer, Sophie había sido torturada numerosas veces con la Maldición Cruciatus, y con vairas varitas al mismo tiempo, por lo que fue un disparo tras otro, sin darle tiempo siquiera a respirar entre las olas de dolor. Y si sabían que estaba embarazada y aún así lo habían hecho… Oh, Dios, Hermione volvía a querer vomitar. Se inclinó sobre el inodoro y tuvo arcadas hasta dejar su estómago vacío, _nuevamente_.

Una vez que ese round terminó, Hermione se limpió con su varita, se mojó el rostro con agua fresca y caminó de regreso hacia Sophie – Lo siento – dijo ella, esperando que el hechizo silenciador que había colocado en el baño hubiera funcionado bien, a pesar de su débil estado.

-¿Todo está bien? – preguntó Sophie, viéndose preocupada.

-Sí, estoy bien – Hermione tomó asiento – No te preocupes por mí, Sophie. ¿Cómo estás _tú?_

Sophie se encogió de hombros – Estoy todo lo bien que me es posible, supongo.

Hermione frunció el ceño – Sophie… Phillip no está aquí ahora. No tienes que mostrarte valiente conmigo. Así que, por favor, dime cómo te sientes.

Sophie hizo una pausa y jugueteó con las sábanas. Cerró los ojos – Mi cueggpo me duele, Heggmione. Tanto pogg dentggo como pogg fuegga. No sé como descggibigglo.

-Bueno, podemos comenzar por la parte de afuera – dijo ella, tomando la mano de su amiga entre las suyas – Dime qué te duele.

Sophie abrió los ojos y los bajó hacia su cuerpo. Se enfocó en el vendaje de su brazo, escondiendo el profundo corte que había sido abierto para escribir el mensaje de sangre en la ventana. Lo había curado con un hechizo sanador, pero era tan profundo que igual tuvieron que colocarle vendaje.

Sophie movió sus manos enlazadas y apuntó con ellas su brazo – Esto duele de difeggente foggma. Aunque el ggesto de mi cueggpo me duele y se siente débil como gelatina, este me aggde – Una lágrima cayó de sus ojos y sobre el vendaje – Cuando te … - pasó saliva - … toggtuggaggon, también te dejaggon una maggca, ¿veggdad?

-Sí – dijo Hermione, levantando su manga para darle a Sophie un buen vistazo por primera vez de la cicatriz de "Sangresucia" en su brazo.

-Todavía… ¿todavía te duele? – preguntó entre sollozos contenidos.

-¿La cicatriz? – Hermione la recorrió con sus dedos y los de Sophie – No. No me ha dolido en mucho tiempo. Pero el recuerdo… todavía me duele de vez en cuando. Mucho menos desde que Draco está en mi vida de nuevo. Me ayudó a darme cuenta de que esta cicatriz no es algo de lo que debería estar avergonzada, porque me ayudó a ser quien soy hoy en día. A causa de ella soy incluso más fuerte de lo que fui en ese entonces. La persona que me la hizo quería que al verla, me sintiera derrotada. La dejó como un recuerdo constante del dolor que pasé una vez. Pero me negué a dejarla ganar, y la vencí. Y, un día, también tú lo harás. Eres fuerte, Sophie. Nunca te olvides de eso.

-Peggo… - Sophie hipó – Peggo tengo una cicatggiz que duele más – bajó la mirada hacia su estómago, acariciando una línea a través de la bata del hospital. Una que Hermione sabía que le habían hecho para remover el bebé muerto. No había ningún hechizo para hacerlo, y los Sanadores tuvieron que hacerlo al estilo Muggle. La cicatriz era delgada, y se curaría con los hechizos debidos, pero el recuerdo… el recuerdo nunca se desvanecería.

-Lo sé. Pero _no puedes_ dejar que el dolor te consuma. No los dejes ganar, Sophie.

-Peggo mi… mi bebé ya no está aquí. Me estiggo y ya no lo siento. Justo ayer lo sentí pateagg pogg pggimegga vez y ahogga… ya no está. Una paggte de mí desapaggeció. Y me siento… vacia. ¿Eso es noggmal? – preguntó, mirando desesperada a Hermione por una respuesta.

-Creo que sí – dijo Hermione, secándose algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Llamaron a la puerta. Ambos voltearon para encontrarse a Harry con un auror mayor, quien Hermione solo reconocía por su nombre de pila, Quinn – Lamentamos interrumpir – dijo Harry, notando rápidamente las lágrimas en los ojos de ambas brujas – pero necesitamos preguntarte algunas cosas, Sophie.

-¿Investigaron a Zandicus? – preguntó Hermione – Porque amenazó temprano a Draco…

-Sí, Sra. Malfoy. La Srta. Hanson ya nos puso al día sobre eso – dijo Quinn – Desafortunadamente, el Sr. Thinx tiene una coartada. Estuvo con una reportera llamada Inga Utkin toda la tarde.

-¿Inga Utkin? ¿Y ella la confirma? – exigió ella.

-Sí, lo hace. Al igual que varios otros testigos que estaban en el mismo lugar con ellos.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta, y la Sanadora ingresó. Miró a ambos Aurores hasta que sus ojos reposaron en Hermione – Sra. Malfoy, me temo que la hora de visitas acabó. Podrá regresar mañana por la mañana.

-Pero Phillip todavía no regresó. ¿Puedo quedarme hasta que él vuelva?

Ella frunció el ceño – Me temo que no. San Mungo es muy estricto en este tipo de cosas. Los Aurores tienen un permiso especial para sobrepasar los horarios de visita, pero no los invitados.

-Pero… - Hermione jamás se había maldecido tanto a sí misma por no volverse un auror cuando pudo.

-No pasa nada, Heggmione. No estaggé sola – dijo Sophie, apretándole la mano, recordándole que seguían unidas – Y estoy segugga de que Phillip volveggá muy pggonto.

Hermione la miró y frunció el ceño – Bueno, muy bien. Si estás segura…

-Lo estoy. Ggacias pogg espeggagg conmigo.

Hermione se levantó y dejó ir la mano de su amiga con renuencia. Le dio un gentil abrazo a Sophie, para no lastimarla y dijo – Cuando regresen, dile a Draco que estaré en la sala de espera. Ambos sabemos que estará furioso si me marcho a casa sin él.

Sophie asintió. Hermione la besó varias veces en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación, dejando que Harry le tomara y apretara la mano en su camino.

Hermione esperó sentada por lo que parecieron horas. Finalmente, Draco atravesó las puertas y se sentó junto a ella. Sin levantar la mirada, preguntó - ¿Cómo está él?

-Nada bien – dijo Draco - ¿Cómo está ella?

Hermione suspiró – Nada bien.

Una larga pausa.

-Hermione, yo… estuve pensando y quiero… quiero abrir la puerta.

Las manos de Hermione se apretaron en sus rodillas – Pensé que habíamos decidido no hacerlo.

-Sí, bueno, eso fue antes.

-¿Antes de que te dieras cuenta de que esto es real?

Draco se estremeció – Sí.

Otra pausa.

-No estoy diciendo que debemos encontrar ese "hechizo" que describe el libro. Solo quiero ver qué hay ahí dentro. Quizás encontremos algo más. algo menos poderoso para… para proteger a quienes amamos. Me sentí tan vulnerable hoy. Tan increíblemente débil cuando no pude hacer nada. Sophie estaba siendo torturada y yo no podía abrir siquiera una maldita puerta.

-Ninguno pudo hacerlo – dijo ella, estirando su mano y tomando la de él – Ellos no estuvieron allí unos minutos, Draco. Estaban esperándonos desde temprano. Tuvieron tiempo suficiente como para colocar varios y poderosos hechizos.

-Lo sé, y sé que estaban esperando a que yo llegara. Es mi culpa lo que le sucedió a ella.

-Draco, no es…

-¡Si lo es! – exclamó él, soltando su mano y levantándose de un salto de su silla - ¡Todo es mi culpa! ¡Yo soy el que debería estar en esa cama ahora mismo! ¡No Sophie! ¡Ella no merecía esto!

-¡Tampoco tú! – lloró Hermione – Draco, por favor. Piensa esto racionalmente.

-Ya lo hice – dijo él – Y por eso debo hacer esto. _Nosotros_ debemos hacerlo. _Necesito_ que hagas esto conmigo, Hermione.

-Draco, yo… - pasó saliva – Tengo miedo de lo que pueda haber tras esa puerta. Siempre lo tuve. Y una vez que la abramos, no habrá vuelta atrás. ¿Estás segura de estar listo para eso?

-Sí – dijo él de inmediato, arrodillándose frente a ella – Sí, estoy seguro. No comenzamos esto, Hermione, pero obviamente está sucediendo.

-No lo sé…

-Es como lo que dijiste antes – dijo él, tomándole las manos – Necesitamos ganar ventaja, estar por encima de ellos. Si no hacemos algo ahora, ¿qué los detendrá después antes de volver a atacar? Viste el mensaje en la ventana, Mione. Sabes lo que están planeando.

-Sí, pero eso fue solo para asustarte, Draco. ¡No van a lastimarme! No todavía, de cualquier modo. No hasta que ese poder o lo que sea de lo que habla la profecía esté creado.

Él suspiró – Quizás tienes razón. Pero hasta entonces, ¿qué los detendrá de ir tras cada una de las personas que amamos? Como lo hicieron esta noche…

La respiración de Hermione se aceleró, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar del terror. Sabía que Draco estaba en lo cierto. ¿Qué los detendría de atacar de nuevo? Le quitaron a Sophie lo más preciado que tenía. Algo incluso más importante para ella que su propia vida.

-Muy bien – Hermione se escuchó decir a sí misma, incluso aunque sus labios, y el resto de su cuerpo, se sentía entumecido.

Draco se reclinó y la besó – Deberíamos ir ahora – le susurró.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron - _¿Ahora? _¿Estás loco?

-No sé si tendré el valor de esperar hasta mañana – dijo él – Por favor, Hermione. solo quiero ver.

Pero, yo no… el Ministro… él tiene la llave.

-Y estoy seguro de que sabes en dónde está.

-Bueno, sí, pero no podemos solo…

San Mungo desapareció y segundos después, Hermione se encontró a sí misma en el centro de la oficina de Kingsley. Miró a Draco y negó con la cabeza, antes de ir hacia la biblioteca del Ministro, sacar una copia de _Historia de Hogwarts_ y abrirla. Parte de las páginas habían sido cortadas para contener una pequeña llave. Una vez que la tuvo, Draco la tomó del brazo y los apareció en el noveno piso. Él y Hermione se quedaron allí, mirando boquiabiertos a la puerta sencilla y negra al otro lado del corredor.

-¿Estás segura de hacerlo? – preguntó ella.

Draco asintió – Absolutamente.

Esto, por supuesto, era una mentira al cien por ciento. Parte de él seguía creyendo que venir aquí era un completo error, pero empujó esa parte a lo más profundo de su ser y la enterró allí. Necesitaba ver lo que había detrás de la puerta. Necesitaba probar que no era débil. Que era fuerte, y que podía manejar lo que sea que esos intentos de Mortífagos le arrojaran.

Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y ambos atravesaron el corredor. Abrieron la puerta y entraron, cerrándola suavemente detrás de ellos. La habitación comenzó a girar, pero Hermione levantó su varita y la detuvo de inmediato. Localizó la puerta y caminó hacia ella. Solo ahora Draco recordaba que no tenía un agujero para la llave.

-Hermione, cómo vamos…

-No importa. Conozco el truco – dijo ella – Pero tengo que preguntártelo una vez más. ¿Estás seguro?

Draco miró la puerta y luego a ella. fijó la mirada en sus hermosos ojos ámbar – todavía enrojecidos y manchados con el rímel corrido – y se preguntó por qué nada entre ellos era sencillo. Por qué no podían vivir sus vidas juntos y tranquilos… ser felices… que no torturaran a sus amigos… ¿Era mucho pedir, acaso?

Draco tomó una profunda respiración – Prométeme que nada cambiará entre nosotros. Que lo que sea que suceda… no logrará vencernos.

Su corazón se alivió cuando Hermione le sonrió – Claro que no. Se necesitará más que una guerra y un nuevo e inconmensurable poder para poder separarme de ti, Draco Malfoy.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa – Bien. Eso es lo que quería escuchar.

-Necesito que vengas aquí – dijo ella, haciéndole una seña con un dedo.

Draco caminó hacia ella, dándole la mano cuando ella se la pidió. Colocó la llave en la palma de la mano de él y la presionó con la suya. Una cálida y cosquilleante sensación los recorrió a ambos. Cuando separaron sus manos, la impresión de una llave quedó grabada en ambas palmas.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó él.

-Ahora tocamos la perilla.

Su rostro se tensó.

-Solo recuerda, Draco, que hay una posibilidad de que esto no funcione. Si no somos considerados como los indicados, la puerta no se abrirá.

Draco asintió. Él y Hermione se miraron mutuamente. Compartieron un tierno beso, con lágrimas cayendo de ambos rostros al presionarse uno cerca del otro. Cuando se separaron, Draco descansó su frente contra la de ella y le acarició la mejilla, sin despegar la mirada de sus ojos – A la cuenta de tres, ¿bueno?

Hermione asintió, tomándose un momento para soltar el aire contenido.

-Uno – comenzó él.

-Dos – sus labios temblaron.

Una pausa. El único sonido de la habitación era el de sus corazones retumbando contra sus pechos, mientras ambos contenían el aliento. Y entonces, lo soltaron.

-Tres – dijeron al mismo tiempo, cada uno tomando con fuerza el picaporte de la puerta. Giró.

Draco y Hermione no sabían que esperar de eso. Fuegos artificiales… una lluvia de vino… una orquesta Muggle… pero nada de eso apareció. Todo lo que se oyó fue el sonido de una vieja y maltratada puerta rechinando al abrirse, abriendo el paso a una habitación oscura.

-¿Estás listo? – preguntó Hermione, mirando a su esposo.

-No – respondió él – pero no tenemos otra opción, ¿verdad?

Draco y Hermione se tomaron de las manos. Miraron la puerta por un largo rato antes de volver a respirar profundamente, y atravesarla.

La puerta se cerró de un golpe tras ellos.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! Seguimos tras la racha de capítulos amargos, pero no hay forma, hay que leerlos igual. ESPERO QUE TODOS HAYAN TENIDO UNA INCREIBLE NAVIDAD, JUNTO A SUS FAMILIAS, SERES QUERIDOS, AMIGOS, NOVIOS, VECINOS, COLEGAS DEL TRABAJO O CON QUIEN SEA. LO IMPORTANTE ES PASARLA BIEN. Y los regalos, obvio, aunque a mi no me hayan traído el Pegaso que le pedí.. :( (para quien no lo sepa, un pegaso es un caballo alado). No era tan difícil de conseguir, pero no me dieron con el gusto. Por lo menos a Zamba si le trajeron algo que disfrutó. El hueso está reducido a nada ahora ajaja**

**Perdon! no tuve tiempo de contestar reviews. Fueron (y siguen siendo) unos días ajetreados, no paramos con los festejos y, como aqui en Argentina se decretó el 26 también como día de asueto, mi familia decidió preparar el cohete y provisiones e irnos a las montañas hasta el domingo. Sí. Yo también estoy así de feliz. Así que bueno, no hay respuesta a rr ni actualizacion por el fin de semana, porque es dificil hacerlo desde el cel. Prometo que, de cualquier modo, contestaré los rr del capi pasado el domingo o lunes apenas pueda. Promesas, promesas, promesas... Soy como Germán anunciando que subiré video todos los viernes. (por favor díganme que saben de quien hablo jajaja)**

**De cualquier modo, GRACIAS! por la respuesta a la historia. Cada vez se pone más interesante, y van a ir descubriéndose nuevos factores con el avance de los capítulos.**

**GRACIAS también por el apoyo a Merry Christmas, Mr. Malfoy! Woww! me sorprendió muchísimo el nivel de aceptacion. A esa historia la retomaremos cuando regrese de mi viajecito a las montañas.**

**Recomendación McFly/McBusted de hoy: Back in Time.**

**Sunset 82 subió una traducción de un OS de Bex Chan hiper mega fantastico! y encima navideño, así que lo hiper mega recomiendo: DEBIDO A LAS CASTAÑAS Y A LAS MANCHAS DE CEREZA. Hermoso. Simplemente Hermoso.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Pekis :)**


	18. Trust

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

**-_Por si alguien ya se olvidó, el capitulo anterior termina con Draco y Hermione abriendo la puerta a la Habitacion siempre Cerrada-_**

* * *

**Capítulo 17 – Confianza**

-¡Woah! – Draco saltó al sentir a Hermione abrazarlo por detrás.

-¡Te atrapé, Draky-waky! – dijo ella, apretándolo con fuerza.

Draco rió al soltarse de ella. Se alejó corriendo hacia el otro lado del laboratorio, frente suyo. Ella lo siguió, y ambos corrieron en círculos por un rato, hasta que Hermione se hartó de jugar. Se detuvo y posó sus manos firmemente en la superficie de la mesa, jadeando pesadamente mientras lo miraba con intensidad.

-¿Por qué te burlas de mí? – hizo un puchero – Te amo _tanto_. Solo quiero complacerte. Por favor, déjame complacerte.

Hermione se arrojó bajo la mesa hasta quedar en cuatro patas, arrastrándose a gatas hacia él. Al principio Draco comenzó a alejarse, pero luego ella lo tomó de los pantalones y comenzó a desabrocharlos. Fue entonces cuando él supo que el juego del gato y ratón que habían estado jugando por los últimos diez minutos había terminado. Ella lo miró con ojos hambrientos, con la respiración errática mientras le bajaba los pantalones hasta los tobillos. Y luego se puso manos a la obra.

-Oh, _Mione_ – gimió él.

Su rostro se iluminó – Oh, sí, Draco. Di mi nombre de nuevo. Dime que me amas. Dime que me amas tanto como yo te amo a ti.

Y Draco repitió su nombre una y otra vez, urgiéndola a seguir así hasta que no pudo contenerse más.

Dos días atrás, cuando Draco había sugerido que usaran la Amortentia – cortesía de una enorme fuente de esta poción en la Cámara del Amor – Hermione, por supuesto, se había negado. Eso fue hasta que _él_ se ofreció a ser el primero en probarla. Ayer había sido un día exclusivamente dedicado a Hermione. Pero hoy… hoy estaba exclusivamente dedicado a Draco.

Aunque eso pueda considerarse una terrible pérdida de tiempo, Draco y Hermione necesitaban desesperadamente un descanso. La primera vez que atravesaron la puerta, apenas una semana atrás, millones de ideas diferentes habían cruzado por su mente, pero lo que encontraron no era nada parecido a eso.

La sala principal no era nada especial. Justo como cualquier otra sala, en realidad. Había estanterías repletas de libros. Un escritorio con varios diarios llenos de notas sobre hechizos no terminados, y pociones. Y había un mesón de laboratorio, por supuesto, en donde se encontraban los dedos de Draco presionados en ese momento, mientras movía las caderas contra la boca de Hermione.

-Oh, Draco, hueles como… como especias, y pergamino, y el calor de un día de verano… ¡tan espectacular!

-Sí, sí, Mione. Sigue así, por favor – dijo él, volviendo a empujarle la boca contra él.

Habían dos habitaciones más pequeñas hacia la parte trasera de la cámara. Una tenía una fuente, y la otra una máquina extraña que todavía no conseguían descifrar para qué servía. Hermione había intentado hacer un dibujo de ella, pero rápidamente descubrieron que Draco era mejor artista. Al fin, ¡algo que ella no pudiera hacer!

Draco le había dado la imagen a Atticus, quien había ordenado a todo el personal de la Biblioteca Quartz que rebuscara en todos los libros hasta que encontraran algo sobre ello. Hasta el momento, no habían descubierto nada. Desde entonces, todo había sido investigaciones, investigaciones y más investigaciones. He ahí la necesidad de un descanso.

Draco dejó salir un gruñido animal a través de los dientes - ¡No puedo aguantarme más! – dijo él, levantándola de debajo de la mesa y arrojándola sobre ella. Le levantó la falda hasta colocársela a la altura de la cintura y comenzó a posicionarse.

-¡Draco, no! ¡Quiero _complacerte_! ¡Te amo _tanto! _¡Déjame hacer esto por ti!

Bueno, Draco no era nadie para quejarse ante un pedido así. Hermione bajó de la mesa y lo besó apasionadamente antes de empujarlo para que él se subiera.

Ella se trepó después y se colocó sobre él, acariciándole el rostro y mirándolo con adoración a los ojos antes de decir – Esos ojos. Esos hermosos ojos son el brillo plateado de la luna en una noche clara de invierno. Me quitan el aliento.

Hermione lo besó de nuevo antes de correr sus bragas a un lado y guiarlo dentro suyo. Comenzó a moverse lenta y rítmicamente.

-Oh, Draco – gimió ella, sin despegar su mirada de sus "brillantes ojos color plata" – Oh, te sientes tan bien – su ritmo se aceleró. Draco colocó sus manos en las caderas de ella para ayudarla a moverse más rápido, pero ella le tomó ambas muñecas y las movió por encima de la cabeza de él - ¡No! ¡Déjame complacerte!

Bien por él.

-Oh… oh, Draco… tan bien… sí… eso es… Merlín, sí… tus ojos… tu cabello… tu pecho de los Dioses… te amo… ¡_Te amo!_

Hermione jamás había sido tan habladora ante, y Draco se encontró realmente disfrutándolo. Tampoco es que fuera callada o nada, pero aparte de un par de veces en donde dejaba escapar su nombre, sus sonidos más que nada eran balbuceos incoherentes.

-¡Dime que me amas!

Draco gimió.

Hermione le tomó de la barbilla y lo movió para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojo - _¡Dímelo!_ – exigió, casi de modo aterrador.

-Te-te amo – otro gemido. Merlín, se sentía tan bien.

-¡Mi nombre! – gritó ella - ¡Di mi nombre también!

-Te amo – sus dientes se tensaron cuando ella hizo un movimiento que lo impulsó al borde, casi haciendo que soltara un siseo entre los labios - ¡Te amo, Mione! – se apresuró a gritar.

Hermione le soltó el rostro y comenzó a moverse incluso aún más rápido. Ella podía notar que él estaba cerca ya, por el modo en que se mordía el labio, por lo que cuando lo notó masticárselo con fuerza, se bajó de él y bajó su boca nuevamente hacia él. Los dedos de Draco se enredaron en su cabello, tirándolo con fuerza mientras ella se movía de arriba abajo. Ella estaba demostrando ser mejor en esa tarea que lo usual. Claramente había estado conteniéndose, y él se encargaría que _nunca_ volviera a hacerlo.

Cuando Draco estuvo a punto de venirse, comenzó a escuchar un sonido de golpes. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que era alguien llamando a la puerta.

-¡Vuelva después! – exclamó él.

El sonido se repitió. Draco gimió, y no de buena forma. Solo una persona sabía que estaban allí, y era el Ministro. _Maldita sea._

Con la pequeña cantidad de fuerza que le quedaba en el cuerpo, Draco alejó a Hermione de él y le bajó la falda – Espera aquí, querida – dijo él, antes de subirse los pantalones y caminar hacia la puerta - ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo, Ministro? – dijo él, apenas mostrando la cabeza a través de la puerta semi abierta.

Kingsley le echó un rápido vistazo: rostro sonrojado, cabello enmarañado, labios hinchados. No era difícil imaginar qué había estado pasando ahí dentro – Lamento, eh… interrumpir – dijo él, elevando una ceja – pero la reunión que Hermione y yo tendremos con los Jefes de Oficiales ha sido reprogramada.

-¿Reprogramada? ¿Para cuando? – preguntó Draco, escuchando a Hermione bufar impacientemente detrás de él.

-Ahora, me temo.

Draco gruñó._ Por supuesto_. - ¿Puede darle cinco minutos, al menos? – serían menos si le permitiera finalizar esa conversación ahora.

-No, realmente la necesito ahora mismo, Sr. Malfoy. Cualquier tipo de actividad recreativa en la que estén involucrados puede esperar a después. No tengo tiempo para…

Hermione se impulsó hacia la puerta y fulminó con la mirada al ministro. Draco la atrapó justo a tiempo para evitar que ella le arrojara un puñetazo a la quijada - ¡Cómo se atreve! ¡Cómo se atreve a hablarle a Draco con semejante tono de prepotencia! Él es dos veces la calidad de hombre que ust…

Draco le arrojó la mano sobre la boca – Solo denos un minuto, Ministro – dijo él, arrastrándola mientras ella pateaba y se retorcía entre sus brazos, nuevamente hacia la cámara, cerrando la puerta de un golpe.

Incluso aunque se trataba de una excelente puerta, y posiblemente a prueba de sonido, con la oreja pegada a ella Kingsley podía adivinar los sonidos de varios objetos rompiéndose mientras Draco gritaba sobre algo. Hermione parecía estar protestando pero entonces, un segundo después, comenzaba a jadear y a maldecir, y Draco le estaba pidiendo que hiciera algo con su varita. Un minuto después, la puerta se abrió.

-¡Lo siento _tanto,_ Ministro! ¡No hablaba en serio! Yo… oh, Dios, estoy tan avergonzada. No tengo idea de _qué_ estaba pensando.

Kingsley la miró con curiosidad. Había parecido un tanto acalorada antes pero, ahora, su ropa estaba toda enderezada, las hebras sueltas de su cabello volvían a estar en su coleta apretada y su aliento olía a menta. El misterio de la varita había sido resuelto.

-No pasa nada, Hermione. Reconozco los signos de la Amortentia cuando los veo – dijo Kingsley sonriendo – Creo que me comentaste que hay una fuente allí. Solo puedo _asumir_ que esto se trata de algún tipo de experimento.

La boca de Hermione cayó abierta, y sus ojos se ampliaron excesivamente – Umm… _sí_. Sí, así es – dijo ella, lo que no era una mentira completa porque era un experimento, después de todo. Un experimento _sexual_ – Estábamos solo… ¿controlando su potencia? – eso sí era mentira.

-Ya veo – dijo Kingsley, frunciendo los labios – ¿Y era… potente?

Draco sacó su cabeza por la puerta, desde dentro de la cámara y sonrió – sí, señor – dijo – De hecho muy potente.

-Draco, toma nota de ello, ¿quieres? – dijo Hermione, tratando de pretender que Kingsley no se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo – La Amortentia de la fuente es… muy potente.

-Lo haré, amor – dijo él guiñando un ojo.

-Hermione, realmente deberíamos marcharnos ahora – dijo Kingsley, caminando ya hacia la salida.

-Solo un segundo – dijo ella, dando un paso hacia dentro de la cámara y encontrarse con Draco para darle un beso. Fue entonces cuando notó el por qué Draco seguía escondido detrás de la puerta – Oh, querido – dijo, mirando hacia abajo – Draco, lo …

-¿Lo sientes? Sí, no dejas de decirlo…

-Prometo que te lo compensaré – dijo ella, tratando de darle otro beso.

Draco se alejó hacia atrás – Probablemente será mejor que te vayas antes que vuelva a arrojarte sobre la mesa.

-Correcto – dijo ella, tomando el picaporte de la puerta – No olvides que nos encontraremos con Sophie y Phillip esta noche. _Tenemos_ que conseguir que esos dos salgan de la maldita casa.

-No te preocupes, no lo olvidaré – dijo él, tomando el picaporte por el otro lado y usándolo para empujarla hacia afuera.

-¡Te amo! – le grito ella, antes que cerrara de un portazo.

Era una pena, pero parecía que Draco tendría que arreglárselas solo esta vez, y tendría que apurarse. A la Cámara del Amor no le gustaba la idea de que solo uno de ellos estuviera allí sin el otro, y eventualmente expulsaba a esa persona hasta dejarlo nuevamente en el centro de la sala circular con las paredes giratorias. Algunas veces sucedía en cuestión de minutos, otras veces él se las había arreglado para permanecer allí una hora. pasaba lo mismo cuando alguien que no era ninguno de ellos dos intentaba ingresar a la cámara, solo que la expulsión era instantánea.

Draco tenía suerte de estar cerca de venirse, porque la habitación no tardo mucho antes de expulsarlo. La llave salió disparada hasta su mano, y se la guardó en el bolsillo. Por alguna razón, siempre llegaba a su mano, sin importar que fuera Hermione la que salía al último. Le asustaba un poco el tema que la cosa en realidad se propulsara hacia él. No es como si le doliera, pero era muy, muy extraño.

Ahora que Hermione se había marchado mucho antes de lo esperado, Draco no tenía idea de qué hacer con el resto de su día. Desde lo que había sucedido con Sophie, ella y Phillip no habían regresado al trabajo. Atticus había ayudado a Draco – quien quedó a cargo – a contratar a una gran cantidad de nuevo personal, mientras Caroline se encargaba de encontrarles un nuevo lugar para que trasladaran la compañía en crecimiento. Chastity, quien ahora oficialmente su secretaria, estaba encargada de lidiar con todos los posibles inversores, quienes se ponían cada vez más impacientes por el hecho de que sus reuniones no dejaban de ser pospuestas; incluso aunque todos eran conocedores de los motivos. Phillip le había dicho a Draco que se encargara de las reuniones, pero él simplemente no se sentía cómodo al elegir a alguien sin Phillip.

Aunque el resto de ellos permanecía sin ejercer sus funciones, Seth era el único que hacía algo de trabajo. Los tres nuevos empleados que habían contratado hasta entonces eran para su departamento, y estaban trabajando duro para crear teléfonos, computadoras y televisores que pudieran funcionar en el mundo mágico. De ese modo, tendrían algo de stock para cuando estén listos para abrir el nuevo negocio.

Mientras Draco estaba parado ahí, pensando en qué hacer, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Era un número que no reconoció - ¿Hola? – respondió.

-Draco, soy Chastity.

-¿Chastity? ¿Cuándo conseguiste un teléfono?

-Oh, eh… Seth acaba de hacerme uno – dijo ella, reacia, sabiendo muy bien qué sentía Draco al tenerla trabajando allí - ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! ¡Necesito que vengas en este instante!

-¿Por qué?

-Ese posible inversor, Dorian Dubois, de París, está aquí. Ya sabes, ¿el que es amigo del padre de Sophie? Dice que es ahora o nunca, y no puedo conseguir comunicarme ni con Sophie ni con Phillip. Aparte de las palabras "ahora o nunca", el hombre no sabe ni una sola más en inglés, y eres el único de todos nosotros que sabe francés. El Sr. Dubois está primero en la lista de posibles candidatos, Draco. No podemos dejar que se nos escape.

-Bien – murmuró Draco, de repente sintiéndose muy nervioso - Iré ahora mismo.

Colgó el teléfono. Bueno, parecía que ya tenía planes para el resto del día. Con suerte, no echaría a perder esto.

**XXX**

Hermione estaba sentada en su oficina después de la reunión, tratando de hacer algo de trabajo. Había encontrado muy difícil el poder enfocarse desde que abrieron la Habitación Siempre Cerrada, o – como Draco adoraba llamarla – la _Habitación del Amor_. Aunque intentaba esforzarse en su trabajo, era realmente difícil hacerlo cuando algo tan importante – y obviamente algo que les llevaba tanto tiempo – esperaba por ellos en el piso inferior.

Seguía sintiéndose culpable por dejarse llevar por Draco con el asunto de la Amortentia. Tenían mejores cosas que hacer con su tiempo. Es que realmente le costaba negarle algo, especialmente después de que él tomara un poco ayer para convencerla. Hermione podría haberse enfadado con él por hacerlo, tan solo si no hubiera conseguido una de las mejores folladas de su vida. Definitivamente valía la pena un poco de ese día "dedicado exclusivamente a Hermione".

De repente, Hermione comenzó a escuchar voces furiosas en el pasillo. Greta estaba discutiendo con alguien – Dije que no puede entrar sin una cita. ¡Hey! ¿No me escucho?

La puerta de Hermione se abrió de repente. Inga Utkin ingresó, seguida de una Greta con el rostro rojo por la furia – Srta. Utkin, ¿a qué le debo el placer?

-Sra. Malfoy, ¡lo siento _tanto!_ Intenté detenerla pero…

-No importa, Greta. De cualquier modo, la Srta. Utkin y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente. Puedes retirarte.

-Umm… bueno – dijo Greta, saliendo de la oficina con inseguridad.

-Y cierra la puerta al salir, ¿podrías?

Greta hizo lo indicado, sin despegar los ojos de Inga en ningún momento. Tan pronto como estuvo cerrada, Hermione movió su varita y colocó un hechizo silenciador. ¿Ella sola en un lugar con la bruja que intentó algo con su entonces prometido? Esto podría ponerse feo.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere, Srta. Utkin?

-Le dije en numerosas ocasiones que puede llamarme Inga – dijo ella, tomando asiento.

Hermione frunció el ceño – Preferiría no hacerlo. Expresa una familiaridad que simplemente no tengo con usted.

Inga se sonrojó – Mire, entiendo por qué puede que tenga un problema conmigo, pero le prometo que querrá oír lo que tengo para decirle.

-Trató de _toquetear_ a mi prometido. Tengo más que solo _un problema_ con usted.

-En mi defensa, realmente pensé que ese casamiento era pura publicidad de los Malfoy.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, haciendo que Inga se encogiera en su sitio.

-Bueno. Obviamente no tendría que haber dicho eso. Déjeme decirlo de nuevo. Draco tiene una…

-_El Sr. Malfoy…_

-Bien – dijo Inga, tomando una profunda respiración – _El Sr- Malfoy_ tiene una reputación, de la que soy muy consiente que usted conoce. Todo el mundo asumió que sentaría cabeza alguna vez, pero yo, como muchos otros, estaba convencida de que sería cuando tuviera cuarenta años, y con una sangrepura de dieciocho. Nadie se imaginó que el Príncipe Sangrepura se enamoraría de una hija de muggles, así que no puede culpar a la gente por cuestionarlo. Y tampoco puede culpar a las brujas como yo por sentir curiosidad. Es decir, es Draco Malfoy – se inclinó y susurró – Hay historias.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Sí, sé que hay "historias", Srta. Utkin.

-Inga.

-_Bien_, Inga. Pero eso no justifica lo que hizo. Haya sido o no un hecho publicitario para los Malfoy, todavía significaba que estaba comprometido.

-Tiene razón – dijo Inga, volviendo a sentarse derecha – Me disculpo. Si sirve de consuelo, _ahora_ creo que el matrimonio es real. Es difícil simular ese grado de cariño que él demuestra hacia ti cada vez que está cerca suyo. Incluso ante la mención de su nombre.

Hermione hizo todo lo posible para evitar sonreír. No le daría esa satisfacción a Inga – Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí?

-Oh, cierto – dijo Inga, sacudiendo su cabeza para ordenar sus pensamientos – Estoy aquí para hablar de Zandicus Thinx. Y déjame comenzar por decir lo mucho que lamento lo de su amiga, Sophie

-Eso no evitó que armaras un reportaje sobre ello al día siguiente.

-Si no hubiera sido yo, habría sido alguien más, Hermione.

_-Sra. Malfoy._

_-_Prefiero Hermione.

-Estoy segura que sí – dijo Hermione mirando a la reportera al otro lado de su escritorio y suspiró – Si está aquí para defenderlo, prefiero no escucharla. Ya sé que usted es su coartada.

Inga rió – No estoy aquí para _defenderlo_, Hermione. Estoy aquí para ayudarlos a atraparlo.

Hermione parpadeó - ¿Qué?

-Zandicus vino a verme después del juicio la semana pasada, y me preguntó si podía reunirme con él esa misma noche para que pudiera dar su versión de la historia – explicó ella – Él eligió el horario y el lugar. Me tuvo ahí durante horas, bebiendo whiskey de fuego como si se tratara de un maldito elíxir de la vida, y constantemente desviándose del tema. Era todo basura. No usé ni una de las cosas que me contó esa noche para armar el artículo. Fue como si estuviera…

-¿Distrayéndote? – terminó Hermione.

Inga frunció el ceño – Exactamente. Me estaba distrayendo, para que siguiera allí. Para ser su coartada – dijo ella – Ahora, no me apresuraría a formular conclusiones si él no se hubiera marchado después de recibir una lechuza misteriosa. Menos de una hora después, los Aurores me estaban buscando para que confirmara su paradero esa noche.

-¿Y a qué conclusión, exactamente, llegó después de todo? ¿Qué Zandicus contrató a gente para herir a Draco?

-Sí, eso es lo que estoy pensando.

Hermione respiró profundamente – Es solo que no lo entiendo. Es con Phillip su lucha de nunca acabar. Sé que amenazó a Draco y eso, pero es solo que no lo imagino siendo el objetivo de Zandicus.

-Aunque Phillip puede que sea su enemigo mortal – dijo Inga – Draco era con quien estaba enfadado en ese momento. Decía que su presencia en el juicio hizo que pudieran ganar. Y en realidad no puedo discutir contra eso. Si Draco no trabajara en Thinx, o no fuese tu esposo, no hay forma de que el Sr. Prior hubiera ganado.

-No creo que eso sea cierto…

-Lo es. Es por eso que mandó a ese Escriba enfermo a casa, ¿verdad? – dijo Inga. No era una acusación, solo un simple hecho para ella. Luego miró su reloj – Tengo que regresar a mi oficina, por lo que tendré que hacer esto rápido – volvió a mirar a Hermione con seriedad – Quiero ayudarte a deshacerte de ese bastardo.

Hermione le devolvió la mirada, boquiabierta – Yo… no sé… ¿por qué?

Inga pensó en ello – Por varios motivos, supongo. Es lo correcto – sostuvo un dedo en alto – si va a haber una guerra, quiero que termine rápido – levantó un segundo dedo – Simplemente detesto a ese tipo – levantó un tercero – pero principalmente porque será una buena historia – levantó los otros cuatro.

-Bien – dijo Hermione, quien no se esperaba menos de la bruja - ¿Y qué tienes en mente? ¿Algo de trabajo investigativo?

-¡Exactamente! – sonrió Inga – Voy a reunirme con Zandicus esta noche, nuevamente. Te enviaré una lechuza mañana y te contaré todo – se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta. Hermione se levantó junto a ella y rodeó su escritorio.

-Siempre en busca de una historia, incluso aunque tengas que inventártela – dijo Hermione mientras Inga abría la puerta – Realmente espero que no nos veas a Draco y a mí del mismo modo en que lo hacía Rita Skeeter. Solo como otro libro más para vender.

Inga gruñó – Todos dicen que soy la próxima Rita Skeeter solo porque nuestros estilos son parecidos, pero, a diferencia de ella, yo no necesito inventar cosas para poder escribir una buena historia – dijo ella – Con Draco y contigo como participantes, la verdad ya es suficientemente interesante. Aunque los veo a ambos como un gran modo de avanzar en mi carrera, y ni mencionar aumentar mi cuenta bancaria, no planeo hacer esto con mentiras. Entonces, si alguna vez sale un libro, puedo asegurarte que solo estará lleno de la verdad – guiñó un ojo.

Hermione rodó sus ojos y le dio una media sonrisa – Que tenga un buen día, Srta. Utkin.

-Inga – la corrigió ella antes de salir de la oficina. Greta la siguió con la mirada cuando pasó junto a su escritorio, sin despegar su mirada de ella hasta que estuvo muy fuera de vista. Era evidente que Hermione no era la única que no confiaba del todo en Inga Utkin.

**XXX**

Esa noche, Draco y Hermione se encontraron con Sophie y Phillip en su casa. Desde que ella había sido dada de alta de San Mungo, ninguno había dejado la casa. Solo para necesidades. Cada vez que Draco y Hermione pasaban por ahí, él le echaba un vistazo a la habitación del bebé y siempre encontraba al osito de peluche en un sitio diferente.

Pero esa noche se negaban a permitir que sus amigos se queden en su casa y se hundan. Ya habían accedido a salir a cenar y beber algo, pero una vez que Draco y Hermione llegaron, cambiaron de idea de repente.

-¡No! ¡No vamos a permitir que hagan esto de nuevo! – dijo Draco, levantando a Sophie. Caminó con ella hacia la puerta mientras Hermione intentaba empujar a Phillip junto a ellos, que resultó ser algo mucho más difícil que llevar a una bruja de cincuenta kilos, pero él no oponía tanta resistencia como ella con Draco.

Al notar que Phillip no cedería, sin importar lo fuerte que Hermione lo empujara, Draco giró e redondo con Sophie sobre su hombro y dijo - ¿Qué tal si vamos a algún sitio conocido?

-¡Oh, sí! – dijo Hermione, apareciendo detrás de Phillip - ¿Qué me dicen del Caldero Chorreante? Los cuatro tenemos recuerdos muy buenos de ese sitio.

-Si acepto, ¿me bajaggás de aquí? – preguntó Sophie, retorciéndose en su lugar.

-Absolutamente, amor – dijo él, dándole una pequeña nalgada.

Hermione rodó sus ojos – Estoy justo aquí, Draco. ¿No tienes vergüenza?

-Ah, no te preocupes, Mione. Con gusto te daré una nalgada mucho mejor más tarde. Diría que te la mereces, después de dejarme así esta mañana.

Volvió a rodar los ojos – Entonces, ¿qué dices, Phillip? ¿Vendrán?

Phillip miró a Sophie mientras Draco la bajaba. Ambos intercambiaron una mirada y ella le asintió – Muy bien – dijo él – supongo que Draco y yo podemos hablar de lo que sucedió hoy con el Sr. Dubois hoy, de cualquier modo.

Los cuatro viajaron por Red Flú hacia el Caldero Chorreante, dado que las mentes de Sophie y Phillip estaban demasiado distraídas como para aparecerse como correspondía. Cuando llegaron, buscaron una mesa y permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegó la camarera.

Hermione levantó la mirada hacia el rostro conocido y sonrió - ¡Hannah! ¡No sabía que trabajabas aquí!

La futura Sra. Longbottom le devolvió la sonrisa – Sí, bueno, Tom es un viejo amigo de mi abuelo y yo estaba buscando un segundo trabajo, para ganar algo de dinero extra para la boda.

-¿Ya tienen una fecha en mente?

-No aún, pero creemos que en algún momento de la primavera que viene.

Hannah miró de reojo a Sophie y Phillip, y les dio esa mirada de pena que parecían estar recibiendo en todas partes últimamente, y que detestaban. Era parte del motivo por el que no querían salir de la casa. No dejaban de recordarle la causa de esas miradas de pena. Phillip levantó el menú y se escondió detrás de él mientras Sophie comenzaba a mirarse las uñas. Lo que sea para evitar esa mirada.

Hannah retiró sus pedidos y desapareció en la cocina. Su comida pareció salir extra rápido. Mientras cenaban, Draco habló sobre la reunión que tuvo con Dorian Dubois. Había salido bien y, después de una gran dosis de encanto y de adulación por parte de Draco, Dorian había accedido a darse una vuelta por la compañía en dos semanas, cuando regresara a la ciudad.

-Gracias por cubrirme, Draco – dijo Phillip, cuando Draco terminó – considerando que no estuvimos allí para que Seth nos recargue los teléfonos, y dado que él todavía no encontró el modo para que los magos puedan hacerlo en sus hogares, no estuvimos en contacto.

-No pasa nada – dijo Draco, decidiendo que sería lo mejor evitar mencionar que Chastity también les había mandado una lechuza, y que Caroline había golpeado a su puerta por una hora para poder hablar con ellos. Parecía que también habían bloqueado todas las ventanas y habían colocado un hechizo silenciador alrededor de la casa, para que nadie pudiera molestarlos. Ni siquiera sus amigos.

La puerta trasera del Caldero Chorreante se abrió, y sintieron un par de ojos perforándoles las espaldas. Todos miraron hacia allí y notaron que Zandicus Thinx acababa de entrar con Inga Utkin. Draco miró a Hermione, quien ya le había contado todo sobre su reunión con la reportera más temprano ese mismo día. Aunque aceptaba que sus motivos eran dudosos, al menos no había mentido sobre su reunión con Zandicus.

Zandicus no dejó de echar vistazos hacia Sophie y Phillip mientras Inga lo guiaba hacia una mesa en el lado opuesto de la habitación.

-Iré a buscar una bebida – dijo Phillip, levantándose.

-Iré contigo – dijo Hermione, haciendo lo mismo.

Él asintió y bajó la mirada hacia Sophie - ¿Quieres algo?

-Un gingegg ale – dijo instintivamente – Oh… - bajó la mirada, obviamente recordando que ya no era necesario evitar el alcohol. Los otros intentaron pretender que no se habían dado cuenta de eso – Una ceggveza de mantequilla con whiskey de fuego estaggá bien.

Phillip se inclinó y la besó en la mejilla antes de caminar hacia la barra, con Hermione por detrás.

Mientras Draco y Sophie los esperaban sentados, él no dejó de notar que ella no despegaba sus ojos de algo detrás de ellos. Parecía estar cautivada con eso. Volteó y miró, con el corazón deteniéndose al ver a Pansy sentada en una mesa riendo con Blaise y Daphne. Maldita sea, el lugar estaba lleno de gente esa noche. Podía notar que su ex hacía lo imposible por evitar mirar a Sophie.

-Esa es tu ex novia, ¿veggdad?

Draco volteó a mirar a Sophie y respiró profundamente – Sí, lo es. De cuando íbamos al colegio.

-¿Qué hace ahogga? – pregunto Sophie, mirándolo.

-No estoy seguro – Draco se encogió de hombros – No mucho, creo.

-Y los otggos… están… ¿siempgge están juntos?

Draco levantó una ceja – Supongo que por lo general sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Pogg nada – dijo Sophie, volviendo a mirarlos.

-Sophie…

Sus ojos no se movieron de la otra bruja.

-Sophie, qué… pudiste… ¿pudiste ver algo?

De repente, los ojos de ella se volvieron hacia él - ¿Pogg qué lo pggeguntas?

Sus miradas permanecieron unidas, cada uno intentando ver en el otro lo que ambos intentaban esconder, ninguno queriendo decir nada hasta estar seguros. Entonces, el sonido de Pansy forzando una risita resonó en sus oídos, y Sophie rompió el juego de miradas para volver a mirarla. Ahí fue cuando Draco supo que sus suposiciones eran ciertas.

-¿Le dijiste a los Aurores? – preguntó en un susurro.

Sophie suspiró, mientras volvía a verlo – No.

-¿Por qué no?

Ella se encogió de hombros – Lo habggía hecho si hubiese estado solo Haggy, pero no conocía al otro hombgge. Con una gueggga a punto de empezagg, nunca es seguggo confiagg en todo el mundo – hizo una pausa – Espegga. ¿Cómo sabes _tú_, Dggaco?

Ahora fue su turno de suspirar – Vino al hospital. Supongo que quería… ver como estaba el bebé. La vi allí y conseguí sacarle una confesión.

-Espeggo que hicieggas sufggigg un poco a esa peggga.

-Sabes que sí lo hice – intentó sonreír él.

-¿Pogg qué no le contaste a los auggogges, Dggaco? – preguntó ella, volviendo a mirar a la mesa detrás de ellos.

-Porque no me dijo quienes eran los otros – dijo él, volviendo la cabeza para mirarlos. Intentaba atrapar a Pansy mirando hacia la mesa de Zandicus, pero nunca lo hizo – No me malinterpretes, Soph. _Quiero_ que sufra por lo que te hizo, pero es nuestra única pista en este asunto. Jamás les dirá que me confesó lo que hizo, por lo que no la castigarán tampoco. Si la observamos, quizás… - respiró profundamente - …quizás podemos descubrir más.

-Estoy de acueggdo – dijo ella.

Él la miró sorprendido.

Ella intentó sonreír. Falló de nuevo – Es pogg eso que no acudí a Haggy inmediatamente después de mi ataque. ¿Cggees… que nos ayudaggá?

-¿Potter?

Ella asintió.

-Bueno, tiene esa enfermante necesidad de ayudar a _todo el mundo_. Y dado que Hermione está involucrada…

-¿Se lo contaste a ella?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Había querido hacerlo, pero no había tenido una buena oportunidad de sacar el tema. Y probablemente nunca lo habría.

-Bien. No lo hagas – dijo ella – Ella y Phillip… nunca lo entendeggían. Demandaggían justicia inmediata. Pero tú y yo… podemos vegg la imagen completa. Delataggla ahogga no haggía más que volvegg todo más lento. Los asustaggía y les haggía escondeggse, y no tenemos tiempo pagga eso – Sophie respiró profundamente – Ella ggecibiggá lo que se meggece. Solo que no hoy.

La puerta del Caldero Chorreante volvió a abrirse y Goyle entró. Notó inmediatamente a Draco y Sophie, e intentó sonreír discretamente. Draco lo observó fijamente caminar junto a ellos, encaminándose directamente hacia Pansy, Blaise y Daphne.

No dejó de mirarlo, con los labios entreabiertos - ¿Cuántos dijiste que estaban presentes esa noche?

-Cuatggo – respondió Sophie – Dos hombgges y dos mujegges.

Draco no despegó los ojos de ellos, en silencio. Sophie lo llamó varias veces, hasta que finalmente captó su atención.

-Dggaco, no cggeo… es decigg, estoy segugga…

-No termines esa oración a menos que estés completamente segura.

Sophie suspiró y asintió. Mantuvo la boca cerrada

Draco se giró una última vez para mirarlos. Blaise le guiñó un ojo. Si no fuera por la mano de Sophie conteniéndolo por el brazo, Draco habría saltado de su silla y molido a golpes al bastardo. Aunque no estaba seguro de la participación de Daphne y Goyle, no había dudas en su mente de que Blaise había participado, y era probablemente esa persona de la que Pansy había estado hablando.

-No lo hice.

Draco y Sophie, demasiado distraídos como para notar que alguien se les había acercado, levantaron la mirada para encontrarse a Zandicus parado junto a su mesa. Sophie jadeó.

-No lo hice – repitió con urgencia. Inga se acercó por detrás e intentó llevárselo, pero él se la sacó de encima – Dime que sabes que no lo hice – estaba mirando a Sophie.

Ella no dijo nada, con sus ojos moviéndose entre Draco y los de él, sin saber sobre qué hacer. Draco se levantó y se paró frente a ella – Tienes que irte.

-¡Pero no lo hice! ¡No fui yo! – exclamó él – No estaba ahí, y no contraté a nadie. ¡No tengo ni la más pálida _idea_ de quien fue! _Necesito_ que ella me crea.

-¡Hey! – Phillip había cruzado el salón en dos segundos, con Hermione por detrás - ¡Aléjate de ella, maldita sea! – empujó lejos a Zandicus, haciéndolo tambalearse hacia atrás.

-¡No lo hice! – repitió de nuevo - ¡Tienen que creerme! Yo jamás… - tragó saliva - … jamás lastimaría a un niño.

-Ellos no estaban allí pogg mi – dijo Sophie bajo aliento.

-Sr. Thinx, creo que es hora de que nos vallamos – dijo Inga, tomándolo del brazo.

Él volvió a soltarse - ¡No! Tienen que escuchar esto. Tienen que saber que pierden su tiempo investigándome.

Sus ojos viajaron levemente hacia la mesa de los Slytherin. Fue el primer desliz que Draco notó en toda la noche, y fue suficiente para llevarlo al límite. Se impulsó hacia Zandicus y le dio un puñetazo en la mandíbula, con fuerza suficiente como para lograr derribarlo al suelo.

-¡Cómo te atreves! – Zandicus se incorporó y fue a por Draco, pero Phillip fue rápido al contenerlo - ¡_Te odio! _– le gritó, con los ojos en llamas - ¡Odio todo lo relacionado a tu persona! ¡Pero no _hice_ esto! Mis amenazas… no tienen nada que ver con la violencia. Te _arruinaré_, Draco Malfoy, ¡pero_ no_ enviaré a nadie para que te torture, joder!

-¡Vete a la mierda de aquí! – exclamó Phillip, volviendo a empujarlo lejos.

Esta vez Zandicus lo escuchó. Les dio una última mirada fría antes de apresurarse a salir por la puerta del pub. Inga corrió detrás de él.

Phillip se hundió en su silla junto a Sophie y la consoló mientras ella se esforzaba en no llorar. Draco volvió a mirar a la mesa de los Slytherin y notó que solo Blaise se veía divertido. Los otros solo parecían enfermos. Pansy fue la primera en levantarse y salir, con los otros justo detrás.

Draco y Hermione volvieron a tomar asiento, sin saber qué decir o hacer. Un segundo después, Hannah regresó con sus bebidas. Sophie tomó la suya y la bebió entera en tres largos tragos. Cuando terminó, miró a Hannah y dijo – Una botella de whiskey de fuego para la mesa, pogg favogg. Y que sea ggápido.

Hannah asintió solemnemente antes de encaminarse hacia la barra. Regresó con la botella menos de un minuto después. Apenas habían conseguido servirse una copa cuando alguien ingresó al pub gritando – ¡Que alguien nos ayude! ¡Por favor, ayuda! ¡Hay un cuerpo en el callejón! ¡Alguien está muerto! ¡Alguien está muerto!

Draco y Phillip se miraron antes de levantarse de un salto y correr hacia la puerta, junto con algunos más. cuando salieron encontraron a Zandicus allí, con la mirada fija en el cuerpo sin vida de Inga Utkin.

Él los miró, con los ojos en blanco por un momento antes de que se abrieran de golpe, claramente notando la acusación en sus rostros – Yo no… ¡No! ¡No se atrevan a sopesar que yo…

Phillip lo agarró, pero Zandicus se alejó de un salto y desapareció. Phillip hizo lo mismo. No dejaría que el bastardo de escapara.

Draco se quedó allí, mirando al cuerpo a sus pies, sin creerlo. No tenía cortes, ni moretones, nada de sangre… ningún tipo de signo de lucha. Era el evidente resultado de una maldición asesina. Aunque no le importaba Zandicus, a Draco le costaba creer que hubiera sido suficientemente estúpido como para hacer todo ese show dentro del pub y luego cometer un asesinato. Claro ejemplo de cavar tu propia tumba.

-¡Oh! – Hermione arrojó sus manos a su boca. Acababa de hacerse espacio entre la multitud que se había reunido alrededor, y ahora estaba parada junto a su esposo. Él la rodeó con un brazo y le empujó la cabeza contra su pecho.

Ambos permanecieron allí en silencio e inmóviles hasta que llegaron los Aurores. Si el ataque de Sophie no había marcado el inicio de una guerra, entonces esto definitivamente lo hacía. Inga Utkin puede que fuera una molestia, pero no había hecho nada malo como para merecer ser asesinada. Solo intentar ayudarlos. Era una pena que hubiera tenido que suceder esto para que Hermione y Draco se dieran cuenta que hablaba en serio sobre apoyarlos. Ella había querido ayudar. Y ahora estaba muerta a causa de eso.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola gente! primero que nada, espero que hayan pasado un muy feliz año nuevo 2015, y que lo hayan comenzado con todas! **

**Ahora sí, WOW que me demoré en actualizar, no? Mi escapada de fin de semana a las montañas se convirtió en una escapada de diez días, que me permitió despejarme y respirar aire puro. Lo unico malo es que allí no hay computadoras y yo no llevé mi portátil, por lo que no pude avanzar con las traducciones. Cuando llegué a mi casa después de tanto tiempo me di con que mi perrita Zamba me extrañaba taaaaanto que decidió masticar el extremo del cargador de la pc, así que hace unos días no la puedo usar. Ya voy a subir una foto a facebook para que vean las pruebas del delito. Posiblemente Zamba tenga que ir a Azkaban un tiempo como condena, pero eso es decisión del Wizengamot, no mía. Solo llegué a encenderla unos minutos, pasar algunos archivos a un pendrive para leer en otra computadora y puf! se apago. El nuevo cargador tardará unos días en llegar, y aquí estoy... actualizando desde la pc de mi abuela, que es mas lenta que una babosa acalambrada y es un engorre tipear desde aquí. El teclado es un espanto. Eeeeen fin, una serie de eventos desafortunados, pero aqui les dejo este capitulo, a ver que opinan :)  
**

**Voy a intentar traerles el siguiente lo antes posible, considerando todo.**

**A pesar de la demora, GRACIAS! por el apoyo, el aguante, la paciencia, el cariño y los lindos mensajes que me llegaron de golpe al celular cuando bajé de la montaña (no tenía señal allá). A mis queridos Guest:**

Bliu Liz: Feliz año para vos! fue un capi triste, y este también lo es en cierta forma, por el asunto de Inga. Te agradezco mucho tu comentario, y el apoyo de siempre!

Rosy Fdez: querías saber que había detrás de las puertas? ja, ahi tienes, nada malevolo ni demoniaco, solo una linda fuente de amortentia jajajaja hay que entender a Caroline, es extremadamente fiel y leal a sus amigos, y le dolió en el alma lo que le pasó a sophie, no es una mala chica. muchas gracias por tu comentario!

Lily Leon: nena solo sabemos de Pansy por ahora, pero pronto sabremos más, como bien sospechaste desde un principio al igual que piensa sophie ;) jajaja no te mueras, no te mueras porfa, disfruta el capitulo y gracias por comentar!

SALESIA: como dijiste, el hecho de que Daphne no haya intentado detener el ataque no significa que no haya estado presente, y creo que hasta sophie sospecha de eso. Zandicus... bueno, cual es tu opinion ahora despues de leer este capi? Con respecto a Caroline, reitero lo que le dije a Rosy más arriba.. es una buena chica, solo le alteró lo sucedido a sus mejores amigos. Y Pip abrazando el oso... ay, se me partió el corazon igual que a vos. Muy triste, pobres. Mil gracias por tu comentario, me encanta leerte!

**Ahora sí, apenas suba este, corro a colgar uno de Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy, aunque si van por ahí quizás se dan con malas noticias.. ya veremos. **

**Recomendacion McFly/Mcbusted del día: 23:59**

**Nos leemos prontito!**

**Pekis :)**


	19. On the Inside

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 18 – Infiltrados.**

Draco estaba sentado en su sala sintiéndose bastante nervioso. Él y Hermione se habían prometido mutuamente sinceridad y ahí estaba él, dándole la espalda a esa promesa nuevamente, incluso aunque sabía que Sophie tenía razón en que Hermione y Phillip nunca conseguirían comprender. Ambos eran naturalmente buenos, y solo llegarían a creer que todo era una injusticia que jamás llegaría a solucionarse. Todo lo que podían imaginar era a alguien logrando salir impune de lo que era, esencialmente, un asesinato. Pero había cuatro personas en la oficina de Draco ese día, y si delataban a Pansy, la asesinarían mucho antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de abrir la boca. Porque Draco, al igual que todos los demás, sabía que indudablemente delataría a todos. Pansy era egoísta. Siempre lo fue. Bueno… no en todos los aspectos, recordó Draco.

Sophie fue la primera en llegar. Fue bastante sencillo, considerando que Phillip había decidido ir a trabajar y ella no. Y como Draco estaba en su hora de almuerzo, Phillip no tenía por qué salir de su oficina. No hasta que fuera hora de volver al trabajo. Ahora, solo necesitaban que alguien más llegara…

Llamaron a la puerta. Draco se sobresaltó. Estaba tan convencido de que Hermione los atraparía allí que se sentía un tanto al límite. Sophie rodó sus ojos y fue a abrir la puerta.

-Buenos días, Haggy – dijo ella, saludando con dos besos en las mejillas al mago pelinegro.

Él se sonrojó – Uhh… hola, Sophie. No esperaba… es decir, Malfoy no me dijo…

-Yo soy la que solicitó tu pggecencia aquí hoy, en ggealidad.

-Oh.

Harry miró a Draco, quien los observaba desde la entrada de la sala. Había sido extraño cuando Draco se le acercó la noche anterior en el Caldero Chorreante, mientras Hermione se acercaba a la barra a pagar la cuenta. Él le dijo que tenía que hablar sobre algo muy importante con él, y le pidió que lo buscara al día siguiente al mediodía. Antes de que Harry tuviera la oportunidad de preguntar cualquier cosa, Hermione había regresado y era bastante evidente que Draco no quería discutir sobre eso frente a ella.

-¿Para qué me pediste que venga, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry después que todos volvieran a acomodarse en la sala. Él estaba en el sofá con Sophie, mientras que Draco se sentó frente a ellos en una elegante silla que se parecía mucho a las que solía tener en la Mansión Malfoy.

Draco no dijo nada. Solo miró a Sophie. Ella suspiró – Te mentí, Haggy. En el hospital, cuando fuiste a integggogaggme, te mentí.

Harry parpadeó sin entender - ¿En qué mentiste?

-Cuando te dije que no conocía a ninguno de los que me atacaggon. Eso no es cieggto. Si vi uno. Cuando ella dio un paso al fggente pagga detenegg a los otggos pude veggle el ggostggo, y la ggeconocí.

-¿Lo _hiciste? _– dijo Harry, con los ojos abriéndose detrás de las gafas - Bueno, ¿quién es?

Sophie estaba a punto de contárselo, pero Draco levantó una mano para detenerla. Ella se calló inmediatamente.

Harry estaba descolocado – No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué mentirías sobre ello?

-Porque no queremos que la encierren todavía, Potter.

-¿Por qué no? – preguntó Harry, frunciendo el ceño.

-Poggque está comenzando una gueggga, Haggy. El asesinato de anoche dejó eso peggfectamente en claggo.

-Y el otro lado no es particularmente compasivo, Potter – dijo Draco – Si la delatamos ahora, su nombre quedará arriba en todas las listas de los siguientes objetivos. Pero, si esperamos, quizás será suficientemente estúpida como para revelar quiénes fueron los otros. Quizás hay más, incluso.

Harry miró a Draco y respiró profundamente - ¿Por qué me cuentan esto? Saben que yo, como un auror, tengo que…

-¿Velar por el bienestar de las personas? Seh, sabemos eso – dijo Draco, posando sus brazos en sus muslos e inclinándose hacia delante – Es por eso justamente que te lo contamos. Sabes que tenemos razón. Incluso aunque delatarla sería lo correcto, solo terminará por afectarnos al final.

-Te lo contamos poggque egges un auggogg, y confiamos en ti – explicó Sophie – Si esta gueggga es paggecida a la anteggiogg, significa que tendggemos que segg extgga cuidadosos pagga saber en quién se puede confiagg y en quien no.

-¿Pero qué pasa con Hermione y Phillip? – preguntó Harry –Adivino que no están aquí porque no saben que reconociste a alguien. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

-Lo estás – dijo Draco con la voz contenida.

Sophie suspiró – Phillip nunca podggía entendegg pogg qué hacemos esto, Hagggy. Él no _puede_ sabegglo.

-¿Y Hermione? – preguntó él, mirando a Draco.

-Ella nunca podría apoyar esto – fue todo lo que dijo Draco.

-Aunque puede que no apoye la idea, ella te apoya y confía en _ti_ – dijo Harry, frunciéndole el ceño – Realmente deberías darle un poco más de crédito, Malfoy.

-No quiero que ella lo sepa, ¿de acuerdo? – exclamó Draco, mientras se levantaba. Una sola mirada de Sophie hizo que volviera a sentarse – Mira, solo quiero mantenerla lejos del peligro. ¿Eso está _bien_ contigo, Potter?

Harry hizo una mueca – Ella va a enojarse.

-Lo sé – dijo Draco, enterrando su cabeza en sus manos.

Hubo un largo silencio. Durante esos minutos, Harry levantó la mirada hacia el reloj sobre la chimenea y miró largamente el nombre de Hermione, que actualmente estaba apuntando al "Trabajo". Él sabía que Draco solo buscaba lo mejor para ella, pero realmente pensaba que mantenerla fuera de esto era un error. Hermione era más inteligente que ellos tres juntos. Sería capaz de elaborar un plan mucho mejor que el que sea que se les ocurriera a ellos.

-¿Nos ayudaggás, Hagggy? – preguntó Sophie desesperadamente detrás de él.

Harry se sentía incapaz de mirarla. Jamás olvidaría lo culpable que se sintió cuando escuchó sobre el ataque en Thinx, sabiendo muy bien que Hermione también había estado allí. Todo lo que le dijeron es que una bruja había sido seriamente lastimada, y se sintió tan aliviado al enterarse que no había sido su amiga de siempre. Si Hermione se hubiese enterado que él había pensado siquiera algo como eso, aunque hubiera sido solo un segundo, jamás se lo perdonaría.

A Harry si le caía bien Sophie. Era un poco más atrevida que el resto de la gente a la que estaba acostumbrado, pero su lealtad para con sus amigos era intachable. Él no sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón, Harry sentía que le debía algo. Por haberse sentido aliviado de que haya sido ella y no Hermione la víctima del ataque, quizás. Por siempre haber estado allí para su mejor amiga. Por ver lo bueno de personas como Draco sin necesidad de pensarlo tanto, como el resto de las personas. Harry todavía incluso se preguntaba si Malfoy realmente había cambiado.

-Sí, los ayudaré. Los aurores pueden mantener un ojo sobre esta bruja tan pronto me digan quién…

-No _todos_ los aurores – se apresuró a decir Draco.

-Solo aquellos en los que _tú_ sepas que puedes confiagg… - dijo Sophie.

-Y eso _no_ incluye a la Comadreja. No creo que pueda ser capaz de contenerse, y no quiero que vaya a desembucharle todo esto a Hermione.

-No lo haría – dijo Harry, a la defensiva - Pero Ron sigue siendo un auror en entrenamiento, por lo que si decido involucrarlo en esto, sería solo a nivel personal. De cualquier modo, por ahora, no diré nada. Solo hay dos aurores que se me ocurren ahora, que me gustaría involucrar.

-Entonces que esos dos sean – dijo Draco, firmemente – Cualquier otra persona que se te ocurra después _no debes_ involucrarla. Si estos dos son los primeros que se te vinieron a la mente, es porque realmente son de confianza.

-Bien – dijo Harry. Esperó - ¿No van a decirme quién es?

Draco parpadeó - ¿Lo juras? Que no vas a delatarla, que no se lo contarás a Hermione, ni a weasley…

-Sí, _lo juro_, Malfoy. Ahora, ¿Quién demonios es?

Draco miró a Sophie. Ambos intercambiaron un asentimiento – Pansy Parkinson - dijo Draco – Sophie la vio, y yo la descubrí actuando sospechosamente en San Mungo el día del ataque. Me lo confesó, pero no quiso contarme nada más. Solo que habían estado allí buscándome a mí. Para asustarme, no torturarme.

Sophie bajó la mirada al suelo y luchó por tragarse las lágrimas.

Draco lo notó – Debí ser yo – hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente – Creo que Blaise Zabini también estaba involucrado. Pansy tenía una enorme marca en el rostro cuando la vi, y él es conocido desde antes por ponerse violento con las mujeres.

-Y esa pggesumida, pggesumida songgisa… - los puños de Sophie se fruncieron.

Draco suspiró – Anoche, cuando Zandicus vino a confrontarnos, Blaise se veía demasiado complacido.

-¿Y los otros dos? – preguntó Harry.

Draco miró a Sophie – Creo que…

-Dggaco, ¡no! – espetó ella - ¡No sabes eso!

-¡No podemos dejar de lado la posibilidad, Soph! Si existe la...

-¡Pero lo conocí! ¡Y él nunca seggía capaz de…

-Yo hice cosas de las que, estoy seguro, nunca me creerías capaz de hacer.

-Bueno, sí, peggo fueggon en el pasado. Tú jamás haggías eso ahogga…

-Creo que también deben mantener los ojos sobre Goyle y Daphne – dijo Draco rápidamente, antes de que Sophie pudiera seguir protestando.

Harry elevó sus cejas - ¿De verdad? Pero Goyle parece tan… ¿Cuál es la palabra indicada? Normal… para ser él, de cualquier modo.

-sí, pero esos cuatro viven estando juntos. No perdemos nada al considerarlos una posibilidad.

Sophie frunció el ceño – Bueno, no sé sobgge Goyle, pero si cggees que Blaise está involucggado, entonces Daphne definitivamente debe segg investigada también.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó Draco, levantando una ceja.

-Eh… - Sophie se sonrojó y rápidamente desvió la mirada – Pogg nada.

Draco entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección - ¿Acaso Hermione te contó lo que yo vi en mi despedida de soltero?

-¡No! – Sophie frunció el rostro. Sabía que había respondido demasiado rápido – Bueno, puede que me haya mencionado algo…

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Harry con curiosidad – No recuerdo haber presenciado nada divertido.

-No estabas allí en ese momento- Draco respiró profundamente. Detestaba compartir con otros los trapitos sucios de su amigo (con suerte, seguiría considerándolo uno), especialmente cuando ni siquiera le había contado a Goyle lo que había presenciado, pero parecía que ahora tendría que hacerlo – Daphne no se quedó con Pansy ese fin de semana. La vi viajar por Red Flu hacia la casa de Blaise, con valija en mano.

-Oh – dijo Harry, sonrojándose levemente – Eso es… wow.

-¡Y no llevan ni un año de casados todavía! – exclamó Sophie - ¡Completamente hoggoggoso!

-Sí, porque si hubieran llevado más de diez años juntos habría sido más aceptable – dijo Draco con sarcasmo - ¿Verdad, Soph?

Sophie lo fulminó con los ojos – Sabes a qué me ggefieggo. ¿Pagga qué te casas con alguien si vas a engañagglo a la pggimegga opoggtunidad que tengas?

Draco estuvo a punto de comentar que el matrimonio había sido arreglado, pero por suerte, se contuvo a tiempo. Si Goyle realmente era su amigo – que esperaba que así fuera – al menos podría reservarse algunos de sus secretos.

-¿Hay algo más que necesiten contarme? – preguntó Harry mirando su reloj – Quiero saber exactamente lo que hablaron Parkinson y tú, Malfoy, pero realmente no tengo tiempo para eso ahora. ¿Hay algo que resalte? ¿Algo que debo saber de inmediato?

Draco pensó en ello – No tenía la mente realmente clara en ese momento, pero creo recordar que ella me dijo algo como que Hermione y yo estamos en peligro. Que _ellos _ tenían algo planeado para nosotros. Pero fue todo demasiado vago, nada que no sepamos ya.

-Muy bien, entonces – dijo Harry, levantándose – Tengo que irme ahora, pero ¿cuándo podríamos volver a juntarnos para hablar de esto más detalladamente?

-Probablemente consiga algo de tiempo durante el fin de semana – dijo Sophie – Le diré a Phillip que necesito despejarme o algo así – ella y Harry miraron a Draco.

-Hermione y yo iremos de compras al Callejón Diagon el Sábado – dijo él – Podría intentar escabullirme un rato, diciéndole que voy a comprar las cosas para el cuarto de juegos, o algo. No querrá ayudarme en eso.

-O simplemente podrías contárselo, Malf…

-¡Dije que no! – espetó Draco.

-Bien – Harry se encogió de hombros – Te arrepentirás después – caminó hacia la puerta. Draco y Sophie lo siguieron – Encuéntrense conmigo en la Tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch a las una y media. El dueño me debe un favor, así que podremos usar la trastienda – abrió la puerta.

-Espegga, Haggy – dijo Sophie.

Harry volteó.

-Encontggaggon… ¿pudieggon encontggagg a Zandicus?

Harry la miró y suspiró – No. Hay un auror esperando fuera de su casa, pero por ahora, no ha regresado.

Sophie frunció el ceño –Phillip no volvió a casa hasta casi el amanecer. Estuvo buscándolo pogg todas paggtes. Todavía no puedo cggeegg que justamente eligiera este día pagga igg a tggabajagg.

-Solo necesita una distracción, Soph – dijo Draco – Deberías pensar en pasarte por ahí, también…

Sophie cerró sus ojos con fuerza y negó con la cabeza - No. Cggeo que Phillip necesita… - tragó saliva - … y quiegge alejaggse de mi ahogga mismo.

-Sophie, no…

Sophie salió de la sala sin despedirse de Harry. Draco suspiró y miró al otro mago – Estoy bastante seguro que Zandicus tuvo algo que ver con lo que le sucedió a Sophie, pero no creo que haya matado a Inga.

-¿Por qué huyó, entonces? – le preguntó Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. Por miedo, quizás. Había un bar lleno de gente que lo había visto con ella toda la noche, y acababa de armar todo un espectáculo dos minutos antes. Incluso yo admito que las posibilidades no estaban a su favor.

-A esta altura ya no podemos saberlo – suspiró Harry – El Ministro dice tener a unas cuantas personas infiltradas en el otro lado. Hasta ahora, ninguna tiene suficiente influencia como para tener conocimiento de los eventos ocurridos, pero están trabajando en ello.

-¿Tienes idea de quienes son esas personas? – preguntó Draco.

-Ni una pista – dijo Harry antes de desaparecerse con un movimiento de varita.

**XXX**

**-**¿Qué es _eso?_ – preguntó Hermione, mirando a Lucius Malfoy con las cejas alzadas. Él acababa de colocar un marco de fotografías sobre su escritorio, con la foto de él y Narcissa junto a Draco y ella en su boda.

-La última vez que estuve aquí noté que tu oficina parecía estar un poco vacía – dijo Lucius – Un viejo colega mío trabaja en _Corazón de Bruja_ y me consiguió una copia de la fotografía. ¿No te gusta? – preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño ante el marco.

-¡No! – dijo Hermione rápidamente - ¡No es eso! – realmente si lo era – Es solo que… tú y Narcissa… es decir, ¿nunca sonríen en las fotos? Todos nos vemos tan… tensos.

Lucius levantó la foto y la estudió con más atención - ¿Lo crees? Estoy sonriendo mucho más aquí que en cualquier otra fotografía familiar. ¿Lo ves? – dijo él, apuntando a la ligerísima curvatura en los labios de su retrato. La imagen de Narcissa lo miró y le frunció el ceño, antes de salir de la imagen. El Lucius de la fotografía la siguió y la trajo de nuevo unos segundos después, mientras Draco y Hermione seguían sonriendo con incomodidad.

Hermione no dijo nada.

-Bueno, si no te gusta… Lucius comenzó a guardarse nuevamente el porta retrato.

Hermione suspiró – Por favor, déjalo, Lucius. Es un regalo muy considerado, y estaría más que complacida de tenerlo en mi escrit… - ¿Tener a Narcissa mirándola todo el día? No, gracias… - En mi biblioteca, justo allí – señaló ella – Mi escritorio suele estar repleto de cosas, y no quiero arriesgarme a derribarlo por error.

Lucius sonrió – Claro que sí – dijo él, con un guiño. Caminó hacia allí y colocó el porta retrato en la estantería repleta de libros, justo al lado de la primera foto que Draco y Hermione se habían tomado juntos, el verano anterior, en Sequoia. Esa foto también era un poco forzada, dado que apenas eran amigos en ese entonces, pero ella la amaba de cualquier forma.

-Sé que teníamos planes para almorzar hoy, pero tengo demasiado trabajo para ponerme al día, y realmente creo que no podré escaparme – dijo Hermione escribiendo algo que acababa de recordar en su lista de cosas por hacer.

-Pero te dije que tenía una sorpresa para ti hoy – dijo Lucius, quitándole la pluma de la mano.

-¿Te refieres a que no era eso? – preguntó ella, señalando la foto.

-Claro que no. Eso solo era un extra para ayudarte a que le recuerdes a todos los que entren a tu oficina que eres una Malfoy ahora.

-¿Porque el nombre de mi placa en la puerta no es suficientemente claro? – sonrió ella.

-Hermione…

-Lucius…

-_No aceptaré_ un no por respuesta – dijo él, cruzándose de brazos.

Hermione se recostó contra el respaldo de su silla y se cruzó de brazos – Parece que la _testarudez_ es un asunto de la familia Malfoy.

-Sí lo es – dijo él – Ya sea que nazcas con el apellido, o lo adquieras por matrimonio, nos sobra tenacidad.

Hermione se esforzó por no sonreír - ¿Podremos regresar en veinte minutos?

-Lo haremos en quince.

-Bueno, muy bien entonces – dijo ella, saliendo de detrás de su escritorio – Muéstrame esa "sorpresa". Y que sea rápido.

Lucius le sonrió, finalmente logrando que Hermione se rindiera y le devolviera la sonrisa. Él sostuvo a un lado su brazo y ella lo tomó, dejando que él los apareciera a ambos a otro lugar.

Hermione sintió un horrible estremecimiento recorrerle la espalda al notar que acababan de aparecerse en el Callejón Knockturn. Lucius dio un paso al frente y abrió una puerta que parecía pertenecer a una tienda de libros. La mantuvo abierta para ella, pero ella no se movió, mirando desconfiada a la oscura tienda.

-Te prometo, Hermione, que nada dentro de este lugar va a herirte – dijo Lucius con la sonrisa marca Malfoy – aunque quizás deberías apresurarte a entrar antes de que alguien te encuentre en el callejón.

Hermione miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo antes de entrar a la tienda. Lucius rió bajito y cerró la puerta tras ella. Levantó la mirada hacia el dependiente y ambos intercambiaron un asentimiento antes de que el hombre se girara en otra dirección. Lucius guió a Hermione a través de las estanterías hasta llegar a una descolorida cortina verde en la parte trasera de la tienda. Al atravesarla, ella notó que el dependiente los miraba de reojo, con el rostro contorsionado en una permanente mueca de malicia. Ella le sonrió radiantemente, y él, al notarlo, se ahogó y dejó de mirarlos.

-Por favor, no asustes a Nogus, Hermione. Nos está haciendo un favor inmenso – dijo Lucius mientras ella entraba en la sala detrás de la cortina verde.

-Lo siento – dijo ella, echándole un buen vistazo a su alrededor.

Todos los libros allí parecían no haberse leído en años. Una densa capa de polvo cubría la habitación como si se tratara de una manta, y las partículas dispersas en el aire le urgían estornudar. Las arañas tejían sus redes en cada esquina, altas y bajas, y cuando una particularmente grande se escurrió hacia ellos, Lucius la aplastó con su bastón.

-Criaturas verdaderamente repugnantes – dijo al tomar un pañuelo y limpiar su bastón. Evidentemente, el pañuelo era mágico porque los restos de la araña se desvanecieron instantáneamente.

-Lucius, ¿qué hacemos aquí? – preguntó Hermione, leyendo algunos títulos. Ninguno parecía ser especialmente importante.

Lucius fue hacia una de las estanterías cerca del fondo de la pequeña habitación y sacó un libro. Hermione se sobresaltó al ver que comenzaba a rotar, revelando una estantería con libros sumamente antiguos. Caminó hacia allí y comenzó a acariciar sus lomos con un dedo. Cuando uno de ellos le siseó, se detuvo de inmediato. Lucius sonrió antes de usar su bastón para señalar el tercer estante desde arriba. Los libros estaban tan desgastados que era imposible leer sus títulos.

Hermione tomó el primero libro de ese estante y comenzó a pasar las hojas. No se sorprendió al notar que era un libro sobre artes oscuras, considerando el lugar en donde estaban, pero no pudo evitar jadear un poco al darse cuenta de que se trataba de maquinarias antiguas mágicas.

-Pude divisar un atisbo del terrible dibujo que hiciste en tu diario la semana pasada – explicó Lucius – No lo cerraste lo suficientemente rápido cuando fui a buscarte para almorzar.

Hermione se sonrojó – Draco hizo uno mucho mejor.

-¿Lo hizo? – Lucius levantó una ceja – Umm… debe haber heredado ese talento de su madre.

Hermione pasó unas cuantas páginas más.

-Aunque no estoy seguro de qué planean hacer con esta "máquina" – continuó – era bastante evidente por el inmenso signo de pregunta encima del dibujo que no tienen idea de su función.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es una máquina con fines oscuros? – preguntó ella, levantando la mirada del libro y uniéndola a los conocidos ojos grises de Lucius.

La esquina izquierda de la boca de Lucius se torció hacia arriba – No se fabrican máquinas como esas por el mero hecho de hacerlas, Hermione. Seguro que sabes eso – se estiró y tomó uno de los libros. Después de pasar unas cuantas páginas, lo sostuvo hacia ella y señaló - ¿Alguno de estos símbolos están en ella?

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia la página llena de distintos símbolos y frunció el ceño – Este puede ser – comenzó a señalar, pero Lucius cerró el libro de repente.

-No me digas cuales. No estoy seguro si esta máquina está relacionada o no con la profecía, pero si lo está, no deben revelarme ningún tipo de información sobre ella a mí. Ni siquiera a aquellos más cercanos a ustedes. Estamos en guerra, Hermione. Nunca sabes en quién confiar.

-¿Ni siquiera en mi suegro? – preguntó ella.

Los duros ojos de Lucius se suavizaron ligeramente – Eso sería bueno, ¿no? Pero, me temo que con mi historial, soy precisamente el tipo de personas en quien no deberían confiar.

Hermione frunció el ceño y bajó la mirada al libro en sus manos. Lucius colocó el que estaba sosteniendo sobre ese.

-¿Tienes medios para protegerte, Hermione? ¿En el caso de que algo te suceda?

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella, mirándolo.

-¿Sabes de Oclumancia o Legeremancia?

-Bueno, _sé de ellas_, pero asumo que te refieres a si soy hábil con ellas y, me temo, que no lo soy.

-¿Te gustaría aprender? – preguntó él.

Hermione parpadeó – Bueno… sí. Sí, supongo que si.

-Entonces tendremos que hacer nuestros almuerzos más frecuentes – dijo Lucius, caminando hacia la puerta – Llévate lo que quieras. A Nogus le pagamos para que no moleste. Esta habitación completa está sin ser tocada desde hace años. No desde la juventud del Señor Tenebroso. Él solía frecuentar este lugar durante los años que trabajó en Borgin y Burkes. O eso me comentaron.

Lucius regresó a la habitación principal de la tienda, dejando a Hermione sola con los libros. No habían muchos sobre máquinas, pero suficientes como para que fuera difícil elegir cuál valía la pena llevarse.

Después de un rato largo a solas con los libros, Hermione escuchó una campanita sonar en la sala principal. Lucius se acercó a la cortina y dijo – Tienes que irte.

Hermione se congeló. Lo miró en blanco, con la mano a medio voltear la página que estaba leyendo.

-¿Vas a llevarte ese?

-Yo… no lo sé aún.

-Entonces sí – dijo él, caminando hacia ella y cerrándolo de un golpe. Luego fue hacia la biblioteca y tomó varios libros más de una sección al azar, y los arrojó a la pila que ella iba formando. Y luego tomó algunos más – No queremos que ellos sepan qué sección estuviste leyendo.

Los pasos de alguien muy pesado estaban haciendo rechinar las tablas del suelo.

-Vete – le dijo él.

Hermione asintió, pero no estaba segura de que él pudiera verlo, dado que estaba escondido detrás de un gran estante de libros. Sin esperar una respuesta, se desapareció. Al instante, Lucius se acercó y volvió a colocar el libro que hacía que la biblioteca se girara y volviera a estar oculta. Ni un segundo después, alguien corrió la cortina y entró en la salita. Él sonrió al ver al recién llegado.

-Lucius, viejo amigo. Creí haber escuchado a alguien aquí atrás.

Lucius volteó y se encontró cara a cara con Gorden Goyle. Le devolvió la sonrisa – Ah, Gorden. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Solo pasaba a buscar algo que Nogus me tenía preparado – dijo él, mirando al dependiente - ¿Tú?

-Arreglando algunas cosas – dijo él – Algo que estaré encantado de contarles cuando sea oportuno.

-Correcto – dijo Goyle - ¿Siguen en pie los tragos de esta noche?

-No me lo perdería.

Goyle sonrió – Bien. Me dijeron que Arron tiene una sorpresa para nosotros. Algo verdaderamente…único.

Lucius asintió.

Goyle dijo – Buen día – y regresó hacia la parte frontal de la tienda.

Lucius hizo tiempo allí hasta que lo escuchó marcharse, y luego salió a pagarle a Nogus por su silencio. Una vez que se encargó de eso, se marchó, dudando terriblemente sobre el evento de esa noche.

**XXX**

Un Lucius Malfoy ligeramente achispado rió con sus viejos amigos mientras caminaban por la calle de fuera del pub del que acababan de ser expulsados, por gritarle obscenidades a un par de sangresucias. Era tarde, de cualquier modo, y todos debían ya regresar junto a sus respectivas esposas, aunque Arron Greengrass quería tomar algo de aire puro primero. Todavía tenía que revelar su sorpresa.

-Dime algo – dijo Lucius entre risitas - ¿Quién de ustedes, bastardos, fue el responsable de tenderle una trampa a mi hijo?

-Ninguno de nosotros – rió Stuart Parkinson.

-Puedes agradecerle a nuestros hijos por eso – sonrió Arron – Parece que todos están un poco amargados a raíz del matrimonio de Draco con esa pequeña y asquerosa sangresucia, justo cuando planeaban volver a incluirlo en su grupo.

-Pero no podemos culpar a Draco por querer darle una probada a ella – dijo Wiley Rosier, lamiéndose los labios – Todas esas faldas apretadas que utiliza en el Ministerio me tientan a empujarla a una esquina oscura y darle duro contra la pared yo mismo. Eso, si no apestara terriblemente a sangre sucia.

-Es que tiene ese aire de pureza que te provoca corrompirla – rió Orson Crabbe.

-¿Entonces no fue el idiota ese de Zandicus, después de todo? – preguntó Lucius, ansioso por cambiar el tema de desear a la mujer de su hijo.

-Claro que no – dijo Goyle – Ese idiota no tiene las pelotas que se necesitan para cumplir las amenazas que hace. Aunque, sí que tiene una gran tenacidad para cavar su propia tumba.

-¿No estás trabajando con "ese idiota"? – preguntó Quincy Nott.

Goyle sonrió – Lo hago. Es solo que adoro a los idiotas con enormes cantidades de dinero a su disposición.

-¡Ah! ¡Aquí estamos! – dijo Arron, deteniéndose en el medio de un callejón y sonriéndole a todos – Esperen aquí mismo – corrió hacia las sombras.

-¿Alguno tiene idea de lo que se trae entre manos? – preguntó Lucius.

La mayoría negó con la cabeza, pero Goyle y Crabbe intercambiaron sonrisas de conocimiento. Eso no le pasó desapercibido a Lucius.

Arron regresó un par de minutos después, arrastrando a un hombre con las muñecas atadas y un saco de tela cubriéndole la cabeza. Las entrañas de Lucius se retorcieron, pero su exterior e mantuvo impasible.

-Lucius, nos ha llamado la atención que tus lealtades últimamente han estado un tanto… desviadas últimamente.

Lucius levantó una ceja - ¿Ah, sí?

-Bueno, no tanto como las de tu hijo – se corrigió Goyle – Pero Rosier nos ha mencionado que has estado pasando una terrible cantidad de tiempo en el ministerio con su esposa sangresucia.

-Almorzamos una vez a la semana –dijo Lucius, con calma, tratando de no mirar fijamente al hombre que no dejaba de retorcerse – Mi hijo apenas habla conmigo ahora. Aunque ella no es exactamente crédula, ha habido ocasiones en donde me ha pasado algo de información sin darse cuenta.

-Y amaríamos creerte si ese fuera el caso – dijo Arron, empujando unos pasos más hacia delante al hombre – Es por eso que lo trajimos aquí – quitó el saco de la cabeza del hombre, revelando a Wesley Granger, con una mordaza en la boca y los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente.

Lucius hizo lo imposible para evitar jadear – No entiendo qué intentan probar con todo esto – dijo él, desviando la mirada de Wesley para fijarla en Arron.

-Tu esposa tomó el té con la mía un par de meses atrás – explicó él – Le contó esta rara historia de cómo la obligaste a conocer a los padres de la sangresucia de tu nuera. Dijo que te llevas bastante bien con el padre. Mi esposa dice que Narcissa estaba horrorizada, por supuesto. Dice que no volviste a ser el mismo desde que recuperaste la salud de tu mente.

-¿Ella dijo eso?

-Sí, lo hizo. Ha estado preocupado por ti, Lucius. Todos lo estamos.

El resto del grupo asintió, todos viéndose bastante divertidos con la situación.

-Es por eso que arreglamos esta prueba para ti. Solo para asegurarnos de que tu lealtad verdaderamente reside con tus viejos amigos.

Arron tomó su varita y le lanzó un hechizo a Wesley. El muggle salió volando por los aires, quedando suspendido veinte metros por encima de sus cabezas. Lucius notó que Wesley se quedaba completamente quieto, creyendo quizás que eso evitaría de alguna forma su caída.

-Ese hechizo caducará en veinte segundos – dijo Arron – Es tu decisión. Vive o muere.

Los demás comenzaron a reír. Lucius no demostró ningún signo de movimiento, con su bastón presionado firmemente contra el suelo.

Esperaron por lo que parecieron los veinte segundos más largos de sus existencias. Luego escucharon un grito apagado. Todos levantaron la mirada para observar a Wesey comenzar a precipitarse hacia el suelo. Caía de cabeza, con todos los ojos fijos en él.

-_¡Immobulus!_

Los demás habían estado tan enfocados en Wesley que ninguno notó a Lucius sacar su varita de su bastón. El muggle se congeló en el aire. Antes de que ninguno pudiera sacar su varita, Lucius logró dispararle un hechizo aturdidor a Crabbe y Nott. Parkinson logró hacerse a un costado junto a tiempo, tomó su varita y falló al dispararle un aturdidor a Lucius, solo para ser alcanzado por uno exitoso un segundo después. Rosier levantó su varita, pero recibió un hechizo de piernas de gelatina disparado por Goyle, que iba dirigido hacia Lucius.

-_¡Expelliarmus! _– gritó Lucius, logrando desarmar a Goyle, y lanzándolo con fuerza contra la pared.

Ahora estaban solo él y Arron, enfrentados uno al otro, varita contra varita.

-Supongo que ahora sabemos la verdad – gruñó Arron – Tengo que admitirlo, jamás lo habría creído si no lo hubiera visto con mis propios ojos. Lucius Malfoy verdaderamente se ablandó.

-Créeme cuando te digo que _no_ me ablandé. Pero mis lealtades _sí_ que cambiaron. Ahora están con Draco, como siempre debieron estar – dijo Lucius con su particular voz calmada – Y no negaré que su esposa me cae particularmente bien. Ella estaría sumamente disgustada conmigo si permito que hieran a su padre.

-¿A quién le importa?

-Obviamente, mí – dijo Lucius – o de lo contrario te habría permitido lastimarlo – hizo una pausa - ¿Por qué decidiste unirte a la lucha ahora, Arron? Nunca fuiste un mortífago. ¿Realmente haces todo esto porque tu hija te abandonó para estar con un Weasley?

-¡Jódete!

Lucius elevó una ceja – Es más que eso, ¿entonces? ¿Quién, exactamente,_ es_ el maestro de las marionetas que los mueve a su antojo ahora?

-¡Que te jodan, dije!

-_¡Titillando!_

Arron cayó al suelo, gobernado por carcajadas.

Lucius se acercó a él y le pateó en el costado – Deberías estar agradecido de mis cambios, viejo amigo. Mi antiguo yo no habría dudado en utilizar la Maldición Cruciatus contigo.

Volvió a patearlo mientras el otro mago no dejaba de reir por el hechizo, ni de gritar de dolor por los golpes.

Lucius se puso de cuclillas junto a él y miró al otro mago directo a los ojos, cuando las risas remitieron – Si ustedes _o_ sus hijos vuelven a ir contra mi hijo, me aseguraré que sea lo último que hagan. Y eso se extiende a su esposa.

-_¡Crucio!_

Lucius volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Goyle apuntándolo con su varita – que acababa de encontrar -, lanzándolo hacia atrás con gran furia. Cuando golpeó el piso también lo hizo Wesley, solo que su caída fue de un metro y medio en lugar de veinte.

Lucius sintió varias puntadas a sus costados, y algo húmedo lo golpeó en el rostro. Cuando el dolor remitió, Lucius se limpió la escupida que recibió y se sentó para observar que todos se habían marchad ya. Miró a Wesley, que estaba sentado a poca distancia de él, mirándolo fijamente. Lucius movió su varita, quitando las amarras de las muñecas del hombre, y la mordaza de su boca.

-Vamos a llevarte a casa – dijo él, levantándose.

Wesley se incorporó sin decir nada y siguió a Lucius fuera del callejón. Seguía estando un poco débil por la maldición Cruciatus, y no creía ser capaz de aparecerlos a ambos fuera de allí. Por suerte, un hechizo localizador le permitió descubrir que no estaban muy lejos de la residencia de los Granger. Hasta ese momento, Lucius no había tenido idea de dónde estaban. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta al instante en que sus "amigos" le sugirieron salir a tomar algo, que le tenderían una trampa, pero no tenía ni idea que ellos supieran dónde vivían los Granger. Apenas lo sabía él.

-Lucius – dijo Weley, cuando finalmente doblaron la esquina de su calle.

Lucius se detuvo y volteó.

-Cuando… cuando viniste por primera vez a mi casa, mencionaste una guerra de hace años. ¿Hace cuántos, exactamente?

Lucius miró fijamente los ojos del ansioso muggle, sin saber si su lealtad implicaba mentir o no en ese momento. Pero, comprendiendo el temor de un padre desesperado, decidió que sería mejor ser honesto con él – Apenas terminó unos cuatro años atrás.

Wesley miró al suelo - ¿Durante esa época en la que, extrañamente, mi esposa y yo decidimos mudarnos a Australia? Es gracioso, pero hasta que Hermione no apareció para pedirnos que regresemos a casa, no recuerdo haber pensado en ella ni una sola vez.

-En realidad no estoy seguro de eso – dijo Lucius – pero ciertamente suena como algo de lo que tu hija es capaz de hacer. Como un medio de protección para ustedes.

-Bueno, se supone que ella no debería ser la que nos proteja - dijo Wesley, viéndose enfadado – Está… - tragó saliva - ¿Hermione está en peligro?

-Sí – dijo Lucius, con honestidad.

-¿Por haberse casado con tu hijo?

-En parte.

Wesley suspiró – Jamás llegaré a comprender su mundo.

Se adelantó a Lucius y siguió su camino hacia su casa. Lucius lo siguió un par de pasos por detrás.

Cuando Wesley llegó a su puerta, se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte. Después de lo que parecieron varios minutos de una lucha interna, volteó.

-No puedo ayudar a Hermione con lo que necesita, ¿verdad?

Lucius frunció el ceño – Me temo que no.

-¿Pero tú sí?

-Puedo intentarlo – dijo él – Ya hice unos arreglos para poder enseñarle algo muy necesario para poder protegerla.

-Bien – dijo él, mirando con desconcierto el suelo, de nuevo – Luchaste en el bando contrario a mi hija durante la guerra… ¿verdad?

-Lo hice.

-Y… ¿Y Draco?

-También él – dijo Lucius con un suspiro – Pero escucha mis palabras, Wesley. Mi hijo jamás lo habría hecho si no hubiera estado siguiendo mis pasos. Él es mejor hombre de lo que yo nunca seré, y ama a tu hija. Incondicionalmente. Hará todo lo necesario para protegerla, y yo también.

Wesley asintió, aunque no se veía completamente convencido.

-Si lo prefieres, puedo utilizar un hechizo desmemorizante para que olvides…

-¡No! – se apresuró a contestar Weley. Respiró profundamente y repitió con más calma – No. Prefiero saberlo. Siempre estoy enfermo de preocupación en lo que refiere a Hermione. Por favor, mantenme informado.

-Haré lo posible – dijo Lucius, intentando sonreír.

Wesley volvió a asentir – Gracias por evitar que me aplastaran contra el piso.

-Ni lo menciones.

Wesley se las arregló para darle una media sonrisa antes de girarse y entrar a su casa, cerrando con varios pasadores.

Lucius esperó unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a aparecerse en su casa. Cuando entró a la sala, se encontró a Narcissa en un sillón leyendo junto a la chimenea. Ella levantó la mirada al verlo entrar.

-Lucius, ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó ella, levantándose del sillón y corriendo hacia él.

Él no había tenido la oportunidad de verse a sí mismo, pero un solo vistazo ante el espejo sobre la chimenea le permitió notar que la Maldición Cruciatus no había favorecido en nada a su apariencia. Su nariz sangraba, tenía el cabello sucio y enredado, y la cara con moretones; sin mencionar las otras partes de su cuerpo cubiertas con magulladuras.

-Nada – dijo él, empujando a un lado sus manos preocupadas y encaminándose hacia su estudio.

-¿A qué te refieres con "nada"? obviamente algo sucedió – dijo ella, siguiéndolo.

Lucius respiró profundamente – Aunque entiendo que tenías que despejarte con alguien sobre nuestro almuerzo con muggles, realmente desearía que lo hubieras hecho con c_ualquier_ otra persona que no sea Delilah Greengrass.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella, acelerando sus pasos hasta quedar a la misma altura que él - ¿Arron te hizo esto? Lucius, habla conmigo.

Lucius se detuvo y miró a su esposa - ¿Cómo se enteraron en dónde viven los Granger, Narcissa?

Narcissa palideció – Yo… no estoy segura.

-¿Tú les contaste?

-No lo creo.

-¿Ni siquiera el nombre de la ciudad?

Narcissa parpadeó – No lo recuerdo, Lucius. No creo haberlo hecho, ¿pero quién puede afirmarlo? Fue varios meses atrás. ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver en realidad con toda la sangre y suciedad que llevas encima?

Lucius la fulminó con la mirada antes de retomar su marcha hacia su estudio – Arron pensó que sería divertido ver mi reacción al presenciar como estampaban a Wesley Granger contra el suelo, con una caída de treinta metros. No hace falta decir que no estuvieron complacidos con el resultado.

-Oh, por Merlín – dijo ella, tocándose el corazón - ¿Él está bien?

-¿Acaso te importa?

-Por favor, no me hagas quedar como si yo fuera la que tiene la culpa en esto, Lucius. Arron jamás debió meter a ese sangresucia en este…

-¿Acaso tu hijo no te pidió que dejaras de llamarlos _así?_

Narcissa dejó de caminar, con la boca abierta – Lucius, yo…¿Por qué estás actuando así?

-Estoy furioso – dijo él, finalmente alcanzando la puerta de su oficina y abriéndola – También tú deberías estarlo. Especialmente considerando el hecho de que fue tu incontrolable necesidad de cotillear lo que puso en peligro a Wesley en primer lugar.

Lucius entró y cerró la puerta de un golpe, dejando a una descolocada Narcissa en el pasillo. Su lechuza nevada despertó y chilló al verlo.

Él caminó hacia su escritorio y tomó un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Levantó su pluma y la mojó en el tintero, luego garabateó una rápida nota.

_**-K-**_

_**Me descubrieron. Te lo explicaré el Lunes. Con suerte, los otros que tienes infiltrados harán un mejor trabajo que yo.**_

_**-L-**_

Tan pronto como terminó de escribir, Lucius dobló la nota y se la colocó en la pata de la lechuza – Sabes dónde llevarla, chica – dijo abriéndole la ventana y despachando la lechuza.

Lucius dejó que el frío aire le golpeara el rostro, permaneciendo junto a la ventana hasta mucho después de la partida de la lechuza.

-Lo siento, Draco – susurró después de que pasaron varios minutos – Lo intenté. De verdad que lo intenté. – Lucius cerró la ventana y fue a recostarse en su sofá, demasiado exhausto como para arrastrarse a la habitación de invitados. No tenía interés en ver a su esposa de nuevo esa noche. O cualquier otra noche en un futuro cercano.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola chicos! qué tal el capítulo? Este nuevo y reformado Lucius me encanta, y qué me dicen de lo que planean Draco y Sophie con Harry? Además, otra pista: los libros que Lucius le dio a Hermione. Ya veremos si sirven de ayuda o no. ¿La nota final de Lucius, la entendieron? Es bastante obvio a quien se la manda.**

**Sigo sin cargador. Al parecer, lo pidieron pero no lo consiguen y tienen que traerlo de vaya saber dónde, por lo que sigo sin pc, y por ende, no puedo acceder a los capítulos ya traducidos. Tengo que volver a hacer la traduccion con la vieja compu de mi abuela, y como ya les conté, es tediosísimo.**

**Merry Christmas, Mr. Malfoy tendrá que esperar al lunes o martes que viene, porque esta noche me vuelvo a las montañas a pasar el fin de semana, ya que el Domingo es el cumpleaños nro 87 de mi abuelo y lo festejamos ahí.**

**Muchas gracias a quienes me dejan comentarios, me hacen hiper feliz :)**

SALESIA: jajaj el asunto con Zamba no tiene remedio. Hay que quererla como es. Con respecto a los responsables del ataque cotra Soph, bueno, aqui hay pistas. Zandicus resultó no tener participacion. Te gusta Theo? a mi me encanta, y Blaise también, pero en algunos fics los hacen tan malotes que llego a odiarlos. Puede que este sea uno de esos casos :S Y si, la máquina es importante, aqui Hermione encontro material para estudiarla mejor. Como siempre, le prestas atencion a todos los detalles. Te mando un bso enorme!

Rosy Fdez: Pareceque nadie quería a Inga jajaja el resto de reponsables ya se irá descubriendo con el paso de los capitulos, aunqueaqui hay una gran pista sobre ello :) muchas gracias por comentar!

Lily LEn: jajajaj Draky Waky! definitivamente se habrá querido matar ante eso jajaa seguro que ahora odias más a los mortífagos :P no valen nada! gracias por tus palabras, corazón. Saludos a ese bb tan lindo!

**Ahora sí, me despido porque en dos horas me pasan a buscar para partir y todavía ni me duché ni preparé la valija jajaja **

**Recomendacion McFly: Silence is a Scary Sound.**

**Nos leemos, con suerte, este lunes o martes! :)**

**Pekis :)**


	20. Wicked

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 19 – Perverso.**

Draco le pidió a Sophie que fuera primero a echarle un vistazo a los alrededores antes de salir de Artículos de Calidad de Quidditch, dado que acababan de reunirse allí para hablar con Harry. Una vez que ella confirmó que no había moros en la costa, Draco salió y se despidió rápidamente antes de alejarse para encontrarse con Hermione en la Heladería de Florean Fortescue. Cuando se habían separado, ella había quedado encargada de buscar una mesa para el comedor, dado que la que tenían de su viejo apartamento era demasiado pequeña para la cantidad de espacio disponible en la nueva casa. La habían movido hacia la cocina, y Hermione estaba harta de almorzar y cenar junto al horno cuando tenían una habitación hermosa para hacerlo.

Cuando Draco legó a la heladería, encontró a Hermione sentada en una de las mesas, comiendo un Sundae dos veces más grande que el que lo esperaba a él.

-¿Hambrienta, Hermione? – peguntó él, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Famélica – dijo ella, metiéndose un gran bocado a la boca – Mi antojo por los dulces se ha salido de control últimamente. Creo que todo el estrés está afectándome.

-Bueno, siempre y cuando no afecte tu figura… - dijo él, tomando asiento – No puedes perderla hasta que tengamos, al menos, sesenta.

Hermione casi se ahoga con un bocado - _¿Sesenta?_ Planeo ponerme gorda mucho antes que eso. Tú, señor, tendrás que afrontarlo.

-No puedes _engordar_, Hermione. Está en el contrato Malfoy. Nada de gordos. Quizás debería quitarte el helado – intentó tomar su cuchara.

Hermione la alejó y lo miró con toda la furia del infierno en sus ojos – Si te atreves a quitarme el helado, Draco Malfoy, te juro que será lo _último_ que hagas.

Draco rió – Lo siento, Mione – dijo él, acercando su silla a ella y comenzando a darle millones de besos en la mejilla – Siéntete libre de ponerte tan gorda como desees… siempre y cuando sea después de los sesenta.

Hermione le arrojó una cucharada de crema helada. Ambos rieron antes de que ella la lamiera de su rostro.

-¡Dwaco! ¡Dwaco!

Draco sintió algo tirándole de la pierna. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse a Teddy Lupin sonriéndole brillantemente. Cuando Draco le devolvió la sonrisa, el cabello del niño se puso de un rubio platinado de nuevo.

-Teddy, ¿dónde está tu abuela? – preguntó Hermione mientras la versión en miniatura de su esposo procedía a sentarse en el regazo de Draco.

Teddy no respondió, pero felizmente se hizo con el helado que Draco todavía no había tocado.

_-Genial_ – dijo Hermione, dándose cuenta que era probable que el niño se hubiera escapado de su abuela – volveré en un minuto, Draco. Por favor, que no vuelva a escaparse.

-Yo me encargo – dijo él, tomando una cucharada del helado de su esposa, dado que el suyo claramente había sido robado.

Hermione encontró a una Andrómeda en pánico a media cuadra de distancia, y la guió hacia su nieto – ¡_Ted Remus Lupin!_ – exclamó cuando tuvo a Teddy a la vista - ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, estabas pensando?

-Lo ziento, Awela – dijo él, dejando caer la cuchara y aferrándose al hombro de Draco – Es que vi a Dwaco salir de la tienda de Kwinich y quería decirle hola. Camina muy wápido.

Draco, que seguía muy concentrado en el helado de Hermione dejó caer de repente su cuchara y gimió internamente. Acababan de delatarlo.

Hermione lo miró y elevó sus cejas - ¿Quidditch, Draco?

Él tragó pesado.

-Sé que tienes enormes expectativas para nuestro cuarto de juegos, pero no es _tan_ grande.

-Lo siento, yo… me distraje – eso era fácilmente creíble.

-A este punto _jamás_ lograremos amueblar toda la casa. ¡Eres tan irresponsable! ¿Cómo se supone que pueda confiar en ti, si ni siquiera eres capaz de comprar los malditos muebles? – en algún momento de su explosión de gritos, Hermione había comenzado a hipar.

-¿Estás llorando, Mione? – preguntó Draco, viéndose confundido.

-¡No! – estaba sollozando ahora, dejando escapar pequeños hipidos cada unos cuantos segundos.

Andrómeda se veía incómoda ante la bruja que no dejaba de llorar frente a ella. Draco se levantó, y dejó a Teddy sentado en su silla. Se acercó a Hermione y la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Lo siento, Mione. Jamás fue mi intención el molestarte tanto. Todavía es temprano. ¿Ya escogiste una mesa?

-N-n-no… - _¡hip!_

-Entonces terminemos aquí y vamos a comprar una.

Hermione asintió contra su pecho – Lo siento, Draco. Es solo que últimamente estoy exhausta. Me está poniendo muy emocional. Sabes que no soy así.

-Seguro que sí, Mione – rió él, y le besó la mejilla salada por las lágrimas – Lo que digas.

Hermione se alejó de él y miró a Andrómeda – Lo siento. Por favor, puedes seguir reprendiendo a Teddy.

Todos bajaron la mirada para encontrarse al niño de cuatro años sonriendo mientras se metía otro bocado de helado en su boca ya cubierta por chocolate. Todos fruncieron el ceño.

Después de una breve reprimenda y de hacerle prometer que nunca se escaparía de nuevo, Andrómeda limpió Teddy e intentó sacarlo de la heladería.

-Pero tus twámites son aburridos. ¿Puedo quedarme con Dwaco?

-Dudo que nuestros trámites sean más divertidos, niño – dijo Draco, acariciando la mejilla de Teddy.

-Teddy, de verdad no podemos seguir perdiendo el tiempo – dijo Andrómeda, mirando su reloj – Tengo que hacer millones de cosas hoy, y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo…

-Si quieres, puede quedarse con nosotros - se ofreció Hermione. Draco y Andrómeda la miraron con curiosidad - ¿Qué? – preguntó ella, encogiéndose de hombros - Nuestros trámites no son tan exigentes con el horario como los de ella. Estoy segura de que Teddy estará encantado de ayudarnos a elegir una mesa. ¿O no?

-¡Siii! – dijo él, obviamente sin comprender lo tedioso que podría volverse esa tarea con alguien como Hermione.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó Andrómeda.

-Sí – dijo Hermione – prometo que mis brotes de llanto terminaron por el día. Estaríamos muy contentos de que esté con nosotros.

-Bueno… muy bien – dijo ella, mirando con escepticismo a su nieto - ¿Nos encontramos aquí en dos horas?

-Claro.

-¡Yay! – exclamó Teddy, arrojando su cuchara al aire. Draco sacó su varita y la congeló antes de que pudiera golpear a algún cliente en la cabeza – Lo siento, Dwaco.

Mientras Teddy terminaba el helado, Draco fue a conseguirle otro Sundae a Hermione, dado que él ya se había comido gran parte del anterior. Ella frunció el ceño al notar que el nuevo era mucho más pequeño que el primero – Ya habías comido cerca de la mitad del otro – explicó Draco – pensé que ya estarías menos hambrienta.

-Está bien – dijo ella, claramente decepcionada.

Cuando todos acabaron sus helados, Hermione arrastró a Draco y Teddy a una tienda nueva de muebles, dado que la otra que había visto no la había satisfecho.

A Draco le gustó la primera mesa que vieron, y Teddy estuvo de acuerdo.

-¿No crees que es un poco cara?

-Hermione, ya pasamos por esta conversación – dijo Draco levantando una ceja – El dinero _no es_ un problema.

-Pero ya sabes lo mucho que odio que gastes el dinero de tu familia.

-Entonces paga tú. Sé cuánto ganas, ¿recuerdas?

-Es solo que me parece una terrible suma para gastar en una mesa.

-Una mesa que nos durará por años – dijo él, acariciando la superficie – Siente cuán suave es. No tiene astillas – guiñó un ojo.

Hermione se sonrojó. Le frunció el ceño antes de bajar la mirada a un inconsciente Teddy, quien también acariciaba la superficie. Hermione se rindió y pasó su mano también. Era, de hecho, muy suave.

-¡Nada de astillas! – dijo Teddy, levantando sus manos.

Draco rompió en carcajadas.

-Bueno, bueno – dijo Hermione, quitando sus manos de la mesa, esperando que esa acción también removiera la imagen de su cabeza, de ella y Draco desnudos sobre la superficie – Podemos comprarla.

-¡Yay! – exclamaron Draco y Teddy juntos.

-Iré a buscar a alguien para que la reserve para nosotros. Nos encontramos cerca de las sillas.

-¡Buuu!

Hermione rodó los ojos ante los dos niños y fue a buscar un dependiente. Después de que separaran la mesa para ellos, fue hacia el sector de las sillas, pero Draco y Teddy no estaban a la vista. _Obviamente._

Los encontró diez minutos después, acostados en la sección de dormitorio.

-Hermione, _debes_ venir a sentir esta cama – dijo Draco, haciéndole señas – Es posible que sea la cama más cómoda que tuve en la vida.

-No _necesitamos_ una cama, Draco. Necesitamos sillas para nuestra nueva mesa.

-Solo siéntela – dijo él, estirándole una mano.

-Se supone que no podemos acostarnos sobre esto, Draco. Hay carteles que lo prohíben – señaló a uno a su izquierda.

-Si no me acuesto sobre ella, ¿cómo se supone que sabré que vale la pena comprarla?

-¡Porfa, Hewmimy! – rogó Teddy – Es súper comodísima.

Ambos la miraron con ojos de cachorrito. Hermione bufó. ¿Por qué ambos tenían que ser tan tiernos?

-_Bien_ – dijo ella, mientras se trepaba reacia a la cama y se recostaba junto a Draco - ¡Oh! _Sí _que es comodísima.

-¡Te lo dije! – rió Teddy.

-Pero realmente no necesitamos una cama, Draco – ella se dejó atraer más cerca de él, y se acurrucó contra su pecho. Teddy hizo lo mismo del otro lado.

-¿Por qué no? La cama que tenemos ahora era mía desde antes que te mudaras conmigo. ¿No quieres que tengamos una cama que sea _nuestra?_

Hmm. Hermione se mordió el labio. No había pensado en eso - ¿Acaso te gusta este cabecero?

-_Amo_ el cabecero.

-¿Siquiera lo miraste? – preguntó ella.

-Eso fue lo que me llamó la atención en primer lugar – dijo él – es perfecta para someterte.

-¡Draco!

-¡Hermione!

-¿Qué significa someterte? - preguntó Teddy.

Draco rió – Te lo diré cuando seas mayor – volteó hacia Hermione – Entonces, ¿qué dices, esposa mía? ¿Podemos comprar la cama?

Hermione miró a sus suplicantes ojos y sonrió – Sí, podemos comprar la cama.

El rostro de Draco se iluminó.

-Pero si yo pago la mesa, de esta compra te encargas tú.

-Me parece muy bien.

-Bueno, ahora que arreglamos eso, realmente deberíamos ir a ver las sillas.

Hermione intentó sentarse, pero Draco la obligó a permanecer acostada – Solo un minuto más, Hermione. Deberíamos disfrutar de este momento de relajación. Lo necesitas más que nadie.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir? – exigió saber ella.

-Shh – puso un dedo sobre sus labios – Nada de discutir. Solo relájate.

Hermione permaneció tensa entre sus brazos, pero cuando él no demostró señales de querer moverse, se dejó finalmente relajar un poco y acomodarse entre sus brazos. Teddy había cerrado sus ojos al otro lado de Draco. Hermione lo miró y, por primera vez, notó realmente las similitudes entre ambos, y no solo por el cabello del mismo color. Draco siempre había sido muy parecido a Lucius, pero al verlo tan cerca de su primo, podía notar que los genes Black también resaltaban. Mientras observaba a ambos respirar acompasados, notó lo ansiosa que estaba de comenzar una familia con Draco. Aunque este no era el momento ideal, cuando toda esa basura de la profecía terminara ella estaba segura que estarían listos para hacerlo.

Draco, sintiendo los ojos de ella sobre él, giró el rostro y la besó.

-¡Eww! – Teddy frunció el rostro con asco desde el otro lado.

-Tú, niño, vas a sentirte completamente distinto al respecto algún día – dijo Draco, abrazando a Teddy contra él. Todos rieron.

-Hola, Hermione.

Las tres cabezas se levantaron para encontrarse a Luna Lovegood y Rolf Scamander parados a los pies de la cama.

-Hola, Luna – dijo Hermione, sonriendo.

-Sabes, hay un signo que dice que no está permitido acostarse en las camas, pero parece tan divertido – se trepó y se acomodó casualmente con una pierna debajo de ella.

-Disculpen – todos giraron la cabeza para ver una empleada acercándoseles – No están…

-Está bien. Vamos a comprarla – espetó Draco – Así que limítate a reservarla para nosotros y continúa con tu trabajo.

-Oh – ella se sonrojó – Umm… bien – la mujer sacó su varita e hizo lo que le indicaron antes de alejarse de allí.

-Eso fue muy grosero – dijo Hermione, frunciéndole el ceño a él.

-Habría mostrado más educación si ellos no tuvieran esas ridículas reglas.

Hermione rodó sus ojos antes de mirar a Luna – Entonces, ¿qué los trae por aquí?

-Rolf va a mudarse a la ciudad – dijo ella, con los ojos brillando de encanto – Estábamos buscando algunos muebles para su nuevo apartamento. Aunque yo le intenté explicar que las mejores cosas se encuentran en las tiendas de segunda mano.

-¿Por qué habría de pagar cincuenta Galleones por un sofá roto?

-Porque tiene su personalidad – explicó Luna, soñadoramente.

-Oh, ¡eso es genial, Rolf! – dijo Hermione, sonriendo mientras intentaba cambiar de tema - ¿Qué te llevó a tomar esa decisión?

Rolf se sonrojó – Umm… - miró discretamente en dirección a Luna.

-Oh. Comprendido – Hermione guiñó un ojo – En realidad me alegra haberte encontrado aquí, Luna. Draco y yo acabamos de elegir una mesa para el comedor, pero no deja de distraerme de encontrar sillas. ¿Te importaría acompañarme? Estoy segura de que Draco estará más que contento de darle a Rolf un par de consejos sobre como amueblar un apartamento de soltero.

-Será un placer – dijo Draco, saliéndose de la cama con Teddy - ¿Qué buscaremos primero, colega?

-Umm… una cama – dijo Rolf, casi pareciendo avergonzado.

-Ah, mi especialidad. Por supuesto, esta ya tiene dueño – palmeó su nueva cama – pero estoy seguro de que encontraremos algo casi tan bueno. Vamos.

Draco acomodó a Teddy sobre su espalda y colocó su mano en el hombro de Rolf mientras lo guiaba por el sector.

Hermione le mostró a Luna su nueva mesa antes de ir a ver las camas. Era obvio que tenían gustos completamente diferentes. Mientras que Hermione buscaba algo simple y clásico, Luna no dejaba de arrastrarla hacia algo colorido y peludo.

-Creo que esto sería muy cómodo para tener alrededor de la mesa - dijo Luna, sentándose en una tumbona acolchada y amarilla.

-Uhh, Luna… no creo que ese tipo de sillas sea el indicado para el comedor – le recordaba a algo que ese enorme pájaro de Plaza Sésamo tendría.

Eventualmente, Hermione encontró sillas que se veían muy bien con la mesa. Localizó a Draco y lo arrastró a verlas para su aprobación. Su única queja fue que la almohadilla de los asientos era roja escarlata, pero dado que la habitación era verde, le permitió salirse con la suya.

Para ese momento, Draco ya había ayudado a Rolf a escoger una cama, un armario, un sofá y una mesita para el café.

-Oh, _claro_. Cuando no es para tu _propia_ casa, haces todo rápidamente – bufó Hermione.

Él respondió sonriéndole y besándola. Era realmente la única forma de conseguir que se callara en esos días en los que su humor era tan cambiante, como había sido _todo_ el día. Tenía suerte de ser muy bueno besando, por que sino las cosas nunca se resolverían.

Cuando acabaron con la tienda de muebles, Luna y Rolf los acompañaron a Sortilegios Weasley, dado que Teddy quería saludar a George y posiblemente recibir un regalo, dado que, aparentemente, siempre recibía mercancía gratis.

No era mentira. Teddy rogó y rogó por un Pygmy Puff y, para el disgusto de Hermione, George le regaló uno.

-Andrómeda no va a estar feliz cuando nos vea regresar con una mascota para él, George – lo reprendió Hermione.

-¡Lo _amará!_ – dijo George, extendiendo sus brazos hacia fuera con entusiasmo, y haciendo saltar hacia arriba y abajo a Teddy. Mientras Draco ayudaba a Teddy a escoger uno, George le susurró a Hermione – No hay problema. Ella ya me consultó para comprarle uno más adelante. Solo no tuvo tiempo para venir a retirarlo. No te preocupes, Hermione.

El "no te preocupes" de George sonaba horriblemente parecido al "relájate" de Draco. Quizás estaba demasiado tensa últimamente.

Teddy terminó escogiendo el Pigmy Puff más peludito, y decidió inmediatamente que lo llamaría Pequeño Draco, o PD para acortar. Draco no sabía si estaba ofendido o halagado por ello.

Rolf también compró Cremas de Canarios y Hechizos Patentados para Soñar Despiertos para Luna – aunque difícilmente necesitara esos últimos – y un avioncito móvil para Teddy, quien estaba más que contento por recibir dos regalos.

Cuando terminaron, Draco y Hermione seguían con un poco de tiempo antes de que tuvieran que encontrarse con Andrómeda, por lo que decidieron acompañar a Luna y Rolf hacia las chimeneas antes de despedirse.

Mientras iban hacia allí, alguien escondido en una capa y cubierto por una capucha – que parecía estar muy apurado – se chocó directamente con Rolf, casi derribándolo al suelo. Él se disculpó con la persona, aunque claramente no había sido él el culpable.

Mientras seguían su camino, Rolf lo miró con curiosidad antes de controlar su bolsillo.

-¿Está todo bien, colega? – preguntó Draco, quien sostenía con firmeza a mano de Teddy, mientras el niño jugaba con el Pygmy Puff sobre su hombro.

-Creí sentir su mano en mi bolsillo, pero no me falta nada.

Luna le pasó a Hermione la bolsita con las cosas que Rolf le acababa de comprar, y fue sosteniendo las cosas que él le pasaba mientras vaciaba su bolsillo. Un bolsito con dinero, polvo flú, caramelos, una pluma, hilachas… todo estaba en orden.

-Estoy segura que solo te rozó – dijo Hermione, lógicamente.

-Seh… probablemente estés en lo cierto.

Pero Rolf no se veía convencido. Aún así, volvió a guardar todo en su bolsillo y siguieron el camino hacia las chimeneas. Después de abrazos y saludos con la mano, Hermione prometió mandarles una lechuza pronto para que pudieran encontrarse otra vez.

Rolf tomó el polvo Flú y le ofreció a Luna ir primero. Ella tomó un puñado y lo arrojó a las llamas, pero antes de que diera un paso al frente, Hermione recordó que todavía tenía su bolsita de Sortilegios Weasley y la llamó.

Luna volteó, se acercó a ella y la tomó. El fuego comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños. Draco y Rolf miraron a las llamas al mismo tiempo, que habían comenzado a formar una enorme bola verde. Eso no era normal. El ruido aumentó hasta parecer truenos.

-¡Cuidado! – Rolf gritó mientras se arrojaba hacia Luna.

Draco tomó a Hermione y a Teddy en un rápido movimiento, protegiéndolos con su cuerpo mientras la enorme bola verde explotaba, expulsando fuego en muchas direcciones, y hacia el aire. Hermione había arrojado sus brazos sobre Teddy en un intento de cubrirlo del impacto contra el suelo. Su espalda se raspó contra el piso mientras que la de Draco se quemó un poco.

Hermione intentó incorporarse, pero cuando una segunda explosión resonó detrás de ellos, Draco volvió a derribarla. Cuando todo pareció terminar, Draco se separó de ellos, pero su espalda le olía demasiado como para alejarse mucho. Hermione no estaba mucho mejor.

Pero una vez que Teddy confirmó que PD estaba bien en sus manos, miró a las llamas y exclamó - ¡Eso fue perverso!

-¡Teddy! – Andrómeda se abrió paso entre la multitud congregada a su alrededor y arrojó al suelo todas las bolsas que cargaba, antes de tomar a su nieto en brazos.

-Awela, ¿viste eso? ¡La chimenea hizo BOOM!

-¡Luna!

Hermione finalmente reunió la fuerza necesaria para levantarse y correr hacia su amiga. Draco notó que el abrigo que ella tenía puesto estaba todo desgarrado en su espalda y con sangre.

Aparte de algunos raspones en sus manos y rodillas, Luna estaba más o menos bien, pero Rolf, quien había estado más cerca de las llamas, tenía quemaduras bastante graves.

-Rolf – dijo Luna, acercándose a él.

Cuando vio en qué condición tenía la espalda, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Era la primera vez que Hermione la veía llorar.

Luna tomó su varita e inmediatamente comenzó a colocar pequeños hechizos sanadores, pero nada que ella conociera era suficientemente poderoso para hacer la diferencia.

Rolf comenzaba a perder la conciencia pero, antes de hacerlo, miró directo a los ojos húmedos de Luna y dijo - ¿Estás bien?

Luna asintió y le tomó la mano mientras él volvía a dejar caer hacia atrás su cabeza.

Poco después, varios sanadores y aurores llegaron a la escena. Antes de que se llevaran a Rolf, Draco se acercó a él y tomó el polvo flú de su bolsillo.

Neville Longbottom era uno de los aurores allí, por lo que él se lo arrojó y le dijo – Revisa eso, Longbottom. Eso se arrojó a las llamas antes de que todo saliera volando.

Rolf fue llevado a San Mungo. Mientras un sanador examinaba a Luna, Draco y Hermione se sentaron en el suelo, ambos intentando ocultar cualquier tipo de dolor físico del otro,

Teddy había querido quedarse con ellos, pero ellos le insistieron que se fuera con Andrómeda. Él los abrazó a ambos, apretando demasiado sus espaldas doloridas, y se alejó con su abuela y su nuevo Pygmy Puff.

-Ellos están tras nuestros amigos, Draco – dijo Hermione tranquilamente cuando estuvieron solos.

Draco suspiró – Lo sé.

-Y todo por un poder que ni siquiera existe todavía. ¿Acaso creen que "esto" nos motivará?

-Dudo que quien sea que haya planeado esto, lo haya pensado con lógica.

-¿Qué habría pasado si Luna hubiera estado en esas llamas…?

-Por favor, no pienses en eso, Hermione – dijo él, frotándole la rodilla – No lo estaba. Estemos agradecidos por ello.

-Pero, ¿qué si lo hubiera estado…?

Hermione acomodó su cabeza en el regazo de él, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran libremente por sus mejillas. Draco le sostuvo la mano mientras ambos esperaban pacientemente su turno con el sanador, sin dejar de mirar a Luna, quien quizás podría haber muerto ese día.

Todo por haberse cruzado con Hermione y Draco en una tienda de muebles.

**XXX**

-¡Ahh! – exclamó con agonía Hermione mientras sus rodillas colapsaban bajo ella.

-Estás haciéndolo de nuevo – dijo Lucius Malfoy, caminando hacia ella y sosteniendo su mano en alto.

-Lo sé – dijo ella, permitiéndole levantarla.

-¿Lo haces? Hemos hecho esto durante casi tres semanas ya, y el único momento en el que pareces hacer algún progreso es cuando tocamos algún recuerdo más… íntimo.

Hermione se sonrojó. Cuando Lucius se ofreció a enseñarle Oclumancia, había estado tan emocionada que ni siquiera se le había pasado por la mente lo embarazoso que podría llegar a ser que su suegro pudiera ver sus pensamientos más privados.

-¿Estás seguro de que no podemos buscar un Pensadero? – le preguntó ella, como todos los días.

-Claro que sí – respondió él – pero, como te dije recién, el único momento en el que muestras algún progreso es aquel cuando consigo echarle un vistazo a esos recuerdos que tan ansiosamente buscas proteger.

-Estoy casada con tu hijo.

-Y yo tengo tan poco interés en ver esos recuerdos como tú lo tienes en mostrarlos. Ahora, prepárate.

Hermione se enderezó, con la varita a la altura de su cadera. Hizo una pausa – Quizás si aprendiera Legeremancia primero…

-No funciona así. Ahora, despeja tu mente de cualquier pensamiento.

Hermione cerró sus ojos.

-Esfuérzate más, Hermione. Tu rostro habla por ti misma.

-¿Acaso "intentar despejar la mente" no es una contradicción? Si te esfuerzas en no pensar, entonces ya estás haciéndolo.

-Lo que necesitas ahora mismo es encontrar serenidad. Una paz mental que, los intelectuales emocionales como tú, tienen extremas dificultades en alcanzar – dijo él.

Ella casi podía visualizar su sonrisa de burla.

-Ahora, mantén tus ojos cerrados, y relaja el rostro. Buena chica. No te enfoques en mis palabras, Hermione, solo déjalas pasar. En lugar de imaginarte un espacio en blanco, imagina algo que te de paz. Comenzaremos por ahí. ¿Qué lugar te da paz?

-El océano – dijo ella, inmediatamente, recordando los veranos de su infancia que pasaba recolectando conchas marinas y construyendo castillos de arena.

-Entonces imagínate el océano, suave, ventoso… con pacíficas olas rompiendo contra la arena. Nadie a la vista en millas de distancia. Solo tú y ese pacífico lugar.

El rostro de Hermione se relajó completamente.

Tan pronto como lo notó, Lucius levantó su varita y gritó - _¡Legilimens!_

Hermione intentó empujarlo hacia fuera y quedarse en el océano, pero sus recuerdos comenzaron a interponerse con esa imagen. Sus padres enseñándole a montar una bicicleta en medio de la arena y el mar… conocer a Harry y Ron en el expreso de Hogwarts mientras caminaban entre las palmeras del océano… Draco y ella en el viñedo… no, en la playa, preparándose para dormir juntos por primera vez…

_No_, gritó su subconsciente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, y sin saber lo que estaba haciendo, la varita de Hermione se levantó, apuntó a Lucius y gritó - _¡Legilimens!_

De repente, estaba viendo flashes de diferentes escenas. Un joven Lucius Malfoy recibiendo la Marca Tenebrosa del mismísimo Ya-Saben-Quién… Lucius gritándole a su esposa mientras ella sostenía en brazos a un bebé rubio platinado… Lucius y otros Mortífagos gritando _Sangresucia_ y riendo mientras aterrorizaban a un grupo de brujas… una bruja en el suelo bajo él, gritando mientras él se arroja sobre ella… esa bruja muerta en el piso, con la ropa desgarrada y torcida… una figura encapuchada susurrándole a un Lucius vacío por dentro que fuera y asesinara a la Sangresucia… Lucius parado con su bastón, apuntando a Hermione mientras exclama "_Avada Kedavra"…_

Y luego Hermione se sintió expulsada… no, _arrancada_ de la mente de Lucius con una fuerza tan extrema que terminó arrojada sobre el suelo. Se levantó y vio a Lucius de rodillas, jadeando pesadamente.

-Yo… no estaba esperando eso – dijo él, mirándola a los ojos.

-Lucius, yo…

Su estómago se tensó. Se aferró al cesto de basura más cercano y vomitó en él. No era la primera vez que esas sesiones la habían hecho enfermar.

Cuando todo estuvo fuera, movió su varita para limpiar todo y dijo – Necesito aire fresco.

Hermione se apareció en el balcón de afuera de la oficina de Kingsley. Ella y Lucius habían decidido venir al ministerio para practicar ese domingo, para que pudieran tener más de esos treinta a sesenta minutos que el almuerzo de ella le permitía durante la semana. Le había mentido a Draco diciéndole que tenía que terminar algo del trabajo. Algo que no era difícil de creer, considerando todo el tiempo que habían estado pasando en la Cámara del Amor últimamente. Ella le había prometido que volvería a casa a la hora de la cena. Y ya había oscurecido.

Hermione respiró profundamente varias veces y dejó que el aire frío le golpeara el rostro. Sabía que no era una Oclumante por naturaleza, por las mismas razones que Harry, pero jamás se imaginó que sería tan complicado. Sin importar lo mucho que se esforzara, no era capaz de despejar su mente. Demasiadas cosas le rondaban últimamente.

Rolf estaba bien y ya le habían dado el alta en el hospital, menos de veinticuatro horas después del incidente. Pero, desde entonces, Hermione había estado distanciándose de todos sus amigos. No quería poner a ninguno de ellos en peligro, y el único modo de hacerlo era dejar de estar alrededor de ellos. Actuar como si no le importaran. Solo que detestaba no verlos. Especialmente a Harry y Ron. No dejaban de insistirle de salir y almorzar con ellos, pero ella siempre se negaba. En parte por sus clases de Oclumancia, porque ellos no tenían idea de esas… y no eran todos los días. Solo dos o tres veces a la semana.

No había necesidad de decir que sus emociones estaban abrumándola. Y ahora… lo que acababa de ver en la mente de Lucius… de repente volvía a sentirse enferma.

-Hermione.

Volteó y se encontró con Lucius parado detrás de ella.

-Te… te pido disculpas.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, volteando de nuevo.

-Por no haberte expulsado antes – dijo él, caminando hasta quedar a su lado – Por permitirte ver eso.

Hermione suspiró – Lucius, no pasa nada. Sé que tienes un pasado. Eras un mortífago. No creas que no imagino las cosas que hiciste.

-Sí, pero imaginar y ver son dos cosas diferentes. Y luego… el recuerdo donde estamos tú y yo… _seguro_ recuerdas que día es hoy.

-Caro que sí – dijo ella, aferrando con fuerza la barandilla – Jamás podría olvidarlo.

Resulta que ese era el día exacto en el que, un año atrás, Lucius había intentado matarla. Y había sido también el día en el que Draco le había dicho por primera vez que la amaba. Era una pena que ambos eventos coincidieran, pero no fue hasta que él la vio allí tirada, casi muerta, cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos.

-¿Es por eso que querías hacer esto hoy?

-Sí – dijo ella, con honestidad – Tengo miles de recuerdos conflictivos de ese día, y pensé que eso me permitiría bloquear mi mente como corresponde.

-Es decir que pensaste que, en lugar de frenar las emociones de tu mente, sería mejor dejarlas al aire y expuestas?

-Era solo una teoría – dijo ella – Pensé que funcionaría. Al igual que el amor y el odio hacen a la gente sentir de forma similar.

-Es una teoría muy práctica. Aunque obviamente falló – dijo él, sonriendo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa – A pesar de todo, el océano funcionó. Al menos consiguió mezclar los recuerdos un poco.

-Y ese contraataque de Legeremancia tampoco fue malo. Penetraste mi mente con facilidad – dijo él – Pero no lo hagamos de nuevo. No aún, por lo menos.

Sus manos se soltaron de la barandilla mientras se dejaba relajar ante la fresca brisa de la noche. Por mucho que intentara odiar a Lucius por las cosas que había hecho, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Pero sabía que no quería volver a entrar en su mente jamás. Algunas cosas estaban mejor ocultas en la oscuridad.

-¿Deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo?

Hermione asintió lentamente – Muy bien, una vez más. Luego tendré que regresar a casa. Draco probablemente ya está preocupado.

Ambos volvieron a aparecerse en su oficina, donde encontraron a Draco esperándola en su escritorio. Aparentemente, ella estaba en lo cierto.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? – él le frunció el ceño a su padre cuando se apareció en la oficina.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Hermione, palideciendo.

-No quería que volvieras a casa en la oscuridad, con todos esos malditos escudos que colocaron en casa.

Hermione no había pensado en eso. después del ataque de Luna y Rolf, Kingsley hizo que el ministerio colocara varios hechizos de protección alrededor de su casa, para que nadie pudiera aparecerse o viajar por red flú hacia adentro o hacia fuera. Era una molestia, pero comprendían que era necesario.

-Pero la pregunta en realidad es, ¿por qué está _él_ aquí? – preguntó Draco, señalando a Lucius.

Hermione miró a Lucius, quien también la miró. Cuando sus ojos regresaron a Draco, notó que los ojos de su esposo se ponían cada vez más fríos.

-No te enfades, ¿de acuerdo?

Draco hizo una mueca – No es un buen comienzo, Hermione.

-En realidad no es nada.

-Entonces ve al punto.

-Uhmm… unas cuantas semanas atrás, Lucius… es decir, tu padre, se ofreció a enseñarme Oclumancia y Legeremancia y, bueno, le dije que sí.

-Entonces, ¿decidiste reunirte con él en el aniversario del día en que intentó asesinarte?

El corazón de Hermione se hundió – No imaginé que recordarías eso.

-¡Claro que lo hice! – dijo Draco con furia - ¿Cómo demonios se supone que podría olvidar eso?

-Es solo que pensé que la fecha podría ayudarme a aprender. Que el cúmulo de emociones jugaría a mi favor.

-Bueno, eso es estúpido.

-Sí, ¡ahora me doy cuenta de eso! – espetó ella - ¿Podemos ir a casa, por favor?

Draco siguió mirándola fijamente, con los ojos finalmente ablandándose un poco – No – dijo tras una breve pausa – Si quieres aprender, entonces yo quiero ayudar.

Lucius elevó una – Draco, no creo…

-Nadie conoce a Hermione más que yo – lo interrumpió él – Sé que puedo ayudar.

-Draco, yo… realmente no sé si me siento cómoda con eso – dijo Hermione – Sé que no eres un Legeremante, pero que pasa si, de alguna forma, consigues echarle un vistazo a mi mente. Qué pasa si accidentalmente ves… viejos recuerdos – añadió ella lentamente.

El rostro de Draco se frunció cuando la imagen de Ron le pasó por la cabeza.

-Todo irá bien, Hermione – dijo él, esperando estar en lo correcto – Y ni siquiera voy a comentar lo retorcido que es el hecho que te preocupara que yo viera antiguos recuerdos, pero que dejaras que mi padre penetre tu mente con libertad. Él no ha… - Draco miró de reojo a Lucius, antes de inclinarse hacia su esposa y susurrarle al oído – No ha visto nada, ¿verdad?

Hermione negó con la cabeza – No. Pude empujarlo fuera antes de que llegara allí.

Draco dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Gracias a Merlín por ello.

-Bueno, ¿cómo crees que puedes ayudarme? – preguntó Hermione, sacando su varita del bolsillo y jugueteando con ella.

Draco salió de detrás del escritorio y caminó hacia ella – Déjame adivinar. Tienes problemas para despejar tu mente porque tienes demasiadas preocupaciones ahora mismo – Hermione le frunció el ceño, por lo que él miró a su padre para confirmar.

Lucius sonrió – Sí, ese es el problema.

Draco frunció el ceño – Eres demasiado emocional, Hermione.

-¡Hey!

-Me amas, ¿verdad?

Eso tomó por sorpresa a Hermione – Claro que sí. Aunque ahora mismo no mucho.

Draco sonrió – Dime que no me amas.

De repente, ella volvió a sentirse enferma - ¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué?

-Compláceme.

Su rostro se contrajo – Yo… yo no te amo – dijo de forma poco convincente.

Lucius se sentó en la silla más cercana y los miró con gran interés. No tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que se proponía hacer su hijo.

Draco rió – Eso fue _horrible_, Hermione. De verdad, ni siquiera sé por qué intentas aprender Oclumancia. Realmente no hay necesidad de que alguien penetre tu mente cuando toda la información que necesitan está en tu rostro.

-¡Draco!

-¡Son solo palabras, Hermione! Trátalas como tales. No les des más poder del que merecen – hizo una pausa – Déjame mostrártelo – dijo él, tomándola por la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo – Recuerda, Hermione, solo son palabras.

Ella tragó pesado y asintió, sabiendo muy bien lo que vendría a continuación.

-Hermione… - Draco tomó una profunda respiración. Luego, con la voz más fría que escuchó en su vida, le dijo – No te amo.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. El rostro de él no se retorció ni dio muestras de ceder. No había nada que lo delatara. Si él no se lo hubiera advertido de antemano, ella se habría convencido de que esas palabras eran ciertas. Gracias a Merlín no lo eran.

-Ahora tú – dijo él, sin soltar su barbilla.

Hermione tomó una profunda respiración también y lo miró fijamente. Y luego, manteniendo el rostro perfectamente en blanco, dijo – No te amo.

Un fuerte aplauso resonó. Ella y Draco giraron el rostro para ver a un Lucius muy alegre – Bravo, Hermione. Muy convincente.

Draco sonrió y se unió a los aplausos de su padre.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño – Ustedes los Malfoy son extremadamente condescendientes. ¿Y qué tiene esto que ver con la Oclumancia? – exigió saber.

-Solo dejas ir tus emociones – dijo Draco, sonriéndole con orgullo – Pudiste decir palabras muy fuertes que en realidad no significaban nada. Usa el mismo concepto para limpiar tu mente. Solo son pensamientos, solo memorias, Hermione. _No permitas_ que te controlen. Eres la única que tiene el control. Nunca olvides eso.

-Pero siempre creí que a ti te gustaba tener el control – dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

Draco se la devolvió – No en esto – dijo él, apuntándole la cabeza.

-Quizás debería marcharme – dijo Lucius, levantándose de su silla.

-No, padre. Ya terminamos – dijo Draco, besando la mejilla de Hermione y dando varios pasos hacia atrás – Haz lo tuyo.

Hermione apretó su varita contra su cuerpo y se preparó._ Solo son pensamientos. Solo son recuerdos_, se dijo a sí misma._ No significan nada. Estoy en control. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo…_

_-¡Legilimens!_

_¡Empujar! ¡Bloquear! ¡Proteger! ¡Tengo el control!_

Justo cuando el recuerdo de ella y Lucius enfrentándose con varita en mano entró a su mente, en lugar de permitir que su mente se pusiera en blanco, Hermione se imaginó el océano de antes convertirse en un escudo alrededor de su mente, bloqueando cualquier agente extraño. Y entonces… ella volvía a estar en su oficina, y Lucius era empujado contra la pared con fuerza.

Ella lo miró, con la boca abierta por un segundo antes de mirar a Draco, quien le sonreía ampliamente. Su rostro inmediatamente se iluminó.

-¡Lo hice! ¡Lo hice! Yo…

Hermione se cubrió la boca con una mano y se abalanzó sobre el cubo de basura. Cayó de rodillas justo a tiempo para soltar todo lo que le quedaba dentro del cuerpo.

La nariz de Draco se frunció por el disgusto. Lucius caminó hacia él. Suspirando, le dijo – Definitivamente progresamos hoy.

Draco lo miró de reojo – No creas que no estoy enfadado contigo por no haberme contado sobre esto.

-Sabía que lo estarías – sonrió él – pero ella necesitaba aprender.

\- Es por eso que lo permitiré. Pero, desde ahora en adelante, quiero estar presente.

-Por mí está bien – dijo Lucius. Volvió a mirar a su nuera enferma – Ahora, si solo pudiéramos lograr que dejara de vomitar cada vez que avanzamos…

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Aquí estoy! nuevo capítulo, otro ataque y más avances de Hermione.. mucho, no? solo un comentario al respecto de eso: el océano le da paz a ella, pero no hay cosa que yo deteste más que la visión de un enorme e interminable mar. Le tengo PANICO jajaja**

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Fue un fin de semana loco, el domingo festejamos el cumple de mi abuelo y lo pasamos bárbaro. Gracias a quienes me dejaron un mensajito de felicitaciones para él. Le agradezco a Dios por sus 87 años, y a ustedes por su cariño :)**

**Como saben estoy de vacaciones, e intento actualizar lo más seguido posible. Pero como vacaciones que son, y por tener 19 años todavía, dependo de mis padres que me arrastran de un lado a otro. Son paseos cortos, y a lugares cercanos, pero interfieren con las actualizaciones y me embroncan jaja Mañana parto a otro lugar, y vuelvo el viernes por la mañana, así que posiblemente ese mismo viernes por la noche actualizaré de nuevo. El problema es que tengo que traducir tooooodos los capis de nuevo al no tener la portátil que contenía los archivos ya terminados, y me lleva bastante tiempo hacerlo. Pido perdon por la demora, pero realmente no hay mucho que pueda hacer al respecto :( nunca imaginé estar exhausta de viajar y actualizar jajaja pero todo es posible, evidentemente.**

**Noticias de Merry Christmas MR Malfoy: en hiatus por el momento, porque la autora me pidio que no siguiera publicando hasta solucionar el asunto que ya les comenté. No creo que le lleve mucho más tiempo. De verdad, ¿cuánto más puede tardar? pero bueno, si es posible, retomaremos cuanto antes!**

**Perdón, no pude responder comentarios, pero INFINITAS GRACIAS A:**

_Elegv - Lily Leon - Sally Elizabeth HR - Bliu Liz - SALESIA - Carmesilight - Nyx-88 - Rosy Fdez - AliceMlfy_

**Recomendacion McBusted de hoy: Gone.**

**Nos estamos leyendo prontito.**

**Pekis :)**


	21. Just a Word - Parte 1

**Fighting For The Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

Pido perdón por el retraso, pero este capítulo era enormemente largo y me costó horrores con la computadora vieja. Disfruten el capi.

* * *

**Capítulo 20 - parte 1 – Solo una palabra.**

-¿Draco, qué va mal? – preguntó Hermione, jadeando al notar que las manos de él se detenían a solo centímetros de sus bragas.

-Es solo que no puedo hacer esto con esa imagen viéndonos, maldita sea – dijo Draco, levantándose los pantalones mientras caminaba hacia la estantería de la oficina de Hermione y volteaba la fotografía de sus padres.

Hermione rodó sus ojos - ¿No estás siendo un poquito paranoico? Ellos se fueron de ahí al segundo en que comenzamos a besarnos.

-¿Pero qué pasa si regresan demasiado pronto?

Hermione rió.

-No sé por qué tienes esa maldita cosa ahí, de cualquier modo.

-Fue un regalo de tu padre- dijo ella, bajando del escritorio y abrazándolo por detrás.

-¿Y? Sabes qué días viene por aquí. Guárdalo en tu escritorio y ponlo en el estante antes de que llegue.

-Bueno, eso sería muy grosero - Hermione movió sus manos dentro de los pantalones de Draco.

Él gimió - Solo es grosero si te… mmm… atrapan – movió sus manos hacia atrás para acariciar sus caderas - Hoy estás muy juguetona, ¿no?

-Es solo que hemos estado tan ocupados últimamente, que siento que el único momento que tenemos para intimidad lo utilizamos recuperando el sueño perdido.

Era cierto. Habían tenido su cama nueva por casi dos semanas ya, y habían follado en ella solo tres veces. Entre la Cámara del Amor, la Oclumancia, la pequeña dosis de Legelemancia (que también Draco estaba aprendiendo), y el trabajo de todos los días, realmente no tenían tiempo para estar juntos. Ese era el motivo de la presencia de Draco ahí hoy. Era el único día de la semana en el que Lucius no podía ir para darles la lección, por lo que decidió que sería la ocasión ideal para follarse a su esposa en el escritorio. Y quizás contra la ventana, si tenían tiempo suficiente. Hablando de tiempo, probablemente deberían ponerse a ello.

-¿Necesitas jugar un poco primero, amor?

-No – le susurró ella seductoramente al oído.

Un gruñido bajo escapó de la garganta de Draco. La giró en redondo y la levantó por los muslos, dejando que sus piernas se envolviesen alrededor de su cintura. La tiró hacia atrás, haciendo que Hermione aterrizara con un golpe sobre el escritorio, sin siquiera protestar cuando él usó su varita para tirar al suelo todo lo que había en la superficie.

-¿Quieres jugar a tener el control, Mione? – preguntó Draco con los labios entreabiertos, mientras sus manos acariciaban la suave piel de los muslos de ella – Ya sabes, para practicar.

-¿Yo tendré todo el control? – preguntó ella, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa y presionando su cuerpo firmemente contra el de ella.

-Por supuesto.

En un rápido movimiento, Hermione lo empujó hacia atrás. Levantando la mirada con ojos hambrientos, se reclinó contra el escritorio y le dijo – Quítate la camisa – con voz demandante.

Draco prácticamente se la arrancó.

Hermione sonrió – Ahora, quítame la mía.

Las manos de él se aferraron a la tela y se prepararon para desgarrarla.

-Lentamente – susurró ella.

Las manos de Draco se suavizaron. Comenzó a desabrocharle botón por botón, emocionándose cada vez más a medida que iba revelando una porción de su piel desnuda. Cuando todos los botones estuvieron desabrochados, le deslizó la camisa por los hombros y la arrojó a un costado.

-Ahora el sostén.

Draco sonrió. Estaba más que contento de obedecer. Con un rápido movimiento de sus dedos, el sostén estaba abierto y en el suelo.

-¿Quieres tocarlas? – preguntó ella, inclinándose hacia atrás con los codos.

Draco asintió, observando con felicidad el modo en que su respiración pesada las hacía moverse de arriba abajo.

-Bueno, normalmente te daría permiso para hacerlo, pero dijiste que nos vamos a saltar los juegos preliminares hoy, así que quítate el pantalón.

Ese pedido le llevó dos segundos completos.

-En un segundo te pediré que me folles, Draco. Pero antes que lo haga, necesito establecer unas cuantas reglas.

Hermione se acercó a él y lo agarró suavemente con una de sus perfectas manos. Él estaba tan excitado que apenas podía contenerse. Hermione había estado en control antes, pero nunca así.

-Primero, tendrás que darle a mis pechos la atención que se perdieron mientras follamos. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Él asintió.

-Dímelo, Draco. Quiero escucharte hablar.

-Sí – dijo él, mientras sentía que la mano de ella lo presionaba con fuerza.

-Mmm… amo tu voz.

Ella le dio un ligero apretón. Él jadeó en gratitud.

-Segundo, tendrás que satisfacerme al menos dos veces antes de que puedas siquiera pensar en ti mismo. ¿Me comprendiste bien?

Draco comenzó a asentir de nuevo, pero cuando ella le frunció el ceño, él se apresuró a decir – Sí.

-Bien – ella sonrió y lo liberó – Tiene permiso para follarme.

La falda de Hermione ya estaba arrugada contra su cintura, por lo que Draco no tardó mucho en posicionarse. La tomó por la parte trasera de sus rodillas y la arrastró hacia el borde del escritorio, penetrándola en el mismo movimiento.

Draco se tomó un segundo para mordisquear los dulces labios de ella antes de mover su boca hacia sus senos, dándoles la atención que ella le pidió…no, _exigió._

Hermione ya estaba tan excitada que no pasó mucho tiempo antes que su cuerpo comenzara a temblar. Su espalda se arqueó mientras enterraba las uñas en la espalda de Draco, gritando audiblemente mientras se dejaba ir.

-Draco – respiró contra su oído, al sentir que él aumentaba el ritmo después de su liberación – Yo… - gimió ella - … quiero estar en control.

Hermione movió su pierna y la enredó alrededor de la cintura de él, para ayudarse a girar a ambos sobre el escritorio, para que ahora fuera Draco el que estuviera recostado en la superficie. Nunca perdieron el contacto, y Hermione siguió marcando el ritmo, asegurándose de mantener las muñecas de él firmemente sobre su cabeza, algo que recordaba que él amaba que le hicieran cuando tomó amortentia.

-Cuando te suelte, quiero que uses tus manos para complacerme. ¿Me entendiste?

-Sí – dijo Draco, encontrando cada vez más difícil el contenerse y no dejarse ir. Sus palabras eran demasiado calientes.

Hermione le soltó las muñecas y arqueó la espalda, moviéndose rápidamente mientras Draco usaba sus manos para hacer lo que ella le ordenó. Se encontró a si misma rebotando sobre él cada vez más rápido, haciendo que los dedos de él también aceleraran sus movimientos. En poco tiempo sus movimientos se volvieron erráticos, sus rodillas débiles y comenzó a perder el control de su cuerpo.

Su interior se estremeció. Bajó la mirada a Draco y lo obligó a mantener contacto visual mientras ambos se dejaban ir. Y entonces, ella gritó incluso más fuerte que antes. Él gruñó su nombre a través de los dientes, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de mantener las miradas unidas mientras sus cuerpos se tensaban, quemaban y mandaban olas de placer desde la cabeza hasta los pies.

Y cuando finalmente pasó, cuando el clímax disminuyó, Hermione colapsó sobre él, respirando con pesadez. Draco envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

Cuando lograron recuperar el aliento, él preguntó - ¿Puedes tomar el control más seguido? Amaría explorar hacia dónde iríamos a parar cuando incluso tengamos tiempo para juegos preliminares.

Hermione rió – Bueno, no puedo negar que lo disfruté. Supongo que puedo dejar salir a quien sea que tenía escondido en mi interior otra vez.

-Esa, Mione, era mi esposa. Y es absolutamente increíble.

-Si solo pudiera mostrar esa misma cantidad de control en la Oclumancia – dijo ella.

Draco frunció el ceño – Estás mejorando.

-Sí, pero no tan rápido como me gustaría hacerlo. La mayoría de las cosas suelen salirme naturalmente.

Él no pudo evitar dejar escapar una sonrisa – Oh, pobre y dulce Hermione. Tener que esforzarse en algo es muy duro, ¿no?

Ella lo golpeó en el pecho.

Llamaron a la puerta. Ambos levantaron la cabeza. Hermione rápidamente localizó su varita y quitó el hechizo silenciador - ¿Qué sucede?

-Sra. Malfoy, el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Weasley está aquí para verla – dijo Greta desde el otro lado.

-Dígales que estoy ocupada – dijo ella, buscando su sujetador alrededor de la mesa.

Draco lo encontró y, renuentemente, la ayudó a colocárselo, dándole a cada pecho un beso de despedida antes de aprisionarlos.

-Ya se los dije, pero insisten en esperar.

Hermione rodó sus ojos. Utilizó su varita para colocarse la ropa, repitiendo lo mismo con Draco, mientras él usaba la suya para volver a acomodar todos los elementos del suelo nuevamente sobre el escritorio, atrapando un rápido vistazo a algo escondido bajo este.

Una vez que todo estuvo listo, Hermione se acercó al espejo que tenía colgado de una de las paredes y se acomodó rápidamente el cabello y el maquillaje, antes de ir a abrir la puerta. Se sobresaltó al ver a Harry y Ron parados justo allí.

-Algún día van a darme un ataque al corazón ustedes dos – dijo ella, abriendo más la puerta y dejándolos entrar. La cerró detrás de ellos.

Harry y Ron se mostraron sorprendidos al ver a Draco apoyado contra el escritorio con los brazos cruzados.

-No sabíamos que estabas aquí, Malfoy – dijo Harry.

-¿Por qué demonios sino, estaría bloqueada la puerta? – bufó Draco, sintiéndose furioso de que su único tiempo a solas con Hermione hubiera sido interrumpido.

-No lo sé. ¿Estás aquí todos los días? Porque últimamente, Hermione la tiene bloqueada siempre.

-¿De verdad? – Draco levantó una ceja - ¿Tienes un amante, Hermione?

-No – protestó ella – Realmente solo estoy ocupada. Ya les expliqué eso a los dos.

-Demasiado ocupada como para follar a tu esposo en la mitad de la tarde – dijo Ron, desdeñosamente.

-¡Hey! – Draco se alejó del escritorio – Esa es una prioridad. Lo entenderás si alguna vez encuentras a alguien lo suficientemente desesperado como para casarse contigo, Comadreja.

-¡Draco!

Draco volteó hacia Hermione, quien le fruncía el ceño. Tomó una profunda respiración y volvió a reclinarse contra el escritorio – Lo siento, Comadreja. Estoy un poco frustrado. Han sido un par de meses muy duros.

Ron levantó las cejas – Wow. Una verdadera disculpa de Malfoy. Estoy impresionado.

-No presiones tu suerte.

-¿Para qué están aquí? – preguntó Hermione, intentando retomar al grano.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una mirada.

-Estábamos preocupados por ti – dijo Harry finalmente – Cada vez que venimos estás demasiado ocupada como para vernos. Cuando te mandamos una lechuza, nos respondes con la misma excusa. Incluso intentamos llamarte a esos teléfonos muggle que todavía tenemos desde tu boda. Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, Hermione, queremos ayudarte.

-Sí – dijo Ron - ¿Por qué no nos dejas? Siempre que nosotros nos metemos en algo, insistes en meter tu trasero con nosotros.

-Que dulce – dijo Draco, recibiendo ceños fruncidos de todas partes. Sostuvo sus manos en alto en defensa.

-Miren, lo siento – dijo Hermione, mirando a sus dos mejores amigos – Pero después de lo que pasó con Sophie y Luna, e incluso Inga Utkin, no creo que sea seguro que estén cerca mío por ahora.

Harry hizo una mueca – Hermione, cuando tú fuiste conmigo cuando Voldemort…

Todos se estremecieron.

-…me perseguía, te pusiste en grave peligro. ¿Por qué no haría yo lo mismo por ti?

-Bueno… tienes un punto válido – dijo ella – Pero no estoy haciendo algo en lo que puedan ayudarme, exactamente. Si no hay razón para ponerlos en peligro, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Cuanto menos sepan, mejor. Draco, ¿qué con esa mirada?

-¿Qué mirada? – preguntó él inocentemente.

-Esa mirada juiciosa que siempre le das a la gente. Si tienes algo para decir…

-Si tuviera algo que decir, lo diría.

-Draco - dijo ella, firmemente, cruzándose de brazos.

Draco sonrió. Siempre pensó que se veía hermosa cuando estaba enfadada – Lo siento, Mione, pero creo que estoy de acuerdo con Potty y Weasel en esto. Si la situación fuera la opuesta, tu exigirías que compartieran todo contigo. No seas hipócrita.

-No estoy siendo una hipó…

-Sí, lo eres – la interrumpió Harry – Malfoy tiene… – tragó saliva – …razón. Tú querrías que te contáramos todo.

-No estamos diciendo que deberías contarnos _todo_ – explicó Ron – pero al menos deberías contarnos _algo_. Quizás el por qué el padre de este idiota – señaló a Draco – viene casi tres o cuatro días a la semana.

-Ah. El otro amante – Draco le guiñó un ojo.

Hermione le fulminó con la mirada y negó con la cabeza, haciéndole saber que no era el momento indicado para bromear – Está enseñándome Oclumancia y Legeremancia – ella finalmente dijo después de una tensa pausa – Para poder protegerme en caso de que fuera necesario.

-¿Y por qué no podías decirnos eso? – preguntó Harry.

-No te lo tomes como algo personal, Potter. _Tampoco_ quiso contármelo a mí – dijo Draco – Tuve que atraparlos en el delito para que ella lo confesara. Tan reservada.

Él se estiró y le dio un apretón a su trasero. Ella le pegó un bofetón a su mano.

-Cálmate, Mione – dijo él sonriendo – Detesto ser quien te lo diga, pero todo el mundo sabe que eres amiga de Potty y Weasel, seas vista o no con ellos. Sé que ese es el motivo de tu estrés últimamente – junto a la falta de sexo - ¿Qué te parece si renuncio a mis últimos diez minutos contigo, y vas a almorzar _algo_ con ellos, ya que estoy seguro de que no probaste bocado en todo el día.

-¿No te molestaría hacer eso?

-Bueno, mentiría si te dijera que no preferiría follar en lugar de eso, pero si eso es lo que necesitas, no puedo ser egoísta.

-Perdón, ¿quién eres y qué hiciste con mi esposo? – preguntó Hermione, frunciendo la frente.

-Merlín. Y después se preguntan por qué no soy amable tan seguido.

-¿A qué estás jugando?

-¡A nada! – dijo él, a la defensiva. Por supuesto, no era cierto – Estás perdiendo el tiempo de todos, Mione, ¿Por qué no te vas ya?

Hermione no quitó su mirada sospechosa de él, incluso mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio y tomaba su bolso. Hasta Harry y Ron se veían como si estuvieran estudiándolo, esperando el momento en que se saliera del papel.

-Puedo ser amable, ¿saben?

-Ajá – dijo el trío dorado, ninguno sonando convencido.

-Oh, ya váyanse, maldita sea.

Harry abrió la puerta y él y Ron salieron. Hermione se movió para seguirlos, pero Draco le tomó la mano y la atrajo en un apasionado beso. Subió sus manos por sus costados hasta enterrarlas en su cabello, tirándolo suavemente mientras las manos de ella se movían por su pecho. Cuando se separaron, ambos jadeaban pesadamente.

Sin soltarla, Draco se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró – Tratemos de encontrar algo de tiempo libre esta noche para que yo tome el control. Adoraría tener esa oportunidad.

Hermione sonrió – Siempre y cuando no hagas nada malo mientras yo no esté. No sé qué te traes entre manos pero…

-_Solo_ estoy siendo amable.

-Seguro que sí, querido – dijo ella, condescendientemente, antes de darle un último beso en los labios.

Él la acompañó hasta la puerta. Greta levantó la mirada de su escritorio cuando los vio, fulminando abiertamente con la mirada a Draco – Tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer, así que no tengo tiempo para ir a buscarte el almuerzo – dijo ella, tomando un sorbo de algo preparado en su taza de acero.

-No iba a pedírtelo – respondió Draco.

Ella lo ignoró.

-¿Recuerdas cuando solía agradarle? – le susurró a Hermione - ¿Qué pasó?

-Quizás te volviste menos deseable – ella le guiñó un ojo antes de alejarse con Harry y Ron.

-Menos deseable mi trasero – dijo él bajo aliento antes de regresar a la oficina de ella y cerrar la puerta.

Una vez que estuvo solo, Draco fue hacia su escritorio y se arrodilló. Mientras ordenaba las cosas había vislumbrado la esquina de un libro escondido allí abajo, y quería saber qué le ocultaba Hermione. Sabía que no lo habían tirado del escritorio en su momento de pasión, porque esas cosas habían quedado desparramadas más lejos.

Una vez que Draco encontró el libro, lo sacó de su escondite. Estaba viejo y maltratado, y el título estaba demasiado desgastado como para descifrarlo. Lo abrió y notó de inmediato que era un libro sobre magia oscura.

Draco bufó. ¿De dónde mierda había sacado un libro así? Lo cerró de un golpe y se apareció en su propia oficina, sin soltarlo. No había forma humana que permitiera que ella se quedara el libro.

**XXX**

Hermione entró a su casa, asegurándose de cerrar extra fuerte la puerta detrás de ella – Draco Lucius Malfoy, ¿dónde demonios te metiste? – exclamó, con la voz haciendo eco por los pasillos.

-¡Estoy aquí, amor! – respondió él casualmente desde el comedor.

Hermione ingresó en ese ambiente, casi desmayándose al ver que la entrada a la biblioteca escondida estaba abierta. Ahí es donde ella había estado ocultando los libros que Lucius le había dado, sabiendo muy bien que Draco nunca iba ahí.

Tomó varias respiraciones profundas antes de entrar. Draco estaba sentado en la pequeña mesita que habían colocado allí, leyendo el libro que Lucius le había dado, con la pila de los otros a su lado.

-Bueno, veo que ya marcaste aquellos que tienen la imagen de _nuestra _máquina. Eso es bueno. Me ahorra la molestia de hacerlo yo.

-Estuviste husmeando – dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

-No frunzas así el ceño, Hermione. Te dará arrugas.

-¡Draco!

Draco suspiró. Él la miró y le dijo – No habría husmeado si me hubieras contado sobre eso. ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

-Por el lugar de donde los saqué – dijo ella honestamente. No tenía sentido mentir. Ya la habían atrapado.

-¿Y ese lugar es…?

Hermione descruzó los brazos y bajó los ojos al suelo – El callejón Knockturn.

Draco saltó de su silla y golpeó el libro contra la mesa - ¿Hablas en serio, joder? ¿Qué _mierda_ hacías allí? Espera. No me digas – hizo una pausa para aumentar el efecto dramático - ¿Mi padre?

Hermione lo miró y asintió levemente.

-¡Ese bastardo!

-Draco, por favor no te enojes con él. Solo quería ayudar.

-¿Cómo se enteró siquiera de la máquina, en primer lugar?

Ella tragó pesado – Vió mis notas. Lamento no haberte contado antes sobre esto, Draco, pero realmente ha sido de ayuda. Creo que la máquina cocina una poción. Cada símbolo implica un ingrediente diferente y…

-Sí, ya me di cuenta. Pero pensé que estábamos buscando un hechizo.

-También lo pensé. Pero quizás esa poción que fabrique la máquina nos llevará en la dirección indicada. No perdemos nada con seguir investigando sobre ello. Solo tengo que interpretar un símbolo más y…

-Hermione – Draco caminó hacia ella y acunó su rostro entre sus manos. La miró directo a los ojos y le dijo – Necesito que me prometas que jamás regresarás al Callejón Knockturn. No es seguro. Especialmente para alguien tan conocido como tú.

-Pero, Draco, ¿qué si necesitamos más libros?

-Entonces yo iré a buscarlos. No tú.

-¡Si no es seguro para mí, tampoco es seguro para ti!

-_Prométemelo_.

Hermione suspiró – Solo si tú me lo prometes también. Podemos mandar a alguien más. A alguien que pase más desapercibido allí.

Draco sonrió – Bien. Podemos mandar al elfo doméstico de mi padre.

La boca de Hermione cayó abierta - ¡Definitivamente no lo haremos! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que explicarte lo inhumano que es…

-Merlín, amo ese fuego en ti.

Draco la levantó y la arrojó sobre la mesa, derribando todos los libros al suelo. Hermione se recostó y él procedió a pasar su lengua a lo largo del hueso de su clavícula, y hacia abajo hasta…

-Draco, ¡detente!

Él se levantó y vio que ella apuntaba algo. Siguió la dirección de su dedo hacia el libro con símbolos, que ahora tenía varias piezas de pergamino saliendo de su lomo.

-Algo debe haberse aflojado cuando lo derribaste – dijo ella, bajando de la mesa y caminando hacia el libro.

Draco gimió internamente. _Claro que lo hizo_. Cualquier cosa con tal de interrumpir su único tiempo de intimidad.

Hermione se sentó nuevamente y colocó el libro frente a ella. Sacó el grupo de pergaminos doblados que acababan de aparecer. Draco gimió de nuevo antes de ir junto a ella.

-Hay algo escrito a mano – dijo ella, manteniendo el papel contra la mesa. De repente, le quitó las manos de encima – Uh, Draco. Mira la firma de ahí abajo.

Draco lo hizo, con el cuerpo sobresaltándose al notar el nombre "Tom Marvolo Riddle" escrito allí. Parecía que había estado jugando con las letras, hasta encontrar eventualmente el acrónimo "Yo soy Lord Voldemort" (1), escrito al pie de la página.

Draco rió – Apuesto a que podríamos venderle esto a un ex mortífago, y ganaríamos un montón de dinero.

Hermione jadeó - ¡No haremos tal cosa! ¡Debe ser destruido!

-¿Por qué? Solo son garabatos de un hombre muerto. Qué oportuno que hubiera podido escribir el "Yo soy Lord" con las letras de su nombre. Me pregunto qué saldría del mío – Draco abrió uno de los cuadernos que estaban en el suelo y comenzó a garabatear sobre él con una pluma con autotinta. Escribió su nombre, pensando a conciencia algo que lo hiciera más inteligente.

Hermione rodó sus ojos y dejó el pergamino a un lado, viendo el que le seguía.

-¡Hey, Hermione! ¡Yo también tengo un "Yo Soy Lord" en mi nombre!

-Si, querido – dijo ella, prestándole poca atención mientras leía algunas notas irrelevantes en puño y letra de Ya-Saben-Quién. Volteó el tercer y último pergamino, y se sintió aliviada al ver que se veía escrito por alguien mucho más viejo.

-¿Qué crees que suene mejor? ¿Yo soy Lord Sculaufoy, Yo soy Lord Soulufacy, o Yo soy Lord Fusoulacy?

-Los tres son demasiado horribles – dijo ella, sin despegar los ojos del pergamino – Pero diría que el primero es mejor, porque suena parecido a "Skull", como calavera – volteó el pergamino.

Draco frunció el ceño – El problema es que tengo demasiadas vocales en mi nombre. Hace que se vuelva difícil armar algo intimidante.

De repente, Hermione jadeó – Draco, ¡mira esto!

Él levantó la mirada con renuencia de su papel al de ella. Había varios símbolos escritos en ese. Ella señalaba uno en particular.

-¡Este es! ¡El último símbolo que tenía que interpretar!

-Parece que alguien ya te ganó – dijo él - ¿Crees que ya hubo otra pareja que ingresó a la Cámara del Amor antes que nosotros?

-Considerando que pasó un milenio desde que fue creada, diría que sí. Aunque no creo que nadie haya entrado desde que la trasladaron al Ministerio, porque de ser así, habrían registros.

-Pero tampoco hay registros de que nosotros entráramos – señaló él con lógica.

Hermione ni siquiera lo escuchaba ya. Tenía el libro y el pergamino entre sus manos, y caminaba hacia la cocina. Draco se levantó y la siguió.

Caminó hacia su boticario, de donde comenzó a sacar botellitas y pequeños frascos – Creo que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos – dijo ella – Todos los símbolos son elementos muy básicos. Me cuesta creer que una poción con estos ingredientes cueste más que unos cuantos Galleones.

-¿Cuál era el último?

-Miel – dijo ella, mirándolo y sonriendo mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas ramitas de lavanda en un recipiente - ¿Podrías traer un poco de la alacena? Debería quedar un poco desde aquella noche pegajosa – le guiñó un ojo.

Draco sonrió ampliamente ante el recuerdo antes de ir hasta la alacena y localizar el frasco de miel - ¿Alguna razón en particular por la que estamos reuniendo todos los ingredientes ahora, amor?

Hermione lo miró como si acabara de formular la pregunta más tonta del mundo – Draco, acabamos de tener la revelación más increíble de todas. ¿Crees, honestamente, que esperaríamos hasta el Lunes para probar esto?

-Claro que no – en realidad si lo esperaba - ¿Pero por qué apresurarnos? La noche es joven aún, Mione – Draco colocó el frasco de miel junto a los otros ingredientes y caminó hacia ella, besándole el cuello por detrás.

-Draco… no tenemos tiempo para esto.

-Pero todavía no he estado en control – susurró él, moviendo sus labios justo debajo de su oído mientras sus manos levantaban su camisa hasta que estuvo masajeándole el estómago desnudo.

Hermione gimió mientras él se presionaba firmemente contra su parte trasera – Tendremos que hacerlo rápido – dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio inferior mientras sentía las manos de él reclamar sus pechos.

Draco sonrió ante la dulce victoria – Voltea – le exigió.

Hermione hizo lo que le indicaron. Ya comenzaba a sentirse débil y tuvo que apretar la mesada con sus manos para no caer.

Draco dio varios pasos hacia atrás y dijo – Desnúdate para mí, Mione. Y luego cúbrete con eso – señaló la miel.

Ella lo miró con duda.

-No te preocupes. Tenemos otro frasco.

Hermione volvió a mirarlo y sonrió – Como desees – dijo ella, antes de desabotonar lentamente su blusa. Botón por botón.

**XXX**

-Bueno, ¿cómo crees que funcione? – preguntó Hermione, mirando la máquina en la Cámara del Amor con los labios en un puchero mientras Draco caminaba en torno a ella.

Él se detuvo ante el símbolo más cercano a ella y preguntó - ¿Qué significa este?

Hermione se acercó y lo estudió de cerca. Con el libro en la mano, abrió la página que necesitaba y dijo – Se ve como el acónito.

Draco, quien cargaba un bolso con todos los ingredientes, rebuscó dentro hasta localizar el ingrediente en cuestión y lo sacó. Antes de que Hermione llegara a casa había leído sobre una máquina distinta y su funcionamiento, en uno de los libros. Tenía curiosidad por saber si esta funcionaría de forma similar.

Draco presionó el centro del símbolo. Se escuchó un _clic_ y el emblema circular saltó hacia delante como un pequeño botón, revelando una pequeña cápsula detrás.

-¡Brillante! – exclamó Hermione, probablemente un poco más entusiasmada de lo que la acción requería, pero era una esposa orgullosa de su hombre y se lo demostraba.

Draco sonrió y abrió el frasco que contenía el acónito - ¿Cómo se supone que debemos calcular las medidas?

Ambos miraron alrededor de la máquina en busca de alguna indicación, pero no había nada – Quizás deberías poner un poco y ver qué sucede – sugirió Hermione.

Draco hizo eso. tomó varios puñados y los fue colocando en la cavidad hasta que estuvo casi repleta. De repente, la cápsula se cerró de un golpe.

Pasaron al siguiente símbolo, sin sorprenderles el encontrar una capsula ligeramente más pequeña escondida detrás de ese. Hermione bajó su libro, tomó algunos de los ingredientes del bolso y comenzó a llenar las cápsulas correspondientes a cada uno para acelerar el proceso. Una vez que todo estuvo en su sitio, se dieron cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

-¿Cómo demonios la encendemos? – preguntó Draco, mientras volvía a caminar en círculos alrededor de la máquina.

Hermione fue hacia la pila de libros que habían traído y encontró uno sobre el funcionamiento de las máquinas – Parece que la mayoría se activa con algún tipo de hechizo – dijo ella.

Draco apuntó con su varita a la máquina y dijo al azar - _¡Incipere!_

Ambos se sobresaltaron cuando realmente se encendió.

Los ojos de Hermione brillaron por la emoción. Fue hacia Draco y se aferró a su brazo, ambos mirando atentamente cuando la máquina comenzó a moverse y sacudirse. Un caldero comenzó a bullir en el centro, al que se le iban agregando los ingredientes desde la derecha e izquierda a la velocidad de la luz. Se mezcló dos veces en dirección de las agujas del reloj, y tres veces más en dirección contraria, arrojando unas pizcas de esto y otras pizcas de esto otro. El cucharón cambió de dirección, girando diez veces más en sentido de las agujas del reloj. Y luego se escuchó un fuerte _¡ding!_. Todo se detuvo.

-¿Ya se terminó? – preguntó Hermione mientras ella y Draco daban un paso al frente.

Justo cuando estaban estirándose para ver el caldero, éste se abrió y se movió hacia fuera, haciendo que ambos se echaran hacia atrás, y dejó caer la poción en una abertura justo frente a ellos. Una vez que estuvo vacía, el caldero regresó a su sitio en el centro de la máquina y una puertita se abrió, casi derribando al suelo a Draco y Hermione. Dentro de ese compartimiento habían varias docenas de frasquitos, llenos con un líquido de brillante color nácar.

Draco tomó uno de los frasquitos y lo abrió. Lo acercó a su nariz y lo olfateó a conciencia. Su rostro cayó inmediatamente.

-Draco, ¿qué es?

Sin decir ni una palabra, él colocó el frasco bajo la nariz de ella y la instó a oler.

-Huele a… especias, y pergamino, y… un cálido día de verano. – el corazón de Hermione se hundió – Oh.

-Felicitaciones, amor. Acabamos de encontrar un método muy barato para preparar Amortentia. Porque realmente no teníamos suficiente de eso en la maldita fuente – hizo una pausa, mirando el frasco en su mano con desilusión, para después arrojarlo con furia contra la pared, haciéndolo añicos – Qué jodida pérdida de tiempo.

(_1) I Am Lord Voldemort. Al traducir, se pierde la continuidad de las letras._

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: Hola! Esta pareja parece que da un paso al frente y tres hacia atrás. Como dije antes, el capi era muy largo y todavía me quedaban varias hojas, así que lo dividí en dos partes, y a la segunda la subiré en dos días más o menos :) No quería que siguieran esperando.**

**Por si alguien tiene esa duda, ya que me llegó un review preguntandolo, la historia original en FF tiene 41 capítulos, pero yo me guío de un documento word que Lena me pasó. Puede que varíe el número, pero solo a razón de uno o dos capis más, o menos. El contenido es el mismo, de cualquier forma. Solo se cortan los capítulos en distintos sectores.**

**Paso extra rápido por aquí, pero no quiero dejar de agradecer los increíbles reviews que recibí en el capítulo pasado. ADORO que estén disfrutando tanto de la historia! a mis queridos guests:**

SALESIA: jaaaaa el embarazo siempre es la teoría más recurrente. Hay que ver en qué queda todo eso. El mar... ash, solo comentar que en mi flia se acabaron las vacaciones a la costa por mi inmenso pánico a ser arrastrada por una ola. Gracias, pero no gracias jajaja. Y si, ese grupo clandestino de Draco, harry y sophie sigue siendo eso, clandestino, pero las mentiras tienen patas cortas. La guerra se pone cada vez más violenta, y los chicos no avanzan en sus descubrimientos :S La casa Malfanger... interesante jajajajjajaja muchas gracias por comentar, espero que disfrutaras el capi :)

Alejandra: como le dije más arriba a SALESIA, tal parece que todo apunta a un embarazo. Hay que ver como sigue. Muchas gracias por animarte a comentar! disfruta la lectura!

Rosy Fdez: totalmente, un bebé siempre es bienvenido, pero con una guerra en marcha? :S jajaja a mi me encantan las especulaciones de los lectores, así que no me molestan :) gracias por tu comentario!

Lily Leon: hola amiga (y bb, si anda x ahí) :) embarazo, embarazo, embarazo... si es así, estamos todos jodidos jajaj pobre de todo el mundo mágico. un beso enorme! gracias por comentar!

Bliu Liz: jajaja todo apunta a lo mismo, no? una trama como las que ya no hay, en definitiva. Gracias por tu comentario!

**Bueno, si me pasé a alguien, me avisan! También aprovecho para comentar que estoy enganchadísima con un fic Katniss/Peeta, porque si, también soy amante de The Hunger Games. Se llama Snowed Over, temática Navideña (cómo no) y es una adaptacion a mano de Cookiesamm. Si alguien shipea esa pareja corran a leer! **

**CRUEL Y HERMOSO MUNDO ACTUALIZÓ! Adorada y venerada seas, queridisima Sandy (Sunset82 aquí en FF). Ya te dejé mi comentario, pero sigo lgnñsjfbhñlehjne con esa reaccion por lo pasado. No voy a dar spoilers, pero OMFG!**

**Después de mi momento fangirl, paso a comentar que no hay noticias de Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy... Fuuuuck.**

**En fin, recomendacion McBusted: ya ni me acuerdo cuales puse y cuales no. A ver, mmmm, probemos con un temita de Busted, que los McFly también cantaron junto a ellos en un concierto: Year 3000. **

**Nos leemos prontitisimo, (espero!)**

**Pekis :)**


	22. Just a Word - Parte 2

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 20 parte II – Solo una palabra.**

Hermione y Draco estaban sentados en su comedor, sin intercambiar ni una palabra. Solo el sonido de la leña quemándose en el fuego les permitía saber que, incluso aunque sus mentes estuvieran vagando lejos, el tiempo seguía corriendo.

Draco estaba en su sillón, mirando en blanco a las llamas mientras Polly lo observaba desde la chimenea. Hermione tenía sus pies acurrucados bajo su cuerpo en el sofá, y estaba acariciando a Crookshanks, quien estaba despatarrado a su lado. Ella no dejaba de observar a su esposo, para ver si hacía algún movimiento, pero no lo hizo.

-Draco, por favor habla conmigo – le pidió cuando no pudo seguir soportando el silencio.

Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el suelo.

-No eres el único decepcionado, ¿sabes?

Las esquinas de su boca se torcieron levemente.

-Jamás pensamos que la respuesta en esa habitación sería una poción, de cualquier modo.

Él se apoyó contra el respaldo del sillón, pero sus ojos siguieron fijos en el fuego.

-No es para tanto. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo más.

-No quiero hacerlo, Mione.

Su cuerpo se tensó - ¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué?

-Porque… - finalmente sus ojos se movieron hacia ella – Lo dije antes y lo diré de nuevo. No creo que ese "poder" del que habla la profecía esté ahí dentro. Todo es una pérdida de tiempo.

Las mejillas de ella se encendieron - ¡Pero fue tu idea entrar ahí, en primer lugar! Yo me eché para atrás, ¿recuerdas? Pero tú insististe. ¡Dijiste que querías proteger a aquellos que amamos!

-Y, hasta ahora, ¡lo único que hicimos fue herirlos más! – exclamó él, levantándose de su silla – _Ellos _querían _asesinar_ a Luna y Rolf, Hermione. Y Teddy estaba justo allí. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si también hubiera salido lastimado?

-Lo sé – dijo ella, cerrando los ojos e intentando hallar consuelo al acariciar a Crookshanks – Pienso en ello todos los días.

-Sé que se supone que no deberíamos dejar que esas preocupaciones gobiernen nuestras vidas, pero parece imposible de evitar que lo hagan.

-¿Y qué propones tú? – preguntó ella, abriendo nuevamente sus ojos.

Draco la miraba seriamente, con la respiración errática mientras se preparaba para decirle – Creo que deberíamos irnos.

-¿Qué?

-Salir de la ciudad por un tiempo. Si hay algún poder ahí fuera que debemos descubrir, entonces vendrá a nosotros sin importar dónde estemos.

-Draco, no podemos. Tenemos obligaciones…

-¡Al demonio con nuestras obligaciones!

La boca de Hermione cayó abierta.

-En lo que a mí respecta, mi única obligación somos tú y yo.

Las llamas desde la chimenea se reflejaban en los ojos de Draco, haciéndolos verse feroces y rojos mientras hablaba con tanta pasión. Hermione no podía terminar de decidir si se veía hermoso o aterrorizante.

-Te amo, Hermione – Draco cayó de rodillas y tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas – No quiero el peso de una nueva guerra sobre mis hombros. Solo quiero estar casado. Contigo. ¿Acaso no es lo que tú también quieres?

-Por supuesto – dijo ella, sin dudarlo - Pero…

-¡Entonces vámonos! Salgamos de aquí y…

-¡Draco,_ no!_ – exclamó ella, quitando sus manos de su férreo agarre – No podemos simplemente escaparnos solo porque fallamos en un experimento. ¡_Necesitamos_ seguir investigando!

-¡Es que no es solo eso, Hermione! – gritó él, incorporándose - ¡Lo siento en mis entrañas! ¡Me niego a creer que tú no lo sientes!

-No sé lo que siento. Pero si hay una oportunidad…

-¡No hay ninguna jodida oportunidad! ¡No vamos a encontrar la respuesta en algún estúpido libro del Callejón Knockturn! ¡Estamos jugando con magia oscura ahora! ¡No deberíamos jugar con fuego!

-¿Cómo es posible que una magia relacionada al amor sea oscura? – preguntó Hermione, incorporándose también y parándose firmemente frente a él, manteniendo su terreno.

Draco se acercó un paso a ella, con sus ojos entrecerrándose, haciendo que las llamas reflejadas en ellas se vieran incluso más intensas. Ahora solo parecían aterradoras.

-No hay nada peor que forzar a la gente a amar a alguien que no aman. Obligarlos a perder el control completo de sus cuerpos, a volverse nada más que esclavos para quien los obliga a beber. En lo que a mí respecta, la Amortentia no es nada más que una maldición Imperio líquida.

Hermione pasó saliva. Sin dejar de verlo a los ojos y con la voz contenida y seca dijo – No voy a rendirme.

Draco echaba fuego por la nariz mientras la miraba fijamente. Tomó lo primero que encontró a su paso – una taza de porcelana – y la arrojó contra la pared, haciéndola añicos.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer? ¿_Mentirme_ de nuevo? ¿Ir al Callejón Knockturn y leer todos los malditos librosque encuentres mientras mi padre te ayuda?

-¡Ni siquiera te atrevas a insinuar que soy la única que miente, Draco! ¡Has estado guardando tus propios secretos de mí, tanto como yo de ti!

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?

Hermione bufó - ¿Realmente crees que estás siendo tan sigiloso?

Él no dijo nada.

-¿Realmente crees que _nadie_ te vio salir de la Tienda de Artículos de Calidad de Quidditch con Sophie ese día, y luego vino corriendo a decirme que estabas teniendo una aventura con ella?

Su rostro se puso blanco.

-¿O que _nadie_ te ha visto escabullirte con Harry numerosas veces durante el último mes?

Draco miró al piso, avergonzado.

-Oh, no te veas tan sorprendido – se mofó ella – Escucho rumores de todo tipo, todos los días. "_Oh, debes estar encantadísima de que tu esposo se haya vuelto tan cercano a Harry Potter"_ – imitó ella – _"Los vi juntos aquí, los vi juntos allá, ¡los vi juntos en todos los malditos sitios! Y siempre con esa chica francesa"_ ¿Qué estás ocultándome, Draco?

Draco respiró profundamente varias veces – Yo… yo le prometí a Sophie que no…

-Bueno, ¡ella no es tu jodida esposa! ¡Yo lo soy! – gritó Hermione - ¡Y te estoy pidiendo – no, _exigiendo_ que me lo cuentes!

Draco la miró y abrió sus brazos hacia ella – Ven aquí primero.

Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás.

-Por favor, Hermione…

Ella miró reacia sus brazos abiertos antes de ir hacia ellos. Él los envolvió a su alrededor, descansando su barbilla contra la cabeza de ella. Draco no habló hasta que Hermione se tranquilizó.

-Sophie… ella vio algo, Hermione – admitió él, finalmente – O, mejor dicho, vio a alguien.

-¿A alguien? – repitió ella - ¿Cuándo? – pudo sentirlo pasar saliva contra su cabeza.

-Cuando la atacaron. Vio a alguien y le reconoció. Luego fue al hospital – hizo una pausa – Y yo le reconocí. Conseguí que confesara, pero ninguno de los dos le delatamos.

-¿Por qué no? - Hermione se ahogó, con la respiración volviéndose superficial y forzada.

-Porque esa persona no podría confesar más. Esta es nuestra única pista, Hermione. Por eso involucramos a Potter, y él junto a dos aurores más han mantenido un ojo puesto sobre ella…

-¿Ella?

-Sí… Pansy Parkinson. Ella estuvo allí. Ella fue la que quitó el hechizo silenciador de la puerta, para que pudiéramos venir a encontrarlos. Su conciencia floreció cuando se enteró de que Sophie estaba embarazada.

-¿Por qué no podías simplemente contarme esto, Draco? – preguntó Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. Pudo sentirlo encogerse de hombros.

-Ojalá lo supiera. Incluso Potter dijo que lo entenderías, pero no quise escucharlo.

Hermione se secó las mejillas húmedas – No sé por qué seguimos haciéndonos esto el uno al otro – dijo ella, lentamente abrazándolo por la cintura – Mantener secretos entre nosotros. Mentirnos. Decimos que es para protegernos mutuamente, pero no sé si es cierto. Algunas veces tengo miedo de que… no haya confianza entre nosotros.

Los brazos de Draco se soltaron levemente. Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Todo se ha movido tan rápido entre nosotros. Quizás si nos hubiéramos tomado más tiempo y… y esperado un poco.

Draco se separo de ella y la miró profundamente a los ojos - ¿Esperado a qué? – preguntó.

Hermione sollozó y se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. Todo, supongo. Viendo hacia atrás, toda nuestra relación parece tan… apresurada.

-¿Apresurada?

Ella asintió.

-Estás… ¿Estás diciendo que te arrepientes de casarte conmigo?

Hermione se congeó – N-no… claro que no.

-Pero dijiste que toda nuestra relación fue apresurada. Follamos dos semanas después de nuestro primer beso. Nos dijimos "te amo" cuando solo llevábamos juntos dos meses y medio. Nos mudamos juntos a los cinco meses. Nos comprometimos a los seis. Nos casamos al año.

Todo el rostro de Draco era una mezcla de dolor, enojo y confusión. Parecía inseguro sobre qué emoción debería demostrar, y el resultado era caótico. Hermione se estiró hacia él, pero él volvió a alejarse.

-Draco, no – lloró Hermione – Solo fueron palabras. No quise decir eso.

-¡No te atrevas! ¡No te atrevas a decir eso! – exclamó él, manteniendo un dedo firme junto al rostro de ella - ¡Esas no fueron _solo_ palabras, Hermione! ¡Tenían sentimientos atrás!

-¡Pero no significa eso! ¡No me arrepiento de haberme casado contigo, Draco! ¡Te amo! ¡Supe que quería casarme contigo desde el momento en que te escogí! Solo significa que es… que es difícil. Algunas veces creo que el motivo por el que la confianza no es completa entre nosotros es por lo que pasamos antes. Por quienes solíamos ser.

-¿Te refieres a quien _yo_ solía ser?

Hermione abrió su boca para negarlo, pero no salió nada más que un pesado sollozo.

Los ojos de Draco se humedecieron cuando la confusión y el enojo se convirtieron en nada más que dolor puro y neto - ¿Crees que estar contigo ha hecho mi vida más fácil? – su voz era suave y contenida - ¿Enamorarme de una sangresucia?

Hermione sintió que su corazón se sacudía con millones de agujas punzantes, todas apuñalándolas donde quiera que aterrizaran. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez en que él la llamó así. Lo había jurado. Había jurado nunca más llamarla así.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Hermione giró en redondo y salió corriendo, si detenerse hasta llegar a su habitación. Cerró la puerta con fuerza y se recostó contra ésta, sollozando en sus manos por varios minutos antes de recomponerse. Fue y tomó una maleta pequeña del closet, metiendo lo que sea que cayera en sus manos antes de volver a abrir la puerta.

Hermione bajó las escaleras, con la maleta en la mano. Draco estaba parado en el recibidor, pero ella estaba determinado a no mirarlo.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó él, tratando de bloquear su camino.

-Iré a quedarme con Harry y Ginny. Necesito despejar mi mente un poco – lo empujó para pasar.

-Hermione, lo lamento – dijo él, tomándola por la muñeca.

Ella se soltó – Ambos estamos exhaustos, Draco. Por favor, solo déjame dormir algo, y hablaremos sobre esto después.

-Pero no quise decir eso. Solo son palabras. Eso fue lo que dijiste, ¿verdad? Solo una palabra. Sabes que no pienso en ti de esa forma. Yo… yo nunca…

-¡Ahora no, Draco! – exclamó ella, abriendo la puerta principal.

-Por favor, Hermione, mírame. Dime que sabes que solo es una palabra.

-No puedo mirarte ahora mismo, Draco – dijo ella honestamente, con lágrimas en los ojos – Te haré saber apenas pueda hacerlo.

Hermione se apresuró a salir, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Había medio esperado que él viniera corriendo tras ella, y cuando no lo hizo, lloró aún más. Ese día había comenzado tan positivamente. Con tanto amor y esperanza. ¿Cómo, en el nombre de Merlín, había acabado así?

**XXX**

Cerca de una hora después, Hermione se encontró a sí misma en el Ministerio. En el calor de su discusión, había olvidado que Ginny y Harry pasarían la noche con los padres de ella. Y, después, había olvidado que Sophie y Phillip habían salido de la ciudad para celebrar el primer aniversario de su boda. Fue durante esa misma época, el año pasado, cuando creyó que lo había perdido por siempre y ahora, un año después, aquí estaba ella pensando lo mismo.

Después de dejar su equipaje en una esquina, Hermione se sentó en su silla y lloró por un minuto. Desafortunadamente, mirar el escritorio en donde ella y Draco habían follado apenas unas horas atrás hacía todo peor, y comenzó a arrojar todo hacia los costados, determinada a destruir todo lo que le fuera posible.

Cuando ya iba por la mitad de su arrebato, la personalidad de Hermione salió a flote y comenzó a ordenar todo el desastre que había ocasionado. Una vez que todo estuvo en orden, miró la estantería y notó que la fotografía que Lucius le había dado seguía boca abajo. Fue hacia allí y la levantó, llorando al enfocarse en los rostros felices aunque incómodos de Draco y ella.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió. Hermione acomodó el cuadro y volteó lentamente, sorprendida de ver a Greta entrar.

-Greta, ¿qué, en la tierra, estás haciendo aquí?

Greta le devolvió la mirada con la misma sorpresa – Uh… solo terminaba algo de trabajo atrasado. Creí escuchar algo y…

-Es casi medianoche - dijo Hermione, caminando hacia ella – Ve a casa. Lo que sea en lo que trabajas puede esperar al Lunes.

-Sí, eh… ahora mismo – dijo ella, saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Hermione volvió a mirar la fotografía y al apuesto mago que la tomaba del brazo, estirándose y acariciándole el rostro. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. Draco era lo más importante que tenía en el mundo. Si él decía que no quería seguir trabajando en la Cámara del Amor, entonces ella debería confiar en él y escucharlo. Sus entrañas le decían que estaban equivocados, y eso era suficiente para ella.

Hermione tomó su varita del bolsillo y la presionó contra su costado. No sabía como pero, de alguna forma, destruiría la maldita puerta de la Cámara del Amor. Se apareció en el pasillo del piso nueve y caminó hacia la puerta negra. Solo que ya estaba abierta un poco. Sus pasos se ralentizaron. Se escuchaban voces desde adentro.

Rápidamente, Hermione se aproximó a la puerta. Echó un vistazo adentro y casi jadea al ver cuatro personas toqueteando la puerta que daba hacia la Habitación Siempre Cerrada.

-¡No puedo creer que derritió mi maldito cuchillo! – exclamó Blaise Zabini viéndose frustrado - ¿Dónde demonios está esa jodida llave?

-Se los dije, lo intenté antes y no pasó nada – dijo Wiley Rosier, el Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de Leyes Mágicas, viéndose casi aburrido – Hay algún tipo de truco. Tienes que ser una pareja casada o algo así.

Blaise bufó – Es una pena que tu esposito no esté aquí esta noche, Daph – dijo él, agarrando el trasero de la rubia – Quizás ese bastardo serviría para algo, por primera vez.

Daphne Greengrass se sonrojó – Sabes que él jamás aprobaría esto.

-Sí, sus lealtades son cuestionables – dijo blaise, volviendo a mirar la puerta y acariciando su barbilla.

-Además, tiene que ser una pareja enamorada – dijo una cuarta persona, quien Hermione reconoció como el auror Quinn – No una zorra cualquiera que engaña a su esposo a cada oportunidad.

-¡Hey! – exclamó Blaise, golpeando al otro mago - ¿Acaso te permití hablarle de esa manera?

-Lo siento – dijo Quinn, frotando su rostro mientras Daphne miraba el suelo – Solo estoy poniéndome un poco tenso. Necesito maltratar a alguna Sangresucia. Ha pasado casi un mes desde la última diversión.

-Sí, lo sé – dijo Blaise riendo – Todavía insisto en que me habría gustado ver el rostro de esa asquerosa sangresucia, sin siquiera una pista de que el auror que la interrogaba era el que le efectuó el último golpe.

Quinn sonrió cruelmente – Me gusta pensar que ese fue el que acabó todo. El que evitó que ese asqueroso niño sangresucia entrara a nuestro mundo.

Daphne pasó saliva – Solo era un bebé – dijo ella – No tenías por qué haberla golpeado esa última vez.

-No te hagas la inocente, corazón – dijo Blaise, atrayéndola junto a él y lamiéndole el cuello – Tuviste tu porción de diversión maldiciendo a la sangresucia.

Daphne lo empujó – Estás enfermo.

-Y lo amas – sonrió él – Rosier, ve a conseguir la jodida llave, ¿quieres?

Hermione dio varios pasos hacia atrás pero alguien la empujó hacia delante. Ella se vio impulsada contra la puerta, dentro de la habitación.

-¿Qué mierda? – dijo Blaise, frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba.

-¡Te dije que cerraras la maldita puerta!

Hermione volteó y jadeó al ver a Greta entrar en la habitación detrás de ella. Su asistente le sonrió.

-¿Malfoy está aquí? – preguntó Blaise, ya sacando su varita.

-No – dijo Greta, negando con la cabeza – La encontré llorando sola en su oficina. Parece que tuvieron una pelea.

Hubo un eco de "awws" en toda la habitación.

Hermione levantó levemente la varita a un costado de su cuerpo. Otras cinco la apuntaron.

-Suéltala – le ordenó Rosier.

La mano de Hermione no titubeó.

-Él te dijo que la soltaras – repitió Blaise lentamente.

-Ustedes me dan asco. Tú – miró a Daphne – Tú estuviste en mi boda.

La varita de la bruja bajó levemente.

Hermione aprovechó ese momento para apuntar su varita hacia ella y gritar - ¡_Immobulus!_

Daphne cayó hacia atrás. Blaise se movió para atraparla. Eso solo dejaba a otros tres.

Hermione exclamó - _¡Expelliarmus!_ – dos veces hacia Rosier y Quinn, y atropelló a Greta mientras se apresuraba a salir por la puerta hacia el pasillo.

-¡Atrápenla! – escuchó a Greta gritar tras ella.

Una vez que tuvo suficiente distancia, se apareció fuera de allí. No quería ser evidente e ir a casa, por lo que fue a lo de Sophie y Phillip, incluso sabiendo que no estarían allí. Al menos podía aparecerse ahí dentro, a diferencia de su propio hogar.

Solo segundos después de haber llegado, llegaron los cinco magos y brujas que la seguían. Los aurores acababan de idear una forma de seguir a alguien cuando acababan de desaparecerse. Seguía en fase de prueba, pero con el cabecilla de los aurores entre ellos, evidentemente estaban usando el método.

Hermione se apareció en el apartamento de Ron y Astoria. Tampoco estaban en casa – Demonios – Fue a lo de Caroline antes de que sus perseguidores la encontraran. Vacío - ¿Dónde mierda está todo el mundo?

Hermione necesitaba tiempo para pensar. No sabía donde vivía Seth, por lo que no podía ir allí. Neville estaría en el Caldero Chorreante con Hannah. Se apareció cerca de allí, y la golpeó un hechizo desconocido justo antes de hacerlo.

Aunque había intentado aparecerse dentro, terminó en un callejón justo fuera del pub. Ese hechizo había sido para descolocarla un poco. No había nadie a su alrededor. Hermione se apresuró hacia la puerta, pero Rosier apareció y le mandó un hechizo de bloqueo antes de que ella pudiera llegar. Intentó desbloquearla, pero la puerta no cedía.

Intentó aparecerse dentro, pero terminó más abajo en la calle. Sin otra opción, Hermione finalmente se apareció en casa.

Con todos los hechizos rodeando la casa, Hermione aterrizó fuera. Estaba en la esquina de su manzana, todavía descolocada por el hechizo anterior. Se apresuró hacia su puerta, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos. Quitó los hechizos con su varita y tomó las llaves.

Finalmente consiguió abrir la puerta y dio un paso dentro de la casa antes de que algo la tomara por el tobillo y la derribara. Su rostro golpeó con fuerza el suelo de madera.

-¡DRA-

Alguien le disparó un hechizo silenciador a mitad del grito.

Draco, quien estaba en el piso superior en la ducha, pudo jurar que escuchó a alguien en la planta baja. Cerró el grifo y rápidamente tomó una bata - ¿Hermione? – la llamó.

Quien sea que hubiera agarrado el tobillo de Hermione, no dejaba de tironearla, pero ella estaba determinada y utilizó hasta sus uñas para arañar el piso, tratando de afianzar su agarre dentro. De repente, Blaise se apareció a su lado y le tomó las manos, manteniéndolas firme mientras la levantaba.

Todos se congelaron al escuchar a Draco llamarla desde las escaleras.

-¡Apresúrense! – gritó Greta desde afuera.

Hermione se aferró al marco de la puerta mientras Blaise la arrastraba hacia fuera. Quinn, quien era el que la tenía por los tobillos, los agarró con más fuerza y la sostuvo con firmeza mientras ella se retorcía en brazos de Blaise.

Consiguieron sacarla y Daphne cerró la puerta un momento antes de que Draco llegara a la planta baja. Él fue hacia la puerta y la abrió, fallando apenas de verlos desaparecerse con Hermione en sus garras.

Draco miró a su alrededor, jurando que había oído algo. Regresó adentro y volvió a llamarla - ¡Hermione! – nadie respondió. Entró al comedor y vio el reloj sobre la chimenea. El nombre de Hermione apuntaba en ese momento a "viajando". Suspiró. Si estuvo allí, ya se había ido.

Draco dejó el comedor y se fue a la cama, perdiéndose por un segundo el ver que la manecilla con el nombre de Hermione pasaba de "viajando" a "peligro mortal".

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Corto, pero intenso, ¿a que sí? Quien odia a Lena por pelear a la pareja y luego separarla así? Yoooo, pero sigo amandola por ser una fucking genia! jajaa **

**Bueno, no sé qué mas decir. Se vienen tiempos difíciles, pero a no aflojarle! que todo mejorará!**

**Gracias por los Reviewwsssss! Salto de la emocion. Intenté responderlos todos, pero si me salteo alguien, me avisan! Guests, aqui van:**

SALESIA: teorías, teorías y más teorías, querida amiga. Ya lo confirmaremos o negaremos muy pronto. Con respecto a la Amortentia, vemos que dejó a nuestros personajes bastante disgustados, no? en fin, ya veremos también en un futuro qué significa todo. Muchas gracias por comentar y leer!

Rosy Fdez: ya vemos que Hermione no es ninguna tonta, y que algo sabía sobre esos encuentros clandestinos (no tan clandestinos) de Draco, Harry y Sophie. Y la verdad es que los dos son de reaccionar rápido, y vemos que no midieron del todo las concecuencias :S Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

Guest: ajajaja me alegra ser causa de tu desvelo. Y sí, todos esperamos que esa máquina tenga más utilidad que la fabricacion de amortentia. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

**Que más contarles? Estoy en mi finca, conseguí un poco de señal y actualicé, pero basicamente mis ultimos seis dias se redujeron a relajaaaaaarme sin moverme de mi campito querido :) ustedes como la llevan? No todos deben estar de vacaciones, pero bueno :P**

**Otra cosa: DRAMIONES AWARDS! Es imperativo que se den una vuelta por ahí, para nominar sus historias favoritas. Hay taaaantas historias nuevas que necesitan promoción, y tantos lectores Dramiones ansiosos por encontrar más fics. Dense una vuelta por ahí, compartan el link, que llegue a más personas. Hay cerca de 200 votos y sé que somos muchos más en este increible fandom. Expandamos las fronteras de nuestra parejita preferida :) Les dejo el link, quiten los asteriscos o sino simplemente googleenlo: ****https:* .com*/forms/*d/*17trsGbjjoodt9Tfz9V_*Hm8D45nieuiaOSTejEkdv_3M*/viewform**

**Hablemos de Fics: Cruel y Hermoso Mundo actualizó, y como siempre no nos defraudó. Capítulo intenso de comienzo a fin! **

**Y acabo de leer una historia recien comenzada, Los Secretos del Amor y el Pasado, de Cenizas-de-Amor, cuatro chicas talentísimas que apenas comienzan, pero escriben fantástico. Está dentro de mis follows y Favoritos, búsquenla ahi o en google. De verdad vale la pena darle una oportunidad!**

**Recomendacion McFly: un cover que ellos hicieron de I heard it through the grapevine, muuuuuuuy genial. **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Pekis :)**


	23. He Let Her Go

**Fighting For The Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

**N/A: Acabo de darme cuenta que hay dos mortífagos con nombres parecidos. Quinn (el auror) y Quincy (Nott). Solo recuerden que son dos personas distintas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 21 – Él la dejó ir.**

Hermione levantó sus manos para protegerse de la caída cuando la arrojaron sobre el frío piso de piedra. Volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Blaise cerrando la celda que la contenía.

-¡Sácame de aquí! – exigió, levantándose y tomando con ambas manos los barrotes de hierro de su celda.

-Acabas de convencerme – dijo Blaise, sonriendo – Dame un segundo y la abriré para ti.

-No puedo creer que la trajeras aquí – dijo Daphne, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo – Si Gregory se entera…

-No va a enterarse.

Daphne no se veía muy convencida.

-Jamás se enteró sobre la otra, ¿o no?

-No – dijo ella, suspirando.

Blaise le levantó la barbilla – Y además, no vamos a mantenerla aquí por mucho tiempo. A lo sumo será un día. Lo suficiente como para darle tiempo a que alguien la hechice con un Imperius. Luego ella estará fuera del camino, y "Gregory" no sospechará nada.

Daphne seguía dudando, pero dijo de cualquier forma – Bueno.

En base a ese pequeño intercambio, Hermione deduzco que estaban en casa de Daphne y Goyle. El por qué tenían calabozos en su sótano estaba más allá de su comprensión, pero los Malfoy tampoco eran exactamente inocentes en ese aspecto. Quizás era parte de los estándares de decoración sangrepura.

-Mandé a Rosier a que busque a alguien capaz de conjurar una poderosa maldición Imperius – dijo Greta, entrando al sótano con Quinn a sus talones – Con suerte, conseguiremos que alguien venga por la mañana, y podremos acabar con todo cuanto antes.

-¿Por qué necesitan buscar a alguien? – preguntó Quinn, levantando su varita y apuntando con ella a Hermione – Puedo hacerlo ahora mismo, Señorita…

-_Dije_ que quiero a alguien capaz de conjurar una _poderosa_. No voy a arriesgarme con esto. Ella ni siquiera es quien queríamos que hiciera esto – Greta se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño – Realmente tenemos que tener cuidado. Tengo el presentimiento de que Draco no será tan crédulo como ella lo habría sido, si la situación fuera la inversa, por lo que tendremos que hacer que actúe absolutamente perfecta.

-Solo dile que sea su muñequita del sexo y que haga todo lo que él diga – dijo Blaise – Eso es todo lo que él quiso alguna vez en una mujer. Jamás imaginé que lo encontraría en la mojigata princesa de Gryffindor – él sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

El rostro de Hermione se retorció del asco – No pretendas saber todo de él, bastardo arrogante.

-Oh, sí que lo conozco – dijo Blaise, colocando sus manos sobre las de ella en los barrotes y manteniéndolas quietas – Conozco al verdadero Draco Malfoy. No estoy seguro de quién es el idiota con el que te casaste.

Ella se retorció para liberarse, pero él mantuvo firme su agarre.

-La persona con la que me casé _es_ el verdadero Draco Malfoy. El "idiota" que conociste se fue para siempre, y ya es hora de que logres meter esa idea en tu dura cabezota. ¡Jamás volverá a ser esa persona! ¡Se ha convertido en una mejor! ¡Mejor de lo que tú nunca llegarás a ser!

-Oh, pobre de mí. ¿Qué puedo hacer para remediarlo?

-Déjame ir, hijo de p…¡Ah! – Hermione cayó hacia atrás cuando Blaise le soltó las manos y la empujó.

-Adoraría utilizar la Maldición Cruciatus contigo ahora mismo – dijo él, tomando la varita que le había quitado del bolsillo y acariciando con ésta los barrotes. Ella intentó agarrarla, pero él se alejó rápidamente.

-¿Por qué no lo hacemos? – preguntó Quinn, prácticamente salivando ante el pensamiento.

Greta lo miró con ojos entrecerrados – Porque tenemos que mandarla de regreso en una pieza, ¡idiota insolente! Lo último que queremos es que el ministerio sospeche de nuestra jugarreta. Si parece que ha sido torturada, definitivamente le harán la prueba de la Maldición Imperius.

De repente, el cuerpo de Greta comenzó a convulsionar mientras se doblaba hacia delante. Levantó la mirada e hizo contacto visual con Hermione quien, por un segundo, pudo jurar que vio los oscuros ojos de la mujer volverse más claros. Pero, después que parpadeó, volvieron a aparecer normales.

-¡Vigílenla! – exclamó Greta antes de salir corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Tan pronto como se hubiera marchado, Blaise tomó a Daphne por detrás y comenzó a olisquear su cuello. Ella se retorció incómodamente delante de él, lo que solo hizo que la agarrara con más fuerza.

-¿Cuándo llegará Goyle? - preguntó él, mirando a Hermione mientras pasaba su lengua por la oreja de la rubia.

-No lo sé – dijo ella, sucumbiendo a su toque pero negándose a demostrar que lo estaba disfrutando – Ni siquiera sé que hora es.

-Justo pasando las una – dijo Quinn, tomando su reloj de bolsillo.

-Entonces debería regresar a casa en una hora.

-¿Te apetece un polvo rápido frente a la Sangresucia?

-¡Blaise! – Daphne lo empujó lejos de ella.

Él volvió a agarrarla y la sostuvo con fuerza - ¿Qué? Apuesto a que le gusta eso. Malfoy y yo solíamos follar a zorras uno frente al otro todo el tiempo.

Blaise le guiñó un ojo. El rostro de Hermione se retorció del asco.

-¿Qué sucede, Granger? ¿No te gusta escuchar sobre el pasado sucio de tu precioso esposo?

-Soy plenamente consciente de todo eso, Zabini – dijo ella, bufando y recostándose contra la pared – En realidad, lo que más me preocupa es la cantidad de enfermedades que cargas en esos pantalones tuyos. Con suerte, Daphne es suficientemente inteligente como para protegerse, para no llevar nada sucio al lecho marital – ella miró a Daphne y sonrió - ¿Todavía te follas a tu esposo, Daphne? Por tu bien, espero que sigas haciéndolo, porque ambas sabemos que Zabini jamás te será fiel. Es más, estoy bastante segura de que él ha estado imaginándome desnuda todo el tiempo que estuvo toqueteándote.

Los labios de Blaise se congelaron en su sitio y e despegaron de la piel de Daphne. La miró con una combinación de odio y lujuria, permitiéndole saber a Hermione que había dado en el blanco. Ella sonrió con dulce victoria.

-Solo en tus sueños húmedos, Sangresucia – dijo él, mofándose.

-Quieres decir _tus_ sueños húmedos.

Blaise empujó a Daphne a un lado y tomó su varita, esta vez apuntando directamente a Hermione - ¿Qué daño puede hacerte una jodida maldición? – sonrió él – Cualquier cosa con tal de cerrar tu sucia boca.

-¡Blaise, detente! – suplicó Daphne.

-¡Adelante! – exclamó Hermione, levantándose y dando varios pasos al frente – ¡Dame con lo más fuerte que tengas! ¡Usa la maldición Cruciatus en mí! ¡Lastímame del mismo modo en que lastimaron a Sophie! Sabes que quieres hacerlo, ¿por qué entonces no lo haces?

-¿Crees que no lo haré? Estoy bastante seguro de que disfrutaré viéndote retorcerte por el dolor incluso más de lo que disfruté viéndola a ella. Aunque el resultado no será tan satisfactorio. Dime, sangresucia, ¿lloró mucho cuando le dijeron que su bebé estaba muerto?

-¡Tu, maldito bastardo! – Hermione se arrojó a los barrotes e intentó agarrarlo, pero él se movió fuera de su alcance justo a tiempo, riendo mientras movía su varita a centímetros de los dedos de ella - ¡Asesinaste al bebé de mi amiga! ¡Me aseguraré de que te pudras en el infierno!

-Palabras muy duras para una bruja sin varita y encerrada en una celda.

-¡AHH! – Hermione gritó y golpeó los barrotes, más determinada que nunca a escapar de allí. Quería lastimar – no, _asesinar –_ a Blaise Zabini. Y quería que Daphne y Quinn sufrieran de la misma manera.

-¡Blaise, detén esto! – dijo Daphne, posando una mano gentil en su hombro – Ya jugaste suficiente con ella. Solo tenemos poco tiempo antes de que Goyle regrese. Vamos a buscar algún sitio privado.

Daphne no sonaba especialmente seductora. Hermione estaba bastante segura de que solo era un patético intento para conseguir sacarlo del sótano.

-Quiero follarte en la cama de él – exigió él, sin despegar su mirada y varita de Hermione – Ensuciarla antes de que él se meta a dormir contigo esta noche.

Ella se estremeció detrás de él – Bien. Vámonos.

Daphne se encaminó hacia las escaleras, donde Quinn estaba parado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero Blaise dijo – Solo un segundo.

Bajó su varita y dio dos pasos hacia delante, con el rostro a meros centímetros del de Hermione. Ella no soltó su agarre a los barrotes, echando fuego por la nariz mientras hacía contacto visual con él, negándose a bajar la cabeza mientras él la retaba con los ojos sin parpadear.

-Yo tendría más cuidado, si fuera tú, Sangresucia – dijo él con una sonrisa – Eres tú la que está en una celda. ¿Qué evita que yo tome lo que sea que quiera de ti?

Hermione estaba tan furiosa que su mano instintivamente salió disparada y lo tomó por el cuello, apretándolo con fuerza mientras le decía – No me subestimes.

Blaise tomó su varita y le disparó un hechizo no verbal, mandándola volando contra la pared, golpeándola con fuerza. Hermione cayó al suelo en posición fetal.

-¡Blaise, se supone que no debemos herirla! – exclamó Daphne, corriendo hacia él y tirándole el brazo.

Tanto Blaise como Quinn reían – No fue nada de lo que no pueda recuperarse después, querida. "No la subestimes" – volvió a mirar a Hermione tirada en el suelo y le guiñó un ojo antes de subir las escaleras con Daphne.

-Parece que solo quedamos tú y yo.

-Qué encantador – dijo ella, antes de recostarse de espaldas al suelo y mirar el techo, preguntándose cómo demonios saldría de esta. Pero, sin importar que, tendría que luchar contra ellos mañana. Se negaba a que utilizaran la Maldición Imperius en ella. Y luego se puso a pensar en Draco y la Amortentia; en cómo él había dicho que eran exactamente lo mismo. Cuando ella había tomando la poción se había dejado sucumbir a ella, pero si hubiera luchado contra sus efectos… ¿Habría funcionado?

Merlín, cómo extrañaba a Draco. Justo ahora, todo lo que quería hacer era correr a casa, arrojar disculpa tras disculpa hacia él y derretirse en sus brazos. ¿Por qué se había alejado?

-Draco, por favor perdóname – dijo ella antes de cerrar los ojos e intentar imaginar que estaba recostada en la cama con él, en lugar del frío piso de piedra. Imaginarse sus cálidos brazos envueltos protectoramente a su alrededor era la única imagen capaz de permitirle sucumbir a un superficial sueño.

**XXX**

-¡NO!

Hermione cayó hacia atrás, completamente exhausta después de bloquear el intento de Quincy Nott de hechizarla con una Imperius por cuarta vez consecutiva.

-¿Por qué no funciona? – preguntó Greta con impaciencia – Pensé que eras el mago más capaz de realizar este maleficio durante la última guerra. Le haz hecho esto a magos y brujas más poderosas que ella, ¿cuál es el problema?

Quincy la miró, viéndose casi tan exhausto como Hermione – El problema es que ella está aplicando los mismos métodos empleados en la oclumancia para evitar que yo tome el control de su mente. No deja que su mente pierda el enfoque.

-Ese bastardo, Lucius Malfoy, debe haberle enseñado eso – dijo Arron Greengrass, caminando hacia la silla en donde Hermione estaba atada, tomándole el rostro y obligándola a mirarlo - ¿Es por eso que ha estado pasando tantas tardes en tu oficina, Sangresucia? Y yo aquí, pensando que estaba probando un poco de la adorada esposa de su hijo.

Hermione le escupió. Él dio un paso hacia atrás y la abofeteó. El golpe fue tan fuerte que su silla casi cae hacia atrás.

-¡Hey! ¡Te lo dije, no la lastimen! – gritó Greta.

-No es nada que no pueda curar antes de mandarla después – dijo él, tomando un pañuelo y limpiando la saliva de su rostro.

-¡Intenta de nuevo! – le ordenó Greta a Quincy, visiblemente frustrada por el resultado de las cosas.

Quincy respiró profundamente y apuntó su varita a Hermione - _¡Imperio!_

Hermione se sintió, una vez más, absorta en un abismo de tinieblas que la dejó sintiéndose libre y tranquila. No le importaría permanecer allí por siempre, sin tener que preocupase en nada más.

_Haz lo que él te dice… déjalo controlarte… es tan placentero no tener que pensar todo el tiempo…_

No - dijo una voz más firme pero lejana, que sonaba casi como ella – No te rindas…

_Déjalo hacerlo… te gustará… lo prometo…_

No, yo tengo el control. Esta es mi mente y no los dejaré usarme. No les permitiré acercarse a Draco. Debo protegerlo, debo proteger a todos…

-¡BASTA! – gritó ella, logrando expulsarlo con éxito una vez más - ¡Jamás te dejaré entrar! ¡Ríndete, porque nunca ganarás! ¡_Jamás_ seré su marioneta!si Hermione hubiera estado más fuerte, habría fingido estar bajo la maldición Imperius solo para lograr escapar de allí pero no conseguía expulsarlo de su mente sin gritar. Si hubieran secuestrado a Draco, él habría sido capaz de engañarlos. Después de todo, había mantenido a Snape fuera de su mente, y su ex profesor era mucho mejor en esto que Quincy Nott.

-Creo que tendremos que buscar otras opciones – dijo Quincy, dejándose caer en una silla.

-¿Qué otras opciones? ¡_Tenemos _ que hacer esto! – exclamó Greta.

-¿Qué me dices de poción Multijugos? ¿O u hechizo de memoria? La legeremancia posiblemente no funcione, pero no perdemos nada con intentar averiguar la información que necesitamos.

-Si no podemos ni siquiera lanzarle un maleficio Imperio, ¿qué te hace pensar que un hechizo de memoria funcionará? – preguntó Greta, golpeteando su pie contra el suelo – Y la poción Multijugos está fuera de la cuestión. Nadie la conoce lo suficiente como para imitarla a la perfección.

-¿Qué me dicen de la chica Parkinson? – preguntó Arron – Fue al colegio con ella, y probablemente sabe suficiente sobre su vida.

-También tu hija.

-Sí, pero Daphne nunca salió con Draco. Pansy sí. Ella debe saber lo que le gusta, y podrá ser suficientemente convincente.

-Si pasó de la Srta. Parkinson a _ella_ \- Greta señaló a Hermione – solo puedo imaginar que sus gustos han cambiado.

-¿Y qué propones entonces? – preguntó Quincy, incorporándose.

Greta lo miró, y luego a Hermione. Bufó – Sigue intentándolo. Y no te detengas hasta que tengas éxito o yo lo ordene – ella caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió – Arron, mantén un ojo en él y asegúrate que no deje de intentarlo. Tengo otras cosas de las que encargarme.

Y con eso, se marchó.

Quincy suspiró y miró a su viejo amigo – Esto no va a funcionar. Rosier y ellos la jodieron. Es demasiado pronto para cualquiera de estas cosas.

-Lo sé – dijo Arron, frunciendo y soltando sus puños – Pero, si sucede lo peor, siempre podemos deshacernos de ella.

Quincy rió - ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso?

Arron se encogió de hombros – Ella nunca tocó la profecía. Draco lo hizo. No tenemos ninguna prueba de que se trate realmente de ella. Él podría casarse con otra sangresucia en un futuro.

Hermione se retorció con furia. Quería escaparse. Quería golpear a ese maldito bastardo en el rostro, y en otros lugares.

Ambos hombres rieron – Tranquilízate, dulzura – dijo Quincy, levantando su varita – Recién empezamos. _¡Imperio!_

_**XXX**_

Cuando el sol se puso, el Domingo, Draco supo que no podía seguir esperando. Habían pasado ya dos días. Necesitaba a Hermione nuevamente a su lado. Necesitaba arreglar eso.

Se vistió, dado que había pasado todo el tiempo en nada más que su pijama desde la noche en que se marchó, y respiró profundamente varias veces antes de salir y caminar a la casa de los Potter. Necesitaba tomar aire.

Cuando llegó, caminó hacia la puerta y llamó. Varios segundos después, Ginny contestó viéndose confundida.

-Hola, Draco – dijo ella, con los ojos escaneando el área a su alrededor - ¿Qué sucede?

-Es tiempo de que Hermione vuelva a casa – dijo él, cortándola por lo sano.

Ginny parpadeó - ¿A qué te refieres?

¿Realmente iba a tener que deletreárselo? – Her-mi-o-ne tiene que volver a casa. Por favor, dile que venga.

-Uh, lo haría, pero no está aquí.

Ahora fue Draco el que parpadeó - ¿No está aquí?

Ginny negó con la cabeza – En realidad llegamos a casa una hora atrás. Pasamos el fin de semana con mis padres.

Una larga e incómoda pausa se sucedió a eso.

-¿Se pelearon o algo?

Draco asintió lentamente, de repente sintiéndose muy nervioso – ella dijo que vendría aquí.

-Bueno, estoy segura de que fue a casa de Sophie y Phillip o algo.

Draco negó con la cabeza – Ellos tampoco estaban en la ciudad, salieron por su aniversario. ¿Qué me dices de la Comadreja… eh, Ron?

-Astoria y él vinieron con nosotros. ¿Caroline?

-En lo de su novio. Hermione _jamás_ iría allí.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Harry, apareciendo junto a su esposa.

-¿Tienes idea de dónde podría estar Hermione, Harry? – preguntó Ginny, comenzando a sonar nerviosa ella misma.

Harry miró a Draco – No, ¿por qué?

-Nosotros… tuvimos una pelea.

-Ella dijo que vendría aquí. Debe haber olvidado que no estaríamos en casa, porque sé que se lo conté.

-¿Y en lo de Sophie y Phillip? - preguntó él.

-Ya fui por ese camino, Potter.

-Pero ella tiene llave de esa casa, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ginny – No perdemos nada con comprobarlo.

Draco asintió y rápidamente desapareció de ahí. Sophie chilló cuando se apareció en su recibidor, seguido de Harry y Ginny - ¿Hermione está aquí? – preguntó.

Sophie negó con la cabeza justo cuando Phillip entraba a la habitación – No, llegamos hace cinco minutos. El lugagg estaba vacío.

-Aunque la pequeña mesa que Sophie insiste en poner junto a la puerta principal estaba en el piso. Y el jarrón de arriba roto – dijo Phillip, señalando la pila de vidrios rotos que Sophie acababa de barrer.

-¿Acaso ustedes dos peleaggon o algo?

-¡Sí, tuvimos una pelea! – exclamó él, claramente comenzando a entrar en pánico - ¿Dónde más podría ir?

Todos se miraron – Quizás se buscó una habitación en algún hotel – sugirió Harry – Quizás en el Caldero Chorrea…

Draco se apareció allá. Cuando llegó, notó a Hannah detrás de la barra y se apresuró hacia ella - ¿Hermione reservó una habitación aquí?

Hannah levantó la mirada con sorpresa, tomándose un momento para registrar la pregunta – No que yo recuerde, pero puedo comprobar los registros. ¿Qué día debo buscar?

-Viernes – dijo él. Ella caminó hacia atrás.

-¿Te tomó dos días venir a buscarla, Draco? – preguntó Phillip, caminando hacia él.

-¡Fue una pelea importante!

-¿Pogg qué peleaggon? – preguntó Sophie, acercándose hacia su otro lado.

-Nada… todo. Oh, no lo sé. ¿Podrían dejar de preguntar tantas estupideces?

-Tgganquilízate, Dggaco – dijo ella, palmeándole la espalda – Estoy _segugga_ que ella está aquí.

-Lo siento, Draco, pero no veo su nombre aquí – dijo Hannah regresando a la barra. Sostenía un libro gigante en sus manos, que debió ser el registro.

-Estoy _segugga _que salió de la ciudad unos cuantos días.

-Sí, colega – dijo Phillip, posando su mano en su hombro – Si fue una pelea grande, probablemente solo necesita alejarse un poco para pensar. Regresará mañana por la mañana. Estoy seguro.

-Quizás… pero ¿por qué tengo este terrible presentimiento?

Nadie pudo responderle.

-Me sentiría mejor si supiera en dónde está.

-¿Alguien intentó llamarla? – preguntó Harry, con Ginny a su lado.

-¡Ooh! ¡Buena idea! – dijo Sophie, tomando su celular y marcando el número. Esperaron. Después de varios segundos, frunció el ceño – Diggecto a la casilla de mensajes. Debe estagg sin bateggía.

Draco comenzó a respirar frenéticamente. Phillip y Sophie lo guiaron hacia una silla mientras Hannah iba buscarle un vaso de agua. Él lo bebió rápidamente.

-¿Dónde mierda se metió? – dijo él casi con enfado – Incluso aunque estuviera enojada, si iba a irse a algún sitio debería habérmelo dicho – hizo una pausa – Me lo_ habría _dicho. Me mandaría una lechuza o algo. No creen…. – arrojó una mano sobre su boca, con miedo de vomitar. Justo ahora estaba pensando en lo peor.

-Iré a contactar a todos nuestros conocidos – dijo Ginny, mirando a su esposo – Seguro alguien debe saber algo.

Harry asintió y ella desapareció.

Draco comenzó a removerse en su sitio, con su mente inundada de terribles pensamientos. No dejaba de decirse a sí mismo que ella estaba bien, que estaba preocupándose por nada, pero muy dentro suyo, sabía que algo iba mal. Quizás lo había sabido desde ayer, cuando ella no regresó a casa. Alejarse tanto, incluso estando enojada, no era propio de ella. Hermione habría querido hablar sobre ello. Habría querido solucionarlo. Ella lo amaba. Él lo sabía. ¿Dónde estaba ella, entonces?

-Dggaco – Sophie posó ambas manos sobre las de él y se arrodilló frente suyo – Pogg favogg, tgganquilízate. Estoy segugga de que está bien.

-¿Cómo puedes estarlo? – preguntó él, con las palmas de las manos sudorosas.

-Poggque Heggmione es fueggte e inteligente. Ella puede manejagg lo que sea.

De repente, Ron se apareció en el pub. Los encontró y se acercó a ellos.

-¿Ginny habló contigo? – preguntó Harry.

Ron asintió – Astoria fue a averiguar más cosas – miró a Draco – No vamos a entrar en pánico, ¿verdad? Es muy pronto como para entrar en pánico.

-Claggo que no – dijo Sophie, incorporándose.

Ron no se veía convencido - ¿Buscaron en su oficina? Si no había nadie disponible, casi puedo imaginármela yendo a dormir allí. Trasfigurando su escritorio en una cama o algo así.

Draco jamás había usado la palabra brillante para describir a Weasley, ni tampoco volvería a usarla, pero justo ahora era todo lo que pensaba. Antes de que nadie tuviera la oportunidad de realmente comprender la oración, Draco se desaparecía del pub y se aparecía en la oficina de Hermione. Suspiró al encontrarla vacía, con los ojos escaneando todas las esquinas. Luego se congeló.

Cuatro _¡pops!_ Resonaron a su alrededor.

-¿Dggaco, qué sucede? – preguntó Sophie, notando la mirada de horror de su amigo.

Él señaló una de las esquinas. Todos siguieron su dedo hasta dar con una maleta.

-¿Es de ella? – preguntó Phillip.

Draco asintió.

-Entonces está aquí, ¿verdad? – dijo Ron, sonando aliviado.

Draco negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a la malta y abrió el cierre, prácticamente arrancándolo hasta que confirmó que sus temores eran ciertos - ¡No la ha tocado!

Todos lo miraron sin comprender.

-¡La ropa que tenía puesta el Viernes no está aquí!

Sus ojos se abrieron.

-¿Dónde está? – preguntó histérico.

Draco salió corriendo de la oficina y comenzó a gritar su nombre.

-Iré a buscar al Ministro – dijo Harry, antes de desaparecer.

Los otros corrieron tras Draco, pero él ya se había desaparecido. Lo encontraron varios minutos después, corriendo por el departamento de Misterios, buscando cualquier signo que indicara que ella estuvo allí.

-Draco, ¡tienes que tranquilizarte! – exclamó Phillip, intentado estabilizarlo.

Draco se sacudió e intentó darle un puñetazo, oportunidad que aprovechó Phillip para sostenerlo mediante una llave de lucha.

-¡Suéltame!

Phillip los apareció a ambos de regreso en la oficina de Hermione. Sophie y Ron llegaron justo detrás.

-¡DIJE QUE ME SUELTES!

-¡No hasta que te calmes! ¡Esto no está ayudándola! ¡Ella no está aquí! Ahora, ¡tranquilízate para que todos podamos sentarnos a pensar!

Draco sabía que él estaba en lo cierto, e intentó hacer lo que le decía, pero era realmente difícil encontrar un ritmo constante de respiración cuando tenía la mente inundada de los pensamientos más terribles. - ¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Por qué había esperado dos días para ir a buscarla? Él debió salir corriendo tras ella al instante en que se marchó. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

Varios minutos después, Draco estaba suficientemente calmado como para permitir que Phillip lo soltara, pero seguía intentando regularizar su respiración, sentado en el piso, cuando llegó Harry con Kingsley.

-Draco, tienes que contarnos todo lo que sucedió – dijo Kingsley mientras Harry y Phillip levantaban a Draco del suelo y lo sentaban en una silla. Sophie salió de la habitación y regresó con otro vaso de agua para él.

Draco lo bebió lentamente y tomó varias y profundas respiraciones. Luego, en la voz más firme que pudo componer, dijo – En la noche del Viernes tuvimos una enorme pelea. Ella dijo algo malo, y yo le contesté con algo mucho peor. Intenté retractarme pero ella estaba realmente molesta, por lo que se fue. Dijo que pasaría la noche con Harry y Ginny para aclarar su mente, y yo no la detuve. ¿Por qué, maldita sea, no la detuve?

-¿Por qué discutieron? – preguntó Harry, sabiendo perfectamente que no era el único muerto de curiosidad sobre ello.

-¿Es realmente importante?

-Podría serlo.

-¡No lo es! Además, ¡peleamos por muchas cosas! ¡No podría simplemente señalarte una! – Draco miró de reojo a Sophie. Tanto ella como Harry lo notaron, con la boca de ambos abriéndose ligeramente al comprender.

De repente, algo comenzó a vibrar. Todos miraron alrededor antes de que Sophie se diera cuenta de que era su teléfono - ¿Hola? – una pausa – Sí, estamos en la oficina de ella… De acueggdo, nos vemos pggonto.

-_¡Pop! ¡Pop!_

Ginny y Astoria aparecieron; la primera con el celular todavía entre sus manos – Realmente debes comenzar a llevar el tuyo, Harry.

-Lo siento – dijo él.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Astoria, señalando la maleta y todos sus contenidos, que habían sido esparcidos a un lado.

Ron se lo explicó mientras Draco se desconectaba de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Se incorporó y caminó hacia la ventana, donde intentó enfocar su respiración. Él la dejó ir.

-No sabemos nada todavía, Draco - dijo Kingsley, quien de repente estaba junto a él. Ni siquiera lo había oído aproximarse – No hay necesidad de comenzar a preocuparnos aún.

-¿Cuándo será necesario comenzar? - Preguntó él.

-Mañana es Lunes, y Hermione entra a trabajar a las ocho. Jamás llegó tarde al trabajo.

-Entonces… un minuto después de las ocho…

-Mandaremos una partida de aurores en su búsqueda – dijo él – pero por ahora, necesitamos mantenernos positivos. Hasta donde sabemos, es posible que haya salido de la ciudad por unos días.

-¿Y dejó su maleta aquí?

Kingsley se encogió de hombros – Hermione es poco convencional. No necesita muchas cosas.

Por Merlín, Draco esperaba que él estuviera en lo cierto. Si ella realmente había salido de la ciudad, al segundo en que regresara la tomaría y la besaría, y jamás la dejaría marcharse de nuevo.

_¡Pop!_

Draco volteó para encontrar a su padre parado en el centro de la oficina - ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó con dureza.

-Yo le envié una lechuza – respondió Kingsley – Ahora, Draco, antes que sigamos con esto, necesito pedirte que controles tu ira.

-¿Qué controle mi ira?

Kingsley asintió.

Los ojos de Draco refulgieron – Mi esposa está desaparecida, mi padre aparece de la nada para hacer algo, ¿y me pide que controle mi ira? Estoy bastante seguro de que lo que sea que está a punto de decir o hacer va a enfurecerme totalmente, y quiero reservarme el derecho de hacerlo.

-Como lo desees – dijo Kingsley, haciéndole señas a Lucius para continuar.

Lucius miró con preocupación a su hijo antes de caminar hacia el estante de Hermione y detenerse frente a la fotografía que él le había regalado - _¡Specialis Revelio!_

Todos se amontonaron a su alrededor cuando la fotografía de repente se convirtió en un espejo. Sophie se paró al lado del mago mayor y miró su reflejo - ¿Qué es esto?

Lucius movió su varita y las imágenes en el espejo comenzaron a ir hacia atrás, revelando todo lo que acababa de hacer como si fuera una cinta rebobinándose – Es mi propio invento – dijo mientras todos lo miraban impresionados – Obtuve la idea de esos grabadores de imágenes muggle que muestran en el folleto de su compañía.

-Videocámaras – dijeron Sophie y Phillip al mismo tiempo, con orgullo.

-Solo investigamos sobre ellas por diversión – añadió Phillip.

-¿Leíste el folleto? – preguntó Draco, levantando una ceja.

-Lo hice.

-¿Y usaste lo que aprendiste de ahí para espiar a mi esposa?

Una esquina de la boca de Lucius se torció hacia arriba – Esperaba nunca tener que usarlo, pero sí. Si te sentiste dejado de lado, no lo hagas. Hice que instalaran uno en tu oficina también.

Draco estaba sorprendido - ¿Cuándo… ¿Dónde demonios está?

-Jamás te lo diré. Porque, si lo hago, te asegurarás de _nunca_ estar dentro de su campo visual.

-¡Obviamente, maldita sea!

-¡Miren! ¡Ahí está ella! – exclamó Ginny, tratando de acercarse para ver mejor.

El espejo se puso negro. Draco recordó que lo había puesto boca abajo cuando… - ¡No dejes que siga retrocediendo! – exclamó.

Lucius lo detuvo. Todos miraron a Draco con las cejas levantadas.

-Somos humanos – dijo él, a la defensiva – Tenemos necesidades.

-Entonces, antes de que Harry y yo entráramos, _sí _ que estaban follando – comentó Ron, viéndose asqueado.

-Mi padre está justo aquí, Comadreja – dijo Draco, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Con otro movimiento de su varita, Lucius hizo que el espejo comenzara a mostrar las imágenes con su correcta secuencia. Siguió oscuro durante un tiempo, donde pudieron escuchar sonidos únicamente, y luego oyeron a alguien que parecía estar bastante enfadado. Había fuertes golpes y sonidos de objetos rompiéndose. Pero la peor parte fue el llanto histérico. La garganta de Draco se secó mientras escuchaba las lágrimas que él había ocacionado.

Eventualmente, el sonido de cosas arrojadas al suelo terminó, y solo persistió el sollozo. Cuando Hermione levantó la fotografía para colocarla en la forma correcta, la habitación volvía a estar acomodada. Solo había pasado un momento en el que ella sollozó mientras sostenía la fotografía, cuando la puerta se abrió tras ella. Hermione colocó el marco en su sitio y se giró para ver quién era. Al igual que todos los que observaban.

-_Greta, ¿qué, en la tierra, estás haciendo aquí?_

-¿Quién es esa? – preguntó Sophie, moviendo su cabeza incómodamente cerca de la de Lucius. El mago hizo lo posible por no estremecerse.

-Su asistente – respondió Draco.

-¿Qué hacía ella ahí, y a esa hora? – peguntó Ginny – Tuvo que ser, al menos, medianoche.

-_Es casi medianoche. Ve a casa. Lo que sea en lo que trabajas puede esperar al Lunes._

-¡Lo dije!

Greta se fue y Hermione volvía a estar sola. Regresó su mirada a la fotografía, se estiró hacia ella y la acarició.

-Eso iba para mí, ¿verdad? – preguntó Draco, abriéndose paso hacia delante – Era el Draco de la foto el que acarició.

-Bueno, dudo que haya sido a mí o a tu madre.

De repente, el rostro de Hermione cambió, demostrando una fuerte determinación. Tomó su varita y la presionó contra su costado antes de desaparecerse de allí.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde se fue? – exclamó Draco.

-No tenemos forma de saberlo – dijo Lucius, acelerando las imágenes para asegurarse de que no se perdieran de nada – Parece que nunca regresó.

-Ella tenía esa miggada paggticulagg de Heggmione antes de desapaggecegg – dijo Sophie – Ya saben, esa que pone cada vez que tiene algo en mente. ¿De veggdad no se te ocuggge nada que ella hubiegga quegguido hacegg, Dggaco?

Draco observó al espejo mientras las imágenes seguían pasando, eventualmente llegando hasta lo último observado y volviéndose una fotografía de nuevo. Tan pronto como vio a Hermione en sus brazos, viéndose hermosa en su traje de boda, comenzó a lagrimear. Volteó antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta de ello y se tragó el llanto.

-Nuestra discusión comenzó por algo que pasó en esa condenada habitación. Pero ella no puede entrar sin mi.

-Pero, dado que dejó aquí su maleta, diría que es posible que nunca haya dejado este edificio. Al menos, no de inmediato – dijo Harry – Realmente me gustaría hablar con esa Greta para ver si vio algo.

-O hizo algo – dijo Astoria en voz baja.

Todos los ojos se movieron hacia ella.

-No pretendan que no pensaron en eso. ¿Quién demonios trabaja hasta la medianoche un Viernes? Ella es una secretaria, y su jefa se había marchado horas atrás. No había motivo real que la retuviera allí.

Draco podía sentir la ansiedad creciendo nuevamente en él. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos y respiró profundamente varias veces, tratando de encontrar algún tipo de calma, pero todo lo que llegaba a pensar era que la había dejado ir.

-Es demasiado pronto. No tenemos nada todavía. ¿Por qué ellos…

-Draco… - Sophie intentó tocarle el hombro pero él se echó hacia atrás.

-No voy irme de aquí – dijo él, caminado hacia el escritorio y sentándose en la silla de Hermione – En caso de que regrese.

-Muy bien – dijo Ginny – Todos podemos quedarnos…

-¡No! – exclamó él – Quiero estar solo. Por favor, váyanse a casa. Todos. Los contactaré si aparece.

Todos se veían inseguros de qué hacer.

-Regresaré a las seis y media de la mañana, Draco – dijo Kingsley – Si regresa antes de esa hora, contáctame. No importa el horario. De todos modos planeaba no descansar esta noche.

-Ni tú ni yo – dijo Draco, posando sus brazos y cabeza en la mesa – Les avisaré cualquier cosa. Pero, por ahora, váyanse.

Más miradas inseguras.

-Iggé a casa y te pggepaggaggé un poco de té – dijo Sophie – Y te conseguiggé una manta. Vamos, Phillip.

Ambos desaparecieorn.

-Estaré atenta a mi teléfono – dijo Astoria – Por favor, llámame si necesitas algo.

Fue y tomó el brazo de Ron, pero él se veía dudoso de marcharse. Entonces, mirando a Draco, dijo – Vendré aquí a la misma hora que Kings… es decir, el Ministro.

-Bien, Weasley – dijo Draco, solemnemente.

Ron asintió, aún viéndose inseguro mientras él y Astoria desaparecían.

Harry y Ginny anunciaron también sus intenciones de regresar por la mañana antes de marcharse. Kingsley partió detrás de ellos.

Solo quedaba una persona.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? – le preguntó Draco a su padre.

-Esperaré a que tus amigos regresen con el té para ti – dijo Lucius, tomando asiento en el lado opuesto del escritorio.

Estuvieron en silencio por varios minutos.

-¿Por qué la espiabas?

-No la espiaba, Draco. Era solo precaución.

-¿En caso de que algo como esto sucediera? – preguntó él.

-Desafortunadamente, sí.

Más silencio.

-No tiene sentido. Hermione y yo no descubrimos ningún poder todavía. Es demasiado pronto. ¿Por qué se la llevarían?

-No sabes si eso es lo que pasó, Draco – dijo Lucius – pero, si efectivamente se la llevaron, asumiría que fue algo accidental.

-¿Accidental?

-Sí, quizás, ella hubiera escuchado o visto algo, ellos no habrían tenido otra opción más que reaccionar así. Es por eso que, si Hermione aparece aquí mañana, tendrás que ser extra cuidadoso, hijo.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó él, levantando la cabeza.

-Quiero decir que, no estoy seguro si Hermione es suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que ellos se apoderen de su mente.

-¿Crees que usarán Legeremancia con ella?

-Por supuesto que lo harán – dijo Lucius – O Veritaserum, hechizos de memoria, la maldición Imperius… lo intentarán todo. Especialmente a la última. No me sorprendería si eso es lo que prueban primero.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

Lucius elevó sus cejas – Quieren saber qué estuvieron haciendo Hermione y tú en esa habitación, Draco. Seguramente, incluso _tú_ te darías cuenta de eso.

-Solo se decepcionarán. No tenemos nada – hablando de eso… - y _apreciaría_ que jamás vuelvas a llevar a mi esposa al Callejón Knockturn –dijo él, cruzándose de brazos – Ni siquiera puedo comenzar a imaginar en qué estabas pensando cuando lo hiciste.

Lucius sonrió – Lo que estaba _pensando_ es que ella iba a ser la mejor dispuesta a ir, de ustedes dos. Por supuesto, si me hubieran contado qué estaban haciendo en esa habitación, yo en persona los habría retirado. Pero, como ahora soy un objetivo tanto como ustedes, preferiría no tener nada de respuestas para darles si alguna vez ellos vienen a buscarme. Cuanto menos sepa de lo que ustedes hacen, mejor.

_¡Pop! ¡Pop!_

-¡Aquí tienes! – dijo Sophie, colocando un termo de té caliente en el escritorio junto Draco mientras Phillip le arrojaba una manta sobre los hombros - ¿Necesitas algo más? ¿Comida, quizás?

-No podría comer nada ahora, incluso aunque quisiera – dijo Draco, tomando un poco de té.

Sophie asintió, y era evidente que intentaba contener las lágrimas.

-Llámanos si cambias de idea – dijo Phillip, tomando la mano de Sophie. Sabía que tenía que sacar a su esposa de allí antes de que empeoraran las cosas – Volveremos por la mañana.

-Gracias. Y, eh… feliz aniversario – dijo Draco, notando que, exactamente un año atrás, él había intentado romper con Hermione. Y ahora aquí estaba, desesperado por tenerla de regreso.

Tan pronto como Sophie y Phillip se marcharon, Lucius se levantó – Supongo que esa es mi señal. ¿no te importa si regreso mañana también?

Draco se encogió de hombros - ¿Por qué no? Podemos organizar una fiesta con toda la gente que vendrá.

Lucius se movió para irse pero, antes de hacerlo, miró a su hijo con ojos grises casi idénticos y dijo – Solo recuerda, Draco. Si ellos se la llevaron, por la razón que sea, _no_ van a lastimarla. Necesitan que ella regrese contigo. Es la única forma en que la profecía pueda cumplirse.

-Desearía encontrar más consuelo con saber eso – dijo Draco, tomando otro sorbo de té – Pero no lo hago – suspiró – Buenas noches, padre.

-Buenas noches, hijo.

Y con eso, Lucius desapareció, dejando a Draco solo para hundirse en su propia miseria. ¿Por qué le dijo aquello que sabía que la heriría más que nada?... ¿Por qué no fue tras ella?... ¿Por qué esperó tanto antes de ir a buscarla para traerla a casa?... ¿Por qué la dejó ir, en primer lugar?

Por favor, Hermione… solo… mantente a salvo.

**XXX**

Todos llegaron a la mañana siguiente a la hora que prometieron. Draco no había dormido ni un instante. En cierto momento, se había levantado y había vuelto a empacar las cosas de Hermione, dado que sabía que el desastre le molestaría a ella. Y había pasado el resto de la noche sentado en su silla junto a la ventana, tratando de no pensar en las cosas que podría haber hecho, y qué debería hacer ahora si es que ella no aparecía por la mañana. Necesitaba un plan, por las dudas. Pero, Merlín, esperaba que sí apareciera. Incluso si es que su padre estaba en lo cierto y _ellos _ habían usado hechizos desmemorizantes o la Maldición Imperius, o cualquier otra cosa en ella, al menos podrían arreglarlo. Al menos estaría aquí. A salvo. Con él.

Sophie le trajo el desayuno. Tomó un bocado de eso por ella, pero ni siquiera pudo tragarlo. Tenía el estómago lleno de nudos. Por los nervios. Por la ansiedad. Por el dolor de su corazón. Por el disgusto – principalmente consigo mismo.

-¿Dormiste algo, aunque sea? – le preguntó Lucius cuando llegó, puntual a la hora establecida. Los demás habían llegado un poco antes.

-Claro que no – respondió él, mirando hacia la ventana mientras todos conversaban entre ellos.

Harry y Kingsley organizaron una partida con todos los aurores en caso de que ella no apareciera. Todos dejarían de lado sus variadas tareas, y encontrar a Hermione se convertiría en su principal prioridad.

El reloj marcó las siete y media y Draco podía sentir su corazón latir con más rapidez. En cualquier momento sentía que podría vomitar.

Todos escucharon con atención mientras Kingsley comenzaba a dictar órdenes, que tendrían que comenzar a cumplirse un minuto después de las ocho, si Hermione no aparecía para ese entonces.

-Harry, quiero que bajes a la oficina de Aurores y entregues las órdenes.

-Sí, Ministro – dijo Harry – pero también creo que deberíamos tener a alguien vigilando este sector, para retener…

_¡Pop!_

-…A Greta apenas…

Todos giraron la mirada con expectación, mostrándose visiblemente decepcionados al ver a Wiley Rosier parado en medio de la oficina de Hermione. Miró a todos, sin expresión en el rostro, antes de que sus ojos aterrizaran en Kingsley – Lamento interrumpir, Ministro, pero pensaba que teníamos una reunión esta mañana y su secretaria me informó que se encontraría aquí.

-Sí, siento eso, Sr. Rosier, pero me temo que tendremos que reprogramarlo. Le mandé una lechuza hace un rato para informarle del cambio, pero usted debe haberse cruzado con el mensaje.

-Llegué temprano – miró a su alrededor una vez más, esta vez notando una mirada particularmente fría en su dirección de parte de Lucius. Maldito traidor. - ¿Está todo bien, Ministro?

-Sí, sí, nada de lo que debas preocuparte, Rosier. Te contactaré en un momento. Por favor, sigue con lo tuyo.

Rosier asintió e inmediatamente se apareció varios pisos más abajo, en el piso principal del Ministerio. Permaneció oculto es una esquina oscura junto a las chimeneas, viendo a todos llegar hasta que encontró la cabeza que estaba buscando. Tomó el brazo de Greta y la arrastró hacia las sombras.

-Estaban hablando de ti.

-¿Quién? – preguntó ella, mirando hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie la hubiera visto siendo arrastrada por él. Todo el mundo seguía haciendo lo suyo, sin prestarle atención a las dos personas de la esquina.

-El Ministro, Potter, los dos idiotas Malfoy y toda su pandilla de amigos buenos para nada. Están todos en la oficina de la Sangresucia. Pretendí que me aparecía allí buscando al Ministro por una reunión que él canceló, y los escuché decir el nombre Greta. Sugiero que salgas de aquí antes de que vengan a buscarte.

-Pero nadie me vio esa noche, además de ella. ¿Y cómo están seguros de que desapareció ya?

-No lo sé, pero ellos sí. Ahora, vete de aquí. Comienza limpiando _este_ – señaló al cuerpo de ella – desastre primero. Te mantendré informada con lo que suceda aquí.

Greta asintió y se apareció en la Mansión Greengrass, apresurándose a esconderse detrás de una esquina justo a tiempo para evitar que Gregory Goyle, quien iba caminando hacia el vestíbulo para viajar por red flú a su trabajo. Una vez que escuchó el característico _"swuush"_ señalando su partida, caminó hacia el sótano.

Hermione estaba recostada en el suelo cuando Greta llegó, completamente agotada después de dos días de intentos, por parte de Quincy Nott, de penetrar su mente. Se las había arreglado para mantenerlo afuera pero, si la fuerza de él no hubiera mermado también, ella estaba segura de que no podría seguir haciéndolo por mucho más. Con suerte, no intentarían traer a alguien nuevo y fresco para hacerlo, porque eso sería su perdición. Se rumoreaba que su hijo, Theo, era igual de bueno que él. Pero al parecer, todavía no habían traído a Theo. Por lo que llegaba a entender, intentaban mantener al margen la mayor cantidad de personas como sea posible. Por lo menos hasta que descubran su siguiente plan de acción.

Cuando los pasos de Greta hicieron eco por las escaleras, Hermione pudo escuchar a alguien sollozando en la celda más alejada. Se había dado cuenta de que había alguien más ahí la primera noche, pero cuando intentó hablarle, nadie respondió. Tampoco alcanzaba a ver a nadie desde su propia celda, dado que habían tres paredes de piedra obstruyendo su visión.

Blaise apenas había llegado a montar guardia unos minutos atrás, y Quinn todavía no se iba. Ambos estaban sentados en el suelo, recostados contra la pared, pero se incorporaron al escuchar a Greta acercándose.

-Tenemos un problema – dijo ella, apenas entró – Rosier los escuchó hablando sobre mí. Parece que ya descubrieron que la preciosa Sra. Malfoy está desaparecida. Necesitamos deshacernos del cuerpo.

Hermione se sentó. Al principio pensaba que hablaban de ella, pero vio que todas las miradas se dirigían hacia la celda más lejana.

-Pero ella era nuestro mejor método de entrada – se quejó Blaise – ¿Por qué debemos deshacernos de ella?

-No sé lo suficiente como para seguir manteniendo esta farsa, y si ya tienen sospecha, controlarán la Maldición Imperius y otros hechizos. Por lo que, repito, desháganse del cuerpo – dijo firmemente.

-¿Qué está pasando? – dijo Daphne, bajando las escaleras.

-Que oportuna – dijo Greta – Necesitamos que mantengas un ojo en la prisionera – asintió hacia Blaise y Quinn, y ambos se encaminaron hacia la última celda.

-No… - dijo una leve y temblorosa voz – No…

-No hagas esto más difícil para ti misma.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! – exclamó la persona, a viva voz.

Hermione se arrastró hacia los barrotes para ver mejor. Blaise estaba forcejeando con los brazos de alguien, mientras que Quinn lo tomaba por las piernas. Luego Blaise la dejó ir y la ató por las muñecas antes de arrojársela sobre el hombro.

-¡Noooooo! ¡Por favor, ayuda! ¡AYUDA!

-No van a matarla, ¿verdad? – preguntó Daphne, nerviosa.

Greta la fulminó con la mirada – Claro que sí.

-¿Pero es realmente necesario? ¿Tenemos que hacerlo…?

-Estamos en guerra, chiquilla. Todos nos ensuciamos. Ahora, sé una buena chica y haz lo que te ordené.

-Pero…

-Y no creas que olvidé que la Sangresucia mencionó que fuiste a su boda.

Daphne se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al suelo.

-Estás en la cuerda floja con nosotros, Daphne. Te sugiero que mantengas la boca cerrada, a menos que quieras que tus lealtades también sean puestas en tela de juicio.

Daphne negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer al suelo, cubriéndose los oídos mientras su amante se llevaba a la mujer que no dejaba de gritar ni retorcerse.

-¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR!

Hermione observó a Blaise pasar junto a ella, haciendo contacto visual con nadie más que su secretaria, Greta, mientras ella rogaba y suplicaba que alguien, quien fuera, la salvara.

Hermione palideció mientras levantaba la mirada hacia la mujer parada junto a una temblorosa Daphne. La falsa Greta le devolvió la mirada y sonrió.

Los puños de Hermione se fruncieron alrededor de los barrotes mientras sentía el cuerpo arder de rabia - ¿Quién demonios eres tú? – exigió saber.

La mujer no dejó de sonreír – Lo sabrás muy pronto.

Y luego volteó, siguiendo a Blaise y a una Greta que no dejaba de gritar, por las escaleras, con Quinn justo por detrás.

Daphne permaneció en el piso, con el cuerpo temblando mientras se esforzaba por no mirar a Hermione.

-Tu podrías terminar con todo esto ahora mismo, Daphne - dijo ella.

La otra bruja se sobresaltó.

-Si vas ahora, puedes detenerlo todo. Ve al Ministerio, diles donde estoy. Mándalos a buscar a Greta antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Ya es demasiado tarde – dijo Daphne – Esto no es mi culpa, Hermione. Es tuya.

Daphne la miró con rabia. Hermione palideció aún más.

-Mi padre jamás me habría arrastrado a esto si mi hermana no se hubiera enamorado de ese traidor a la sangre. El que no se casara con un Malfoy lo habría aceptado. ¿Pero un Weasley?

Hermione respiró profundamente – Algunas veces tenemos que hacer grandes sacrificios por la gente que amamos. Como por ejemplo, dejar de lado nuestro orgullo.

-¿Hablas de dejar de lado tu orgullo y casarte con alguien a quien no amas? ¿Como eso? – los ojos de Daphne se entrecerraron – Funciona de ambos lados, _Sra. Malfoy_. Además, tú no conoces a mi padre. Él _jamás_ dejará pasar esto – hizo una pausa – A menos que Astoria regrese a nuestra familia, no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte. Ahora, por favor deja de hablarme.

Hermione volvió a la parte trasera de su celda y se recostó. Daphne era, obviamente, el punto débil de todo el grupo, y había esperado llegar a ella, pero parecía ser una causa perdida. Lo que necesitaba hacer ahora era descansar. Si Draco y el resto realmente se habían dado cuenta de su desaparición, entonces dudaba que sus captores volvieran a intentar utilizar la Maldicion Imperius con ella. Sería demasiado obvio. Aún así, necesitaba prepararse. Por lo que sea que viniera ahora.

**XXX**

Draco y los demás observaban el reloj en el escritorio de Hermione. Faltaban apenas segundos para las ocho, y ella todavía no llegaba. La puerta a su oficina estaba abierta y todos esperaban que Greta llegara, en cualquier momento.

Dieron las ocho en punto. Draco presionó sus puños contra la mesa y cerró los ojos. No iba a venir. Él sabía que no lo haría. La tensión en el aire era tan palpable que podría ser cortada con un cuchillo.

Draco ni siquiera necesitó abrir sus ojos cuando pasaron los primeros diez segundos. Los pequeños sonidos y sollozos que todo el mundo hacía eran suficiente.

Y luego pasó un minuto después de las ocho.

Abrió los ojos y los movió hacia Kingsley, junto con todos los demás.

El Ministro tragó pesado – Desde ahora, la búsqueda de Hermione Malfoy comienza oficialmente. Todos saben qué hacer.

Todos asintieron y se desaparecieron a ejecutar sus funciones. Solo Lucius, Kingsley y Draco permanecieron allí.

-¿No irá a acompañar a los Aurores, Sr. Malfoy? – preguntó Kingsley.

-En un minuto – respondió Draco, levantándose – Yo solo… necesito un momento.

Kingsley asintió y desapareció. Lucius, quien tenía asignada la tarea de localizar e interrogar a Greta, fue hacia la oficina principal y cerró la puerta al salir.

Draco caminó alrededor de la habitación, finalmente dejando que las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo por las últimas doce horas cayeran libres. Tomó la primera cosa rompible en las que pudo posar sus manos y la arrojó a través de la oficina, dejando que se hiciera añicos como su corazón. Esto era su culpa. Él la había hecho enfadar. Él la dejó ir. Toda gota de sangre de Hermione derramada estaba ahora en sus manos, y él quería morir a causa de ello. Pero, primero, necesitaba encontrarla. En nombre de Salazar Slytherin, la encontraría. Él la salvaría. Era una promesa que pretendía cumplir.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: No quería hacerlos esperar mucho para el siguiente capi, así que aquí lo tienen. Greta no era la verdadera Greta, ¿quién es entonces? quiero ver sus teorías!**

_SALESIA: La verdad es que esa fue una noche muy muy fea... pero lo bueno es que el asunto de Greta era toda una trampa. Sobre el asunto del reloj de Molly, y el tiempo para rastrear las desapariciones,,, bueno, no sabría decirte por ahora, solo.. esperemos jajaja el asunto de la seguridad de la casa es un arma de doble filo. Por un lado es necesaria la proteccion, pero por el otro es dificil en casos así. Miles de gracias por comentar siempre, linda. Te mando un beso enorme!_

**Noticias Merry Christmas Mr. Malfoy... VOLVEMOS A LAS PUBLICACIONES! Vamos a hacer así: Martes y Jueves : Fighting for the Malfoys. Miércoles y Viernes: Merry Christmas, Mr. Malfoy, ¿les parece? Prometo hacer lo posible por mantener el ritmo !**

**Aunque no está bien que lo diga, me encantó la angustia que me transmitieron mediante los reviews por el fin del capi anterior jejejejejeje a la veta malvada de mi cuerpo le fascina ver que están sufriendo, pero la veta buena decidió actualizar cuanto antes ;)**

**Bueno, la recomendación McFly-Mcbusted de hoy es: Getting it Out... **

**Nos leemos el MArtes que viene con esta historia, y mañana con Feliz Navidad...**

**Pekis! **


	24. The Bucket

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando Por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 22 – La Cubeta.**

Hermione despertó en medio de la noche con la repentina necesidad de vomitar. Se sentó y rápidamente se arrastró hacia la cubeta que finalmente se habían decidido a darle. La primera vez que se había descompuesto, ellos habían querido que simplemente se ensuciara entera, creyendo que sería divertido. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se dieran cuenta de que el vómito comienza a heder, especialmente cuando se lo deja sin limpiar mucho tiempo, por lo que mandaron un elfo doméstico para que lo limpiara, dándole una cubeta embrujada que se vaciaba sola después de cada uso.

Cuando Hermione iba ya por la segunda ronda de arcadas, de repente se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba tras de ella. Y así, de pronto y por alguna extraña razón, sintió que le quitaban el cabello de los ojos – sacándolo de la línea de fuego – y se lo sostenían a la altura de la nuca.

Tan pronto como terminó, se giró y se sorprendió al encontrar un adolescente parado allí. Él le sonrió – Lo siento, no pretendía invadir tu espacio personal. Es solo que parecías necesitar una mano.

-¿Quién eres tú? – espetó ella.

-¡Soy tu guardia nocturno! – la sonrisa del muchacho creció, revelando dos colmillos increíblemente afilados.

Hermione tragó saliva – Un vampiro.

El muchacho cerró la boca – Lo soy. Espero que eso no te moleste.

Hermione levantó sus cejas - ¿Te preocupa algo que a mí me moleste?

-Por supuesto – dijo él, seriamente.

Ella sonrió levemente – Solo no intentes convertirme en uno de los tuyos. Tuve una mala experiencia con eso el año pasado.

-Oh, ¿eras tú esa en Minsk? – preguntó él, volviendo a sonreír.

-Así es.

-Sí, escuché sobre eso. Caedis le hizo llegar el mensaje a todos los vampiros de que habría un importante ritual, pero lamentablemente no pude ir. Mis deberes aquí son bastante exigentes, y tengo poco tiempo para fraternizar – hizo una pausa – Supongo que fue mejor no haber asistido. No me habría gustado terminar como Caedis. Pobre tipo. No hay nada peor que el Beso del Dementor. Y, personalmente, elegiría ponerme al sol.

Hermione lo miró con curiosidad – Lo siento pero, ¿qué tipo de deberes podría tener aquí un vampiro?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

-Es decir, _además_ de ser un guardia nocturno.

-Cualquier cosa – dijo él – He trabajado para los Greengrass desde que tengo memoria.

Hermione sintió otra ola de vómito acercándose. Se estiró hacia la cubeta y, en menos de un segundo, tenía al vampiro nuevamente tras ella, sosteniéndole el cabello.

-Gracias – le dijo ella, cuando pasó.

-Es un placer.

Hermione se volvió a acomodar contra la pared y se sorprendió levemente al ver que el vampiro se sentaba junto a ella. La puerta de su celda estaba abierta completamente.

-¿No te preocupa que vaya a escaparme?

Él rió – Si realmente eres capaz de escapar de mí, creo que mereces la libertad.

-La merezco de cualquier forma.

-No estoy en posición de tomar esa decisión – dijo él con el rostro desprovisto de cualquier emoción.

Hermione giró la cabeza y le dio un buen vistazo al vampiro. Era muy joven, apenas un adolescente cuando fue convertido y bastante apuesto. Tenía cabello corto y del color del maíz, con mechones cayéndole por encima de sus ojos verdes y penetrantes. Cuando sonreía tenía dos hoyuelos prominentes en cada mejilla e, incluso a pesar de su pálida piel, Hermione pudo divisar las leves pecas sobre su nariz.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó ella.

Su rostro se contrajo con la concentración – Oh, no lo sé. Asumo que tenía alrededor de dieciséis o diecisiete cuando me convirtieron, pero no estoy seguro.

-¿Sabes en qué año fue eso?

-En absoluto.

-¿Hace cuánto estás aquí?

Él volvió a pensar en eso – No estoy seguro. Jamás tuve una buena noción del tiempo. Pero recuerdo que el Amo Greengrass era un adolescente. No mucho más grande que yo, diría.

-Eres… ¿eres un esclavo aquí? – preguntó ella casi susurrando, con miedo de ofenderlo - ¿Es por eso que debes cumplir con tus deberes antes de asistir a un ritual vampiro?

-No me gusta verlo de ese modo – dijo él, con la sonrisa borrándose de su rostro – Lo veo más como un servicio. Estaba perdido y solo, vagado por el bosque fuera del estado. No tenía idea de quién era o dónde estaba, y los Greengrass me encontraron, me acogieron y me dieron sangre. Ni siquiera sé cómo alimentarme sin ellos – volvió a sonreír y rió – Ni siquiera soy un buen vampiro.

Hermione intentó sonreír de nuevo, pero no sentía tanta alegría al ver a esa pobre y patética alma.

-Resulta ser que no lamento perderme cosas como estúpidos rituales de vampiros. No deberían obligar a alguien a convertirse en alguien que no desean ser. Y, por tu bien, me alegra que no lo hayan conseguido. No es tan sexy y romántico como lo hacen ver en las historias. ¿Alguna vez viste a un vampiro alimentándose?

Ella tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor para ti. No es algo bonito de ver – hizo una pausa y la miró de cerca. Notando el modo en que sus ojos caían, le preguntó - ¿Vas a volver a dormirte?

Hermione abrió sus ojos de repente – No. Realmente no tengo mucho sueño.

-¿Tienes frío? Puedo conseguirte una manta. Solo que tendré que llevármela de nuevo antes que ese idiota de Zabini regrese.

-Si no es mucha… - Él salió como un suspiro de la celda, subió las escaleras y regresó, arrojándole la manta en su regazo. - …molestia.

-En absoluto – dijo él, sonriendo.

Hermione pasó el resto de la noche despierta con el vampiro, olvidándose en dónde estaba por primera vez desde que la habían encerrado.

A él realmente le gustaba conversar, y era bastante interesante. Tenía una enorme fascinación con las plantas y se encargaba del invernadero de los Greengrass. Había llenado una sección completa con plantas nocturnas, y las podía ver florecer en su hora más brillante.

En cierto momento de la noche, Hermione le preguntó - ¿Alguna vez intestaste averiguar quien eras antes de convertirte en vampiro?

Él negó con la cabeza – Ni siquiera sabría por donde comenzar a buscar las respuestas. No conozco a nadie, y nadie me conoce.

-Pero te encontraron en este bosque. Seguro alguien del pueblo aquí cerca…

-No conozco a nadie, y nadie me conoce - repitió él – Mi pasado está perdido, y ya lo he aceptado.

Cuando el vampiro sintió que se aproximaba el amanecer, ayudó a Hermione a acomodarse sobre el suelo para dormir algo, y envolvió la manta a su alrededor.

-Estás congelándote – dijo él – No permitiré que te la quiten.

-Gracias – dijo ella, atrayéndola más arriba hacia sus hombros.

El vampiro salió de la celda. Levantó la mirada, con sus orejas vampiro escuchando que alguien caminaba por el piso encima de ellos.

-Jamás lo pregunté – dijo ella, obligando a sus exhaustos ojos a permanecer abiertos para poder mirarlo - ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Ah, la única cosa que recuerdo de mí mismo – el vampiro la miró de nuevo y le dio una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos – Soy Ethan.

Ella se ahogó con su propia respiración.

-Te preguntaría el tuyo, pero ya lo sé, Hermione. Hasta mañana en la noche.

-Hasta mañana en la noche – le susurró ella en respuesta.

Blaise bajó las escaleras y Hermione pretendió dormir, incluso durante el rato en que él discutió con Ethan por la manta. Al final, el vampiro ganó. Parecía que Blaise tenía miedo de él, de alguna forma, tal como debería hacerlo. Ethan podía rebanarle la garganta, si así lo deseaba.

Hermione no quería apresurarse a sacar conclusiones, sobretodo por el hecho de que Ethan era un nombre muy común, pero la fascinación por las plantas, al igual que su edad, la tenían preguntándose varias cosas. De cualquier modo, estaba segura de que el que lo hayan descubierto los Greengrass no era una coincidencia. Parecían hacerle un montón de cosas horribles a la gente buena.

**XXX**

Había pasado casi una semana desde la última vez que Draco había visto a Hermione, y el dolor que sentía por extrañarla era casi intolerable. Tenía un pozo en su corazón del tamaño de Hogwarts, y sabía que no sanaría hasta volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

La peor parte de todo era no tener ni una pista. La única que podría haberles indicado algo había sido Greta, y cuando nunca se presentó a trabajar el Lunes, Lucius había salido a buscarla solo para encontrar su cuerpo sin vida en el piso de su apartamento. Claramente la habían golpeado y maltratado por un largo período de tiempo, antes de que alguien le lanzara la Maldición Asesina, por lo que no había modo alguno de que hubiera sido Greta la que estuvo esa noche junto a Hermione.

Draco se odiaba a si mismo por no haber reconocido a la falsa Greta. Sabía que había actuado de manera distinta con él, probablemente desde que se casaron, pero jamás lo había cuestionado. Debió ser más cuidadoso. Debió haber investigado cualquier cambio en su personalidad, sin importar lo pequeño que fuera, y debió prevenir que nada de esto sucediera.

Draco estaba sentado en su oficina, intentando hacer algo. Había esperado que lo ayudara a liberar un poco su mente. Thinx se había mudado a un edificio más grande, y supuestamente l inaugurarían el Lunes. Sophie y Phillip le habían ofrecido rechazarlo y ayudarlo con la búsqueda de Hermione, pero Draco no se los permitió. A este punto, todos habían hecho lo posible. Solo estaban en mano de los Aurores, a quienes Draco ayudaba todas las noches y los fines de semana. Varios de ellos se habían quejado por su presencia, diciendo que estaba demasiado involucrado emocionalmente. Y ese era el motivo por el que ya no tenía permitido ayudarlos durante las horas de trabajo, y ni siquiera sabía por donde comenzar cuando estaba solo.

Phillip le había donado celulares a todos los Aurores que los aceptaron, esperando que la constante comunicación los ayudara a encontrar más rápido a Hermione. Era realmente difícil hacerlo sin ninguna pista por donde comenzar, en realidad.

Por supuesto, no todos los Aurores aceptaron el regalo. Varios de ellos seguían firmes con las viejas costumbres y se negaron a utilizar tecnología muggle. Draco hizo una lista de esos aurores, sabiendo muy bien que era probable que no fueran de confianza.

También le había pedido a Harry que lo pusiera al día con su seguimiento a Pansy Parkinson. Era él, Longbottom, y un tipo que Draco conocía solo de nombre de su época en el colegio, Ernie Macmillan, quienes sabían de qué se trataba.

Pero resultó ser que Pansy no estaba haciendo mucho, últimamente. Apenas aparecía de vez en cuando, y cuando lo hacía era solo para estar con Daphne, que se veía horriblemente estresada y usualmente lloraba por su matrimonio. Draco encontró poca diversión en ello cuando Enrie le dijo que Pansy le había gritado a Daphne que el primer paso para arreglar su matrimonio era dejar de ser una "zorra adúltera". Y la citaba textualmente. En cualquier otro momento de su vida, él habría encontrado eso absolutamente hilarante, pero ahora, con todo lo que pasaba, apenas consiguió robarle una sonrisa. Si solo hablaran de cosas que fueran útiles para él.

Harry le había comentado a Draco sobre esta nueva magia que actualmente estaban probando en la oficina de Aurores, que les permitía seguir a la gente cuando se desaparecían. Seguía en período de pruebas, pero parecía ser bastante efectiva. Draco la usó una noche para seguir a Pansy, pero ella solo fue a la casa de sus padres, y él tuvo que aparecerse fuera de allí rápidamente antes de que lo atraparan.

Otra vez siguió a Daphne, esta vez cubierto con la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, por las dudas. Ella fue a lo de Blaise. Ambos comenzaron a discutir con energía cuando ella intentó romper, pero solo terminó con ellos follando. Draco salió de allí lo más rápido posible, sin ningún tipo de interés en presenciar una infidelidad. O simplemente presenciarlo, punto.

Había llegado a la conclusión de que su verdadero problema era que estaba siguiendo a mujeres. Ellas estaban tan absortas en sí mismas que si realmente sabían algo de Hermione, no lo sacarían a flote a menos que las afectara personalmente.

-Dggaco.

Levantó la mirada para ver a Sophie parada en la puerta de su oficina.

-¿Todo está bien?

-Todo lo bien que es posible – dijo él, volviendo a mirar su trabajo.

Ella entró y cerró la puerta – No tienes que estagg aquí, ya lo sabes.

-Sí, _lo sé_. Lo dejaste muy en claro, pero quiero estar aquí. _Necesito_ estar aquí. La distracción es lo único que me mantiene cuerdo.

-Phillip pasó pogg tu casa anoche. Dijo que no estabas allí.

-No puedo dormir ahí – dijo él, con la garganta tensa – No sin ella.

-¿Y dónde has estado duggmiendo?

Draco se encogió de hombros – En ningún lado. No duermo. La única posada mágica que hay aquí cerca es el Caldero Chorreante, y tampoco puedo dormir allí sin ella. Yo solo…vago por ahí.

-¿Vagas?

Él asintió.

-¿Y no has estado duggmiendo en absoluto?

Él negó con la cabeza. No era que no lo hubiera intentado. Es solo que no podía hacerlo. No sin Hermione en su cama. Se había vuelto tan dependiente de ella.

-Sabes que siempgge egges bienvenido para quedaggte con Phillip y conmigo. Me haggía muy feliz acomodagg la habitación de invitados pagga ti.

-Gracias, pero…

-¡Insisto!

Draco levantó la mirada y sonrió suavemente – Supongo que puedo intentarlo.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Nunca te lo pregunté. ¿Qué tal fue su fin de semana de aniversario?

Su sonrisa se desvaneció – Bien.

Él la miró severamente – No me mientras, Soph.

Ella suspiró – No quieggo agobiaggte con los pggoblemas que tenemos con Phillip. Ya tienes demasiado con lo que lidiar.

-Créeme cuando te digo que no vas a agobiarme. Cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerme lejos de pensar en… - tragó saliva - … lo peor.

Sophie asintió - Phillip no es el mismo desde… desde que peggdimos el bebé – sus ojos se humedecieron, pero rápidamente se contuvo – Le dije poco después que queggía intentagglo de vuelta, y no ha vuelto a tocaggme desde entonces.

-¿Y qué hicieron durante todo el fin de semana? – preguntó él.

Sophie se encogió de hombros – Nada. Hicimos tuggismo. Vimos algunas películas muggle – suspiró de nuevo – Todo se siente mal. No sé que hacegg. Quieggo que vuelva mi Phillip.

Sophie finalmente se dejó ir y comenzó a llorar. Draco se levantó de su silla y fue al otro lado del escritorio, dándole un abrazo. Ella lloró contra su hombro por un momento antes de empujarlo.

-¡No me consueles, Dggaco! ¡Vine aquí a consolaggte yo!

-Funciona en ambos sentidos, Soph. Quiero estar aquí para ti tanto como tú quieres estar aquí para mí. Las cosas mejorarán. Solo necesita tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

Draco se encogió de hombros – Es difícil decirlo. Pero no creo que ahora sea el momento indicado para que nadie esté embarazado. No está equivocado si quiere esperar.

-Quizás – dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio - ¿Peggo pogg qué no es capaz siquiegga de deciggme eso?

-¿Alguna vez Phillip ha sido bueno para comunicarse? – sonrió él.

Sophie finalmente se permitió relajarse – Tienes ggazón – se levantó – Vas a quedaggte con nosotggos el fin de semana completo, así que empaca como coggesponde. Y vuelve al tggabajo – le guiñó un ojo y salió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Tan pronto como se marchó, Draco caminó hacia su ventana. Él se las había arreglado para mantenerse de una pieza bastante bien hoy, pero ahora, después de ver llorar a Sophie, no podía seguir conteniéndose. Sus nudillos se pusieron blancos al aferrarse con fuerza a la ventana, una vez más abrumado con los peores pensamientos sobre lo que podría estar sucediéndole a Hermione.

Había sido completamente egoísta al casarse con ella, a pesar de la profecía. Ni una vez había pensado en que la persona que más en peligro estaba era ella. Debió ser él. Si la situación fuera la inversa, ella habría sabido qué hacer para ayudarlo. Ella era la persona más inteligente que él conocía. Pero él… él era un completo inútil. Todo lo que intentaba fallaba.

El único consuelo que Draco encontraba en todo esto era tener amigos como Sophie a su lado. Sabía que ella no descansaría hasta que encontraran a Hermione, porque ella la amaba tanto como él mismo. Al menos no estaba solo en su dolor. Tantas personas la amaban, y todas estaban peleando por ella. Sin importar nada.

**XXX**

Hermione despertó en la mañana del Sabado, demasiado consciente de que la noche anterior había marcado una semana exacta estando en esta celda. Dejando de lado la ocasional presencia de un guardia, prácticamente había estado sola allí, sin saber qué se suponía que debían hacer con ella, ahora que su desaparición se había hecho pública. Incluso el uso de una Maldición Imperius era demasiado riesgosa. Hasta ella sabia eso.

Alguien abrió la puerta de la celda y Hermione se sentó, apenas sorprendida de ver a Pansy Parkinson entrar con una bandeja, cargando algo de comida de apariencia asquerosa.

-Me estaba preguntando cuándo ibas a aparecer, Parkinson.

-Sí, bueno, recién anoche me contaron sobre esta extremadamente jodida metedura de pata. Ahora es mi trabajo vigilar tu estúpido trasero sangresucia todo el día.

-¿Para conocerme y poder usar Poción Multijugos? – preguntó Hermione, levantando una ceja.

Pansy sonrió ante la expresión – No hagas eso. Te ves muy parecida a Draco cuando lo haces, y realmente me pone enferma.

Hablando de eso, el olor de la comida que traía estaba descomponiendo a Hermione. Se arrastró hacia su cubeta y comenzó a vomitar.

Pansy suspiró impacientemente detrás de ella antes de bajar la bandeja, caminar hacia ella y sostener el cabello de Hermione. No permaneció allí durante todo el rato como hizo Ethan, pero cuando alejó sus manos, Hermione notó que su cabello ya no la molestaba. Se lo había atado en una coleta.

-Ethan me dijo que lo necesitarías.

-¿Lo conoces? – preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-Por supuesto. Conozco a Daphne desde que estamos en pañales. Ambas estábamos enamoradas de él cuando éramos chicas. Cuando nos hicimos mayores que él, simplemente se volvió extraño.

-Lo tratan con tanta crueldad como la mayoría de magos tratan a los elfos domésticos. No es correcto – dijo ella, jadeando, nuevamente sobre la cubeta.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Merece más respeto que un elfo doméstico.

-Eso no es… ugh… sabes lo que quise decir.

-¿Tienes gripe estomacal o algo?

Pansy tomó su varita y la movió hacia ella. Eso hizo que el estómago de Hermione se retorciera incómodamente, haciéndola vomitar incluso más.

Pansy frunció los labios – Supongo que no.

-Es solo estrés.

-A mi me parece que estás embarazada.

Hermione se congeló.

-A mi prima le agarraban unas nauseas matutinas terribles. El nombre es una mentira, ¿sabes? Ella se descomponía todo el jodido día. Malditamente molesto.

-Yo… yo no estoy embarazada.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó Pansy – Porque realmente parece como si lo estuvieras.

Hermione se alejó de la cubeta y utilizó el borde de su camiseta para limpiar el sudor de su rostro.

-Y parece que ganaste algo de peso ahí abajo – añadió ella, apuntando al estómago expuesto de Hermione.

Hermione bajó su camiseta con rapidez – Es imposible. Tomo una poción para prevenirlo.

-¿La Poción Ortus Imperium que se supone que debes tomar cada seis meses?

Hermione asintió.

-¿Y cuándo fue la última vez que la tomaste?

-Se supone que debía tomarla tres meses atrás – dijo ella automáticamente.

-¿Pero _cuándo_ fue la última vez que la tomaste? – preguntó Pansy de nuevo.

-Acabo de decírtelo. Tres meses atrás.

Pansy bufó – No dijiste que la tomaste. Solo dijiste que _debías_ tomarla. Tu boda fue tres meses atrás, ¿verdad?

Hermione miró a la otra bruja y asintió.

-Entonces, existe una posibilidad de que con todo lo que estaba pasando, preparándote para la boda y eso, quizás y _solo quizás_, hayas olvidado tomarla, ¿verdad?

Los labios de Hermione se abrieron ligeramente cuando finalmente comenzó a preguntarse. Pero rápidamente lo dejó de lado – No. Jamás olvidaría algo así. Jamás me olvido de nada.

-Pero está la _posibilidad_ de que lo hicieras. Tenías mucho en qué pensar. Cualquiera habría cometido ese error.

-Yo no… yo… yo no lo habría… - dijo ella, sonando mucho menos segura de sí misma.

Pansy rodó los ojos – _Todo_ el mundo comete errores, Granger.

-Malfoy – corrigió ella.

-Me niego a aceptar eso – hizo una pausa – Solo admite que quizás hay una…

-¡SOLO CIERRA LA BOCA! – exclamó Hermione, cubriéndose los oídos - ¡No estoy embarazada! No estoy… - Oh, Merlín. Lo estaba, total y completamente. Hermione tragó con fuerza pero nada pudo evitar que comenzara a llorar – No…

-Yo diría que sí.

-¡NO! – repitió más fuerte, con fuego ardiéndole en los ojos al ver a la otra bruja - ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!

Ella se incorporó de un salto. Pansy dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Déjame salir de aquí! – gritó, abalanzándose hacia la otra bruja.

-¡DETENTE! – exclamó Pansy, sosteniendo su varita en alto a modo de advertencia – No… ¡no quiero lastimarte!

Hermione se apresuró hacia la puerta abierta de la celda pero Pansy la agarró y la empujó hacia adentro.

-¡No me hagas usar mi varita! _Por favor_, ¡no me hagas usar mi varita!

-¿Por qué? ¿No quieres matar otro bebé, Parkinson? – espetó Hermione - ¡Olvídate de quién lo está cargando!

Pansy era sorpresivamente fuerte para alguien de su tamaño, y se las arregló para arrastrar a Hermione delante de ella.

-¡Déjame ir! ¡No puedo estar aquí! – lloró Hermione – Si es cierto, ¡no puedo enterarme de esta forma! ¡Necesito estar en casa con mi esposo! Por favor, ¡te lo suplico! ¡Déjame ir con él! ¡Déjame ir!

-Pansy, ¿qué está pasando ahí abajo? – alguien preguntó desde las escaleras.

Pansy se alejó de ella y cerró la celda rápidamente, golpeando la puerta.

Hermione se incorporó y aferró los barrotes – Por favor, Parkin… - tomó una profunda respiración – Pansy, no les digas esto. _No pueden_ saberlo. _Nadie_ debe saberlo.

-¡Pansy! – Blaise apareció por las escaleras y corrió hacia ella. Miró a Hermione limpiarse las lágrimas - ¿Qué sucede?

Pansy bajó la mirada a Hermione, con el rostro demostrando la pena que sentía solo por un segundo antes de que su labio se curvara y sus ojos se endurecieran – La estúpida sangresucia intentó atacarme. Eso es todo. Nada que no pueda manejar.

-Buena chica – dijo Blaise, arrojando chispas a los dedos de Hermione, para obligarla a quitarlos de los barrotes – si intenta hacer otra cosa de nuevo, siéntete libre de lanzarle la Maldición Cruciatus. A nadie le importa mantener su salud ahora mismo.

-Sin dudarlo – dijo Pansy, sonriendo.

Blaise miró a Hermione una vez más con desdén antes de encaminarse nuevamente hacia las escaleras. Tan pronto como se marchó, Pansy fue y se sentó contra la pared.

-Gracias – dijo Hermione, mirándola con ojos llorosos.

-No lo menciones. _Nunca_ – añadió Pansy, casi amenazadoramente – No vas a poder ocultarlo por mucho más, ya sabes.

Hermione no dijo nada. Regresó hacia la parte trasera de la celda, se recostó y se envolvió protectoramente con la manta que Ethan le había dado. Le dio la espalda a Pansy para que la bruja no la viera llorar. Con una mano en su estómago, Hermione lloró en el piso durante la mayor parte del resto del día. Esto era, quizás, la peor cosa en el mundo que podría ocurrirle. ¿Cómo había sido tan descuidada? Qué terrible momento para traer un bebé al mundo.

Ahora, más que nunca, estaba determinada a salir de ahí y regresar con Draco. No sol por ella, sino por el niño que era muy probable que estuviera creciendo en su interior.

Solo pensar en ello la descompuso. Rápidamente se incorporó, tomó su cubeta y vomito.

-Me das asco – dijo Pansy levemente, detrás de ella.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: ¡Hola! Feliz Martes para todos! Bueno, lo que todos apuntaban resultó ser cierto. Embarazo por delante, y tal como lo apuntó draco.. qué mala época para traer al mundo un bebé no? **

**muchas gracias por los reviews! me encanta ver que cada vez gente que antes eran lectores silenciosos se animan a dejar su comentario, alegrandome el dia :) Creo que superamos el record de rr en el capi pasado, así que estoy extremadamente agradecida y feliz!**

Rosy Fdez: te imaginabas que no era Greta? Yo la primera vez que lo leí estaba convencida de que si lo era! jajaja bueno, lamentablemente la mataron :S muchas gracias por tu comentario linda!

SALESIA: como siempre, tus comentarios me indican lo intuitiva que eres , y que razonas a la velocidad de la luz. No diré más, solo que fue un buen argumento a favor de la inocencia de Narcissa, y una buena sugerencia de culpable. Ya veremos más adelante si acertaste o no. Y evidentemente Lucius está del lado de los buenos, porque como dijiste se preocupa mucho por su pupila. y lamentablemente, mataron a Greta. Sabía demasiado, supongo. ME temo que seguiremos sufriendo un poquito mas :P muchas gracias por tu comentario!

Bliu Liz: la verdad es que desde que son pareja, han pasado las mil y unas. pobres, no tienen descanso :( gracias por comentar!

**Un besote particular a mi queridisima Elegv.. te mando todas mis fuerzas desde aquí, y ojalá que cuando leas esto estés recuperada. **

**Bueno, cuesta retomar este ritmo, con cuatro actualizaciones a la semana y sobretod ahora que comencé a estudiar para los examenes finales, pero me gusta tener esos límites! intentaré cumplirlos!**

**Recomendación McFly de hoy: la versión acústica de Shine a Light. Me muero de amooooooor con las vocecitas de Tom y Danny tan dulces y la guitarra... aksleijgnñrlhkn son tan lindos. Ahora se fueron a Australia con a banda para hacer un par de shows ahí, y uno extra que van a presentar con 1 Direction. No soy directioner, pero que suerte que van a tener esas personas que puedan verlos! *muero de envidia***

**Nos leemos prontísimo (el jueves!)**

**Pekis :)**


	25. The Fellowship of the Dragon

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 23 – La Comunidad del Dragón.**

Mientras Hermione estaba tirada en el frío y duro suelo de piedra, con nada más que la manta para mantenerla caliente, tenía la terrible sensación de que alguien la observaba. Sus ojos temblaron al abrirse, y gritó al encontrarse un rostro sonriente justo por encima del suyo.

-¡Buenos días, ojitos brillantes! – exclamó Ethan, sonriendo aún más.

-Solo para los vampiros – dijo ella, sentándose – Para el resto del mundo, es la noche.

-Oh, cierto. Sigo olvidándolo – le guiñó un ojo. Luego, después de controlar a su alrededor para asegurarse que estuvieran solos, incluso sus oídos eran capaces de localizar la presencia de otra persona, Ethan metió la mano en su bolsillo y extrajo un pequeño frasco con un brillante líquido azul. – Lo manda Pansy – dijo él, dándoselo en la mano.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Hermione, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Es para el… - hizo una pausa y aclaró su garganta – Para el estómago.

Hermione se giró para mirarlo. Él rehuyó su mirada. Los ojos de ella se entrecerraron – Te lo dijo – no era una pregunta.

La boca de Ethan se retorció – Bueno, tenía que asegurarse de que te cuidaran debidamente, dado que ella no puede estar aquí los días de semana. Y entre yo y Zabini, diría que yo soy la mejor opción.

Hermione suspiró antes de abrir el frasco y beberse el líquido. Su estómago instantáneamente se sintió mejor. Tenía que concederle eso a Pansy. Desde que se había enterado que Hermione estaba embarazada, se había esforzado verdaderamente; dándole pociones para el estómago, pasándole comidas decentes, calentando el suelo con su varita para que no sea tan frío… Hermione tenía la sensación de que estaba intentando conseguir algún tipo de redención, por la última mujer embarazada que había fallado en proteger.

-Gracias, Ethan – dijo ella, pasándole el frasco vacío.

Él lo guardó – Es un placer. No podré alimentarte igual que Pansy, pero si me dices si tienes algún antojo, puedo llegar a conseguírtelo.

-No tengo antojos por ahora – mintió ella – Ni siquiera sé si estoy embarazada, en realidad. Además del vómito, no tuve ningún otro síntoma – otra mentira. En un momento u otro, había llegado a sentir cualquier síntoma cliché que una mujer embarazada podía tener.

Ethan, obviamente, no le creyó – Escuché que a las mujeres encintas les gustan los pepinillos y el helado. ¿Debería conseguir algo de eso para ti?

Hermione frunció el rostro – Eso es desagradable – O era…

-Bueno, avísame si cambias de idea – una pausa - ¡Hey! ¡Casi lo olvido! – metió la mano nuevamente en su bolsillo y sacó algo.

Hermione lo miró y notó que era una copia de _El Profeta_. Lo abrió y se encontró a todos los empleados de Thinx devolviéndole la mirada. Sus ojos se enfocaron en uno en particular. Sonrió.

-La inauguraron oficialmente – dijo ella, con orgullo. Ella se alivió de que no lo hubieran atrasado por su culpa. Merlín sabía que ya lo habían hecho lo suficiente.

El solo mirar la fotografía hizo que Hermione tuviera ganas de llorar. Alejó al periódico de su vista, para no correr la tinta con sus lágrimas. De verdad quería leerlo. Ethan posó una mano en su espalda y comenzó a palmearla con demasiada fuerza. No era muy bueno en eso, por lo que hizo reír levemente a Hermione.

-Tu esposo me parece conocido – dijo él, mirando la fotografía.

-¿Sí? – preguntó Hermione, sin querer parecer demasiado ansiosa por confirmar su identidad. Aunque Draco se parecía mucho a Lucius, también tenía una buena parte de Narcissa en él.

-Sí. ¿Pansy solía salir con él? siento como si ella me hubiera mostrado una fotografía de él alguna vez.

Hermione frunció el ceño – Sí, lo hacía – pero era suyo ahora.

Volvió a colocar el periódico en su regazo y comenzó a leer el artículo. La mencionaban un poco, pero principalmente para explicar que su esposo mantenía los espíritus alegres y las esperanzas altas puestas en su retorno.

Hermione sonrió cuando leyó que Thinx había provisto voluntariamente de celulares para la oficina de Aurores para ayudar en la búsqueda. Aunque seguramente Quinn no había recibido uno. Tampoco el jefe del departamento, Wiley Rosier.

El artículo no mencionaba lo que el Ministerio estaba haciendo para buscarla. La palabra "confidencial" aparecía en varios lugares. Después de leer el artículo una vez cuidadosamente, dobló el papel para poder ver solamente la fotografía. Luego lo dobló de nuevo hasta que solo apareció Draco.

-¿Lo extrañas mucho? – preguntó Ethan.

-Sí – dijo Hermione, lagrimeando de nuevo – No se ve muy feliz en esta imagen, ¿o si?

-Bueno, han secuestrado a su esposa recientemente. Eso empañaría los días de cualquiera, creo yo.

Hermione rió y sollozó al mismo tiempo, esta vez incapaz de alejar la fotografía de su vista, incluso después de que las lágrimas cayeran sobre ella. Sintió el brazo de Ethan rodearle los hombros, pero no lo registró realmente hasta que se sintió arrastrada hacia su pecho.

-Lo siento, Hermione – dijo él, acariciándole el cabello mientras ella lloraba contra él – No quería entristecerte. Solo pensé que te habría gustado ver el artículo. Eso es todo.

-No, Ethan, está bien. Me alegra que lo hicieras. Creo que no sabía lo mucho que necesitaba ver su rostro hasta ahora – ella sonrió incluso mientras seguía llorando – Merlín, jamás pensé que extrañaría esa presumida sonrisa tanto como lo hago.

Ethan tomó el periódico y estudió cuidadosamente la fotografía de Draco – Sí que parece un tanto presumido, pero me parece que le queda bien.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo – dijo ella, girando levemente su rostro lejos de su pecho para poder ver también la fotografía.

-¿Sabe sobre esto? – preguntó él, estirándose y palmeándole levemente el estómago.

Hermione posó su propia mano allí e intentó sentir si había algo vivo ahí dentro, pero todo lo que sentía era hambre. Frunció el ceño – No. Si es que hay "algo", él no tiene idea.

-Probablemente es mejor. No querrás preocuparlo más de lo que ya está – Ethan la miró y sonrió - ¿Qué te parece si subo y exploro el congelador por un poco de helado? Puedes describirme luego a qué sabe, ya que me dijeron que es absolutamente delicioso.

Hermione rió – Eso suena fantástico.

-Y quizás puedo ver si encuentro pepinillos.

-Absolutamente no.

-¡Oh, vamos! ¡Puede que te guste!

-Jamás en la vida.

-Bien, bien – hizo un puchero – Como quieras.

Ethan le dio un suave beso en la sien antes de encaminarse por las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz. Desafortunadamente, la encerró nuevamente cuando salió. Tan pronto se marchó, Hermione bajó la mirada a la fotografía de Draco y frotó su pulgar contra su rostro. Aunque le caía bien Ethan, temía que, algunas veces, solo lo mirara como su única forma de escape. Él parecía estar bastante encariñado con ella, y ella se preguntaba si había, quizás, algún modo en que pudiera convencerlo de ayudarla a salir de allí.

Lo único que la detenía de pedírselo era la inquebrantable – literalmente – fidelidad que parecía tener para con los Greengrass. Incluso aunque la ayudara, no creía que él fuera capaz de escapar junto a ella, y si él se quedaba, seguramente sería condenado a muerte. Pero ella necesitaba regresar con Draco. Si un bebé verdaderamente venía en camino, necesitaban descubrirlo juntos. Ella necesitaba salir de allí, sin importar el costo. Incluso aunque fuera a costa de la vida de un dulce vampiro con el rostro de un ángel. La única pregunta era, ¿podría reunir el coraje para preguntárselo?

**XXX**

Draco estaba sentado en su sillón en la sala, mirando el reloj que los Weasley les habían regalado, tal como hacía todas las noches, esperando algún tipo de cambio.

El único consuelo que encontraba al saber que Hermione estaba en "PELIGRO MORTAL" era que, al menos, estaba viva. Había ido al Ministerio un día para ver a Arthur Weasley y confirmarlo, y él dejó muy en claro que cuando un miembro de la familia muere, el nombre se desvanece del reloj.

Habían pasado ya casi dos semanas desde la desaparición de Hermione, y no estaban cerca aún de encontrarla. Pasado el día de la inauguración de Thinx, Draco no pudo volver a trabajar. Hermione debería haber estado presente el día en que la compañía se hizo pública. Ella era parte de todo eso tanto como el resto de la gente que trabajaba ahí. Definitivamente mucho más que Chastity. Detestaba que lo hubieran hecho sin ella, incluso aunque sabía que era lo que ella habría querido.

Draco había pasado el último fin de semana con Sophie y Phillip, como lo había prometido, pero ahora todo lo que quería hacer era regresar a casa, mirar el reloj y rogar por un cambio. No el desvanecimiento de su nombre. No podría soportarlo si eso sucedía, y estaba bastante seguro de que su corazón también se desvanecería, muy poco después. Es más, ya quería morir por haber fallado en protegerla.

No dejaba de pensar en la noche que había desaparecido. El modo en que habría jurado escuchar su voz llamándolo por su nombre. Y luego el reloj. Había mostrado el cartel de "VIAJANDO" cuando lo miró. Seguía libre en ese momento, ¿o acaso los secuestradores la estaban llevando a otra parte? Apenas había estado en el piso superior unos minutos, antes de escucharla, porque había estado esperándola junto a la puerta. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si la hubiera esperado solo cinco minutos más? ¿Habría entrado a la casa? ¿Habría necesitado su ayuda?

Draco se tragó las lágrimas mientras arrojaba su copa de whiskey de fuego a la chimenea. El fuego se acrecentó un instante antes de volver a reducirse – Hermione – dijo en voz alta, como lo hacía siempre, para nunca olvidar el sonido de su nombre.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Draco le echó un último vistazo al reloj antes de ir a ver quién era, abriéndola con renuencia. Su boca cayó abierta un poco al ver a Goyle parado en el descanso.

-Te ves como la mierda – dijo Goyle con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bien. Así me siento – dijo él - ¿Algún motivo en particular por el que estés aquí?

-Honestamente – dijo Goyle mirando a su antiguo amigo – Tuve un día realmente malo y pensé "hey, quien mejor para levantarme el humor que el tipo que es aún más miserable que yo".

Draco elevó una ceja y sonrió – Bueno, has venido al lugar correcto – abrió más la puerta – Aquí no encontrarás nada más que miseria y tristeza.

-Sabía que sí – dijo Goyle, devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras entraba.

Draco lo guió hacia la sala, donde tomó dos copas – dado que acababa de destruír la suya – y sirvió en ambas algo de whiskey escocés. Ya estaba cansándose del whiskey de fuego.

-¿Cuánto has tomado ya? – preguntó Goyle, tomando asiento en la silla que nadie usaba por lo general, junto al fuego.

Draco se sentó en la suya – ya perdí la cuenta – volvió a mirar el reloj. Nada cambió – Dado que sabes muy bien el motivo de mi miseria, ¿por qué no me cuentas el motivo de tu mal día?

Goyle se reclinó contra el respaldo y tomó un sorbo de su escocés – Es que ya estoy harto de Daphne y todas sus jodidas excusas. Jamás me dice a dónde va, pero insiste en saber exactamente donde estoy. Desaparece constantemente durante las noches; ni idea de a dónde va. Y lo más molesto de todo es que no deja de insistir en querer arreglar esto que tenemos. Jura que le importo y que quiere seguir casada conmigo, pero nada cambia. Estoy harto de todo – hizo una pausa y tomó otro sorbo de su bebida – Y no ayuda el que sea tan jodidamente obvio el que esté engañándome.

Draco elevó una ceja - ¿Sigue haciéndolo? – preguntó él.

Goyle asintió – Me engañó el día de nuestra boda. Me lo confesó en medio de su estupor borracho esa noche. Aunque no me dijo con quién. Asumo que fue algún invitado, pero no tengo idea de dónde comenzar a averiguar. Tuvimos una boda malditamente grande.

-¿Quieres saber quién es, colega? – preguntó Draco, preguntándose secretamente si debería decirle a su amigo de tanto tiempo lo que sabía.

Goyle pensó en ello – Supongo que no – dijo con un suspiro – Lo hace levemente menos real cuando estoy en la oscuridad.

Draco frunció el ceño – Bueno, puedo asegurarte que no fui yo. Así que, si en algún momento cambias de idea, puedes comenzar por tachar mi nombre de tu lista. Si recuerdas bien, me escabullí temprano para arruinar la boda de Potter.

-Sí, con Astoria – sonrió Goyle – El día que se enamoró de Weasley y toda la familia Greengrass se fue al infierno.

-Sin ofender, Goyle, pero tengo que decir que el hecho de haber recuperado a Hermione vale la pena cualquier destrucción familiar – dijo Draco, terminando su whiskey escocés. Se levantó y se sirvió uno más – Su familia de cualquier modo iba a irse al infierno.

-Supongo que sí – Goyle hizo una pausa por un momento, mirando fijamente el fuego – Nunca me contaste como terminaste enamorado de Granger – Draco se acercó con su vaso en la mano – Es decir, sabía que habías cambiado después de la guerra. Incluso _durante_ la guerra, en realidad. Pero jamás pensé que cambiarías tanto como para permitirte enamorarte de alguien con su… - sabía que tenía que enunciar esto con cuidado - …pasado.

Draco tomó asiento, mirando una vez más el reloj y el letrero de "PELIGRO MORTAL" antes de tomar otro sorbo – Tampoco yo. Pero ¿qué puedo decir? Me ganó por agotamiento.

-¿Y cómo siquiera llegaste a ese punto?

Draco pensó en ello – Bueno, cuando comenzamos a trabajar juntos el verano pasado, estábamos tan enemistados entre nosotros como en nuestros años de Hogwarts. Pero eventualmente llegamos a una tregua y establecimos algo así como una mutua tolerancia. Luego pillé a Phil besándola y decidí en ese momento y lugar, que si uno de nosotros se la follaría, debía ser yo, no él.

-¿Tu padrino, Phil? – preguntó Goyle, elevando las cejas - ¿El que está casado con la Francesita super caliente?

-Ese mismo – dijo él – Pero en ese entonces, Sophie y él no estaban juntos. En realidad, era yo quien me follaba a Sophie – Uhg, eso no sonaba muy bien – Pero me detuve en el instante que decidí comenzar a follar a Hermione – ahora sonaba peor.

Goyle rió – Eres tan clásico, Malfoy.

Draco rodó los ojos – _Como sea_, la besé, le dije que escogiera y creo que una semana después ella me escogió a mí.

-¿Y luego?

-Luego tuvimos sexo. Mucho.

-¿Y luego?

Draco sonrió contra su copa – Como dije. Me ganó por cansancio. Hermione… me ayudó a deshacerme de los fantasmas de mi pasado. Pensé que las cosas que hice durante la guerra me perseguirían por siempre pero, gracias a ella, finalmente pude seguir adelante. No creo que haya sido feliz alguna vez antes de estar con ella… y no sé cómo ser feliz ahora sin ella.

Los ojos de Draco se humedecieron al mirar, una vez más, al reloj. Nada cambió.

Goyle se veía inseguro de qué debía hacer. Jamás fue bueno en ese asunto de consolar. - ¿Tienen alguna pista? – preguntó él después de una breve pausa.

Draco negó con la cabeza – Nada. Por supuesto, tenemos sospechas puestas en algunas personas, pero las sospechas no son suficientes como para comenzar a inspeccionar sus casas, incluso aunque eso es lo que más me tienta hacer.

Otra pausa.

-Estoy seguro de que está bien – dijo Goyle - ¿Qué razón podría tener alguien para lastimarla?

-Solo porque no tengan razón para hacerle daño, no significa que no se lo harán – dijo Draco, volviendo a mirar el reloj – Solo quiero verla. Saber que está bien – su garganta se sentía áspera, por lo que tragó saliva para aligerarla. No ayudó – Tuvimos una enorme pelea la noche en la que se marchó. Me hizo enfadar, y la llamé Sangresucia.

Esa era la primera vez que Draco le admitía eso a alguien. Luego se preguntaría por qué había escogido a Goyle para confesarlo, pero asumió que tenía que ver con su pasado, y como ellos habían usado esa palabra con tanta libertad en su juventud. Ninguna otra persona que conociera entendía cómo había sido tan cruel con ella, pero Goyle si lo hacía. Él sabía cómo había sido Draco en su juventud, y lo mucho que se odiaba por haber sido así.

-No hay excusas para lo que dije – siguió él – pero solo desearía tener la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho que lo siento. De recordarle lo mucho que la amo.

-Estoy seguro de que lo sabe.

-Igual – dijo Draco, llorando – Quiero ser capaz de decírselo. Quiero ser capaz de sostenerla entre mis brazos. Yo solo… solo quiero saber si está bien. ¿Por qué, quien sea que se la llevó, no me da una maldita señal? Cualquier cosa puede servirme. No me importa. Solo necesito saberlo. Necesito saber que toda la miseria que estoy sintiendo, esta pena, no es por nada. Que todavía hay esperanza de que alguna vez ella regrese a mí. Porque… - tragó - … sin ella en mi vida, soy tan miserable como solía serlo antes de conocerla.

Goyle miró a su amigo y frunció el ceño – Voy a ser honesto contigo, Draco. Verte así me descoloca un poco.

-Tanto a ti como a mí.

-Desearía saber qué se supone que debo decir ahora – suspiró Goyle – pero realmente, realmente no lo sé. Me gusta pensar que la encontrarás pronto, que definitivamente la tendrás de regreso, pero estoy bastante seguro de que eso es todo lo que la gente te dice normalmente, y obviamente no está haciéndote sentir mejor. Por lo que voy a decirte esto. Las cosas tienen su forma de hacerse exactamente como se supone que debían de hacerlo. Si tú y Hermione son parte de algún tipo de plan más grande que ustedes, la _encontrarás_ sana y salva. No tengo dudas de eso.

Draco no pudo evitar sonreír – Bueno, eso definitivamente suena mejor que lo que todo el mundo me dice constantemente – tomó otro sorbo de su bebida – Gracias, Goyle – una pausa – Tienes que dejar a Daphne.

Las esquinas de la boca de Goyle se torcieron – Lo sé. Pero parte de mí quiere ver si realmente va a cambiar. El amor te hace hacer cosas estúpidas algunas veces. Esperarla es una de ellas.

Draco asintió.

Alguien llamó a la puerta. Ambos voltearon

-¿Esperabas a alguien? – preguntó Goyle.

-No – Draco se levantó y fue hacia la puerta. La abrió con cuidado. La silueta de su padre, entre las sombras, se distinguía desde el otro lado.

-Buenas noches, Draco – dijo él, directamente haciéndose lugar para pasar junto a su hijo y entrar. Lucius notó la desvelada – y obviamente intoxicada – apariencia de Draco – Espero no molestarte.

-Solo estaba disfrutando una tranquila noche en casa – dijo él.

Goyle salió de la sala.

Lucius volteó. Su rostro permaneció impávido mientras decía – Hola, Gregory. No esperaba verte aquí.

-Sí, bueno, solo pasé para ver cómo estaba Draco – dijo Goyle, viéndose un tanto nervioso – Quizás ya debería marcharme.

-No, Goyle, no tienes que…

-Creo que eso sería ideal – dijo Lucius, abriendo la puerta principal – Que pases una buena noche, Gregory.

Goyle miró de reojo a Draco, sin saber qué hacer antes de asentir levemente y encaminarse hacia la puerta. Lucius la cerró y la bloqueó.

-Bueno, eso fue grosero.

-No deberías estar alrededor de gente como él, Draco – dijo Lucius con severidad – Pensé que eras más inteligente.

-¿A qué te refieres con "gente como él"?

-A cualquier amigo tuyo antes de la guerra. Los magos como Gregory Goyle no tienen tu bienestar en mente.

-Oh, ¿y se supone que _tú_ sí? – se burló Draco. Él regresó hacia la sala y tomó su bebida. Apenas consiguió darle un sorbo antes de que Lucius se la arrancara de las manos - ¡Hey!

-¿Cuánto llevas bebiendo?

-¡Un demonio si lo sé! – dijo Draco, tratando de volver a agarrarla.

Lucius lo transfiguró en jugo de calabaza antes de regresarle la copa – No tenemos tiempo para ese tipo de comportamiento, Draco.

Draco le frunció el ceño a su bebida sin alcohol antes de dejarla a un lado - ¿Qué te importa? Apenas te vi el rostro desde que Hermione desapareció.

-En un principio, pensé que distanciarme de esto era crucial, pero veo ahora que no hace la diferencia. Es tiempo que dejemos todo en la mesa, Draco.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Draco con ojos confusos.

-Significa que tengo algo de información, y creo que es tiempo de compartirla contigo. Justo como estoy seguro de que tú tienes información que no has compartido conmigo.

-No me he guardado nada para mi mismo – dijo Draco, dejándose caer en su silla – Pero hay poca gente en la que estoy dispuesto a confiar cosas así.

-Entonces esto es lo que debes hace – Lucius se movió hasta quedar parado frente a su hijo, mirándolo a sus ojos grises como la piedra desde los suyos – Reúne una lista con todos los nombres de quienes confíes. Para hacerla un poco más larga, podrías incluir todos aquellos en los que Hermione confía también. No mandes lechuzas, encuentra otro modo de conseguir que todos ellos vengan aquí mañana en la noche. A las siete. Compartiremos todo lo que sabemos e intentaremos elaborar un plan para encontrar a tu esposa, dado que, obviamente, hasta ahora no ha habido progresos.

Draco miró a su padre, con los ojos entrecerrándose – Tu nombre no está en la lista, sabes eso.

Aunque Draco sabía que sus palabras eran hirientes, el rostro de Lucius no varió. Siguió viéndose igual de frío y pomposo como siempre – Hermione confiaba en mí. Si no lo hiciera, jamás me habría permitido entrar en su mente. Por ende, hijo, estoy en la lista. Y regresaré mañana a las siete en punto.

-Genial, tú trae el vino, que yo me encargaré del queso – Draco se levantó y caminó hacia la botella de escocés. Apenas había tomado una nueva copa cuando Lucius se la arrancó de las manos - ¿Qué demonios? – gritó – Tengo veintidós años, padre. ¡Es tiempo de que dejes de tratarme como un niño!

Se estiró a por su vaso, pero Lucius la mantuvo fuera de su alcance.

-Lo haré en el momento en que empieces a actuar como uno, Draco. Si crees que este comportamiento está ayudando a tu esposa de alguna forma, entonces por favor, continúa.

Lucius le regresó la copa. Draco la miró vagamente.

-Si quieres ayudar a Hermione, entonces debemos mantenernos cuerdos. _Tú no puedes_ caer. Por su bien. Y las personas como Gregory Goyle… tienen que mantenerse a cierta distancia. Esta es una guerra, Draco. Nunca sabes en quién puedes confiar.

Draco bajó la copa y miró a su padre - ¿Realmente te importa encontrarla?

-Claro que sí – dijo Lucius – Hermione es, quizás, una de las pocas personas del mundo mágico capaz de mantener una conversación inteligente. Y estás preocupado, y yo odio verte miserable. No fue hasta que ella entró a tu vida cuando realmente me di cuenta lo infeliz que eras antes. No quiero que regreses a esa época, Draco. Quiero lo mejor para ti, y tal parece que ella lo es.

-¿Y Madre? – preguntó Draco - ¿Vendrá mañana?

-¿Se lo mencionarás?

Draco pensó por un momento en ello, y luego negó con la cabeza.

-Tampoco lo haré yo.

Lucius se encaminó hacia la puerta principal. Draco lo siguió, esperando en el descanso cuando su padre salió. Lucius volteó e intentó sonreír, aunque nunca había sido muy bueno en ello.

-Duerme un poco, Draco. Te ves como si realmente necesitaras un poco de descanso.

Draco asintió y cerró la puerta. Se reclinó contra ésta por un momento, mirando con pesadez la sala mientras pensaba en la botella de whiskey escocés esperándolo. Entró en esa habitación y suspiró, antes de mover su varita en dirección al fuego extinguiendo las llamas.

Una vez que terminó, se encaminó hacia las escaleras, deteniéndose en el segundo piso mientras miraba hacia la puerta que llevaba hacia la habitación que compartía con Hermione. en su lugar, volteó hacia el cuarto de invitados donde habían puesto la vieja cama que antes compartían, y se trepó a ella sin cambiarse de ropa. No podía dormir en la cama que llamaban "suya". No hasta que volviera a ser de ellos.

Crookshanks lo encontró allí y se acurrucó junto a él. se había vuelto demasiado tranquilo desde la desaparición de Hermione, y Draco finalmente pudo dormir mientras lo acariciaba, algo que no había sido capaz de hacer durante Merlín sabe cuánto tiempo.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente, Draco pudo contactarse con todos los que formaban parte de la lista que había escrito, que principalmente consistía en todos los que habían asistido a su boda, menos los Granger, su madre, los Goyle y Grawp, dado que tener a un gigante en la casa realmente no era práctico.

McGonagall y Hagrid eran los únicos que venían desde Hogwarts, pero planeaban pasar la información a sus colegas más confiables y a Madam Rosmerta, si era necesario.

Todos los Weasley menos Percy y su esposa – porque estaban fuera de la ciudad – estaban allí, aunque Fleur y Angelina tuvieron que quedarse a cuidar a los niños. Andrómeda – quien no tenía una niñera – había traído a Teddy, pero él estaba más que feliz de jugar en la sala de juegos de Draco a medio construir, mientras los adultos hablaban.

Charlie Weasley había volado especialmente para esta reunión, y todos los miembros de la organización de dragones que habían conocido a Draco y Hermione el verano anterior también querían ayudar. Él les pasaría toda la información.

Cuando Draco fue a Thinx para avisar a todos sobre la reunión, había dudado en decirle o no a Chastity, pero terminó por rendirse. Ella los había ayudado mucho últimamente, y aunque no le agradaba mucho, confiaba en ella. Aunque, supuso, eso la ponía en la misma categoría que a Potter y a Weasel. No invitó a Atticus Quartz ni a su otro inversor, Dorian Dubois, dado que no los conocía muy bien como para determinar si eran o no de confianza.

Draco se aseguró de acorralar a Sophie antes de tiempo, para avisarle de que pondrían _todo_ sobre la mesa en esta reunión, lo que significaba que el secreto que le había ocultado a Phillip debería ser expuesto. Ella se molestó pero no objetó. Lo que sea para ayudar a Hermione.

Kingsley había habilitado la red Flú para la casa de Draco solo por esa noche y, cuando Sophie y Phillip llegaron a la chimenea, era más que evidente que la confesión no había terminado bien.

-¿Cómo estás, Phil? – preguntó Draco, intentando aligerar la tensión.

-No me hables, Malfoy. Estoy aquí por Hermione. eso es todo.

Se aseguró de no sentarse junto a Sophie, quien obviamente intentaba no llorar.

La Sra. Weasley y Ginny habían venido temprano para cocinar la cena para todos en la cocina de Draco. Había sido usada muy poco, dado que él y Hermione habían estado tan ocupados con todo lo relacionado a la profecía brevemente después de mudarse, y le dolió saber que ellos no la habían estrenado todavía como correspondía.

Una vez que llegaron y se acomodaron alrededor de la mesa del comedor – la que Draco y Hermione habían escogido juntos – la Sra. Weasley y Ginny comenzaron a servir a todos.

Kingsley se paró en una de las puntas de la mesa. Había traído un pizarrón Muggle con él, que contenía la lista de temas a discutir esa noche. Chastity estaba sentada en una pequeña mesita a un costado, con un pergamino y pluma, dado que se había ofrecido a mantener el rastro de cada minuto de su reunión.

Lo primero en la lista de Kingsley para discutir era la Sala Siempre Cerrada. Quería que Draco compartiera lo que él y Hermione habían descubierto allí. Eso les llevó un total de cinco minutos.

-¿Puedes regresar allí? – pregunto Neville, después de levantar una mano.

-No sin ella – respondió Draco – Y, incluso si de alguna forma me las arreglara para entrar, siempre se las arreglaba para echarme de allí si yo me quedaba después de que ella se marchara.

-Solo tengo curiosidad – dijo Ernie Macmillan, quien había sido invitado dado que estaba ayudando a Harry con Pansy – Si esta habitación ha estado en el Ministerio por dos siglos, ¿por qué nadie ha conseguido entrar hasta ahora? Realmente encuentro difícil de creer eso.

Draco volteó hacia Kingsley, que dijo – Si alguien ha entrado, no hay registros de ello.

-Pero tiene que haber alguna forma de descubrir algo así – continuó Ernie – Creo que regresar a ese lugar debe ser nuestra principal prioridad.

-Creo que mi esposa es la principal priori…

-Estoy de acuerdo – interrumpió Kingsley – Esa será tu tarea, Draco – volteó hacia él – Encuentra algún modo de entrar.

Aunque Draco realmente creía que sus talentos podían ser utilizados en otra parte, y que la principal prioridad debería ser _solo_ Hermione, no se sentía muy capaz de discutir, especialmente cuando todos lo miraban tan seriamente, por lo que accedió.

Después de eso, Kingsley le dijo a Draco que compartiera con todos cualquier cosa que considerara importante, por lo que él les contó todo sobre el ataque a Sophie y sobre Pansy Parkinson. Sophie y Phillip se mantuvieron en silencio durante todo el rato. Harry comentó sobre los avances – o falta de ellos - de los Aurores al rastrearla.

En ese momento Lucius se levantó y dijo que tenía algo para compartir. Draco se puso pálido cuando escuchó sobre el ataque de Wesley Granger, especialmente dado que nadie le había contado de ello antes.

-Bueno, si esos malditos bastardos saben donde viven ellos, ¿por qué demonios no tenemos a alguien cuidándolos?

-Lo tenemos, en realidad – dijo Kingsley – Tengo un amigo en quien confío mucho tiene un ojo puesto en ellos desde que eso ocurrió, e incluso mandé a otra persona casi inmediatamente después que Hermione desapareció. Los Granger están a salvo.

-¿Ellos saben sobre Hermione? – preguntó Ron, mirando a Draco. Todos los demás lo imitaron.

Draco pasó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Los padres de Hermione lo habían llamado casi todos los días desde que Hermione desapareció, tratando de comunicarse con ella, pero él los había estado ignorando. Esperaba que pudieran encontrarla antes de preocuparlos, pero parecía que eso no iba a suceder.

-Otra tarea para ti, Draco – dijo Kingsley – _Cuéntales._

-Iré contigo, hijo – dijo Lucius.

Draco asintió, con las palmas de las manos comenzando a sudar. Esta tarea que le acababan de encomendar era menos placentera que la otra.

Después de mantenerse en silencio durante la reunión completa, Phillip finalmente levantó la mano. Draco lo miró con curiosidad. Kingsley lo señaló, dándole la palabra.

-Solo tengo curiosidad – dijo Phillip – La confesión que el Sr. Malfoy pudo sonsacarle más o menos a sus viejos conocidos revela que Zandicus Thinx no tiene culpa alguna, entonces ¿dónde demonios está él?

Chastity se removió en la esquina, claramente disgustada de cualquier conversación involucrando a su ex prometido, pero siguió tomando notas sin interrumpirse.

-No estamos seguros – dijo Kingsley – No sabe que nosotros sabemos de su inocencia, por lo que es seguro que está escondiéndose en algún lado.

-Cobarde – dijo Seth, tomando un panecillo del centro de la mesa y mordiéndolo.

-¿Fue el idiota de Greengrass el que dijo que fueron "sus" hijos? - preguntó Phillip, mirando a través de la mesa a Astoria, quien se hundía en su silla.

-Así es – respondió Lucius, también mirando a Astoria.

Pronto, todos la miraban. Ella echó un vistazo a su alrededor, sin hacer contacto visual con nadie antes de sentarse derecha y decir – Quiero creer que mi hermana no tiene nada que ver con esto, pero realmente no lo sé. Pero estoy segura de que Gregory no participó.

-¿Y qué piensas de Blaise Zabini? – preguntó Draco.

Astoria levantó sus ojos y sus miradas se encontraron. Él era, quizás, la única persona en todo el salón a quien no le temía – No dejaría de lado a ese bastardo. Ambos sabemos que ha hecho un montón de cosas horribles.

-Si te dijera que Daphne engaña a Goyle con él, ¿cambiaría tu respuesta?

Astoria palideció igual que una hoja de papel - ¿Qué?

-Es cierto, me temo – dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño.

Los ojos de Astoria prácticamente se pusieron rojos de la furia. Tomó varias y profundas respiraciones y dijo – Daphne es pura mímica. Ha imitado a cada novio que ha tenido, excepto a Goyle. Si realmente está involucrada con Blaise, y él es culpable, entonces estoy segura de que ella también lo es.

Draco suspiró – Gracias, Stori.

-Creo que los Aurores deberían ir a investigar las casas de las personas en esa lista – dijo Harry, levantándose – De _ambas_ generaciones.

-¿Bajo qué pretexto? – preguntó Kingsley.

-¿Por qué necesitamos un pretexto? – preguntó Harry - ¿Acaso la confesión de Lucius no es suficiente?

-Solo si quiere mi nombre en primer lugar en la lista de objetivos para ellos, Sr. Potter – dijo Lucius, mirándolo con frialdad – Sería mejor si buscaran otra excusa.

-Muy bien - dijo Harry, pensándolo - ¿Qué tal si decimos que es una visita rutinaria? Para ver si alguien tiene información de ella. Podemos mandar a los Aurores que no están aquí para que investiguen las casas de otros magos y brujas, así no levantamos sospechas.

No era la mejor idea de todas, pero a falta de una mejor, Kingsley accedió.

Lo que discutieron después fue el tema de Wiley Rosier. Él era una figura importante en el Ministerio, y no estaban seguros de como lidiar con él, dado que estaba incluido en la lista de nombres dado por Lucius. Todos los que trabajaban en el Ministerio estuvieron de acuerdo en que, por ahora, solo mantendrían un ojo en él.

Después de que eso fuera decidido, tuvieron que asignarle tareas a cada uno. Los Aurores y Draco ya tenían las suyas, y Luna y Rolf se ofrecieron voluntarios con su investigación sobre la habitación. Seth dijo que él se encargaría de hacer más teléfonos celulares para todos los que todavía no tuvieran uno, mientras que Phillip, Sophie y Chastity dijeron que ellos investigarían más en la conversión de tecnología Muggle en mágica. Quien sea que se llevó a Hermione seguro tenía la habilidad de detectar cualquier tipo de magia que utilizaran para espiarlos, pero no sabrían nada sobre aparatos Muggle, como micrófonos y cámaras.

Charlie, teniendo un trabajo que le obligaba a viajar por todo el mundo, tendría a alguien de su confianza con los oídos atentos mientras los otros Weasley hacían lo mismo en la ciudad.

McGonagall y Hagrid también harían eso en Hogsmade. Harían que Aberforth mantuviera un ojo en cualquier persona que pareciera sospechosa que entrara al Cabeza de Puerco, especialmente si alguna vez llegaba a oír sobre la persona que había esparcido la profecía y se la había llevado a Arron Greengrass. Hannah haría lo mismo en el Caldero Chorreante, dado que los pubs solían ser siempre los mejores lugares para encontrar información.

Astoria trataría de ponerse en contacto con Daphne, para intentar sonsacarle algo de información. Era difícil que resultara, pero no perdían nada intentándolo.

Lucius iba a distanciarse de todos los presentes. Lo mejor que podía hacer era intentar volver a hacer las paces con sus viejos amigos, pero eso era aún más difícil de lograr que lo de Astoria. Era muy probable que nunca volvieran a confiar en él, especialmente después de que Lucius hubiera confesado que Hermione le caía bien.

Ollivander, quien no había dicho nada en toda la reunión, tenía su propia idea de qué hacer. Quería prepararse para lo peor. Reunir cosas en caso de que realmente comenzara una guerra, y cualquiera de ellos tuviera que desaparecer rápidamente. Andrómeda se ofreció a ayudarlo con eso, aunque ella – como todos los demás – secretamente esperaba que no llegaran al punto de necesitarlo.

Una vez que todo estuvo organizado, solo quedó una cosa pendiente.

-¿Cómo deberíamos llamarnos? – preguntó Ron, con los ojos brillosos.

-¿Llamarnos? – se burló Draco - ¿Por qué demonios deberíamos llamarnos de alguna forma?

-Bueno, tuvimos la Orden del Fénix – dijo Arthur.

-Y el Ejército de Dumbledore – añadió Hannah, sonriendo cálidamente ante el recuerdo.

-¿Qué tal la Orden del Dragón? – preguntó Charlie – ya que Draco significa dragón, y él y Hermione se pasaron todo el verano pasado persiguiéndolos. Parece apropiado – le sonrió a Draco, quien rodó los ojos.

-¿Somos una Orden, entonces? – preguntó George – Siento que es repetir la historia.

-De todas las cosas que discutimos esta noche, realmente siento que el nombre de nuestro grupo es lo menos importante – dijo Draco, de repente ansioso por correr a todo el mundo.

-Grupo… ¿Qué tal los "Groupies de Granger"? – preguntó Ginny, riendo.

-Si solo Hermione siguiera siendo una Granger, Comadrejita – dijo Draco.

-Si solo _yo_ siguiera siendo una Comadrejita, Malfoy – replicó Ginny.

-Lo siento, Sra. Potty – Draco le guiñó un ojo.

-Somos demasiado pequeños para ser un ejército – continuó George, claramente absorto en su propio mundo – Quizás deberíamos ser una Comunidad.

-_¡Oh! _ ¡Como ese libro Muggle con los anillos! – dijo Ernie emocionado.

-¿Por qué no simplemente somos los Disidentes Malfoy, y acabamos la reunión de una vez? – dijo Seth, quien parecía ansioso por salir de allí. Aunque Draco no sabía por qué. No era como si él tuviera planes con alguien que no estuviera en la habitación en ese momento.

-Bueno, eso no tiene sentido. ¿Acaso ser el _disidente _ de alguien, no sería lo contrario a todo el propósito _disidentero?_ – dijo Caroline, que siempre amaba corregir a Seth.

-Primero, _disidentero _ no es una palabra – se burló Seth.

-_Segundo_ – interrumpió Kingsley – Sí, es todo lo contrario. Seremos la _Comunidad del Dragón._ ¿Alguna objeción?

Solo Draco levantó la mano.

-Muy bien, entonces. Hasta la próxima semana. Al mismo horario, en el mismo lugar.

Draco gimió en protesta.

-Se termina la reunión – Kingsley transfiguró una zanahoria en un martillo de juzgado y golpeándolo contra la mesa.

La Sra. Weasley empacó la comida para quien quisiera llevársela, y antes de que Draco se diera cuenta, todos se marchaban. La última en irse fue Andrómeda, quien fue arriba con él a buscar a Teddy. Lo encontraron dormido en la habitación de invitados, con su pequeña figura apenas visible bajo el enorme acolchado.

-Odio pedirte esto, Draco, ¿pero te molestaría que se quede aquí? Odiaría tener que despertarlo – susurró ella, sonriendo ante la mirada serena de su nieto.

-Claro que no – dijo Draco, secretamente encantado con la idea de tener una compañía que no le preguntara constantemente sobre cómo se sentía.

-Fantástico – dijo ella, saliendo de la habitación – Volveré a buscarlo en la mañana. Quizás puedo invitarlos a ambos a desayunar.

Aunque Draco detestaba la idea de salir de la casa, supuso que le haría bien despejarse un poco. Y, antes de que todo esto sucediera, él había querido tener la oportunidad de conocer mejor a su tía.

-Sí, me gustaría mucho – dijo él, esforzándose al máximo por sonar sincero.

Su tía se inclinó hacia él y le dio un enorme abrazo antes de bajar a la planta baja, hacia la chimenea, y viajar a casa.

Draco se debatió entre dormir en su propia habitación, dado que la cama de la habitación de invitados ya estaba ocupada, pero no pudo hacerlo a solas.

Después de cambiarse de ropa, se trepó a la cama junto a Teddy. El pequeño automáticamente se movió hacia él y se pegó a su cuerpo. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír. Se sentía bien volver a tener a alguien a su lado, incluso si solo era un niño. Quizás Andrómeda permitía que Teddy pasara la noche con él más seguido.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Ya seeeee que todos estaban esperando el capi, jaja espero que este, que es un poco más positivo, les suba el ánimo :) No tengo mucho más para contar, solo qe la vida universitaria es terriblemente acaparadora de vidas. Eeeeeen fin, cada uno recorre el camino que más le gusta, no?**

**Como notarán, he decidido poner todos los titulos de las traducciones al español. Después de todo, en cada capitulo aclaro el nombre en inglés :P**

**Gracias por los comentarios que recibo día a día! Me encanta ver que lectores silenciosos se animan a dejarlos, y ver que los lectores de siempre siguen fieles al fic. Un abrazote para todos!**

Guests:

Rosy Fdez: primero que nada, gracias por tu comentario en Facebook, porque me subió el ánimo! segundo, sí, tal parece que está embarazada, pero ni ella parece querer admitirlo sin estar junto a Draco. Quiere que Ethan la ayude a escapar. la pregunta es, lo hará? Aqui vemos que Pip y Sap están de mal en peor :S una pena, la verdad. Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario!

Lily Leon: jajaja nena que cosas se te ocurren! Darles Amortentia no creo que vaya a solucionar nada entre esos dos, y menos ahora que todo se descubrió. jajaja gracias también por lo que me dijiste por face, siempre apoyándome. Tu bebé se llama Axel? vi una foto en FB pero no se si era el :P Gracias por comentar!

SALESIA: Sieeeeeempre atenta a los detalles. Por eso me caes tan bien jajaj muchas cosas alrededor del asuntito Ethan. Solo sabemos que es un sol de dulce, por ahora, pero no te preocupes! Ya nos enteraremos más! Con respecto a Sophie y Phillip, encuentro esa situacion tan triste que me da pena hasta traducirla. Odio verlos peleados, pero si, Mione y Draco tienen suerte de tener amigos como ellos, que a pesar de todo siguen firmes a su lado. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, linda!

Eliana: primero que nada, Bienvenida! segundo, bueno, todos cruzamos los dedos para que no suceda nada.. hay que ver como sigue todo! me alegra que la historia te haya enganchado tanto :) Es lo bueno que tiene, retoma muchos puntos libres de Summer of the Dragon, y los reconstruye aquí. Muchas gracias por dejar tu comentario!

Bliu Liz: jajajaj cardico. Exacto, esa es una buena definición. Poco a poco las cosas van tomando forma, hay que ver como sigue! Muchas gracias por comentar!

**Espero no olvidarme de nadie, y ya saben, si se me pasaron, me tiran las orejas! **

**Recomendación de hoy: para variar un poco, nada de McFly. Vamos a ir con un temita de 1989, el nuevo Cd de Taylor Swift: You R In Love. Aquí en Argentina ya estamos oficialmente en el 14 de Febrero, Día de los Enamorados... aunque puede que sea un día muy comercial, creo en el amor con todas mis fuerzas, así que lo disfruto estando en pareja o no :)**

**Me olvidaba ya de agregar esto: Vi que Cruel y Hermoso Mundo actualizó... NO ME DEN SPOILERS! porque *shame on me* no lo leì todavía por la falta de tiempo. Sandy, querida amiga y colega, te prometo pinky promise que mañana sabado lo leo y te dejo review!**

**Aviso: se viene actualizacion de Merry Chirstmas Mr. Malfoy en un ratitooo... **

**¡Y una sorpresa! **

**Estén atentos a la notificación, si me tienen agregada como autor favorito!**

**Nos leemos tan pronto me sea posible, ¡Feliz San Valentín!**

**Pekis :)**


	26. Erradicate

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 24 – Erradicar.**

Goyle estaba más que sorprendido al escuchar el llamado a la puerta de la casa en la que él y Daphne vivían, y su sorpresa solo se vio intensificada al ir a contestar y encontrarse a Harry Potter y Neville Longbottom parados fuera de su casa.

-¿Draco se encuentra bien? – preguntó él automáticamente, sin pensar en otra razón por la cual ellos irían a su casa.

-Uh… sí, por supuesto – dijo Harry, un poco descolocado por la pregunta. Ningún otro que hubieran visitado ese día se había preocupado por el bienestar de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Entonces qué hacen aquí?

Harry y Neville se miraron un momento – Hemos decidido intensificar nuestra búsqueda de Hermione Malfoy – dijo Harry, casi estremeciéndose ante el sonido de su nombre – por lo que estamos visitando a todo el mundo en la comunidad mágica de la ciudad para recabar información.

-¿De verdad? – Goyle levantó una ceja.

-Sí – dijo Harry.

Goyle sonrió – Saben, si lo que quieren hacer es buscar en casas de ex Mortífagos, van a tener que inventarse una mejor historia que esa.

Tanto Harry como Neville palidecieron. No estaban seguros de cuándo Goyle había dejado de ser el idiota que solía ser cuando estaban en el colegio, pero si el cambio había sido reciente, no podría haber ocurrido en peores circunstancias.

-Pero resulta que no tengo nada que ocultar – dijo Goyle, abriendo más su puerta – Pasen. Busquen lo que necesiten.

Harry dio un paso adentro – Solo es por precauciòn, Goyle. Nadie cree que tú…

-Realmente no me importa lo que tú pienses, Potter – hizo una pausa - ¿Sabe Draco que estás aquí?

-No – respondió Neville, demasiado rápido, al entrar después que Harry.

-Hmm – dijo Goyle, guiándolos hacia el vestíbulo.

-¿Cómo es que fuiste tú a responder a la puerta? – preguntó Harry, comenzando directamente el interrogatorio - ¿No tienes un elfo doméstico que lo haga por ti?

-Daphne lo mandó a hacer algunos recados esta mañana – respondió él – Normalmente lo manda a hacer miles de cosas los fines de semana.

-¿Y la Sra. Goyle se encuentra en casa? – preguntó Neville, mirando de reojo el extraño arte abstracto en las paredes. Lo encontraba un poco perturbador.

-Anda por ahí, en alguna parte – dijo Goyle, siguiendo la mirada de Neville – Todo el arte de esta casa fue escogido por mi suegro. No me interesa tanto – caminó hacia las puertas abiertas en el extremo izquierdo de la habitación - ¡Daphne! – exclamó.

Daphne miró hacia la puerta en la cima de las escaleras, al escuchar que su esposo la llamaba.

-¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó Blaise al sorber el té que ella acababa de llevarle. Aunque no solía ser el guarda de la Sangresucia en los fines de semana, Pansy tenía cosas que hacer para su padre y no regresaría hasta entrada la tarde.

-No estoy segura – dijo Daphne, mirando de reojo a Hermione, quien estaba profundamente dormida en su celda – Ahora regreso.

Daphne caminó hacia las escaleras y salió de los calabozos, prácticamente chocándose contra Goyle, que la estaba buscando. Cerró rápidamente la puerta, casi desmayándose al ver a Harry y Neville justo detrás de su esposo.

-¿Me llamabas? – dijo ella, de la forma más casual que pudo pretender.

Aunque Goyle estaba extremadamente curioso del motivo por el que su esposa acababa de regresar del sótano, decidió que sería mejor no cuestionarlo frente a sus acompañantes – Sí. Parece que los Aurores quieren avanzar en la búsqueda de la mujer de Draco Malfoy, y nuestros viejos colegas del colegio tuvieron la suerte de ser escogidos para venir a conversar de eso con nosotros.

Harry y Neville no pasaron por alto el sarcasmo, pero Daphne estaba demasiado tensa como para apreciarlo - ¿Por qué quieren hablar con nosotros? – preguntó ella, jugueteando con su cabello – No tenemos información – miró levemente hacia la puerta del sótano. Solo Goyle lo notó.

Blaise podía escuchar todo lo que hablaban desde el otro lado de la puerta. Daphne estaba haciendo un trabajo pésimo para disimular tranquilidad, y él comenzaba a sentirse un tanto nervioso.

Un leve movimiento se escuchó detrás de él. Volteó y vio que Hermione comenzaba a despertar, mientras movía su cabeza para escuchar. Pudo notar en su rostro el momento exacto en que se dio cuenta de que la voz de uno de los que conversaban arriba era de Potter.

Era demasiado riesgoso lanzar un hechizo silenciador a la habitación, o a ella con dos Aurores en la casa, capaces de detectar ese tipo de magia, especialmente cuando era recientemente conjurado, por lo que Blaise se abalanzó a su celda antes de que ella tuviera tiempo para enfocarse completamente, y la agarró.

Hermione forcejeó mientras Blaise cubría su boca con una mano. Ella lo mordió y, cuando él se estremeció del dolor, intentó gritar. Blaise la tomó con más fuerza esta vez, sosteniéndole los brazos con una mano y manteniendo su boca cubierta con la otra.

Hermione lo pateó y se removió, eventualmente logrando deshacerse de su agarre de nuevo.

-¡HARR-

Blaise la derribó contra el suelo y le apretó con fuerza la garganta - ¡Mantente en silencio, Sangresucia!

Hermione no podía respirar. Jadeó y se atragantó buscando aire, con sus manos intentando arañarle mientras se lo intentaba sacar de encima. Sin importar con cuánta fuerza le clavara las uñas, o lo mucho que se retorciera bajo él, su agarre no cedía. Y luego todo el mundo comenzó a ponerse negro.

-Bueno, si insisten en perder su tiempo aquí, al menos podría servirles un poco de té – dijo Daphne, ansiosa por hacer que Harry y Neville se alejaran de donde estaban parados.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina sin esperar una respuesta. Los otros la siguieron, pero Goyle primero le echó un leve vistazo al sótano.

De repente, la dureza que mantenía firme el cuello de Hermione se aflojó, y ella pudo volver a respirar. Jadeó y lloró buscando aire, teniendo que sentarse para recuperar el aliento. Cuando su respiración volvió a la normalidad, levantó su mirada para encontrarse a Blaise apuntándola con su varita.

-Si haces un sonido, no dudaré en utilizar la maldición Cruciatus contigo. Una y otra vez, hasta que te desmayes del dolor, y más. No habrá tiempo para que grites.

Hermione estaba a punto de decirle que se jodiera cuando recordó a su bebé. Sabía que Blaise no estaba bromeando, y sollozó varias veces antes de asentir. Incluso después de que ella hubiera cedido, él mantuvo su posición, solo por las dudas.

-Bueno, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que ustedes dos vieron a Hermione?

Daphne y Goyle se miraron mientras ella servía el té – Para mí, fue la boda – dijo ella, esperando que no notaran el modo en que se sonrojó.

-La veía en el Ministerio prácticamente todos los días – dijo Goyle – por lo que probablemente fue el día que desapareció, pero en realidad no lo recuerdo muy bien.

-¿Alguna vez notaron algo sospechoso? – preguntó Harry – Como si alguien la siguiera, en algún momento.

-Realmente no sé si me habría dado cuenta de algo así – respondió Goyle – A menos que hubieran sido demasiado evidentes.

-¿Les importaría si utilizo su baño?

-Seguro, es…

-Por aquí – interrumpió Daphne, guiándolo en la dirección opuesta al baño más cercano, que estaba justo al lado de la puerta del sótano.

Goyle podía sentir que estaba poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, aunque su mente todavía no encontraba el motivo de ese sentimiento. Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a beber su té.

-Vi a Draco un par de días atrás – dijo él, sin saber qué más hablar con Harry – No parecía estar llevándolo muy bien. ¿Hubo algún cambio?

-Probablemente no. Ha sido sumamente miserable desde que todo sucedió. Su tía logró sacarlo de la casa ayer todo el día, y Sophie y Phillip planean arrastrarlo al trabajo esta semana.

-Lo que sea necesario para lograr que deje de estar sentado mirando ese maldito reloj – dijo Goyle, sonriendo.

-En realidad, ayer mismo consiguió un hechizo sobre el reloj para hacer que estuviera conectado al de su muñeca. Ahora puede mirar el letrero de "PELIGRO MORTAL" todo el día.

-Excelente – dijo Goyle con un suspiro.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras sorbían su té.

Después de que pasaran unos segundos, Goyle dijo – Sé honesto, Potter. No estás aquí porque sospechen de mí. Es por Daphne, ¿verdad?

Harry frunció el ceño – Solo es una visita de rutina. Todos los magos de la localidad recibirán una, especialmente aquellos que trabajan en el Ministerio.

-¿Y por qué es eso?

-Tenemos razones para creer que allí es donde desapareció Hermione. Si eso s cierto, entonces alguien que trabaje allí debe saber algo.

Daphne y Neville regresaron a la cocina.

-¿Ya hemos terminado con esto? – preguntó Daphne, mirando a su alrededor con nerviosismo.

-Solo tenemos un par de preguntas más – dijo Harry, tomando una libreta y una pluma – Primero, ¿dónde estuvieron la noche del Viernes treinta de Agosto?

-Creo que esa fue la noche en la que todo mi Departamento del Ministerio fue al Caldero Chorreante a tomar algo – dijo Goyle – probablemente estuvimos allí desde las ocho hasta casi las dos de la mañana. Eres libre de controlarlo con ellos.

-Lo haré – dijo Harry, escribiendo algo. Luego miró a Daphne.

Los ojos de ella se movieron con tensión – Uhh… normalmente, cuando sé que Goyle va a llegar tarde del trabajo, hago que Pansy venga a verme. Pero realmente no recuerdo ese día en particular.

-En realidad, fuimos a la casa de los Parkinson justo antes de venir aquí, y Pansy dice que también estuvo en el Caldero Chorreante junto a Theo Nott – dijo Neville – Estuve allí esa noche, y recuerdo haberlos visto a ambos. Al igual que a ti, Goyle.

-Oh, umm… bueno, debí estar aquí entonces.

-¿Sola? – preguntó Harry.

Los ojos de ella se movieron hacia el vestíbulo, donde era capaz de vislumbrar la puerta al sótano – Yo… yo…

-¿No estabas enferma esa noche, Daph? – preguntó Goyle, tratando de callar a su esposa antes de que ella misma se metiera en un pozo más profundo – Recuerdo haberte mandado una lechuza esa tarde invitándote, pero me respondiste diciendo que necesitabas quedarte en cama – Eso no era mentira, pero incluso en ese momento, Goyle dudaba seriamente que Daphne hubiera estado realmente enferma.

-Yo… recuerdo no haberme sentido muy bien un par de semanas atrás. ¿Fue en la fecha del treinta?

-Estoy casi seguro de que sí – dijo Goyle – Estoy seguro de que tengo la nota en algún sitio de mi oficina. Puedo buscártela y entregártela mañana, si quieres, Potter.

Harry no les creía. Ahora, más que nunca, estaba convencido de que Daphne estaba, de hecho, involucrada en todo. Y eso era más de lo que habían esperado encontrar.

-No, no hay problema – dijo él, escaneando el resto de preguntas que tenía escritas en su cuaderno, para ver qué podría ser relevante para ellos. Solo había una – Bueno, sé que se ha hablado mucho sobre esto durante los últimos meses, pero ¿cuándo recuerdan ustedes haber escuchado hablar de la "profecía" más reciente?

Daphne y Goyle volvieron a intercambiar una mirada – La escuchamos hace mucho tiempo – dijo ella.

-¿Y cuándo fue eso?

Daphne pensó en ello – Justo antes de las fiestas, me parece. – La víspera de Año Nuevo, una hora antes de la medianoche, para ser exactos. Su padre la había recitado para entretener a todos en su fiesta anual.

-¿Y quién les contó de ella?

-Su padre – respondió Goyle.

Los ojos de Daphne refulgieron.

-¿Y quién se la contó a él?

Goyle se encogió de hombros – Tendrán que preguntarle a él. ¿Algo más?

-Sí – dijo Harry – Apenas escucharon la profecía, ¿en quién pensaron como los posibles protagonistas de ella?

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida – dijo Daphne – Todos sabían que se trataba de Draco y la Sang… uh, Hermione.

-¿Pero llegaron ustedes solos a esa conclusión, o les dijeron que se trataba de ellos?

-¿A quién le importa eso? Es sobre ellos.

-Nos dijeron eso – respondió Goyle – pero creo que habríamos llegado a esa misma conclusión.

-Perdón, pero ¿cuál es la relevancia de todo esto? – preguntó Daphne - ¿Saber la respuesta a esa pregunta los ayudará a encontrarla?

-No – dijo Harry – El ministro está intentado encontrar más respuestas basadas en las profecías, para ver si quien sea que esté involucrado en ellas está determinado desde un principio, o si nosotros mismos los involucramos.

-¿Entonces están haciendo algo así como una encuesta? – preguntó ella.

-Exactamente – Harry sonrió antes de beberse el resto de su té – Gracias por esto – dijo él, pasándole la taza a Daphne. Ella tomó las tazas de todos y utilizó su varita para limpiarlas antes de guardarlas de nuevo en la alacena.

Harry y Neville comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, con Daphne y Goyle justo por detrás de ellos. La respiración de Daphne se aceleró levemente al pasar junto a la puerta del sótano. Goyle se detuvo un momento y la miró.

Daphne volteó y prácticamente jadeó al verlo parado ahí - ¿Vienes? – preguntó casi desesperadamente.

Goyle no dijo nada. Caminó junto a ella y le tomó la mano mientras seguían a Harry y Neville hacia el recibidor.

-Parece que Potter ya se va – dijo Blaise, mientras salía de la celda de Hermione, sin bajar su varita hasta que cerró la puerta tras él – Fuiste una buena chica. Quizás puedo recompensarte después – él guiñó un ojo.

Hermione tomó su manta y la arrojó sobre su cuerpo. No quería que él la viera mientras se acariciaba el estómago. Si solo pudiera confirmar que no estaba embarazada, definitivamente se habría arriesgado a la maldición. Era quizás había sido su única oportunidad de escapar. Pero sabía lo que la maldición Cruciatus les hacía a los bebés, y se negaba a permitir que la historia se repitiera. Si estaba embarazada, planeaba quedarse con el bebé. Sin importar lo que tuviera que soportar.

Blaise se lamió los labios. Hermione hizo una mueca. Bueno, definitivamente no iba a tolerar eso.

-Ve a follarte a tu novia casada. Y luego jódete solo.

-Que boquita tiene la princesa Gryffindor – se burló él.

-Ustedes dos me dan asco.

-¿El asco te excita?

Arriba en el recibidor, Goyle y Daphne estaban apenas cerrando la puerta despidiéndose de Harry y Neville, quien dijo que era muy probable que regresaran para otra visita.

-Bueno, eso fue extraño – dijo Daphne tan pronto se marcharon - ¿Crees que piensan que somos culpables de algo?

-No "somos", Daphne. "Tú". Y sí, yo lo creo así.

Daphne palideció - ¿Yo? ¿Por qué yo?

-Dime tú – dijo él, entrando en el vestíbulo y caminando hacia las puertas de la izquierda.

-¿A dónde vas? – preguntó ella, siguiéndolo - ¡Goyle, espera!

Goyle entró y se detuvo frente a la puerta del sótano.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – gritó Daphne, corriendo hacia él.

Goyle la empujó y abrió la puerta.

-¡Gregory, detente!

Ella lo tomó del brazo, pero él rápidamente se deshizo de su agarre, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.

Blaise, escuchando la conmoción, se apresuró a esconderse en las sombras. Hermione se levantó y caminó hacia los barrotes, justo cuando Goyle aparecía a la vista. Sus ojos refulgieron al verla.

-¡Gregory! – Daphne se detuvo justo detrás de él y comenzó a alejarlo.

Él se giró y gritó - ¿Qué demonios has hecho?

-¡NO! ¡No, Gregory, no fui y! ¡Yo solo estaba presente! ¡Fue un accidente!

-¿Un "accidente"? ¿Qué tipo de maldito accidente termina con la esposa de nuestro amigo encerrada en nuestro sótano?

-Yo… yo…

-¡Déjala salir! – exigió él.

-Yo… yo no puedo hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Ella… ella ha escuchado cosas, Gregory.

-¿Y qué? Bórrenle la memoria y déjenla salir.

-¡Lo intentamos! ¡Pero no deja de resistirse! ¡Es demasiado poderosa! ¿Tú crees que yo quería dejarla aquí? ¡Demonios, no! ¡Quería que se fuera! ¡Pero no voy a ir a Azkaban! ¡Quién sabe cuánto tiempo me harían cumplir por haber sido cómplice de esto! Y por lo que le hice a la otra bruja… - Daphne arrojó su mano sobre su boca.

-¿Qué otra bruja? – preguntó Goyle.

Daphne comenzó a llorar.

-Daph, tienes que decírmelo. ¿Qué otra bruja? – repitió él.

Hermione estaba a punto de decir algo cuando notó a Blaise apuntándola con su varita desde la esquina. Él se llevó su dedo a los labios.

-Yo… yo no quería que eso sucediera, Gregory. Jamás me imaginé que ella estaba… - Daphne tragó con fuerza - …que ella perdería…

El rostro de Goyle se hundió al darse cuenta – La amiga de Draco, Sophie. ¿Tú estuviste allí?

Daphne lloró con más fuerza.

Goyle hizo una mueca. Frunció los puños y golpeó uno contra la pared más cercana - ¡Maldita sea, Daphne! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan jodidamente estúpida?

-¡Lo siento! – lloró ella – Por favor, Gregory… - ella se estiró para tomar su mano, pero él se alejó.

Después de varias y profundas respiraciones, él miró a su esposa y dijo con la voz grave y contenida – Voy a dejarla salir.

Daphne negó con la cabeza, pero no lo detuvo cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia la celda de Hermione y levantó su varita. Blaise dio un paso al frente y movió su varita de Hermione hacia Goyle.

-¡Cuidado! – gritó Hermione, señalando a Blaise.

Goyle volteó justo a tiempo para ver a Blaise gritarle - ¡_Stupefy!_

Cayó hacia atrás, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared antes de desplomarse en el suelo. Daphne gritó y corrió hacia él, acunándole la cabeza en el regazo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – le gritó a Blaise.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Habrías preferido que le permitiera dejarla salir para que todos fuéramos a prisión?

-¡El jamás lo habría hecho! – lloró ella.

-Sí, lo habría hecho – dijo Blaise, abriendo la puerta de la celda justo frente a la de Hermione – Ahora ayúdame a meterlo allí dentro.

-¡Èl no es un criminal!

-¡No vamos a tenerlo allí por mucho tiempo, Daph! Solo necesitamos algún sitio para dejarlo antes de ir a buscar a tu padre.

-¿Mi padre?

-Sí, tu padre. Si Potter va a pasar por todas las casas, ¡tenemos que elaborar un mejor plan! ¡Ahora ayúdame!

Daphne se inclinó y besó a Goyle en la frente antes de levantarse. Ella y Blaise conjuraron un hechizo de levitación para moverlo hacia la celda. Blaise se aseguró de quitarle la varita a Goyle antes de salir y bloquear la puerta detrás de él.

-Vámonos – dijo él.

Daphne se veía reacia a dejar el sótano, con los ojos yendo entre Goyle y Hermione – Pero jamás la dejamos sola aquí antes.

-Estará bien. La principal razón por la que teníamos a alguien vigilándola era por Goyle, pero eso ya no es necesario. Ahora, vámonos.

Daphne le dio un último vistazo a Goyle antes de asentir y seguir a Blaise a las escaleras.

Tan pronto como se marcharon, Hermione volvió a sentarse y frunció el ceño ante la forma inmóvil de Goyle. Siempre supuso que tarde o temprano él terminaría pr enterarse, pero nunca se imaginó que sería un completo desastre. Lo peor de todo era ver lo mucho que él evidentemente parecía amar a Daphne, algo que ella no podía terminar de comprender. Lo extraño era que Daphne parecía amarlo también. Y Hermione se había terminado por convencer de que detestaba a Blaise, pero no entendía por qué seguía adelante con toda la infidelidad.

Hermione suspiró sin dejar de mirarlo. Nada de esto habría sucedido si Pansy hubiera estado aquí tal como se suponía que debía estar. Ella jamás habría amenazado a Hermione con la maldición Cruciatus, y ella habría podido gritarle a Harry. Que mal día para su ausencia. El destino definitivamente no estaba del lado de Hermione.

Pasó cerca de una hora antes de que Goyle comenzara a moverse. Primero se retorcieron sus dedos, luego sus piernas, hasta que eventualmente su cabeza se levantó, pareciendo estar un tanto descolocado mientras intentaba que sus ojos se enfocaran. Su mirada aterrizó en Hermione.

Goyle parpadeó varias veces. Y luego pareció notar que su cabeza le dolía, porque se estremeció y la tocó.

Hermione se arrancó un trozo de tela de su camisa y la humedeció en el vaso de agua que le habían dado, y que se autorellenaba – Toma – dijo ella, arrojándole el trapo húmedo desde su celda hacia la de él.

Goyle la atrapó y la sostuvo contra su cabeza – Gracias – Siguió mirándola y desviando la mirada cada vez que ella lo pillaba – Has… ¿has estado aquí todo el tiempo?

-Sí – respondió ella – Aunque me llevaron arriba unas cuantas veces los primeros días, e intentaron lanzarme la Maldición Imperius.

-¿Estuviste arriba?

Ella asintió.

-¿En mi casa?

Ella volvió a asentir.

-Me siento como un idiota. Verdaderamente no tenía ni la más jodida idea.

-Lo sé – dijo ella. Sus manos jugueteaban en su regazo - ¿Has podido ver a Draco?

Goyle alejó la tela de su cabeza y la miró. Estaba empapada en sangre. Repentinamente estaba mareado – Lo vi un par de días atrás. Está hecho mierda.

Hermione se arrancó la otra manga de su camisa, volvió a humedecerla y se la arrojó. Él la atrapó y volvió a colocar la tela húmeda contra su herida.

-Draco me contó lo que te dijo. La noche en que desapareciste.

El labio inferior de Hermione tembló. Casi había olvidado eso.

-Quiere que sepas lo mucho que lo lamenta, y que realmente no hablaba en serio. El maldito bastardo siempre fue demasiado inteligente. Debió saber que, de algún modo, yo sería capaz de hacerte llegar el jodido mensaje.

-Bueno, si alguna vez tienes la oportunidad de regresar el mensaje, dile que no me importa eso – los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron – Ya estaba lista para volver a casa y perdonarlo cuando me atraparon.

-Por favor, no llores – dijo él, mirándola – Lamento no poder ayudarte, pero Daphne hizo un trabajo horrible al intentar convencer a Potter de su inocencia. Estoy seguro que regresará.

Hermione esperaba que así fuera, pero en realidad no podía confiar en que Harry pudiera sacarla de allí. Necesitaba explorar todas sus opciones - ¿Qué vas a hacer, Goyle? Cuando ellos regresen, querrán que tomes una decisión.

Goyle suspiró y se encogió de hombros - ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? Mi esposa está involucrada, uno de mis viejos amigos está involucrado, estoy seguro de que mi suegro está involucrado…

-Y también tu padre – añadió ella. No tenía sentido ocultárselo.

Goyle rió sin gracia - ¿Por qué no me sorprende? Si consigo salir de aquí y contarles a Draco y Potter en dónde estás… todos los que conozco serán enviados a Azkaban – hizo una pausa – Creo que preferiría permanecer encerrado.

-Entonces… entonces ¿no vas a ayudarme? – preguntó Hermione, aferrándose a los barrotes.

Goyle la miró y frunció el ceño – No lo sé, Granger. No es una cuestión en la que ambos saldremos ganando.

-Es Malfoy – corrigió ella – Hermione Malfoy. La esposa de tu amigo de la infancia, y si tienes la oportunidad de sacarme de aquí, deberías tomarla.

Goyle volteó y miró el piso de su celda.

-Goyle… Goyle, mírame – exigió ella.

Él respiró profundamente antes de voltearse y unir su mirada a la de ella.

-Goyle, creo que estoy embarazada.

Los ojos de él se abrieron ampliamente.

-No puedo quedarme aquí. Tengo que volver a casa con Draco. Él tiene que saberlo.

-¿Ellos lo saben? – preguntó él, señalando al piso superior.

Hermione negó con la cabeza – Solo Pansy, y ella accedió a no decir nada por ahora. Por favor, dime que me ayudarás.

-Yo… yo no soy un legelemante, Grang…uhh, Malf… es decir, Hermione. no van a dejarme salir de aquí a menos que estén seguros de que estoy de su lado, y yo no podré pretenderlo. La única oportunidad que tuve de ayudarte acaba de pasar, y la desaproveché. Fallé miserablemente. Sabía que Daphne estaba actuando extraña con respecto al sótano, y debí investigarlo cuando Potter estuvo aquí, pero no lo hice. No estaba seguro de lo que encontraría aquí abajo, y honestamente nunca se me ocurrió que serías tú.

La puerta en la cima de las escaleras rechinó al abrirse, y luego se cerró con un portazo. Ambos levantaron la mirada, aguardando la respiración mientras alguien bajaba por las escaleras. Pansy apareció un momento después, trayendo unos cuantos recipientes. Ambos soltaron el aliento.

Pansy buscó a Blaise a su alrededor, con los ojos entrecerrados y luego abriéndose por completo al notar a Goyle – Santa mierda – dio un paso hacia él - ¿Acaso me perdí de algo?

-Obviamente – dijo Hermione.

-Estás sangrando – dijo Pansy, notando el trapo ensangrentado que Goyle había arrojado a un lado, y el otro que presionaba contra su cabeza - ¿Blaise hizo esto?

-Lo hizo – dijo Goyle, quitándose el paño. Ya no servía tanto.

Pansy echaba fuego por la nariz. Fue hacia la celda de Hermione y le pasó los recipientes – Toma. Se supone que ayuda a la gente en tu condición a recuperar los nutrientes que necesita – Miró la celda que la rodeaba - ¿Has comido algo hoy?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

-¡Jodidos idiotas! – exclamó ella antes de apresurarse a subir las escaleras - ¡Tengo que hacer todas las jodidas cosas yo misma!

Pansy regresó unos minutos después con un sándwich y una manzana para Hermione, y una poción sanadora y un bolsito de primeros auxilios para Goyle. Ella usó su varita para atarlo antes de abrir la puerta de su celda, darle la poción y echarle un vistazo a su cabeza.

-La golpeaste bastante duro – dijo ella antes de sacar un líquido del bolso. Derramó algo de él en una gasa limpia y lo pasó por el corte - ¿Qué haces aquí abajo, Goyle?

-Daphne estaba actuando extraño con respecto a la maldita puerta del sótano cuando Potter pasó por aquí, por lo que bajé para investigar. Blaise me atacó con un hechizo aturdidor por la espalda mientras yo intentaba liberarla – asintió en dirección a Hermione.

-Bueno, eso fue estúpido por tu parte.

-Sí, ya me doy cuenta de eso.

Después de que limpiaran la herida, Pansy usó su varita para conjurar un simple hechizo sanador y le envolvió la cabeza con gasas. Cuando terminó, Pansy salió de la celda y deshizo las ataduras que lo mantenían inmóvil.

-Gracias, Pans – dijo Goyle mientras ella se sentaba contra la pared – Ya se siente mejor.

-No puedo creer que Daphne te dejara aquí abajo, herido. La estúpida perra necesita ordenar sus prioridades.

-No la llames así – dijo él, severamente.

Pansy rodó sus ojos – No sé por qué tienes la constante necesidad de defenderla. Ni siquiera se lo merece.

Goyle suspiró – Tampoco yo.

Al menos una hora pasó con los tres sentados allí en silencio, antes de que escucharan el sonido de voces y pasos resonando en el piso superior.

Pansy se levantó y miró a Hermione – Los termos, Granger.

-Ya te lo dije, es Malfoy – dijo Hermione, pasándole los recipientes.

-Y yo ya te dije que no voy a concederte eso.

La puerta del sótano se abrió y varios pares de pisadas hicieron eco al bajar por las escaleras. Todos observaron aparecer en primer lugar a Gorden Goyle, con sus ojos escaneando toda la habitación hasta detenerse en su hijo.

-¿Lo encerraron en una jaula? – le gritó a Blaise, quien bajó las escaleras detrás de él.

-¿Qué más se supone que debíamos hacer? – dijo Blaise, a la defensiva.

-¿Y qué demonios le ha pasado en la cabeza?

-Sí, Blaise – dijo Pansy, dando un paso al frente – La próxima vez que me sorprendas con un nuevo prisionero, apreciaría que te aseguraras que no estén sangrando a morir antes de que los dejes tirados aquí.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Daphne, empujando a un lado a Blaise y corriendo a la celda de Goyle. Se estiró para verle la cabeza, pero él se alejó de su alcance.

-Cometes un error detrás de otro, ¿no es así, Sr. Zabini? – dijo una mujer, bajando de las escaleras. Estaba usando una larga capa con capucha cubriéndole la cabeza, por lo que Hermione no podía descifrarle el rostro, pero su voz era definitivamente conocida – En poco tiempo, todas las celdas de este lugar estarán llenas de tus errores.

El rostro de Blaise se tensó, y sus puños se fruncieron a sus lados.

-¡Sáquenlo de allí! – gritó Gorden.

Blaise dio un paso al frente y desbloqueó la celda. Goyle salió y le dio un puñetazo en la barbilla – Eso es por dejarme sangrando, jodido idiota.

Hermione no podía ocultar su sonrisa. Mientras Blaise se acurrucaba y se frotaba la barbilla, la vio por el rabillo del ojo y la fulminó con la mirada. Ella le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Hay algo que te divierta, Sangresucia? – exclamó él, corriendo hacia ella y abalanzándose contra los barrotes.

-Solo tú – la sonrisa de ella creció.

Blaise estaba a punto de abrir su celda y hacerle quien sabe qué, cuando la mujer encapuchada lo alejó – Hay asuntos más importantes que atender que tu pequeña disputa escolar, Sr. Zabini.

Blaise respiró profundamente varias veces a través de sus fosas nasales dilatadas antes de alejarse, sin despegar su mirada de Hermione.

-Gorden , creo que es hora de que tengas una charla con tu hijo. Por favor, llévalo arriba y arregla esto.

Gorden asintió y tomó a Goyle por el hombro, guiándolo fuera del sótano. Antes de subir las escaleras, Goyle le echó un último vistazo a Hermione, con sus ojos disculpándose por lo que sea que estaba por suceder.

-Daphne, ve con tu esposo – dijo Arron Greengrass, dando un paso a un costado de la escalera. Hermione se imaginó que había estado allí todo el tiempo, pero el gran tamaño de los dos Goyle definitivamente aumentaba la sensación de claustrofobia ahí abajo.

Daphne asintió y los siguió, con los ojos de Blaise sin despegarse de su espalda hasta que estuvo fuera de vista.

-Srta. Parkinson, necesito que se quede aquí con la prisionera – dijo la mujer – Si Harry Potter está husmeando en las casas de todo el mundo, tendremos que conversar asuntos importantes sobre el futuro de la Señora Malfoy.

-O la falta de él – se burló Blaise.

Los ojos de Hermione se entrecerraron en su dirección. Ahora fue el turno de él de guiñar.

La mujer encabezó la marcha hacia las escaleras, con Arron y Blaise justo detrás. Cuando se marcharon, Pansy volvió a recostarse contra la pared.

-No deberías provocarlo de esa manera.

-¿Por qué no? – bufó Hermione – No le tengo miedo a Blaise Zabini.

-Bueno, quizás deberías tenerlo – dijo Pansy, muy seriamente – Eres como un Pigmy Puff en esta celda, y Blaise y Draco siempre han tenido una enfermiza rivalidad. Han competido por distintas cuestiones toda su vida, principalmente las mujeres. No te imaginas lo gratificante que sería para él joderse a la mujer de Draco, y no dudará en forzarte si es necesario.

-Blaise no me desea – dijo Hermione, con seguridad.

-Sí, lo hace. Te desea porque Draco te tiene. El único motivo por el que todavía no ha hecho nada, es por Daphne. Cualquier sentimiento que él cree tener por ella es lo que lo ha mantenido a raya, pero cuanto más ella se acerca a Goyle, más frustrado se pone él.

-Eso no es…

-El motivo por el que la buscó en primer lugar es porque ella era la única chica Slytherin de nuestro curso que Draco jamás se folló.

-Eso parece un tanto extremo, ¿no crees?

-¡Claro que sí! Pero Draco acababa de salir de la boda de Daphne y Goyle con Astoria, la bruja que supuestamente iba a casarse con Blaise. Él había ganado de nuevo, entonces, ¿qué hace Blaise? ¡Va y se folla a la novia! Solo minutos después de haberme follado a mí, dicho sea de paso.

El rostro de Hermione se frunció con el disgusto.

-Pensé lo mismo – dijo Pansy.

-¿Daphne durmió con Blaise el día de su boda? ¿Acaso no tiene respeto por lo sagrado del matrimonio?

-Supongo que no – sonrió Pansy – Pero creo que se trataba en realidad de hacerle la contra a su padre.

Hermione suspiró y se reclinó contra la pared – Ustedes los Slytherin tienen demasiados problemas. ¿Cómo se supone que puedo mantenerme al día?

-Quizás solo deberías contener esa lengua afilada que tienes. Nos haría bien a todos.

Hermione la miró y frunció el ceño – Bien. No provocaré a Zabini. Incluso aunque sea demasiado tentador – sonrió ella.

Pansy le devolvió la sonrisa – Sabes, es una pena que seas una Sangresucia. Habrías sido una increíble Slytherin.

-Ya me lo dijeron.

Pasó bastante tiempo antes de que Hermione y Pansy escucharan sonidos en el piso superior. Por la fuerza de los mismos, era evidente que más gente había llegado.

-Esto no es bueno – dijo Pansy, de repente, con los ojos dirigidos hacia arriba.

Ni un minuto después, la puerta del sótano se abrió y alguien bajó corriendo las escaleras. Blaise apareció y movió su varita hacia Hermione, atándole los brazos y piernas. Luego abrió la celda y la cargó sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó Pansy, levantándose.

-Vamos, Pans. Están a punto de hacer un enorme anuncio.

Blaise se encaminó hacia las escaleras con Pansy detrás. Ella conectó su mirada con Hermione, viéndose casi tan nerviosa como la otra bruja.

Entraron al recibidor y Blaise bajó a Hermione sobre una silla en el medio del salón. Ella miró a su alrededor. Todos a quienes había visto desde que la encerraron estaban ahí. Pansy fue y se sentó junto a su madre y padre, quienes compartían sillón con Aron Greengrass y Quincy Nott. Goyle estaba sentado en un sillón diferente, entre su padre y Daphne, con los hombros hundidos y los codos sobre las rodillas. No era capaz de verla a la cara.

Wiley Rosier estaba en una silla con Quinn parado justo a su lado, y la mujer encapuchada justo frente a ellos. Hermione apenas era capaz de descifrar una sonrisa de boca cerrada bajo la capucha. Le era tan conocida…

-Entonces, ¿estamos todos de acuerdo en el futuro de Hermione Malfoy?

Nadie dijo nada, pero Pansy levantó la mano. La mujer asintió en dirección a ella.

-Creo que me gustaría primero saber qué se discutió, antes de acceder a algo.

-No seas difícil, querida – dijo su madre, tomándole la mano y bajándosela.

-Perdón, tenía la impresión de que también era parte de todo esto. Después de todo, soy yo la que está jugando a ser la maldita guardiana de la prisionera.

La Sra. Parkinson se sonrojó por la vergüenza.

-No pasa nada, Mila. Tu hija tiene un punto – dijo la mujer con la capa. Una mano se dejó entrever desde su manga. Hermione se sorprendió al encontrarla llena de cicatrices, con piel rosada que se veía como si se hubiera quemado gravemente. La mujer rápidamente la ocultó – Después de mucho considerarlo, todos aquí sentimos que mantener a la Sra. Malfoy prisionera está causándonos más problemas de lo necesario. Dicho eso, hemos decidido _erradicar_ el problema.

-Y por erradicar se refiere a…

-Matarla, sí.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contenerse, dejó escapar un jadeo. Todos rieron al verla comenzar a forcejear con sus amarres.

-¿Pero qué pasa con la profecía? – preguntó Pansy, atrayendo la atención nuevamente hacia ella.

-Bueno, si ella muere entonces significa que la entendimos mal. Estas cosas siempre tienen la forma de suceder de igual modo, Srta. Parkinson. Ahora – la mujer volteó hacia Hermione – lo siguiente que necesitamos decidir es cómo vamos a hacer esto. ¿Deberíamos hacerlo rápido con una Maldición Asesina o…

-Creo que algo lento y doloroso sería lo mejor – dijo Quinn, lamiéndose los labios – Además, Zabini y yo esperábamos llegar a divertirnos un poco con ella primero.

Hermione miró a Blaise. Él le guiñó un ojo, solo logrando que ella forcejeara con más fuerza.

-No me molestaría unirme a la fiesta – dijo Rosier, sonriendo.

-¿Alguien se opone a eso? – preguntó la mujer.

Nadie dijo nada, pero Goyle finalmente se incorporó y miró a Hermione, viéndose destruido por dentro. Él estaba a punto de levantar su mano cuando Daphne se la bajó. Le susurró algo al oído, haciendo que todo su rostro se contrajera. Hermione tenía la sensación de que, ahora mismo, era ella o él, y Goyle definitivamente parecía haberse escogido a sí mismo. Ni siquiera intentó evitar que las lágrimas comenzaran a caer.

-Muy bien, entonces. Caballeros, son libres de hacer lo que quieran con ella. Solo asegúrense de tirar su cuerpo en algún sitio donde su esposo pueda encontrarlo cuando terminen.

-Será un placer – dijo Blaise, dando un paso al frente.

-¡NO! – gritó Hermione, tratando de patearlo con las piernas atadas. Él la tomó por la cintura y la levantó a la fuerza - ¡Suéltame!

-No gritarás eso esta noche – le susurró él al oído.

-¡NO! ¡No, no te lo permitiré! – gritó Hermione mientras Blaise la levantaba, asegurándose de pasar su mano a propósito por sus pechos - ¡Por favor, no!

Wiley y Quinn se acercaron para ayudarlo a llevarla lejos. Acababan de colocar su cuerpo que no dejaba de gritar y patear sobre el hombro de Blaise cuando alguien de repente exclamó - ¡DETÉNGANSE!

Todos voltearon a ver a Pansy levantada, sosteniendo su mano dramáticamente frente a ella.

-¡No pueden matarla!

-¿Y por qué no, Srta. Parkinson? – preguntó la mujer, dando un paso hacia adelante.

Ahora que todos los ojos estaban sobre ella, Pansy parecía haber perdido un poco del coraje. Aún así, se paró con firmeza y miró a la mujer a los ojos. Bueno, quizás a los ojos. Era difícil decirlo con esa capucha.

-Porque destruirán toda la profecía, cuando en realidad, somos nosotros los que llevamos la ventaja.

-¿De verdad? ¿Y cómo es eso?

-Porque… - Pansy miró a Hermione, dudando en continuar o no. Luego vio a Blaise y el fuego de la lujuria bailando en sus ojos, y supo que no podía dejarlo ganar. Por Draco – Porque el poder ya está en nuestras manos.

Todos la miraron con curiosidad.

-He estado observándola durante la última semana, y realmente me pregunto cómo es que nadie notó lo que yo sí fui capaz de ver.

Más miradas curiosas.

-Piensen un poco. Cuando dos personas están casadas o… cuando tienen los corazones unidos, ¿qué hacen?

-¡Lo consuman! – gritó Goyle, finalmente comprendiendo a dónde iba la cosa.

-¡Exactamente! – dijo Pansy – Y cuando dos personas consuman su matrimonio, algunas veces crean… - los alentó con las manos.

Todos se miraron entre sí pero nadie parecía comprenderlo. Pansy rodó sus ojos. Estaba en una habitación llena de idiotas.

-Oh, ¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡Está jodidamente embarazada!

-¡El lenguaje, Pansy!

-Lo siento, mamá.

El salón completo estaba en silencio, y nadie se movía mientras trataban de asimilar lo que Pansy acababa de decir.

-Sr. Zabini, bájela – dijo la mujer con la capa después de una larga y pesada pausa.

Blaise hizo lo que le indicaron. Intentó levantar la camisa de Hermione para verle el estómago, pero ella se la bajó de un solo movimiento.

-Ha estado vomitando un montón – dijo él, mirándola de arriba abajo - ¿Es posible que la profecía sea acerca de un bebé?

-¡Claro que no! – exclamó Hermione – Eso es muy estúpido.

-Solo lo dices porque en secreto estás deseando que te foll…

-¡Blaise, es suficiente! – exclamó Daphne, levantándose – Lo que sea que quieras hacerle fuera de este salón es tu jodido problema, pero por ahora, necesitas cerrar el pico y ayudarnos a tomar una decisión.

Blaise sonrió con burla, pensando que el pequeño brote de enojo de Daphne era fundado por los celos, pero después de que ella volviera a sentarse y comenzara a consolar a un angustiado Goyle, se volvió demasiado evidente cuál era su mayor interés.

La mujer con la capa, que seguía con los ojos puestos en Pansy, miró repentinamente a Hermione y dio varios pasos al frente, observándola mientras acortaba la distancia entre ellas

-¿Está embarazada, Sra. Malfoy?

Hermione miró a Pansy, quien la alentaba a decirlo. Aunque sabía que no debería estar furiosa con ella por salvarle la vida, no podía evitar sentirse traicionada por haber expuesto su secreto. Hermione no planeaba que esos tres hombres intentaran tocarla. Siempre se imaginó que lograría escapar. Fallar no era una opción. Y ahora… ahora la vigilarían más de cerca que antes. Si estas personas realmente creían que valía la pena mantenerla viva.

-No lo sé – dijo ella, casi honestamente. Sin ninguna prueba física que lo comprobara, ella todavía no estaba lista para aceptarlo.

Hermione apenas pudo vislumbrar el ceño fruncido de la mujer – Srta. Parkinson, le encomiendo a usted la tarea de suministrarle una prueba de embarazo. Y descubra el día de la concepción, de paso. Si sucedió cualquier otra fecha que no fuera el día de la boda, no nos sirve.

-¿Por qué la noche de bodas? – preguntó Pansy.

La mujer volteó y la miró – Porque esa fue la noche en que dos corazones opuestos se unieron hasta ser uno, ¿o no'

-Uhh… muy bien, pero…

-Oh, descúbrelo como puedas, ¿de acuerdo? – la mujer se encaminó hacia la chimenea y arrojó algo de polvos flú en ella – Regresaré mañana en la noche para ver los resultados – dio un paso hacia las llamas verdes y dijo – Hogsmeade – antes de ser absorbida.

-Más te vale hacer esto bien, Pansy. Por el bien de todos nosotros – dijo su madre, antes de viajar por Red Flú hacia su propia mansión, seguida muy de cerca por su esposo.

Pansy suspiró tan pronto se marcharon – Necesito ver tus libros de pociones, Daphne.

Daphne le dio un apretón a la mano de Goyle antes de levantarse y guiar a Pansy hacia su habitación.

Blaise, Quinn y Wiley seguían parados incómodamente cerca de Hermione. Ella seguía amarrada, pero aún así intentó alejarse. Blaise puso una mano alrededor de su cintura, y la atrajo hacia él.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? El que no tengamos que matarte aún no significa que no podamos divertirnos un poco mientras esperamos.

La cabeza de Goyle se levantó de golpe. Se incorporó del sofá y caminó hacia Hermione, usando su varita para liberar las ataduras de sus pies – Ve allí a sentarte, Hermione – señaló el sofá del que acababa de levantarse – Esto podría tardar un poco, y escuché que se supone que las mujeres embarazadas no deben estar paradas mucho tiempo.

-No te preocupes por eso, Goyle – dijo Blaise – Lo que tengo en mente no necesariamente requiere que ella esté…¡OOUCH!

Goyle le dio un puñetazo en el mismo sitio en donde lo había golpeado temprano, solo que esta vez le puso más fuerza al movimiento, logrando con éxito derribar al mago al suelo – ¡Esta es mi maldita casa, Zabini, y me respetarás en ella!

-En realidad, es mi casa – dijo Arron Greengrass, levantándose – Pero, me temo Sr. Zabini, que si mi nuero no quiere que toques a la mujer, debo aceptarlo. Por favor, tome asiento, Sra. Malfoy.

Él señaló al sofá. Hermione lo miró por un instante antes de caminar hacia allí y tomar asiento en el extremo más alejado, lejos del padre de Goyle. Goyle la siguió y se sentó protectoramente a su lado.

-Bueno, esto fue una pérdida de tiempo – dijo Quinn, caminando a la chimenea – Regresaré mañana en la noche. Con suerte, para ese entonces ya podremos divertirnos un poco.

Wiley lo siguió, seguido de cerca por Quincy y Arron, quienes fueron juntos al Caldero Chorreante. Eso solo dejaba a Hermione, Goyle, al padre de Goyle y a Blaise en la sala.

La tensión aumentaba a grandes escalas mientras Goyle y Blaise compartían un intenso concurso de miradas furiosas. Hermione se removió incómoda, encontrándose ansiosa por escuchar cualquier sonido que indicara que Pansy y Daphne regresaban.

El silencio era ensordecedor, y Hermione terminó por incorporarse y comenzar a caminar de un lado al otro, solo para evitar pensar en ello. Parecieron pasar años hasta que Pansy y Daphne volvieron.

-Tenemos un ligero dilema – dijo Pansy, sosteniendo en alto un enorme libro – La poción para el embarazo requiere un cabello del padre. He encontrado tres pociones distintas, con ingredientes diferentes, y la única que no necesita el cabello requiere su oreja izquierda. No me pregunto el por qué.

Hermione no sabía si debía sentirse aliviada o aterrorizada. No había modo en que fueran a…

-Yo lo conseguiré – dijo Goyle, levantándose.

-¿y cómo, exactamente, planeas hacer eso? – preguntó Blaise, levantando una ceja.

Goyle se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. Pero, además de Hermione, soy el único en esta sala en quien Draco confía relativamente, por lo que diría que soy la mejor opción para conseguirlo.

-Por mucho que coincido en eso contigo, hijo, me temo que tengo órdenes estrictas de no dejarte salir de esta casa – dijo Gorden, también incorporándose.

-Entonces ve y busca al Sr. Nott. Haz que él use Legeremancia conmigo, para probar que soy de confianza – sugirió él – Me adelantaré y te diré ahora mismo lo que será capaz de encontrar. No quiero estar metido en todo este maldito asunto, pero parece inevitable ahora. No los traicionaré, porque no quiero que tú, o mamá, o Daphne vayan a Azkaban, pero tampoco quiero que Hermione muera. Por lo que, si esto evitará que la maten, lo haré.

Gorden frunció el ceño – Me temo, Gregory, que su muerte es inevitable. Ella morirá al final de todo esto. Lo único que se modificará es la fecha.

Hermione, que ya había dejado de caminar, se sintió desvanecer. Cayó hacia atrás, pero se sorprendió al sentir a alguien atraparla. Levantó la mirada para ver a Goyle mirándola desde arriba. Debió haber saltado desde el maldito sofá para poder atraparla tan rápidamente.

-Solo el tiempo determinará eso – dijo Goyle, levantándola y sentándola nuevamente en el sofá – Ahora, ve a buscar al Sr. Nott. Cuando antes hagamos esto, mejor.

Gorden abrió la boca, como si fuera a protestar, pero la cerró rápidamente y asintió. Fue hacia la chimenea y viajó hacia el Caldero Chorreante, en busca de Quincy Nott.

Tan pronto como se marchó, Goyle se giró hacia Pansy y dijo – Ve a preparar todo lo demás. Tan pronto como tenga el visto bueno, iré y volveré lo más rápido posible.

Pansy asintió y dejó la habitación.

Goyle se sentó junto a Hermione. Daphne hizo una mueca en dirección a ella antes de ir hacia el otro lado y tomar la mano de él. Blaise se sentó en la silla en la que habían obligado a Hermione a sentarse antes, y simplemente los observó. Por primera vez desde que la habían traído aquí, Hermione comenzaba a extrañar su fría y cerrada celda.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Retraso? Demasiado tiempo desde la última actualizacion? Dos semanas de demora? qué es eso? seguramente puras mentiras... ok, no, sé que me demoré. Quienes leen Feliz Navidad Sr. Malfoy deben saber el por qué, pero bueno, este capítulo extra largo compensa la espera, o no? Ya es de común conocimiento la posibilidad del embarazo de Hermione. ¿Quien se imaginan que puede ser la mujer encapuchada? Ya sabemos que Pansy y Daphne, al igual que la madre de Pansy quedan descartadas... Tiene una sonrisa y la voz conocida, pero Hermione todavía no hace la conexión. ¿Ustedes qué opinan? **

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews! Increíble el apoyo que día a día le demuestran a la historia, y eso quedó demostrado en los Dramiones Awards! Summer of the Dragon ganó reconocimiento como Mejor Autor/a, Mejor Traducción y con Mejor Secuela, compartiendo mención con las otras historias de Lena, traducidas por la genial Sunset82 "Cruel y Hermoso Mundo" y EvilMaiden con "The Deadline". ME DEJAN SUPER FELIZ!**

**Guests:**

Eliana: tal parece que la liberacion no va a suceder de inmediato, me temo, sobretodo ahora que se destapó el secreto. Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

Lily Leon: jaja mi hermanito se llama Axel, por eso preguntaba :P adoro a tu bebé, es un divino. Muchas gracias por comentar, nena!

SALESIA: quiero comenzar tu respuesta con una sola palabra, en mayúsculas: DIUGGGHHHHHH! atun con fudge? en serio? diuugggghhhhh jajajaa no entiendo el estómago de las embarazadas, de verdad no. Goyle es un buen tipo. Tal cual lo comprobamos ahora, no tiene malas intenciones, simplemente no ve otras opciones. En estecapítulo no vimos mucho sobre Sophie y Phil, ni sobre el resto de la renombrada "Comunidad del Dragón" :P pero ya tendremos más info sobre ellos. La idea del dragón del desierto está bastante interesante.. jajaja sería como una mascota a gran escala! Hagrid estaría hiper feliz :P Y teddy, bueno, ha probado ser un buen consuelo para Draco, sería muy bueno que Andrómeda lo dejara regresar para otra "fiesta de pijamas" muchas gracias por comentar!

Bliu Liz: bueno, voy anotando todas las posibles sospechosas en una libreta, para ver después quien acertó :p me alegra saber que te tiene tan enganchada la historia :) te mando un beso grande, y gracias por comentar!

Elegv, muchisimas fuerzas, querida mujer! El capi es para vos!

**Bueno, creo que esos son todos! aprovecho la oportunidad para decir:**

**FELIZ CUMPLE RON WEASLEY! 35 AÑOS HOY, como te adoro. (Sí, amo a Ron, a pesar de que amo el Dramione). Simplemente me parece un amigo excelente, y aunque no me gustó que JKR lo emparejara con Hermione, creo que merecía ser feliz. Feliz cumple!**

**Ahora sí, los dejo con la recomendación McFly del día: escucharon el tema Love Me like you Do de Ellie Goulding? (Diosa, hermosísima y talentosísima Ellie, te adoro)Dougie Poynter, el bajista de McFly, está de novio con ella hace bastante ya, son hipermega lindos juntos. El tema es una de las canciones que integran la banda sonora de 50 Shades of Grey (diugh) pero es INCREÍBLE. Mis amorcitos MCFly/McBusted hicieron el cover de ese tema, está en Youtube. Busquenló. Ya. Ahora mismo. Los estoy vigilando. Si no lo hacen, me enojo. Ok, no, ya estoy hablando tonteras (muero de sueño). Demasiados paréntesis voy usando ya, (mejor corto aquí nomás). Busquen el tema, no se arrepentirán.**

**Nos leemos este jueves, si es posible! (sí, yo sigo cambiando los días de publicacion)..**

**Bueno inicio de semana!**

**Pekis :)**


	27. Orange Smoke

**Fighting For The Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 25 – Humo Naranja.**

Draco estaba parado fuera de la casa de los Granger junto a su padre, tratando de reunir el coraje para llamar a la puerta. Sabía que había postergado darle a Wesley y Emily la noticia de la desaparición de Hermione, y eso solo logró hacerlo más difícil. Iban a odiarlo. Estaba seguro de ello.

-¿Estás listo, hijo? – preguntó Lucius, posando su mano en el hombro de Draco.

Draco negó con la cabeza. ¿Alguna vez iba a estarlo?

Ambos caminaron hacia adelante hasta que estuvieron parados en el porche. Draco respiró profundamente varias veces antes de levantar su puño y llamar a la puerta.

Pasaron unos buenos treinta segundos antes de que la puerta se abriera. Wesley estaba parado del otro lado. Les echó un solo vistazo a Draco y Lucius, y jadeó antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás suyo.

-¿Dónde está mi hija? – preguntó él - ¿Por qué no ha respondido nuestras llamadas?

Draco bajó sus ojos hacia el suelo, avergonzado.

-Por el amor de Dios, está…? – Wesley llevó sus manos a su boca.

-No – dijo Lucius rápidamente – Tu hija no está muerta.

-¿Entonces dónde está? – preguntó él, con desesperación.

Draco suspiró y levantó la mirada; inmediatamente se encontró con un par de ojos color ámbar muy conocidos para él – No lo sabemos – dijo finalmente.

-No lo saben…

-Alguien se la llevó – agregó Lucius – Tenemos docenas de magos y brujas buscándola, pero hasta ahora, no hemos tenido suerte.

-¿Hace cuánto que desapareció? - preguntó Wesley, bajando lentamente las manos de su boca.

-Dos semanas, un poco más – respondió Draco. Dos semanas, un día, trece horas, cincuenta y dos minutos, y treinta y cuatro segundos. Treinta y cinco. Treinta y seis. ¿Pero quién estaba contando?

-¿Dos semanas? – se quejó Wesley, con el rostro enrojeciendo - ¿Qué demonios se les pasó por la cabeza para haber demorado tanto en avisarnos? ¡Debimos ser informados al instante en que sucedió todo!

-Esperábamos poder encontrarla antes de tener que preocuparlos – dijo Draco, volviendo a mirar al suelo.

-¡Siempre estoy preocupado! ¡Desde el instante en que ella fue aceptada en tu maldito mundo, jamás dejé de preocuparme! Y luego con los eventos que pasaron…

Incapaz de seguir controlándose, Wesley rompió en llanto justo frente a ellos. Draco tenía ganas de unirse a él, pero algo en su interior lo mantenía contenido. Sabía que debía mantenerse fuerte. Hermione lo habría querido así. Por sus padres.

-Vamos a traerla de regreso – dijo Draco, con seguridad.

Wesley lo miró.

-Te lo juro. No descansaré hasta que ella regrese a casa sana y salva.

La puerta se abrió y Emily sacó la cabeza, con los ojos abriéndose levemente al ver a sus invitados – Draco, Lucius, ¿qué están…? ¿Wesley, que va mal?

Wesley se secó los ojos – Algo ha pasado, Emily.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó ella, con los ojos pasando de un hombre al otro - ¿Dónde está Hermione?

Nadie respondió.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en su nuero – Draco, ¿dónde está mi hija?

Draco podría decirle a un millón de personas lo que había sucedido, pero no lo hacía más sencillo. En realidad, cada vez que lo repetía se volvía más difícil que la vez anterior. Pero no podía dejar de hacerlo, dado que era obvio que la madre de Hermione temía lo peor. Tenía que hacerle saber que todavía había esperanzas.

-No sé dónde está – dijo él, vagamente – Dos semanas atrás discutimos y ella salió a pasar la noche en lo de los Potter. Solo que ellos no estaban en casa, y ella terminó yendo a su oficina en el Ministerio. Nadie sabe qué fue de ella desde entonces.

-¿A qué te refieres con que nadie sabe dónde está? – gritó Emily - ¿Dónde pudo haber ido? Por Dios, ¿Alguien se la llevó?

Draco suspiró y asintió – Hermione y yo… tenemos enemigos. Hicimos enfadar a mucha gente al casarnos, y luego está el asunto de esta profecía…

-¿Una profecía? – preguntó Wesley - ¿Hay alguna cosa ridícula que _no_ tenga tu mundo?

-¿Santa Claus? – dijo Draco, tratando de aligerar el ambiente. La broma no tuvo efecto.

-Quiero saber todo – exigió Emily, abriendo más la puerta – Entren ahora mismo y nos dirán todo acerca de esta "profecía" y el por qué enfadó a tanta gente. Quiero saber por qué encontraron necesario llevarse a mi hija. ¡Y después espero que me digan qué planean hacer para encontrarla!

Draco y Lucius entraron y siguieron a Emily y Wesley a la sala, donde procedieron a contarles todo. Resultó ser que Wesley no le había comentado a su esposa lo que le había pasado hace un tiempo, lo que derivó en una discusión. Por suerte, Lucius consiguió reenfocarlos al recordarles lo que era verdaderamente importante, y eso era Hermione.

-Draco, ¿cómo… ¿cómo es posible que estés seguro de que está viva? – preguntó Emily, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus manos en la mesa, obviamente temiendo que la respuesta fuera "no lo estoy".

-Tengo un reloj – respondió Draco, estirando su reloj de muñeca, pero rápidamente volviendo a ocultarlo, dándose cuenta de que era mejor que ellos no vieran que el nombre de Hermione apuntaba al letrero de "PELIGRO MORTAL". – Fue un regalo de Arthur y Molly Weasley. Nos dice dónde está la otra persona.

-¿Y por qué no lo utilizas para encontrarla? – exclamó Wesley, como si fuera la idea más brillante del mundo.

-Desafortunadamente, no nos da muchos detalles – dijo Draco – "TRABAJO", "CASA", y esas cosas. Pero ella sigue figurando en el reloj, y Arthur me asegura que siempre y cuando su nombre permanezca allí, sigue viva.

-Y yo les aseguro que no vamos a tomarnos este asunto con ligereza – añadió Lucius – Hermione volverá a casa. Y, no estoy seguro si esto les hará sentirse mejor o peor, pero tenemos a alguien vigilándolos a ustedes también. Para garantizar su seguridad.

-¿Para que nadie intente levitarnos y luego arrojarnos desde cincuenta metros de altura? – preguntó Emily, mirando a su esposo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Algo así – dijo Lucius, tratando de sonreír.

-¿Qué demonios hace el albino hippie aquí?

Todos voltearon para ver a Regina parada en la entrada de la sala, con un par de tijeras en su mano. Lucius movió su silla para colocarla más lejos de ella.

-Madre – dijo Wesley, levantándose de su asiento - ¿cuándo despertaste de tu siesta?

-Oh, apenas un momento atrás – dijo ella, sin despegar sus ojos del cabello de Lucius – Y menos mal que lo hice. ¡Son casi las dos!

-Oh… lo siento – dijo Wesley, mirando al suelo.

-¿Estabas intentado hacer que me durmiera y llegara tarde a mi maldita cita, Emma?

Emily rodó sus ojos – No era mi trabajo despertarte, Regina. Era el de tu hijo.

-¡Y tú lo distrajiste, maldita sea! ¡No lo niegues! ¡Sé que lo hiciste!

-Me atrapaste.

-¿Con quién vas a salir, Regina? – preguntó Draco, con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti con tantas formalidades? Soy tu abuela ahora, mini albino, ¡y me llamarás como tal!

-Umm, bueno… Abuela – dijo Draco, a través de los dientes.

Llamaron a la puerta.

Regina sonrió – Supongo que te enterarás muy pronto.

Ella se encaminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. Draco dejó salir un pequeño jadeo de sorpresa al ver a Madame Rosmerta entrar con su padre, quien estaba vestido con sus mejores ropas y un sombrero puntiagudo. Regina y él compartieron besitos de conejos.

Todos hicieron muecas de asco ante la vista, pero ninguno más que Draco. La gente anciana era realmente asquerosa.

-¿Hace cuánto están saliendo? – preguntó él, sin disimular su expresión.

-Después de tu boda, él comenzó a mandar lechuzas – respondió Emily – Por suerte pudimos atraparlas y darle las cartas nosotros.

-Esas malditas criaturas se niegan verdaderamente a darles el correo a cualquier otra persona que no sea el destinatario – dijo Wesley – Tengo unas cuantas cicatrices a raíz de un encuentro particularmente violento – Les mostró a todos los picotazos en su brazo. No eran muy bonitos.

-No sabía que estarías aquí, Draco – dijo Rosmerta, entrando a la sala. No dio muestras de registrar la presencia de Lucius, pero le echó un buen vistazo al resto de la concurrencia - ¿Todo va bien?

-Sí, bien… - dijo Draco – Solo estoy… poniéndolos al día.

-Oh – Rosmerta volvió a mirar a su alrededor – Quizás debería llevarme a los tórtolos a dar un paseo. ¿Hay algún sitio al que a los muggles les guste ir?

-Hay un parque en la otra cuadra – dijo Emily – Algunas veces a Regina le gusta ir y darle de comer a los patos. Te conseguiré algo de pan – se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina, para volver menos de un minuto después, con un trozo de pan en la mano, que le entregó a Rosmerta – Una vez que salgas, solo tienes que girar hacia la derecha. Regina conoce el camino.

Rosmerta asintió antes de girarse hacia Draco – Si no estás aquí para cuando regrese, esperaba tener la oportunidad de hablar contigo ya que no pude ir a la reunión del Viernes. Vendré a la ciudad el miércoles que viene, para el control de mi padre. ¿Te importaría si me doy una vuelta por tu oficina?

-Me parece bien – dijo Draco.

Rosmerta hizo lo posible por sonreírle, pero su mueca fue seguida de un suspiro – Te veré el miércoles entonces.

Caminó hacia la puerta principal de la casa, y guió a su padre y Regina, quienes caminaban tomados de la mano, hacia afuera.

-¿Reunión? – preguntó Wesley, elevando sus cejas.

Draco asintió – Sí, reunimos a todos en quienes confiamos y preparamos un plan de búsqueda por Hermione.

-Tenemos unas cuantas pistas – dijo Lucius – principalmente gracias a lo que pasó contigo, Wesley, y Harry Potter y otros Aurores están visitando las casas de los posibles sospechosos, con esperanza de identificar cualquier tipo de actividad extraña. Comenzaron esta mañana oficialmente.

-¿Identificar actividades extrañas? – repitió Emily - ¿No pueden simplemente derribar puertas y buscarla?

-Me temo que no – dijo Lucius.

-Hermione me explicó una vez que los Aurores son muy parecidos a los detectives Muggle, si eso les sirve de referencia – añadió Draco. Aunque, lo admitía, se había distraído cuando ella comenzó a darle una densa explicación de lo que hacía un detective, seguro que eso sería suficiente para ellos.

-Nos gustaría explicarles con más detalles las medidas que estamos tomando para encontrar a su hija, pero me temo que cuanto menos sepan, mejor.

-¿Y por qué es eso? – preguntó Wesley, inclinándose hacia adelante. No era ningún tipo de reclamo, solamente sentía curiosidad.

-Algunos magos y brujas, los más poderosos, son capaces de penetrar las mentes, y los muggles suelen ser los blancos más fáciles – dijo Lucius.

-Penetrar las mentes… - dijo Wesley - ¿Qué significa eso, exactamente?

-¿Es como leer las mentes? – preguntó Emily.

-Como leer la mente, invadirla, manipularla… supongo que esa es una forma simple de describirlo.

-¿Manipular la mente? – dijeron Wesley y Emily al mismo tiempo, con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Intentarán hacerle algo así a Hermione? – preguntó Wesley.

-Lo más seguro es que ya lo hayan intentado – dijo Lucius – Pero Draco y yo la hemos entrenado y enseñado a protegerse. El hecho de que todavía no esté con nosotros, probablemente significa que tuvo éxito al bloquearlos.

Emily y Wesley dejaron escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Un reloj resonó sobre la chimenea del comedor. Eran las dos y media. Era gracioso. Draco podría haber jurado que había silenciado todos los relojes de ahí también. Se levantó a investigar.

-Ya deberíamos irnos – dijo Lucius, mirando la hora – Hay mucho que hacer todavía para el bien de su hija.

-¿Este reloj es nuevo? – preguntó Draco desde el comedor.

-No lo creo – dijo Emily, vagamente.

-¿Nos mantendrán informados? – preguntó Wesley, levantándose de su silla junto a Lucius.

-Claro que sí – respondió Lucius – Me aseguraré de que, Draco o yo mismo, los mantengamos al día – hizo una pausa y suspiró – Solo puedo imaginar por lo que están pasando. Durante la guerra, separaron a Draco de mí y me sentí enfermar por la preocupación. ¿Estaba vivo? ¿Estaba herido? No sabía nada de él, y me sentía absolutamente inútil al respecto.

-Pero no eras inútil – dijo Wesley, mirando con tristeza la mesa – Nosotros sí que lo somos. Quiero ayudarlos con desesperación, pero sé que no puedo hacerlo. Yo solo… quiero que mi hija esté bien.

Los puños de Wesley se fruncieron mientras las lágrimas volvían a caer de sus ojos y sobre la mesa. Emily fue hacia él y lo envolvió en un abrazo. Ambos lloraron contra el hombro del otro.

-¡Specialis Revelio! – gritó Draco desde la otra habitación.

Lucius volteó y caminó hacia el comedor con curiosidad. Cuando llegó, Draco estaba arrojando el reloj al fuego y reduciéndolo a cenizas. El "boom" fue tan fuerte, que hizo que Wesley y Emily vinieran gritando a ver qué sucedía.

-Draco, ¿qué, en el nombre de Salazar, estás haciendo? – exigió saber Lucius.

Draco volteó, con los ojos refulgiendo de ira – Silencié todos los relojes de esta casa la primera vez que vine. Ese no era uno de ellos.

-Quizás lo compramos después de eso – dijo Wesley, vagamente. Miró a Emily y ambos se encogieron de hombros.

-¿Qué sucedió cuando usaste el hechizo revelador? – preguntó Lucius.

-Nada – dijo Draco – pero cuando lo abrí, estaba lleno de Felenum.

Lucius jadeó, haciendo que Wesley y Emily lo hicieran también.

-¡Por favor dime que no lo quemaste, Draco! – exclamó Draco.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Acaso ves algún resto aquí? ¡Lo destruí primero!

Lucius suspiró de alivio – Bien.

-¿Qué es el Fele, uhh… Fellenub? – preguntó Wesley.

-Felenum – corrigió Draco – Es una planta venenosa. Si hubieran encendido fuego en la chimenea, el humo se habría elevado y, al combinarse con ella, habría liberado sus toxinas al aire. Quien sea que las inhale muere instantáneamente.

Wesley y Emily volvieron a jadear.

-Bueno, me alegra verdaderamente que no haya hecho frío suficiente como para encender el fuego – dijo Wesley, arrastrándose hacia el sofá y dejándose caer en él.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué nosotros estamos en peligro? – preguntó Emily, dejándose caer junto a su esposo.

-Hermione debió hacer algo que no les gustó – dijo Lucius, casi de forma orgullosa – Probablemente solo querían mantener la amenaza latiente. Si los hubieran querido muertos, habrían encendido el fuego al instante de colocar el reloj.

-Iré ahora mismo a hablar con el Ministro para decirle el increíblemente mal trabajo que sus "amigos" están haciendo – Draco se apresuró hacia la puerta.

-Draco, espera – dijo Lucius, interponiéndose en su camino – Déjame lidiar con Kingsley. Se supone que tú debías encontrar con la Lunática…

-Luna.

-Esa chica, en veinte minutos.

Draco bufó – Bueno. Pero no nos iremos de aquí hasta que hayamos inspeccionado este lugar a fondo – fue hacia la cocina.

Lucius se giró hacia los Granger y sonrió levemente – Creo que yo iré arriba.

Wesley y Emily estaban demasiado shockeados como para notar su ausencia. Permanecieron allí, desorientados por un momento antes de que Emily hablara - ¿Cuándo compramos ese reloj, querido?

Wesley se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. ¿No fue para cuando los Fosters vinieron a cenar, la semana pasada?

-No lo creo, no…

Una pausa.

-Uhh… ¿Wesley?

-Dime.

-¿Cuándo arreglamos con los Fosters para que vinieran a cenar?

-Huh… - Wesley pensó en ello – Sabes, no tengo idea.

**XXX**

Varias horas después, Draco estaba sentado en su cocina junto a Luna y Rolf. Estaban cenando un pollo que ella había cocinado – una comida bastante normal para ser ella, salvo la salsa de ciruelas dirigibles – mientras hablaban de posibles estrategias para abrir la maldita puerta sin Hermione.

Acaban de decidir que investigarían más la historia de vida de Charidon Gappelish, en lugar de sus historias, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Draco gimió antes de levantarse a ver quién era. Últimamente tenía demasiadas visitas. ¿Cómo se supone que podría deprimirse como era debido si no dejaban de visitarlo?

Draco abrió la puerta con demasiada fuerza, y se sorprendió ligeramente al encontrarse a Goyle del otro lado.

-Dos visitas en una semana. Las cosas con Daphne deben estar malditamente mal – dijo él, abriendo la puerta para que Goyle entrara.

-No tienes idea – dijo Goyle, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor.

-No te preocupes. Mi padre no está.

-Oh, genial. Más compañía – dijo Luna, parada en la puerta - ¿Te pongo un sitio en la mesa?

Los ojos de Goyle vagaron entre ella y Draco con curiosidad, antes de decir – Uhh, no, gracias. Solo pasaba un momento.

Luna se encogió de hombros y sonrió antes de regresar a la cocina.

Goyle levantó sus cejas y miró a Draco.

-Cambia esa cara. Ella y su novio están ayudándome con algo y, por alguna razón, todo el mundo tiene esa extraña necesidad de hacerme la cena últimamente.

-¿Cenas solo cuando ellos no te la preparan? – preguntó Goyle.

-No – respondió Draco – Y no aprecio tus rápidos juicios. No soy la misma persona que solía ser, Goyle. Solo hay una mujer para mí ahora, y hasta que ella regrese, tal parece que estoy en abstinencia – Draco se estremeció ante el pensamiento.

-Lo siento – dijo Goyle – No tengo idea de por qué pensé en eso.

-¿Necesitabas algo? – preguntó Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

-Uhh… ¿qué? – las palmas de las manos de Goyle estaban sudando. Era difícil concentrarse.

-Bueno, dijiste que no ibas a quedarte, por lo que asumo que no viniste a tomar algo.

-No, yo solo… - ¿Cuál era su excusa? – Solo pasaba por aquí y… bueno, parecías bastante deprimido la noche pasada, por lo que… umm, pensé en pasar a verte…

-¿Se trata de Potter?

Goyle abrió los ojos - ¿Pott…

-Mira, sé que pasó por tu casa temprano en la mañana. Me dijo que iba a hacerlo – dijo Draco.

-Lo sé, es solo que…

-Espero que no te lo tomaras personal. Realmente están investigando a todo el mundo.

-Sí, lo entiendo y…

-No sé qué sentir con respecto a tu maldita esposa, pero sabes que confío en ti, Goyle.

Goyle palideció – Uh… ¿lo haces?

-Claro que sí. Hemos pasado por un infierno juntos, y logramos salir de eso. ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Solo porque mi padre...uh, Goyle, ¿te sientes bien?

Goyle negó con la cabeza, mientras se cubría la boca - ¿El baño?

-Sí, justo por aquí – dijo Draco, abriendo una puerta.

Goyle miró el baño y luego a Draco - ¿Algo más privado? – preguntó, comenzando a sudar frío.

-No tienes que mostrarte tímido frente a mí, Goyle. Por meses Hermione ha estado vomitando constantemente…

Oh, Merlín, Draco realmente no tenía idea. Goyle tuvo una arcada.

-Primer piso a la derecha – dijo Draco rápidamente – En la habitación de invitados.

Goyle se apresuró a subir las escaleras, atravesó la primera puerta a la derecha y entró al baño, cerrando la puerta tras él. apenas llegó al retrete antes de comenzar a vomitar… bueno, no estaba seguro de qué estaba vomitando. Lo único que había comido en el día era el té que había bebido con Potter.

Tan pronto se recompuso, Goyle permaneció en el piso y se reclinó contra la pared, mirando con la mente perdida hacia el techo. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no era lo suficientemente valiente como para decirle a Draco lo que sabía? Si fuera únicamente su vida la que estaba en riesgo, él lo habría hecho. Pero eran las vidas de toda su familia también, tanto de sangre como por matrimonio.

Pero no iba a rendirse todavía. Por ahora, todo lo que tenía que lograr era mantener viva a Hermione. Con suerte, podrían descubrir qué hacer después. Aunque no sabía exactamente qué había que descubrir todavía, realmente esperaba que hubiera alguna forma en la que todo terminara de forma positiva para todos.

Goyle se alejó de la pared y frotó su rostro sudoroso. Estaba viviendo una jodida fantasía si pensaba que Hermione podría seguir viviendo, y regresar a Draco con su hijo, sin que el resto de su familia pagara lo que les habían hecho. Era imposible.

Jamás iba a funcionar, joder. ¿Cómo demonios podría conseguir un cabello de Draco? Simplemente debería olvidarse de todo y salir de este jodido lug… los ojos de Goyle se detuvieron en algo junto al lavabo. Se colocó de rodillas y gateó hacia el objeto, con su corazón latiendo ferozmente al levantar un peine. El peine de Draco. Tenía pequeños cabellos rubio platino.

¿Por qué estaba el peine de Draco en la habitación de invitados?

¿A quién mierda le importa? ¡Era un jodido milagro, e iba a provecharlo!

Goyle sacó un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y lo llenó con al menos doce cabellos, solo para estar seguro. Una vez que lo tuvo seguro en su bolsillo, miró el espejo y se secó el sudor del rostro. Sacó su varita y refrescó su aliento antes de abrir la puerta y…

-¡AHHH!

Luna estaba parada del otro lado, sonriendo con una cuchara y una botellita en las manos – Draco dijo que no te sentías muy bien, por lo que te traje algo de medicina.

-No hay problema, en realidad ya me siento mucho…mmpfff.

Goyle no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar la oración antes de que Luna le metiera una cuchara entera de líquido verde en la boca.

-¡Mucho mejor! – dijo ella, sonriendo ampliamente – Ahora debes bajar y cenar algo. Puedo imaginarme que tu estómago está vacío después de haberlo vaciado de esa forma.

-No, de verdad, estoy bien.

-¡Insisto!

Luna lo tomó del brazo y prácticamente lo arrastró al piso inferior, hacia la cocina. Lo sentó en una silla junto a Draco y fue a prepararle un plato de comida.

-¿Te sientes mejor, colega? – preguntó Draco, quien en ese momento estaba comiendo algo chocolatoso y de apariencia deliciosa.

-Uh, seh… mira, realmente debería marchar…

-¿cuál es el apuro? – preguntó un mago que nunca había visto antes, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

-Mi… mi esposa me esperaba para cenar – respondió ella – Se molestará muchísimo si no llego…

-¿A quién mierda le importa lo que piense Daphne? – espetó Draco – Piérdete la jodida cena. Y, mejor aún, engáñala si puedes. Dale una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Rolf bajó la mirada hacia su postre, y pretendió no escuchar.

-No puedo imaginar por qué engañarla lo ayudaría con su dolor de estómago – dijo Luna, colocando un plato de pollo y vegetales frente a Goyle – Yo me limitaría a pociones y hechizos curativos.

Ahora Rolf estaba esforzándose al máximo para no reír, mientras se metía el tenedor en la boca. Realmente no funcionó.

Goyle bajó la mirada a su comida y suspiró. No había forma de salir de esta. Y, lo peor de todo, es que esos malditos cabellos estaban quemándole dentro del bolsillo, mientras más tiempo pasaba allí. Si la culpa fuera una llama, él estaría cubierto en el FiendFyre. Este era, por lejos, el peor día de su vida.

**XXX**

Cuando Goyle llegó a su casa a través de la chimenea, el recibidor estaba vacío. Inmediatamente se encaminó hacia la cocina, donde sabía que Pansy estaría trabajando en la poción. La encontró allí, sola, revolviendo el caldero. Sus ojos se levantaron cuando entró a la habitación.

-Eso te llevó más tiempo del esperado – dijo ella - ¿Lo conseguiste?

Goyle sacó el frasquito lleno de cabello y lo golpeó contra la mesada – Me dieron de comer, Pans. ¡Incluso me dieron las sobras! – arrojó un contenedor pequeño junto al frasco y se dejó caer en una banqueta frente a donde ella estaba trabajando.

-Oh, genial, ¡muero de hambre! – dijo Pansy, tomando el pequeño contenedor, sacando un poco de pollo y usando su varita para calentarlo. Le dio un mordisco, con el rostro inmediatamente iluminándose – Oh, por Merlín, está delicioso. No me digas que Draco…

-No – dijo Goyle, negando con la cabeza – Fue esa chica. Lunática… Lupa… ¡Demonios, no lo sé! ¡La chica rara!

Pansy lo miró sin entender.

-Ya sabes, la rubia con los aretes de los que siempre te burlabas en el colegio.

Ella parpadeó – No tengo idea de quién estás hablando.

Goyle rodó los ojos.

-¿Qué hacía ella ahí? – preguntó Pansy, mezclando el caldero con una mano, y con la otra sosteniendo un pedazo de pollo.

-No lo sé, joder. ¿Cocinando? Estaban ella y su novio. No pregunté nada más. ¡Solo quería salir de allí cuanto antes!

-Bueno, Goyle, realmente tienes que calmarte. La situación no es tan terrible como la haces sonar.

-¿No es tan terrible? – repitió él, con los ojos refulgiendo – ¡La esposa de mi más viejo amigo, tu ex novio, ha sido secuestrada y mantenida en mi sótano por las últimas dos semanas, y todos a quien conocemos están deseosos de matarla! ¿Cómo es que eso no es terrible?

-Lo admito, no se ve bien. Pero si mis suposiciones son correctas, y estoy segura de que lo son, estaremos bien. Tendremos como seis meses para descubrir qué hacer.

-¿Qué, exactamente, crees que sucederá en seis meses, Pans? ¿Crees que simplemente la dejarán salir de aquí tranquilamente, llevándose a su bebé?

Pansy se sonrojó levemente, mirando a su caldero – Yo… yo no…

-¿O acaso no te importa lo que le suceda a Hermione? solo al maldito hijo de Malfoy.

Su sonrojo se intensificó.

Los labios de Goyle se torcieron – Estás tan demente como todos los demás.

Pansy arrojó el trozo de pollo a la mesada y dejó de mezclar la poción en el mismo movimiento. Miró intensamente a los ojos de Goyle y dijo – Mira, no sé qué demonios siento ahora mismo, ¿de acuerdo? Obviamente no quiero que nadie muera, pero parece un poco inevitable, ¿no lo crees? Es decir, si quieres sacarla de aquí, adelante, por Merlín, hazlo. Pero solo recuerda, que aunque es probable que te salves de Azkaban por ayudarla, el resto de nosotros no tendrá tanta suerte. Puede que a mi me den una sentencia mínima, pero a Daphne, tu esposa, no. Ella estuvo ahí. Ella participó en esta mierda, y será castigada por ello.

Goyle respiró profundamente varias veces para controlarse, pero no quitó su mirada de ella.

-Ahora, sé que la amas, joder, y no tengo idea del por qué, dado que no ha sido más que una sucia zorra desde que se casaron, pero lo haces, y no quieres que la castiguen por esto.

-Quizás se merece lo que reciba – los puños de Goyle se fruncieron.

Pansy elevó sus cejas – Bueno, eso es algo que no me esperé venir de ti. Esa visita a Draco realmente parece haber dejado huellas en ti.

Goyle rió sin diversión – Él cree que debo engañarla. Darle una cucharada de su propia medicina.

-Bueno, siempre fue muy inteligente. Quizás deberías escucharlo – Pansy sonrió y volvió a concentrarse en la mezcla.

-¿Con quién la engañaría?

-Yo podría ofrecerme a ayudarte – su sonrisa se amplió – Eso, si algún día te decides a hacerlo, lo que, ambos sabemos, no lo harás.

Goyle se sonrojó – No sabes eso…

-Muy bien, entonces. Haré las cosas más sencillas para ti.

Pansy bajó la cuchara, caminó hacia Goyle y estampó sus labios contra los de él. La simple acción lo shockeó tanto que casi cae de la banqueta.

Cuando Pansy se alejó, ella sonrió con triunfo - ¡Ahí tienes! Oficialmente, acabas de engañarla. Bien hecho.

-No creo que eso…

-Bueno, claro que no es a lo que me refería. Pasos de bebé, Goyle – regresó al otro lado de la mesa y siguió mezclando – Te diré una cosa. El aniversario de bodas tuyo y de Daphne es la semana que viene, y lo más probable es que esté atada aquí vigilando el trasero de Granger. por lo que, en la víspera del día en que ella te engañó por primera vez, me gustaría invitarte a que vengas a mi cama, y no a la de ella.

-Yo… uhh…

Pansy rodó los ojos – Oh, relájate, Goyle. Solo estoy señalando los hechos. No es como si en verdad esperara que lo hicieras – hizo una pausa – pero deberías hacerlo.

-Uhh… ¿dónde…? – intentaba preguntarle dónde dormía ella, para buscarla esa noche y probarle que se equivocaba, pero luego algo más importante cruzó su mente - ¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Está en el invernadero con Ethan, buscando algunos ingredientes.

-Ethan… - el nombre le sonaba conocido - ¿El vampiro?

Pansy asintió.

-¿Me estás jodiendo? ¿La dejaste sola con un maldito vampiro?

-Bueno, las opciones eran él o Blaise. Ni Daphne ni tu padre se ofrecieron a acompañarla.

-¿Estás loca?

-Oh, relájate. Ethan no hará nada. En realidad creo que está un poco enamorado de ella.

-In-jodidamente-creíble.

-Bueno, eres libre de ir a buscarlos ahora, si quieres. No puedo hacer nada más con esta cosa hasta que regresen, de cualquier modo. No es solamente algo del padre lo que necesito. La sangre de ella también es un ingrediente – levantó el frasco de cabellos platinos y comenzó a reír – Hey, ¿No sería increíblemente incómodo que Draco no fuera el padre? Me pregunto qué efecto tendría eso en la poción.

Goyle sonrió – De alguna forma, no tienes que preocuparte por eso. Tengo la sensación de que Hermione es una chica de un solo hombre.

-Aun así, me pregunto cómo hacen las zorras para tomar sus pruebas de embarazo. ¿Simplemente recolectan una enorme cantidad de pelo y hacen la poción una y otra vez hasta que dé positiva?

-Ni siquiera comprendo por qué la poción necesita un cabello del padre, en primer lugar. No tiene sentido.

-Es magia, no ciencia Muggle, Goyle. Si quieres que tenga sentido, entonces ve a vivir en su jodido mundo.

Goyle asintió y siguió mirándola fijamente.

-¿No vas a ir a buscarla? – preguntó Pansy, después de un largo momento.

-¡Oh, cierto!

Goyle se incorporó y salió de la cocina. Nunca había visitado el invernadero antes pero, por supuesto, sabía donde estaba. Cuando salió, notó a Hermione y al vampiro casi al fondo del lugar. Ella sostenía varios ramilletes de flores mientras él hablaba animadamente sobre una planta que sostenía en su mano. Se veía parecía a la flor de loto azul medianoche, con pequeñas manchitas que parecían estrellas.

Según lo que el vampiro decía, cada hoja representaba una constelación. Cuando se dio cuenta de que una de las hojas mostraba la constelación Draco, la quitó, pero no antes de que Hermione la viera. Ella inmediatamente rompió a llorar.

Goyle suspiró antes de caminar hacia ellos – Pansy está lista para ti, Hermione.

Hermione levantó la mirada y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza - ¿Acabas de verlo?

Goyle asintió con renuencia.

Más llanto – No quiero hacerlo. No quiero descubrirlo con seguridad sin él aquí. Por favor, Goyle, no me hagas ir ahí.

-Tu vida está en riesgo, Hermione – dijo él – No tienes otra opción.

De repente, las lágrimas dejaron de caer y se limpió las mejillas. Le frunció el ceño – Bien. ¡Terminemos con todo esto, entonces!

Goyle la miró, confundido, mientras ella se encaminaba hacia la salida del invernadero. ¿Las mujeres embarazadas eran bipolares? Porque definitivamente parecía serlo. Triste y llorosa un minuto, enfadada y dispuesta a pegarle un puñetazo al siguiente. Mejor mantenía las distancias.

Ethan no parecía asustado. La siguió de inmediato, tan alegre como siempre.

Cuando regresaron a la cocina, Hermione caminó hacia Pansy y golpeó las flores contra la mesada, junto a ella. luego notó el frasco con cabellos, lo levantó y rompió a llorar de nuevo.

-Por favor, deja de hacer eso – pidió Goyle, incómodo.

Mientras Hermione se distraía, Pansy le tomó la mano y le hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo anular con un cuchillo. Luego lo sostuvo sobre el caldero, y cuidadosamente dejó caer tres pequeñas gotas de sangre antes de mover su varita y curar la herida. Cuando terminó, Hermione bajó el frasco con cabellos y fue a sentarse en una de las banquetas. Ethan se sentó a su lado, dejándole a Goyle la opción de quedarse de pie.

-Gregory, volviste – todos giraron para ver a Daphne parada en la puerta a la cocina - ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarme?

Goyle no dijo nada. Siguió mirando a Pansy mientras ella sacaba uno de los cabellos de Draco y lo dejaba caer en la poción. Ésta burbujeó.

-Solo necesita diez minutos más de cocción – dijo Pansy, encendiendo las llamas bajo el caldero.

-¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar? – preguntó Daphne, aún tratando de atraer la atención de Goyle.

-Ya cené – dijo él, mientras Pansy tomaba los restos del pollo y les daba un gran mordisco – Pero quizás deberías preguntarle a Hermione…

-No quiero nada que me prepare ella – dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos – Preferiría morir de hambre.

-Supongo que esa es mi señal – dijo Pansy, desapareciendo hacia el armario de alimentos. Regresó un minuto después con los brazos repletos de comida, y comenzó a cocinar.

Daphne comenzó a entrar a la cocina, pero se detuvo cuando notó el modo en que Hermione la miraba - ¿Cuál es tu problema, Sang…

-No quiero que estés aquí ahora – dijo Hermione, con la nariz en alto - ¡Afuera!

Daphne jadeó - ¡Como te atreves! ¡Esta es mi maldita casa y no…!

-¡Dije que te fueras! – exclamó Hermione, levantándose y apresurándose en su dirección.

Daphne levantó su varita.

Hermione sonrió – Adelante. Ya accediste a que me violaran y asesinaran una vez hoy. Podrías, de una vez por todas, terminar el trabajo.

-Yo… yo no quiero.

-¡Joder, hazlo! – gritó Hermione, tomando la punta de la varita de Daphne y apuntándola a su corazón – Son solo dos palabritas. Muy simples. Ahora, hazlo. Avada Ked…

-¡Detente! – exclamó Goyle, corriendo hacia ellas y golpeando la varita de Daphne – Dijo que te fueras, Daphne, ¡y te sugiero que lo hagas!

-¿Por qué demonios estás de su lado? – preguntó Daphne, enrojeciendo - ¡Es solo una prisionera! ¡Yo soy tu esposa!

-¡Entonces comienza a actuar como tal, y escucha lo que te dijo! – Goyle la miró severamente y repitió – Vete. Iré a buscarte después.

Daphne estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero asintió y salió, sin mirar a nadie.

-¡Bien dicho, Goyle! – dijo Pansy, desde el horno.

Hermione regresó a su sitio en la banqueta sin decir ni una palabra. Ethan le tomó la mano y se la estrechó suavemente.

Cuando Pansy terminó de cocinar, dejó la comida frente a Hermione, pero ella no la tocó. Tenía el estómago con demasiados nudos como para considerar comer ahora mismo.

Pansy regresó al caldero y apagó las llamas. Cuando la poción dejó de burbujear, levantó un ramito de flores naranjas y lo sostuvo sobre el caldero.

Miró a Hermione – Una vez que tire esto adentro, se levantará una nube de humo. Si es naranja, significa que estás embarazada, y si es blanca, no lo estás. ¿Lista para descubrirlo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza y se secó los ojos húmedos. Después de sorberse la nariz varias veces, finalmente asintió.

Pansy arrojó las flores y todos observaron de cerca la nube naranja de humo que se levantó. Más lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Hermione al finalmente aceptar la verdad. Estaba embarazada. No tenía sentido seguir negándolo.

Pansy frunció el ceño y miró la poción – El color que tome en los próximos minutos me dirá si es un niño o una niña. ¿Quieres saberlo?

Hermione negó con la cabeza – No. No sin Draco. Si él no puede estar aquí para esto, al menos podemos descubrir el sexo juntos.

Pansy asintió antes de ir a una de las alacenas y sacar otro caldero – Ahora la segunda poción – dijo ella – El día de la concepción. Una vez que prepare todo, me llevará veinticuatro horas de cocción, por lo que no sabremos nada hasta mañana por la noche – miró a una Hermione claramente estresada y la comida sin tocar – Puedes irte a la cama si quieres. No necesito que estés aquí para preparar esta poción.

-En realidad no tengo muchas ganas de regresar a esa celda – dijo Hermione, volviendo a secar sus ojos

-Y no tendrías por qué hacerlo – dijo Goyle – Estás embarazada. No hay forma en el infierno que permita que vuelvas a dormir en el suelo de piedra de nuevo.

Goyle abandonó la cocina y no regresó en unos buenos veinte minutos. Cuando lo hizo, Hermione finalmente se había decidido a tocar su comida, aunque no mucho. Ethan le había preparado té, y ahora mismo lo bebía de a sorbos.

-¿Lista para ir a la cama?

Hermione levantó la mirada de su taza y le dio un ligero asentimiento. Se levantó de la banqueta y ella y Ethan siguieron a Goyle fuera de la cocina. Él llevaba su comida, incluso aunque era evidente que ella no iba a seguir comiendo.

Goyle los llevó a través de unos cuantos giros y vueltas a lo largo de los pasillos antes de, eventualmente, detenerse junto a una puerta. La abrió y la sostuvo para Hermione mientras ella entraba, con el vampiro justo detrás.

Era una habitación muy bonita, completa y con un enorme ventanal, chimenea y cama King-size.

-Aquí durmió Draco cuando vinimos para su despedida de soltero – dijo Goyle – Obviamente han lavado las sábanas desde entonces, pero nadie ha dormido en esta cama desde ese día.

Hermione caminó lentamente dentro de la habitación, pasando su mano por cada superficie antes de detenerse junto a la ventana y mirar hacia afuera. Un pequeño cobertizo era lo único que bloqueaba la visión completa del bosque.

-Que no se te ocurra nada. Embrujé la ventana para que no puedas abrirla o romperla. Y la chimenea no tiene conexión con la red flú.

Hermione sonrió levemente – Soy consciente de que no eres un idiota, Goyle. Aunque otros lo crean.

Él asintió – Te dejaré sola, entonces – le pasó la llave a Ethan – Asegúrate de cerrarla cada vez que salgas. Sin excepciones. Mi padre dice que si no somos extremadamente cuidadosos, él volverá a meterla en el sótano.

Ethan tomó la llave y lo saludó – Eres el jefe.

Tan pronto como Goyle se marchó, Hermione colocó su té en la mesita de noche y se trepó a la cama. Si lo imaginaba con todas sus fuerzas, las sábanas parecían oler todavía a Draco.

Ethan colocó su comida en una mesita y la ayudó a meterse bajo las mantas. A través de sus ojos entrecerrados, ella notó una puerta al otro lado de la cama.

-¿Ese es el baño, Ethan?

Él fue hacia la puerta y miró adentro – Sí.

-¿Tiene una ducha?

Él la miró de nuevo y sonrió – La tiene.

-Oh, gracias al jodido Merlín – dijo ella – Al menos, si muero mañana, podré hacerlo sin apestar como si hubiera estado encerrada en un sótano por dos semanas.

-No creo que huelas tan mal.

Hermione sonrió contra su almohada – Eres dulce, pero no conozco lo suficiente sobre vampiros como para confiar en su olfato.

-Realmente vas a dormir? – preguntó Ethan, caminando hacia la cama.

-No.

-¿Quieres que te deje sola?

Hermione suspiró – No.

-Muy bien, entonces – se trepó a la cama y pasó sus dedos contra su cabello – Estaré aquí si me necesitas.

-Gracias – dijo ella, antes de cerrar sus ojos y comenzar a llorar como si nadie la estuviera observando.

No se suponía que sería así. A pesar de todo, ahí estaba, embarazada y sola, rogándole a todo mago, bruja y Dios ahí afuera que este niño haya sido concebido la noche de bodas. Porque, en caso contrario, comenzaba a creer que perdería toda esperanza.

**XXX**

La noche siguiente, Hermione fue arrastrada hacia la cocina, donde todo el mundo de la noche anterior ya la esperaba.

-Bueno, ¿cómo funciona esta poción? – preguntó la mujer encapuchada, acercándose incómodamente a Pansy.

-Una vez que combine la poción de prueba de embarazo con esta nueva – explicó Pansy – algo significativo de la noche de la concepción emergerá del caldero. Será turno de Granger decirnos qué es.

-¿Cómo sabremos que no está mintiendo? – preguntó Blaise, mirando con desconfianza a Hermione.

-Le daremos Veritaserum – dijo Pansy, sosteniendo una botellita – Podremos preguntarle al menos una cosa antes de que la oclumancia surta efecto – miró a todos a su alrededor, con los ojos deteniéndose sobre Hermione - ¿Están listos?

Hermione le dio un ligero asentimiento mientras que la mujer con la capucha le decía – Sí, sí, acabemos con esto.

Pansy levantó la pequeña botellita, que contenía la cantidad requerida de la poción de ayer, y la dejó caer en el caldero. Todos esperaron varios minutos mientras ésta burbujeaba y se cocinaba, eventualmente escupiendo un par de pelotitas en las manos de Pansy. Ella las acercó a la luz.

-¿Qué son? – preguntó Daphne, acercándose más, al igual que el resto.

-No estoy seguro – dijo Pansy – Parecen ser prendedores de oro, o algo parecido con la letra G en ellos.

El corazón de Hermione se detuvo. Miró de reojo a Goyle, que se veía igual de aliviado que ella. La miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-No hay necesidad del Veritaserum – dijo él – Esos son gemelos. Fueron el regalo de bodas que ella le dio a Draco, e imagino que se los arrancó después esa noche.

-¿Cómo sabes eso, Gregory? – le preguntó su padre.

-Porque yo estaba ahí cuando él los recibió – respondió Goyle – Yo era uno de los padrinos.

Todos jadearon.

-Digan lo que quieran, realmente no me importa – dijo él – Draco me lo pidió, y yo acepté. Ya sabían que Daphne y yo estuvimos allí ese día.

-Mejor decide hacia dónde apuntan sus lealtades, Sr. Goyle – dijo la mujer encapuchada – sino, el siguiente paso será demasiado difícil para usted.

Goyle la miró y frunció el ceño - ¿El siguiente paso? ¿A qué se refiere con…

-La profecía es muy clara. Si queremos triunfar, no podemos permitir que los Malfoy críen a su hijo. Alguien de nuestro lado tiene que hacerlo.

-¿Y? – preguntó él, realmente esperando que no fuera lo que se imaginaba. Miró nerviosamente a Hermione.

-Bueno, de todos nosotros aquí, solo hay una única pareja que posiblemente pueda criar a este bebé.

Ahora él miró a Daphne. Ella se veía igual de sorprendida y enferma que él – Entonces… quiere decir que…

Hermione apenas pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa de boca cerrada de la mujer encapuchada.

-Felicitaciones, Sr. y Sra. Goyle. Acaban de convertirse en futuros padres.

Y con eso, Goyle se desmayó.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Channnnnn... qué idea descabellada se le pasó por la cabeza a esa malvada mujer!? Por lo pronto, confirmadísimo el embarazo, a pesar de las circunstancias, y más confirmadísimo el hecho de que la concepcion fue, justamente, en la noche de bodas. Hasta ahora la profecía va cumpliéndose, y Goyle sigue sin tomar una decision. Considerando todo lo que pasó, yo creo que debería evaluar qué es lo que está bien y qué es lo malo, aunque tener a toda tu familia comprometida es un lío bastante complicado, no? **

**Bueno, si no lo notaron... actualicé antes de tiempo. No lo notaron? Bueno, se los hago saber jejeje aproveché que apenas terminé de traducir este capi, y lo subí, así que vuelve a estar sin corregir. Perdón! Feliz Navidad Sr. Malfoy estará arriba posiblemente el domingo, si? **

**Reviews... qué feliz que me hacen, sobretodo cuando recibo predicciones, o razonamientos brillantes de algunos de ustedes! Increíbles..**

Bliu Liz: Ya vemos que a Goyle le cuesta ser imparcial. Tiene demasiado en juego.. esperemos que tome la mejor desicion, sobretodo después del noticion que acaban de darle! un beso enorme, y gracias por comentar!

SALESIA: la verdad es que ya era hora que goyle supiera qué sucede bajo el piso de su propia casa. Theo Nott todavía no aparece inmiscuido, pero su padre sí, así que pronto sabremos de él. con respecto a la candidata para la mujer encapuchada, CHASTITY! muy muy muy buena opcion, y bien respaldada. La verdad es que tiene mucho sentido lo que dices! cada vez me sorprendes más, mujerrrr. Muchas gracias por comentar!

Rosy Fdez: bueno, muchos descartaron a Narcissa, en base a las quemaduras, y por ahora no hay más pistas. pronto se revelará el misterio :) muchas gracias por tu comentario!

Lily Leon: sii! vi en Facebook que ya tu Draco no está, pero qué bello es Theo! jajaja me dio gracia el nombre, no tortures a tu bebé con tanto harry potter! jaja no, mentira, tortúralo, así sale pottérico :) un beso enorme para ambos!

**Ahora, uno de ustedes me comentó qe pensaba que iba a abandonar la historia Ya lo respondi por PM, pero en caso de que alguien se lo pregunte, NO. NUNCA, JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES voy a dejar inconclusa una traduccion. ****Si por algun motivo, razón o circunstancia llego a dejar la historia, tiene que ser a causa de una calamidad que me incapacitara los dedos o algo. No se preocupen, si? a lo sumo tardaré así como dos semanas en subir capítulo, solo por cuestiones académicas. La traducción es como un yoga para mí, disfruto hacerlo, me relaja, y me distrae. Así que dont worry, be happy :) :) **

**En fin, Qué más tengo que contarles? Ah, sí, un dato sin importancia. Básicamente: JAMES BOURNE, uno de los McBusted, ME SIGUE EN TWITTER! OH fucking si, es cierto. En mi facebook está la prueba que de hecho, me sigue. Sip, así que si hay alguna fanática demente como yo de McFly/ McBusted, más vale que sienta celos de mí. Ok, no, pero es que es super emocionante! **

**Okay, me marcho ya porque mañana tengo que madrugar para estudiar. Un saludo gigante a todos, y les deseo la mayor felicidad del universo.**

**Pekis :)**


	28. Wandless Magic

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 26 – Magia sin varita**

-¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? – le preguntó Pansy a Goyle con los labios entreabiertos.

-Estoy aquí, ¿no? – dijo él, presionándola contra la pared más cercana.

-Sí, pero… - los labios de él bajaron por su barbilla – Yo solo… - pasaron por su cuello – No sé cuánto deseas hacer esto.

Goyle se detuvo mientras Pansy comenzaba a frotar su mano contra el frente de sus pantalones. Aunque nada había sucedido ahí abajo antes, el simple contacto cambió las cosas.

Pansy sonrió con burla – Lo lamento. Parece que solo necesitabas un poco de motivación.

Ella cayó de rodillas y comenzó a desabrocharle el pantalón, pero él le alejó las manos.

-¡Aquí no, Pansy! ¡Alguien podría vernos!

-Pensé que ese era el punto de todo esto – dijo ella, parándose con renuencia – Mira, Goyle, si no quieres hacer esto, entonces tienes que decírmelo ahora.

-Yo… si quiero – dijo él, poco convencido.

Pansy levantó una ceja - ¿De verdad?

-¡Sí, por supuesto! Estoy jodidamente enojado con Pansy. Ya sabes eso. Por culpa de ella, ahora tengo que criar al hijo de mi mejor amigo, que él ni siquiera sabe que tiene, _después_ de que mi familia mate a su esposa. ¿Sabes que su padre le contó al Ministerio entero el otro día que Daphne está embarazada? Y lo hizo en el momento en que Draco estaba allí, visitando a Potter o algo así. ¡Y él me felicitó, joder! ¡Toda su familia está jodidamente enferma!

-Y ella está engañándote.

-¡Y encima está engañándome!

-Mucho.

-¡_Una_ vez, se lo habría perdonado!

-Estoy bastante segura de que ella ha tenido más sexo con él que contigo en el último año.

Pansy podía ver, literalmente, el humo saliendo de las orejas de Goyle. En un brusco movimiento, él volvía a tenerla en sus brazos y la estrellaba con fuerza contra la pared, golpeando una mesa con algo rompible sobre ella, sin saber por qué estaba allí. Le arrancó la camisa y llenó sus manos con sus pechos desnudos mientras ella llevaba las suyas nuevamente a desabrocharle el pantalón.

Levantándola por las piernas hasta envolvérselas alrededor de la cintura, Goyle llevó a Pansy hacia la habitación desocupada que ella ocupaba del otro lado del pasillo. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, él usó su varita para bloquear la puerta, pero no colocó ningún hechizo silenciador.

Pansy se bajó de él y lo empujó hacia atrás, hasta hacerlo aterrizar sobre la cama. Se puso de rodillas y le bajó los pantalones, tomando con sus manos su ahora desnuda, y bastante alegre, longitud, dándole un par de caricias antes de decir – Feliz Aniversario, Goyle – y metérsela entera en la boca.

Bueno, si no había sido infiel antes, ahora definitivamente lo era. Se sentía sorprendentemente más placentero de lo que se imaginaba. Pero, en realidad, cualquier cosa sería placentera con la boca bien entrenada de Pansy sobre su miembro. Draco no había mentido en el colegio cuando dijo que ella era malditamente buena en esto.

**XXX**

Goyle dejó la habitación de Pansy una hora después, sintiéndose mucho menos complacido que antes. ¿Qué demonios acababa de hacer? Literalmente acababa de rebajarse al nivel de Daphne. Últimamente, estaba haciendo un montón de cosas que lo hacían odiarse a sí mismo.

Incapaz de componerse lo suficiente como para ir a la habitación que compartía con Daphne, Goyle decidió distraerse con una bebida. O veinte. Fue hacia la cocina y se sirvió una copa de whiskey de fuego antes de dirigirse a la sala, esperando que el emborracharse frente al fuego lo ayudara a despejar su mente un poco. Pero, cuando llegó allí, se sorprendió al encontrar a Daphne sentada en el sofá, esperándolo. Ella se levantó e intentó sonreír, incluso aunque las lágrimas eran claramente visibles en sus ojos.

-Feliz Aniversario – dijo ella.

-¿Qué haces despierta? – preguntó Goyle, tomando un sorbo de su bebida, pero sin acercarse a ella.

-Yo… quería sorprenderte con algo, pero estabas… ocupado.

Goyle levantó una ceja. De repente, volvía a sentirse complacido - ¿Estabas espiándome?

-No necesitaba espiarte, Gregory. Sabes tan bien como yo que los gritos de Pansy son difíciles de no escuchar. Y ella parecía asegurarse de gritar tu nombre. Una y otra vez…

La cabeza de Daphne giraba. Volvió a sentarse en el sofá para estabilizarse y se frotó las sienes. Definitivamente no se imaginó tener esa conversación esa noche.

-¿Podrías, por favor, acercarte? – le preguntó ella, sin mirarlo.

Goyle se acercó a ella reacio, parándose a su lado un momento antes de dejarse arrastrar por ella, hasta quedar sentado junto a ella.

-Gregory, por qué… - tragó saliva - ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-¿Necesito una razón?

-Sí.

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste tú? – preguntó él, volviendo a levantarse y caminando hacia el ardiente fuego.

Daphne no respondió. Pero se levantó y se movió hasta colocarse a su lado – Gregory… tenemos que arreglar esto.

-¿Qué es lo que está roto? – preguntó Goyle, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida – Nuestro matrimonio fue concertado, Daphne. No es como si alguna vez hubo verdadero amor entre nosotros.

Daphne intentó controlarse, pero a Goyle no le pasó desapercibido sus sollozos contenidos – Eso no es cierto – susurró ella.

Él suspiró - ¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga?

-Que estamos a mano – lloró ella – Que no volverás a tocar a Pansy jamás, y que finalmente podremos intentar ser una pareja casada.

-No estamos a mano, Daphne,_ ni cerca de estarlo._ – espetó él – Me engañaste. En _nuestro_ día de bodas. Y no te detuviste. ¿Tienes idea de lo que se sintió eso?

-Imagino que te sentiste de forma similar a como me siento yo ahora mismo – dijo ella – Pero estoy dispuesta a dejarlo pasar.

-¿Dejarlo pasar? – Goyle volteó y la fulminó con la mirada – Vete a follar a tu novio.

Intentó alejarse, pero ella lo retuvo - ¡Pero eso ya se terminó, Gregory! ¡Ya se terminó! Por favor… ¡déjame arreglar lo que tenemos!

Daphne envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, pero él mantuvo los suyos firmes a ambos lados, con una de sus manos todavía aferrando la copa que necesitaba rellenar.

-Gregory… - Daphne se puso de puntillas y le susurró al oído – Te amo – lo besó en la mejilla, antes de moverse a sus labios.

-¿Qué haces? – le preguntó él, mientras ella no dejaba de besarlo, tratando de obtener algún tipo de reacción de su parte – Acabo de besarme con Pansy, debería darte asco ahora mismo.

Daphne negó con la cabeza y dijo – Jamás podrías darme asco – antes de volver a besarlo.

Goyle le tomó los brazos y los arrancó de su cuello. La empujó hacia atrás – Bueno, tu sí me das asco.

Daphne lo miró, con el dolor y la confusión reflejados en los ojos que él llegó a amar alguna vez. Ahora ni siquiera era capaz de mirarlos.

-Por tu culpa, ahora soy un secuestrador, un adúltero, estoy mintiéndole al único amigo verdadero que tuve en la vida, y estoy haciendo todas estas cosas estúpidas que jamás pensé en hacer ni en un millón de años. No quiero estar aquí. Quiero salirme.

-Pero… Gregory…

-Y si alguna vez tengo la oportunidad de conseguir sacar a Hermione de aquí, más te vale saber que la aprovecharé. Estoy harto, Daphne. _Hasta aquí llegué._ Con todo.

Y con eso, Goyle giró en redondo y regresó por donde había llegado.

-¿A dónde vas? - le llamó ella.

-¿Dónde demonios crees que voy?

Podía escuchar a Daphne lloriqueando detrás de él – Pero… pero es nuestro aniversario. ¡No _puedes_ ir y follártela en nuestro aniversario!

-Es mejor que follarme a alguien el día de mi boda.

Daphne no intentó llamarlo después de eso, pero sus sollozos eran más que audibles.

Goyle dejó su copa en la cocina y se bebió de un sorbo más de la mitad de la botella de whiskey de fuego antes de volver al pasillo, asegurándose de girar hacia la izquierda en lugar de seguir por las escaleras para ir a su habitación, sin detenerse hasta llegar a la puerta de Pansy. Llamó, igual de determinado que estaba al dejar a Daphne en la sala.

La puerta se abrió y Pansy apareció del otro lado. Se reclinó contra el marco y sonrió con burla - ¿Ya estás listo para más?

Él la miró fijamente por un momento, con los labios ligeramente abiertos mientras intentaba buscar algo para decir. Cualquier cosa. Pero ninguna palabra salió. Y entonces, justo igual que Daphne, rompió a llorar.

La sonrisa de Pansy se desvaneció y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa – Goyle, ¿qué va mal?

Él no podía responder. Intentó hacerlo, pero nada salía de su boca. Solo más sollozos.

-Bueno, entra de una vez, maldita sea – dijo ella, tomándole el brazo y arrastrándolo dentro. Lo sentó en la cama y le sirvió un vaso con agua de la jarra que tenía sobre una mesa. Una vez que él bebió un par de sorbos, ella se sentó junto a él - ¿Mejor?

Él asintió.

Pansy sonrió – Bien. Ahora, dime qué pasó.

**XXX**

De nuevo en la sala, Daphne lloraba inconsolablemente contra una almohada en el sofá. Sos sollozos eran tan audibles que ni siquiera llegó a escuchar a alguien entrar al salón y acercársele.

-Oh, querida. ¿No salió bien?

Ella se levantó e inmediatamente se encontró con los arrogantes ojos y la irritante sonrisa de Blaise - ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¡Te dije que te fueras!

-Oh, relájate – dijo él, sentándose junto a ella – Solo quería quedarme por aquí y ver tu rostro cuando toda esa mierda de "arreglemos esto" se fuera al carajo. Te dije que no funcionaría.

-¡Vete de aquí! – gritó Daphne, levantándose de un salto y apuntando a la chimenea.

-Cálmate, Daph – dijo Blaise, tomándola por la cintura y sentándola en su regazo – No es solo tu aniversario con Goyle, ¿sabes? Deberíamos celebrar.

Él intentó besarla, pero Daphne rápidamente lo alejó de ella y tomó varios pasos hacia atrás.

-Ya te lo dije, no volveré a hacerlo.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos en su dirección – Pero _él_ está _engañándote_ ahora mismo. Con tu mejor amiga. ¿Por qué demonios quieres mostrarte fiel?

Daphne se cruzó de brazos y dijo – Tomé un compromiso con Gregory, y planeo atenerme a él. Volverá a mí. Una vez que sienta que estamos a mano.

-Eso es jodidamente enfermo – dijo Blaise, levantándose también.

Daphne se alejó varios pasos más – Solo porque tú me hayas informado de esta pequeña infidelidad, no significa que cambié de idea con respecto a ti. Dije que ya terminé con esto, ¡y hablo en serio! Además, Gregory y yo vamos a tener un bebé pronto, y estoy segura que eso arreglará…

-¿El bebé de Malfoy? – dijo Blaise, levantando las cejas - ¿_Realmente_ quieres al bebé de Malfoy?

Daphne se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. Pero sí sé que quiero una familia, y eso es un comienzo.

-¿Quieres una familia con Goyle? – preguntó él, con una sonrisa de burla.

-¡Claro que sí! Gregory será un padre increíble. Es un tierno por naturaleza. Es por eso que lo escogí.

Ahora Blaise rompió en carcajadas – Querrás decir que tu padre lo escogió.

-¡No, yo lo hice! – dijo ella, con severidad – Mi padre me dio cuatro opciones: Gregory, Theo, Draco o _tú_. Escogí a Gregory sin dudarlo. Era el único de todos ustedes con el que me imaginaba un buen futuro, y _sé_ que escogí correctamente. Fue divertido mientras duró, Blaise, pero ya se terminó. Ahora, ¡vete de mi casa!

Daphne volteó para regresar a su habitación, pero Blaise le agarró el brazo - ¡Daphne, espera!

Ella se soltó y siguió caminando.

-¡Te arrepentirás de esto! – le gritó él – ¡Ambos sabemos que el motivo por el que te quedaste a mi lado tanto tiempo es que él no te hace sentir de la misma maldita manera que yo!

Daphne le hizo un gesto vago con la mano antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

La nariz de Blaise se agitó mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la sala. Estaba furioso. ¡_Jodidamente_ furioso! ¿Cómo _ella_ se atrevía a dejarlo? Nadie jamás lo había dejado. Especialmente no por el maldito de Gregory Goyle. Lo odiaba. ¡Lo odiaba, joder! Y la odiaba a ella. Oh, a ella la odiaba más que a nadie.

Blaise se dejó caer en el sofá y aferró su cabeza antes de comenzar a mecerse hacia adelante y atrás. Ni siquiera fue su idea la de comenzar con todo este jodido desastre, en primer lugar. Fue la de ella. _Todo_ era su culpa.

Para la fecha de la boda de ella y Goyle, él estaba saliendo con Pansy. Era nuevo, y ninguno estaba realmente inmerso en la relación, pero ella estaba enfadada por el verano que Malfoy había pasado con Granger, y él estaba enfadado con Astoria por haberlo rechazado, por lo que ambos buscaron consuelo en la cama del otro. Y en cualquier otra parte que encontraran. No iba a mentir; ella realmente era una jodida buena follada.

Poco después que él y Pansy hubieran visto a Malfoy alejarse con Astoria, subieron al baño de mujeres que nadie estaba usando y follaron contra una de las repisas. Ella salió primero, dado que todavía debían mantener las apariencias frente a sus padres, y él esperó un par de minutos más.

Fue entonces cuando Daphne entró tambaleándose, ebria hasta el cuello y sollozando histéricamente vestida en su traje de novia. Antes de enterarse qué estaba sucediendo, la tenía llorando entre sus brazos. Y luego ella lo estaba besando. En realidad él sí que la alejó en un principio, pero ella se mostró persistente y lo empujó contra uno de esos sillones acolchados que siempre parecen estar en los baños de las mujeres. Antes de que su mente pudiera registrar qué estaba pasando, tenía los pantalones desabrochados, ella tenía el vestido blando levantado hasta la cintura y lo montaba. Justo allí. En el baño de las chicas. El jodido día de su boda. Era la cosa más caliente que hizo en su vida.

Después de eso, Blaise no conseguía saciarse de ella. Daphne aclamó estar ebria y que no volvería a hacerlo jamás, pero después de presionar los botones correctos pudo hacerle cambiar de idea. Y de ahí no pararon.

Hasta ahora. Un jodido año después, y de repente ella encontraba su consciencia. Pero Blaise no había terminado todavía. No estaba listo para dejar la adrenalina. La haría pagar por esto. La haría sufrir. Para que supiera de lo que se estaba perdiendo. ¿Pero cómo podría…?

Y luego se le ocurrió. Blaise sabía exactamente a quién debía follarse para ganar su atención. Quien lograría hacerla enfadar por sobre todas las cosas. Y de paso, lograría enfurecer también a unas cuantas personas más que odiaba.

Blaise se levantó y caminó hacia el pasillo de la izquierda. Iba a hacerlo. Nadie lo interrumpiría ahora. Se follaría a la esposa de Draco Malfoy. Esté ella de acuerdo o no.

**XXX**

Hermione rodó en su cama por la millonésima vez en la noche, aún incapaz de dormirse, a pesar de sus mayores esfuerzos. Por supuesto, no había ayudado que Pansy y Goyle hayan estado follando más fuerte de lo necesario al otro lado del pasillo veinte minutos atrás. Ella estaba segura de que todo era un show. No había ningún otro motivo por el que una chica gritaría de esa forma a menos que quisiera que alguien la oyera. Hermione esperaba en secreto que tuvieran éxito. Aunque no justificaba la infidelidad bajo ninguna circunstancia, odiaba completamente a Daphne y sentía que se merecía todo lo que le dieran.

Hermione rodó hacia el otro lado para quedar de cara a la ventana. Miró a través de ella y suspiró. Esto ya era ridículo. Ahora que estaba en el piso superior, realmente necesitaba inventare un plan para salir de allí. Y si eso no era posible, debía al menos encontrar algún modo de mandarle un mensaje a Draco. Hacerle saber que estaba bien. Pero no quería contarle del bebé. No hasta que estuviera segura en sus brazos. No había necesidad de preocuparlo más de lo que indudablemente debía estar.

Tampoco ayudaba a su necesidad de dormir el estar sola esa noche. Había llegado a depender de la presencia de Ethan, pero Arron Greengrass tenía varios encargos para él, y que los había pospuesto por vigilarla. Ella no se atrevió a preguntar qué tipo de "encargos" podían existir para los vampiros, dado que tenía el presentimiento de que no le iba a gustar la respuesta.

Por alguna razón, parecían pensar que Hermione encerrada en una habitación era menos peligrosa que Hermione encerrada en una jaula. ¿Quién sabe el por qué? Se sentía menos atrapada ahora, y eso solo la ayudaría a inventar algún plan para escapar cuanto antes.

La cerradura de la puerta sonó al ser desbloqueada. Hermione volvió a girarse y la miró, con esperanza de que Ethan haya terminado temprano y hubiera venido a verla.

Una delgada línea de luz se filtró en la habitación. Una silueta oscura entró. Hermione parpadeó varias veces para que sus ojos se ajustaran. Se ahogó con su respiración y se congeló. No. No era Ethan.

La puerta se cerró detrás de Blaise, haciendo que toda la luz desapareciera de la habitación. Ella intentó bajar de la cama y gritar, pero él se abalanzó tan rápido sobre ella, con las manos sobre su boca, que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿Cuál es la prisa, Sangresucia? Ni siquiera comenzamos todavía.

Blaise movió su varita y todas las luces se encendieron. Él sonrió con burla.

-Mucho mejor. No quiero que pretendas que soy Malfoy, ¿sabes?

Hermione forcejeó bajo él, pero cuanto más se movía, más grande se volvía la sonrisa de él.

-Hoy voy a descubrir aquello tuyo que mantiene a Malfoy tan hipnotizad. Ese mago era capaz de tener a quien sea que quisiera. Ha _tenido _ a quien quiso. Algunas veces a tres a la vez. Pero te escogió a ti. Solo a ti. Muéstrame por qué, Sangresucia.

Blaise sacó su mano, pero estampó sus labios contra los de ella antes de que fueran capaz de vocalizar algún sonido. Ella agitó sus brazos y fue capaz de golpear con uno de ellos el rostro de él, quien luego los agarró y los mantuvo quietos. Ella aprovechó ese momento para morderle el labio, y lo mordió con _fuerza._

El sabor de la sangre invadió su boca. Blaise se alejó y gritó - ¡Jodida Sangresucia! – le dio una bofetada y levantó su varita.

Hermione estaba furiosa. No estaba pensando con claridad, e instintivamente gritó - ¡_Expelliarmus!_

Pueden imaginarse su sorpresa cuando tanto Blaise como su varita salieron volando y se estrellaron contra la pared detrás de ellos.

Blaise cayó contra el suelo. Levantó la mirada y dijo - ¿Qué demo…

-_¡Crucio!_

El cuerpo de Blaise comenzó a retorcerse erráticamente y sus ojos rodaron hacia la parte trasera de su cabeza.

Normalmente, Hermione estaba en contra de utilizar una maldición imperdonable, pero en lo que concernía a Zabini, no podía importarle menos. Merecía todo eso, y más.

Después de que la maldición perdiera su efecto, Blaise se levantó más rápido que un gnomo en el jardín de los Weasley y se abalanzó hacia su varita.

Hermione no estaba segura de lo que acababa de hacer, dado que solo había llegado a aprender lo básico de magia sin varita, pero no podía permitir que él llegara a su varita. Tenía que intentarlo de nuevo. Por lo que levantó su mano y exclamó - ¡_Crucio!_

Blaise volvió a caer. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba una y otra vez. Lloró en agonía. Hermione escuchó una puerta abrirse en el pasillo. Comenzaba a sentir la fuerza de poder comenzar a desvanecerse. Necesitaba la varita de Blaise.

Desafortunadamente, él pudo moverse de nuevo, por lo que volvió a levantar la mano y exclamó - _¡Crucio! – _por última vez. Fue mucho más débil esta vez, pero aún así efectiva.

La puerta se abrió y Pansy y Goyle entraron de golpe. Sus ojos viajaron entre la mano extendida de Hermione y el cuerpo retorcido de Blaise en el suelo.

-¿Qué mie…

Hermione se apresuró hacia la varita de Blaise y le disparó a Pansy un hechizo aturdidor antes de que ella llegara a terminar la frase. Goyle apenas se limitó a dejar caer su varita y dar un paso a un lado, señalando con su mano a la puerta.

Aunque su repentina audacia la sorprendía, ella no iba a detenerse y cuestionarla. Hermione mantuvo su varita apuntándolo mientras pasaba junto a un Blaise que no dejaba de retorcerse, asegurándose de patearlo al pasar. Después de sobrepasar a Pansy, salió por la puerta y comenzó a correr tan pronto se encontró en el pasillo.

Fuera de la habitación, Hermione intentó aparecerse, pero no funcionó. Por suerte, se había asegurado de memorizar el camino de regreso la primera vez que Goyle la había llevado a esa habitación, por lo que sabía exactamente hacia dónde estaba yendo. Giró unas cuantas esquinas, pero cuando llegó a las escaleras, se sorprendió al ver a Daphne corriendo hacia ellos. Le disparó a las manos y pies de Hermione un hechizo de ataduras, antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de levantar su varita.

Hermione forcejeó contra las ataduras en el suelo mientras Daphne caminaba hacia ella. bajó la mirada hacia sus ojos en llamas y dijo – Quizás mi esposo está listo para rendirse a nuestra familia, pero estoy segura como un demonio que yo no lo estoy.

Tratando de incorporarse hasta quedar sentada, Hermione se inclinó hacia ella y le escupió.

Daphne sonrió con burla antes de presionar un pie contra el pecho de Hermione y empujarla nuevamente de espaldas contra el suelo – Ten cuidado, Sangresucia. No dudaría en hechizarte, si no fuera mi bebé el que estás cargando.

-No es tu bebé, jodida…

_-¡Stupefy!_

El cuerpo de Hermione se estremeció mientras todo se volvía negro.

**XXX**

Hermione estaba sentada en su cama, aburrida y sola en lo que ella creía que era una tarde de Sábado. Tenía la mano sobre su abultado estómago, y en ese momento era capaz de sentir las pataditas del bebé. Habían comenzado a hacerse sentir la semana pasada y, incluso en su actual situación, no podía evitar sonreír cada vez que las sentía.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde su casi escapada, y ahora estaban tomando precauciones extra para asegurarse de que no volviera a suceder. Lo único positivo de todo eso era que Blaise nunca volvería a vigilarla. Por lo que había llegado a entender, él estaba siendo castigado por haberla dejado escapar.

Incluso aunque Blaise le dijo a todo el mundo que Hermione había usado magia sin varita con él, nadie le creyó. Todos estaban completamente seguros de que si ella supiera magia sin varita, entonces se habría escapado mucho antes. Por supuesto, Pansy y Goyle habían, más o menos, sido testigos de eso. O al menos habían visto a Blaise convulsionando y a ella sin una varita en la mano, pero todavía no la delataban. Ella tampoco los había visto desde esa noche a ellos. Solo a Ethan… y a Daphne. Demasiado a Daphne.

Hermione todavía no comprendía qué es lo que había sucedido. Ella, obviamente, había probado realizar magia sin su varita antes, pero no sabía mucho más que la mayoría de los hechizos básicos. Y había logrado ejecutar con éxito una de las Maldiciones Imperdonables sin una varita. _Varias_ veces. Eso era magia avanzada, incluso para ella.

De repente, la puerta se abrió. Hermione levantó la mirada, esperando ver a Ethan, pero se sorprendió al encontrarse a Pansy en su lugar. Ella llevaba una bandeja de comida.

-Estás de vuelta - dijo Hermione, sin saber si la bruja estaba enfadada con ella por dispararle un hechizo aturdidor o no.

-Solo por esta tarde – dijo Pansy, dejando la bandeja de comida frente a Hermione, sobre la cama – No quieren que vuelva a vigilarte, dado que soy un fracaso y todo eso, pero hay una reunión sobre ti esta noche, y dado que mis dos padres van a asistir, dijeron que simplemente podrían ponerme al día después – Se sentó en la silla junto a la puerta.

-Entonces, ¿ya no tienes permiso para vigilarme?

-Así es.

-¿Y qué me dices de Goyle?

Pansy sonrió – Bueno, él nunca tuvo permiso para hacerlo. Daphne intentó cubrirlo, pero él admitió dejarte salir sin problemas. Fue jodidamente gracioso, si me lo preguntas. Solo que ahora ellos confían aún menos en él que antes, y se aseguran de nunca dejarlo solo. Ni siquiera en el trabajo. Tuvo una "promoción" – Pansy rodó los ojos – Y ahora trabaja justo debajo de ese idiota de Rosier.

Los labios de Hermione se abrieron ligeramente. Eso significaba que ahora Goyle trabajaba en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas. Justo al lado de Harry. Intentó no levantar falsas esperanzas, pero si Goyle realmente estaba tratando de revelarse, quizás había alguna forma de conseguir que todo esto funcione a su favor.

-Bueno, si ahora tienen a Goyle vigilado tan de cerca, ¿eso significa que su pequeño romance ya se terminó?

Pansy se sonrojó por un instante antes de recordar con quién estaba hablando. Y luego simplemente sonrió - ¿Lo escuchaste?

Hermione asintió.

-Quedamos que sería una cuestión de una sola vez – explicó ella – Solo queríamos probarle un punto a Daphne. Además, jamás le haría repetir algo que lo hiciera sentir tan horrible.

-Y, ¿cuál, exactamente, era el punto que buscabas probarle a Daphne? – preguntó Hermione.

Pansy sonrió maliciosamente y se encogió de hombros – Que los que engañan son engañados. No lo sé. ¿Acaso importa?

-Supongo que no – sonrió Hermione.

Hubo una pausa.

-Solo tengo curiosidad, Pansy – dijo Hermione - ¿Cuándo dejaron de ser amigas tú y Daphne? La última vez que controlé, seguían siendo bastante unidas.

Pansy suspiró – En realidad, no hemos sido cercanas en mucho tiempo. Pero apostaría a que el día en que se acostó con mi pseudo-novio en su día de bodas fue un punto de inflexión.

-Sí, supongo que eso las marcaría – dijo Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.

Pansy miró entre Hermione y la bandeja que había colocado frente a ella - ¿No vas a comer? – preguntó.

Hermione la miró – Sí, supongo que debo hacerlo.

Ambas brujas permanecieron en silencio mientras Hermione comía. En cierto punto, Pansy se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana. Le echó un vistazo al bosque. Hermione pensó que se veía nerviosa sobre algo, pero no estaba segura de qué era.

Cuando Hermione estaba a punto de terminar, Pansy preguntó - ¿Sentiste que pusieron escudos alrededor de la casa cuando casi logras escapar?

-Sí – dijo Hermione.

-Sí, lo hicieron para que nadie pudiera aparecerse dentro o fuera de ahora en adelante. Los Greengrass siempre tuvieron ese escudo para evitar que nadie se aparezca dentro de la casa, pero ahora lo extendieron hacia afuera también. Abarca todo esto, hasta el lago allá afuera – señaló al sur – Si Potter decide regresar alguna vez, solo puedo imaginar que tendrá sus sospechas.

Hermione bajó el tenedor que sostenía y miró con curiosidad a Pansy. ¿A dónde quería llegar con todo eso?

-También se aseguraron de que nadie pudiera salir o entrar por la Red Flú. La única forma de salir de aquí es en escoba. ¿Ves ese cobertizo ahí afuera?

Pansy volteó la cabeza y miró sobre su hombro a Hermione, quien asintió.

-Ahí es donde guardamos todas nuestras escobas. ¿Sabías que soy fantástica volando?

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

Pansy volvió a mirar por la ventana – Seh, siempre quise jugar al Quidditch en el colegio, pero mi padre no me dejaba postularme en el equipo. Decía que el Quidditch es un deporte de magos, y que el campo no era apto para las brujas – suspiró – Para mi cumpleaños del año pasado, mis padres me regalaron una Thunderbolt (1). Es la mejor escoba que el dinero puede pagar. La escondo en la parte de atrás, detrás de las escobas más viejas, para que Quinn no me la quite. Siempre lo intenta.

-¿Por qué me dices esto? – preguntó Hermione, bajando de la cama y moviendo la bandeja hacia la mesa junto a la puerta. Utilizó la jarra sobre ésta para servirse un vaso con agua y comenzó a beber.

-Oh, por ninguna razón – dijo Pansy, juntando las manos tras su espalda y caminando por la habitación, viéndose inocente – Sabes, estas dos semanas que pasaron estuve leyendo un montón sobre la magia sin varita.

Hermione se congeló a mitad de un trago. Alejó la copa de sus labios y tragó pesado - ¿Lo hiciste?

Pansy sonrió – Lo hice. Y aprendí cosas sumamente interesantes. ¿Sabías que hay unos cuantos casos registrados en los que brujas embarazadas que jamás hicieron magia sin varita, de repente parecieron volverse expertas en ello?

Hermione volvió a tragar pesado, y negó con la cabeza.

-Oh, sí, es bastante raro, por supuesto. Solo las brujas extremadamente poderosas, cargando a bebés incluso más poderosos son capaces de hacerlo. Es como si sus poderes se combinaran, o algo así – Pansy miró el estómago de Hermione – Supongo que eso indica que no estás cargando un Squib.

Bajando la copa, Hermione preguntó - ¿Cómo es que aún no me delatas? Estoy segura de que Blaise se mostrará muy agradecido.

-¡Como si me importara lo que ese bastardo piensa! No tengo ningún tipo de simpatía por los violadores.

Hermione estaba aliviada de escuchar eso. Pero… - Eso no responde mi pregunta.

Pansy se encogió de hombros y volteó para volver a mirar por la ventana - ¿Cuál es el punto? No es como si supieras como usarla o algo. De lo contrario, ya estarías fuera.

-Saber como usarla… - repitió Hermione - ¿Eso significa que hay un truco? – dio un paso al frente.

-Por supuesto que sí - dijo Pansy – En cada uno de los casos registrados, hubo un detonante que permitió liberar ese poder. Una determinada emoción debía ser sentida para poder utilizarlo. ¿Tienes idea de qué emoción podría ser?

Hermione respiró profundamente – Furia – respondió sin dudarlo.

-Sí, la furia es parte de eso – dijo Pansy – Pero no debes estar simplemente enojada. Hay más de todo eso.

-¿Y qué es? – preguntó Hermione, con la garganta sintiéndose seca.

Pansy giró y lentamente le sonrió – Tienes que sentir que tu bebé está en peligro.

Y con eso, Pansy levantó su brazo y abofeteó a Hermione directamente en el rostro. Utilizó tanta fuerza que Hermione cayó de rodillas. Levantó la mirada confundida - ¿Qué estás…

Pansy volvió a golpearla. Hermione volvió a caer, y se golpeó la cabeza con la pata de la mesa.

-¿No vas a defenderte, Granger? – Pansy tomó a Hermione por la camiseta y la levantó - ¿Dónde está ese fuego que yo solía odiar tanto en el colegio? ¿Acaso este lugar te ha hecho perder tu rumbo?

Pansy la empujó hacia atrás, hasta hacerla golpear contra la pared.

-¡Vamos! ¡Enfréntame, Sangresucia! – volvió a abofetearla.

Hermione frunció el rostro y giró sus ojos hacia la feroz bruja.

-¡ENFRÉNTAME! – repitió Pansy, volviendo a golpearla - ¡O quizás debería utilizar la Maldición Cruciatus contigo ahora mismo! – sacó su varita y la apuntó al estómago abultado de Hermione – No podría importarme menos ese maldito bebé. Un Sangresucia menos en el mundo. Y entonces quizás, una vez que haya muerto, podremos deshacernos de ti también, ¡y Draco será libre de estar conmigo! Él se merece algo mejor que tú, sucia y estúpida Sang…

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

Pansy salió impulsada hacia atrás y golpeó con fuerza la ventana. Si Goyle no le hubiera puesto escudos para protegerla, definitivamente el vidrio se habría hecho añicos. Hermione corrió hacia la varita de Pansy, que había salido volando de sus manos, y apuntó con ella a la otra bruja.

Pansy lentamente logró incorporarse del suelo y se frotó la cabeza. Cuando sus ojos se reenfocaron, notó a Hermione parada allí con su varita en alto. Miró a los ojos a la otra bruja y sonrió con burla – Bueno, debes hacer que valga la pena.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas, pero rápidamente logró contenerlas. Le había llevado un tiempo, pero en algún momento durante todas las bofetadas, había captado lo que Pansy estaba haciendo. La estaba ayudando a escapar.

Hermione asintió hacia ella y gritó - _¡Stupefy!_

Pansy volvió a caer, inconsciente.

Hermione bajó su varita y susurró – Gracias, Pansy – antes de ir hacia la ventana y quitar todos los escudos.

Pansy le había dado a Hermione todo lo que necesitaba para salir de allí. Sabía que la aparición y la red flú estaban fuera de consideración, y que la escoba más rápida estaba en el cobertizo, detrás de las más viejas.

Con los escudos removidos, Hermione finalmente logró abrir la ventana, asegurándose de tomar una grande y profunda bocanada de aire fresco. Era magnífico.

Hermione se vio rápidamente sacada de su ensimismamiento cuando la manija de la puerta comenzó a moverse. Su corazón se detuvo. Alguien estaba desbloqueándola. Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó por la ventana y corrió por el costado de la casa, hasta quedar fuera de vista.

Escuchó que alguien que sonaba como Daphne gritaba - ¡Mierda! – y entonces comenzó a correr.

"Mierda" era lo correcto. No tenía mucho tiempo. Su corazón comenzó a latir desesperado. Hermione se apresuró a correr hacia el cobertizo. Podría hacerlo. Podría salir de allí. Lograría escapar. Y podría estar con Draco. Todo lo que debía hacer era llegar más allá del lago que Pansy le había comentado, y entonces podría aparecerse en casa.

_Casa._

Estaba tan cerca que podía sentirlo. Sin importar qué, Hermione lograría volver a casa.

**XXX**

Draco estaba sentado en su oficina, tarde en el Sábado por la noche, tratando de terminar el trabajo que le habían asignado. Había pasado demasiado tiempo con Luna y Rolf, tratando de ingresar a la Cámara del Amor sin Hermione, que había dejado de lado sus otras responsabilidades.

Los tres habían logrado algo ese día, a pesar de todo, por lo que podía afirmar que no todo era en vano. Habían estado en la biblioteca Quartz, investigando todos los escritos de Gappelish cuando Atticus Quartz se les acercó. Había estado observándolos durante un par de semanas y, aunque no tenía idea de lo que estaban haciendo, asumió que se trataba de algo relacionado a Hermione.

Notando la fascinación que tenían con Gappelish, le mostró a Draco una habitación en el fondo de la biblioteca, donde guardaba para mayor protección una tonelada de libros viejos y arte de demasiado valor como para dejar a simple vista. Terminó mostrándole a Draco una pintura de él en esa Cámara. La única pintura conocida de Charidon Gappelish. Draco casi se desmaya cuando la ve.

Después de eso, Atticus dejó a Draco solo, dándole tiempo para que charlara con el misterioso mago con el que parecía tan fascinado.

El retrato de Gappelish se mostró más que feliz de ayudar. Realmente era un romántico y, resultó ser, que la historia: _La Cámara del Amor_, no era en realidad sobre él, pero sí de alguien que él conocía. Un "amigo", aclaró.

-¿Por qué hizo que solo las parejas casadas pudieran ingresar a la cámara? – preguntó Draco después de algún tiempo.

-¿Lo hice? – dijo el retrato del mago, con curiosidad – Es curioso. Habría jurado que lo hice para que sus seres queridos también pudieran ingresar.

Draco casi tuvo un ataque al corazón después de oír aquello. Entonces, ¿habrían podido tener a más personas ayudándolos, todo el tiempo? Pero en realidad, cuando Kingsley había entrado una vez, rápidamente fue expulsado, y Draco estaba bastante seguro de que Hermione lo amaba. Un tipo de amor entre maestro y aprendiz, al menos. Le preguntó sobre eso a Gappelish.

-Bueno, si no es alguien que ambos amen, entonces no vale la pena – respondió él.

Después de explicarle al retrato todo lo que le había pasado a Hermione, Draco preguntó - ¿Hay alguna forma de que yo ingrese allí sin ella? necesito entrar para ayudarla.

-Me temo que la única forma es que entres con otra pareja, una que ya haya estado ahí dentro alguna vez. Encontrar a alguien nuevo que entre no funcionará.

Draco suspiró. En realidad ya habían pensado en ello y habían hecho que Potter y la Pottercita intentaran abrir la puerta. Ellos eran considerados, aparentemente, no lo suficientemente aptos. Aunque debería haberse sentido molesto por ello, en realidad Draco encontró gran satisfacción en eso.

-¿Hay algún modo de saber quién podría haber ingresado?

-Creo que tengo un hechizo para eso, en alguna parte – dijo Gappelish, caminando hacia un escritorio en la parte trasera de la pintura, y buscando en él hasta dar con un rollo de pergamino - ¡Ajá! – caminó nuevamente hacia el frente de la puntura y lo sostuvo en alto para que Draco lo leyera – Cada persona que entra a la Cámara del Amor se va con una señal en ella. Simplemente recite este hechizo sobre la puerta, y se lo revelará.

-Infig…

-¡_No aquí!_ – exclamo Gappelish, bajando el pergamino - ¡_No_ intente ejecutar el hechizo en ninguna otra parte que no sea junto a la puerta! Si lo hace, sucederán cosas muy malas. ¿Lo entiendes?

Draco asintió. Después de eso, le agradeció a Gappelish y se fue.

Había querido dirigirse después directamente al Ministerio, pero después de lo que había sucedido con Hermione, Kingsley había tomado precauciones extra y había colocado escudos por todos lados, para que nadie pudiera entrar o salir de allí durante el fin de semana, ni siquiera él mismo.

La principal razón por la que Draco había venido a trabajar era para mantener su mente alejada de todo eso. Tenía esta nueva información disponible en la palma de su mano, pero no podía hacer nada con ella hasta el Lunes. Cada minuto que Hermione pasaba lejos de él, era un minuto demasiado largo.

Miró su reloj de bolsillo y lo miró. PELIGRO MORTAL.

Esos escudos estúpidos eran una pérdida de tiempo.

Incapaz de concentrarse, Draco comenzó a revolver las cosas de su escritorio, buscando una botella de whiskey de fuego. Desafortunadamente, no le quedaba ninguna, pero, por suerte, Phillip siempre tenía una extra escondida en su oficina. Se levantó y salió al pasillo.

En el nuevo edificio de Thinx, la oficina de Phillip estaba mucho más alejada de lo que solía estarlo. Draco y Caroline tenían oficinas contiguas, y habían varios cubículos justo fuera de ellas para los otros empleados que habían contratado. Una vez que pasabas todos esos, tenías que pasar por la puerta del laboratorio donde Seth trabajaba, y luego atravesar un largo pasillo hasta el otro lado, donde había dos enormes puertas. Cuando las abrías, te encontrabas con un escritorio donde estaba Chastity, y las oficinas de Phillip y Sophie a ambos lados de esa pequeña salita.

Había una puerta que conectaba ambas oficinas desde adentro pero, desafortunadamente, parecía que nunca era utilizada. Phillip y Sophie no habían vuelto a ser lo mismo desde que perdieron el bebé, especialmente Phillip. Y, después de que descubriera que Sophie había estado mintiéndole todos esos meses sobre ver a uno de sus atacantes, decidió mudarse a la habitación de invitados. Y hasta donde sabía Draco, todavía no habían vuelto a compartir habitación.

Mientras Draco se encaminaba hacia el pasillo, muy determinado a conseguir su whiskey de fuego, no pudo evitar detenerse y mirar la leve luz que salía del laboratorio de Seth. Seth no era exactamente el mago más social de todos, pero no era tan patético como para estar ahí trabajando un sábado en la noche.

Draco levantó su varita y caminó con precaución hacia la puerta, pegando la oreja contra ella. podía escuchar cierto traqueteo dentro. ¿Acaso estaban robando la empresa?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió de un golpe la puerta y apuntó con su varita hacia los malhechores.

-¡No se muevan! – exclamó.

Dos personas voltearon y gritaron. Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron y luego refulgieron cuando vio a Seth y a Chastity. Sobre una mesa de laboratorio. Medio desnudos.

-¿Me están _jodiendo?_

-Uhh… Draco, puedo explicarlo – dijo Seth, bajando de la mesa y buscando su camisa. Chastity lo imitó, agachándose un poco para que Draco no la viera en sostén.

-¿Me están _jodiendo_? – repitió Draco - ¡Esa es la ex mujer de tu mejor amigo!

-Sí, sí, lo sé, pero…

-¡No hay _pero_ que valga para eso!

-Quizás debería irme – dijo Chastity, completamente vestida y parada muy tensa.

-¿Tu _crees?_ – espetó Draco.

Chastity salió rápido del laboratorio, asegurándose de no despegar la vista del suelo cuando pasó junto a él. Él cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? – le gritó, tan pronto se marchó.

-Yo… honestamente no lo sé – dijo Seth – Ni siquiera sé como comenzó todo en realidad, pero…

-¿Hace cuánto?

Seth lo miró en blanco - ¿Qué?

-¿Hace jodidamente cuánto tiempo ha estado sucediendo esto, Seth?

-Umm… supongo que, quizás hace un poco más de un mes.

Los ojos de Draco refulgieron aún más - ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? Oh, no lo sé. ¡Dame algo para poder explicar todo esto!

Tomó su reloj de bolsillo y volvió a mirarlo. PELIGRO MORTAL.

-Bueno, es solo que… uhh, Chastity y yo solíamos ser grandes amigos en el colegio, y como que siempre estuve enamorado de ella. Pero entonces… bueno, ella solía burlarse de mí por no tener ningún amigo hombre, por lo que cuando conocí a Phillip, los presenté y… supongo que por algún motivo ellos pensaron que yo intentaba emparejarlos, aunque no estaba haciéndolo, y en realidad mis sentimientos nunca pasaron, ¿sabes? Y luego pasó todo ese asunto con Zandicus, y…

-¡Si estuviste enamorado de ella durante todos estos años, entonces debiste _decirle_ algo a Phil, antes de que cualquier cosa pasara entre ellos dos! Él se habría hecho a un costado si se lo hubieras pedido.

-Sí, lo sé, pero estaba nervioso y…

-Bueno, ¡jodidamente mal! ¡Perdiste tu oportunidad! Ahora, termina esto de inmediato, antes de que tenga que llamar a malditos refuerzos.

Seth palideció – Tú no… no irás a decirle a Phil…

-¡Joder, no! ¡Eso lo destruiría! – exclamó Draco - ¡Estaba hablando de Caroline!

-_Merlín,_ ¡eso es peor! ¡Ella _de verdad_ me asesinaría!

-¡Y te lo tienes bien merecido! ¡Esto no está bien, Seth! Acaba con esto – exigió.

-Sí, sí, lo haré. He… he querido hacerlo. Yo solo… no puedo despegarme de ella.

Draco tomó su reloj de nuevo y lo abrió.

-Bueno, más de vale hacerlo, joder, porque…

La voz de Draco se desvaneció al mirar el reloj de oro en sus manos. Su garganta se puso seca y su corazón literalmente se saltó un latido. No podía creerlo.

-Draco, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó Seth, dando un paso adelante – Acaso… - tragó pesado - ¿Acaso el nombre de Hermione desapareció?

Draco negó con la cabeza. Entrecerró los ojos para asegurarse de estar viendo bien. No había forma de confundirse. De repente, su corazón volvió a latir, esta vez saltando con rapidez en su pecho.

-Viajando… - susurró.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Seth, acercándose.

-Viajando… - repitió él - ¡Está viajando! ¡Está viajando!

Draco estampó el reloj contra el rostro de Seth para mostrarle de qué estaba hablando. Seth jadeó. No podía creerlo. Por primera vez, en casi dos semanas, el nombre de Hermione se había movido de "PELIGRO MORTAL" a "VIAJANDO". Ella estaba en movimiento. Y ellos tendrían que actuar rápido.

_(1) Rayo. Lo dejo en inglés porque queda más lindo el nombre._

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! Que lindo es estar de vuelta por aquí, respirando aires fanfictioneros! Qué más decirles que lo de siempre, exaaaaaamenes finales, pero por suerte aprobé! (Todos deben pensar que siempre me va bien en la facu, porque solo aviso cuando apruebo, pero no crean jajaja también tengo algunos aplazos jajaja) Ennnn fin, estoy muy contenta por regresar, tenía varios fics en la cola por leer, todavía tengo pendiente el capi nuevo de Cruel y Hermoso Mundo, y durante la Semana Santa (Felices Pascuas a todos!) me DEVORÉ la trilogía de Isabel Allende: La Ciudad de las Bestias, El Reino del Dragón de Oro y El Bosque de los Pigmeos. Al primero lo leí hace aaaaños, y recién ahora leo los otros dos. Qué decirles de esos libros? MEGA recomendados, y definitivamente de mis preferidos. Son puros, tan llenos de intensos e importantes mensajes para el alma, amistad de la BUENA, no, no, no, de verdad chicos, anímense a leerlos, porque son realmente supremos.**

**Un poquito del fic, a ver... nos habíamos quedado en que Goyle recibe la "agradable" noticia de que va a ser padre del hijo de su mejor amigo, incluso contra su voluntad. Y gracias a Merlín decide revelarse contra todo, meterse en esa habitacion con Pansy y darle a entender a Daphne que toda oportunidad de "arreglar" ese intento de matrimonio no tiene sentido. Bien por él. No solo eso, sino que los dos terminan de ayudar a Hermione a escapar. Al fin! Qué harán ahora? Nerrrrvios!**

**Bueno, sé que la espera por estos capítulos fue enorme, y me disculpo de nuevo, así que voy a intentar volver prontitisimo para compensar. **

**Los comentarios... qué decirles que no sepan ya, y sin repetirme en la otra actualización: es hermoso leer sus palabras, así que gracias de verdad a quienes se toman esos dos segunditos extra para dejar un comentario. **

SALESIA: definitivamente Goyle no sabe hacia donde ir, hasta este momento! parece haber decidido dónde está parado, y ojalá se mantenga firme, aunque desde una posicion desde donde le sea posible ayudar a la Comunidad del Dragón jajaja Pansy también está ayudando mucho, demasiado ya, en dejarse vencer para permitirle escapar. Bien por ella también. Y sí, Astoria sabe muy bien con quién están sus lealtades, quiere demasiado a ese pelirrojo, así que no dudará en condenar a su familia, aunque todo depende de cada situacion.. Ethan... es complicado, ya veremos! Muchas gracias siempre por hacerme disfrutar tus predicciones y sospechas. Es un placer leerte. Disfruta el capi :)

Bliu Liz: jajaja es cierto! Lena pone todos esos datos juntos y amontonados, que poco a poco van tomando forma por separado, llevandonos por distintos caminos. Interesante esa sospecha! también va anotada a mi libretita donde llevo la cuenta de hacia donde apuntan las mayores apuestas. Muchas gracias por comentar, nena! besote, y que disfrutes el capi!

Lily Leon: jajajaja será un gran lector si su mamá sigue alentándolo a eso :) No te sientas mal si Pansy te cae bien, comienza a reinvindicarse con todo lo que va haciendo. y Goyle, bueno, uno comete locuras por amor, pero aquí vemos que le pone un stop a Daphne, y ya era hora. jajaa besote enorme reina gracias por el comentario y que disfrutes el capitulo!

**Info sobre McFly/McBusted: esos pillos están de Tour por toda Inglaterra, Gales e Irlanda, pero ni pintan por venir aqui a Argentina. No valen nada jajajaja en fin, si tienen ganas de escuchar algo de ellos, busquen en Youtube el Cd completo que se llama McBusted Deluxe... es taaaaaan rgaetñohaeñt perfecto, que ya es necesario escuchar todas sus canciones. 23.59 está muy muy muy buena!**

**Bueno, ya me retiro a ver si aprovecho lo poquito que me queda del día para avanzar las traducciones, que estoy hiper atrasada.. cuakkkk!**

**Muchisimas gracias por la buena onda, siempre! Buen inicio de semana!**

**Pekis :)**


	29. The Otter

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 27 – La Nutria**

-Bueno… ¿qué demonios se supone que debemos hacer? – preguntó Seth con pánico en la voz.

Draco pensó en ello por un rápido momento, dado que el tiempo era esencial - ¿Chastity sigue aquí? – preguntó él.

-Yo… yo no…

-Bueno, ¡ve a averiguarlo, Seth!

Seth asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación, para volver un segundo después con Chastity justo detrás.

-¿Qué necesitas que haga? – preguntó ella de inmediato.

-Contacta a todos. Diles que salgan y comiencen a buscarla – ordenó Draco – Seth.

-¿Sí? – chilló él.

-Ve a buscar al Ministro. Dile que necesitamos un rastreador de toda la Red Flú, en caso que ella la utilice para movilizarse.

-Pero… pero para rastrear eso él tendrá que ir al Ministerio y no puede…

-Bueno, entonces solo tendrá que encontrar alguna maldita forma de conseguir entrar, ¿no? Puede que no tengamos otra oportunidad como esta.

La respiración de Draco se aceleró ante el pensamiento.

Seth asintió y desapareció.

-Todos quieren saber qué es lo que tú harás – le avisó Chastity, quien ya había mandado un mensaje de texto en cadera a todos los miembros de la Comunidad del Dragón desde su celular. Había practicado eso por si esto llegaba a suceder.

-Montaré mi escoba y me dirigiré al Norte – respondió Draco – Todas las familias Sangrepura viven por ahí, y estoy seguro de que uno de ellos la tienen.

Chastity asintió y comentó a teclear con su celular.

-Dile a alguien que vaya a mi casa y espere fuera, en caso que ella se aparezca allí. Y una vez que hayas terminado con eso, ve a reclutar a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles para ayuda. Si está intentando escapar, nuestro tiempo _es_ limitado.

-¿Cómo sabes que está escapándose? – preguntó Chastity – Quizás solo la están movilizando a otro sitio – sonaba frío, pero ella solo intentaba ser realista.

-Si ellos hubieran simplemente estado movilizándola, su nombre ahora mismo volvería a apuntar a "PELIGRO MORTAL". Hermione consiguió salir, y vamos a hacer todo lo malditamente posible para ayudarla.

Sin decir otra palabra, Draco se apareció en su casa. Desbloqueó las puertas, corrió dentro y localizó su escoba. Cuando salió, Hannah estaba parada allí con su varita lista. Giró la cabeza y lo miró.

-Tom está haciendo que todos los del pub salgan a buscarla.

-Bien. Gracias, Hannah. Mantén tu guardia en alto – dijo él, montando la escoba y despegando al aire.

-¡Buena suerte! – le gritó ella.

**XXX**

Hermione consiguió llegar al cobertizo sin ser vista, pero sabía que tenía que actuar rápido, dado que indudablemente los demás también buscarían sus escobas para salir en su búsqueda.

Fue hasta el final y comenzó a arrojar a los lados a las más viejas, buscando la Thunderbolt de la que Pansy había hablado. No estaba ahí.

-¡Maldición! – exclamó ella, arrojando más de esas a los lados.

Sin otra opción, Hermione rápidamente comenzó a escanear las escobas buscando alguna que se viera como la de Harry, dado que él siempre se jactaba de tener la mejor. Encontró una que se veía similar, y la tomó.

Lentamente sacando su cabeza del cobertizo, miró los jardines para constatar que no hubiera moros en la costa. Hubo un flash frente a ella, y de repente se encontró a Ethan parada justo en el borde del bosque, observando.

Él giró el rostro y miró directamente al cobertizo. El corazón de ella se aceleró y sus ojos se encontraron por un momento con los de él, que la miraron fijamente. Y entonces, igual de rápido, él se giró nuevamente hacia el bosque y gritó - ¡Por aquí! – antes de guiar a varias figuras hacia allá.

Esta era la oportunidad de Hermione. Tan pronto los perdió de vista, ella miró el bosque, buscando una entrada con tamaño suficiente para volar por ahí y corrió en esa dirección. No quería comenzar a volar ahí mismo a cielo abierto dado que definitivamente llamaría más la atención.

A medio camino, escuchó que alguien gritaba - ¡Allí está!

_¡Corre más rápido! ¡Corre más rápido! _– se gritó en la mente.

Pero, dado que ya la habían visto y venían a por ella, montó en la escoba y despegó en el aire.

-¡MIERDA! – gritaron varias personas.

Hermione volvió la cabeza y vio a varias figuras difusas entrar en el cobertizo.

_¡Vuela más rápido! ¡Vuela más rápido! _– Se gritaba ahora. No podía estar más contenta con haber mejorado su habilidad volando desde el verano que había pasado trabajando para Ollivander. Le debía a Draco un enorme, ENORME agradecimiento, si es que llegaba a casa. No, nada de "si". _"Cuando"_ llegara a casa, se corrigió a si misma. Necesitaba mantenerse positiva.

Hermione no sabía cuán lejos se encontraba el bosque y, en la oscuridad, dudaba que pudiera verlo hasta que se encontrara justo encima. Tan pronto como lo encontrara, planeaba aterrizar en el suelo y desaparecer como un demonio de allí antes que sus perseguidores la alcanzaran.

Hasta ahora, ninguno había conseguido alcanzarlo. Tenía el presentimiento de que había tomado la mejor elección en cuanto a la escoba. Una rápida mirada a su espalda le informó que nadie estaba siquiera cerca de alcanzarla. Pero no era hora de celebrarlo. Todavía seguía lejos del claro.

De repente, algo se aproximó a ella a gran velocidad. En la oscuridad, no pudo verlo bien, pero descendió justo a tiempo para evitar que lo que sea que fuera la llevara por delante. Levantando la mirada, descubrió a Quinn volando en la que debía de ser la escoba de Pansy, mirándola con los mismos ojos llenos de sorpresa que ella tenía.

-¿Qué mier…

Y luego desapareció. Detrás de ella. Pero la gente seguía gritando - ¡Atrápala, Quinn! – y ella solo pudo imaginarse que él había virado y ahora la perseguía junto a los demás, solo que a más velocidad.

Hermione intentó mantener la calma, pero podía escuchar el sonido del viendo silbando contra ella y, antes de darse cuenta, había comenzado a llorar. Necesitaba llegar a casa. Necesitaba estar con su esposo. Ella no _podía_ volver a ser su prisionera.

-¡Regresa aquí, jodida Sangre sucia!

Hermione se agachó y se inclinó mucho más sobre la escoba, esperando que eso la ayudara a levantar velocidad. Quinn todavía no la alcanzaba. Tenía una oportunidad. Todavía tenía una…

Y entonces lo vio. Un pozo de negrura que parecía no tener fondo, a una corta distancia frente a ella. ¡El lago!

Hermione estaba tan emocionada que no escuchó el silbido ni el zumbido acercarse incluso más. Quinn estaba justo por detrás, con la mano estirada para tomar su escoba. Atrapó algunas ramitas y tiró.

-¡AHH! – gritó Hermione mientras caía hacia atrás, precipitándose al suelo, hasta que su mano estirada consiguió aferrarse al mango de su escoba, sosteniéndose con su vida.

-¡Quinn, jodido imbécil! _¡No la mates! _ \- la voz de Wiley Rosier exclamó desde una corta distancia más atrás.

Quinn intentó tomarle la mano, pero Hermione la abofeteó con la otra.

-¡No! ¡No voy a regresar! – exclamó ella.

-¡Es volver o morir, perra estúpida!

-¡NO!

Quinn consiguió aferrarse a la mano que tenía suelta y la tironeó con tanta fuerza que ella no tuvo otra opción más que soltar su escoba. Solo que él lo había hecho con demasiada fuerza, por lo que ella terminó golpeándose contra él, consiguiendo soltarse de su agarre.

Hermione gritó al precipitarse al suelo. No estaba lo suficientemente alto como para tener tiempo de salvarse con un hechizo, por lo que solo trató de agarrarse a las distintas ramas mientras caía a través de ellas, como última opción.

-¡AHH!

Algo – o alguien – se precipitó entre los árboles y la agarró, atrayéndola cerca mientras se deslizaban a través de las ramas a un ritmo increíble. Y entonces comenzaron a rodar hacia el suelo, y luego a través de él, perdiendo el agarre de Hermione mientras ambos rodaban hasta detenerse. Ouch.

**XXX**

Draco voló hacia el norte sin detenerse hasta llegar al territorio de los sangrepura. Tan pronto llegó a lo que consideraba el punto medio de todos sus hogares, creó varias y pequeñas chispas de luz con su varita, mandándolas hacia todas las direcciones, para localizar cualquier señal de vida en el cielo. Luego él bajó y comenzó a volar por encima del suelo.

-¡Draco! – levantó la mirada y vio a Harry y Ron volando sobre él. Ascendió.

-¿Para qué son esas cosas que mandaste? – preguntó Ron.

-Detectan la vida – respondió él – Es un truco de Hermione – Draco miró a Harry – Los Greengrass, los Goyle, los Nott, los Parkinson y los Crabbe viven por aquí cerca, junto con la gran mayoría de las familias sangrepura. ¿Quién más actuó de forma sospechosa?

-Daphne – respondió Harry – y Zabini solo fue el idiota de siempre.

-Zabini solo tiene un apartamento. Ella no estará allí – dijo Draco, con lógica – Pero me encaminaré a la residencia de verano de los Greengrass. La mayoría de las familias tienen una en esa dirección, y sería menos obvio que mantenerla encerrada en una de sus malditas casas. Quédense aquí e investiguen si algunas de mis chispas regresan.

Harry asintió – llévate a Ron contigo. Puedo cubrir esto solo, y si más de una regresa, Neville está cerca.

-Bien. Vámonos, Comadreja.

Ron ni siquiera hizo una mueca ante el apodo mientras seguía a Draco en dirección al oeste.

Mientras volaban, Draco tomó su reloj y controló el nombre de Hermione. "VIAJANDO". Suspiró con alivio. Todavía tenían tiempo.

**XXX**

Tan pronto como Hermione dejó de rodar, se sentó y miró a su salvador. Ethan lentamente se incorporaba.

-Hermione, ¿estás…

Su rostro se contrajo mientras rápidamente se llevaba las manos sobre la boca y la nariz.

Hermione lo miró por un segundo, tratando de descifrar qué estaba sucediendo. Luego se dio cuenta de que su pierna le ardía. Bajó la mirada y notó sus pantalones rasgados, y una gran mancha de sangre sobre ellos. Tomó la varita de Pansy y se colocó un rápido hechizo sanador, pero era demasiado tarde. El olor a la sangre ya había llegado a la nariz de Ethan.

El vampiro cayó al suelo mientras luchaba contra sus impulsos. Sus ojos se pusieron de un sólido color negro mientras la miraba, con las venas haciéndose visible en su cuello y frente – Ve…vete – dijo con la voz contenida.

Hermione se incorporó, pero menos de un segundo después, Quinn se acercó volando hacia ella. él bajó de un salto de su escoba y consiguió volver a derribarla.

-¿Dónde demonios crees que vas, Sang…¡AHH!

Quinn había estado tan determinado a capturarla que no había notado al hambriento vampiro parado a pocos metros, desesperado por sangre. Ethan pronto tuvo a Quinn retorciéndose en sus brazos mientras le destruía el cuello.

Hermione no dudó en alejar a Quinn y comenzar a correr. A ete punto, era su mejor opción, dado que el cielo estaba demasiado bien patrullado. Con suerte, la densidad del bosque le jugaría a su favor.

Desafortunadamente, la caía había desorientado un poco a Hermione y no estaba segura ya sobre la dirección en la que se encontraba el lago. Disparó una chispa con la varita de Pansy y la mandó para encontrar el agua, y luego la siguió. Se movía un tanto lento, dado que la varita no era exactamente compatible con ella, pero cualquier cosa era mejor que nada.

Hermione hizo una pausa mientras escuchaba a su alrededor las hojas crujían en casi todas las direcciones. Estaban intentado rodearla, pero ella no caería tan fácilmente.

La luz volvió a moverse, y ella también. Ahora se movía más rápido. El lago debía de estar cerca.

_Tan cerca. Tan cerca._

Un claro se acercaba por delante. El corazón de Hermione se sentía más liviano ahora, y tenía ganas de llorar y reír.

_Tan cerca. Tan cerca._

La luz se abalanzó al claro y aceleró hacia lo que ella ya podía afirmar que era agua. Los pies de Hermione aceleraron, apenas notando el raro zumbido a su alrededor.

Ya casi estaba allí. Casi…

-¡Ah!

Hermione golpeó algo duro y cayó hacia atrás.

**XXX**

Draco acababa de volver a disparar más chispas mientras Ron volaba en círculos. Estaba mirando su celular.

-¡Harry está siguiendo una de tus luces! – le avisó – Neville está allí ahora, y espera a que alguien más regrese. También contactó a todos y les contó sobre tu hechizo, para que lo realizaran.

-Bien.

Draco tomó su reloj. "VIAJANDO". A este punto, si ella seguía moviéndose es porque evidentemente estaba a pie. Una escoba también era una opción pero, si estaba volando, él sentía que ya la habrían capturado hasta entonces.

-¿Qué si ni siquiera la tienen en el país? – preguntó Draco, entrando en pánico.

-Están aquí – le aseguró Ron – Si no la tuvieran aquí, entonces al menos uno de los viejos amigos sangrepura de tu padre habría estado viajando fuera seguido, y ninguno lo ha hecho. Kingsley tiene rastreadores en la red flú de todos y ninguno ha salido de Inglaterra en los últimos dos meses. Ella está aquí. Tiene que estarlo.

Draco asintió, a pesar de no estar completamente convencido.

Se sentía inútil solo esperando aquí, pero el moverse solo haría más complicado el que sus chispas pudieran encontrarlo después. No. No debía moverse. Esperar era su mejor opción, por mucho que le doliera hacerlo.

**XXX**

Hermione se sentó y levantó sus manos frente a ella. había algo sólido, como vidrio grueso bloqueándole el paso.

-¡No!

Hermione se levantó y comenzó a pasar sus manos por encima, buscando alguna abertura. No había nada. Estaba atrapada.

-¡Draco! – lloró, cayendo de rodillas.

Hermione lloró contra sus manos, añorando a su esposo. Lo extrañaba tanto que dolía. Si hubiera alguna forma de decirle que lo amaba, y que no se rendiría hasta regresar a sus brazos.

Hermione estaba tan ocupada llorando que casi no ve la leve lucecita azul pasando entre sus dedos. Quitó sus manos de sus ojos y vio que había una pequeña chispita frente a ella.

Jadeó. ¡Esta venía de Draco! ¡Simplemente sabía que así era! Y él estaba buscándola. Comenzó a llorar de alegría.

La luz intentó volver, pero golpeó la pared invisible, al igual que ella, y luego se evaporó. Aún así, Hermione sabía que ellos no podrían mantener este extraño escudo por siempre. Levantaría demasiadas sospechas.

Hermione tomó la varita de Pansy y conjuró su Patronus. Miró a su alrededor y encontró un tronco hueco cercano. Después de guiar su nutria traslúcida dentro, le dio un mensaje:

-Draco, te amo. Estoy bien. Estoy en…

Algo salió desde los árboles hacia ella y Hermione cayó de espaldas.

-¡En territorio de los Greengrass! – exclamó ella, sin saber si la última parte del mensaje se enviaría, dado que había perdido la concentración.

Dos figuras corrieron hacia ella desde el oeste, y fueron seguidas por dos más desde el este.

Hermione volvió a incorporarse y levantó la varita - ¡_Stupefy! ¡Stupefy! – _aturdió a los dos perseguidores del oeste, y notó que eran Orson Crabbe y Stuart Parkinson.

-¡Atrápenla! – escuchó la orden de una mujer - ¡Nada de hechizos! ¡No quiero que nada salga mal y lastime a ese bebé!

Blaise y Quincy Nott se abalanzaron hacia ella, justo cuando la mujer encapuchada salía de los árboles con Daphne por detrás.

Hermione ya había tenido suficiente de esto. Quería saber quién demonios era esa mujer, por qué, junto con toda esta gente, tenía tanta sed de sangre como si se tratara de una venganza personal.

Tan delicadamente como un vampiro, Hermione evadió a Blaise y Quincy y corrió hacia adelante. Tomó la capa de la mujer y fue capaz de correrla con una mano antes de que Blaise la atrapara. Tiró de ella y la capucha cayó.

Hermione jadeó - ¡Tú!

Ahí, parada justo frente a ella, estaban los restos llenos de cicatrices y maltratados de Rita Skeeter. Bueno, eso respondía al misterio de la venganza personal, pero todavía no explicaba por qué todo el mundo aquí recibía órdenes de ella.

-¡Pero estás muerta! ¡Astoria te pisó!

Rita sonrió con burla – No tan fuerte, parece.

-Bueno, te ves terrible – espetó Hermione.

Era cierto. el rostro de Rita – y probablemente su cuerpo entero – estaba cubierto por brillantes y rosadas cicatrices, le faltaba el cabello rubio en varias partes, y Hermione podía jurar que su ojo derecho estaba mucho más debajo de lo que solía estar.

Rita volvió a cubrirse – Después de que tu amiga me atrapó con su varita, estaba demasiado herida como para volver a transformarme. Para el momento en que pude hacerlo, mis cicatrices ya habían comenzado a formarse y ninguna cantidad de magia existente logrará volverlas a la normalidad.

-Pero ya te ves mucho mejor – aseguró Daphne – Esta Sangresucia no tiene ningún derecho a juzgar a los demás.

Rita volvió a sonreír – Llévenla de regreso a la casa. Creo que es hora de tener una conversación íntima con la señorita Parkinson.

Blaise asintió y ató a Hermione antes de arrojarla sobre su hombro. Ella realmente odiaba ser llevada así.

-¡Cuidado con su estómago! – exclamó Daphne.

Blaise empujó a Hermione un poco más hacia delante, para que su barriga de embarazada no presionara contra su estómago. Hermione ni siquiera luchó mientras volvían a llevarla a la casa. No tenía sentido. Ya sabía que había perdido este round. Pero estaba segura de que habría otro. Se aseguraría de ello, como un demonio.

**XXX**

Draco esperó solo a que más lucecitas aparecieran. Había seguido el rastro de una de ellas hace varios minutos atrás, solo para ser llevado a una pareja besándose contra algunos árboles. En su ausencia, Ron debe haber seguido otras, porque no estaba cuando regresó.

Tomó su reloj de nuevo y vio que seguía apuntando a "VIAJANDO". Pero entonces, mientras lo miraba, de repente se movió nuevamente a "PELIGRO MORTAL".

El corazón de Draco se detuvo. Su cuerpo se sentía como muerto y su escoba lentamente comenzó a descender hacia el suelo. Bajó de ella tropezando y dio varios pasos, sin despegar la mirada del maldito reloj.

Sentía el rostro ardiendo. Le tomó un instante darse cuenta de que era porque estaba llorando. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y chocaban contra el reloj. Cayó de rodillas.

-¡HERMIONE! – gritó Draco a la oscuridad que lo rodeaba - ¡NO!

-¡Malfoy!

Draco no volteó ante el sonido de Ron aterrizando a su lado.

-Malfoy, ¿qué sucedió?

Draco no podía responder. Colapsó contra sus manos y lloró sobre el suelo, viendo sus lágrimas hundirse profundamente en el suelo.

-Malfoy, qué…

Draco arrojó el reloj a su espalda. Ron fue a buscarlo y lo levantó. Lo miró fijamente.

-Oh.

-Esto… ¡esto nunca habría sucedido si ella se hubiera quedado contigo!

-¿Qué? – Ron levantó la mirada del reloj y la posó en Draco.

-Si… - tragó saliva, esperando humedecer su garganta seca - ¡Si ella se hubiera quedado malditamente contigo, habría estado a salvo! ¡Esto es mi culpa! Esto es mi…

-¡Malfoy, contrólate! Esto no va a ayudarnos a encontra…

-¡NADA VA A AYUDARNOS A ENCONTRARLA, JODER! – Draco se levantó y giró hasta enfrentarse a Ron - ¡No tenemos ni una jodida oportunidad! Es…

-¡No te _atrevas_ a hablar así! – exclamó Ron, dando varios pasos hacia adelante - ¡Imagina lo que Hermione podría pensar si te escuchara decir esas cosas! ¡Ella te ama! Ella…

-¡Ella va a morir por mi culpa! ¡No sé por qué la mantuvieron viva todo este tiempo, pero no lo harán jodidamente por siempre! ¡Van a matarla! Ellos van a …

-¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA! – el cuerpo de Ron al completo estaba de un brillante rojo fuego - ¡Como te atreves a rendirte! ¡Ella jamás, JAMÁS se rendiría por ti!

-Porque ella es mejor que yo, ¿verdad? ¡Sé muy bien qué demonios piensan todos ustedes! ¡_Todos_ piensan que ella es demasiado buena para mí!

-¡Ella _es_ demasiado buena para ti!

-¡CIERRA TU JODIDA BOCA!

Draco se abalanzó hacia adelante y empujó a Ron con fuerza. Luego comenzó a golpearlo.

-¡Malfoy, detente! – exclamó Ron, negándose a devolverle los golpes, pero arrojando sus brazos a su alrededor para protegerse - ¡DETENTE!

-¡QUE TE JODAN! ¡QUE TE JODAN! ¡QUE TE…

Draco dejó de golpearlo y cayó nuevamente de rodillas, ahogándose con los pesados sollozos que salían de su boca y le dificultaban respirar bien.

De repente, un par de brazos se envolvieron a su alrededor. Le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que Ron estaba abrazándolo. Aunque parte de él detestaba el gesto, no podía reunir suficiente fuerza para empujarlo. Entonces, en lugar de ello, permaneció allí y lloró en los brazos del mago que siempre había odiado, sabiendo muy bien que él era probablemente el único que parcialmente podía entender qué estaba sintiendo, dado que también la amó.

O quizás Ron seguía amándola de la misma forma que Draco lo hacía. Pero no le importó saberlo. En este momento, encontró consuelo en ese gesto amable de Ron Weasley.

**XXX**

En la casa, todos entraron al recibidor, donde Mila Parkinson estaba atendiendo a un herido Quinn en el sofá. Ella levantó la mirada mientras los otros entraban.

-Él _necesita_ ir a San Mungo – dijo ella – Ese vampiro prácticamente le arrancó la garganta. No va a lograrlo si lo mantenemos aquí.

-¿A quién mierda le importa? – dijo Daphne – Él la derribó de la escoba. Ella podría haber muerto si Ethan no estaba allí para atraparla, ¿y dónde habríamos quedado nosotros?

-Buen punto – sonrió Rita – Pero necesitamos a todos los hombres posibles. ¿Crees que aguantará por un minuto mientras dejamos caer el escudo?

Mila miró al hombre ensangrentado – Sí, está estable en este momento, pero no podemos esperar mucho más.

Hermione sintió una ola de decepción, dado que parte de ella secretamente deseaba que lo dejaran morir.

Tan pronto eso fue decidido, Rita se giró hacia Daphne y dijo – Ve a buscar al Señorita Parkinson. El Sr. Nott va a tener una charla muy personal con ella.

Daphne asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Hermione se sentía medianamente nerviosa por Pansy. Había una gran oportunidad de que nada le sucediera. Se había cubierto bastante bien con todo lo que le había gritado mientras la golpeaba. Solo estaría en problemas si Quincy decidía adentrarse un poco más hasta la conversación previa a ese encuentro.

Rita le ofreció asiento a Hermione pero ella se negó, con ningún otro motivo más que el de hacerse la difícil.

Varios minutos después, Daphne regresó con su padre, Goyle y Pansy. Arron llevaba algo redondo en sus manos.

Rita sonrió al verlos entrar - ¡Ah! ¡Arron! ¡Brillante movimiento con ese escudo! ¡Conseguiste levantarlo justo a tiempo!

-Gracias – dijo él, sacudiendo el objeto en sus manos, que Hermione reconoció como una bola de nieve.

Ella miró a la ventana y vio que pequeños copos de nieve comenzaban a caer desde el cielo. Con que eso era la pared invisible que golpeó. ¡Estaban en una maldita burbuja de vidrio!

-Mi hija más chica colecciona de estas. He estado jugando con el hechizo por aós.

Pansy miró nerviosamente a Hermione antes mover sus ojos hacia Rita.

-Sra. Malfoy, ¿la Srta. Parkinson aquí presente la ayudó a escapar de alguna forma?

Hermione miró alternativamente entre Pansy y Rita. Luego sonrió con burla – Pues, claro. Me abrió la ventana completamente y luego me dio su varita. Fue muy amable de su parte.

Solo la madre y el padre de Pansy rieron un poco. Parecía que ninguno de los otros pensaban que la idea era disparatada.

Hermione apenas podía descifrar el entrecejo fruncido de Rita cubierto por la capucha – Sr. Nott, por favor, utilice Legeremancia con ella ahora.

Quincy dio un paso al frente y miró fijamente a los ojos de Hermione. Ambos parecían atravesarse con las miradas antes de que comenzaran a sacudir sus cabezas para enfocarse.

-La historia de Pansy no la inculpa – dijo él – Parece que la Sangresucia realmente sabe algo de magia sin varita, pero también se ve como si las amenazas que Pansy estaba haciéndole podrían ser el detonante.

-Entonces tendremos que asegurarnos de ser extra amables con ella – dijo Wiley, riendo.

Unos cuantos más se le unieron. Él miró a Blaise y le guiñó un ojo.

-No le creo – dijo Daphne de repente.

Todos voltearon a verla.

-Pansy no es una idiota. Si ella estuviera ayudando a la Sangresucia, entonces no lo habría hecho malditamente evidente. Ella sabe que tenemos a un hábil legeremante entre nosotros.

-¿Qué es lo que estás implicando, exactamente? – preguntó Pansy, cruzándose de brazos.

Daphne miró a la otra bruja y sonrió con burla – Que eres una embustera, Pansy. Siempre lo fuiste.

Goyle miró severamente a su esposa – Daphne, este no es el momento…

-¡No la defiendas! - espetó Daphne - ¡Ella es una mentirosa, y una embustera, y lo probaré!

Daphne dio varios pasos hacia delante y tomó el rostro de Pansy. Utilizó sus dedos para abrirle la boca y le metió dentro algo que llevaba en la mano.

Pansy se ahogó - ¿Qué estás…

Daphne levantó una pequeña botellita, que ahora estaba vacía – Veritaserum.

Los ojos de Pansy se abrieron con sorpresa.

-¿Ayudaste a Granger a escapar? – exigió saber Daphne.

-¡No! – dijo Pansy, rápidamente.

Blaise sonrió con suficiencia – Vas a tener que ser un poco más específica, Daph. La Sangresucia ya no es una Granger.

-Oh, cierto – dijo Daphne, sin despegar la mirada de Pansy – Tú, Pansy Parkinson, ¿ayudaste a Hermione Malfoy a escapar hoy?

El rostro de Pansy se contrajo mientras se mordía el labio. Hermione sabía que estaba intentado luchar contra el efecto, pero Pansy no era una Oclumante. Ella nunca podría…

-S…sí – escupió Pansy.

Daphne sonrió con satisfacción y malicia - ¿Ya sabías que Hermione podía realizar magia sin varita?

Pansy se opuso nuevamente, pero no pudo evitar decir – Sí.

-¿Sabes _por qué_ Hermione puede hacer magia sin varita?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en sus ojos – Sí.

-_¿Por qué_ Hermione puede hacer magia sin varita, Pansy?

Los ojos de Pansy se movieron hacia Hermione. Su rostro seguía contraído mientras luchaba contra la poción, pero Hermione asintió para hacerle saber que podía decirlo sin problema. Pansy jamás se había visto tan arrepentida como en ese momento.

-Porque está embarazada – respondió ella – Es raro, pero cuando una bruja poderosa está embarazada con un bebé poderoso, puede suceder.

La madre de Pansy sollozaba mientras su hija confesaba su traición, pero su padre permanecía impávido.

-¿Cuál es el detonante? – preguntó Rita.

-Tiene que sentir enojo, y que su hijo esté amenazado – Pansy ni siquiera intentó oponerse esta vez. No tenía sentido.

Mientras seguía hablando, Goyle caminó sin pensar hacia atrás y se acomodó en una silla. Sabía que la única razón por la que Daphne estaba haciéndole esto a Pansy era por él. y ahora ella sería castigada por eso. Esto no podía terminar bien.

Todos voltearon la cabeza cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose. Un segundo después, Ethan entró en la sala.

Con los ojos en el vampiro, Rita le preguntó a Pansy - ¿Trabajaba sola en su misión, Srta. Parkinson, o alguien la ayudaba?

-Nadie me ayudó – dijo Pansy rápidamente – Lo planeé yo sola.

-Entonces, cuando el vampiro nos guió en la dirección incorrecta, ¿fue su decisión?

Los ojos de Ethan se abrieron – No, yo…

-No puedes mentirme, Ethan – dijo Arron – Eres mi sirviente y debes decirnos qué hiciste.

-Yo… puede que yo supiera que ella no había entrado al bosque pero…

-Srta. Parkinson, acérquese – dijo Rita, sosteniendo hacia delante su brazo.

Pansy miró reacia a su madre, quien asintió para que fuera. Caminó lentamente hacia el brazo extendido de Rita.

-Ambos nos traicionaron hoy – dijo Rita, rodeando con su brazo los hombros de Pansy, mientras miraba a Ethan – Pero, a pesar de todo, hemos logrado salir adelante. Por ende, estoy de acuerdo con perdonar a uno de ustedes. El otro, me temo, enfrentará un castigo muy severo.

Rita metió la mano en su capa y tomó un cuchillo. Luego lo utilizó para realizar un corte en el costado de la garganta de Pansy.

-¡Ah!

El rostro de Ethan comenzó a retorcerse mientras arrojaba su cuerpo contra la pared más alejada.

-¿Qué está haciendo? – exclamó Mila, levantándose.

Rita empujó a Pansy hacia delante, hasta arrojarla contra los brazos de Ethan.

-Bebe de ella sin matarla, y serás perdonado, Vampiro. De otro modo… bueno, me temo que recibirás un severo castigo.

-¡Pero eso no es justo! ¡Pansy no puede ganar!

Mila corrió hacia delante, pero su esposo la sostuvo y la mantuvo hacia atrás.

-Pansy nos ha traicionado a todos, Mila. Ella _debe_ ser castigada – dijo él.

-¡No! – Mila gritó mientras Stuart afianzaba su agarre en ella.

Hermione volteó cuando Ethan no pudo contener más la necesidad, y se abalanzó al cuello de Pansy. Cubrió sus oídos al escuchar a Pansy gritar en agonía.

-¡Por favor, Ethan! – rogó Pansy, con la boca comenzando a llenarse de sangre.

-¡DETENGAN ESTO! – exclamó Goyle, saltando de su silla y corriendo hacia delante. Los ojos de Hermione lo siguieron.

-¡Gregory, no!

Daphne se veía horrorizada al ver a su esposo tomar su varita y dispararle chispas al vampiro hasta que retrocedió. Al momento de hacerlo, Goyle tomó el cuerpo de Pansy en sus brazos y la alejó.

Ethan cayó en cuatro patas y gruñó mientras intentaba recuperar el control. Su cabeza se levantó y miró con sus ojos negros a Pansy. Volvió a gruñir antes de desaparecer como un borrón. El sonido de la puerta principal golpeándose llegó hasta los oídos de todos.

-Bueno, supongo que está perdonado – Rita miró a Pansy, quien intentaba respirar con la mano aferrándose el cuello, mientras Goyle la sostenía. Levantó su varita y exclamó – _¡Crucio!_

Pansy cayó de los brazos de Goyle y comenzó a convulsionar en el suelo.

-¡Por favor, detente! – lloró Mila.

Mientras Pansy seguía gritando de dolor, Rita miró a Hermione y dijo – Cada vez que te portes mal, nos desquitaremos con la Srta. Parkinson. ¿Comprendido?

Hermione movió sus ojos del cuerpo retorciéndose de Pansy a Rita. Se tragó las lágrimas y asintió.

-Y ni me hagas comenzar a hablar sobre lo que le pasará si escapas de nuevo.

El cuerpo de Pansy dejó de moverse, pero sus sollozos no cesaron.

-Sr. Zabini, llévela al sótano, ¿quiere?

Blaise miró de reojo a Pansy por un segundo, viéndose un tanto perturbado, antes de asentir hacia Rita. Levantó a Pansy como a un niño – lo que Hermione notó que era un modo mucho más gentil que el que usaba para llevarla a ella – y la sacó de la habitación.

-Venga conmigo, Sra. Malfoy – dijo Rita, tomando el brazo de Hermione – Es hora de que se vaya a la cama.

-¿Y qué hacemos con él? – preguntó Gorden, señalando a Quinn, quien seguía sangrando en el sofá.

-Arron, suelta el escudo. Luego, el que lo desee podrá llevarlo a San Mungo. Invéntense alguna historia sobre él siendo atacado por algún vampiro. Y asegúrense de que el lugar sea muy lejos de aquí.

Rita mantuvo su firme agarre en el brazo de Hermione mientras la arrastraba por los pasillos, pero terminó llevándola en una dirección diferente a la anterior. Abrió una puerta y arrojó a Hermione adentro antes de seguirla. La había traído a una nueva habitación. A una sin ventanas.

Tan pronto Hermione consiguió estabilizarse, volteó y la fulminó con la mirada – Dejen ir a Pansy – exigió - ¡Ella no hizo nada! ¡Yo ni siquiera conseguí escapar!

Rita sonrió con burla – No me diga que tiene debilidad por la ex novia de su esposo, Sra. Malfoy.

-¿Y qué si la tengo? – dijo Hermione, cruzándose de brazos – No la necesitan aquí. Déjenla ir.

-No creo hacerlo.

Hermione suspiró - ¿Qué ha sucedido contigo? Jamás fuiste agradable antes, pero nunca fuiste malvada. ¿Acaso el pisotón de Astoria te destruyó las células del cerebro, o algo?

-Lo contrario, Sra. Malfoy. Jamás me sentí tan viva como ahora. El día que escuché esa profecía, supe que sería mi boleto de partida. Una visión interna de una nueva guerra oscura – dijo Rita, con los ojos brillando – Escoger mi bando fue sencillo. Solo tenía que escoger a los que más podrían ganar. Después de Harry Potter, la gente está cansada de leer sobre la victoria de un héroe. Ellos desean algo más. Algo oscuro. Algo sucio.

-¡Estás enferma! – espetó Hermione. Y luego, mirando a la obviamente loca bruja, la realización la golpeó - ¿Esa es la razón de la muerte de Inga Utkin? ¿Por intentar ayudarnos?

-¡No podría importarme menos _esa!_ – dijo Rita – ¡Inga Utkin está muerta por haberme insultado!

-¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione, dudando de haber escuchado bien.

-¡En tu oficina! ¡Ella dijo que yo inventaba cosas para escribir una buena historia! ¡Puede que yo estirara un poco la verdad, pero _jamás_ invento las cosas!

Hermione no pudo evitar reír.

-Estúpida bruja de imitación. ¡Recibió lo que se merecía!

-¡Esa es la razón de matar a alguien más ridícula que escuché en mi vida! ¿Por qué todos ellos te escuchan, siquiera? – preguntó Hermione con los puños fruncidos - ¿Acaso eres una Sangrepura, siquiera?

-Al parecer, mi tatarabuelo se casó con una hija de muggles, pero además de esa infidelidad, supongo que lo soy – dijo Rita – Y ellos me siguen porque quieren ganar. Yo no sería tan exitosa como lo soy si no fuera inteligente, y creo que todo ese incesto entre sus familias ha disminuido un poco su capacidad intelectual. Necesitan a alguien como yo para triunfar.

-Tú no eres inteligente. ¡Estás jodidamente loca!

-No hay necesidad de utilizar ese vocabulario, Sra. Malfoy. Si la hace sentir mejor, no estará sola aquí por mucho tiempo.

El corazón de Hermione se ralentizó - ¿A qué se refiere? – preguntó ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

-Como bien sabe, he utilizado esta profecía para mi beneficio. Y no me refiero solamente para escribir una buena historia – dijo Rita, sonriendo – A causa de su esposo, tengo un contrato que me prohíbe escribir sobre ustedes. Eso, hasta el día que ambos mueran – su sonrisa creció – Pero un día, mientras los observaba, me pisotearon. ¡Me incendiaron! Por lo que me temo que usted y el Sr. Malfoy no son las únicas personas cuyas vidas quiero destruir.

Hermione se congeló – Astoria – susurró.

Otra sonrisa demente. Esta vez, Hermione pudo ver el brillo del diente de oro de la reportera, pero había varios que le faltaban.

-Así es. ¿Para qué más habría corrido primero hacia su padre después de oír la profecía? Seguro que tenía mejores opciones. Pero esto ocurrió justo después de que él la hubiera desheredado por salir con el Sr. Weasley. Es decir, la coincidencia realmente no podría haber sido mejor – chilló ella.

Hermione se estremeció.

-Él la quiere de regreso, ¿sabe? – continuó Rita – Y he elaborado el plan más perfecto para lograr ayudarlo. Uno que la guiará directamente a mis manos.

Hermione echaba fuego por la nariz mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la demente bruja - ¡No te atrevas a tocarla, joder!

-Bueno, bueno, ¿acaso estás en posición de decirme qué hacer? – su sonrisa cayó – Con la ayuda de tu hijo, cambiaré el mundo. Es más que solo los libros que planeo escribir, Sra. Malfoy. ¡Esto se trata de escribir historia!

Hermione prácticamente gruñía cuando se abalanzó sobre Rita, pero la otra bruja fue rápida al sacar su varita y mandar a Hermione arrastrándose por el piso hacia atrás, hasta quedar contra la pared.

-Solo por eso, creo que pasaré por el sótano y le daré a la Srta. Parkinson una rápida maldición antes de ir a la cama.

-¡NO! – gritó Hermione - ¡Por favor! ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero deja ir a Pansy! ¡Y deja en paz a Astoria! ¡Ella ni siquiera sabe qué hizo! ¡Ella pensaba que eras un maldito escarabajo!

-Soy consciente de lo que ella pensaba, Sra. Malfoy, pero eso no cambia nada.

Rita abrió la puerta. Ella sonrió y saludó con la mano a Hermione antes de mover su varita. Hermione pudo despegarse de la pared y cayó al suelo, justo cuando la puerta se cerraba y la bloqueaban. No le importaba lo que esa perra dijera. No había duda alguna de que su cerebro estaba destruido.

-¡Maldición!

Hermione golpeó su mano contra el suelo de madera y lloró. Había estado tan cerca. ¡Tan jodidamente cerca! Y Draco… él tampoco había estado lejos. ¡Ella vio su chispa! Ahora, todo lo que le quedaba por esperar era que el mensaje le hubiera llegado, incluso aunque dudaba de que su Patronus hubiera escuchado la última parte. Aun así… había esperanza. Y ella sabía que Draco jamás se rendiría. Él la encontraría. Sin importar qué costara.

**XXX**

En el instante en que el escudo que rodeaba la casa se levantó, el Patronus de Hermione salió de su escondite y salió disparado por el aire. Flotó alrededor, creando un rastro por el cielo mientras viajaba hacia la persona a la que iba destinado.

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo a cierta distancia. Finalmente había conseguido calmarse, y respiraba rítmicamente mientras Ron usaba su teléfono para decirle a todo el mundo que la búsqueda se terminaba.

Y entonces, Draco notó una luz celeste yendo hacia ellos a través de los árboles.

-Weasley – llamó.

Ron no lo escuchó, y siguió tecleando con su teléfono.

La luz llegó hacia él y tomó la forma de una nutria traslúcida.

-¡WEASLEY!

Ron giró y miró - ¿Ese es…?

Dio un paso al frente y ambos observaron a la nutria que miraba a Draco.

-_Draco, te amo – _dijo una dulce voz emergiendo de sus labios - _ Estoy bien. Estoy en…_

El mensaje estaba cortado, pero la nutria se mantuvo entre ellos.

-¡Demonios! – exclamó Ron - ¡Ella estaba tratando de decirnos donde estaba!

-Ella… ella está bien – repitió Draco. De repente, podía sentirse sonriendo por primera vez en dos meses - ¿Escuchaste eso, Comadreja? ¡Ella está bien!

-Sí, lo escuché. Pero qué pasa con…

Draco no estaba escuchándolo. Todo lo que le importaba era que Hermione estaba bien. Y que lo amaba. ¡Ella seguía malditamente amándolo!

Draco comenzó a llorar de nuevo, solo que ahora eran lágrimas de dicha. Esto era lo que necesitaba. Este era exactamente la señal que necesitaba para recordarse que debía seguir buscándola. No rendirse. _Esto_ era esperanza. En la forma de una nutria.

* * *

**Nota de la AUTORA: me temo que este probablemente sea el punto donde algunos de ustedes dirán Hasta Pronto, dado que el final de este capítulo no es lo que todos esperaban. Pero, antes que lo hagan, solo quiero recordarles que el drama es lo que mantiene una historia interesante. Y, cuanto más estén separados, mayor será su eventual reencuentro. No voy a acortar todo y cambiar lo que tenía pensado para que todos estén felices. Lo siento, pero no es el tipo de persona que soy. Lo sé, yo también quiero que Hermione y Draco estén juntos de nuevo. Será genial, lo prometo.**

**Además, me gustaría recordarles a todos que esta historia está catalogada como Drama, Tragedia, y que hablo en serio cuando escogí esos géneros. Avisé desde un principio que las cosas se pondrían oscuras. Si desean leer historias sobre unicornios gorditos corriendo sobre un arcoíris, por favor busquen en otra parte. Cosas malas le sucederán a las personas buenas, pero pueden encontrar consuelo en que cosas peores le sucederán a las personas malas. Eventualmente… y con respecto al ritmo, estoy de acuerdo… sé que los últimos capítulos han sido bastante lentos. Lo que planeé que fuera un capítulo terminó siendo tres, y me enoja muchísimo. Estoy tratando de que las cosas sigan su curso, pero por suerte, no demorar tanto con la historia. Creo que el problema es que he imaginado demasiadas historias paralelas, y ahora tengo muchos huecos que rellenar. Con eso dicho, espero que sigan disfrutando la historia.**

**Nota de la TRADUCTORA: Hola! he decidido colocar la anterior nota de autor que Lena puso en este mismo capítulo (y parte del anterior), porque me pareció importante. No suelo poner notas de autor, pero bueno. Ojalá no se decepcionen! proooonto será el reecuentro, pero hay varias cosas que deben pasar primero. Lo malo del capítulo es que Hermione no logró escapar. Lo ¿bueno? es que sabemos qe la bruja encapuchada es nada más y nada menos que Skeeter (BIEN POR BLIU LIZ Y CHIBIK-LADY por adivinarlo, y NAZA FORD por intuirlo), y también tenemos una nueva pista sobre ese "escudo" que rodea la casa. Ya retomaremos eso después. Bueno, déjenme sus comentarios diciendo lo mucho que detestan que Hermione no haya escapado, y que Draco esté tan destruido por su ausencia.. **

**Guests:**

Rosy Fdez: jajaja nena hago lo que puedo! :P La verdad es que Gregory no es malo, como lo comprobamos aquí, simplemente tiene demasiado en juego. y Si, Pansy es de aplaudir, a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que pasar. Ethan, todos lo amamos, pobrecito, me dio pena que se viera forzado a morder a alguien a quien conoce desde niña, y TODOS odiamos más a Daphne ahora, que solo por despecho arruinó lo que podría haber salido perfecto. qué vamos a hacer, no queda más que esperar. Te mando un beso enorme y gracias por leer y comentar!

Marta Malfoy: vos sos más genial por leer y comentar :) voy a hacer lo posible por no demorar! gracias por estar por aquí!

Guest: me alegra que disfrutaras el capítulo ! disfruta este por igual :)

SALESIA: la verdad es que también es bueno regresar por aquí. jajaja no sé si alguien sigue mis recomendaciones McFly, pero yo siempre siento la necesidad de ponerlas :P Evidentemente Daphne es de esas personas sumamente vengativas. Dicen que nunca debes hacerle a los demás lo que no quieres que te hagan a tí, y en este caso, ahora que Pansy le da su merecido, decide vengarse contra ella. Pobre pansy, no merece nada de esto, ahora que estaba volviendo a ser un personaje "querible" jajaja. Con respecto a la info de Gappelish, no pueden ser Pip y Sap porque tiene que ser una pareja que ya haya entrado con anterioridad, además de ser una pareja amada por ambos, por eso es tan complicado :S Muchas gracias por comentar, querida Salesia, disfruta el capi :)

Lily Leon: jajajaja quedaste con hambre? seguro este capi te las quitó todas, y hasta te hizo un nudo en el estómago :S el asunto de Seth y Chastity para Draco resultó chocante porque se trata de amigos de toda la vida, y Chastity le hizo mucho daño a Phill en su momento. jajaja okey, prometo avisarte de ahora en adelante :) disfruta el capi muñeca y gracias por comentar!

Liz Malfoy: jajajaj la verdad es que coincido con vos, es de los mejores fanfictions que hay, definitivamente de mis preferidos. me alegra que te haya hecho pasar por todo eso, ojalá no sufras mucho con este capi :P jajaja muchas gracias por comentar, nos leemos en la próxima :)

Mafer: bueno, qué decirte, más que Gracias por dejarme ser la excepción a tus reglas! te comprendo cuando hablas de no leer fics incompletos, yo personalmente sufro con quienes demoran aaaaños en actualizar fics increíbles, ocmo los de Friidaa, pero bueno, hay historias tan buenas que vale la pena llevarlas al día. Muchas gracias también por romper tu esquema y dejar el comentario, me alegra saber que disfrutes tanto de la historia como para animarte a dejar tus palabritas. con respecto al ritmo de actualizacion, estoy haciendo lo posible para aumentarlo, lo prometo! :) Sophil, me encantó! jaja la verdad es que merecen estar juntos, ya sabremos más de esos dos. muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí, disfruta el capi :)

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, POR AGREGAR LA HISTORIA A FAVORITOS Y ALERTAS, Y POR SEGUIR AQUÍ, LEYENDO INCONDICIONALMENTE! :)**

**Para el capi de "Feliz Navidad Sr. Malfoy" quizás deban esperar un poquitín más.. **

**Les cuento que, aunque llevaba una lista con las canciones de McFly/McBusted que iba recomendándoles, hace siglos que no la actualizo, por lo que es probable que me repita, sin querer :P Hoy les recomiendo... Shine a Light, ft. Taio Cruz. *Hermosaaaaa***

**Nos leemos pronto, espero! **

**Pekis :)**


	30. The Unbreakable Vow

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 28 – El Juramento Inquebrantable**

-Draco, por favor, no me hagas hacer esto – suplicó Seth, jugueteando nerviosamente con sus dedos mientras él y Draco esperaban en el área de recepción de San Mungo.

-Me prometiste que harías cualquier cosa siempre y cuando yo no les contara a Phil, y Caroline, sobre tu pequeña traición, ¿recuerdas? – dijo Draco posando su mano en el hombro de Seth.

-Sí, pero este es un favor malditamente enorme. ¿No crees que estás abusándote un poco?

Draco sonrió – Claro que sí. Pero esto es lo que necesito y, casualmente, eres una de las poquísimas personas que podrán ayudarme.

-Sí, pero…

-Manos a la obra, Seth.

Sin decir otra palabra, Draco guió a Seth hacia la mesa de recepción.

-Buenos días – saludó a la bruja recepcionista – A mi amigo aquí presente le gustaría visitar a su madre en el Ala de Daños Provocados por Hechizos, y según tengo entendido, necesitamos que alguien desbloquee la puerta para nosotros.

-Sí, por supuesto – dijo la bruja, rebuscando en su escritorio entre unos cuantos pergaminos. Sacó uno de entre ellos - ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu madre?

Seth miró a Draco con súplica, pero él simplemente le hizo una seña para que continuara. Él suspiró – Lucy Littleton – dijo quedamente.

La bruja escaneó el pergamino y luego lo miró lentamente – Si me dan un segundo, iré a contactar al Sanador Encargado.

La recepcionista se levantó de su asiento y se alejó. Regresó varios minutos después, con una bruja más vieja y de apariencia más pomposa, quien les dedicó un asentimiento a cada uno.

-No sabía que la Sra. Littleton tenía un hijo – dijo ella.

-_Srta._ – la corrigió Seth – Si realmente supieran algo sobre ella, ya deberían ser plenamente conscientes de que ella y mi padre jamás estuvieron casados. Los Mortífagos tienden a tener ciertas reglas en contra de casarse con hijas de muggles, incluso con aquellas con las que tienen hijos. Ellos preferirían que su Lord Oscuro asesinara a la persona con la que se acostaron, y luego ofrecerían a su propio hijo a modo de sacrificio para intentar salvarse. Solo que parece que no salió muy bien ese plan, ¿no? Dado que, bueno, estoy aquí y todo, y ella está confinada a una pequeña habitación por el resto de su vida.

La recepcionista se esforzó en aparentar estar distraída con algo en su escritorio mientras la Sanadora se sonrojaba y seguía mirando fijamente a Seth sin parpadear.

Draco respiró varias veces con profundidad – Como pueden notarlo, él está _muy_ ansioso por ver a su madre después de todos estos años.

Si Draco no hubiera estado tan desesperado por entrar a ese Ala del hospital, habría tomado a Seth por el brazo y lo habría sacado a rastras. Sin importar lo enojado que estuviera con él en ese momento, no le gustaba ver a su amigo tan estresado. Pero él _necesitaba_ entrar, y Seth era la única opción que tenía.

-Po…por aquí – dijo la Sanadora, guiándolos hacia las escaleras.

Draco se aseguró de caminar justo al lado de Seth mientras ella los guiaba hacia el cuarto piso, sabiendo muy bien que él moría por encontrar alguna ruta de escape.

Llegaron al cuarto piso y recorrieron el pasillo hacia el Ala de Daños Provocados por Hechizos. Cuando alcanzaron la puerta, la Sanadora sacó su varita y dijo – _Alohomora_ -. Abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para ellos mientras ingresaban.

Fueron recibidos inmediatamente por la deslumbrante sonrisa de dientes blancos de alguien a quien Draco reconoció como su viejo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts… uno muy malo. No recordaba qué había sucedido con él. Era difícil mantener el rastro de cada profesor que tuvieron con esa asignatura.

-Hola, ¿les gustaría un autógrafo? Tengo _toneladas_ de fotografías que podrían elegir…

-Yo voy a llevarme a Gilderoy a caminar un poco mientras ustedes… se reencuentran – dijo la Sanadora, tomando el brazo de Gilderoy Lockhart – Tu madre está en la cama casi al final. Jamás habla, pero de vez en cuando se levanta y camina por allí.

La Sanadora se alejó con un entusiasta Lockhart tomado de su brazo y bloqueó la puerta tras ella. Seth permaneció en su sitio, pero Draco lo tomó por el hombro y lo empujó hacia delante.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó él, resistiéndose – Ya logré que entraras. No hay razón para _verla_ en realidad.

-Tus demonios, colega. Todos debemos conquistarlos alguna vez.

Seth lo miró de reojo y bufó – Te odio ahora mismo.

Draco simplemente sonrió – Lo sé.

Draco prácticamente arrastró a Seth hacia la cama que había señalado la Sanadora. Estaba ocupada por una mujer con un largo y enredado cabello blanco como la nieve, quien miraba vagamente al techo con los mismos ojos color azul cielo que su hijo.

Seth la miró y pasó saliva – Por favor, haz lo que tengas que hacer para que podamos salir.

Draco asintió y volteó. No tuvo que escanear demasiado la habitación para encontrar a un hombre y una mujer sentados juntos en una cama justo al otro lado de la madre de Seth. Ellos lo miraban con curiosidad, pero no parecían prestarle atención. Ambos se veían avejentados y cansados, pero la mujer todavía tenía un ligero parecido a Neville Longbottom.

Draco dio un paso al frente – Hola – saludó.

Ambos siguieron mirándolo con los ojos amplios como los de un niño.

-¿Son ustedes los Longbottom?

El hombre abrió su boca como si estuviera por decir algo, pero simplemente hizo un ruidito ahogado antes de volver a cerrarla. Repitió eso varias veces.

-¿Es ella tu esposa? – preguntó Draco, señalando a la mujer.

Mas miradas curiosas.

Draco metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su reloj. Lo abrió y lo sostuvo en alto hacia ellos. Ambos se inclinaron hacia delante y lo miraron.

Draco apuntó la fotografía en la que él y Hermione estaban besándose - ¿La ven? – les preguntó.

La mujer levantó sus manos y tomó el reloj, mirando intensamente la fotografía.

-Esa es mi esposa – dijo él – La amo mucho.

Ambos levantaron la mirada y Draco posó su mano en su corazón.

-Amor – repitió, señalando la fotografía.

Los ojos de ellos volvieron a la imagen de nuevo.

-Ustedes… ¿ustedes sienten amor?

La mujer volvió a mirarlo, y luego al reloj, y nuevamente a él, y finalmente a su esposo. Se reclinó y lo besó en los labios justo como la fotografía. Sonrió orgullosamente antes de volver a mirar a Draco.

-Muy bien – dijo él, dándole un breve aplauso.

La puerta de la sala volvió a abrirse y la Sanadora entró con Lockhart aún de su brazo, y con alguien más justo detrás.

Draco rápidamente se alejó varios pasos en dirección a Seth, mientras los ojos de Neville Longbottom aterrizaran en él.

-¿Malfoy? – preguntó Neville, acercándose - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Vine con Seth – respondió él, volteando hasta mirar al mago en cuestión.

Fue entonces cuando él notó que la madre de Seth se había movido hasta quedar sentada, con los ojos fijos intencionalmente en su hijo. Seth estaba congelado.

-¿Estás bien, colega? – preguntó él.

Seth asintió, pero Draco no estaba seguro de si había sido un movimiento consciente o no.

Neville se acercó y se paró cerca de sus padres, pero sin despegar la mirada de Draco. De repente, sintió que le ponían algo en la mano. Él bajó la mirada para encontrarse a su madre pasándole un viejo reloj de oro.

-Gracias, mamá – dijo él, tomando un chicle de su bolsillo y pasándoselo a ella, quien lo metió en su boca y masticó felizmente mientras Neville miraba el reloj - ¿A qué estás jugando, Malfoy? – preguntó él, pasándole a Draco su reloj.

-Yo… - bueno, esta era una conversación muy incómoda – Solo quería comprobar una cosa. Antes de ir a ti con la idea.

-¿Algo que tiene que ver con mis padres? – preguntó Neville.

Draco asintió.

-¿Cómo supiste siquiera que estaban aquí?

-Bellatrix era mi tía, Longbottom. Soy muy consciente de los motivos detrás de las encarcelaciones de mis familiares.

-Entonces… todos esos años en el colegio cuando… cuando me molestabas… ¿lo sabías?

Draco suspiró y se guardó el reloj en el bolsillo – No me siento orgulloso de ello, pero sí, lo sabía.

El rostro de Neville enrojeció con fiereza.

-Mira, en cualquier otro momento te daría total libertad de golpearme en el rostro por haber sido el idiota que fui en ese entonces, pero ahora no se trata de nosotros. Se trata de Hermione.

-¿Qué es lo que…

-Tus padres fueron la última pareja en la Cámara del Amor antes que yo y ella.

La boca de Neville cayó abierta - ¿Qué?

-Es cierto – dijo Draco – Encontré un hechizo que muestra una huella de cada persona que ingresó. Ellos eran los últimos nombres que figuraban, aparte del mío y el de Hermione. Y, casualmente, son las únicas personas, de todos los nombres que figuran, que siguen vivos.

Neville miró momentáneamente al suelo antes de mirar de reojo a sus padres. Su madre se quitó el chicle de la boca y lo metió en la de su esposo. Luego volvió a besar sus labios. Como en la fotografía.

-¿Por qué simplemente no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué viniste antes?

-Yo solo… yo quería asegurarme que todavía hubiera amor entre ellos antes de elevar las esperanzas de todos. Sin amor, no pueden regresar.

-Y si ellos pueden regresar… ¿tú puedes ingresar? – preguntó Neville, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Eso es lo que me dije… ¡Seth, cuidado!

Seth se había chocado contra él. Draco volteó y se encontró con que la madre de él se había acercado hasta el borde de la cama y se sostenía del barandal mientras se reclinaba más cerca para mirarlo. Seth se estiró hacia Draco y lo agarró con fuerza del brazo.

-Se… Se…th… - balbuceó la mujer. Su voz sonaba seca y ronca, como si no hubiera sido usada en años.

Seth gritó antes de correr hacia el otro lado del salón, desde donde la Sanadora los observaba maravillada.

-¡Pensé que había dicho que no hablaba! – gritó él - ¿Por qué está hablando? ¿Por qué está diciendo..

-En todos los años que llevo trabajando aquí, jamás…

-Se…th – la mujer repitió, bajando de la cama y caminando hacia él – Hi…jo….

Cualquier signo de vida se desvaneció del rostro de Seth. Él la observó caminar hacia él, con los ojos fijados en sus brazos estirados antes de abalanzarse contra la puerta. Tiró de ella, pero estaba cerrada.

-¡Déjenme salir de aquí! – exigió él.

La Sanadora corrió hacia la puerta y rápidamente sacó su varita. Draco y Neville corrieron por el pasillo junto a él.

-Seth, cálmate – dijo Draco.

-¡Déjenme salir! – gritó más fuerte Seth.

Al momento en que abrieron las puertas, él salió. Draco y Neville lo siguieron mientras bajaba las escaleras, cruzaba el piso de recepción y salía a las calles muggles. Lo alcanzaron en un callejón alejado, donde lo vieron desaparecer.

-Thinx – le dijo Draco a Neville, antes de aparecerse en el laboratorio de Seth.

Draco atravesó todas las mesadas de trabajo de Seth hasta llegar a la oficina central. Corrió hacia dentro. Neville resbaló justo detrás de él, cerró la puerta y colocó un hechizo silenciador.

-Seth, habla conmigo – dijo Draco, agachándose junto a su amigo, quien sollozaba histéricamente en su silla - ¿Hay algo más acerca del motivo por el que no querías ver a tu madre?

Seth comenzó a negar rápidamente con la cabeza. Draco no estaba seguro de si intentaba decir que sí o que no.

-Ella me reconoció – gritó él – Dijo mi nombre.

Draco frunció el ceño – Sí, lo oí.

-La última vez que la ví ella estaba… ella seguía allí. No muy bien, pero allí estaba. Estábamos encerrados en una celda, y ellos acababan de lanzarle el maleficio Cruciatus. Ella dijo mi nombre y luego… y luego dijo que lo sentía. Después se la llevaron y jamás volví a verla – Seth secó la humedad de su rostro, pero no sirvió de nada ya que seguía llorando – Siempre me imaginé que ella no me recordaría. ¿Por qué aún me recuerda?

Seth miró a Draco con ojos desesperados. Realmente quería una respuesta. Desafortunadamente, Draco no podía dársela.

-Yo…

-Deberías estar contento de que te recuerde, colega.

Ambos voltearon hacia Neville, quien secaba sus propias lágrimas.

-Visito a mis padres todas las semanas, y apenas noto un pequeño reconocimiento.

Los ojos de Seth se ampliaron – Yo… lo siento. No quise…

-No pasa nada – dijo Neville, mirando el techo – No conozco tu historia, pero parece que nuestras circunstancias son muy diferentes.

-¿Qué… qué les pasó a tus padres?

Justo entonces, la puerta se abrió de un golpe y Chastity entró apresuradamente, pero Draco la tomó por el brazo y la sacó.

-Draco, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó ella mientras él cerraba la puerta detrás de ambos, dejándolos del otro lado – Varios empleados vinieron a decirme que vieron a Seth entrar corriendo como loco.

Draco miró a su alrededor y notó que el laboratorio estaba vacío - ¿A dónde se fue todo el mundo?

-Los mandé a casa –dijo ella – ahora dime, ¿qué pasó?

-Nada que te incumba, Chastity – dijo Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

Las mejillas de Chastity enrojecieron - ¿A qué te refieres con nada que me incumba? ¡Si Seth está mal, tengo el derecho a saberlo!

-No, no lo tienes. Lo que sea que haya entre ustedes dos, se acaba ahora mismo.

-Pe…pero… tú… no tienes idea de qué…

-Ni me importa. Phillip no está en condiciones de lidiar con todo esto ahora mismo. Quizás en un par de años cuando él esté mejor…

-¿Un par de años? – dijo Chastity casi en un susurro – Pero… pero lo amo…

Draco suspiró. Realmente no quería lidiar él tampoco con todo esto – Realmente desearía que ustedes dos hubieran descubierto todo esto diez años atrás. Pero, si lo amas, entonces puedes esperar un poco más.

-Pero…

-Ahora no es el momento, Chastity – dijo Draco, severamente – Tienes que esperar.

-Pero…

La puerta se abrió y Phillip entró en el laboratorio - ¿Qué ha pasado con Seth? – exigió saber mirando directamente a Draco.

Draco miró alternativamente entre Phillip y Chastity, que lo miraban expectantemente. Decidió que no habría problemas si le daba a ella un poco de información – Acabamos de regresar de ver a su madre. Ella lo reconoció, y él entró en pánico.

Los ojos de Phillip se llenaron de preocupación antes de pasar junto a Draco y entrar en la oficina de Seth. Chastity comenzó a seguirlo, pero Draco volvió a tomarla por el brazo.

-Vuelve al trabajo, Chastity. Seth estará bien.

-Pero…

-Ya es suficiente – dijo Draco – Lo tenemos cubierto.

Chastity miró con añoranza hacia la puerta. Suspiró pesadamente antes de asentir y voltear. Dejó el laboratorio con lágrimas en los ojos.

Aunque Draco sentía pena por ella, definitivamente estaba más preocupado por la reacción de Phillip si llegaba a enterarse sobre esta pequeña aventura. El mago ya estaba pendiendo de un hilo con todo lo que estaba viviendo. Enterarse que su ex esposa está follando con su mejor amigo es el tipo de información que lograría destruirlo por completo.

**XXX**

Incluso con la aprobación del Ministro, pasaron varias semanas antes de que San Mungo le permitiera a Neville sacar a sus padres de allí.

El tiempo que pasaron esperando fue terrible. Para apurar un poco las cosas, Draco trabajó con Kingsley tratando de descubrir de dónde había salido el Patronus de Hermione. colocaron su recuerdo en un pensadero y lo estudiaron, haciendo un mapa con todas las posibles direcciones desde donde se habría originado. Durante esas investigaciones concluyeron que los Sangrepura debían de estar escondiéndola en algunas de sus casas de veraneo. Eran los únicos magos en esa región.

Lo único que ponía en duda esa conclusión era el tiempo que había tardado el Patronus en llegar a él. realmente debía haber aparecido cerca de veinte minutos antes, pero gran número de cosas podrían haber sucedido que lo ralentizaran. Draco deseaba simplemente saber el motivo.

Una vez que hicieron todo lo que podían con eso, Draco comenzó a investigar las leyes del Ministerio, tratando de encontrar algún hueco que le permita a los Aurores rebuscar a consciencia en todos los hogares de los sangrepura. Desafortunadamente, todas las leyes parecían estar muy bien formuladas.

Tan pronto Neville tuvo el permiso para sacar a sus padres, Draco se tomó el día libre del trabajo para ir al Ministerio con ellos. Después de enseñarles cómo, los Longbottom pudieron abrir la puerta y entrar. Draco y Neville los siguieron. Ninguno fue expulsado.

Neville estaba convencido de que el único motivo por el que podía quedarse era por estar relacionado por sangre con ellos, pero Draco estaba seguro de que no tenía nada que ver con eso. Una parte de sus padres, no importaba lo pequeña o insignificante que fuera, lo reconocían y aún lo amaban. Quizás el sentimiento estaba nublado por la locura, pero estaba allí. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Durante el transcurso del siguiente par de semanas, varias personas probaron suerte con la habitación. No fue una sorpresa cuando tanto Harry como Ron fueron expulsados, pero Ginny se sintió complacida al notar que ella podía quedarse.

-Draco Malfoy me aprecia. Estoy más que adulada ahora mismo – sonrió ella y le guiñó un ojo.

-No presiones tu suerte, Sra. Potter.

Luna tampoco fue expulsada. Ella estaba incluso más sorprendida que Ginny, y no había ninguna burla escondida en su voz cuando expresó su sorpresa. Desafortunadamente, Rolf sí fue expulsado. Draco estaba seguro de que él le caía igual de bien que Luna, pero Hermione no lo conocía demasiado, por lo que ese debió ser el motivo por el que no pudo quedarse en la habitación.

Por supuesto, Phillip, Sophie, Seth, Caroline y Astoria lograron entrar. Y Lucius, pero Draco solo le dejó entrar una vez para que mirara el lugar. No lo invitó de nuevo.

Una tarde de Viernes, cerca de una semana después de que lograran reabrir la puerta, Draco estaba en la Cámara del Amor junto a Neville, que se esforzaba al máximo para evitar que sus padres no tocaran nada. Seth lo ayudaba mientras Astoria estudiaba algunos diarios con Draco. Solo tenían cerca de una hora antes de que el Ministerio cerrara.

-Bueno, ¿qué es lo que buscamos, exactamente? – preguntó ella, dando vuelta una página.

-No estoy seguro – dijo Draco – Hermione y yo habíamos llegado a un punto muerto con esta máquina. No teníamos un plan para los siguientes pasos.

Astoria dio vuelta un par de hojas más antes de cerrar de un golpe ese diario – Esto no tiene sentido. Es todo basura – levantó uno cuantos diarios más y los colocó frente a ella – Voy a ordenarlos según la caligrafía, y así quizás podemos tratar de descubrir quién escribió cada uno. Tú tienes una lista de cada persona que entró aquí, ¿verdad?

-Sí – dijo Draco, estirándose y tomando el diario que le pertenecía a él y a Hermione, abriéndolo en la página indicada. Luego tomó uno de los diarios más viejos que estaban frente a ella y se lo pasó – Este es el que coincide con la letra de Gappelish. Lo noté cuando él me mostró el hechizo.

-Excelente – dijo Astoria, comenzando a rebuscar entre los libros - ¿Crees que será posible conseguirme una muestra de la escritura de tus padres de… de antes, Neville? – se sonrojó ligeramente.

Neville, que estaba en la habitación de la fuente, regresó a la sala principal – Estoy segura de que mi abuela tendrá algo. Puedo ir a su casa a buscarlo este fin de semana.

-¡No, detente! ¡No bebas eso! – Seth exclamó desde la otra habitación. Hubo un sonido de movimiento y luego algo rompiéndose.

Neville salió corriendo hacia allí.

Astoria regresó a los diarios - ¿Te contaron sobre Pansy, Draco?

Él levantó la mirada y arqueó una ceja - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

-No la han visto en al menos un mes. ¿No crees que le pasó algo?

Draco se encogió de hombros – Es posible. Detesto darle algo de crédito a Pansy, pero al menos demostró tener una jodida consciencia.

Astoria miró impasible la mesa y asintió.

-¿Has tenido algo de suerte con Daphne? – preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza – Pensé que, al enterarme de que estaba embarazada, estaría más dispuesta a verme, pero simplemente parece imposible conseguir verla. No ha regresado ninguna de mis cartas. Tampoco Gregory – hizo una pausa – Draco, ¿crees que.. ¿crees que el bebé sea suyo?

Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros – Eso espero. Si resulta ser de Zabini, va a ser malditamente evidente.

Astoria sonrió con burla – Mi padre se pondría _furioso_ si su primer nieto resulta ser de color caramelo. Mi familia no tolera la infidelidad – hizo una pausa – Bueno, al menos aquella infidelidad que queda en evidencia. Los Greengrass estamos llenos de secretos.

-Igual que los Malfoy – Draco le guiñó un ojo.

Algo vibró en la otra habitación. Un teléfono sonó y escucharon a Neville decir – Hola, Hannah, osita – una pausa - ¿De verdad? ¿Probaste con llamar…? – otra pausa larga – Ya veo – una corta – Muy bien, le avisaré yo – una pausa más – Sí, también te amo. Adiós – Neville colgó y caminó nuevamente hacia la sala principal.

-¿Cómo está Hannah, la osita? – él y Astoria rieron.

-Umm… bien – dijo Neville, sonrojándose – Pero ella en realidad llamaba por tu amiga, Sophie.

La sonrisa de Draco se desvaneció al instante.

Seth entró a la habitación, junto a los padres de Neville y preguntó - ¿Qué va mal?

-Digamos que llegó al Caldero Chorreante cerca de una hora atrás y se emborrachó completamente.

-Pero apenas son las siete – dijo Astoria.

-Sí, lo sé – dijo Neville – Hannah intentó detenerla, pero generó toda una escena y ahora está llorando histéricamente en una de las mesas. Intentó llamar a su esposo, pero él no le responde.

Draco y Seth se miraron – Me encargaré de Sophie – dijo Draco – Tú ayuda a Neville con sus padres, y luego ve a buscar a Phillip.

-Solo denme uuuuun segundo – dijo Astoria, rápidamente mirando los últimos diarios de la pila y ordenándolos en otras. Luego tomó el diario de Draco y Hermione y arrancó la hoja con la lista de nombres – Veré que puedo encontrar a partir de las muestras de escritura este fin de semana.

Una vez que eso estuvo hecho, todos salieron de la Cámara del Amor y salieron del Ministerio. Ya no estaba permitido aparecerse hacia y desde allí, por lo que tuvieron que encaminarse hacia el Atrio para salir. Seth y Neville tuvieron que tomar el camino largo, dado que no podían usar la Red Flú con sus padres.

Draco se fue directo hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Cuando llegó, no le fue difícil ubicar a Sophie, incluso si Hannah no la hubiera señalado con la cabeza. Ella estaba sentada sola en una esquina oscura y sollozaba mientras bebía directamente de una botella prácticamente vacía de whiskey de fuego.

Draco suspiró antes de caminar hacia su mesa. La llamó varias veces antes de que ella finalmente levantara la mirada - ¿Te importa si me siento aquí?

Sophie negó con la cabeza y tomó otro sorbo de su botella.

Draco se sentó y bajó su cabeza para intentar atrapar su mirada – Sophie.

Ella giró el rostro en otra dirección.

-Sophie, ¿qué pasó? ¿Phillip y tú se pelearon?

-¿Cuándo no nos peleamos? – dijo ella, tomando otro sorbo – Siempgge es lo mismo. Él no es capaz de miggaggme a los ojos sin pensagg en el bebé. Se culpa a sí mismo. Dice que debeggía habegg sido él. ¡No puede jodidamente supeggagglo! – Sophie golpeó la botella contra la mesa – Ya no sé qué se supone que debo hacegg.

Draco suspiró – Hiciste todo lo que podías, Soph. Él solo necesita tiempo para…

-¡A la mieggda el tiempo! – gritó ella, con los ojos encendidos mirando profundamente a los de él - ¡Ya le di suficiente tiempo! ¡El necesita volvegg a segg mi esposo, o teggminagg con lo que tenemos! Yo solo… - secó sus lágrimas con la mano – No puedo seguigg haciendo esto. Pensé que Phillip y yo éggamos fueggtes. Pensé que podggíamos supeggag cualquiegg cosa, peggo estaba equivocada. Somos igual de débiles que todo el mundo.

-Eso no es cierto – dijo Draco – Ustedes _son_ fuertes, y _podrán_ superar todo esto. Ahora, dame la botella – sostuvo su mano.

Sophie lo miró reacia antes de pasarle lentamente el whiskey de fuego. Draco lo tomó y se lo pasó a la persona sentada detrás de ellos.

-Vamos a llevarte a casa.

Draco se levantó y ayudó a Sophie a incorporarse. Él colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y la estabilizó mientras se tambaleaba hacia la puerta. Mientras salían, atrapó la mirada de Blaise Zabini sentado en una de las mesas, mirándolos con diversión en el rostro. Theo Nott y un Auror cuyo nombre Draco no sabía también estaban en su mesa, y los miraban. Él recordaba haber visto a ese auror en el hospital recientemente, por lo que no había estado trabajando, pero nunca se imaginó el por qué. Ahora, verlo allí con Blaise, sabía que tenía que asegurarse de averiguarlo.

Cuando salieron, Sophie trató de caminar por sí misma, pero no tuvo éxito.

-Es como si él se olvidagga de que no es el único que siente dologg – murmuró ella mientras apoyaba su hombro contra la pared de ladrillos – No se da cuenta de que algunas veces a mí me duele tanto que quiero moggigg.

Draco trató de volver a envolverla con sus brazos, pero ella lo alejó y presionó su espalda contra la pared, usándola para lentamente dejarse caer al suelo.

-Deseaggía habegg mueggto junto a mi bebé. Yo solo… - Sophie tenía que jadear para respirar bien, a causa de sus fuertes sollozos – Simplemente quieggo dejagg de sentigg. Quieggo que el dologg se vaya.

Draco suspiró y se dejó caer junto a ella.

-¿Pogg qué ya no me ama, Dggaco? – lloró ella – Esto no es justo. Íbamos a tenegg un bebé. Íbamos a segg una familia. Peggo ahogga… ni siquiegga sé qué somos, peggo cieggtamente no somos una familia – hizo una pausa – Se supone que yo debeggía estagg de ocho meses pagga esta fecha. Habggíamos estado a punto de conveggtiggnos en padgges en cualquiegg momento. Pero en lugagg de eso…

Un grupo de brujas que reían pasaron y los miraron allí en el suelo. Draco las ahuyentó con un gesto.

-Quizás no tendggíamos que habegg modificado el equilibggio el veggano pasado – dijo Sophie, descansando su cabeza contra la pared.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Draco, haciendo lo mismo.

-Tú y yo… ggealmente somos muy paggecidos – dijo ella, mirándolo de reojo – Y Heggmione y Phillip… ambos son peggsonas buenas y desinteggesadas. Ellos no meggecen lo que les ha sucedido. Heggmione meggece estagg aquí, sana y salva. Y Phillip… él meggece la familia que siempgge quiso. Él meggece una esposa que habggía sido capaz de pggotegegg al bebé cuando fue necesaggio. Alguien que no lo dejagga moggigg… - las lágrimas caían desde las mejillas de Sophie hacia su regazo – Yo fallé.

-Sophie, tú no…

-¡Sí, lo hice! – gritó ella - ¡Le fallé a Phillip! ¡Le fallé a mi bebé! ¡Ni siquiegga soy capaz de manteneggme de pie pagga ayudaggte a buscagg a Heggmione! ¿Qué he hecho? ¡Nada! ¡Poggque soy una inútil! ¡Soy un fggacaso! Soy…

-¡No, no lo eres! – exclamó Draco.

Ella se congeló y lo miró con los ojos húmedos e inyectados en sangre.

Draco volteó hasta quedar mirándola de frente, y le tomó las manos – Eres una increíble persona, Sophie. Haz hecho tantas cosas por mí y, en el breve tiempo que llevo conociéndote, te has convertido en una de las personas más importantes de mi vida – él suspiró y le soltó una mano, para secarle las lágrimas – Detesto verte así. No mereces este dolor. Te mereces lo mejor. Te mereces…

Draco no tuvo la oportunidad de terminar esa oración antes de que los labios de Sophie se estamparan contra los suyos. Al principio él se mantuvo allí, inmóvil y sin saber qué se suponía que debía hacer, pero cuando la mano de ella se movió hasta acunarlo por la nuca, comenzó a sentir consuelo en el gesto. Había pasado un largo tiempo desde que había besado a alguien, y la sensación aliviaba algo dentro de él que ni siquiera sabía que le dolía.

Sus labios siguieron presionados contra los de él.

_Esta sensación… de alguien estando allí…_

Su boca se abrió ligeramente.

_Cómo he extrañado esta sensación… la calidez… el toque…_

Las lágrimas saladas de ella caían entre sus bocas entreabiertas, y permanecían en su lengua.

_El sabor…_

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar, todavía inmóviles, mientras sentía sus propias lágrimas caer de sus ojos.

_El amor…_

Un flash. Y luego un rostro. El hermoso rostro de la mujer que amaba. La mujer que no estaba ahora frente a él.

_Hermione…_

Sus ojos se abrieron. No. Definitivamente no era Hermione.

-¡Sophie, detente! – exclamó Draco, empujándola hacia atrás.

Sophie lo miró por un momento, viéndose herida. Luego ese dolor se convirtió en horror mientras sus ojos se abrían y su boca caía abierta – Oh, mi… qué es lo que…. – arrojó sus manos sobre su boca y lloró aún más - ¡Dggaco, lo siento mucho! ¡No tengo idea de qué estaba pensando! Yo… ¡yo amo a Phillip! Y tú… Megglín, Heggmione, ¿qué he hecho?

Sophie se tambaleó hasta levantarse, utilizando la pared para estabilizarse. Ahora lloraba histéricamente mientras corría hacia la calle. Draco se levantó y corrió tras ella.

-Sophie, dónde…

-Pogg favogg, no me sigas – dijo ella, levantando sus manos para mantener cierta distancia entre ellos – Ya he causado suficiente daño esta noche.

Draco la miró y suspiró – Sophie… ve a casa. Quédate con tu esposo. Lo necesitas ahora y, a pesar de lo que él diga, él te necesita a ti.

Sophie sollozó otra vez y asintió, pero no se apareció en casa. En su lugar, giró y se alejó por el Callejón Diagon. Draco tuvo la fuerte necesidad de seguirla, para asegurarse de que estaría bien, pero sabía que verlo ahora mismo solo lograría molestarla aún más.

Después de mirarla hasta perderla de vista, Draco finalmente se apareció en su propia casa. Aterrizó en la acera y subió con pereza los escalones hasta su puerta. Le quitó los seguros y entró, encaminándose directamente hacia su sala, donde se dejó caer sobre el sofá y cerró los ojos. ¿Qué-acababa-de-hacer?

-¡Dwaco! ¡Dwaco! ¡Llegas tarde!

Draco abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la gran mirada de Teddy sobre él, junto con los ojitos de su Pygmy Puff, que estaba trepado cómodamente sobre su cabecita. Se había olvidado por completo de que Teddy y Andrómeda irían a prepararle la cena esa noche.

-Lo siento, Teddy. Yo… - sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

La amplia sonrisa de Teddy cayó de inmediato – Dwaco, ¿qué está mal?

-Nada – mintió Draco. Aunque, no fue lo suficientemente convincente, ni siquiera para un niño de cuatro años. Observar la carita de Teddy solo le hizo llorar con más intensidad.

Teddy no dejó de mirarlo, sin saber qué hacer.

Andrómeda entró en la sala. Draco se sentó y trató de secarse las lágrimas, pero ese tipo de movimientos siempre son evidentes.

-Teddy, lleva a LD y ve a preparar la mesa, ¿quieres?

Teddy miró a su abuela y asintió. Se inclinó y abrazó a Draco antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

Tan pronto se marchó, Andrómeda caminó y se sentó en el sofá junto a Draco - ¿Hay algo de lo que te gustaría hablar? – le preguntó.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

-Sabes, Draco, incluso aunque no nos conocemos desde hace tanto tiempo, seguimos siendo familia. Y la familia no juzga. Lo que sea que haya sucedido… puedes contármelo.

Draco sonrió levemente - ¿Cómo supiste que tengo miedo de que me juzgues?

-Llámalo instinto – sonrió ella – Ahora, cuéntame qué te molesta.

Draco respiró profundamente. El simple pensamiento de las palabras a decir hacía que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas nuevamente. Se las secó antes de que pudieran caer – Alguien me besó hoy.

-Ya veo – dijo Andrómeda con calma - ¿Y tú le devolviste el beso?

Draco pensó en ello – Yo… no creo haberlo hecho.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?

Él suspiró – No importa si le devolví o no el beso. El punto es que dudé. Y se sintió… se sintió bien. Tener a alguien allí. Sentirse deseado de nuevo. Y necesitado. Sé que es horrible decirle esto a mi tía pero… jamás me ha faltado ese tipo de comodidad antes.

-Sí, escuché los rumores – sonrió ella – Sigo sin entender el problema. Tú no le devolviste el beso. E incluso si lo hubieras hecho… con todo lo que estás pasando ahora mismo… solo eres humano, y los humanos algunas veces tenemos momentos de debilidad. Eso no significa que eres una mala persona.

-Pero qué si… ¿qué si no la hubiera detenido? ¿Qué si hubiera permitido que esta debilidad me consumiera? Podría… - tragó saliva – Jamás me perdonaría a mí mismo si le hiciera algo así a Hermione.

Andrómeda suspiró – Nadie duda del amor que sientes por tu esposa, Draco – hizo una pausa – Bueno, nadie que importe, de cualquier modo.

Draco rió sin diversión.

-Eres más fuerte de lo crees. Confío en que, sin importar la razón, si te encontraras en esa situación, harías lo correcto. Porque la amas.

-Lo hago – más lágrimas.

-Y quieres estar con ella. Solo con ella.

Draco asintió y lloró con más fuerza.

Andrómeda envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y lo atrajo hacia ella, permitiéndole sollozar contra su hombro. Le acarició el cabello para tranquilizarlo, haciendo que Draco se sintiera un millón de veces más ligero.

-Merlín, ¿estás segura de que tú y mi madre cayeron del mismo árbol familiar?

Andrómeda rió – Aunque puede que mi hermana tenga muchos defectos, su habilidad para amar no es uno de ellos. Ella tiene buenas intenciones.

-¿Las tiene?

-Claro que sí – dijo ella – Solo quiere que seas feliz – Andrómeda se alejó y se levantó – Vamos. No podemos atravesar todas estas emociones con el estómago vacío. Estás adelgazando demasiado.

Draco miró su estómago y rió. Definitivamente había perdido algo de peso.

Después de pasar la cena apenas tocando su plato, Draco regresó a la sala y volvió a recostarse en su sofá. Sus ojos estaban fijos en el nombre de Hermione en el reloj, cuando Teddy entró y se puso cómodo en el resquicio entre Draco y el resto del sofá, mientras LD se acurrucaba en su cuello. Pronto, Crookshanks se acercó y se unió a ellos acostándose en el estómago de Draco. Polly los miraba con curiosidad desde la chimenea. Ella había tomado la costumbre de mirar el reloj continuamente, aunque Draco no estaba seguro completamente del motivo detrás de ello. Quizás solo lo imitaba a él.

Después de limpiar, Andrómeda ingresó a la sala y los encontró a todos dormidos. Sonrió antes de despertar cuidadosamente a Teddy.

-Es hora de irnos, amor.

Los párpados de Teddy temblaron al intentar enfocarse en su abuela – Quiero quedarme con Dwaco esta noche.

Andrómeda asintió - ¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí más seguido, Teddy?

-Mmhhmm… - dijo él, volviendo a dormirse.

-Bueno, quizás podemos arreglar eso.

Andrómeda besó y acarició las cabezas de los dos muchachos, y luego procedió a caminar hacia la puerta principal. Les echó un último vistazo y suspiró pesadamente antes de dejarlos dormir.

**XXX**

-Odio cuando tienes el turno nocturno – Ron hizo un puchero mientras Astoria se vestía con su túnica de trabajo.

-Lo sé, lo sé. También yo – dijo ella – Pero, ahora mismo, me sirve cualquier turno extra que pueda tomar.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser como las otras brujas sangrepura y simplemente ser social como profesión?

Astoria rió - ¿Eso es lo que quieres? – le preguntó mientras terminaba de acomodar su túnica.

Ron frunció el ceño – No. Me gustas tal cual eres. Pero tu maldito horario me mata.

-Lo sé, querido – dijo ella, tomándolo por el rostro y besándolo con dulzura – Pero sigo siendo una novata en San Mungo. Quieren ponerme en todas partes hasta que me decida en qué parte quiero especializarme.

-Pero ya sabes en qué quieres especializarte – dijo él, poniéndole las manos en la cintura – Quieres trabajar con los Daños por Hechizos.

-Sí, pero ese es un rango muy importante. Para que ellos consideren ponerme allí permanentemente, tengo que probar mi valor primero. Con turnos nocturnos extra.

Ron hizo otro puchero y se trepó a la cama – Genial. Otra noche de sábado a solas sin mi novia.

-Aww, pobre bebé – dijo Astoria, trepándose junto a él y recostando su cabeza en su pecho – Estoy segura de que sobrevivirás.

-¿Lo haré?

-Eso espero – dijo ella, estirándose y besándolo.

Ron la agarró y la hizo girar hasta dejarla de espaldas. Astoria rió mientras él le besaba el cuello.

-Ron, ¡_voy_ a llegar tarde!

-Oh, bien.

Se sentó y la atrajo junto a él. Astoria acunó su rostro y le dio un último beso antes de caminar hacia la puerta. Se detuvo y lo miró nuevamente.

-Lo bueno de trabajar el turno nocturno de los sábados es que tendré todo el Domingo libre – le guiñó un ojo antes de correr hacia la puerta principal. Unos cuantos segundos después, escuchó que ésta se cerraba.

Ron suspiró pesadamente antes de volver a tirarse en la cama. Menos de un minuto después, llamaron a la puerta. Él se levantó y corrió hacia allí.

-¿Olvidaste las llaves o…

-No, no lo hicimos, Sr. Weasley – dijo Arron Greengrass mientras Blaise Zabini lo agarraba y lo empujaba hacia dentro del apartamento – Acabo de ver a mi hija salir. Se ve bien.

-Mucho mejor sin tenerte en su vida, idiota de mierda.

Blaise sonrió – Palabras muy hostiles hacia el mago que será tu futuro suegro.

-No lo será, considerando que ha sido desheredada – dijo Ron, mientras Blaise lo arrojaba sobre el sofá - ¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?

-Vine a hacer un trato con usted, Sr. Weasley – dijo Arron, poniéndose cómodo en un sillón frente a él – Uno que estoy seguro de que le interesará.

-¿Qué le hace creer eso? – dijo Ron, tratando de incorporarse, solo para volver a ser empujado por Blaise.

-Bueno, para empezar, tiene que ver con mi hija, con la que usted parece estar bastante encariñado – hizo una pausa – Y también tiene que ver con otra persona. Una que quizás usted ama mucho más.

Ron entrecerró los ojos hacia el hombre frente suyo - ¿A qué se refiere?

Arron sonrió – Muéstrale, Blaise.

Blaise metió las manos entre su túnica y tomó un espejo. Lo sostuvo frente a Ron – Adelante. Di su nombre, Comadreja – sonrió burlonamente – Sabes que quieres hacerlo.

Ron miró escépticamente el espejo antes de inclinarse hacia él y finalmente decir – Hermione.

El vidrio se movió como si fuera agua y, en unos cuantos segundos, el rostro de la bruja que no había visto en meses apareció.

-¡_Ron!_ – gritó ella mientras luchaba contra lo que parecían ser ataduras.

-¡Hermione! – Ron tomó el espejo de las manos de Blaise – Hermione, ¿estás bien? ¿Estás herida?

-_No, estoy bien, ¡pero no los escuches! No puedes tomar esta…_

Su boca seguía moviéndose, pero quien sea que sostuviera el otro espejo debió haberla hechizado con un Conjuro Silenciador. Aun así, eso no la detuvo de tratar de gritarle. Ron intentó con desesperación leerle los labios, para entender qué le estaba diciendo, pero jamás había sido bueno con ese tipo de cosas. Merlín, ¿por qué nunca había sido bueno con ese tipo de cosas? – Hermione, yo… no puedo entenderte. No puedo…

Blaise le arrancó el espejo de las manos.

-¡Espera! – exclamó Ron, tratando de agarrarlo - ¡Por favor, déjenla ir! ¿Qué es lo que quieren? Qué es lo que… - se congeló, con todo el color abandonando su rostro – Astoria. Quieren a Astoria.

Arron sonrió – Eso es correcto. Es hora de que me devuelvas a mi hija, Sr. Weasley. Y, parece, que tengo el intercambio perfecto.

-¿Cuál es la trampa? – exigió saber Ron – Dudo que mantuvieran a Hermione prisionera casi tres meses solo para hacer que yo dejara a Astoria.

-Está en lo cierto – dijo Arron, levantándose – No tenemos intención de devolverles a Hermione.

Ron se incorporó – Entonces, ¿por qué debería…?

-¡Ah, ah! Déjeme terminar – usó su varita para volver a empujar a Ron contra el sofá – En tres meses aproximadamente no necesitaremos más a tu querida amiga Hermione, y, por ahora, el plan es deshacernos de ella.

-¿Tres meses? ¿Por qué…?

-_¡Dije_ que me dejara terminar! – Arron le selló los labios – Ahora, ¿por dónde iba? ¡Ah, sí! En tres meses, planeamos deshacernos de ella. pero, si cooperas con nosotros y haces todo lo que te pedimos en relación a mi hija, estamos dispuestos a hacer un trato – quitó el hechizo.

-¿Qué tipo de trato? – preguntó Ron, frotándose los labios.

Arron dio varios pasos al frente y se detuvo frente a él – Si me ayudas a recuperar a mi hija, me aseguraré de que Hermione viva.

Hizo una pausa que, asumió Ron, era para darle un efecto dramático.

-Obviamente, no volverán a verla. Todos sus recuerdos de este mundo serán borrados, y será libre para iniciar una nueva vida, en algún sitio donde nunca la encuentren.

-¿Entonces qué sentido tiene? – preguntó Ron, levantándose - ¡La quiero de regreso! ¡_A toda_ ella!

Arron frunció los labios – Entonces, ¿estás diciéndome que no es suficiente para ustedes saber que está viva y a salvo?

-No, eso no es lo que… - las orejas de Ron enrojecieron.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

El sonido de varias personas forcejeando emergió desde el espejo. Ron movió el rostro para intentar echarle un vistazo.

-_¡RON, NO! _ \- la voz de Hermione se escuchó desde el espejo.

-_¡MIERDA! ¡Agárrenla! _

-Maldita sea, ¡ustedes dos! – exclamó Arron, tomando el espejo de las manos de Blaise - ¡Contrólenla!

-_Ron, ¡no dejes que se la lleven! ¡Ella va a…AHH!_

El espejo recuperó su silencio. Ron intentó agarrarlo, pero Arron lo sostuvo lejos de él.

-¡No te dejaré verla de nuevo hasta que aceptes el trato!

-¡No lo aceptaré! – exclamó Ron - ¡No confío en ti! ¿Cómo podría creerte que la mantendrás con vida?

Arron arrojó el espejo hacia Blaise y dijo - ¿Será suficiente un Juramento Inquebrantable?

-¿Q-qué? – Ron lo miró con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos.

-Un Juramento Inquebrantable – repitió Arron – Lo conoces, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ¡por supuesto! – espetó Ron.

Arron y Blaise intercambiaron una sonrisa de burla – Bien. Por supuesto, tendrá que trabajar en ambos lados. No le diré nada a nadie, si tú no lo haces. Tú dictas las razones – levantó un dedo a sus labios.

Ron sintió que su aliento se le congelaba en la garganta – Ella no volverá a ti, lo sabes. Si la dejo, ella simplemente irá a otra parte. No quiere saber nada más contigo.

-Deja que yo me encargue de eso – dijo Arron – Solo enfócate en sacarla de tu vida. Ahora, ¿tenemos un trato?

Ron miró con añoranza el espejo, con las lágrimas inundando sus ojos. Blaise lo sostenía contra su estómago para que él no pudiera verla.

-Vamos, Comadreja. No tenemos todo el día – protestó Blaise – Todo el mundo sabe muy bien qué chica es la que más te importa.

-Eso no es justo – dijo Ron con un siseo – Estás amenazando la vida de Hermione. Eso hace imposible tomar otra elección.

-¿De verdad crees que la vida de Astoria será genial si dejas que regrese con nosotros? ¡Ella es una maldita traidora, Comadreja! Nunca, nadie, volverá a confiar en ella.

-¡Es suficiente, Blaise! – exclamó Arron – Astoria estará perfectamente bien en nuestro mundo. El mundo _correcto_. Pero estás en lo cierto – miró a Ron – La elección _es_ fácil.

Ron se estremeció – Déjenme verla – dijo él.

Blaise no se movió.

-¡Déjenme verla! – repitió, mucho más fuerte esta vez.

Blaise miró a Arron, quien asintió. Él giró el espejo. Hermione parecía volver a estar sentada y atada, con la cabeza hacia abajo. Levantó la cabeza lentamente y lloro, negando con la cabeza mientras Ron la miraba. Él lograba descifrar las palabras _"por favor" _formándose desesperadamente en sus labios. Pero, ¿cómo podría él hacer lo que ella le pedía, cuando su vida estaba en riesgo? Si tenía la oportunidad de ayudarla, debía tomarla. Con suerte, lograrían salvarla antes de que fuera necesario. Pero, en caso de que no llegaran a tiempo…

-Lo haré – dijo Ron, sin despegar su mirada de los ojos ambarinos de Hermione. Ella lloró con más fuerza.

-¡Maravilloso! – dijo Arron, levantando su mano derecha.

Ron levantó su propia y temblorosa mano y la tomó. Sentía la garganta seca, y ninguna cantidad de saliva podía aliviarlo.

Blaise sostuvo el espejo para que pudiera verlo y levantó su varita, apoyando la punta sobre las dos manos unidas.

-¿Prometes tú, Ronald Weasley, alejar a mi hija, Astoria, por completo de tu vida, a cambio de la seguridad de Hermione Malfoy?

Ron miró con dudas a la fotografía de él y Astoria sobre un estante justo frente a ellos.

-Yo… lo prometo – dijo él.

Una delgada y brillante llama emergió del extremo de la varita de Blaise y se envolvió varias veces alrededor de sus manos como una cadena.

-¿Y que no le dirás a nadie cualquier cosa que te enteraste hoy de Hermione Malfoy, al igual que lo que llegues a enterarte en un futuro?

Ahora, los ojos de Ron se detuvieron en el globo de nieve Muggle sobre la mesita del café. Su padre le lo había regalado a Astoria cuando ella le había comentado sobre su colección de ellos, y lo molesta que estaba de haberla tenido que dejar atrás. Sollozó.

-Lo prometo.

Hermione lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y una nueva llama salió de la varita, para unirse a la primera.

-Tu turno – sonrió Arron.

Ron respiró profundamente – Prometes tú, Arron Greengrass, proteger la vida de Hermione a cambio de que yo deje a Astoria?

-Lo prometo – dijo Arron.

Una tercera línea salió y se anudó en la dirección opuesta.

-¿Y prometes hacer todo lo que esté en tus manos para asegurarte de que Astoria viva una vida feliz… sin mí en ella? – añadió casi susurrando.

-Lo prometo.

Una cuarta llama se unió a las anteriores.

Arron estaba a punto de soltar su mano, pero Ron la sostuvo con fuerza, negándose a dejarlo ir aún.

-¿Y te asegurarás de que nada ni nadie me hará daño, para que tu promesa de mantener viva a Hermione pueda deshacerse?

Arron elevó sus cejas. No había esperado eso. Miró a Blaise, que tenía el cuello tenso y la mano presionando con fuerza su varita. Ambos asintieron.

Una última llama salió de la varita de Blaise y se anudó a las anteriores. Sus rostros se iluminaron con un brillo rojo cuando las cinco llamas se fundieron en una sola, creando un brillante haz de luz, logrando que todos entrecerraran los ojos. Y luego se desvaneció. El juramento estaba terminado.

Arron sacó su mano del agarre de Ron y sonrió – Un placer hacer negocios contigo – caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió – Tienes una semana – dijo antes de salir.

Ron logró robar un último vistazo a Hermione antes de que Blaise metiera el espejo nuevamente entre sus ropas y desapareciera del apartamento junto a Arron.

Él quedó allí solo, todavía sin saber muy bien qué acababa de suceder. Sabía algo que sería de ayuda, aunque nunca se sintió tan desesperanzado. La Comunidad del Dragón ya sospechaba de Blaise y los Greengrass, pero Ron tenía la confirmación de que ellos sabían donde estaba ella. Ahora, más que nunca, necesitaban encontrarla. Pero, ¿qué podría hacer él, sin caer muerto en el proceso?

Las lágrimas cayeron por el rostro de Ron mientras regresaba hacia su dormitorio. Entró al closet y rebuscó en él hasta dar con su vieja y maltratada maleta. Dentro de ella había una vieja esfera de nieve que había ocultado varias semanas atrás. La había encontrado en una tienda de segunda mano en el Callejón Diagon, mientras estaba con Luna, quien lo había arrastrado en la búsqueda de un regalo de cumpleaños para Rolf. Contenía un pequeño pueblito cubierto en nieve en el centro de un bosque y, cuando lo sacudías, un hipogrifo pasaba volando alrededor de los bordes, a través de los copos de nieve.

Tenía un compartimento secreto en la base. Ron lo abrió. Dentro se encontraba un pequeño anillo de diamante que había comprado incluso antes de conseguir el globo de nieve. Lloró al mirarlo, con el diamante brillando al encontrarse con la luz.

Lo apretó con fuerza en su mano. Lleno de ira, arrojó el globo de nieve contra la pared. Se rompió en pedazos al golpearla. Ron se incorporó para arreglarlo, pero se detuvo cuando alcanzó los restos destrozados.

¿Qué sentido tenía? Incluso si llegaban a salvar a Hermione, Astoria jamás lo perdonaría por hacer este trato. Era cierto, una vida estaba en juego, pero eso no dejaba de lado el hecho de que había elegido a Hermione antes que a ella.

No, definitivamente no tenía sentido. Ron jamás podría darle ese globo de nieve, mucho menos con un anillo dentro. El padre de ella se había asegurado de ello.

A pesar de todo, al final, lo arregló. Solo por si acaso.


	31. Visitors

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 29 – Visitantes**

Draco llegó al trabajo el lunes sintiéndose mejor que en mucho tiempo. Durante el fin de semana, Andrómeda le había preguntado si Teddy podía quedarse con él con más frecuencia, básicamente todo el tiempo. Ella se encargaría de él durante el día, por supuesto, pero Draco saltó ante la posibilidad de tener al niño haciéndole compañía durante las noches. Realmente alegraba el lugar.

Draco apenas había colocado sus cosas en su escritorio cuando una lechuza entró y dejó caer el correo sobre su escritorio. Él fue hacia allí y comenzó a recogerlo. El boletín informativo de la empresa, un reporte mensual, una letra de Dorian Dubois pidiendo que le pusieran al día, una carta de su madre (que metió rápidamente debajo de todo el resto de correspondencia), una copia de la revista _Corazón de Bruja_ más reciente…

Draco abrió la boca y dejó caer la revista. Allí, justo en la portada, había una fotografía de él besándose con Sophie. ¿Qué demonios? Volvió a boquear. Ese flash. Ese flash que le hizo ver el rostro de Hermione. ¿Ese era el flash de una jodida cámara fotográfica?

¡Pero no había nadie a su alrededor! Habían estado solos. ¿Cómo demonios…?

El agudo sonido del grito de Sophie hizo eco por todo el edificio. Ella debió recibir también una copia. Draco se apareció en su oficina.

Sophie tenía la revista apretada con fuerza entre sus manos, y miraba la portada con los ojos abiertos más grandes que nunca. Levantó la mirada al verlo aparecerse y arrojó la revista a su cara.

-Sí, la vi.

Sophie no tenía palabras. No dejaba de hacer sonidos y gestos para tratar de comunicarse. Parecía que lo que estaba preguntando era cómo…

-No lo sé – respondió él – Vi un flash y pensé que era en mi cabeza. Incluso no vi a nadie cerca. ¿Y tú?

Ella negó con la cabeza, todavía con la boca abierta. Luego comenzó a sollozar.

_¡Pop!_

Ambos levantaron la mirada para ver a Phillip apareciéndose en la oficina. Sophie movió la revista hasta dejarla escondida detrás de su espalda.

-Lo siento – dijo Phillip, mirando a Draco – No sabía que estabas aquí.

-No hay ningún problema – dijo Draco, dando varios pasos hacia atrás – Ella es tu esposa y yo respeto eso. Mucho, muchísimo. Por favor, sigue con lo que viniste a hacer. Yo justo estaba yéndome.

Phillip lo miró con curiosidad – No, no tienes que hacerlo – miró a Sophie – Solo quería recordarte nuestra reunión con el Sr. Quartz.

Sophie asintió entusiásticamente. Su boca todavía no se cerraba.

-Muy bien, entonces – dijo él, mirando a ambos con gran interés antes de caminar lentamente hacia la puerta que conectaba ambas oficinas. La alcanzó. Tenía la mano en el picaporte.

_¡Pop!_

-¿QUÉ HICIERON? – exigió saber Caroline con una profunda y acusadora voz.

Phillip giró en redondo y notó que estaba mirando a Sophie con un brillo horrible en el rostro y una revista en sus manos.

-¿Qué _es_ lo que hicieron? – preguntó él.

Caroline se congeló. Giró lentamente y jadeó cuando lo vio parado allí.

-Nada – chilló ella.

Phillip movió sus ojos hacia Draco, quien miraba a cualquier parte menos a él - ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme, Draco?

-No – chilló él también. No, para nada.

Phillip miró entonces a la revista en manos de Caroline. La misma que Sophie había escondido en su espalda al instante en que él se apareció en la oficina. Él la arrancó de sus manos y la miró.

-¡Phillip, no! – gritó Sophie, saltando a su espalda y tratando de derribarlo mientras Caroline volvía a agarrar la revista. Draco levantó la que Sophie había dejado caer y usó su varita para reducirla a cenizas.

Pero era demasiado tarde. Phillip ya había visto la portada, y el daño estaba hecho. Lentamente se quitó a Sophie de la espalda.

-_Eso_ no es lo que parece – dijo Draco, señalando la revista que Caroline tenía entre sus manos.

-¿De verdad? – dijo Phillip – Porque a mí me parece que esa era mi esposa besándote.

-Una entendible confusión. Obviamente, las personas que aparecen en la revista…

Phillip frunció el puño y golpeó a Draco en el ojo. Sophie y Caroline gritaron. Después de hacerlo, él crujió sus dedos y miró a su esposa. Sophie se estremeció. No estaba segura de si él se veía más enojado que triste pero, de cualquier forma, no le gustaba esa mirada.

-¿Qué demonios? – preguntó Phillip.

-Phillip, fue un accidente – dijo ella – No tenía intenciones de…

-Déjame verla – sostuvo su mano en alto hacia Caroline. Ella no se movió - ¡Déjame verla, joder!

Con los ojos mirando a su alrededor, Caroline entró en pánico y terminó reduciendo a cenizas su copia de la revista, al igual que Draco.

Phillip echaba fuego por la nariz – Bien.

Salió pisando fuerte de la oficina. Los demás corrieron detrás de él, con Draco todavía frotándose el ojo adolorido.

-Phillip, ¿a dónde va? – preguntó Sophie. Había logrado alcanzarlo, aunque seguía un paso por detrás.

-A buscar otra copia.

-¿Pogg qué?

-¡Porque quiero jodidamente verla! - gritó él.

Phillip atravesó el pasillo en dirección al laboratorio de Seth. Aún era temprano, y solo unos cuantos trabajadores habían llegado, pero los que sí estaban claramente estaban cotilleando. Él pasó sin mirarlos y entró al laboratorio de Seth, solo para encontrarse cara a cara con su mejor amigo besuqueándose con su ex esposa. Ambos voltearon y jadearon. Eso estaba sucediendo muy seguido, últimamente.

Phillip los miró boquiabierto - ¿Están jodiéndome?

Sophie y Caroline no habían visto el beso, pero Seth y Chastity estaban lo suficientemente cerca que captaron de primera mano lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Oh, ¡_demonios,_ no! – gritó Caroline, apresurándose a entrar a la oficina y apartando de un golpe a Seth de la otra bruja - ¿Qué demonios es esto? – exigió saber, golpeándolo en la nuca.

-¡Ah! ¡Nada! – gritó Seth - ¿Por qué están todos ustedes…

-¿Por qué demonios besaste a Draco? – preguntó Phillip de repente, mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Sophie.

Girando la cabeza y notando a varias personas observándolos, Draco empujó desde atrás a todos para que terminaran de entrar a la oficina y cerró la puerta. Seth lo miró y levantó las cejas. Draco se encogió de hombros.

-Yo… yo no lo sé – respondió Sophie después de una pequeña pausa – Estaba muy ebggia y…

-¿Esa es tu maldita excusa?

Sophie se sonrojó – No, yo… no tengo ninguna excusa. Sé eso. Peggo yo estaba mal, y él estaba allí… no me devolvió el beso, Phillip. Pogg favogg no te enojes con él. Fue todo mi culpa. Fui una estúpida y débil… fue mi eggogg y lo siento.

-¿Lo sientes?

Sophie asintió.

-¿Lo sientes? – repitió él, esta vez con la voz mucho más dura - ¡Me engañaste, joder! ¡Con _Draco! _¡El último tipo que te follaste antes que nos casemos! ¡Uno de mis jodidos padrinos de boda! Es decir, ¿estás bromeando? ¿Estás _jodidamente_ bromeando conmigo?

Todos miraban alrededor con incomodidad. Esto realmente parecía una conversación que no deberían estar presenciando. Solo Caroline fue suficientemente valiente como para mirar a la pareja que discutía con fascinación.

-¡No podrías haber encontrado a una peor persona para hacerme esto! Y su maldita esposa está secuestrada… ¡Es jodidamente vulnerable! ¡No puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero _realmente_ te aprovechaste de Draco! ¡_Draco!_

Draco deseaba estar en cualquier lugar que no fuera ese, en este momento.

Hasta ese instante, Sophie se había mantenido bastante calmada, pero fueron esas últimas palabras las que terminaron de ponerla al límite. Literalmente se puso roja en el rostro. Sus puños se fruncieron mientras intentaba contenerse, pero entonces, sin ninguna otra señal, su boca se abrió y comenzó a gritar todo lo que había pasado por su cabeza, en Francés.

Phillip la miró en blanco por un momento antes de girarse hacia Draco y preguntar - ¿Qué está diciendo?

Draco respiró profundamente y miró a Sophie mientras gritaba. Realmente no tenía ganas de hacer de traductor en esta situación.

-Dice que nunca estás allí para ella, y que no la has mirado igual desde que perdió el bebé.

Sophie siguió gritando, gesticulando con sus manos y agarrándose el cabello animadamente mientras todos la miraban boquiabiertos.

-Piensa que la culpas más de lo que incluso te culpas a ti mismo, y que no es justo. Ella hizo todo lo que pudo, pero su cuerpo no pudo soportarlo. Dice que se odia cada día más por no haber sido suficientemente fuerte.

Phillip comenzó a llorar mientras su esposa hacía una pausa y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Luego comenzó a gritar de nuevo.

-Ahora dice que jamás te molestaste siquiera de aprender su lengua nativa. Dice que ella siempre tiene que contenerte a ti y a tus sentimientos, pero que nunca haces lo mismo por ella.

Sophie hizo otra pausa y se cruzó de brazos, esperando que Phillip dijera algo.

Phillip respiró varias y profundas veces y se mordió el labio. Miró al suelo un segundo antes de volver sus ojos hacia Sophie.

-Je me suis essayé, mais je ne peux pas apprendre trop vite.

Eso tomó a Sophie por sorpresa. Crudamente traducido, él había querido decirle que había estado intentando aprender, pero que simplemente no lograba retener las cosas con tanta rapidez. No era perfecto, pero era un comienzo.

-Phillip, yo… no tenía idea…

-Siempre quise que fuera una sorpresa. Puedo entender un poco, pero es que tú hablas jodidamente rápido, que no puedo mantener el ritmo – Phillip se encaminó hacia la puerta. Con la mano en la perilla, se giró y miró a Chastity – Cancela todas las reuniones de hoy. Dile a todos que estoy enfermo o algo.

Phillip abrió la puerta y salió.

-¡Phillip, espera! – Sophie corrió tras él con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todos los demás se quedaron allí. No querían volver a meterse en el medio de eso.

-¡Ouch!

Draco giró para notar que Caroline había vuelto a golpear a Seth en la cabeza.

-Jodido idiota.

**XXX**

Hermione estaba sentada tensa sobre la cama con Theo Nott sentado en el sillón justo enfrente. Para cualquier persona, ellos se verían como dos participantes de un concurso de miradas, pero lo que realmente estaban haciendo era utilizar Legeremancia y Oclumancia para comunicarse. Hermione rió mientras él le mostraba una imagen de un Draco de ocho años siendo perseguido por los pavos reales albinos de su jardín, después de haberlos jalado por la cola demasiadas veces.

Todo había comenzado dos días atrás, cuando los sangrepura habían decidido meter a Theo en todo esto. Él y Quinn habían recibido instrucciones de vigilarla y sostener el espejo de dos caras mientras Arron Greengrass hacía ese estúpido voto con Ron.

En algún momento en medio de todo el asunto, ella se las había arreglado para, sin varita y sin decir ni una palabra, deshacer sus ataduras y atacarlos. Quitó el hechizo silenciador que le habían puesto y le quitó la varita a Theo. Solo que no llegó a hacer mucho más con ella antes de que Quinn le disparara otro hechizo.

Theo consiguió arrebatarle su varita, pero Hermione se resistió y le agarró la muñeca. De alguna forma, ella todavía no sabía cómo, pero _de alguna forma_ había logrado usar Legeremancia con él y había penetrado su mente. Fue un completo accidente, pero uno con mucha suerte. Durante esa conexión, ella pudo ver a Theo hablando con Kingsley sobre como su padre iba a comentarle algo muy importante ese fin de semana, y que le pasaría esa información apenas pudiera. Theo Nott era un doble agente. Uno de los _infiltrados._

Viéndose ligeramente horrorizado al sentirse descubierto, Hermione le dio a Theo un leve asentimiento y él la abofeteó, solo para mantener las apariencias. Cuando él y Quinn abandonaron la habitación después de que hicieron el juramento, Theo se las arregló para, sin ser notado, lanzarle un hechizo sanador a la mejilla de ella.

Ahora, dos días después, él todavía no tenía permiso para dejar la casa y, por ende, informarle a Kingsley, pero había utilizado su tiempo libre para venir a la habitación de Hermione y ayudarla con su magia sin varita. Ella había aprendido, obviamente, que podía controlarla sin necesidad de sentir una amenaza contra la vida de su bebé, pero solo esporádicamente. Necesitaba encontrar alguna forma de utilizarla cuando realmente tuviera un plan. Todos estos brotes impulsivos no eran de ayuda.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de un golpe, y ella y Theo parpadearon para enfocarse nuevamente en el mundo real, Blaise estaba parado en la puerta sosteniendo algo con una enorme mirada en el rostro.

-Comprueba mis increíbles habilidades de fotógrafo, Sangresucia – dijo él, arrojando una copia de _Corazón de Bruja_ sobre la cama.

Hermione la levantó y la miró. Pudo contener su jadeo, pero sus ojos eran otra historia. Allí, en la portada, estaba la imagen de Sophie inclinándose y besando a Draco. El ángulo hacía imposible saber si él estaba devolviéndole el beso o no.

-Parece que tu esposo consiguió otra Sangresucia para hacerle compañía – rió Blaise – Eres libre de quedarte con esa copia. Tengo muchísimas más – miró a Theo – Apresúrate aquí, ¿quieres, Nott? El juego de póker comienza en diez minutos, y Quinn quiere que apostemos la forma en que torturaremos a Parkinson hoy – sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Hermione.

Ella solo rodó los ojos – Podría creerte, si no hubiera visto tu rostro cuando tuviste que cargarla al sótano. Aunque puede que yo no te importe, Pansy es otra historia.

La sonrisa de burla de Blaise se desvaneció - ¿Qué demonios podrías saber tú, asquerosa San…

-Ellos no quieren que esté sola durante el día, Zabini – interrumpió Theo – Así que, me temo, debo declinar el póker.

-Oh, vamos. ¿A quién mierda le importa? No va a irse a ningún sitio.

-A mi padre le importa, en realidad. Mucho. Y preferiría no ser el objetivo de su enojo esta semana. Ya me entiendes.

Blaise miró a Hermione y bufó antes de abrir la puerta – Disfruta la revista, Sangresucia – salió y cerró de un portazo.

Al instante en que se marchó, Hermione levantó la revista y miró la fotografía. Sophie se acercaba a él para besarlo, pero Draco no la empujaba. Y se repetía. Una y otra vez.

La abrió y comenzó a buscar entre las páginas por el artículo, pero Theo se levantó y se la quitó de las manos antes de que llegara.

-No leas esa basura. Sabes que nada de lo que ponen allí es cierto.

-Sí, pero…

-Estaba allí esa noche, ¿sabes? Tu amiga estaba borracha hasta el tuétano. Dudo que siquiera supiera qué estaba haciendo.

-¿Draco estaba ebrio también? – preguntó ella, moviendo su cabeza para poder mirar mejor la portada de la revista entre las manos de él.

Theo la volteó para que no pudiera verla – No. Pero eso no significa nada. Tienes que ser un jodido idiota como para no notar que está loco por ti. No va a engañarte.

Hermione asintió, pero no estaba completamente convencida y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas. Ahora sus labios no serían los últimos que tocaron los de él. Odiaba eso.

Theo suspiró y arrojó la revista nuevamente a su regazo – Quémala. Te servirá para practicar.

Hermione miró a Theo por un momento antes de bajar la mirada a la revista. La levantó y entrecerró sus ojos, tratando de imaginar un agujero quemando el centro de ella. No pasó nada. Dejó salir un suspiro de frustración.

-Jamás voy a conseguir hacerlo.

-No con esa actitud – Theo regresó a su asiento y comenzó a mirarse las uñas – Si la furia te funcionó antes, quizás deberías enfocarte en eso en lugar de lo molesta que te sientes ahora.

-Pero no siento furia – dijo ella, volviendo a mirar la imagen – Solo me siento… triste.

-_Bueeeno_ … a ver, ¿cómo te sientes cuando usas Legeremancia conmigo? Puedes hacer eso sin sentir enojo.

Hermione pensó en ello – Pienso en lo mucho que quiero aprender a controlar esta magia para poder usarla y salir de aquí.

-Entonces te sientes… ¿en calma, quizás? ¿Serena?

-Supongo que sí - se encogió de hombros – Pero no puedo mirar esta imagen y estar calmada. ¿Cómo demonios Blaise consiguió sacarla sin que ellos lo notaran?

-El Sr. Greengrass le dio una capa de invisibilidad. Lleva esa cosa a todas partes, y cuando los vio salir de allí, pensó que sería divertido meterse con ellos. Supongo que solo fue suerte el que llevara una cámara.

-Oh, sí. Fantástico – Hermione rodó los ojos.

Volvió a mirar la revista y trató de concentrarse en esa furia que sentía contra Blaise por espiar a Sophie y Draco. ¿Acaso no les había hecho suficiente daño ya? Desafortunadamente, su enojo no era suficientemente fuerte, y nada sucedió.

Hermione suspiró y usó su mano para cubrir a Sophie, dejando solo a Draco a la vista. Definitivamente se veía sorprendido ante el impacto inicial. Pero luego sus ojos se cerraban. Hermione tenía ganas de vomitar. Estaba a punto de mirar a otro lado cuando juró ver algo. Un pequeño brillo.

La foto volvió a comenzar y Hermione la sostuvo cerca de ella, enfocándose únicamente en los ojos de Draco. Éstos se veían sorprendidos, luego se cerraban, y luego… una lágrima. Él estaba llorando. Oh, ¡gracias, Merlín!

-¡Ahh!

Al momento en que Hermione sintió ese alivio, la revista se incendió. La arrojó al piso y Theo usó su varita para apagar el fuego antes que quemara toda la habitación.

Él la miró y levantó una ceja - ¿Enojada? – preguntó.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y sonrió – No. Aliviada. Y feliz. Él aún me ama.

-Bueno, yo pude haberte dicho eso – dijo Theo, regresando a su asiento – Ahora… ¿quieres ver esa vez que nuestras familias fueron de vacaciones juntas y a Draco lo persiguieron un grupo de gansos?

Hermione rió y asintió. Wow, las aves definitivamente lo odiaban. Miró profundamente a los ojos de Theo - ¡_Legilimens!_

Nunca, ni en un millón de años, habría imaginado que disfrutaría la compañía de Theo Nott.

**XXX**

Después del horrible y fuerte fiasco en el trabajo, relacionado a Sophie y Phillip, la oficina Thinx era un completo caos. Les llevó el día entero conseguir que volvieran a enfocarse y, para entonces, nadie había hecho nada.

En cierto momento alrededor del final del día, Draco recibió un mensaje urgente de Kingsley: aparentemente, los sangrepura estaban reclutando gente. Para qué, no tenía idea, pero varias personas ya se habían acercado a él para explicarles que les habían pedido que mantuvieran un importante secreto. Desafortunadamente, a ninguno de ellos se lo contaron. El único suficientemente valiente como para aceptar la invitación no había regresado todavía.

Lo más importante de todo era que, si los sangrepura estaban reclutando gente, era tiempo que ellos también lo hicieran. Debían tener una gran cantidad de gente a mano solo en caso de que la guerra mencionada en la profecía no fuera metafórica. Parecía que los sangrepura no creían eso. Debían comenzar a reclutar de inmediato.

Para cuando Draco llegó a casa, Andrómeda y Teddy ya estaban esperándolo. Ella se despidió rápidamente y dejó a los chicos solos.

Teddy realmente quería ayudarlo a preparar la cena, por lo que Draco le enseñó como gratinar queso mientras él se encargaba de cosas un poco más complicadas. Por supuesto, Teddy también quería ayudar a sazonar la comida, y terminó colocándole demasiado orégano en la salsa para la pasta, pero Draco hizo de cuenta que estaba genial.

Después de la cena, Teddy quería que Draco le leyera un libro. Hermione no tenía mucha ficción en su biblioteca, pero afortunadamente Andrómeda había traído alguno de los favoritos de Teddy.

Draco se sorprendió ante lo mucho que parecía atraerlo este libro Muggle que trajo, llamado _El Hobbit._ Teddy dijo que los libros solían pertenecerle a su abuelo, y que él solía leérselos a su mamá cuando ella era un niño como él. Draco se encontró de repente deseando un padre como ese. Si alguna vez se convertía en uno, se aseguraría de leerle este libro a sus hijos.

Ambos llevaban apenas un par de capítulos cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Quédate aquí – le dijo Draco a Teddy antes de pasarle el libro y acercarse a la puerta para contestar.

Sus ojos se abrieron un poco cuando vio a Phillip parado en su puerta con una maleta en la mano.

-Phil, qué…

-Dejé a Sophie – dijo él de repente – Y, bueno, como que no sé dónde ir.

-¿Y viniste aquí? – preguntó Draco - ¿Y no estás furioso conmigo?

Phillip suspiró – No. No estoy furioso con nadie. Menos contigo. Yo… yo entiendo que estás atravesando algo muy complicado emocionalmente ahora mismo, y no tengo dudas de cuánto amas a Hermione.

-Dejando todo eso de lado, realmente preferiría que estuvieras furioso conmigo.

-Mira, Draco, no estoy furioso. No puedo ir a casa. No puedo ir al Caldero Chorreante por el mismo motivo que tú. Estoy seguro como un demonio que no puedo ir donde Seth, especialmente desde que descubrí que Chastity está follando con él, y Caroline y su novio son tan irritantes como siempre. Yo… no tengo otro sitio donde ir. Por triste que eso suene.

Draco suspiró y dio un paso a un costado – Jamás te diría que no – le dijo mientras Phillip entraba – Pero la única habitación de invitados amoblada está ocupada, por lo que tendrás que transfigurar el sofá o algo.

-No hay problema – dijo Phillip, dejando su maleta en una esquina.

Draco guió la marcha hacia la sala, donde Teddy estaba intentando leer el libro por sí mismo. Levantó la mirada cuando entraron.

-Teddy, recuerdas a Phil, ¿verdad?

Teddy sonrió y dijo – Ajá. Estás casado con esa chica tan bonita.

Phillip palideció – Umm.. sí.

-Phil va a quedarse con nosotros un tiempo, ¿te parece?

Teddy asintió - ¡Puede leer _El Hobbit_ con nosotwos!

Draco sonrió y volteó hacia Phillip – En realidad es un libro Muggle bastante genial. Creo que lo disfrutarás.

Phillip se sentó en el sofá y escuchó a Draco mientras seguía leyéndole el libro a Teddy, que estaba acurrucado en su regazo con LD sobre su hombro. Crookshanks se acercó y se frotó contra Phillip, quien comenzó a acariciarlo.

Leyeron hasta que Teddy se durmió. Luego Draco cerró el libro y miró a Phillip.

-Eres bueno con él – dijo Phillip, señalando a Teddy – ¿Tú y Hermione consideraron alguna vez ser padres?

Draco se encogió de hombros – En realidad nunca hablamos de ello, pero siempre asumí que algún día lo seríamos. Tengo que asegurarme que el apellido Malfoy persista – hizo un guiño.

Phillip trató de sonreír, pero terminó mirando a Teddy con ojos llenos de pena.

-Phil, ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Draco.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Tienes una hermosa esposa que te ama, entonces ¿qué haces aquí pasando el rato conmigo? Si Hermione estuviera aquí, puedes apostar tu culo a que no estaría desperdiciando mi tiempo contigo.

-Es un poco diferente – suspiró Phillip – Honestamente no sé qué estoy haciendo. No… no es que no quiera volver a estar con Sophie, porque sí quiero. La amo igual que el día en que nos casamos. Quizás incluso más.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

Phillip se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. Es solo… no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que pasó. En cómo le fallé.

-Ella no lo ve así.

-Lo sé. Ella se culpa a sí misma. Y no debería hacerlo. No había nada más que habría podido hacer.

-Ahora, si solo pudieras decírselo…

-No puedo. No puedo volver a hablar con ella, Draco. Ese es el problema. Terminamos gritándonos, y así no es como solíamos ser. Jamás nos gritamos. Todo parecía tan fácil antes. Y ahora… es solo que me pone malditamente furioso saber que estoy dejando que esos jodidos bastardos nos destruyan. Ni siquiera puedo creerlo. Pensé que era más fuerte que esto. Pensé… - Phillip levantó sus manos y comenzó a sollozar contra ellas – Lo siento, Draco. Sé que no necesitas esto ahora mismo.

-No hay problema – dijo Draco, acariciando el cabello de Teddy, que comenzaba a estirarse contra él. Luego le dio un toquesito a LD en lo que supuso era la panza, pero era difícil de saberlo con todo el pelo que lo cubría – Bueno… cuéntame algo. ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de lo que pasó con Seth? – sonrió con burla.

-Oh, Merlín – Phillip rió entre dientes y se secó los ojos – Increíble forma de añadir insultos al dolor. ¿Hace cuánto que eso está sucediendo?

-Los atrapé besándose un mes atrás – dijo Draco – Seth me dijo que llevaban juntos desde un mes atrás a partir de ese día, pero creo que estaba mintiendo. Me dijo que iba a terminarlo, pero obviamente, eso no sucedió.

-Él la quería, ¿sabes? Para cuando nos conocimos por primera vez.

Draco levantó las cejas - ¿Sabías eso?

-Bueno, era malditamente evidente. Pero apenas lo conocía en ese entonces, y cuando ella mostró interés por mí, yo simplemente seguí con todo. Y luego Seth y yo comenzamos a ser buenos amigos. Es decir, sí, sentí culpa, pero para esa altura, ya estaba demasiado involucrado como para simplemente dejarla.

-¿Y te casaste con ella a pesar de todo?

-Bueno, no estoy orgulloso de lo que hice – Phillip se detuvo y frunció el rostro – Oh, Merlín, voy a tener que dejar que pase, ¿verdad?

-Después de esta historia que me cuentas…

-Lo sé, lo sé. Soy una persona horrible.

-No diría que horrible, pero…

-Es algo que el viejo Draco Malfoy habría hecho.

Draco quería mostrarse ofendido pero, desafortunadamente, él estaba en lo cierto. De hecho, lo había hecho. En varias oportunidades. Normalmente con Blaise. De repente sentía una intensa satisfacción.

Teddy, que había estado reclinado contra el hombro de Draco, colapsó contra su regazo. Pateó un poco hasta acomodarse, casi aplastando a LD en el intento.

-Supongo que será mejor que lo meta a la cama – dijo Draco. Levantó en sus brazos a Teddy y al Pygmy Puff y los llevó por las escaleras – Eres bienvenido a quedarte aquí cuanto tiempo quieras, Phil, pero realmente desearía que no me tomaras la palabra en esto. Sophie te ama, pero no va a esperarte por siempre.

Draco subió las escaleras y metió a Teddy en la habitación de invitados. Como siempre, se debatió entre dormir allí o en su propia habitación y, como siempre, decidió quedarse allí. Todas sus cosas ya estaban aquí, de cualquier modo. Así que, después de cambiarse de ropa en el baño, Draco se trepó a la cama con Teddy y dejó que el niño se abrazara a él. Era realmente la única forma en que podía conciliar el sueño.

**XXX**

Ron estaba sentado en su cubículo, en la oficina de Aurores, el viernes, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contenerse. Todavía no había terminado con Astoria, y solo le quedaba hasta mañana para que se cumpliera la semana estipulada por el padre de ella. había escrito todo lo que se conocía, e investigó aún más sobre los Juramentos inquebrantables, esperando encontrar algún tipo de cabo sin atar.

Pensó que había descubierto algo brillante cuando se dio cuenta de que el Sr. Greengrass solo había dicho que no podía hablar sobre lo que sabía de ellos, pero cuando intentó escribir para saltar el juramento, sintió que su corazón volvía a ralentizarse. Tampoco podía hacerlo. Aún así, no se rindió.

Ron sabía que había sido estúpido acceder a ese juramento, pero en ese momento, realmente parecía la única opción. Además, ¿qué habrían hecho con él si se hubiera negado? ¿Simplemente borrarle la memoria? Lo dudaba. Ellos estaban sedientos de sangre.

Después de horas de investigación, lo único que había descubierto era que la única forma de romper un Juramento Inquebrantable era si uno de los que lo hicieron moría, y no a mano del otro. Él se había cubierto la espalda cuando recitó los términos de su propio juramento, pero eso no significaba que alguien más fuera a espalda del Sr. Greengrass para conseguir lo que querían, es decir, a Hermione muerta.

-Tres meses. Tres meses – susurró para sí mismo. ¿Por qué tres meses?

-¿Ron?

Levantó la mirada para ver a Astoria parada frente a su escritorio.

-¿Estás listo?

Ron miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que se le había pasado todo el día. Mierda.

-Sí, solo dame un minuto.

Junto los pergaminos dispersos sobre su escritorio y los metió en un cajón, asegurándose de que su investigación sobre el Juramento Inquebrantable no estuviera a la vista.

Cuando se levantó, Astoria se inclinó hacia él para besarlo en los labios, pero él giró la cabeza haciendo que aterrizara en su mejilla.

-¿Va todo bien? – preguntó ella.

-Sí, por supuesto. Vámonos. – Ron la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia el elevador.

Se suponía que se encontrarían con su padre y luego irían por Red Flú a la Madriguera, a cenar. Tan pronto llegaran a casa, él terminaría con todo. Solo quería sostenerla junto a él un poco más.

**XXX**

Ron no pudo enfocarse en toda la cena. Trató de pretender que todo iba bien, pero era realmente difícil cuando veía lo bien que se llevaba Astoria con su familia ahora. Su madre le dejaba ayudarla en la cocina, su padre adoraba mostrarle todos sus descubrimientos muggles, y ella y Ginny parecían compartir todo entre ellas. Con Charlie podía hablar sobre dragones e incluso coincidir en opiniones. Bill la veía como otra hermanita más. Fleur pensaba que ella era encantadora, Angelina había encontrado a alguien igual de informada sobre Quidditch como ella, y George podía sentarse por horas junto a ella a discutir nuevas ideas para la tienda. Astoria tenía una mente tan absurda y divertida como la de él. Incluso Percy se llevaba bien con ella, y eso era algo extraño de lograr. Era el paquete completo.

Cuando salieron, él supo que no solo Astoria lo odiaría. Toda su familia lo haría. Por ser suficientemente idiota como para dejarla ir. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Por esa extraña posibilidad de que Hermione realmente pudiera mantenerse a salvo.

Tan pronto él y Astoria llegaron a casa, él fue directamente hacia la habitación para ponerse el pijama. Ella no lo siguió. Cuando estuvo cambiado, no regresó a la sala. Se sentó en su cama y frotó su rostro con las manos. Merlín, ¿Cómo iba a hacer esto? No quería que Astoria regresara con esas personas. Eran horribles. Especialmente su padre. Ella se merecía algo mejor que ellos. Pero también se merecía algo mejor que él. Alguien que fuera suficientemente inteligente como para poder inventar un plan mejor ante una situación como esta.

Después de respirar varias veces, ron se levantó y salió de la habitación. Astoria estaba sentada en el sofá. Se secó las lágrimas al verlo. Él fue hacia ella y se sentó a su lado, sin siquiera preguntar qué iba mal. Ya lo sabía.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio.

-Ron… ¿qué va mal? – preguntó ella finalmente - ¿Por qué estás actuando tan distante?

_Porque hice un trato con el diablo y me arrepiento terriblemente_… pensó él.

-No lo sé. Yo solo… estuve pensando mucho esta última semana y… - suspiró pesadamente. No podía hacerlo. No podía…

-¿Y? – preguntó Astoria, inclinándose más cerca. Trató de tomarlo por la mano, pero él la alejó.

-No creo que esto esté funcionando.

-¿Qué no está funcionando?

-Tú y yo – mintió él. En realidad funcionaban muy bien – No he sido feliz en mucho tiempo – otra mentira, más grande. Ella siempre lo hacía feliz. Su sonrisa era adictiva.

-Yo… no lo entiendo – dijo ella, con lágrimas cayéndole por los ojos – Todo parecía estar bien la semana pasada. Algo debió cambiar. Por favor… por favor, Ron. Dime, ¿qué cambió?

-Nada – dijo él, parándose para que ella dejara de intentar tomarle la mano – Solo yo. Es la forma en que me siento.

Hubo un horrible y ensordecedor silencio mientras ella estaba allí, mirándolo con ojos llenos de dolor. Se estremeció.

-¿Es sobre Hermione? – preguntó Astoria.

Ron suspiró. Si solo supiera… - Sí – fue la primera verdad que dijo en toda la noche.

-Pero… pero me prometiste. Me prometiste que la habías superado.

-Pensé que sí – volvemos a las mentiras. Sabía que la había superado. Él quería casarse con Astoria y había estado seguro de eso por un largo tiempo ya – Pero, con todo lo que está pasando me doy cuenta ahora que estaba equivocado. Yo… - tragó saliva – aún la amo – Esa fue la mentira más dura de todas. No era que no amara a Hermione, porque definitivamente lo hacía, y siempre lo haría, pero no en el modo en que lo insinuaba.

Astoria había intentado contenerse hasta ese momento, pero no pudo seguir haciéndolo. Comenzó a llorar histéricamente, sin despegar sus ojos de él.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó con voz contenida - ¿Por qué sigues haciéndome esto? ¡No es justo! ¡No es…

Tomó todas las fuerzas de Ron evitar correr hacia ella y tomarla entre sus brazos. Quería decirle que se retractaba de todo. Que era mentira y que la amaba. Solo a ella. Pero sabía que no podía hacerlo. No ahora. No hasta que estuviera seguro de que Hermione estaba a salvo. El Sr. Greengrass amaba a su hija. Él no… él no permitiría que nadie la lastimara. ¿Verdad?

-Yo… creo que deberías marcharte – Ron hacía todo lo posible por evitar derramar lágrimas, pero unas cuantas consiguieron escapar de sus ojos. Las secó con una mano.

-¿Qué? – Astoria se veía incluso más herida, si era posible.

-Creo que deberías irte – repitió – Ve a casa con tu familia. Estoy seguro de que una vez que les diga que se terminó, te querrán de regreso – Ron solo dijo eso esperando que ella comprendiera que algo iba mal. No quería que regresara con esas personas. Y él estaba seguro que ella tampoco quería hacerlo.

-Pero… pero no son buenas personas, Ron. ¡Jamás volveré allí! No puedo creer que siquiera sugieras…

-Bueno, ve a otra parte. No me importa, joder. Solo, por favor, sal de aquí.

La boca de Astoria se abrió. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que sus ojos pasaran de estar heridos a estar enfadados. Prácticamente saltó del sofá y caminó dando fuertes pisotones hacia la habitación. Tomó la maleta del closet y comenzó a arrojar todo lo que pudo encontrar allí dentro.

¿Le exigía que se fuera? ¡Bien, perfecto! ¡Se iría, maldita sea! ¡Pero no regresaría esta vez! ¡Sin importar lo mucho que le rogara!

Cuando tuvo la maleta terminada, regresó a la sala. Rn estaba hundido en su silla y se secaba los ojos. Astoria se acercó y le arrojó las llaves.

-¡Te odio, Ronald Weasley! ¡Desearía nunca haberte conocido! ¡Todo lo que has hecho este último año es lastimarme! ¡Solo te interesas por ti mismo! – echaba fuego por la nariz, y su pecho subía y bajaba con los jadeos – Vas a arrepentirte de esto.

Y con ello, Astoria fue hacia la puerta, la abrió y cerró con un golpe.

Al momento en que se marchó, Ron susurró – Ya lo hago.

**XXX**

Después de llorar fuera del edificio cerca de una hora, Astoria sabía que debía pensar en qué hacer ahora. ¿Dónde demonios debía ir? Sus únicos y verdaderos amigos ahora eran Ginny y Draco, y Ginny era la hermana de Ron. Eso significaba que también la había perdido a ella.

Astoria se secó los ojos y levantó su maleta, sobre la que había estado llorando. Se apareció en la calle de Draco, caminó hacia su puerta y llamó.

Draco respondió un minuto después. La miró – Stori, ¿qué va mal?

-Umm… Ron acaba de terminar conmigo – dijo ella con la voz seca y ronca. Tragó saliva, pero no ayudó en nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Draco, dando un paso hacia afuera y cerrando la puerta.

Ella se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. Dijo que ha sido infeliz por un tiempo. Yo… yo no lo sabía.

Draco dio un paso adelante para darle un abrazo pero, al momento de hacerlo, alguien salió de la nada y les tomó una foto.

-¡Maldito sea Merlín! – exclamó él - ¡Te dije que te fueras de mi jodida calle!

-¡La calle no es de su propiedad! – sonrió burlonamente el fotógrafo – Dígame, Sr. Malfoy, ¿con cuántas mujeres está engañando a su desaparecida esposa?

-Con ninguna, jodido idiota. Ahora, ¡vete de aquí!

El fotógrafo les tomó una foto más antes de reír y desaparecer.

-Lo lamento – dijo Draco – Han estado siguiéndome toda la semana.

-¿Es por eso que no me has invitado a pasar? – preguntó Astoria, sintiendo nuevamente una nueva tanda de lágrimas.

Draco suspiró. – Sabes que lo habría hecho. En cualquier otra oportunidad…

-Pero… pero no tengo otro sitio donde ir. Yo… ya no tengo a nadie – lloró ella.

-Lo siento, Stori. Pero yo solo… no puedo tener a una chica durmiendo en mi casa ahora mismo. No después de esa maldita fotografía de _Corazón de Bruja_. Estoy seguro de que Hermione la vio, y no le daré más motivos para que dude de mí.

Astoria lloró aún más.

-Sabes, Phil no está viviendo con Sophie. Está quedándose aquí, y ella ha estado bastante mal desde entonces. Quizás podrías intentar allí. Estoy seguro de que a ambas les vendría bien tener algo de compañía.

Astoria asintió. Draco abrió sus brazos e intentó abrazarla de nuevo, pero tan pronto lo hizo el fotógrafo regresó y les tomó otra foto.

-¡Voy a arrancarte esa jodida cosa de las manos si no te detienes!

El fotógrafo volvió a reír y desapareció.

**XXX**

Astoria había esperado fuera de la casa de Sophie por dos horas, pero ella nunca regresó a casa. Eventualmente, una vecina se acercó a ella y le dijo que no había visto al Sr. o a la Sra. Prior en días. Estaba bastante segura de que habían salido de vacaciones.

Después de escuchar eso, Astoria solo veía otra opción, que era quedarse en el Caldero Chorreante por el momento, bebiendo sus penas.

Hannah se acercó a ella durante su descanso, y tomó una copa con ella. Estaba segura que ella pasaba demasiado tiempo allí como para ser alguien que trabajara en el Caldero Chorreante solo a tiempo parcial.

A Astoria le agradaba Hannah. Era una de esas personas genuinamente amables que siempre querían ayudar. Y, aunque ella y Neville solo vivían en un pequeño estudio por lo que no podían ofrecerle un sitio para pasar la noche, sí tenía una habitación disponible arriba para Astoria si así lo quería. Sin cargo.

A pesar de que Astoria detestaba la idea de quedarse en un sitio tan frecuentado por Ron, no tenía otra opción. A menos que de alguna forma lograra encontrar a Sophie.

Astoria le agradeció a Hannah su oferta y le dijo que posiblemente la tomaría. Después de eso, Hannah tuvo que regresar al trabajo y Astoria quedó bebiendo sola.

Estaba girando distraídamente su dedo alrededor del borde de su vaso cuando sintió que la llamaban. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con su padre.

-¿Qué quieres _tú?_ – preguntó antes de tomar un sorbo.

-Solo me preguntaba si hay algún motivo en particular por el que mi hija está aquí bebiendo sola un viernes por la noche.

-Es gracioso, no veo a Daphne por ningún lado. Aunque espero, por el bien del bebé, que eso no sea cierto. Escuché que se supone que no debes beber si estás embarazada.

-Astoria, sabes a lo que me refiero. El enojo habló por mí el año pasado, pero no hay un momento de mi vida en que no te haya considerado mi hija.

-Que dulce – ella tomó otro trago.

Arron suspiró y se sentó - ¿Te importaría contarme qué haces aquí?

-No.

Astoria miró a su padre, al otro lado de la mesa. Que increíblemente conveniente su presencia aquí. Él normalmente trataba de evitar lugares así. Decía que eran poco sofisticados y de clase baja. Y algo más también le molestaba. Cuando Ron rompió con ella, ¿por qué demonios le había dicho que regresara con su familia? Él _jamás_ le diría algo así. A menos…

-¿Por qué estás _tú_ aquí? – preguntó ella, repentinamente llena de sospecha.

Arron miró sobre su hombro y señaló otra mesa. Sentados allí estaban Gorden Goyle, Orson Crabbe, Quincy Nott y Stuart Parkinson. Todos levantaron sus copas hacia ella, que hizo lo mismo.

-No sabía que ustedes vienen a lugares como este.

-Lo hacíamos, en nuestra juventud. Algunas veces nos gusta revivir esa época y venir a beber a "lugares como este".

Una historia muy probable. – Bueno, _yo_ estoy aquí porque Ron me echó de su apartamento, por lo que parece que viviré en algún hotel por un tiempo. Al menos hasta poder encontrar un lugar para mí misma.

-Es un idiota, Astoria – dijo Arron después de una breve pausa – Cualquier mago sería afortunado de tenerte.

-Ajá. – tomó otro trago de su bebida, manteniendo sus ojos fijos en su padre todo el tiempo.

-No entiendo por qué decides quedarte aquí, cuando tienes una habitación perfecta en casa.

-No tengo casa, padre.

-Eso suena demasiado formal. ¿No te gustaría volver a llamarme "papi" de nuevo?

-No.

Arron suspiró – Bueno, si cambias de idea, la oferta sigue en pie – se levantó y comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia su mesa.

Astoria lo siguió con la mirada. Ella estaba completamente convencida de que él tenía algo, y todo, que ver con el motivo por el que Ron rompió con ella esa noche, pero también estaba convencida de que él no habría podido hacerlo si no tuviera algún tipo de mercancía de cambio.

Astoria jadeó. _Hermione_. Su padre realmente sabía dónde estaba. No había querido creerlo hasta ese momento, pero debía ser cierto. Y creer eso era definitivamente mejor que la alternativa de creer que Ron realmente no la quería.

-¡Espera! – lo llamó.

Arron volteó.

Astoria pasó saliva. Había estado buscando la forma de estar en contacto con ellos a través de Daphne, pero ese había sido el camino equivocado. Su verdadera ruta de regreso era su padre. Y si tenía que volver a vivir en su casa… podría finalmente ayudar como siempre quiso hacerlo.

-Yo… acepto tu ofrecimiento.

-¿Sí? – dijo Arron, levantando las cejas.

Astoria se encogió de hombros – Es mejor que mi otra opción – señaló la posada.

Arron sonrió – Maravilloso. Iré a decirles a mis amigos que tendré que escaparme temprano.

-Y yo iré a cubrir mis gastos – dijo Astoria, levantándose. Tomó su maleta y caminó hacia Hannah, que estaba detrás de la barra – ¿Podrías hacerle llegar un mensaje a Draco de mi parte? – preguntó ella – Tengo el presentimiento de que estaré bastante vigilada.

-Umm… bien. – dijo Hannah, viéndose escéptica.

-Dile que estoy mudándome de regreso con mi padre. Y que él _definitivamente_ sabe algo. Lo mantendré informado lo mejor que pueda – Astoria metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó unos cuantos galleones y los colocó en la mesada.

-¿No es eso un poco riesgoso? – preguntó Hannah, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para evitar mirar a Arron.

-Supongo que sí, pero Hermione y Draco son mis amigos, y si tengo la oportunidad de hacer algo, debo aprovecharla.

Hannah asintió y tomó los galleones – Ten cuidado.

-Lo haré.

Astoria giró y notó que su padre ya estaba esperándola junto a la puerta. Tomó una profunda respiración y caminó hacia él, tratando de verse segura mientras lo seguía fuera del pub. Aunque realmente no lo estuviera.

**XXX**

La mañana siguiente, Phillip estaba preparándoles el desayuno para Draco y Teddy mientras ellos lo observaban, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Draco rodó los ojos y, reacio, se paró para contestar. ¿Qué pasaba con tantos visitantes últimamente?

Abrió la puerta y casi jadeó cuando vio a su madre parada allí.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú aquí?

Narcissa levantó una ceja – Bueno, Draco, ¿esa es forma de saludar a tu madre? Sé que te crié mejor que eso.

-Bueno, perdóname por no ser educado con alguien que apenas vi en los últimos tres meses. Ya sabes, desde que mi _esposa_ desapareció. ¿O acaso lo olvidaste?

-No, no lo he olvidado, Draco – dijo ella, empujándolo a un lado y encaminándose a la sala. Él la siguió – Te mandé una lechuza a comienzos de semana diciendo que quería hablar contigo. Confiaba en que la habías recibido.

-Lo hice – dijo él – Pero no la leí.

-¿Ocupado con tu nueva amante?

El cuerpo entero de Draco se puso rojo.

-Sabes, debo decirlo, pensé que me pondría contenta cuando fueras capaz de pasar la página pero, ¿tenías que escoger otra Sangresucia?

-Cómo te atreves – dijo Draco con un susurro lleno de veneno - ¡Cómo te atreves a usar esa palabra con la gente que quiero! ¡Y cómo te atreves a asumir que sería capaz de engañar a mi esposa!

-¿Eso significa que no lo hiciste? – preguntó ella, levantando una ceja. La expresión marca Malfoy.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Una amiga mía estaba pasándola mal, y cometió un error! ¡Amo a Hermione! después de todo lo que pasamos, ¿cómo puedes siquiera dudarlo?

-Bueno, quizás _deberías_ pasar página. Han pasado tres meses, Draco. Ha estado desaparecida por más de la mitad del tiempo que han estado casados.

-No soy como tú – espetó Draco – No puedo simplemente olvidar a las personas que amo solo por no saber dónde están. Fuera de la vista no significa fuera de la mente.

Narcissa suspiró – Draco, yo…

-Una vez te dije que, si Hermione desaparecía alguna vez, ¡jamás dejaría de buscarla! ¡Y hablaba en serio!

-Sí, sí, lo recuerdo. Dijiste que irías hasta los confines de la Tierra si era necesario. ¿Ya fuiste por allí? Escuché que es hermoso en esta época del año.

Draco estaba a punto de gritarle y maldecirla, cuando una leve y pequeñísima voz lo llamó por su nombre. Giró la cabeza hacia el pasillo. Teddy estaba parado allí.

-El desawuno está listo – dijo él, mirando con nerviosismo a Narcissa.

-Iré en un minuto – dijo Draco, tratando de sonreír.

Teddy le devolvió la sonrisa antes de caminar con escepticismo hacia la cocina.

-¿Andrómeda está aquí? – preguntó Narcissa.

-No. Teddy vive aquí ahora. Solo temporalmente – añadió Draco – Hasta que todo este desastre termine.

-¿Por qué?

-Me mantiene cuerdo – Draco respiró profundamente - ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Yo… quería verte – dijo Narcissa, casi con nerviosismo – Asegurarme que estabas bien.

-Bueno, no lo estoy. No sé si volveré a estarlo alguna vez – dijo Draco, bajando sus ojos al suelo – Es la ignorancia lo que está matándome. ¿Por qué siguen manteniéndola con vida después de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué están planeando hacer?

-No lo sé – suspiró Narcissa – Pero realmente deberías al menos tratar de seguir adelante. Hay muchas posibilidades de que ella nunca regrese.

Draco levantó sus ojos y la fulminó con la mirada, viéndose casi muerto – Jamás imaginé que podrías ser tan fría.

-No estoy siendo fría, solo soy práctica, Draco…

-Vete. De. Aquí.

Narcissa frunció el ceño - ¡No puedes echarme! ¡Soy tu madre!

-Y una muy horrible – espetó él – ¡Incluso tu hermana, a la que prácticamente me criaste para odiar, alguien que conocí solo seis meses atrás, ha estado aquí para mí más de lo que tú lo has hecho! Ahora, vete de aquí.

Narcissa no se movió.

-¡Fuera! – gritó él, señalando la puerta.

Ella le dio un último vistazo a su hijo antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta. La dejó abierta y bajó los escalones, volteando justo a tiempo para ver a Draco fulminándola con la mirada antes de cerrarla de un golpe.

Narcissa respiró varias veces. Se colocó la capucha de su capa y se apareció lejos de allí. Terminó en un camino de tierra y caminó por él, con el sonido de las pequeñas rocas aplastándose con sus botas.

Unas altas y pesadas puertas de hierro la hicieron detenerse. Se abrieron después de que anunciara su nombre. Narcissa se encaminó por el sendero hacia la casa de estilo victoriano. Era grande, pero no más que la Mansión Malfoy.

Narcissa llamó a la puerta. Un elfo doméstico respondió y la guió hacia dentro. Ingresaron a la sala, donde Mila Parkinson estaba leyendo un libro junto al fuego. Ella giró y la miró. Narcissa se quitó la capucha.

-Narcissa, no estaba esperándote…

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes?

Mila asintió.

-Bueno, quiero entrar.

Mila prácticamente saltó de su silla y caminó apresuradamente hacia ella – Es decir… ¿a todo?

Narcissa asintió con confianza – Sí, a todo el revoltoso asunto. Estoy dentro.

Mila sonrió y la abrazó.

-¿Qué está pasando?

Ambas levantaron la mirada al notar que Stuart Parkinson había entrado a la sala.

-Narcissa ha aceptado, querido. Quiere entrar. Te dije que podíamos confiar en ella.

-Oh, maravilloso – dijo Stuart, sonriendo incluso más brillantemente que su esposa – Supongo que Lucius no…

-No, Stuart. Solo yo. Pero tengo un solo pedido.

-¿Y qué es eso? – preguntó él.

Narcissa respiró profundamente – Quiero verla. De esta forma, cuando todo termine, tendré algo para decirle a mi hijo.

-Estoy segura de que podemos arreglar eso – dijo Mila, mirando a su esposo.

Pero Stuart se veía escéptico – Una decisión como esa no puede ser tomada a la ligera. Querrán probar tu lealtad primero.

-No hay problema – dijo Narcissa – Solo consigan que pase.

Y con eso, giró y se marchó, sin querer quedarse allí más tiempo del necesario. Todavía no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, pero necesitaba ayudar a su hijo a salir adelante. Y, parecía, que esta era la única forma.

* * *

**Nota de la AUTORA: para quienes no lo recuerden, la conversación entre Draco y Narcissa, en donde él dice "Una vez te dije que blah blah blah" sucedió en El Verano Del Dragón, cuando estaba saliendo de la boda de Goyle para intentar recuperar a Hermione. Se refería a cómo ella no podía comparar su amor por Ethan con el que él sentía por Hermione, dado que ella nunca había intentado buscarlo después de que desapareciera.**

**Nota de la TRADUCTORA: Hola! primero que nada, alguien se dio cuenta que el capi anterior no tiene nota de traductora? No se qué paso, creo que tuvo que ver con los problemas de internet que tuve (y sigo teniendo) desde hace dos semanas, y nunca se guardaron los cambios, con las estupideces que siempre digo y las respuestas a sus reviews. Recibieron sus respuestas a las que les mandé Mp? y estas respuestas? Arggg juro que me da mucha rabia que pasen cosas así. En fin, vamos a lo importante. Levante la mano quien extraña a Pip y Sap como corresponde? Yoooo! y NArcissa, qué onda? Qué hace? está loca.**

**Les cuento que hace más de una semana tenía este capi listo, y el de Merry Christmas, y un Two Shots de Completely Done, otro Scor-Rose. Si internet sigue colaborando, subimos tooooodo ahorita mismo. **

**Bueno, ya que en el capi pasado se pasó por alto, quiero agradecer de corazón a las personas que comentaron ambos capítulos. Sus reviews son mi combustible de primera generación y ecofriendly, y sin ellos no podría sentarme día a día a traducir. GRACIAS! **

**Guests:**

Lily Len: y ahora? parece que por lo menos Astoria no va a ir a ciegas a su casa, porque definitivamente sospecha de sus padres. Y hermione encontró un buen aliado en la gran casa, hay que ver como sigue. Gracias por cmentar, y por el comentario del capi anterior!

SALESIA: no te da alguito de pena Ron? sé que no es tu personaje prefe pero es que jgneljgn a mi me parte el alma ajaja Las cosas entre Sophie y Phillip parecen no mejorar todavía, a pesar de tdo.. y le acertaste con las ganas de phillip de romperle la cara a Draco, aunque solo fue un puñetazo y no está enojado con él.. por suerte! el asunto de la lechuza se aclarará pronto! interesantes teorías! muchisimas gracias por comentar, reina!

Rosy Fdz: ajajja siii, parece que el drama no va a terminar jamás, no? y con respecto a la magia y Hermione, aquí quedó explicado lo del expeliarmus ;) y el beso de Draco y Sophie, bueno, es complicado... habría que estar en sus zapatos, no? Muchisimas gracias por comentar!

**Como hoy, (y siempre) estoy apurada, directamente les recomiendo que escuchen Friday Night de McFly (L) y pueden irse en paz.**

**No se si notaron, pero actualizó Cruel y Hermoso Mundo... CORRAN a leerlo, yo voy a hacerlo apenas termine con mis tareas por aquí.**

**Nos estamos leyendo prontito! **

**Pekis :)**


	32. Breakthrough

**Fighting For The Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

-Perdón la tardanza, estuve sumamente complicada con las cosas. Este probablemente es el capítulo más largo de todos, e incluso la autora admitió que debería haberlo dividido, pero aquí esta. ¡Disfruten!

**Capítulo 30 – Avances**

La Navidad se acercaba rápidamente, y Draco no podía creer que fuera a pasarla sin Hermione. Se supone que iba a ser su primera Navidad como una pareja casada, y aquí estaba él, solo y miserable. Ni siquiera quería pensar en cómo debía estar sintiéndose ella. Probablemente ciento un veces peor que él.

En realidad, a Draco le habría gustado simplemente pasar por alto la Navidad, pero no podía hacerlo con un niño viviendo con él. Teddy estaba realmente emocionado por estas fiestas, e incluso le rogó a Draco que compraran un árbol, por lo que un fin de semana él y Phillip lo llevaron a comprar uno. Más tarde ese día, invitaron a Andrómeda, lo decoraron y bebieron chocolate caliente junto al fuego. Aparentemente, era una tradición en la familia Tonks.

Cada día desde entonces, Teddy hacía una nueva decoración para el árbol. Pensaba que no se veía muy hogareño, algo percibido hasta por un niño de cuatro años.

Ahora, justo unos días antes de la Navidad, Luna estaba ayudando a Draco a escoger un regalo para Teddy, por lo que necesitaban sacarlo de la casa. Teddy y él pasaron el día de compras en el callejón Diagon, pero después, Draco tuvo que ir a la Cámara del Amor. Pasaba allí al menos un rato cada día, solo en caso de que ese fuera su día de suerte.

Kingsley había encontrado, de alguna forma, un modo de que solo los miembros de la Comunidad del Dragón pudieran ingresar al Ministerio los fines de semana. Era el mismo tipo de magia que Draco y Hermione habían utilizado para mantener a personas que no habían sido invitadas fuera de su boda. Siempre y cuando sus nombres estuvieran en la lista, podían viajar allí por Red Flú.

Teddy estaba sentado en la mesa comiendo una golosina mientras Draco hojeaba los diarios que Astoria había organizado, tratando de encontrar algún avance. Phillip lo ayudaba, mientras Neville y Hannah mantenían a sus padres entretenidos.

En cierto momento Draco pudo sentir un par de ojos sobre él. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Hannah observándolo.

-¿Qué sucede, Hannah, osita?

Neville levantó los ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada. Draco solo sonrió con burla.

-¿Pudiste hablar con Astoria? – preguntó Hannah, sin inmutarse por el apodo – Ha pasado un mes desde que regresó a la casa de sus padres, y estoy enferma de preocupación.

-Sí, su padre la tiene con la soga corta – dijo él – Pero la visito en el trabajo al menos una vez por semana. Está bien, solo muy, muy aburrida. No ha visto a Daphne desde que llegó.

Hannah frunció el ceño – Es solo que no comprendo lo que pasó entre ella y Ron. Parecían tan felices.

Draco se encogió de hombros – Ella cree que su padre tuvo algo que ver con eso, pero le pregunté a la Comadreja al respecto y él dice que no es así. Que sus sentimientos cambiaron simplemente. Es un maldito idiota, si me lo preguntas. Jamás cambiará.

Hannah suspiró - Espero que cambie de idea. Ella realmente está loca por él.

Draco asintió. Era cierto, a pesar de que no podía imaginarse el por qué. Él solo deseaba que ella siguiera adelante. Ya había pasado un mes. Su más larga ruptura. Y esta vez él la había corrido de su casa. Literalmente. Un movimiento bastante estúpido. Y justo cuando Draco comenzaba a pensar que Ron era un buen tipo después de todo. Cambió de idea rápidamente.

-¡Mamá, deja de tocar eso!

Draco volteó para encontrarse a Neville tratando de alejar a su madre de una estantería. Había estado tratando de tomar un libro de allí desde hace un par de semanas. Y siempre del mismo lugar…

-Déjala agarrarlo, Longbottom. Quiero ver cuál es el que busca.

Neville dejó ir a su madre, quien dio un paso al frente de nuevo. Sus dedos acariciaron un par de libros antes de finalmente detenerse sobre el lomo de un libro. Lo sacó y se lo arrojó a Neville. Él miró la portada.

-Es solo _Historia de Hogwarts_. Nada espe… ¡Mamá!

Alice Longbottom no había terminado. Había movido su cabeza cerca del lugar donde había estado el libro y había mirado el oscuro espacio antes de meter la mano por allí. Aparentemente, había algún tipo de palanca oculta porque ahora la estantería comenzaba a moverse. Y en su lugar, apareció una nueva habitación.

-¡Un cuarto secweto! – exclamó Teddy con dicha. Intentó salir corriendo hacia allí, pero Hannah lo agarró justo a tiempo.

-Deja que los adultos miren allí primero, Teddy – dijo ella.

Él hizo un puchero pero no intentó volver a moverse.

Draco y Phillip se levantaron y caminaron hacia la nueva habitación, a la que Neville intentaba impedir el paso a sus padres. Estaba oscura como boca de lobo.

-_Lumos_ – murmuró Draco, moviendo lentamente su varita hacia la oscura habitación.

No podía ver nada más que paredes avejentadas de piedra, por lo que dio un paso más adentro, sosteniendo su varita lo más adelante posible. Pudo notar algunas antorchas a los costados en las paredes.

-_¡Incendio!_

Draco repitió eso varias veces hasta que la sala completa estuvo iluminada. Era una habitación circular con paredes tan altas que parecían ascender por siempre. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad antes de caminar al centro del salón. Tan pronto como lo hizo, levantó la mirada. Algo caía lentamente del oscuro abismo que se elevaba sobre su cabeza. Sostuvo sus manos en alto, y atrapó un pedazo de pergamino.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Phillip, dando un paso hacia adentro con duda.

-Es un hechizo – dijo Draco, leyendo el pergamino – Bueno, una serie de hechizos, en realidad. Parece como si todos los que estuvieron aquí lo fueron adaptando levemente.

-¿Qué tipo de hechizo? – preguntó Neville desde la otra habitación, dado que seguía tratando de contener a sus padres.

Draco se encogió de hombros – No lo sé. Phil, - levantó la mirada para verlo - ¿Te importaría ser mi muñeco de pruebas?

-Realmente preferiría n…

-_¡Tuitio!_

Phillip chilló como una niña pequeña y cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras una extraña luz azul emergía de la varita de Draco y lo rodeaba. Se amoldó a la forma de su cuerpo antes de brillar con más intensidad, y luego desaparecer.

Phillip abrió un ojo, y luego el otro - ¿Qué sucedió?

-No tengo idea – dijo Draco.

-¡Se veía como algún tipo de escudo! – gritó Neville.

-Fue muy bonito, ¿verdad, Teddy? – preguntó Hannah.

-¡Fantástico!

Draco volvió a mirar el pergamino, y luego de nuevo a Phillip, y al pergamino, y a Phillip, y al pergamino…

-Cuando Hermione me contó por primera vez sobre esta habitación, mencionó que el objetivo de Gappelish era replicar de alguna manera el autosacrificio por amor en un hechizo, y no he dejado de preguntarme por qué no hay notas sobre eso en la habitación principal. ¿Creen que sea esto?

Draco hizo una pausa y esperó que los otros respondieran.

Neville dio un paso al frente, sosteniendo sus brazos a sus costados para evitar que sus padres pasaran – Bueno, el autosacrificio por amor actúa en cierta forma como un escudo, y ese ciertamente se veía como un hechizo escudo.

Phillip respiró profundamente, se acercó un poco más a Draco y se detuvo con firmeza – Prueba el siguiente.

Draco levantó las cejas - ¿Estás seguro?

Phillip asintió – Por Hermione, ¿verdad? Hazlo.

Y Draco lo hizo. Y al siguiente. Y al siguiente. Hasta que hizo cada uno de los hechizos del pergamino. Ninguno era perfecto, pero los garabatos de los Longbottom al final eran definitivamente los mejores. Creaban un escudo que brillaba alrededor de Phillip durante unos buenos cinco minutos. Le dispararon unos cuantos hechizos que, si hubieran tenido éxito, habrían causado demasiado daño. Por los primeros minutos todos fueron repelidos, pero después, los más poderosos lograron romper el escudo.

Draco frunció el ceño – Necesita trabajo.

-Aun así, es un gran avance, Draco – dijo Hannah, quien ahora estaba sentada contra una de las paredes de la habitación, con Teddy en su regazo.

-Lo sé – dijo él – Solo esperaba que esto fuera más fácil.

-Creo que el punto de todo esto es que _no_ sea fácil – dijo Phillip.

Para ese momento se había hecho tarde y Draco tenía que llevar a Teddy a casa y meterlo en la cama. Pero, antes de irse, tomó uno de sus cuadernos y escribió los hechizos que fueron más útiles del pergamino, dado que cada vez que intentaba sacarlo de esa habitación, se volvía polvo en sus manos. Aunque siempre se regeneraba.

Durante los siguientes días, Draco regresó a la Cámara del Amor y trabajo en ese hechizo. Desafortunadamente, San Mungo no le permitió a Neville sacar a sus padres en los días entre Nochebuena y Año Nuevo, pero por lo menos ahora Draco tenía suficiente material para trabajar en casa con los hechizos. De otro modo, no habría aguantado tantos días.

En la víspera de Navidad, Andrómeda, Lucius, los padres de Hermione, Regina, Madame Rosmerta y su padre vinieron a cenar. Él, Phillip y Teddy eran los encargados de cocinar y, aunque la comida no resultó de lo mejor, era al menos comestible y eso era lo importante.

-¿Cómo es que Narcissa no está aquí, Lucius? – preguntó Emily mientras estaban sentados en la sala, bebiendo chocolate caliente mientras Teddy sacudía sus regalos bajo el árbol.

Lucius y Draco compartieron una mirada antes de que el mayor dijera – Mi esposa tenía un compromiso previo. Normalmente pasamos la víspera de Navidad en una fiesta de unos amigos, pero este año sentía que era más importante estar aquí. Desafortunadamente, no había forma de declinar el otro compromiso.

Draco tuvo que morderse la lengua. No estaba seguro del por qué su padre insistía en cubrirse por ella. No era culpa suya que ella fuera una perra materialista y egoísta.

Draco inmediatamente sintió culpa por pensar semejante cosa sobre su madre. Incluso aunque fuera cierto.

Cuando Teddy comenzó a bostezar, Draco le preguntó si quería abrir un regalo grande antes de irse a la cama. Teddy, por supuesto, dijo que sí.

-Bueno, está en el piso de arriba – dijo Draco, levantándose y sosteniendo su mano hacia él

Teddy la tomó y comenzando a saltar de la alegría mientras Draco lo guiaba por las escaleras hacia el tercer piso.

Draco se agachó hasta quedar al nivel de Teddy y le dio un pequeño apretón – Tu regalo está ahí dentro – dijo él, señalando una de las puertas al otro lado de la habitación principal.

Teddy sonrió ampliamente antes de correr hacia la puerta y abrirla de un golpe. Su boca cayó abierta mientras miraba la habitación con los ojos como platos.

La habitación había sido pintada por Luna, mostrando lo que sería la visión infantil de un sueño. Había colinas y bosques, escobas voladoras e hipogrifos gigantes. Nuevos juguetes decoraban la acolchada y dorada alfombra, y la cama que flotaba encima del suelo tenía la forma de un caballo volador.

-Es… ¿esto es mío? – preguntó Teddy después de que pasara el shock inicial.

-Claro que sí – dijo Draco, caminando detrás de él – Incluso cuando regreses a vivir con tu abuela, quiero que recuerdes que siempre tendrás un lugar para ti.

Teddy sonrió aún más y abrazó su pierna. Draco despeinó su cabecita antes de agacharse y alzarlo en brazos – Bueno, tu tía Luna hizo todas estas pinturas bonitas. Tendrás que recordar agradecerle la próxima vez que la veas.

Teddy asintió de forma entusiasta. Draco lo bajó y él comenzó a correr alrededor de toda la habitación, ansioso por investigar todas las cosas nuevas.

-Wow, te superaste, Draco – dijo Andrómeda, entrando a la habitación – No puedo imaginar cómo haré que regrese a casa después – sonrió ella.

-Sabes que esa no fue mi intención – dijo Draco, mirándola de reojo – Pero no me sentía bien redecorando el resto de la casa sin Hermione, por lo que fue lindo hacer algo diferente en este lugar.

-O quizás estabas ansioso por recuperar la habitación de invitados para ti solo – bromeó ella.

-No lo creo – dijo Phillip, subiendo las escaleras – Teddy tiene ahora su propia habitación de niño grande, y es tiempo que tú también la recuperes. Vuelve a tu habitación, Draco, y deja que yo me quede con la de invitados. Jamás fui bueno en Transformaciones, y ese sofá se vuelve siempre un incómodo colchón.

-Bueno, siempre podrías regresar a casa con tu adorada esposa…

-¡Hey, Teddy, muéstrame todo lo que te compraron! – dijo Phillip, ignorándolo por completo mientras entraba a su habitación.

Después de prácticamente arrancar a Teddy de sus cosas nuevas, Draco le leyó una historia de navidad hasta que se durmió.

Los adultos bajaron nuevamente, donde bebieron cerveza de mantequilla y whiskey de fuego junto a la chimenea. Los Granger fueron los primeros en irse – dado que tenían que conducir – seguidos poco después por Madame Rosmerta y su padre. Lucius se fue un poco pasada la medianoche, y Andrómeda estaba alistándose para partir cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Santa? – dijo Draco, levantándose y yendo hacia la puerta.

La abrió un poco y echó un vistazo hacia afuera. Había una figura encapuchada parada muy cerca, tratando de alejarse de la lluvia.

-¡Oh, bien! ¡Qué bueno que estás despierto!

-¿Seth? – Draco abrió la puerta un poco más, y la luz de adentro cayó sobre los ansiosos ojos azules de su compañero de trabajo.

-Lo siento. Sé que es tarde y, bueno, Nochebuena y todo, ¡pero acabo de tener el más _increíble_ descubrimiento!

Draco finalmente abrió del todo la puerta y dio un paso a un costado, para que Seth pudiera entrar - ¿Un descubrimiento en víspera de Navidad? ¿No deberías salir con Chastity o algo?

Seth se sonrojó mientras se quitaba la capucha – Seh, uh… eso como que terminó.

-¿De verdad?

Draco y Seth miraron a Phillip apoyado contra un sillón en la sala. Seth se sonrojó aún más.

-¿Y por qué?

Seth miró al suelo – Sabes por qué – dijo entre dientes.

Phillip no dijo nada en respuesta.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí – dijo Seth, levantando la mirada.

-Vivo aquí – dijo Phillip, dando un paso hacia ellos.

-_Temporalmente_ – añadió Draco con severidad – Entonces, ¿qué es este gran descubrimiento tuyo? – era hora de volver al punto.

-¡Oh! – dijo Seth, de repente recordando el motivo de su visita, y sonriendo ampliamente – Los micrófonos Muggle. Finalmente conseguí que funcionaran bien, por lo que podremos instalarlos a miles de kilómetros de aquí y escucharlos desde la comodidad de nuestras oficinas. Ya saben, como la distancia que hay desde aquí a cualquier casa de veraneo de los sangrepura.

El corazón de Draco se detuvo – No estás jodiendo conmigo, ¿verdad?

-No me atrevería a joderte, Draco. Especialmente con algo como esto. No tengo ganas de morir.

-Bueno… ¿puedo verlo? ¿Me lo enseñarías?

La sonrisa de Seth se agrandó – Es por eso que estoy aquí. Me imaginé que si esperaba más tiempo para avisarte, me asesinarías. Y, como dije, no tengo ganas de morir.

-Bueno, ¡vámonos! – exclamó Draco, caminando hacia el closet a buscar su capa.

-¿No estás olvidándote de algo, Draco? – preguntó Phillip, también yendo al closet y tomando su propio abrigo - ¿Cómo el niño en el piso de arriba?

-¡Demonios! –dijo Draco, estremeciéndose.

-No pasa nada, puedo quedarme.

Él volteó para ver a Andrómeda parada en la puerta de la sala.

Draco suspiró con alivio – Gracias – fue hacia ella y la abrazó – No tardaré mucho. Solo quiero verlo en persona antes de hacer planes para comenzar a usarlos.

-No tienes que explicarme nada. La seguridad de tu esposa es lo más importante aquí. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Draco asintió y fue hacia la puerta, con Seth y Phillip. Una vez afuera, se aparecieron en la oficina de Thinx y se encaminaron directamente al laboratorio de Seth. Allí, Seth tomó con orgullo el micrófono que había estado probando y se lo pasó a Draco.

-Di algo.

Draco se aclaró la garganta antes de mover sus labios cerca del micrófono y decir – Probando.

Casi inmediatamente, su voz resonó en la pequeña cajita negra que Seth tenía sobre la mesa. Seth la apuntó y sonrió.

-¿Ves? ¿Qué te dije? Y podremos tener diferentes frecuencias en cada caja, para poder mantener el rastro de cada casa que espiemos.

-Seth, si no fueras tan horrible, ¡podría besarte ahora mismo! – dijo Draco prácticamente saltando de dicha, al escucharse nuevamente. Le arrojó el micrófono a las manos de Phillip – Llévalo a tu oficina, quiero escucharlo a distancia.

Phillip no discutió. Salió del laboratorio y Draco se inclinó más cerca de la caja, esperando ansiosamente que algo sucediera.

-_Uhh… probando, probando… - _la voz de Phillip resonó menos de un minuto después.

Draco volvió a saltar. Esto era realmente emocionante.

-_Hey, chicos… umm, hay sonidos extraños viniendo de la oficina de Sophie._

Toda emoción se desvaneció.

-_Vengan, por favor._

Draco y Seth se miraron con nerviosismo antes de correr fuera del laboratorio y hacia la oficina de Sophie. Cuando llegaron, Phillip estaba parado fuera con su oído pegado a la puerta. Él se giró y les hizo señas a los otros para que se acercaran.

-Es como el sonido de algo sorbiendo. No creo que haya alguien robando el lugar, pero definitivamente es raro.

Draco y Seth se acercaron más y pegaron sus orejas a la puerta.

-Esperen – dijo Draco, alejándose – Ya escuché ese sonido antes.

Abrió lentamente la puerta y usó su varita para encender las luces de la oficina.

-¡AHH!

Sophie se levantó de donde estaba tirada en el suelo y rápidamente tomó la escoba a su lado. Lo golpeó con ella. Fuerte.

-Sophie, ¿qué demonios?

-¿Dggaco? – Sophie bajó la escoba y lo miró con curiosidad - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo.

Draco miró a su alrededor y notó que Sophie estaba rodeada de flores Polly moradas secas. Su rostro estaba cubierto por la jalea. Cuando ella notó que él miraba eso, se limpió el rostro con su manga.

-¿Una noche dura?

-Podggías decigglo – dijo ella, levantando una flor fresca y comenzando a succionarla.

-Pensaba que irías a Francia a pasar las vacaciones con tu familia.

Sophie negó con la cabeza – No podía enfggentaggme a ellos. Ya cggeían que estaba teniendo una aventugga con Phillip cuando él estaba casado con Chastity. ¿Qué pensagguían de mí ahogga?

-Bien, lo entiendo. ¿Pero qué haces _aquí?_

-He estado duggmiendo aquí – dijo ella.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

Sophie se encogió de hombros – Casi un mes ya.

-_¿Hablas en serio?_ – se escuchó una voz detrás de ellos.

Los ojos de Sophie se abrieron mientras intentaba ver detrás de Draco.

-Quizás debería mencionar que Phil y Seth están aquí también – dijo él.

-Sí, eso habggía sido ideal – dijo Sophie, bufando mientras se incorporaba y trataba de limpiarse más el rostro.

Draco movió su varita hacia ella para limpiarla correctamente antes de abrir la puerta aún más.

-¿Por qué no estás durmiendo en casa? – preguntó Phillip, metiendo su cabeza a la oficina.

-¿Pogg qué no estás tú allí? – preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos.

-Porque _tú_ estás ahí – él se acercó a ella un par de pasos.

-Bueno, no quieggo quedaggme ahí. Es _toda tuya_ – y luego ella tomó unos cuantos pasos hacia él.

-Bueno, ¡yo tampoco la quiero! – otro paso más.

-¿De verdad, chicos?

-¡Cierra el pico, Seth! – gritaron Phillip y Sophie, sin despegar los ojos del otro.

Seth levantó sus manos defensivamente y se alejó un poco.

Una puerta se abrió y se cerró de golpe en el pasillo. Todos saltaron, y Sophie instintivamente se aferró al brazo de Phillip, mientras él se movía de forma protectora frente a ella.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó Draco.

Phillip y Sophie se miraron antes de, lentamente, comenzar a alejarse en direcciones opuestas.

-Aparentemente, este es el sitio de reunión para la víspera de Navidad – dijo Seth.

-Es obvio que así lo creen Sophie y tú – Draco caminó hacia el pasillo.

-¡Espegga! – exclamó Sophie, tomando su escoba del suelo y corriendo hasta quedar primera.

-Sophie, eres una bruja. ¿Por qué demonios atacarías a un intruso con una escoba?

-¿Habggías pggefeggido que te hechizagga?

Buen punto – Dame eso – Draco tomó la escoba y emprendió la marcha.

Caminaron lentamente por el pasillo, todos al mismo ritmo y con los ojos alerta. Los truenos resonaban afuera y Sophie se sobresaltó ligeramente.

La puerta del laboratorio de Seth estaba cerrada, pero definitivamente había movimiento dentro. Draco tomó la perilla de la puerta. Todos prepararon sus varitas y él la abrió.

Chastity saltó al verlos a todos parados allí, apuntándola con las varitas.

Se cubrió el corazón con una mano – Merlín, ¡me asustaron a muerte!

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Draco, dando un paso al frente.

-Phillip me envió un mensaje, diciendo que me encontraran con ustedes aquí.

Draco, Seth y Sophie miraron a Phillip y levantaron las cejas.

-¡Oh, cierto! me había olvidado de eso.

Draco y Sophie rodaron los ojos antes de entrar al laboratorio. Phillip estaba justo detrás de ellos, pero Seth no se movió del pasillo.

Phillip volteó hacia él – Seth, entra aquí.

Seth respiró profundamente antes de seguirlos dentro del laboratorio, y cerrar la puerta. Él y Chastity evitaban contacto visual.

-¿Hay alguna razón en particular por la que querías que viniera en vísperas de Navidad, Phillip? – preguntó Chastity.

-Umm… sí – Phillip miró incómodamente a Seth – No tenía idea de que ustedes dos habían dejado de verse.

Seth y Chastity lo miraron.

-Y probablemente debería haber mencionado esto antes… pero realmente no tengo problemas con esto. Y por "esto", me refiero a ustedes – señaló con incomodidad a los dos.

Seth palideció - ¿Qué?

-Sí, yo, uhh… - Phillip pasó una mano por su cabello – Puede que yo supiera que estabas enamorado de ella la primera vez que la invité a salir, hace años.

Seth pasó de estar pálido, a un brillante rojo.

-Fue un movimiento de hijo de puta, lo admito, y es exactamente por eso que no voy a meterme en medio de esto ahora. Así que… Seth, Chastity, tienen mi bendición. Solo asegúrense de mantener las muestras de afecto públicas al mínimo cuando estén frente a mí. Solo pensar en ustedes dos follando me hace querer vomitar.

-Asqueggoso. Imagen mental… imagen mental… - dijo Sophie, frunciendo los ojos y tratando de quitar la imagen de su cabeza.

Seth y Chastity seguían mirando a Phillip, ambos aún en shock, antes de eventualmente mover sus ojos hacia el otro. Pasó un largo momento antes de que ambos sonrieran. Comenzaron a acercarse, pero luego se detuvieron. Volvieron a mirar a Phillip.

-Oh, cierto. Supongo que quieren besarse. Esperaremos en el pasillo.

Phillip, Draco y Sophie se encaminaron hacia la puerta mientras Seth y Caroline se acercaban aún más. Draco llegó primero y la abrió. Jadeó al ver una figura escondida entre las sombras al otro lado. Sophie gritó y le arrancó la escoba de las manos, para luego comenzar a golpear repetidas veces al intruso.

-¡Sophie! _Bruja… _¿recuerdas? – le dijo Draco, arrancándole la escoba de las manos.

Todos levantaron sus varitas y apuntaron con ellas a la figura. La persona, que se había acurrucado para evitar los golpes de Sophie, se enderezó y los miró, con sus ojos eventualmente deteniéndose en Chastity y Seth, quienes estaban abrazados al fondo.

-¿Qué demonios es esto? – dijo Zandicus Thinx, entrecerrando los ojos – Y justo cuando pensé que no podías caer más bajo.

Chastity se sonrojó levemente, pero no soltó la mano de Seth - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó ella, llevando a Seth a su lado mientras daba un paso adelante.

-Te seguí – dijo él, abriéndose paso entre los otros hasta entrar al laboratorio.

-¿Me seguiste? ¿Qué, has estado espiándome?

Zandicus no respondió.

-¿Dónde demonios has estado, de cualquier modo? Se sabe que no fuiste el responsable del ataque a Sophie desde hace meses.

Zandicus no se veía sorprendido por ello – Sí, lo escuché. Pero no tenía motivos para volver, por lo que decidí pasar unos meses en Aruba. Realmente necesitaba vacaciones.

-Que bueno por ti – dijo Draco, rodando los ojos.

-No espero que _tú_ me entiendas – dijo Zandicus. Movió su mirada hacia Phillip – Sé que tuvimos nuestras diferencias en el pasado, pero el motivo por el que seguí a Chastity hasta aquí fue porque esperaba encontrarlos a ustedes. Me gustaría ofrecer mis servicios.

Phillip levantó las cejas - ¿De verdad? ¿Cómo es eso?

-Supongo que ya se enteraron de que los sangrepura están reclutando gente para esta guerra "profetizada".

-Así es – dijo Phillip, mirando a Draco.

-Bueno, vinieron a buscarme una semana atrás, y todavía no tengo una respuesta para darles.

-¿Estás diciendo que te gustaría ser un agente doble? – Phillip no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-Sí, es lo que estoy diciendo.

-¿Y qué ganas con esto? – preguntó Draco, dado que solo había algo demasiado obvio en juego.

Zandicus sonrió – Creo que ya saben qué podría ganar.

-¡Uh, Uh! ¡Ni hablagg! – exclamó Sophie, dando un paso al frente - ¡Ganamos el nombgge Thinx de foggma justa! ¡No hay modo alguno de que te dejemos quedaggtelo!

-Espera un minuto, Soph – dijo Phillip, levantando su mano e impidiendo que ella caminara hacia el mago que odiaba – Si Zandicus es capaz verdaderamente de conseguirnos información útil, entonces digo que se lo demos.

La boca de Sophie cayó abierta - ¿Qué? Peggo Phillip…

-Hay cosas más importantes que un estúpido nombre en juego en este momento – Phillip miró a Zandicus – Si consigues darnos información útil que podamos utilizar para guiarnos hacia Hermione, el nombre vuelve a ser tuyo.

-Phil, ¿estás seguro de esto? – preguntó Draco – Sé cuan importante es el nombre Thinx para ti.

-Sí, bueno, Hermione es más importante, y estoy seguro de que Zanzar lo entendería. Además, el trato solo será válido si él tiene éxito, y dudo mucho que no vaya a traicionarnos.

-No lo haré – dijo Zandicus, muy seriamente – Pero probablemente deberíamos mantener esto como un contrato de palabra. Mejor no tener pruebas escritas de esto.

Sostuvo en alto su mano. Phillip la miró con renuencia antes de estrechársela. Cuando todo terminó, ambos se limpiaron las manos con sus capas.

-Estaré en contacto.

Zandicus se encaminó hacia la puerta. Antes de irse, volvió a mirar a Chastity, y luego hacia las manos unidas de ella y Seth. Hizo una mueca.

-Cuando termines de tontear, Chastity, avísame.

Y con eso, se marchó. Sophie le sacó la lengua antes de cerrar con un portazo.

-Se está haciendo tarde – dijo Draco, caminando hacia la pequeña caja conectada al micrófono - ¿Te importa si me llevo esto a casa, Seth? Quiero experimentar un poco con el antes de imaginar un plan donde usarlos.

-Por supuesto – dijo Seth – Me aseguraré de que haya varios de ellos funcionando para Año Nuevo. De esa forma, podremos comenzar a implantarlos de inmediato.

-Gracias – dijo Draco - ¿Todavía tienes el micrófono, Phil?

Phillip tomó el pequeño aparatito de su bolsillo y se lo pasó.

-No me odies, pero sabes que no podemos permitir que Sophie pase la Navidad, sola en su oficina, ¿verdad?

Phillip miró a Sophie y se sonrojó.

-Dggaco, no pasa nada – dijo ella – De veggdad estoy bien.

-Pero en _realidad_ no lo estás – dijo él – Es solo un día. Podrán sobrevivir ustedes dos.

Sophie se mordió el labio y miró de reojo a Phillip, sin querer decir nada hasta escuchar su aprobación.

-Es la casa de Draco – dijo él – Si él quiere que vayas, no puedo decir que no.

-Bueno, con una invitación como esa…

-Ignóralo, Soph – dijo Draco, levantando la caja – Solo háganme un favor y aparézcanse en mi casa tomados de la mano. Tengo un fotógrafo que pasa horas fuera de casa y no quiero que tome alguna que se vea sospechosa.

-Solo déjame que busque mis cosas y estaggé lista – dijo Sophie, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del laboratorio.

Draco miró entre Phillip y la puerta abierta varias veces hasta que el mago atrapó la indirecta y, con un gruñido, la siguió.

Tan pronto se marcharon, Draco miró de nuevo a Seth y Chastity, quienes estaban reclinados uno contra el otro, y se daban un tierno beso.

-Espero que sepan que las demostraciones públicas de afecto también se aplican a todos nosotros – sonrió él con burla – Feliz Navidad a ambos. Y visita a tu madre – dijo él con severidad a Seth, antes de aparecerse en casa.

Apenas había terminado de desbloquear la puerta principal cuando dos _Pops_ sonaron detrás. Phillip y Sophie se sostenían de las manos con incomodidad mientras subían los escalones. Justo a tiempo, el fotógrafo apareció y les tomó una foto.

-Traviesos – les guiñó un ojo.

-¿Realmente no tienes nada mejor que hacer con tu tiempo? – protestó Draco antes de abrir la puerta y entrar.

Sophie y Phillip entraron justo después y él cerró su puerta en silencio. Inmediatamente se soltaron. Una rápida mirada a la sala les demostró que Andrómeda se había dormido en el sofá.

-Parece que tu cama ya está ocupada, Phil.

Todos caminaron hacia las escaleras.

-Solo una de las habitaciones de huéspedes está amoblada. Supongo que dormiré en mi propia habitación esta noche, pero ustedes tendrán que arreglárselas solos.

Phillip y Sophie protestaron.

-¿De verdad, Draco?

-¿Qué? No voy a dejar que ninguno de ustedes duerma en mi cama. _Arréglenselas _solos – giró en redondo y subió las escaleras – Los veré en la mañana.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Draco durmió en su propia habitación. La cama estaba impoluta. Caminó hacia allí y se sentó, acariciando con cuidado una almohada antes de olerla. Todavía olía a ella. Suspiró.

Draco se levantó y colocó los micrófonos y la caja en la cómoda antes de desnudarse hasta los bóxers. Desde el momento en que comenzó a trabajar en la habitación de Teddy, supo que las noches volverían a ser solitarias, pero supuso que todo valía la pena al ver el rostro del niño cuando la vio.

Después de treparse a la cama, Draco permaneció quieto por un momento, mirando fijamente el oscuro techo. Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde la desaparición de Hermione. El hecho de que todavía no la habían encontrado le daba ganas de vomitar. Daría lo que tuviera y más por volver a tenerla entre sus brazos en ese momento.

Draco se durmió lentamente, con visiones de Hermione en su cabeza. En cierto momento durante la noche, una leve canción le llegó a los oídos con la voz de ella:

_¿Estás durmiendo bajo el sauce?_

_Las estrellas titilan mientras lo más profundo de tu corazón sangra._

_Recuéstate contra la suave almohada,_

_Mientras el verdadero amor entra en los sueños de tu mente._

Draco se despertó bañado en sudor frio.

-¿Hermione? – llamó.

Nadie respondió, pero habría jurado que había escuchado su voz. Era la cosa más real que había sentido en mucho tiempo.

_Cuando la mañana llegue lo encontrarás allí._

_Esperando por ti mientras lo más profundo de su corazón sangra._

_El amor puede ser verdadero pero no siempre es justo._

_Mientras las visiones del verdadero amor entran a tu mente,_

Draco miró a su alrededor, frenético. Era ella. Tenía que ser ella. Esa voz desafinada pero aun así dulce. La reconocería en cualquier parte.

Pero la habitación estaba oscura, y vacía. Ella no estaba aquí y, al instante, la voz se desvaneció.

Draco volvió a recostarse y se frotó el rostro con las manos, solo para que terminaran húmedas. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando. No sabía exactamente qué acababa de pasar, pero lo que fuera, sabía que la había sentido allí. De alguna forma, simplemente sabía que Hermione había estado cantando esa canción. Pero ¿cómo había llegado hasta él? Puede que su amor sea fuerte, pero magia como esa era casi inexistente. ¿Acaso había intentado buscarlo? ¿O era todo un accidente?

Draco negó con la cabeza y se secó unas cuantas lágrimas antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Estaba siendo ridículo. Fue simplemente un sueño muy real. Nada más.

Le tomó algo de tiempo, pero eventualmente Draco volvió a dormirse. Pero la voz no regresó.

**XXX**

La Navidad llegó y pasó, y antes de que Draco se diera cuenta, era Año Nuevo. Apenas unos días después, discutía de estrategias con Harry y Neville, sobre cómo iban a implantar los micrófonos en las casas de los sangre pura.

El plan era que los Aurores fueran nuevamente en otra ronda de visitas casuales, mientras Draco los seguía, cubierto por la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Ellos distraerían a los dueños mientras él iba por allí, colocando los micrófonos alrededor de las habitaciones principales de la casa. También buscaría donde pudiera y mientras le fuera posible, pero todos los dueños se mostraban demasiado ansiosos de que los Aurores se fueran, y no pudo tener mucho tiempo extra para hacerlo.

Fue realmente extraño cuando llegaron a la casa de verano de los Greengrass. Goyle y Daphne no estaban allí, dado que estaban en unas vacaciones previas al bebé, pero su padre sí, y se veía bastante renuente a dejarlos pasar.

Mientras Arron guiaba a Harry y Neville por un recorrido por la casa – su modo de demostrar que no tenía nada que ocultar – Draco colocó varios micrófonos. Dos en el recibidor, uno en la cocina, y otros más en los pasillos.

En cierto punto, escuchó que una puerta se abría y notó a Blaise salir de allí. Comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la casa, pero cuando escuchó las voces se apresuró en la dirección contraria.

Draco se encontró de repente extremadamente ansioso por saber qué había detrás de esa puerta. Tan pronto Blaise se marchó, la abrió levemente, pero solo consiguió visualizar una escalera que bajaba antes de que Harry, Neville y Arron Greengrass aparecieran por el pasillo.

Draco se presionó contra la pared y, cuando los tres pasaron por allí, empujó a Harry hacia la puerta que había dejado ligeramente abierta. Harry se tropezó con ella y apenas logró estabilizarse antes de caer por las escaleras. Fulminó con la mirada el aire, en la que pensó que era la posición de Draco, antes de mirar las escaleras de nuevo.

-¿Qué hay ahí abajo?

-Solo un viejo sótano – respondió Arron – Diseñado por mi padre durante la primera guerra, por lo que entenderán por qué nunca vamos allí abajo.

-Si nunca bajan, ¿Por qué está la puerta abierta?

-No estoy seguro – dijo Arron, obviamente pensando en las numerosas formas en las que quería asesinar a Blaise después de esto.

-¿Le importa si echamos un vistazo? – preguntó Harry, ya en camino hacia abajo.

-Para nada – dijo Arron, siguiéndolos con renuencia.

Neville bajó después de ellos, y Draco fue al último, asegurándose de bajar un escalón al mismo tiempo que Neville, para que Arron no escuchara un par de pisadas extra.

El sótano era, obviamente, algún tipo de prisión. Cada familia sangrepura tenía una así. Había cerca de una docena de celdas y todas parecían estar vacías, pero Draco tenía la sensación de que había alguien más allí abajo con ellos. Casi podía sentir una leve y superficial respiración, pero simplemente podría tratarse de una casa vieja haciéndole jugarretas. Aun así, deseaba tener un micrófono extra para colocar aquí abajo, porque definitivamente algo pasaba por alto.

-Entonces, ¿no han usado este lugar desde la primera guerra? – preguntó Harry, caminando hacia la parte trasera de la prisión.

Arron lo miró con cuidado, con los ojos girándose levemente hacia la celda izquierda más alejada – En realidad, ni siquiera fue usada en ese entonces. Mi padre la construyó como precaución pero, como estoy seguro de que ya lo sabe, nadie en mi familia fue Mortífago.

-Sí, lo sé – dijo Harry, mirando la celda que Arron no dejaba de mirar. No había nada allí.

-Bueno, si ya terminó de invadir el hogar de mi hija y mi nuero, Sr. Potter, creo que es momento de que se marche.

-Sí, supongo que sí.

Harry se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Neville se detuvo un segundo extra para dejar que Draco pasara primero, ambos asegurándose de imitar las pisadas de Harry. Arron fue el último en subir, y cerró con seguro la puerta detrás suyo. Tan pronto lo hizo, la mano de Pansy resbaló fuera de la capa de invisibilidad que Blaise había colocado encima de su cuerpo inconsciente.

Una vez fuera, Harry y Neville montaron sus escobas. Harry esperó hasta sentir a Draco trepado detrás suyo antes de despegar.

-¿Qué te pareció el sótano, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry, tan pronto estuvieron a cierta distancia.

-Zabini salió de allí – respondió Draco – Me habría gustado tener más micrófonos a mano, porque juraría que sentí algo allí abajo.

-Sí, también yo – Harry miró a Neville, quien fruncía el rostro como si estuviera inmerso en sus pensamientos – Neville, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó.

-No es nada. Solo que… ¿recuerdan que la última vez aquí tuve que usar el baño?

Harry asintió.

-Bueno, acabo de darme cuenta que durante nuestro recorrido, no pasamos por ese baño. Y juraría que fuimos por todas partes. ¿Acaso nos pasamos algún pasillo?

-No lo creo – dijo Harry – Y no sentí ningún tipo de magia allí, además de ese maldito escudo anti aparición.

-Si hay suficiente tiempo, una bruja o mago poderoso es capaz de colocar un escudo mágico indetectable – dijo Draco – Probablemente estuvieron anticipando tu regreso desde hace tiempo.

-¿Crees que Hermione está allí en alguna parte? – preguntó Harry.

Draco respiró profundamente – No lo sé – respondió con honestidad.

Pero en realidad esperaba que no estuviera allí. Porque, de lo contrario, no creía posible que Goyle no lo supiera. Y Draco no podía soportar otra traición. Ya había demasiadas traiciones en su vida.

**XXX**

Lucius dejó su teléfono sobre su escritorio después de leer el mensaje de texto que Draco acababa de enviar en cadena a todos sobre los micrófonos. Parecía que el Año Nuevo había comenzado muy bien.

Pensando que debería celebrar, Lucius se estiró hacia un cajón de su escritorio y sacó una botella de licor. Frunció el ceño a notar que estaba casi vacía. Curioso. No recordaba haber bebido tanto.

-¡Fluckey! – exclamó, pero la elfa doméstica no apareció. Narcissa debió enviarla a hacer algún recado. Suspiró antes de abandonar su oficina y encaminarse hacia la cocina.

Tan pronto se marchó, Narcissa salió de una de las habitaciones de ese pasillo y se metió en su oficina. Una vez dentro, escaneó el área antes de que sus ojos finalmente aterrizaran en el teléfono Muggle de su escritorio. Fue hacia allí y lo abrió.

Narcissa había visto a Lucius utilizarlo lo suficiente como para saber cómo funcionaba. Inmediatamente fue hacia los mensajes recibidos y comenzó a leerlos, como hacía todos los días para encontrar algo que fuera información valiosa para los sangre pura.

El mensaje más reciente era sobre algo llamado "micrófono". Escuchó a Lucius hablando sobre ellos por teléfono una vez. Era algún tipo de aparato Muggle para grabar. Y solo podía asumir que si Draco decía que ya estaban colocados, significaba que los habían implantado en los hogares de los sangre pura. Narcissa sonrió. Esto era justo el tipo de información que necesitaba.

Dejó el teléfono y usó su varita para controlar que no hubiera ninguna presencia en el pasillo, antes de salir de la oficina de Lucius. Pasó por su habitación y tomó su capa del closet antes de encaminarse a la sala. cuando llegó, Lucius salía justo de la cocina con una botella de licor en sus manos.

-Voy a salir por un rato – dijo ella, mientras caminaba hacia la chimenea.

-Lo que te haga feliz, querida mía – dijo Lucius con frialdad. Se encaminó hacia su oficina sin siquiera mirarla.

Narcissa suspiró antes de tomar un puñado de polvos flú y arrojarlos a las llamas. Dio un paso dentro de la chimenea y dijo – Residencia de Verano Greengrass.

Arron Greengrass había hecho que, si la gente quería viajar por red flú hacia su casa de veraneo, terminara en su lugar en el pueblo local. Narcissa llegó a un pub, e inmediatamente salió y se encaminó hacia una vieja tienda de libros. La chimenea de ahí era la única que podía llevarla al lugar correcto.

Narcissa volvió a arrojar un puñado de polvos flú y repitió – Residencia de Verano Greengrass.

Esta vez, terminó en salón de ellos, donde Arron Greengrass, Gorden Goyle, Stuart Parkinson, Orson Crabbe, Quincy Nott y Wiley Rosier estaban reunidos. Todos parecían estar en medio de una conversación muy seria.

-Narcissa – dijo Arron, levantándose - ¿A qué le debemos el placer?

-Espero no interrumpir – dijo ella.

-No, no. Solo estábamos conversando sobre…

-¿Sus visitantes? – dijo ella, levantando una ceja.

Arron sonrió – sí, en realidad. Supongo que tu presencia aquí significa que tienes algo de información para nosotros.

-Así es – dijo Narcissa, sacando su varita y haciendo un hechizo para detectar elementos muggles. Lo siguió hacia una pequeña mesa junto a uno de los sofás y metió la mano bajo ella, sacando un pequeño y negro artefacto.

-¿Qué es…?

Antes de que Arron pudiera decir algo más, Narcissa lo arrojó al suelo y lo destruyó con su tacón.

-Se llama micrófono – dijo ella, levantando los restos y pasándoselos a Arron – Sospecho que encontrarán uno en todos sus hogares. Es tecnología Muggle utilizada para escuchar conversaciones.

-Bueno… definitivamente nos salvaste de un problema – dijo Arron, pasando el aplastado artefacto a sus compañeros, para que le echaran un buen vistazo.

-¿Significa que ya puedo verla?

Todos los hombres intercambiaron una mirada.

-Una pregunta primero – dijo Arron – Sabemos por fuentes confiables de que tu hijo ha conseguido regresar a la Habitación Siempre Cerrada. ¿Qué hace allí?

-Lo mismo que siempre – respondió Narcissa – Tratando de crear un nuevo poder profético.

Todos los hombres rieron.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – preguntó ella.

-Oh, ya lo verás – dijo Arron.

Blaise entró de repente a la habitación – Está intentando hechizarme de nuevo. No sé como hace para mejorar cada vez más su magia.

-Si tienes tanto miedo de ella, manda a Theo – dijo Arron.

-Se niega a ir – dijo Blaise, recién notando a Narcissa – Sigue enojado porque ustedes no lo dejan salir.

-Sus servicios son necesitados aquí – dijo Quincy, levantándose.

-Oh, _por favor_. ¡Ni siquiera me dejan mandarle una carta a mi jodida novia! – exclamó Theo desde Merlín sabe dónde - ¡Ha pasado un mes! ¿Tienen idea de lo irracional que es esto?

-Si te dejo mandarle una carta, ¿dejarás de actuar como un maldito niño? – exclamó Quincy hacia las paredes.

Una pausa. Theo de repente apareció desde una pared donde aparentemente había estado escondido. Narcissa estaba ligeramente sorprendida. Ni ella era capaz de atravesar las paredes, y él parecía estar en medio de ellas.

-Lo consideraría – dijo Theo – Pero no volveré a cubrir a Zabini de nuevo. Quizás si él dejara de comportarse como un idiota, ella dejaría de maldecirlo cada vez que se apareciera en la habitación.

-Oh, esto es ridículo – dijo Arron – Simplemente que vaya el maldito vampiro y terminemos con todo esto.

Un flash - ¿Me llamó?

Los ojos de Narcissa se enfocaron en el recién llegado. Pudo contener un jadeo, pero su boca cayó abierta ligeramente. Allí, parado justo frente a ella, estaba su primer novio, Ethan. Y no había envejecido ni un día.

Arron la miró con los ojos abiertos ampliamente y gruñó antes de decir – Por favor, no entres corriendo con tan poca delicadeza cuando tenemos invitados, Ethan.

-Lo lamento – dijo el vampiro, mirando de reojo a Narcissa. Su propia boca cayó abierta un poco al verla. Pero se recompuso – ¿Necesitaba algo?

-Sí, quiero que alimentes a la prisionera en un rato, pero primero, ve y átala de brazos y piernas. Tenemos que darle una visita.

-Por supuesto – dijo Ethan, apresurándose a salir de la habitación, sin despegar sus ojos de Narcissa.

Cuando se marchó, Arron preguntó - ¿Pasa algo malo, Narcissa?

Ella entrecerró los ojos en su dirección – No seas condescendiente conmigo, Arron. Sabes perfectamente qué es lo que va mal. ¿Qué está haciendo _él_ aquí?

-¿Ethan? – dijo Arron, mirando en la dirección por la que acababa de alejarse el vampiro – Es mi sirviente. Lo ha sido por años – volvió a mirarla – Solo para dejar algo en claro, no tiene recuerdos de su vida pasada, y preferiría que siga de ese modo.

-¿Pero cómo…?

-Te sugiero que hables de ello con tu esposo.

Narcissa palideció.

-Ahora – sonrió Arron, e hizo señas hacia el pasillo de la izquierda - ¿Vamos?

**XXX**

Hermione caminaba por su habitación, sonriendo para sí misma mientras recordaba la mirada en el rostro de Blaise cuando ella lo hechizó con éxito con un Hechizo Punzante. Con la ayuda de Theo, su magia sin varita estaba mejorando drásticamente. Solo que él no había estado por aquí últimamente. Ella sabía que estaba frustrado porque su padre no lo dejaba salir. Esperaba que al menos le permitieran enviarle un mensaje a su novia, que sabía de su arreglo con Kingsley, pero, hasta ahora, no había tenido mucho éxito.

El seguro en la puerta sonó, y Hermione rápidamente se preparó para hechizar a Blaise de nuevo. Se encontró ligeramente decepcionada cuando Ethan ingresó en su lugar, trayendo consigo algunas sogas.

-¡Hermione! – dijo él, alegremente – ¡La mujer más _hermosa_ que vi en mi vida está aquí! Juro que casi podía sentir mi corazón latir al verla.

Hermione sonrió - ¿En serio? ¿Quién es ella?

-No lo sé – dijo él – Pero me dijeron que te atara. Creo que la traerán a verte.

La sonrisa de Hermione cayó - ¿Cómo se ve?

-Hermosa – repitió Ethan, mientras caminaba hacia ella. Hermione levantó sus brazos y él comenzó a atarlos – Cabello largo y rubio, con ojos azules taladrantes. Y la piel más cremosa que vi jamás. Casi puedo imaginar lo dulce que debe saber su sangre.

-Huh – dijo Hermione, demasiado consciente sobre quién podría ser esa mujer misteriosa.

Ethan se inclinó y comenzó a atarle sus piernas – Hay algo muy conocido sobre ella. No apostaría mi dedo en ello, pero…

La puerta volvió a abrirse y Arron Greengrass entró. Cuando vio a Hermione atada y en su sitio, miró hacia atrás y dijo – Probablemente deberías prepararte.

Gorden, Stuart, Quincy, Orson, Wiley, Theo y Blaise entraron después que él, todos con sus varitas preparadas. Hermione estaba en realidad halagada de que pensaran que eran necesarias tantas personas. Su magia no había mejorado _tanto._

Todos dieron un paso al costado e hicieron espacio para que entrara una persona más. Narcissa entró lentamente a la habitación, manteniendo sus ojos en Hermione mientras los otros hombres observaban con perversa fascinación. Una vez que estuvo adentro, los ojos de ella bajaron por su cuerpo lentamente y se ampliaron.

-¿Hay un Malfoy ahí dentro? – preguntó ella, estirándose hacia el estómago abultado de Hermione.

Incluso con las piernas atadas, Hermione trató de alejarse hacia atrás. No quería a esta asquerosa mujer en ningún sitio cerca de su bebé.

-¡Claro que sí! – espetó Hermione.

Narcissa respiró profundamente y miró a Arron – No me dijeron que había un bebé.

-¿Acaso hace la diferencia? – preguntó él, levantando ligeramente su varita.

Sus ojos se movieron de nuevo hacia Hermione – Por supuesto que no. Pero ¿qué planean hacer con él?

-Daphne ya accedió a criarlo.

El desagrado era demasiado evidente en la expresión de Narcissa.

-Gregory todavía se muestra escéptico, por lo que ella lo llevó de paseo durante la semana para tratar de convencerlo. Si no tiene éxito, ya tenemos un plan de repuesto – miró hacia Blaise, quien sonrió con burla.

Gorden miró con odio a ambos – No se adelanten ustedes dos. Mi hijo es un buen hombre. Terminará de convencerse.

-Por tu bien, espero que lo haga – dijo Arron.

Narcissa miró a un lado y notó que Ethan la miraba con ojos de cachorrito. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Era bueno saber que todavía tenía sus encantos intactos.

**XXX**

Astoria paseaba por el hogar de sus padres, tratando de organizar sus pensamientos. Ella sabía que su padre estaba metido en algo pero, después de un mes y medio viviendo con él, no podía descubrir qué era.

Y Daphne… ¿dónde demonios estaba Daphne? supuestamente estaba embarazada, pero Astoria no había visto pruebas de ello aún. No había visto a su hermana ni una vez en todo el tiempo que llevaba allí. Y sus padres no parecían muy emocionados con la idea de convertirse en abuelos. Daphne debería estar al menos de siete meses para ahora, y nadie siquiera había planeado un baby shower. Algo definitivamente no iba bien.

Astoria había escuchado por su madre que Daphne y Goyle estaban fuera de la ciudad de vacaciones juntos. Eso significaba que la casa estaría vacía. Era el momento perfecto para comenzar a investigar.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Astoria fue hacia la sala y arrojó algo de polvos flú a la chimenea – Residencia de Verano Greengrass.

Fue transportada rápidamente, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que no terminó en el recibidor de Daphne. En su lugar, estaba en un pub de mala muerte. Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad.

-Tú eres esa chiquilla Greengrass, ¿verdad? – dijo un hombre desde una de las mesas.

-Así es – dijo Astoria, mirándolo. ¿Cómo demonios sabía alguien tan descuidado quién era ella?

-Tu padre dijo que podrías venir por aquí algún día. Cruza la calle, hacia la librería. Esa chimenea te llevará hacia donde quieres ir.

-Gracias – dijo Astoria, saliendo de allí rápidamente. Tenía el presentimiento de que el hombre pensaba que ella era Daphne. Oh, bueno, no tenía sentido corregirlo.

Astoria fue hacia la tienda de libros, que parecía estar abandonada, y localizó la chimenea. Arrojó polvos flú y volvió a intentar llegar a su destino. Esta vez, aterrizó en el lugar correcto.

El recibidor estaba vacío, pero varios vasos estaban distribuidos en la mesa como si hubiera gente allí. Miró en los dos pasillos cercanos y eventualmente eligió uno hacia la izquierda para comenzar. No estaba segura de qué estaba buscando, pero no hacía daño echar un vistazo alrededor. Si alguien estaba por allí, ella simplemente podría decir que vino a recoger sus globos de nieve o algo.

Con esa excusa en mente, Astoria comenzó a caminar hacia su antigua habitación. Solo que su caminar se desviaba hacia una dirección completamente diferente. Eso era extraño.

Se detuvo en las escaleras del segundo piso y sacó su varita. Después de un rápido hechizo, el pasillo que no había podido localizar antes, apareció de repente.

A pesar de que el instinto de Astoria le decía que no siguiera adelante, su curiosidad la sobrepasó. Tomó una profunda respiración y se encaminó hacia el pasillo en dirección a su antigua habitación. Cuando estaba cerca, pudo oír voces saliendo de la habitación justo al lado de la suya. Caminó hacia allí y pegó su oreja a la puerta. Había varias personas adentro, pero no podía distinguir qué decían.

Astoria se alejó de la puerta. Era una mala idea. Tenía que salir de allí mientras pudiera…

La puerta se abrió y todos abrieron los ojos al encontrarla allí. Nadie más que su padre.

-Astoria, ¿qué…

Ella no lo escuchaba. Sus ojos habían encontrado el centro de la habitación, donde una Hermione muy embarazada estaba parada.

Astoria jadeó. Se mantuvo allí, congelada, sin saber qué hacer.

Nadie se movió. Todos dudaban tanto como ella.

-¡Corre! – gritó Hermione de repente.

Astoria sacudió la cabeza hasta enfocarse. Miró a los ojos de Hermione por ultima vez antes de girar en redondo y salir corriendo por el pasillo.

-Blaise, ¡atrápala! – gritó su padre.

Astoria podía oír a Blaise corriendo tras ella, pero no se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás. Llegó a la chimenea y trató de viajar hacia Thinx, dado que sabía que Draco trabajaba ese día, pero solo terminó nuevamente en la vieja tienda de libros. Después de varios intentos fallidos de aparecerse – había algún escudo impidiéndoselo – Salió hacia el pub. Una vez dentro, fue de inmediato a la chimenea, tomó un puñado de polvos flú y lo arrojó allí. Entró a las llamas y dijo - ¡Thinx Incorporated!

Astoria llegó a atrapar un vistazo de Blaise entrando al pub, justo cuando ella era absorbida por las llamas.

-¿A dónde se fue? – preguntó Blaise al mismo hombre con el que Astoria había hablado antes.

-Algún lugar llamado Thinx – dijo él – Ni idea de qué es.

Puede que él no lo supiera, pero Blaise seguro que sí. Tomó un puñado de polvos, lo arrojó a las llamas, y la siguió a Thinx Incorporated.

**XXX**

Draco, Harry, Ron y Seth estaban en la oficina de Draco, todos rodeando varias cajas negras.

-Cada una está conectada con su correspondiente casa – explicaba Seth – Las etiqueté para saber cuál estamos escuchando. Solo hay que presionar este botón para cambiar los micrófonos – presionó un botón en la caja bajo el nombre de Goyle y Daphne. Después de varios intentos, hizo una pausa – Curioso – presionó todos los botones, eventualmente deteniéndose de nuevo en el que estaba en silencio – Este parece que no funciona.

-¿Puedes arreglarlo?

-Puedo intentarlo – dijo Seth – Tendré que buscar un par de cosas de mi laboratorio. Necesitaré ayuda para traerlos. Las herramientas Muggle son pesadas.

-Seguro – dijo Draco, siguiendo a Seth hacia la puerta – Comadreja, quédate aquí y escucha cualquier conversación, ¿de acuerdo?

Ron asintió y se sentó en la silla de Draco. Seth, Harry y Draco salieron de la habitación.

Ron comenzó a presionar todas las frecuencias de las cajas, eventualmente deteniéndose cuando escuchó algo que parecían pasos apresurados en la casa de Goyle y Daphne. sonaba como si alguien corriera, persiguiendo a alguien más.

Presionó el botón unas veces más y se detuvo cuando volvió a escuchar pasos. Y luego la voz de Astoria exclamando -¡Thinx Incorporated!

Ron se levantó y miró la habitación principal, pero ella todavía no aparecía por ahí. Otra voz repitió lo que ella había dicho. Alguien _sí_ estaba persiguiéndola.

-¡Malfoy! – gritó, pero nadie respondió - ¡Malfoy, apresúrate!

Ron dejó la oficina y comenzó a correr en dirección al laboratorio de Seth, pero se detuvo al ver una jadeante Astoria, que acababa de aparecerse frente a él.

-¡Ron! – gritó ella, tomándolo de la camisa - ¡Ron, tienen a Hermione! ¡Está en casa de Daphne y Goyle, en una habitación protegida con magia! ¡Tienes que ayudarla! Está emb…

Blaise apareció de repente tras ella, y le cubrió la boca con las manos - ¡Cierra la jodida boca! – exclamó.

Astoria se retorció contra él, quien envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de su pecho para mantenerla en su sitio.

-Sugiero que te guardes esto para ti solo, comadreja. A menos que quieras caer muerto.

Astoria dejó de retorcerse y sollozó contra su mano.

-No te preocupes, Stori. No voy a hacerlo yo. Tu novio aquí hizo un Juramento Inquebrantable con tu padre. Básicamente, intercambió tu vida por la de Hermione. ¿Qué se siente ser siempre la segunda en su corazón?

Astoria miró a Ron, incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas al ver la verdad en sus ojos.

-Zabini, si la tocas…

-¿Qué? – rió Blaise - ¿Qué vas a hacer? Si la ayudas, mueres. Solo recuerda eso.

Blaise le guiñó un ojo y se inclinó contra Astoria, pasando sus labios por su cuello.

-He estado esperando que metas la pata, Stori. Oh, cómo voy a disfrutar esto.

Astoria se estremeció de nuevo e intentó gritar el nombre de Ron, mientras Blaise los desaparecía de allí.

La llevó a su apartamento, donde usó su varita para atarla mientras buscaba su escoba. Después de aparecerlos en el punto más cercano posible antes de chocar contra el escudo alrededor de la casa Greengrass, Blaise montó en la escoba con Astoria retorciéndose en sus brazos y voló de regreso a la casas.

Cuando llegó allí, todos los esperaban en la sala, incluyendo Rita Skeeter.

-¿Llegó a alguien? – preguntó ella, al momento de verlos entrar.

-Solo a Weasley- respondió Blaise – Y él no puede decir nada.

Arron dio un paso al frente y miró con nerviosismo a su hija.

-Arron, te sugiero que te marches – dijo Rita – No podemos arriesgarnos a que te retractes de tu juramento solo para hacerla feliz, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué… qué van a hacer con ella?

-Es mejor si no lo sabes. Por favor, márchate.

Arron miró a Astoria una última vez antes de respirar profundamente y encaminarse a la chimenea. Cuando se marchó, Rita miró a Blaise.

-Te dejaré decidir el castigo, Sr. Zabini. Sé que estás ansioso por ello.

Blaise sonrió – Con placer.

Levantó a Astoria y la llevó gritando y pateando hacia la parte trasera de la casa, sin detenerse hasta llegar a su antigua habitación.

-¡Blaise, no! – gritó ella, cuando él la arrojó sobre la cama – Por favor… ¡no lo hagas! Tú… tú estas involucrado con Daphne, ¿verdad? ¡Sé que lo estás! Si haces esto, ¡ella jamás te lo perdonará!

-Oh, eso no me preocupa – dijo Blaise – Rita ya tiene planes para deshacerse de Goyle y, cuando lo haga, tu padre me ha dado permiso para reemplazarlo. Lo que Daphne quiera no importa.

-¡Blaise, por favor! No puedes… ¡AH!

Blaise la había abofeteado duro en el rostro - ¡Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, joder! – volvió a abofetearla y Astoria cayó hacia atrás. Él comenzó a treparse sobre ella.

-¡NO!

Hermione se levantó de la cama. Podía escuchar todo lo que sucedía a través de las paredes. Corrió hacia la puerta y sostuvo en alto su mano.

-_¡Alohomora! _– exclamó. No pasó nada - _¡Alohomora! _ \- Nada aún - _¡Alohomora! ¡Alohomora! _¡MALDITA SEAS, ESTÚPIDA MAGIA! ¡FUNCIONA!

Hermione corrió hacia la pared y comenzó a golpearla.

-¡ZABINI! ¡Zabini, detente ahora o te mataré! ¡Te voy a matar, joder!

Astoria no dejó de gritar.

Hermione comenzó a llorar histéricamente, y se deslizó de espaldas a la pared hasta que quedó sentada en el suelo. Llevó sus rodillas a su pecho y sollozó contra ellas.

-Astoria… lo siento. Lo siento mucho…

Después de un largo momento de llanto, Hermione notó que todo estaba en silencio. Levantó su cabeza y escuchó. Ese tipo de quietud solo podía significar que habían hechizado la habitación. Hermione sollozó de nuevo, y colocó su mano en su estómago.

-Gracias, bebé. Pero eso no hace que todo lo que está sucediendo desaparezca. Por favor… ayúdame a salir de aquí.

Pero Hermione sabía que no había magia en ella ahora mismo. No había nada que pudiera hacer para detener esto. No era justo. Astoria era una excelente persona. No se merecía esto. Y todo por haberse enamorado con alguien que la sociedad consideraba incorrecto. Igual que Hermione.

ía esto. Y todo por haberse enamorado con alguien que la sociedad consideraba incorrecto. Igual que Hermione.

**XXX**

Ron se mantuvo allí congelado, incapaz de despegar sus ojos del sitio donde Astoria había estado. Fue mucho después que desaparecieran cuando Draco, Harry y Seth regresaron del laboratorio.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Comadreja? – preguntó Draco, pasando justo a su lado con las manos llenas de extraños artefactos.

Todos regresaron a su oficina, y Seth comenzó a toquetear la caja, tratando de conseguir que el canal muerto funcionara. Después de varios minutos sin éxito, suspiró y bajó las herramientas.

-Creo que lo perdimos.

-¿Sabes cuál es? – preguntó Draco.

-Es uno de los que estaban en la sala. Por suerte pusiste dos allí.

-Sí, pero es una habitación muy grande. Con suerte, el otro podrá captar todo.

-Draco.

Draco levantó la mirada y vio a Ron parado en el marco de la puerta, viéndose a punto de vomitar.

-¿Pasa algo, comadreja?

Ron asintió – Yo.. hice algo estúpido.

-¿Rompiste el micrófono? – preguntó Draco, cruzándose de brazos.

Ron negó con la cabeza – No. Esto es mucho peor.

Una pausa.

-Bueno… escúpelo.

Draco, Seth y Harry miraron a Ron expectantes.

Varias lágrimas cayeron por las mejillas de Ron. Las secó – Astoria está en problemas. Tú… tienes que prometerme que la ayudarás. No puede tratarse solo de Hermione. Ella necesita tu ayuda también.

-Comadreja, Astoria está bien. La vi ayer.

-¡Promételo!

Draco levantó las cejas – Bien. Lo prometo. Ahora, ¿qué va mal?

-No tengo mucho tiempo, por lo que tendrás que escuchar con atención.

Todos se inclinaron hacia él.

Ron respiró profundamente – Hice un trato con el Sr. Greengrass para mantener a Hermione viva. La tienen en la casa de Daphne y Goyle. Astoria se enteró y Blaise va a …

Ron levantó su mano y presionó su corazón. Sus ojos rodaron hacia atrás en su cabeza y comenzó a caer hacia atrás.

-¡Weasley! – gritó Draco, corriendo hacia él en pánico.

-¡_Congelo!_ – exclamó Seth.

El cuerpo de Ron se puso rígido y siguió cayendo. Harry, quien era el más cercano, fue capaz de atraparlo.

-Seth, ¿Qué demonios hiciste? – preguntó Draco, mirando de cerca a Ron.

-¡No lo sé! – dijo Seth, con los ojos abiertos ampliamente - ¡Es un hechizo de congelación realmente fuerte!

-¿Lo congelaste en mitad de la muerte?

-¡Entré en pánico! Es decir, ¿qué demonios le pasó? ¡Comenzó a morir, maldita sea!

-Yo… creo que se trata de un Juramento Inquebrantable – dijo Harry, con el rostro en shock mientras miraba a su amigo congelado.

-Bueno… ¡mierda! – exclamó Draco, llevando su mano a su cabeza.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer ahora? – preguntó Seth, mordiéndose las uñas.

Draco respiró profundamente varias veces – Primero, lo llevaremos a San Mungo. Le diré a Kingsley que se reúna con nosotros allí.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Seth.

-¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? Ya sabemos dónde está Hermione, ¡y maldito sea yo si esperamos un minuto más para salir con un plan! Vamos a traerla de regreso.

Draco miró a Ron y sintió un extraño pesar en su corazón. Esto era todo. Finalmente sabían donde estaba Hermione. ¿Pero a qué costo?

Hermione jamás se perdonaría a sí misma si Ron moría por ella. Draco tenía que encontrar alguna forma de ayudarlo. De protegerlo. Y también tenía que mantener su palabra de proteger a Astoria. Y a Hermione…

-Mierda… - dijo de nuevo. No había una mejor palabra para esto.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Hola! Tanto tiempo, pero como dije arriba, Life sucks y me tuvo alejada de FF sin darme ni diez minutos. En fin, se acerca el reencuentro, pero como pensó Draco... a qué costa? Ron congelado a mitad de la muerte.. Astoria, bueno... pobrecita. Me dio mucha pena, pero como Lena dice siempre: la Tragedia se caracteriza por eso: cosas malas pasándole a la gente buena. **

**A pesar de la tardanza, las promesas incumplidas de actualizacion, y los errores que viven pasándose en las traducciones, GRACIAS a quienes siguen aquí fieles leyendo la historia. Gracias por perdonarme, y por disfrutar a pesar de todo. Gracias por sus comentarios, por subirme el ánimo y por todo su apoyo. Como los quiero!**

**Guests:**

Bliu Liz: Hola! Que bueno volver a verte por aquí! jaja tal cual, explicas muy bien lo que sentimos al leer la historia. Pasa tanto, y al mismo tiempo tan poco! Muchas gracias por leer, un beso grande!

Alejandra: Hola! bueno, me alegro muchisimo que te animaras a dejar un comentario, yo valoro que leas el fic y lo disfrutes. Espero que este capi también haya sido de tu agrado! un beso enorme!

Rosy Fdz: Hola nena! a mi me alegran el día sus hermosos reviews! Theo es genial, su táctica de "tengo que cartearme con mi novia" es muy buena jajaj Si antes te daban pena Astoria y Ron, imagino ahora.. pronto, pronto el reencuentro! gracias por leer!

Lily Len: jajaja sé que amas a Theo jajaj por suerte aquí es un tipazo. Astoria no es ninguna tonta, pero ya vemos donde le llevó esas intensas ganas de ayudar :( aquí lo nuevo, espero que lo disfrutes! beso!

SALESIA: wow, primero decirte que tu idea de que conviertan a Hermione en vampira, siguiendo los pasos de Ethan me pareció bastante probable. Es decir, al margen de saber cómo va a seguir el fic, me interesa saber por dónde viajan las ideas de los lectores, y esa es una ruta muy muy muy interesante! Theo ya va a conseguir alguna forma de pasar la info.. y de nuevo pienso: WOW. Esa idea de Ron simplemente pensando en lo que hizo también es WOW por dios mujer sos brillante. Cómo no estabas ahí para avisarle antes de que el pobre entre en pánico por Stori.. Y Phillip, bueno, ya va a ceder. Aquí notaste que poco a poco va aflojando. Yo no sé como puede mostrarse distante de una esposa que claramente lo ama, sabiendo lo que daría draco por tener a Mione nuevamente a su lado. En fin... gracias por leer, por comentar, y por entretenerme con tus ideas! un beso enorme!

**Qué más para contarles... Ah, sí! Hace dos semanas mas o menos subi un nuevo Two-shot de Completely Done. Sé que ustedes son fieles Dramioneros, pero si tienen ganitas de animarse a algo más, las historias de ella son de Scorpius-Rose. YO personalmente soy de las que van al Dramione sin más, peeeeero estos Scor-Rose me conquistaron. La autora tiene una forma muy particular de escribir, y se los recomiendo. Por supuesto, hay otros OS de ella también en mi perfil traducidos, así que si no los leyeron todavía, aprovechen! **

**Intentaré traducir un capi más de Merry Christmas para lo antes posible.. si consigo tiempito libre.. sé que están esperandolo tambien :)**

**La recomendacion McFly de hoy es: Deck The Halls.. la típica cancioncita navideña pero en las gloriosas manos y voces de mis amorcitos.**

**ELEGV este capi es para vos, que a pesar de todo seguís por aquí. Espero que las historias sigan entreteniéndote, y llevándote algo de alegría. La mayor de las fuerzas :* **

**Nos estamos leyendo tan pronto me sea posible! los adoro!**

**Pekis :)**


	33. The Meeting

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

Solo una pequeña aclaración: quienes no lo notaron, la canción que Draco escuchó en sueños en el capi pasado, y que se repite aquí abajo, es la canción con la que bailaron él y Hermione por primera vez como marido y mujer, en su boda. Si siguen sin recordarlo, remóntense al capi de la boda :)

* * *

**Capítulo 31 – La Reunión.**

Hermione recostó su espalda contra el cabecero de su cama y miró fijamente el espacio en blanco frente a ella, incapaz de dormir después de todo lo que había sucedido esa noche. Eventualmente el Hechizo Silenciador alrededor de su habitación se consumió, y fue claro por el sonido de los solitarios sollozos de Astoria que Blaise ya se había ido. Hermione había intentado hablarle a través de la pared, pero ella no le respondió. Apenas un rato atrás el llanto había cesado. Hermione le rogó a Merlín que se hubiera dormido, aunque lo dudaba. Incluso ella seguía teniendo problemas para dormir en este lugar, por las noches.

Lo único suficientemente fuerte como para traer a Hermione nuevamente a un estado de total conciencia, fue la repentina patadita en su estómago. Ella sonrió y bajó la mirada hacia su barriga de embarazada.

-Parece que tú tampoco puedes dormir – le dijo, colocando su mano encima para poder sentirlas – Pero realmente deberíamos intentarlo un poco. Quizás Theo venga mañana y podremos trabajar en nuestra magia juntos.

Hermione se deslizó hacia delante y se recostó en la cama.

-Y, por cierto, no juzgues a tu padre solo por tu horrible abuela. Él no es nada parecido a ella. Con suerte, algún día lo comprobarás por ti mismo.

Hermione respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos. El bebé no dejó de patear. Pasando su mano por su barriga, Hermione hizo lo único que parecía calmarlo en noches como esta. Comenzó a cantar.

_¿Estás durmiendo bajo el sauce?_

_Las estrellas titilan mientras lo más profundo de tu corazón sangra._

_Recuéstate contra la suave almohada,_

_Mientras el verdadero amor entra en los sueños de tu mente._

Manteniendo los ojos cerrados, Hermione comenzó a pensar en Draco. Algunas noches, cuando ella cantaba, juraba que casi podía sentirlo. Como si él estuviera allí justo a su lado.

_Cuando la mañana llegue lo encontrarás allí._

_Esperando por ti mientras lo más profundo de su corazón sangra._

_El amor puede ser verdadero pero no siempre es justo._

_Mientras las visiones del verdadero amor entran a tu mente._

El bebé comenzó a calmarse ante el sonido de sus palabras. Hermione podía sentirse a sí misma deslizándose a los sueños, pero eso no hizo que dejara de cantar el último verso.

_El fénix canta y llora por ti,_

_Curando las heridas de tu profundo corazón que sangra._

_Juntos dejarán todo lo que conocen,_

_Y el verdadero amor no seguirá siendo solo un sueño en tu mente._

Hermione volvía a sentirlo. Allí, justo a su lado. Y entonces pudo verlo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba sentado en una silla, en una habitación de hospital. Él estiró su mano y tomó la suya, acariciándola levemente antes de susurrar – _Hermione._

Ella abrió los ojos de golpe - ¿Draco?

**XXX**

Draco jadeó mientras se levantaba de la silla, en la habitación de Ron en San Mungo. Se suponía que él lo cuidaría mientras su familia hablaba con el Sanador a cargo, pero accidentalmente había comenzado a dormirse. Una vez más, había escuchado a Hermione cantando su canción. Había pasado muy seguido, últimamente. Casi todas las noches. Esta vez, él podría haber jurado que tocó su mano. Se había sentido tan real. ¿Cómo podría no serlo?

Después de respirar profundamente varias veces para calmar su corazón acelerado, Draco se levantó y fue hacia un lado de la cama de Ron. Lo miró, con el corazón sintiéndose extrañamente pesado, y no lo comprendía. ¿Podía ser que Ron Weasley había comenzado a caerle bien? Por improbable que eso sonara, tenía un gran presentimiento de que de eso se trataba.

-Ella jamás se perdonará a sí misma si mueres, ¿sabes? Espero que te des cuenta de eso.

El rostro de Ron parecía frío y azul mientras Draco seguía mirándolo. Él se estiró y acarició su mejilla, encontrándola verdaderamente congelada. Gran hechizo el que Seth había lanzado.

-Si puedes escucharme de alguna forma allí, quiero que sepas que me encargaré de sacarlas de allí. Tanto a Hermione _como _ a Astoria. Así que, cuando despiertes, ellas estarán aquí esperando por ti.

La puerta se abrió y Draco volteó para mirar a los recién llegados. Todo el clan Weasley entró, junto a Harry y Kingsley.

-¿Qué dijeron? – preguntó.

Molly Weasley fue hacia un lado de la cama y se aferró a la mano de su hijo, mientras Arthur Weasley iba a pararse junto a Draco. Todos los demás los rodearon.

-Bueno, sigue vivo y es lo que más importa – dijo Arthur, mirando con solemnidad a su hijo – Pero si lo descongelan, están seguros que no sobrevivirá.

-¿Hay alguna forma de detenerlo?

Arthur suspiró – No. No la hay. Pero, si de hecho se trata de un Juramento Inquebrantable, la muerte del otro involucrado podría ser un modo de conseguir revivirlo.

-Pero tendrá que morir primero, a pesar de todo – dijo Bill, rodeando con un brazo a Fleur – Y eso es demasiado riesgoso. Tiene que haber otra…

-No la hay – dijo Molly, presionando con más fuerza la mano de Ron – Deberíamos aceptarlo de una vez.

-¿Por lo menos sabemos con quién hizo el Juramento? – preguntó Charlie.

Draco y Harry se miraron.

-Fue con el Sr. Greengrass – dijo Harry, atrayendo a Ginny cerca mientras ella escondía el rostro en su hombro – Dijo que hizo algún tipo de arreglo para mantener viva a Hermione.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que es el motivo por el que rompió con Astoria también – añadió Draco – Su padre quizás la quería de regreso. Solo que ahora ella también está en problemas.

-Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para mantener esto lejos de la prensa – dijo Kingsley, dando un paso al frente – siempre y cuando Ron siga vivo, no pueden herir a Hermione. Si se enteran de que Ron cedió, solo puedo imaginar que será cuestión de tiempo antes de que vengan a por él.

Molly se estremeció y secó sus lágrimas.

-Draco, sé que estás ansioso por ir a buscar a Hermione, ahora que sabemos dónde está – dijo Kingsley, mirando con seriedad – pero todavía no es el momento. Necesitamos reunir a todos los que podamos, e idear un plan de ataque adecuado.

-Supongo entonces que una guerra es inevitable – dijo George, sentado en la silla que Draco había dejado libre, con su esposa Angelina apoyada contra él – Es bueno. Justo estaba pensando que nos hacía falta una.

-Estoy de acuerdo en no actuar precipitadamente, Ministro, pero insisto en que vayamos a buscarla en el transcurso de esta semana. Quizás Hermione está a salvo por ahora, pero Astoria no lo está, y no creo que alguno de nosotros quiera que Weasley… eh, _Ron_… se sacrifique por nada. Él hizo esto porque quería que la trajéramos viva, y es exactamente lo que planeo hacer.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso – dijo Kingsley – Arreglaremos una reunión en tres días. ¿Eso será suficiente?

Draco miró a Ron y suspiró – Supongo que pedir que sea antes no será posible, así que supongo que no discutiré.

-Entonces debemos comenzar a contactar a todos de inmediato. Me encargaré de los arreglos. Ustedes vayan a casa y descansen – Kingsley sacó su celular y salió de la habitación.

-Arthur y yo nos quedaremos – dijo Molly, acercando una silla junto a la cama de Ron.

-¿Quieres que nos quedemos contigo, mamá? –preguntó Ginny.

Molly negó con la cabeza – Estaremos bien. Vayan a descansar.

Todos los Weasley se despidieron de Ron y sus padres, y lentamente comenzaron a salir de la habitación.

Cuando Draco fue el único que quedaba, miró a Arthur y Molly y dijo – Realmente siento todo esto. Astoria me dijo que pensaba que su padre tenía algo que ver con la repentina ruptura de ella y Ron, y no quise creerle. Desearía haberlo hecho.

-Está todo bien, mi niño – dijo Arthur – No tenías cómo saberlo.

Draco asintió. Echó un último vistazo a Ron y se fue, sin saber cómo podría descansar sabiendo dónde estaba Hermione, pero sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

**XXX**

Blaise estaba sentado en el sofá del recibidor de Daphne y Goyle, viéndose bastante satisfecho, mientras Astoria hacía girar una hebra de su cabello alrededor de su dedo. Ella sonrió con adoración antes de inclinarse hacia él y comenzar a besarle la oreja.

Quinn observaba desde un sillón cercano con gran diversión – Todavía no puedo creer que hicieras eso – rió él.

-Me harté de que se negara – dijo Blaise, girando el rostro para encontrar los labios de Astoria.

-Mmm… sabes más dulce que la miel – gimió ella sobre su boca – Eres tan hermoso, Blaise Zabini. Todavía no puedo creer que seas mío.

Quinn rió más aún – Sí, el bastardo más hermosamente odioso que vi en mi vida.

La cabeza de Astoria se giró en dirección de Quinn y lo fulminó con la mirada - ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarlo así! ¡El único bastardo odioso que veo es el que está sentado allí! – lo señaló.

Quinn prácticamente se ahogó de dicha.

-Bueno, bueno, Stori, no seas dura. Quinn solo bromeaba.

-Lo siento – dijo ella, acercándose a él y besándolo en la mejilla – No quería molestarte.

-No lo hiciste – dijo Blaise, frotando su mano contra el muslo de ella - ¿Pero sabes qué me haría muy feliz?

Astoria negó con la cabeza y esperó con ansiedad.

-Si pudiéramos mostrarle a Quinn todo lo que haces por mí. ¿Podemos hacerlo? – preguntó él, moviendo su mano hacia arriba por su falda.

Astoria estaba a punto de decir que sí cuando se escuchó un '_swoosh'. _Todos miraron hacia allí para ver a Daphne saliendo de la chimenea con una maleta en la mano. Se congeló al ver a su hermana pequeña sentada en el regazo de Blaise.

-Volvieron antes – dijo él, sonriendo orgullosamente mientras frotaba su nariz contra la mejilla de Astoria.

-El… eh, clima era malo… - Daphne negó con la cabeza y trató de enfocar sus ojos – Perdón, pero, Astoria, ¿qué haces?

-¡Blaise y yo estamos enamorados! – Astoria sonrió mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a él – Daphne, ¿no deberías tener una barriga más grande?

Daphne bajó la mirada hacia su muy poco embarazado estómago – Yo, uh…

Astoria rió tontamente - ¡Está bien! Blaise me lo contó todo. Como ustedes dos criarán al bebé de Hermione y Draco juntos. Él es increíble, ¿no es cierto? ¡Tienen tanta suerte! Desearía que fuera yo…

Daphne miró boquiabierta a Blaise. Él no dejó de sonreírle con burla.

'_Swoosh'_

Goyle salió de la chimenea, cargando su propio equipaje. Caminó hasta el lado de Daphne y se congeló de la misma forma. Su maleta cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – preguntó él, con las venas de su cuello comenzando a saltar.

Quinn rió y se levantó de su sillón – Te dejaré lidiar con todo esto solo, Zabini. Ven a buscarme después si sobrevives a esto, y haremos eso de lo que hablamos – le guiñó un ojo antes de salir de la sala.

Tan pronto se marchó, Blaise movió a Astoria fuera de su regazo y se levantó. Ella se levantó con él y se abrazó a su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Daphne se llenaron de lágrimas mientras observaba a su evidentemente embrujada hermana – Blaise… ¿qué hiciste?

-Lo que me dijeron que hiciera – respondió él, con su sonrisa imperturbable – Astoria se enteró de nuestra invitada, y trató de contárselo a Malfoy. Me dieron instrucciones de castigarla, y eso hice

-Estar contigo jamás podría ser un castigo – dijo Astoria, parándose en puntillas y besándolo apasionadamente.

En ese momento, algo dentro de Goyle estalló. Lo más profundo de su ser se estremeció al ver a Astoria, la chica que amaba como a una hermana, siendo obligada a arrojarse a Blaise de esa forma, como si lo deseara. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzó sobre Blaise y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro, más fuerte de lo que nunca en su vida había golpeado a alguien.

-¡Me mataré! ¡Te mataré, joder! – exclamó Goyle, sin dejar de golpear al bastardo, quien había caído nuevamente sobre el sofá, una y otra vez.

-¡Detente! ¡Por favor, detente! – Astoria lloraba mientras trataba de aferrar su brazo - ¡Lo amo, Goyle! ¡Por favor!

Daphne dejó su maleta, tomó a Astoria por los hombros y la alejó de ellos – ¡No lo amas, Astoria! – gritó ella, aferrando a su hermana por las muñecas y sacándola de la habitación con una fuerza increíble.

Astoria continuó retorciéndose para liberarse mientras Daphne la arrastraba por los pasillos, llamando a Theo, pero él nunca apareció. Después de limpiar sus lágrimas, Daphne se tragó su orgullo y la arrastró hacia la habitación de Hermione. cuando llegaron allí, abrió la puerta de un golpe y se apresuró a entrar.

-¡Te necesito, Sangresucia!

Hermione se bajó de la cama y caminó hacia Astoria. Estiró sus brazos hacia ella, pero Astoria se estremeció.

-¡Lo están matando! ¡Por favor, detenlos, Hermione!

Hermione negó con la cabeza – Astoria, no lo entiendo. ¿A quién…?

-Creo que Blaise le dio Amortentia – dijo Daphne, secándose más lágrimas – Jamás fui buena en pociones. Tienes que fabricar un antídoto.

-¡No! ¡No, él jamás lo haría! ¡Yo lo amo!

Hermione suspiró y secó sus propias lágrimas – Atúrdela – le dijo a Daphne – Será más fácil si la dejamos aquí.

Sin dudarlo, Daphne exclamó - _¡Stupefy!_ – Astoria cayó hacia atrás, y ella la atrapó.

Después de que Daphne y Hermione colocaran su cuerpo sobre la cama, salieron al pasillo y Daphne bloqueó la puerta. Ni siquiera se molestó en atar las manos de Hermione mientras la guiaba hacia la cocina, dado que lo único que ambas tenían en común era Astoria. Ambas la amaban, y ninguna quería que algo como esto le siguiera sucediendo.

Mientras Hermione preparaba el antídoto, Daphne se sentó en el taburete más cercano, llorando contra sus manos. Hermione deseaba poder sentir pena por ella, pero parte de ella estaba feliz de que finalmente demostrara que podía sentir dolor.

-Creo que deberías saber que la Amortentia es un truco nuevo. Definitivamente no la usó cuando él abusó de ella anoche.

Daphne levantó el rostro y la fulminó con la mirada - ¿Por qué me dirías algo así?

-Porque es la realidad – dijo Hermione, agregando unos cuantos ingredientes más. Hizo una pausa y respiró profundamente - ¿Duele, no? Cuando algo así le sucede a la gente que amas.

Daphne se estremeció.

-Claro, cuando me pasó a mí no te importó en absoluto.

-Eso no es cierto – susurró Daphne.

Hermione bufó – _Por favor_. En todo este tiempo no has demostrado arrepentimiento, así que puedes comprender por qué encuentro tu negación difícil de creer.

-Mi esposo acababa de ser reprendido. No iba a arriesgar su seguridad por defender a alguien que apenas conozco.

-Puedes inventarte todas las excusas que quieras, eso no cambia el hecho de que no eres una buena persona. De hecho, dejando de lado a Astoria, toda tu familia está podrida.

-¡Cómo te atreves! – exclamó Daphne, saltando del taburete – No sabes absolutamente nada de mi fam…

-Sé lo suficiente.

-¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Daphne, cruzándose de brazos.

-Comencemos con algo simple – dijo Hermione - ¿Dónde está tu padre?

Daphne se congeló - ¿A qué te refieres?

-Es decir, ha pasado casi todo su tiempo aquí, desde el día que me secuestraron. Así que, ¿dónde está él? Simplemente me parece sospechoso que desapareciera justo al mismo tiempo en que decidieron mantener cautiva a Astoria, y castigarla, ¿no?

-Seguro no estás sugiriendo que mi padre sabe algo sobre esto, ¿Verdad?

-Estoy haciendo más que sugerirlo. Estoy afirmándolo – espetó Hermione, inconscientemente mezclando con más agresividad los ingredientes del caldero – Escuché sobre el Juramento Inquebrantable que hizo con Ron. Él le prometió asegurarse que Astoria viva una vida feliz, y no puede mantener esa promesa si permite que Rita la castigue, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿qué es lo que hace? ¡Se aleja! Es un maldito cobarde, si me lo preguntas.

-¿Cómo te atre…

-¡Te advertí meses atrás de que Rita iba tras Astoria! ¡Sabía que era una posibilidad, pero tenía que arriesgarme y advertirte, y tú lo ignoraste! ¡Lo ignoraste, y ahora tu hermana ha sido golpeada y violada!

-¡Detente!

-¡Por el maldito bastardo con el que engañaste a tu esposo por un año! Espero que estés orgullosa de ti misma, estúpida…

-¡Dije que te detengas! ¡BASTA! – exclamó Daphne, rodeando la mesa y levantando su varita contra ella.

Hermione sonrió con burla - ¿Me amenazas? A una bruja desarmada y embarazada de siete meses. Ahora, dime, Daphne, ¿qué buena persona haría eso?

Daphne bajó su varita con duda, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar. Hermione encontró su mirada y la miró fijamente antes de regresar hacia el caldero.

-Está casi terminada. Por favor, tráeme un frasco.

Daphne abrió una alacena cercana y sacó uno. Hermione mezcló el antídoto unas cuantas veces más antes de apagar el fuego y verter un poco en el frasco con ayuda de un cucharón. Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de limpiar antes de que Daphne la arrastrara por el brazo hacia la habitación.

Astoria seguía inconsciente en la cama cuando llegaron. Daphne revirtió el hechizo y Hermione la mantuvo recostada mientras le daba la poción. Casi inmediatamente, los ojos de Astoria se abrieron con sorpresa y luego se inundaron de lágrimas. Comenzó a llorar histéricamente en el momento en que todo la golpeó de lleno.

Daphne intentó abrazar a su hermana pequeña, pero Astoria la alejó. En su lugar se alojó en los brazos de Hermione y lloró contra su pecho mientras Daphne simplemente se quedaba allí, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Por qué sigue aquí? – le dijo Astoria a Hermione – Quiero que se vaya.

Hermione miró a Daphne y suspiró – Creo que deberías hacer lo que ella pide.

-Pero ella es mi hermana y…

-¡Dije que te fueras! - exigió Astoria, apuntando con fuerza a la puerta.

Viéndose herida, Daphne se bajó de la cama y se encaminó a la puerta. Cuando llegó allí, miró nuevamente hacia su hermana y dijo – Lamento muchísimo que esto te pasara, Astoria. Sabes que jamás… - tragó saliva – Jamás habría querido que esto…

-Solo vete – dijo Astoria, girando su rostro para no tener que seguir viendo a Daphne.

Daphne salió corriendo de la habitación y cerró con un portazo, antes de que Astoria la escuchara llorar. Una vez en el pasillo, le colocó un hechizo bloqueador a la puerta y se deslizó contra ella hasta quedar en el suelo, llorando.

Cuando finalmente logró componerse, se levantó y se encaminó hacia el recibidor. Cuando llegó, encontró a Goyle sentado en un sillón junto al fuego. Estaba solo.

-¿Qué pasó con Blaise? – preguntó, caminando hacia él.

-Quinn llegó y me detuvo. Lo puso en una habitación, y trajo a la madre de Pansy para que lo curara. Ahora se marchó para decirle a esa mujer Skeeter lo que hice. Supongo que ella vendrá a buscarme pronto.

Daphne se estremeció antes de acercarse y colocarse frente a Goyle. Tomó asiento a sus pies y envolvió sus manos con las de ella, sobre su regazo – Hice que Granger preparara un antídoto para Astoria, y ya se recuperó.

-Ben – dijo Goyle, alejando sus manos de las de ella.

Daphne suspiró – Gregory, ¿cuándo dejarás de castigarme por lo que hice?

-Después de lo que pasó esta noche, creo que nunca lo haré.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó ella con la voz contenida.

-Oh, vamos, Daphne. ¿Realmente crees que soy tan idiota? ¿Qué no descubrí que Zabini era con quien me engañabas?

Daphne secó sus lágrimas – Si me lo hubieras preguntado, te lo habría contado.

-Pero no _quería_ saberlo. Solo que él lo dejó malditamente en claro. El modo en que te mira me pone tan enfermo que ni siquiera puedo soportarlo. Como si quisiera poseerte o algo así.

-Es cierto – dijo Daphne, estirándose y volviendo a tomar sus manos – Pero no lo dejaré.

Goyle respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos – Bueno, quizás deberías dejar que lo hiciera.

La sala estaba en silencio, además del sonido del fuego chisporroteando. Incluso la respiración de Daphne se había vuelto tan superficial que, si no tuviera sus manos entre las suyas, Goyle se habría preguntado si ella seguía allí. Abrió sus ojos de nuevo. Su esposa lo miraba con ojos llorosos que brillaban con la luz del fuego. Jamás la había visto tan herida antes y, lo que era más importante, ya no le interesaba. Goyle deseaba con su vida que le importara, pero todo lo que había sentido alguna vez por Daphne se había evaporado.

-¿Por qué me dirías algo así? – preguntó ella finalmente

-Porque es cierto. Mira los hechos, Daphne. Alrededor del tiempo en que me dijiste que habías dejado de engañarme con él, intentó violar a Hermione. _Dos veces._ Sé que jamás se resignó a no tenerte porque es Zabini, y sé lo que hace y como piensa. Compite, y gana. Pero, al momento en que comienza a dudar de sí mismo, como cuando me llevas en un viaje para intentar convencerme de ser más cooperativo para que no me asesinen, va y abusa de tu hermana. Tu jodida hermana menor, Daphne. Ahora, así es como lo veo. Si solo te hubieras quedado con él, como él quería, nada de esto habría sucedido. Terminar tu aventura con Zabini fue el mayor jodido error que cometiste, desde que me engañaste.

-No… no, no es cierto – dijo Daphne, negando con la cabeza – Blaise siempre quiso a Astoria. Él quería casarse con ella, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, por favor. A él no le interesaba una mierda casarse con ella, hasta que pensó que Draco la quería. Como dije, todo se trata de ganar para él, y me niego a seguir compitiendo. Si te quiere, puede tenerte.

-Pero… pero te amo, Gregory. ¡Y sé que me amas! ¡Tienes que hacerlo! ¡ Solo tienes que hacerlo!

Goyle negó con la cabeza – No hay nada de amor aquí, Daphne. Ya no. De hecho, planeaba irme esta noche. Al instante en que llegáramos, planeaba tomar a Pansy y escapar. Alejarnos lo más posible de aquí, antes de que ordenaran nuestras ejecuciones. Pero ahora no puedo hacerlo. No con Astoria aquí. Me niego a dejarla atrás. Porque ella se merece algo mejor que tu familia. Ella se merece algo mejor que tú. Y también yo.

Sin decir otra palabra, Goyle empujó lejos las manos de Daphne y se levantó de su silla. La dejó allí, sentada en el suelo mientras él salía de la sala y se iba al sótano.

Goyle bajó las escaleras hacia la celda más lejana, donde se sentó contra los barrotes. Pansy estaba recostada en el suelo, inconsciente, con todo el cuerpo cubierto de sangre y moretones, de cual fuera la tortura implementada ese día, al igual que los anteriores.

Estirándose dentro de la celda, Goyle le tomó la mano y la sostuvo con la suya. Había bajado y hecho eso casi todos los días desde que la encerraron. Al principio ella siempre le devolvía un apretón, pero ahora estaba demasiado débil como para reconocer siquiera su presencia.

-Sé que te prometí una cosa, pero tendrás que aguantar un poquito más, ¿de acuerdo?

La respiración de Pansy era muy superficial. Algunas veces él tenía que colocar una mano en su pecho solo para asegurarse que su corazón siguiera latiendo. Él sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, pero Astoria era como familia para él. No había forma de que la dejara aquí.

-Pronto, Pansy. Pronto saldremos de aquí.

Cuando Goyle dijo esto, sintió de repente un ligero apretón en su mano. Sonrió con alivio y le devolvió el apretón. Pansy siempre había sido una luchadora. Era bueno saber que algunas cosas nunca cambian.

**XXX**

Hacia el final del día el Lunes, Draco fue al Ministerio a ver como iban los arreglos de Kingsley sobre la _reunión, _a falta de una palabra mejor. El Ministro explicó que todo iba en orden y que incluso más personas de lo esperado irían. Y por esa razón, estaban tratando de encontrar un lugar más grande que la casa de Draco, para que todos entraran.

Draco inmediatamente pensó en el Caldero Chorreante. Tenía una sala trasera de buen tamaño, y podría generarse una entrada secreta. Estaba totalmente seguro de que Hannah podría convencer a Tom de que les dejara usarla.

Con eso decidido, Draco dejó a Kingsley para tratar de atrapar a Neville en la oficina de Aurores antes de que se marchara, para pedirle que hablara con Hannah. Neville seguía allí, hablando con Harry y Ernie cuando él llegó. Todos coincidieron en que el Caldero Chorreante era el lugar perfecto para tener su "reunión". Neville se fue poco después para hablar con Hannah, y Ernie salió poco después.

Tan pronto se marcharon, Harry comenzó a decirle a Draco que se había puesto en contacto con los ex miembros del E.D., y que la mayoría asistirían. Draco encontraba muy divertido el saber que un enorme grupo de gente que él había metido en serios problemas durante el tiempo en el colegio fueran a ayudarlo. Bueno… ayudar a Hermione, lo que él consideraba más o menos lo mismo.

De repente, una puerta se cerró cerca de allí. Draco giró el rostro y vio a Goyle salir de la oficina de Wiley Rosier. Habían pasado unos cuantos meses desde la última vez que lo vio, y no estaba preparado para esto.

Goyle había perdido grandes cantidades de peso, su piel estaba pálida y sus ojos se perdían detrás de dos grandes ojeras oscuras. Draco deseaba haber notado eso antes porque, quizás entonces, se habría dado cuenta realmente que él tenía algo que ver.

-Malfoy… no.

Draco miró a Harry, que lo veía con seriedad. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todo su rostro quemaba, y que tenía los puños fruncidos a ambos lados. Había estado listo para atacar. De hecho, seguía estándolo.

-Él lo sabe, Potter – espetó Draco, volviendo a mirar a quien solía ser su amigo, mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, todavía sin notar la presencia de Draco.

-Sí, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que ellos se enteren de que _nosotros_ lo sabemos. Si deciden movilizarla, volvemos a primera base.

-Bien. No diré nada, siempre y cuando él no presione los botones equivocados.

Justo entonces, Goyle se levantó para marcharse. Cuando vio a Draco, dio un paso atrás, pero intentó de igual forma sonreír y decir – Buenas tardes, Draco.

¡Eso fue todo! Draco se abalanzó hacia delante y tomó a Goyle por el cuello, consiguiendo arrojarlo con éxito contra la pared más cercana, incluso aunque el otro tuviera el doble de su tamaño.

-¡Jodido traidor! ¿Lo sabías todo este tiempo? ¿Todo el _jodido_ tiempo?

-Draco, ¿qué estás…?

-¡YO CONFIABA EN TI!

-¡Malfoy, déjalo ir! – exclamó Harry, tirando a Draco por sus brazos - ¡No seas idiota!

El agarre de Draco se soltó un poco, pero seguía echando fuego por la nariz mientras miraba intensamente a su otrora mejor amigo.

Los ojos de Goyle se dirigieron hacia la puerta cerrada de la oficina de Rosier antes de regresar y encontrar los de Draco. Respiró profundamente – No lo sé desde siempre, me enteré hace un tiempo y no inventaré excusas sobre ello – dijo con la voz contenida – Pero no puedo ayudarte a sacarla de ahí. Hay personas importantes para mí que están retenidas como prisioneras, y a menos que encuentre alguna forma de sacar a todas de allí, no me arriesgaré. Hermione está a salvo, lo prometo. Y si alguna vez intentan herirla, te prometo que _voy_ a hacer algo.

Draco dejó ir a Goyle, pero su rostro se mantuvo contraído y enfadado - ¿Todo esto por una esposa que tendrá un niño que probablemente no es tuyo?

-No. Esto no se trata de Daphne. Ya le dije que lo nuestro se terminó. Y tienes razón, no es mío. Es…

-Gregory.

Todos voltearon para ver a Wiley Rosier caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó, hasta quedar entre Draco y Goyle.

-Nada – dijo Goyle, mirando nerviosamente al suelo – Solo hablábamos.

Wiley levantó las cejas - ¿Sobre qué?

-Nada de tu jodido interés – espetó Draco. Harry tomó su brazo y lo alejó.

Wiley los miró fríamente antes de tomar el hombro de Goyle – Vamos, se supone que nos reuniríamos con tu padre para cenar hace diez minutos.

Goyle ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de despedirse antes de que Wiley lo arrastrara hacia el elevador. Y desde ahí, lo arrastró hacia el atrio y las chimeneas, observándolo para asegurarse que Goyle viajara hacia la dirección indicada. Lo siguió y aterrizaron en el pub del pueblo cercano, luego caminaron hacia la tienda de libros y de ahí fueron por red flú a la casa de verano de los Greengrass. Cuando llegaron, Rita, Gorden, Orson, Stuart, Quinn, Blaise, Daphne y Theo estaban sentados en el recibidor.

-Draco estaba hablando con él – dijo Wiley, dando un paso fuera de la chimenea y empujando a Goyle hacia delante – Theo, dinos qué le dijo.

Daphne se levantó con Theo, viéndose aterrorizada. Si Goyle había dicho algo, esto seguramente sería el fin para él. el hecho de que siguiera en pie después de lo que le hizo a Blaise era un milagro en sí mismo.

Theo caminó hacia Goyle y rápidamente dijo - _¡Legilimens!_ – En cuestión de segundos, había visto todo y salía de la mente de Goyle.

-¿Y bien, Sr. Nott? ¿Qué llegó a decir? – preguntó Rita.

Theo se giró hacia ella, sacó algo de su bolsillo y sonrió – Déjenme mandarle una carta a mi novia y se los diré.

Rita rodó sus ojos y levantó la mano. Theo caminó hacia ella y le dio la carta. Ella la leyó, hizo un rápido arreglo con su varita y se la devolvió.

-Ella no necesita saber dónde estás, pero todo lo demás está bien.

Eso estaba perfectamente bien para Theo. Después de lo que acababa de ver en la mente de Goyle, parecía que Draco ya sabía dónde estaba Hermione. realmente, solo quería que supieran que él seguía vivo a esta altura.

-Sr. Zabini, por favor vaya a buscar la lechuza de los Greengrass por él.

Blaise se levantó y salió de la habitación, asegurándose de darle una sonrisa burlona exagerada a Goyle antes de salir. Cuando regresó con la lechuza, Theo ató la carta a su pata y la mandó.

-Ahora tiene lo que quería, Sr. Nott. Es hora que regrese el favor.

Theo miró a Rita y sonrió – Malfoy está enojado. Cree que Goyle sospecha algo porque no ha hablado con él por meses. Pero Potter lo alejó y Rosier apareció antes de que Goyle pudiera responder. No pasó a mayores.

Goyle estaba asombrado, pero hizo lo posible por disimularlo. Theo acababa de mentir por él. ¿Pero por qué? No es como si fueran cercanos. Aunque siempre se había preguntado el por qué Theo había entrado en todo esto de forma tan voluntaria. Siempre había parecido desinteresado en estas cosas. Si resultaba ser un espía, eso tendría mucho sentido.

-Supongo que debimos ver venir esto – dijo Rita. Se giró hacia Gorden – Es obvio que tu hijo no puede regresar al trabajo hasta que todo termine.

-¿Van a mantenerme encerrado ahí abajo? – preguntó Goyle, palideciendo.

-Otra víctima del arresto domiciliario de la Srta. Skeeter – dijo Theo, sonriendo con burla.

Rita lo miró y levantó las cejas – No me ponga a prueba, Sr. Nott.

-Hablando sobre no ir al trabajo – dijo Wiley de repente – Ron Weasley no vino a trabajar – miró a Blaise y Quinn – Descubran el motivo. Es increíblemente sospechoso que no apareciera, apenas días después de que Astoria llegara a él.

Todos se tomaron su tiempo para pensar el motivo por el que podría estar ausente. Eventualmente, se escucharon varios ¡_Oh! _Alrededor del lugar.

-Pero Arron habría de saberlo si el Juramento se rompiera, ¿verdad? – preguntó Orson, uno de los últimos en comprender.

-Por lo que entiendo, él habría sabido en el momento en que Weasley muriera – respondió Stuart – Lo que significa que eso todavía no sucedió.

-De cualquier modo, quiero saberlo – dijo Wiley. Miró a Blaise y Quinn de nuevo antes de señalar hacia la chimenea – Vayan.

-Y cuando lo encuentren – añadió Rita – si se presenta la oportunidad, quizás es tiempo de que nos deshagamos de él. estoy segura de que Arron lo apreciará.

-Lo haremos – dijo Quinn, levantándose de su asiento, caminando hacia la chimenea y arrojando los polvos flú.

Blaise lo siguió poco después. Trató de atrapar la mirada de Daphne antes de irse, pero ella se negaba a verlo. O quizás no podía. Era difícil saber cuál posibilidad era. De cualquier modo, Blaise finalmente comenzaba a darse cuenta de que quizás había hecho algo mal. Ya era jodida hora de que lo hiciera.

**XXX**

La noche siguiente, Draco estaba sentado en la habitación de Ron. Jugueteaba con su celular mientras Harry y Ginny iban en busca de té. Kingsley acababa de mandarle un mensaje diciendo que todo estaba listo para la reunión de la noche siguiente. Él deseaba que ya llegara ese día. De esa forma, el plan para rescatar a Hermione y Astoria ya estaría en marcha, y él podría tenerla pronto entre sus brazos nuevamente.

La espera era más enloquecedora ahora que Draco sabía dónde la tenían. Pero había prometido no apresurarse, y tenía intenciones de cumplirlo. Cada vez que actuaba por impulso, alguien salía herido. No se arriesgaría a que fuera Hermione. Ya había pasado por demasiado.

Hablando de sus impulsos, Draco se encontraba extremadamente preocupado por el hecho de que Goyle no había asistido al trabajo ese día. Incluso aunque estaba enfadado con él – y con todo derecho – una parte de Draco seguía preocupándose mucho por su viejo amigo, y no quería que saliera herido por un instante de estupidez de Draco. Y, más importante, no quería que los sangrepura supieran que él sabía dónde estaba Hermione.

Muy poco después del altercado, él y Harry habían contactado a Seth y le habían dicho que espiara a los sangrepura con los micrófonos. Pero, para cuando él los encontró en el recibidor de la casa de Goyle y Daphne, estaban escoltando a Goyle a otro sitio y todos se separaban. Con suerte, Goyle había mantenido su boca cerrada, pero por supuesto, si habían utilizado Legeremancia en él, definitivamente estaban jodidos.

Draco dejó su celular en la mesa más cercana y se levantó, frotándose el rostro con las manos. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpido. ¿Qué pasaba si hubiera arruinado todo por haberse enfrentado a Goyle? Merlín, rogaba no haberlo hecho.

La puerta se abrió y Harry y Ginny entraron con té para los tres. Se quedaron con Ron hasta que la hora de las visitas acabó.

Después de que el Sanador les dijera que era hora de marcharse, todos se pararon con renuencia, Ginny dándole un beso en la frente a su hermano antes de seguir a Draco y Harry hacia fuera. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, la puerta del Ala de Daños Causados por Hechizos se abrió y Seth y Chastity salieron, tomados de la mano. Seth se sonrojó al verlos ahí.

-Seguiste mi consejo, ¿cierto? – preguntó Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sí, bueno, Chastity quería conocerla – dijo Seth en voz baja.

-No seas tan modesto, Seth – dijo Chastity, frotándole el brazo – Ha estado visitándola casi todos los días desde Navidad. Es que ella se emociona muchísimo cada vez que él viene. Incluso está hablando más. El Sanador nos contó que ella dijo una oración entera ayer: "¿Cuándo viene Seth?" ¿Acaso no es dulce?

-Ella llama Pecas a Chastity – rió Seth.

Chastity sonrió al verlo así – Creo que es tierno.

Un Sanador pasó junto a ellos, jugueteando con su varita en el bolsillo. Nadie notó que se metió en la habitación de Ron.

Justo entonces, todos sus celulares comenzaron a sonar. Todos los buscaron, y Draco notó que no tenía el suyo.

-Kingsley acaba de mandarnos información para poder llegar a la "reunión" mañana – dijo Harry, al ver que Draco intentaba espiar la pantalla de Ginny.

-Creo que dejé el mío en la habitación de Weasley. Ahora vuelvo.

Draco giró y regresó por donde había venido. Llegó a la habitación y se alegró de encontrar la puerta todavía sin seguro. Abrió la puerta y…

-¡WHOA!

Un Sanador que jamás había visto estaba parado junto a la cama de Ron, con su varita apuntándolo. Levantó la mirada mientras Draco entraba y le disparó una maldición asesina.

Draco cerró la puerta y volvió a abrirla una vez que escuchó que la maldición golpeó contra ella. Sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo aturdidor en dirección al Salador. Cayó duro contra el piso.

-Malfoy, ¿qué…?

Harry se acercó a Draco, pero se encontró siendo empujado por otro Sanador. Este entró a la habitación, le echó un solo vistazo a su colega inconsciente y levantó su varita hacia Ron.

-_Avada…_

-¡_Stupefy!_

El nuevo Sanador cayó sobre el otro. Draco bajó su varita y miró a Ron. Lo habían encontrado.

-Joder – dijo Draco, una vez más sin palabras.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Ginny, metiendo su cabeza en la habitación. Jadeó al ver los dos sanadores inconscientes en el suelo.

-¿Alguien más viene por el pasillo? – preguntó Draco.

Ginny miró por sobre su hombro, y negó con la cabeza.

-¡Seth! ¡Chastity! ¡Asegúrense que nadie viene por aquí! – gritó él, hacia los otros.

Por respuesta solo obtuvo el sonido de dos pares de pies moviéndose.

-Llama a Kingsley, Potter – Draco alejó su varita, tomó su celular de la mesa y se movió hacia Ron – Dile que venga ahora mismo – Tomó a Ron y alzó su cuerpo congelado de la cama – Voy a sacar a Weasley de aquí. Al margen de que sepan el motivo por el que Ron está aquí, es evidente que están listos para matarlo.

Harry asintió y sacó su teléfono. Mientras esperaba que lo atendieran, preguntó - ¿Dónde te lo llevas?

-¡NO HAY MOROS EN LA COSTA! – avisó Seth desde fuera de la puerta.

-El último lugar donde lo buscarán – dijo Draco antes de llevar a Ron hacia la puerta.

**XXX**

Lucius Malfoy estaba bastante sorprendido cuando escuchó un llamado a su puerta a una hora muy inapropiada. Se sorprendió incluso más cuando su elfo doméstico, Flukey, guió a su hijo hacia la sala, abrazando al chico Weasley inconsciente.

-Draco, qué…

-Madre no está aquí, ¿verdad? – preguntó Draco.

Lucius negó con la cabeza, sin despegar sus ojos de Ron – Sabes que pasa todas las noches de los martes con sus amigos.

-Y yo contaba con que mantuviera su rutina. Me alegra que eso no haya cambiado – Draco inmediatamente comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera de la mansión - ¿Qué habitación crees que es la que madre menos visita?

**XXX**

Draco estaba sentado nervioso en la sala trasera del Caldero Chorreante. Estaba en una mesa con Harry, Ginny, Luna, Rolf, Neville, Ernie, Sophie, Phillip, Chastity y Caroline, todos esperando a que llegaran los demás a la "reunión". Habían embrujado un pasillo en un callejón fuera del pub para que funcionara como puerta, para que la gente llegara hasta allí. La contraseña para ingresar era "Pigmy Puff", escogida por Teddy, quien ahora correteaba por ahí con Victoire, mientras Fleur mantenía un ojo en ellos y hacía botar a Dominique sobre su rodilla. Angelina estaba sentada junto a ella, tratando de calmar a un alborotado Fred.

Draco estaba contento de que hubiera otros niños allí. Había tenido la sensación de que Teddy, últimamente, no interactuaba mucho con chicos de su edad.

Draco observó fascinado como tanto la gente que él conocía como la que no, comenzaban a llegar. El personal de Hogwarts llegó bastante temprano, con Rosmerta y Aberforth. Hagrid dijo que él también representaba a la comunidad de los gigantes, dado que eran demasiado grandes como para asistir, pero que absolutamente estaban de su lado. Bajo el mandado de Gurg Grawp, todos accedieron a luchar.

Charlie llegó con todos los miembros de su club de dragones, que habían trabajado anteriormente con Draco y Hermione. Annaleigh, Daniel, Jen y Jay se acercaron a saludar. Chastity le dio un beso en la mejilla a su prima, y se sentó en el regazo de Seth para que Anna pudiera sentarse. Ella y su novio Daniel se amontonaron en una silla.

Caroline se estremeció ante la visión de Seth y Chastity. Ella era la única que no se acostumbraba a la idea de ellos dos juntos y, a esta altura, probablemente nunca lo haría. Su propio novio, Jack, también estaba allí esa noche. Desafortunadamente, estaban en una de esas infames rupturas, por lo que estaba en otra mesa, pero seguía con un ojo puesto en ella.

La mayoría de los miembros del E.D. llegaron juntos. Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell llegaron y de inmediato se acercaron a angelina, ambas más que contentas de sacarle al alborotado Fred de encima. Katie miró a Draco y sonrió. Él trató de devolverle la sonrisa, pero seguía sintiendo algo de nauseas cada vez que la veía. Casi asesinar a alguien, incluso por accidente, podía dejarte marcas permanentes.

Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil y Dennis Creevey todos vinieron y se amontonaron en esa mesa, incluso aunque ya no había espacio para ellos. Lee Jordan y Oliver Wood fueron hacia la mesa en donde estaba George con angelina, todos intercambiando saludos al llegar.

Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchey y Susan Bones también estaban allí, pero la mayor sorpresa fue cuando Cho Chang entró con Marietta Edgecombe. Ginny instintivamente se estiró y acercó a Harry más cerca de su cuerpo.

Cho saludó con su mano a todos antes de ir y sentarse junto a Michael. Draco miró boquiabierto a la chica que la acompañaba por un momento, tratando de recordar de dónde la conocía… y entonces se acordó. Sus ojos se abrieron.

-¿Qué hace _ella_ aquí? – preguntó en voz baja, señalando a Marietta.

-No lo sé – dijo Ginny – pero _ella_ definitivamente no es bienvenida – sus ojos definitivamente estaban sobre Cho.

-Hablo de la otra, Sra. Potty.

-Igualmente.

-¿Conoces a Marietta, Malfoy? – preguntó Harry.

-¿Así se llama?

Todos giraron su cabeza hacia Draco. Él miró avergonzado a la mesa.

-Uhh… sí. Como que la conozco un poco – miró a Harry – ¿Recuerdas en mi despedida de soltero, cuando Weasley preguntó con cuántas chicas estuve en Hogwarts?

-Sí – dijo Harry, ya sabiendo hacia dónde iba todo esto.

-Bueno, ella fue mi explosiva experiencia de closet de quinto curso.

Todos jadearon un poco. Terminaron mirando a Marietta al mismo tiempo. Ella, obviamente, lo notó, y giró el rostro rápidamente.

-¡Espera! ¿Quinto curso? – repitió Ernie - ¿Hablas del mismo año en que comenzamos el E.D.?

Más jadeos.

-¿Ella dormía con el enemigo todo ese tiempo? – exclamó Ginny, con las orejas tan rojas como solían ponerse las de Ron.

-Eso duele, Comadrejita.

-¡_Sra. Potty! _

-Bueno, ahora ya sabemos por qué nos delató – dijo Neville – Probablemente te contó _todos_ nuestros secretos, también.

-¡Oh, cierto! recuerdo cuando ella los delató. Fue divertí…

Ojos furiosos lo fulminaron desde todos lados.

-…¡Horrible! ¡Fue terriblemente horrible! – Draco aclaró su garganta – Si los hace sentir mejor, en realidad no tuve nada que ver con eso. Nuestra relación no dependía realmente en las palabras, lo que normalmente se necesita para contar secretos.

Kingsley comenzó a golpear con un martillo en la mesa y todos inmediatamente guardaron silencio.

-Parece que todos llegaron ya. Quizás es hora de que pongamos en marcha la operación "Salvar a Hermione Malfoy".

-¡Y Astoria Greengrass! – añadió Molly Weasley – Es el deseo de mi hijo que la tengamos en cuenta también.

Kingsley asintió antes de continuar.

Teddy, que se había sentado con su abuela, corrió de repente hacia Draco y se trepó a su regazo. Andrómeda los miró y sonrió.

Durante el transcurso de la reunión, fue una decisión prácticamente unánime que luchar sería inevitable. Dada la ubicación de Hermione, decidieron que sería lo mejor enfrentarse a ellos en su propio territorio, es decir, el bosque rodeando la casa de verano de los Greengrass.

Draco, Harry, Phillip y Seth contaron a todos lo que podían sobre el área y ayudaron a Kingsley a dibujar un mapa para todos. Harry recordaba muy bien el lago, considerando que había nadado en él y todo.

El bosque era enorme y, aunque eran un grupo bastante grande, rodear a los sangrepura por todos lados era realmente imposible.

Zandicus le había pasado a Phillip el número de gente que habían reclutado para luchar del otro lado, y estaban en ese momento, en un número alto de dos cifras. Los Dementores también estarían entre ellos.

Hagrid anunció que estaba dialogando con los centauros. Muchos querían ayudar, pero no todos. Especialmente considerando que tendrían que viajar.

Pudieron, más o menos, planificar las posiciones de batalla de todos esa noche. Draco quería ser el que fuera dentro y sacara a Hermione mientras la lucha comenzaba, pero todos dijeron que sería mala idea, dado que los sangrepura indudablemente mantendrían un buen ojo sobre él. En su lugar, eligieron a Neville para esa tarea, dado que ya conocía el diseño de la casa, con Ernie como compañero.

Una vez que todos supieran qué harían en la batalla, decidieron que el mejor día para atacar sería el domingo. La reunión terminó y los empleados de Thinx entregaron celulares para todos aquellos que aún no tenían. Mientras Seth, Chastity, Sophie y Caroline explicaban cómo se usaban para todos los que preguntaban, Draco bajó a Teddy y fue a hablar con Kingsley. Cuando llegó a él, lo encontró en una conversación privada con Lucius.

-¡Ah, Draco! – dijo Kingsley, girándose hacia él – Justo le contaba a tu padre sobre esos Sanadores que detuvieron en la habitación de hospital del Sr. Weasley.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos? – preguntó Draco.

-Bueno, tenía mis sospechas al descubrir que ninguno trabajaba en ese piso. Ambos son sanadores exclusivos del Ala Dai Llewellyn para Mordidas Peligrosas. Así que hicimos pruebas para la Maldición Imperio, y comprobamos que ambos estaban bajo ella.

El ala de mordidas peligrosas… -¿No estuvo ese auror que siempre está cerca de Blaise, en ese ala hace poco? – no era realmente una pregunta, dado que Draco ya sabía que el mago había estado allí por una mordida de vampiro. Había investigado a Quinn un par de meses atrás, cuando había visto a Blaise y a él juntos.

-Sí. Debatíamos si debemos cuestionarlo mañana o no.

-No lo hagan – dijo Draco – Estamos demasiado cerca de terminar con todo esto como para arriesgarnos así. Weasley está seguro ahora. No tentemos el destino.

-Esas son palabras muy sabias, Draco – sonrió Lucius.

-¿Ministro?

Todos voltearon para ver a Katie Bell detrás de ellos. Ella miró rápidamente a Draco, ambos sonrojándose antes de que ella volviera a mirar a Kingsley.

-Me llegó una carta – dijo ella, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y pasándosela.

-Entonces, ¿está bien? – dijo Kingsley, abriendo el pergamino y escaneándolo.

Katie asintió – Eso creo. No dice mucho, pero definitivamente es su letra.

-Parece que no quieren arriesgarse mucho con los nuevos reclutas – Kingsley volvió a doblar la carta y la guardó en su bolsillo. Cuando notó a Draco y Lucius mirándolo con curiosidad, dijo – El novio de la Srta. Bell es el único emisario que tengo, que haya logrado infiltrarse en el círculo de los sangrepura con éxito. Solo que últimamente no ha podido reportar tanta información.

-Nada antes que esto – dijo Katie, de repente viéndose enferma de preocupación.

-¿Quién es él? – preguntó Draco, mirando a Kingsley.

-Por el bien de su seguridad, probablemente es mejor si no lo digo.

-Aunque coincido con usted en eso, Ministro, también me preocupa su seguridad durante la batalla. Las personas de nuestro bando no sabrán que no deben herirlo – Katie respiró profundamente – Es por eso que inventé un hechizo que permite que todos los de nuestro bando brillen con una luz azul. El otro lado no podrá verla, solo nosotros.

-Me temo que eso será un poco distractor, Srta. Bell.

-Sí, pero…

-Solo hazlo, Kingsley – dijo Draco.

Katie lo miró de reojo. Él le sonrió.

-Es importante que mantengamos seguros a todos los de nuestro bando. No todos aquí se conocen entre ellos, y se sabe que los errores como esos suelen suceder en las guerras.

Kingsley no se veía muy seguro.

-Es eso, o un uniforme.

Katie rió entre dientes. Draco volvió a sonreírle.

-Muy bien, muy bien. Tiene mi permiso, Srta. Bell.

-¡Gracias, Ministro! – dijo Katie, sonriendo.

Draco miró a su alrededor y notó que casi todos ya se habían marchado. Sus compañeros de trabajo habían entregado ya los últimos celulares, y solo permanecían allí su círculo de allegados más cercano, así como Arthur y Molly Weasley.

**XXX**

Hannah miró escéptica al grupo que acababa de entrar. Blaise, Quinn, Wiley, Quincy, Stuart, Orson, Gorden y Arron se encaminaron directamente a su sector y tomaron asiento. Todos tenían los ojos en ella.

Hannah pasó saliva. No había asistido a la reunión para mantener las apariencias. Trabajaba en el Caldero Chorreante todos los miércoles por la noche y, si no llegaba a estar, seguro sería sospechoso. Respiró profundamente antes de caminar hacia allí.

-Buenas noches, caballeros. ¿Qué van a servirse?

Quinn levantó la mirada y le sonrió de forma extraña - ¿Qué tal algo de información? – preguntó él.

-Estoy más preparada para servirles bebidas – respondió ella.

-¿Por qué hay tantas personas en ese pasillo, detrás del pub, esta noche? – preguntó Blaise - ¿Acaso hay una fiesta privada a la que no estamos invitados?

-No estoy segura de qué están hablando, pero si no van a ordenar…

La mano de Wiley la tomó por la muñeca - ¿Dónde se llevaron a Ron Weasley? – exigió saber.

-Cuidado – dijo Arron, con severidad – Prometieron no mencionar su nombre a mi alrededor.

-No tengo segundas intenciones – dijo Wiley, sonriendo ampliamente hacia Hannah – Solo tengo curiosidad.

Ella alejó su muñeca, pero Quinn rápidamente agarró la otra – Ahora, sobre ese callejón…

-¡Hey!

Todos levantaron la mirada para ver a Tom acercándose a ellos con un enorme camarero por detrás. Quinn se levantó y dobló el brazo de Hannah para que ella funcionara como un escudo humano frente a él. Wiley se levantó y lanzó al camarero un hechizo aturdidor. Tom lo miró y jadeó. Cuando su mirada volvió a ellos, Wiley sonrió y dijo - ¿Te importaría guiarnos hacia la sala trasera?

Blaise dio un paso al frente y tomó a Tom, mientras los otros se dispersaban, disparando hechizos al resto de la gente, que intentaba huir. Cuando la sala principal estuvo vacía, Blaise arrastró a Tom hacia la parte trasera del pub mientras los otros los seguían, Quinn sin soltar a Hannah.

Blaise hizo que Tom abriera cada puerta hasta llegar a la que estaban buscando. La puerta se abrió y varis rostros sorprendidos se giraron, incluyendo el de Draco Malfoy. Su objetivo actual.

-El premio mayor – dijo Blaise, empujando a Tom por la puerta.

Wiley levantó su varita hacia el dueño de la posada y exclamó - _¡Avada kedavra!_

Hannah gritó mientras el hombre caía al suelo, instantáneamente muerto.

-Pensamos ganarles de mano, Malfoy – dijo Blaise, levantando su varita – Tu esposa quiere verte.

En un rápido movimiento, todos se separaron. Andrómeda escondió a Teddy bajo una mesa y le dijo que se quedara allí mientras sacaba su varita. Neville, Ernie, Luna y Rolf hacían lo que podían para alejar a Hannah del agarre de Quinn, pero él no tenía ganas de dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

Draco se escudó detrás de una mesa mientras Blaise venía a buscarlo. Kingsley, Lucius y Katie se escondieron junto a él para evitar la lluvia de hechizos.

-¡Sal de ahí, Malfoy, joder! – exclamó Blaise, incendiando la mesa.

Draco tomó su varita y saltó de allí, disparándole un hechizo de piernas de gelatina a Blaise, que apenas logró esquivar.

Blaise rió – Tan niñato.

-No quiero matarte, Zabini. Te mereces algo peor que la muerte.

Draco le disparó un hechizo aturdidor, que Blaise consiguió bloquear. Contraatacó con un hechizo de cosquillas, como burla, y consiguió darle a su objetivo. Draco cayó hacia atrás, riendo. Katie, que había estado apagando las llamas de la mesa, se apresuró a remover el hechizo.

Draco volvió a levantarse y trató de golpear a Blaise con otro hechizo aturdidor, que bloqueó… de nuevo. Para ser impredecible, le disparó entonces el famoso hechizo vomita-babosas de Ron. Blaise definitivamente no estaba preparado para eso, e inmediatamente comenzó a escupir las asquerosas criaturas. Desafortunadamente, Quinn apareció, ya sin sostener a Hannah, y removió el hechizo.

Mirando a su alrededor, Draco notó que ella ahora luchaba contra Wiley, junto a Neville, Luna y Rolf. Suspiró con alivio.

Blaise y Quinn le dispararon unos cuantos hechizos más, pero Draco pudo bloquear todos. Katie intentaba ayudarlo en lo posible y, por suerte, no le prestaban mucha atención. eso hasta que logró golpear con éxito a Quinn con un hechizo de piernas de gelatina. Enfadado, se sentó usando la fuerza de la parte superior de su cuerpo y la aturdió. Después de que ella cayera hacia atrás, él quitó el hechizo y volvió a levantarse.

Harry, Ginny, Sophie y Phillip estaban tan enfocados en su lucha con Arron – Ginny incluso apuntando a matar para salvar a su hermano – que ninguno notó cuando Teddy sacó su cabecita por debajo de la mesa, buscando nervioso a Draco. Lo vio, e inmediatamente notó que estaba en problemas.

-¡Dwaco!

Teddy salió a trompicones de bajo la mesa y se abalanzó hacia Draco. Pasó corriendo justo al lado de Lucius y Kingsley, quien acababa de detener a Stuart Parkinson, y de Seth, Chastity y Ernie, quien estaban pasando un duro momento luchando contra Quincy Nott. Caroline lo vio y saltó frente a un hechizo ejecutado por Orson Crabbe que iba en esa dirección. Cayó hacia atrás mientras su novio – o quizás ex novio – seguía luchando.

Andrómeda desvió la mirada de su duelo con Gorden Goyle cuando notó al pequeño de reojo – ¡Teddy! – gritó.

Corrió tras él y dejó a Gorden en manos de Molly y Arthur Weasley.

-¡Dwaco! – exclamó Teddy.

Draco se giró hacia la voz e inmediatamente recibió un hechizo, que hizo que la varita le saltara volando de las manos.

Quinn sonrió con maldad cuando vio al pequeño niño congelarse frente a él – Esto es por casarte con esa jodida perra, Malfoy. ¡_Avada…_

-¡TEDDY! – Andrómeda finalmente llegó a él y lo alzó en brazos, dándole la espalda a Quinn para hacer de escudo para su nieto.

-…_Kedavra!_

-¡NO! – gritó Draco mientras su tía caía al suelo, aun sosteniendo a Teddy en sus brazos sin vida.

-¿Acaso acabas de intentar asesinar al jodido niño? – exclamó Blaise, empujando a Quinn.

-¿Y qué con eso? Hiciste que matáramos al bebé de esa zorra cuando todavía lo tenía en el vientre. ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

Blaise no pudo responder.

-No es momento de comenzar a tener una jodida consciencia, Zabini.

Phillip, que había escuchado todo, dejó su duelo con Arron y se abalanzó directo a Blaise, con fiera venganza en los ojos.

-¡_Crucio! – _exclamó.

Blaise cayó hacia atrás y comenzó a convulsionar.

-Maldita sea – dijo Quinn, tomando el cuerpo que no dejaba de retorcerse - ¡Es hora de desaparecer de aquí!

Se desapareció antes de que alguien más respondiera. Orson y Gorden inmediatamente lo siguieron, pero Wiley, Quincy y Arron consiguieron sacar a Stuart de las garras de Kingsley y Lucius antes de seguirlos. Neville y Ernie utilizaron la nueva magia para intentar seguirlos, pero regresaron rápidamente. Aparentemente, los sangrepura habían encontrado alguna forma de bloquear ese tipo de magia, enviándolos a una dirección completamente diferente.

Draco quedó sentado en el suelo, inmóvil, viendo como Teddy salía del agarre de Andrómeda. Estaba llorando histéricamente y trataba de sacudirla. Ginny corrió hacia él y lo alejó, sin dejarlo mirar a su abuela no importa lo mucho que lo intentara.

-¡Pero mi awela! ¡Mi awela necesita ayuda! ¡Dwaco, por favor ayúdala!

Draco comenzó a llorar mientras Teddy seguía llamándolo. Trató de moverse, pero simplemente no pudo. El niño ya había perdido demasiado y ahora, por culpa suya, acababa de perder lo último que le quedaba de familia inmediata.

Al pasar por todo esto, Draco solo había aprendido una cosa: no todo es justo en la guerra y el amor.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Es horrible que después de dos semanas de espera, el capi que les traiga sea tan amargo. ¡Perdón! Al menos sepan que pronto volverán a encontrarse Draco y Hermione.. Ya no queda casi nada, y al menos Goyle llegó a aclarar que hará lo que pueda. Me da mucha pena Astoria y Pansy.. las dos la están pasando terriblemente. Y daphne? a mi parecer, Daphne está cosechando lo que sembró. **

**Una cosita que me gustaría decir, antes de pasar a los reviews:**

**Ustedes saben que si fuera por mí, les traería un capi todos los días. Lamentablemente, no puedo. No es que no quiera, pero les juro por todos mis animales que es imposible para mí pasarme todo el día con una traducción. Tardo muchísimo, no es que me lleva solo una horita y chau. Al menos requiero tres horas por día, para llegar a la mitad de un capítulo. ¡Imagínense eso! Algo que leemos en quizás, ¿cuanto? Diez, quince minutos? me lleva casi seis horas hacerlo, imposible de corrido. Si a eso le sumo una carrera en estudio que me absorbe, como lo es Veterinaria, y a eso sumamos UNA VIDA, les juro juradito que siempre salgo perdiendo jaja. Esto lo digo por un comentario duro que recibí hace poco.. diciendo que como me demoraba en actualizar, la persona en cuestion iba a dejar la historia. Qué vamos a hacer, habrá quien lo entiende, habrá quienes imitarán a este lector y dejarán la historia. Sepan que ADORO traducir, pero no es lo único que hago, y sé que muchos adoran la historia tanto como yo. Simplemente me da pena que alguien decida perderse la historia por mi culpa, por no actualizar más seguido. En fin. Como dije, hago lo que puedo. Hasta ahí llego. Prueben de leerlo con el traductor de Google si les molesta la demora. No es lo ideal, y queda espantoso, pero si eso les sirve para paliar la ansiedad, ¡adelante! Quien maneje el inglés pruebe un momento traducir algo, lo que sea, y cuénteme cuánto demora. Les aseguro que aquellos que hacemos traducciones no utilizamos un traductor online. Lo hacemos palabra por palabra, y la tarea se multiplica cuando hay que adaptar dichos comunes en inglés y pasarlos a un dicho común en español. No todos tienen su equivalente en ambos idiomas, y algunas veces hay que romperse la cabeza buscando algún dicho equivalente. Sandy, si lees esto, seguro lo entiendes!**

**En fin, no quería hacer catarsis por aquí, pero simplemente me dolió. **

**Ahora sí, pasemos a lo importante y a lo "Oh-por-Dios-sumamente-Genial": la lluvia de comentarios del capi pasado! Si mal no recuerdo, es la mayor cantidad que recibí por un capi, sumamente agradecida! chicos, son geniales!**

Luny: fue tu comentario el que me dolió, por si no te diste cuenta. Después de lo dicho arriba, y si por algún motivo regresaste a la historia, solo me queda decirte que espero que disfrutes el capítulo. No me demoro a propósito, gracias por comentar, y lamento que no tengas cuenta como para hablarlo más en privado.

Bliu Liz: ¡Ay sí! y ahora todo empeoró! Narcissa no aparece por aquí, pero ya sabremos más de ella! jajaja y sí, si lo leyeras de corrido pasarás por una montaña rusa de emociones, seguro! jajaja muchas gracias por leer y comentar nena!

Rosy Fdz: Realmente Zabini es de lo peor. No solo abusa de ella, sino que también la mantiene embrujada. Es muy cruel. Al menos está dandose cuenta que no está haciendo las cosas bien, pero de qué sirve ahora? Muchas gracias por tu comentario nena! :*

SALESIA: Gracias por las palabras de contención, me alegra saber que lo entiendas! Teddy tiene ahora su propio nidito en casa de draco y hermione.. Es cmo si fueras bruja, no? jaja ni Andromeda sospechaba que algo malo le sucedería, pero tú sí, y mira ahora. La pobre entregó su vida por su nieto. De Narcissa no sabemos nada tdavía, pero pronto habrá más info! Phillip toma la desicion correcta, y ahora va y defiende a su bebé no nato.. pronto lo tendremos de vuelta! Zandicus está haciendo su trabajo parece, el nombre de thinx está en juego.. Como le dijo Hermione a Daphne, Arron tuvo que irse de la casa para no "faltar" a su juramento de no herir a astoria, pero todos sabemos que él sabe que algo malo le harán.. en fin, el daño está hecho. Sobre el juramento con Ron, sabemos que Arron debe morir, pero lo nuevo es que Ron tambien debe hacerlo, y luego revivir. Aquí ya nos enteramos quien es la novia de Theo, te sorprendió? Narcissa vio a Ethan, pero hizo algo al respecto? todavía no. y Draco ahora se encontró con Goyle.. ya se enterará más. Muchas gracias por comentar, como siempre disfrutoo tus comentarios! beso enorme!

**Ahora sí, me voy despidiendo. Déjenme saber si les gustó el capítulo en sus comentarios, y si no, tambien! No olviden pasarse por el nuevo capi de Cruel y Hermoso Mundo, por el que todavía no me pasé por falta de tiempo.. Ya andaré por ahí!**

**Recomendación McFly del día: Ignorance.**

**Un beso enorme,**

**Pekis :)**


	34. Fiery Beasts

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 32 – Bestias de Fuego**

-¡No, Dwaco! ¡No quiero irme!

Teddy se aferró a Draco cuando él se arrodilló para darle un abrazo de despedida.

-Lo sé – dijo Draco, abrazando con fuerza al niño - ¿Pero ves esas personas allá atrás?

Teddy giró levemente su cabecita para ver a Wesley, Emily y Regina Granger, parados junto a un coche que ya cargaba sus maletas.

-Todos ellos son muy importantes para mí, y necesito que tú te encargues de cuidarlos. ¿Podrías hacer eso por mí, Teddy?

Teddy volvió a mirar a Draco y asintió. Draco sonrió y secó las húmedas mejillas del niño.

-Tienes que ser valiente por ellos.

Algo maulló a sus pies. Draco bajó la mirada para encontrarse a Crookshanks frotándose contra la pierna de Teddy. Rió y le dio una caricia.

-Y asegúrate de cuidarlo también a él. Realmente va a necesitarte.

Teddy volvió a asentir. Intentó levantar a Crookshanks, pero era demasiado grande. Draco le entregó el Pygmy Puff que había estado durmiendo en su hombro, y se encargó de levantar al gato antes de guiar a Teddy hacia los Granger.

Lucius, Kingsley y otro mago de gran estatura, quienes habían estado parados a un lado, también caminaron hacia allí.

-Él es Sergei. Los llevará a un sitio seguro – dijo Draco, señalando al mago desconocido – Iré a buscarlos cuando todo esto termine.

Emily tomó a Crookshanks de los brazos de Draco antes de darle un abrazo y un beso de despedida, y luego se montó en el coche, incapaz de controlar sus lágrimas.

Wesley dio un paso al frente y estrechó la mano de Draco – Trae a mi hija a casa, sana y salva – dijo él, antes de atraer a su nuero a un abrazo y unirse a su esposa en el coche.

-Siempre supe que había algo curiosos sobre tu familia hippie – dijo Regina, dando un paso al frente – ¡pero nunca me imaginé que estaban involucrados con la mafia rusa! – miro escéptica a Sergei, quien sonrió y le guiñó un ojo.

Regina estiró sus brazos hacia delante y atrajo a Draco hacia ella.

-Vaya, Draco, ¿es una varita lo que tienes en tu bolsillo, o solo estás contento de verme?

-Uhh…

Regina rió – Sé lo que eres – le susurró – Y sé lo que es mi nieta. Y confío en que lograrás traerla a casa a salvo – miró de reojo a Kingsley – No les digas que lo sé. Lo último que necesito es a malditos magos metiéndose con mi cabeza de nuevo.

Draco se alejó de ella y sonrió – Eres una mujer muy sabia, Regina. La gente no te da el crédito que te mereces.

Regina le devolvió la sonrisa – Bueno, mini albino, te dije miles de veces que me llamaras Abuela.

Le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se metió al coche, en el asiento de copiloto.

Draco miró a Teddy, quien lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Vas a regresar, verdad?

-Claro que lo haré – dijo Draco, arrodillándose – Y cuando regrese, Hermione estará conmigo. Ambos vamos a cuidarte, Teddy. Lo prometo.

Teddy asintió y volvió a abrazar a Draco.

-Te amo, Dwaco.

Draco cerró los ojos, y respiró profundamente, grabándose el aroma de Teddy – Y yo te amo a ti, niño.

Todavía con Teddy entre sus brazos, Draco lo levantó y lo llevó al coche. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de pasárselo a Wesley junto a LD, quien los acomodó en el asiento del medio. Draco cerró la puerta.

Mientras Draco se giraba, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar, Sergei caminó hacia él y le dijo – No te preocupes. Los cuidaré bien.

-Gracias – dijo Draco, estrechándole la mano.

Sergei se metió en el asiento del conductor y encendió el coche. Teddy volteó y lo saludó con la mano desde la ventana trasera mientras se alejaban. Draco le devolvió el saludo, de alguna forma capaz de controlar las lágrimas hasta que el coche desapareció de la vista. Después, rompió en llanto.

**XXX**

Draco estaba parado en el jardín de la Mansión Malfoy – donde había estado durmiendo para evitar su solitaria casa – trabajando con todas sus fuerzas en el hechizo de la Cámara del Amor, mientras Polly lo miraba desde lejos. A pesar de todo, estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse. En menos de veinticuatro horas estaría en medio de una batalla por su esposa, y todavía no tenía la carta que lo llevaría hacia el triunfo. Sin este hechizo, ¿cómo podrían ganar?

Draco comenzó a patear el césped con frustración. Solo quería que todo terminara. Quería que Hermione estuviera en casa con ellos, quería que Teddy se quedara con ellos – incluso aunque sabía que tendrían que discutir ese asunto con su padrino – y quería vivir una vida normal y feliz, donde podría realmente tener tiempo para amoblar su casa y follar en su extremadamente cómoda cama.

Tomando su reloj de bolsillo, Draco lo miró de cerca. Desde el momento en que Teddy se había mudado con ellos, su nombre había aparecido allí también. En este momento, las tres agujas apuntaban a "PELIGRO MORTAL".

-¿Draco?

Draco levantó la mirada. Su madre estaba parada junto a uno de los setos cerca de allí.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó él, volviendo a meter el reloj en su bolsillo.

-Hace un poco de frío aquí fuera, y pensé que quizás querrías un abrigo – dijo ella, sosteniéndolo en alto.

-No gracias. Me gusta el frío.

Draco volvió a girarse para ver el pavo real albino con el que estaba practicando su hechizo - ¡_Tuitio!_ – tendría que empezar desde el principio.

Narcissa suspiró y colocó el abrigo en una banca cercana. Apenas había comenzado a alejarse, cuando escuchó que Draco preguntaba - ¿Siguiera la extrañas?

Narcissa volteó y levantó sus cejas - ¿Andrómeda?

Draco asintió, con su cálido aliento visible en el crudo y frío aire.

-Bueno, yo… yo apenas la conocía.

-Eso fue tu elección. Tu familia ya no te controla. Pudiste haber cambiado eso.

-Sí, supongo que podría haberlo hecho – Narcissa cruzó sus brazos para mantenerse cálida, y dio varios pasos hacia él – Pero me enseñaron a odiarla desde una edad muy temprana. Sentimientos como ese no se desvanecen de una noche a la mañana.

-Pero ella tenía tu sangre – dijo Draco, bufando por la nariz – Tu familia.

-También lo era Bella, y creo que ambos coincidimos en que estamos mejor sin ella.

-Andrómeda no era nada parecida a Tía Bella. Ella era buena. Amable. No merecía morir como lo hizo.

-Probablemente no – dijo Narcissa – Pero se _fue_, y tienes que aceptarlo.

Draco respiró profundamente – Jamás podré entender cuándo te volviste tan fría – volvió su atención al pavo real y levantó su varita - ¡_Contego!_

Este era de invención propia. Mientras que los hechizos de la Cámara del Amor estaban enfocados solo en proteger a una persona de cualquier hechizo ofensivo durante cierto tiempo, este estaba enfocado en protegerlos de solo uno. La Maldición Asesina. Después de todo, ¿no era ese el punto del sacrificio por amor? ¿Proteger a quien más te importa de la muerte?

Por supuesto, ahora Draco tenía problemas para obligarse a sí mismo a conjurar la Maldición Asesina sobre el animal. Mantuvo su varita apuntándolo, pero se congeló y no pudo pronunciar las palabras.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

El pavo real cayó hacia atrás, muerto.

Draco giró para encontrarse a su madre parada allí con la varita en alto. Ella la bajó y frunció el ceño – Sabes, Draco, los Hechizos Protectores suelen ser más poderosos cuando los combinas con otros. Es extraño que alguien solo conjurara uno para defenderse.

Draco cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Ella estaba en lo cierto. No sabía por qué no había pensado en ello antes. Se suponía que este sería un hechizo que él y Hermione crearían juntos, entonces ¿por qué solo uno de ellos tendría que poder ejecutarlo?

-Gracias – dijo, volviendo a mirar al pavo real.

Narcissa asintió – Enviaré al elfo doméstico a que limpie eso. Ahora, entra. Hace demasiado frío como para que te quedes aquí más tiempo.

-En un minuto.

Narcissa volvió a asentir. Levantó el abrigo de la banca y se adelantó para colocarlo sobre los hombros de su hijo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de girar y alejarse.

Draco fue a sentarse en la banca. No dejaba de mirar al ave muerta, antes de mover sus ojos hacia Polly. Ella no se veía muy complacida.

-Lo siento, muchacha – dijo él – Es por eso que no estoy practicando contigo.

La lechuza ululó.

Mirando a Polly, Draco comenzó a pensar en el verano en el que él y Hermione se habían enamorado. Pensó en los buenos tiempos, en los malos, y el tiempo que pasaron allí, en esa misma mansión. Pensó en ella tirada en el suelo de la sala, casi muerta mientras un dementor succionaba la poca vida que aún le quedaba. Había querido protegerla en ese momento. Más que a nada. Y lo hizo. Al convocar a su…

-Patronus… - susurró Draco.

-¡Eso era! Su Patronus. Era la máxima forma de protección, y el hechizo que había terminado de unirlos a Hermione y a él.

-_¡Expecto Patronum!_ – exclamó.

Un pequeño y traslúcido dragón apareció. Podía hacerlo más grande, pero esto solo era una prueba.

Con su Patronus a su alrededor, Draco lo apuntó con su varita y dijo - _¡Contego!_

Un escudo azul comenzó a brillar dentro del dragón. Éste comenzó a rugir mientras la luz irradiaba de él, terminando por envolver a Draco, Polly y a los arbustos a su alrededor.

Draco miró a la lechuza, la apuntó con su varita y disparó un hechizo aturdidor. Aunque nada le ocurrió a Polly, ésta salió volando desde donde estaba sentada y comenzó a picotear la cabeza de Draco. Él solo rió y la alejó.

-Relájate, muchacha. Sabía que no te pasaría nada.

Finalmente la luz disminuyó, pero eso no fue capaz de alejar la dicha de Draco. Finalmente lo había logrado. Había conseguido un verdadero progreso con el hechizo. Ya era hora.

**XXX**

Escabulléndose detrás de su madre, que lo esperaba sentada en el recibidor, Draco se las arregló para llegar a la sala más alejada de la mansión, donde tenían escondido a Ron. Harry y Ginny estaban con él en ese momento. Ambos levantaron la mirada cuando él entró.

-¿Cómo salió todo? – preguntó Harry.

Draco tomó asiento en una silla y dijo – En realidad, nada mal. Si conjuro el escudo en mi Patronus, se vuelve más poderoso.

-¡Oh, eso es brillante! – dijo Ginny, tratando de sonar alentadora - ¿Crees que estará listo para mañana?

-Lo dudo – suspiró Draco – El problema es que, aunque pueda llegar a expandirse y escudar a la gente de los hechizos poderosos, no hay realmente un modo de escoger a quién proteger y a quién no. No quiero escudar por accidente a algún enemigo.

-Bueno… quizás podrías mantener tu dragón pequeño, y movilizarlo de una persona a otra – sugirió Harry.

-Sí, porque eso no resultaría ningún problema en medio de la batalla, ¿verdad? – dijo Draco, rodando los ojos – Pero, lo crean o no, mi madre tuvo una idea bastante inteligente.

-¿Y cuál fue? – preguntó Ginny.

-Me recordó que los Hechizos de Protección son más poderosos cuando se los combina con otros. Lo que significa que quizás, a lo que se refiere esta profecía, es que la unión de dos corazones es porque se necesitan dos personas para conjurar el hechizo.

-Suena muy probable – dijo Ginny – Pero será complicado descifrar la segunda parte sin _tu otra_ parte. – sonrió ella.

-Sí, me di cuenta de eso – dijo Draco, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Saben, siento que si no tenemos este hechizo, todo esto no tiene sentido – dijo Harry – Y simplemente no comprendo por qué los sangrepura siguen manteniendo a Hermione, después de todo este tiempo. ¿No sienten que ellos saben algo que nosotros no?

-Todo el tiempo – respondió Draco, levantándose y caminando hacia la cama de Ron. Bajó la mirada hacia él y suspiró – Deshacernos del Sr. Greengrass mañana debe ser una prioridad. Tenemos que asegurarnos de no darle ninguna oportunidad de escapar.

-Mi familia ya tiene planes para acorralarlo y deshacerse de él – dijo Ginny – Aunque normalmente no estamos a favor del asesinato, todos estamos dispuestos a hacer una excepción.

-Bien por ustedes, Weasleys – sonrió él.

Después de un rato, Harry y Ginny se marcharon dado que pasarían la tarde en casa de los padres de ella. Ellos querían tener a todos sus hijos y nietos reunidos antes de la batalla, mañana. Solo en caso de que fuera la última oportunidad de estar todos juntos.

Draco llevó a Harry y Ginny hacia la parte frontal de la casa, girándose en cada esquina para asegurarse que su madre no estuviera espiándolos. Cuando llegaron a la sala, escucharon voces. Se detuvieron y prestaron atención.

-¿Esperabas a alguien? – preguntó Ginny, inmediatamente notando que la voz de hombre que se oía no era la arrastrada y barítona voz de Lucius Malfoy, sino una mucho menos sexy.

-No que yo sepa – dijo Draco, dando varios y cautelosos pasos hacia delante. Cuando Harry y Ginny intentaron seguirlo, levantó su mano para impedírselos – Esperen aquí.

Draco rodeó la esquina y cubrió los últimos pasos que le faltaban para llegar a la sala - ¿Madre? – la llamó.

Las voces se detuvieron. Silencio.

-¡Aquí, Draco! - contestó Narcissa.

Draco atravesó el umbral de la sala, y su cuerpo se tensó al ver a su madre y padre parados en el medio del salón, con Stuart Parkinson, Gorden Goyle y Orson Crabbe.

-Ah… ¿ves, Lucius? Está en casa. Y tú que creías que no estaba aquí – dijo Stuart con una sonrisa.

-Mi error – dijo Lucius, logrando con éxito mantener la compostura – Estaba seguro de que había salido.

-Pasamos por tu casa a buscarte, Draco – dijo Stuart – pero tus vecinos nos informaron que habías salido más temprano con una maleta. Gente muy amable. Una pena lo que les sucedió, en realidad – sonrió malvadamente.

Draco se negó a darle la satisfacción de reaccionar.

-Tengo que admitir que me sorprende un poco encontrarte aquí, entre todos los lugares. ¿No escuché bien acaso, cuando juraste no regresar a este lugar, o algo así?

-Nunca dije eso – Draco miró a su padre, uniendo sus miradas e intentando idear algún tipo de plan sin mediar palabras. Era bastante difícil, considerando que ninguno de los dos era conocido por ser muy expresivo con el rostro, pero su padre asintió levemente en dirección al armario de los licores – Simplemente no quería regresar aquí hasta que mi esposa estuviera cómoda con la idea. Tiene algunos recuerdos malos de este sitio.

-Sí, sí, eso escuché – dijo Stuart, con un gesto de su mano – Hablando de tu esposa, estoy seguro que ya sabes que nosotros sabemos dónde está. Y ella realmente quiere verte.

Los ojos de Draco se entrecerraron, mientras echaba fuego por la nariz.

-Intentamos decírtelo la otra noche, pero las cosas se salieron… de control.

Eso era ponerlo a medias.

-Blaise y Quinn son conocidos por dejarse llevar algunas veces. Pero no te preocupes. Ambos fueron severamente castigados por ello.

Stuart, Gorden y Orson intercambiaron miradas y rieron.

Draco no estaba divertido, ni quería seguir jugando a este juego de mierda - ¿Por qué quieren llevarme hacia ella ahora? – exigió saber - ¿De qué se trata este repentino cambio de idea?

-Simplemente digamos que tenemos a alguien de nuestro lado que es una romántica empedernida.

Draco no pasó por alto a su madre rodando los ojos.

-A ella le gustaría verlos a ambos juntos una vez más. Antes… bueno, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Lucius caminó hacia la alacena de licores y sacó una botella de hidromiel y una copa. Comenzó a servirla.

-¿Demasiado tarde? – repitió Draco, frunciendo el ceño - ¿Demasiado tarde para qué?

Stuart suspiró – Me temo que a tu esposa no le queda mucho tiempo de vida.

-¿Y por qué es eso?

Lucius caminó hacia los otros. Estaba a punto de tomar un sorbo cuando Gorden le arrancó la copa de las manos. Sonrió con burla antes de bebérsela.

-Bueno, porque vamos a matarla. Todavía no, por supuesto. Pero pronto.

Draco frunció los puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo – Jódanse.

El rostro de Stuart se tensó – Si no vienes con nosotros ahora, la próxima vez que veas a tu esposa ella será un cuerpo sangriento y deforme – dijo entre dientes - ¿Lo entiendes?

-Voy a arriesgarme, ¡jodido bastardo!

Antes de que Stuart tuviera oportunidad de replicar, Gorden comenzó a atragantarse de repente. Todos lo miraron mientras dejaba caer su copa y caía de rodillas.

Lucius caminó hacia él, sonriendo mientras colocaba su pie sobre el pecho de Gorden y lo pateaba a un lado – cualquiera diría que tú, de todas las personas, lo pensaría dos veces antes de beber hidromiel extraña, considerando que tú y Orson me regalaron una con veritaserum el año pasado.

-Esa solo fue para comprobar dónde estaba tu lealtad – espetó Orson, mirando con los ojos abiertos ampliamente a su amigo - ¡No para matarte! ¡Además, ni siquiera la bebiste!

-Eso es cierto, no lo hice – dijo Lucius – Si mal no recuerdo, tuve que dejarlos antes, debido a una repentina reunión con el Ministro – Lucius hizo una pausa y sonrió – Así que dime, Orson. Si hubieran tenido éxito esa noche para descubrir dónde estaban mis verdaderas intenciones, ¿qué habrían hecho?

-¡Nos habríamos ido! – dijo Orson, casi convincentemente - ¡No te habríamos matado, joder, Malfoy! Ahora, ¡detén esto y ayúdalo!

-No, creo que no voy a hacerlo – Lucius miró hacia Gorden, que se retorcía y vomitaba en el suelo, y sonrió aún más – Tiene cerca de diez minutos antes de morir. Pero quizás, si consideraran traer a mi nuera…

-¡Ni de jodida broma! – espetó Stuart – sus ojos se movieron hacia Narcissa – Es hora de que nos muestres dónde está tu verdadera lealtad, cariño. Si quieres estar en nuestro bando, sálvalo ahora. Y, si no…

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle a mi esposa tan infor… qué demon…?

Sin dudarlo, Narcissa movió su varita y envió a Lucius hacia atrás hasta que chocó contra la pared, con los brazos firmes a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

-Madre, ¿qué estás haciendo? – exclamó Draco, dando un paso al frente.

Orson levantó su varita y la usó para mantenerlo lejos.

-Estoy haciendo lo correcto, Draco – dijo Narcissa, caminando hacia su inmóvil esposo y rebuscando entre sus ropas hasta que encontró un pequeño frasquito. Lo sostuvo en alto y se lo arrojó a Stuart – Lucius jamás usa veneno sin tener un antídoto a mano. Solo en caso de que acabe en las manos equivocadas.

Stuart se arrodilló y obligó a Gorden a tragar el antídoto. No tuvo mucho tiempo para recuperar el aliento antes de que Harry entrara a la sala y gritara - _¡Expelliarmus!_ – enviando a Orson y su varita volando por los aires.

Draco aprovechó ese momento para sacar su propia varita y comenzar a luchar contra Stuart, mientras Harry se encargaba de Gorden, quien finalmente conseguía ponerse de pie.

Para cuando Orson logró incorporarse y localizar su varita, Ginny había llegado corriendo y le disparaba un hechizo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, Narcissa estaba parada a un lado junto a un inmóvil Lucius, mirando nerviosamente mientras Stuart intentaba darle a Draco con la Maldición Cruciatus.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Narcissa? – preguntó Lucius, mirándola de reojo.

-Lo que tengo que hacer – respondió ella – Tú y Draco comprenderán a su debido tiempo que esto es lo mejor.

-No… no lo haremos – dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Lucius la fulminó con la mirada antes de volver sus ojos hacia la pequeña batalla enfrente.

Draco acababa de bloquear otro intento de maldición cruciatus que le habían arrojado, pero había sido tan poderosa que lo había arrojado hacia atrás. Mientras se incorporaba, alguien lo tomó por el cuello. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con Quincy Nott, que había salido de la nada, mirándolo intensamente.

-_¡Legilimens!_

¡No! Draco no estaba preparado para esto. No pudo ser suficientemente rápido como para bloquearlo. A pesar de que se las arregló para empujar a Quincy de su mente, supo que había sido demasiado tarde.

-¡Sabe donde está! – exclamó Quincy, soltando a Draco y dejándolo caer nuevamente al suelo.

-¿De dónde demonios salió él? – preguntó Lucius, tan confundido por la presencia de Quincy como Draco.

-Vino con los otros usando una capa invisible – respondió Narcissa – Tomó esa idea de Draco – sonrió ella, con orgullo.

Lucius se congeló - ¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?

Narcissa no respondió.

-¡Planean atacarnos mañana! – siguió gritando Quincy.

-Cissy… dime que no fuiste tú la que destruyó el micrófono…

Narcissa respiró profundamente – Tuve que hacerlo, Lucius. Un día vas a…

-¡Mierda! – exclamó Stuart, moviendo su varita y atando a Draco, mientras Gorden golpeaba a Harry contra la pared – Tenemos que regresar e impedir que nos alcancen.

-¡_Stupefy!_ – exclamó Orson, haciendo que Ginny cayera hacia atrás.

-¡Ginny! – Harry corrió hacia ella y la atrapó, luego apresurándose a deshacer el hechizo.

-¡Vámonos! – Stuart se encaminó hacia la salida, dado que no podían aparecerse desde la Mansión Malfoy, con Orson y Gorden detrás.

-¡Esperen! – exclamó Quincy. Todos se giraron. Él sonrió con burla – El chico Weasley está aquí.

-¿Oh? – dijo Stuart, levantando las cejas – Narcissa, ¿por qué no nos contaste eso?

Narcissa caminó hacia ellos – No lo sabía. Como saben, mi hijo ni siquiera confía en mí.

-Déjenme encargarme de esto – dijo Orson – Hay algo que siempre quise hacer.

-Entonces ponte manos a la obra – dijo Stuart, golpeteando su pie contra el suelo.

Orson levantó su varita y sonrió – En honor a mi hijo.

Un sonido rugiente y ensordecedor hizo eco en la sala mientras monstruosas llamas salían disparadas de la varita de Orson. Todos miraron boquiabiertos mientras enormes bestias de fuego los rodeaban.

-¿Qué has hecho? – exclamó Narcissa, moviendo su varita rápidamente para liberar a Lucius de la pared y a Draco de sus ataduras.

Todos se alejaron en distintas direcciones, tratando de evitar las llamas que ahora los perseguían.

-¡Eres un jodido idiota, Orson! – gritó Stuart - ¿Por qué demonios conjuras un hechizo que no sabes controlar?

-¡Porque ese jodido Malfoy tiene que sufrir por no haber salvado a mi…

-_¡Stupefy!_ – Lucius movió su varita hacia Orson.

Orson cayó al suelo. Gorden volteó para levantarlo, pero las llamas ya habían rodeado su cuerpo y pronto su cuerpo se encontró consumido por las bestias de fuego.

Narcissa gritó llamando a su esposo e hijo, pero Stuart la agarró de la muñeca y la llevó hacia la salida.

-¡Estarán bien! – le exclamó.

Pronto, Lucius perdió de vista a su esposa a través de las llamas. Miró a su hijo, para notar que él también estaba separado de Harry y Ginny por el fuego.

-¡RON! – exclamó Ginny, intentando saltar encima de las llamas para buscar a su hermano. Por suerte, Harry consiguió contenerla.

-¡Escapen por la ventana de la cocina! – gritó Draco por encima de los rugidos ensordecedores - ¡Iré a buscar a Weasley y los encontraré afuera!

Harry asintió y llevó a Ginny en dirección hacia la única salida, siempre perseguidos por los gruñidos de las llamas que iban convirtiendo todo lo que Draco había conocido en su casa en cenizas.

El reloj con el que Hermione había tenido tantas pesadillas rechinó. Draco vio en esa dirección justo a tiempo para verlo dar las siete antes de que se volviera nada en la boca de una llamarada con forma de dragón.

Lucius se encaminó hacia el único pasillo que podía mientras Draco se apresuraba hacia la habitación de Ron. Las llamas lo persiguieron por los pasillos, golpeándose contra las paredes, destruyendo arte de cientos de años y chillantes retratos familiares. Generaciones de Malfoys gritaron mientras los únicos remanentes de sus vidas se volvían cenizas.

Draco podía escuchar el sonido de los gruñidos detrás suyo, pero no podía arriesgarse a mirar. No había tiempo para dudar.

Finalmente alcanzó la habitación de Ron, abrió la puerta y la cerró de inmediato. La pared entre él y las llamas le dio el tiempo que necesitaba para acomodar a Ron en su espalda. Se maldijo en ese momento por esconderlo en una habitación sin ventanas.

Draco usó su varita para romper un agujero en la pared y correr a través de él justo cuando las llamas atravesaban la puerta quemada. Siguió rompiendo las paredes, corriendo de habitación en habitación llenas de recuerdos mientras las ardientes llamas lo perseguían; una quimera llegando incluso a quemar un poco el cabello de Ron.

Cuando eventualmente logró llegar a una habitación con ventanas, Draco la abrió de un hechizo, enviando astillas de vidrio en todas direcciones. Se trepó a ella y escapó, sin importarle que pequeños trozos de vidrio lo cortaran en el proceso. Cuando aterrizó fuera, acomodó a Ron sobre él y comenzó a correr hacia los jardines, mientras las llamas seguían en su ardiente persecución. Literalmente.

Polly apareció de la nada y comenzó a ulular encima de su cabeza, aleteando incontrolablemente mientras lideraba la marcha y lo guiaba hacia la salida. Finalmente alcanzó el desgastado camino que ahora guiaba hacia los achicharrados restos de la que fue una vez la enorme Mansión Malfoy.

Lucius, Harry y Ginny estaban parados fuera de las rejas, ya trabajando en levantar barreras para mantener las llamas atrapadas dentro. Al momento en que Draco y Ron salieron, se levantaron las barreras, y las bestias de fuego que los perseguían chocaron contra lo que parecía ser una pared de vidrio. Comenzaron a destruir el sitio donde habían quedado atrapadas hasta que todo lo que pudo verse fue una plétora de llamas danzantes.

Al momento en que estuvieron a salvo, Draco colapsó en el suelo con Ron, mientras todos intentaban recuperar el aliento.

-¿Por qué cada vez que me veo atrapado en un FiendFyre, Malfoy, sucede que estoy contigo?

-Puedes culpar a los Crabbe por eso – respondió Draco. Después de respirar un par de veces más, se levantó – Tenemos que irnos.

-¿A dónde? – preguntó Ginny, tocando las mejillas de Ron para asegurarse que siguiera congelado.

-Al bosque fuera de la casa de Daphne y Goyle. ¿No los oíste? Planean dejarnos afuera. Si no conseguimos entrar ahora, puede que jamás tengamos otra oportunidad.

Harry asintió y tomó su celular – Ginny y yo contactaremos a todos, y haremos que todos los que puedan se reúnan con nosotros en el punto de aparición más próximo.

-Bien – dijo Draco – Iré a ver a Ollivander. Quizás todas las cosas que ha estado juntando por si las cosas se ponían feas nos sean de ayuda ahora – Draco luchó para acomodarse a Ron sobre su espalda de nuevo – Hagan que Sophie y Phillip se encuentren conmigo allí. Voy a necesitar los músculos de ese mago si vamos a llevar a este bastardo de un lado a otro.

-¿No podríamos dejarlo en alguna parte? – preguntó Ginny, viéndose preocupada.

-¿Y dónde sugieres que lo dejemos, Sra. Potty?

Ginny no tenía respuesta para eso.

-Eso fue lo que pensé.

Draco luego se apareció con Ron en la tienda de Ollivander. Lucius lo siguió allí. Cuando Draco lo miró con curiosidad, dijo:

-No me diste una tarea.

Draco asintió, y él y su padre entraron en la tienda.

Ollivander salió de la parte trasera cuando escuchó la campanilla. Los miró y se congeló – Es hora, ¿cierto?

Draco y Lucius guardaron silencio.

-Vengan por aquí – dijo Ollivander, guiándolos hacia la trastienda. Varios bolsos estaban esperándolos allí – Cada uno está equipado con lo esencial. Comida, agua, pociones, antídotos, una tienda, ropa extra, mantas, libros de hechizos… todo lo que se les ocurra, lo podrán encontrar allí.

Draco bajó a Ron y tomó un bolso. Lucius lo imitó.

La campanilla volvió a sonar desde el frente y, un momento después, Sophie y Phillip entraban corriendo.

-¡Oh! – Sophie miró los bolsos con alegría - ¿Iggemos en una misión para ggecolectagg elementos pagga vaggitas de nuevo?

-Hoy no, Soph – dijo Draco, arrojándole un bolso – Phil, hazme un favor y lleva el equipaje pesado, ¿quieres? – señaló con su cabeza a ron.

Phillip fue hacia allí y levantó a Ron, colocándolo sobre su espalda de forma similar a como lo había hecho Draco. Draco, Lucius y Sophie comenzaron luego a tomar los bolsos extra. Para su asombro, Ollivander tomó uno también.

-¿También viene, viejo? – preguntó Draco.

Ollivander sonrió – Claro que sí. Si no fuera por mí, tú y tu esposa ni siquiera estarían juntos. Simplemente estaría mal que no estuviera presente para cuando se reúnan.

Draco le devolvió la sonrisa – Me parece justo. Vamos a aparecernos en el punto más cercano posible junto al bosque de los Greengrass. ¿Todos recuerdan dónde es, del mapa que dibujamos en la reunión?

Todos asintieron.

Sin decir otra palabra, Draco desapareció. Todos lo siguieron.

Cuando llegaron allí, Harry y Ginny ya estaban esperándolo con el resto de los Weasley, Kingsley, los otros empleados de Thinx – incluido Atticus Quartz - , la mayoría del ED, los Aurores que no eran bastardos traicioneros y unos cuantos rostros conocidos más.

-Hagrid y McGonagall fueron a guiar a los gigantes hacia aquí – dijo Harry cuando vio a Draco – El resto del personal de Hogwarts y varios estudiantes mayores de edad también están de camino.

-Bien – dijo Draco – Pero no tenemos tiempo para esperarlos. Longbottom.

Neville enfocó su atención en él.

-Espéralos aquí y guíalos dentro cuando lleguen. Hannah Osita puede esperar contigo.

Neville entrecerró los ojos en su dirección pero asintió de todas formas.

Draco, Lucius y Sophie comenzaron a cargar los equipajes extra. Chastity le ofreció a Ollivander llevar el suyo, pero él se negó rotundamente.

-Vámonos.

Emprendiendo la marcha, Draco comenzó a correr lo más rápido posible hacia el bosque que rodeaba la casa de verano de los Greengrass, esperando con todo su corazón que no fuera demasiado tarde.

**XXX**

-¡Joder, joder, joder! – exclamó Stuart mientras él, Gorden, Quincy y Narcissa entraban en el recibidor de la casa de Daphne y Goyle.

-¿Qué sucedió? – preguntó Rita, levantándose del sofá. Los miró a cada uno - ¿Dónde está Orson?

-¡Muerto! – exclamó Gorden - ¡Lo asesinó el jodido de Lucius Malfoy!

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Su propia estupidez lo mató! – espetó Narcissa – ¡Orson debió pensarlo dos veces antes de conjurar un FiendFyre si no sabe como controlarlo! ¡Y mi casa! ¡Mi hermosa, hermosa casa…!

-¿A quién le importa tu jodida casa? ¡Nuestro amigo está muerto! – Gorden caminó hacia el sofá y se tiró en él. Daphne colocó una mano sobre su hombro para reconfortarlo.

-Ya saben dónde está ella – dijo Quincy, caminando hacia Rita – Lo vi en la mente de Draco. Planeaban atacar mañana, pero después del adorable show que hicimos, sospecho que ya están de camino hacia aquí.

-Pero… ¿cómo podrían saberlo? – preguntó Rita, con los ojos moviéndose de inmediato hacia Goyle. Daphne se aferró a él de forma protectora.

-No fue él – dijo Quincy – Fue el idiota Weasley. Abrió la boca después de que Astoria lo vio.

-¿Qué? – dijo Arron, levantándose de su silla.

Era solo una coincidencia que estuviera allí en ese momento. Rita quería tener a todos a su alrededor como apoyo, cuando Draco llegara. Bueno… parecía que _eso_ no iba a suceder.

-¡Pero yo lo habría sabido si él hubiera muerto!

-Eso es porque no está muerto. Uno de esos bastardos que trabajan en la compañía de los Sangresucia con Draco conjuró un hechizo de congelación muy poderoso. Lo congelaron en mitad de la muerte.

Todos giraron el rostro hacia él con curiosidad.

-¿Se puede hacer algo así? – preguntó Blaise.

-Parece que sí. No lo creería si no lo hubiera visto por mí mismo.

Rita cerró sus ojos y respiró varias veces con profundidad - ¡Arron! – abrió los ojos de repente – Coloca el escudo.

Arron inmediatamente salió de la habitación para buscar un globo de nieve.

-¡Stuart! ¡Quincy! ¡Mila!

Mila Parkinson se levantó de donde estaba sentada y fue a pararse junto a su esposo.

-Ustedes tres vayan y reúnan a todos los que puedan. Si ellos quieren guerra, vamos a darles una maldita guerra. ¡Pero no hasta que estemos listos! Encontraré algún modo de avisarles a través del escudo cuando sea hora de atacar. El resto de nosotros permaneceremos aquí y nos encargaremos de cualquier entrometido que logre entrar antes de que se levante el escudo.

Todos asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la salida, justo cuando Arron regresaba a la habitación con un globo de nieve en la mano.

-Bueno, no esperaba que el día terminara así – dijo Rita, negando con la cabeza – Y justo cuando había decidido reunir a la feliz pareja.

-¿Y por qué decidiste hacerlo? – preguntó Narcissa, cruzándose de brazos – Mi papel en esto no debía ser descubierto.

-Bueno, dado que _insististe _ tanto en mantener con vida a tu hijo después de todo esto, quería que supiera lo que estaba perdiendo antes de quitárselo de las manos.

-Pero si él se enteraba del bebé, indudablemente habría luchado por él. De ningún modo se habría quedado sentado viendo a alguien más criarlo.

-No planeaba dejar que él recordara al bebé – respondió Rita – Íbamos a alterar sus recuerdos, pero ese sentimiento de pérdida siempre quedaría ahí.

-¡Ese es un plan horrible! – espetó Narcissa - ¡Jamás habría estado de acuerdo con eso!

-Y es por eso exactamente por lo que no te lo dije. Ahora, Arron, coloca la barrera.

Arron asintió, movió su varita hacia el globo de nieve y comenzó a conjurarlo.

**XXX**

Draco no dejó de correr, con su padre justo por detrás. Sophie y Phillip – quien llevaba a Ron – estaban solo a un paso por detrás, y Harry y Ginny justo enfrente del resto de la gente.

El lago estaba justo a un lado ahora, por lo que no faltaba mucho para que entraran oficialmente en los terrenos Greengrass. De repente, Draco sintió un extraño zumbido en el aire. La mera sensación fue suficiente como para que acelerara aún más.

_Más rápido. Más rápido._

Sentía como si estuviera volando. Estaba tan cerca de ella. Tan cerca. Y entonces entró. Ya estaban en los terrenos. Seguido por su padre, Phillip, Sophie y…

-¡OUCH!

Draco se detuvo y giró justo a tiempo para ver a Harry y Ginny golpear algo con fuerza. Unas cuantas personas más golpearon contra ellos, aplastándolos contra la pared invisible.

-Qué demo…

Dio un paso al frente y estiró su mano, inmediatamente tocando lo que se sentía como vidrio. Sophie comenzó a golpearlo.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó ella - ¿Un escudo?

Draco levantó la mirada. Una densa niebla comenzaba a envolverlos en forma de domo.

Volvió a mirar a las personas del otro lado con ojos llenos de pánico hasta que encontró a Seth - ¡Mantén el micrófono encendido! ¡Escucha los del recibidor! ¡Encontraremos el modo de enviarles un mensaje cuando estemos listos para atacar!

El asentimiento de Seth fue lo último que Draco vio antes de que la niebla cubriera la barrera, bloqueando la vista hacia afuera. Brilló y luego se limpió, haciendo que todo lo que estaba del otro lado, excepto la gente que supuestamente estaba parada allí, reapareciera con claridad. Draco estiró su mano y tocó algo sólido. Sí. El escudo seguía allí.

-¡Jodidamente fantástico! ¡Solo cinco de nosotros conseguimos entrar, y uno de ellos está malditamente inconsciente!

-Podría ser peor – dijo Phillip – Al menos estamos del lado que nos interesa.

-¡Por aquí, por favor!

Draco, Phillip y Sophie voltearon para ver a Lucius haciéndoles señas hacia el claro. Corrieron hacia él.

-Estoy seguro de que pronto enviarán a alguien para ver si alguno de nosotros consiguió entrar, si no es que ya están en camino. Sugiero que nos coloquemos hechizos protectores sobre nosotros de inmediato.

Draco, Lucius y Sophie dejaron caer sus equipajes, mientras que Phillip bajó a Ron con cuidado junto a ellos. Todos levantaron sus varitas y comenzaron a conjurar distintos hechizos.

Draco ejecutó un Protego Totalum mientras Sophie y Phillip conjuraban potentes hechizos desilusionadores. Lucius conjuró todos los hechizos de protección en los que pudo pensar y, en segundos, estuvieron fuera de vista.

Solo instantes después, un zumbido se escuchó cerca. Blaise y Quinn pasaron volando encima de ellos en escobas, escaneando el área. Draco, Sophie, Phillip y Lucius permanecieron completamente quietos con las varitas en alto, mientras sus perseguidores los pasaban por alto. Y luego se alejaron de ellos, permitiendo que los cuatro respiraran aliviados. Estaban dentro.

Por ahora.

* * *

**Hola! Ha pasado tantísimo tiempo que seguro no deben ni acordarse de mí, o de la historia, y me disculpo profundamente! Un mes más o menos, que estuvo LLENÍSIMO de estudios. Y saben qué es lo peor de todo? Supuestamente rendía mañana, y ME REPROGRAMARON EL EXAMEN porque los profesores de la facultad decidieron hacer paro, y no van a trabajar por ahora. Sip, basicamente estuve aislada de la sociedad (virtual y real) por un mes, como se dice aquí en Argentina, AL REVERENDO PEDO. Supuestamente rindo el Lunes que viene (27/07) y luego tendría otro examen el 12/08, y estaría un poco más liberada.. En fin, solo pude traducir este capítulo de a pedacitos, un par de hojas por día, así que todavía queda pendiente el de Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy... pero algo es algo! **

**Tampoco pude responder los reviews tan geniales que me mandaron. Chicas (creo que son todas mujeres, mis disculpas si por ahí se filtra algún dramionero sensual) GRACIAS por alentarme a seguir traduciendo, a pesar de que sé que se mueren por seguir leyendo. Se merecen más actualizaciones, espero algún día poder retribuirlas (L). Sepan que, aunque los mensajes no fueron contestados, va mi INMENSO agradecimiento a ustedes, las increibles y leales lectoras de la historia.**

**Bueno, respecto al fic.. estamos ya en la recta final! Draco y un muy reducido grupo logró entrar antes de que se levantaran las barreras, hay que ver como sigue todo desde ahi! Quizás pasen dos semanas hasta la próxima actualizacion, pero el que avisa no peca dicen.! Sobre Merry Christmas... todavía no tengo ni empezado el capi, pero voy a intentar avanzar aunque sea un par de páginas hoy. **

**Quiero destacar los Juegos Panamericanos que están llevándose a cabo en Toronto. Soy una fan demente de los deportes. Sigo la gran mayoría de ellos, y adoro a los deportistas argentinos, que se ganaron a pecho y pulmón el sitio en estos juegos. No sé como es en sus países, pero aquí, salvo el Futbol, el resto de los deportes no se juegan de modo profesional, por lo que cada deportista tiene que sustentarse solo para esos viajes. El gobierno ni existe para apoyarlos, pero OJO, ahí están cuando tienen que estrecharles la mano cuando traen a casa una medalla. En fin, mi mayor reconocimiento para todos ellos.. los Gladiadores, que están brillando, mis Leonas adoradas, que ganaron todos los partidos jugados, y por goleadas.. la pareja de esgrima, los equipos femeninos y masculinos de handball, basquetball, rugby.. Natacion! Tenis, Voley, Ciclismo, Judo... tantísimas disciplinas! Gracias chicos, por poner el corazón para representar nuestro país. **

**Ahora sí, me marcho y espero volver muy pronto. **

**GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS por el apoyo de siempre. Espero de corazón que disfruten este capítulo.. Ya no queda nada para el reencuentro! **

**Un beso gigante, **

**Pekis :)**


	35. Honey and Dragons

**Fighting For the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

_**Hola a todos! Normalmente no pongo las notas al inicio de cada capítulo, pero me parece que tanta ausencia amerita primero unas disculpas de mi parte, y luego una explicación. Así que, aunque sé que mueren por saber como continúa todo, espero que puedan entenderme. **_

**_Durante estos casi cuatro meses en los que no aparecí por aquí me diagnosticaron una rara enfermedad, gracias a Dios tratable y de la que ya casi estoy curada, pero que implicó tres operaciones con sus correspondientes postoperatorios, que en realidad son peores que las mismas operaciones, en las que al menos estas dormida y anestesiada, no? Fue muy duro, porque tuve algunas complicaciones al final de la segunda operación, y estuve viviendo en la capital (Bs As) durante algo de tiempo para estar cerca del hospital donde era tratada (yo vivo en una provincia del interior del país, y ahí no tenía ninguna clínica específica para mi enfermedad). Todavía no estoy 100% recuperada pero estoy en la marcha, y ahora por suerte no tengo esas migrañas que me impedían acercarme a una televisión o computadora, por lo que puedo sentarme a traducir para ustedes._**

**_En fin, ese es el motivo de mi ausencia. Fue difícil, y más aún tener que recuperar el tiempo perdido en la facultad, así que en medio de tratamientos trataba de estudiar algo (No puedo con mi genio, soy obsesiva con mi estudio). Ahora solo me queda un examen, con fecha para el 4 de Diciembre y finalmente tendré vacaciones hasta mediados de Enero! no puedo esperar! _**

**_Ahora sí, los dejo con el capítulo para que disfruten.. una rápida revision: Draco y los chicos están dentro ya del escudo, y Narcissa dejó a su familia para unirse al bando de los malos. Rita es una loca, Ron está congelado en mitad de la muerte y Draco es muy sexi. Cualquier cosa, relean el capi anterior para ambientarse. Nos leemos abajo en la despedida!_**

* * *

**Capítulo 33 – Miel y Dragones**

Habían pasado casi veinticuatro horas desde la última vez que Narcissa había visto a su esposo e hijo, y estaba completamente enferma de preocupación. ¿Dónde estaban ahora? ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¿Acaso la odiaban? Podía imaginar que así era.

Pero lo que Lucius y Draco no comprendían era que todo lo que ella había hecho – desde que se casó con su esposo, y desde el día que nació su hijo – era solo por ellos. Todo por ellos dos. Incluso esto.

Para intentar aclarar su mente, Narcissa tomó una capa libre del closet cerca de la puerta principal y se encaminó a los jardines, hacia el invernadero. Entró allí y se encontró rodeada del dulce aroma de sus flores preferidas.

Muchas y enormes Flores Paraguas tenían su propio sector. Narcissa caminó hasta detenerse bajo una de ellas. Durante sus años en Hogwarts, ella sabía de un lugar secreto en el Bosque Prohibido donde crecían un grupo de estas flores. Solía escaparse allí entre clases para leer. Eso, cuando no estaba con Ethan. Ella jamás había llevado a Lucius allí, a pesar de que era su lugar preferido.

Narcissa caminó luego hacia los Lirios Cobra. Uno intentó darle un mordisco. Ella rió y mantuvo su mano fuera de su alcance. Justo al lado de ellas, estaban los Geranios Colmilludos. Parecía haber un patrón aquí.

Giró y le echó un vistazo a todo el invernadero, escaneando cada una de las plantas. Y entonces los vio. Los Lotus de la Noche. Los favoritos de Ethan.

Se acercó a ellos lentamente, levantando su mano e investigando cada pétalo, tratando de descifrar las constelaciones que imitaban. Su conocimiento sobre las estrellas estaba un poco oxidado, pero había una que nunca olvidaría. Draco.

Narcissa comenzó a acaricias ese pétalo, pero otra mano apareció por detrás de ella y sacó la planta de su contenedor. Ella volteó y se encontró a Ethan parado allí, sosteniendo un ramo de flores. Colocó el Lotus de la Noche en el medio de todas.

-Lo siento – dijo él sin mirarla – Estoy preparándole a Hermione un arreglo floral, y pensé que le gustaría esa.

-Sí, supongo que le gustará – dijo Narcissa, mirando con intensidad al vampiro.

Odiaba estar tan cerca de él, pero cuando se acercaba, no podía alejarse. Todo acerca de él era igual, desde las ligeras pecas en su nariz y mejillas. Hace mucho tiempo, ella realmente había adorado esas pecas.

-¿Cómo se ve? – preguntó él, levantando el ramo.

Narcissa lo miró y frunció los labios. Se estiró y reacomodó un par de cosas antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos y sonreír – Mucho mejor. Quizás podrías atarlo con un bonito lazo.

-No estoy seguro de dónde conseguir uno. – Ethan comenzó a pensar – Quizás la Sra Daphne tenga alguno en su vieja habitación – el vampiro se movió para marcharse, pero rápidamente volteó a ver a Narcissa y preguntó - ¿Te gustan las plantas?

-Sí – respondió ella – Estaba en el club de Herbología cuando iba al colegio.

Narcissa lo observó fijamente para ver si captaba una mínima chispa de reconocimiento. No hubo ninguna.

-¿Cuál es tu favorita?

Viendo a su alrededor, Narcissa sonrió y apuntó a un grupo de narcisos. – Sé que son simples pero, cuando era chica, siempre adoraba que su nombre fuera similar al mío.

-Narcisos. Siempre tuve debilidad por ellos también – Ethan la miró y sonrió, con sus hoyuelos marcándose de la misma forma en que solían hacerlo cuando era adolescente – Que tengas una buena tarde, mi narciso amarillo.

Ethan se apresuró a salir del invernadero sin mirar atrás, lo que probablemente era bueno, considerando que si hubiera volteado, habría visto a Narcissa caer de rodillas, con el corazón haciéndose añicos de nuevo, mientras recordaba la cantidad de horas que solían perder juntos bajo las flores Paraguas. Cuando solía sonreírle con verdadera alegría en la mirada, y la llamaba Su Narciso. Cuando solía ser humano.

**XXX**

-¡Esto es un jodido desastre! – exclamó Rita mientras todos se acomodaban en la sala esa tarde – No se suponía que debían enterarse dónde estaba la chica, ¡pero _tú!_ – señaló a Arron - ¡Tú simplemente _tenías_ que recuperar a tu hija!

-No es como si hubieras objetado la idea – Arron le espetó.

-Hablando de eso, ¿por qué no objetaste, Rita? – preguntó Daphne, obviamente curiosa por saber si había algo de verdad en las palabras de Hermione.

Rita la miró severamente.

-No estarás enojada con mi hermana por haberte pisoteado, ¿verdad? Porque, si es así, sabes que es absolutamente ridículo, ¿verdad? No hay modo de que ella supiera que tú eras ese escarabajo.

-¡Claro que no! – exclamó Rita - ¡Estoy enojada con las personas correctas responsables de ese incidente!

Ella miró de reojo a Narcissa, todavía irritada de que Mila Parkinson hubiera sugerido inmiscuirla en esto. Sería realmente difícil asesinar a su hijo con ella observando. Rita probablemente tendría que deshacerse de ella también.

-Arron, Gorden, Wiley, Blaise, Quinn… - Rita apuntó a cada uno de ellos – Voy a necesitar que me sigan, por favor. Es hora de que ideemos un verdadero plan.

Todos se levantaron de donde estaban y la siguieron fuera de la sala. solo Narcissa, Daphne y Theo quedaron allí.

-¿Nadie más siente el favoritismo que hay? – preguntó Theo.

Daphne lo fulminó con la mirada antes de alejarse a buscar a Goyle. Tan pronto se marchó, Theo y Narcissa intercambiaron una mirada. Sin decir una palabra, él se levantó y caminando hacia la pared, la atravesó.

**XXX**

-¿Qué demonios debemos hacer con la prisionera si realmente comienza una guerra? – preguntó Wiley cuando estuvieron todos reunidos en otra habitación.

-No podemos dejarla aquí – dijo Gorden – Obviamente enviarán a alguien a buscarla, y no podemos desperdiciar gente para que la cuide.

-Sí, pensé en ello – dijo Rita, caminando de un lado al otro - ¿Cuánto tiempo creen que lleva de embarazo?

-Bueno, se casaron en Junio, creo – dijo Blaise - ¿Cuántos meses atrás fue eso?

Todos comenzaron a contar.

-Siete y medio – Arron respondió primero – Pero probablemente sean ocho. Cuando mi esposa quedó embarazada por primera vez, me dijo algo sobre que el embarazo comenzó realmente dos semanas antes de la concepción.

-Eso no tiene sentido – dijo Quinn – No puedes estar embarazada antes de estar embarazada.

-¡Olvídense de eso! – exigió Rita.

Todos callaron.

-De cualquier modo, todavía le quedan como seis semanas, ¿verdad?

Todos asintieron, aunque ninguno de los hombres estaba _realmente_ seguro.

-¿Cuáles son los riesgos de que tenga el bebé antes?

Nadie tenía una respuesta.

-¿Qué sugieres? – preguntó Arron.

-Lo que sugiero, es que le arranquemos la maldita cosa de adentro. Luego atravesamos el escudo y yo escaparé con el bebé mientras ustedes distraen al otro bando con la batalla que tanto buscan.

-¡Pero no podemos matarla! ¡Mi Juramento Inquebrantable…!

-Ya se rompió – terminó Rita – Estarás bien. No va a pasar nada.

-Es arriesgarme – dijo Arron, respirando profundamente.

-Es un riesgo que tienes que estar dispuesto a correr. Todo es por un bien mayor. Nunca olvides eso.

-Sí, pero…

-Quinn, necesito que vayas e investigues los riesgos sobre un nacimiento prematuro, así como modos para que no salga nada malo. El resto de nosotros permaneceremos aquí y puliremos el plan. Me gustaría acabar con todo esto cuanto antes. Para mañana, de ser posible.

Quinn asintió y salió de la habitación, dejando a los otros formulando un plan para deshacerse de Hermione antes de lo esperado.

**XXX**

Narcissa estaba en su habitación, caminando de un lado a otro con nerviosismo. Lo único capaz de calmar sus nervios era oler el pequeño ramo de narcisos que le habían dejado en su mesita de noche.

Distraída por las flores, Narcissa se sobresaltó cuando alguien atravesó su pared. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio cuando notó que solo se trataba de Theo.

-¿Y bien? – preguntó con impaciencia.

Theo miró a su alrededor para asegurarse que estaban solos. Cuando lo confirmó, la miró y dijo – Rita planea sacar al bebé antes de tiempo. Planea escapar con él y utilizar la batalla como distracción.

-Mierda.

La boca de Theo cayó abierta ligeramente al escucharla maldecir. Jamás había escuchado ese tipo de lenguaje de la madre de Draco. Pero rápidamente se recompuso.

-¿Qué debemos hacer? – preguntó – Somos como patitos de brazos cruzados aquí.

-Sí, me doy cuenta de eso – dijo Narcissa – Pero no podemos permitir que mi nuera permanezca un minuto más aquí. No cuando esa _mujer_ tiene sed de sangre.

-¿Y qué sugieres hacer?

Narcissa respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos – Supongo que escaparemos hacia el bosque – abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente – Tú te quedarás aquí, por supuesto.

Theo sonrió – Por supuesto.

-Ve y trata de reunir cualquier cosa que pueda servirnos. Iré a buscar la varita de ella.

Theo asintió y volvió a atravesar la pared.

Narcissa bajó sus flores, abrió la puerta y se encaminó por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

Antes de que Narcissa se uniera a los Sangrepura, había descubierto que había un espía entre ellos durante el tiempo que revisaba el celular de Lucius, desde que éste lo tuvo. No le llevó mucho tiempo descubrir que era Theo. Era el único suficientemente inteligente y desconectado de los otros como para serlo. Ni siquiera trataba de esconder su falta de entusiasmo en todo esto, lo que era bueno. De cualquier otro modo, se habría visto demasiado fuera de su personalidad y, sin dudas, sospechoso.

Narcissa llegó a las escaleras y las subió rápidamente, encaminándose al salón del segundo piso hacia el estudio de Arron. Una vez allí, se adentró y quitó el portarretrato de la madre de él de la pared, revelando una caja fuerte detrás. Después de un rápido encantamiento, se abrió.

Había cuatro varitas dentro. Mirándolas, Narcissa se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de cuál era la de Hermione, por lo que tomó todas, cerró la caja fuerte y volvió a colocar el portarretrato en su lugar.

Saliendo de la oficina, y bajando nuevamente las escaleras, Narcissa giró en un par de pasillos hasta que estuvo fuera de la habitación de Hermione. Le quitó el seguro y la abrió. En ese momento, el elfo doméstico estaba allí, observándola.

-¡_Stupefy!_

El elfo cayó de rodillas.

Hermione, quien había estado acomodando las flores que Ethan le había dado, dentro de un florero, volteó rápidamente y miró con los ojos bien abiertos a su suegra. Dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

Narcissa caminó hacia ella. Metió la mano en su bolsillo. Hermione estaba a punto de probar con su magia sin varita cuando Narcissa sacó las cuatro que tenía guardadas.

-¿Cuál es la tuya? – preguntó.

Hermione no despegó los ojos de Narcissa mientras se estiraba con escepticismo y tomaba su varita. Narcissa volvió a guardarse las otras en el bolsillo.

-Es hora de irnos.

La bruja mayor se encaminó hacia la puerta.

-Uhh… ¿Dónde vamos? – preguntó Hermione, aun escéptica, pero siguiéndola de cualquier modo.

-Al bosque – respondió Narcissa – Rita decidió que quiere sacar al bebé antes de tiempo.

Hermione palideció.

Cuando ambas salieron al pasillo, Narcissa cerró la puerta y la bloqueó. The atravesó la pared y les entregó dos capas. Estaba justo ayudando a Narcissa a colocarse la suya, cuando escucharon un ligero 'click'. Ambos voltearon para ver a Hermione entrando en la habitación de Astoria.

-¡Ella no es parte del plan! – espetó Narcissa, siguiéndola dentro de la habitación.

-Parece que tendré que conseguir otra capa – dijo Theo, antes de desaparecer.

-Astoria, vámonos – dijo Hermione, yendo hacia la cama y sacudiendo a la chica que dormía.

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron y parpadeó varias veces antes de enfocarse – H…Hermione, ¿dónde vamos?

-A cualquier parte que no sea aquí – dijo ella, tomando el brazo de Astoria y levantándola de la cama.

Astoria se incorporó y abrió los ojos cuando vio a Narcissa parada en la puerta - ¿Nos vamos con _ella?_ – preguntó - ¿Estás loca?

Hermione miró a Narcissa y frunció el ceño – Solo… dime que estaba equivocada contigo. Necesito escucharlo.

Narcissa miró fijamente a Hermione, respiró profundamente y dijo – Te equivocaste conmigo. La felicidad de mi hijo es todo lo que me importa. Nunca debiste cuestionarlo.

Hermione asintió. Tomó la mano de Astoria y la guió hacia la puerta. Narcissa metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó las otras varitas.

-¿Alguna de estas es tuya?

Astoria asintió ligeramente antes de estirarse y tomar una de ellas. Narcissa regresó las otras dos a su bolsillo.

Abriendo el paso por el pasillo, Narcissa echó un buen vistazo a su alrededor antes de hacerle señas a Hermione y Astoria para que la siguieran. Las guió por los pasillos con rapidez, girando en cada esquina primero y asegurándose de que estuviera libre antes de apresurar a las chicas, sin ralentizar el paso hasta que se acercaron a la puerta que llevaba hacia el sótano. Se estiró y la abrió.

-¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo? – preguntó Hermione, nerviosa. No tenía interés en regresar allí.

-Buscando al último miembro del grupo – respondió Narcissa.

Hermione y Astoria fruncieron el ceño, confundidas.

-Para poder venir aquí, hice un pacto con Mila Parkinson. Me prometió meterme en el grupo siempre y cuando yo prometiera sacar a su hija de aquí. Aunque hacerlo no es exactamente lo ideal, no creo que tengamos otra oportunidad.

Hermione miró a Narcissa por un largo y silencioso momento antes de saltar hacia delante y abrazarla con fuerza, con los ojos comenzando a humedecerse.

-¿Qué, en Merlín, te crees que haces? – protestó Narcissa, mientras se retorcía dentro de su agarre.

-Hasta este momento, estaba segura de que el único motivo por el que estabas ayudándome era por sentir pena cuando me viste embarazada, pero estaba equivocada – lloró Hermione – Realmente viniste aquí por mí. Lamento haber dudado de ti, Narcissa.

-Tienes suerte de que sepa que el embarazo pone irracional a las mujeres, porque realmente esto no es correcto.

Hermione lloró con más fuerza.

Narcissa dejó escapar un suspiro antes de rendirse y devolverle el abrazo, aunque un poco a regañadientes – Bueno, bueno. No hay necesidad de ponernos emocionales. Al menos guárdatelo hasta que estemos en el bosque.

-Tienes razón – dijo Hermione, alejándose y secándose los ojos – Indica el camino.

Ella volvió a aferrarse a la mano de Astoria y ambas siguieron a Narcissa al bajar las escaleras hacia el sótano. Narcissa bajó primero, volteó hacia la celda de Pansy y se congeló. Hermione y Astoria tropezaron con ella, ambas girándose para ver qué estaba viendo ella.

Allí, sentado junto a la celda, estaba Goyle. Sostenía una mano de Pansy a través de los barrotes, y tenía la otra sobre una de sus rodillas. Tenía la cabeza baja en ese momento, pero la levantó lentamente al escucharlas. Sus ojos se movieron de una bruja a la otra, mirando largamente a Astoria antes de finalmente detenerse sobre Hermione.

-¿Van a sacarla de aquí?

Hermione no estaba segura si hablaba de Pansy o Astoria, pero de cualquier modo dijo – Sí.

Goyle dejó ir la mano de Pansy. Se levantó y se movió hacia un costado. Narcissa corrió hacia delante y desbloqueó la celda.

-¡Por Merlín!

Hermione corrió hacia allí para ver qué tenía a su suegra tan angustiada. Llevó sus manos a su boca y jadeó cuando vio, por primera vez, lo que los sangrepura le habían hecho a Pansy Parkinson. La pobre chica no era más que pura piel y huesos, con el rostro bañado en sangre, el cuerpo golpeado y sus ropas rasgadas, con el olor del vómito adherido a su cabello.

-¡Pansy! – dijo Hermione, cayendo de rodillas y levantando la cabeza de la otra chica - ¡Pansy, despierta!

-No ha respondido en días – dijo Goyle – Pero sigue respirando. Solía intentar hechizos sanadores con ella, pero me quitaron mi varita hace un tiempo.

Narcissa metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó las dos varitas que tenía. Goyle tomó la suya, y ella guardó la última – probablemente de Pansy – en su bolsillo.

-Te sugiero que la escondas. Quien sabe lo que te harán si se enteran que la tienes.

Astoria caminó hacia él y tomó su brazo - ¿Pero… no puede venir con…?

-El grupo es demasiado grande ya. Toda el área esta protegida por un gigante globo de nieve. Cuantas menos personas tengamos en el bosque, mejor.

-Entonces yo me quedaré – Gregory debería poder…

-¡No! – exclamó Goyle, alejándose de ella – Tienes que salir de aquí, Astoria. Mientras puedas.

-Pero…

La puerta se abrió arriba. Todos levantaron sus varitas mientras alguien descendía por las escaleras.

-¡Pansy! ¿Estás suficientemente consciente como para divertirte un poco? – se escuchó la voz de Quinn.

Goyle intentó ir hacia allí pero Astoria lo retuvo.

Quinn bajó el último escalón y volteó.

-Qué demo…

Todos se detuvieron en mitad de conjurar un hechizo cuando algo rápido tomó a Quinn por detrás y golpeó su cabeza contra los barrotes. Él cayó inconsciente al suelo. Ethan los miró y sonrió.

-Lamento robarme su gloria – dijo – Pero siempre quise hacerle eso. Prácticamente cada vez que lo veo, en realidad.

-Gracias, Ethan – dijo Narcissa, girándose hacia Pansy.

Estaba a punto de ejecutar un hechizo levitatorio cuando Ethan la sobrepasó y la levantó en brazos.

-Yo me encargo de esto – dijo él.

-Si él viene, entonces seguro que Gregory…

-¡No puede venir, Astoria! Ninguno de ellos.

-Yo no me quedaré – dijo Ethan – Los otros están ocupados arriba, y _él_ no despertará en un largo tiempo – señaló a Quinn – Volveré antes de que sepan que me fui.

Narcissa estaba escéptica pero – después de la súplica de su viejo amor – terminó por aceptar.

Theo de repente apareció desde las escaleras, trayendo unas cuantas capas más. Goyle ayudó a Astoria a ponérsela, mientras Theo asistía a la inconsciente Pansy en brazos de Ethan.

-No sabía que estaba tan mal – dijo una vez que la capa estuvo en su sitio – Puse unas cuantas pociones curativas en el bolso que les preparé, pero quizás debería buscar más.

-No. Ya nos retrasamos demasiado – dijo Narcissa – Es hora de irnos.

Ethan corrió hacia las escaleras – llevando a Pansy con cuidado – y escuchó – Los otros siguen en una habitación al otro lado de la casa, y Daphne está en el segundo piso. Tenemos que movernos.

Antes de que dejaran el sótano, Hermione se acercó a Quinn y le lanzó un rápido Obliviate para remover a Goyle de sus recuerdos allí abajo.

Una vez que terminó, Narcissa, Astoria, Theo y Goyle siguieron a Ethan por las escaleras.

-Buena suerte – dijo Theo antes de llevarse a Goyle muy lejos del sótano.

Ethan se encaminó hacia el salón y miró a su alrededor. Todo limpio. Les hizo señas para que siguieran la marcha antes de correr hacia el vestíbulo.

El vampiro mantuvo la puerta abierta y las tres brujas salieron corriendo. Él se les adelantó hasta llegar al cobertizo de las escobas y se ocultó allí, controlando el área a su alrededor antes de hacerles señas para que ellas lo siguieran.

Narcissa tomó la mano de Hermione y la obligó a agacharse antes de correr en dirección al área del cobertizo. Hermione estiró su mano hacia atrás y arrastró a Astoria junto a ellas.

Una vez que llegaron al cobertizo, Ethan salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Miró hacia todos lados, con los oídos atentos a cualquier sonido antes de hacerles señas. Narcissa, que no había soltado la mano de Hermione, arrastró a las dos muchachas de detrás de su escondite y salieron corriendo lo más rápido que sus pies se lo permitían, sin preocuparse en agacharse esta vez.

Cuando llegaron al bosque no se detuvieron, buscando poner la mayor cantidad de distancia entre ellos y la casa como fuera posible. Ethan corría delante de ellas y las guiaba a través de los múltiples obstáculos del bosque con facilidad.

Ninguno aminoró la marcha, pero eventualmente tuvieron que soltarse las manos para lograr atravesar los matorrales y árboles caídos en el camino. No se detuvieron en ningún momento. No hasta que Ethan lo hizo, estirando su mano hacia delante para mostrarles que había un muro invisible bloqueándoles el paso.

-Aquí es donde termina el escudo. O comienza. Como sea que quieran verlo – sonrió él – No deberían quedarse cerca de aquí, porque estoy seguro que mandarán patrullas para buscarlas alrededor del perímetro, pero manténganse cerca. En caso de que lo levanten.

Narcissa asintió. Se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento antes de regresar al bosque y encontrar un buen sitio. Ethan bajó a Pansy y la siguió.

Hermione se sentó contra los pies de un árbol, mientras Astoria se acercaba a Pansy. Ella comenzó a lanzarle unos cuantos hechizos sanadores mientras Hermione la observaba.

-Astoria, ¿Cómo… cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Hermione.

No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella desde la noche en que le había preparado el antídoto. Astoria solo había tenido una hora para llorar en brazos de Hermione antes de que Theo entrara. Él tenía instrucciones de parte de Rita, de llevarla a su propia habitación.

-Estoy bien – dijo Astoria, enfocada en ese momento en curar un moretón particularmente enorme en la mejilla de Pansy - ¿Cómo estás tú? – preguntó, mirando de reojo al estómago de Hermione, que era prácticamente invisible bajo la enorme capa que la cubría.

-Hambrienta – respondió ella – Y toda esa carrera no ayudó mucho a mis pies hinchados.

Astoria rió entre dientes antes de mover su varita en dirección de Hermione, cuyos pies se sintieron inmediatamente mejor.

-Gracias – dijo ella, respirando profundamente – Pero enfócate en Pansy primero. Yo sobreviviré.

Astoria asintió y comenzó a curar un profundo corte en una de las cejas de Pansy.

-Sabes… Ron, él… él realmente pensó que tú estarías a salvo con…

-No quiero hablar sobre Ron – dijo Astoria, duramente.

-Pero… no es como si él me hubiera escogido a mí antes que a…

-Sí, lo hizo.

-Pero estaban amenazando mi vida…

-Sabes tan bien como yo que ellos no planeaban dejarte con vida, sin importar el juramento que hizo, Hermione. Y estoy segura de que él lo sabía también.

-Probablemente sí, pero estoy segura de que él pensó que, al menos, estaba comprando algo de tiempo.

Astoria suspiró – Quizás – cerró sus ojos e hizo una pausa. Varias lágrimas cayeron por su rostro – Sé que no tengo derecho de enfadarme. Eres su mejor amiga, por supuesto que quiso protegerte. Pero… pero no puedo cerrar mis ojos sin ver…

Los ojos de Astoria volvieron a abrirse. Hermione se arrastró hacia ella y la atrajo contra su cuerpo, dejando que Astoria llorara en su hombro de nuevo.

-Sé que suena extraño, pero la peor parte fue la Amortentia. Yo no tenía… - tragó pesadamente – No tenía control sobre mis acciones. Estaba dispuesta. Por Merlín, ¡estaba dispuesta! ¿Cómo podré vivir conmigo misma?

Hermione respiró profundamente y dijo – No fuiste tú. _Mejorará_, Astoria. Lo prometo. Vamos a atrapar a ese bastardo y le haremos pagar por todo lo que te hizo. Me aseguraré de ello, maldita sea.

-Wow… toda esta experiencia te dejó la boca sucia – sonrió Astoria.

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia ella y le devolvió la sonrisa – No tienes idea.

Se escuchó el crujir de algunas hojas en la cercanía. Hermione y Astoria levantaron sus varitas y las apuntaron en dirección del sonido. Narcissa y Ethan salieron de entre los árboles.

-Es bueno saber que ambas siguen alertas – dijo Narcissa – Es hora de levantarse. Encontramos un buen sitio.

Hermione y Astoria se incorporaron y se limpiaron las hojas secas de la ropa mientras Ethan se apresuraba a levantar a Pansy.

Narcissa ya estaba apresurándose entre los árboles. Hermione y Astoria corrieron tras ella, mientras Ethan las sobrepasaba hasta quedar al lado de la bruja mayor.

Cuando lo hizo, Astoria atrajo a Hermione a su lado y preguntó - ¿Acaso Ethan está un poquito enamorado de tu suegra?

-Me parece que sí – dijo Hermione, muriendo por contarle más a Astoria, pero conteniéndose a sabiendas de que el vampiro podía oírlas.

Cuando llegaron al claro, Narcissa y Hermione comenzaron a conjurar hechizos de protección mientras Ethan ayudaba a Astoria con Pansy, buscando una poción sanadora en el bolso con provisiones.

Una vez que su pequeño espacio fue invisible a los ojos de los demás, Narcissa armó una fogata mientras Hermione preparaba té. Theo había logrado empacar varias cosas en el bolso, y todo sin un hechizo de extensión indetectable. Desafortunadamente, la comida escaseaba, pero Ethan prometió traer un poco más al día siguiente.

-Entonces, ¿colocaron este escudo utilizando un globo de nieve? – preguntó Hermione una vez que todos estuvieron acomodados.

Pansy seguía inconsciente, pero Astoria había hecho todo lo que podía por ella. Con suerte, una vez que descansara un poco podría hacer un poco más.

-Sí – respondió Narcissa.

-No puedo creer que mi padre esté utilizando _mis_ globos de nieve con maldad – espetó Astoria – Linda forma de arruinarlos para siempre – se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios.

-¿Crees que hacerlo añicos romperá el escudo? – preguntó Hermione.

-Quizás – dijo Narcissa – Solo me preocupa que, al romperlo, nos caigan miles de fragmentos de vidrio encima – los ojos de ella de repente volaron hacia el estómago de Hermione - ¿Ya sabes si es un niño o una niña?

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza – No quise saberlo sin Draco. Ya se ha perdido demasiadas cosas.

Narcissa asintió, con los ojos fijos en la barriga de embarazada de Hermione - ¿Podría… es decir, si no te molesta…?

-¿Quieres sentirlo? – preguntó Hermione por ella.

Narcissa volvió a asentir.

-Por supuesto – dijo Hermione, acercándose a ella – Es tu nieto, después de todo.

Narcissa le dio una ligera sonrisa antes de estirar con cuidado su mano y tocar el estómago de Hermione. El bebé pateó de inmediato. Su media sonrisa se convirtió en una completa.

-Tienes a uno muy inquieto ahí dentro. Justo como su padre – de repente, la sonrisa de Narcissa decayó. Alejó su mano y suspiró – Asesinaron a mi hermana, ¿sabes?

Todo el color del rostro de Hermione se desvaneció - ¿Andrómeda?

-Sí.

-Yo… no lo sabía. Lo siento tanto.

-No lo sientas. No es como si realmente yo la conociera – las palabras de Narcissa no podían ocultar la tristeza en sus ojos – Draco pasó los últimos meses conociéndola bastante. Creo que incluso deseaba que ella fuera su madre.

-Estoy segura de que no…

-En realidad es mi culpa. Siempre planeé tomarme algo de tiempo para arreglar el lazo que nos une, y poder conocerla mejor… pero supongo que no estaba destinado a suceder.

-¿Por qué no te tomaste el tiempo para conocerla, Narcissa?

-Porque no podía demostrar que me importaba – dijo ella – No después de todo lo que sucedió. Si me acercaba a ella, incluso una vez, los sangrepura no me habrían dejado acercarme a ti. Y por supuesto, mi esposo ya había arruinado su oportunidad…

-Entonces… ¿preferiste desperdiciar la oportunidad de conocer mejor a tu hermana para poder acercarte a mí? – Hermione se sentía repentinamente al borde de las lágrimas.

-No – dijo Narcissa, rápidamente – No, no me refería a eso. Tomé mi decisión y me mantuve firme a ella. A lo que me refiero es… al bebé. – Señaló el estómago de Hermione – Si… si es una niña, ¿te importaría si…?

-No hay problema.

-Pero ni siquiera me dejaste terminar.

-Me estás preguntando si podría llamar a la niña Andrómeda, ¿verdad?

-Sí, de hecho.

-Entonces considéralo hecho.

Narcissa sonrió – Por supuesto, sé que probablemente se trate de un niño. No ha nacido una niña en la familia Malfoy en cinco generaciones. Siempre es solo un niño.

-Bueno, eso definitivamente no sucederá ahora. Siempre quise una familia grande. Si este no es niña, entonces estoy segura que el próximo lo será, y se llamará Andrómeda. De cualquier modo, el nombre permanecerá vivo.

-Aprecio tu entusiasmo – dijo Narcissa, tomando un sorbo de su té y mirando a Ethan, que nunca despegó sus ojos de ella.

Una hora después, Ethan decidió que ya era hora de irse. Hermione y Astoria intentaron dormir algo mientras Narcissa se encargaba de vigilar.

Astoria tenía su cabeza en el regazo de Hermione mientras que ella usaba el bolso de provisiones como almohada. El bebé estaba especialmente inquieto esa noche, y ella inconscientemente colocó su mano en su barriga y comenzó a cantar para calmarlo.

_¿Estás durmiendo bajo el sauce?_

_Las estrellas titilan mientras lo más profundo de tu corazón sangra._

_Recuéstate contra la suave almohada,_

_Mientras el verdadero amor entra en los sueños de tu mente._

**XXX**

Draco estaba recostado en uno de los sillones de la tienda que habían armado, mientras Sophie y Phillip limpiaban los restos de la cena. Su padre estaba sentado en el sillón frente a él, dibujando mapas y tratando de idear un plan de ataque.

Habían caminado hasta el límite del bosque ese día, tratando de descubrir algún modo de llegar a la casa sin ser descubiertos. Aparentemente no había forma.

Estar encerrados dentro del escudo era horrible. Draco se sentía completamente inútil. Hermione estaba justo allí, y ni siquiera tenían suficiente gente como para ir y luchar por ella. Se suponía que hoy volverían a reunirse. ¿Por qué tenían que cambiar el juego esos malditos sangrepura?

Mientras estaba allí recostado, Draco cerró los ojos y, sin notarlo, comenzó a quedarse dormido.

_Cuando la mañana llegue lo encontrarás allí._

_Esperando por ti mientras lo más profundo de su corazón sangra._

_El amor puede ser verdadero pero no siempre es justo._

_Mientras las visiones del verdadero amor entran a tu mente._

-_¿Hermione?_ – suspiró él.

Su mente flotó en dirección al bosque, mandándolo en busca de algo a través de arbustos y árboles, solo deteniéndose al ver una ligera luz. Una fogata. Y detrás de ella, dos figuras estaban recostadas en el suelo. Una se giró, demostrándole que era Astoria. Y la segunda… Draco se movió más cerca.

-¿_Hermione?_

Los labios de ella se abrieron ligeramente y susurraron _–Draco_ – suavemente, antes de cantar:

_El fénix canta y llora por ti,_

_Curando las heridas de tu profundo corazón que sangra._

_Juntos dejarán todo lo que conocen,_

_Y el verdadero amor no seguirá siendo solo un sueño en tu mente._

-¡HERMIONE! – exclamó Draco mientras se levantaba del sofá.

Lucius lo miró – Draco, ¿qué…?

-¡Ella está aquí! ¡Está jodidamente aquí, maldita sea!

Draco rodó fuera del sofá y corrió hacia la salida.

-¿Dggaco, dónde te vas? – lo llamó Sophie.

Lucius se levantó de su sillón y corrió tras su hijo - ¡Quédense aquí! – le dijo a Phillip y Sophie - ¡Y coloquen algún tipo de señal para que podamos encontrarlos al regresar!

Ambos asintieron, viéndose preocupados mientras Lucius dejaba la tienda, para buscar a Draco.

Ahora que Draco estaba afuera, no sabía muy bien dónde ir. En su sueño había girado hacia la… izquierda. Definitivamente hacia la izquierda, y luego giraba inmediatamente hacia la derecha. Sí, así era. Reconocía ese árbol, y ese arbusto.

Hermione estaba cerca. Tan cerca que podía sentirla. Sabía que podía. Pero no se atrevía a llamarla por el nombre. Solo en caso de que no fueran los únicos en el bosque esa noche.

**XXX**

Los oídos de Narcissa se pusieron alertas al escuchar algo de ruido en la cercanía. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron, y llegaron a ver en esa dirección justo cuando Narcissa se incorporaba.

-¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella.

-No lo sé.

Hermione comenzó a moverse, pero Narcissa la detuvo con una mano.

-Espera aquí.

Hermione colocó cuidadosamente la cabeza de Astoria en el suelo y se levantó de igual modo, mirando nerviosamente a su suegra mientras ésta se alejaba de su lugar seguro, internándose en el bosque.

Narcissa apenas había caminado unos cincuenta pasos cuando algo se quebró audiblemente hacia su derecha. Ella se giró hacia el sonido y levantó su varita. Pueden imaginar su sorpresa cuando su hijo apareció corriendo entre los árboles.

-¿Draco? – dijo ella, con cuidado - ¿Eres… eres tú?

-¿Madre?

Narcissa dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. Bajó su varita y dio un paso al frente.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

La varita de ella salió volando de entre sus manos, y se perdió en el oscuro bosque.

-Draco, ¿qué estás…?

-¿Qué haces aquí? – exigió saber él, con los ojos en llamas - ¿Cómo te enteraste de que estamos aquí?

-Yo… yo no…

-¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Draco, tienes que calmarte…

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ELLA?

-Hermione está bien. Por favor, baja tu varita.

-¡No! ¿Por qué debería creer algo que tú me dijeras?

-Por favor, Draco, si solo…

-_Cruc…_

_-¡NO!_ – gritó Hermione, corriendo entre los árboles. Se arrojó a sí misma frente a Narcissa y levantó su varita en dirección a su esposo - ¡No te atrevas! ¡No te atrevas a usar la Maldición Cruciatus con tu madre, Draco Malfoy!

Draco se congeló, incapaz de alejar su mirada del pálido – y a pesar de todo hermoso – rostro que acababa de colocarse frente a él.

-Her… Hermione…

-Sí, ¡soy yo! Ahora, ¡baja tu varita!

Él dudó.

-¡AHORA!

Draco hizo lo que le indicó pero, en ese momento, Lucius apareció corriendo entre los árboles y levantó su propia varita.

-Pregúntale algo, Draco.

-¿Q…qué?

Draco no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando su padre. Todo lo que podía pensar en ese momento era en lo mucho que quería correr hacia delante y tomar a su esposa entre sus brazos.

-Pregúntale algo que solo Hermione sabría. Es la única forma que podemos comprobar su identidad.

Lucius mantuvo su varita en alto, al igual que Hermione. No era el único escéptico. Ella ya sabía que los sangrepura tenían varios cabellos de Draco, después de preparar la poción de embarazo. Una poción multijugos tenía mucho sentido.

-Umm… déjame pensar.

Draco odiaba tener que hacer esto ahora. ¿Cómo podría pensar en una pregunta, teniendo a la mujer que amaba tan cerca suyo? Naturalmente, su mente fue de inmediato a algo inapropiado. Sin importar lo mucho que tratara de pensar en otra cosa, solo una pregunta se formó en su cabeza. Por lo que la enunció.

-¿Qué condimento utilizamos como extra durante nuestra… - miró a su madre, y luego de reojo a su padre… - durante nuestra, uhh… última noche juntos?

Hermione bajó su varita y negó con la cabeza - ¿De verdad, Draco? ¿Frente a tus _padres?_

-Responde la pregunta – dijo Lucius.

-Bien – bufó Hermione – Usamos miel. Pero tengo la necesidad de señalar que la miel definitivamente no es un condimento. Es un endulzante.

-No. Estoy muy seguro de que es un condimento.

-Endulzante.

-Lo siento, ¿pero se encuentra junto al azúcar o junto a las salsas en nuestra despensa?

-Está junto a la miel Dijon, por cuestiones alfabéticas únicamente.

-Sí, porque alfabetizas los condimentos. El azúcar definitivamente no se encuentra junto a la salsa de soya.

-Eso es porque el azúcar está con los elementos para hornear, que necesitan sus propios contenedores, como la sal. Tenemos la miel junto a los condimentos solo porque está en una botella. No porque _sea_ un condimento.

-¡Si lo es!

-¡No lo es!

-¡Suficiente! – exclamó Narcissa, dando un paso al frente – Si la miel es un condimento o un endulzante no es lo importante ahora mismo. Draco, dinos ahora, ¿era la miel la respuesta correcta?

Draco miró a Hermione y sonrió – Lo es.

Hermione estaba a punto de correr hacia él cuando Narcissa la retuvo con un brazo – Todavía no. Pregúntale algo tú.

Hermione pensó en ello por un momento – Durante el verano que trabajamos juntos para Ollivander, fuimos al Cabeza de Cerdo una noche e ideamos una palabra clave en caso de que quieras marcharte. ¿Cuál era esa?

Draco sonrió ampliamente. Su pregunta era realmente mucho mejor que la de ella, y definitivamente más apropiada frente a sus padres.

-Dragón – dijo él sin dudar.

Hermione sonrió y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. Se giró hacia Narcissa.

-¿Por qué me miras a mí? ¿Está en lo cierto?

Hermione asintió.

-Entonces, por todo lo sagrado, ve a besar a tu esposo.

Hermione y Draco corrieron a los brazos del otro. Ambos lloraron mientras se aferraban uno al otro, él acariciando con sus manos el cabello alborotado de ella, mientras ella lo aferraba con fuerza por la espalda, con los labios separándose lo suficiente para permitirles respirar, por el más breve de los instantes.

-Draco, te extrañé tanto – lloró ella, levantando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla. Quería tocar todas y cada una de las partes del cuerpo de él, solo para asegurarse que era real.

-No tienes idea lo mucho que te extrañé yo – dijo el, sin importarle que las lágrimas estuvieran cayendo rápidamente en sus lenguas entrelazadas.

Cuando sus labios finalmente se separaron, Draco la sostuvo por el rostro y ambos se miraron fijamente, con sonrisas incontrolables permanentes en sus respectivos rostros. Y entonces Draco sintió algo a través de su capa. Ella estaba al menos a un brazo de distancia, pero su cuerpo definitivamente lo tocaba.

-Uhh… Hermione. No lo tomes a mal, pero ¿qué te dieron de comer ahí?

Hermione se sonrojó – Oh. Oh, Merlín. No puedo creer que lo olvidé.

-¿Olvidaste qué?

-Umm… bueno, yo… tengo noticias.

-¿Noticias?

Hermione alejó sus brazos de él y dio un paso atrás – Sí, yo… descubrí algo mientras me tenían encerrada allá.

Respirando profundamente, Hermione abrió la capa y reveló su gran barriga de embarazada. Draco jadeó inmediatamente.

-Qué… uhh… huh?

-Estoy segura de que te preguntaste el motivo por el que me tuvieron tanto tiempo con vida y, bueno, esta es la razón. Vamos, uhh… vamos a ser padres.

-¡Y muy pronto, por lo visto! – dijo Lucius, con alegría - ¡Felicidades, hijo!

Draco de repente se sintió mareado. Su cuerpo se tambaleó un poco, pero Hermione se estiró y lo sostuvo, manteniéndolo firme entre sus brazos.

-Draco, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, estoy bien – dijo él, repentinamente notando lo mal que estaba todo esto. Se enderezó para ser él quien la sostuviera a ella – Un… un bebé. Voy… ¿voy a ser papá?

Hermione sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla – Sí, así es.

-¡Voy a ser papá! – repitió Draco con más seguridad – Y… ¿y tú serás mamá?

-Sí, así funciona normalmente.

-Mione, vamos… ¡vamos a ser padres!

-Sí, Draco, ¡vamos a ser padres! – rió ella y colocó ambas manos en sus mejillas, atrayendo su rostro al suyo para besarlo.

Draco rió y la levantó, para girarla entre sus brazos. Se besaron dura y apasionadamente, sin importarles que los padres de él estuvieran allí, mirándolos.

Cuando dejaron de girar, Draco atrajo a Hermione firme contra su pecho y la mantuvo allí. Bajó la cabeza y le susurró – Te amo – al oído.

Hermione cerró sus ojos y acarició su mejilla con la suya – Te amo, también – le susurró en respuesta.

Draco nunca había sentido tanta dicha en toda su vida. No solo tenía a su esposa de regreso, sino que iban a tener un hijo. Una pieza combinada de ambos, que siempre les pertenecería. Este era el día que había planeado tener a Hermione de regreso, y aquí estaba ella… ella y su bebé a salvo en sus brazos.

Y ahora que la tenía de regreso, no pensaba dejarla ir jamás.

* * *

**N. de Traductor: a ver, todos juntos: AWWWW son tiernos. Ya están juntos, y más unidos que nunca.. ¿Qué vendrá ahora? Nada fácil, seguro. Nos quedan 7 capítulos para el final... pero todos bien cargaditos! **

**La idea es terminar este fic y Feliz Navidad Sr. Malfoy antes de la Navidad... será posible? Quizás! jajaj hare el esfuerzo.. hay muchos proyectos pendientes!**

**Ahora, gracias a los lectores Dramioners más lindos del universo por sus increibles reviews. Juro que a pesar de todo, cada vez que veía un mensajito me sacaba una sonrisa. Gracias, gracias, gracias y más gracias. También a aquellas personas que recientemente añadieron a favoritos y alerta la historia.. Aquí va mi respuesta a los que no tienen cuenta:**

Rosy Fdz: Hola! Ahora vemos que, a pesar que Narcissa parecía haber traicionado a su familia, siempre la puso por delante de todo. Bien por ella! Gracias por tu mensaje!

SALESIA: creo que Teddy nos conquista a todos, y Regina nos dejó boquiabiertos con su conocimiento. Comprobaste tu teoría y sí, Narcissa de hecho siempre planeaba salvar a su nuera, incluso sin saber de su embarazo. También vemos que Rita sí planeaba deshacerse de Hermione y quedarse al bebé, huir y dejar a los otros lidiar con la comunidad del dragón, pero el plan se le desarmó gracias nuevamente a Narcissa. Sophie y Phillip están luchando, por lo menos, para unirse. Ya sabremos más de como sigue esto. Gracias por tu review, y por esos mensajes que dejaste después, me subieron el ánimo. Gracias por seguir aqui!

Lily Leon: Querida amiga gracias por tus mensajes! tanto por Face como por aqui, gracias por seguir conmigo! besote!

María: Por favor no llores! aqui está el capi, se que tardó en llegar pero bueno, espero que la espera valga la pena! gracias por tu mensaje!

PoetaBlack: No, para nada! Jamás dejaría abandonada una historia, no podría desilucionarlos tanto.. aqui seguiré, con demora pero seguro! Muchas gracias por tu review y disfruta el capítulo!

Guest: definitivamente es una buena cancion para esos dos.. muy aadecuada! gracias por tu review!

**Ahora sí, estas notas se hicieron muy extensas. Gracias nuevamente, y nos leemos prontisimo!**

**Pekis :)**


	36. Memorizing you

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 34 – Memorizándote**

-Draco, no deberíamos estar parados al aire libre así. Es hora de movernos – dijo Lucius después de ayudar a Narcissa a encontrar su varita. Durante todo ese tiempo, Draco y Hermione no habían despegado sus labios el uno del otro.

-Supongo que tienes razón – dijo Draco, sin dejar de besar a su esposa con ternura - ¿Qué me dices, amor? ¿A tú lugar, o al mío?

-Depende – dijo Hermione, besándolo un poco más – Tenemos una pequeña área de refugio y una fogata. ¿Qué tienes tú?

-Dos tiendas preparadas y una tercera en nuestro bolso de suplementos si la necesitamos.

-Entonces será a tu lugar – dijo ella – pero no estamos solas. Astoria y… y Pansy están con nosotras.

Draco se alejó y levantó una ceja - ¿Pansy está con ustedes?

Hermione asintió.

-¿Para qué demonios la trajeron?

-Ya verán – dijo Hermione, suspirando.

Tomó su mano y lo guió hacia el claro, con Lucius y Narcissa justo por detrás. Hermione había colgado una lucecita azul en un árbol fuera de su campamento para que pudieran localizarlo después, a pesar de todos los encantamientos.

Llegaron al claro. Hermione fue a despertar a Astoria mientras Draco caminaba hacia donde Pansy estaba recostada, y le echó un buen vistazo.

Hermione apenas había comenzado a sacudir a Astoria cuando esta despertó y se incorporó de un salto, sacando su varita, totalmente lista para atacar.

-No hay necesidad de ello – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa – Encontramos una pareja de extraños en el bosque.

Astoria primero miró a Lucius, quien en ese momento estaba apagando la fogata, y luego a Draco, quien estaba agachado junto a Pansy, controlándole el pulso.

-No me digas que me perdí el reencuentro – protestó ella – Después de todo esto, ¿ni siquiera fui capaz de verles el rostro cuando se reencontraron por primera vez después de meses de separación? ¡Es tan injusto!

Hermione rió – Te lo mostraré en un pensadero cuando todo esto acabe.

-¿Qué le pasó a ella? – preguntó Draco, quien seguía mirando a Pansy.

Hermione caminó hacia allí y se agachó junto a él, abrazándolo por los hombros – Intentó ayudarme a escapar hace unos meses. Aunque planeó todo para que no pareciera culpable cuando usaran Legeremancia en ella, Daphne la obligó a beber Veritaserum y logró que confesara. La encerraron en el sótano y no han dejado de torturarla desde entonces.

-Pero yo fui al sótano. Ella no estaba allí.

-Tu amigo, Blaise, la cubrió con una capa de invisibilidad – respondió Narcissa desde atrás.

Draco la miró y le preguntó - ¿Fue siempre tu intensión ayudar a Hermione a escapar?

-Por supuesto que sí.

-¿Y por qué destruiste el micrófono? – preguntó Lucius, todavía escéptico de la honestidad de su esposa.

-Tenía que hacer algo para probarme a mí misma, Lucius. De otra forma, no me habrían dejado entrar. Y solo destruí uno. Contaba con la estupidez de ellos como para no controlar si había más.

-¿Pero por qué Daphne le haría algo así? – preguntó Draco, volviendo a mirar a Pansy - ¿No eran amigas ellas dos?

Hermione suspiró y lo besó en la mejilla – Es una larga historia, Draco. Una que te contaré después. Pero por ahora, realmente deberíamos irnos.

-Lo sé. Es solo que… - Draco respiró profundamente y se giró a verla – Sophie y Phillip están con nosotros. No creo que estén felices al verla aquí.

-Me ayudó, Draco. Muchas veces. Si no fuera por ella, ya estaría muerta. Si la dejas atrás, me temo que yo me quedaré con ella.

-No estoy sugiriendo eso. Es solo… que no será bonito.

Draco se estiró para coger a Pansy en brazos pero Lucius lo detuvo – Quédate con tu esposa, Draco. Yo me encargaré de ella.

Draco asintió, y él y Hermione se levantaron. Draco le tomó la manos y caminaron hacia Astoria, a quien atrajo hacia su cuerpo para darle un fuerte abrazo – No se te ocurra volver a hacerte la héroe de nuevo – le ordenó.

Astoria sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo – Lo que digas.

Una vez que hubiesen reunido todo y limpiaran la zona, Hermione y Narcissa removieron los hechizos del lugar y Lucius, con Pansy en brazos, emprendió la marcha hacia su campamento.

Draco y Hermione caminaron con los brazos envueltos firmemente en el otro, ninguno con intenciones de dejarse ir.

Sophie y Phillip habían colocado luces en los árboles similares a la de Hermione para indicar el camino. Llegaron al claro justo cuando Phillip salía de la tienda.

-Ahí están. Justo iba a salir a buscarl… ¿Hermione?

Hermione sonrió y logró soltarse de Draco justo a tiempo para que Phillip la levantara en sus brazos y la abrazara.

-¡Gracias a merlín estás bien!

-Cuidado con el estómago, por favor – dijo Draco, monitoreando el abrazo con cuidado.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Phillip, notando de pronto que se sentía más grande.

Bajó a Hermione y ella se abrió la capa.

-¡Santa mierda! – dijo él, estirando su mano y tocándolo - ¿Vas a tener un mini Malfoy?

-Así es – dijo ella, orgullosamente.

-Phillip, ¿ya volvieggon? – preguntó Sophie mientras salía de la tienda, con los ojos abriéndose como platos al ver a Hermione parada allí, sin siquiera notar su estómago – ¡Heggmione!

Corrió hacia delante y estiró sus brazos, pero antes de que hicieran contacto, Hermione levantó su mano y abofeteó a Sophie con dureza en el rostro. Sophie aferró su adolorida mejilla, viéndose mitad sorprendida y mitad herida a su amiga.

-¡Eso es por besar a mi esposo! – exclamó Hermione, apuntándola con un dedo acusador.

Phillip fue el único que rió. Los otros estaban demasiado sorprendidos como para hacer algo. Hermione lo miró.

-Asumo que hiciste lo mismo – dijo ella, señalando a Draco.

-Por supuesto, solo que mucho más fuerte. Eres libre de golpear a Sophie de nuevo.

-No, ya está bien. Necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema – Hermione se frotó la mano.

-Lo siento – lloró Sophie, soltando su mejilla - ¿Puedo abggazaggte ahogga?

Hermione respiró profundamente y dijo – Sí, podemos abrazarnos ahora.

Ella abrió sus brazos y Sophie corrió a ellos.

-¡Estoy tan contenta de veggte sana y salva! –dijo Sophie, llorando contra su brazo. Se alejó y se secó los ojos - ¿Egga eso una baggiga de embaggazada lo que Phillip estaba tocando?

-Sí – dijo Hermione, volviendo a abrirse la capa – Supongo que simplemente tendría que quitármela, para que deje de ser una sorpresa para los demás.

-No, puedes dejártela puesta – dijo Phillip – La última persona que nos acompaña no está realmente en condiciones de apreciarla.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Quién más está aquí? – preguntó Hermione, girando el rostro hacia él - ¿Hay alguien herido?

-No estoy realmente seguro de que "herido" sea la palabra indicada – dijo Draco, volviendo a tomar su mano y mirando de reojo a Astoria – Weasley está aquí.

Hermione levantó las cejas - ¿Ron?

Draco asintió.

-No entiendo. ¿Qué va mal con él?

Después de respirar profundamente, Draco le preguntó - ¿No te preguntas cómo supimos que estabas aquí, Mione?

-El pensamiento si se me cruzó por la cabeza… - hizo una pausa y palideció - ¿Ron…?

Draco asintió de nuevo.

Astoria cubrió su boca con sus manos y jadeó.

-Está… -Hermione tragó pesadamente - …¿está muerto?

-No. Todavía no.

Sin decir una palabra, Astoria corrió hacia la tienda de la que habían salido Sophie y Phillip.

-¡Está en la otra, Stori! – gritó Draco.

Ella volvió a salir y se metió en la otra tienda. Hermione la siguió, con Draco justo detrás. Cuando entraron, Astoria ya estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Ron, llorando mientras le acariciaba la fría mejilla.

-¿Qué le pasó? – preguntó Astoria, mirando con ojos brillantes a Draco.

-Nos dijo todo lo que pudo justo después de que tú pasaras por Thinx. Cuando comenzó a morir, Seth lo hechizó con un poderoso hechizo de congelación. Ha estado así desde entonces.

-¿Se puede hacer eso? – preguntó Hermione.

-Así parece.

-Cómo… - _hip_ \- ¿cómo podemos removerlo? – preguntó Astoria.

-No queremos quitarlo, Stori – dijo Draco – Por lo menos, no todavía. Si lo quitamos ahora, él sí _morirá._

-¿Entonces cuándo? – sollozó ella.

Draco la miró dudoso. No sabía como proceder con esto.

-Draco… por favor, solo dímelo.

Draco suspiró y caminó hacia ella, agachándose para poder mirarla a los ojos – Sin importar lo que hagamos, cuando lo descongelemos va a morir. Pero los sanadores de San Mungo creen que… si la persona que hizo el Juramento Inquebrantable muere antes, puede que tengamos una posibilidad de revivirlo.

-Mi… ¿mi padre? ¿Para que Ron viva tiene que morir mi padre?

-Por la pequeña posibilidad de que él sobreviva… sí, me temo que eso es lo que debe pasar.

Astoria sollozó de nuevo antes de bajar la mirada hacia Ron y acariciarle el cabello.

-Tenemos gente preparándose para la batalla al otro lado del escudo. Debo advertírtelo. Los Weasleys ya planean acabar con él.

-Yo… necesito un momento – dijo Astoria, llorando más fuerte.

Draco no se movió.

-¿Por favor?

Sin decir una palabra, Hermione fue y tomó a Draco de la mano. Lo ayudó a incorporarse y lo guió hacia la entrada, volviendo la mirada solo una vez antes de salir. Deseaba poder estar con ella junto a Ron en ese momento, pero eso no era lo que Astoria necesitaba. No después de todo lo que había pasado.

Cuando volvieron afuera, encontraron a Sophie discutiendo a gritos en francés con Lucius y Narcissa, y sin Phillip a la vista.

Tan pronto Sophie vio a Hermione saliendo de la tienda, señaló a la chica en brazos de Lucius y preguntó - ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Ya te lo dije. Se lo prometí a su madre – dijo Narcissa, firmemente – Si no hubiera hecho ese trato con ella, hay una gran probabilidad de que Hermione estuviera siendo desmembrada ahora mismo.

-¡Peggo ella asesinó mi bebé! – dijo Sophie con la voz lenta y profunda.

Hermione suspiró y se acercó a ella – Sophie… lo que menos quiero hacer es pararme aquí y dar excusas en nombre de Pansy. Hizo mal ese día, al no intentar detenerlos antes. Por el solo hecho de estar presente. Y ella lo sabe. Es por eso que me ayudó. Fue la primera en enterarse que estaba embarazada, y guardó el secreto por mí. Se encargó de ayudarme con mis nauseas matutinas, calentó el suelo donde dormía, me alimentó cuando los demás pretendían dejarme morir de hambre… cuando los sangrepura decidieron deshacerse de mí, fue su rápida idea lo que me permitió vivir. Los convenció de que nuestro bebé era a lo que se refería la profecía.

La boca de Draco cayó abierta mientras comenzaba a repetir la profecía en su cabeza, tratando de descubrir si podía ser cierto o no.

-Blaise intentó violarme una noche…

Ahora Draco se envaró, mientras el poco color de su rostro desaparecía.

-…y cuando ella me escuchó gritar, vino corriendo en mi ayuda. Está de más decir que le robé la varita a Blaise, la aturdí después e intenté escapar, pero a ella no le importó. Es más, encontró un modo de ayudarme a escapar, y ha sido torturada todos los días desde entonces. Goyle dice que no ha estado consciente en días. Cuando fuimos a buscarla, Quinn bajaba y estoy segura de que no era solo para saludarla. Por lo que, aunque Pansy hizo cosas horribles anteriormente, lo que te hizo a ti, Sophie, sin ser excepción, creo que ya ha sufrido demasiado por ello. Va a entrar.

Sophie levantó su brazo y utilizó su camisa para secarse los ojos. Miró a Pansy y luego a Hermione, insegura sobre cómo debía sentirse.

-¿Ggealmente hizo todo eso pogg ti?

-Sí – dijo Hermione – Le debo mi vida.

-Entonces supongo que no puedo objetagg. Le haggé una cama pagga ella.

Sophie caminó hacia la tienda. Cuando entró, encontró a Phillip parado justo al costado de la entrada, con lágrimas visibles en los ojos. Ella lo miró y suspiró.

-Esto es pogg Heggmione, Phillip.

Phillip le devolvió la mirada y preguntó - ¿Ella usó la maldición Cruciatus contra ti ese día?

Sophie negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia las camas. Era cierto. Pansy no le había lanzado ni un hechizo, ni un golpe. Simplemente estuvo allí. Sophie solo tenía que seguir recordando eso.

Afuera, Lucius y Narcissa intercambiaron una mirada antes de seguir a Sophie hacia la tienda. Hermione intentó seguirlos, pero Draco la tomó por la muñeca y la detuvo.

-Hermione, necesito que seas honesta conmigo. ¿Él… acaso Zabini alguna vez… acaso él o cualquier otro tuvo éxito en… en…?

-No, Draco – dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos – Nadie me violó. Durante la mayoría del tiempo, no me tocaron.

Draco suspiró aliviado.

-Solo me gustaría poder decir lo mismo sobre todas – miró hacia la tienda donde Astoria estaba con Ron – Puede que ella no estuviera allí mucho tiempo, pero Rita quería venganza, y utilizó el enojo de Blaise contra Daphne para conseguirla.

-¿Rita? – repitió Draco, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sí. Rita Skeeter. La mente maestra detrás de todo esto, si puedes creerlo.

-Pero… Astoria la pisó.

-Lo sé. Es por eso que quiere venganza – Hermione tomó la mano de Draco y la apretó – Hay muchas cosas que me gustaría contarte, Draco. Sobretodo sobre nuestro bebé, y estoy segura de que hay mucho que tú quieres contarme, pero ¿podemos primero ir dentro? Mis pies me están matando.

Draco sonrió y asintió. La levantó por la barbilla y la besó antes de alzarla en brazos y llevarla dentro. Cuando llegaron, Sophie estaba usando su varita para llenar la tina con agua caliente, mientras Narcissa colocaba un biombo para empezar a desvestir a Pansy. Lucius buscaba entre los equipajes algo de ropa limpia, mientras Phillip simplemente estaba allí, observando todo.

-Déjame ayudar con eso – dijo Hermione, removiéndose para que Draco la bajara.

-No, Heggmione, tú quédate con tu esposo – dijo Sophie, sacando su cabeza detrás del biombo – Naggcissa y Lucius estaban justo diciendo que tienen un montón de cosas que hablagg. Yo me haggé cagggo.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó Hermione, mirando de reojo a Phillip. No era ciega ante la evidente distancia que había entre la pareja.

-Sí, soy más que capaz de daggle un baño a alguien – sonrió ella a medias – Ustedes Malfoys vayan a poneggse al día ggápidamente. Yo me encagggo de todo.

Sophie regresó detrás del biombo y Narcissa salió. Tomó la ropa que Lucius había encontrado y se la dio a Sophie. Después de eso, ella, Lucius, Hermione y Draco tomaron asiento; Draco envolviendo un brazo alrededor de Hermione mientras ella se recostaba contra su hombro.

Phillip permaneció cerca de la tina, sin moverse hasta que Sophie terminó de bañar a Pansy y le pidió su ayuda para moverla hacia la cama. Él tardó en acceder, pero eventualmente lo hizo por ella. Sophie permaneció en una silla junto a la cama, lanzándole hechizos sanadores sobre las heridas que Astoria, al estar tan cansada, no había podido curar.

Mientras todo eso pasaba, los Malfoys fueron poniéndose al día sobre todo. Draco y Lucius hablaron sobre la Comunidad del Dragón, los micrófonos que Seth había creado y ellos habían instalado, la batalla en el Caldero Chorreante, la destrucción de la Mansión Malfoy, la Cámara del Amor, y el hechizo en el que Draco estaba trabajando.

Hermione habló primero sobre cómo había sido capturada. Luego pasó a hablar del bebé, y cómo le había dado la capacidad de hacer poderosa magia sin varita, las teorías de los sangrepura sobre la profecía y su casi escape. Les contó todo sobre Pansy, y Theo, y como él la había ayudado a mejorar su magia sin varita.

-¿Así que Theo es el espía de Kingsley? – preguntó Draco, tratando de decidir si estar sorprendido o no.

-Sí – dijo Hermione – Parece que odia a su padre y está determinado a hacerlo sufrir.

-¿Hay alguien además de Theo que esté de nuestro lado? – preguntó Lucius.

-Goyle y Ethan. – Respondió Hermione.

Draco se estremeció ante la mención de su amigo.

-Pero Goyle es más o menos un prisionero allí – lo defendió Hermione después de notar la reacción de Draco – Por favor, no te enojes con él, Draco. Trató de liberarme cuando se enteró que yo estaba encerrada en el sótano, pero Blaise lo detuvo. Y dio un paso al costado cuando intenté escapar. No es malo. Solo está confundido.

-Me mintió.

-Porque estaba asustado. No puedes culparlo por eso. Y luego, cuando quiso salirse, encerraron a Pansy y él no sería capaz de dejarla sola.

-¿Desde cuando Goyle se preocupa por Pansy?

Hermione se sonrojó – Ehh…

Draco entrecerró los ojos y luego los abrió con sorpresa - ¡No lo hicieron!

-Puede que sí… ¡pero solo una vez! Para vengarse de Daphne. Pero si no fuera por él, estoy bastante segura de que ella no seguiría con vida ahora mismo.

-¿Y quién es ese Ethan del que hablas? – preguntó Lucius tratando de que los Malfoy jóvenes regresaran al tema entre manos.

-El vampiro de los Greengrass – respondió Narcissa – Quizás lo conociste, Lucius. Fuiste tan cercano a Arron durante todos estos años, que me parece difícil creer que no lo conocieras.

Lucius palideció repentinamente – Narcissa, yo…

-Creo que prepararé algo de té – dijo Narcissa, levantándose y caminando hacia la cocina.

Lucius la siguió con la mirada. Cuando volvió a mirar a Hermione y Draco, ambos lo miraban fijamente.

-Creo que necesito algo de aire – dijo levantándose y saliendo al exterior.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Draco, tan pronto se marchó.

-No tengo idea – mintió Hermione. Por algún motivo, sentía un extraño sentimiento de lealtad hacia Narcissa. Posiblemente por haberle salvado la vida, pero quién podría saberlo con certeza.

Ahora que todos estaban metidos en sus propios asuntos, Draco no veía ninguna razón por la cual seguir sentado, junto a su esposa, sin besarla hasta perder los sentidos.

Con sus dedos levantó la barbilla de Hermione y comenzó a besarla con ternura. Las manos de ella subieron por su espalda, comenzando a quitarle la chaqueta mientras el beso comenzaba tornarse más desesperado.

Habían estado lejos cinco meses. Sin besarse, sin acostarse, sin la sensación de que el corazón se saltara un latido en el pecho al estar juntos. Pero ahora se tenían el uno al otro, y si sus labios pudieran hablar en ese momento, dirían que nada había cambiado. Su pasión y el deseo por el otro no había cesado, y ambos deseaban desesperadamente no estar atrapados en una tienda con muchas personas más.

En cierto punto de su sesión de besos a temperatura creciente, Draco sintió una mirada sobre ellos. Abrió los ojos y miró detrás de la cabeza de Hermione para encontrarse a Phillip observándolos. Se alejó a regañadientes de su esposa y preguntó - ¿Qué tienes en mente, Phil?

-Oh, lo siento – dijo Phillip, recién dándose cuenta de que había estado mirándolos fijamente – Estaba… solo curioso.

-¿Sobre?

Incluso mientras Draco hablaba, Hermione no dejó de plantar besos sensuales en sus labios y mandíbula.

-Bueno, cuando gritaste "ella está aquí" y saliste corriendo, estaba bastante seguro de que habías enloquecido, pero luego regresaste con Hermione en brazos. ¿Cómo la encontraste, exactamente?

Hermione dejó de besarlo. Se alejó un poco y frunció el ceño - ¿Sabías que estaba allí afuera?

-Sí – respondió Draco.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

Draco suspiró. No estaba seguro de cómo responder correctamente sin sonar demente – Te escuché cantar nuestra canción.

-¿Me escuchaste?

-Sí.

-Pero es imposible. Estábamos demasiado lejos como para que me hubieras oído. Sin mencionar los encantamientos sobre nuestro campamento.

-¿Entonces realmente estabas cantando? – preguntó Draco, sintiendo de repente una oleada de alivio. Quizás no estaba tan loco después de todo.

-Sí, yo… lo estaba. Nuestra canción es la única que calma al bebé.

-Estuve soñando contigo. Casi todas las noches desde hace un tiempo. Te escuchaba cantar esa canción y, algunas veces, incluso podía verte. La semana pasada podría haber jurado que te sostuve la mano.

Hermione frunció el ceño aún más - ¿Estabas en una silla de hospital cuando me tomaste la mano?

Draco abrió los ojos ampliamente – Así es. Estaba observando a Weasley mientras los Sanadores hablaban con su familia y accidentalmente me dormí.

La habitación cayó en silencio.

-Entonces… ¿han estado comunicándose todo este tiempo? – preguntó Phillip tratando de entender.

Hermione lo miró y luego bajó la mirada hacia el bebé. Colocó la mano en su estómago – No lo sé. Aunque no tengo punto de comparación, sé que este embarazo no ha sido normal. Pansy dijo que ha habido casos de madres capaces de hacer magia sin varita cuando sentían que su bebé estaba siendo amenazado, lo cual yo pude hacer, pero soy capaz de hacer más que eso. Puedo manejar la Oclumancia y la Legeremancia sin esfuerzo, y cada vez que veía a Blaise, podía maldecirlo naturalmente, incluso cuando no estaba intentando hacerme nada. Y ahora esta… esta comunicación en sueños. No tengo dudas de que es obra del bebé también.

-Aw, el pequeño Malfoy quería que mami y papi vuelvan a estar juntos – dijo Draco, estirándose para posar su mano encima del vientre de Hermione.

El bebé pateó con fuerza. Tanto Draco como Hermione alejaron sus manos.

Mirando a Hermione, Draco sonrió y dijo – O realmente nos ama, o _realmente_ nos odia.

-Prefiero creer que es lo primero.

Sophie los miró y sonrió mientras Draco y Hermione le hacían carantoñas al bebé. Aunque estaba realmente feliz por ellos, verlos tan contentos solo le hacía pensar en su propio bebé. La Navidad había sido realmente dura, dado que era la fecha en la cual tendría que haber nacido. Al ser forzada a pasar la noche en la habitación de invitados de Draco con Phillip, descubrió que no era la única que recordaba eso. La tristeza sobre ese hecho se había convertido en una enfurecida discusión, que había pasado luego a un enfurecido sexo. Ninguno de los dos había hablado sobre eso desde entonces.

Phillip se giró y atrapó su mirada. El corazón de Sophie se saltó un latido cuando él le sonrió, nada indiferente a la misma tristeza de ella escondida en la dicha de él. Le devolvió la sonrisa. Y luego, repentinamente, Phillip ya no la miraba sino que tenía sus ojos en algo detrás de ella, con la sonrisa desvaneciéndose hasta formar una mueca desprovista de sentimientos.

Sophie siguió su mirada para encontrar a Pansy estirándose. Las primeras señales de movimiento desde que la habían traído aquí. Sus párpados comenzaron a moverse, mientras su boca se retorcía ante el dolor. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Esperó hasta que pudiera enfocarlos antes de girar el rostro y mirar a la figura junto a la cama donde estaba acostada. Le tomó un instante registrar su rostro, y luego se vio horrorizada.

-¿Dónde… estoy?

Sophie la miró fijamente por un momento, incapaz de respirar mientras la chica la miraba. Una asesina por asociación, por muy difícil que era dibujar la línea que separaba el concepto de un verdadero asesino.

-A salvo – fue lo único que pudo decir.

-¡Hermione! – llamó Phillip.

Hermione miró desde el sofá en donde ella y Draco habían regresado a su sesión de besos. Jadeó al ver los ojos abiertos de Pansy y corrió hacia allí.

-¿Pansy, estás bien?

-¿Granger?

-Malfoy.

-Ya te dije. No… - hizo un sonido de dolor cuando intentó moverse - … no voy a reconocer eso.

-Deja de moveggte. Apenas conseguimos sanagg tus heggidas supeggficiales. No quieggo ni pensagg en como estaggás pogg dentggo – dijo Sophie.

-Se sienten como gelatina – dijo Pansy, finalmente quedándose quieta.

Sophie levantó su varita y preguntó - ¿Dónde empezamos?

Pansy dudó antes de señalar su costado derecho. Sophie levantó su camiseta y comenzó a sanar un enorme hematoma.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí? – preguntó ella, mirando a Hermione.

-Tu madre hizo un trato con Narcissa. Haría que entrara para ayudarme, siempre y cuando ella prometiera sacarte también.

-¿Mi madre?

Hermione asintió.

Una lágrima cayó de una esquina de un ojo de Pansy. Rápidamente la secó. Y entonces, moviendo su mirada hacia el estómago de Hermione, preguntó - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Hermione miró su gran barriga y suspiró – Cuatro meses.

Pansy se estremeció pero no lloró. No podía. No frente a la bruja francesa.

Draco se acercó desde detrás de Hermione y acomodó un brazo a su alrededor - ¿Sintiéndote mejor ahora, Parkinson?

-No realmente – dijo ella – Solo para estar segura, _estoy_ aquí, ¿verdad? Es decir, ¿no estoy loca por un exceso de la Maldición Cruciatus o algo parecido, y estoy alucinando?

-Bueno, si todos somos parte de tu mundo de fantasía, personalmente no creería ni una palabra que te dijéramos.

-¡Draco! – Hermione lo golpeó en el pecho – Pansy, estás bien. No somos inventos de tu imaginación. Realmente eres _libre_ de ese lugar.

Pansy le dio un leve asentimiento. Luego levantó una mano, notando cuan liviana se sentía - ¿Dónde está Goy…? ¡ah! – se estremeció cuando Sophie tomó un punto particularmente delicado.

-Lo siento – dijo Sophie, aunque realmente no había mucho sentimiento detrás de esa disculpa.

-Bebe esto – dijo Narcissa, caminando hacia ella con una botella de whiskey de fuego a medio beber, en lugar del té que había mencionado antes – Te ayudará con el dolor.

Obligó a Pansy a beber un poco, quien se atragantó y volvió a estremecerse. Sophie rió antes de tomar la botella de manos de Narcissa.

-Yo lo haggé.

Narcissa se encogió de hombros antes de alejarse de nuevo.

-Goyle sigue allá – respondió Hermione una vez que Pansy pudo respirar.

El poco color que quedaba en las mejillas de Pansy se desvaneció - ¿Lo dejaron allí?

-No teníamos otra opción – se justificó Hermione, incluso aunque no estaba contenta consigo misma – Estará bien, Pansy. Theo y Ethan se encargarán de ello.

-¿Theo? – preguntó ella - ¿Cuánto me perdí?

-Mucho – dijo Hermione – Pero te pondré al día después. Ahora mismo, concéntrate en mejorar.

Pansy miró de reojo a Sophie, todavía sin saber si esto estaba bien.

-Draco.

Draco y Hermione voltearon para ver a su padre parado en la entrada de la tienda.

-Preparé la tercera tienda para que tú y Hermione puedan tener algo de privacidad.

Draco y Hermione se miraron, ambos deseosos de tener algo de tiempo a solas. Pero…

-No hay pggoblema – dijo Sophie, notando su duda – Vayan, ustedes dos.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó Hermione, incluso aunque Draco ya comenzaba a tirarla hacia afuera.

-Pogg supuesto. Han pasado casi cinco meses. Meggecen tenegg algo de tiempo a solas.

Ahora Draco aferraba con fuerza la mano de Hermione. Ella se mordió el labio – Bueno, está bien – volviendo a mirar a Pansy, le dijo – Que te mejores – y luego finalmente dejó que Draco la arrastrara afuera.

Cuando estuvieron lejos, Pansy observó a Sophie mientras ella la curaba, sin hacer contacto visual.

-¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó casi en susurros, después de un tiempo.

Sophie suspiró y observó por encima de su hombro a Phillip, quien seguía observándolas fijamente. Volviendo a mirar a Pansy, dijo – Ayudaste a Heggmione cuando ella lo necesitó. Ahogga mismo, es todo lo que impoggta.

Pansy se estremeció mientras Sophie sanaba lo que parecían ser costillas rotas. Estaba tratando con todas sus fuerzas no gritar.

-Puedes dejagglo saligg, lo sabes – dijo Sophie, haciendo referencia a sus gritos de dolor.

Pero Pansy se lo tomó literalmente y, en lugar de gritar, terminó mirando a Sophie con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y diciendo – Lo siento.

Sophie se sorprendió ante la repentina disculpa, y no estaba muy segura de como tomarla. Palideció mientras el aire se atascaba en su garganta. Sus ojos ardían con las lágrimas contenidas.

-No hay pggoble…

-No. No digas eso – dijo Pansy, sacudiendo su cabeza y llorando con fuerza – Todos estuvimos bebiendo esa noche, y cuando Blaise sugirió que vayamos a molestar a Draco, pensé que sería divertido. Pero entonces viniste tú y… y todo pasó tan rápido…

Varias lágrimas escaparon de los ojos de Sophie. Se apresuró a secarlas.

-Sé que parece que solo los detuve al ver que estabas embarazada, pero no fue solo eso. Juro que no lo fue. Pero estaba borracha, y mi mente reaccionaba lentamente. Yo no… - tragó pesadamente – No sabía que más hacer. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, muchísimo.

-Pogg favogg… detente – dijo Sophie, sosteniéndole la mano, tratando de alguna manera controlar las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos – Sé que tú no me hechizaste, y que fuiste la que quitó el hechizo silenciadogg pagga que los otggos supieggan donde encontggaggme. Y ayudaste a Heggmione, que es una de las peggsonas más impoggtantes de mi vida, pogg lo que cggéeme cuando te digo que lo aggadezco. Peggo _nunca_ olvidaggé que estuviste allí.

-No espero que lo hagas – susurró Pansy – Solo… quería que lo supieras.

Sophie asintió y volvió a encargarse de las costillas de Pansy. No podía girarse a ver a Phillip, a quien podía escuchar sollozar detrás de ella. Ninguno dijo otra palabra por el resto de la noche.

**XXX**

Al instante en que Draco y Hermione estuvieron solos en su propia tienda, unieron sus labios y Draco la llevó cuidadosamente hacia atrás hasta que alcanzaron la cama.

Mientras se trepaba lentamente sobre ella, se detuvo y preguntó - ¿Podemos hacer esto?

Hermione levantó las cejas.

-Es decir, no vamos a, como, herir al bebé o algo, ¿verdad?

-No veo cómo podríamos hacerlo.

-Pero estás segura de que no…

-¡Draco! – Hermione lo silenció con un dedo – Estuve encerrada en una habitación, prácticamente a solas todo el tiempo, por casi cinco jodidos meses. ¡Vamos a follar sí o sí!

Draco sonrió burlonamente – Sí, señora.

Volvió a colocarse encima de ella y la besó, notando el sabor de los labios de ella tan delicioso e intoxicante como lo recordaba. Movió su boca hacia abajo por su cuello y comenzó a juguetear con su camisa, casi sorprendiéndose al encontrarse con su redondeada barriga de embarazada, en lugar de su usual estómago plano. Sonrió nuevamente y regresó a unir sus bocas, besándola con ternura mientras comenzaba a quitarle lentamente la camisa. Hermione se apresuró a bajarla nuevamente.

Él se alejó y le preguntó - ¿Qué haces?

Hermione se sonrojó – Lo siento. Pero tú… eh, dijiste una vez que no me pusiera gorda… y como que ahora estoy enorme.

Draco rió y besó su frente – Mione, no hablaba en serio.

-Hablabas medio en serio.

-Quizás – se encogió de hombros. Ella lo conocía demasiado – Pero estar embarazada no es lo mismo que engordar. Además, quiero verlo.

Draco intentó levantarle nuevamente la camisa pero ella la mantuvo firmemente en su sitio.

-Vamos, Mione. Tus pechos deben estar al menos el doble de su tamaño normal. ¡No _puedes_ privarme de ellos!

Hermione rodó sus ojos antes de finalmente dejar ir su agarre en la camisa. Draco sonrió triunfalmente antes de sacársela por la cabeza con un rápido movimiento. Para su mayor disfrute, ella no estaba usando sostén, lo que significaba un paso menos para dar.

-Ahí, ¿lo ves? Hermosa – bajó y besó su estómago – No estás gorda.

Hermione sonrió mientras él levantaba la mirada y le hacía un guiño. Lentamente, comenzó a dejar un rastro de besos hacia sus pechos, dándole la justa dosis de atención al izquierdo antes de moverse al derecho.

-¿Se quedarán así? – preguntó él – Porque eso estaría bien para mí.

Hermione rió y se estiró para golpearle el hombro. Él le tomó la muñeca antes de que lo hiciera, y se movió para besarla de nuevo. Realmente no podía dejar de hacerlo. Nadie besaba como Hermione. Siempre usaba la cantidad perfecta de lengua y dientes para conseguir volverlo completamente loco.

La mano de Draco bajó más y desabrochó los pantalones de ella, rápidamente quitándoselos junto a las bragas, mientras ella le quitaba la camiseta. Hermione se tomó un momento para observarle el pecho, pasando sus manos por él y besándolo suavemente. Levantó la mirada y la fijó en los ojos de él, sin dejar de acariciarlo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó él.

-Memorizándote – respondió ella – Para nunca olvidar cómo te sientes, si alguna vez vuelven a separarme de ti.

Draco acercó su cabeza a la de ella y juntó sus frentes - ¿Habías comenzado a olvidar lo que se siente estar junto a mí, Mione?

Ella asintió avergonzada.

-No pasa nada. Creo que yo también comenzaba a olvidarme.

-Realmente pensaba que no podría tener la oportunidad de volver a hacer esto – dijo ella, derramando algunas lágrimas – Simplemente estoy contenta de que estés aquí.

-También yo – dijo él, besándola castamente – Extrañaba esto. Solo estar contigo. Sostenerte junto a mí. Besarte – una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, hacia la de ella – Lamento tanto lo que te dije esa noche. No hablaba en serio. Te amo tanto. Yo…

-Shh – lo silenció Hermione, nuevamente con un dedo sobre los labios – Ni siquiera importa, Draco. Ambos dijimos cosas que no sentíamos en realidad. Simplemente olvidémoslo. Olvidemos todo este desastre y regresemos al punto en donde estábamos.

Draco asintió. volvió a besarla, más duramente esta vez, y comenzó a deslizar su mano por la curva de su cintura, frotándola hacia arriba y abajo por su muslo, jugando con ella ante de finalmente moverla entre sus piernas.

Hermione gimió en su boca. Ya estaba más que preparada para él. Intentó desabotonar sus pantalones y cuando lo consiguió, se los arrancó de un solo movimiento. Cuando él estuvo tan desnudo como ella, se detuvo de repente y la miró.

-Uhh, Mione… ¿Cómo se supone que tenemos que hacerlo con la, uhh… la barriga? – señaló.

Hermione bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño – Bueno, supongo que algunas posiciones serán más fáciles que otras. ¿Quizás yo arriba?

Ella ya había comenzado a sentarse para reposicionarse cuando Draco la detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó ella, comenzando a frustrarse.

-Es solo que… bueno, no estoy seguro de poder hacer esto mientras miro a mi hijo.

Hermione bajó la mirada a su estómago y luego hacia él. Rodó los ojos – Bien. Entonces lo haremos desde atrás.

Comenzó a voltearse pero Draco volvió a detenerla.

-¡Draco!

-¡Lo siento! Es solo que… es decir, no te vi en tanto tiempo, y como que quiero verte a los ojos mientras lo hacemos.

Hermione estaba demasiado frustrada como para apreciar la dulzura de lo que acababa de decir – Draco, estás siendo imposible. De verdad, solo siéntate y relájate.

Lo acomodó de forma que quedó recostado contra el cabecero de la cama, asegurándose de mantener siempre la mirada sobre la suya y no en su estómago mientras ella se trepaba encima de él. Draco colocó ambas manos en la cintura de Hermione mientras ella se apoyaba con una sobre el hombro de él, y la otra lo acariciaba gentilmente antes de colocarlo en su entrada.

Sin decir una palabra, Draco besó a Hermione en el momento exacto en el que se hundía en ella. Ambos gimieron ante el contacto, y él la mordió ferozmente en el labio. Bueno, no iba a durar mucho. Por suerte, ella parecía estar tan cerca como él, y eso que apenas se había comenzado a mover.

Mientras Hermione rebotaba encima de él, Draco comenzó a mover lentamente sus labios a lo largo de su mandíbula y por su cuello, gentilmente succionando cada delicada porción de piel en su camino antes de pasar a la siguiente. Siempre tan perfecta, impecable, como porcelana.

Sus labios trazaron su clavícula, y continuaron bajando hasta alcanzar sus pechos. Levantó una mano para acariciar uno mientras mordisqueaba cuidadosamente el otro. Los gemidos de Hermione se volvían cada vez más fuertes mientras él impulsaba con la otra mano sus caderas encima suyo.

-Draco, te… te amo – dijo ella, jadeando pesadamente en su oído.

Draco aferró un puñado de su alborotado cabello y atrajo su cabeza hacia la de él, encontrándola en un desbocado beso antes de decirle – Te amo también, Mione.

Esas palabras fueron todo lo que necesitó Hermione para perder el control. Su cuerpo comenzó a ralentizar su velocidad mientras sentía que ardía desde adentro, retorciendo los dedos de los pies mientras gritaba su nombre en éxtasis. Pero Draco mantuvo su agarre firme en sus caderas y la obligó a seguir cabalgándolo, sin dejarla detenerse hasta que él mismo alcanzó su propio clímax.

Draco gimió su nombre a través de los dientes, volviendo a juntar sus labios y mordiéndolos con fuerza mientras acababa dentro de ella. Cuando terminó, Hermione acomodó su cabeza en su hombro mientras él la envolvía firmemente con sus brazos. Permanecieron allí por un momento, sin moverse, mientras lentamente comenzaban a recuperar el aliento.

-¿Fue todo lo que recordabas? – preguntó Draco finalmente, después de un largo silencio.

Hermione rió y dijo – Sí. Detesto inflar tu ego más de lo que ya lo está, pero ¿te das cuenta que de todas las veces que estuvimos juntos, ni una sola me dejaste decepcionada?

-Me alegra oírlo – dijo él sonriendo – Nada me excita más que complacerte.

-Bueno, acaso no eres un dulce – dijo ella, tomándole el rostro y dándole un caluroso beso en la mejilla.

Varias horas después, Draco y Hermione estaban recostados en la cama, incapaces de despegar sus ojos del otro lo suficiente como para dormir. Él se inclinó hacia ella y le besó los párpados. Ella se inclinó hacia él y le besó la nariz, ganándose una carcajada y una caricia en la mejilla.

-Detesto arruinar el momento con lo que voy a decir, pero realmente necesito que entiendas que lo que pasó con Sophie y conmigo… lo de la foto…

-Draco, no…

-No. Tienes que oírlo – dijo él – No pasó nada más que ese beso, y no significó absolutamente nada para ninguno de los dos. Ni siquiera le devolví el beso. La única persona que estuvo en mi mente desde el momento en que dejaste la casa, fuiste tú.

Hermione respiró profundamente y se abrazó con más fuerza a él – Bueno, ya que insistes en ir por ese camino, ¿cómo fue que sucedió, en primer lugar?

Draco suspiró – No sé si lo notaste, pero Phillip y Sophie… no están muy bien.

-Lo noté.

-Ya hace un tiempo que están así, pero él realmente no se fue de casa hasta que vio esa foto en _Corazón de Bruja_. Se fue a vivir conmigo, irónicamente, pero ya estaban más o menos separados antes de que eso pasara. Supongo que pelearon o algo esa noche, porque Hannah llamó a Neville sabiendo que él estaba conmigo, y le avisó que Sophie estaba ebria en el pub. Así que fui a buscarla para llevarla a su casa.

-Eso fue muy noble de tu parte – dijo ella, aunque no sonaba demasiado orgullosa de su nobleza.

-Sí, bueno, no disfruto mucho de sus peleas. Así que fui y conseguí que se levantara de la mesa, pero mientras salíamos, ella comenzó a hablar sobre cómo le habría gustado morir esa noche con el bebé. Pensaba también que nosotros dos habíamos intervenido con el equilibrio al elegirte a ti y a Phillip como parejas, siendo que nosotros nos parecíamos más. No creo en realidad que hablara en serio, pero cuando intenté consolarla, me besó.

Draco pudo sentir a Hermione tensarse en sus brazos.

-Pero, te lo repito, no le devolví el beso, y ella estaba demasiado ebria con whiskey de fuego y tristeza como para realmente entender lo que estaba haciendo. Se siente horrible, Hermione.

-Estoy segura que sí.

-Por favor, no te enojes con ella. Ha pasado por mucho.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-Es decir, nada a comparación de lo que pasaste tú. ¡Obviamente!

-No iría tan lejos – suspiró ella – Bueno… tiene suerte de que la amo, y que ahora mismo estoy jodidamente feliz. En otra ocasión, no lo dejaría pasar tan voluntariamente.

Draco sonrió.

-Pero _tú…_ tengo el derecho de estar muy, muy enojada contigo. Vi la foto. Quizás no le devolviste el beso pero tampoco te alejaste rápido de ella.

Draco se sonrojó – Lo admito. Dudé. Estaba… tan solo sin ti, Mione. Puede que me llevara un momento, pero finalmente _sí_ me di cuenta que a la única a la que quería besar era a ti. Sé que no es excusa pero soy muy débil sin ti.

Hermione suspiró y lo abrazó con fuerza – Bueno… también tienes suerte de que te ame tanto, y que esté feliz ahora.

Draco sonrió y la besó – Lo prometo, de ahora en adelante, los únicos labios que tocarán los míos serán los tuyos. De ahora y hasta siempre.

-Más vale que así sea – dijo ella, devolviéndole el beso – Supongo que prefiero que haya sido Sophie en lugar de alguna zorra al azar. Al menos así se que tampoco fue con intenciones de su parte – volvió a suspirar ella – Realmente espero que no sea tarde para que ella y Phillip puedan arreglar su relación.

-También yo – dijo Draco, volviendo a besarla. Su estómago se presionó contra el de ella y sintió una patadita del bebé – Alguien está despierto – estiró su mano y lo tocó.

Hermione sonrió y colocó su mano junto a la de él – Sí, el bebé es bien vivaracho.

-Siempre "bebé". ¿No sabes si será una niña o un niño?

-No – dijo ella, pero los engranajes comenzaron a girar en su mente – Pero alguien sí lo sabe.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente, Pansy despertó para encontrarse con dos rostros sonrientes mirándola fijamente. Se sobresaltó.

-¡Buenos días! – dijeron alegremente Draco y Hermione.

-¿Jugo de calabaza? – preguntó Hermione sosteniendo un vaso.

Pansy se retorció para incorporarse. Draco se apresuró a ayudarla.

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos? – preguntó ella, tomando el vaso y bebiendo un sorbo. ¡Merlín, que bien sabía eso! Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había comido o bebido algo, que no fuera el whiskey de fuego que Narcissa le había obligado a tomar la noche anterior.

-Bueno, Draco y yo estuvimos hablando – Hermione posó una mano en la rodilla de él – y decidimos que queremos saber.

-¿Saber qué? – preguntó Pansy, antes de tomar otro sorbo.

-Cuando hiciste la Poción de Prueba de embarazo, me dijiste que el color que tomaba durante el primer minuto indicaba el color del bebé, y te dije que yo no quería saber qué era sin Draco.

-Y, como puedes notarlo, ya estoy aquí – dijo Draco, estirando sus brazos – Entonces, ¿qué es?

Pansy miró a su alrededor. Sophie y Phillip miraban atentamente desde el sofá, atiborrándose de pancakes mientras Lucius y Narcissa permanecían detrás de su hijo y nuera. Todos se inclinaron hacia Pansy mientras esperaban su respuesta. Ella sonrió y bebió una vez más, levantando un dedo para indicarles que esperaran un minuto.

Draco cerró sus ojos y comenzó a repetir – Niño, niño, niño – una y otra vez.

-Claro que lo amaremos sin importar lo que sea – dijo Hermione, golpeando a su esposo.

-Por supuesto – dijo él, con una sonrisa – Pero un poco más si es un niño.

Ella lo golpeó más fuerte.

-Bueno, tienen suerte – dijo Pansy, finalmente bajando el vaso – Es un niño.

-¡SÍ! – exclamó Draco, incorporándose y levantando un puño de victoria - ¡El apellido Malfoy continúa en marcha!

Se giró, y él y su padre estrecharon sus manos con orgullo.

Hermione miró a Narcissa y sonrió – Una niña la próxima vez – dijo con una sonrisa – Nos aseguraremos de romper la tradición Malfoy.

Narcissa le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

Draco tomó a Hermione de repente y la incorporó junto a él. La giró alrededor sin dejar de repetir – Niño, niño, niño – una y otra vez. Ella rió y lo acompañó en su alegría. Así es como debía ser el embarazo siempre. Compartir estos momentos llenos de alegría con tus seres queridos. Y ella estaba contenta de poder tener esta posibilidad al menos, con Draco, incluso si era más tarde de lo que habría deseado.

Justo entonces, su gran momento fue interrumpido por una brillante burbuja de luz materializándose sobre la mesita de café. Sophie chilló sorprendida.

-¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Hermione, tirando a Draco junto a ella para examinarlo con curiosidad.

Parecía que estaban mirando a varias figuras que caminaban por el bosque. Eran los sangrepura.

-Poco antes que llegáramos aquí, descubrí que su lechuza estaba volando por el bosque – dijo Lucius, caminando hacia ahí con Narcissa.

-¿Polly? – preguntó Hermione, mirand a Draco

Él asintió – Debió dirigirse hacia aquí después de que escapásemos de la Mansión Malfoy.

Hermione sonrió – Siempre supe que era inteligente.

-Coloqué un encantamiento en ella y la volví a mandar al bosque para que mantuviera un ojo en ciertas cosas por nosotros – dijo Lucius – Cualquier ser vivo que ella vea aparecerá en esta luz.

-Eso es malditamente brillante – dijo Hermione, tratando de ver mejor a quiénes estaban espiando.

Había cuatro figuras, todas vestidas con capas. Una levantó la mirada, notando la lechuza. Blaise. No la miró mucho tiempo. Era evidente que el que estaba parado junto a él era Quinn, por el modo en que se inclinaba hacia él y le hablaba, haciendo que ambos estallaran en fuertes carcajadas. Se giraron hacia las otras dos figuras y dijeron algo antes de encaminarse en la dirección opuesta.

Luego los dos restantes quedaron frente a frente. El que estaba a la vista de la lechuza era Gorden. Después de hablar un poco, se encaminó hacia su izquierda. Solo quedaba una sola figura por reconocer.

-¡Voltéate, maldita sea! – dijo Hermione, frunciendo los puños.

Fue como si Polly la hubiera oído, porque de repente ululó. La ultima figura se giró y levantó la mirada. Todos contuvieron el aliento al notar la mirada rota de Arron Greengrass. Él se giró y se internó en el bosque.

-Síguelo – dijo Hermione, como si la lechuza pudiera realmente escucharla.

Polly salió volando tras él.

Todos enmudecieron.

-Bueno… supongo que es tiempo de que salgamos de caza – dijo Lucius, mirando a todos. Nadie se opuso.

-¡Esperen!

Todos voltearon para ver a Astoria parada junto a la entrada de la tienda. Caminó hacia ellos lentamente y miró la burbuja de luz, con los ojos fijos solemnemente en la figura de su padre.

Draco la miró y suspiró – Stori, sé que es difícil pero…

-No, no lo es. Mi padre debe morir. Ya lo acepté – dijo ella fríamente – Es solo que… quiero ser la que lo haga.

Todos jadearon.

-Tú… ¿quieres matar a tu padre? – preguntó Hermione.

-Me dejó allí, Hermione. Cuando Blaise me atrapó, esa zorra escarabajo le dijo que se fuera para que no rompiera su juramento, y él la escuchó. ¡Jodidamente la escuchó! No me ama. Si lo hiciera, nunca me habría… - tragó pesadamente – No habría dejado que Blaise me pusiera un dedo encima. No veo razones para mostrar piedad por él. Déjenme hacerlo. _Necesito_ hacerlo.

Miró suplicante rostro por rostro, rogando que nadie se opusiera.

Finalmente, Lucius la miró y dijo – Si eso es lo que quieres, no veo razón alguna por la que debamos interponernos en tu camino.

Astoria suspiró aliviada – Gracias.

-Narcissa, quédate aquí con Hermione y Pansy – ordenó Lucius.

-¿Quedarme? – repitió Hermione – Pero quiero ayudar.

-No, con mi nieto no lo harás – dijo él – Es a ti a quien ellos quieren, por lo que debemos mantenerte fuera de su vista.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros – dijo Draco, volteando a mirarla – Quédate aquí, Mione. Volveremos pronto.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas mientras le devolvía la mirada. Asintió – Por favor, prométeme que tendrás cuidado. Solo quiero tenerte de regreso. No creo que pueda soportar volver a perderte.

Draco asintió y la besó. Se alejó lentamente y caminó hacia la salida de la tienda con Lucius, Sophie, Phillip y Astoria, volviendo la mirada hacia ella una última vez, tomándose un momento para memorizar su rostro. Para nunca olvidar cómo se veía ella, si alguna vez los volvían a separar.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: Yyyyyyyy... es un niño! y se viene el enfrentamiento... Tenía este capi listo hace facil una semana, pero las complicaciones muggles me impedían sentarme una horita a contestar reviews y actualizar.. Pero bueno, aquí estoy y espero que les haya gustado.**

**Quiero hacer un paréntesis para darles un enorme GRACIAS a todos los que me dejaron deseos de recuperacion a través de un mensaje. Los aprecio muchísimo y como siempre, me alegran el día :)**

**Gracias también a quienes se toman un minutito para dejar sus opiniones sobre el fic, y a quienes siguen agregando día a día esta historia a sus favoritos y alertas. Contesto aquí a los Guests:**

Rosy Fdz: Jamás me olvidaría de ustedes, no podría tampoco dejarlos con una historia inconclusa, así que no se preocupen :) Sobre Ethan, Narcissa y Lucius sabremos pronto.. besits y gracias por comentar!

Maria: muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos! lamento la tardanza, pero aquí esta! espero lo hayas disfrutado! Bs y gracias por comentar!

Lily Leon: Hola amiguisima, jajaja complicaciones hay todos los días, por lo menos voy mmejorando :) ya sabremos más de esas relaciones destruidas por la avaricia de los sangrepura. besito y gracias por seguir aqui!

Bliu Liz: Gracias nena por tus buenos deseos! Cissa era todo un enigma, y comprobamos que acertaste con tu prediccion. Efectivamente es un niño Malfoy, y tambien viste cuando descubren esa conexion gracias al bebé. Es muy dulce! muchas gracias por seguir x aquí, u beso!

SALESIA: Hola! jajaj totalmente, Cissa haría de una buena jugadora de poker. Y al menos Pansy cuenta con un poco de amor de madre todavía, a pesar de todo. Sobre Arron y su desicion final lo sabremos pronto, pero por ahora vemos que Astoria está determinada a poner a Ron primero. Tambien vemos aquí tu buena intuicion, descartando de primera mano a Mione y Pansy, por sus respectivos estados, para la lucha.. sobre Ethan... mas adelante! y si, los chequeos van a seguir de aquí a un buen tiempo adelante, pero prometo cuidarme y seguir trayéndoles estas historias :) muchisimas gracias por tus buenos deseos y por tus increibles comentarios. Besote!

**Espero no estar olvidando a nadie.. si ese fuera el caso, ME AVISAN!**

**Las actualizaciones probablemente aumenten apenas tenga vacaciones de la facu, con suerte! :)**

**Me despido por ahora,en un rato voy a ver un partido del seleccionado de hockey argentino, Las Leonas, contra el seleccionado de Inglaterra, que por milagro de los dioses están jugando en mi ciudad y conseguí entradas. Soy demente por el hockey, así que estoy feliz :) **

**Gracias por seguir por aquí, nos leemos pronto!**

**pekis :)**


	37. Vis Fluctus

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo – Vis Fluctus**

Una vez fuera de su campamento, Lucius ejecutó un Hechizo Localizador para ubicar a Polly, dado que encontrar al único búho de este bosque sería más fácil que encontrar a una persona específica.

Todos permanecían en silencio mientras atravesaban los árboles y arbustos, Astoria obviamente inmersa en sus pensamientos sobre qué hacer de ahora en adelante. Por mucho que su padre mereciera morir, no había una vuelta atrás en este tipo de asesinato. A pesar de eso, tenía que hacerlo. Por ella misma. Por Ron.

Draco no dejaba de mirar hacia el sitio donde había quedado el campamento, preguntándose si debería haberle dado a Hermione un mejor beso de despedida. ¿Qué pasaba si era el último?

No. No tenía que pensar en eso. Apenas acababan de reencontrarse. De ninguna forma volvería a perderla. Encontrarían a Arron, lo matarían rápidamente, y volverían directamente al campamento. Era demasiado riesgoso ir tras los otros ahora mismo. Para eso, tendrían que idear un verdadero plan. No solo improvisarlo, como estaban haciéndolo ahora.

Bajando la mirada hacia la mano de Astoria armada con su varita, Draco notó que estaba temblando. Apresuró su paso hasta quedar a su lado, y le tomó la mano.

-Stori, no tienes que hacer esto – dijo él.

Astoria lo miró de reojo y tragó pesadamente – Sí, tengo que ser yo, Draco. Por más enfermo que suene, honestamente no creo poder tolerarlo si uno de ustedes lo hace en su lugar. Sigue siendo mi padre y ninguno de ustedes necesita justicia tanto como yo.

-Bueno, si cambias de idea, solo tienes que decirlo y me encargaré.

Astoria asintió, incluso aunque sabía que nunca "lo diría".

Los cinco continuaron su camino a través del bosque. Quizás tenían un hechizo localizador para la lechuza, pero no había forma de saber cuan lejos estaban de alcanzarla, solo la dirección general. Además, habían tres sangrepura más rondando por allí, y por ahora, no planeaban encontrárselos. Cuanto más tiempo pasen los sangrepura ignorando su presencia en el bosque, mejor. Si pensaban que solo Hermione, Narcissa, Astoria y una herida Pansy estaban ahí fuera, tendrían el factor sorpresa a favor.

De repente, escucharon ruidos de hojas aplastadas por lo que parecían ser los pies de alguien. Inseguros sobre la dirección del sonido, todos se acomodaron en un círculo mirando hacia afuera y levantaron sus varitas, asegurándose de permanecer completamente inmóviles.

Sonaron más hojas en la dirección a la que apuntaba Lucius. Todos se giraron hacia allí, Astoria volviendo a aferrar la mano de Draco con la suya temblorosa.

Una figura encapuchada apareció entre los arbustos, haciendo a un lado las ramas que se metían en su camino. La figura se congeló al verlos a todos allí, escaneando el rostro de cada uno hasta que sus ojos cayeron en Astoria.

-¡Astoria! – exclamó Arron, bajando su capucha - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí con… con _ellos?_

La mano de Astoria no paró de temblar dentro de la de Draco. Todos la miraron, sin bajar sus varitas, en caso que fuera necesario atacar. Todo apuntaba a que ella no iba a hacer ningún movimiento. Y entonces, sin otro aviso, su mano dejó de temblar. Su cuerpo completo se tranquilizó mientras miraba fijamente a su padre, con furia contenida.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras levantaba la varita un poco más alto y exclamaba - ¡_Avada Kedavra!_

Arron esquivó la maldición justo a tiempo, pasándole justo encima de su oreja izquierda. Giró el rostro para mirar a su hija por un segundo, pero apenas notó la furia que ahora sobresalía en su rostro, volteó y salió corriendo en la dirección opuesta. Astoria corrió tras él, seguido de cerca por Draco, Lucius, Phillip y Sophie.

-¡_Avada Kedavra! _ \- volvió a exclamar ella, golpeando por accidente un árbol. El árbol comenzó a caer rápidamente hacia el suelo, pero Phillip lo atrapó con un hechizo de levitación. Sophie intentó volver a colocarlo mientras Phillip lo sostenía, tratando de evitar que los sangrepura escucharan el sonido de la caída. Draco y Lucius siguieron persiguiendo a Astoria, quien corría tras Arron.

La alcanzaron justo cuando ella fallaba nuevamente al dispararle a su padre otra maldición asesina. Golpeó ligeramente hacia la izquierda, y él se arrojó hacia la derecha.

-Stori, quizás deberías tomarte un instante para apuntar, si es que vas a hacerlo – dijo Draco, impacientándose. Estaban haciendo demasiado alboroto.

-No estoy tratando de darle, Draco. Estoy guiándolo. Confía en mí, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Pasé todos mis veranos vagando por este bosque desde que tenía cinco años. Nadie lo conoce como yo. Un disparo más y tendré al bastardo acorralado.

Astoria se movió para dispararle a su padre desde otro ángulo. Cuando él intentó regresar por donde hacía venido, ella le disparó de nuevo haciendo que éste girara en la dirección opuesta.

-¡Lo tengo! – le gritó ella a Draco y Lucius antes de correr y atravesar unos arbustos.

Ellos intentaron ir tras ella, pero de repente, Blaise apareció frete a ellos, abriendo ampliamente los ojos y modulando un -¿Qué demonios? – con la boca, antes de comenzar a lanzar maldiciones Cruciatus a todas partes. Ambos las esquivaron, Lucius yendo hacia un costado y Draco cayendo hacia atrás.

Con la espalda contra el suelo, Draco pudo notar a Polly mirándolo desde una rama en lo alto. Saludó con una mano y dijo – Hola, amor y bebé, ¡estoy bien! – sabiendo muy bien que Hermione lo observaba.

-¿A quién mierda estás hablándole, Malfoy? – exigió saber Zabini - ¡_Crucio!_

Draco se alejó de allí rodando por el suelo, hasta ocultarse tras un arbusto - ¡A nadie que te importe, Zabini!

-¡Draco!

Giró para mirar a su padre, agachado junto a él.

-Yo me encargo de esto. Tú ve tras Astoria.

Draco asintió – No te atrevas a ser gentil con él. Merece jodidamente sufrir por lo que le hizo a Astoria – E intentó hacerle a Hermione. Se estremeció al pensar en ello.

-Entendido – dijo Lucius con una sonrisa.

Draco se arrastró en cuatro patas para alejarse de allí, antes de incorporarse y salir corriendo. Escuchó a su padre gritar -¡_Crucio!_ – a su espalda, y esperó de corazón que hubiera dado en el blanco.

Corrió en la dirección hacia donde había desaparecido Astoria, y terminó en un enorme claro. Astoria estaba parada en el borde de él, con la varita apuntando a su padre, quien estaba parado en el otro extremo junto a un enorme acantilado. El sonido del agua corriendo se escuchaba desde allí. Era el río que llegaba hasta el lago.

-¡Astoria, detén esta locura! – exclamó Arron, tratando de dar un paso hacia delante, pero cuando Astoria lo apuntó con más fuerza, se detuvo.

-¡Levanta tu varita! – exigió ella, todavía mirándolo con venganza.

-¡No! ¡_Jamás_ apuntaría mi varita hacia mi hija!

-¿Y qué me dices de mí? – dijo Draco, saliendo del bosque y apuntando su propia varita hacia Arron.

-Si Astoria no estuviera parada junto a ti, con gusto…

Draco dio varios pasos hacia delante.

-Sigues muy cerca.

Esta vez dio pasos hacia un costado.

Arron levantó su varita y la apuntó hacia Draco.

-¡No! – exclamó Astoria - ¡Tu pelea es conmigo!

-¡No hay pelea entre nosotros, Astoria! ¡Estás hablando como una loca! ¡Estas personas envenenaron tu mente! ¡Merecen ser castigadas!

-¡La única persona con la mente envenenada eres tú, Padre! ¡_Yo _jamás me sentí más cuerda en mi vida! Estas _personas_ que estás tan empeñado a asesinar, me ayudaron a escapar de esa… ¡esa prisión! Pero _tú_… mi propio jodido padre, ¡tú me dejaste ahí! ¡ME ABANDONASTE AHÍ!

-¡Solo porque sabía que no te iban a hacer daño! Tu juicio puede que esté nublado por _ese muchacho_, pero estoy seguro que volverás a nuestro bando, y Rita también. Eres una Sangrepura hecha y derecha.

Astoria estaba absolutamente lívida. Quería arrancarle los jodidos ojos por ser tan crédulo. De hecho, lo habría hecho si Draco no hubiera corrido hacia ella y la sostuviera.

-¡No _toques_ a mi hija! – exclamó Arron, una vez más tratando de dar un paso hacia delante.

Astoria alejó a Draco de un empujón y levantó su varita, dando un paso ella misma hacia delante y apuntando directamente hacia el corazón de su padre.

-Pansy también es una sangrepura hecha y derecha, Padre. ¿La _dejaron_ en paz?

-Bueno… no, pero…

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Ella _es_ una sangrepura, y fue torturada por meses, por hacer más o menos lo mismo que yo! ¡Las dos intentamos ayudar al otro bando! ¡El jodido bando correcto, que jamás dejaría a sus hijas en manos de psicópatas! ¡Rita le permitió hacer a Blaise lo que quiera conmigo, Padre!

Arron palideció.

-¿Y sabes qué? ¡Lo hizo! ¡Me golpeó, y luego abusó de mí, y cuando se cansó de tenerme luchando contra él, me dio Amortentia y me quitó lo que me quedaba de voluntad propia! ¿Acaso Draco haría algo así conmigo? ¿Lo haría _Ron?_

-Yo…

-¡Sí! ¡_Tú!_ ¡Siempre se trata sobre _ti_ y tus costumbres sangrepura! ¿Y qué pasa conmigo, eh? ¿Qué pasa con lo que yo quiero? – lágrimas de enojo ya caían por las mejillas de Astoria, pero ahora sollozaba con fuerza, intentando mantener firme la mano que sostenía la varita - ¡Alejaste de mí al único hombre que amé!

-No, yo…

-¡Admítelo! ¡Admite que nunca planeaste dejar vivir a Ron! ¡Quiero oírte admitirlo!

-No…

-¡ADMÍTELO!

Arron respiró profundamente y le devolvió la mirada a su hija, casi desarmándose al verla así – Bien. Cuando acudí a ver al idiota de Weasley…

-¡RON!

-Cuando acudí a ver a _Ron_, nunca tuve la intención de dejarlo vivir cuando todo esto terminara – admitió él finalmente – porque Rita nunca pretendió que _su esposa_ viviera – señaló con su cabeza en dirección a Draco – Pero, supongo que él ya lo sabía, y por eso agregó ese último término a nuestro juramento.

-¡No es un idiota!

-Pues entonces nos engañó a todos.

Astoria lo apuntó con más rudeza.

Arron suspiró – Astoria, no lo entiendes. Solo quiero que seas feliz.

-¡Yo era feliz! ¡Era más feliz que nunca en mi vida! Pero tú… ¡tú me quitaste eso! ¡Por tu culpa, Ron comenzó a morir!

-Ya debería estar muerto.

-¡NO! – gritó ella, encontrando su coraje nuevamente – No – repitió con voz más profunda y arrastrada – _Tú_ deberías estar muerto.

-Hazlo entonces – dijo Arron, dando un paso al frente – Mátame – otro paso – Sabes que quieres hacerlo.

Cuanto más se acercaba, más comenzaba a temblar la mano de Astoria. Ella se estremeció mientras intentaba enfocarse en mantener su mano apuntándolo.

-Stori – la llamó Draco a su lado.

Ella lo miró de reojo.

-Recuerda lo que te dije. Solo tienes que pedirlo. No tienes que hacerlo.

-No. Tengo que ser yo – lloró ella, negando con la cabeza – _A…avad… - _tragó saliva – _Avada K…Ke…._

-Por favor, detén esta locura, Astoria – dijo Arron, casi alcanzándola – No puedes matar a tu propio padre – estiró su mano y la posó en la varita de ella, lentamente bajándola – Ahí está mejor, ¿lo ves?

Astoria giró su otra mano y lo abofeteó con dureza en el rostro, casi derribándolo en sus rodillas.

-¡Que te jodan! – exclamó ella - ¡Por tu culpa perdí el amor de mi vida! ¡Y ni siquiera te importa! ¡Ni siquiera _jodidamente_ te importa! ¡Te odio! ¡TE ODIO!

Astoria comenzó a pegarle sin parar. Arron no se defendió, pero si intentó tomarla de las muñecas para evitar que siguiera golpeándolo.

-¡Astoria, por favor, detente! ¡Por favor, eres mi hija! Te amo. Yo…

-¡No me toques, joder! – gritó ella, alejándose de su agarre.

-¡Hey! – Draco corrió hacia ella y alejó a Astoria, cuyas manos no dejaban de temblar.

-Tienes que morir! ¡TIENES QUE MORIR! – Astoria se separó de Draco y volvió a levantar su varita, apuntando a su padre.

Arron logró incorporarse y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas al darse cuenta que el enojo en los ojos de su hija no desaparecería.

-¡Es la única forma que Ron pueda tener una mínima oportunidad para vivir!

-Él escogió a alguien más por encima de ti, Astoria. ¿Por qué sigues luchando por él? – preguntó Arron, solo tratando de entender. Siguió alejándose, pasito a pasito.

-¡Tú amenazaste la vida de su mejor amiga! Estaba enojada al principio, pero luego me di cuenta que si la situación hubiera sido la inversa, ¡yo habría hecho lo mismo! Habría renunciado a Ron para salvar la vida de Draco, siempre y cuando estuviera segura que él estaría en buenas manos. ¡Él nunca pensó que tú me harías daño! Cuan equivocado estaba…

-Te escogió a ti al final, Astoria – dijo Draco, apuntando con su propia varita a Arron.

Padre e hija lo miraron.

-Cuando finalmente nos contó lo que sabía, lo primero que dijo fue que no solo se trataba de Hermione. Teníamos que ayudarte a ti también. Él estaba preocupado por ti, Stori. Sabía que contarnos todo era un riesgo, especialmente para Hermione, pero lo hizo. Se arriesgó porque te ama.

-¿Realmente es cierto? – preguntó ella casi en un susurro.

-Por supuesto que sí.

Astoria comenzó a llorar descontroladamente, con la mano nuevamente inestable, pero sin dejar de apuntar a su padre.

Arron miró a su hija y comenzó a llorar él mismo, todavía dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás – Eres mi hija, Astoria, y te amo. Solo te quería de regreso.

-Fue tu decisión el perderme en primer lugar – dijo ella, finalmente cayendo de rodillas y dejando caer su varita, observando con desinterés cómo sus lágrimas se hundían en la tierra. Se rendía. Pensó que podría hacerlo, pero simplemente no podía. A pesar de todo, seguía amando a su padre, y no podía ser la que le quitara la vida.

-Lo sé. Fue mi decisión y lo lamento. Todo lo que quise siempre es que fueras feliz. Ahora sé lo que tengo que hacer. No puedo ser egoísta. No cuando se trata de ti – Arron se limpió los ojos y miró a Draco – Mata a ese hijo de puta por lo que le hizo a ella.

Astoria apretó la tierra entre sus manos y levantó la mirada. Arron atrapó sus ojos y suspiró pesadamente.

-Juré hacer todo lo que estuviera en mis manos para que tuvieras una vida feliz, y lo rompí. Tendría que haber muerto yo, no él – dejó de caminar hacia atrás, justo en el borde del acantilado, e hizo una pausa, dándose un momento para mirar atentamente a su hija - Tienes que romper el globo de nieve que te compré en Suiza. El que tiene el Dragón de las Nieves volando por los Alpes. Es la única forma de levantar el escudo, si yo no estoy. Caerán piezas de vidrio pero no es nada que un pequeño hechizo protector no pueda cubrir – Arron sonrió pacíficamente – Buena suerte con Ron.

Y con esas últimas palabras, dio un último paso hacia atrás, dejándose caer por el acantilado.

-¡PAPI!

Astoria corrió inestablemente hacia el borde. Intentó buscar el cuerpo de su padre, pero todo lo que consiguió ver fue un breve vistazo de él antes que se perdiera entre las filosas rocas y las violentas aguas. Draco la tomó por la espalda y la alejó de allí.

-¡No mires, Astoria!

-¡Pero mi padre! ¡Mi padre!

-Lo sé – dijo él, abrazándola y colocándole la cabeza contra su pecho.

Astoria apresó su camisa y lloró contra él.

-¿Por qué… por qué lo hizo?

-No lo ´se – respondió Draco, con honestidad.

Arron Greengrass, arrojándose a un acantilado, era definitivamente algo que no se esperaba. Parecía que sí amaba a su hija, después de todo.

-¡Draco!

Ambos voltearon para ver a Phillip y Sophie entrar corriendo al claro, con varios hechizos pasando justo encima de sus cabezas. Fueron seguidos por Gorden y Quinn. Draco y Astoria se levantaron y se unieron a sus amigos, apuntando sus varitas a los recién llegados.

-¡Santa mierda! – exclamó Quinn al ver a Draco - ¿Cuántos hay de ellos?

Justo a tiempo, Lucius entró corriendo al claro, seguido de cerca por Blaise, quien ahora tenía un hermoso y nuevo tatuaje en el rostro. Draco entrecerró los ojos para leerlo, y comenzó a reír histéricamente.

-¡Buen trabajo, Padre!

-Pensé que sería apropiado – sonrió burlonamente Lucius, obviamente muy orgulloso de su hechizo que dejó la palabra "violador" en la frente de Blaise.

-Heggmoso. Ahogga solo necesita la palabgga "Asesino" justo debajo – dijo Sophie, lanzándole un hechizo a Blaise.

Él lo bloqueó y corrió hacia Quinn y Gorden, quienes comenzaron a reír también.

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó Blaise, frotándose la frente – No puedo ver.

-Te guardaré la sorpresa hasta que tengas un espejo a mano – dijo Quinn – Más te vale que eso se borre.

-¿Se saldrá? – le preguntó Draco a Lucius.

-No fácilmente – sonrió su padre.

-¿Cómo mierda lograron entrar a través del escudo? – cuestionó Blaise, queriendo olvidar su nuevo tatuaje.

Draco no pudo evitar reír. Jodidos idiotas, ni siquiera comprendían que ellos ya tendrían que haber estado dentro _antes_ de que levantaran el escudo.

Nadie respondió.

-¿Dónde está Arron? – preguntó después.

-Búscalo abajo en el acantilado – dijo Draco, señalando con su cabeza.

Astoria se estremeció a su lado. Él le tomó la mano.

-¿Mataste a tu propio padre? – preguntó Blaise, mirando a Astoria con incredulidad.

Astoria respiró profundamente y se aseguró de apuntarlo con la varita – No. Él se mató a sí mismo en el instante en que se unió a esa perra Skeeter. Todos ustedes lo hicieron.

Blaise estaba visiblemente molesto.

-Oh, querido – Astoria frunció el ceño – Pobre y dulce Zabini, estás realmente herido por la noticia de la muerte de mi padre. Sé que te gustaba pensar en él como tu propio padre, considerando que tu padre asesinó a cada uno de sus esposos antes de que incluso tuvieras tiempo de conocerlos a todos. Quizás le puedas comentar a Daphne lo que hice, y ella podrá mover el odio que siente por ti hacia mí. Ambos podrán reconectar gracias al dolor – se burló ella, con la furiosa venganza regresando a sus ojos – Son unos jodidos dementes.

-¡Que te jodan!

-¡Creo que ya te encargaste de eso, idiota! ¡_Avada Kedavra!_

La maldición asesina salió mucho más fácil al apuntar hacia Blaise que a su padre.

Gorden se estiró hacia Blaise y lo derribó al suelo, con la maldición pasándoles justo por encima. Blaise intentó incorporarse y devolver el golpe, pero Gorden lo mantuvo en el suelo.

-¡Estamos superados en número, idiota! ¡No es hora de meterse en un duelo! Sin Arron, necesitaremos toda la gente que podamos reunir! ¡_Tenemos_ que retroceder!

-Bien - dijo Blaise, fulminando con la mirada a Astoria.

Se levantaron y se apresuraron hacia el bosque con Quinn justo detrás. Los otros corrieron tras ellos. Sabían que tenían la ventaja ahora, y serían unos tontos si no lo aprovechaban.

Desafortunadamente, los sangrepura estaban moviéndose increíblemente rápido, y era complicado apuntar bien los hechizos entre todos los árboles. Cuando se acercaron peligrosamente a la casa, fue tiempo de llamar a un alto a la persecución.

Sin decir una palabra más, Astoria giró primera y comenzó a correr hacia el campamento. Los otros la siguieron.

Poniéndose a la altura de Draco, Lucius le dijo sin aliento mientras corrían - ¿Ella lo hizo? -

Draco negó con la cabeza – Ella no mentía cuando dijo que se mató a sí mismo. La culpa lo hizo saltar hacia el acantilado.

-Debo admitir que estoy aliviado – dijo Lucius – Asesinar a alguien, me temo, es algo de lo que nunca se habría recuperado.

-Puede que no lo haga de igual forma – dijo Draco – No si Weasley no supera esto.

Polly atravesó el bosque y encabezó la marcha. Los guió hacia el campamento, atravesando los escudos protectores. Al instante en que llegaron, Hermione salió corriendo de una de las tiendas y se arrojó a los brazos de Draco.

-Jamás volveré a dejarte fuera de mi vista – le dijo al oído.

-¿Polly estuvo vigilándome todo el tiempo? – preguntó él.

Hermione asintió contra su cuerpo – Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero estoy agradecida por lo que hizo Arron – se alejó renuentemente y tomó su mano – Vamos a salvar a Ron.

Ambos entraron a la tienda de Ron. Astoria, Lucius, Sophie y Phillip ya estaban ahí.

-Bueno, ¿cómo hacemos esto? – preguntó Astoria, arrodillada junto a la cama y aferrando la mano congelada de Ron.

-Tenemos que descongelarlo – dijo Draco, dando un paso al frente con Hermione permanentemente unida a su mano – Y luego dejamos que la maldición siga su curso.

-¿Y después? – preguntó Astoria, mirándolo lentamente.

-Y luego intentamos revivirlo. ¿Sabes cómo hacer eso?

Astoria asintió – Solo tenemos que enviar ondas de energía a su corazón, para conseguir que vuelva a latir. Nunca lo hice, pero lo vi muchísimas veces. Debería ser capaz de hacerlo.

"Debería" no sonaba tan convincente.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo ahora, Astoria? – pregunto Draco, sintiendo la mano de Hermione tensarse en la suya – Podemos esperar.

Astoria negó con la cabeza – Soy tan poderosa como cualquier otro Sanador. Si esto no funciona, entonces no podía hacerse. No puedo esperar más. Tengo que saber si se fue o no.

Draco suspiró y posó una mano en su hombro – Quizás deberíamos moverlo al centro de la habitación. Para tener más espacio.

Astoria asintió y se levantó. Lucius se acercó y levantó a Ron, mientras los otros movían los sofás, sillas y mesas fuera del camino. Cuando tuvieron un espacio amplio desocupado, Lucius lo bajó en el medio y se alejó. Draco levantó su varita. Astoria comenzó a moverse hacia delante, pero Draco la detuvo con un movimiento.

-Primero, deja que la maldición se complete. Luego haz lo que sea que tengas que hacer.

Astoria asintió.

-¿Lista? – preguntó él.

Ella volvió a asentir.

Draco apuntó con su varita, respiró profundamente y dijo - _¡Congelo Contrarium!_

El color comenzó a regresar a las mejillas de Ron mientras el hechizo congelador se desvanecía. En cuestión de segundos, su mano se movía, luego se sentaba y jadeaba buscando algo de aire. Unió su mirada a la de Astoria por un breve segundo, y luego su corazón se detuvo por completo. Cayó de espaldas al suelo, muerto.

Astoria corrió hacia él, colocó su varita en su corazón y gritó - _¡Vis Fluctus!_

Su pecho se levantó en el aire, pero no despertó.

_-¡Vis Fluctus!_ – gritó de nuevo.

Nada.

_-¡Vis Fluctus! ¡Vis Fluctus! ¡Vis Fluctus!_ ¡No está funcionando! – lloró ella.

Hermione apretó con más fuerza la mano de Draco, llorando mientras observaba a la chica tratar desesperadamente salvar a su mejor amigo. Siempre supieron que había una mínima posibilidad de salvarlo, pero eso no los detuvo de esperar a lo mejor. En este momento, sin embargo, parecía que toda la esperanza estaba perdida.

De repente, un chispazo de energía corrió por la mano de Hermione hacia la de Draco. Él chilló y se alejó.

-¿Qué demo…?

Hermione levantó su mano y la miró - ¡El bebé! – exclamó – Merlín, Draco, ¡el bebé! ¡Él me hace más poderosa! Él… - corrió hacia Ron y se agachó junto a él. Posando sus manos en su corazón, gritó - _¡Vis Fluctus!_

Su cuerpo se elevó del suelo. Astoria observó a Hermione con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¡Envía aire a sus pulmones! – ordenó Hermione - _¡Vis Fluctus!_

El cuerpo de ron volvió a saltar ridículamente alto del suelo. Astoria apuntó su varita a los pulmones de él y comenzó a llenarlos con aire. Su pechó comenzó a inflarse.

-_¡Vis Fluctus!_

Con esa última ola de energía, Ron despertó y comenzó a jadear por aire, tosiendo mientras se apretaba el corazón.

-¿Ron? – lloró Astoria, mientras Ron recuperaba el ritmo de respiración.

Él se giró hacia ella, con los ojos abriéndose ampliamente - ¡Astoria! Merlín, ¡dime que no estás muerta también!

Astoria negó con la cabeza, riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo – No, no lo estoy. ¡Y tampoco tú!

-¿Qué? – dijo él, bajando la mirada a sus manos y probando sus dedos antes de pellizcarse a sí mismo - ¡Ouch!

Hermione rodó sus ojos. Estaba ligeramente ofendida de que él no la hubiera notado todavía.

-¿Acaso mi palabra no es suficiente? – preguntó Astoria, cruzándose de brazos.

-No es eso. Es solo que estoy… sorprendido – la miró y le dio una sonrisa enseñando todos los dientes - ¡Estoy vivo!

Ella asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ron se estiró y la atrajo en un abrazo, riendo histéricamente mientras lloraban en los brazos del otro – Sé que técnicamente rompimos, ¿pero podría besarte?

Sin responder, Astoria estampó sus labios en los de él, usando sus manos para acunar su rostro mientras lo besaba con ternura.

Después de un largo momento, todos comenzaron a mirar alrededor, incómodos. Eventualmente, Hermione aclaró su garganta para recordarles del resto de la audiencia en la habitación.

Ron dejó de besar a Astoria y se giró - ¿Hermione? ¿Hace cuánto estás ahí?

-Todo el tiempo – respondió ella.

Los ojos de él bajaron a su estómago - ¿Qué, en Merlín, es eso?

-_Eso_ es mi hijo – dijo Draco, dando un paso al frente y agachándose junto a Hermione, para luego frotar su estómago.

Ron dejó ir a Astoria por un segundo para abrazar a Astoria – Entonces, ¿estás bien? ¿Ambas están bien? ¿Nada les sucedió?

La respiración de Hermione se aceleró un poco, pero negó con la cabeza.

Ron movió su mirada hacia Astoria. Ella lo miró con seriedad y dijo – No. Por supuesto que no.

-Oh, ¡gracias a Merlín!

Ron volvió a atraerla en un abrazo. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y se aferró a él, mirando sobre su hombro y rogando con sus ojos a Hermione y Draco no decir nada. Ambos asintieron, estando de acuerdo. No era su decisión, pero ninguno creía correcto mantener un secreto tan grande como ese de la persona con la que quería casarse.

-Quizás deberíamos darles algo de tiempo a solas – dijo Hermione, tratando de incorporarse. Draco se apresuró a pararse primero, para ayudarla.

Draco, Hermione, Lucius, Sophie y Phillip se encaminaron hacia la salida.

-¡Hermione!

La aludida se giró para ver los ojos de Ron mirándola intensamente.

-Me alegra saber que estás bien – dijo él con una sonrisa.

-También a mí. Que estés bien, me refiero – dijo ella, devolviéndole la sonrisa – Gracias por intentar salvarme, pero no te atrevas a realizar otro Juramento Inquebrantable otra vez – lo reprendió severamente.

Ron rió y asintió – Tú eres la que manda.

-Hemos sido amigos por más de diez años y recién pareces comprenderlo – dijo ella, rodando sus ojos antes de dejar que Draco la sacara de la tienda, dándoles a Ron y Astoria el tiempo a solas que necesitaban para sanar todo lo que estaba roto.

**XXX**

Varias horas después, Draco, Hermione, Lucius, Sophie y Phillip estaban sentados en la única tienda disponible mientras Narcissa hacía guardia afuera. Ahora que el otro bando sabía que estaban aquí, todos planeaban turnarse para vigilar.

Sophie no dejaba de dar vueltas nerviosamente mientras los demás intentaban idear algún plan para conseguir ese globo de nieve. Eventualmente, se disculpó y fue a curar las heridas de Pansy. Phillip intentó levantarse e ir con ella, pero le dijo que no, y luego prácticamente salió corriendo.

Los ojos de Phillip viajaron a Hermione. La miró con preocupación por un segundo antes que ella finalmente dijera – Iré a ver cómo está -. Se levantó, tirando su mano de la de Draco que no quería dejarla ir, y la siguió afuera.

En el exterior, Narcissa estaba mirando entre los árboles para chequear la posición del sol. Hermione solo asumía que estaba ansiosa para que anochezca.

En la tienda de Pansy, Sophie ya estaba sentada en la cama con su varita afuera. Ambas levantaron la cabeza cuando Hermione entró.

-¿Qué sucede, Sophie? – preguntó ella, casualmente.

-Nada – Sophie se giró nuevamente hacia Pansy y comenzó a curarle las heridas.

Hermione caminó lentamente hacia ella – Definitivamente no parecía como a nada, hace un momento. ¿Estás escondiendo algo?

Sophie negó con la cabeza y chilló – No.

Hermione movió su mirada de una bruja a la otra - ¿Pansy?

Pansy se encogió de hombros - ¿Por qué debería saberlo? Ella acababa de llegar, un segundo antes que tu llegues.

-Sí, pero Sophie habla muy rápido – Hermione se detuvo al lado de la cama y se cruzó de brazos – Sophie, no quieres que saque la carta de "besaste a mi esposo mientras me tenían secuestrada así que me debes esto", ¿verdad?

Sophie tragó pesado. Pansy la miró y dejó salir una leve risita - ¿Lo hiciste?

-No estaba pensando bien – respondió Sophie. Respiró profundamente – Bien. Se los diggé. Peggo, cuando lo haga, no _pueden_ enloquecegg, ¿de acueggdo? De veggdad que no quieggo ilusionagg a nadie.

Hermione asintió, más curiosa que nunca.

-Más tempggano, cuando estábamos en el bosque, me descompuse y vomité. Puede que hayan sido los neggvios, peggo la última vez que algo así sucedió, fui a un Sanadogg y me enteggé que estaba embaggazada.

Hermione chilló pero rápidamente cubrió su boca con las manos – Lo siento. Pero… ¿cuándo? ¿Cómo?

-Creo que el "cómo" es bastante obvio – dijo Pansy, rodando sus ojos.

-Phillip y yo doggmimos juntos una vez, en Navidad.

Oh, gracias a Merlín. Hermione se esforzó en no suspirar en voz alta por el alivio. Se había preocupado pensando que Sophie había tenido un lío de una noche o algo por el estilo.

-Vine a pggeguntaggle a Pansy si ggecueggda esa poción de pggueba de embaggazo que te pggepaggó poggque… bueno, necesito sabegglo.

Hermione asintió entusiastamente con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro antes de mirar con expectación a Pansy.

Pansy sonrió – Recuerdo qué iba en la poción, pero no exactamente las medidas.

-¡Puedo usar Legeremancia para conseguirlas! – dijo Hermione, emocionada - ¡Iré y buscaré algunos cabellos de Phillip! ¡Ustedes preparen todo lo demás!

Hermione salió corriendo, tratando de controlar su sonrisa. Entró en la otra tienda y se alegró de encontrar a Phillip sentado justo al lado de Draco en un sofá, dado que Lucius se había adueñado de la única silla de la tienda.

-Entonces, ¿sabemos dónde están esos globos de nieve? – preguntó Phillip.

-Probablemente en la habitación de Astoria – respondió Lucius – Quizás es hora de que interrumpamos a los amantes de al lado y les pidamos ayuda para localizarlos.

-¿Acaso alguien quiere ser voluntario para _eso?_ – preguntó Draco – Porque sé que _yo_ precisamente no quiero entrar y verlos follando – se estremeció.

-No están en la habitación de Astoria – dijo Hermione, caminando hacia su esposo – Ahí es donde la tenían encerrada, y no vi ningún globo de nieve.

Se dejó caer en el regazo de Draco y comenzó a besarlo hasta dejarlo sin sentido, moviéndose hasta quedar ligeramente sobre Phillip también. Y aunque Draco se sorprendió al principio, eventualmente se dejó llevar.

-Uhh… Hermione… - Phillip intentó interrumpir, pero la pareja no le prestaba atención.

Hermione entrelazó el cabello de Draco con sus manos, asegurándose de tomar un poco del de Phillip también. Merlín, agradecía que ese sofá fuera tan pequeño. Cuando él intentó soltarse, ella jaló.

-¡Ah! – gritó Phillip – Hermione, ¿qué demonios?

-Lo siento – dijo ella, alejándose un poco para respirar – Pensé que era el cabello de Draco.

-¿Disfrutas cuando te jala el cabello hasta las raíces, colega? – preguntó Phillip, frotando su cabeza.

-Definitivamente – dijo Draco, levantando sus cejas sugestivamente antes de volver a besar a su esposa.

Hermione solo le permitió darle unos cuantos besos cortos antes de volver a levantarse – Probablemente deba regresar a ayudar a Sophie con Pansy. Ella está bien, dicho sea de paso – dijo, mirando a Phillip – Solo quería que todos estemos en la mejor condición antes de que iniciemos cualquier guerra.

-¿Solo viniste para esto? – preguntó él.

Hermione asintió. Se agachó y besó a Draco una última vez antes de dejar la tienda, con varios cabellos apresados en su mano.

-Bueno, eso fue extraño – dijo Phillip, tan pronto se marchó.

Draco giró hacia él y levantó las cejas - ¿Lo fue?

**XXX**

-¿Estás lista para esto? – le preguntó Pansy a Sophie, sosteniendo un ramillete de flores naranjas sobre el caldero.

Sophie tragó pesado pero asintió – Debo sabegglo.

Pansy asintió – Humo naranja significa que estás embarazada. El blanco indica que no lo estás – respiró profundamente y dijo – Aquí vamos.

Pansy dejó caer las flores en el caldero y dio un paso atrás. Las tres brujas observaron de cerca mientras este hervía. Pronto, una densa columna de humo blanco emergió. Sophie lo miró y comenzó a llorar inmediatamente.

-Bueno… eso es un alivio – dijo ella, limpiándose los ojos – Enteggaggte que estás embaggazada mientggas pasas pogg un divoggcio definitivamente no es ideal. Supongo… que fueggon solo los neggvios.

-Sophie… - Hermione estiró su mano para tocar su hombro, pero Sophie se alejó.

Pansy miró fijamente al caldero, tratando de no llorar junto a ella. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Sophie estuviera embarazada. Quizás, solo para aliviar su horriblemente culpable consciencia. Odiaba ser la responsable de la destrucción de una pareja que había estado tan enamorada anteriormente. Incluso aunque no fuera toda su culpa, seguía sintiéndolo así.

De repente, la entrada a la tienda se abrió y Draco, Lucius y Phillip dieron un paso adentro.

-¿Están preparando una poción? – preguntó Draco con curiosidad, cuando notó las tres chicas paradas junto al caldero.

-Una poción curativa – dijo Hermione, rápidamente.

-Espero que no hayas metido allí los cabellos que me sacaste – bromeó Phillip.

Sophie hipó un sollozo. Intentó contenerlo, pero eso solo hizo que saliera más fuerte y como un chillido. Todos la miraron. Ella evitó los ojos de todos y dijo – Peggdonen – antes de salir corriendo de la tienda.

Phillip la miró salir, y luego sus ojos fueron hacia Hermione - ¿Está bien? ¿Acaso dije algo malo?

Hermione suspiró. Si solo supiera… - Quizás deberías ir a ver a tu esposa, Phillip. Todavía no están divorciados.

Phillip la miró con curiosidad por un momento antes de seguir a Sophie.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Draco tan pronto se marchó.

Hermione frunció el ceño – Sophie no está embarazada.

-¿Acaso creíamos que sí lo estaba?

-Ella sí – respondió Hermione – Supongo que se acostaron en Navidad.

-¿En _nuestra_ habitación de invitados? – Draco rodó sus ojos – Típico.

En la otra tienda, Sophie estaba recostada boca abajo en la cama y lloraba contra una almohada cuando Phillip entró.

-Sophie, ¿estás bien? – preguntó él, acercándose a ella lentamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin dejar de llorar – Nunca va a volvegg a estagg bien, Phillip.

-¿A qué te refieres? – se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Tú y yo – respondió ella – Nunca volveggemos a estagg bien.

-Sophie… - él estiró su mano para acariciarle el brazo, pero ella lo alejó de un manotazo.

-Pogg favogg, no.

Phillip suspiró - ¿Podrías al menos decirme que pasó?

Sophie se levantó lentamente. Secó sus ojos antes de girarse hacia él y decir - ¿Te acueggdas cuando vomité en el bosque?

-Sí – asintió él – Dijiste que eran los nervios.

-Bueno, pensé que podggía segg algo más que eso.

Phillip frunció el entrecejo por un momento antes de abrir los ojos ampliamente – Sophie, ¿estás…?

Ella negó rápidamente con la cabeza – No, no lo estoy. Hice que Pansy me pggepaggagga la misma poción que le hizo a Heggmione, peggo salió negativa.

-Oh – dijo Phillip, bajando su mirada hacia las sábanas – Eso… es bueno, supongo.

Sophie asintió, aunque ninguno se veía muy convencido.

-Un bebé es lo último que necesitamos ahogga mismo.

Volvió a sollozar y se recostó en la cama. Phillip se mantuvo inmóvil por un segundo, antes de finalmente moverse hasta recostarse junto a ella, pasando un brazo por encima de su cuerpo y atrayéndola contra el suyo.

-¿Qué haces? – preguntó ella.

-Conteniéndote – respondió él – Solo porque estemos separados no significa que te ame menos de lo que te amo, Soph. Sé que estás triste. También yo lo estoy.

-¿Entonces _pogg qué_ estamos sepaggados? Te extggaño… muchísimo – lloró ella.

-Lo sé. También yo – dijo él, inclinándose y besando su húmeda mejilla – Yo solo… no estoy listo aún.

Sophie asintió mientras apretaba sus ojos con fuerza, obligando a sus lágrimas a dejar de caer por su rostro – Solo avísame cuando lo estés, ¿de acueggdo? – preguntó ella, posando su mano sobre la de él y dándole un ligero apretón – Te amo, Phillip.

-Te amo también, Soph.

Sophie siguió llorando mientras Phillip la mantenía cerca suyo, dándose cuenta en ese momento que eso es lo que debió hacer seis meses atrás. Nunca estuvo allí para ella como debió hacerlo, porque no había dejado de pensar, en lo más profundo de su mente, que él había fallado en protegerla. Pero tenía un plan para hacer todo bien de nuevo. Cuando todo esto terminara, le probaría a Sophie que él merecía su amor. Sin importar nada más.

**XXX**

Poco antes de que oscurezca, Lucius salió a sentarse junto a su esposa, que no dejaba de mirar alrededor con expectación.

-¿Esperando algo?

-A alguien – respondió ella, sin mirar en su dirección.

-Ya veo – Lucius hizo una pausa – Quizás deberíamos hablar de esto antes de que…

-Cuando le pregunté a Arron sobre él, me dijo que tendría que preguntárselo a mi esposo. Eso es todo lo que sé. Así que antes de que vayas y comiences a mentir…

-Te contaré todo, si eso es lo que quieres, Narcissa – dijo él – Nunca pretendí que fuera un secreto. Apenas te conocía en ese entonces

-Pero sabías que era mi novio. Y cuando acudí a ti después de que él desapareciera, sabías que yo estaba dolida. Pero eso no te detuvo al llevarte mi virginidad, ¿verdad?

-Sí, era un idiota en ese entonces. Lo admito.

-¿Sentiste culpa alguna vez, al menos? ¿Al acostarte conmigo cuando yo estaba tan mal, sabiendo todo el tiempo dónde estaba él, y lo que le había sucedido?

-No – respondió él con honestidad – Pero ahora sí. Siento mucho más que culpa. Desde el momento en que recuperé la lucidez, todo en lo que puedo pensar es en el mal que causé a lo largo de los años.

-Entonces dime…. ¿Qué pasó con Ethan?

Lucius estaba a punto de responder cuando se escuchó el sonido de hojas cerca. Una figura estaba oculta por las sombras. Narcissa se levantó de la silla en donde estaba y dio un paso fuera de los hechizos protectores.

Lucius observó mientras el vampiro que no había visto en años bajaba de los árboles y abrazaba a su esposa – Narcissa, ¡gracias al cielo que estás bien! ¿Las otras…?

-Sí, todas estamos bien – respondió ella, tomando su mano y llevándolo dentro del escudo.

Lucius se levantó al verlos entrar, notando el modo curioso en que Ethan lo observaba.

-Este es mi esposo – dijo Narcissa, señalándolo.

-Sí, nos… conocimos en el pasado – dijo Ethan, estudiándolo con cuidado. Era bastante obvio que no se interesaba por él.

-¿Cómo lograste escapar antes de que anochezca? – preguntó Lucius, sin confiar totalmente en el vampiro.

Normalmente, cuando despierto, el Amo Greengrass viene y me da sus órdenes, pero no estaba aquí esta noche, y nadie me presta mucha atención.

Narcissa se estremeció ante el título que Ethan le daba a su posible asesino.

-Temo informarte que tu "Amo" Greengrass está muerto – dijo Lucius, obviamente igual de perturbado por el título.

Ethan los miró inseguro por un momento antes de decir – Estoy seguro de que es mejor así.

Narcissa asintió – Quizás deberíamos entrar todos – dijo ella, encabezando la marcha.

Lucius le hizo señas a Ethan para que fuera después, y él los siguió lentamente.

Dentro, Draco intentaba besar a una reacia Hermione, que no dejaba de abrir sus ojos y mirar a Pansy.

-No se preocupen por mí – decía ella, mientras se encargaba de sanar sus propias heridas con su varita, que Narcissa le había devuelto.

-Draco, esto es… demasiado raro – dijo Hermione, mientras él movía sus labios a lo largo de su cuello.

-Pero las otras tiendas ya están ocupadas – protestó él – A Parkinson no le molesta. Acaba de decir eso.

Pansy se encogió de hombros casualmente y siguió haciendo lo suyo – Ya ha besado a chicas enfrente mío antes. Incluso cuando estábamos juntos.

Hermione se alejó y jadeó - ¡Draco Malfoy, eres un cerdo! – exclamó, golpeándolo en el pecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso te sorprende? – preguntó él.

Hermione pensó en ello – Para nada.

-Muy bien, entonces.

Volvió a besarla y esta vez, ella no protestó.

Antes de que tuvieran más tiempo para profundizar el momento, la tienda se abrió y Narcissa entró.

-De verdad, Draco, ella es tu esposa. Por favor deja de toquetearla como si se tratara de una mujerzuela don nadie.

-Pero a ella le gusta – dijo él, apretando uno de sus pechos mientras hacía el sonido "honk, honk" de una bocina.

Hermione alejó su mano con un golpe. Se veía avergonzada.

Ethan entró justo detrás de Narcissa, sonriendo al ver a Hermione, pero volviéndose extático de alegría cuando Pansy lo miró.

-¡Estás despierta! – dijo él, apresurándose hacia ella y levantándola en sus brazos.

Pansy se retorció contra él – Sí, pero sigo un poco frágil. Si solo pudieras…aflojar un poco el agarre.

-Lo siento – dijo Ethan, soltando su abrazo.

-¿Este es el vampiro? – Draco le susurró a Hermione.

Ella asintió – Y posiblemente el primer novio de tu madre.

La boca de Draco cayó abierta.

Hermione le levantó la barbilla para cerrarla – No lo confirmé todavía, pero estoy bastante segura…

-Estás en lo correcto – dijo Narcissa, parada justo detrás de ellos – Pero no hablen tan alto. Audición vampiro, recuerden.

Hermione y Draco asintieron. Por suerte, Ethan estaba demasiado distraído como para escucharlos.

-Bueno, ahora que él está aquí – dijo Lucius – quizás deberíamos ir a buscar a los otros para idear un plan.

Draco se ofreció a buscar a Sophie y Phillip, pero nadie quería ser el que fuera a interrumpir a Ron y Astoria. Quien sabe lo que estarían haciendo allí dentro.

-Oh, lo haré yo, maldita sea – dijo Pansy, rodando los ojos – Honestamente, solo están follando. No hay necesidad de mostrarse mojigatos ante eso.

Pansy comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Ethan se apresuró a ayudarla, pero cuando intentó levantarla en brazos y ella insistió en caminar, se limitó a prestarle un hombro.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos y sentados en círculo, Lucius tomó la palabra.

-Es hora de crear un plan para terminar con esto de una vez por todas.

Todos se mostraron más que conformes con eso.

* * *

**Hola a todos! una sola palabra: VA CA CIO NES! sé que prometí capítulo apenas termine de rendir, (16/12) pero como todo mes de diciembre, los días pasan volando llenos de actividades y no paré hasta hoy, la VISPERA DE NAVIDAD! no doy más, juro que exploto de emoción, ansiedad, expectativa, etc etc etc siento la cabeza a explotar de villancicos. Por Dios, la mejor epoca del año ya está aqui! posiblemente, la nueva actualizacion sea el 27 junto con Feliz Navidad Sr. Malfoy, que justamente hoy 24 de diciembre cumple un año! La verdad es que apenas tuve tiempo de traducir este capi...**

**y que capi, eh? triste al principio, lindo en el medio, y amargo al final. Astoria y Arron, Astoria y Ron, Sophie y Phil en ese orden... y si a eso le sumamos el combo Ethan/Narcissa/Lucius tenemos cartón lleno.. ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**perdón perdón perdón pero no tuve tiempo de responder comentarios. Es terrible y soy una pésima persona, pero juro que no me dieron los tiempos. Necesito un día de 9485948 horas, será mucho pedir? **

**GRACIAS! INFINITAS Y ETERNAS GRACIAS A TODOS Y CADA UNO DE LOS HERMOSISIMOS LECTORES DE ESTA HISTORIA QUE SE TOMARON EL TIEMPO DE DEJAR UN REVIEW. Me hacen el día, y por eso se los digo en mayusculas y subrayado. Es para que entiendan que les agradezco mucho.. **

**En fin, el tiempo es oro de Gringotts y yo todavía tengo miles de cosas que hacer antes de correr a misa y despues a festejar, así que me voy despidiendo por ahora, pero como dije antes, intentaré estar de regreso para el 27 :)**

**¡MUY FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!**

**Les deseo de todo corazón,**

**Pekis :)**


	38. Ten to Six

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 36 – Diez contra seis.**

Ethan se escabulló en la casa más tarde en la noche. Una vez que se aseguró que no había moros en la costa, fue hacia el recibidor y localizó el micrófono que Draco le había indicado. Después de otro rápido vistazo, lo levantó de su escondite y lo acercó a sus labios.

-Eh, hola… este mensaje es para Seth. Con suerte, estarás escuchando, porque Draco te dijo que lo hicieras. Y si no, bueno, me temo que él me pidió que informe al universo que va a asesinarte – las orejas de Ethan se levantaron con atención. Alguien estaba viniendo hacia allí – Tiene a Hermione y a Astoria con él. Están a salvo. Atacarán a los sangrepura pasado mañana. Al mediodía. Yo me encargaré de romper el escudo. Soy Ethan, dicho sea de paso. Estén preparados.

Alguien se acercó al recibidor. Ethan bajó el micrófono a su sitio y se alejó de la habitación. Al momento de irse, Blaise entró, aferrando con fuerza una botella de whiskey de fuego. Acababan de contarle a Daphne sobre la muerte de su padre. No había terminado bien. Por supuesto, ella había corrido inmediatamente a los brazos de Goyle al escuchar las noticias. Siempre a los brazos del jodido Goyle. Y luego había corrido a todo el mundo, queriendo estar sola con su dolor y su esposo.

Y, lo peor de todo era que a Goyle ni siquiera le importaba. Ni siquiera jodidamente le importaba, y aun así era él a quien ella quería en ese momento. Él era el que podría sostenerla y reconfortarla, y estar allí para ella. Ni siquiera era justo, ¿verdad? Ni siquiera la amaba. Pero Blaise… él sí lo hacía. O al menos pensaba que lo hacía.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que el amor era torturantemente doloroso y, por ende, no valía la pena molestarse en sentirlo. Aún así ahí estaba él, en torturante dolor, sabiendo muy bien que había arruinado cualquier oportunidad de volver a conquistarla de forma honorable.

¿Qué seguía entonces? ¿Un hechizo falso de Memoria? Había pensado en ello, pero solo funcionaría si Goyle y Astoria estaban fuera del plano. Para siempre. De otra forma, terminarían por inmiscuirse.

Blaise se detuvo junto a la chimenea y observó el fuego. Tomó un sorbo de su botella de whiskey, con la mente inundada de imágenes de Daphne. Después de gritar por pura frustración, arrojó la botella a las llamas, haciendo que éstas se levantaran con una furia que apenas lograba equiparar a la suya. Odiaba esto. Alguien tenía que morir, joder. No le importaba si se trataba de Goyle y Astoria, o incluso Daphne. Si ella se iba, quizás estos malditos sentimientos se irían con ella.

Es solo que no sabía si sería capaz de tolerar un mundo sin ella en él. Tenían que ser esos dos, entonces. Goyle y Astoria tenían que desaparecer. Él tenía que matarlos. Blaise no podría descansar hasta que eso sucediera. Iba a vengarse por la muerte de Arron, iba a deshacerse de los dos únicos obstáculos entre el futuro de él y Daphne, e iba a conquistar su amor. Aunque ella no quiera.

**XXX**

-¡_Contego!_

Draco realizó el hechizo que había creado sobre su Patronus para que Hermione lo viera. Ella observó de cerca como el dragón traslúcido era absorbido por el Escudo Protector, haciendo que una luz irradiara de él y cubriera a todos por completo. Ella se lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a su propia mano. Rebotó contra el escudo.

Hermione estaba realmente impresionada. El único problema era que ella podría caminar fuera del límite protector del escudo y quedar desprotegida. Lo que también significaba lo opuesto: un enemigo podría caminar dentro del escudo y quedar bajo su protección. Era una terrible falla.

-¿Hay alguna forma de especificar a quien debe proteger?

-Lo intenté, pero no tuve éxito – dijo Draco - La única forma de hacerlo es lanzando el hechizo sobre cada uno de nosotros individualmente, y eso nos tomará el tiempo que no tenemos. El hechizo dura más cuando está combinado con mi Patronus, pero en realidad no sé cómo seguir de ahí.

Hermione frunció los labios y miró el dragón – Bueno… pensemos por un momento. Estamos tratando de, de alguna manera, proyectar el auto sacrificio por amor. Es decir, que tenemos que poner nuestros corazones en esto, Draco – dijo ella, posando su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

-Es lo que he estado tratando de hacer – frunció el seño.

-La profecía, la Sala Siempre Cerrada, el hechizo… todos tienen que ver con una cosa.

-Sí, el amor – dijo Draco.

-Tenemos que encontrar algún modo de lograr que el hechizo toque solo a aquellos importantes para nosotros. Quizás… - frunció el rostro mientras pensaba – Quizás si agregamos…

Hermione se vio interrumpida por un copo de nieve cayendo sobre su nariz. Levantó la mirada y suspiró.

-Genial. Alguien volvió a sacudir el globo de nieve.

-Se divierten demasiado con esa cosa.

Todo el día estuvieron lidiando con la nieve cayendo sobre ellos mientras intentaban trabajar en el hechizo. Era horriblemente húmeda.

Draco caminó hacia la silla donde Hermione había dejado su capa. La levantó y la ayudó a colocársela, mirándola directo a sus enormes ojos ámbar mientras levantaba la capucha. Estos comenzaron a humedecerse mientras le devolvían la mirada.

-Draco… nos estamos quedando sin tiempo.

-Lo sé – dijo él, besándole la frente.

Un par de lágrimas cayeron por sus ojos – No quiero que la profecía se trate de nuestro bebé. No podemos permitirlo. Si hay alguna forma de detenerlo…

-La encontraremos – Draco la atrajo contra su cuerpo y respiró su aroma.

Hermione se estiró y cobijó su rostro en el hueco del cuello de él. El bebé pateó entre ellos, haciendo que un par de lágrimas más cayeran de sus ojos – Rogué todos los días para que los sangrepura estuvieran equivocados sobre esto. Al principio pensaba que todo era ridículo, pero luego el bebé comenzó a demostrar cuan fuerte era. ¿Qué pasa si están en lo cierto? Incluso si ganamos, él nunca podrá vivir una vida normal.

-Por supuesto que podrá – dijo Draco, agachándose y frotando su mejilla contra la de ella. Desde que la tuvo nuevamente entre sus brazos no podía dejar de tocarla – Encontraremos el modo, Mione. Lo prometo.

Ella asintió y lo besó. La sensación hizo que el bebé pateara con más fuerza. Ella rió y volvió a besarlo – Siempre presente.

-Supongo que tendremos que acostumbrarnos a eso – posó una mano sobre su estómago y sonrió, sin dejar de frotar sus labios contra los de ella.

Alguien se aclaró la garganta. Ambos voltearon para ver a Sophie parada en la pequeña entrada de la tienda, sonriendo ampliamente hacia ellos.

-Hemos oggdenado el espacio aquí dentggo pagga que puedan seguigg tggabajando en su hechizo sin tenegg que pggeocupaggse pogg la nieve.

-Ah, brillante – dijo Draco, tomando la mano de Hermione y guiándola hacia dentro.

Ahora mismo, el plan era que Draco y Hermione trabajaran en el hechizo durante todo el día. Era por eso que habían decidido esperar un día más antes de atacar. Querían estar bien preparados. Pero, de cualquier modo, atacarían al otro día. La carta que les enviarían a los sangrepura ya estaba escrita y esperaba ser entregada.

-¿Cuál es la palabra en Latín para "todos"? – preguntó Hermione una vez adentro - ¿Totum?

-Pero no queremos proteger a _todos_, Mione. Solo a unos cuantos.

-Sí, me consta. Tiene que haber algún modo menos complicado de hacer esto – Hermione levantó su varita, la movió un poco y dijo – _Contego Totum._

Draco, Hermione y el resto de los que estaban observándolos – Sophie, Phillip y Lucius – comenzaron a brillar con luz amarilla. Hermione sonrió satisfecha.

-Es un progreso.

-Eh, chicos. ¿Hay algún motivo por el que estamos brillando? – preguntó Pansy, que había estado haciendo guardia con Narcissa afuera, metiendo la cabeza por la puerta.

-Sí, nosotros también – dijo Ron, entrando a la tienda con Astoria permanentemente unida a su mano.

Narcissa entró detrás de ellos - No hay modo que lleguemos a ver a alguien acercándose a través de la nieve. Alguien realmente debe estar sacudiéndolo.

-Apuesto a que es Zabini – dijo Pansy, recostándose sobre el sofá que había sido empujado contra la pared.

-No lo sé – dijo Hermione – Daphne parece demasiado tonta como para pensar que los copos de nieve son lindos o algo así. Si nos están buscando, seguro que no querrán caminar bajo tanta nieve.

-Eso es cierto – dijo Pansy, tomando su varita y comenzando a curarse lo que quedaban de sus heridas. Incluso aunque la mayor parte de las heridas visibles ya habían desaparecido, seguía con mucho dolor.

-¿Vas a pelear mañana, Parkinson? – preguntó Ron, quien seguía muy escéptico de su presencia.

Pansy levantó la mirada y se sonrojó ligeramente – No lo sé. Estaba pensando que quizás podría hacerlo. Solo si puedo caminar – inmediatamente levantó su tobillo y lo apuntó con su varita.

-¿Por qué no pelearía ella? – preguntó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Ron.

Todos excepto Pansy la miraron con sorpresa.

-¿Qué? Ella tiene las mismas razones que nosotros para odiarlos. Quizás incluso más. De hecho… sí, ella tiene más razones que nosotros.

-Parkinson, ¿odias a todos a los que nos enfrentaremos mañana? – preguntó Draco.

Pansy jugueteó con su varita – Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte. Pero definitivamente odio a esa perra Skeeter.

-¿Y a Blaise?

-Me disgusta inmensamente.

-¿Daphne?

Pansy gimió. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente – No lo sé.

La habitación permaneció en silencio.

-No entiendo por qué importa eso – dijo ella, finalmente levantando la mirada – Astoria tampoco la odia, y estoy suficientemente enojada con ellos como para luchar en su contra, a pesar de mis sentimientos. Yo solo… no apuntaré a matar.

Más silencio.

-No es como si todos ustedes fueran asesinos fríos y sin compasión.

-Excelente punto – dijo Hermione, mirando con severidad al resto del grupo – Si Pansy quiere luchar mañana, no habrán objeciones.

-O… - dijo Draco, levantando un dedo ante una idea – Parkinson puede quedarse aquí contigo. Dos son más seguras que una.

Hermione miró a Draco con los ojos entrecerrados – Draco, ya hablamos de esto. Voy a luchar mañana.

-_Si_ conseguimos encontrar el hechizo. Si no, no tiene sentido que tú…

-Nada de "_si no"_, Draco. Voy a luchar.

Draco gruñó en protesta – Mione, tienes ocho meses de embarazo.

-Siete y medio.

-¡Lo que sea! De cualquier modo, estás bastante cerca de la fecha para dar a luz a mi hijo, y esta batalla tiene escrita las palabras "parto prematuro" en todas partes.

-Es cierto – confirmó Astoria – El estrés induce el parto, y no hay nada más estresante que una guerra.

Hermione rodó los ojos – Oh, por favor, no voy a tener al bebé mañana. Y _voy_ a luchar. No puedo sentarme de brazos cruzados mientras todos mis amigos y familia arriesgan su vida.

Draco gimió de nuevo – Siempre eres tan malditamente testaruda.

-Mira quién habla.

-Sí, sí. Ambos son testarudos…. – comenzó Phillip.

-Y lindos – añadió Sophie.

-…Pero es hora que vuelvan a trabajar en el hechizo. Si logran descubrir uno, toda esta discusión no tendrá sentido, ¿verdad? – acabó Phil.

-Creo que la mayoría de sus discusiones no tienen sentido – señaló Astoria, riendo.

Draco y Hermione voltearon a fulminarla con la mirada. Rápidamente cerró la boca.

-Phil tiene razón. Debemos volver a trabajar en el hechizo – dijo Draco, girándose hacia su esposa, quien seguía brillando de un leve color amarillo – Se ha vuelto más débil, pero al menos sigue ahí. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

-Lo suficiente como para permitirnos patear unos cuantos traseros sangrepura – dijo Hermione, preparando su varita – Entonces, tu conjuras tu Patronus y yo averiguo alguna forma de conjurar mi hechizo sobre determinados individuos, ¿así es?

Draco frunció sus labios, levantó su varita y dijo - ¡_Contego Amare!_

Una luz roja, más brillante que las anteriores, salió de su pecho y se metió en el de Hermione. Ella presionó sobre su corazón, jadeando pesadamente.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? – preguntó ella, después de recuperar la respiración.

-Algo con lo que estuve jugando hace un tiempo. Solo que nunca funcionó realmente sin ti.

-Pero… ¿qué fue?

-Un hechizo que me permitirá protegerte incluso si, por alguna razón, no estamos separados. No funciona en mi Patronus. Solo contigo.

-No lo entiendo – dijo Hermione, todavía presionando su corazón. Se sentía extrañamente pesado.

-Déjame demostrártelo – dijo Draco, levantando su varita y apuntando a nadie en particular -_¡Densaugeo!_

Una chispa de luz roja salió del pecho de Hermione directo hacia Phillip, quien justo estaba en su línea de visión. Sus dientes comenzaron a crecer a una velocidad alarmante. Sophie rió audiblemente y cubrió su boca con las manos.

-¡Lo siento! – dijo ella, incluso mientras seguía riendo.

-¡Maldita sea, Malfoy! ¿Por qué siempre soy _yo_ tu muñeco de prueba? – exclamó Phillip, tomando su varita y tratando de revertir el hechizo. Cuando no tuvo éxito por si solo, lo ayudó Astoria, quien no dejaba de reír.

Una vez que eso se solucionó, Hermione giró hacia Draco y lo miró con severidad – No vas a usar ese hechizo en la batalla Draco. Te dejará completamente desprotegido.

-Ya lo sé – dijo él – pero el punto de todo esto era replicar el auto sacrificio por amor. Y eso es lo que hice.

-El _punto_, Draco, es replicar el auto sacrificio por amor sin _realmente_ tener que sacrificar a alguien.

-Solo estaré sacrificándome si alguien me apunta con una varita.

-¡No lo usarás!

Draco la miró con seriedad y suspiró – Haré lo que tenga que hacer

-¿Cuándo descubriste ese hechizo, Draco? – preguntó Lucius, mirando con curiosidad a su hijo.

-Varias semanas atrás – respondió él – Aunque no estaba seguro si funcionaría correctamente, dado que Hermione no estaba allí para comprobarlo.

-¿Por qué solo ella? – preguntó Narcissa – También amas a otras personas.

-Solo funciona con un tipo específico de amor, Madre. Traté de ampliarlo, pero no funcionó.

-Probablemente por tu subjetividad al trabajar en el – dijo Lucius – Me temo que estoy con Hermione en esto, hijo. Creo que no deberías conjurarlo, mucho menos en un campo de batalla.

-Si la vida de Hermione está en peligro y esto se vuelve la única opción, voy a hacerlo.

Esto siguió así por varias horas. Draco y Hermione trabajarían en el hechizo, y luego se detendrían a discutir sobre una cosa o la otra. Ya que Draco se mostraba decidido a usar su hechizo si era necesario, Hermione intentó encontrar algún modo de adaptarlo para no dejarlo tan vulnerable. No progresaron mucho.

Cuando llegó la noche y Polly entró volando en la tienda, decidieron que era tiempo de detenerse y enviarles la carta a los sangrepura. Draco le entregó la carta con renuencia, sabiendo muy bien que no estaban listos para esto. Polly la tomó y salió volando de la carpa, adentrándose en el bosque. No había vuelta atrás.

Después de la cena en la que nadie realmente comió, Draco y Hermione se disculparon y fueron a su pequeña tienda, que había regresado a la normalidad. Ambos intentaron intimar al principio, pero rápidamente se dieron cuenta que simplemente no sucedería esa noche. Luego intentaron dormir algo, incluso cantando a dúo para calmar al bebé. Ninguno de los dos era especialmente bueno cantando y sonó horriblemente feo, pero el bebé parecía satisfecho. Eso fue todo lo que importaba.

Hermione consiguió dormirse rápidamente en brazos de Draco, pero él no tuvo tanta suerte. A medianoche la besó en la sien y se bajó de la cama. Tomó su capa y salió de la tienda.

Ron era al que le tocaba hacer guardia esa noche. Draco evitó sus ojos mientras metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba un paquete de cigarrillos. Tomó uno y lo encendió con su varita, inhalando profundamente y manteniendo el humo en sus pulmones antes de soplarlo al frío aire exterior.

-¿El Sr. Granger? – preguntó Ron, frotando sus manos entre sí para mantenerlas calientes.

-Al principio sí – respondió Draco – Pero desde que Hermione desapareció, estuve comprándolos yo.

-¿En una tienda muggle?

-Sí.

-¿Con dinero muggle?

-Sí.

Ron rió entre dientes – Está bien, lo admito. Has cambiado, Malfoy.

Draco caminó hacia allí y tomó asiento junto a Ron, ofreciéndole un cigarrillo. Él tomó uno con gusto, lo encendió y le dio una calada, tosiendo levemente al sentir el humo viajando por su garganta.

-Ha pasado algo de tiempo – dijo antes de darle otra calada.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por un largo minuto.

-Me sorprende que Astoria no esté aquí contigo – dijo Draco – Pensé que les habían lanzado un Hechizo de Adhesión Permanente o algo así.

-Ella necesitaba dormir. No creo que lo haya hecho desde que yo… bueno, regresé, supongo. Desde que volví de la muerte. ¿Se supone que debo llamarlo así?

Draco se encogió de hombros – Para mí suena bien – aspiró de su cigarrillo y luego preguntó - ¿Por qué no durmieron? ¿Estaban demasiado ocupados follando?

Ron negó con la cabeza – No, no hicimos nada de eso. Solo hablamos – dijo él, mirando atentamente como una pizca de ceniza caía al suelo. Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente – Me mintió, ¿verdad? ¿Sobre lo que tuvo que pasar en ese lugar?

Draco miró en la otra dirección y suspiró – No es mi asunto para hablar.

Ron frunció el ceño – No importa. Sé que me mintió. Incluso al sostenerme la mano la siento tensarse. Yo solo… desearía que hablara conmigo sobre ello.

-Lo hará, cuando esté lista. Este no es realmente el momento ni el lugar apto para una confesión como esa, Weasley. No habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que salió de allí hasta que regresaste de la muerte.

Ron se estremeció – Tenemos que encontrar otra forma de decir eso. Juro que siento que los Nargles me gritan al oído cada vez que alguien lo dice.

-¿Los qué?

-Nada – dijo Ron, llevándose el cigarro a los labios - ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar dentro, follando con tu esposa? – Ron se estremeció, no por la imagen de Hermione y Draco haciéndolo, aunque no fuera una agradable, sino por la imagen de sexo con embarazo. Asqueroso.

-Probablemente sí.

-¿Y por qué no estás haciéndolo? ¿Preocupado por mañana?

-No por mí.

-Me lo imaginaba.

Draco lo miró de reojo y sonrió burlonamente - ¿cuándo te volviste un sabelotodo?

Ron se encogió de hombros – Supongo que es por pasar tanto tiempo a tu alrededor – dijo él – Aunque nunca pensé que diría esto, realmente estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sin un hechizo, no tiene sentido que Hermione luche mañana. ¿Pensaste en atarla y dejarla aquí encerrada?

-Por supuesto que sí. Pero con esa maldita magia sin varita, probablemente conseguiría soltarse y luchar de cualquier modo, asegurándose de asesinarme después.

-Sí, suena a algo que ella haría – dijo Ron, asintiendo con seriedad.

-¡Tienes razón en que te asesinaría, maldita sea!

Los ojos de Draco y Ron se abrieron ampliamente cuando se giraron hacia la tienda. Hermione estaba parada en la entrada con los brazos cruzados, y sus ojos entrecerrándose al reparar en la mano de Draco.

-¡Draco Malfoy! ¿Estás _fumando?_

-No – dijo Draco, rápidamente dejando caer su cigarrillo al suelo y apagándolo con su pie.

-¡También _tú_, Ronald Weasley!

Ahora fue el turno de Ron de esconder la evidencia.

-¡Tienes suerte de que no vaya a contarle a tu madre!

-Oh, Merlín – Ron se ahogó – Hermione, por favor, ¡por favor no le cuentes a mamá!

-Honestamente, ¡estoy sumamente enfadada con mi padre por enseñarles a ambos este hábito asqueroso! – exclamó – Ahora, usen sus varitas para limpiarse, así puedo acercarme a ustedes. No quiero que el bebé esté cerca del humo del cigarrillo.

Draco y Ron hicieron lo indicado. Tan pronto como todos los rastros de cigarrillos hubieran desaparecido, Hermione caminó hacia ellos y tomó asiento en el regazo de Draco, metiendo antes la mano en sus bolsillos hasta dar con el paquete a medio consumir. Lo arrojó al aire y lo destruyó, sin dejar ni un rastro.

-No puedes fumar alrededor de los bebés, Draco, así que mejor dejas ese hábito desde ya.

Draco gimió pero no objetó.

-Y ambos deben dejar de preocuparse por mañana. Sobreviví una guerra contra Ya-Saben-Quién. Unos cuantos sangrepura a quienes superamos en una relación de dos por uno no serán problema.

-Pero Madre dice que enviaron a los Parkinson y a Quincy Nott a reclutar más gente para la guerra. Sin saberlo, tan pronto como caiga el escudo estaremos nosotros en desventaja de dos por uno.

-Entonces tendremos que lidiar con eso cuando sea el momento.

-¿Y qué me dices del parto prematuro? ¿Podemos al menos considerar esa opción?

-Por supuesto que sí. Ya hablé con Astoria. Ella traerá los recursos necesarios.

-¿Recursos necesarios para qué? ¿Para dar a luz en medio del campo de batalla?

-Sí, exactamente – sonrió ella burlonamente.

-Hermione, hablo en serio – dijo Draco, con la boca en un rictus serio – No estoy cómodo tomando este riesgo.

-Estaré bien, Draco – la besó en la mejilla – Lo prometo.

De repente se escuchó un sonido entre los árboles. Todos miraron hacia allí para encontrarse a Ethan parado justo fuera de la barrera, mirando alrededor de forma insegura. Ron se levantó y sacó la cabeza para guiarlo dentro.

-¿Entregaste el mensaje por el micrófono? – preguntó Draco tan pronto hubiera entrado.

-Lo hice – dijo Ethan, todavía mirando alrededor.

-¿Y hablaste con Theo?

-Sí. Prometió encontrar algún modo de despertarme antes de que salieran mañana.

Draco suspiró aliviado – Bien.

La única razón por la que esperarían hasta la mitad del día para enfrentar a los sangrepura era por toda la confianza que estaban depositando en el vampiro. Él era la única opción para encontrar y romper el globo de nieve, y dado que los vampiros tenían complicaciones para permanecer despiertos durante el día, cuanto más cerca del atardecer hicieran esto, mejor. Aunque no querían luchar en la oscuridad.

Los ojos de tan pasaban ahora de tienda en tienda.

-Mi madre está en esa – dijo Draco, señalando una – _Con _ mi padre. Ya sabes, su _esposo._

Hermione lo codeó.

-Sí, probaré suerte con esa – dijo Ethan antes de desaparecer en la tienda.

-Draco, es hora de volver a la cama – dijo Hermione, bajándose de su regazo y estirando hacia él su mano. Él la tomó y le permitió levantarlo del suelo – Buenas noches, Ron.

-Buenas noches, Comadreja.

Tan pronto regresaron a la tienda, Draco se deshizo de su capa y de la de ella, colgándolas a ambas en un brazo del sofá. Hermione caminó hacia la cama y se detuvo allí, esperándolo. Cuando él se le acercó, ella se estiró y acunó su rostro, bajando su cabeza hacia la de ella por un suave beso. Aunque no fue suave en absoluto.

-Pensé que no haríamos esto esta noche – dijo Draco, mientras la ropa de ambos volaba por los aires.

Hermione se detuvo un momento para mirarlo – No eres el único preocupado por mañana, Draco. Necesito tener esto – tragó pesado - . Solo por si acaso.

Por mucho que Draco odiara el sonido de eso, sabía que no podía objetar. Había una posibilidad bastante buena que alguno de los dos no sobreviva hasta mañana, y sería un tonto si no aprovechara estos últimos momentos demostrándole a su esposa lo mucho que la amaba.

Apenas estuvieron desnudos, cayeron en la cama con las manos sintiendo cada centímetro del otro, antes de que Draco finalmente la penetrara desde atrás. Incluso así, sentía que no lograba estar suficientemente cerca de ella.

Draco levantó su cuerpo hasta dejarla derecha contra el, besando su cuello y su mandíbula antes de finalmente encontrar sus labios. Se besaron lentamente, asegurándose de mantener sus ojos abiertos para mirarse uno al otro.

Terminaron suavemente y, después, siguieron besándose mientras permanecían enredados en los brazos del otro.

-Te amo, Hermione Malfoy – le susurró Draco entre beso y beso – Y a ti, bebé Malfoy – movió su mano hasta posarla sobre su estómago.

Hermione sonrió sin dejar de besarlo – Y ambos te amamos, Draco Malfoy.

Posó su mano sobre la de él. El bebé pateó.

**XXX**

Ethan solo permaneció allí por poco tiempo esa noche. Quería intentar descansar desde temprano para que fuera más fácil levantarse a mediodía después. No estaba seguro de que fuera a funcionar, pero podría intentarlo.

Tan pronto se marchó, Lucius relevó a Ron de la guardia. No estuvo mucho tiempo afuera antes de que Narcissa le acercara una taza de té y una manta. Se sentó en la silla junto a él y esperó a que le diera un sorbo.

Era evidente que Narcissa había preparado el té, dado el amargo sabor del mismo. Cualquiera podría pensar que no había forma de arruinar algo tan simple pero, de alguna forma, ella lo conseguía. A pesar de todo, Lucius se había enfrentado a ese problema varias veces a lo largo de su relación, y sabía muy bien como disimularlo.

De hecho, el sabor repulsivo solo le traía buenos recuerdos a la mente, sobre la primera vez que Narcissa le había preparado un té. Era durante sus años en Hogwarts, en el tiempo que habían sido amantes, pero no exactamente en una relación. Él se había enfermado una semana, y ella le preparó té para hacerle sentir mejor. Fue una de las primeras veces en las que pensó que lo que sea que pasara entre ellos podría realmente convertirse en algo más.

-¿Te importaría contarme sobre Ethan ahora?

Lucius miró su taza de té y suspiró. Así que volverían a _él_ ahora.

-Si eso es lo que quieres.

-Solo quiero saber por qué. Tú y yo no estábamos en nada en ese entonces. No había motivo alguno para que justamente lo eligieras a él.

-No fue mi idea.

-¿De quién, entonces?

-De tu padre – dijo Lucius, tomando otro sorbo de té – En la boda de Bellatrix y Rodolphus, tu padre me escuchó hablando de ti con Arron, Orson y Gorden. Fue la primera vez que _realmente_ te vi, y bromeaba sobre lo mucho que quería acostarme contigo, pero tu padre malinterpretó lo que estaba diciendo y pensó que yo tenía interés genuino en ti.

-Que Merlín lo prohíba.

Lucius sonrió – Era alguien distinto en esa época, querida. No tenía ni el más mínimo interés en nadie en ese momento, mucho menos en la princesa sangrepura que había pasado los últimos dos años vagando alrededor del colegio con un hijo de muggles.

-Encuentro algo irónico eso, considerando que la mitad de las zorras perfectas con las que dormías eran Sangresu… - Narcissa aclaró su garganta – Hijas de muggles.

-Sí, pero nunca más de una vez. Tú, querida mía, estabas en una relación.

-Sí, lo estaba – dijo ella, suspirando – Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Mi padre te pidió que te deshicieras de él para tener una oportunidad conmigo?

-Algo así – dijo él, tomando otro sorbo – Recién habíamos cumplido los diecisiete años y estábamos ansiosos por convertirnos en Mortífagos. Si nos deshacíamos de Ethan, él prometió presentarnos al Señor Oscuro e insertarnos en el círculo más cercano. Así que lo hicimos. Así de simple.

-¿Pero por qué un vampiro?

Lucius se encogió de hombros – Pensamos que sería divertido. Borramos todos sus recuerdos de antemano para poder convencerlo de luchar de nuestro lado. Pero justo aparecieron los Aurores y terminamos dejándolo a mitad de la transformación. Quien lo convirtió lo escondió pero luego fue capturaron. Fue solo coincidencia que el padre de Arron lo encontrara en el bosque y lo hiciera un sirviente. Eso nunca fue parte del plan. El Sr. Greengrass ni siquiera sabía quién era y, cuando escuchó la historia, le prohibió a su hijo convertirse en Mortífago.

Narcissa suspiró pesadamente - Entonces _sí_ es mi culpa. Había esperado que, de alguna forma, no lo fuera – una lágrima cayó desde una esquina de su ojo y rodó por su mejilla. La secó rápidamente.

-No, Cissy, no es tu culpa. Es la de tu padre. Y la mía. Debí decir que no. No tenía nada personal contra él.

-Sí, pero como dijiste, eras muy diferente en esa época.

Lucius intentó sonreírle – Lo era.

-No estoy enojada contigo, Lucius – dijo Narcissa, levantándose – pero voy a necesitar algo de tiempo, ¿está bien?

-Por supuesto que sí – dijo él, estirando su mano hacia ella.

Ella caminó hacia él y la tomó. Lucius acercó su suave y delicada mano hacia sus labios, y los frotó ligeramente contra sus nudillos. Narcissa sonrió suavemente y lo besó en la mejilla antes de adentrarse a la tienda. Lucius la siguió con la mirada, rogando a Merlín que las estupideces que cometió en su pasado no llegaran a afectar su futuro.

**XXX**

A la mañana siguiente, Daphne estaba sentada en su cama sola, con el globo de nieve que su padre le había comprado a su hermana en los Alpes en sus manos. Lo sacudió con fuerza antes de mirar por la ventana, sonriendo al ver la nieve caer. Desde que le había puesto las manos encima, lo había sacudido constantemente para evitar que los sangrepura salieran y dieran caza a Astoria. Ya había perdido a un miembro de su familia esa semana. Su corazón no toleraría perder otro más.

De repente su puerta se abrió y Blaise entró. Intentó esconder el globo de nieve bajo su almohada, pero él ya lo había notado.

-Dame eso – dijo, sosteniendo en alto su mano.

Daphne no se movió.

-¡Dije que me lo des!

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Maldita sea, Daphne! Tu maldita nieve ya no sirve. Malfoy nos envió una carta anoche. Vamos a enfrentarnos a ellos en un par de horas. No puedes proteger a tu jodida hermana por siempre.

Daphne suspiró. Sacó el globo de nieve debajo de su almohada y se lo arrojó - ¡Ahí lo tienes!

Blaise trastabilló hasta conseguir un agarre firme en el objeto - ¿Estás loca? ¡Ten cuidado, joder!

Daphne lo ignoró y se levantó de la cama - ¿A qué hora salimos?

-_¿Nosotros?_ ¡Demonios, no! Ya convencí a Rita de que no será favorable tenerte allí.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo quiero que se vayan tanto como ustedes!

-No todos ellos. Astoria es nuestra enemiga tanto como Malfoy y la Sangresucia. Asesinó a tu padre.

-¡No te creo! Si solo me dejaran hablar con ella…

-¡Y eso es _exactamente_ el motivo por el que no irás! No nos contendremos hoy. Por nadie.

-¡No puedes jodidamente matar a mi hermana, Blaise! – exclamó Daphne, abalanzándose contra él.

-¡Puedo hacer toda la mierda que yo quiera!

Blaise colocó el globo de nieve sobre la cómoda y aferró las muñecas de Daphne, dándole un único empujón para hacerla retroceder, cayendo sobre la cama. En un rápido movimiento, se trepó encima de ella y estampó sus labios contra los suyos.

-¡No! ¡No! – gritó ella, alejando su cabeza de la de él - ¡No puedes tenerme así!

-¿Por qué no? – lamió su oreja – Es exactamente como tuve a tu hermana – y luego pasó a su cuello.

Daphne rompió en llanto mientras comenzaba a empujarlo con fuerza - ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate de mí, jodido violador!

Blaise se alejó y la golpeó. Luego se frotó la frente, donde los leves rastros del tatuaje seguían visibles. Daphne no dejó de llorar bajo él.

-Relájate, Daph. Jamás lo habría hecho. Pronto me lo pedirás deseosa.

-¡No a menos que me des Amortentia, jodido bastardo!

Blaise la fulminó con la mirada antes de bajar de la cama. Fue hasta la cómoda y levantó el globo de nieve antes de lanzar un hechizo anti ruptura en la ventana. Uno que solo su varita podría remover.

Daphne se incorporó - ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Encerrándote aquí – dijo él – Para que no te metas en problemas.

-¡Deja de pretender que esto es en _mi_ beneficio! ¡Sé que tienes tus planes, Blaise! ¡Siempre los tienes!

Blaise entrecerró sus ojos antes de abrir la puerta.

-¡Espera!

Se giró hacia ella.

-Si vas a dejarme aquí, al menos por favor tráeme a Gregory. No creo poder tolerar no saber qué está pasando, encerrada aquí sola.

-Me temo que eso no será posible.

Daphne palideció - ¿Por qué?

-Porque – dijo Blaise con una sonrisa burlona – _Gregory_ viene con nosotros.

-¿Qué? ¿Por… por qué?

-Nos superan en número, Daph. Necesitamos un intercambio barato, y él es lo único que ellos podrían querer. Estoy seguro de que Parkinson…

Daphne saltó de la cama, caminó hacia él y lo abofeteó.

Blaise se frotó el rostro y la miró directo a los ojos – Solo por eso, no me molestaré siquiera en pretender mantenerlo a salvo. Tu esposo va a morir hoy. Me aseguraré de eso, maldita sea.

-¡Blaise, no! – Daphne se abalanzó hacia él, pero la empujó lejos - ¡Blaise!

Él salió corriendo y cerró de un portazo, conjurando un hechizo Bloqueador en la habitación.

-¡Blaise, por favor! ¡Por favor, no lo mates! ¡Haré lo que quieras! ¡Lo que me pidas! ¡Por favor! ¡NO MATES A MI ESPOSO!

Blaise frunció el ceño hacia la puerta. Era demasiado tarde. Iba a hacerlo, y no había nada que cualquiera pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

**XXX**

Todos los sangrepura se reunieron en el recibidor alrededor de la hora pactada. Habían considerado no ir directamente, obligando a los sangresucia y traidores de sangre del bosque acudir a ellos, pero al final Rita decidió que era hora de acabar con todo. Obviamente las cosas no terminarían tan silenciosas como lo habían planeado originalmente, pero eso no significaba que no pudieran ganar. Ya-Saben-Quien raramente guardaba silencio con lo que hacía. Cada mago y bruja sabía de su existencia. ¿Por quéesto tenía que ser distinto?

Goyle tenía atadas las muñecas y esperaba sentado en el sofá, todavía inseguro sobre el motivo por el que lo llevaban a él también. Difícilmente podría considerarse como un valioso intercambio. Draco lo odiaba. Probablemente quería verlo muerto tanto como Blaise.

Si prestaba atención, podía escuchar el leve eco de los gritos de Daphne resonando por los pasillos. Lo había estado haciendo por horas, incrementando la ira de Blaise. Éste justo pasó junto a Goyle y lo golpeó fuerte en la cabeza. Gorden abrió la boca para decir algo, pero una sola mirada severa de Rita lo cortó en seco.

Rita miró a su alrededor y los contó. Estaba ella, Blaise, Quinn, Gorden, Wiley y Theo.

-Somos seis contra nueve. No es tan malo – dijo ella con seguridad.

-Ocho – dijo Quinn – Dudo que Pansy esté en condiciones de luchar con ellos después de todo lo que le hicimos – miró a Blaise y rió. Su amigo no compartió su diversión.

Goyle se estremeció en su asiento. Realmente esperaba que ella estuviera allí. Solo para asegurarse que estaba bien.

-¿Estamos listos? – preguntó Rita.

Blaise se movió para levantar a Goyle de su asiento pero Theo se le adelantó. Sonrió con burla - ¿Vamos?

Blaise lo fulminó con la mirada mientras Theo guiaba a Goyle fuera del recibidor hacia las puertas principales. Salieron y emprendieron la marcha por los jardines nevados, Blaise abriendo la comitiva y guiándolos a todos cuando entraron al bosque, dado que era quien mejor lo conocía.

Una vez que no tuvieron ojos sobre ellos, Theo deslizó la varita de Goyle dentro del bolsillo de su dueño. Se la había guardado después de que Hermione y las otras escaparan, sabiendo muy bien que Rita lo revisaría. Ahora parecía un buen momento para devolverla.

Al otro lado del bosque, Sophie, Phillip, Ron y Astoria trabajaban desarmando el campamento mientras Draco, Hermione, Lucius y Narcissa quitaban los escudos. Pansy seguía dentro de la tienda más grande, esperando que una poción sanadora, que había preparado la noche anterior, terminara de hervir.

-¡Tenemos que movernos, Pansy! – gritó Astoria desde afuera, después de terminar con la segunda tienda.

-¡Lo siento! – dijo Pansy, cojeando hacia afuera con varios frasquitos en sus manos. Se bebió uno antes de meter el resto en su bolsillo.

-¿Acaso solo es temporaria, o algo así? – preguntó Hermione, mirándola.

-No, no exactamente – dijo Pansy mientras se apoyaba contra un árbol y esperaba a que la poción hiciera efecto – No es precisamente una poción curativa.

-¿Qué es, entonces?

Pansy miró a Hermione y frunció los labios – No vas a enfadarte, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron ampliamente – Bueno, con un comienzo de ese tipo, ¿cómo no podría hacerlo?

Pansy sonrió y dijo – No es una poción sanadora. Es una poción entumecedora. Solo hace que no sienta tanto el dolor. Su efecto solo dura unas cuantas horas, así que me traigo algunas extras, solo por si acaso.

-¿Estás _loca?_ – exclamó Hermione. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo y colocó sus manos en sus caderas - ¡Eso solo conseguirá que te lastimes mucho más!

-¿Quieres que insista en el hecho de que acudir a una guerra puede inducirte un parto prematuro?

Hermione se paró derecha y dijo – Eso no será necesario – rápidamente regresó a quitar las barreras.

-¿Vas a venir entonces, Parkinson? – preguntó Draco tan pronto terminaron de remover todo rastro de su presencia en ese lugar.

-Sí, ahí voy – dijo ella, incorporándose – No luche en la anterior guerra. Probablemente estoy necesitando una buena pelea.

Draco sonrió - ¿Acaso no todos la necesitamos alguna vez?

Sophie encontró un árbol con un hueco en el centro donde dejaron todas sus mochilas y demás equipajes, dado que eran una carga innecesaria. Una vez que terminaron, Draco tomó la mano de Hermione y le dio un apretón antes de guiar a todos hacia el punto de encuentro. Querían estar cerca del borde del escudo cuando fuera destruido, para que los demás esperando al otro lado pudieran unírseles de inmediato. Con suerte, nada demasiado interesante ocurriría entre ellos y los reclutados por los sangrepura, sean quienes sean. ¿Quién sabe si la lucha no había comenzado ya, ahí fuera?

Cuando llegaron al punto acordado, todos permanecieron allí esperando nerviosos. Draco y Hermione siguieron tomándose de las manos mientras los otros adoptaban posiciones de guerra. Pronto pudieron escuchar varias pisadas aplastando hojas a cierta distancia. Las pisadas se hicieron más cercanas y pronto siete figuras aparecieron en el claro. Draco frunció el ceño al ver a Theo arrastrando a Goyle junto a él.

-¿Para qué lo trajeron? – preguntó con curiosidad.

Blaise tomó a Goyle, alejándolo de Theo, y sostuvo su varita contra su garganta – Para igualar los números. Ahora, aten a tres de los suyos o lo mataré.

Draco pudo escuchar a Pansy jadear detrás suyo.

-¿Crees que somos jodidos idiotas? De ninguna forma ataremos a nadie.

-Entonces me temo…

De repente, una luz blanca salió disparada hacia Blaise.

-¡Ah! – gritó cuando el hechizo punzante lo golpeó en el cuello.

Aflojó ligeramente su agarre sobre Goyle, pero fue todo lo que su anterior amigo necesitó para empujarlo lejos, sacar su varita y lanzarle un hechizo aturdidor.

-Oh, eso fue malditamente fácil – dijo Draco, mirando hacia Pansy y guiñándole un ojo. Realmente había venido lista para luchar.

Goyle permaneció alejado de todos, en un tipo de limbo entre los dos bandos.

-Goyle, ven aquí – dijo Draco, señalándolo con la cabeza.

-Pero… ¿no estás enojado conmigo?

-Estoy maldita y jodidamente furioso. Me mentiste por meses.

Hermione le apretó la mano y él se aclaró la garganta.

-Pero Hermione me contó todo lo que pasó. Así que hoy, lucha para nuestro bando y mañana me encargaré de patearte el trasero. ¿De acuerdo?

Goyle sonrió antes de caminar cautelosamente hacia Draco, sin detenerse hasta pararse junto a Pansy. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Somos diez contra seis – dijo Draco, mirando ligeramente a Theo – Me gusta esa diferencia.

Blaise volvía a incorporarse después de que Quinn revirtiera el hechizo. Le frunció el ceño a Hermione al notar que ella no dejaba de verlo y reír.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso, Sangresucia?

Ella volvió a reír y apuntó su frente – Solo admiraba tu tatuaje, Zabini. ¿Quién te hizo eso?

-Ese sería yo – dijo Lucius, orgullosamente.

-Bien hecho.

-Ya es suficiente – dijo Rita, dando un paso al frente y bajando su capucha.

Todos en el otro bando se estremecieron.

-Hermione me advirtió que no se veía bien, Señorita Skeeter, pero debo admitir que no estaba totalmente preparado para verla – dijo Draco.

-Obviamente no vinimos aquí para conversar, Sr. Malfoy. ¿Qué opina si comenzamos con todo esto? – elevó su varita.

Draco habría esperado a que Ethan rompiera el escudo, pero parecía que eso no iba a ocurrir pronto. De pronto, su mano y la de Hermione comenzaron a brillar con un suave color azul. Él comenzó a levantarlas, pero ella lo retuvo. Draco miró a su alrededor y notó que todos los de su bando brillaban de la misma forma.

Theo estuvo a punto de comentar al respecto cuando notó sus propias manos brillando así. Miró a los sangrepura pero nadie pareció darse cuenta, así que pensó que sería mejor mantener la boca cerrada.

Draco sonrió ampliamente hacia Rita. Seth había recibido el mensaje, porque no había dudas de que este era el hechizo de reconocimiento de Katie.

-Estoy listo si tu lo estás – dijo él, dando un leve paso por delante de Hermione.

-¡_Avada Kedavra!_

Para sorpresa de Draco, la primera Maldición Asesina no fue disparada hacia él, sino hacia Astoria. Ella no estaba preparada para eso, pero por suerte Ron sí. La alejó del curso del hechizo y le disparó otro aturdidor a Rita, quien lo bloqueó con éxito.

-¡Esa pequeña perra pagará por lo que me hizo! – gritó ella antes de meterse de lleno en un duelo con los dos.

Mientras tanto, Blaise le disparó su propia maldición asesina a Goyle, quien apenas logró esquivarla, mientras Pansy le devolvía un hechizo aturdidor.

-Entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Ahora son pareja, o algo así? – preguntó Blaise, disparando un hechizo de piernas de gelatina hacia ella – Está jodidamente casado, Pans.

-Sí, y tu seguías siendo mi novio cuando decidiste follar a su esposa, pero eso no te detuvo, ¿o sí?

-¿_Por qué_ estás luchando? – preguntó él, tratando de aturdirla pero fallando. Goyle trató de hacer lo mismo pero él consiguió bloquearlo.

-¡Me torturaste, Zabini! Quizás no tanto como los otros, ¡pero aun así lo hiciste! ¡Si no me hubieran sacado cuando lo hicieron, probablemente ya estaría muerta!

-¿Estás diciendo que le debes tu vida a una sangresucia? – otro hechizo de piernas de gelatina.

Pansy lo bloqueó – Sí, eso es lo que estoy diciendo.

Blaise frunció los labios – Bueno… entonces esto debe hacerse sí o sí. ¡_Avada Kedavra!_

Esta vez, apuntaba hacia Pansy. Ella apenas consiguió esquivarlo, chocando contra Sophie por accidente, quien estaba luchando con Phill contra Quinn.

-Lo siento – dijo antes de volver a correr a su propio duelo.

Momentáneamente distraída, Sophie notó que Lucius estaba luchando trabajosamente contra Wiley. Le lanzó un hechizo punzante al mortífago antes de volver a mover su varita hacia Quinn.

Draco estaba justo detrás de su padre, ayudando a su madre a luchar contra Gorden. Mantenía un ojo pendiente en Hermione, que estaba pretendiendo luchar contra Theo. Ninguno era bastante bueno en ello. Sus fallos constantes eran bastante evidentes, pero por suerte ningún del otro lado les prestaba demasiada atención.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo pretendes mantener esta charada? – le preguntó Hermione durante el breve momento que permanecieron escondidos tras unos árboles.

-Me las arreglaré hasta que caiga el escudo y pueda localizar a mi padre. Cuando le muestre mis verdaderos colores, prefiero que queden metidos profundamente en su culo.

Hermione sonrió y le disparó un hechizo de piernas de gelatina. Él se dejó golpear, solo para aparentar, y rápidamente lo removió.

Una vez que Theo volvió a incorporarse, se acercó a ella y dijo suavemente – Mientras nadie nos escucha – levantó su mano - ¿Qué pasa con esta luz?

-Draco dijo que fue idea de Katie Bell. Para, eh… asegurarse que nadie fuera tras su novio espía – Hermione le guiñó un ojo – Cuando todo esto termine, voy a querer escuchar cómo sucedió _eso_.

Theo se sonrojó y le sonrió antes de dispararle un hechizo aturdidor. Apenas logró esquivarlo.

**XXX**

Dentro de la casa, a Ethan le estaba costando caminar. Seguía golpeándose contra las paredes cuando sus ojos soñolientos le fallaban. Había verdaderas razones por las que los vampiros no debían estar despiertos durante el día.

A la distancia, no dejaba de oír leves sonidos de alguien gritando. Comenzó a caminar en esa dirección. Su cabeza se golpeó contra la puerta cuando finalmente encontró el origen.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó una voz desde adentro - ¡Mi varita no funciona con la puerta! ¡Por favor, ayúdenme a salir!

Sin pensar correctamente, Ethan no vio otra razón para no obedecer. Giró el picaporte pero cuando no cedió, sacó la puerta completa de sus goznes. Daphne estaba parada detrás, con los ojos abiertos ampliamente.

-¿Ethan? ¿Qué estás haciendo despierto?

Finalmente recuperando algo de sentido, Ethan sacudió su cabeza y notó la varita que ella sostenía contra su costado. En pánico, se la quitó e instintivamente le lanzó un hechizo para atarla de brazos y piernas. Quedó en shock al darse cuenta que realmente funcionó.

-¡Ah! – Ethan dejó caer la varita y se pegó contra la pared - ¿Qué…? ¿Qué demo…?

Se abalanzó hacia delante y desató a Daphne antes de apresurarse a salir de allí.

-¡Ethan, espera! – lo llamó ella, tomando su varita y corriendo tras él.

Fue fácil para Daphne encontrarlo. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue seguir el ruido. Ethan estaba en la habitación que su padre le había preparado a Astoria, buscando entre los globos de nieve, tratando de encontrar el indicado.

-Ethan, no estás… ayudando al otro lado, ¿cierto?

-Por supuesto que sí – dijo él – Estoy harto de ser el esclavo de tu familia.

-Nunca te consideré un esclavo – dijo ella, entrando a la habitación - ¿Irás al campo de batalla?

-Esa es una pregunta tonta. Es la mitad del día. Sabes que no puedo hacerlo.

-El bosque es suficientemente denso. No debería afectarte.

-¿Y cómo propones que llegue al bosque?

Daphne lo fulminó con la mirada - ¿Por qué eres tan agresivo conmigo? Jamás me trataste de esta forma.

-Sí, bueno, no viste las condiciones en las que quedó Pansy después de que la sacaran de aquí. Las vi crecer juntas. ¿Qué podría haberte motivado a hacerle algo tan horrible?

-¡Ella durmió con mi esposo!

-¿Hablas del esposo que una vez me dijiste que jamás podrías llegar a amar, y con el que no querías casarte?

Daphne se sonrojó – Yo…

-Sí, supongo que ella merecía meses de tortura y violación por _eso._

Ethan bufó mientras seguía buscando entre los globos de nieve. En cierto momento su cabeza comenzó a girar y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared para evitar caer al suelo. Cuando consiguió enderezarse, Daphne estaba parada junto a él con un globo de nieve en la mano. Él llegó a distinguir un pequeño dragón de las nieves volando alrededor de los Alpes. Se estiró para tomarlo, pero ella lo alejó de él.

-Ethan, escúchame. Blaise planea matar a Gregory, y estoy segura de que tiene el mismo destino planeado para Astoria. No puedo permitir que eso pase – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos – Si te doy esto y te ayudo a que llegues al bosque, ¿podrías por favor llevarme al campo de batalla contigo, tan rápido como te sea posible? _Necesito_ llegar allí.

En un rápido movimiento, Ethan tuvo el globo de nieve entre sus manos, mostrándoselo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

-No hay trato – dijo él, preparándose para destruirlo.

-¿Qué me dices si te ofrezco algo más?

-Ya planeo tener mi libertad.

-No, no eso – dijo ella, dando un paso al frente – Un momento atrás usaste mi varita. Se sintió familiar, ¿no es así?

Ethan no dijo nada.

-Y cuando viste a la madre de Draco, tuviste la misma sensación, ¿verdad?

Él desvió la mirada rápidamente.

Daphne sonrió – Eso es lo que pensé. Es porque la conoces, Ethan. Escuché a mi padre hablando sobre eso. El motivo por el que no recuerdas tu pasado, es porque alguien te lanzó un hechizo desmemorizador. Pero, si me ayudas, yo sé como revertirlo.

-Se suficiente sobre la magia como para entender que cuando la memoria es borrada, no regresa.

-Puede volver, si tienes la varita que te hechizó – Daphne metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una segunda varita – Esta era de mi padre. Blaise fue a buscarla por mí, para hacerme sentir mejor o algo así.

Ethan la miró con curiosidad – Entonces… la varita de tu padre…

-Es la que te hizo eso, sí – dijo ella - ¿Qué harás entonces, Ethan? ¿Me ayudarás a salir de aquí, a cambio de tus recuerdos?

Ethan miró la varita y luego al globo de nieve. A lo largo de los años había llegado a la conclusión de que quizás no quería conocer su pasado. Pero si ese incluía a Narcissa…

En un rápido movimiento, Ethan arrojó el globo de nieve a la pared, haciéndolo añicos. Un extraño soplido de viento los rodeó, arrojándolos al suelo. Antes de que Daphne tuviera oportunidad de levantarse, Ethan la ayudaba a hacerlo.

-Tenemos un trato.

**XXX**

De regreso al minúsculo campo de batalla, no habían progresado mucho. Todos estaban muy igualados.

Sin embargo, Narcissa acababa de golpear a Gorden con un exitoso hechizo de ataduras cuando un pesado viento sacudió el bosque, derribándolos a todos. Luego se escuchó un distintivo sonido de algo rompiéndose.

Draco levantó la mirada desde su sitio para ver una enorme grieta en el cielo, haciéndose cada vez más grande.

-¡Se está rompiendo el escudo! – gritó alguien, pero Draco no tuvo tiempo de descubrir quién. Ya estaba arrastrándose con manos y rodillas hacia Hermione, acercándola a él. De repente, se escuchó un fuerte sonido. Sin levantar la mirada, ambos conjuraron un hechizo protector sobre sus cabezas.

Todos los miembros de su bando hicieron lo mismo, como lo habían planeado; Pansy asegurándose de atraer a Goyle junto a ella y agrandar su hechizo para abarcar a ambos.

Wiley corrió a desatar a Gorden, justo a tiempo para que pudieran usar sus varitas y lanzaran fragmentos de vidrio en todas direcciones.

Rita, Blaise y Theo imitaron las ideas del otro bando y se protegieron a sí mismos, pero Quinn fue un poco más lento y siguió los métodos de Wiley y Gorden.

Cuando todo el vidrio terminó de caer, se escucharon varios golpes y sonidos de gritos. Todos removieron sus escudos y se incorporaron, con los ojos abriéndose ampliamente al notar la magnitud de la guerra a su alrededor.

El bosque completo estaba rodeado de magos, brujas, gigantes, centauros y cualquier otra criatura. Justo ahora, Charlie Weasley estaba montado en la espalda de la dragón Summer, a la que Draco y Hermione habían conocido y nombrado cuando trabajaron para Ollivander, y guiaba a una manada de hipogrifos y Thestrals. Había dementores succionando la vida de algunas personas y los miembros del ED trataban de ahuyentarlos con sus Patronus.

De repente, todos los contrincantes de la batalla se detuvieron al mirar a las personas paradas ahora en un lugar que había estado invisible a sus ojos tan solo unos momentos atrás.

-¡Ron! – gritaron varios de los Weasley y Harry, quien había estado parado justo al lado del escudo de vidrio, obviamente asegurándose de quedar cerca cuando esto sucediera.

Luego todas las miradas cayeron en Hermione.

-Merlín, ¿qué…? Hermione, ¿estás…? – exclamó Ginny, señalando a su estómago.

Hermione instintivamente colocó una mano sobre su barriga de embarazada.

-Habrá tiempo para explicaciones después – dijo Draco, volviendo a tomarla de la mano – Por ahora… sigan con lo suyo.

Ginny asintió y la lucha se reanudó de inmediato.

Ahora que todos estaban presentes, la verdadera guerra podía comenzar.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Sé que pasaron ya nueve días desde año nuevo, pero igualmente muchisimas felicidades para todos! Que este año se cumplan todas sus expectativas y sean muy felices!**

**Yo sigo sin internet en casa. El modem nuevo llego, pero volvió a quemarse porque estamos en una temporada de lluvias tremenda y ni siquiera el estabilizador de la Pc puede contra los rayos. Además se nos quemó una televisión y la heladera.. Fuckshit jajaja pero bueno, ahora apenas vemos caer un par de gotitas desenchufamos todo y a esperar a que pase :S Este capítulo logré subirlo pasando el archivo a dropbox y cargarlo en el celular (en realidad no lo hice yo, lo hizo mi novio) yo no entiendo nada de esas cosas, pero al menos aquí esta. No pude responder comentarios porque la pantalla de mi teléfono es MINUSCULA y se vuelve todo un tema.**

**Gracias de igual forma a las siguientes sensuales personas que se tomaron el trabajito de dejarm sus palabras:**

EmDreams Hunter** \- **Naza Ford - Raquel - Alice Mlfy - BadBitchandRealist - CarmesiLight - Jessicacarolinanavarro - Nyx 88 - SALESIA - Johanna - Candice Saint Just - HR - Martina Lecuona - Bliu Liz - Lahistoriacontinua - Pluma ceniza

**Esper que estén super bien, y que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. ¡Se viene la guerra! No se ustedes, pero yo adoro a Summer, la dragón. Me gustaría tener un dragoncito de peluche como ella, no sé. Delirios míos.**

**Actualizacion de mi vida: 1) me voy unos días de viaje, vuelvo en una semanita así que no se preocupen y más pronto que tarde habrá otro capítulo. Cada vez falta menos para el final! 2) Estuve haciendome unos estudios por el asuntillo de mi enfermedad, las cosas van bien, tuve una minima complicacion hace unos días que me tragó todo un día en el hospital pero ya estoy 0 km de nuevo y me puedo ir tranquila.. mañana tendré los resultados sobre eso. 3) Hace unos días vi una serie llamada "My Mad Fat Diary" (Algo así como Mi Diario Loco y Gordo?) . Es super corta, tres temporadas, las dos primeras solo de diez capítulos y la tercera solo de tres. EXCELENTE. Va, no se si alguien la vio y piensa distinto, pero creo que es increíble. Plasma la vida adolescente de una chica con problemas psiquiatricos y como se enfrenta al día a día después de salir de la clínica donde estuvo internada. MUY real, como diríamos en Argentina, es POSTA. Además, están Nico Mirallegro y Dan Cohen, dos potros ingleses que están para chuparse los dedos. Muuuuuuy lindos. 4) Después de eso comencé "The Royals", y ahora voy por el capi 4 de la segunda temporada, y OMFG está buenisima también. **

**dejo de hablar tonteras, espero que tengan un muy buen fin de semana, y no olviden dejar un comentario, por más pequeñito que sea, para contarme qué les pareció el capítulo o lo que quieran..**

**Les mando un beso gigante a todos,**

**Pekis :)**


	39. The Battlefield

**Fighting For The Malfoys**

**-Luchando Por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 37: El Campo de Batalla.**

**-**¡Draco!

Draco giró justo a tiempo para encontrarse a Seth saltando frente a él y bloqueando el hechizo de alguien. Él corrió a Hermione para que estuviera resguardada entre él y un árbol.

Seth giró hacia ellos y sonrió ampliamente - ¡Felicidades, colega!

Draco asintió – Veo que recibiste mi mensaje.

-Claro que sí. Te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que cuando das una orden, por mi vida tengo que escucharla.

-Para ser justos, ya teníamos planeado atacar hoy – dijo Caroline, corriendo hacia ellos y disparando un hechizo a alguien que luchaba contra Sophie.

Draco miró a Seth y levantó las cejas.

Seth protestó – Resulta que Zandicus vino también. Los sangrepura les enviaron un mensaje a su gente afuera, diciéndoles que atacaran temprano para que nuestro bando estuviera en desventaja. Él nos advirtió.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Hablas en serio? – exclamó Phillip, apresurándose a llegar junto a ellos. Se agachó cuando un hechizo pasó volando junto a él, e inmediatamente respondió con otro en la dirección de donde vino - ¿Dónde está ese bastardo?

-Escondido – dijo Seth, rodando los ojos – Chastity está intentando sacarlo.

-¡Draco, deja de bloquearme! – gritó Hermione, desde atrás - ¡No puedes ponerme en la misma categoría que ese bastardo! ¡Vine aquí a luchar!

-¿Con _esa_ barriga? – preguntó Seth, levantando la cabeza encima del hombro de Draco para mirarla.

-No hubo forma de convencerla de lo contrario – dijo Draco, dando un paso al costado.

Justo entonces, una maldición Asesina voló hacia ellos. Seth y Phillip la evitaron, y Draco empujó a Hermione detrás del árbol nuevamente.

-¡No cerca del bebé, jodido idiota! – exclamó Rita.

Draco se encontró con Quinn riendo, pero no por mucho tiempo. Lucius rápidamente se puso en su camino y le disparó una Maldición Asesina en respuesta, fallando por muy poco.

Hermione empujó nuevamente a Draco lejos de ella y le echó un buen vistazo al campo de batalla. Katie Bell justo pasó frente a ella, viéndose en una búsqueda frenética de alguien. Hermione comenzó a escanear el área pero no divisó a Theo en ningún sitio. Corrió hacia Katie, lanzando un par de hechizos en el camino.

-¡Katie!

Katie volteó – Hermione, gracias a Merlín que estás…

-Sí, sí, estoy bien. Pero Theo sigue pretendiendo pertenecer al otro bando, hasta poder encontrar a su padre.

Katie palideció - ¿Dónde se fue?

-No lo sé. Debió escabullirse. Pero mantente alejada por ahora, Katie. Arriesgarás la vida de ambos si vas a buscarlo antes de que termine lo que él necesite hacer.

Katie negó con la cabeza – No puedo mantenerme lejos, Hermione. No sabes de lo que es capaz e hacer ese hombre. ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! – salió corriendo, sin dejar de buscar frenéticamente entre la batalla.

**XXX**

Daphne se mantuvo en la espalda de Ethan mientras él corría por el bosque. Solo le había tomado un instante devolverle toda una vida de recuerdos. Ethan se lo había tomado mejor de lo esperado, deseando llegar a la batalla incluso más rápido que antes. Ella lo había cubierto con una manta hasta que llegaron al bosque, y ahora era el turno de él de guiar el camino.

Justo cuando Daphne comenzó a sentir los ruidos de la batalla, fuertes como truenos, Ethan se detuvo. Su cabeza se movió en todas las direcciones.

-Ethan, ¿qué sucede? – preguntó ella, abrazándose con más fuerza a su espalda, sintiendo una fría briza estremecer su columna vertebral.

-Vampiros – dijo él – Están en el bosque.

-¿Vampiros? ¿Qué vampiros?

-Tus amigos debieron reclutarlos.

Ethan ayudó a Daphne a bajar de su espalda mientras levantaba las orejas, tratando de oír lo que estaban diciendo.

_-Deja de salivar, Fane. No es hora todavía._

_-Pero no puedo evitarlo. Esa bruja rubia huele divino. Como flores y… y algo más._

_-Sándalo._

Ethan se congeló. Eso era exactamente igual a…

_-¡Suficiente! ¡Tengo que probarla!_

_-Oh, bien, ve y acaba de una vez._

-¡Narcissa!

Ethan salió disparado a una velocidad mayor a la que había corrido alguna vez.

-Ethan, ¡espera! – exclamó Daphne - ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Qué demonios haré yo?

Para este punto, a Ethan no le importaba. La había traído lo suficientemente cerca del campo de batalla como para que ella se las arreglase sola. Solo tenía que seguir los sonidos.

Ethan llegó al grupo de vampiros justo cuando uno, Fane, estaba trepado encima de un árbol y preparándose para atacar a una ignorante Narcissa Malfoy. O Black, como él la recordaba.

Él tomó al vampiro por el brazo, en medio del salto, y lo empotró contra un árbol. Narcissa giró su cabeza en su dirección.

-Ethan, ¿qué…?

El otro vampiro se preparó a atacar, mostrando los dientes. Pero esta vez Ethan tomó a Narcissa y se apresuró a ponerla a salvo.

-¡Ella es mía! – gritó posesivamente hacia el otro vampiro.

Fane se veía enfadado, pero asintió de igual forma. Desapareció entre los árboles.

-Ethan, ¿cómo llegaste aquí? – preguntó Narcissa, viéndose preocupada – No deberías estar arriesgando tu vida en…

La silenció rápidamente con un beso. Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras este, básicamente niño de dieciséis años, masajeaba sus labios contra los de ella. Y luego sintió su lengua.

-¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – exclamó ella, empujándolo - ¡Soy una mujer casada! ¡Sin mencionar que tengo tres veces tu edad!

-No – dijo él, negando con la cabeza – Tenemos la misma edad, narciso mío.

Intentó besarla de nuevo, pero ella siguió alejándolo - ¿Por qué me llamas así?

-Siempre te llamé así.

Ella se envaró - ¿A qué te refieres con _siempre?_

-Bueno, está bien. Eso es exagerar un poco, pero al menos desde cuarto año. Fue entonces cuando nos conocimos, ¿cierto?

Su boca cayó abierta - ¿Cómo es que tú…?

-Daphne usó la varita de su padre para revertir el Hechizo Desmemorizador que me colocaron. Honestamente, estoy un poco ofendido de que _tú_ no me lo dijeras la primera vez que nos vimos.

-Yo… estaba en shock – dijo ella, con las manos congeladas tocando ligeramente el pecho de él – Han pasado muchos años, Ethan. Siempre creí que habías muerto.

-Estoy muerto.

-Por favor, no lo digas así.

Él escuchó que alguien lanzaba un hechizo detrás de ellos, y rápidamente la quitó del camino.

Cuando estuvieron solos, detrás de un árbol, Ethan posó una mano sobre su mejilla y la acarició gentilmente. Ella miró directamente a sus verdes ojos, insegura sobre qué sentir en ese momento. Él le devolvió la mirada, y sonrió. Incluso sus dos colmillos hacían que los hoyuelos de sus mejillas se vieran aún más tiernos.

-Este… realmente no es el momento.

-Lo sé – susurró él – Pero en todo lo que puedo pensar ahora mismo es en besarte.

-Querida, ¿hay algo que deba saber? – dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Ethan dejó escapar un siseo entre dientes mientras se giraba, desnudando los dientes mientras se abalanzaba hacia Lucius.

-¡Ethan, no! – exclamó Narcissa mientras el vampiro empotraba a su esposo contra un árbol, y envolvía una mano alrededor de su cuello - ¿Qué haces?

-¡_Él _ es uno de los que me hicieron esto, Cissa! ¡Siempre supe que había una razón por la que nunca me agradó! ¿Por qué estás casada con él? ¡Solíamos burlarnos de todas las chicas que caían a sus pies!

-¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Lo sé todo! ¡Pero _él_ no es nuestro enemigo ahora, Ethan! ¡Todos estamos luchando en el mismo bando!

-¿Lo _sabes?_ ¿Sabes _todo?_ – exclamó él, girando su cabeza en su dirección, pero sin soltar el agarre firme sobre Lucius - ¿Cómo puedes estar con él, sabiendo lo que me hizo?

-Creo que una mejor pregunta es, ¿cómo lo sabes _tú?_ – preguntó Lucius, tratando de liberarse.

-¡Me enteré recientemente! - exclamó Narcissa, ignorando a su esposo – Lucius y yo estuvimos juntos por un largo tiempo. ¡No puedo simplemente dejarlo por algo estúpido que hizo treinta años atrás!

-¿Algo estúpido? ¡Me asesinó, joder! ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que te lavara el cerebro de esta forma?

-Él… él no lo hizo. Simplemente yo cambié con los años.

Ethan la fulminó con la mirada, con las venas de su frente marcándose mientras su agarre sobre Lucius incrementaba – Yo también cambié. Quizás debería devolver el favor imponiéndole a _tu_ _esposo_ el mismo destino que él me impuso a mí.

-¡NO! – exclamó Narcissa, mientras Ethan movía su boca hacia la garganta vulnerable de Lucius.

De repente, una chispa de luz golpeó a Ethan y lo envió volando hacia atrás.

-Ethan, ¿qué _demonios_ estás haciendo? – exclamó Hermione, apuntándolo con su varita.

-¿También tú, Hermione? – dijo él, incorporándose - ¿Por qué ambas lo defienden? ¡Es un asesino!

-¡Ya no lo es!

Hermione dio un paso frente a Lucius, pero él rápidamente volvió a colocarla detrás suyo.

-Preferiría que la bruja que carga a mi nieto no se interponga entre mi cuerpo y un vampiro.

-Pero él no me atacará a mí, Lucius.

-Sí, supongo que soy el único que quiere destrozar ahora – Lucius desvió su mirada hacia Ethan – Asumo que te restauraron tu memoria, ¿correcto?

-¡Malditamente sí, jodido…

-¡Ethan, por favor! Honestamente, tu vocabulario es igual de grosero que el de Draco.

-¿Alguien me llamó? – preguntó Draco, corriendo hacia ellos - ¿Por qué están todos parados aquí? ¿Son conscientes de que estamos en medio de una guerra, verdad?

Justo entonces un hechizo voló en dirección a ellos. Draco lanzó un escudo sobre él y Hermione, Ethan tomó a Narcissa y la corrió del camino, y Lucius lo esquivó una vez que notó que su esposa estaba en buenas manos.

Después de aturdir a la persona que les disparó, Hermione volvió a girarse hacia el vampiro y dijo – Ethan, si no lo notaste, estamos en medio de algo ahora mismo. Cualquier asunto pendiente que tengas con mi suegro simplemente tendrá que esperar, ¿entendido?

-¿Asuntos? – dijo Draco, frunciendo el ceño - ¡_Ah! _El vampiro no está intentando conquistar a mi madre o algo así, ¿verdad? ¡Asqueroso!

-Ya la había conquistado. ¡Mucho antes de que _él_ lo hiciera! – exclamó Ethan, apuntando a Lucius.

-Ponlo. En. Pausa. – dijo Hermione con severidad, antes de tomar la mano de Draco y volver corriendo al campo de batalla. No dejó de mirar hacia atrás para asegurarse que los otros dejaran el tema.

Ethan fulminó abiertamente con la mirada a Lucius por un momento antes de decir – Hay muchos vampiros escondidos en el bosque, planeando un ataque. Conté cinco de ellos, al menos. Sugiero que consigan a alguien que se encargue de eso antes de que ellos decidan encargarse de ustedes.

Y con eso, Ethan se apresuró hacia el campo de batalla, "encargándose" de todos los que no brillaran con la luz azul.

Justo en ese momento, Daphne salió corriendo de entre los árboles, con sus ojos escaneando la monstruosa batalla frente a sus ojos. ¿Cómo lograría encontrar a Blaise y detenerlo en medio de todo esto?

Comenzó a correr a través del caos, nadie llegando a prestarle demasiada atención siempre y cuando mantuviera su varita en el bolsillo. Vio a Hermione y a Draco luchando con un mago que ella reconocía pero no sabía su nombre, y a todos los Weasley rondando cerca. Astoria estaba con ron, sana y salva. Daphne respiró aliviada. Desafortunadamente, Rita Skeeter parecía no dejar de dispararle. Ginny y Harry estaban ayudando a mantener a la jodida bruja lejos de su hermana. Por ahora, Astoria estaba bien. Ahora debía encontrar a…

-¿Qué _mierda_ estás haciendo aquí? – exclamó Blaise, viniendo detrás de ella y tomándola por el brazo - ¡Te dije que te quedaras en tu habitación!

-¡Suéltame! – exclamó ella, finalmente tomando su varita y apuntándola hacia él - ¿Dónde está Gregory?

-¡Que me jodan si lo sé! ¡Él y Parkinson salieron corriendo a algún lado! Ahora, ¡_vete de aquí!_

-¡No me iré sin él!

Justo entonces, escuchó un chillido que solo podía pertenecerle a Pansy, viniendo desde atrás. Giró su cabeza y la ubicó justo cuando Goyle la tomaba por la cintura y la sacaba del camino de una maldición asesina disparada por Wiley Rosier.

Daphne sentía vapor salir de sus oídos – No. No. ¡No! – giró en redondo y caminó hacia ellos, con su varita ahora apuntando a Pansy - ¡_Crucio!_

Goyle, quien todavía tenía su brazo alrededor de ella, arrojó a un lado a Pansy, quedando él en la línea de fuego de Daphne. Desafortunadamente, no tuvo tiempo suficiente para evitar el hechizo, y lo recibió de forma directa, cayendo al suelo y convulsionando.

-¡Goyle! – gritó Pansy.

Wiley apuntó su varita hacia él – _Avada…_

_-¡Expelliarmus! _ \- exclamó Daphne, enviando a Wiley y su varita volando hacia atrás - ¡No a mi esposo, jodido bastardo!

Pansy se arrastró hacia Goyle y sacó varios frasquitos de su bolsillo. Escaneó cada uno de ellos antes de dar con uno de color verde.

-¡Dámelo! – Daphne le quitó la Poción Sanadora de las manos y se la dio a Goyle.

-Daphne, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste? – exclamó Pansy - ¡No tenemos tiempo para curarlo debidamente de una jodida Maldición Cruciatus! ¡Wiley podría haberlo matado!

-¡Estaba apuntándote a ti, no a él, jodida perra!

-¿Así que habrías preferido que estuviera apuntándome a _mí_ con el Avada?

-¡SÍ! Yo no tenía intenciones de matarte, pero si tengo que elegir entre tú o Gregory, ¡prefiero que seas tú!

-¿No apuntabas a matar? – los ojos de Pansy se entrecerraron - ¡Estamos en medio de una jodida guerra! Alguien va a caer, y habrán veinte personas justo aquí para intentar matarlo. ¡La maldición Cruciatus es tan buena como una Asesina ahora mismo!

-Esa no era mi…

-_¡Expelliarmus! _ \- exclamó Pansy.

Daphne giró para ver a Blaise y su varita volando hacia atrás.

-¡Sal de aquí, Daphne! ¡Cuanto más te acerques a Goyle, más daño querrá hacerle Blaise!

-¡Estoy bien! – dijo Goyle, incorporándose. Tomó la mano de Pansy y la llevó con él.

¡Era suficiente! ¡Daphne había tenido suficiente! Gritó con furia mientras se abalanzaba hacia Pansy, derribándola al suelo.

-¡Deja de intentar robarte a mi esposo!

-¡No estoy haciendo nada, jodida perra! ¡Detente! ¡Detente!

-¡Tú eres la perra!

-¡Daphne! ¡Vas a conseguir que nos asesinen a todos! – exclamó Goyle, tomándole los brazos y alejándola de Pansy.

-¡No la toques, maldita sea! – exclamó Blaise, reapareciendo de repente con su varita apuntando hacia Goyle - ¡_Avada Kedavra!_

Goyle dejó caer a Daphne y esquivó el hechizo. Al momento de hacerlo, su esposa volvió a saltar sobre Pansy. Después de acomodarse, Goyle apuntó con su varita hacia Blaise, y ambos comenzaron a luchar, mientras las chicas seguían rodando en el suelo, golpeándose una a otra.

-¡No la mereces, jodido bastardo! – exclamó Blaise, antes de dispararle otra maldición asesina a Goyle.

Goyle la esquivó - ¡Si yo no la merezco, definitivamente tú tampoco! _¡Stupefy!_ – exclamó Goyle.

Blaise bloqueó el hechizo.

-¡Puede que yo no quiera volver a estar con Daphne, pero estoy seguro como un demonio que no quiero que esté contigo!

Daphne, quien había conseguido acorralar a Pansy exitosamente bajo su cuerpo, se distrajo tanto por las palabras de Goyle que no notó a alguien acercarse por detrás y alejarla de Pansy tirándola del cabello. La dejaron caer unos cuantos metros más atrás. Cuando logró levantar la vista, notó a la bruja francesa, Sophie, apuntándola con su varita mientras ayudaba a Pansy a incorporarse.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Pasan dos días juntas y de repente ya son mejores amigas?

-¡Mejogg eso, que haceggme llamagg su mejogg amiga y hacegg que la toggtuggen!

-¡_Ella_ te torturó a ti! – exclamó Daphne.

-Soy consciente de las ciggcunstancias. Pero, a difeggencia de ti, ella nunca me dispaggó. ¡_Crucio!_

Daphne gritó mientras caía y comenzaba a retorcerse por el dolor.

-¿Cómo se siente eso, estúpida zoggga? ¡_Crucio!_

-¡NO! ¡Detente! – exclamó Blaise, dejando su duelo con Goyle para correr hacia ella - ¡_Crucio!_

Pansy empujó a Sophie fuera del camino justo a tiempo.

-Estuve espeggando a luchagg contigo pogg mucho tiempo. ¡_Crucio!_ – gritó Sophie en respuesta a él. Falló por un centímetro - ¡Saca a tu esposa de aquí si no quiegges que salga heggida, Goyle! ¡Puedo nombggagg un pagg de peggsonas más que amaggían hacegg lo que yo acabo de haceggle!

Goyle asintió. Corrió hacia Daphne y la levantó del suelo, arrastrando su tembloroso cuerpo lejos del campo de batalla. Pansy se quedó a ayudar a Sophie a luchar contra Blaise.

-¡Espero que te doliera! – dijo Goyle, arrojándola a los pies de un árbol.

-Lo hizo – lloró ella – Por favor, ¡ya no sigas enfadado conmigo! ¡Blaise quiere matarte, así que vine a ayudarte!

-¿Crees que no sé lo que él quiere hacerme? ¡Pero cuanto más intentes ayudarme, más lo empeoras, joder! ¡Mantente fuera de esto! ¡No quiero que te asesinen por entrometerte!

-Si te interesas tanto por mi vida, ¿por qué me dejas? – las lágrimas no dejaban de caer por sus mejillas mientras ella se estiraba hacia él.

-¡Porque me das asco! – gritó Goyle, alejándose de sus manos - ¡Detesto todo en lo que te convertiste! ¡Ya no eres la chica de la que me enamoré en el colegio, Daphne! ¡Eres totalmente diferente, y te odio!

-¡Pero puedo cambiar! ¡Puedo volver a ser esa chica de nuevo! ¡Por favor, Gregory, te lo suplico! ¡Solo dame una oportunidad!

Goyle bajó la mirada hacia ella y lentamente comenzó a negar con la cabeza – Te di demasiadas oportunidades, Daphne, pero sigues desilusionándome. Incluso ahora, viniste hasta aquí porque te preocupas por mí, por mi vida, pero al momento de llegar, solo te importó atacar a Pansy y vengarte de ella. Sí, yo te engañé con ella. Ambos estábamos enojados contigo y nos usamos mutuamente para vengarnos de ti. Pero lo que viste ahora mismo, yo protegiéndola, no tiene nada que ver. No sé si siento algo por ella o no. Simplemente estamos metidos en una situación demasiado jodida ahora mismo, y no tengo tiempo como para pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Pero no quiero que ella muera, y ciertamente tú tampoco.

Daphne lo fulminó con la mirada – Ella te alejó de mí.

-¡No, joder! ¡No lo hizo, Daphne! ¡Tú y yo ya estábamos arruinados mucho antes que _eso_ sucediera! – exclamó él – Es decir, ¿qué es esto? ¿Acaso es un jodido juego para ti?

-No, yo…

-¡Sí, sí lo es! ¡Es un juego para ti, justo como lo es para Blaise! ¡_Tú_ no me querías! ¡Jamás me quisiste hasta que te diste cuenta que no me tendrías nunca más!

-¡No!

-¡Sí! ¡Es eso, exactamente! ¡Tan pronto yo comencé a alejarme, tú comenzaste a acercarte!

-¡No! – exclamó Daphne, incorporándose - ¡No, fue mucho antes! ¡Es cierto que cuando nos casamos yo no te amaba, y pensaba que jamás llegaría a hacerlo! Pero, lentamente, con el tiempo, comencé a sentir algunas cosas. ¡Nadie se preocupó tanto por mí como tú lo hacías, Gregory!

-¿Y qué? Eso no prueba nada.

-¡No terminé! – pisoteó con fuerza con un pie, como una niña - ¡Puedo señalar el momento preciso en el que me enamoré de ti! Fue poco después de que nos mudáramos a la casa nueva. Estábamos sentados en el recibidor, y yo estaba leyendo. Sentía tus ojos sobre mí, y levanté la mirada. Nos miramos mutuamente por un momento y luego tú hablaste. Jamás olvidaré tus palabras. Dijiste: "_Soy un estúpido. Sé que lo soy, pero no puedo evitarlo. Incluso simplemente sentada allí, te ves tan hermosa y me encuentro rendido a tus pies_".

Daphne tragó pesadamente, sin dejar de llorar, mientras luchaba por mantener la mirada de Goyle.

-"_Te amo, Daphne. A pesar de todo, te amo"_ – siguió contando ella – _"De lo único que me arrepiento es que nunca sentirás lo mismo por mí"_. Y entonces te levantaste y te fuiste, antes de que yo pueda decirte algo en respuesta. En ese momento supe que te amaba. Intenté romper con Blaise al día siguiente, pero él siguió insistiendo. Llegué al punto de tener miedo de dejarlo. Por ti y por mí. Así que seguí. Seguí con él hasta que dolía tanto hacerlo, que no era capaz ni de respirar. Y entonces finalmente me animé a romper con él. Acabé con todo y las cosas se fueron al diablo desde entonces. Es mi culpa, sé que lo es. Yo acudí a él la primera vez, no al revés. Fue mi error y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho todos los días de mi vida. Simplemente te amo tanto, Gregory, te amo y quiero estar contigo. Solo contigo. Nada de juegos. Por favor, dame una oportunidad más.

Daphne se estiró y acunó el rostro de Goyle entre sus manos, bajándolo hasta unírsele para un suave beso. Él cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por un momento, pero volvió a abrirlos cuando sintió que alguien los observaba. Miró hacia un costado y notó a Pansy parada en el campo de batalla, devolviéndole la mirada con los labios ligeramente abiertos. Ella tragó pesadamente y regresó a su duelo rápidamente, asegurándose de distraer a Blaise para que no los viera.

Cuando los labios de Daphne finalmente dejaron los suyos, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo mantuvo cerca – No regreses allí, Gregory. Por favor… solo quédate conmigo.

Goyle le acarició el cabello y suspiró profundamente – No puedo hacer eso. Cometí un error al no ayudar a Hermione antes. Les debo eso al menos – se alejó de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos – Vuelve a la casa, Daphne. Regresa y quédate allí. Iré a buscarte cuando esto termine. Hasta entonces, mantente a salvo.

Goyle la besó en la frente antes de correr nuevamente hacia la batalla. Daphne giró y lo vio alejarse. Cuando él le devolvió la mirada, ella se movió como si fuera a irse, pero terminó escondiéndose detrás de un árbol. No podía solo regresar a la casa, porque no le importaba su propia seguridad. Necesitaba mantener un ojo en su esposo.

**XXX**

-¡Zandicus, regresa aquí! – exclamó Chastity mientras perseguía al mago a través de los árboles - ¡Si quieres volver a tener el nombre de tu compañía, entonces tendrás que ganártelo!

-¡Si me lo gané! – le gritó él por encima de su hombro - ¡Pero luchar en una guerra no entraba en el trato!

-¡Se sobreentendía! ¡_Inmobulus!_

Chastity logró dar con éxito a Zandicus con su Hechizo Congelador. Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio y caminó hacia él. Esta persecución se había extendido demasiado. Era hora de hacerse la dura.

Justo cuando llegaba a él, su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Se sobresaltó y toqueteó en su bolsillo hasta poder finalmente atender - ¿Seth? ¿Realmente estás llamándome en medio de una batalla…? Sí, sí, lo atrapé… Oh mi… bien, intentaré salir por el mismo lugar por donde entré… sí, te encontraré allí. Te amo… - sonrió ampliamente ante la respuesta recibida y colgó el teléfono – Guárdate tus palabras – dijo severamente antes de descongelar a Zandicus.

Tan pronto pudo moverse, él sacudió sus brazos y la fulminó con la mirada - ¿Lo amas? ¿De verdad? ¿A ese idiota?

-¿Acaso no te dije que te guardes tus palabras?

Él siguió mirándola mal.

Chastity rodó los ojos – Sí, lo amo, Zandicus. Cuando acudí a ellos después de que tu abuela muriera, rápidamente me di cuenta que no me interesaba tanto recuperar la buena relación con Phillip. Quería volver a ver a Seth. Si me hubieras prestado un mínimo de atención durante nuestra relación, habrías recordado que él solía ser mi mejor amigo.

-Sí, sí, lo recuerdo – dijo él, moviendo su brazo hacia ella – pero no recuerdo que lo _amaras._

-Tampoco lo sabía yo. Pero siempre estuvo allí, y yo nunca fui más feliz.

-¿Acaso esa perra de Caroline no sentía cosas por él?

Chastity se sonrojó furiosamente – Primero, ¡no la llames así!

-¿Y segundo?

-¡Tiene novio!

Zandicus sonrió con burla – Ah, sí. Siempre lo tuvo, si mal no recuerdo. Un tipo que vivía deprimido. Pero, es entendible, cuando sufres de un amor no correspondido cualquiera se deprimiría. Como tú y yo.

-No comiences conmigo, Zandicus. Sabes que te amé cuando estuvimos juntos. Por supuesto, todavía no sé en qué estaba pensando. Ahora, vámonos.

-No iré contigo – dijo él, alejándose varios pasos de ahí – Hice mi parte. Me voy de aquí.

Se giró para comenzar a internarse en el bosque.

-¡No haría eso si fuera tú!

-¿Y por qué no?

-Seth dice que hay vampiros escondidos en el bosque.

Zandicus se congeló.

-Es por eso que me llamó. Para apresurarnos antes de que decidan atacar. Mandarán a los gigantes a buscarlos en cualquier momento, así que si no nos apresuramos, también nos arriesgamos a ser aplastados por ellos. Voy a regresar. Tú, supongo, eres libre de tomar tu propia decisión.

Chastity giró en redondo y comenzó a regresar a la dirección de la que había venido. Solo había conseguido hacer treinta pasos cuando escuchó leves susurros viniendo desde los árboles.

-_Hueles divino…_

-Zandicus… ¿eres tú? – preguntó ella, girándose en todas direcciones. Él no estaba a la vista.

-_¿Por qué estás sola, bonita…?_

-¡Zandicus! – gritó ella, preparando su varita.

De repente, alguien se descolgó de los árboles y aterrizó frente a ella, desnudando sus filosos dientes. Un vampiro. Luego hubo un rápido movimiento y otro apareció a su lado.

-¡ZANDICUS!

**XXX**

Narcissa estaba junto a Lucius mientras él ayudaba a Hagrid y a McGonagall a organizar varios gigantes. Grawp se encargaría de guiarlos para oler a los vampiros con su excelente sentido del olfato. Dado que ellos eran los únicos que no podían verse afectados por la mordida de los vampiros, podrían combatirlos.

-¡Y asegúrense de tener cuidado con la chica que anda por ahí! – exclamó Seth, corriendo hacia ellos - ¡Me acaba de confirmar que está saliendo de allí! Recuerda, Grawp. ¡Llama a Chassy!

-¡Llamar y tener cuidado con Chassy! – repitió Grawp, antes de levantar su nariz al aire. Primero miró a Ethan, pero cuando Hagrid negó en su dirección, caminó hacia el bosque haciendo que toda la tierra tiemble con sus pasos y los de dos gigantes más.

-¡CUIDADO CON LOS PIES! – gritó Seth.

Narcissa alejó su vista de los gigantes hacia donde Ethan estaba luchando, manteniéndose en las sombras de los árboles.

-No hace falta que te mantengas cerca de mí, Narcissa. Él no iba a hacerlo.

Su corazón saltó en su pecho antes de girarse hacia su esposo - ¿A qué te refieres?

-Ethan. Solo estaba alardeando – dijo Lucius – Quizás me habría mordido, pero definitivamente no me habría transformado. No puedes transformar a alguien en vampiro con una sola mordida. Implica todo un ritual hacerlo.

Justo entonces, Ethan miró hacia ellos, pero con los ojos enfocados en algo detrás. Se apresuró hacia allí y los sobrepasó, empujando un mago que tenía la varita levantada hacia atrás antes de romperle el cuello.

-Brutal – sonrió Lucius.

-¡AH!

Ambos giraron en dirección al grito. Atticus Quartz estaba a solo diez pasos de ellos, con la helada mano de un dementor envuelta alrededor de su cuello.

-_¡Expecto Patronum! _– exclamó Narcissa, pero solo una leve y delicada lucecita azul emergió de su varita - ¡Maldita sea! ¡Jamás fui buena en estas cosas!

Una brisa que debió ser Ethan, pasó junto a ella y, antes de darse cuenta, Atticus era libre de las garras del dementor y estaba parado junto a ella. Desafortunadamente, el dementor tenía su mirada puesta en ellos. Todos voltearon y comenzaron a correr.

-¿Cómo logras deshacerte de estas cosas? – preguntó Ethan, corriendo a su lado una vez que estuvieron resguardados de la luz solar.

-¡_Expecto Patronum! _– gritó Luna Lovegood, apareciendo de repente. Una liebre traslúcida, blanca azulada salió disparada de su varita y persiguió al Dementor, alejándolo. Ella sonrió – Solo tienen que pensar en cosas felices – les dijo.

Todos la miraron sorprendidos.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se apresuró a llegar junto a Rolf, quien luchaba con otro mago un poco más alejado.

-¿Cosas felices? ¿Cómo en Peter Pan? – preguntó Ethan.

Ahora todos lo miraron sorprendido a él. Especialmente Atticus.

Él parpadeó varias veces antes de finalmente decir - ¿Ethan?

Ethan lo miró por un segundo antes de sonreír - ¡Atty, mi amigo! ¿Eres tú? Merlín, como envejeciste.

Los ojos de Atticus se ampliaron – Y a ti no se te nota la edad. Qué… - hizo una pausa y miró su boca - ¿Esos son _colmillos?_

Ethan movió su mano y se tocó uno – Oh, hey, ¡mira eso! ¡Parece que sí!

-¡_Expecto Patronum! – _exclamó Narcissa, tratando de que algo ocurriera con pensamientos sobre Draco y su futuro nieto. Una ligera nubecita de luz emergió de la varita. Frunció el ceño.

-No es el momento de practicar eso, querida – dijo Lucius, tomándole la mano – Ahora que los gigantes están en su búsqueda, regresemos y encontremos a nuestro hijo y su esposa.

Ella asintió y lo siguió de regreso hacia el sitio en donde habían visto a Draco y Hermione por última vez.

**XXX**

Seth llevaba esperando en el punto de encuentro donde había quedado con Chastity por mucho tiempo ya. No dejaba de mirar hacia el bosque y luego hacia el campo de batalla, pegando su espalda a un árbol y su varita preparada apuntando hacia delante. Caroline y su novio Jack estaban cerca, solo por si acaso.

-¡Cúbranme! – gritó él, tomando su celular. Marcó el número de Chastity. Llamó. Siguió llamando. ¿Dónde estaba ella?

De repente, sintió el suelo moverse bajo sus pies. Levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Grawp corriendo en su dirección. Eso era extraño. No había forma en que pudieran haber acabado con todos los vampiros en los diez minutos que llevaban cazándolos.

-¡Seff! ¡Seff! ¡Tenemos a dos! ¡Chassy está aquí! ¡Chassy está herida!

El corazón de Seth se detuvo. Estaba a punto de correr hacia allí cuando Zandicus se acercó corriendo con Chastity sangrando en sus brazos. Colapsó sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Chastity! – gritó Seth mientras se dejaba caer y la alejaba de Zandicus - ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

-Yo… no fui yo – dijo Zandicus con voz temblorosa – Los vampiros, ellos… la atacaron. No pude detenerlos, yo… - comenzó a ahogarse con las palabras, sollozando con fuerza mientras miraba el rostro adolorido de Chastity. Ella seguía viva, pero apenas.

-Merlín, ¿qué sucedió? – preguntó Caroline, corriendo hacia allí.

-¡Busquen un Sanador! – ordenó Seth.

Ella asintió y salió corriendo de inmediato. Jack permaneció allí, cubriéndolos.

-Chastity, bebé, por favor… - lloró Seth, acariciándole la mejilla.

Su mano se levantó levemente y tiró de su camisa, la única parte de él que llegaba a alcanzar – Seth… - dijo con debilidad – Seth… no me dejes…

-Nunca – le susurró él, con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos mientras le besaba la frente – Chastity, aguanta un poco más. Vas a salir de esto. Íbamos a casarnos, ¿lo recuerdas?

Una lágrima cayó de un ojo de ella – Mmhmm… - se aferró a él con más fuerza, y luego su agarre comenzó a debilitarse

-Chastity, ¡no! ¡No, no puedes dejarme! ¡Te amo! Yo…

-Yo… te amo también…

Su mano cayó.

-No.

El cuerpo de Chastity se sintió pesado y frío en los brazos de Seth.

-¡No!

La tierra se sacudió nuevamente cuando Grawp cayó de rodillas, estirando su mano para tratar de palmear gentilmente la espalda de Seth. Zandicus tomó la otra mano de Chastity para aferrarse a ella, pero ya no había nadie a quien aferrarse.

-¡CHASTITY!

**XXX**

Blaise iba tras Goyle nuevamente y, esta vez, Astoria estaba allí también. Rita finalmente había quitado su enfoque en ella cuando Draco y Hermione se unieron a su duelo. Ellos eran ahora su principal objetivo.

Quinn y Wiley se unieron a su pequeña batalla. Quinn disparó un hechizo que derribó a Pansy. Ron intentó ayudarla mientras Goyle, Astoria y Sophie mantenían ocupados a Blaise, Wiley y Quinn.

-_¡Avada Kedavra! _– exclamó Blaise, apuntándole a Goyle. Falló por unos centímetros - _¡Avada Kedavra! _– apuntó ahora a Astoria. Otra ligera falla. - ¿Por qué simplemente no mueren ustedes dos?

-_Avada Ke…_ \- Quinn comenzó a gritar, apuntándole a Goyle, pero a mitad de camino su varita salió volando de sus manos. Giró para ver a Gorden caminando hacia él, con la varita en alto.

-¡No a mi hijo, idiota!

-Él no está en nuestro bando – dijo Blaise, sin saber a quién apuntar.

Wiley tomó la delantera y apuntó la suya a Gorden. Blaise mantuvo la suya apuntando a los otros tres.

-_¡Crucio!_ – exclamó Sophie.

Él la bloqueó.

-_¡Crucio!_ – intentó Astoria.

La bloqueó también.

-¡_Locomoror Wibbly!_ – exclamó Goyle.

Esa lo golpeó.

-¿Qué demonios, Goyle? – gritó Blaise, colapsando al suelo con piernas temblorosas – Esto no es un duelo del maldito coleg…

-_¡Crucio!_ – gritó Sophie de nuevo, mientras él estaba en el suelo. Esa maldición definitivamente le pegó.

Mientras Blaise convulsionaba en el suelo, Wiley y Gorden tenían su propio duelo.

-¡Estás con nosotros, o en nuestra contra, Gorden! - dijo Wiley, bloqueando un hechizo aturdidor.

-¡Estoy en contra de cualquiera que intente herir a mi hijo!

-¿Es así, entonces?

-Sí.

-Muy bien, entonces. ¡_Avada Kedavra!_

Gorden no estaba preparado para recibir ese hechizo de parte de su amigo, y no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo. No había forma de bloquear la maldición asesina. Cayó muerto.

-¡Padre!

Mientras Goyle estaba distraído, Quinn recuperó su varita y exclamó - ¡_Expelliarmus! – _mandándolo a él y a su varita volando hacia atrás. Luego se encargó de bloquear los hechizos aturdidores de Sophie y Astoria y ayudó a Blaise a incorporarse.

-¡Jodida perra! – exclamó Blaise. Levantó su varita hacia Sophie - ¡_Avada Kedavra!_

Ella logró esquivarla. Pero Wiley le disparó una más. Ella comenzó a correr, pero él la perseguía de cerca. Quinn le lanzó una maldición asesina a Astoria, la que logró esquivar por poco, mientras Blaise ahora apuntaba su varita hacia Goyle, quien seguía en el suelo intentando alcanzar su propia varita. Ambos se miraron.

-_Avada…_

Goyle se movió más rápido hacia su varita.

-_Ke…_

-¡No! – Daphne salió corriendo desde los árboles.

-_Davra…_

Se arrojó hacia Goyle corriéndolo del camino, justo cuando la maldición salía de la varita de Blaise.

Su cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo, con los ojos abiertos justo en dirección a Blaise, que la miraba horrorizado.

-D-daph…

-¡Daphne! – exclamó Goyle, olvidando su varita y arrastrándose hacia ella - ¡Daphne, no! ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Qué…?

Astoria cubrió su boca con sus manos y colapsó junto a él, con las lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

-Astoria, lo siento pero no puedes hacer esto ahora – dijo Ron, corriendo hacia ella y levantándola de allí. Pansy levantó la varita de Goyle e hizo lo mismo con él.

Ignorándolos a todos, Blaise se tambaleó hacia allí y tomó a Daphne entre sus brazos – Qué… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – susurró mientras la miraba. Luego sus ojos se levantaron hacia Goyle - ¡Qué hiciste! – repitió, mucho más fuerte esta vez.

Una horrible y enfurecida venganza brilló en sus ojos mientras fulminaba con la mirada a todos, quienes levantaron sus varitas hacia él. Blaise fue más rápido.

-_¡Avada Kedavra! – _exclamó, a nadie en particular.

Todos se dispersaron.

-¡_Tú_ la mataste!

El cuerpo de Blaise se sacudía sin control mientras se levantaba, lanzando Maldiciones Asesinas a todos y cada uno de los que se cruzaran en su camino.

-¡Daphne! ¡TÚ LA MATASTE!

Bueno, ahora era oficial. Blaise Zabini había enloquecido.

**XXX**

Al otro lado del campo de batalla, Kingsley Shacklebolt comenzaba a luchar con Quincy Nott, y Stuart y Mila Parkinson. Poco después de comenzar, Neville y Hannah se le unieron para igualar los números.

No mucho después, una Maldición Cruciatus voló junto a la cabeza de Kingsley, para pasar también junto a la de Quincy. Ambos voltearon para encontrarse a Theo parado detrás.

-Ah, hijo, ahí estás – dijo Quincy, claramente no entendiendo que la maldición iba dirigida a él - ¿Te molestaría ayudarme a lidiar con esta basura?

Theo dio un paso al frente hasta quedar parado junto a Kingsley. Neville y Hannah comenzaron a levantar sus varitas hasta notar que él también brillaba con luz azul. Las bajaron.

Moviendo sus ojos hacia Mila, Theo dijo – Tu hija está viva. Está luchando al otro lado del campo – regresó sus ojos hacia su padre.

Mila jadeó. Miró de reojo a su esposo antes de rápidamente salir corriendo hacia el otro lado del campo de batalla. Stuart la siguió poco después.

-Theo, ¿qué significa todo esto? – preguntó Quincy, entrecerrando sus ojos en dirección a su hijo.

-¿Estás seguro, Theo? – preguntó Kingsley, cuando vio que él no le respondería a su padre.

-Positivo – dijo él, con los ojos fijos en Quincy – Yo me encargo.

-Muy bien, entonces. Un trato es un trato – Kingsley se movió para alejarse, y le hizo señas a Hannah y Neville para que lo siguieran. Lo hicieron renuentemente.

Tan pronto estuvieron solos, Theo usó su varita para rascarse detrás de la oreja.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Quincy, inseguro de si debía apuntarle con la varita o no.

-¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo, padre? Estoy preparándome para asesinarte.

Quincy levantó las cejas - ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y por qué harías tal cosa?

-Porque te odio – dijo él, con tranquilidad – Eres un maldito bastardo y el mundo estará mejor sin ti.

-Theo, ¿por qué…?

-¡Mataste a mi madre! – exclamó Theo, con el rostro contraído demostrando emociones por primera vez desde que llegó allí.

-¿Qué? – dijo Quincy, tomado por sorpresa - ¡Definitivamente no lo hice!

-¡No lo niegues! Te escuché hablar al respecto de ello con Lucius Malfoy varios años atrás. Apenas había nacido yo, y ella te dio un ultimátum. Ella, o el Señor Oscuro. ¿Adivina a quien escogiste? – Theo levantó su varita.

Quincy lo miró en blanco por un momento antes de finalmente darle una sonrisa burlona – No tengo que adivinarlo, Theo. Yo estaba allí – dijo él – Actué impulsivamente. Lo admito. Pero ¿por qué te importa tanto? No es como si la hubieras conocido.

-¡Por tu culpa! – lo apuntó con la varita con más fuerza - ¿Qué clase asquerosa de persona asesina a su propia esposa? ¿A la madre de su hijo? ¡Eres una patética excusa de ser humano!

-No me clasifiques con todos los humanos, Theo. Me conoces mejor que eso. Soy un mago. Si vas a insultarme, asegúrate de hacerlo bien.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

La maldición asesina falló por muy poco. Se acabó el momento de conversar. Theo terminaría con esto de una vez por todas.

**XXX**

-¡Ouch! – se quejó Hermione.

Draco acababa de empujarla sobre el suelo, subiéndose encima de él con sus brazos envueltos protectoramente alrededor de su estómago. Acababan de escapar por poco de una de las maldiciones asesinas de Blaise.

-¡Draco, no podemos seguir haciendo esto! – exclamó Hermione desde abajo suyo - ¡Alguien tiene que detenerlo!

-¡Están intentando hacerlo! – dijo él, mirando hacia allí - ¡_Ambos _bandos están intentándolo!

Alguien cayó junto a ellos. Ambos notaron a Ron, de espaldas contra el suelo - ¡Perdió la jodida cabeza!

Otra persona cayó al otro costado. Todos giraron hacia allí - ¿Cómo puede alguien lanzar tantas maldiciones asesinas seguidas? – preguntó Harry.

-Algunos de los magos más poderosos en la historia eran mentalmente inestables – dijo Hermione, detallando un hecho.

-Como el Lord Oscuro – añadió Draco – Obviamente demente.

Todos asintieron en concordancia.

-¡Phillip, ten cuidado!

Draco y Hermione se miraron mutuamente, con los ojos abiertos ampliamente mientras se incorporaban del suelo y escaneaban el área por Phillip. Estaba justo escondiéndose detrás de un árbol mientras Blaise le disparaba una maldición asesina. Sophie luego le disparó una pero consiguió esquivarla a tiempo.

_-¡Avada Kedavra! _

Esa tendría que haberle pegado a Sophie si Ethan no hubiera aparecido de repente en el campo y la hubiera corrido fuera del camino.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

Blaise giró justo cuando Phillip conjuraba su hechizo. Había tanto enojo y pasión dentro suyo que al golpear a Blaise, el conjuro logró mandarlo a lo largo de todo el campo de batalla y empotrarlo contra un árbol, con su varita volando por los aires. Goyle se apresuró a levantarla.

Mientras Blaise intentaba incorporarse, Phillp dio un paso al frente y movió su varita hacia él. Lo arrojó nuevamente contra el árbol.

-¡Eso es por mi esposa! – otro golpe - ¡Eso es por mi bebé! – otro más - ¡Eso es por cada! – golpe - ¡Jodida! – golpe - ¡Persona! – golpe - ¡Que lastimaste! – golpe - ¡alguna! – golpe - ¡Vez!

Blaise cayó inconsciente en el suelo. Phillip caminó hacia él y usó su varita para atarle las piernas y los brazos.

-Te mereces algo peor que la muerte, jodido bastardo.

Unas cuantas brujas observando comenzaron a festejar. Sophie rápidamente las corrió a un lado.

-Phillip… - sonrió ella – Eso fue… wow…

Sin otra palabra entre ellos, Phillip agarró a Sophie en sus brazos y la presionó contra un árbol. Ambos comenzaron a besarse sin piedad, ella incluso levantando sus piernas para engancharlas alrededor de la cintura de él.

-Umm… Phillip, Sophie, por mucho que nos alegre esta reconciliación… - dijo Hermione débilmente desde un costado, mientras Draco la tomaba de la mano.

-¡Hey! ¡Hay una guerra aquí mismo! – dijo Draco mucho más fuerte.

Phillip y Sophie se separaron con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros - ¡Lo siento! – gritaron ambos antes de unirse por las manos y regresar al campo de batalla.

Hermione, Harry y Ron miraron extrañamente a Draco.

-¿Qué? – preguntó él.

-Acabo de tener la más extraña sensación de déja vu – dijo Hermione, mirando de reojo a Ron y sonrojándose.

-También yo – dijo Ron, haciendo lo mismo.

-¿Qué debemos hacer con él? – preguntó Astoria corriendo hacia ellos con Ginny y tomando la mano de Ron. Estaba señalando a Blaise.

-Déjenlo ahí – dijo Draco – No va a despertar aún y, después de lo que hizo, estoy seguro de que hasta su propio bando querrá acabar con él.

Astoria lo fulminó con la mirada y espetó – Jodido bastardo. Espero que te pudras en Azkaban.

-Que pena. Era uno de mis más fieles seguidores.

Todos giraron para encontrarse a Rita Skeeter parada detrás de ellos.

-Realmente detesto las guerras – dijo ella, sonando casi aburrida – Todo lo que quiero – señaló al estómago de Hermione – es al bebé.

-_Jamás_ volverás a alejar a mi esposa de mí – espetó Draco, dando un paso al frente.

-Nunca dije algo sobre su esposa, Sr. Malfoy. Solo el bebé – levantó su varita - ¡_Concitus Partus!_

_-¡AH!_ – gritó Hermione con dolor, colapsando sobre sus rodillas. Envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de su estómago.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – exclamó Draco, cayendo junto a ella.

Todos levantaron sus varitas hacia Rita, pero Wiley, Quinn y Stuart Parkinson, quien había aparecido de repente, se pusieron a su lado. Y Phillip, Sophie, Goyle y Pansy fueron tras ellos, a pesar de que Mila, quien también había reaparecido, no dejaba de intentar alejar a su hija.

-¡Ya basta, Madre! ¡Voy a hacer eso!

-¡Mila, ven aquí! – exclamó Stuart.

Mila miró escéptica a su hija antes de unirse a su esposo y levantar su varita.

-¿Qué está pasando? – lloró Hermione, mientras sentía que su estómago comenzaba a palpitar de dolor.

-Es un hechizo que Quinn encontró para mí – respondió Rita – Planeaba usarlo contigo hace dos días, pero entonces escapaste. Realmente retrasó mi plan.

-Pero… qué… ¡AH! – Hermione se retorció hasta apoyar sus manos en el suelo. Nunca sintió tanto dolor.

-Oh, ¿quieres saber qué es lo que hace? – Rita sonrió ampliamente – Acelera el embarazo. Es, por supuesto, altamente riesgoso y solo recomendado en las circunstancias más triviales. Yo diría que esta es una de ellas.

Todos miraron boquiabiertos a Hermione, y luego a Rita.

-Considerando cuan avanzada estabas ya en tu embarazo, diría que entrarás en trabajo de parto en… oh, quizás diez minutos – tomó un reloj de bolsillo y observó el tiempo, antes de mostrárselo a Draco – Tick tock, Sr. Y Sra. Malfoy.

Hermione se estremeció ante el sonido del reloj. Draco lo silenció.

-Entonces… ¿entrarás en trabajo de parto? – preguntó él, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, y atrayéndola junto a él.

-No… ¡ah! ¡Todavía no! – dijo ella, entre dientes.

-Hermione… - dijo Draco.

-¿Qué?

-Sé que realmente no es momento de decir esto… pero _definitivamente _ te dije que esto pasaría.

* * *

**N. de T: Hola a todos! feliz inicio de fin de semana! ya sé que pasaron dos meses desde la última actualizacion, juro que ni sé como justificarme por la tardanza, pero como siempre los asuntos de la salud me tuvieron complicada. El estres de la facultad me complicó mi enfermedad, y terminé complicandome en los dos ámbitos, volviendo a ser internada y desaprobando el final que habia preparado *shit fuck*. Pero ya estoy mejor, volvi a preparar esa materia y la aprobé, y como dicen, después de todas las tormentas sale el sol.. espero! **

**Que capi que tuvimos.. y ese hechizo final de Skeeter complicó todo.. Al margen de eso, quiero destacar algunas parejitas que aparecieron en este capi: ****Theo y Katie… los amo! Son hermosamente dulces, la pareja de héroes que no siempre reciben el crédito que merecen. ****Ethan y Narcissa… aunque Cissa técnicamente es pareja de Lucius, cuantas esperaban que haya encuentro entre nuestro vampirito y ella? Él merecía recuperar la memoria y los recuerdos sobre su primer amor. ****Tercera pareja, o lo que sean: Goyle y Pansy… o Goyle y Daphne, o Blaise y Daphne… que lío, no? Alguien le cree el arrepentimiento de Daphne? Yo creo que es cierto que ahora ama a Goyle, pero lamentablemente hizo mucho daño, y aunque no me gusta el fin que tuvo, me da alivio saber que no le hará más daño a Goyle ni a Pansy. ****Seth y Chastity… el pobre de Seth perdió a la mujer que siempre amó, por segunda vez. Primero con Phill, y luego ahora que los vampiros la mataron. Es tan injusto! y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante... RECONCILIACION entre sophie y phil! siempre tan pasionales, ellos si se merecían recuperar su relacion!**

**Bueno, siempre hago eternas las notas de traductor, pero tardo tanto entre actualizaciones que siento que tengo muuuuucho para contar jajaj me hice un tatuaje! Como saben, estudio medicina veterinaria y mis animales preferidos son los caballos y los gatos. Cuando terminé de rendir el final de esta materia que les conté, decidí hacermelo a modo de recompensa por aprobarla. es un gato negro, en el pie, con la colita enrollada alrededor del tobillo. es hermoso! **

**en fin, vmos a lo importante: GRACIAS! GRACIAS POR ESOS REVIEWS que hasta hace dos días estuve recibiendo.. no saben lo feliz que me hacen! No pude contestar los mensajes por privado, pero que vaya este agradecimiento colectivo pero igual de caluroso a todos ustedes, por leer, comentar y disfrutar...!**

**Ahora me despido, y como en dos semanas comienzo nuevamente las clases de la facultad, voy a estar con poco tiempo (como siempre).. voy a intentar traerles un capi por semana, o cada diez días, para reducir la espera. Siempre hago promesas, pero bueno jajaja hago lo que puedo :***

**los quiero mucho, gracias por seguir aqui.. solo unos tres capis y llegamos al final! **

**PEKIS :)**


	40. Constellation Child

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

**Capítulo 38 – El niño constelación.**

-¡AHHH! – gritó Hermione, en agonía. E inmediatamente comenzó a vomitar - ¡JODER! ¡Como duele! – exclamó, tratando de aferrar su estómago pero casi colapsando al suelo al hacerlo. Draco la sostuvo con fuerza.

-No te preocupes, no está hiriendo al bebé – sonrió Rita – Solo a ti.

-¡Tú, jodida perra! – exclamó Draco, tratando de apuntarla con su varita pero inmediatamente regresando al lado de Hermione, cuando la escuchó llorar de dolor.

Astoria se inclinó hacia ellos y susurró – Draco, tenemos que sacarla de aquí. Tengo todo lo que necesitamos.

Draco asintió. Con los ojos nuevamente fijos sobre Rita, les dijo a todos los que estaban en su bando que levanten sus varitas y la apunten – Encárguense de ellos.

Y con eso, comenzó un nuevo duelo. Unos cuantos magos y brujas más se unieron, con la Comunidad del Dragón tratando de distraer a los sangrepura, y los sangrepura tratando de abrir camino para que Rita siguiera a Draco, que acababa de levantar a Hermione y ahora la cargaba hacia el bosque. Astoria corrió justo detrás, con Ron siguiéndole los pasos.

-Asumo que podrían necesitar un par de manos más – dijo él, tomándola de la mano.

-Por supuesto – sonrió ella.

-¡Draco, bájame! ¡Bájame!

Draco hizo lo que le ordenaron. Hermione comenzó a vomitar junto a un arbusto al instante en que sus pies tocaron el suelo.

Cuando pasó, dijo – Esto está pasando muy seguido. No puedes cargarme.

-Bueno, ¿cómo demonios se supone que podremos moverte? Apenas puedes pararte, mucho menos podrás sacar tu trasero de este lugar.

-¡Lo sé! Solo… ¡Déjenme pensar! Ugh…

Vomitó de nuevo.

Los otros comenzaron a mirar a su alrededor en pánico, tratando de encontrar alguna solución. Luego, una lamparita se encendió en la cabeza de Astoria.

-Cuando era niña, solía explorar cada centímetro de este bosque. Una vez encontré una cueva pequeña que no está muy lejos de aquí. Podemos escondernos allí hasta que el bebé nazca, y luego salir como un demonio de aquí.

-Eso es lo más parecido a un plan que podemos idear ahora mismo – dijo Draco, pasando un brazo alrededor de Hermione – Por favor, amor, solo trata de moverte. Sostente de mí y si necesitas detenerte, nos detenemos.

Hermione asintió. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos mientras envolvía un brazo con seguridad alrededor de los hombros de él. Él pasó sus dos brazos alrededor de su cintura y la sostuvo con fuerza, llevándola a medias mientras seguían a Astoria hacia la cueva.

Después de recorrer apenas unos cuantos pasos, Hermione comenzó a jadear. Ella y Draco se detuvieron, retorciendo el rostro al sentir al bebé moverse dentro de ella.

-Quizás tendríamos que distraerla del dolor – sugirió Ron – Algo así como hablar de algo que ponga histérica a Hermione, para alejar su mente de esto.

-¡Buena idea! – dijo Astoria – Umm… veamos… ¿Ya pensaron en el nombre del bebé?

-¡Ooh, esa es buena! – exclamó Ron - ¡Jamás se pondrán de acuerdo en eso!

Tanto Draco como Hermione miraron a Ron y bufaron.

-Demuéstrenme entonces que me equivoco. Draco, ¿Cómo quieres llamar a tu bebé?

Hermione se paró derecha y dejó que Draco la ayudara a caminar un poco más.

-Bueno… siempre tuve planeado llamar a mi primer hijo Scorpius.

Hermione lo miró de reojo - ¿Qué?

-¡Oooooh! ¡Me gusta! – dijo Astoria, mirando por encima de su hombro y sonriéndoles.

-Ya sabes, como la constelación. Draco es una constelación, así que ¿por qué no llamar a mi hijo como una de ellas también?

-Y de _todas_ las constelaciones del universo, ¿escogiste _Scorpius?_

Draco parpadeó.

-¿Hablas en _serio?_

-Totalmente en serio. ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Uuh, ¡es horrible! ¡Nombremos a nuestro hijo Camelopardalis, ya que estamos en eso!

-Bueno, _ese_ es estúpido, Mione. Nadie quiere que su hijo se llame como una girafa.

-Scorpius es estúpido, Draco. ¡No vamos a nombrar a nuestro hijo así!

-Bueno, ¿tienes alguna sugerencia mejor?

Hermione se detuvo por un segundo, vomitó, apretó su estómago y dijo – Siempre fui fan del nombre Hugo.

-Oh, me gusta Hugo – dijo Ron, mirando hacia atrás.

Draco levantó una ceja - ¿Hugo? ¿Hablas en _serio?_

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Oh, nada. Supongo que podríamos utilizar un Hechizo de Adherencia Permanente al momento de nacimiento, para pegarle un cartel en la frente que diga – Por favor, te lo ruego, patea mi trasero.

-¿Qué significa eso?

-Es un nombre nerd, Mione.

-¡Definitivamente no lo es!

-¡Si lo es!

De repente, Hermione cayó de rodillas y luego sobre un costado, sin dejar de presionar su estómago - ¡Ah!

Draco se arrodilló a su lado y le acarició la mejilla húmeda. La besó antes de cargarla en sus brazos - ¡Muévete más rápido, Astoria!

Ella comenzó a correr entre los árboles con Ron, y Draco cargando a Hermione justo por detrás.

-Bueno… quizás pueda aceptar todo el asunto de las "constelaciones", pero por favor, Draco, busquemos algo un tanto menos Slytherin que Scorpius.

Él la miró con una sonrisa - ¿Ni siquiera como segundo nombre?

Ella negó con la cabeza y trató de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Bien – él frunció el ceño – Pero tampoco será Hugo.

-Me parece justo.

-Bueno, ya que el nombre Scorpius está libre, Ron, ¿crees que nuestro primer hijo…?

-Absolutamente no.

-Ugh… Draco, bájame.

Draco hizo lo indicado.

Hermione se incorporó con piernas temblorosas, jadeando por un segundo antes de abrir los ojos ampliamente – Oh, no.

-Hermione, qué… - Draco luego observó los pantalones de Hermione, y notó que estaban húmedos – Acaso… - tragó saliva - ¿Acabas de romper aguas?

-Yo… creo que sí.

-¡Mierda! – dijo Astoria, corriendo hacia ella – Draco, ¡vuelve a levantarla! Tenemos que movernos, porque tengo la impresión de que el parto será igual de rápido que las últimas seis semanas de embarazo.

-Bueno, ¡al menos eso es positivo! – dijo Ron, sonriendo. Nadie le devolvió la sonrisa.

Hermione intentó mantener la compostura mientras Draco volvía a cargarla en brazos, pero le costaba mucho al estar tan asustada. No se suponía que sería así. ¿Por qué no le había hecho caso, y se había quedado en el campamento?

Hermione aferró el cuello de Draco con sus brazos y lloró contra su pecho mientras él corría por el bosque. En poco tiempo llegaron a la pequeña cueva en la que tenían que amontonarse. Hermione se recostó en el centro del pequeño espacio mientras Astoria tomaba asiento junto a sus piernas, arrojando la chaqueta de Ron en el medio, bajándole después sus pantalones y las bragas, preparando todo lo que necesitaba para el parto. Ron colocó un hechizo Silenciador alrededor de la cueva y asistió a Astoria mientras Draco se acomodaba junto a la cabeza de Hermione, tomándola de la mano.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó.

-No estoy en mi mejor momento – dijo ella, con honestidad – Draco… tengo miedo.

-Lo sé – dijo él, inclinándose y besándola en la cabeza – También yo…

-Sé que no debería haber luchado hoy. Lo sé. Pero solo pensar en ti luchando solo en el campo de batalla, y yo en el campamento sin saber lo que te podría estar pasando… simplemente no podía soportarlo. Te amo. Te amo tanto…

-También te amo.

-Te amo más de lo que jamás pensé llegar a amar alguna vez.

-Uhh… Hermione, ex novio presente justo aquí – dijo Ron.

-¡_No_ interrumpas nuestro momento, Comadreja! – espetó Draco.

Ron rápidamente cerró su boca.

Draco volvió a mirar a Hermione y se acercó a ella. Le quitó el cabello húmedo de su sudorosa frente y le susurró – Siento lo mismo por ti. Entiendo que hayas luchado hoy. Lo odio, pero lo entiendo. Habría hecho lo mismo porque, después de todo lo que pasamos, jamás quiero volver a estar lejos de ti.

Hermione sonrió. Sollozó mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas – Estaré bien, ¿verdad? Ambos lograremos salir de aquí, y podremos criar a nuestro niño constelación juntos…

Él le devolvió la sonrisa – Por supuesto que sí. Nada puede detenernos cuando estamos juntos. Aprendí eso mucho tiempo atrás.

Hermione asintió. Justo entonces, sintió un enorme y poderoso dolor que solo podía ser una contracción.

-¡Parece que ya viene, Hermione! – dijo Astoria, desde sus pies – No tiene sentido retrasarlo más. Solo puja.

-Supongo que no tuviste tiempo de tomar clases de parto – dijo Ron.

Tanto Draco como Hermione lo fulminaron con la mirada, hasta que ella comenzó a gritar.

-¡Oh, mierda! – exclamó Draco, mientras ella le apretaba la mano con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Puja, Hermione! – ordenó Astoria.

Hermione miró a Draco. Tan pronto él asintió y la besó en la frente, ella comenzó a pujar.

**XXX**

De regreso en el campo de batalla, Narcissa y Lucius buscaban a Draco y Hermione. Se habían retrasado a causa de un mago muy persistente que ya no existía más, pero habían enviado a Ethan a que se les adelantara para asegurarse de que su hijo y su esposa estuvieran bien. El problema es que ahora mismo Ethan estaba ocupado tratando de mantener a los del bando de los buenos alejados de las sombras, a salvo de los vampiros que finalmente habían decidido atacar. Solo quedaban tres de esos, ya que los gigantes se habían encargado de dos, pero el estar escasos de números solo los enfurecía más.

Como todo el mundo estaba momentáneamente ocupado con duelos intensos, Lucius y Narcissa comenzaban a entrar en pánico. Luego se encontraron con Arthur Weasley, que acababa de aturdir al mago con el que luchaba. Él podría informarlos, por lo menos de algo.

A Lucius no le agradaba el mago, pero se tragó su orgullo y corrió hacia él, de cualquier modo - ¡Weasley!

Arthur levantó la mirada.

-¿Dónde están mi hijo y su esposa?

-¿No estabas aquí cuando sucedió? – preguntó Arthur.

Lucius lo cuestionó con la mirada.

-Supongo que no. Esa mujer Skeeter le lanzó a Hermione un hechizo, acelerando su embarazo. Va a tener el bebé en cualquier momento.

-¿Qué? – exclamó Narcissa, corriendo hacia allí - ¿Dónde están ellos?

Arthur negó con la cabeza – Fueron hacia el bosque hace diez minutos. Ron y Astoria están con ellos. Ella es Sanadora. Podrá ayudarla, pero Hermione se veía bastante enferma.

Ahora Narcissa se veía enferma - ¿Dónde está esa zorra? – preguntó, maldiciendo por quizás la tercera vez en toda su vida, mientras miraba alrededor del campo de batalla.

-Estaba luchando con Harry, la última vez que la vi.

Los ojos de Arthur escanearon el área. Cuando localizó a Harry, notó que él y Ginny estaban luchando con Quinn. No se veía a Rita en ninguna parte.

Lucius rápidamente le hizo señas a Harry para que se acercara.

-¿Dónde está esa mujer Skeeter? – preguntó Narcissa, al momento en que Harry llegó hacia ellos.

-Yo… no lo sé – dijo Harry, tomándose un segundo para mirar a su alrededor – Quinn se metió en la lucha para que ella pudiera seguir a Hermione y Draco, pero la Profesora Sprout comenzó a luchar contra ella justo después.

-Bueno, ¿dónde está la profesora Sprout? – preguntó Arthur, comenzando a entrar en pánico también.

Habiendo tenido suficiente, Narcissa comenzó a correr por el campo de batalla, buscando en todas partes cualquier señal de Rita o la profesora. Arthur y Harry hicieron lo mismo. Un mago intentó luchar contra ella, pero Ethan le salió al paso y se encargó de él antes de regresar a los vampiros.

-¿Dónde fueron Hermione y Draco? – le preguntó ella a Harry, cuando volvió a cruzárselo

Él señaló el rumbo y ella siguió su dedo, jadeando al ver la entrada al denso bosque. Allí, justo entre los árboles, estaba el cuerpo de la profesora Sprout. Muerto.

-¡Draco! – exclamó Narcissa, tratando de correr hacia el bosque. Alguien derribó un árbol que cayó justo frente a ella. Giró para ver a Quinn y Wiley apuntándola con sus varitas. Lucius estaba un par de pasos detrás, deshaciendo un hechizo aturdidor sobre Ginny. Narcissa levantó su varita.

-¡_Expelliarmus!_ – exclamó Wiley.

Ésta salió volando.

-No quiero lastimarte, Narcissa. Los conozco a ti y a Lucius desde hace un largo tiempo, y parece que el número de mis viejos amigos está disminuyendo. Pero, me temo que si tomas solo un paso más…

-¡Cómo te atreves a amenazar a mi esposa! – exclamó Lucius, dejando a una ahora consciente Ginny, quien salió corriendo para ayudar a su padre en otro duelo, y levantando su varita para apuntar a Wiley - _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Wiley se escondió detrás de un árbol - ¡Entonces así es como va a ser!

Quinn lanzó la maldición Cruciatus hacia Narcissa mientras ella corría a buscar su varita, y falló por muy poco. Harry trató de desarmarlo, pero Wiley corrió nuevamente hacia ellos y lo lanzó hacia atrás con un hechizo.

Con el hechizo en la mente, Lucius exclamó - ¡_Expelliarmus!_ – en dirección a Wiley, justo cuando Wiley hacia lo mismo. Ambas varitas salieron volando por el aire.

-¡Mierda! – exclamó Wiley, apresurándose en la dirección de su varita.

Quinn ahora apuntó con la suya a Lucius pero, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Harry volvía a estar junto a ellos y exclamaba - ¡_Expelliarmus! _

Narcissa rebuscó entre los arbustos por su varita pero, justo cuando la encontró, Wiley la agarró por el cuerpo y la utilizó como escudo mientras buscaba la suya.

-¡A la mierda esto! – exclamó Quinn, arrancando una rama rota del árbol caído y golpeando a Lucius en la cabeza con ella.

Lucius cayó al suelo y Quinn volvió a golpearlo con la rama, esta vez por la espalda. Sabiendo que ningún hechizo pequeño lo detendría, Harry le lanzó la maldición Cruciatus pero Quinn usó la rama para bloquearla. El hechizo consiguió romper la rama hasta darle una punta afilada, que Quinn aprovechó y levantó para apuntar el corazón de Lucius, que acababa de girarse de espalda al suelo.

-¡No! ¡Por favor, detente! – gritó Narcissa, todavía atrapada por Wiley. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos cuando vio que Quinn bajó la rama con dureza hacia el pecho de su esposo. A pesar de todo, el gemido que escuchó no fue el de Lucius. Cuando Narcissa abrió los ojos de nuevo, Lucius estaba presionado contra un árbol, con Ethan a modo de escudo para protegerlo del peligro. Él lo había alejado del ataque de Quinn, pero no lo suficientemente rápido de modo que la rama ahora lo atravesaba en el estómago. Aunque una herida así no lograría matar a un vampiro, se veía muy dolorosa.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Lucius, boquiabierto.

-Creo… que eso es… eh… bastante obvio – dijo Ethan, entre dientes.

-¡Maldito y jodido vampiro! – exclamó Quinn, empujando con más fuerza la rama.

Ethan aferró el trozo de madera al otro lado de su cuerpo, asegurándose de que no hiriera a Lucius. Luego intentó atacar a Wiley pero el dolor por el hueco en su estómago lo desestabilizó. Harry apuntó a Wiley con su varita, ahora que ya no tenía su escudo humano para protegerlo, pero éste se escondió detrás de un árbol antes de que Harry tuviera tiempo para conjurar algún hechizo.

Quinn corrió hacia delante y trató de meter la rama filosa en el corazón de Ethan, pero él se alejó justo a tiempo.

-¡Siempre metiéndote en mi camino, jodida abominación!

Lucius comenzó a correr alrededor, buscando su varita - ¡_Accio varita!_ – una salió volando hasta sus manos. Bueno, esa no era la suya. La arrojó a un lado.

Narcissa miró el arbusto donde estaba su varita y corrió a por ella.

Wiley, quien de alguna manera había conseguido encontrar su propia varita, sacó su cabeza detrás del árbol donde estaba ocultándose y apuntó con su varita a Harry - ¡_Avada Kedavra!_

Ethan agarró a Harry justo a tiempo y lo alejó del camino. Cuando volteó de nuevo, encontró a Quinn aferrando el brazo de Narcissa y arrojándola contra un árbol. Levantó la rama con la punta afilada y comenzó a moverla hacia el pecho de ella.

Lucius justo encontró su varita mientras su esposa gritaba. Sin mirar, se giró y gritó - ¡_Crucio!_ – en dirección del grito. Quinn cayó al suelo adolorido, pero no antes de haber clavado su arma justo en el pecho de Ethan, quien había corrido a escudar a Narcissa del golpe.

-¡Ethan! – gritó Narcissa mientras ella envolvía sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de él. Ambos colapsaron al suelo.

Wiley agarró a Quinn, que convulsionaba por el dolor, y lo puso al abrigo de los árboles.

-Ethan, ¿qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Lo… lo que… tenía que hacer – dijo él, sin aire – Yo… morí hace… - se retorció su rostro - … hace mucho tiempo, Cissa.

-Pero no debiste salvarme – lloró ella – Es mi culpa que estés así. Mi padre es quien dio la orden para que se deshagan de ti. Si nunca te hubieras involucrado conmigo…

Ethan posó un dedo tembloroso contra sus labios y sonrió, mostrando esos hoyuelos que ella tanto amaba – Valió la pe…pena. Todo… valió la pena.

Él se estiró hacia arriba y la besó una última vez – Después de todos estos años… si…sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa que vi… que vi en mi vida.

Lucius caminó hacia ellos mientras Harry corría al bosque buscando a Wiley y Quinn.

Ethan lo miró – Sácala, ¿podrías? Será… eh… más rápido así.

Lucius observó a su mujer que no dejaba de llorar, quien le dio el más leve asentimiento. Posó sus manos en la rama…

-Ve… a buscar a tu hijo.

…y tiró de ella.

El rostro de Ethan se retorció en agonía. Presionó el agujero donde debió estar su corazón y miró a Narcissa con sus ojos verde esmeralda una última vez, antes de convertirse en polvo entre sus brazos.

Mientras Narcissa se tomaba un momento para llorar la pérdida, Lucius fue hacia el arbusto donde ella tenía su varita y la levantó. Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a enfocarse entre las lágrimas, él se la pasó. Ella la tomó y se levantó lentamente, bajando la mirada hacia su vestido y barriendo con calma las cenizas que quedaban allí, no sin antes guardar unas cuantas en un frasquito vacío que tenía en su bolsillo.

Justo entonces, Harry salió por el aire junto a ellos para luego caer dolorosamente al suelo. Quinn salió entre los árboles y lo apuntó con su varita.

-_Avada…_

Hubo un rápido movimiento y entonces, repentinamente, tres figuras pálidas estuvieron paradas frente a él. Quinn se congeló.

-Has matado uno de los nuestros – dijo el que parecía estar al mando.

-¿Y? – espetó Quinn - ¡Él estaba en el otro bando!

-Sin importar en qué bando luchaba, los vampiros estamos siempre unidos.

-¡Ese bastardo casi me mata unos meses atrás! ¡Se lo merecía!

Lucius y Narcissa dieron varios pasos hacia atrás. La actitud de Quinn era realmente valiente o realmente idiota. Pero, sin importar cuál fuera, esto no terminaría bien para él.

-¡Fuera de mi camino! ¡Estamos en una guerra y esta gente tiene que dejar de existir!

El líder de los vampiros negó con la cabeza.

-Nuestro hermano muerto ha reclamado a esta mujer como suya – dijo el vampiro que Narcissa había reconocido de antes. Ethan la había salvado de él. Era bueno saber que lo tenían en consideración – Ella no morirá hoy.

-Pero tú sí lo harás – sonrió el líder de los vampiros.

Quinn trató de girarse y correr, pero no había forma de huir de un vampiro, mucho menos de tres de ellos. Se abalanzaron sobre él casi instantáneamente, con los dientes clavándosele en la carne mientras lo desgarraban, miembro por miembro. Quinn gritó del dolor, ya que los vampiros se aseguraron de mantenerlo con vida a pesar de todo.

Narcissa se cubrió la boca con una mano para evitar vomitar. Lucius la atrajo contra su pecho y se giró para darles la espalda.

Harry volvía a incorporarse y corría hacia ellos. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar la escena que se desarrollaba detrás, pero no era fácil.

-Creo que Wiley fue a buscar a Rita. El número de gente del otro bando definitivamente está cayendo – dijo él, mirando alrededor del campo de batalla – Vayan tras él. Nosotros los seguiremos apenas podamos.

Narcissa y Lucius asintieron – Parece que es hora de conocer a nuestro nieto – dijo Lucius, tomando la mano de Narcissa y corriendo hacia el bosque.

**XXX**

-¡Draco, toma el bebé! – exclamó Astoria, envolviendo al lloroso bebé en su chaqueta y empujándolo hacia los brazos de Draco – Hay mucha sangre. Ron, dale de beber la Poción Cruor Mora.

-¿La qué?

-¡Esa botellita con forma de pera, con líquido morado! ¡En mi bolso! – gritó ella.

Ron tomó el bolso y rebuscó en él hasta encontrar la poción indicada. Lentamente se la dio de beber a Hermione, que estaba apenas consciente. Tan pronto acabó la botellita, Astoria movió su varita sobre la cintura de Hermione. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar.

-¿Astoria, qué está pasando? – preguntó Draco, en pánico.

-¡Ese jodido hechizo! Realmente jodió su cavidad abdominal. El cuerpo de una mujer no está diseñado para atravesar seis semanas de embarazo en cuestión de minutos, y luego parir tan rápido. detuve el sangrado, pero ya perdió demasiada sangre.

-¿Pero va a estar bien? – lloró él.

-Eso espero – dijo ella, conjurando otro hechizo.

Draco no sabía qué hacer o cómo debía sentirse en ese momento. Ahí estaba él, sosteniendo a su hijo recién nacido en sus brazos, pero al mismo tiempo, aferrado a la mano de su esposa mientras ella luchaba por su vida.

Bajó la mirada hacia Hermione. Su respiración era superficial y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor. Su rostro y labios estaban enfermizamente pálidos mientras luchaba por mantener la consciencia.

-Ron, toma el frasco largo y delgado con líquido amarillo y dáselo de beber – ordenó Astoria, mientras movía su varita sobre Hermione, sin dejar de enunciar hechizos.

Ron volvió a rebuscar en el bolso y encontró el frasco indicado. Lo vació en la boca de Hermione, quien estaba apenas despierta pero aun así intentó abrir su boca para él.

Draco le apretó la mano – Sigue luchando, Mione. ¿Acaso no escuchas a tu hijo? Quiere conocerte.

-Draco… - dijo ella débilmente mientras Astoria seguía trabajando – Des… descríbelo para mí.

Draco bajó la mirada al bebé y sonrió – Bueno, apenas tiene unos minutos de vida y ya tiene una cabeza llena de tu cabello marrón de arbusto. Cuando crezca, tendremos que asegurarnos de siempre mantenerlo corto.

Las esquinas de los labios de Hermione se curvaron ligeramente hacia arriba – Y… ¿sus ojos?

De repente, el bebé dejó de llorar y miró directamente a Draco.

-Tienen forma similar a la tuya, pero son del mismo color que los míos.

-Pero… pero pensé que todos los bebés tenían ojos azules – dijo ella, sonando un poco más fuerte.

-No. Definitivamente son de mi color.

Las esquinas de la boca de Hermione se elevaron mucho más - ¿Es igual de guapo que tú?

-Probablemente no.

Los ojos de ella temblaron al intentar fulminarlo con la mirada.

El bebé balbuceó e intentó estirarse hacia ella. Draco lo bajó para que pudiera estar en contacto con las manos de él y de Hermione.

Hermione sonrió mientras lloraba – Mi bebé – giró su rostro ligeramente y, por primera vez, miró al alegre rostro de su hijo – Definitivamente se ve como un Malfoy.

-Hermione, ¿cómo te sientes? – preguntó Astoria, desde sus pies.

-Estoy bien – respondió ella, todavía sonriendo – Gracias, Astoria.

-Bien, pero no te muevas demasiado. No estás completamente curada. Ahora necesito el líquido verde, Ron. Botellita rectangular. No se lo des a ella. Lo necesito aquí.

Ron localizó el frasco y se lo pasó. Hermione intentó distraerse a sí misma al mirar al bebé, mientras Astoria frotaba el líquido a lo largo de su estómago y muslos, escociéndole cada centímetro de piel que tocaba. El bebé parecía demasiado consciente de ella al devolverle la mirada, estirando su pequeña manito para tomar los dedos de ella. Hermione no sabía mucho sobre recién nacidos, pero no parecía algo normal. Aun así, él era el bebé más hermoso que había visto en su vida, y no solo porque se viera remarcablemente parecido al hombre que amaba, solo que con rasgos más suaves y redondeados. Simplemente era hermoso.

-Tan guapo.

-Siempre supe que haríamos bebés bonitos – sonrió Draco burlonamente.

De repente, escucharon a alguien fuera de su escondite.

-¿Dónde, oh, dónde están, Sr. Y Sra. Malfoy? – exclamó la voz de Rita Skeeter – ¡Es hora de entregar a ese bebé y terminar con todo esto!

Draco tragó pesado y volvió a mirar a Hermione – Tiene razón. Tenemos que terminar con esto – dijo él.

Soltándole la mano, Draco levantó al bebé y lo besó en su suave mejilla antes de acomodarlo en los brazos de Hermione.

-Draco… ¿qué estás haciendo? – preguntó Hermione, estirándose hacia él.

Él volvió a tomarle la mano y le dio un apretón – Protegiendo mi familia – le respondió, inclinándose hacia abajo y besándola.

-Draco, no.

-Tengo que hacer esto, Mione – juntó su frente con la de ella – Te amo.

El bebé gorjeó.

-A los dos – sonrió él – Quédate aquí y descansa. Cuando regrese, dejaremos este lugar para siempre y llevaremos a nuestro hijo a casa.

-¡No! Draco, por favor, espera a que Astoria me cure un poco más, y saldremos juntos. Tenemos que luchar juntos.

-No. Quédate aquí con nuestro hijo – ordenó él – Volveré, Hermione. No importa lo que pase, _voy a regresar. _Después de todo esto, tú y yo merecemos nuestro final feliz.

Draco volvió a besarla y al bebé, y soltó su mano con renuencia.

-Draco…

Él se acercó hacia la salida.

-Por favor, no vayas…

Ron lo siguió - ¡Iré contigo!

Draco no se opuso. Volteó una última vez y miró a su familia, notando que el bebé le devolvía la mirada con más consciencia de lo que creyó posible en un recién nacido – Te amo, Mione. No te apresures, tienes que sanar completamente.

Hermione sollozó y asintió.

-Ahora, dime que también me amas.

-Te amo también – lloró Hermione – Por favor… ten cuidado.

-Lo tendré – dijo antes de salir de la pequeña cueva y encaminarse a encontrar y luchar con Rita Skeeter.

**XXX**

-¡Ah! – Theo cayó al suelo después de que su padre lo hubiera golpeado con un poderoso hechizo que dejó insensible uno de sus brazos.

-No quiero matarte, Theo – dijo Quincy – Por mucho que me duela decirlo, eres el único hijo que tengo, y el apellido Nott _debe _persistir.

-¿Eso es todo lo que soy para ti? ¿Solo un maldito medio para transmitir el nombre de tu familia?

-¿Acaso no es lo que todos somos? – preguntó él – Sé que así es como mi padre me veía, y jamás intenté asesinarlo por eso. Yo lo respetaba. ¿En qué me equivoqué contigo?

-Puedo nombrar un par de cosas – dijo Theo, volviendo a levantarse y usando su varita para devolverle la sensibilidad a su brazo.

-¿Como matar a tu madre?

-Esa es apenas una pequeña razón por la que te odio.

-¿Un odio tan fuerte que te hizo convertirte en un traidor a la sangre? Pensándolo bien, ¿para qué debería permitir que basuras como tú sigan viviendo? _Avada…_

_-¡Stupefy!_

Quincy apenas logró bloquear el hechizo. Giró el rostro para ver a una bruja joven con cabello oscuro apuntándolo con su varita.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? – le preguntó él.

La muchacha no respondió, pero no dejó de apuntarlo con su varita, con una mirada llena de odio patente en su rostro.

-Si no lo notaste, mi hijo y yo estamos en medio de algo ahora mismo, así que si fueras tan amable de desaparecer…

-_¡Crucio!_

Quincy fue tomado ligeramente por sorpresa por el hechizo, y apenas logró esquivarlo - ¿Conoces a esta chica, Theo?

-No – dijo Theo, casi de forma convincente – Claro que no.

Quincy levantó las cejas - ¿De verdad? Porque tus ojos me dicen lo contrario – miró a la chica y luego nuevamente a su hijo, y luego a la chica, para finalmente terminar mirando a su hijo - ¿Es ésta tu infame novia? ¿A la que siempre ansiabas enviarle cartas? Y aquí estaba yo, pensando que eran tretas para conseguir aliarte con el Ministro.

-Lo eran. Estás equivocado.

-No, creo que no – dijo Quincy - ¿Cuál es tu nombre, querida? – preguntó él, mirando a la chica.

Ella no respondió.

-Muy bien, entonces. Como tú lo prefieras. _¡Crucio!_

La chica apenas lo esquivó. Theo trató de no reaccionar.

-¿Cuál es su nombre, Theo?

-Yo… yo no…

-_¡Crucio!_

Ella volvió a esquivarlo y le disparó otro hechizo aturdidor en dirección a Quincy.

-¡Su nombre!

-Yo…

-_Avada…_

-¡Katie! ¡Es Katie! – exclamó Theo, levantando sus manos en rendición - ¡Por favor, padre! ¡Tu lucha es conmigo! ¡Déjala fuera de esto!

Quincy volvió a mirar a su hijo y sonrió – Parece que ella preferiría que esta lucha fuera con ambos. _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Katie consiguió escudarse del maleficio justo a tiempo.

**XXX**

Draco y Ron se movieron por el bosque con precaución, uno mirando hacia la izquierda mientras el otro miraba hacia la derecha. Todo estaba desconcertantemente silencioso, y Rita no aparecía por ningún lado.

-¿Crees que quizás regresó al campo de batalla? – susurró Ron.

-De ningún modo – respondió Draco – Estoy seguro que está observándonos…

-Quizás se transformó en escarabajo…

Esa era una buena posibilidad. Los ojos de Draco inmediatamente comenzaron a escanear a su alrededor buscando el insecto, pero sería casi imposible encontrar un escarabajo específico en medio del bosque.

-Puede dejar de buscar a su alrededor, Sr. Malfoy. No soy un escarabajo.

Draco y Ron voltearon para encontrarse a Rita Skeeter apoyada casualmente contra un árbol.

-No tengo deseos de regresar a esa forma desde que estuve atrapada en ella – dio un paso al frente - ¿Ya nació el bebé?

Draco no respondió.

Rita rodó sus ojos – Oh, ni te molestes. Ya sé que sí. Y adivino, por la falta de lágrimas en su rostro, que su esposa también sobrevivió. Que pena.

Draco la fulminó con la mirada mientras levantaba su varita.

-Todo lo que quiero es al bebé, Sr. Malfoy. Y luego usted y su esposa pueden seguir su feliz camino.

Levantó más alto su varita.

-No veo cuál es el gran problema. Siempre pueden tener más hijos.

-¿Hablas en serio? – preguntó Draco, levantando las cejas - ¡Estás jodidamente loca si realmente piensas que te dejaré tocar alguna vez a mi hijo!

-¡Oh, un varón! – dijo Rita, con el rostro iluminándosele – Estaba deseando que fuera niño – también levantó su varita – Entonces, ¿terminamos con esto?

Draco estaba a punto de decir que sí, cuando ella movió astutamente su varita hacia Ron y exclamó - _¡Crucio!_

Él cayó hacia atrás, gritando de dolor.

-Solo usted y yo, Sr. Malfoy. Uno a uno.

Draco le gruñó y apuntó con más fuerza su varita - ¡Por mi esposa! – gritó - _¡Crucio!_

**XXX**

Hermione trató de sentarse con el bebé en brazos. Casi se desmaya cuando vio toda la sangre que manchaba el suelo y su ropa. Y eso que Astoria ya había limpiado la gran mayoría.

-Hermione, no deberías exigirte así. Vuelve a recostarte.

-No, no puedo estar quieta ahora mismo – dijo ella, colocando a su hijo en su regazo y sonriéndole.

Astoria terminó de limpiar la sangre de sus pantalones y la ayudó a vestirse de nuevo, tratando de ser cuidadosa con el frágil cuerpo de Hermione.

-Estos serán incómodos, pero es todo lo que tenemos. Desearía haber empacado una falda o algo – al menos eran de algodón y no jeans. Esos sí serían absolutamente horribles.

-Estoy bien, Astoria. Feliz por estar aquí. Te debo… tanto.

-No fue nada – dijo ella con una sonrisa – Me alegra haber ayudado. No quería que Draco lo supiera, pero realmente me asustaste en cierto momento.

-Yo tenía absoluta fe en ti – Hermione levantó la pequeña cabeza de su hijo hacia sus labios y lo besó - ¿Has tenido oportunidad de mirarlo? – preguntó, mirando a Astoria.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Hermione levantó el bebé y se lo pasó. Ella sonrió y le hizo cosquillas en la barriga. Él le tomó un dedo.

-No está actuando realmente como un recién nacido. Creo que ese hechizo pudo desarrollarlo un poquito más.

-No me importa como actúe, siempre y cuando sea sano – dijo Hermione, tratando de mirarlo.

-Normalmente tendrías que amamantarlo ahora mismo, pero con todas las pociones que te di, realmente no creo que sea buena idea.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-No te preocupes. Tendrás tiempo suficiente para hacerlo en el futuro. En un par de meses, estarás completamente harta de hacerlo.

-Lo dudo – dijo ella, mirándolo y suspirando. Astoria comenzó a pasárselo, pero ella negó con la cabeza – Dame un segundo.

Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño frasco.

Astoria lo miró con curiosidad - ¿Es la poción de Pansy? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo es – dijo Hermione, bebiéndola – Se la robé más temprano. Solo por si acaso.

-¿Por qué estás insensibilizándote, Hermione? Draco _te ordenó_ que descansaras.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí, Astoria. No es seguro para mi bebé – arrojó a un lado el frasco vacío y volvió a agarrar a su hijo – tenemos que movernos. Descansaré una vez que esté segura que él está a salvo del peligro.

Hermione amarró la chaqueta de modo que el bebé quedó envuelto de forma segura contra su cuerpo, y luego se encaminó hacia la salida. Astoria tomó su bolso y la siguió.

-¿Segura que no quieres esperar un poco más?

-Estoy bien – dijo ella, luchando por mantenerse estable una vez que estuvieron afuera.

Astoria corrió a ayudarla – Por favor, no te sobre exijas.

-¿Hacia dónde salimos? – preguntó Hermione, mirando a su alrededor.

Reacia, Astoria apuntó hacia la izquierda y dijo – En esa dirección.

Hermione comenzó a caminar hacia allí.

Astoria tuvo que correr para seguirle el ritmo – ¿Podrías, al menos, tomarte una Poción Sanadora más? – preguntó, rebuscando en su bolso.

-No – respondió Hermione – quiero amamantar a mi hijo después.

-Esta no le hará daño – dijo ella, sacando un pequeño frasco – Fue la que usé para detener el sangrado la que no tiene que probar.

Hermione se detuvo para tomar la poción, solo para satisfacer a su amiga. Una vez que la terminó, escuchó el sonido de hojas siendo aplastadas. Inmediatamente se giró en la dirección del sonido, apuntó su varita y exclamó - ¡_Stupefy!_

Lucius levantó su varita y logró bloquear el hechizo justo a tiempo.

-Mírate, toda en modo de Mamá Protectora – dijo Astoria, sonriendo.

-¡Hermione, gracias a Merlín que te encontramos! – dijo Narcissa, saliendo detrás de su esposo. Sus ojos se iluminaron cuando aterrizaron sobre el pequeño bultito contra el cuerpo de Hermione - ¿Es ese mi nieto? – corrió hacia ella para echarle un mejor vistazo.

Hermione alejó al bebé y dio varios pasos hacia atrás - ¿Qué sirvieron mis padres en el almuerzo, la primera vez que los conocieron? – preguntó.

Lucius sonrió – Buena chica.

-Oh, fue una carne terriblemente seca – dijo Narcissa, parándose en puntillas para tratar de ver a su nieto - ¿Cómo se llamaba, Lucius? ¿Filete asado?

-Sí, eso creo – dijo él – Era una carne completamente cocida. Asado de domingos, ¿o algo así?

Ambos miraron expectantes a Hermione.

Ella sonrió – Suficientemente cerca – y movió el bebé hacia ellos, para que pudieran verlo.

-¿Ya pasaste por trabajo de parto? – preguntó Lucius, dando un paso al frente.

-Sí, fue a causa del hechizo – respondió ella – Tuve suerte de tener a Astoria conmigo. Ella salvó mi vida.

-¿Puedo? – preguntó Narcissa, moviendo ansiosamente sus dedos. Hermione le pasó el bebé - ¡Oh, mira, Lucius! Tiene tus ojos y los de Draco! Y esa definitivamente es una nariz Malfoy.

Lucius miró al bebé y sonrió – Bueno, definitivamente no hay forma de confundir de dónde sacó ese cabello – rio mientras despeinaba el cabello de su nieto. El bebé le devolvió la sonrisa – Es muy inteligente como para ser recién nacido.

-Sí, es el consenso general – dijo Hermione.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte sonido cercano. Todos se sobresaltaron, y el bebé comenzó a llorar de inmediato. Narcissa comenzó a mecerlo de un lado al otro.

-Lo prometo, es la única vez en tu vida que te haré esto – dijo Lucius a su nieto antes de lanzarle un hechizo silenciador.

Hermione miró en dirección al sonido, entrando en pánico – Yo… no creo poder hacer esto – dijo con voz temblorosa.

-¿Hacer qué? – preguntó Astoria.

-Correr – se secó las lágrimas – No puedo correr sabiendo que mi esposo está ahí luchando. ¡Tengo que encontrarlo! ¡Tengo que ayudarlo!

Hermione comenzó a moverse en dirección a los sonidos, pero Astoria le agarró el brazo y la detuvo - ¡Hermione, no! ¡Ahora tienes un hijo en quien pensar!

-¡Un hijo que necesita conocer a su padre! – gritó ella, tratando de alejarse - ¡Estará tan seguro con Lucius y Narcissa como lo estará conmigo! ¡Tengo que ir, Astoria! ¡La profecía dice que todos debemos luchar! ¡Tenemos que luchar juntos! ¡Somos más fuertes así! ¡Por favor, déjame ir!

La mano de Astoria aflojó ligeramente.

-Por favor – rogó Hermione – No puedo perderlo ahora. Lo necesito. _Nuestro hijo_ lo necesita.

Ella la soltó.

-Hermione, definitivamente no estás en condiciones de luchar – dijo Lucius, viéndose preocupado.

-Probablemente no, pero tengo que estar con Draco ahora mismo – Hermione caminó hacia donde Narcissa estaba sosteniendo a su hijo y lo besó. Lloró al acariciarle su desordenado cabello – ustedes dos lo cuidarán, ¿verdad?

-¿Por cinco minutos mientras tú vas a matar a ese horrible insecto? Seguro que sí – sonrió Narcissa.

-Gracias – respondió Hermione. Besó a su bebé una vez más antes de voltear rápidamente y correr en dirección del sonido. No podía volver a mirar atrás.

-¡Hermione, espera! – exclamó Astoria, corriendo tras ella - ¡Yo voy también! ¡Si tu vas a luchar con Draco, yo lucharé junto a Ron!

Hermione asintió, sin detenerse, mientras corría hacia Draco, ansiosa por terminar con todo esto de una vez por todas.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Buen comienzo de semana.. nuevo capitulo, que tardó unos días pero no fue tanto! jajaj apenas lo terminé de traducir y lo subí, así que no está ni releído. Avisenme si encuentran algo. **

**Fue un buen capi, eh? a pesar del pobre Ethan.. nació el bebé, de quien todavía no tenemos el nombre! Solo dos capítulos y el final.. nada! **

**Quiero contarles que me enteré por ahí que este fic está nominado a los Dramione Awards en las categorías:**

**-Mejor Antagonista - por la hdp de Rita Skeeter.**

**-Mejor Pareja Secundaria - por mis amados Pip y Sap, o Sophie y Phillip**

**-Mejor Traducción - tanto esta historia como Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy.**

**Seguro Lena muere de felicidad cuando le cuente (aunque ultimamente no estoy hablando con ella por mis complicaciones) pero me hace muy feliz que estén disfrutando de los fics. **

**Además, notando todas las nominaciones me di cuenta que tengo TANTISIMO por leer que casi me agarra un patatús. aunque entre mis preferidos, debo admitir, está Debonair y Cuando Ya no Queda Nada.. son excelentes, pero hay muchooooo potencial en esas historias por Dios! voy a tener que darme un tiempito para cada una de ellas.**

**Como siempre, muchisimas gracias por pasarse por aquí.. Increible que ya estemos casi al final, y su apoyo como lectores siga tan incondicional.. Estoy totalmente agradecida, a todos!**

**Prontito una nueva actualizacion de Feliz Navidad.. y apenas pueda, una nueva de este fic. **

**Saludos enormes para todos, los quiero!**

**Pekis :)**


	41. Love and War

**Fighting For the Malfoys**

**-Luchando Por los Malfoys-**

**Recomendación: RELEAN POR LO MENOS LOS DOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS ANTES DE SEGUIR POR AQUÍ, PARA REFRESCAR LA MEMORIA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 39 – Amor y Guerra**

Draco cayó con fuerza sobre su espalda después de que Rita enviara un maleficio en forma de fuego hacia Ron. Por suerte falló, y terminó por hacer un enorme hueco en el medio de un árbol. Ellos definitivamente debían asegurarse de evitar ese hechizo.

-¡No, demonios! ¡Dije que uno contra uno! Deje de meterse en mi camino, Sr. Weasley, y _quizás_ tenga suficiente piedad como para darle una muerte rápida y no dolorosa cuando controle el mundo mágico.

-¡Ni lo pienses! – exclamó Ron, saliendo detrás del árbol donde se había escondido y lanzándole una maldición asesina.

Ella se quitó del medio sin esfuerzo - ¿Acaso ustedes los Weasley no están en contra de ese tipo de magia?

-¡No cuando alguien intenta robarse el bebé de nuestros amigos!

-Realmente eres una molestia, ¿lo sabías?

Rita volvió a atacar a Ron, pero él logró esquivarla. Ella protestó.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Ron logró esquivar la Maldición Asesina rodando por el suelo justo a tiempo. Cuando levantó la mirada, Wiley Rosier estaba parado frente a él con su varita apuntándolo directo.

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

Rodó un poco más.

-¡Ya era hora que llegaras, Wiley! Si quieres ser Ministro cuando todo esto termine, ¡más te vale comenzar a poner más de tu parte!

-¡Cómo te atreves a criticarme! ¡No hice nada más que luchar por ti todo este tiempo!

-¿Dónde está Quinn?

-¡Fue jodidamente destruido por los vampiros por asesinar al criado de Arron! ¡Te dije que eran impredecibles! ¡Jamás debimos incorporarlos a la lucha!

¿Ethan estaba muerto? Draco trató de no reaccionar ante eso, pero era realmente difícil sabiendo cuan tristes se pondrían Hermione y su madre. ¿Qué otro ser querido habrá muerto para el final de la batalla?

-¿Y Quincy?

-Escuché por ahí que su hijo es un espía. Corre el rumor de que están luchando ahora mismo.

-Jodida y maldita mier… ¿y los Parkinson?

-Luchando con su hija.

-Bueno, veo que la profecía no se equivocaba en que las familias se destruirían – Rita volvió a mirar a Draco y levantó su varita – Parece que al final si tendremos ese uno contra uno que tanto deseaba.

-_¡Avada Kedavra!_

Rita giró justo a tiempo para evitar la maldición asesina que se dirigía hacia su rostro lleno de cicatrices - ¿Qué demo…?

Levantó la mirada para ver a Hermione corriendo hacia Draco con la varita apuntándola. Astoria estaba justo por detrás, aunque sus piernas la llevaban hacia Ron.

Rita bufó - ¡Oh, bien! ¡Dos contra uno! ¡Igual van a perder!

-Hermione, ¿qué haces aquí? – preguntó Draco - ¿Dónde está el bebé?

-No te preocupes. Está a salvo – respondió ella, llegando a él.

Él le tomó el brazo y trató de alejarla de allí – Y tú tienes que estar a salvo con él…

-¡Draco, no! – gritó ella, soltándose de su agarre - ¿Recuerdas por qué discutíamos tanto antes de que me secuestraran?

-Yo…

-¡Era porque nos mentíamos todo el tiempo! ¡Mentíamos entre nosotros solo porque ambos sentíamos la constante necesidad de proteger al otro! ¡Pero yo no _necesito_ protección, Draco! ¡Solo te necesito a ti!

Draco suspiró – Yo también te necesito.

-¡Entonces déjame quedarme! ¡Somos más fuertes cuando estamos juntos! ¡No puedes negarlo!

Él sonrió – No puedo.

-Entonces… ¡Lucharemos juntos! – ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eres la jefa.

-_¡Crucio!_

Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la movió hacia el otro lado, con la maldición pasándole justo a un costado. La besó rápidamente antes de levantar su varita y gritar - _¡Crucio!_ – en dirección a Rita. Falló por poco.

**XXX**

-Lucius, ¿estás seguro de que vamos en la dirección correcta? – preguntó Narcissa, tratando de calmar el llanto, insonoro, de su nieto.

-Sí, estoy seguro. ¿Cómo está él? – preguntó, mirando hacia atrás.

-Todavía un poco hinchadito – dijo ella con una sonrisa – pero suficientemente tierno como para rivalizar con su propio padre – de repente, su sonrisa se desvaneció - ¿Crees que estarán bien?

-Por supuesto que sí. Criamos a Draco para ser el mejor, y ha vivido para demostrarlo. La única con notas más altas que él en el colegio fue su esposa. No hay mejor mago y bruja para acabar con esta guerra.

-Sé que Draco es fuerte, eso no me preocupa. Yo solo… ya perdimos tanto durante esta guerra, que no creo ser capaz de soportarlo si lo pierdo a él también.

-No lo haremos – dijo Lucius, mirándola directo a los ojos. Él se detuvo para esperar que ella llegara a su altura - ¿Qué vas a hacer con las cenizas?

Narcissa suspiró y estiró una mano para sentir el frasquito en su bolsillo – No lo sé. Simplemente me parecía mal no tener algún tipo de ceremonia para enterrarlo. Salvó mi vida incontables veces. También la tuya.

Lucius frunció el ceño – Desearía sentir más culpa por lo que le hice, pero aunque te duela oírlo, Cissy, la verdad es que no lo siento. Si no hubiera hecho lo que tu padre me pidió, tú y Ethan probablemente hubieran seguido juntos, y eventualmente se habrían casado. Tú y Draco y ahora este nietito sin nombre son las únicas cosas en mi vida de las que me enorgullezco. Aunque los últimos dos probablemente habrían venido en algún momento, no fue tu caso. Tú fuiste mi elección, mi premio. Nuestro amor quizás no surgió en un primer momento como el tuyo y el de él, pero eso no lo hace menos significativo.

-Lo sé – dijo Narcissa, bajando la mirada hacia el bebé que finalmente se había calmado y usó su mano para secar sus húmedas mejillas – Jamás me habría casado con él. A pesar de todo, amaba a mi familia y no quería que me sucediera lo mismo que pasó con Andrómeda. De hecho, incluso escuché una vez a nuestros padres hablando de buscar algún modo de juntarnos.

Lucius levantó las cejas - ¿De verdad?

Ella asintió – Pensé que esa era la razón por la que decidiste intentar algo conmigo.

-No, ese fui yo comportándome como un adolescente lujurioso.

Narcissa sonrió con burla y negó con la cabeza – Probablemente igual hubiéramos terminado casados. Aunque habría sido arreglado.

-Lo prefiero a nuestro modo.

-¿Cuál? ¿Convirtiendo a mi novio en un vampiro, usando mi depresión por su desaparición para dormir conmigo, enamorándote de mí y luego manipulándome para compartir tu forma de pensar?

-Bueno, cuando lo pones de ese modo…

-Mira, Lucius, no voy a dejarte, si eso es lo que te preocupa – dijo ella, con frialdad – Tengo la sensación de que sigues sacando el tema porque temes que vaya a dejarte, y no es el caso. A pesar de todo, sé que no eres una mala persona. Cometiste algunos errores, _varios_ errores, pero también yo. Y amo que intentes convertirte en alguien mejor. De verdad. Si no fuera por ti, jamás habría tenido la fuerza de ir de encubierto como lo hice. Fue verte convertirte en una mejor persona lo que me hizo hacerlo.

Lucius suspiró – Desearía nunca haber dudado de ti.

-También yo – dijo ella, antes de hacer algunos soniditos tranquilizantes para calmar al asustado bebé. Una vez que él se quedó quietito, ella siguió caminando. Después de solo tomar unos pasos, Lucius estiró su brazo y la detuvo. Ella giró y él acunó su rostro antes de atraerla para un beso.

Cuando se alejó, él sonrió y dijo – Simplemente no me parecía bien no ser la última persona que besara a mi esposa – y luego volvió a besarla.

-Siempre es una competencia – dijo ella con una sonrisa, antes de devolverle el beso.

El bebé rio. Ambos lo miraron con curiosidad, pero con orgullo, a pesar de todo.

-Supongo que el hechizo silenciador se agotó – dijo Lucius.

-El bebé solo tiene treinta minutos de vida. ¿Cómo es que ya está riendo? – preguntó Narcissa.

-Mejor no cuestionemos esas cosas, querida.

Justo entonces, el denso bosque comenzó a oscurecer a su alrededor. El aire se volvió helado mientras toda la dicha que sentían apenas un momento atrás al ver reír a su nieto se desvanecía.

-Narcissa, debemos movernos – dijo Lucius, tomándole la mano.

Rápidamente echaron a correr, pero no lograron alejarse demasiado antes que una sombra oscura se acercara a ellos. Lucius puso de rodillas a Narcissa y envolvió sus brazos de forma protectora alrededor de ella y el bebé. Tan pronto el dementor pasó sobre sus cabezas, la ayudó a incorporarse y volvieron a salir corriendo. Cuando notaron que varios dementores más venían tras ellos, cambiaron de dirección.

-Por supuesto que los dementores vendrán tras las únicas dos personas en _toda_ esta guerra que no saben como conjurar un Patronus – protestó Narcissa mientras corrían entre los árboles.

-Creo que hay uno o dos más que tampoco saben hacerlo… _¡Expecto Patronum!_ – gritó él, intentándolo pero sin tener éxito.

Otro dementor pasó encima de ellos, haciendo que cambiaran de dirección una vez más.

-Bueno, ¡parece que no podremos _salir_ del bosque! – exclamó Lucius.

Narcissa gruñó - ¡Somos unos terribles niñeros!

**XXX**

-¡Phillip, Sophie, por favor ayúdenme! – exclamó Caroline corriendo hacia ellos - ¡Seth se volvió loco! ¡Chastity está muerta, y Seth se volvió loco!

-¿Chastity está muerta? – preguntó Phillip, mientras Sophie jadeaba y se cubría la boca con las manos - ¿Cómo?

-¡Los vampiros la agarraron mientras ella iba tras ese idiota de Zandicus! ¡Ahora no deja de llorar sobre su cuerpo muerto y Seth se volvió loco! ¡Está siendo un insensato! ¡Va a lograr que lo maten! ¡Tienen que detenerlo!

Phillip corrió hacia ella sin dudarlo, pero Sophie miró a su alrededor en el campo de batalla por un breve momento antes de seguirlo. Goyle ayudaba a Pansy a luchar contra su padre, mientras su madre parecía indecisa sobre qué hacer. Harry, Ginny y los otros Weasley luchaban contra varios magos y brujas en esa área, y Luna y Rolf guiaban a los numerosos ex miembros del E.D. para enviar sus Patronus hacia la abundante masa de dementores que habían aparecido de repente. Todos estaban bien, por ahora. Ella solo esperaba que siguieran así.

-¡Seth, detente! – exclamó Phillip, corriendo frente a su amigo mientras él luchaba contra un par de magos que claramente lo superaban.

-¡Phillip, estoy bien! ¡Caroline no sabe de qué está hablando!

-¡Seth, tienes que calmarte! – exclamó Caroline - ¡Vas a conseguir que te maten!

-¿Sería eso algo malo? – preguntó él antes de lanzar una maldición asesina a uno de los magos. Ellos la esquivaron y le devolvieron con otra. Phillip empujó a Seth fuera del camino.

-¡Sí, lo sería! – dijo él, golpeando a Seth en el rostro - ¡Tranquilízate!

-¡Tú no la viste morir! ¡MÍRAME! – Seth tironeó su camiseta para mostrarle a Phillip toda la sangre en ella - ¡Esta es la sangre de Chastity! ¡No me importa lo que pase conmigo, siempre y cuando jodidamente ganemos! ¡No dejaré que su muerte sea en vano! _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Dio de lleno en uno de los magos, quien cayó muerto.

El otro mago miró a su camarada, y movió lentamente los ojos hacia Seth - ¡Era mi hermano, bastardo! – luego conjuró lo que parecía una gran bola de fuego y la envió con fuerza hacia Seth y Phillip. Ambos se quitaron del camino.

Fue entonces cuando Sophie lo vio. Al idiota de Zandicus, sentado cerca del límite del bosque, llorando con el cuerpo de una bruja entre los brazos. Corrió hasta él y lo sacó del camino justo cuando otra bola de fuego volaba hacia allí.

-¡Chastity muggió pogg igg tggas de ti, cobaggde! ¡Hazle un favogg, y lucha como ella queggía que lo hagas!

-Yo… no puedo…

-¡Sí, si puedes! ¡Ella egga la única que pensaba que valías la pena, entgge todos nosotggos! ¡Demuestgga que ella tenía ggazón! – exclamó Sophie antes de volver hacia donde estaba su esposo.

Otros dos magos del otro bando se habían unido a la lucha y estaban dándole a Seth, Phillip y Caroline una buena pelea. Jack intentó unirse pero fue enviado hacia atrás de un golpe, quedando inconsciente.

Otra bola de fuego pasó volando entre ellos, y se dispersaron.

-¡Maldita sea, Seth! ¡Tienes que pensar, no solo actuar! – exclamó Caroline, incorporándose.

Sus ojos apenas tuvieron tiempo de enfocarse antes de que otra bola de fuego volara hacia ella. Seth corrió hacia allí y la quitó del camino.

El mago que acababa de perder a su hermano miró directo a Seth y exclamó - ¡Mataré a todos tus amigos, y luego acabaré contigo lentamente, jodido bastardo!

-_¡Avada Kedavra! _– exclamó Sophie.

Otro de los magos lo empujó fuera de la dirección del hechizo, pero terminó recibiendo la maldición en su lugar.

Con un mayor odio en los ojos, el mago comenzó a formar una nueva bola de fuego. La apuntó hacia Sophie, pero justo cuando ella comenzaba a moverse, él la desvió hacia Caroline. No tuvo tiempo de esquivarla, pero Seth estaba cerca. Se posicionó frente a ella, escudándola de la bola de fuego cuando los golpeó. Ambos salieron volando por la fuerza del impacto, sin detenerse hasta chocar con un árbol.

-¡Seth! – exclamó Caroline mientras lo quitaba de encima y trataba de examinar sus heridas – No…

Seth escupió sangre al tiempo que más de ella salía de lo que esencialmente era un hueco en su estómago. Bajó la mirada hacia allí y pasó su mano por la herida.

-¡No! ¡No, no, no! – repitió Caroline, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo y sacando una poción Sanadora.

Seth le tomó la mano que sostenía el frasquito y negó con la cabeza – Eso… mmm… no funcionará.

-¡Seth, no! ¡Tienes que intentarlo! ¡Por favor, por favor, solo inténtalo! ¡No puedo seguir sin ti! Te a…

Seth colapsó en el suelo, y tosió más sangre. Caroline envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y se aferró a su cuerpo mientras lloraba.

-Seth, por favor…

-Chas…Chastity… - tosió él.

Caroline asintió – Ella está justo allí – lloró, moviéndole la cabeza para que él pudiera ver el cuerpo de su novia a unos cuantos pasos de distancia.

Caroline se aferró a él con más fuerza y lo arrastró hacia Chastity. Lo recostó junto a ella y él le tomó la fría mano con la suya.

-Visita…mmm… mi madre, ¿puedes?

Caroline asintió de nuevo. Acarició el cabello de Seth hasta que él tomó su último aliento, y luego le susurró – Te amo – Antes de besarlo por ultima vez en la mejilla. Cuando escuchó que alguien caminaba tras ella, no tuvo que mirar para saber de quién se trataba. Sabía que era Jack – Lo siento.

-No hace falta que lo sientas, Caroline. Siempre te dije que lo amabas – le dijo él, frotándole el hombro – Tómate tu tiempo. Me aseguraré que nadie venga tras de ti.

-Gracias…

Phillip intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse concentrado en la batalla, y la única forma de lograrlo era no mirando hacia atrás para ver qué había sucedido con Seth. Pero no pudo evitarlo por mucho tiempo, y se rindió. Al momento en que desvió la mirada y vio a Caroline llorando sobre lo que solo podría ser el cuerpo de Seth, se arrepintió de inmediato. Los ojos de Phillip se llenaron de lágrimas, y su respiración se volvió pesada y errática mientras intentaba mantenerse fuerte.

-¡Phillip, debes enfocaggte! – exclamó Sophie, lanzando una maldición asesina al mago que no dejaba de disparar bolas de fuego - ¡Nos despediggemos de Seth como es debido más taggde! ¡Lo pggometo! – se secó un par de sus propias lágrimas antes de esquivar otra bola de fuego.

Aprovechándose del momento de vulnerabilidad, los dos magos con los que luchaban comenzaron a atacarlos con todas sus fuerzas. Bolas de fuego, maldiciones asesinas, maldiciones cruciatus; ninguna dejó de llegar, y Phillip y Sophie apenas tenían tiempo para esquivarlas o bloquearlas.

Eventualmente, Phillip cayó de espaldas para evitar una bola de fuego. Cuando levantó la mirada, tenía uno de los magos apuntándolo con su varita y exclamando - _¡Avada Kedavra!_

-¡PHILLIP! – Sophie intentó correr hacia él, pero era demasiado tarde - ¡NO!

Phillip cerró sus ojos y esperó a que su destino llegara, pero justo cuando pensaba que allí acabaría todo, alguien lo tomó por el brazo y lo atrajo con una increíble fuerza, sacándolo del medio. Cuando abrió los ojos, notó a Zandicus parado sobre él, disparando una maldición asesina al otro mago. Le dio de lleno.

-No te veas tan sorprendido – dijo Zandicus, bajando la mirada – Chastity nunca tuvo oportunidad de luchar, así que lo haré en su lugar.

-Eh… de acuerdo.

-No malinterpretes esto. No somos amigos.

-Lo sé.

-No compartimos creencias.

-También lo sé.

-Pero ambos amamos a la misma mujer en su momento, y ella se enfadaría mucho conmigo si te dejara morir.

Phillip forzó una sonrisa – Solo enfócate en esto, ¿sí, Zandicus?

Luego se incorporó y regresó su atención al último mago que quedaba en pie, luchando con su esposa, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mirar el cuerpo de su mejor amigo tirado a pocos pasos de distancia.

**XXX**

A Draco y Hermione les estaba costando un demonio la lucha con Rita. Era demasiado fuerte como para ser una reportera a la que raramente la habían visto levantando una varita. Ron y Astoria no tenían mucha más suerte con Wiley, pero era de esperarse.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear, Escarabajo? – preguntó Draco mientras tomaba a Hermione y levantaba un hechizo que los bloqueara a ambos de un maleficio que ella les arrojó.

-Una chica tiene que saber como cuidar de si misma – dijo Rita, arrojándole otro maleficio. Ellos se separaron para evitarlo.

El bosque a su alrededor se volvió oscuro y frío rápidamente. Todos miraron a su alrededor mientras un estremecimiento helado los recorría desde el cuello y a lo largo de la columna.

-¿Qué hacen los dementores aquí? – preguntó Rita, mirando a Wiley.

-No lo sé. Les dije que se mantuvieran en el campo de batalla.

Se escuchó movimiento en su dirección. Todos voltearon para ver dos figuras saliendo de entre los árboles. Lucius y Narcissa se detuvieron de golpe al verlos.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron ampliamente al notar el pequeño bulto en los brazos de su madre - ¿Mis _padres_ es lo que consideraste _seguro_ para él?

-¡Claro que sí! – exclamó Hermione – Pero pensé que lo eran, antes de que lo trajeran aquí. ¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín, hacen ustedes dos…?

-Los dementores nos guiaron hacia aquí – dijo Lucius, volviendo a tomar la mano de su esposa y corriendo lejos de ellos - ¡Patronus, por favor!

Draco, Hermione y Ron conjuraron los suyos.

-¡Wiley, ve tras ellos! ¡Trae el bebé! – exclamó Rita, mientras Lucius y Narcissa desaparecían de la vista, seguidos de inmediato por una banda de dementores. Wiley fue tras ellos.

-¡Ron, Astoria! – exclamó Hermione - ¡Deténganlo! ¡Y mantengan un Patronus cerca de mi bebé!

Ambos asintieron y salieron tras Wiley, con el Russell terrier traslúcido de Ron corriendo por detrás. Hermione mandó su Patronus tras ellos también, pero Draco hizo el suyo más grande para mantener lejos a los dementores de esta batalla.

-¿En serio no planean ir ustedes mismos a cuidar a su bebé? – preguntó Rita, levantando una ceja.

-Nos morimos por hacerlo – dijo Draco – Pero primero tenemos que acabar contigo.

-Sí, es lo que han intentado hacer todo este tiempo, ¿no es así? Y con poco éxito, debo añadir.

-No por mucho más. _¡Avada Kedavra!_ – exclamó Draco.

Rita dio un paso a un lado y sonrió con burla – Le costará más que una Maldición Asesina acabar conmigo, Sr. Malfoy. Sugiero que se ponga más creativo.

Hermione inmediatamente le envió una bola de fuego similar a la que la reportera había usado contra Ron. Rita tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitarla.

-Definitivamente aprende rápido, Sra. Malfoy. Pero desafortunadamente para usted, ¡no voy a ponérselo tan fácil!

Ella disparó otra llamarada en medio de ambos, haciendo que Draco y Hermione saltaran en direcciones opuestas.

Tan pronto estuvieron separados, Rita apuntó su varita a Hermione y gritó - _¡Expelliarmus!_

Hermione salió volando hacia atrás, mientras su varita dejaba su mano. Un árbol detuvo el impacto, y ella cayó al suelo.

-¡Hermione! – escuchó que Draco la llamaba mientras ella intentaba incorporarse. Notó que otra llamarada volaba en su dirección - ¡_Contego Amare!_

Hermione jadeó cuando una luz roja salió del cuerpo de Draco y entró en el suyo - ¡NO!

Se levantó un escudo frente a ella antes de que la bola de fuego llegara a destino. Sabiendo muy bien que Draco ahora quedaba desprotegido, instintivamente levantó su mano como para pretender que ella había sido la que había conjurado el escudo.

Rita jadeó - ¡Pero ya no estás embarazada! ¿Cómo, en nombre de Merlín, sigues haciendo magia sin varita? – exigió saber - ¿Qué fue lo que él conjuró?

La treta parecía haber funcionado – Él solo conjuró un leve hechizo de protección sobre mí. Eso es todo – Hermione se levantó lentamente, manteniendo sus manos en alto – _Siempre_ fui capaz de hacer magia sin varita, Rita. Solo te engañé para que creyeras que era el bebé lo que me ayudaba a seguir con vida.

-Pero… Pansy me lo dijo…

-Sí, Pansy te dijo lo que ella creía que era cierto. Las teorías eran suyas. Yo simplemente no las negué.

-¡Yo sabía que tu bebé era la respuesta a la profecía mucho antes de enterarme sobre la magia sin varita! – exclamó Rita - ¡Solo necesitaba saber el día de la concepción!

-¿Te refieres a la fecha que Goyle confirmó cuando aparecieron las mancuernillas (*) en la poción? ¿Confías en la palabra de un mago que ahora mismo está luchando de nuestro lado? ¿Realmente crees que él no sería capaz de engañarte?

-¡Él no se atrevería! Theo leyó su mente muchas… - Rita se detuvo.

Hermione sonrió con burla – Sí, Theo. ¿Acaso Wiley no acaba de confirmar que es un espía, tan solo unos minutos atrás?

Rita estrechó los ojos y apuntó con más fuerza su varita hacia Hermione – Mentirosa. Sé que estoy en lo cierto.

-¿Yo soy la que miente? – preguntó Hermione, levantando sus cejas – Todo este tiempo, pensaste que estabas dos pasos por delante del juego, Rita, cuando realmente siempre estuviste diez pasos por detrás. ¡_Nuestro_ _bebé_ nunca fue la respuesta a la profecía!

-¡Mentirosa!

-¡Era un hechizo! ¡Un hechizo que protegería a nuestros seres amados de gente como tú!

-¡Mientes, mientes, mientes!

-¡Un hechizo que Draco y yo comenzamos juntos! ¡Uno que _él_ terminó en mi ausencia!

-¡No!

-¡Durante meses estuviste buscando la respuesta equivocada! Dígame, Srta. Skeeter. ¿Qué se siente ser tomada por idiota?

-¡_Crucio!_

Hermione levantó una mano y Draco aprovechó para bloquear el hechizo - _¡Crucio!_ – volvió a gritar ella.

Draco era bastante habilidoso con hechizos no verbales, y fue capaz de conjurar uno bastante bueno. Salió del pecho de Hermione, aunque ella movió su mano para simular que salía de allí. Cuando Rita lo esquivó, Hermione se abalanzó sobre su varita.

-¡Bien! – exclamó Rita, parándose firmemente – Estaba guardándome esto para después, pero mi enojo por ustedes me convenció de que ya es hora. No llegará a todos, pero será capaz de destruir a la gran mayoría.

-¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Hermione, ahora apuntando con su varita - ¡Cualquier hechizo que lances hacia el campo de batalla matará a tu propia gente!

-Sí, soy consciente de eso, Sra. Malfoy, pero también estoy segura de que toda mi gente estará orgullosa de sacrificarse a ellos mismos por un bien mayor. ¿Así que tienes un hechizo que protegerá a todos tus seres queridos? Bueno, te sugiero que lo conjures ahora. _¡Magna Crepitus!_

Una enorme llamarada de ardiente fuego salió de la varita de Rita y se abalanzó hacia todas partes, envolviendo el bosque más rápido que un _fiendfyre. _Los rodeó, viéndose listo para atacar.

Hermione inmediatamente pensó en su hechizo. Protegería a todos, incluso a sus enemigos. La guerra solo se paralizaría por unos instantes, pero ¿qué otra opción tenían?

Estaba a punto de conjurarlo cuando miró a Draco, desprotegido mientras el fuego lo rodeaba, todavía brillando levemente con la luz azul…

-La luz… - susurró Hermione - ¡Eso es! ¡La luz!

La luz del hechizo de Katie. Era lo único que diferenciaba los dos bandos. Con la luz, ella podría proteger solo a los que eran importantes para ella. Sus amigos, su familia, incluso a los extraños que habían acudido a luchar por algo que apenas conocían, simplemente por el deber de hacer lo correcto.

-¡_Contego Totum Lumen!_ – exclamó Hermione, apuntando su varita hacia el traslúcido dragón de Draco, que seguía flotando a su alrededor.

Al momento en que el hechizo le llegó, el dragón dejó escapar un sonoro rugido. Atravesó a Draco y Hermione envolviendo a ambos en las más luminosas de las luces antes de aumentar su tamaño y salir disparado hacia el cielo. Se separó en muchos dragones de menor tamaño, que se dispersaron en varias direcciones.

Los dragones comenzaron a ganarle la carrera al fuego hacia el campo de batalla, cada uno de ellos dejando salir un rugido de advertencia que rivalizaba con el de su enemigo. Todos los participantes de la guerra levantaron la mirada y notaron las miles de llamas abalanzándose sobre ellos. Algunos intentaron escapar, pero la mayoría continuó luchando después de levantar escudos.

Los dragones llegaron primero por milisegundos y se dispersaron entre el campo, corriendo y atravesando a todos los que estaban brillando con la leve lucecita azul, haciendo que fuera visible para todos.

Ginny se aferró a Harry cuando las llamas los rodearon, con el calor de éstas haciéndolos sudar a pesar de no dañarlos.

Pansy había caído al suelo cuando la luz azul la invadió, demasiado distraída por ésta como para notar a su padre lanzándole una Maldición Asesina. Rebotó al instante, dirigiéndose directamente hacia él. Consiguió evitarla, pero ni un segundo después su esposa logró golpearlo con su propia Maldición Asesina. Esta vez no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de caer rígidamente al suelo.

Dándose cuenta al instante de lo que era este hechizo, Pansy observó las llamas encaminarse hacia ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron y se levantó de un salto, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su mare tratando de protegerla. Al ser tan pequeña eso no fue de mucha ayuda, por lo que Goyle corrió hacia ellas y cubrió con su cuerpo al de Mila. Las llamas la alcanzaron, pero no la hirieron tanto como lo habrían hecho de estar desprotegida.

Phillip se abrazó a Sophie cuando las llamas pasaron junto a ellos, protegiéndole la cabeza aunque estuvieran cubiertos con la luz azul. Zandicus tenía suerte de haber decidido luchar, dado que antes no había estado brillando con la luz.

Los vampiros se apresuraron a escapar, tratando de evitar las llamas. Se alejaron del bosque sin intenciones de regresar, prácticamente derribando a Caroline y Jack, quienes intentaban proteger los cuerpos de Seth y Chastity.

En otro punto del campo de batalla, las brujas y magos del bando de los sangrepuras no terminaron muertos, pero sí seriamente heridos por las llamas. Los gigantes aprovecharon el momento para pisarlos y aplastarlos, evitándoles el sufrimiento.

Los dragones no dejaban de flotar encima de las llamas, cubriendo con la luz azul a Luna y Rolf mientras ellos mantenían alejados a los dementores, y a Neville, Hannah y Kingsley cuando los dos primeros protegían a un malherido Ministro de un grupo de magos. Los dragones incluso llegaron a proteger a Charlie Weasley y su dragón, Summer, que volaban en el cielo, y también hasta el último hipogrifo, Thestral y mago o bruja montado en una escoba que luchara para el bando correcto.

En el extremo más alejado del campo de batalla estaban Theo y Katie, luchando contra el padre de él. Fueron los últimos en notar las llamas, y Quincy aprovechó la distracción de Theo para lanzarle una maldición asesina.

-¡No! – Katie se arrojó frente Theo y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Theo sintió que su corazón se detenía cuando el hechizo los golpeó, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas antes de darse cuenta que Katie aún respiraba contra su cuerpo. Ella levantó la mirada, notando los traslúcidos dragones azules flotando justo encima de sus cabezas. Él dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro de alivio y la besó.

-¿Qué es esta magia? – preguntó Quincy, quien apenas había logrado evitar su propia maldición asesina, al tiempo que conjuraba un escudo para protegerse de las últimas llamas.

-Creo que es trabajo de los Malfoys – dijo Theo con una sonrisa.

_-Atención, enemigos de los Malfoy y el Ministerio _– la voz de Kingsley resonó alrededor del campo de batalla – _Han perdido. Si nos disparan un hechizo, simplemente rebotará hacia ustedes. Adelante. Inténtenlo si no me creen._

Quincy lo hizo. Theo alejó a Katie del camino, por las dudas, pero ninguno resultó herido.

_-Ahora comprobaron que no estoy mintiendo. Dejen caer sus varitas y ríndanse de inmediato. Si no lo hacen, TERMINAREMOS lo que empezamos._

Theo y Katie prácticamente podían escuchar el sonido de las numerosas varitas cayendo al suelo. Desafortunadamente, la de Quincy no era una de ellas.

-Ya escuchaste al hombre. Termina lo que comenzaste, Theo.

Theo dio un paso al frente y levantó su varita.

-Theo… piénsalo bien – dijo Katie, por detrás – Ya perdió. Hay otros modos de castigarlo por sus crímenes.

Quincy sonrió con burla – Mátame, Theo. Es lo que siempre quisiste hacer – se mofó.

Theo echaba fuego por la nariz. Fulminó con la mirada a su padre, movió su varita y exclamó - ¡_Stupefy!_

Quincy cayó hacia atrás, inconsciente. Theo caminó hacia él y amarró sus piernas y manos.

-Pienso que Azkaban es mucho peor que la muerte, ¿no crees? – preguntó, mirando a Katie.

Ella caminó hacia él y le tomó la mano – Mucho peor – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Theo le dio un beso rápido antes de levantar a su padre y llevarlo hacia donde el resto de los miembros de la Comunidad del Dragón estaban transfigurando jaulas para mantener encerrados a todos los que se habían rendido. Ya se habían encargado de los que no lo habían hecho.

**XXX**

Al otro lado del bosque, Ron, Astoria, Lucius, Narcissa y el bebé estaban encerrados en el medio de un circulo de dementores mientras Wiley no dejaba de dispararles maldiciones. Trataban de correr hacia cualquier parte para distraerlo, dado que obviamente él temía golpear al bebé.

El Jack Russell Terrier de Ron se encargaba de mantener a los dementores a raya mientras que la nutria de Hermione no se despegaba de su bebé.

-¿No puedes hacerlo más fuerte, niño? – exclamó Lucius, quien se estaba cansando de permanecer encerrado en ese círculo.

-Nunca fui muy bueno con mi Patronus. ¿Realmente soy el único aquí que sabe conjurarlo? – Ron miró a Lucius – ¿No le interesó aprender a hacerlo después de ser llevado a la locura por dementores?

-Sí, ahora me doy cuenta que probablemente habría sido una sabia decisión. Obviamente no la tomé en su momento.

De repente, uno de los dragones de Hermione y Draco entró volando en el círculo, cegándolos a todos con la luz azul.

-Este es el Patronus de Draco, ¿verdad? – preguntó Astoria, mareándose al tratar de seguir con la mirada el dragón.

-Sí, pero no parece alejar a los dementores – dijo Ron.

Todos se sorprendieron cuando el dragón los atravesó al mismo tiempo, para luego desintegrarse lentamente, a pesar de que la luz que ahora irradiaba cada uno no disminuyó su intensidad.

Wiley le disparó una maldición asesina a Lucius al notar que se quedaban quietos, pero ésta rebotó directamente y se dirigió hacia él. Apenas logró evitarla, pero antes de que lograra enderezarse, Lucius le lanzó una directo al pecho. Cayó al suelo, muerto.

-Ahora, los dementores – dijo Narcissa, sosteniendo con fuerza el bebé.

La nutria de Hermione flotó frente a ellos y se detuvo delante del bebé. Él sonrió y se estiró, tratando de agarrarla. Luego, estornudó.

La nutria explotó en un sinfín de chispas luminosas que envolvieron a los amenazantes dementores, despojándolos de sus capas y convirtiendo sus esqueléticos cuerpos en polvo.

Todos miraron con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa la peculiar vista delante de ellos, incapaces de alejar la mirada hasta que el último dementor desapareció. Luego movieron la mirada hacia el bebé, que babeó y pataleó un poco, sin prestarles atención. El Jack Russel Terrier flotó sobre él, haciéndolo reír nuevamente, para luego estirarse hacia el perro traslúcido viéndose terriblemente divertido cuando sus manitos lo atravesaron.

-Acaso… ¿_eso_ acaba de suceder? – preguntó Ron, incapaz de alejar su mirada del infante.

Nadie tenía una respuesta.

**XXX**

Desde donde estaban parados en el bosque, Draco, Hermione y Rita pudieron oír cada palabra que la resonante voz de Kingsley había dicho.

-¡Ah, gracias escarabajo! ¡Acabas de ganar la guerra por nosotros! – dijo Draco, sin dejar de apuntarla con su varita.

Rita dio un paso atrás. Hermione la apuntó también con la suya. Se detuvo.

Hermione sonrió – Intenté decirte que habías entendido todo mal. Debiste escucharme.

Rita vio a Hermione brillando con la luz azul, y luego a Draco también cubierto con el brillo. Volteó para alejarse.

-¡Oh, no, no lo harás! – exclamó Hermione - ¡_Avada Kedavra!_

Rita logró evadirla, y trató de escabullirse en otra dirección.

-_¡Avada Kedavra! _– volvió a exclamar Hermione.

Rita la esquivó de nuevo. Y luego sonrió con burla – Te dije que necesitarías más que una maldición asesina para acabar conmigo, Sra. Malfoy.

Draco y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada. Ella tenía razón. Necesitarían algo más, y debían ser muy inteligentes con su siguiente jugada. Por mucho que odiaran admitirlo, Rita no era ninguna idiota.

Rita comenzó a dispararles conjuro tras conjuro, tratando de distraerlos. Aunque no podían ser heridos como antes, los chispazos que creaban los hechizos al golpear la luz eran suficientemente fuertes como para enviarlos unos pasos hacia tras.

Mirando hacia su esencialmente inútil varita, Draco comprendió de repente lo que debía hacer. - ¡Hermione! – la llamó.

Ella giró y él levantó su varita. Hermione asintió. Corrió hacia adelante, dejando a Rita en medio de los dos.

Draco sabía que debía apuntar a matar. No habría Azkaban para esta mujer. Ella tenía que desaparecer. Desafortunadamente, no conocía ningún otro hechizo que no fuera la Maldición Asesina que pudiera _realmente_ matar a alguien.

Y luego recordó algo. El hechizo que el retrato de Gappelish le había enseñado para poder revelar los nombres en la puerta de la Cámara del Amor. Le había prohibido a Draco que lo usara en otra parte que no fuera la puerta. Pero ¿por qué? Debía ser demasiado fuerte, y definitivamente valía la pena intentarlo.

-_¡Avada Kedavra! _– exclamó Hermione.

Rita la esquivó y se giró hacia Draco, sabiendo que sería su turno de dispararle algo. Preparó su varita.

_ -¡Infigelare!_

Procuró apuntar ligeramente hacia la derecha de Rita, para que ella lo esquivara hacia su izquierda, y se colocara directamente en la línea de fuego de Hermione. Cuando la luz del conjuro de Draco brotó del pecho de su esposa hacia Rita, dio en el blanco.

Rita jadeó al darse cuenta lo que había ocurrido. Giró lentamente y fulminó a Hermione a través de sus gafas mientras su cuerpo convulsionaba. Y luego comenzó a cambiar. Su piel se volvió dura y verde, casi como un caparazón mientras brazos extra – o quizás piernas – comenzaban a brotar de sus costados.

-¡Jodida mierda, se está convirtiendo en escarabajo! – dijo Draco más para sí mismo.

-¡Sí, obviamente, Draco! – dijo Hermione, dando varios pasos hacia atrás - ¿Qué, en el nombre de Merlín, le disparaste?

-No tengo idea – dijo él con honestidad.

Rita continuó transformándose hasta que no fue nada más que un gigante escarabajo frente a ellos. Dejó salir un extraño chillido y apenas logró abrir sus alas para intentar volar y alejarse, cuando algo rugió en su interior.

Draco y Hermione se miraron entre sí, con los ojos abriéndose ampliamente antes de salir corriendo en direcciones opuestas. La explosión los envió volando por el aire, con los restos del interior del escarabajo, ahora pegados al cuerpo.

-¡Que asco! – exclamó Draco, tratando de limpiar algunos restos del Escarabajo Skeeter de su piel.

-¡EWW! – escuchó gritar a Hermione detrás suyo.

Draco se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia ella – Mione, ¿estás bien? – preguntó, cayendo a su lado.

-¿No podías elegir una muerte menos repulsiva? – preguntó ella, tomando su varita y limpiándose.

-Podría haberlo hecho. ¿Conocías algún hechizo que tuviera ese efecto?

-Supongo que ahora sé ese – dijo ella, quitando la última pieza de escarabajo de su cuerpo con un hechizo.

-¿Te molestaría limpiarme también, amor?

-¡Sí, si me molestaría! ¡Estoy enfadada contigo! ¿Cómo te atreves a conjurar el _Contego Amare_ cuando específicamente te dije que no lo hicieras?

-Bien, yo no tengo problema. Te besaré así – Draco se inclinó hacia delante.

Hermione levantó una mano para detenerlo - ¡Oh, bien!

Al segundo que estuvo más o menos limpio, Draco tomó las mejillas de Hermione y atrajo su rostro al de él, besándola con fervor. Permanecieron así durante un largo rato.

Cuando su beso terminó, Draco miró profundamente a los ojos de Hermione y le acarició el rostro – Todo terminó, Mione – susurró.

Ella sonrió y dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad antes de volver a besarlo – Draco… ¿podemos por favor ir a buscar a nuestro bebé?

Draco asintió y la besó una última vez antes de tomarla de las manos e incorporarla del suelo. Hermione conjuró una pequeña chispa luminosa y la envió a buscar vida humana. La siguieron a través del bosque, sin detenerse hasta escuchar numerosas voces.

-Vamos, estornuda para tu abuela.

Un bebé gorjeó feliz y rio.

-No va a hacerlo de nuevo – dijo la voz de Lucius.

-Quizás fue una situación única – Esa era Astoria.

-O quizás podríamos probar arrojándole algo de polvo en la nariz – Ese era…

-¡Maldita sea, Comadreja! – exclamó Draco, corriendo desde su sitio. Se sorprendió un poco al encontrarlos a todos sentados en un círculo en el suelo, con su bebé riendo en el regazo de su madre al medio. - ¿Por qué demonios arrojarías algo a la nariz de mi hijo? – Lo apuntó con su varita. Hermione se movió a su lado y lo imitó.

-¡Porque fue jodidamente increíble! – exclamó Ron.

-Deberías haberlo visto, Draco – dijo Lucius, con orgullo – Estornudó sobre el Patronus de tu esposa y este explotó sobre los Dementores…

-…¡Y los hizo polvo! – terminó Astoria – Fue…

-¡Jodidamente increíble! – repitió Ron.

Hermione y Draco bajaron sus varitas. Ella caminó hacia allí y levantó a su hijo – No le digan a nadie sobre eso – pidió.

-Lo sabemos… Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotros – Dijo Astoria, incorporándose y luego ayudando a Ron a hacer lo mismo. Lucius y Narcissa los siguieron.

-No lograron ir muy lejos – dijo Draco, caminando hacia Hermione y uniéndose a ella junto a su hijo.

-Sí, bueno, una vez que acabamos con los Dementores y Wiley, escuchamos el anuncio del Ministro – dijo Lucius – No creímos que fuera necesario seguir huyendo.

-Tenemos que ir a ver cómo están todos – dijo Hermione, aunque no hizo el intento de moverse. Simplemente no podía despegar su mirada de su hijo.

-¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Ron, quitando algo de sustancia viscosa de su hombro.

Hermione la miró y luego a Draco – Es una larga historia.

**XXX**

De regreso en el campo de batalla, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de los magos y brujas que se habían rendido. Mientras Pansy curaba las heridas de su madre, Goyle fue en busca de Blaise. No estaba seguro de cuánto habría sobrevivido a las llamas, y de qué había sido de su cuerpo.

Cuando llegó al sitio donde lo había visto por última vez, no lo encontró. Goyle comenzó a escanear por todo el campo de batalla, y su mirada se detuvo en los restos ligeramente carbonizados de Daphne. Blaise estaba sentado junto a ella, con muchas quemaduras marcándole la piel, mientras sus brazos y piernas permanecían atadas. Debió haberse arrastrado hacia allí.

Goyle caminó lentamente hacia él y se detuvo a su lado. Blaise permaneció en silencio sin dejar de mirar a Daphne, ni siquiera sobresaltándose, e incluso mientras las lágrimas caían de sus mejillas.

-Mátame – dijo finalmente, con voz ahogada.

Goyle suspiró – No.

-¿Por qué no? Me lo merezco. Merezco morir después de lo que le hice.

-Si solo hubieras hecho eso, entonces quizás si lo merecerías. Pero hiciste mucho más que solo asesinar a Daphne, Zabini. Y, por eso, mereces algo mucho peor que la muerte.

Blaise cerró con fuerza sus ojos y finalmente dejó escapar un suave quejido – Solo lo hice por ella. Jamás me importó nada de ese maldito poder. Sabes que no. Pero cuando su padre me lo ofreció, pensé que podría conquistarla así. Pensé…

-Realmente no me importa qué fue lo que pensaste. En cierto punto debiste darte cuenta de que lo que hacías estaba mal.

-Lo hice…

-Y no solo porque ella dejó de quererte. No siento pena por ti, Zabini. Hubo un momento en que quizás si la sentí, pero al instante en que pusiste tus manos sobre Astoria, todo se desvaneció. Mereces todo lo que tendrás.

-¿Ya terminaste con este? – preguntó Ernie McMillan, deteniéndose junto Goyle con Justin Finch-Fletchley.

-Sí, llévenselo – dijo Goyle, con profundo desdén. Comenzó a alejarse cuando cada uno tomó un brazo de Blaise.

-¡Esperen! ¡ESPEREN! Por favor, ¡déjenme estar con ella un poco más de tiempo!

Blaise logró escapar de su agarre y se arrastró hacia Daphne. Lloró mientras se inclinaba a besarla pero, antes de lograrlo, Goyle lo agarró de los hombros y lo empujó hacia atrás.

-¡Daphne no habría querido tus asquerosos labios tocándola, bastardo!

Blaise lo miró con odio, respirando con dificultad mientras Ernie y Justin volvían a agarrarlo.

-¡Jamás te la mereciste, Goyle! – gritó Blaise mientras lo arrastraban lejos - ¡JAMÁS TE LA JODIDAMENTE MERECISTE!

Tan pronto se lo llevaron y desaparecieron sus gritos, Goyle colapsó junto al cuerpo de Daphne. La miró de reojo y suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?

Goyle levantó la mirada para encontrarse a Pansy parada a su lado. – Bien – respondió.

Ella se sentó junto a él – Lamento lo de Daphne. Por mucho que la odiara, realmente no quería verla muerta – una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, y se la limpió rápidamente.

-Lo sé. Tampoco yo.

Pansy lo miró de reojo – ¿Supongo que ustedes se reconciliaron? – preguntó.

Goyle negó con la cabeza – No, ya habíamos terminado. Solo quería que no se metiera en todo esto.

-Si ella no se hubiera metido, estarías muerto.

-Seh. No estoy muy seguro de como me siento al respecto.

Pansy suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él – Gracias por sostener mi mano cuando estuve encerrada en el sótano. Si no hubiera sido por ti, creo que no habría logrado sobrevivir.

Goyle sonrió – Fue un placer – y le sostuvo la mano nuevamente.

De repente, la gente comenzó a festejar. Ambos levantaron la mirada para ver a Draco y Hermione salir del bosque con un pequeño bulto en brazos de ella. Pansy y Goyle se levantaron y fueron hacia ellos.

-Hermione, ¡gracias a Merlín estás bien! – dijo Ginny, dándole un gran abrazo antes de depositar su atención en el bebé - ¡Pero qué perfecta mezcla entre mami y papi! – le hizo cosquillas en su pequeño estómago.

-¿Skeeter está muerta? – preguntó Harry.

-Sí – respondió Draco – Y no fue algo muy limpio – Se limpió los restos de la sustancia asquerosa que seguía teniendo en el brazo.

-¿Están todos los que se rindieron apresados? – preguntó Lucius, saliendo de entre los árboles con Narcissa justo por detrás.

-Ya nos encargamos de todos – dijo George Weasley, tratando de hacerse sitio para darle a su hermano, Ron, un abrazo. Los otros Weasley siguieron su ejemplo, atrayendo a Astoria al mismo tiempo.

-Creo que Zabini fue el último – dijo Goyle, acercándose con Pansy.

Hermione levantó la mirada de su hijo por un instante para ver todos los rostros que los rodeaban. Harry, Ginny, todo el clan Weasley, Goyle, Pansy, Luna y Rolf, que se acercaban corriendo en ese momento, Neville y Hannah que estaban ayudando a contabilizar los presos con el Ministro, Theo y Katie que se besaban contra un árbol… todos estaban presentes menos…

-¿Dónde están Phillip y Sophie?

Todos se miraron entre sí, con inseguridad. Luna llegó justo a tiempo para escuchar la pregunta, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas de inmediato.

-Phillip y Luna están bien.

Hermione y Draco suspiraron de alivio.

-Están con el cuerpo de tu amigo – dijo Luna, mientras Rolf la rodeaba con un brazo.

El corazón de Draco se estremeció - ¿Quién? – preguntó con la voz tomada.

-Seth – finalizó Rolf, ya que Luna lloraba demasiado como para contestar.

Hermione jadeó mientras la mano de Draco se tensaba firmemente contra la suya. Ella observó las numerosas lágrimas que comenzaron a caer por las mejillas de él.

-¿Dónde están? – preguntó él.

Rolf señaló.

Draco y Hermione se abrieron camino entre la multitud y no se detuvieron hasta alcanzar a sus amigos. Phillip lloraba sobre el cuerpo de Seth mientras Sophie se aferraba a él. Caroline estaba al otro lado, acariciándole el cabello, con Jack justo por detrás. Hermione se estremeció al ver el cuerpo de Chastity recostado junto a él.

Todos levantaron la mirada cuando Draco y Hermione se acercaron.

-Oh, ¡Ggacias a Megglín! – exclamó Sophie, incorporándose y abrazando a ambos con fuerza, aferrándolos como si no quisiera dejarlos ir.

Phillip se levantó y la imitó - ¿Y quién es él? – preguntó, quitando las lágrimas de su rostro antes de acariciar la cabecilla del bebé.

-Todavía no lo decidimos – dijo Hermione – Pero planeamos mantener la tradición familiar y nombrarlo a partir de una constelación. Ella miró a Draco y presionó su mano, pero él estaba demasiado enfocado en el cuerpo de Seth como para notarlo.

-Draco, detente – dijo Phillip, tomándolo por el brazo y sacudiéndolo hasta que mostró signos de prestarle atención – Sé lo que estás pensando. _Esto_ – señaló hacia los dos cuerpos a sus pies – No es tu culpa. Seth y Chastity eligieron estar aquí. Querían luchar. Justo como todos los demás.

-Bueno, salvo quizás él – dijo Sophie, moviendo su cabeza hacia Zandicus, quien estaba sentado contra un árbol, a varios metros de distancia.

-Pero decidió al final – dijo Phillip – Todos lo hicimos.

-Hermione, ¿realmente estás parada después de haber dado a luz en el medio de una guerra? – preguntó Caroline, desde atrás.

Hermione se sonrojó – Yo… tomé una poción adormecedora.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron con sorpresa - ¿Tú _qué?_

-Tomé una poción para insensibilizarme, Draco – repitió ella, rodándole los ojos - ¿Cómo pensaste que podía caminar sin más?

-¡Simplemente pensé que Astoria era una increíble Sanadora! ¿Qué demonios está mal contigo? ¡Siéntate! – Draco prácticamente la estampó contra los pies de un árbol.

Hermione sonrió y le sacó la lengua antes de atraerlo junto a ella – Tienes que descansar tanto como yo.

Tan pronto Draco estuvo sentado a su lado, el bebé gorjeó y se estiró a por él.

-Creo que quiere que lo sostengas un rato – dijo Hermione, pasándoselo.

Draco lo tomó contento y lo acunó entre sus brazos.

Permanecieron allí un tiempo, observando como todos ayudaban a limpiar el campo de batalla. Eventualmente alguien vino a buscar los cuerpos de Seth y Chastity. Caroline y Jack los siguieron para asegurarse que llegaran a buen destino, mientras Sophie y Phillip se dejaban caer contra un árbol al lado de Draco y Hermione.

Una vez que todo estuvo acomodado y comenzó a oscurecer, apareció el alcohol. Ron y Harry les acercaron unos cuantos shots de whiskey de fuego, pero Draco insistió en tomarse una botella entera.

Observaron como todos se mezclaban, como si nunca hubiese existido alguna división entre ellos. Katie presentó a Theo a su ex equipo de Quidditch. Goyle y Pansy compartieron unos tragos con Harry, Ron, Ginny y Astoria. Phillip y Sophie se levantaron y se unieron a Zandicus por un shot… o cinco. Narcissa conversaba con Atticus Quartz sobre los años del colegio, y ambos hicieron planes para hacer algo con el frasco con cenizas que sostenía cuidadosamente entre sus manos. Hermione ni siquiera tuvo que preguntar. La falta de la presencia de Ethan ya le había demostrado que era él quien estaba dentro del frasco. Se acurrucó más cerca de Draco y lloró incluso más de lo que ya había llorado.

-La guerra es jodidamente horrible – dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas.

-Sí – dijo él, besándole la frente – Esperemos que esta sea la última por un tiempo.

Hermione bajó la mirada hacia su bebé, quien ya dormía en los brazos de Draco. Sonrió - ¿Qué vamos a hacer con él? – preguntó, acariciándole la tierna mejilla.

-Eh, criarlo y amarlo – dijo Draco, mirándola y haciéndole un guiño.

Ella sonrió con burla – Sabes a qué me refiero. Nuestro bebé estornudó y destruyó a Dementores. Por mucho que quiera negarlo, ambos sabemos que la profecía sí hablaba sobre él.

Draco asintió – Lo sabemos, pero ¿quién dice que el resto del mundo deba enterarse? Tenemos un hechizo, Hermione, y es jodidamente bueno. Si decimos que ese hechizo era la respuesta, nadie se atreverá a negarlo.

-¿Realmente lo crees?

-Lo hago – afirmó él, besándola en la frente.

Hermione sonrió y se estiró para besar sus labios - ¿Deberíamos pensar un nombre? – preguntó ella, tomando un sorbo de la botella de whiskey de fuego antes de darle de beber a él.

-Supongo que tenemos un hermoso cielo estrellado para inspirarnos ahora mismo. ¿Cerramos los ojos y apuntamos?

Hermione sonrió - ¡Cerremos los ojos y apuntemos!

Draco movió el brazo que no estaba detrás de Hermione y unió su mano a la de ella. Cerraron los ojos y levantaron sus manos unidas, moviéndolas alrededor un poco antes de detenerse. Abrieron los ojos y miraron.

-Reticulum – dijo Hermione.

Ambos quedaron en silencio.

Hermione lo miró de reojo - ¿Probamos de nuevo?

Draco asintió - ¡Probemos de nuevo!

Cerraron los ojos y volvieron a levantar las manos, intentando a propósito de apuntar a cualquier otra parte del cielo. Esta vez, abrieron con escepticismo un ojo cada uno y miraron.

-Esas estrellas difuminadas son algo, ¿verdad? – preguntó él.

Hermione sonrió – Lo son. Esa es Caelum.

-Ah – dijo Draco, suavemente – Caelum. No está mal.

-Seré honesta, estaba tratando de apuntar a Orion, pero Caelum… me gusta.

-A mí también – dijo Draco, levantando a su hijo un poco más alto, y frotando su nariz contra su pequeña mejilla – Caelum Malfoy.

-Definitivamente suena bien – dijo Hermione, besando el rostro de su bebé.

Draco volvió a reclinarse contra el árbol y extendió su brazo para que Hermione se acurrucara de nuevo. Ella se apretó contra él, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras la otra permanecía acariciando el suave cabello de Caelum. Cerró los ojos y comenzó a cantar.

_¿Estás durmiendo bajo el sauce?_

_Las estrellas titilan mientras lo más profundo de tu corazón sangra._

_Recuéstate contra la suave almohada,_

_Mientras el verdadero amor entra en los sueños de tu mente._

Draco rió por lo bajo y recostó su cabeza contra la de ella, antes de unirse a su canto.

_Cuando la mañana llegue lo encontrarás allí._

_Esperando por ti mientras lo más profundo de su corazón sangra._

_El amor puede ser verdadero pero no siempre es justo._

_Mientras las visiones del verdadero amor entran a tu mente._

_El fénix canta y llora por ti,_

_Curando las heridas de tu profundo corazón que sangra._

_Juntos dejarán todo lo que conocen,_

_Y el verdadero amor no seguirá siendo solo un sueño en tu mente._

Cuando el último verso terminó, Draco y Hermione cayeron dormidos. Pudieron descansar tranquilos por primera vez en meses, sabiendo que su familia finalmente volvía a estar juntas.

Y estaban a salvo.

(*) Mancuernillas o gemelos, según donde vivan. Son esos pequeños broches que se usan en los puños de las camisas.

* * *

**Nota de Traductora: Saludos! como anuncié por Facebook ayer, aquí está el ansiado capítulo, después de... uff, no sé cuántos meses sin actualizacion. Sobre mi demora, por suerte no se debió a un asunto de salud, de la que estoy muy bien, dicho sea de paso (gracias a quienes preguntaron por este medio y facebook), pero la facultad me resultó hiper absorbente. Días enteros de clases, sumado a los días que trabajo, sumado a las noches en que tengo guardia, y BUM! resultado? cero minutos diarios para traducir. El 10 de Agosto rendí un final y de ahí me tomé un rato al día para ir traduciendo de a por lo menos 500 palabras, y por suerte completé al menos este capítulo. Lamento la tardanza, sé que muchos esperaba la actualizacion, y fue mal de mi parte tomarme tanto tiempo, pero bueno. **

**Este es el penultimo capitulo, o si se quiere llamarlo directamente el último, y el que viene el Epílogo. No nos queda mucho más de este viaje, pero estoy feliz de que hasta ahora, estén disfrutandolo igual que yo. Por lo pronto me voy a enfocar en terminar esta historia, y cuando esté cerrada terminaré Feliz Navidad, Sr. Malfoy, así no esperan tanto para el último capítulo. **

**Vuelvo a repetir: JAMÁS DE LOS JAMASES DEJARÉ UNA HISTORIA INCONCLUSA. NO PODRÍA CON MI GENIO. Quizás tardo, pero, hey! siempre vuelvo a molestar jajaja.**

**Hablemos del capítulo? SETH! solo decir la palabra me duele. Muertes al vicio, no alcanzaba ya con Ethan? Dios, Lena. Y alguien intuía sobre los sentimientos de Caroline? Cuando lo leí por primera vez me di cuenta al instante que ella era tan sumamente protectora porque sentía algo más que amistad por él. Pobre. Bueno, con respecto a lo demás, terminó la guerra, Rita explotó (iughh) y todos, dentro de todo, podrán ser felices por siempre. ¿Qué nos traerá el epílogo? **

**Gracias a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de comentar, aunque sea con dos palabras, lo que les pareció el capítulo. Sé que la demora quizás enfadó a alguien, pero no se corten y sigan por aquí, que no abandono nunca.. GRACIAS !**

**Nos leemos lo más pronto posible, besos para todos, y espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo :)**

**Pekis :)**


	42. 2 years later

**Fighting for the Malfoys**

**-Luchando por los Malfoys-**

* * *

_**-2 años después-**_

— ¡Todos a sus lugares! ¡A sus lugares! — Kreacher corría alrededor como un elfo doméstico demente mientras ubicaba a todos en sus posiciones. Pasó junto a Teddy y arrojó un pequeño almohadón en sus manos.

Teddy frunció el ceño — ¿Por qué siempre soy el que lleva los anillos? ¿No soy suficientemente grande como para ser un padrino?

Draco rió y desordenó su cabello.

— Quizás para la próxima boda — dijo Hermione, besándolo en la frente antes de acomodar el desastre que había dejado Draco.

— No sé por qué te quejas — dijo Draco, jugando de nuevo con el cabello de Teddy, y sonriendo con burla ante la mirada amenazadora de Hermione — Pensé que querías caminar hacia el altar con tu hermano.

Ante la mención de su nombre, Caelum levantó su mirada de donde estaba enredado en la pierna de Draco y rió mientras su padre intentaba sacudirlo de allí.

— Cale, ¿no quieres llevar el almohadón? — preguntó Teddy, sosteniéndolo frente a él.

Los ojos de Caelum brillaron mientras finalmente liberaba la pierna de Draco y tomó el pequeño almohadón con los anillos de la mano de Teddy. Trató de sacarlos de allí, pero afortunadamente estaban atados con magia.

— ¡A SUS LUGARES! — exclamó Kreacher, completamente en pánico, mientras volvía a correr junto a ellos.

— Mejor van a unirse a las chicas de las flores — dijo Hermione con una sonrisa. Arregló una última vez el cabello de Teddy antes de enviarlo.

Después de compartir una mirada con Draco, Teddy rápidamente cambió su cabello a un estilo afro enorme y azul.

— Ted Remus Lupin-Malfoy, ¡cambia tu cabello en este instante! ¿Acaso quieres darle al pobre de Kreacher un ataque al corazón?

Teddy rió y regresó su cabello al castaño lacio que había elegido llevar normalmente para combinar con Caelum. Era un hermoso contraste con las dos rubias niñas de las flores, Victoire y Dominique. Por supuesto, la novia y el novio no eran particularmente cercanos a Bill, Fleur o sus hijas, pero Teddy había dejado muy en claro que si él y Caelum cargarían los anillos, las chicas Weasley simplemente _debían_ ser sus compañeras. Era casi imposible decirle que no al persuasivo niño de seis años. Y tres cuartos.

— ¡Formen una fila! ¡Formen una fila!

Draco y Hermione giraron para ver a Kreacher empujando a Phillip, quien sostenía una niña pequeña aferrada a un conocido osito de felpa, y una muy embarazada Sophie, hacia ellos.

— ¿Por qué todavía la tienes en brazos? – exclamó Kreacher, mirando a la niña mientras tironeaba frenéticamente del pelo de sus orejas.

Sophie rió y levantó a su hija de los brazos de Phillip – Iggé a dejagg a Eveline con Ginny y Haggy.

— ¡APRESÚRATE!

Sophie miró a Hermione y rodó un poco los ojos antes de caminar hacia el pasillo.

— ¡Evie! ¡Evie! – Caelum corrió hacia Sophie y estiró sus bracitos antes de que ella y Eveline pudieran alejarse.

— Oh, ¡peggo si se tggata del futuggo maggido de mi hija! Puedes daggle a Evie un beso ahogga, Caelum, peggo luego tendggás que espeggag pagga veggla después de la ceggemonia.

Sophie se inclinó hacia abajo y permitió que Caelum le diera a su hija un beso en la mejilla. Ella era nueve meses más joven que él, y Sophie ya tenía grandes planes para su futuro.

Cuando Caelum besó a Eveline, su vestido rosa repentinamente cambió a verde. Él rió – Vedde Slyfwin mejó.

— Pogg supuesto – dijo Sophie, acariciándole el cabello mientras miraba a su alrededor, para asegurarse que nadie hubiera visto nada — No olvides pggeguntagg la pggóxima vez – Le sonrió a Draco y Hermione antes de finalmente alejarse hacia el pasillo.

— ¿Verde Slytherin, Draco? – repitió Hermione, mirándolo de reojo. Él simplemente sonrió.

— ¿Dónde está la otra dama de honor? – exclamó Kreacher, corriendo en círculos.

— ¡Justo aquí! – respondió Astoria, corriendo con Ron tomado de su mano. Ambos se veían un tanto desaliñados. Ella le dio un beso antes de enviarlo al salón a tomar su lugar.

— Ah, la dicha de los recién casados — dijo Draco mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Se estiró y quitó una ramita del cabello de ella — ¿Cuándo fue que la perdimos, querida?

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada —Si sigues así, puedes olvidarte de esa follada pre-recepción que te prometí.

— Entonces me gustaría aprovechar este momento para ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas – dijo él, envolviendo su cintura con sus brazos y atrayéndola cerca. La besó en la frente, nariz y mejillas varias veces antes de que finalmente lograra hacerla ceder y sonreír. Luego pasó a sus labios.

— ¡Eww! ¡Asqueroso!

Ambos giraron la mirada para encontrar a Teddy y Caelum observándolos. Teddy tomó la mano de su hermano más chico y lo giró en la dirección opuesta.

— No mires, Cale. Están siendo asquerositos de nuevo.

— ¡Asquedozitos! – repitió Caelum, riendo.

— Amo el modo en que Teddy asumió su papel de hermano mayor con tanta seriedad – dijo Astoria, tratando de arreglar su cabello. Hermione levantó su varita y lo hizo por ella.

Sophie regresó a la habitación justo cuando la música comenzó a sonar — ¿Dónde están el novio y la novia? – preguntó mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su esposo.

— Kreacher los tiene enjaulados en habitaciones separadas – dijo Hermione – Ya que van a caminar hacia el altar juntos, él no quiere que se vean hasta el último momento.

— Aw, que romántico – dijo Astoria, con brillos en sus ojos – Amo las bodas.

— Yo no. Ya tuve suficiente – dijo Draco, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hermione y dándole una leve caricia a su estómago — A cada boda que asisto termino comparándola con la mía.

Hermione sonrió y acomodó sus manos sobre las de él.

Draco miró hacia el salón — Definitivamente les ganamos en cuanto al lugar.

— Y _nosotros_ les ganamos a _ustedes_ en cuanto al lugar — dijo Phillip, besando la mejilla de su esposa.

Sophie asintió — La biblioteca egga heggmosa, peggo Phillip y yo teníamos un lugagg con valogg sentimental. Fue donde, pogg pggimegga vez…

— ¿Follaron? — Draco levantó una ceja.

— ¡No! Bueno… sí, peggo iba a decigg que fue donde descubggimos pogg pggimegga vez que teníamos sentimientos por el otggo.

— Creo que este lugar es perfectamente hermoso — dijo Astoria, mirando alrededor.

— Solo lo dices porque te casaste en el patio trasero de los Weasley – dijo Draco – Al igual que el resto de los miembros de esa familia.

— ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? – preguntó ella, cruzándose de brazos – Me encanta que mi nueva familia tenga un lugar tan especial para todos ellos. No hay otro lugar en el mundo que habría preferido para casarme.

Una pausa.

— La biblioteca fue mejor.

— ¡Draco! – Hermione golpeó su brazo – A cada uno lo suyo.

— Correcto – dijo él, besándola en la mejilla – Pero el nuestro fue mejor.

— ¡Los niños ya están moviéndose! ¡Los niños están moviéndose! ¿Dónde está la primera pareja?

— ¡Oh! ¡Somos nosotggos! – exclamó Sophie, tomando la mano de Phillip y llevándolo hacia el pasillo.

Mientras ellos dos se colocaban en su posición, Draco y Hermione sacaron sus cabezas por una esquina para captar un vistazo de Teddy y Caelum caminando hacia el altar con Victoire y Dominique. Teddy se estaba esforzando mucho para mantener enfocado a Caelum, pero realmente era una causa perdida.

— Esperemos que tu padre haya recordado encender esa videocámara muggle suya – susurró Draco.

Hermione miró alrededor hasta localizarlo — Encontré al abuelo a las diez en punto. La tiene grabando.

— ¿Pero está encendida?

— Por su bien, espero que sí – dijo ella, moviendo su varita, solo para asegurarse.

— Uh, Kreacher, mi brazo está libre – dijo Astoria tan pronto Sophie y Phillip comenzaron a caminar hacia el altar — ¿Olvidaste a alguien?

El elfo comenzó a mirar a su alrededor, en pánico.

— ¡Lo siento! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Aquí estoy! – dijo Theo, apresurándose a su lado – Tuve que pasar por el baño a último momento – sus ojos comenzaron a seguir a Kreacher en círculos – Merlín, ¿alguien podría calmar a la maldita cosa?

— Kreacher no es una _cosa_, Theo. Es un elfo doméstico – comenzó Hermione – Y sería bueno que recordaras…

— ¡A SUS LUGARES! —Kreacher empujó a Theo y Astoria hacia el altar antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Apareció unos segundos después, arrastrado a Goyle junto a él, para luego alejarse hacia otro sitio.

Goyle miró a Draco y Hermione y sonrió — No tengo idea de cómo lograste convencernos de contratarlo, Hermione. El maldito elfo me pone jodidamente nervioso.

— Sí, bueno, tendrás que aguantarlo. Kreacher es el mejor en lo que hace, así que si quieres la boda perfecta, tendrás que lidiar con este loco. Es el primer elfo doméstico que comienza su propio negocio, ¿lo sabes? Es un ícono entre los no-humanos en el mundo mágico y…

— Sí, Mione. Todos leímos el folleto – dijo Draco, rodando los ojos.

— ¡No, tú no lo hiciste! Está en tu escritorio, juntando tierra.

— Lo hojeé.

— ¿POR QUÉ NO ESTÁN CAMINANDO HACIA EL ALTAR?

Tanto Draco como Hermione saltaron cuando Kreacher agarró sus muñecas y los empujó hacia el salón de la ceremonia. Apenas lograron echarle un vistazo a Goyle cuando Pansy se acercó a él, notando sus ojos iluminándose inmediatamente.

Ambos caminaron por el pasillo con facilidad. Habían tenido mucha práctica últimamente, dado que Astoria y Ron apenas se habían casado un mes atrás, y Theo y Katie tres meses antes que eso. Neville y Hannah, por supuesto, también se habían casado el año anterior, e incluso los padres de Draco habían renovado sus votos matrimoniales en una pequeña ceremonia en la recientemente reconstruida Mansión Malfoy.

Esa fue la boda más emocionante de todas, dado que también marcó el día en que se mudaron de la casa de Draco y Hermione. Aunque había sido lindo recibir ayuda con su inesperado recién nacido – especialmente después de haber decidido adoptar oficialmente a Teddy – estaban felices de recuperar su privacidad. Especialmente dado que Lucius y Narcissa podían llegar a ser demasiado intensos algunas veces. O todas las veces.

Hablando de ellos, Caelum había encontrado el modo de llegar al regazo de Narcissa, que le daba un trozo de dulce a escondidas. Hermione frunció el ceño. Con eso y el pastel de después, no había forma de que ella y Draco lograran algo de tiempo privado esa noche. Pero supuso que eso venía con el paquete de padres. Al menos tenían programada la follada pre-recepción.

Ambos llegaron al final del pasillo y se separaron. Todos voltearon a ver a Goyle y Pansy caminar juntos hacia el altar. Hubo un gran debate antes de que decidieran eso. Ambos habían perdido a sus padres durante la guerra – Pansy con un poco de pena, Goyle con ninguna – y la madre de Goyle no quería saber nada de él cuando todo terminó.

La madre de Pansy estaba, por supuesto, en contacto todavía, pero no había sido la misma después de haber matado a su propio esposo. Pansy trató de explicarle que el fuego que Rita había causado lo habría asesinado igual, pero eso no cambió el hecho de que sentía que ella fue la única en conjurar el hechizo que acabo con su vida. Estaba sentada en la primera fila, manteniéndose retraída de todos y apenas sonriendo al ver a su hija caminar felizmente hacia el altar.

Hermione rio entre dientes cuando su propia madre pasó junto a Mila para tomar unas cuantas fotos de la pareja en marcha. Ella y Wesley se aseguraron de estar muy presentes durante los pasados dos años, y habían formado un vínculo muy importante con Pansy y Goyle, considerándolos casi huérfanos. Pansy prácticamente pasaba por alto el hecho de que fueran muggles. Le agradaban los Grangers, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo.

Pansy y Goyle se acomodaron frente a frente y sonrieron ampliamente cuando llegaron al altar. No estuvieron juntos inmediatamente después de la guerra, como lo esperaba todo el mundo, y apenas comenzaron a salir casi un año después. Aunque ella intentó ocultarlo, Pansy estaba terriblemente dañada por todo lo que le había ocurrido mientras estuvo prisionera en el sótano.

Solo después de escuchar las historias de terror de Pansy, Astoria fue finalmente capaz de hablar con Ron sobre lo que le ocurrió, y comenzó a sanar y salir adelante consigo misma. Ambas se unieron para sobrellevarlo, y Astoria todavía consideraba a Goyle un hermano.

Sophie y Phillip, por otro lado, demoraron más en entablar una relación con ellos, pero su amistad se consolidó oficialmente cuando Goyle dejó el Ministerio y comenzó a trabajar en Thinx. Pansy lo visitaba muy seguido, y el resto fluyó. Eventualmente, el enojo que sentían hacia Pansy por haber estado presente cuando Sophie fue torturada se volvió gratitud, una vez que se dieron cuenta que si no hubiera estado allí, los otros no se habrían detenido hasta matar a Sophie. Quizás les llevó un tiempo, pero lo lograron.

Llegó el momento en el que Pansy y Goyle intercambiaron anillos. Teddy tuvo que levantarse a buscar a Caelum y al almohadón. Caelum corrió rápidamente con su hermano y Draco tomó los anillos, pasándole el de la novia a Hermione. Después de eso, Teddy intentó volver a llevar a Caelum a su asiento, pero él estaba más interesado en volver a aferrarse a la pierna de Draco. Draco fijó su mirada en Goyle, quien rio y asintió, dándole a entender que no le molestaba.

Caelum permaneció allí el resto de la ceremonia, eventualmente dejando a Papi para moverse hacia Mami. Hermione lo levantó en brazos y lo sostuvo mientras Pansy y Goyle recitaban sus votos. Él la ayudó a limpiar sus lágrimas mientras ella sollozaba durante el discurso que Pansy había escrito, agradeciendo a Goyle todo lo que había hecho por ella. Por ayudarla a salir adelante.

—.. y los declaro unidos de por vida.

Todos festejaron mientras Goyle y Pansy compartían su primer beso como marido y mujer, ninguno aplaudiendo más entusiastamente que Caelum en brazos de Hermione. De hecho, aplaudió tan fuerte que chispas salieron de sus manos y llovieron sobre todos como si fuera brillo. Astoria fue rápida al sacar su varita y moverla como si ella las hubiera conjurado.

Hermione se giró y discretamente le susurró — Gracias.

Mientras regresaban por el pasillo, Draco tomó a Caelum de los brazos de Hermione y lo acomodó sobre sus hombros. Hermione le hizo señas a Teddy y lo sostuvo de una mano mientras Draco le tomaba la otra. Era difícil saber a quién le tomaban más fotos en ese momento: a los recién casados, o a la pequeña familia caminando justo detrás de ellos, pero de cualquier modo, no había nada más que felicidad reflejada en esas fotografías.

**XXX**

Después de tomar todas las fotos de rigor, Draco y Hermione se escabulleron para un poco de tiempo a solas. Los abuelos estaban a cargo de los niños y ambos estaban desesperados por tener algo de privacidad.

Se movieron a través de los pasillos del edificio, encaminándose a propósito lo más lejos posible de la zona del banquete, hasta que encontraron una esquina oscura. Draco estampó a Hermione contra la pared e inmediatamente comenzó a besarla con ferocidad.

—Merlín, te ves hermosa hoy – le dijo mientras dejaba vagar sus manos desde sus caderas a sus pechos.

—Y aun así no puedes esperar a quitarme el vestido – le respondió ella con una risita. Los labios de él pasaron a su cuello — Um, Draco… quizás deberíamos encontrar una _verdadera_ habitación para esto.

— ¿Por qué? Yo estoy bien aquí – dijo él, dándole a sus senos un fuerte apretón, antes de mover sus labios hacia la línea de su clavícula — Vamos, Mione. Sé espontánea conmigo.

Hermione se mordió el labio para contener un gemido —Bueno… pero tenemos que ser silenciosos.

Draco sonrió ante la dulce victoria. Movió sus labios más allá de su clavícula y hacia el canalillo entre sus pechos. Siguió bajando, dejando besos suaves sobre su piel hasta que estuvo de rodillas, deteniéndose frente a su estómago. Lo acarició con sus manos antes de levantar la mirada. Se sonrieron el uno al otro. Él la besó allí rápidamente antes de volver a incorporarse y unir sus labios una vez más a los de ella.

—Te amo – le susurró, usando sus manos para subir la falda de su largo vestido.

—También te amo – le susurró ella en respuesta.

Las manos de Hermione acababan de encontrar el botón de sus pantalones cuando ambos escucharon una pequeña risita aguda. Sus labios se congelaron mientras miraban lentamente de reojo. Caelum sonreía ampliamente mientras los miraba con los enormes ojos grises heredados de su padre. Levantó sus bracitos.

— ¡Mami!

Draco dejó caer el vestido de Hermione mientras ella rápidamente alejaba sus manos de los pantalones de él.

— ¡Caelum! ¿Dónde están tus abuelos? – preguntó ella, levantándolo en brazos.

— ¡Escapé! – dijo él, con alegría.

Draco dejó escapar un profundo quejido — Algunas veces, lamento que sea tan parecido a mí – tomó la mano libre de Hermione y los tres se encaminaron de regreso hacia el salón del banquete — ¿Cuántos años más faltan hasta que nos odie?

— Creo que nos faltan al menos diez. Quizás un poco menos si tenemos suerte.

Draco gimió de nuevo — Perfecto.

**XXX**

— ¿Pogg qué no estás bebiendo champagne, Heggmione? – preguntó Sophie cuando estuvieron sentadas en la mesa, viendo como Goyle y Pansy compartían su primer baile como marido y mujer.

— Sophie, sabes que no soporto esa cosa – respondió Hermione, prestándole poca atención a su amiga.

— ¿Y qué me dices de algo de vino? – Sophie sostuvo una botella de vino, ofreciéndosela, y elevó una ceja.

— No, realmente estoy bien sin alcohol.

— Yo tomaré un poco, Soph – dijo Draco, quitándole la botella de las manos y sirviéndose una gran copa – Voy a necesitar mucho de esto si tengo que quedarme aquí sentado escuchando más sobre los disparates de la Comadreja.

— ¿Qué? – dijo Ron, encogiéndose de hombros con inocencia – Todo lo que digo es que sería increíble usar un Giratiempos para regresar cuatro o cinco años, encontrar a Hermione y decirle que en el futuro estará casada con Draco Malfoy _y_ será dama de honor en la boda de Pansy Parkinson. ¡A quién no le parece gracioso!

— Sí, y mientras estamos ahí, podemos decirle a tu yo del pasado que sigues siendo el mismo idiota molesto que está…

— ¡Draco!

—…¡Casado con una Slytherin! Eso era todo lo que iba a decir, querida. Lo juro – terminó Draco, inclinándose hacia Hermione para darle un beso.

— Uh huh – no la engañó – Para ser justa, estoy segura que si alguien regresara y me dijera eso, habría pensado que está loco.

Draco comenzó a hacer una mueca.

— ¡No te atrevas a decirme que no pensarías lo mismo!

Y rápidamente la contuvo — Touché.

— ¿Segugga que no quiegges _nada_de vino, Heggmione? Como sabes, yo no puedo tomagg nada pogg el pequeño Seth aquí adentggo – Sophie señaló su barriga.

— A los novios les gustaría invitar a todos a unírseles en la pista de baile – anunció el director de la banda de música desde el escenario.

— Esa es nuestra señal – dijo Draco, tomando la mano de Hermione y llevándola hacia la pista de baile. Cuando llegaron, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la atrajo hacia él — Creo que Sophie sospecha algo.

— Sí, supongo que sí – dijo Hermione, mirando de reojo a Sophie y Phillip, en la pista de baile. Sonrió.

— Quizás deberíamos sacarla de su miseria y solo decírselo – dijo Draco.

— Todavía no – dijo Hermione, envolviendo con más fuerza sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y pegando su frente a la suya – Al menos no esta noche. Dejemos que la noticia sea solo nuestra.

— ¿Y los niños?

Hermione se alejó un poco y escaneó el salón hasta encontrar a Teddy bailando unos metros más allá con Victoire, mientras Fleur y Emily tomaban fotos. Luego siguió buscando y, esta vez, encontró a Narcissa sosteniendo a Caelum y meciéndolo alrededor de toda la pista de baile, mientras él reía con alegría.

—Si tenemos suerte, ellos dos podrán mantener sus boquitas cerradas.

Draco rio —No contaría con ello – miró a Teddy y frunció el ceño — Me gustaría que todo el mundo dejara de intentar casarlos. Al menos un niño en esta familia tiene que mantener la tradición mujeriega Malfoy.

— Por Merlín, espero que no.

— Será difícil que lo hagan con todas estas personas planificando sus bodas incluso antes de que alcanzaran la pubertad – dijo Draco, eligiendo no escucharla.

Hermione rodó sus ojos.

Justo entonces, Ginny pasó junto a ellos sosteniendo a Eveline, mientras Harry caminaba tras ella con su hijo James en brazos. Caelum chilló al verla, retorciéndose para que Narcissa lo bajara. Escapó corriendo y tironeó del vestido de Ginny hasta que ella dejó a Eveline en el suelo, sacándole la lengua a James mientras hacía que la pequeña niña y su osito de felpa bailara con él.

— Y la rivalidad Malfoy-Potter vivirá por siempre – dijo Draco, con orgullo.

—Di lo que quieras, es claro que nuestros dos niños ya tienen su corazón ganado.

Draco y Hermione continuaron bailando hasta tarde en la noche, tomándose todo el tiempo que pudieran obtener a solas mientras sus padres intentaban entretener a los niños. En cierto momento, Goyle y Pansy caminaron hacia ellos.

—Creo que deben saber que su hijo acaba de intentar hacer que nuestro pastel saliera volando por la ventana cuando descubrió que no era de chocolate – dijo Goyle.

— ¿Qué? – espetó Hermione, mirando a su alrededor hasta localizar a Caelum haciendo un puchero mientras Wesley lo regañaba. Era el único dispuesto a hacerlo, ya que los otros tres abuelos claramente pensaban que su acto de maldad era adorable.

—No hay problema. Lucius lo atrapó y lo acomodó en su sitio antes de que nadie lo note – sonrió Pansy – Ustedes dos sí que reciben mucha ayuda.

—Seh – concordó Goyle – Creo que él será incluso peor que tú cuando crezca, amigo, y al menos tres veces más poderoso.

Draco y Hermione se miraron y gimieron.

Justo entonces, alguien aferró el hombro de Hermione y la usó como escudo. Ella miró hacia atrás para ver de quién se trataba — Abuela, ¿qué haces?

— ¡SHH! ¡No dejes que me encuentre! – susurró Regina.

— ¡Regina, vieja bruja! ¡Estoy tan contenta de verte aquí! ¡Estaba casi segura que era demasiado tarde y que ya estarías durmiendo! – dijo Pansy, sonriendo maliciosamente.

— ¡Cierra el pico, bruja! – le respondió Regina, con otra sonrisa - ¡Mierda! ¡Aquí viene! ¡Rápido, disimulen!

Todos pusieron sus mejores caras de póker cuando Rosmerta y su padre pasaron junto a ellos. Él miró a la anciana y le dedicó un breve asentimiento – Regina.

—Sup – dijo ella, devolviendo el saludo de la misma manera.

Él y Rosmerta siguieron su camino.

— ¡_Incómodo!_ – dijo, tan pronto se alejaron - ¿Por qué demonios lo invitaste, inservible niña?

—Por la misma razón por la que te invité a ti, cuerpo en descomposición. Estaba siendo educada.

Regina y Pansy se dedicaron miradas furiosas por un largo tiempo antes de que finalmente rompieran en sonrisas.

— Te extrañé, pequeña descarada. Ahora que ya pasó esta maldita boda, tienes que venir a cenar más seguido. Todos en mi familia son _tan aburridos_.

— ¡Abuela! – exclamó Hermione.

Ella se inclinó hacia Pansy, sostuvo su mano en alto dramáticamente y susurró — ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Todos son un puñado de llorones. Bueno, excepto por el pequeñín.

Justo a tiempo, Caelum pasó corriendo con Emily persiguiéndolo por detrás. Draco corrió hasta interceptarlo y agarró a Caelum por la cintura, arrojándolo al aire antes de atraparlo de nuevo y besarlo en la mejilla. El niño rió, deleitado.

— Pensé que tu madre te dijo que seas un niño bueno hoy.

— ¡Lo soy! – dijo él, con el rostro brillante.

— ¿Es por eso que te pusieron en tiempo-fuera hace un rato? – preguntó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos.

Caelum hizo un puchero — Abelo malo.

— Oh, eso dolió – dijo Wesley, acercándose junto a Lucius – Ahora, Caelum, sabes que Abelo no quería castigarte, pero no puedes ir por ahí haciendo volar pasteles solo porque no te gusta el sabor.

— ¿Por qué no?

—No te preocupes, no te preocupes – dijo Narcissa, acercándose — Ya arreglé todo. Los elfos domésticos en la cocina están preparando un pastel de chocolate solo para mi pequeño orgullo y alegría – le hizo cosquillas en la barriga.

— ¡Yay! – Caelum levantó sus bracitos y la abrazó.

—Realmente creo que el sabor del pastel no es lo importante ahora mismo – dijo Hermione, pero nadie la escuchó. Todos estaban demasiado contentos de ver la felicidad en el tierno rostro de su hijo, y como se iluminaba al obtener lo que quería.

— ¿Te impoggtaggía compaggtigg tu pastel con Eveline, Caelum? – preguntó Sophie, caminando hacia él con su hija en brazos — El chocolate es su favoggito.

—¡Yo compartir con Evie! – dijo él, con alegría.

— ¿Dónde está Phillip? – preguntó Hermione, acariciando el cabello de la pequeña niña mientras ambos pares de abuelos se alejaban a la pista a bailar.

—Hablando de negocios con George – respondió Sophie, rodando los ojos — Desde que Soggtilegios Weasley se conviggtió en la pggimegga tienda en comenzagg su página en el integgnet mágico de Thinx, ambos no pueden dejagg de hablagg.

—Caelum, ¿le regalarías un baile a la novia? – preguntó Pansy, sosteniendo sus brazos hacia él, quien saltó felizmente a ellos y la dejó balancearlo alrededor de la pista de baile.

Tan pronto se alejaron, Eveline se estiró hacia Goyle. Él sonrió y miró a Sophie — ¿Puedo?

Ella le pasó a su hija con gusto — Oh, estoy tan contenta de que hayamos teggminado con las bodas pogg ahogga – dijo, tan pronto se fueron.

—Yo no estaría tan segura – dijo Hermione — Rolf y Luna regresaron a la ciudad la semana pasada, y él y Draco fueron a hacer unas cosas juntos, de las que ninguno me quiso comentar – miró de reojo a su esposo.

Draco sonrió con burla — Mis labios están sellados.

— ¿Y después de ellos, ya teggminaggíamos, veggdad?

Draco levantó una ceja — ¿Qué me dicen de Caroline y…?

— ¡No lo digas! – exclamó Sophie, levantando sus manos para silenciarlo — Todavía no puedo cggeegg que esté saliendo con ese… ese…

— ¿Zandicus? – terminó Draco, por ella.

— ¡Te dije que no lo menciones!

Draco rio — Vamos, Soph, él no es tan malo. Recuerda, tenía todo el derecho a llevarse el nombre de la compañía después de la guerra, y no lo hizo.

—Poggque sentía culpa.

— ¡Exacto! – exclamó Hermione — Porque es _humano_ después de todo. Y ella es mucho más feliz con él de lo que fue con Jack.

Sophie gimió. Giró el rostro para ver a Caroline hablando animadamente con Phillip y George. Era cierto. No había sido la misma desde que Seth murió, y solo después de comenzar a salir con Zandicus, unos meses atrás, esa chispa característica suya comenzó a reaparecer. Ninguno de ellos notó jamás la extensión del amor que había sentido por Seth. Ni siquiera Sophie. Todos sospechaban que algo de atracción había, ¿pero amor? Lo había escondido bien.

— Como sea. Al menos él no pudo venigg.

—¿Sabías que Neville me contó, que Zandicus y Caroline van a visitar a la madre de Seth, juntos? – dijo Hermione.

Sophie volvió a gemir — Deja de intentagg humanizagglo, Heggmione, ¡o voy a exponegg tu secggeto fggente a todos!

— ¿Qué secreto? – preguntó Draco, tratando de atraer la atención de Sophie hacia él, para que no notara el sonrojo de Hermione.

— ¡_Sabes_ de lo que hablo, Dggaco Malfoy! ¡Los estoy vigilando! – dijo ella, mirando ligeramente el estómago de Hermione – Peggo cuando decidan hacegglo público, ¡espeggo segg la pggimegga en enteggaggme!

Hermione sonrió con burla — Si hay algo que decidamos compartir, Sophie, te aseguro que estarás allí cuando suceda.

Sophie sonrió – Bien. Iggé a buscagg a mi esposo. ¡Deséenme sueggte! – se alejó.

Al momento en que se fué, la canción que sonaba terminó y una nueva, muy conocida, comenzó.

— ¡Nueta canción! ¡Nueta canción! – escucharon gritar a Caelum a pocos metros. Se bajó de los brazos de Pansy y corrió a sus padres, levantando sus manitos hacia ellos para que alguno lo levantara. Hermione lo tomó en brazos.

— _¿Estás durmiendo bajo el sauce? _— canturreó él.

— _Las estrellas titilan mientras lo más profundo de tu corazón sangra _— se le unió Hermione.

Draco miró a su alrededor hasta localizar a Teddy. Caminó hacia él y lo alejó de los brazos de Regina, quien lo obligaba a bailar con ella, y lo llevó junto a Hermione y Caelum.

— _Cuando la mañana llegue lo encontrarás allí _—los cuatro cantaron juntos, mientras se movían alrededor de la pista de baile —_Esperando por ti mientras lo más profundo de su corazón sangra. El amor puede ser verdadero pero no siempre es justo. Mientras las visiones del verdadero amor entran a tu mente._

Caelum sonrió mientras se aferraba con fuerza al cuello de su madre, con los ojitos lentamente comenzando a cerrarse. Puede que pasaran un par de años, pero esta canción seguía siendo lo único que lograba apaciguarlo. Draco acarició su cabecita y la de Teddy, antes de inclinarse y besar a su esposa. Quizás no lograban tener sexo tan seguido como les gustará, pero seguían siendo más felices que nunca.

**XXX**

Después de la boda, Draco y Hermione se encaminaron a casa con sus hijos en brazos. Los llevaron a sus habitaciones donde los ayudaron a cambiarse de ropa a sus pijamas antes de retirarse a hacer lo mismo.

Draco apenas se había acercado a Hermione, atrayéndola por un beso, cuando su puerta se abrió de un golpe y ambos niños entraron corriendo. Caelum movía un libro en su manito.

— ¡Mami! ¡Papi! ¿Leer?

—Quiere que le lean _El Hobbit_ – dijo Teddy, tomando el libro de las manos de Caelum y dándole en su lugar a LD. El niño abrazó al Pygmy Puff contra su rostro – Le dije que es muy joven para entenderlo pero no quiso escucharme.

—Sí, casi nunca lo hace – dijo Draco, con orgullo – Muy bien, Cale. Ve a tu habitación y…

— ¡No! ¡Cama gande! ¡Cama gande! – chilló Caelum mientras bailoteaba alrededor con LD, para luego treparse a la cama de sus padres.

Draco y Hermione se miraron uno al otro y sonrieron – Oh, muy bien – cedió ella. Fue hacia los niños y se les unió. Teddy se acercó de inmediato – Si lo pides amablemente, quizás tu padre baje a prepararnos algo de chocolate caliente.

Los ojos de ambos niños brillaron de emoción.

— ¡Yey, Papi!

— Sí, papi, ¿por fa? – preguntó Teddy.

Bueno, ¿cómo podía negarse a eso? — Más les vale no comenzar sin mí – dijo Draco con severidad, antes de encaminarse al piso inferior.

Draco entró a la cocina e inmediatamente comenzó a preparar las tazas de chocolate caliente. Mientras usaba su varita para mezclarlas, notó un feo escarabajo verde trepando por su pared. Caminó hacia él y lo miró por un largo rato, antes de agarrar una maceta y aplastarlo con ella. No le gustaban los escarabajos en esta casa, y tampoco usaba magia para aplastarlos. Habían aprendido su lección la primera vez.

Una vez que estuvo listo el chocolate, acomodó las cuatro tazas en una bandeja y la levitó hacia el tercer piso. Cuando llegó allí, Hermione, Teddy y Caelum estaban tomados de las manos saltando salvajemente en la cama, mientras el pobre LD rebotaba en el hombro de Caelum y Crookshanks permanecía recostado cómodamente, higienizándose, en una almohada. Draco usó su varita para colocar la bandeja en la cómoda antes de trepar a la cama y unirse a los otros.

Cuando los niños finalmente se cansaron, tomaron una taza cada uno y se acomodaron en la cama. Teddy comenzó a leer con Caelum y LD entre sus piernas y el libro, mientras Hermione se acomodaba contra Draco a su lado. Crookshanks trotó hacia ellos y se recostó a un costado.

Hermione tomó el libro cuando Teddy comenzó a cabecear de sueño y, cuando ella misma comenzó a caer dormida, Draco tomó su turno.

Para cuando él terminó el capítulo en el que estaban, Draco levantó la mirada para encontrarse a todos dormidos. Besó la sien de Hermione antes de cerrar el libro y cuidadosamente salir de la cama. Tomó las cuatro tazas vacías y volvió a acomodarlas en la bandeja, planeando bajarlas a la cocina por la mañana.

Draco fue hacia Caelum, quien estaba acostado sobre Teddy, y arrojó una manta sobre ambos, inclinándose y dándoles un beso a cada uno. Él y Hermione no tenían idea de lo que le depararía el futuro a Caelum, pero si sabían que estarían allí para él a cada paso de su camino. Estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas, pero por ahora, solo querían que viviera una vida normal y feliz. Nadie podía negar que eso era justo lo que tenía, a pesar del ocasional pastel volador.

Cuando Draco giró, Polly ululó desde su posición encima del armario, manteniendo un ojo sobre la familia bajo ella.

Él sonrió y dijo — Buena chica – antes de recostarse nuevamente junto a su esposa, pasando sus manos alrededor de ella y acariciando suavemente su barriga. Apenas se habían enterado ayer que estaban esperando otro bebé. Una niña, a la que llamarían Andrómeda. O Andy, como Caelum había decidido apodarla.

Cuando el Sanador les contó la noticia, Draco no pudo recordar otro día en su vida en que se sintiera más feliz. Quería estar allí para todo. Se había perdido de tanto antes, y no podía esperar para compartir y disfrutar este embarazo con su familia. Esta vez, no se perdería ni un momento.

Antes de usar su varita para apagar las luces, Draco miró el reloj encima de la cómoda. Hermione ni se inmutó al sentir el sonido, con los cuatro nombres en las manecillas apuntando ahora mismo a HOGAR. Él sonrió y movió su varita, sumiendo la habitación en la oscuridad. El sonido del tic tac no había molestado a Hermione durante casi dos años.

Y todo estaba bien.

**-El fin-**

* * *

**Nota de la traductora: Aquí estamos. Llegamos al final. Obviamente, sentimientos encontradísimos. Contenta de que hayan disfrutado de la historia, triste por haberla terminado ya.. pero bueno, siempre se la puede releer, cierto?**

**No me queda más que decirles lo mucho que agradezco el apoyo recibido a lo largo de estos dos años de traducción. Valió la pena el esfuerzo, totalmente!**

**GRACIAS, UNA Y MIL VECES, a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario, una frase de aliento, y hasta cualquier crítica constructiva. VALEN ORO! **

**Decidí editar uno a uno los capítulos, e iré borrando quizás las notas de traductor, porque me doy cuenta que muchas veces me pierdo hablando de tonteras jajaja dejaré solo el contenido de los capítulos disponibles.. les parece?**

**Esta historia, y El Verano del Dragón, estarán disponibles como archivos para quien quiera conservarlas en poco tiempo. Estoy preparando el PDF, y quien lo quiera, contácteme por mi Facebook Pekis Fletcher.. calculo tenerlo disponible en un mes, si es que a Lena no le molesta.. Por favor, no se tomen el trabajo de hacerlo ustedes, es una cuestion de respeto.. si? Gracias!**

**En fin, ahora me despido, pero nos volveremos a leer en alguna otra traducción.. Muchos saludos!**

**Pekis :)**


End file.
